SUSPENDIDO El jardín de las delicias SUSPENDIDO
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: El grupo The Wings esta formado por Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei, ellos vivirán la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, amor, música y muchas aventuras... Contenido Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero
1. Preludio a la historia

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Shonen Ai/Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 1: Preludio a la historia

The wings es un grupo de Rock formado por cinco integrantes: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei, los cinco son chicos muy atractivos y amados por todas las mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de Estados Unidos, además también tienen muchos fanáticos hombres, su música se podía oír en cualquier estación de radio de dicho país y además en varias partes del mundo eran reconocidos y amados, su música lograba cautivar casi al instante la atención de las personas, eran realmente buenos en lo que hacían, eso sí, eran muy distintos entre sí y no muy compatibles, Heero era un chico un poco serio, no con cualquiera hablaba pero poseía una voz que era capaz de calentar hasta el corazón más frío, con sus compañeros se llevaba bien aunque a veces Duo lograba sacarlo de sus cabales; Duo es un chico alegre, entusiasta, habla con medio mundo y es muy amigable, a veces parecía desquiciar incluso hasta a sus compañeros como era el caso de Trowa, que siendo un chico muy serio no soportaba las payasadas que a veces solía hacer o decir Duo; Quatre quien tocaba el bajo era un chico también amigable pero a diferencia de Duo él era capaz de irradiar ternura, era muy sensible y el que ponía orden a las riñas de sus compañeros; y por último estaba Wufei, un chico que ni siendo muy serio ni muy entusiasta poseía una personalidad calmada, solemne y un tanto alegre, también a su vez poseía un secreto que nadie a excepción de una vieja amiga sabía. También se encontraba Zechs, que aunque no era parte literal del grupo él era su representante y a quien debían gran parte de su fama ya que él se encargaba de promoverlos tanto en el interior del país como en el extranjero. Catherine era la hermana de Trowa y solía acompañarlos a varios de sus conciertos tanto nacionales como internacionales, ella era una chica algo temperamental y no solía dejarse de las personas fácilmente pero en él corazón era una chica tierna; el grupo The wings tenía un rival en el negocio de la música pero a diferencia del grupo de nuestros amigos éste estaba conformado por 4 chicas: Reelena, Hilde, Dorothy y Sally; ellas estaban celosas del éxito tan grande y rápido que había alcanzado el grupo The wings haciendo que el grupo de ellas (Dark sound) siempre estuviera en segundo lugar. Reelena era la cantante del grupo, poseía una voz hermosa pero su carácter no concordaba con su bella voz, era una chica caprichosa y siempre buscaba por todos los medios alcanzar sus objetivos, estaba enamorada de Heero hasta que un día él la trato como basura y desde entonces lo odió aunque secretamente aún sentía algo por él; Hilde era una chica linda y encantadora cuando estaba de buenas, pero si alguien la hacía enojar pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos; Dorothy era la maquiavélica del grupo, a la que le gustaba idear planes para destruir a The wings y poseía un carácter fuerte y destructivo; por último estaba Sally, una chica de carácter apacible y bastante inteligente, la única capaz de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de rivalidad musical y la más grande prueba de ello es que Sally era la mejor amiga de Wufei desde hacía algunos años atrás; Lucrecia era la manager del grupo Dark sound, era una vieja conocida de Zechs y de quien estaba enamorada aunque constantemente competían y rivalizaban por todo, poseía un carácter y un espíritu de competitividad increíble. Traize era el mejor amigo de Zechs y siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarlo, él y Lucrecia no se llevaban nada bien debido a que Traize estaba muy enamorado de Zechs aunque él no lo sabía pero Lucrecia si lo tenía muy presente y por eso lo odiaba; Wufei también odiaba a Traize pero por un asunto completamente diferente, al parecer, Traize había abusado sexualmente de él cuando aún estudiaba la secundaria pero eso era algo aún confuso en su mente; Lady One era la aparente novia de Traize pero ese no era más que un disfraz que él utilizaba para poder estar cerca de Zechs sin que se notara que lo amaba con locura, y así, da inicio ésta historia, la historia de dos grupos de Rock que compiten entre sí para llevarse la atención de la industria de la música y en particular la historia de 5 chicos que no solamente lucharán por ganarse el reconocimiento mundial en la música sino que también lucharán por ganarse el amor de aquella persona especial que habita silenciosamente en su corazón

* * *

Así comienza ésta historia, es la primera vez que escribo por capítulos y espero que estos sean de su agrado, me gustaría recibir muchos comentarios de ustedes ya que me importa mucho su opinión, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	2. Fiesta de aniversario

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gusta pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)  
Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 2: Fiesta de Aniversario

En la ostentosa ciudad de New York se desarrolla ésta historia, dicha ciudad había visto nacer al grupo The Wings no hace mucho tiempo, 1 año para ser exactos, por eso se encontraban festejando el aniversario del grupo, se trataba de una gran fiesta, personas de la prensa estaban presentes, algunos fans también había logrado incorporarse al ambiente de festejo, el lugar del evento era casi enorme pues se trataba de una gran fiesta, el lugar poseía una gran piscina que se encontraba en el jardín principal de la casa, porque el lugar de la fiesta era una casa, la cual pertenecía a Trowa, baterista del grupo, él era rico no solo a causa de lo bien que le iba al grupo sino porque a la muerte de sus padres había heredado una gran fortuna, de hecho, él había sido el responsable de financiar al principio al grupo antes de que Zechs fuera su representante.  
En el jardín, el cual poseía una gran riqueza en flores, se encontraban Heero y Duo, vocalista y guitarrista respectivamente, ambos estaban sentados en el césped del jardín y con una copa de un buen champaña a la mano, Duo tenía ya bastantes minutos hablando sin siquiera dar oportunidad a Heero de decir algo y esa situación tenía totalmente molesto a su compañero

Duo. A poco no es verdad? ninguno de nosotros y te lo puedo asegurar, pudo imaginarse que tendríamos tanto éxito, porque después de todo prácticamente éramos unos Don nadie, y si no fuera porque Trowa nos financió al principio yo no sé como le hubiéramos hecho porque imagínate, esas tontarronas de Dark Sound nos hubieran acribillado y...  
Heero: ¡¡¿Podrías ya guardar silencio Duo!  
Duo. Uy, pero que carácter, yo no sé como hemos logrado soportarte, porque mira que un año no pasa en balde y nosotros hemos sido condescendientes contigo porque...

Heero mira irritado a Duo y sin más se levanta del césped dejando a Duo con la palabra en la boca, realmente era sorprendente como Duo podía hablar y hablar sin cansarse de hacerlo y además sin darse cuenta que molestaba a los demás, obviamente la actitud de Heero había molestado a Duo y sin dudarlo se levanta también del césped y acercándose a su compañero derrama sobre sus pantalones el contenido de la copa, rápidamente Heero lo mira con desprecio

Duo. Jajajaja, pero que tonto te ves ¿acaso te hiciste del baño Heero?  
Heero. ¡Baaaka!  
Duo. ¿Qué significa eso?  
Heero. Que te lo interprete mi dedo

Heero levanta sin remordimientos su dedo medio a la vez que sonríe para después darse media vuelta e irse, ignorando casi por completo todos los insultos que Duo le decía sin parar, al cabo de unos segundos cuando Heero se ha retirado y Duo por fin ha dejado de decir groserías llega Trowa y posando su mano derecha sobre la cadera de Duo comienza bajarla haciendo que éste reaccione propinándole una bofetada

Duo. ¡¿Qué demonios haces!  
Trowa. Intentando tocarte el trasero  
Duo. ¡¿Cuánto has bebido hoy!  
Trowa. No lo sé  
Duo. ¡¡Púdrete!

Duo se va casi echando chispas, no era usual que Trowa hiciera esas cosas, de hecho nunca las había hecho, no al menos con él ya que la fama de Trowa estaba en tener a muchas mujeres a su alrededor, las llevaba a su casa, les hacía el amor, despilfarraba su dinero en regalos caros para ellas y al final las desechaba como zorras inservibles, pero seguramente esa actitud se debía completamente al alcohol, tal vez alguna droga pues ellos al ser estrellas rock eran muy propensos a ese tipo de vicios y Trowa vaya que lo era, de hecho, los cinco habían probado alguna vez un tipo de sustancia tóxica o a veces hierba, pero eso no importaba, igual había intentado invadir terreno prohibido y eso no lo olvidaría al menos hasta que pudiera cobrarse  
La velada era realmente buena, la fiesta había alcanzado niveles insospechados, casi se podía decir que se había salido de control, en la piscina miles de parejas se bañaban desnudas, la música tenía un volumen muy alto, el licor y una que otra droga no faltaban, los policías de los alrededores estaban sobornados para que aquellos "excesos" no fueran denunciados a la jefatura de la policía, también habían pleitos dentro de la casa, miles de personas en un caos total llenaban casi por completo la casa por dentro y por fuera aunque era un poco más tranquilo el ambiente eso no exentaba el que estuviera lleno de disturbios. Quatre quien poseía la inocencia que a los otros cuatro les faltaba se paseaba por el jardín principal de la casa viendo como personas que ni siquiera conocía invadían la piscina de la casa de Trowa sin una pizca de decencia, en su caminar ve no muy a lo lejos a Wufei casi acostado sobre el césped, recargado de espalda sobre sus codos, fumaba un pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana, aún se encontraba un poco sobrio, miraba las estrellas muy pensativo, Quatre lo observa detenidamente, su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto, no llevaba camisa, solamente sus pantalones, sus zapatos se encontraban a un costado, Quatre se acerca a donde está su compañero y le sonríe amablemente pero Wufei seguía ensimismado, Quatre se sienta a un lado de su amigo

Quatre. ¿En qué piensas?  
Wufei. En nada, solo me doy un toque  
Quatre. Eso es malo para tu salud  
Wufei. Si, y eso lo hace deseable  
Quatre. Me preocupa cuando se drogan, Trowa está hasta atrás, alucinado ¿sabes?  
Wufei. Así quiero estar, alucinando, olvidar el pasado, ya sabes... volar  
Quatre. ¿Pasado, no entiendo  
Wufei. Olvídalo

Wufei apaga su cigarrillo en el césped y se pone de pie, al hacerlo rápidamente se marea un poco y vuelve a caer sentado, Quatre intenta ayudarlo pero él se niega

Quatre. Estás mal  
Wufei. ¿Te parece? jajajaja  
Quatre. Wufei  
Wufei. Eres lindo Quatre, nunca cambies

Wufei pasa delicadamente su mano por el rostro de Quatre pero él rápidamente la quita

Quatre. No me toques así  
Wufei. Perdón... para la otra te hago el amor  
Quatre. ¡Basta!  
Wufei. Era una broma amigo

Wufei se retira mientras ríe, Quatre se queda sentado en aquel lugar mientras un notorio rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, jamás había escuchado en Wufei ese tipo de comentarios, él solía ser un poco serio, aunque no tanto como Heero y Trowa, de hecho, poco sabían de él, de lo poco que sabían es que él era de origen chino y que llevaba escasamente cuatro años viviendo en New York, Wufei se negaba a platicar algo sobre su vida estando en China, además había vivido un tiempo en Boston después de haber abandonado su país natal, y eso era prácticamente todo lo que sabían, ignoraban, de hecho, si tenía alguna clase de familiar u otros amigos aparte de ellos y Sally, ya que Wufei tampoco hablaba de eso. Entonces Quatre comienza a recordar tiempos pasados en los que felizmente vivía como cualquier otro chico de su edad, al lado de su padre y sus hermanas, su madre había muerto hacía muchos años y poco la recordaba pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la quisiese mucho, él era de descendencia Árabe ya que había nacido en aquel país lleno de vicios (EUA), pero eso no quería decir que no supiera mucho sobre su cultura ancestral; en pleno apogeo de sus pensamientos llega Catherine a aquel sitio donde se encontraba Quatre y se sienta a su lado sacándolo de sus recuerdos, ella le sonríe amablemente y él le contesta, ellos se llevaban muy bien, a diferencia de Duo quien no perdía la oportunidad para hacer enojar a Catherine, porque hacerla enojar era tan fácil como hacerlo con Heero quien no soportaba al trenzado aunque el verdadero motivo para no hacerlo no era exactamente el que Heero aparentaba.

Catherine. Te vi muy pensativo ¿recordabas algo?  
Quatre. Si, mis años junto a mi familia  
Catherine. Ya veo, ellos no te apoyan con esto ¿verdad?  
Quatre. Así es, hace más de un año que no nos hablamos  
Catherine. Lo siento  
Quatre. No importa  
Catherine. ¿Y no has pensado en dejarlo por tu familia?  
Quatre. ¿Dejar la música? eso no, me gusta mucho tocar... recuerdo que cuando era muy pequeño mi madre me enseñaba a tocar el violín y cuando ella murió yo no quería volver a tocar ningún otro instrumento pero después de un tiempo encontré en la música el método para llenar mi soledad  
Catherine. Entonces comenzaste a tocar el bajo  
Quatre. Si, dos años después de eso conocí a Trowa, me invito a formar un grupo y el resto ya lo sabes  
Catherine. Si ¿sabes una cosa? cuando hablas de mi hermano un brillo singular acompaña esos ojos celestes que tienes

Un gran rubor marca el rostro de Quatre, jamás creyó que su pequeño gusto por el baterista fuera a notarse a ese grado, Catherine ríe pícaramente un poco al notar ese lindo rubor que emanaba del rostro de su bello amigo y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Quatre le regala una linda sonrisa; a ella no solamente Quatre le caía muy bien, sino que también lo consideraba un buen partido para su hermano

Catherine. Venga hombre, no te ruborices  
Quatre. Es que yo... yo  
Catherine. No hace falta que me digas nada, es más, yo te ayudaré

Catherine le guiñe un ojo a Quatre y después se pone de pie, el chico rubio le sonríe nerviosamente a su amiga y aún con rubor en su rostro, ella se aleja del lugar, a lo lejos Quatre distingue la silueta de Trowa y se pone de pie decididamente a acercarse a su amigo cuando de repente todas las luces de la casa se apagan, Quatre se detiene en seco y mira rápidamente a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un poco de luz para poder avanzar pero era imposible, ya era muy de noche y no había casas muy cerca, además el alumbrado público no era mucho y además se encontraba un poco distante, hacia el boulevard. Las personas que estaban en la casa llegan a impacientarse y a echar de gritos, pues la música también había dejado de sonar, unos habían comenzado a golpearse entre sí sin razón aparente, la gente de la prensa tampoco se salvaría, y otro que tampoco se salvaría sería Trowa pues los camarógrafos tenían gran parte de la acción grabada en sus cámaras de video y al día siguiente en los periódicos y noticieros aparecería la nota con el escándalo, y eso podría atraerle problemas legales, ya que una cosa era tener a la policía local sobornada y otra muy distinta enfrentarse a la policía estatal.  
Después de varios minutos de caos una pequeña luz al fondo se enciende y el escándalo cesa ya que los presentes que se encontraban en el jardín y otros tantos que estaban dentro de la casa voltean hacia esa pequeña luz, de repente una voz suena desde atrás de un micrófono aunque no podía verse la persona a quien pertenecía

Voz. ¡¡¿Se divierten en ésta fiesta!

Ningún presente responde a tan extraña pregunta, en cambio se miran unos a otros como intentando descifrar con la mirada de quien se trataba pero no pudiendo reconocerla siguen con la incógnita, pero alguien entre los presentes si la reconoce al instante, se trataba de Heero, él era el único que había lograba reconocer aquella voz ¿y como no hacerlo? si esa misma voz lo había atosigado durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día él mismo le había dado fin a tan horrible acoso

Voz. ¡¡Pregunté si se divertían!... es obvio que no... porque nosotras no fuimos invitadas!

Una nueva luz aparece dando a conocer al dueño de tan extraña voz, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Reelena, vocalista del grupo Dark Sound, pero no solo ella había asistido sin invitación al evento, también las otras tres estaban ahí; a los pocos segundos otra luz al lado de Reelena hace notar que Hilde se encontraba a su lado y a la vez otra luz al otro lado de Reelena aparece y ahí estaba Dorothy, no muchos segundos después aparece una cuarta luz y ahí se encontraba un poco apenada Sally, ya que ella no quería irrumpir en la fiesta de ese modo, de hecho, Wufei le había hecho una cordial invitación, pero sus compañeras de grupo habían logrado convencerla de tan ridículo acto de presencia. De repente, un sonido muy potente que emanaba de una guitarra comenzaba a sonar en forma pesada, ya que el estilo de música de Dark Sound era muy metal, incluso las integrantes solían vestirse de forma particular, como si trataran de dar una imagen de rebeldes; tras aquella guitarra se encontraba Hilde quien comienza a tocar una de las canciones del repertorio del grupo, la multitud comienza a sentir la música y a reaccionar ante ella mientras los miembros de The Wings, desde diferentes puntos, veían como aquella música atraía al público y su semblante se vuelve de enojo, incluso Quatre, quien no solía enojarse con facilidad, Duo corre aprovechando que hay más luz y se dirige muy apresurado a donde sabe que se encuentra Zechs, él y Traize bebían pacientes una copa de vino, habían escuchado perfectamente lo que pasaba a la entrada del jardín pero habían decidido no prestarle atención, ya vería Zechs luego como se las arreglaba con Noin para echárselo en cara, pero en ese momento solo quería disfrutar un buen vino al lado de su buen amigo Traize

Duo. ¡¿Por qué estás tan paciente aquí sentadote!  
Zechs. Relájate, ven, te presento a nuestro amigo Jack Daniels  
Duo. ¡Deja de beber! ¿qué no ves lo que están haciendo esas tontarronas de Dark Sound?  
Zechs. No las veo, las oigo  
Duo. ¡¡Deja de hacerte el chistoso!  
Zechs. Por favor ten calma, ya veremos la forma de vengarnos de ellas, tranquilo  
Duo. ¡Eso no! pediré que preparen nuestros instrumentos  
Zechs. Pero Duo  
Duo. ¡¡¿Qué no sabes que las odio! no puedo dejarme vencer por esa tonta de Hilde  
Zechs. Y vaya que esa niña sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica  
Duo. ¿De qué lado estas?  
Traize. Has caso a Zechs, después se vengarán de esas tontas  
Duo. ¡Ustedes no comprenden!

Duo se va muy enojado de donde se encontraban los dos amigos mientras ellos echan a reír, realmente Duo odiaba a las chicas de Dark Sound, él solía ser muy caprichoso muchas veces, el trenzado quería ser el mejor guitarrista del mundo (así decía él) y no se iba a dejar de nadie, ese tipo de personalidad la había adquirido desde antes de estar en secundaria, ya que él era huérfano de padre y madre y se había criado en un orfanato, ahí sus compañeros solían tratarlo muy mal no solo porque él antes era un chico muy tímido, sino también por su aspecto casi femenino por portar aquella trenza, pero si algo adoraba Duo era su cabello, tenía vagos recuerdos de su madre cuidándole tan apreciable atributo y por eso lo cuidaba con tanto recelo, a causa de eso él se había vuelto una persona que trataba de demostrarle a los demás y a sí mismo que podía ser el mejor en lo que se propusiese. Entonces Duo llega a donde se encontraba Heero y le propone que ataquen a las chicas con su sonido pero éste se niega, Duo se enoja con su compañero por su apatía y antes de volver a irse corriendo lo llama con un par de groserías, mismas que Heero ignora, al estar corriendo Duo tropieza accidentalmente con Trowa cayendo ambos al piso, él encima de su compañero baterista, Trowa se aprovecha y aprisiona el cuerpo de Duo con sus manos sobre la espalda del trenzado pero él sin dejarse abrazar por mucho tiempo logra darle a Trowa un rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que él irremediablemente lo suelte y lleve sus manos hacia donde está su miembro tratando de aminorar el dolor, Duo se levanta, ríe y después de reclamarle por lo que acababa de hacer le hace la misma propuesta que a Heero y él también se niega, el trenzado no podía creer que sus dos compañeros se negaran a la propuesta de tumbarles el teatrito a las chicas de Dark Sound, eso lo tenía indignado, debía buscar la forma de que aquellas chicas dejaran de tocar y lo haría con o sin la ayuda de sus compañeros de grupo aún cuando todavía no les decía la propuesta a Quatre ni a Wufei, pero ya no importaba, si no lo hacían los cinco entonces nada más lo haría él

Continuará

Hola, y aquí va el capítulo 2 de ésta historia, espero que les haya gustado aunque realmente fue algo ordinario ¿no, bien, no crean que no habrá acción más adelante ¿eh, pero quiero que en los primeros capítulos quede muy bien explicado el papel que cada personaje juega dentro de la trama, bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y demás, ya saben que son bien recibidos, hasta pronto.

P.D. Doy las gracias a 2 personitas muy lindas que me mandaron comentarios a este fic, se los agradezco mucho, de todo corazón

Saku-mei… No te preocupes que como ves este capitulo no ha estado tan corto como los demas y los que vienen tampoco estaran tan cortos, o eso espero, ojala sigas leyendo este fic

Uru Yuy… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios a este fic y a Una propuesta indecorosa, me haces muy feliz, por el de Señales de amor espero que te guste. Y por este fic si gustas leerlo en amor yaoi ahí tengo los demas capitulos, pero si lo prefieres leer aquí esta bien, prometo no tardarme subiendo los que faltan, pero ya ves como es publicar aquí, mucha censura


	3. Contraataque

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Capítulo 3: Contraataque

Duo. No me dejaré vencer, ellas no ganarán ésta y ninguna de nuestras batallas, no dejaré que nadie aplaste mis sueños ahora que los he alcanzado, no me dejaré pisotear por nadie, ya no más, de hoy en adelante y siempre... todos sabrán quien es Duo Maxwell, el Shinigami de la música

Mientras Duo preparaba su guitarra recordaba su niñez, recordaba como aquellos chicos del orfanato lo ridiculizaban y se burlaban de él - Miren a la niña de cabellos cafés sentada como tonta - lo sabía, eran comentarios infantiles pero eso no quería decir que no dolieran, sobre todo cuando él era niño, estaba solo en el mundo, la palabra amor no existía en él, jamás había recibido una sola caricia o una palabra de aliento que lo impulsara a seguir adelante, tenía muy vagos recuerdos de sus padres pero jamás había logrado recordar sus rostros. Al recordar sus humillaciones pasadas Duo derrama un par de lágrimas sobre su guitarra eléctrica y después se mira la muñeca derecha, una cicatriz adornaba esa parte, hace años él había intentado suicidarse, había querido desaparecer de ese mundo triste y sin sentido; Duo observa detenidamente aquella cicatriz un par de segundos para después cubrirla con su mano izquierda y limpiar las últimas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

Duo. Ahora sí, con o sin ayuda de esos idiotas lo haré, venceré a Hilde y a las estúpidas de las demás, ya lo verán

Agarra con rapidez y con cuidado su guitarra y se dirige al jardín, llevaba en su otra mano los cables necesarios para conectarla y así demostrarles quien verdaderamente era el maestro de la guitarra, una sonrisa adornaba sus hermosos y tiernos labios, su mirada era firme y algo fría, iba totalmente decidido a acabarlas, a pisotearlas como tantas veces algunos otros hicieron con él; llega al jardín y frente a él estaban ellas, tocaban su tercera canción y el público seguía animado con la música que después de todo era muy buena, las mira con mucho enojo y acelera el paso hacia la tarima improvisada donde estaban ellas tocando, los presentes no reparan en que Duo está ahí con una guitarra pues estaban atentos a la música, así que él busca por debajo de la tarima dónde pudieran estar los cables de los instrumentos de las chicas y después de un rato de buscar ya que la poca luz no le ayudaba en nada, Duo los encuentra y sin pensárselo los desconecta e inmediatamente conecta los de su guitarra y sin desconectar las bocinas y el micrófono, los presentes se detienen al no escuchar ningún sonido y las chicas de Dark Sound se miran unas a otras intrigadas por el suceso, no se explicaban que pudo haber pasado, Duo sube a la tarima quedando a espaldas de las chicas y después comienza a reír, ellas al escuchar voltean inmediatamente sorprendiéndose de ver a Duo con guitarra en mano, él las miraba con odio

Duo. ¡¡¡¿Cómo demonios se atreven!  
Hilde. Du... Duo  
Duo. ¡¡I m b é c i l e s!... ya verán ¡¡quien soy yo!

Duo camina hacia el micrófono y comienza a tocar su guitarra, los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la escena quedando petrificados, pero segundos después que Duo había comenzado rápidamente sienten la potencia en su música y comienzan a disfrutarla, realmente era bueno tocando la guitarra, sabía como hacer sentir a las personas con su música aunque no tuviera letra, y realmente no la necesitaba, pues Duo hacía llegar a los corazones de los oyentes un sentimiento que ni las palabras podrían describir, Hilde observa atemorizada a Duo, jamás había escuchado semejante sonido, era perfecto, un sonido que ella ni en sueños iba a poder lograr, la forma en que Duo manejaba los acordes no tenía igual, ni siquiera Wufei era tan bueno como él, y eso que Wufei era todo un as tras la guitarra, las demás chicas de Dark Sound también estaban muy sorprendidas... A lo lejos Heero, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei escuchaban el espectáculo desde sus diferentes posiciones, los cuatro sonreían pues conocían a Duo y no les extrañaba que él hallase contraatacado de esa forma, definitivamente era su estilo

Heero. Ese baka...

Heero sonreía a más no poder y sin pensarlo sus piernas comienzan a moverse hacia la tarima sin retirar esa hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada en sus ojos azul cobalto que delataban lo feliz que se sentía de tener a alguien tan perspicaz como Duo en el grupo

Trowa. Sin duda cada vez me parece más lindo

En los labios de Trowa también se formaba una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda alguna Duo era un chico muy lindo, era agradable y gracioso, además poseía los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, desde su primer encuentro en un bar clandestino Trowa había quedado fascinado por completo con él, era realmente bello, se veía delicioso y tocaba la guitarra como seguramente solo los ángeles podrían hacerlo; sus piernas también lo guiaban pero hacia dentro de la casa, no sabía porque, ya le había dicho que no pero aquella música que tocaba lo había hecho reaccionar de esa forma

Quatre. Amigo Duo... yo te ayudaré

Quatre sonríe feliz, el solo hecho de pensar que atacarían con su sonido a las tontas entrometidas de Dark Sound le hacía muy feliz ¿por qué Duo no le había dicho nada, de haberlo hecho ni de broma se hubiera negado, pero eso no importaba pues la misma música de su amigo hacía aquella invitación sin palabras, así que Quatre corre feliz hacia dentro de la casa por su instrumento

Wufei. Ni hablar, uno para todos y todos para uno jajajaja

Wufei ríe al citar aquella vieja frase para después apagar el nuevo cigarrillo que fumaba mientras sentado observaba la luna y se pone enseguida de pie metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos y dirigiéndose como sus compañeros hacia dentro de la casa, se sentía también feliz de poder contraatacarlas aunque lo sentía por Sally porque seguramente ellos las humillarían, el grupo de ellas había nacido antes que el de ellos y gozaban de gran popularidad, pero cuando Trowa había juntado a los cinco y se habían dado a conocer en el mercado entonces sus seguidores se habían prácticamente dividido, y es que ellos eran realmente buenos, sin duda Trowa había juntado al mejor equipo, de hecho su primer disco había vendido casi igual que el último que en aquel entonces habían sacado Dark Sound, eso había llenado de rabia a las chicas y por eso siempre trataban por todos los medios de deshacerse literalmente de ellos, pero ellos no se iban a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y sin haber peleado. Heero llega a la tarima y se sube a ella con la misma sonrisa de antes, Duo le observa sin dejar de tocar y se sorprende cuando ve a su compañero tomar el micrófono y dirigirle una mirada seductora, Duo se sonroja bastante y después reacciona regalándole a Heero una hermosa sonrisa y una miraba muy tierna, en eso sus miradas son interrumpidas por Trowa quien llegaba con su batería acompañado por unos hombres que le ayudaban a cargarla, las chicas de Dark Sound estaban sin movimiento ¿qué debían hacer, era obvio que estorbaban ellas y sus instrumentos pero ni de broma se iban a quitar; poco después llegan casi al mismo tiempo Quatre y Wufei y se colocan en sus posiciones, las miradas de los cinco integrantes de The wings se cruzan y sus labios se adornan con una sonrisa, Duo deja de tocar y mira a Heero

Heero. ¡Te causa placer!

El vocalista les indica que esa es la canción que van a tocar y los otros cuatro asienten con la cabeza, Trowa comienza a tocar guiando el sonido a los demás, Heero comienza a cantar...

Cuando siento que te estoy teniendo  
me doy cuenta que te voy perdiendo,  
cada vez más distante y más feliz  
te alejas sin querer un rastro de mí

Te acercas y me alejas,  
solo me haces sufrir,  
te causa placer verme actuar así

Mirando tu rostro y deseando tus labios,  
sé que no me amas y me lastimas,  
quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir,  
tocar el fuego de tus labios y estar dentro de ti

Te acercas y me alejas,  
solo me haces sufrir,  
te causa placer verme actuar así

Muero por tus caricias  
y temo por tu traición,  
me desangro por un beso  
y deseo tu amor

Te acercas y me alejas,  
solo me haces sufrir,  
te causa placer verme actuar así

La canción era su último single sacado hasta el momento, Heero había compuesto la letra y se trataba de una canción muy prendida al estilo Rock, no una balada aunque la canción evidentemente era de amor. Como siempre Reelena se intimida con la hermosa voz de Heero, a pesar de no ser muy simpático su voz era realmente muy bella, manejaba muy bien tanto los tonos bajos como los altos y tenía pleno control sobre ella, realmente su voz se convertiría en una leyenda, los oyentes estaban realmente emocionados, aquella canción no solamente sonaba por todas las estaciones de radio locales, sino que comenzaba a traspasar fronteras y apenas llevaba pocas semanas de haber salido; Dorothy se deja caer de rodillas en la tarima mientras sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos, aunque se trataba de la competencia debía reconocer que ellos eran geniales, de lo mejor que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo, Sally en cambio sonreía discretamente, se sentía humillada pero debía reconocer que ellas habían hecho mal al presentarse ahí, además Wufei era su mejor amigo y le daba gusto que su grupo tuviera el éxito que en esos momentos gozaba, realmente se merecía eso después de lo que había sufrido en Boston, lugar donde viviera al abandonar China. La canción termina y los aplausos no se hacen esperar, Trowa deja descansar las baquetas sobre su batería y se cruza de brazos sonriendo, Quatre alzaba su mano derecha saludando a los que escuchaban al frente de la tarima mientras el bajo que tocaba permanecía en su otra mano, Wufei también sujeta su guitarra en su mano izquierda pero él no saludaba al público sino que su otra mano se escondía en su bolsillo, Duo mantenía su guitarra en la misma posición y sonreía viendo a todas partes deteniéndose tras encontrarse con los ojos de Heero que también le miraban, él había dejado el micrófono sobre la base de éste y apartando su vista de Duo cierra sus ojos y muestra una sonrisa sarcástica

Heero. Solo porque me rogaste  
Duo. Gracias... Heero

Heero baja de la tarima no sin antes detenerse frente a Reelena y mirarla con desprecio, la chica también le miraba con odio hasta que caprichosamente le voltea el rostro golpeando sus cabellos rubios en la cara del vocalista de The wings, a lo lejos se ve como Zechs les miraba con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria, - esos son mis muchachos - pensaba mientras sonreía y Traize le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro también sonriendo, enseguida la música comienza de nuevo, ya no era ningún grupo, se trataba del DJ, la fiesta debía continuar, los otros cuatro seguían arriba de la tarima

Quatre. Genial ¿no, pero nos hubieras avisado Duo  
Duo. Les propuse a Heero y a Trowa y se negaron  
Quatre. Trowa ¿por qué?  
Trowa. No me daban ganas, es todo

Trowa cierra sus ojos y avanza pasándole de lado a Quatre mostrándose indiferente, el chico rubio se siente mal al haber escuchado a Trowa hablándole de ese modo ¿por qué no comprendía que esa actitud le hacía daño, pero no importaba, Trowa jamás se preocuparía por él, a pesar de ser muy serio también era amable y por eso lo quería, solo que esa noche Trowa estaba lo suficientemente drogado como para no importarle más

Wufei. Te felicito Duo, tuviste agallas para enfrentarlas tú solo  
Duo. Jamás dejaré que nadie me humille, jamás  
Wufei. Sí, se como te sientes

Wufei sonríe y después prende un nuevo cigarrillo de marihuana, llevaba ya algunos fumados pero aún estaba muy conciente de todo y aún podía coordinar lo que decía, Quatre se mantenía muy sonriente mientras platica con Duo y éste también contento platicaba con su rubio amigo mientras que Wufei miraba hacia el público buscando a Sally ya que ella se había bajado hace rato de la tarima y no le había dado tiempo de que se le acercara, mientras la busca sus ojos se encuentran con la figura de Traize que junto con Zechs miraba hacia la tarima, la mirada de Wufei se vuelve muy fría, más fría que aquella que solía hacer Heero cuando estaba realmente enojado, la verdad es que Wufei odiaba a Traize, estaba casi seguro que aquel era el mismo tipo ruin y cruel que mientras él vivía en Boston le había violado a la vez que numerosos actos de violencia caían sobre su cuerpo, había vivido en aquel entonces el peor de los infiernos, un infierno que desearía se esfumara de su mente pero era imposible, cada golpe, cada embestida a su interior aún dolía como si las recibiera en ese mismo instante, Duo y Quatre interrumpen su plática al notar en Wufei la mirada de odio más severa que jamás hubieran visto, el primero se acerca a Wufei y se apoya del hombro de su amigo con su brazo

Duo. ¿Qué te pasa viejo?  
Wufei. ¿Eh?... no es nada  
Duo. ¿Seguro?

Wufei gira levemente su rostro hacia Duo y haciéndole un guiño con el ojo desliza una de sus manos por el trasero de su amigo haciendo que a éste le den escalofríos y rápidamente se quita con el rostro totalmente sonrojado mientras Quatre reía discretamente

Duo. ¿También tú?  
Wufei. Debes admitir que tu trasero es antojable  
Duo. Idiota

Wufei se separa más de su amigo con una sonrisa y la mirada ahora suave solo hasta que les da la espalda pues vuelve a ser fría y llena de resentimiento, se vengaría tarde o temprano del amigo de Zechs, lo mataría de ser necesario, solo debía estar completamente seguro de que él era el mismo quien lo violara aquella vez, y casi lo estaba, su voz era casi igual, Wufei no recordaba bien el rostro de su atacante porque no lo había visto bien, el violador le había golpeado más de una vez en el rostro haciendo que su vista fuera terrible, solo veía borroso, recordaba que su atacante tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era café, solo eso, pero había una prueba última porque Wufei al escaparse del atacante después de numerosas penetraciones había logrado herirle en la pierna muy cerca de los testículos, la herida había sido muy profunda y estaba seguro de que debía tener una cicatriz, aunque conseguir ver esa parte del cuerpo de Traize era una misión muy difícil pero debía lograrlo ¿cómo, no estaba muy seguro de ello pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que aquel acto de violencia sexual no iba a quedar impune

Continuará

Aquí ya el tercer capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo porque esas tontarronas de Dark Sound (como las llama Duo) recibieron su merecido je je je, ok, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... ah, es verdad, solo les digo que la canción que ha cantado Heero en éste capítulo salió de mi coco (se nota por lo fea ¿ne?), y bueno, solo para que lo supieran, sayonarita


	4. Estragos de una fiesta

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Capítulo 4: Estragos de una fiesta

-- Ayer en la noche el famoso grupo de Rock "The Wings" festejó su primer aniversario en una ostentosa casa a las afueras de New York, la celebración se vio interrumpida por la presencia del grupo homónimo "Dark Sound" quienes dieron un espectáculo que al principio parecía bueno y original, al instante captaron la atención del público que disfrutó de su buena música, pero la magia de la misma se vio notablemente opacada cuando Duo Maxwell, guitarrista del grupo "The Wings" subió a la tarima desactivando los instrumentos de las miembros de "Dark Sound" y así dando comienzo a un nuevo espectáculo, al parecer un contraataque que no se hizo esperar para que los otros cuatro miembros subieran decididamente a dicha tarima para apoyar a su compañero, esto demuestra la tenacidad y el compañerismo que hay dentro del grupo sensación que ha conquistado rápidamente el corazón de chicos y chicas alrededor del mundo y además es una muestra más de que el grupo "Dark Sound" decae conforme sus antagónicos van ganando fama --

Lucrezia Noin, manager del grupo Dark Sound estaba muy molesta, había leído en primera plana de la sección de espectáculos del New York Times la nota que hablaba de la fiesta llevada a cabo el día anterior por el grupo contrario al suyo. En la sala de juntas donde se llevaban a cabo las grabaciones y ensayos del grupo Dark Sound se encontraban las integrantes y su manager, las cuatro chicas frente a Noin sentadas y escuchando sus gritos, Noin había golpeado la mesa con el periódico donde venía la nota que acababa de leer escasos segundos, estaba muy molesta con las cuatro pero sobre todo con Dorothy, ella era la cabecilla de entre sus compañeras para idear planes en contra de The Wings y éste había sido uno de los peores, al principio parecía una buena idea pero los resultados no habían sido los esperados

Noin. ¡No puedo creer que te haya hecho caso! ¿cómo fui tan tonta?  
Dorothy. ¡Es que no pensé que resultara todo así!  
Noin. ¡¿No pensaste? ¿no pensaste, es verdad ¡¡No pensaste, nunca piensas!  
Dorothy. ¡¡Al menos trato de hacer algo, no que tú...!

Las otras tres del grupo al darse cuenta que aquella discusión puede acabar mal se ponen de pie rápidamente y es Hilde quien presurosamente abraza a Dorothy por la espalda tapándole la boca para que no fuera a decir algo que pudiera ser más perjudicial, los ojos de Noin estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, jamás Dorothy había tratado de decir algo en su contra, era obvio que los ánimos se habían calentado y era mejor dejarlo así por el momento, a ninguna de las cinco les convenía hacer de ese un problema mayor; totalmente resignada Noin se deja caer sobre la silla atrás de ella y les pide a las otras que se retiren y ellas obedecen a pesar de los deseos de Dorothy por seguir discutiendo, no era justo que toda la culpa recayera sobre ella... la asistente de Noin entra al ver salir a las chicas para avisarle que tiene una llamada, no le dice quien es porque el propio llamante había pedido que solo dijera que se trataba de un íntimo amigo, Noin reconoce al instante que se trata de Zechs e inmediatamente toma la llamada

Zechs. Hola lindura ¿qué tal la resaca de una noche de corajes?  
Noin. ¡¡Te odio Zechs, no sabes como te detesto!  
Zechs. Pero que te he hecho por favor, fuiste tú quien ideo el maravilloso plan de aparecerte donde nadie te había llamado  
Noin. No fue mi plan para tu información  
Zechs. Eso no importa, igual y han sido humilladas tus niñas mimadas ¿ya leíste el New York Times? ¿ya prendiste la televisión en MTV? ¿Has escuchado la radio esta mañana?  
Noin. ¡Púdrete!

El teléfono se ve volar por la habitación donde se encontraba Noin hasta estrellarse contra la pared, estaba realmente enfurecida, realmente humillada y maldecía el hecho de haberle hecho caso a Dorothy en su "magnifico" plan, pero ya no había marcha atrás, mejor era ver la forma de arreglar las cosas que quedarse a lamentarse por el suceso.  
Los miembros de The Wing vivían en casa de Trowa casi desde que se había formado el grupo, como la casa era muy grande ahí mismo tenían el salón de ensayos y el de grabaciones, cada quien tenía su cuarto y no eran para nada pequeños, la casa tenía grandes jardines y una alberca enorme, salón de juegos y otros cuartos necesarios. Era ya el mediodía y tanto Trowa como Wufei en sus respectivos cuartos aún no se habían despertado, la noche anterior habían bebido en exceso y drogado un poco, en cambio Heero, que no había bebido mucho y no se había drogado había salido desde temprano, él no era alguien que gustaba de quedarse en casa, a él le gustaba subirse a su "modesto" automóvil y manejar sin rumbo, eso le relajaba, él era alguien sumamente serio, no era un hombre grosero a menos que se le provocara pero no le gustaba hablar de "cosas innecesarias", tampoco era muy sociable y nadie le había conocido jamás una novia, una amante o alguna de esas chicas como las que Trowa frecuentaba solo para una noche... Duo y Quatre estaban en casa muy contentos, habían leído la nota en el Times y en ese momento se encontraban viendo MTV desde la sala de la televisión en aquella ostentosa casa, Catherine les acompañaba

Duo. No sabes el gusto que me da lo que han estado diciendo de esas tontas  
Quatre. Si, "un intento desesperado por llamar la atención"  
Duo. la cara del tipo que dijo eso era genial ¿viste su expresión de burla?  
Quatre. Claro que sí... no me hace feliz el sufrimiento ajeno pero si esas chicas lo están pasando mal ésta mañana lo tienen bien merecido  
Duo. Así es  
Catherine. No niego que fue espectacular pero también muy infantil de tu parte Duo  
Duo. ¿Infantil? ¿estas loca, hasta debí humillarlas pero dejé que se fueran con la vergüenza entre los cuernos  
Catherine. Sin duda me imaginé que dirías algo así, eres taaan predecible  
Duo. ¿qué dijiste?

Los dos se ponen de pie y con miradas desafiantes se miraban, Catherine sacándole la lengua a Duo y él con las venas de la cabeza pulsantes, Quatre reía resignadamente pensando que eso era cosa de casi todos los días, pero como no le gustaba formar parte de peleas ajenas sale de la habitación para dirigirse al estudio y tocar un poco el bajo, eso le entretenía, el estudio se encontraba en el sótano y para llegar ahí necesitaba atravesar las habitaciones del segundo piso, Quatre se detiene frente a la de Trowa que permanecía con la puerta cerrada, suspira y piensa en abrirla para ver si se encuentra bien, tal vez podría tener malestares por lo consumido la noche anterior y de ser así a él le gustaba cuidar de él, lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones aunque el chico ojiverde no era muy agradecido... estira su mano hacia el picaporte pero antes de tocarlo éste se gira, alguien del otro lado había abierto antes la puerta, Quatre cree que se trata de Trowa pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando quien sale de ahí son tres chicas bastantes atractivas, se queda paralizado ante la escena cuando mira hacia dentro y ve a Trowa totalmente desnudo acostado en la cama con la sábana cubriéndole solamente sus partes íntimas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mirada se desvía hacia una de las chicas que se acerca a él – Hola guapo – le comenta la chica a la par que le acariciaba su pecho pero Quatre reacciona retrocediendo un paso, la chica ríe y junto con sus amigas se retira dejando la puerta abierta, Trowa aún estaba profundamente dormido y Quatre aprovecha para entrar, mira hacia los lados y cierra la puerta al percatarse de que nadie lo vio entrar... ahí estaba Trowa, frente a él, dormido y desnudo, su rostro estaba considerablemente rojo, bajo aquella sábana estaba algo que había ansiado ver desde hace mucho, y no es que fuera un pervertido pero la curiosidad estaba carcomiéndolo, sentía la necesidad de verlo tal y como había venido al mundo, no le importaba si la noche anterior había estado con tres chicas a la vez; temblorosamente su mano se dirige a la sábana para hacerla a un lado, su corazón latía a prisa y el color rojo de su rostro se había marcado más, estaba casi decidido pero al estar a escasos centímetros su conciencia reacciona y se detiene haciéndose un par de pasos hacia atrás y sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza hacia los lados

Quatre. ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando!... soy un inmoral ¿qué trataba de hacer?

El chico rubio se cubre la boca con la mano derecha y mira más fijamente a Trowa pero de pies a cabeza y se detiene en su rostro, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, sin duda alguna estaba perdidamente enamorado, al principio solo había sido un simple gusto o una extraña atracción, pero eso poco a poco se había convertido en lo que ahora era, amor, simple y sencillamente amor... el sueño de Trowa era profundo y parecía que soñaba algo bueno porque una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, aquella sonrisa era encantadora según Quatre, no era muy común ver sonrisas en su compañero baterista pero cada vez que estas adornaban su rostro eran simplemente encantadoras; el mismo sueño hace que Trowa se mueva un poco y aquella pequeña porción de sábana que cubría aquella no pequeña porción de cuerpo se quita de encima de él... el rostro de Quatre aumenta a más no poder su color rojo y su corazón vuelve a latir locamente, por fin había visto aquello que ansiaba y sin haberlo ocasionado él, de pronto siente un cosquilleo dentro de su nariz y después siente como un poco de sangre sale de aquella y él rápidamente se cubre con la mano izquierda para después salir corriendo del cuarto de Trowa hacia el suyo, inmediatamente se encierra ahí y entra al baño para además de limpiarse la nariz mojarse el rostro con agua fría, su corazón aún latía con fuerza y además podía sentir como claramente su cuerpo se encontraba a una temperatura alta y como su miembro se encontraba notablemente excitado

Quatre. Lo vi, vi su... ¡que pena!... ahora sé porque tiene esa fama entre sus amantes

Ya un poco más tranquilo Quatre se recarga sobre la pared del baño y mira hacia abajo fijando su mirada hacia su entrepierna

Quatre. ¡Ya bájate, ni que hubiera pasado algo más fuerte, solo vi su... Dios, perdóname

El rostro de Quatre vuelve a enrojecerse y pensándolo un poco se decide, después de todo el "arte" de masturbarse no era cosa del otro mundo, y mucho menos después de haber visto aquello tan maravilloso, sin duda alguna Trowa estaba muy bien dotado... el chico rubio baja sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabrocha para después bajarlo hasta el piso, su ropa interior corre la misma suerte y Quatre muy apenado baja sus manos hasta su miembro erecto, hacía mucho que no se masturbaba, él no era de esa clase de hombres que gustaban de hacerlo solo por morbo, él sentía realmente esa necesidad, había visto algo que solo podía imaginar en sueños, sus manos aprisionan su miembro y comienza a acariciarlo de abajo hacia arriba con cada vez más velocidad y fuerza, apretaba sus ojos y por su boca dejaba escapar los gemidos llenos de placer que le provocaba la acción, recordaba lo que hacía momentos acababa de ver de Trowa y eso le estimulaba más

Quatre. ¡Haa!... ngh... ngh ... ¡ha, ngh!... ¡Trooowaa!

Sus manos estaban totalmente mojadas con su esencia y parte del suelo estaba manchado por el mismo, un sentimiento de culpa le invadía un poco, Trowa casi desde que lo había conocido le había atraído pero era la primera vez que se satisfacía pensando en él, pero ya era tarde para pensar si estaba bien o mal, ya lo había hecho y físicamente se sentía muy bien, ojalá hubiera sido el propio Trowa quien se lo hubiera hecho pero aquello también solo podía suceder en sueños, ahora otra pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza ¿cómo iba hacer para poder ver a Trowa después de eso? era obvio que no iba a poder soportar la tensión de intentar no excitarse de solo recordarlo. Suspira y baja hasta tomar su ropa interior y su pantalón para colocarlos en su sitio, sale del baño y se dirige nuevamente hacia la sala de televisión, seguramente Duo y Catherine habrían ya dejado de pelear y además él había perdido el interés por tocar el bajo, antes de eso baja a la cocina y se encuentra ahí con un Wufei que acababa de despertar, su aspecto no era muy agradable, se notaba en su rostro el estrago de la noche anterior... se encontraba preparándose un café, Quatre llega a la cocina y notablemente preocupado se acerca a su amigo que no se veía nada bien

Quatre. Ay amigo, que mal te ves  
Wufei. Lo sé, además... no me siento bien  
Quatre. ¿Pero hasta cuando aprenderán Trowa y tú?  
Wufei. ¿Cómo está él?  
Quatre. Aún duerme  
Wufei. Ya veo... ¿y los demás?  
Quatre. Heero salió desde temprano, Duo está aquí en casa y Zechs salió también  
Wufei. Entiendo... ¿hay noticias?  
Quatre. Sí, es muy comentado en los medios lo que pasó ayer, a Dark Sound no le está yendo nada bien  
Wufei. Llamaré a Sally más tarde  
Quatre. Si... Wufei ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
Wufei. Sí, solo sonríe para mí

En lugar de aquella petición el rostro de Quatre no estaba adornado con una sonrisa sino con un gesto de duda, Wufei estaba actuando raro últimamente ¿es qué acaso él le gustaba? ¿gustarle a Wufei?... no, eso parecía una tontería pero también parecía lógico si se ponía a analizar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y aquello que acababa de oír hace apenas unos pocos segundos, no podía de todos modos asegurarlo... Wufei se acerca a Quatre y como la noche anterior lo había hecho pasa ligera y tiernamente su mano por el rostro de su compañero, el chico rubio se paraliza ante la caricia y Wufei solo ríe y se va con su café en su otra mano, Quatre se mantiene parado y en la misma posición  
Más tarde Zechs regresa a la casa de Trowa para darles una noticia a los chicos, así que los reúne a todos en la sala de juntas, tal llamado es atendido de inmediato por los músicos a excepción de Trowa que aún dormía y de Heero que aún no regresaba de su salida

Zechs. ¿Y los otros dos?  
Duo. Heero salió y Trowa duerme  
Zechs. Maldita sea, nunca están cuando se les necesita... Quatre, despierta al holgazán  
Quatre. Pe... pero yo no  
Zechs. ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no quieres?  
Quatre. Es que yo... ¡me duele la pierna, si, es eso  
Zechs. Se que mientes pero que me importa ¿puedes ir Duo?  
Duo. No  
Zechs. ¿Y tú por qué no?  
Duo. ¿Y si me hace algo?  
Zechs. ¿Algo de qué?  
Duo. Violarme, que sé yo

Zechs se cae de su silla al escuchar la excusa de Duo ¿realmente lo decía en serio? ¿corría con Trowa el riesgo de ser violado, que tontería, en cambio a Quatre la excusa no parecía agradarle en lo más mínimo ¿su Trowa queriendo violar a Duo, seguramente aquello que su amigo afirmaba no era más que un invento... Wufei permanecía indiferente a aquella plática, él solo quería beber su café en paz. Zechs se pone de pie y tosiendo discretamente decide retomar la plática

Zechs. Nadie oyó eso... Wufei ¿irías tú o acaso me vas a inventar alguna tontería?  
Wufei. Yo me estoy tomando mi café ¿por qué no vas tú?  
Zechs. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué les gusta hacerme sufrir?

Zechs se pone de pie bastante resignado, tendría él mismo que ir por Trowa aunque si Heero aún no llegaba a casa de todos modos no podrían hablar de lo que tenía pensado hablarles, entonces no había otro camino sino esperar ¿por qué no había pensado en eso antes, se hubiera evitado tantas molestias, en fin, en cuanto llegara Heero procederían entonces a charlar... el vocalista del grupo The wings manejaba su automóvil sin rumbo, solo pensaba, la noche anterior había bebido muy poco y no se había drogado como sus dos amigos aunque eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando no lo hiciera. La vida de Heero no había sido fácil desde que era un niño, no había conocido a su madre y su padre en esos días ocupaba una habitación en un Hospital Psiquiátrico, había perdido la razón cuando Heero aún era muy pequeño por lo que él se había criado lejos, con personas que no eran su familia y que además no mostraban afecto por él, tal vez esa era la principal razón por la cual Heero tenía aquella personalidad, fría y hasta aparentaba no tener sentimientos, pero claro que los tenía, sentía una extraña atracción hacia alguien de quien creyó jamás llegaría a sentir algo, además ese sentimiento no era común en él, él solamente podía pensar en su carrera, solía escribir la mayoría de las canciones y estas siempre parecían ser dirigidas hacia esa persona, solo así podría decirle acerca de sus sentimientos, de otra forma recibiría un rotundo rechazo... el vocalista llega hasta un peñasco donde ya no podía seguir conduciendo y se detiene, se baja del auto y se sienta sobre el cofre del mismo para después acostarse colocando ambos brazos atrás de su nuca y con la mirada fija en el cielo, pensaba en aquella persona que ocupaba como todos los días su pensamiento  
Dos horas más tarde en casa de Trowa éste ya se había despertado y como era de esperarse no se sentía nada bien, su hermana se había encargado de cuidarlo y de prepararle sus remedios caseros aunque aquellos parecían no tener resultados, se encontraba aún acostado y Catherine a un lado de él sentada en una silla desde donde le hacía llegar su té

Catherine. Ay hermanito, te ves muy mal, no has dejado de vomitar  
Trowa. Estoy bien  
Catherine. Claro que no  
Trowa. No te preocupes  
Catherine. Hermano... ¿te sientes solo?  
Trowa. ¿qué?  
Catherine. Ayer te vi subir con tres chicas a este cuarto, siempre estas rodeado de chicas de ese tipo pero yo sé que eso no te hace sentir del todo bien  
Trowa. No  
Catherine. ¿De verdad no te sientes solo?  
Trowa. De verdad  
Catherine. ¿Y por qué consumes tanto?  
Trowa. No es asunto tuyo  
Catherine. Entiendo, me voy, pero antes te quiero decir que pienses en que ni a papá ni a mamá les hubiese gustado verte así

La chica se pone de pie dejando el té a un lado de la cama en el mueble que se encontraba ahí, se acerca a Trowa para regalarle un beso en la mejilla y después sale de la habitación; el baterista a duras penas se sienta en la cama y colocando su mano derecha en su frente cierra los ojos mostrando en su rostro un gesto de dolor, las cosas que le había dicho su hermana no estaban lejos de la realidad, en verdad se sentía solo y no solo por la pérdida de sus padres pues aún tenía a su hermana, más bien se trataba de sus sentimientos, tenía relaciones superficiales con montones de mujeres pero nunca jamás se había enamorado, tal vez se sentía muy atraído por Duo y de cierta forma le quería ¿pero amor, ese era un sentimiento más fuerte que nunca había podido alcanzar, envidiaba a Heero, él siendo tan frío y que jamás socializaba con las chicas ya había encontrado el amor, se había dado cuenta por la mayoría de las letras de sus canciones, aunque el chico no lo dijera se notaba que estaba enamorado, en cambio él no tenía nada, estaba vacío... más tarde llega Heero a la casa y va directamente hacia su habitación sin avisar a nadie que ya había llegado ¿para qué necesitaban saberlo, además él no tenía la obligación de hacérselos saber y además también ignoraba que Zechs tenía cosas que decirle al grupo, pero casualmente Duo lo ve llegar y dirigirse a su habitación por lo cual lo sigue, llama a la puerta y Heero inmediatamente le abre pues no hace muchos segundos él había entrado y aún estaba cerca de la puerta, se sorprende de verlo ahí pero como siempre su semblante no parecía demostrarlo, lo deja pasar a su habitación y con mucha confianza Duo entra sentándose en la cama de su compañero, en cambio Heero se quitaba la chaqueta que traía puesta mientras Duo le miraba fijamente

Duo. ¿Acaso te vas a desnudar frente a mí?  
Heero. ¿A qué viniste?  
Duo. Yo pregunté primero  
Heero. Sal si no vas a decir algo importante  
Duo. Amargado... lo que pasa es que estaba preocupado por ti  
Heero. Dije algo importante  
Duo. Ay está bien, Zechs quería hablarnos de algo  
Heero. ¿Y?  
Duo. Vine a decírtelo  
Heero. ¿Y ya te vas?  
Duo. Si eso quieres sí, pero si que eres grosero Heero, no sé porque me molesto en tratar de ser tu amigo si tu siempre me tratas como cero a la izquierda, anoche te portaste tan diferente cuando subiste a la tarima que creí que por lo menos ya me soportabas y que en adelante ya llevaríamos la fiesta en paz, en verdad pensé que podíamos ser amigos, por eso cuando me di cuenta que pasaban las horas y no volvías me preocupé por ti

Por primera vez Duo se había callado sin que alguien más se lo pidiera, sobre todo porque la conversación era con Heero quien a su vez miraba fijamente a su compañero ¿realmente quería ser su amigo? ¿por qué sí él mismo había dicho que siempre era malo con él, no entendía a aquel trenzado frente a él pero definitivamente le interesaba entenderlo... Heero le da la espalda a Duo mientras que él no apartaba un solo segundo su vista del vocalista

Duo. Está bien, me retiro  
Heero. Duo...  
Duo. Si, ya me voy, es lo que estaba diciendo pero veo que tú nunca me pones atención porque eres un grosero, pero ya me voy, no te preocupes, ya no te molesto más pero...  
Heero. ¡Cállate ya!

Duo se sobresalta por el tono que Heero había empleado, no era para tanto como para que le gritara de esa forma aunque no esperaba menos, él siempre lograba de forma diestra colmar la paciencia de Heero, pero no podía evitarlo, una vez que hablaba no había poder humano que pudiera callarlo, aunque tratándose de Heero si se podía esperar que lograra tal hazaña pues él era más un monstruo que un humano... Duo baja su mirada algo triste y se pone de pie para dirigirse a la puerta y así salir de aquella habitación de la cual había sido indirectamente corrido

Heero. Duo... yo también quiero ser tu amigo

Totalmente sorprendido por las palabras Duo se gira hacia Heero y sonríe muy feliz, nunca antes Heero le había hablado de esa forma y mucho menos para decirle algo como que quería ser su amigo, sin duda a partir de ese día ellos tratarían de llevarse mejor porque desde el principio habían surgido entre los dos muchos desacuerdos, Heero era serio y él demasiado alegre, Heero casi no hablaba y Duo hablaba por tres, y no solo eso ya que Duo a veces tenía propuestas para el grupo que Heero no apoyaba, esas y otras cosas hacían que ambos no pudieran llevarse tan bien como quisieran... Duo abre por fin la puerta y sale de la habitación, aquello realmente lo había puesto alegre, en cambio Heero no se mostraba feliz pero sí muy relajado, ese había sido un paso muy grande para acercarse más al trenzado. Más tarde los miembros del grupo y Zechs se reúnen en la habitación de Trowa ya que él no se sentía muy bien como para bajar a la sala de reuniones, todos a excepción de Wufei permanecían de pie al frente y a los costados de la cama porque él se encontraba sentado en la cama misma a un lado de Trowa que permanecía semiacostado con la sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo; Quatre estaba a un lado de la cama pero muy alejado y mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera donde estaba Trowa pues no iba a poder resistir la tentación de ver hacia la entrepierna de Trowa

Duo. Ya dinos eso tan importante, para mí que solo se trata de una tontería  
Zechs. Claro que no, díganme... ¿les suena el nombre de Dekim?  
Quatre. ¿El dueño de Producciones Romefeller?  
Zechs. Así es  
Duo. ¿Y ese que hace?  
Quatre. Producciones Romefeller se encarga de producir para los artistas más grandes del país, ellos no se fijan en cualquiera para firmar contratos, no puedo creer que... ¿acaso están interesados en The Wings, Zechs?  
Zechs. Sí, se trata de un contrato millonario por un año, si firmamos sacaremos nuevo disco y filmaremos tres videos por ese año de contrato, se organizaran giras por el mundo y sin duda nos dará la fama mundial que buscamos ¿qué opinan?

Antes de cualquier opinión la habitación se adorna de un extraño silencio, Zechs había creído que en cuanto escucharan la propuesta inmediatamente el sí se daría entre los cinco pero al no encontrar respuesta de ninguno comienza a preocuparse, Heero permanecía de brazos cruzados a un lado de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia abajo, parecía que aquello no le había llamado la atención; Trowa también muy serio mantenía su mirada hacia abajo y enfocada hacia las sábanas; Wufei a un lado de Trowa solo sonreía al mirar de reojo la expresión de sus dos compañeros; Quatre entendía la magnitud de todo aquello y en parte le emocionaba aunque eso se oía muy superficial, no creía que eso pudiera llamarle la atención a sus compañeros, y en cambio Duo tan despreocupado como siempre solo se rascaba la cabeza, obviamente aquella era una gran oportunidad no solo para el grupo sino también para aplastar a esas chicas de Dark Sound pero la idea no parecía haberles convencido del todo, Zechs estaba desesperado al no escuchar respuesta alguna y opta por entender que no les había parecido bien

Zechs. Entiendo pero díganme una razón  
Heero. Olvídalo, no es nuestro estilo  
Zechs. ¿qué dices?  
Heero. ¿Quién crees que somos? ¿los backstreet boys?  
Zechs. No, yo no...  
Trowa. Es verdad, nuestra música es diferente  
Quatre. Es cierto, nosotros no queremos ser un grupo famoso más, queremos tan solo transmitir un mensaje con nuestras letras y nuestra música  
Duo. A mi no me parece mala idea pero pensándolo mejor tampoco estoy de acuerdo, es cierto que queremos fama y vencer a esas tontarronas de Dark Sound pero esa no es nuestra forma de hacer las cosas, hemos llegado hasta aquí con mucho esfuerzo y ningún riquillo de pacotilla nos va a venir a regalar su dinero  
Zechs. ¿Tú no dices nada Wufei?  
Wufei. Ellos hablaron por mí

Wufei se levanta de la cama de Trowa y sale inmediatamente de la habitación, a él le siguen Heero y Duo quedando adentro solo Zechs y Quatre, éste último ya a punto de retirarse porque aún le abochornaba estar cerca de su compañero baterista y así lo hace segundos después, en cambio Zechs aún no podía creer que hallasen rechazado el proyecto por lo que no se movía de su lugar, Trowa ya había levantado su mirada y la fijaba ahora en su representante

Trowa. Ya sabes que no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie  
Zechs. Tontos, no se trata de si necesitan o no ayuda de otros, sé que hay dinero, no somos un grupo pobre y además contamos con tu apoyo, pero es diferente, esto nos daba un nombre ¿sabes, si seguimos como independientes jamás crecerán como grupo  
Trowa. Mientras podamos hacer buena música y sentirnos satisfechos por nuestro trabajo entonces esas cosas no importan  
Zechs. Creo que pierdo el tiempo

Se pone de pie y sale muy resignado de la habitación del baterista, él creía que habían tomado la peor decisión en la vida de su carrera artística pero tampoco les iba a obligar, después de todo era su grupo y las decisiones que tomaran debían ser respetadas, él solamente era el representante y no tenía ese derecho, habría que buscar otra forma de ganarse fama aunque parecía que ese no era uno de los objetivos de los integrantes del grupo, y aunque ya contaban con fama mundial aún no tenían el nombre de una gran firma que les avalara, no habían nunca grabado un disco que saliera del continente Americano, si acaso habían exportado su música a Europa pero si alguien en Asia, África u Oceanía deseaba tener su música tendrían que bajarla de Internet o conseguir los discos como fuera posible aunque aquello podía resultar muy caro

Continúa

Uf, me tarde dos semanas en escribir éste capítulo pero por fin aquí se los traigo, ojalá que haya sido de su agrado, por fin me decidí a escribir escenas más interesantes, les prometí lemon y pronto tendrán más, espero no estar sonando muy pervertida pero yo sé que ustedes me comprenden. He estado leyendo todos sus comentarios y se los quiero agradecer, siempre me hace feliz todo el apoyo que me dan y vaya que ha sido mucho, espero que ésta historia no los decepcione y que me sigan apoyando, en fin, eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye


	5. Doloroso Recuerdo

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)  
Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original  
Capítulo 5: Doloroso recuerdo

Sangre en el suelo, gemidos ahogados y llenos de dolor inundaban aquella demacrada y horrible habitación, su cuerpo dolía mientras el otro disfrutaba de ese dolor, sus ojos vendados pedían a gritos ver el horrible rostro de su agresor pero solo podía oír su voz, aquella voz que solo repetía "Oh si, oh si" mientras aquel abuso se presentaba sobre su adolorido cuerpo, usaba la violencia, lo golpeaba, chupaba esa sangre y lo atormentaba cada segundo que transcurría como si fueran largas horas, culminaba en su interior y esperaba a recuperarse para hacerlo otra vez, torturándolo, haciéndolo querer morir en ese mismo instante, ya no podía más, sabía que ese sería el fin de todo, iba a morir y nada podía hacer, pero no le importaba mucho, después de todo ya no podría vivir tranquilo con los recuerdos de esa horrible violación, el mejor camino era la muerte...

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue la luz que emanaba de la lámpara sobre él, le encandilaba y no podía abrir bien los ojos, reconoció en ese lugar su habitación en la casa de su compañero de música Trowa y suspirando llevó su brazo hacia su frente logrando abrir los ojos con normalidad

Wufei. Otra vez esa pesadilla, que tormento ¿cuándo terminará?... cuando mate a ese bastardo de Traize

El semblante en su rostro era sombrío y lleno de rencor, jamás creyó en toda su vida llegar a odiar tanto a una persona, esa persona respondía al nombre de Traize Khrushrenada, mejor amigo de su manager Zechs y el hombre que tiempo atrás le hizo sufrir el peor de los tormentos, vivir el más cruel de los infiernos: una violación sádica y despiadada que jamás olvidará, nunca, ni siquiera con la muerte de ese despreciable ser pero su sed de venganza era más grande que nada y la llevaría a cabo, definitivamente

Al mediodía los integrantes de The Wings, Zechs, Traize y los demás que vivían en casa de Trowa se reúnen para comer lo que la cocinera había preparado, todos sentados seriamente a la mesa a excepción de Duo y Quatre que platicaban alegremente mientras disfrutaban de los deliciosos manjares que la cocinera preparaba, al frente de la silla donde comía Wufei se encontraba Traize, como siempre al lado de Zechs y mostrándose altaneramente muy sonriente, poseía una personalidad muy interesante, a todos les simpatizaba menos a Wufei por obvias razones, bueno, también a Heero pero ¿acaso había alguien que pudiera caerle bien a una persona tan malgeniada como Heero, en fin... Wufei no podía comer tranquilo, movía su pie golpeándolo levemente en el piso, no soportaba tener tan cerca a la persona que más odiaba en la vida. Heero miraba de reojo a Wufei, era el único que podía notar ese desagrado y esa sensación de hastío que le provocaba Traize pero no sabía porque, y realmente no le importaba mucho, en cambio Traize le sonreía esporádicamente cada vez que su vista se encontraba al frente, él era muy amable con los miembros del grupo pues desde su formación había convivido con ellos gracias a su amistad con Zechs... Wufei se pone de pie al haber terminado de comer y recoge sus trastos sucios, en la casa había muchos sirvientes pero a él le gustaba retirar sus trastos el mismo, antes de irse dirige a Traize una cruel mirada, sus ojos decían "voy a matarte" es lo que pretendía, es lo que quería, es lo que más deseaba, en cambio Traize se sorprende, si bien es cierto que Wufei no le dirigía mucho la palabra también era cierto que por más serio que a veces podía ser nunca le había dirigido una mirada con tanto resentimiento... Heero miró atento cada movimiento, cada gesto, ahora estaba convencido del odio de Wufei hacia Traize, ahora le llamaba un poco la atención y por simple curiosidad iba a investigarlo

Zechs. ¿A qué hora se fue Wufei que no lo vi?  
Duo. Hace rato, pero que despistado  
Zechs. Respétame niño  
Duo. Te respeto... en tus sueños  
Zechs. Mnh  
Traize. ¿Alguien sabe...?

Miraba atento a su plato aún con comida, estaba consternado, nunca antes había visto en alguien una mirada como esa, nunca había notado en Wufei algún indicio de odio hacia él y eso le intrigaba... todos en la mesa lo miraban en espera de que terminara su pregunta

Traize. ¿... si le hice algo a Wufei que lo molestara?  
Duo. ¿Existir?  
Traize. ¡Hablo en serio Duo!  
Zechs. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Traize. Antes de irse me miró muy feo, como si quisiera matarme con la mirada y eso solo lo he visto en Heero  
Heero. Mnh  
Duo. Seguramente te comiste sus chocolates  
Traize. ¿Qué?  
Duo. Es broma  
Traize. Una muy idiota, por cierto

Traize y Duo se miran retándose, el trenzado nunca sabía cuando y como decir las cosas, solía decir muchas tonterías que molestaban a las personas, la hermana de Trowa reía discretamente llamando la atención de Duo quien ahora su mirada retaba a la chica y no a Traize, el baterista del grupo se pone de pie para marcharse

Quatre. ¿Ya te vas?  
Trowa. No quiero oír las idioteces de ese guitarrista de quinta  
Duo. ... ¡Te oí!

Duo ya no hallaba con quien pelear, Traize, Catherine y Trowa lo habían hecho enfadar pero mejor opta por seguir comiendo siguiendo el ejemplo de Heero que no se inmutaba con ninguna de las situaciones en la mesa, Zechs miraba fijamente y preocupado a su amigo, él no solía ponerse así por ese tipo de cuestiones, definitivamente debía investigar que le sucedía a Wufei, eso de mirar con odio no era de él, el guitarrista no era así... Quatre mira a Traize y sonríe

Quatre. ¿Quieres que investigue algo?  
Traize. ¿Qué dices?  
Quatre. Yo veré que saco, no te preocupes

Traize asiente con la cabeza y el rubio se pone de pie rumbo a la habitación de Wufei donde cree que le va a encontrar pero no está ahí, baja al salón de ensayos y tampoco lo encuentra, así que comienza a buscarlo en otras partes de la casa hasta encontrarlo en el patio trasero fumándose uno de sus acostumbrados cigarrillos de marihuana, veía detenidamente el cielo tan hermoso despejado de nubes que había aquel día, Quatre se detiene al verlo de lejos y cierra sus ojos moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados, Wufei no tenía remedio, el chino voltea y ve a su compañero, voltea de nuevo al cielo y apaga su cigarrillo, el rubio se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado encogiendo las piernas y sujetándolas con sus manos mientras se mece hacia delante y atrás suavemente

Quatre. Wufei, tu sabes que yo te considero un amigo muy especial ¿verdad?  
Wufei. Por supuesto  
Quatre. ¿Y tú también me consideras como tal?  
Wufei. Así es  
Quatre. Entonces quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer por ti la haré, y si tienes algo que contarme no dudes en hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?  
Wufei. ¿A que viene todo esto?

El chino y el rubio se miran a los ojos y el segundo deja de mecerse pero sin desaparecer esa hermosa sonrisa angelical que le caracterizaba, su compañero le miraba algo indiferente, no como siempre solía mirarlo

Quatre. Solo quería que lo supieras  
Wufei. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta  
Quatre. Bien, me retiro... por cierto ¿qué pasa con Traize?

La mirada blanda de Wufei se endurece y nuevamente voltea hacia el cielo

Wufei. ¿Te mandó él?  
Quatre. Para nada  
Wufei. Tal vez algún día te lo cuente

Los ojos de Quatre se abren más de lo normal al escucharlo, eso quería decir que su enojo, rencor, odio o lo que fuera era algo más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, eso quería decir que su sentimiento no era por algo superficial, era un asunto más difícil, se sentía extraño, como si pudiera sentir todo lo que Wufei sentía en esos momentos, el rubio se pone de pie y se marcha sin decir algo más, se había sentido muy extraño, regresa al comedor y aún se encontraban comiendo pero el postre Zechs y Traize mientras bebían una tasa de té, el rubio solo se acerca y mira de frente al amigo de su manager

Quatre. Nada  
Traize. Esta bien, no te preocupes

Quatre se retira sin agregar algo más, no había querido comentar que el asunto era más serio de lo que podría esperar Traize, además no era algo que podía decir, se había propuesto que la amistad con el chino se profundizaría y eso no iba a cambiar

Duo se encontraba en el salón de ensayos tocando una de las canciones del grupo, se llamaba "Ámame" y la letra había sido compuesta por Heero como la mayoría de las letras del grupo, era una canción que le gustaba mucho, definitivamente Heero tenía un corazón de loco enamorado, eso le daba mucha risa, su ahora amigo era muy extraño y frío como para estar enamorado así que creía fervientemente en que nada tenía que ver con los sentimientos personales de su amigo, sino que solo se trataba de simples letras... el chico estoico le miraba desde la puerta, le gustaba mucho el estilo para tocar la guitarra que tenía Duo, definitivamente mejor que el que manejaba Wufei. Su canción sonaba bien con el solo de guitarra de Duo y él hacía esfuerzos por cantar tan bien como lo hacía Heero para hacer que la canción sonara como siempre muy bien, pero Duo no poseía la gran voz de su compañero y no porque cantara mal, sino porque no tenía ese entrenamiento que él tenía con ella; Heero se decide por entrar dejando de mirar a Duo y llegando hasta sentarse en una de las sillas frente a él y éste no aparta su mirada del cuerpo recién llegado a la sala

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?  
Heero. Sigue tocando  
Duo. Pero...

Heero se digna a verlo dirigiéndole una mirada dominante, quería que siguiera tocando para el escuchar su maravillosa música, necesitaba seguir contemplándole solo que ahora no en silencio, el guitarrista asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a tocar mientras el chico enfrente de él no dejaba de mirarle fija y profundamente causando en Duo un rubor que cubría sus mejillas pero no impidiendo que éste dejara de tocar... terminó la canción la cual también cantó tímidamente y dejo a un lado su guitarra dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su compañero pero éste se pone de pie y sale de la sala de ensayos haciendo que Duo se enoje, ni siquiera le había dicho si había tocado y cantado bien o mal, ni siquiera una sola palabra o se había despedido, definitivamente era un grosero. El trenzado se disponía a salir de la sala ya habiendo apagado su aparato pero se encuentra con Trowa que estaba a punto de entrar y le mira fijamente intimidando a su compañero y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos

Duo. Tro... Trowa  
Trowa. ¿Por qué me miras así y por qué tartamudeas?  
Duo. ¿No vienes a violarme o algo así?  
Trowa. Que asco, ni quien quiera acercarse a ti  
Duo. Pero el día de la fiesta tú me manoseaste  
Trowa. ¡¿Qué!

El baterista miraba perplejo a su compañero guitarrista ¿acaso en un estado de ebriedad o alucinación había dejado aflorar sus ocultos deseos hacia él?

Duo. Si, lo que oíste  
Trowa. Estas loco, a mi no me gustan los hombres  
Duo. Eso yo no lo sé pero el hecho es que me tocaste el trasero y me abrazaste  
Trowa. Duo, si estas urgido por un poco de sexo búscalo con una hermosa chica en lugar de querer engañarme con tus historias para conseguir que posea tu cuerpo  
Duo. ¡¿Qué!  
Trowa. Te comprendo, debe ser frustrante no tener vida sexual activa  
Duo. ¡Yo la tengo!  
Trowa. Si, claro  
Duo.¡Claro que sí, tengo sexo como conejo todo el tiempo!  
Trowa. ¿Contigo mismo?  
Duo. ¡¡Idiota!

El trenzado estaba bastante molesto, que insolencia la de Trowa, así que muy enojado sale de la sala aventando el cuerpo de Trowa con su costado cuando pasa a su lado antes de salir, el baterista sonríe ligeramente y se muerde el labio inferior, definitivamente Duo era encantador cuando se enojaba, como le gustaría poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo aunque fuera un hombre, él era tan bello o más que una mujer, lo deseaba, debía ser suyo algún día, definitivamente no era gay ni deseaba serlo, pero un poco de sexo con alguien de su mismo género no le vendría mal

--------------------------------  
Un joven caminaba por las oscuras calles de uno de los peores barrios que había en Boston, tenía miedo pero era el único camino que podía agarrar para llegar hasta su casa ya que era muy noche y los camiones ya no pasaban, además los taxis a esas horas no eran de fiar y ningún amigo vivía cerca para poder pasar la noche ahí. Estaba próximo a graduarse de secundaria por lo que esa tarde había ido a festejar con sus compañeros de grupo pero se les había hecho tarde y ninguno tenía automóvil por lo que todos tuvieron que regresarse caminando, él era el único que vivía muy lejos, los demás iban a llegar muy pronto y no había peligro, pero él caminaba solo por esas calles, ya había avanzado mucho como para regresarse a la casa del que vivía más cerca de ese lugar, además no le gustaba causar molestias en otras casas teniendo la suya... entró a un callejón oscuro para poder salir a la calle principal y así estar más seguro pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un ruido, al parecer el de un bote de basura que había sido movido, volteó a todos lados sintiéndose muy nervioso y buscando lo que pudo haber causado ese ruido, sonrió al sentirse tan tonto y miedoso por lo que decidió continuar caminando pues no había logrado ver que pudo haber ocasionado ese ruido y pensó que posiblemente se trataba de un gato u otro animal; avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer y perder el conocimiento  
Despertó unos minutos más tarde en una habitación vieja y descuidada, con poca iluminación y olores extraños, a su alrededor no se oía ningún indicio de que se encontraba en un lugar rodeado de personas o algún otro elemento que le hiciera darse cuenta más o menos donde se encontraba, se preocupó bastante y al intentar ponerse de pie no solo un gran dolor de cabeza le aquejaba sino que se dio cuenta que ambos pies se encontraban atados con una soga, sus manos estaban libres pero dolían como si anteriormente hubiese estado también amarrado de ellas, el crujir de la puerta de la habitación se oyó ensordecedor y rápidamente volteo para ver de quien se trataba viendo segundos después como un hombre de estatura medio alta entraba a la habitación cubriendo su rostro con una especie de máscara, su cuerpo tembló ante aquella imagen ¿qué estaba pasando, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, el hombre que acababa de entrar se dirige a prisa hacia él y lo golpea fuertemente en la cara haciendo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar, el chico le miraba totalmente asustado y esa mirada comenzaba a excitar a su agresor quien vuelve a acercarse para robarle un beso, el chico apretaba sus labios para evitar que la lengua de su agresor le invadiera pero un golpe en el estómago por parte del agresor lo obliga a abrir su boca y de esa forma él apoderarse de ella, jamás había sentido tanto asco de un beso, era la primera vez que un hombre le besaba y eso ayudaba a que su asco fuera aún más grande. El agresor separa sus labios y lo golpea dos veces de frente en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz que sangraba aún más que antes, sonreía ante la sangre y sacando de su pantalón un paño le cubre los ojos al chico y así él poder quitarse la máscara que le cubría de la nariz para arriba, después de cubrirle los ojos se acerca nuevamente y comienza a pasar sus manos por su pecho con camisa y rasgándola por completo para quitarla, el chico grita pero es golpeado nuevamente por su agresor en el estómago, él sonreía, le gustaba golpear al chico que tenía tirado en el suelo, su mano derecha baja hasta su pantalón sujetando su miembro por encima de la ropa haciendo que el chico le suelte un fuerte golpe en el rostro pero no se comparaba para nada con los golpes de su agresor quien sonríe por haber sido golpeado y él también vuelve a golpearlo, su labio estaba ya reventado y unos moretes lograban verse ligeramente marcados en sus mejillas  
Teniéndolo totalmente desnudo frente a él comienza por quitarse también sus prendas, hacía frío pero por los golpes recibidos sentía un ligero calor, el paño en sus ojos estaba casi bañado en sangre y su rostro lleno de ella, su cuello y su pecho también estaban salpicados y el agresor se acerca a él para lamer esas gotas de sangre y después dirigirse hacia su pecho, sus pezones estaban algo duros por el frío que hacía y él se acerca para lamer uno de ellos, el chico se retuerce y jadea después cuando los dientes de ese horrible hombre se cierran alrededor de el haciéndolo sangrar para después lamer esa deliciosa sangre y continuar con el otro que corre la misma suerte; baja por su pecho lamiendo y mordiendo hasta llegar a su miembro tomándolo con una mano y apretándolo, el chico grita por el dolor y golpea el piso con una mano, el agresor comienza a lamer y a soplar la punta del miembro del chico logrando que apenas comenzara a despertar, continúa lamiendo lentamente para después meterlo a su boca ocasionando que se despierte completamente y entonces lo saca, no pretendía que se viniera tan pronto, necesitaba disfrutarlo un poco más.  
El agresor toma las caderas del chico abriéndole las piernas y comienza a lamer su entrada, su lengua se introducía lo más que podía hasta que sus dedos la suplantan, tres al principio, ni siquiera había comenzado con uno por lo que el chico grita al sentirlos dentro, era un dolor muy intenso pero nada comparable con lo que venía después, el hombre los mueve adentro de él con fuerza y al sacarlos lame uno de ellos, se dirige al rostro del chico y ofrece los otros dos pero él se niega por lo que el agresor lo golpea tres veces en el área de los ojos antes de meter los dedos a la fuerza y moverlos dentro de la boca del chico casi haciendo que tocara su garganta haciéndolo sentir deseos de vomitar, los saca y nuevamente baja por su cuerpo hincándose frente a él y abriendo de nueva cuenta sus piernas acercándolo a él y que éstas estén a los costados de su cadera elevando así solo de la parte baja de la espalda para abajo ya que de la parte baja de la espalda para arriba se encontraba sobre el suelo, toma su propio miembro y después de acariciarlo lo introduce rápidamente por la entrada del chico haciéndolo gritar y apretar sus manos con fuerza, el agresor sonríe y toma el miembro del chico para masturbarlo mientras el sale y entra con fuerza y rapidez de él haciéndolo sentir un dolor intenso, en su interior podía sentir algo húmedo pero no era precisamente semen, tal vez se trataba de sangre y eso ardía muchísimo, él era por demás estrecho, era joven, virgen y además su agresor era muy violento, gritaba, se retorcía y gemía fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas corrían violentamente por sus mejillas, el dolor era incomparable, jamás se repondría psicológica y emocionalmente de aquel abuso... después de muchas embestidas violentas el agresor tiene su orgasmo llenando así el interior del chico quien poco después libera la presión de su miembro manchando todo su pecho y una pequeña porción del rostro del agresor quien sale de él y con sus manos toma el líquido depositándolo después en la boca del chico, parte dentro de ella y parte solo manchando su boca y alrededor de ella, el agresor sonríe y después carcajea cuando se mira el miembro que además de estar lleno de semen estaba lleno de sangre, sangre de aquel chico, toma con sus dedos y los lame, el chico gritaba aún por el dolor y por la angustia, la impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar su desastrosa violación, pero al menos ya aquello había acabado, o por lo menos es lo que él pensaba  
Un olor a tabaco le llegó y después oyó como un encendedor chasqueaba para prender el cigarrillo que alcanzaba a oler sintiendo el humo cerca de él, su agresor se acerca a su cuerpo y lame uno de sus pezones haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera y sus labios dejaran escapar un jadeo, sonríe y después acerca su cigarro al cuerpo del chico chocándolo contra su vientre quemando el cuerpo del chico que al sentir lo caliente grita abriendo con fuerza sus ojos a pesar de la venda impuesta ante ellos, el agresor ríe y levemente emite unas palabras "Aún no me recupero pero..." y entonces se acerca a él y lame el lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo después, tira lejos el cigarrillo ya apagado y agarra después el encendedor, el chico escucha el chasquido del mismo y grita asustado, su cuerpo temblaba más que nunca y un horrible escalofrío le aquejaba en la espalda, estaba seguro que aquel tipo le quemaría la piel y no estaba lejos de la realidad, el agresor lo prende nuevamente quemando una parte de su pierna y después parte del estómago, el chico gritaba horrorizado, el dolor era incomparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes, sobre todo cuando el agresor pretendía quemar parte de su miembro pero el chico logra moverse violentamente haciendo que el encendedor volara de la mano de su agresor quien se molesta bastante y golpea un par de veces el estómago del chico, después se pone de pie y comienza a patearlo haciendo que el chico sintiera como un par de costillas se quebraban, ahora el dolor era mucho más intenso, sentía todo su cuerpo húmedo, no solo por la sangre sino también por todo el sudor que le bañaba, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, en parte seca y en gran parte aún húmeda; el hombre se agacha nuevamente y toma al chico con fuerza de los cabellos atrayendo su rostro y golpeándolo nuevamente para después lamer toda la sangre que se encontraba en su mejilla derecha, se sienta en el suelo de nueva cuenta y agarra con más fuerza los cabellos del chico haciéndolo gritar, abre sus piernas y acerca el rostro del chico hacia su entrepierna obligándolo a abrir su boca y meter su miembro en ella, con asco el chico comienza a succionar siendo obligado por el hombre que aún sujetando con fuerza sus cabellos movía su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás para causarse más placer hasta venirse en la boca del chico a quien obliga a beber hasta la última gota para después aventarlo con fuerza y obligarlo a masturbarse, sus ojos ya no podían llorar de tanto que lo habían hecho y además se encontraban muy hinchados por los golpes; el chico culmina manchando por completo su vientre y cae rendido al suelo acostándose sobre su espalda, necesitaba descansar y un sueño le invadía, no podía más y así que se queda dormido, no pudo saber cuanto realmente  
Se despertó sintiendo que algo le invadía y se dio cuenta que el hombre le violaba nuevamente mientras dormía además de sentir más dolor que antes, se encontraba posicionado boca abajo con las piernas abiertas y con el cuerpo del hombre totalmente sobre él, sentía un ardor por encima de su cóccix y no se explicaba que podía ser hasta que al mover una de sus manos siente el filo de una navaja cerca de él y entonces supone que el tipo lo cortó de aquella parte además de verse borrosamente las manos que tenían mucha sangre de los costados de su muñeca por lo que no había alcanzado a reventarse sus venas, toma con fuerza la navaja y la empuña pero el agresor no se da cuenta de eso por lo que continúa con la penetración, no sabía el chico cuantas veces lo hizo mientras el dormía pero suponía que debieron ser muchas pues el dolor sentido era monstruoso, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, había perdido demasiada sangre y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y no por sueño, sentía que si cerraba los ojos era para no despertar más, sabía que ya era el fin, al menos ese tormento iba a terminar y era lo único que le aliviaba, porque ya muerto todo aquello terminaría... el agresor se vierte dentro de él por última vez y sale sintiéndose totalmente agotado, ya no podía más y además ya estaba aburrido, tal vez si invitaba a más de sus amigos aquello se volvería más divertido, sentía curiosidad por saber hasta donde podía aguantar el chico antes de morir, estaba decidido, se vestiría e iría por ellos para que disfrutaran de aquel demacrado, sangrado y casi muerto cuerpo, tal vez hasta después de muerto seguiría siendo divertido, no era la primera vez que lo hacía con un cadáver y sabía lo placentero que podía llegar a ser, así que se intenta ponerse de pie para ir por su ropa pero siente como el filo de algo le atraviesa cerca de uno de sus testículos y volteando hacia abajo ve como el chico sujetaba con fuerza su navaja, estaba casi por desmayarse pero aún tenía energías para matar a ese desgraciado pero debía conformarse con solo lograr herirlo pues el agresor golpea con fuerza la mano del chico haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo y después lo patea en la cara para después retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor, sangraba demasiado, el chico se quita las vendas de los ojos pero no podía ver bien, veía manchas, sombras y todo estaba borroso, lo único que pudo ver bien fue la mirada que su agresor le daba, tenía una mirada llena de odio pero unos ojos azules hermosos y también pudo distinguir el color avellanado de su cabello aunque no pudo ver bien su rostro, su rostro completo era aún desconocido por él pero recordaba muy claramente la asquerosa voz de él y más o menos la estatura que poseía... el agresor se pone de pie y a duras penas comienza a caminar tambaleándose hacia la puerta y desaparece por ella, necesitaba ir a un médico porque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ni siquiera se había vestido pero no importaba, iba a ver a uno de sus amigos y le pediría que se encargara del chico que aún estaba en la habitación ya sin poder moverse, era algo casi imposible, su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de sus órdenes. Minutos después se oye el sonar de una sirena de patrulla de policía, habían llegado más de un reporte a la estación de algunos vecinos que habían escuchado los gritos y estaban asustados, era un barrio algo solitario y cerca de ese apartamento no habían muchos pero si se lograba oír bien, los policías revisan cada uno de los apartamentos hasta que llegan a aquel donde el chico se encontraba, escuchan los jadeos de éste y entran a la habitación horrorizándose de la imagen frente a ellos, un cuerpo bañado en sangre amarrado de los pies con indicios de numerosos ataques físicos, quemaduras y abusos sexuales, mucha sangre salía de sus brazos y de su entrada, no se podían explicar como seguía con vida aquel joven, era algo casi inhumano, no, era algo monstruoso, la persona que había hecho aquello debía ser el ser más enfermo y desquiciado en el mundo, rápidamente uno de ellos llama a una ambulancia mientras el otro se acerca al cuerpo y lo abraza repitiendo numerosas veces "tranquilo, todo esta bien, ya pasó". Enseguida el chico pierde el conocimiento...

--------------------------------

Wufei. ¡¡Waaaaaa!

Se despertó horrorizado a media noche, hacía mucho que no soñaba recordando con lujo de detalles lo que había vivido aquella noche, su cuerpo temblaba como hace mucho no lo hacía, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo y sus ojos desorbitados miraban hacia el frente, sus manos se colocan en sus oídos mientras comienza a llorar y a mecerse, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y las lágrimas caían sin control, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo como si hubiera vuelto a vivir todo aquello, era un recuerdo muy doloroso que aún sentía como si hubiera sido ayer, a veces en las noches despertaba preso de sus horribles pesadillas y los recuerdos le atormentaban enormemente

En la habitación contigua el vocalista despierta por los gritos de Wufei pues tenía un sueño muy ligero ya que siempre se encontraba en alerta, tenía la costumbre de despertarse hasta por el más mínimo de los ruidos ya que su padre antes de ser internado en el manicomio solía tener ataques de histeria a media noche y él se encargaba de cuidarlo y darle sus calmantes... se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana, había reconocido en esos gritos la voz de Wufei y se preguntaba que pudo haber soñado o pasado para que gritara de ese modo así que se pone sus pantalones encima de los boxers que era con lo único que dormía y sale de la habitación tocando dos veces despacio en la puerta del cuarto de Wufei quien voltea al instante y susurra

Wufei. ¿Quién es?  
Heero. Heero ¿estas bien?  
Wufei. Sí, no te preocupes  
Heero. Mnh, esta bien

El chico estoico regresa a su habitación pero ya sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta después de una hora, sin embargo Wufei permanecía sentado en la ventana que estaba abierta, también solamente dormía en ropa interior y mientras miraba el cielo se fumaba un cigarrillo de nicotina, había dejado de llorar como un niño asustado, él ahora era muy fuerte pero cada vez que sueños como aquel se le presentaban era como si tuviera un retroceso a su infancia y se comportara como niño, lloraba y solía mecerse como en un estado de inconciencia, aquella violación había causado en él un trauma muy grande, desde entonces psicológica, mental, emocional y físicamente nunca se había recuperado, después de haber sido llevado al hospital había permanecido ahí por casi un mes, había perdido mucha sangre y sufría de desgarres internos, no podía saber cuantas veces había sido invadida su entrada pero si habían sido muchas, además desde entonces no había vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales, cada vez que intentaba tenerlas su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente y automáticamente se reprimía, sus recuerdos le llegaban a la mente y se encerraba en sí mismo, tal vez nunca en su vida iba a poder volver a estar con alguien íntimamente, además al haber sido violando no se sentía capaz de poder poseer a una mujer, pensaba que por haber sido violado por un hombre ya era totalmente incapaz de hacer sentir a una mujer, había pasado por muchas dudas, no sabía si seguía siendo heterosexual o si le atraían los hombres, había pasado por procesos horribles de identidad, aún en días presentes no sabía exactamente quien era, se había sumergido en la música para tratar de olvidar pero aquel medio solo había logrado distraerle, ni siquiera las drogas y el alcohol podían hacerle olvidar todo que había ocurrido

Al día siguiente los miembros de The wings y Catherine se sientan a desayunar, en los ojos de Wufei se podía ver claramente como las ojeras le invadían, no había dormido desde que el sueño lo había hecho despertar, ninguno a excepción de Heero se había despertado con sus gritos y el chico estoico miraba seriamente a Wufei, estaba un poco preocupado, cosa rara en él porque no solía preocuparse por los demás, el trenzado se da cuenta de la mirada de su compañero vocalista en el guitarrista y frunce el ceño poniéndose después de pie sacando a Heero de sus pensamientos que lo observa, ambas miradas se pierden una con la otra hasta que Duo le voltea la cara a Heero y sale de ahí muy molesto, el chico estoico no le toma mucha importancia y vuelve a su desayuno, Catherine abre sus ojos en demasía cuando se da cuenta de "algo" volteando rápidamente a ver a Heero después que había visto a Duo marcharse y una gran sonrisa adorna sus labios, Quatre mira extrañado a Catherine y se pregunta que pudo hacerla sonreír de ese modo... la hora del desayuno pasa y los chicos tenían programado un ensayo para las 11 de la mañana en la sala de ensayos, Zechs y Traize llegan a casa de Trowa cuando son las 10 y media de la mañana, listos para estar presentes en el ensayo, antes de que éste comience Quatre y Catherine se encontraban en la cocina preparando las cosas que llevarían para el ensayo como agua y otras cosas útiles, sobre todo para los espectadores, el rubio se encontraba impaciente por preguntarle respecto a su sonrisa a la hora del desayuno y se anima antes de que lleven las cosas

Quatre. Cathy, dime una cosa ¿por qué sonreías cuando desayunábamos?  
Catherine. ¿Yo? para nada  
Quatre. Vamos, dímelo ¿qué no somos amigos?  
Catherine. No es nada, en serio, solo que no sabía que las cuerdas vocales se sienten atraídas por las cuerdas de guitarra y viceversa ji ji ji ji

La risa traviesa de la chica saca de onda al rubio y mira como se marcha no entendiendo nada de lo que había dicho la chica, ella era muy extraña pero no era común que dijera cosas sin sentido como esas, así que mejor toma las cosas y las lleva a la sala de ensayos, ya todos estaban ahí menos Wufei que llega un poco después de la once para enfado de Zechs, entra y toma su instrumento ajustándolo para la canción que Heero había dicho que ensayarían, Quatre comienza con los sonidos bajos para después entrar la batería y por consiguiente las dos guitarras, al momento de llegada la letra Heero comienza pero es interrumpido ya que Wufei se distrae y cambia el ritmo haciendo que la canción se estropee, Zechs muy enojado se pone de pie y reprende al chino pero éste lo ignora

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?  
Wufei. No me siento bien, es todo

Wufei deja su instrumento y sale de la sala siendo observado por todos, el chino al pasar a un lado de Traize le mira fríamente y sale muy enojado, él no siempre asistía a los ensayos pero cuando lo hacía Wufei siempre se distraía y terminaba por arruinar la sesión, el manager del grupo voltea a ver a Traize muy serio

Zechs. ¿Te odia?  
Traize. No lo sé  
Zechs. Creo que ya no deberías asistir a los ensayos  
Traize. Pero...  
Quatre. Yo opino igual

El rubio también deja su bajo y sale del lugar de ensayos, había comenzado a no sentirse a gusto cerca de Traize, como si los sentimientos de Wufei le llegaran a él y comenzaba a sentir rechazo por el amigo de su representante, los otros tres miembros se desaniman y Trowa aventando sus baquetas sale también, solo Heero y Duo se quedan ahí frente a sus instrumentos, Duo con la guitarra y Heero con el micrófono

Zechs. Más tarde reanudaremos, vámonos Traize  
Traize. Sí Zechs

Los amigos salen y solo Catherine queda aparte de los chicos, ella sonríe a ambos y guiñe el ojo a Duo quien se desconcierta, ninguno de los tres habla pero la chica sale, Duo suspira quitándole toda importancia a la acción de la chica y va a separarse de su guitarra pero siente la mano de Heero que le rodea la muñeca de su mano derecha, él voltea y ambos se miran, la mirada de Heero era profunda e intimida a Duo quien se suelta del agarre estando totalmente sonrojado

Duo. ¿Qué... qué quieres?  
Heero. Toca  
Duo. ¿Eh? Pero...  
Heero. Yo te sigo

Heero se aparta del micrófono y se dirige hacia la guitarra de Wufei, la agarra y se la coloca, él también sabía tocar ese instrumento, vuelve a donde está el micrófono y voltea a ver a Duo quien rápidamente asiente con la cabeza y comienza a tocar siendo seguido por Heero, ambos estaban totalmente sincronizados, era la primera vez que tocaban juntos pero había algo que les unía, el chico estoico comienza a cantar suavemente y Duo lo observa atentamente sin perder el ritmo, al estar cantando Heero gira ligeramente su rostro hacia Duo y la mirada que él ve le impacta, una mirada algo tierna pero aún fría por parte de Heero, era la primera vez que le veía así y siente como su corazón late a prisa como si fuera a salírsele del pecho y entonces deja de tocar, el chico estoico cambia su mirada a una de ligero asombro y ve como Duo rápidamente deja su instrumento y sale corriendo de la sala de ensayos, él también se detiene pero sin dejar la guitarra, solo observa a Duo marcharse, aquella había sido una actitud muy extraña por parte del trenzado

Continuará...

¡Capítulo 5! Al fin, como me consume el tiempo la escuela y el trabajo pero ya está aquí por fin éste nuevo capítulo después que me tomé un brake porque comencé con el de Señales de amor, je je je, es que aún no acabo un fic cuando ya estoy comenzando otro, a veces creo que soy una loca, pero que me importa, una loca feliz por escribir fics y leerlos, aunque últimamente no me he dado el lujo de seguir leyendo los fics que comencé a leer y por si fuera poco aparte de los dos de Gundam comencé uno de Saint Seiya el cual aún no llevo ni a la mitad pero me lo estoy tomando con calma, en fin, como siempre espero sus reviews que son tan valiosos para mí y espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, lejos de que quedó algo violento ¿o no? lo digo por el pobre de Wufei, pero no se preocupen "Siempre que llueve es porque pronto nacerá un arco iris" ay, pero que cursi ja ja ja, en serio, pronto dejará de sufrir tanto, bien, ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sayonarita

Un agradecimiento a Saku Mei, Uru Yuy y Noriko Ukai por seguir este fic y por sus comentarios, gracias!


	6. The Wings vs Dark Sound 1

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gusta pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Capítulo 6: The wings vs Dark Sound  
1° parte

En todo el día anterior Duo no había conseguido salir de su habitación, se sentía sumamente confundido, las sensaciones que Heero le había hecho sentir en aquel momento en que compartieron algo más que una melodía no le dejaban un solo momento ¿es que acaso se sentía emocionalmente atraído por Heero? Él era sumamente atractivo pero lejos de eso jamás pensó que pudiera interesarle de alguna otra forma, además él estaba totalmente convencido de su gusto por las mujeres y Heero no era una, sin duda él no podía gustarle de esa forma, no podía desearlo como lo había deseado aquella vez, ese debió haber sido un error del momento, algo pasajero y sin importancia, después de todo aquella mirada era realmente hermosa e impactante por muy fría que pudiera llegar a parecer, Heero ocultaba dentro a alguien más cálido y eso se podía comprobar por el sentimiento que imprimía a cada canción que interpretaba y que a él tanto le gustaba... el trenzado se sienta repentinamente en la cama al escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y el ruido de la puerta lo había sacado escabrosamente de ellos, lleva sus manos hacia su rostro y lo talla con ellas, se baja de la cama y colocándose una camisa y los zapatos se dirige a abrir, en la puerta se encontraba su compañero Quatre con una gran sonrisa, llevaba en sus manos una charola con comida para Duo y éste sonriéndole forzosamente lo deja pasar, el rubio coloca la charola sobre la mesa al frente de la cama y se sienta en la silla frente a la misma, Duo en cambio vuelve a la cama acostándose en ella e ignorando completamente al rubio quien lo mira atentamente en espera de que el trenzado le dirija la palabra, después de todo su compañero guitarrista se caracterizaba por su afán de mantener ocupados los oídos de los demás, pero en ésta ocasión parecía que eso no iba a suceder

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal?  
Duo. No, estoy bien  
Quatre. No has salido desde ayer, hoy tampoco bajaste a desayunar, te vas a enfermar  
Duo. No te preocupes  
Quatre. Quieres estar solo ¿verdad?  
Duo. Si  
Quatre. Comprendo... ah, es verdad, a las 5 de la tarde la radio dará a conocer la lista de Billboard a la música nacional e internacional, te esperamos en la sala 3

El trenzado no pone mucha atención a las palabras de Quatre y no contesta la invitación ni con palabras, alguna mueca o algún movimiento lo que provoca en el rubio una sensación de tristeza, además Duo no lo engañaba, algo le pasaba y él podía sentirlo, no sabía exactamente que tenía pero podía sentir una especie de angustia por parte del chico, aún así ya no iba a insistir, después de todo ellos eran solo compañeros de grupo más no amigos, jamás habían entablado conversación alguna de sus vidas privadas salvo pequeños detalles sin importancia, nada realmente relevante... el rubio se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta pero al tocar el picaporte de ésta Duo lo detiene llamándolo por su nombre a lo que Quatre solo voltea y le mira a los ojos en contestación a la mirada del trenzado

Duo. Dime tú... ¿alguna vez has sentido algo impropio?  
Quatre. ¿Impropio?  
Duo. Como un sentimiento indebido hacia la persona equivocada

El rubio baja la cabeza no contestando a la pregunta del trenzado, claro que había sentido algo impropio hacia la persona equivocada y ese era su gran amor oculto hacia su compañero baterista, sabía muy bien que ese era un sentimiento no correspondido y el solo saberlo le hacía sentirse muy mal... Duo llama al rubio por su nombre haciéndolo volver a la pequeña charla ya que se había desconectado de la misma al pensar en sus propios sentimientos

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿sufres por eso?  
Duo. No, olvídalo  
Quatre. Pero...  
Duo. Ya, no importa, en serio  
Quatre. ¿Sabes algo? La respuesta es sí  
Duo. Gracias  
Quatre. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?  
Duo. No, nada

Los dos chicos se sonríen y Quatre nuevamente coloca su mano en el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y salir de ahí pero nuevamente el trenzado interrumpe la acción

Duo. Sentir cosas por alguien de tu mismo sexo no es malo ¿verdad?

En los ojos de Duo se podían ver las ganas de llorar y el rubio se sorprende enormemente ante la imagen, jamás había visto al trenzado así, ahora podía saber porque, Duo se sentía atraído hacia otro hombre, a eso se refería con algo impropio, Quatre desiste de abrir la puerta y se dirige a la cama arrodillándose al costado de ésta y mirando fijamente a Duo sintiendo también ganas de llorar, sabía muy bien como se sentía Duo y no solo por su amor prohibido hacia Trowa sino porque podía sentir cada milímetro de dolor en el cuerpo de Duo, aquel repentino don por sentir lo que otros sentían había vuelto después de varios años de ausencia, dicho don lo había perdido con la muerte de su madre porque había reprimido todo el dolor muy dentro de él perdiendo así su don pero ahora estaba presente y más fuerte que nunca, lo que sentía Duo era tan fuerte como sus ganas de llorar al lado de aquella cama. Duo se sentía muy culpable de aquel sentimiento, en el orfanato donde se había criado había crecido bajo ciertos lineamientos "morales" donde se le había inculcado la aversión al amor antinatural, se sentía muy sucio ante la sola idea de querer besar y abrazar a Heero... el rubio toma una de las manos de Duo y la lleva hacia su corazón cerrando los ojos mientras Duo le mira sorprendido pero no abandonando su sentimiento de tristeza, Quatre abre los ojos y le sonríe al trenzado llevando la mano de éste ahora a su mejilla, Duo se sonroja al sentir la cálida piel de la mejilla de Quatre en su mano pero se paraliza no pudiendo retirarla

Quatre. Es alguien que está cerca ¿verdad?  
Duo. ¿Cómo... lo sabes?  
Quatre. Su presencia diaria te atormenta ¿cierto?  
Duo. Si  
Quatre. Yo estoy en la misma situación, amigo

El rubio suelta lentamente la mano de Duo y se pone de pie siendo observado detenidamente por el trenzado quien no podía entender como es que Quatre podía saber eso con solo tocarle la mano, además le había llamado amigo, era la primera vez que lo hacía y esperaba que no fuera la última, ahora habían compartido un momento muy especial como amigos aunque no se habían confesado realmente quienes eran aquellos que les devoraban el corazón no siendo correspondidos. Quatre sale de la habitación por fin y Duo se pone de pie yendo hacia bandeja de comida y comenzando a comer de ella, por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco mejor, ahora sabía que no era el único con sentimientos impropios, tal vez hasta Quatre también sufría por otro hombre, si, ese debía ser su sentimiento impropio, después se encargaría de saber de quien se trataba y él diría también quien le tenía tremendamente confundido, así por lo menos se sentiría un poco más libre  
A las 5 de la tarde en punto comienza el programa de radio semanal con la lista Billboard a la música nacional e internacional, todos a excepción de Duo estaban ya puntuales en la sala número 3 de la casa, además ésta vez Traize tampoco se encontraba presente por petición de Zechs porque sabía de antemano que a Wufei por alguna extraña razón le incomodaba su presencia, el manager del grupo se comenzaba a impacientar por la ausencia de Duo ya que solía perder el control fácilmente cada vez que alguno de los muchachos se encontraba indispuesto por asuntos personales y tontos, estaba casi seguro que Duo estaba ausente por uno de esos motivos tontos y estaba a punto de mandarlo llamar cuando él mismo hace acto de presencia, Zechs sonríe aliviado de verlo llegar pero en cambio Heero frunce el ceño volteándose hacia otro lugar, así mismo el trenzado se sienta lo más lejos posible del vocalista, ambos se sentían incómodos a pesar de haber muchas personas en la sala... el locutor comienza su presentación y a hablar sobre noticias acerca de la música, cuando habla de la música nacional no pierde oportunidad y comenta sobre la desastrosa fiesta de aniversario que había dado el grupo The wings por su primer año de vida musical, Zechs sonríe satisfecho pues las criticas son para el grupo que administraba Noin y no para el suyo, se sentía muy orgulloso "de sus muchachos", en cambio del otro lado de la ciudad la manager de Dark Sound se retorcía del coraje por las críticas y mirando amenazante a Dorothy que sonreía burlescamente a pesar de las críticas que hacía el locutor hacia ellas, en cambio las demás no estaban para nada de humor, sobre todo Hilde que cada vez que alguien conseguía hacerla enojar no viviría para contarlo, Reelena estaba también totalmente colérica pues no solo el locutor hablaba mal del grupo en general por su aparición en la fiesta sino que tenía la osadía de criticarla precisamente a ella por los errores cometidos al entonar y es que nadie era perfecto ¿o sí? Sally en cambio estaba totalmente tranquila, se sentía preocupada y humillada por las críticas pero eso no iba a hacer que se deprimiera, al contrario, ahora debían dar lo mejor de sí  
Después de unas pausas comerciales donde Zechs aprovechó para felicitar a los chicos del grupo el programa continúa su curso ahora para dar a conocer los 10 mejores lugares en la música internacional, lamentablemente en esa lista ellos no figuraban en ningún lugar ya que aún no lograban destruir las fronteras deseadas pero debían ser pacientes, algún día llegarían a esa lista... al terminar los 10 éxitos internacionales donde el locutor ponía al aire la canción ganadora del número 1 comienza ahora con la lista de la música nacional, en esa si que ponían mucha atención, cuando habían sacado su álbum debut "Tsubasa" (alas) una de las canciones se había posicionado en el quinto lugar después de dos días de haber salido, y desde entonces siempre aparecían en esa lista con alguna canción y ésta vez no sería la excepción, lo que no sabían era que el grupo Dark Sound también figuraría en la lista

Locutor. Gracias por seguirnos sintonizando y en premio a su paciencia aquí tienen los tres primeros lugares de la lista, en tercer lugar tenemos al grupo "Insano" con la canción "Crazy", en segundo lugar tenemos a nuestros favoritos de siempre "The wings" con el tema "Ámame" que por cierto acaban de sacar no hace más de dos meses y aún sigue en la lista ahora en el segundo lugar subiendo así dos puntos en la escala, felicidades chicos, y antes de dar a conocer el primer lugar tenemos unos mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores...

Zechs se levanta de su asiento emocionado por el resultado del grupo y los demás también se ponen de pie alegres, Catherine abraza efusivamente a Trowa y le besa la mejilla muy emocionada, su hermanito había logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo que estaba muy emocionada, Duo y Quatre también se abrazan de la emoción mientras que Heero permanecía de pie estáticamente pero mirando a Duo, instintivamente sonríe solo de verlo sonreír pero en los labios del vocalista a penas si se percibía aquella sonrisa, por su parte el chino sonriendo muy feliz se cruza de brazos observando a sus compañeros, después Zechs se acerca y le estrecha la mano muy feliz, se sentía un ambiente muy placentero pero una noticia dada próximamente por el locutor les bajaría los ánimos. Todos en la sala guardan silencio cuando el programa nuevamente comienza, querían saber si el locutor diría algo más acerca de ellos, realmente el primer lugar no les importaba para nada

Locutor. Ya para terminar hablaremos un poco del grupo ganador del primer lugar de la semana, a ver si saben de quienes hablo, ellas comenzaron sus carreras un verano hace dos años y medio dándose a conocer como teloneras en un concierto del grupo Británico Coldplay, el impacto fue tal que pronto comenzaron a tener fama, meses después a eso ellas sacaron su primer álbum titulado "Blood" ¿ya saben de quien hablo?...

En la sala 3 se escucha un silencio escabroso, los presentes ya sabían de que grupo hablaba el locutor y se sentían algo mal, podían soportar estar en el último lugar de la lista siempre y cuando ellas no estuvieran por delante, así que ese segundo lugar ya no parecía tan bueno sabiendo que esas tontas habían ganado

Locutor. ... Su nuevo álbum se titula "Dreams" y yo aquí los dejo con el primer lugar, ellas son "Dark Sound" y esta semana ellas están encabezando la lista con su canción "Destruye mi corazón", nos vemos la próxima semana, pásenla bien

La canción comienza a sonar y Duo muy molesto tira de un golpe la radio pero ésta sigue tocando por lo que comienza a patearlo efusivamente siendo sujetado después por Zechs y Trowa, el trenzado era quien más odiaba a las chicas y controlarlo a veces era una tarea difícil pero ésta vez ni siquiera para enojarse como siempre estaba de humor, voltea hacia la puerta y ve como Heero sale por ella con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba muy molesto, había dicho en cara de Reelena que ella jamás iba a poderle ganar y se sentía algo tonto al haber perdido esa semana después que ellos habían estado figurando en la lista y ellas no, ahora no solo entraban en la lista sino que lo hacían con el primer lugar, eso realmente era humillante  
Las chicas saltaban de gusto, no lo podían creer, después de más de 8 meses habían vuelto a aparecer en la lista Billboard y estaban muy emocionadas por ello, sobre todo Noin que olvida rápidamente todo comentario dicho por el locutor anteriormente y manda traer con su asistente una botella del mejor vino de la casa y cinco copas para brindar con las chicas quienes ya rápidamente habían olvidado todo coraje que hubiesen sentido al principio del programa cuando el mismo locutor que decía entusiasmado que habían ganado el primer lugar les criticaba... la manager no hace esperar su llamada y marca al celular de Zechs quien al ver que el número proviene de la casa de Noin avienta éste al suelo, ya todos estaban algo tranquilos pero sumamente molestos, sobre todo Duo que había vuelto a su habitación, Quatre era el más tranquilo pero aún así se sentía muy triste, el baterista se retira al jardín a fumarse un cigarrillo de marihuana, estaba aparentemente tranquilo pero la verdad es que estaba enojado, solo que a veces le costaba aflorar esos sentimientos, el chino por su parte solo permanece sentado, se sentía molesto y triste pero no como sus compañeros pues él estaba sumamente orgulloso de su amiga Sally, ella era una chica que había sufrido mucho y merecía algo como lo que le sucedía en esos momentos, no por nada ellos eran como almas gemelas, dos grandes amigos que compartían tanto las cosas buenas como las malas  
En su habitación el trenzado acostado en su cama se encontraba con los audífonos puestos escuchando la canción que ahora figuraba como la segunda en la lista Billboard "Ámame" era el título y a él esa canción le gustaba mucho, sobre todo al ver cuando Heero la cantaba porque la letra no era muy muy buena más sin embargo en labios del vocalista sonaba simplemente maravillosa, se notaba que Heero estaba enamorado, y mucho, ese corazón de piedra tenía un punto débil y ese era el amor, el chico estoico había sido tocado por cupido, lástima que él no fuera ese a quien el vocalista había escogido, estaba seguro, Heero jamás se fijaría en un chico, era sumamente popular con las chicas y casi cada noche salía de casa aunque aún no sabía a donde, tal vez iba en busca de consuelo con mujerzuelas de la calle o tal vez iba a esos burdeles algo más finos en busca de compañía de chicas lindas, no sabía exactamente a donde pero estaba seguro que iba a buscar una buena compañía que dentro de la casa no podía encontrar ¡Dios! Que celoso estaba solo de pensar en eso y apenas lo comprendía, apenas lo aceptaba, estaba enamorado de Heero y lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, sin planearlo, ni siquiera podía recordar como había comenzado a nacer ese sentimiento, ellos no habían compartido nada importante en todo aquel tiempo de conocerse, nada que le hubiese dado un motivo para enamorarse, entonces ¿cómo es que había nacido en él un sentimiento tan grande como ese? al principio cuando había conocido a Heero le parecía el ser más antipático en la faz de la tierra y el solo verlo le repelía, pero después de un tiempo aquello había desaparecido ¿pero porque? ¿acaso era aquella enigmática y a la vez hermosa mirada azul cobalto? ¿o esa forma tan interesante de actuar con ese aire de misterio que le caracterizaba y esa capacidad de hechizar? no sabía y de nada le serviría saberlo pues ya todo estaba hecho, estaba enamorado y eso no iba a cambiar en mucho tiempo aunque lo deseara con el alma, el amor entre dos hombres no estaba bien, además Heero seguro que no estaba nada interesado en él, no, Heero jamás le miraría de la forma que el quería, jamás  
El trenzado cantaba a la par con Heero en el cd de música sin percatarse de que el chico estoico había conseguido entrar a su habitación y le observaba de pie con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, el trenzado se veía hermoso de esa forma, Duo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos atrás de su nuca mientras cantaba

Duo. Te contemplo desde mi ventana, te veo desde aquí y tu estas ausente de mí, no escuchas el silencio de mi voz, solo puedes pensar en ti

La primera estrofa era cantada por Duo y en silencio en su mente Heero la cantaba también, para Duo, solo para él porque aquella canción la había escrito solo para él, su baka trenzado, la persona de quien se había enamorado y a la que amaría siempre en secreto, Duo jamás sería para él y lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para alguien como él y se merecía a una persona mejor que él, eso era lo que pensaba Heero, que él era poca cosa para alguien como Duo y por eso el trenzado jamás se fijaría en él, además Duo solía ser muy lindo, amable y coqueto con las chicas, las atraía por montón y las trataba siempre como hermosas flores, era un chico excepcional y por eso jamás se fijaría en un hombre, y mucho menos en uno como él, seco, frío, sin sentimientos ni emociones aparentes, pero claro que las tenía solo que le costaba demostrar afecto o mostrarse tal cual era, por eso era más fácil crearse una gran coraza alrededor y así no permitir que le lastimaran o él lastimar a alguien amado, mejor era no estar cerca de nadie sentimentalmente, por eso no se acercaba al trenzado, lo que menos quería en el mundo era hacerle daño a Duo, a su Duo  
Heero se retira sigilosamente de la habitación de Duo, había pensado por breves segundos acercarse a él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerlo suyo una y otra vez hasta más no poder, hasta desfallecer, hasta morir juntos pero debía aprender a controlarse o si no terminaría haciendo que Duo lo odiara por amarlo de esa forma, por poseerlo totalmente, por eso era mejor retirarse físicamente de él, le había dicho en días pasados que aceptaba ser su amigo pero debía romper aquella promesa por el bien de Duo. El trenzado abre los ojos y mira por toda la habitación, había sentido la extraña sensación de que alguien se encontraba ahí pero solo debía haber sido su imaginación

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Te contemplo desde mi ventana,  
te veo desde aquí y tu estas ausente de mí  
no escuchas el silencio de mi voz,  
solo puedes pensar en ti

Día y noche pienso en ti,  
soy un tonto pues tú estas ausente de mí,  
conformado con mirarte desde aquí  
espero que seas feliz

Ámame y hazme sentir,  
abrázame y hazme sonreír

Me desprecias y lo sé,  
te amo y no lo puedo decir,  
sonríes y te burlas de mí,  
ya no puedo más pues necesito de ti

Me despierto y no estas aquí,  
lloro al no sentirme dentro de ti,  
en mis sueños te puedo tener,  
en la vida real solo estas lejos de mí

Ámame y hazme sentir,  
abrázame y hazme sonreír

Ámame y hazme sentir,  
abrázame y hazme sonreír

Ámame y hazme sentir,  
abrázame y hazme sonreír

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un par de días sucedieron a aquel donde los chicos se dieron cuenta que aún tenían cosas por aprender, los ensayos ahora eran más frecuentes, ensayaban muy a menudo por largas horas, debían ahora buscar la forma de encabezar la lista Billboard con el número 1 y así ganarles a esas tontas, había muchísimos más grupos mejores que Dark Sound a los cuales se sentirían orgullosos de vencer, más sin embargo el pleito con ellas era personal

Se encontraba ausente a pesar de que la chica a su lado platicaba insistentemente y muy emocionada mientras agitaba la pajilla de su bebida, le contaba lo afortunada que era al tener un novio como él y además haber conseguido un buen empleo con una aún mejor remuneración monetaria y sin embargo él no prestaba el mínimo de atención, tenían más de tres años saliendo pero él no le amaba, era su novia, su amiga y la quería pero él a quien verdaderamente amaba era a Zechs, siempre lo había hecho aún cuando sabía que su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien más, alguien que a él no le agradaba para nada, la odiaba, le caía muy mal, desde siempre, desde que los tres estudiaban juntos la Universidad y aparentaban ser amigos aunque ambos se morían por Zechs. La chica se da cuenta de la falta de atención y molesta lo llama por su nombre pero no consiguiendo su atención por lo que se pone de pie y camina para retirarse siendo alcanzada por él una vez que hubo recuperado sus 5 sentidos perdidos en aquel trance

Traize. ¿Qué pasa?  
Lady Une. Amor, no me haces caso  
Traize. Lo siento, es que...  
Lady Une. ¿Pensabas en otra?  
Traize. Claro que no, yo solo pienso en ti  
Lady Une. ¿De verdad?  
Traize. Claro, te lo demostraré

Toma a su chica de la mano y la direcciona siguiéndolo a él hasta su auto y ambos suben en él, la lleva al hotel elegante más cercano que encuentran y piden una habitación, no eran sexualmente muy activos pero cada vez que sus ansias por Zechs le carcomían él la poseía mientras pensaba en él, la besaba pensando que lo besaba a él, la tocaba sintiendo que lo tocaba a él y se metía en su cuerpo extasiado creyendo que era él, por eso prefería el sexo anal, para sentir más realmente que se trataba de su amigo, para no sentir que se lo hacía a una mujer en vez de hacérselo al hombre de sus sueños, Lady en cambio estaba muy enamorada de Traize, tenía ya planes de una boda segura aún cuando nunca habían tocado el tema, por su mente jamás pasaba que él pudiera amar a su mejor amigo. Traize trataba de que sus embestidas no fueran tan agresivas con su linda novia pero no podía evitarlo, imaginar que se lo hacía a Zechs le volvía loco, alucinaba... al terminar se posiciona a su costado y la chica se acurruca en sus brazos y él le corresponde comenzando a acariciar su cabello haciéndola quedarse dormida y así él puede pensar más libremente en su amado Zechs pero en vez de pensar en él la imagen de cierta persona le viene a la mente, recordaba el día en que Wufei había salido de la sala de ensayos con una expresión de odio indescriptible en su rostro, no sabía porque pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste de que el chino le odiara, jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad pero le dolía ahora que lo pensaba, le intrigaba que podía estar detrás de esa mirada de odio que solo le dirigía a él, sentía mucha curiosidad y definitivamente debía saber la causa... su breve pensamiento de Wufei se termina y nuevamente consigue pensar en Zechs, en ese hombre que tanto amaba y deseaba, ojalá algún día pudiera ser suyo como lo había sido Lady Une hace unos momentos pero eso era totalmente imposible pues su corazón ya estaba ocupado, esa era la segunda vez que se había decepcionado enormemente de alguien por mal de amores, la primera había sido en Boston donde vivió hace un par de años antes de irse a New York a vivir, el hombre de quien se había enamorado y le había roto el corazón se llamaba Ralph Kurt, un hombre por demás apuesto y encantador, su mentor cuando estudiaba para tocar el piano, siempre le había gustado la música y gracias a ese hombre había aprendido a amarla también, pero él lo había rechazado al decirle que no le interesaban los chicos y entonces él se alejó de Boston y llego a New York donde conoció a Zechs, a su amado Zechs y entonces casi al instante se olvidó de Ralph y se enamoró de Zechs, pero siempre en secreto, no iba a cometer la misma tontería que había cometido con Ralph pues era muy probable que Zechs le contestara lo mismo "No estoy interesado en los chicos" eso jamás lo iba a poder soportar en labios de Zechs, mejor era permanecer a su lado en secreto

En la gran casa de Noin donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas del grupo la chica estaba por darles a las muchachas una noticia que seguramente les iba a gustar por lo que las reúne ahí

Hilde. Dinos, dinos ya Noincita  
Noin. Si me llamas así por Dios que no digo nada  
Hilde. Alguien está de mal humor...  
Reelena. Mejor guarda silencio amiga

La rubia tapa a la morena la boca con su mano y la sienta a un lado suyo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su manager, Hilde podía llegar a ser muy molesta a veces y además Noin era por demás de pocas pulgas. Las chicas miran atentas a su manager en la espera de aquella noticia que tenía que darles, Noin se paseaba de lado a lado no sabiendo como comenzar además que le gustaba hacerlas enojar, era su tonto pasatiempo... la chica por fin deja de caminar y mira a todas sonriendo después y alzando el tono de su voz

Noin. ¡¡Tocaran en el Madison Square Garden!

Las chicas no pudiendo creerlo se ponen de pie muy felices y gritan, Dorothy se abraza de Reelena mientras que Hilde muy emocionada grita y abraza a su vez a Sally quien muy feliz también corresponde al abrazo, momentos después las chicas vuelven a mirar atentas a Noin ésta vez con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Reelena. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?  
Noin. Contactos  
Dorothy. ¿No te habrás acostado con un productor?  
Noin. ¡No seas idiota!

La rubia platinada ríe a carcajadas como era su costumbre, solía tener una risa muy aparatosa y solía ser también muy burlona de todo para las pocas pulgas de Noin que muy enojada avienta a la chica un cojín que se encontraba en uno de los muebles haciéndola reír aún más mientras que Sally en un gesto de fastidio se sienta y sonríe muy feliz, era la primera vez que tocarían en un lugar tan conocido como ese y estaba muy orgullosa de su desempeño, lo sentía por Wufei pues ahora la suerte sonreía para Dark Sound y no para el grupo de su amigo.. Reelena está por salir de la sala cuando es detenida por Noin porque aún tenía una noticia más que darles a las chicas por lo que se devuelve y toma asiento, Hilde y Dorothy hacen lo mismo y nuevamente miran atentas a Noin

Noin. Díganme muchachas ¿acaso les suena el nombre de Producciones Romefeller?

Hilde y Sally se miran no sabiendo de que hablaba Noin, en cambio Dorothy por alguna extraña razón sonreía de oreja a oreja al escuchar ese nombre, ella era algo más que integrante del grupo Dark Sound y nadie más lo sabía, en cambio Reelena abre su boca y sus ojos en un gesto de sorpresa poniéndose rápidamente de pie no pudiendo articular palabras en su boca, ante eso Noin sonríe ampliamente, la rubia por fin sale de su tonto trance y sonriendo contesta

Reelena. ¿La casa disquera más reconocida en todo el país? no me vas a salir con que quieren firmar con nosotras ¿o sí?  
Noin. ¡¡Si!

La chica muy emocionada da pequeños saltitos en su lugar aplaudiendo ridículamente de la emoción al saber que una casa productora como Producciones Romefeller se encontraba interesada en su grupo, seguramente se debía al éxito logrado últimamente, su disco se estaba vendiendo bastante bien y además ahora figuraban en la lista Billboard con el número uno, su carrera estaba viento en popa y eso les hacía muy felices... las otras chicas vuelven a sonreír ampliamente, últimamente pasaban cosas muy buenas, eso parecía ser un sueño, por fin su trabajo comenzaba a dar frutos, Noin explica que al firmar el contrato por un año sacarán nuevo disco en menos de seis meses y además grabarían un par de video clips mismos que se transmitirían tanto en MTV como en otros canales de música reconocidos, esos y otros beneficios traería consigo la firma de ese contrato, The wings había recibido la oferta mucho antes pero ellos la habían rechazado para bien o para mal, ahora Dark Sound tenía esa misma oportunidad y no la iban a desaprovechar por lo que rápidamente aceptan dicha oferta... Un hombre de edad algo avanzada sonreía mientras miraba por la ventana con una gran sonrisa sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio y con ambos brazos cruzados a su pecho, atrás de él otro hombre le escoltaba, era su mano derecha, su más fiel sirviente, él no sonreía y sin embargo miraba atento la figura frente a él que le daba la espalda en la espera de una respuesta a una pregunta formulada anteriormente

Dermail. ¿De verdad te interesa saber?  
Tubarov. Si, anteriormente no estabas interesado en ellas  
Dermail. Digamos que me lo pidió una personita muy especial  
Tubarov. ¿No hablará de...?  
Dermail. Con calma Tubarov, todo a su tiempo, ella sabe como actuar

En la gran casa de Trowa el chico de ojos color esmeralda miraba el televisor desconcentrado y a su lado un rubio de ojos aqua le miraba esporádicamente no haciendo notar su mirada, llevaban ahí en silencio casi una hora, el rubio podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que ellos dos habían entablado una conversación, Trowa solo solía hablar más de tres palabras cuando se encontraba en un estado donde no era dueño de sí, en un estado donde otro Trowa hacía su aparición, pero a Quatre el Trowa que le gustaba era ese frente a él, un Trowa sereno y tranquilo, dueño de sus 5 sentidos y uno más llamado cordura, había notado en el chico una mirada muy particular hacía Duo en ocasiones donde había bebido o fumado hierba e incluso le había visto tocarle como en la fiesta pasada donde logró divisar a lo lejos aquella grotesca acción por parte del ojiverde, en cambio con él parecía ser el mismo, estuviese en sus cinco sentidos o carecientes de estos ¿pero porque? ¿por qué si había sido el mismo Trowa quien tiempo atrás le invitó a formar un grupo? ¿por qué esa actitud tan fría hacía él? le dolía, no podía ocultarlo, le gustaría usar su pequeño don con él y saber el porque de su actitud tan fría hacía él pero aquella idea le parecía deshonesta, deseaba que el mismo Trowa le contara que es lo que pasaba aunque él no se animaba a preguntar, tal vez pedir la ayuda de Catherine ayudaría un poco  
Trowa se pone de pie y se dirige a Quatre estirando su mano hacia él la cual contenía el control remoto del televisor, el rubio sonríe y toma el control con sus manos sintiendo un poco la piel del ojiverde pues había alcanzado a tocar parte de su mano, inexplicablemente un escalofrío muy grande le había recorrido el cuerpo al sentir a Trowa y le mira fijamente, ambos aún sostenían el control hasta que el propio Trowa lo suelta dirigiendo al rubio una mirada fría, no amenazante ni de odio pero sí muy fría, como tratando de indicarle cual era la distancia entre ambos y entonces sale por fin de la sala de televisión dejando a Quatre algo triste por esa actitud... Trowa camina por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación topándose con Duo antes de llegar a ésta, el trenzado le sonríe amablemente y Trowa se impacta por aquella hermosa sonrisa dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él, Duo al recordar lo sucedido la noche de la fiesta retrocede unos pasos hasta toparse en la pared donde Trowa lo acorrala colocando su mano sobre la pared y con la otra toma al chico por el brazo, el trenzado muy nervioso trata de articular palabras para pedirle a Trowa que se aleje pero los nervios le traicionan, el ojiverde lo mira profundamente y Duo le contesta la mirada pero reflejando en sus ojos algo de suplica, que se alejara de él

Duo. ¿Qué... qué pasa?  
Trowa. Yo solo... te pido perdón por lo de la fiesta  
Duo. ¿Tratando de hacer lo mismo?  
Trowa. No  
Duo. ¿Entonces te puedes alejar un poquito?  
Trowa. Mnh

El ojiverde suelta el brazo de Duo y esa misma mano la dirige hacia la mejilla de Duo la cual acaricia con el costado de su mano haciéndolo sonrojar completamente y ponerse más nervioso aún, el trenzado no sabía que hacer ¿debía gritar? ¿empujarlo y correr? ¿o dar su característico golpe en la entrepierna? no sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería que el baterista se alejara de él y de que si iba a ser besado o tocado por un chico ese sería Heero y nadie más, era al único que le iba a permitir algo así, cualquier caricia en manos de otro hombre que no fuera el vocalista sería repugnante, cualquier beso en labios de otro que no fuera Heero sería sucio, el acercamiento físico entre dos hombres estaba mal pero amando a Heero eso no iba a importar, que importarían las reglas éticas y morales, el amor era primero, sin embargo por Trowa no sentía ni una pizca de lo que sentía por Heero, por eso una caricia o un beso de su parte sería muy desagradable, a él le gustaban las chicas aún cuando se había enamorado de Heero... para alivio de él Trowa se aleja caminando como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Duo aún recargado en la pared se deja caer de poco en poco al suelo quedando sentado en él se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y suspira profundamente y aliviado al haberse ido Trowa  
Zechs llega a la casa de Trowa casi al anochecer para darles una noticia por lo que los reúne a todos en el salón de juntas de la casa, Catherine les lleva un par de bebidas y se queda ahí para oír, el manager les informa que se enteró por buenos contactos que Dark Sound iba a firmar un contrato con Producciones Romefeller, mismo que ellos no habían aceptado firmar, al escuchar la noticia no le toman mucha importancia ya que no estaban celosos, al contrario, sabían que habían sido escogidos primero, Zechs a su vez les informa que también darán un concierto en el Madison Square Garden y ahí si los cinco se ponen algo celosos, a ellos no les había tocado presentarse en un lugar así y ya tenían tiempo deseándolo pero Zechs les sube el ánimo con la siguiente noticia, el grupo Aerosmith daría un concierto y ellos mismos habían pedido que The Wings fueran los teloneros, eso pone muy feliz a Duo quien es fanático del grupo y es el más animado, Heero tan solo de ver que Duo estaba entusiasmado se entusiasma también ya que no era muy fanático del grupo, además Zechs les informa que aparecerán en un programa de espectáculos donde darán una entrevista y se hablara del grupo desde antes de su nacimiento, los 5 están de acuerdo con eso y Zechs sonríe, hacía mucho que no se ponían de acuerdo así y eso le hacía feliz, esos chicos solían ser a veces muy caprichosos

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí en este fic, muchas veces leemos tan solo un capitulo y abandonamos las historias, lo acepto, yo también lo he hecho pero me da mucho gusto que hasta ahora la historia les este agradando y que además me dejen comentarios, eso me hace feliz, gracias, ahora a contestarles sus comentarios:

Nadesiko: Hola! Muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta lo que escribo y aclaro que si me acuerdo de ti, eres Brenda, o no? Nos hemos mandado algunos e-mail y también recuerdo que me dejaste review en Una Propuesta Indecorosa, lamentablemente me borraron ese fic de aquí, ni modo, bueno, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios a esta historia, nos vemos

Kennich: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero seguir escribiendo como te gusta y también espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios porque estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen su tiempo en escribirme, muchas gracias y hasta pronto


	7. The Wings vs Dark Sound 2

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Capítulo 6: The wings vs Dark Sound  
2° parte

El día en que el grupo The Wings se iba a presentar en el programa de espectáculos había llegado y solo Duo y Quatre se encontraban emocionados por el evento sin saber que las chicas de Dark Sound también estaban invitadas, de hecho ni los manager de cada grupo lo sabían, ese había sido un truco de la televisora para allegarse de rating ya que si le hubieran informado al manager de The Wings que las Dark Sound se iban a presentar éste rotundamente se iba a negar y viceversa. Así que ya todo estaba fraguado, The Wings entraría por el ala Este y Dark Sound por el ala Oeste, de esa forma no iba haber modo de que se toparan. En los camerinos del ala Este se encontraban todos los miembros del grupo y Zechs acompañado por Catherine, Traize y su novia, Wufei no podía evitarse mirar a Traize quien intrigado no podía soportar que el chino lo viera de esa forma, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su novia o al propio Zechs quien daba instrucciones a los chicos, sobre todo a Heero y a Trowa quienes por su carácter, indiferencia y arrogancia solían arruinar a veces las sesiones, Zechs estaba muy nervioso ya que era la primera vez que se presentaban en un programa así, él estaba muy emocionado también. En los camerinos del ala Oeste Noin al igual que Zechs estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, habían aparecido antes en entrevistas televisivas pero nada comparado con aquel programa, además acababan de dar un concierto en el Madison Square Garden y sabía que ese iba a ser un tema de conversación en la entrevista, y como había sucedido un incidente en dicho concierto, no le convenía que se platicara de eso, pero el programa estaba a minutos de comenzar y no había tiempo de ir con los productores del programa y pedirles que no se hablara de ello, ya no había marcha atrás... Miss Noventa era la anfitriona del programa y ya estaba en el set lista para cuando estuvieran al aire, 3, 2, 1, estamos al aire

Miss. Noventa. Buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí en una nueva emisión de su programa favorito "Escándalos y Espectáculos" /aplausos/ en ésta ocasión nos vestimos de gala para recibir a dos de los grupos más exitosos de los últimos tiempos a nivel nacional, ambos no tienen mucho de haber comenzado su carrera y ambos figuran en los primeros lugares de la Lista Billboard manteniéndose en primer y segundo lugar respectivamente desde que llegaron a esos puestos por primera vez, ¿ya saben de quien hablo?

Los gritos y aplausos no se hacen esperar, el público estaba eufórico y lleno de vida, los ídolos del momento estaban reunidos ahí, juntos y por primera vez, muchos traían pancartas y hasta porras completas para sus ídolos, además las mujeres del público, las cuales eran mayoría en comparación a los pocos caballeros, llevaban ropa interior, flores y demás regalos para sus ídolos favoritos, estaban ya listas para verlos aparecer

Miss. Noventa. Tranquilos, se que están emocionados pero así no puedo continuar, bueno, comencemos por el primer grupo, ellos son no solo guapos, muy guapos, sino que el talento se les escapa por los poros de la piel /gritos y aplausos/ lo se, lo se... bueno, el primero de ellos es un joven muy apuesto procedente de medio oriente, hijo de padre japonés y madre norteamericana, tiene una excelente voz y es el más reservado del grupo, serio, intimidante y ¿ya dije apuesto?

La mayoría en el público se pone de pie gritando y saltando de la emoción, Heero era el más popular del grupo, quien más fans tenía y también el menos amigable de todos, pero a sus fans eso no les importaba ya que en una sola palabra el vocalista de The Wings era genial, era raro que diera entrevistas a no ser que fuera con el resto del grupo pero en aquella ocasión lo tendrían ahí, frente al escenario, en vivo y a todo color, que importaba si a veces era un antipático, siempre era difícil no amarlo fuera como fuera, y eso, Duo lo sabía mejor que nadie. La animadora se tapaba los oídos de lo fuerte que eran los gritos de la multitud pero el tiempo se agotaba y debía continuar

Miss Noventa. Su nombre es Heero Yuy, 20 años, vocalista de The Wings, le gusta mucho el Sushi, el Okonomiyaki y le molestan los Paparazzi, y ¿a quien no? bienvenido

La multitud grita aún más al escuchar el nombre a pesar que ya sabían que se trataba de él, el vocalista sale directo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista causando una gran revuelta, muchos guardias cuidaban que algún fan no fuera a entrar al escenario y cometer alguna tontería, algunas fans caían desmayadas de la impresión que les daba ver a su ídolo y otras lloraban de la emoción, Heero en cambio como siempre en su actitud seria llega hasta su lugar y se sienta mirando fríamente a todas y todos los fans frente a él, las chicas y algunos chicos al ver aquella mirada no podían evitar derretirse figuradamente ya que aquella mirada era de ensueño... en el camerino del ala Oeste las chicas de Dark Sound oían algunos gritos pero no sabían a que se debían ya que la voz de Miss Noventa no se oía para nada... de nuevo en el lugar ya la multitud estaba algo calmada y lista para que la animadora pudiera continuar

Miss Noventa. Tranquilas chicas, guarden aliento porque el segundo de ellos no es menos lindo... bueno, el segundo es originario de nuestro país, nació en California, toca la guitarra como nadie y es muy agradable, simpático, gracioso y que decir guapo... su nombre es Duo Maxwell, 19 años, casi 20, gusta de las hamburguesas y las papas fritas, odia el refresco de Naranja y chicas... es soltero

Nuevamente se escuchan los gritos de los espectadores quienes aumentan estos cuando Duo entra saludando con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su mano frenéticamente haciendo que los fans también se derritan de la emoción, aquel era un sujeto muy agradable y todo mundo lo adoraba, bueno, si no se contaba a Hilde entonces todo mundo lo adoraba, Miss Noventa también estaba emocionada ya que Duo era su favorito y a pesar de ser la anfitriona y de ser neutral no podía evitar sentirse como cualquier fan, realmente emocionada... Duo se sienta en el lugar junto a Heero sin abandonar su sonrisa aunque se sentía realmente nervioso, desde que habían tocado juntos no había estado tan cerca del chico como ese día

Miss Noventa. Prosigamos, el tercero es un chico muy reservado, tan reservado que no sabemos de donde es originario pero si sabemos que vive aquí en New York, es dueño de una gran fortuna, ayuda a instituciones de beneficencia y tiene una linda hermanita que lo acompaña siempre a todos los conciertos y giras /gritos/ ... él es el baterista del grupo, tiene 20 años, le gusta mucho el Spaguetti y odia la guerra y la violencia, su nombre es Trowa Barton

Nuevamente como se esperaba los gritos inundan el set donde se realizaba el programa, era cierto que no se sabía mucho de Trowa pero eso no quería decir que no lo adoraran también, él solía ser muy callado y muy a diferencia de Heero él si que no daba ninguna entrevista ya que Heero a veces solía hacerlo, pero como a Trowa no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal no aceptaba entrevistas, aquella era una excepción porque iba a ser televisada y porque ya todos habían dicho que sí... algunos segundos después la multitud se calma para darle permiso a la señorita Noventa de seguir con su trabajo

Miss Noventa. Gracias... el próximo es el más exótico del grupo, proveniente de Oriente Medio, próximo heredero de una gran fortuna y tiene 29 hermanas, si, como oyeron, 29 hermanas, él es tierno, amable, inocente y muy tímido, nunca niega una entrevista, tiene 19 añitos, le gustan muchos los macarrones con queso y odia la música Country, desde la región de Arabia Saudita tenemos a Quatre Raberba Winner, bajista del grupo

Antes de los gritos un par de suspiros se oyen cuando Quatre sale detrás de bambalinas con una gran sonrisota de oreja a oreja, muchos te amo se escuchan en el público y el muy apenado contesta con el típico, yo también las amo haciendo que las miles de fans caigan al suelo casi desmayadas, Quatre era todo un encanto... el rubio se sienta al lado de Trowa y tímidamente le sonríe pero él no hace caso de su saludo haciendo que Quatre se sienta algo mal... los gritos se calman nuevamente

Miss Noventa. Para terminar las presentaciones... él a diferencia del vocalista tiene sus rasgos orientales más acentuados, hijo de padres chinos dueños también de una gran fortuna a la cual él renunció cuando se vino a Norteamérica, él es muy amable con la prensa aunque no nos conceda muy seguido entrevistas, le gusta mucho el esgrima en el cual es campeón, ama el Rock y odia hablar de su vida personal, tiene 20 años y es la segunda guitarra del grupo, su nombre es Wufei Chang

Aplausos, gritos, regalos y muchos te amo también se oyen por todo el lugar cuando sale Wufei saludando amablemente aunque sin mostrar una sola sonrisa, él se sienta a un lado de Quatre y ambos se sonríen, las fans aprovechando que ya los cinco estaban sentados en el mueble comienzan a arrojar los regalos tales como prendas íntimas, flores y números telefónicos, solo Duo, Quatre y Wufei juntan las cosas que caían cerca de ellos y agradecen con cada regalo que toman, en cambio Heero y Trowa se mantienen indiferentes hacia ese hecho, Zechs observaba todo desde atrás y se sentía más nervioso al ver la poca respuesta que tenían Trowa y Heero... los integrantes de The Wings se dan cuenta que al lado izquierdo de donde están ellos se encuentran otros asientos desocupados y se preguntan quienes más serán invitados sin saber que se trata de sus archienemigas... la animadora sonríe y se acerca a donde están los miembros de The Wings y a cada uno le da la mano en signo de bienvenida y todos contestan el saludo

Miss Noventa. Para no hacerlos esperar más comenzaré con nuestros demás invitados

Heero y Duo voltean a verse extrañados de ese comentario, no se imaginaban quienes eran esas personas de las que hablaba la anfitriona... de repente se dan cuenta que se están mirado y ambos se voltean al lado opuesto fingiendo que no se estuvieron viendo de esa forma, Trowa y Quatre también se miran y con la sola mirada se preguntan quienes podrán ser esos invitados pero no había respuesta, en cambio Wufei sonríe ligeramente cuando la idea de que se puede tratar de Dark Sound le pasa por la mente, esa sí que sería una ironía

Miss Noventa. Ahora con el segundo grupo, la primera de ellas es una chica muy atractiva, hija del antiguo Ministro en la casa Blanca, a su corta edad comenzó con clases de canto y ballet hasta que se dio cuenta que lo suyo era el rock, ama los pasteles y odia a los chicos fríos y aburridos, ella tiene 20 años y es originaria de Europa, su nombre es Reelena Darlian

Algunos aplausos menos efusivos se escuchan por parte del público y un grupo de 10 chicos entre todos los fans se ponen de pie con una gran pancarta "Dark Sound es lo mejor", enseguida la chica sale detrás de bambalinas mostrándose algo molesta cuando ve que los miembros de The Wings están ahí y que además fueron presentados antes que ellas, Heero por su parte muy enojado se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la anfitriona quien se asusta de verlo tan cerca y con esa mirada amenazante, Zechs detrás de bambalinas se asusta de que Heero pueda hacer algo y sale para detenerlo pero antes de llegar los demás de The Wings se ponen de pie y lo interceptan muy enojados

Duo. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?  
Zechs. No sabía, de verdad

Los chicos le creen a Zechs pero eso no les quitaba lo molestos, habían sido engañados para ponerlos al lado de esas tontas de Dark Sound y de ser necesario iban a demandar pues eso no estaba en el contrato cuando habían aceptado asistir al programa... Heero sujeta fuertemente de los hombros a la anfitriona haciéndola quejarse un poco, Reelena se asusta y se acerca preocupada por la chica pero Heero le lanza una mirada de muerte y ella se intimida pero eso no la hace retroceder y entrometerse en el asunto

Reelena. Suéltala  
Heero. Dime ¿por qué?  
Miss Noventa. Yo solo, recibo órdenes  
Heero. ¿De quién?  
Miss Noventa. A mí me llega la orden de arriba, no lo sé  
Reelena. Basta Heero  
Heero. ¡Tu cállate! Seguramente esto fue planeado por ustedes  
Reelena. Te equivocas, no seas tan arrogante para pensar que haríamos algo así solo por estar en el mismo set con ustedes  
Heero. Já, irrumpieron en una fiesta sin ser invitadas, todo se puede esperar de ustedes  
Reelena. ¿Cómo haberles ganado en la lista Billboard?

El odio era lo único en las miradas de los dos, eran rivales a muerte y eso jamás iba a cambiar nunca, Heero suelta a la anfitriona y se acerca a Reelena sujetándola ligeramente de los cabellos pero ella se queja como si la jalara con fuerza, todos en el público y Miss Noventa estaba atónitos y en la expectativa de ver que iba a hacerle el vocalista de The Wings a la vocalista de Dark Sound pero Heero enseguida suelta los cabellos de la chica, ella lo mira ferozmente mientras él vuelve a su asiento pasándoles por un lado a sus compañeros quienes poco después le siguen y Zechs vuelve tras bambalinas

Quatre. ¿Qué va a pasar?  
Heero. No nos iremos, competiremos limpiamente... y ellas morderán el polvo

Heero sonríe ligeramente en un gesto de maldad y los demás también lo hacen, incluso Trowa quien raramente sonreía así estando sobrio... Miss Noventa habiéndose recuperado del todo continúa con las presentaciones

Miss Noventa. Perdón por el retraso, ejem... la segunda integrante es una chica muy linda y amable, siempre atenta con los medios, de carácter muy fuerte cuando se enoja.. y lo se yo.. ejem, bueno, ella es originaria de New York, adora la crema de maní, odia los duraznos, tiene 19 años y es la guitarrista del grupo, su nombre es Hilde Shbeicker

La chica sale de su lugar muy sonriente hasta que ve a Duo y le hace una seña de muerte con su dedo pulgar hacia abajo después de pasarlo por su cuello y se sienta a un lado de Reelena, sus fans gritan emocionados sobre todo cuando hace lo del dedo y enseguida las fans de Duo se retan con las miradas con los fans de Hilde, una gran gota surca la cabeza de la anfitriona antes de continuar

Miss Noventa. Bueno... la tercera integrante es una chica muy especial, de carácter alocado y alivianado, originaria de Irlanda donde vivió toda su infancia, ama a los cachorros y odia a todo animal marino, tiene 20 años de edad y es la bajista del grupo, su nombre es Dorothy Catalonia, bienvenida chica

Dorothy entra mandando besos y saludos a todos sus fans, ella era la única miembro de Dark Sound que les caía bien a los fervientes fans de The Wings por lo que la animan con las pancartas que traían especialmente para ella, Dorothy se sienta al lado de Reelena quitando a Hilde de ahí y mandándola al lugar 3 donde debió ir ella, Miss Noventa sonríe a las chicas y se prepara para la última de ellas

Miss Noventa. Por último y para nada menos importante tenemos a Sally Po, originaria de Boston, tecladista del grupo Dark Sound, tiene 22 años, es amable y linda con la prensa, le gusta mucho el basketball, le va a los knicks y odia a las personas que se aprovechan de los demás, démosle un gran aplauso a ésta chica por favor

Los aplausos se oyen fuertes por todo el lugar y Wufei sonríe a su amiga cuando ella entra para dirigirse a su lugar también sonriéndole al chico, ya todos estaban reunidos, los dos grupos rivales desde hacía un año ahora estaban frente a frente en una guerra sin cuartel, dispuestos a ir con todo, del otro lado del set se veía una plataforma donde había instrumentos y sabían cual era el plan de los productores del programa, ponerlos a tocar, a los chicos de The Wings no les gustaban esos juegos tontos pero ahora era la oportunidad de jugarse al todo por el todo y vencer de una buena vez a las chicas que les querían hacer a un lado y a la vez aplastar, pero antes de esa competencia sería la entrevista

Miss Noventa. Antes que nada les pido perdón por la forma en que los reuní, espero que me disculpen  
Duo. Ya no importa  
Miss Noventa. Bien, la primera pregunta es para el grupo The Wings respecto a su canción ganadora de ésta semana en la lista Billboard del segundo lugar, lugar que ha mantenido desde hace un par de semanas, cuéntenos  
Quatre. Bien, ésta es una canción que escribió Heero para el disco anterior pero decidió que la sacaríamos apenas para éste disco  
Miss Noventa. Ya veo, dinos Heero ¿esta canción va dirigida a alguien en especial? porque evidentemente es una canción de amor  
Heero. Si la escribí para alguien no te importa

La anfitriona se sobresalta a las palabras de Heero dichas con tanta frialdad mientras que algunos espectadores ríen por la respuesta de Heero, muy propia de él, detrás de bambalinas Zechs se golpea la frente con la mano totalmente apenado por la forma de contestar del vocalista, en cambio Catherine ríe traviesamente porque ella si sabía para quien estaba dirigida la canción, Traize y su novia también se ríen por la respuesta

Miss Noventa. Este yo... yo  
Duo. No señorita, es solo una simple canción, no le haga caso je je je  
Miss Noventa. Esta bien... la siguiente pregunta es para ustedes chicas y es respecto a éste nuevo disco que sacaron, ¿qué me dicen?  
Reelena. Mnh, éste disco lo grabamos en Inglaterra aprovechando que yo estaría allá por los 50 años de matrimonio de mis abuelos, tres canciones fueron compuestas por mí, dos por Hilde, una por Dorothy y 4 por Sally  
Miss Noventa. "Destruye mi corazón" que figura como número uno en la lista Billboard fue compuesta por ti ¿verdad?  
Reelena. Así es  
Miss Noventa. Es una canción muy impresionante  
Reelena. Sí, es de las pocas canciones que tiene sonidos de batería, misma que yo toco  
Miss Noventa. Muy interesante

La animadora camina hasta donde están los miembros de The Wings para su siguiente pregunta, ésta vez ya no preguntaría a Heero por miedo a una respuesta como la anterior, lo más seguro era preguntar a Duo, Quatre o Wufei para obtener una respuesta segura, porque con Heero y Trowa no podía contar para ello, eso era lo más probable... la gente del público miraba tranquilamente todo, ya no gritaban porque querían escuchar todo muy bien, saberlo todo acerca de sus ídolos

Miss Noventa. Nuevamente sobre la canción Ámame, en el video clip podemos ver que fue filmada en el extranjero, al parecer la región de los Alpes, díganme algo ¿este es un paso grande hacia la ruptura de fronteras del grupo?  
Wufei. Sí, yo creo que éste es uno de los primeros pasos para una internacionalización  
Duo. Así es, definitivamente es cierto, de hecho tenemos planes a futuro de dar conciertos en Canadá donde nunca nos hemos presentado, en México y Colombia ya que son dos países con muchos fans del grupo  
Miss Noventa. Ya veo  
Quatre. Y no solo eso, el próximo año será la conquista por Europa  
Miss Noventa. Muy interesante y un gran reto, sobre todo con la gran competencia Británica pues de éste país han nacido bandas súper buenas como The Beatles u Oasis  
Duo. Si, precisamente ese es el reto más que nada, competir en el gran mercado Británico

La entrevista continúa su curso y las preguntas llueven por montones teniendo al público muy concentrado en todo lo que se habla, después de todo el ámbito musical y del espectáculo la anfitriona se aventura a hacer preguntas personales a pesar que a la mayoría del grupo The Wings les molestara, a las chicas de Dark Sound les gustaba mucho hacer alarde de su vida personal, solo Sally era quien odiaba al igual que Wufei las preguntas personales, a los únicos que no les incomodaba del grupo de los chicos era a Duo y Quatre quienes contestaban casi cualquier tipo de pregunta, la anfitriona se dirige primero con Duo y le sonríe cerrándole el ojo después

Miss Noventa. Hace medio año salías con la famosa modelo Cristy Luptow ¿cierto?  
Duo. Si  
Miss Noventa. ¿Y ahora quién es la afortunada... o tenemos oportunidad?

Las chicas en el estudio comienzan a gritar emocionadas cuando Miss Noventa hace la segunda pregunta pero Duo se queda callado con el rostro completamente colorado ¿cómo decir que él ya solo estaba interesado en su compañero de grupo? Ese se pudiera convertir en el escándalo del año pero no le convenía para nada, a nadie del grupo si es que querían seguir conservando la fama, el trenzado mira tímido a la anfitriona y sonríe ampliamente haciendo que ella se derrita de la emoción

Duo. No, ahora no hay nadie  
Miss Noventa. ¿Entonces tenemos oportunidad?  
Duo. Supongo  
Miss Noventa. Que bueno oír eso... y tu Quatre ¿sales con alguien?  
Quatre. Por el momento no  
Miss Noventa. ¿Ven chicas? Acá otra oportunidad

Nuevamente los gritos por parte de las fans, era muy emocionante saber que sus ídolos no tenían el corazón ocupado aún, pero lo que ellas ignoraban completamente eran los sentimientos de todos, sentimientos que obviamente no iban a decir... la animadora se acerca tímidamente a Heero para hacerle una pregunta también personal, él la mira fríamente pero ella debía cumplir con su trabajo

Miss Noventa. Di... dinos tú... tu ¿sales con alguien?  
Heero. No

Contesta tajantemente y Miss Noventa sonríe porque al menos se había decidido a responder cuando bien pudo mandarla al demonio como minutos antes o simplemente quedarse callado, pero él había contestado, no amablemente pero al fin y al cabo una respuesta, tal vez si le hubiera preguntado si estaba enamorado el vocalista la hubiese humillado como anteriormente lo había hecho pero como había sido una pregunta menos difícil entonces Heero se había dignado en contestar, el siguiente sería Trowa y la chica también tímidamente se dirige hacia él

Miss Noventa. Trowa ¿y tú?  
Trowa. ...  
Miss Noventa. ¿Sales con alguien?  
Trowa. ¿Tirarme a alguien cuenta?

Trowa sonríe muy ligeramente a la chica mientras la recorre con la mirada de pies a cabeza haciéndola sonrojar, su mirada era pícara e intimidaba a la chica quien comienza a tartamudear tratando de articular palabras y decirle que la respuesta era no, solo tener sexo no contaba como tener una relación con alguien... los chicos de The Wings permanecen serios ante el comentario de Trowa, el a veces podía parecer un pervertido y eso no les agradaba, sobre todo a Duo quien había sido víctima de un par de acosos por parte del ojiverde baterista... Miss Noventa ya recuperada de la falta de aire por esa mirada de Trowa se dirige hacia Wufei para preguntar lo mismo

Wufei. Ahórratelo, no salgo con alguien

La chica se queda callada ante las palabras de Wufei, le había quitado parte de su trabajo pero no importaba, se notaba que esa clase de preguntas no gustaban al chino, tras bambalinas Traize sonreía inconscientemente ante la respuesta del chico, no sabía porque, simplemente se sentía bien saber algo así... Miss Noventa se dirige ahora con las chicas de Dark Sound para hacerles la misma pregunta a cada una, las 4 también responden que no salen con alguien

Miss Noventa. Al parecer aquí tenemos un desfile de solteros y solteras, así que ya saben, a ponerse las pilas... bien, nosotros nos vamos a unos mensajes comerciales, regresamos

La anfitriona borra su sonrisa al ver el foco de "Al aire" apagado, esa entrevista la estaba tensando y los miembros de The Wings no cooperaban con nada, al menos no Trowa y Heero, uno por su picardía y a la vez indiferencia y el otro por su mala actitud, y es que al vocalista le molestaba que se metieran en su vida... tanto Noin como Zechs entran al set, cada quien con su respectivo grupo para animarlos ya que se sentía un ambiente muy tenso cuando estaban al aire, Trowa se escapa del sermón de su manager y se acerca a la chica anfitriona

Miss Noventa. Hola  
Trowa. ¿Te gustaría cenar ésta noche?

La sangre le baja a los pies a la chica al oír la proposición de Trowa, jamás hubiera creído que alguien como él sin más ni más llegara de la nada y le pidiera una cita, era algo muy raro pero no le sorprendía tanto al recordar la mirada que el chico descaradamente le había hecho al aire, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, en pocos minutos volverían al aire y esa proposición la había dejado sin habla, Trowa estaba muy cerca de ella esperando una respuesta pero con el semblante como siempre, sin expresión, era obvio que él solo quería una cita que terminara con sexo y un "te llamaré luego" falso pero ¡Por Dios! Era sexo con Trowa Barton, el baterista de The Wings, que importaba si solo era sexo pasajero, sucio y barato si se trataba de Trowa Barton, era como un sueño hecho realidad, desde que se había formado el grupo Duo se había convertido en su ídolo pero Trowa no desmeritaba para nada, era realmente guapo y se veía que era una fiera en la cama, definitivamente debía de aceptar y por Dios que aceptaría... ya calmada la chica continúa con el programa, la sesión de preguntas de ella así como las del público había terminado, Noin se sentía aliviada ya que no se habían tocado los dos temas que tanto temía que se tocaran, uno de ellos era la repentina aparición de las chicas en la fiesta de aniversario de los chicos y la otra era aquel escándalo que se había armado después del concierto en el Madison Square Garden donde Hilde había agredido a varios camarógrafos y escupido a uno en la cara cuando le había preguntado que pensaba sobre el estilo de tocar de Duo Maxwell, pregunta que la había hecho encender de coraje

Miss Noventa. Ahora las chicas Dark Sound nos deleitarán con la canción número uno en la lista Billboard, escuchemos, esto es "Destruye mi corazón"

Reelena y las demás suben a la pequeña plataforma y cada quien toma su instrumento, la vocalista se sitúa cerca de la batería ya que a mitad de la canción se encontraba el solo de batería que ella tocaba el cual prendía totalmente la canción con ese estilo Heavy Metal que ellas imprimían en sus canciones, los de The Wings las observaban firmemente y antes de comenzar Reelena cierra a Heero un ojo haciéndolo enojarse más

Reelena. One, Two, Three...

La canción empieza muy potente y el público enseguida se prende, no por nada era la canción número uno en la lista Billboard y los chicos miraban atentos, Duo no podía creer lo mucho que Hilde había mejorado sus acordes desde la última vez que la había oído tocar y empuñaba con fuerza sus puños ante el coraje, no iba a dejar que nadie le ganara y eso lo iba a demostrar cuando ellos subieran a ese lugar

-------------------------------------------------

Destruye mi corazón,  
destruye mi alma y mi pasión,  
consumiéndome a fuego lento  
hazme sentir tu calor

Despedaza el trozo de espíritu que te di  
y mata mi aliento con tus manos,  
tócame y mátame,  
destruye mi corazón

En la penumbra de mi alma  
despedaza lo que aún hay en mí,  
toma mi sangre entre tus manos  
y bebe a sorbos su esencia

Destruye mi corazón  
Destruye mi corazón

Con fervor en tu calor mata mi pasión,  
destruye mi corazón y bebe mi sangre  
consume entre humo de pasión  
el placer que aún siente mi corazón

No dejes gota de sangre en mí,  
mata mi alma y mata mi pasión,  
arruina lo bueno que hay dentro de mí  
y destruye mi corazón

Destruye mi corazón  
Destruye mi corazón

-------------------------------------------------

La actuación de Dark Sound termina y sus fans les aplauden muy emocionados de poderlas oír tocar en vivo mientras que la mayoría de los fans de The Wings las abucheaba, las chicas bajan de la plataforma y altaneramente pasan a un lado de los chicos quienes las miran fríamente a excepción de Quatre y Wufei que solo las ignoran, las chicas toman asiento y ellos ahora suben a la plataforma tomando también cada quien su instrumento y listos para tocar, los gritos no cesaban y Miss Noventa estaba ansiosa por presentarlos de una vez

Miss Noventa. Ya se que los aman chicas pero déjenme presentarlos... ellos son The Wings y nos van a tocar "Ámame"

Duo comienza a tocar suavemente siendo seguido por Wufei como segunda guitarra y la canción comienza, Heero se mostraba muy frío al cantarla y eso desconcierta a los oyentes ya que así no era precisamente como la interpretaba siempre... los sonidos bajos de Quatre entran y poco después la batería para armonizar y cambiar levemente el ritmo cuando la canción se vuelve algo más movida, Heero continúa así y Reelena en su asiento sonríe complacida ante ese visible error pero para su desgracia las cosas cambian rápidamente, Heero voltea su mirada hacia Duo y le sonríe ligeramente para después cantar la canción como debiera ser, el trenzado sonríe ampliamente y avanza un poco hasta quedar más al frente del escenario provocando los gritos locos de sus fanáticas personales, la canción prende mucho al público quienes de pie la cantan y también aplauden, Noin y las chicas de Dark Sound estaban muy enojadas porque como siempre su grupo rival les ganaba con su presencia en el escenario, ellas podían encabezar la lista Billboard pero ellos eran definitivamente los reyes... la canción termina y los aplausos se intensifican, Duo como siempre saluda amable y sonriente al público y los demás miembros también saludan y a la vez se despiden porque el programa había llegado a su fin. La luz "al aire" se apaga y la anfitriona se acerca a ambos grupos para felicitarlos y para despedirse. Reelena se acerca a Heero para decirle algo pero éste le da rápidamente la espalda y sale de ahí para irse a su camerino, la chica se enoja bastante y no despidiéndose de la anfitriona sale también de ahí rumbo a su camerino en el ala Oeste, los demás miembros de ambos grupos se quedan para despedirse de la anfitriona y se van, solo Trowa se queda ahí aprovechando que ya tampoco el público estaba en el set, solo unos cuantos encargados

Trowa. ¿Qué pensaste?  
Miss Noventa. Acepto  
Trowa. Mandaré una limosina por ti a las 9  
Miss Noventa. Si  
Trowa. Ponte algo sexy

El baterista del grupo se va tranquilamente rumbo a los camerinos y la chica se deja caer al suelo hincada de la emoción, jamás se hubiera imaginado que saldría con algún miembro del grupo The Wings... los chicos en el camerino son felicitados tanto por Zechs como por los demás presentes

Duo. ¿Ves que no todo está mal querido representante?  
Zechs. Así es y les tengo una noticia  
Quatre. ¿Noticia dices?  
Zechs. Así es, les he contratado un asesor de imagen

El manager sonreía creyendo que eso les daría gusto pero sus muchachos eran de gustos muy exigentes y eso no les convencía... Zechs ante la cara de los chicos al escuchar la supuesta noticia se desanima totalmente, ya sabía muy bien que los chicos eran muy especiales en ese sentido pero había decidido arriesgarse a contratar un asesor de imagen

Duo. ¿Tiene algo de malo nuestra imagen?  
Zechs. Digamos que su presencia en el escenario deja mucho que desear  
Duo. ¡Explícate!  
Zechs. Cálmate... tú y Quatre lo hacen bien pero...

El manager voltea a ver directamente a Heero quien frunce el ceño ante su mirada porque sabía que se dirigía a él aunque también lo decía por Trowa y Wufei porque no eran precisamente un dulce en el escenario. El vocalista se acerca al manager y lo sujeta fuertemente de la camisa atrayéndolo hacía él quedando sus rostros relativamente cerca, la mirada de Heero era muy intimidante y Zechs no puede evitar ponerse muy nervioso, los presentes intentan acercarse pero Zechs se los impide

Heero. A mi... nadie me va a decir como debo actuar  
Zechs. Pero Heero  
Heero. Si quieres que siga en éste grupo ¡no te metas en mi vida!

El vocalista empuja a Zechs y sale altaneramente del camerino ante la mirada de todos los demás presentes que después observan a Zechs esperando que reaccione ante el estado de inmovilidad en el que había caído, el manager estaba atónito, aquella mirada en Heero le había hecho temblar, esos eran los ojos de un asesino y jamás había creído que los vería en el vocalista... Traize se acerca a él con tal de auxiliarlo pero era inútil, Zechs estaba muy molesto por la actitud de Heero

Zechs. ¿Por qué cada vez que las cosas parecen ir bien tiene que pasar algo así?  
Duo. Zechs...  
Zechs. ¿Qué quieres?  
Duo. A mi tampoco me gusto eso de la asesora, pero... déjame ir a hablar con él

El trenzado muy sonriente se va corriendo de los camerinos para ir a alcanzar a Heero pero por más que recorre los pasillos no logra encontrarlo, así que algo resignado decide volver al camerino pero de repente siente una mano que lo toma por el brazo y lo jala recargándolo violentamente contra la pared, por instinto cierra sus ojos con fuerza no logrando ver a la persona que lo había jalado, ya pasados algunos segundos logra abrir sus ojos alegrándose de que esa persona sea Heero y no alguien que quisiera atacarlo

Duo. ¿Por qué me avientas así? No soy una muñeca de trapo  
Heero. Lo siento  
Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Heero. Estaba por irme pero... no encontraba la salida  
Duo. ¿Mnh?... jajaja, que tonto  
Heero. Grrr  
Duo. No te enojes  
Heero. ¿Tú me buscabas?  
Duo. Si

El vocalista suelta instintivamente a Duo al darse cuenta que estaban muy juntos el uno del otro durante ese tiempo y ninguno se había dado cuenta, el trenzado se sonroja notablemente al darse cuenta de lo mismo y pronto un silencio incómodo los hace sentirse muy nerviosos, en Heero no se notaba pero Duo era un completo manojo de nervios... el trenzado tenía su mirada desviada hacia el lado derecho y Heero le observaba firmemente y cuando ya los nervios lo abandonan un poco nuevamente se acerca a Duo haciéndolo voltear a verlo, después de todo era lo que siempre había deseado, Duo en cambio se queda totalmente estático ante aquello y más aún cuando Heero lo sujeta de ambos hombros y atrae su cuerpo al suyo, el corazón del trenzado late a toda máquina y él comienza a sudar frío, eso parecía ser un sueño, algo que siempre había deseado y que también había reprimido

Duo. ¿Qué... haces?  
Heero. Duo, yo siempre...

Un fuerte ruido hace que ambos se distraigan y Heero suelta a Duo aventándolo y haciendo que éste se golpee la espalda con la pared, el trenzado se enoja nuevamente por lo violento de Heero e intenta reclamarle pero Heero avanza unos pasos para ver que o quien había sido el generador de ese ruido que lo había interrumpido en un momento muy importante, un momento en que él iba a aprovechar para decirle de sus sentimientos a Duo, un momento en el que por primera vez probaría el néctar de sus labios y sentiría su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como tanto lo había deseado, pero algo los había interrumpido y eso lo había puesto muy molesto... Duo se acerca a Heero tímidamente y éste voltea a verlo mirándolo de forma que Duo se sienta muy nervioso

Heero. Tenemos una conversación pendiente  
Duo. ¿Qué?  
Heero. Vámonos  
Duo. Espera, primero tienes que explicarme eso que estabas haciendo hace rato y eso que dijiste ahora... ¡ah! además te estaba buscando porque te portaste muy mal con Zechs, es cierto que él a veces es muy atolondrado y no sabe que es lo que queremos pero dale una oportunidad, él hace su trabajo lo mejor que puede y nosotros debemos darle mérito por todo lo que hace, no vaya a ser que luego...  
Heero. ¡Ya cállate Duo! ¿Nunca puedes... apreciar los momentos de silencio entre tú y yo?  
Duo. ¿He?

Heero miraba penetrantemente a Duo haciendo que comience a temblar, había algo en la mirada de su compañero y en su actitud que le daba la impresión de que correspondía a sus inmorales sentimientos por él, pero no era nada seguro así que de nada servía hacerse de malas esperanzas... el trenzado sonríe tímidamente y se posiciona a un lado de Heero y ambos comienzan a caminar, en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo sino un silencio muy agradable, porque cuando un sentimiento como el amor estaba presente, las palabras siempre salían sobrando

Continuará...

Capítulo 6 terminado, espero que les haya gustado aunque a mí no me convenció mucho, es que no estaba muy inspirada y todo eso pero espero que les agrade un poco, nos vemos en el capítulo 7

Todas las canciones de The Wings y Dark Sound son propiedad de Marlene, alias Arashi Sorata, o sea "YO" --

Agradezco en este capitulo a Kennich y a Ashii-chan por sus comentarios, ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo, muchisimas gracias


	8. Asesoria

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 7: Asesoría

Por la noche en la ostentosa casa de Trowa, las cosas se habían calmado entre Zechs y Heero y éste último al igual que el resto del grupo acepto la idea de su manager respecto al asesor de imagen para el grupo, dicho asesor se presentaría en unos días en la casa del baterista del grupo para que los miembros de The Wings lo conocieran, ignoraban totalmente quien pudiera ser y aunque se sentían algo ofendidos por el hecho de que Zechs lo hallase contratado, muy en el fondo pensaban que tal vez sería buena idea, no les caería mal un pequeño cambio de imagen y además últimamente se habían estado negando a todas las ideas y aportaciones de su manager que lo único que buscaba era lo mejor para el grupo, claro, además de esas ganancias monetarias que tanto atraían a los empresarios como él... el baterista había ido a cenar con la anfitriona del programa, Miss Noventa tal y como él se lo había propuesto, después de cenar la lleva a su casa donde pasarían la noche y aunque ella se sentía realmente nerviosa no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. Trowa la trataba con algo de indiferencia pero eso no importaba mucho, después de todo no eran pareja ni nada, el baterista le pide a alguien de la servidumbre que suba vino a su habitación y que dirija a la chica hacia la misma porque él en unos momentos subirá; la chica de la servidumbre cumple los encargos del baterista... Trowa antes de subir a su habitación se dirige a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua para refrescarse ya que en unos instantes subiría con la chica y eso sabía que lo agotaría, en la cocina Quatre se preparaba un café ya que quería quedarse despierto hasta noche porque pasarían una película interesante para él en la televisión de paga...

Quatre. ¿Qué tal Trowa?

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres?

Quatre. Solo te saludaba

Trowa. Ah

Quatre. ¿Ya a dormir?

Trowa. La chica del programa me espera arriba, lo dudo

Al chico rubio se le hiela la sangre al escuchar las palabras del baterista, sabía que habían ido a cenar más no que la llevaría a la casa para fines que obviamente nada tenían que ver con la inocencia, además el hecho de que Trowa lo dijera de esa forma tan cínica le lastimaba profundamente... el baterista sonreía levemente mientras tomaba a su vaso de agua y miraba de reojo a su compañero quien no lucía muy bien, el baterista ignoraba que el rubio estuviese enamorado de él pero lo que sí sabía era que el bajista era una persona muy reservada y que ese tipo de cosas le apenaban, eso le hacía mucha gracia y por eso disfrutaba de verlo ponerse así, además tenía conciencia de la poca actividad sexual de su compañero por lo que le gustaba alardear de eso no solo con Quatre sino con todo mundo, pero de nada le servía esa actitud tan machista pues no solo estaba enamorado de otro hombre sino que las veces que intimaba con una mujer solo lo hacía físicamente

Trowa. ¿Por qué esa cara?

Quatre. No es nada... mucha suerte

Trowa. ¿Sabes?... creo que se me acabaron los condones ¿tú tienes?

Quatre. ... No

Trowa. Ah, que mal

Nuevamente el baterista sonríe levemente y deja su vaso sobre la barra en lugar de dejarlo hasta el fregador de trastes y se marcha de ahí dejando a Quatre totalmente ruborizado por aquella pregunta malintencionada de su compañero baterista quien entra en su habitación donde Miss Noventa lo espera en ropa interior sobre la cama sujetando dos copas, una en cada mano, Trowa sonríe maliciosamente después de recorrer el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada y se acerca a la botella de vino para abrirla, el corcho sale disparado hacia el techo y él acercándose hacia la cama llena las dos copas tomando una y bebiendo todo su contenido de una sola vez, se acerca rápidamente a la chica y la besa apasionadamente haciendo que ella tire sobre la cama el contenido de la copa el cual nunca probó... el baterista se quita rápidamente la ropa mostrándose totalmente desnudo frente a la chica quien se sorprende no solo de los buenos atributos de Trowa sino del hecho de que el baterista esté haciendo las cosas demasiado rápidas... la penetraba con rapidez, con urgencia y ella solo apretaba fuertemente la espalda del chico mientras gemía con fuerza, nunca antes alguien la había hecho sentir de ese modo, flotaba entre nubes, era como estar en el cielo y nada iba a hacer que bajara de ahí, nada, absolutamente nada

Trowa. ¡Ngh... Duo!

Al momento de culminar Trowa menciona el nombre del guitarrista haciendo que la chica abra sus ojos con gran sorpresa después de haberlos tenido fuertemente cerrados al sentir un orgasmo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había tenido pero el baterista había echado todo a perder con la mención de ese nombre, ella que se sentía flotar entre nubes ahora se sentía debajo de un montón de piedras que le aplastaban algo más que el orgullo, aquel encima de ella quien se había convertido en su mejor experiencia sexual tenía en mente a otra persona y no precisamente se trataba de otra mujer, al menos eso la hubiera hecho sentirse menos mal de lo que se sentía... Trowa sale de la chica y se baja de su cuerpo acostándose a un lado de ella con una mano bajo su nuca mientras con la otra se quita el condón que había usado y que se encontraba lleno de semen depositándolo a un lado de la cama en el suelo... la chica estira su mano agarrando la sábana de la cama cubriéndose con ella, el baterista solo veía el techo de la habitación, estaba totalmente tranquilo a pesar de que se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al decir el nombre de Duo al finalizar el acto, él no iba a comenzar una conversación sobre aquello, si la chica quería preguntar algo que lo hiciera

Miss Noventa. Trowa...

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres? ¿no te gustó?

Miss Noventa. Tu dijiste...

Trowa. Mnh

Miss Noventa se sienta rápidamente en la cama bajando sus pies después de quitar la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y se pone de pie para comenzar a juntar su ropa y a vestirse mientras Trowa tranquilamente se lleva la otra mano a su frente y cierra su ojos en la espera de que la chica se vaya, Miss Noventa termina de vestirse y se acerca a Trowa inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente haciendo que él quite la mano de su frente y la vea a los ojos

Miss Noventa. ¿Qué harías... si los medios se enteraran?

La chica asoma en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa pero Trowa no se inmuta absolutamente para nada sino que vuelve a taparse el rostro con la mano ignorando a la chica que en un gesto de molestia se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta hasta estar frente a ella, estira su mano y la coloca sobre la perilla - lo sabrán - la chica sonríe más alargadamente y abre la puerta saliendo de la habitación del baterista quien dejando de fingir indiferencia se pone rápidamente de pie muy enojado, se pone sus pantalones sin colocarse la ropa interior antes y sale a prisa de su habitación para seguir a la chica que apenas iba a tomar el segundo pasillo antes de encontrarse con las escaleras que daban con el primer piso de la casa, el baterista la agarra con brusquedad del brazo y la jala hacia él quedando su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo y su rostro también solo que ligeramente más abajo, la mano derecha de Trowa sube hasta el mentón de la chica y lo atrae más hacia su rostro, ella miraba pasmada a los ojos de Trowa pues estos mostraban un gran odio que jamás había visto

Trowa. Si lo haces te mato

Miss Noventa. Tro... Trowa

El baterista avienta a la chica haciéndola caer al suelo y ella comienza a llorar mientras él da media vuelta rumbo a su habitación, Miss Noventa solloza con fuerza no levantándose del suelo... Duo que iba rumbo a su habitación ve a la chica en el suelo y corre para auxiliarla pero ella lo rechaza poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, el trenzado algo preocupado la sigue hasta la puerta donde la chica se detiene antes de salir fuera de la casa

Miss Noventa. Ten cuidado, él está loco

Duo. ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

La muchacha se va corriendo con fuerza y Duo se queda parado a la puerta no entendiendo nada de lo que había pasado, ¿a quien se refería como un loco? ¿acaso era a Trowa? Porque es el único que había estado con la chica pero ¿por qué decía esas cosas de su compañero? Había muchas dudas pero aún así no era algo que le importase mucho, seguramente la chica solo decía incoherencias, él mejor no iba a pensar en eso, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar como en su compañero vocalista que le había abrazado cálidamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, él era incapaz de que alguien lo amara y lo sabía pero aún así se sentía muy bien el haber recibido del vocalista un abrazo como el de aquella tarde, aunque él no le amara nunca, aunque Heero nunca fuera para él

Solo unos cuantos días se sucedieron a ese y Zechs ya tenía todo listo para recibir en la tarde al ya muy mencionado asesor de imagen por lo que había pedido a todos los miembros del grupo que no se ausentaran ya que se requería de sus presencias en la casa de Trowa esa tarde... Ya todos reunidos en la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas del grupo ya solo se esperaba de la llegada del asesor quien no parecía ser nada puntual porque ya pasaban más de 40 minutos de la hora que habían acordado, ya todos estaban muy impacientes porque habían dejado de hacer sus cosas por esperar al susodicho asesor y éste no se dignaba a llegar, pero el más desesperado sin duda era Zechs... la puerta de la sala donde esperaban todos se abre y por ella entra una joven muy atractiva de estatura alta, rubia y muy elegante, vestía un traje sastre cuya falda de pegaba sensualmente a su cuerpo, todos voltean a verla cuando entra acompañada de alguien de la servidumbre que se retira tras dejar a la chica en el lugar donde se le esperaba, Zechs sonríe gentilmente y se acerca a la joven a quien le besa sutilmente la mano para enojo de Traize que se voltea hacia otro lado mientras que los demás miraban la escena de recibimiento de Zechs, solo Quatre logra voltear hacia donde se encuentra Traize al sentir una opresión en su pecho... Zechs toma a la muchacha de la mano y la dirige al centro de la sala donde le suelta la mano comenzando a señalar a cada presente cuando mencionaba sus respectivos nombres para después mencionar el de la chica, así ya todos estaban presentados

Chris. Mucho gusto a todos, espero que nos llevemos muy bien

La chica se agacha en un gesto solemne de saludo pero en cambio no recibe respuesta de nadie más que de Catherine quien se acerca a ella para estrecharle su mano y saludarla, desde el principio se habían caído bien a pesar de no haber hablado nunca y Zechs sonríe al saber que al menos alguien no era grosero con la asesora de imagen y es que parecía que las cosas iban a ser más incómodas de lo que parecían en un principio pero el gesto de Catherine lo venía a salvar todo

Zechs. Bien, a partir de mañana trabajaremos en su imagen, por ahora es todo, solo los quería presentar... por cierto Trowa ¿crees que ella pueda hospedarse aquí unos días?

Trowa. Mnh... Creo que...

Catherine. Será todo un placer Zechs

Zechs. Gracias

Chris. Muchas gracias Catherine

Catherine. Ven, te muestro tu habitación

Las dos chicas salen sonrientes de la sala mientras que los demás permanecen en sus respectivas posiciones, Zechs esperaba una respuesta por parte de los chicos pero al no ver iniciativa él mismo iba a comenzar con las preguntas, al parecer era al único que le interesaba que pudieran llevarse bien ya que para los miembros del grupo el solo hecho de saber que aquella chica les diría que hacer les causaba una especie de rechazo, solo Quatre era el menos afectado en su ego pero lo que respectaba a Heero él sí estaba más que molesto y si había aceptado lo del asesor había sido por Duo, por nadie más

Zechs. ¿No van a decir nada? Chris ya se fue

Quatre. Se ve que es buena persona

Zechs. Gracias Quatre, aprecio tu comentario

Duo. A mi no me agrada, tiene cara de pervertida

Zechs. Más respeto por favor

Wufei. Yo no la conozco aún pero parece que es buena en su trabajo, actúa con seguridad

Zechs. Gracias Wufei, bonito comentario

Trowa. Mnh, me da igual

Zechs. Mnh muy tu estilo Trowa... ¿qué dices tú Heero?

Heero. No me importa lo que haga mientras lo haga bien

Zechs. Gracias, eso fue amable de tu parte

Traize. ¿Y mi opinión no te interesa?

Zechs. Realmente no

Traize. De todos modos la diré, creo que te mira con deseo

Zechs. Estas demente, además eso no viene al caso

Traize. Claro que sí

Zechs. Basta... termina ésta sesión, mañana los espero a las 11 aquí mismo

Los cinco abandonan la sala quedando dentro solo Traize y Zechs sentándose ambos en los reclinables de esa sala de juntas que tenía pinta de todo menos de una sala de juntas... el de cabellos platinados se distraía viendo el paisaje de la noche a través del amplio ventanal mientras que Traize le miraba atento con sus ojos azules que resplandecían en deseo, como deseaba aventarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo y hacerlo suyo, esa era la fantasía de cada noche pero ¿cuándo iba esa fantasía a cobrar vida de una vez? Debía resignarse a que Zechs nunca sería para él y no solo porque sabía que lo miraba solo como a un amigo sino porque sabía que el manager de The Wings estaba perdidamente enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo de su antigua compañera de Universidad y su actual rival en el negocio de representar a grandes grupos musicales: Lucrezia Noin

Al día siguiente a la hora acordada en el lugar establecido los integrantes llegan y se sientan en sus lugares, esa vez no les acompañaba Catherine puesto que había salido de compras pero Traize si estaba presente incomodando como siempre a Wufei con su presencia y no con ese fin se había presentado ese día sino con el fin de vigilar los pasos de aquella mujer que parecía ver insistentemente a "su" Zechs y él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera

Chris. Estuve revisando los videos de sus conciertos y me parecieron carecientes de espíritu, Heero se limita a cantar como si no tuviera un público enfrente... Duo es demasiado egocéntrico, solo quiere ser el centro de atracción... Trowa parece estar en otro mundo, como si no le importara si hace las cosas bien o no... Quatre es demasiado ¿cómo digo sin que suene ofensivo? ¡lento! Esa es la palabra, parece que te da una flojera de los mil demonios y Wufei... no lo haces tan mal pero creo que te falta más entusiasmo, la guitarra de Duo opaca la tuya, creo que no das ni el 60 de tu capacidad en cada concierto

Los cinco no miraban muy contentos a Chris a medida que mencionaba algo acerca de todos y acentuando esas miradas cuando la chica termina de enumerar a los 5, Traize también la miraba así y ya no era solo por lo de Zechs sino que tampoco le había agradado la forma en que aquella chica se había dirigido a todos y cada uno de los músicos de The Wings, Zechs casi con la boca abierta hasta el suelo no creía que aquella chica hubiera dicho todo eso, y más conociendo a sus muchachos y sabiendo que estos no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante tales comentarios por muy ciertos que estos fueran pero vaya su sorpresa... contrario a lo que pudiera pensar el manager sus muchachos no reaccionan de la forma violenta en la que siempre reaccionaban sino que lo toman muy bien, solo Duo estaba un poco alterado pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse a gritar

Quatre. ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

Chris. Primero trabajaremos en cada uno individualmente y después su actuación en conjunto, recuerden que son un grupo, no cada quien toca lo que quiere mientras comparten un mismo escenario

Quatre. Pero nosotros no hacemos eso

Chris. No trato de decir que cada uno toca una pieza distinta, es verdad que se sincronizan uno con el otro y que tocan muy bien pero parece que cada quien está en su mundo, necesitan unificarse más como personas, saber que hay alguien a su lado tocando lo mismo, con el mismo sentimiento ¿me explico?

Rápidamente la idea se entiende y los chicos sonríen ante aquellas observaciones que antes les parecieron ofensivas, se notaba que la chica sabía hacer su trabajo y que no temía decir las cosas como eran, y que además no era lo suficientemente hipócrita como para alabarlos sin darles a conocer las fallas técnicas, y finalmente a esa chica no le importaba cambiar a los integrantes en su forma de pensar o de vestir como ellos creían y por eso se merecía de parte de ellos el mejor de los respetos

Chris. Bien, mañana mismo comenzaremos con su trabajo individual, me he permitido contratar a otros asesores de música que les ayudarán por una semana y yo volveré a entrar en el asunto cuando trabajemos en conjunto ¿qué les parece?

Duo. ¿Por qué de esa forma?

Chris. Duo... ¿puedo tutearte?

Duo. Si, no hay problema

Chris. Ok, Duo seré sincera, yo no soy una experta en música ¿comprendes? Entonces poco puedo ayudar con esas fallas técnicas ¿me explico? Yo soy asesora de imagen no maestra de música

Duo. Ah

Chris. Tengo entendido que en dos semanas serán los teloneros en un concierto de Aerosmith ¿cierto?

Zechs. Si

Chris. Para ese día habremos terminado con el trabajo individual, así que échenle muchas ganas muchachos porque cuando comencemos con el trabajo en equipo librarán muchas tensiones, se los aseguro

El gesto de la chica al decir lo último tenía una gran sombra de malicia que logra inquietar a los del grupo que ya no preguntan nada más, la chica se retira solemnemente y con una gran sonrisa retirándose a su habitación, estar en la misma sala con esos chicos a veces podía ser muy incómodo, se sentía entre ellos muchas tensiones, había incomodidad, muchos secretos, eso se percibía en el ambiente y era realmente tenso, pero pronto eso iba a cambiar pues para eso ella estaba ahí, para hacerlos trabajar en equipo, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta lograr que fueran algo más que compañeros de grupo, debían ser amigos y estar más unificados puesto que esa era la base para una mejor actuación en el escenario

Al día siguiente como se había acordado los asesores contratados por Chris llegan temprano para ayudar a los chicos de The Wings en la tarea que se les había asignado, Zechs estaba presente en todas las sesiones al igual que Catherine que se presentaba para atender a los presentes con agua, bocadillos y demás cosas, además que se llevaba muy bien con la asesora y disfrutaban siempre de una amena plática, Traize también quería estar presente siempre para vigilar a esa chica que parecía que quería quitarle a su Zechs pero el manager del grupo le prohíbe asistir ya que Wufei le había pedido personalmente que ese hombre no se acercara puesto que si lo hacía él no iba a presentarse y así el grupo estaría incompleto, a Zechs eso no le convenía además que últimamente había estado muy en paz con sus muchachos y no le convenía absurdas discusiones sobre cosas que no valían la pena, por eso Traize estaba más que molesto, no podía vigilar de cerca de esa mujer y eso le enojaba bastante, ya era muy frustrante saber que Zechs no le amaba como para saberlo en brazos de otra persona que no fuera él... las dos semanas pasan y los chicos por fin fungen como teloneros en el concierto de Aerosmith quienes al término del mismo los felicitan por su buena música y excelente ritmo, Duo más que ninguno estaba más que emocionado y había aprovechado para llevar todos sus discos del grupo para que fueran autografiados por Steve Tyler y los demás miembros. También el asesoramiento de las personas contratadas por Chris había terminado con resultados muy favorables, Wufei ahora ya tocaba a la altura de Duo, esto ahora se había convertido en una pequeña competencia por parte de los dos pero en plan amistoso, Duo se sentía feliz de poder competir con alguien a su altura y quien mejor que su compañero Wufei; Quatre también había perfeccionado muchos acordes que antes no había podido dominar y eso le hacía muy feliz; Trowa y Heero no tenían muchos problemas técnicos salvo que a veces el baterista solía desconcentrarse y eso hacía que fallara en algunas cosas pero como eran casi imperceptibles no le había costado trabajo dominarlas, y a Heero lo único que le faltaba era afinar más sus notas agudas que a veces solían hacer que fallara pero todos esos pequeños detalles habían sido cambiados con facilidad ya que ellos eran muy buenos en lo que hacían. Ahora tocaba el turno a sus actuaciones como grupo y de eso bien se iba a encargar Chris personalmente quien rápidamente al comenzar la semana comienza con su tarea... una semana pasa y ya habían logrado algunos avances pero aún faltaban algunas cosas, sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con la forma en que los 5 se trataban, la chica los reúne a todos en la sala de juntas y a buena hora todos llegan para escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decirles

Quatre. Tu dirás Chris

Chris. Gracias Quatre, pero antes que otra cosa los quiero felicitar por los logros obtenidos hasta el momento, se habló muy bien de ustedes en su actuación con el grupo Aerosmith, ahora están en primer lugar de la lista Billboard mientras que Dark Sound está en cuarto lugar, además por lo que veo se tratan más amablemente entre ustedes y sin contar que su disco está vendiendo muy bien, felicidades

Los cinco agradecen con un asentimiento de cabeza pero solo Duo y Quatre regalan una sonrisa a la chica por sus palabras, Zechs se acerca a ella sonriente y le estrecha la mano agradeciendo después por todo para después volver a su lugar, era hora de oír lo que ella tenía que decirles y el motivo por el cual los había reunido

Chris. Bien, me tomé la libertad de hacer una especie de dinámica para ustedes, bueno, no es en sí dinámica pero si es algo que se me ocurrió

Duo. ¿Es algo loco o porque pones esa cara?

Chris. No Duo, es algo normal... bien, le pedí a Zechs que preparara un departamento para los cinco con todos los aditamentos necesarios para que puedan vivir ahí por un mes

Indudablemente los cinco miran a la chica sorprendidos, no se esperaban que ella fuera a hacer algo así, aislarlos en un lugar a todos como si se tratara de algún Reality Show barato, esa parecía una idea más loca de lo que sonaba, ellos cinco nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en un lugar ¿qué le hacía pensar a la chica que iban a soportarse por tanto tiempo y aislados de todos? Definitivamente ella no estaba bien de la cabeza y eso se lo harían saber, además era obvia toda esa tensión sexual entre los cinco, Duo deseando a Heero y él también al igual que Trowa deseando al trenzado, Quatre muy evidentemente enamorado del baterista y Wufei con insinuaciones pecaminosas hacia el bajista desde hace tiempo, todos esos sentimientos tarde o temprano terminarían aflorando al encontrarse los cinco encerrados en un lugar, no debían permitir que eso pasara o en lugar de unificarse como grupo iban a separarse aún más de lo que estaban... la chica esperaba una respuesta verbal por parte de los cinco pero es hasta después de unos minutos que Duo toma la iniciativa poniéndose de pie

Duo. ¿Estas loca? Antes de una semana nos mataríamos unos a otros

Chris. No exageres Duo

Duo. Por favor, claro que es cierto

Chris. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Duo. Yo podría matar a Trowa estando ahí

Trowa. ¿A mi por qué?

Duo. Porque seguramente me meterás mano

El baterista totalmente sonrojado se cruza de brazos y voltea su rostro ante el comentario, estaba aparentemente muy molesto por eso, en cambio Heero al oír el último comentario de Duo no puede evitar enviarle a Trowa una mirada asesina, no era la primera que vez que el guitarrista decía algo por el estilo con respecto a Trowa y ya comenzaba a molestarle, porque conocía el carácter tan pervertido que Trowa podía llegar a adquirir y no iba a permitir que usara sus artimañas con su Duo, y si el trenzado insistía en que el baterista podía hacerlo algo quería decir que ya anteriormente lo había intentado, de solo imaginarlo le hacía doler el estómago del coraje pero ese mismo coraje no es percibido por nadie más que por Quatre quien siente esa opresión en su estómago volteando a ver la reacción de Heero y asustándose de esa mirada mientras que los demás solo actúan como si Duo no hubiese dicho nada, solo Chris no puede evitar reír levemente ante ese hecho pero debía guardar compostura y continuar con la conversación

Zechs. ¿Nadie dirá algo más y que no tenga que ver con las perversiones de Trowa?

Wufei. Yo creo que no es buena idea

Zechs. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. Porque yo no podría estar encerrado, me da claustrofobia

Chris. Pero Wufei, será como estar en ésta casa solo que es un lugar más pequeño y compartirás con tus compañeros, es todo

Wufei. Mnh

Chris. Tal vez ahora no parezca buena idea pero cuando vean los resultados o por Dios que lo agradecerán

Heero. No lo creo

Chris. Heero, me gustaría mucho contar con la colaboración de todos, ya llevábamos la fiesta en paz

Heero. No me interesa llevar la fiesta en paz ni me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, es todo

Chris. Pero...

Heero. Dije que es todo

El vocalista mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sale del lugar no sin antes voltear atrás y ver a Duo a los ojos que lo veía con un ligero tono de súplica, como si tratara de decirle con la mirada que no se marchara y que aceptara la idea de la chica, pero a Heero eso no le importa y termina de irse cerrando la puerta al abandonar el lugar... la chica mira ahora a los cuatro restantes en espera de su respuesta, solo quería escuchar un sí o un no por respuesta, no le interesaban ya los motivos, solo quería saber si la dejarían hacer su trabajo o no, eso era todo

Chris. ¿Y bien?

Quatre. Yo acepto

El rubio sonríe a la chica quien le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza agradecida de su amabilidad, el árabe mira seguido de eso a Trowa para ver su reacción y escuchar su respuesta pero el baterista permanece recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su mirada al suelo, aún en su mente se preguntaba si sería buena idea o no puesto que Duo no estaba lejos de la realidad y el tenerlo tan cerca tarde o temprano iba a ser que tomara acción sobre sus deseos y eso no le convenía para nada si quería ganarse el cariño del trenzado poco a poco... el chino se acerca a la chica sonriendo y acepta diciéndolo levemente el sí para después salir del lugar ya resignado, estaba esperando que alguien aceptara para poderlo hacer él porque la idea no le parecía buena pero si por lo menos alguien estaba de acuerdo entonces el también lo estaría

Duo. Te daré el sí cuando cuatro ya te lo hayan dado

Chris. Quiere decir que si no aceptan todos no lo harás tú?

Duo. Exactamente

Chris. Pues parece que solo te interesa que acepte una persona

Duo. ¿Eh?

Chris. Olvídalo

Duo se desconcierta y sale del lugar mostrándose serio, parecía que aquella chica le había leído el pensamiento al darse cuenta de la mirada que anteriormente le había dirigido a Heero porque ese comentario por parte de ella era intencionado para decirle que a él solo le interesaba la respuesta de Heero y así era... Catherine que estaba presente suelta una risita burlona por las palabras de la chica porque ella también ya sabía de ese pequeño secreto a gritos detrás de los sentimientos del vocalista y del guitarrista... en la habitación ya solo quedaban Zechs, Quatre, Trowa y las dos chicas

Chris. ¿Trowa?

Trowa. Acepto

Chris. Gracias

Trowa. Pero aclaro que no soy ningún pervertido

Chris. Yo no dije nada

Trowa. Con permiso

Catherine. Hermano, no te enojes

Trowa. Tu cállate

El baterista sale un poco más molesto del lugar quedando las dos chicas con el manager del grupo quien se pone de pie dirigiéndose a Chris ofreciéndole su brazo el cual ella acepta amablemente al igual que una invitación a cenar por parte de Zechs, la chica mira hacia atrás topándose con la mirada de Catherine que en un gesto de aprobación sonríe por lo que Chris sonriendo también sale de la sala de juntas del brazo del manager

Duo llega hasta la habitación de Heero y llama a la puerta a lo que él pregunta de quien se trata y abre rápidamente al escuchar de Duo su propio nombre para decirle que se trataba de él... el vocalista deja entrar al trenzado ofreciéndole en primer instancia asiento, Duo acepta y en lugar de tomar la silla cerca de la ventana opta por sentarse en la cama donde mira a su compañero con insistencia mientras él se acerca a la ventana para abrirla ya que ese verano hacía mucho calor, el vocalista se vuelve topándose con la mirada de Duo y tomando asiento en la silla cerca de la ventana

Heero. ¿Y bien?

Duo. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Heero. ¿Así... cómo?

Duo. Renuente, petulante, mala onda

Heero. ¿A eso viniste? ¿a decirme mis defectos?

Duo. No no, vine a pedirte que aceptes

Heero. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto si tú mismo te opusiste?

Duo. Porque solo aceptaría si tu lo hicieras

Las últimas palabras habían sido dichas por Duo con mucha timidez, no había querido decirlas tan directas ni tan insinuantes pero no se había podido contener, tenía que decirlo... el vocalista se sorprende ligeramente al principio enarcando una de sus cejas haciendo que Duo se sonroje al pensar que había hecho mal en decir eso y que ahora Heero iba a estar molesto con él pero estaba equivocado porque Heero se acerca a él colocando su mano en el mentón de Duo haciendo que el corazón de éste último comience a latir de forma rápida

Heero. ¿Eso que significa exactamente?

Duo. Yo... yo

La mirada de Heero intimidaba de sobre manera a Duo que no encontraba las palabras para contestar aquella pregunta, el aliento de su compañero chocaba contra su rostro haciéndolo sentirse algo excitado, tan cerca estaba el rostro de Heero que parecería que en cualquier momento iba a apoderarse de sus labios y eso él no iba a poder resistirlo, porque si Heero hiciera algo como eso en ese momento sin siquiera pensarlo él se lanzaría a sus brazos para ser suyo, esos pensamientos le aterraban pero no dejaban de jugar con su mente... Heero esperaba muy pacientemente la respuesta de Duo que estaba alargándose más de lo debido pero eso no impedía que siguiera mirándolo de cerca con su mano en el mentón del trenzado quien más difícilmente podía contestar pero debía hacerlo, y debía hacerlo con prudencia para no dejar ver esos pensamientos que le atormentaban la mente, debía contestar incluso con alguna mentira piadosa para librarse de una posible acción sexual, porque estaba casi seguro que de decir la verdad algo pecaminoso pasaría entre los dos y no era eso lo que quería, estaba enamorado de Heero y quería que las cosas sucedieran en su justo momento y como no sabía que Heero le correspondía entonces aquella entrega solo iba a ser física

Duo. Porque... eres el vocalista Heero, la pieza clave, por eso

Heero. ¿Seguro que es solo por eso?

Duo. Si... si, es solo eso

Visiblemente decepcionado Heero suelta el mentón de Duo y se aleja rumbo a la ventana dándole la espalda al trenzado quien suspirando muy aliviado de haberse librado mira en dirección al vocalista quien mantenía firme su mirada hacia el cielo

Heero. Acepto

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. ¿Sonó a broma o qué?

Duo. Mnh, grosero

Heero. Puedes irte, ya acepté

Duo. Lo sé... gracias

Todavía temblando Duo se pone de pie y sale de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Heero muy triste porque cada vez que las cosas iban más o menos bien con él solían venirse abajo, además estaba muy decepcionado de que Heero no le hubiese hecho algo como besarlo, pero si alguien tenía la culpa era él por no dejar que eso pasara al no decirle que la razón por la que quería que aceptara entrar a ese pequeño departamento era porque él le quería y no iba a soportar estar un mes sin verlo, esa si sería una cruel tortura que no iba a poder soportar... en su habitación Wufei miraba por la ventana hasta que decide abrir la puerta del balcón y salir un momento a respirar aire a pesar de estarse fumando un cigarro de nicotina, lo único que quería era pensar siendo ayudado por la luz de la luna tan hermosa que aquella noche daba una flamante luz que alumbraba perfectamente el boulevard, se encontraba descalzo, en boxers y sin camisa, como solía dormir en las noches de verano, su cabello suelto a los hombros brillaba también con la luna pero en sus ojos había una enorme tristeza, a pesar del brillo de la luna en ellos estos parecían no tener vida, porque él la había perdido aquella noche en que había sido humillado en todas las formas posibles

Wufei. Tan negra es mi alma, manchada por matices de pena y muerte

Las palabras solo fluyeron de su boca, aquella era una pequeña frase en una de las canciones del grupo y que él había escrito cuando sacaron su primer álbum, y las había dicho porque así precisamente se sentía él en esos momentos, pequeños flashes rondaban su mente de aquella horrible noche y sin pensarlo deja caer ese cigarro a medio fumar para taparse los oídos mientras cierra sus ojos, su cuerpo comienza a sentir pequeños golpes como los de aquella noche, se estaba permitiendo recordar dolor y eso no lo podía controlar, sentía como si en esos precisos momentos ese despreciable hombre le estuviera golpeando nuevamente y una imagen llega a su mente de repente, la imagen de la persona a la que más odiaba en su vida, la imagen de Traize, el peor de los hombres sobre la tierra, estaba 99 seguro de que ese y el de la noche borrascosa eran el mismo, los ojos, el cabello, la estatura y un poco la voz, solo había una última cosa que podía asegurarle o desmentirle sus suposiciones: una cicatriz cerca del muslo derecho, esa era su última prueba y la más importante ¿pero como conseguir esa prueba?... Wufei sale de su habitación no haciendo ninguna clase de ruido, necesitaba tomar un poco de agua por lo que se dirige a la cocina en el primer piso, al pasar por la sala de televisión ve la TV prendida y entra para ver quien está ahí encontrándose con Quatre que duerme plácidamente sobre el sillón, el chino sonríe y acerca su mano quitando de la frente del rubio unos mechones de cabello y apagando después el aparato... antes de llegar a la cocina oye unos ruidos en ella y sigilosamente se acerca, no era común que a esas horas alguien estuviera ahí y como bien podría ser alguien de la casa también podría ser un ladrón, de ser así lo atraparía pero para su sorpresa es Heero quien está ahí buscando algo que por fin encuentra, se trataba de una cerveza y el chino respira aliviado de que sea Heero y no un ladrón, las miradas de ambos se encuentran cuando Wufei entra completamente a la cocina y Heero se da media vuelta

Wufei. ¿Calor?

Heero. Bastante

Wufei. Bien

Heero. Con permiso

Wufei. Espera Heero...

Heero. ¿Qué quieres?

Wufei. ¿Aceptaste por fin?

Heero. Si

Wufei. ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

Heero. No creo que te importe

Wufei. La verdad no, solo sacaba plática

Heero. Mnh... buenas noches

Heero bebe la cerveza comenzando a caminar cuando recuerda de repente lo sucedido hace varias noches donde el chino lo había hecho desconcertarse al escucharlo gritar ya muy entrada la noche, el vocalista recuerda la curiosidad que había sentido antes y ahora aprovecharía para saberlo, pero también sabía que Wufei no hablaba fácilmente así que decide buscar la forma, el alcohol y las drogas parecían buena opción ¿pero como hacerle para que Wufei quisiera tomar o consumir junto a él?... Heero se regresa mirando a Wufei quien ya habiendo dejado el vaso en donde se lavaban los trastes caminaba a la salida de la cocina pero se detiene al ver a Heero parado ahí

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. ¿Sabes de que me dieron ganas?

Wufei. No se ¿de qué?

Heero. Hachís ¿tienes?

Wufei. ¿Hachís? creo que me queda algo

Heero. Genial

Wufei apaga las luces y ambos caminan hacia la habitación de Wufei, el chino abre la puerta y deja pasar a Heero quien entra lentamente y sentándose después en una silla que Wufei tenía cerca de la cama, el chico comienza a buscar el hachís pedido por Heero a pesar de que eso era algo muy extraño, del vocalista solo había sabido pocas veces que llegaba a drogarse puesto que el más tendiente a eso era Trowa, Heero era un sujeto mucho más prudente que su compañero baterista...

Wufei. Lo siento, solo tengo cocaína ¿quieres?

Heero. Seguro

Wufei. Aquí tienes

Heero. ¿Te molesta si consumo aquí?

Wufei. ¿Y porque aquí?

Heero. Calma, el pervertido es Trowa ¿recuerdas?

Wufei. No por eso, esto sobrepasa los límites de lo normal en Heero Yuy

Heero. Que simpático...

Wufei. ... Esta bien, aquí has lo que quieras

Heero. ¿Me acompañas?

Wufei. Me he estado absteniendo últimamente

Heero. Esta bien

Heero coloca el sobrecito ya abierto sobre la mesa y se agacha para consumir pero solo finge hacerlo a los ojos de Wufei, él nunca había consumido cocaína y no tenía interés en comenzar en esos momentos, sobre todo sabiendo lo adictiva que ésta podía llegar a hacerse, pero no le interesaba si Wufei lo hacía, además de que no era nada nuevo con él lo que quería Heero era hacerlo confesar sus asuntos, porque no solo le intrigaba lo sucedido la otra noche sino también la razón de su odio hacia Traize sin imaginar o concebir si quiera la idea de que ambas estaban interrelacionadas...

Wufei. ¿Y porque ese repentino interés por hacer esto?

Heero. Nada en especial

Wufei. Mnh ya veo

Heero. Vamos, no me hagas hacer esto solo, me siento patético

Wufei. No gracias

Heero. ¿Seguro?

Wufei. Mnh... solo un poco

El vocalista sonríe ligera y maliciosamente ante la aceptación del guitarrista quien se acerca al sobre que Heero mantenía sobre la mesa y aspira solo un poco sentándose después a un lado de Heero pero aún mirando la droga

Heero. ¿Estas bien?

Wufei. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Heero. Por tu abstinencia

Wufei. Que importa eso

El chino sonríe ampliamente volviéndose a agachar pero aspirando más de lo que había aspirado la primera vez sintiéndose muy mareado, sus ojos ya comenzaban a reaccionar un poco a diferencia de Heero pues los suyos estaban tan normales como siempre, solo que Wufei no se había dado cuenta de eso y por ese motivo no lo había descubierto en su mentira... el guitarrista se agacha otra vez pero Heero lo aparta, si aspiraba más ya no podía lograr lo propuesto porque entonces Wufei se perdería en sí mismo y no le platicaría nada, el chino se molesta un poco alegando que es su droga pero Heero toma el sobre y lo cierra sin hacerle caso a los comentarios de Wufei

Wufei. Dámelo

Heero. No, tú me la diste

Wufei. No siempre me caes bien

Heero. Lo sé, caerle bien a las personas nunca ha sido mi objetivo

Wufei. Idiota

Heero. Dejemos los insultos para después, platícame de ti, se muy poco

Wufei. ¿De mí? Pero si yo, mi vida y todo a mi alrededor es una porquería

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. Cosas

Heero. ¿Cómo tu odio hacia Traize?

Wufei que hasta ese momento sonreía se enfurece al escuchar ese nombre por lo que agarra un jarrón cerca de él y lo estrella contra la pared pasando éste muy cerca de Heero que se exalta un poco al sentir el aire que el objeto había despedido al pasar a un costado de su rostro, el vocalista se pone de pie molesto por eso que el chino había hecho pero él comienza a reír para asombro de Heero que olvida su molestia para mirarlo fijamente

Wufei. Traize es un desgraciado

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. ¿Te han violado alguna vez Heero?

Los ojos de Heero al escuchar la pregunta de Wufei se abren asombrosamente, en la mirada de su compañero no solo había odio sino una sorprendente carga de tristeza que difícilmente alguien podía soportar, el vocalista mira algo aterrado como las lágrimas salen sin control de los ojos de Wufei que se hinca comenzando a llorar con fuerza mientras se agarra el rostro con ambas manos, Heero no sabe que hacer en ese momento, algo muy grave pasaba con Wufei, ya no había duda, Traize le había hecho algo muy grave, por las palabras y las acciones del guitarrista se podía notar que no solo le había hecho un daño psicológico y físico, sino también espiritual, porque los ojos de Wufei nunca habían irradiado brillo y ahora estaba frente a él llorando como un pequeño aterrado... Heero se acerca a Wufei y se agacha, el chino lo mira a los ojos y sonríe

Heero. ¿Acaso Traize te violó?

Wufei. Si

Heero. Pero no entiendo ¿cuándo?

Wufei. Hace años

Heero. ¿Años?... poco más de uno que lo conocemos

Wufei. Yo no

Heero. Eso no tiene sentido, él no puede tener la sangre tan fría como para estar aquí como si nada te hubiera hecho

Wufei... ¡Cállate!

Heero. Pero...

Wufei. ¿Sabes lo que es que invadan tu dignidad? ¡¿lo sabes!

Heero. No grites, despertarás a los demás

Wufei. ¡Me mato ¿entiendes? El me mató!... estoy muerto

El chino corre de prisa al baño donde comienza a vomitar mientras Heero se levanta poco a poco aún muy asombrado, eso no lo podía creer tan fácilmente, es cierto que Traize no era ningún santo de devoción de nadie, que era arrogante y muy molesto pero de violador maniático no tenía ni cara ni pinta, Wufei debía tener pruebas muy fuertes para culparlo de algo así, puesto que la única coincidencia es que ambos habían vivido en Boston durante un tiempo antes de mudarse a New York pero esa no era ninguna pista, para nada lo era y Wufei debía demostrar con algo más contundente el hecho de acusar a Traize de haberle hecho eso... Heero opta por salir de la habitación de su compañero a la suya, era mejor no seguir ahí porque no le gustaba ver así a Wufei, no había apego ni cariño por él pero ver en ese estado a cualquier persona siempre era deprimente, sobre todo porque vería a Wufei al día siguiente y él ni siquiera iba a saber que había dicho casi todo a Heero

Al día siguiente Zechs les pide a los chicos que preparen sus cosas porque esa misma tarde se irán al lugar designado para que pasaran un mes compartiendo, para que en ese mes se avivara entre los cinco una amistad que les hacía falta para compenetrarse y entregarse más a la música pero sobre todo al escenario, a su actuación en público como el grupo que eran. Una limosina pasa por ellos y los demás los despiden a la entrada, Chris, la cual iría periódicamente para ver como marchaban las cosas; Catherine que con algunas lágrimas un poco ridículas despedía a su hermano; Zechs, muy contento pues ahora los cinco iban a compartir muchas cosas que les uniría y eso a él le convenía de sobre manera, también Traize estaba presente, ahora que la casa estaba un poco más vacía debía cuidar muy bien a Zechs, y como Wufei no iba a estar ahí entonces no había impedimento de quedarse

Chris. Zechs, quiero agradecerte mucho pero me iré porque no están ellos, no te preocupes que sigo siendo la asesora, solamente ya no me siento cómoda aquí

Zechs. Pero...

Catherine. Perdón que te interrumpa Zechs... Chris, puedes quedarte aquí, no solo Trowa es el dueño

Chris. Por favor Cathy, estaré más cómoda

Catherine. Está bien

Zechs. Que lástima

Chris. Gracias de todos modos

La chica sube por sus cosas y cuando las ha recogido se va de la casa después de despedirse de todos menos de Traize porque él había hecho lo posible para no estar ahí cuando ella se fuera y tener que despedirse para no hacer enojar a Zechs por sus desplantes hacia la asesora... llegada la noche Catherine sale a tomarse un café con Chris puesto que se habían quedado de ver en un lugarcito cerca de ahí y muy bonito, ellas se habían hechos muy amigas en esas semanas, y como era fin de semana la demás servidumbre se había marchado, así que en la gran casa de Trowa y su hermana ya solo estaban Zechs y Traize que bebían un agradable Tom Collins en la sala de descanso mientras oían una agradable melodía de piano, muchos temas se habían presentado, el grupo The Wings, la novia de Traize, el amor de Zechs hacia Noin, la nueva asesora, tema que a Traize no le había gustado para nada pero que había sabido diestramente ocultar puesto que su amigo le había confesado su interés por la chica en un plano sentimental a pesar de querer realmente a Noin, pero había que reconocer que Chris no era menos atractiva... los dos ya llevaban su segunda copa y los temas comenzaron a hacerse más ligeros, Zechs se pone de pie y se acerca a la mesa donde está el vino sirviéndose un poco de tequila pues estaba un poco enfadado del Tom Collins

Zechs. En México ésta bebida es lo máximo

Traize. ¿Lo máximo? Tu no usas una palabra así

Zechs. No sabía como decirlo

Traize. A mi me parece muy fuerte

Zechs. Es que no sabes tomar

El manager de The Wings sonríe haciendo sonrojar a Traize y después se acerca nuevamente a la mesa agarrando una mitad de limón y cubriendo la superficie de éste con una ligera capa de sal, Traize mira curioso a su amigo de lo que va hacer puesto que nunca había visto algo así, Zechs exprime en su totalidad el limón reteniendo el jugo en su boca para después empinarse la pequeña copa bebiendo el contenido hasta el final, la expresión al beber todo eso en el rostro de Zechs es muy curiosa y hace a Traize reírse tontamente y en una carcajada siendo observado por su amigo no muy contento, Zechs comienza a tambalearse un poco puesto que la rapidez al haber bebido y el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado al tequila lo habían hecho sentirse un poco mareado pero Traize al darse cuenta de que puede caer se acerca rápidamente sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y ambos caen al suelo, Zechs encima de Traize, éste último sonrojado hasta el cuero cabelludo al tener a Zechs tan cerca de él y en esa posición, el de cabello largo se ríe a carcajada abierta poniéndose de pie enseguida mientras que Traize se queda tirado en el suelo tratando de normalizar su respiración... Zechs se sienta nuevamente y cierra sus ojos, siente algo a un lado suyo y los abre topándose con Traize que se había sentado a su lado, Zechs le sonríe y le echa un brazo al hombro haciéndolo sonrojar muy notablemente

Zechs. Amigo, te quiero mucho

Traize. Zechs...

Zechs. Siempre estas cuando te necesito... mushas graxias

Traize. Sé que no eres muy conciente y eso me hace sentir un poco culpable

Zechs. ¿De qué?

Traize. De hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer

Zechs. ¿Qué?

Traize se acerca considerablemente a Zechs y le acaricia lentamente los labios mientras él lo mira detenidamente comenzando a reírse levemente, una mano de Zechs se coloca en la nuca de Traize y es él quien toma la iniciativa de atraerlo para besarlo pero él mismo se detiene cuando sus labios están muy cerca de los de Traize, el de cabello corto mira profundamente a los ojos a su amigo y después los cierra comenzando a sentir después la lengua de su amigo acariciar sus labios, aquella sensación había querido sentirla desde hace mucho y podía conformarse con solo eso pero ya deseaba que su amigo por fin lo besara y si no iba a tener esa iniciativa entonces él la tendría por lo que Traize acercando su cuerpo al de Zechs aprisiona sus labios con lo del chico de cabello largo quien al sentirlos se abalanza al cuerpo de Traize para quedar arriba de él y así profundizar ese beso apasionado, lleno de placer, sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra, Traize deja escapar un gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta al sentirse ya muy excitado, el miembro algo duro de Zechs chocaba contra su cuerpo y eso le volvía loco, a pesar del alcohol su amigo había conseguido una perfecta erección, Traize separa un poco de él a Zechs y éste enseguida se pone de pie, Traize hace lo mismo y lo toma de la mano, la mirada celeste de Zechs no dejaba de verlo insistentemente

Traize. ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Zechs. Claro que sí... jajaja, besé a un hombre

El de cabello largo comienza a reír tontamente y Traize sintiéndose algo ruin de aprovecharse de su amigo en ese estado sonríe pero no desiste, lo jala de la mano y así ambos se dirigen a la habitación del manager en esa casa pues a pesar de que tenía su propia casa a veces solía pasar la noche en la casa de Trowa y por eso tenía habitación ahí... los dos frente a la puerta, Traize coloca su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta pero en ese momento siente a Zechs a su espalda muy cerca de su cuerpo y se sonroja, el de mirada celeste comienza a besarle el cuello regalando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos que hacen a Traize gemir pero debían esperarse a entrar, algo que Zechs parecía no querer puesto que sus manos se introducen a la camisa de Traize comenzando a acariciar su bien formado pecho subiendo después esas manos hasta sus pezones los cuales acaricia haciendo que Traize jadee al sentir la tibieza de esas manos, el de cabello corto abre por fin la puerta avanzando unos pasos obligando a Zechs a entrar con él pero sin separarse de su cuerpo, el manager continúa besando el cuello de Traize quien por unos segundos se olvida de que la puerta aún está abierta, no había nadie en la casa pero si Catherine llegaba y los veía tendría muchos problemas así que se arma de valor para alejarse de Zechs y cerrar la puerta, cuando voltea ve a Zechs quitándose la ropa una a una cada prenda y eso hace que se encienda su pasión por lo que también con rapidez se quita la ropa hasta que ambos quedan desnudos frente al otro

Traize. No imaginaba... que fueras así

Zechs. Yo me ejercito

Traize. Ya lo vi

Traize se muerde sensualmente el labio al mirar fijamente a Zechs de pies a cabeza fijando su mirada después en aquel perfecto miembro ahora completamente excitado, el de cabello largo de sienta en la cama agarrándose con una mano su miembro y con la otra se lame el pulgar para después jugarlo en la punta de su miembro, Traize no puede negarse ante tal tentativa y se hinca frente a él separando salvajemente las piernas de Zechs quien suelta su miembro para que su amigo pudiera agarrarlo, Traize lo toma con una mano y se acerca a él sacando su lengua para lamer lentamente la punta, Zechs jadea y cierra sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, Traize sonríe y después mete el miembro de Zechs a su boca haciendo que éste exclame un placentero gemido haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, una mano se sujeta con fuerza de la cama mientras la otra la lleva a la cabeza de Traize la cual mueve con pasión al ritmo que Traize impone en meter y sacar el miembro de Zechs de su boca, el de cabello largo abre un poco los ojos, necesitaba ver la expresión de Traize al hacer eso y ésta era de total placer lo cual le hacía excitarse un poco más, Zechs empuña sus dientes y cierra con fuerza sus ojos cuando siente un fuerte espasmo en la zona inferior de su abdomen antes del tan esperado orgasmo que lo hace estremecerse, haciéndolo sentir sensaciones nunca antes vividas, era la primera vez que le hacían sexo oral, siempre había tenido sexo con mujeres y ninguna hasta el momento le había hecho eso... la cara de Traize estaba manchada por el semen de Zechs pero eso no le importa pues agarra la colcha de la cama y se limpia el rostro, se pone de pie y contempla a su amado acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados por el aún éxtasis de lo vivido anteriormente, Traize sonríe y se acerca para besarlo en los labios siendo contestado su beso con gran pasión, su boca exploraba gustosa la de Zechs, se separan unos momentos y Traize se sube por completo a la cama, Zechs sube sus piernas las cuales hasta ese momento habían estado colgando y así queda acostado completamente ahí, los dos se sonríen antes de besarse tiernamente, parecía que fuera el primer beso, hasta parecía un beso inocente, un beso adolescente sin la intención sexual que pronto después de eso le imprimen a su beso, después de besarse Traize agarra ambas piernas de Zechs y las levanta separándolas a la vez, las flexiona hacia atrás haciendo que Zechs sea quien las agarre después y entonces él se acaricia su propio miembro ya muy excitado y deseoso de explotar su semilla

Zechs. Hazlo ya

Traize. Te dolerá

Zechs. No importa

Traize. Y mucho

Zechs. ¡Que lo hagas?

Traize sonríe y baja su mirada hasta la entrada de Zechs que por la posición del mismo se podía ver perfectamente, se veía muy estrecha y sabía que le iba a costar mucho trabajo entrar pero no importaba, el propio Zechs era quien se lo imploraba, Traize se lame su dedo índice y lo introduce a la entrada de Zechs que jadea ante la pequeña intromisión, el de cabello corto saca su dedo para acomodarse y poder entrar, agarra su miembro y lo direcciona hacia la entrada metiendo poco a poco la punta haciendo a Zechs gritar y tensionarse un poco

Zechs. ¡¡Duele!

Traize. No he metido ni la mitad

De un solo movimiento Traize entra completamente hasta que sus testículos chocan contra la piel de Zechs quien al sentir totalmente la invasión grita del dolor cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, apretando sus piernas las cuales sujetaba y su rostro adquiere un color rojo intenso por la presión, Traize se preocupa de ver aquella cara tan llena de dolor por parte de Zechs pero no desiste, Zechs estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que le hiciera eso, en que entrara completamente en él, en hacerlo suyo, le estaba dando permiso de hacerle todo lo que quisiera aunque eso no tenía mucha validez pues estando 100 sobrio jamás lo hubiera permitido... Traize siente más confianza después de haber estado dentro de Zechs sin moverse y ahora lo hacía a un ritmo moderado, lento y gentil, los gemidos de Zechs se oían más allá de la puerta y el dolor había desaparecido un poco dándole la bienvenida a un total placer que solo lo hubiera imaginado en sueños, Traize siente la inmensa necesidad de llegar a su orgasmo pero no podía hacer las cosas más rápidas o fuertes porque Zechs no lo iba a soportar así como él no iba a soportar la idea de causarle una especie de desgarre a la persona que más amaba, así que debía esperar, Zechs se suelta las piernas las cuales descansan ahora sobre la cama pero aún abiertas y sin haber hecho que los dos perdieran el contacto, Traize inclina a Zechs un poco haciéndolo quedar sobre su costado y levantando su pierna izquierda para que no perdieran contacto, la pierna la levanta a la altura de su cabeza y sujetándola con fuerza la utiliza para abalanzarse hacia delante con más facilidad, entrando y saliendo de Zechs con libertad, sus mejillas estaban ya muy teñidas de rojo y él disfrutaba las embestidas cerrando los ojos y gimiendo con cansancio, Traize ya a punto de culminar baja la pierna de Zechs y se agacha hasta quedar acostado sobre su pecho, el de cabello corto comienza a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que siente su esencia llenar el interior de Zechs y abriendo su boca para dejar escapar los gemidos y suspiros al sentirse aliviado, el de mirada celeste suspira aliviado al sentir a Traize salirse de él y abre sus ojos topándose con los azules intenso de Traize que le acaricia la mejilla, pasa su mano a su frente y retira amorosamente algunos mechones de cabello, Zechs en cambio lo miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción, pero solo satisfacción sexual, no como la que él le regalaba a su amigo, una mirada llena de amor, no, lo único que sentía Zechs en esos momentos era lujuria y la tendría fuera quien fuera la persona sobre él

Traize. Como te amo Zechs

Le regala un tierno beso en la frente y acurruca su cabeza en el pecho de Zechs quien comienza a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, Traize podía sentir claramente cada respiración de Zechs y más se abrazaba a su cintura como no dejando ir ese momento, como si quisiera que así estuvieran para siempre, pero debía aceptarlo, tal vez a la mañana siguiente Zechs iba a dejar de ser su amigo puesto que aquello que acababan de hacer no iba a pasar desapercibido entre los dos, pero mañana era mañana y ahora es ahora y lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era el ahora, porque había tenido a Zechs entre sus brazos, lo había hecho suyo y ninguna conjugación de tiempos le iba a echar a perder el momento

Continuará

¿Qué tal éste capítulo? Ya me moría por escribir un lemon que no fuera violento como en el capítulo 5, y quien mejor para hacerlo que Zechs y Traize ¿por qué lo digo? Porque nunca había escrito uno de ellos dos y porque quiero que los demás tarden un poco, ya saben, para hacerla de espera je je, no, la verdadera razón es que me gustaría que sus relaciones se dieran poco a poco, siempre en mis fics creo que hacía ese tipo de cosas más apresuradas y no hacía valer los momentos importantes y aquí quiero hacer las cosas con calma, espero que no se desesperen por eso, ténganme paciencia ¿si? Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo y espero que hayan disfrutado éste, que por cierto creo que me quedó algo largo, bien, no importa, sayonarita

SUS REVIEWS:

Forfirith. Gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te agrade eso de la rivalidad, sin duda tambien le voy a The Wings, los amo

Suzuko. Muchas gracias por tus animos, sin duda me alientan a continuar escribiendo, y yo espero seguir escribiendo capitulos como el pasado para que te siga gustando este fic

Nicolaieva. Muchas gracias por decir que este fic es uno de los mejores que has leido, me halagas... por lo de mas Trowa-Quatre no desesperes que ya le llegara su hora al arabe precioso, y en definitiva habra mas Heero-Duo, solo dame tiempo, y por lo de la actualizacion ve que no me tarde asi que guarda tu arma, please

Lune de Barton. Muchas gracias, que lindos tus comentarios, y aqui esta la actualizacion para que no te de un infarto jeje, abrazos

Kennich. Gracias por echarme porras, que lindo de tu parte, te agradezco mucho, de verdad... por lo de la interrupcion no fue nadie en especial, solo yo de malvada para cortar la escena jijiji, lo que respecta a Trowa pronto se calmara, lo prometo, y por ultimo el asesor, o mejor dicho asesora traera buenas nuevas al grupo, ya lo veran, wuajaja, risa malvada

Noriko Ukai. Gracias por tu comentario, por lo del cd te lo debo ya que son dificiles de conseguir, ya sabes, es un grupo no muy conocido por estas tierras jejejeje, respecto a Heero y Duo esa declaracion tardara unos capitulos mas y en cuanto Trowa si si, es un chico malo y pervertido, habra que castigarlo... yo me ofrezco!


	9. Hace calor

El jardín de las delicias  
By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)  
Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 8: Hace calor

El dolor de cabeza era inmenso y no podía abrir bien los ojos, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana ya que la cortina estaba recorrida, además podía sentir un gran dolor en la parte baja de la espalda aunque no sabía porque, la boca la sentía muy reseca y la sed era muy grande, se sentía muy mal, logra moverse a pesar del dolor y siente que alguien está a su lado por lo que muy alarmado logra abrir dificultosamente sus ojos a pesar de lo pesados que sentía los párpados, se gira levemente hacia la izquierda y ve a su lado a Traize que está profundamente dormido, Zechs abre sus ojos muy sorprendido y algo asustado, su respiración se acelera y comienza a sudar, muy asustado intenta ponerse de pie cuando ese dolor en la parte baja de la espalda se intensifica, además al intentar pararse se da cuenta de que está totalmente desnudo por lo que vuelve a su lugar, Traize por el movimiento comienza a moverse un poco aunque no despierta y en cambio Zechs revisa la habitación viendo toda la ropa tirada en el suelo, cierra sus ojos con resignación y se tapa el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía muy mal y ya no solo físicamente, estaba seguro que la noche anterior había intimado con Traize aunque no lo recordara y se sentía muy mal por ello, Traize era su mejor amigo y además era hombre, a él le gustaban las mujeres, estaba enamorado de una y muy bonita aunque con mal carácter pero a él le gustaba mucho, era casi imposible que hubiese dormido con un hombre pero ahora estaba comprobado, además él era quien había tomado el papel pasivo, lo sabía por aquel dolor en la espalda, sentía ganas de llorar pero si lo hacía se sentiría como un niño tonto que ha perdido un dulce, aunque él había perdido algo más que un dulce... poco a poco Traize abre sus ojos y mira hacia el lado donde está Zechs, el cual lo estaba mirando muy seriamente, Traize cierra sus ojos unos segundos y se sienta tapándose hasta la cintura con la sábana, después mira nuevamente a Zechs e intenta sonreírle

Zechs. ¿Por qué?  
Traize. Yo...  
Zechs. ¡¿Qué me hiciste!  
Traize. Estabas... no, estábamos  
Zechs. Por favor dime que tampoco sabías lo que hacías

Ante las palabras de Zechs, Traize desvía su mirada bajando un poco su cabeza dándole con eso a Zechs una respuesta, el manager de The Wings pasa duramente saliva y sus ojos se desorbitan un poco, su amigo le había hecho el amor estando totalmente conciente de la situación, prácticamente lo había violado, se había aprovechado de él y eso le indignaba, no lo podía creer, Zechs se mueve bajando sus pies de la cama y sentándose a la orilla aún con la sábana encima que le cubría sus partes y agachándose un poco, estaba muy mal emocionalmente y Traize se preocupa así que se acerca a él e intenta tocarle de los hombros pero Zechs se mueve para que no lo haga, el de cabello corto se siente mal de que su amigo le rechace así y nuevamente se acerca a él recargándose en su espalda y cruzando sus brazos a su pecho, Zechs se queda estático, sin moverse, sentía el pecho de su amigo muy apretado a su espalda y eso lo ponía nervioso

Traize. No me desprecies por favor  
Zechs. No me toques  
Traize. Zechs por favor...  
Zechs. ¡No menciones mi nombre!  
Traize. Yo te amo Zechs

Los ojos de Zechs se abren demasiado por la sorpresa y levanta su rostro rápidamente tras escuchar la declaración, ¿Traize enamorado de él? Eso no podía ser ¿desde cuándo? Le resultaba imposible que eso pudiera ser ya que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, él era su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo pero ¿amor? Traize tenía a Lady Une desde hace mucho ¿acaso ese era solo el disfraz? Seguramente si pero aún habían muchas preguntas ¿por qué callárselo durante tanto tiempo? ¿por qué dejar pasar los años haciéndole creer que al igual que él solo lo quería como amigo? Pero no importaba, de todos modos él no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, le gustaban las mujeres, no los hombres, de eso estaba muy seguro... Traize suelta poco a poco a Zechs y se retira de él pero aún observándolo en espera de una reacción

Traize. Di algo por favor  
Zechs. No puedo manejar esto  
Traize. Zechs...  
Zechs. No te quiero en ésta casa nuevamente ¡te quiero lejos de mí!  
Traize. No Zechs, eso no  
Zechs. No te culpo por amarme, eso lo pudimos haber hablado, yo te habría comprendido aunque no te pudiera corresponder pero... me violaste  
Traize. Eso no es verdad, estabas de acuerdo  
Zechs. Estaba borracho y tú estabas conciente de lo que me hacías, te aprovechaste y eso solo se puede llamar violación  
Traize. No me odies  
Zechs. ¡Cállate ya!

El manager se pone rápidamente de pie a pesar del dolor y comienza a ponerse la ropa, y cuando termina de vestirse sale a prisa de la habitación sin agregar algo más o voltear atrás, unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y deja a Traize en esa habitación, desnudo sobre la cama y sintiéndose muy culpable de lo que había hecho, se sentía como basura, no era más que basura

Los miembros de The Wings habían pasado tranquilamente su primera noche en aquel departamento que Zechs les había asignado para que se llevara a cabo la idea de Chris respecto a la convivencia de los chicos, no habían habido discusiones ni percances, todo muy tranquilo, y claro, era de esperarse ya que solo llevaban ahí una sola noche, Heero y Trowa como siempre muy callados, prácticamente por el departamento solo se escuchaban las voces de Quatre y Duo, y muy de vez en cuando la de Wufei quien a veces era partícipe de sus conversaciones, el departamento era muy amplio, se trataba del último de una serie de departamentos muy elegantes, cada quien tenía su propio cuarto con baño, había una amplia cocina y una sala muy grande, había televisión pero ésta no tenía señal de antena o algo por estilo ya que la idea de tenerlos ahí era que convivieran, también en la sala había un gran estéreo y en una habitación al final de las demás habitaciones se encontraban los instrumentos de los chicos por si querían ensayar ya fuera individualmente o en equipo, en la cocina había todo lo necesario para preparar los alimentos y además había mucha comida congelada, también tenían teléfono pero éste tenía algunos números restringidos, ya que ellos debían tener de cierto modo aislamiento, por eso solo se podían hacer llamadas a números de emergencia y a la casa de Trowa y nada más, ni siquiera tenían acceso a números de locales con servicio de comida rápida a domicilio, estaban casi apartados del mundo por lo que debían aguantarse mutuamente, aún así Trowa y Heero generalmente se la pasaban en sus habitaciones, en cambio Duo, Quatre y Wufei luchaban por conocerse un poco mejor... después en la tarde cuando los cinco terminan de comer reciben una llamada de Chris que les informa que estará ahí a razón de las 5 de la tarde, así que cuando llega esa hora la chica llega, ella si tenía llave del departamento al igual que Zechs, porque dicha llave no se las iban a dar a ninguno del grupo, de eso se trataba el aislamiento, y de no ser así entonces los chicos podrían salir con facilidad del departamento, Quatre es quien atiende a la asesora llevándole hasta la sala un vaso con agua mientras los demás miembros del grupo llegan a ese lugar del departamento poco a poco y toman asiento en el amplio sillón donde caben perfectamente los cinco mientras que Chris se sienta en el pequeño mueble individual quedando enfrente de los chicos

Chris. ¿Cómo pasaron su primera noche?  
Duo. Muy bien, éste lugar si que es cómodo  
Chris. ¿Aún no se han matado Duo?  
Duo. No, desgraciadamente no  
Chris. ¿Desgraciadamente?  
Duo. No preguntes  
Chris. Esta bien  
Quatre. ¿A qué debemos tu visita?  
Chris. Solo quería saber como la han pasado y a traerles algo  
Quatre. ¿De que se trata?  
Chris. Juegos de mesa  
Quatre. ¿Juegos de mesa?  
Chris. Si, ya sabes, serpientes y escaleras, monopolio, scrabble etcétera  
Duo. ¿Nos viste cara de niños de cinco años?  
Chris. No, les vi cara de poca integración de grupo y es bien sabido que los juegos de mesa ayudan a la convivencia  
Duo. ¿Entonces pretendes que juguemos los cinco para convivir?  
Chris. Así es, y la próxima semana haremos prácticas grupales

La chica no deja de sonreír ampliamente mientras que los cinco se quedan con una gran interrogante en la cabeza, no entendían los extraños métodos que la chica tenía para hacerlos ser más un grupo pero se veía que estaba muy convencida de lo que hacía y que ya antes lo había hecho porque se veía que tenía mucha confianza en su método

Heero. Que tontería

El vocalista se pone de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esa chica estaba un poco tonta y el no iba a participar en esos jueguitos tontos, él bien había dicho que si hacía las cosas bien no le importaba tener una asesora de imagen pero sus métodos le parecían ridículos, ni cuando era niño jugaba algo tan infantil como serpientes y escaleras, eso era para estúpidos según su muy particular modo de ver las cosas, incluso Trowa estaba de acuerdo en eso de los juegos de mesa, después de todo ahí no había nada que hacer y él no tenía nada que perder... Chris mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en negativa por la actitud de Heero y Duo como siempre se pone de pie para tratar de convencerlo, la chica sale unos momentos del departamento para ir por los juegos de mesa que había dejado en el pasillo, no los había querido meter antes hasta no tener la certeza de que los chicos aceptarían, y conociéndolos como los conocía a veces resultaba difícil convencerlos. Antes de que Heero entre a la que le correspondía como habitación es alcanzado por Duo, el chico estoico mira por segundos al trenzado sin decirle una sola palabra y abre la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a Duo y después entra él cerrando la puerta después, con mucha confianza Duo se sienta en la cómoda cama muy sonriente, antes no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso pero en esos últimos días su relación con Heero iba viento en popa, Heero había cumplido su promesa de que tratarían de ser amigos y eso le hacía feliz

Heero. ¿Por qué presiento que vienes a pedirme que acepte jugar?  
Duo. je je, olvidaba lo perceptivo que eras  
Heero. Más bien sé lo predecible que eres  
Duo. Mnh, malo  
Heero. ¿Es eso cierto?  
Duo. Si Heero por favor, será divertido  
Heero. Es tonto  
Duo. Es una buena idea, debes admitirlo  
Heero. No jugaré monopolio Duo, está decidido  
Duo. ¿Y adivina el objeto dibujado?  
Heero. ¿Qué es eso?  
Duo. Ya sabes, uno dibuja una idea o concepto y los demás lo adivinan, es divertido  
Heero. Y tonto  
Duo. Vamos por favor ¿si? ¿qué no tuviste infancia?  
Heero. No, no la tuve

El vocalista desvía por unos instantes su mirada y en el semblante de su rostro se muestra algo que bien Duo podría reconocer como tristeza, había tocado un punto tal vez muy sensible para Heero y le interesaba saber más, la idea de convencerlo de jugar se había desaparecido casi por completo por lo que se pone de pie y se acerca a Heero quedando muy cerca de él, Heero le mira y se sorprende un poco, aún más cuando Duo le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y le mira intensamente

Duo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Lo que Duo pudo ver en el rostro de Heero tras la pregunta fue algo parecido a una sonrisa, el chico estoico se sentía bien de que a Duo le interesara ese tema aunque sabía que solo era por el cariño que él sentía por él al ser compañeros de grupo, y que más daría él porque ese cariño fuera amor, pero sabía que Duo jamás se enamoraría de él ya que siempre acostumbraba salir con mujeres muy hermosas, no era precisamente un casanova porque desde que le conocía solo le había visto con tres chicas, que diferente era a Trowa quien casi cada noche llevaba una mujer distinta, muy rara vez llevaba más de una ocasión a la misma... Duo espera la respuesta de Heero pero él solo agarra la mano de Duo observándola por varios segundos haciendo que el guitarrista se incomode y retire su mano rápidamente, aquello el vocalista lo interpreta mal, pensando que a Duo le desagrado esa acción aunque no le sorprendía, si él le quisiera más allá de una amistad no hubiera reaccionado así por lo que se aleja unos pasos muy tranquilamente, en cambio el corazón de Duo se había acelerado y no sabía porque, Heero no había hecho algo muy relevante, solo le había agarrado la mano y la había mirado, pero cualquier acercamiento con el chico estoico para Do era más que importante aunque estaba más que conciente de que Heero no le quería como él le quería

Duo. ¿No crees que hace mucho calor?  
Heero. Mnh... creo que estamos a 32 grados  
Duo. Je, es mucho  
Heero. ¿Por qué tocas el tema?  
Duo. No lo sé

Duo estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni como actuar en la situación pero a Heero no le extrañaba para nada, Duo era muy extraño y solía hablar a veces de muchas tonterías, a veces le desesperaba pero muchas otras era muy reconfortante verle hablar, fuera el tema que fuera Duo siempre hablaba con entusiasmo, esa definitivamente era una cualidad en el trenzado

Duo. Bien, entonces ¿qué dices?  
Heero. Esta bien...

La respuesta de Heero suena con un alto grado de resignación, no estaba del todo convencido en jugar pero esa linda cara de Duo siempre le hacía actuar de formas extrañas, el chico estoico nuevamente se acerca a Duo volviendo a ponerlo nervioso, ésta vez acerca su pecho hasta que éste toca el pecho de Duo y agacha su cabeza a la altura de su oído

Heero. Me sorprende la forma en que influyes en mí, jamás nadie...

El asombro de Duo era demasiado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y mirando hacia el vacío, esa cercanía con Heero y aquellas palabras en un susurro eran como estar dentro de un sueño del cual no quería despertar, ¿pero por qué Heero decía eso? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? no lo podía entender, tal vez era porque nunca antes había tenido un amigo y por eso actuaba de esa forma, él no debía ilusionarse con posibles esperanzas de que Heero también le amase, mejor era permanecer inmóvil y no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera comprometer aún más la situación y sin embargo Heero no quería apartarse, sabía que actuar así estaba mal porque podía asustar a Duo y alejarlo de él y eso no le convenía, mejor era ganárselo poco a poco pero no podía alejarlo de él, el calor de su cuerpo y su suave aroma le embriagaban, necesitaba tenerle cerca aunque fuera en ese intento de abrazo ya que las manos de ambos permanecían a los costados de su cuerpo con temor a dar un paso en falso pero las ganas de Heero vencían a su voluntad de pensar con prudencia y entonces sus brazos se cierran en la espalda de Duo quien se sorprende aún más, ¿realmente eso estaba pasando? Si, definitivamente ese no era uno más de sus sueños, Heero le abrazaba y se sentía muy bien, él también iba a hacerlo, si Heero le abrazaba él también lo haría, de esa forma le daría a entender a Heero que necesitaba algo más que un abrazo, que las ganas de tenerlo eran demasiadas, que su amor traspasaba toda lógica, que no le importaba que se tratara de otro hombre porque todas esas reglas morales tan absurdas que le habían sido inculcado desde niño ya no importaban, estaba decidido, lo haría... las manos de Duo comienzan a moverse temblorosamente para corresponder a ese cálido abrazo que su estoico amigo le regalaba pero unos insistentes golpes provenientes de la puerta interrumpen aquel momento, rápidamente Heero reacciona soltando a Duo y sin intenciones de lastimarlo lo avienta haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos y topar con el borde de la cama haciéndolo caer sentado en ella, todo había sido tan rápido que no había dado tiempo a pensar, la puerta del cuarto se abre y se deja ver a un Quatre visiblemente preocupado, nadie había contestado a su llamado y además los dos ya se habían tardado, el rubio bajista se queda parado en el marco de la puerta y lo que ve le confunde, la respiración de Duo estaba visiblemente perturbada y sentado miraba con asombro a Heero, y su compañero vocalista estaba en un estado de trance, como preguntándose así mismo alguna cosa que Quatre no podía entender, Heero se veía diferente a como siempre estaba, no se notaba agitado como Duo pero su semblante era de total admiración, Quatre permanecía ahí y los sentimientos por parte de los dos le llegan de golpe, no sabía exactamente de que se trataba pero era algo que bien podría entenderse como angustia y se da cuenta que llego en una situación incómoda y se reprocha así mismo por no haberlo sentido antes de abrir la puerta de ese modo... ninguno de los dos volteaba aún hacia la puerta donde Quatre estaba parado desde hacía unos segundos, ambos estaban encerrados en sí mismos, analizando la situación y entonces Quatre por fin se atreve a cambiar ese ambiente tan extraño

Quatre. Lo siento, es que los estábamos esperando  
Duo. Si... no te disculpes, vámonos

Muy apresurado Duo sale de la habitación de Heero pasándole por un lado a Quatre con el rostro bajo y evitando la mirada color agua de Quatre que le miraba preocupado, Heero en cambio vuelve a su estado normal de cero emociones y mira serio e indiferente a Quatre, camina hacia él y se para justo enfrente del rubio y después lo mira un poco molesto pero sin decir nada, entonces continúa caminando hasta que sale completamente de la habitación para dirigirse a donde están los demás, Quatre suspira aliviado al ya no tener la fría mirada de Heero sobre él y se golpea la frente con la mano en un gesto de "soy un idiota" para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación y dirigirse también a donde están los otros... Chris muy sonriente muestra a los cinco ya reunidos todos los juegos que traía para que jugaran

Chris. Bien, se los dejó y me alegra mucho que hayan aceptado, yo me retiro para que jueguen los cinco solos y la próxima semana haremos una dinámica divertida, yo sé que les parecen cosas aburridas o infantiles pero les aseguro que les ayudara mucho, lo prometo  
Quatre. Muchas gracias señorita Chris  
Chris. A ustedes por cooperar, nos vemos la próxima semana

Quatre es el único que se despide de la asesora como siempre muy cortés, Trowa veía curioso uno de los juegos mientras que Wufei leía las reglas de otro, en cambio Duo y Heero estaban muy serios, en Heero era algo muy normal pero ¿Duo serio? Eso si era por demás extraño y Quatre era el único que sabía el porque de esa actitud por parte de los dos, no sabía con exactitud que había pasado con ellos pero sí sabía que era algo que a ambos ponía muy nerviosos porque aunque Heero no lo aparentaba aún estaba nervioso, algo muy extraño en él ya que su voluntad jamás había sido quebrantada, no hasta la llegada de Duo Maxwell quien se había convertido en la manera más dulce de torturarse... una vez que la asesora se va Quatre toma uno de los juegos que es el que más le había llamada la atención y lo levanta por encima de su cabeza, los cuatro le miran cuando él lo hace y Quatre sonríe

Quatre. Éste ¿qué dicen? Ya que nadie propone uno en especial  
Wufei. El que quieras es perfecto  
Quatre. Gracias Wufei  
Trowa. Ese se ve bien  
Duo. Esta bien Quatre  
Quatre. ¿Y tú que opinas Heero?  
Heero. Me da igual  
Quatre. Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces juguemos Life

Quatre lee las reglas en voz alta para así ahorrarles tiempo a todos de leer cada quien ya que eso los iba a retrazar y solo Wufei escucha con atención, Duo ya había jugado antes y a los otros dos no les importaba mucho, después de todo su especialidad era quebrantar las reglas, cuando Quatre termina todos escogen fichas y tiran para saber los turnos, a Heero es a quien primero le toca tirar y para su suerte es un doble seis el que cae por lo que avanza el mayor numero posible que puede caer con dos dados, Heero muy indiferente como siempre mueve los doce lugares y cae en una casilla donde dice que ha heredado de una tía viuda una gran fortuna, Quatre lo felicita por su suerte y los demás permanecen como si estuvieran aburridos, Quatre lo que quería era hacer el ambiente menos hostil tratando de hacer ver el juego divertido o como si los sucesos del mismo fueran reales, después de todo el nombre del juego era Life, tan extraño y extravagante como la vida misma... ya el juego estaba muy avanzado y los ánimos se habían hecho menos hostiles, ya los cinco estaban un poco más interesados en el juego, a unos les había ido bien y a otros no, Heero había perdido toda su fortuna en malos negocios y era divorciado con cinco hijos a los que tenía que cuidar solo, a Duo no le iba tan mal ya que él era cocinero en un buen restaurante y tenía una esposa y una hija aunque había estado en la cárcel por dos años y su suegra vivía con su familia, la suerte de Trowa no era muy alentadora ya que se había convertido en el contador de una gran empresa que después se fue rápidamente a la quiebra y también al igual que Duo lo habían mandado a la cárcel aunque por un fraude fiscal, Quatre en cambio tenía muy buena suerte, era una gran estrella de Holliwood y se había casado tres veces, uno de sus matrimonios era divorcio y en el otro se había quedado viudo pero el tercero aún estaba en pie y no había tenido hijos con ningún matrimonio, y por último a Wufei le había tocado salirse primero del juego ya que a causa de un accidente había perdido la vida aunque había logrado hacerse millonario con base en apuestas y había dejado a una esposa y dos hijos. Ya habían pasado tres horas y no se habían dado cuenta por lo metidos que estaban en el juego, Duo alegaba con Wufei el hecho de que hace trece turnos se había saltado el suyo y Trowa reclamaba a Quatre el dinero que le había pedido prestado antes de que éste se hubiere convertido en estrella de Holliwood, y Heero estaba enojado por la mala suerte obtenida en el transcurso del juego siendo que al principio él era el que tenía mayor suerte, pero ya los cinco estaban enfadados y no querían seguir jugando ese juego aunque tenían que reconocer que Chris tenía mucha razón cuando les dijo que los ayudaría a integrarse como equipo

Duo. Tengo mucho sueño aunque también hambre  
Quatre. Yo también tengo hambre ¿te parece sí preparamos algo?  
Duo. Venga que no se cocinar Quatre  
Quatre. ¿Y como te convertiste en chef?

El rubio hace una remembranza al anterior juego y comienza a reír, Duo le sigue y ambos se ríen de lo divertido que había estado el juego, Wufei sonríe ante el comentario del rubio al igual que Trowa, en cambio Heero miraba con fijeza a Duo, sin duda cada vez que lo veía más hermoso se le hacía pero el trenzado no se percata de su mirada, en cambio Trowa sí cuando se dispone a ponerse de pie para ir al baño, Heero ve su movimiento de reojo y siente su mirada por lo que gira su cabeza para mirar a Trowa, así ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, pero aquella forma de mirarse dura apenas unos segundos, Heero le voltea el rostro a Trowa y mira hacia otra parte, Trowa en cambio mete ambas manos a sus bolsillos y sigue su camino hacia el baño de su habitación... Duo y Quatre terminan de preparar la cena aunque el crédito prácticamente era de Quatre ya que Duo solo se había limitado a ayudarle en pasarle algunas cosas y en preparar pequeñas cosas no muy difíciles como era el caso del agua de frutas que no requería de ser precisamente un genio en la cocina, los dos terminan y Quatre pide amablemente a Wufei que ponga cinco lugares en la mesa la cual era para seis y el chino acepta moviendo su cabeza solamente comenzando después a poner la mesa, Heero que aún estaba en la sala toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y después llega Trowa sentándose al otro extremo frente a Heero, ambos permanecen con las manos sobre la mesa en la espera de que sirvan la comida y después llega Wufei sentándose del lado derecho de Heero, Duo es siguiente en sentarse quedando a un lado de Wufei y de Trowa, preferible en esos momentos no sentarse junto con Heero porque aún le ponía nervioso, Quatre sirve los alimentos y después se sienta a un lado de Trowa frente a Duo quedando así un espacio vacío al lado de Heero y enfrente de Wufei

Quatre. Que calor hace

Comenta Quatre mientras los demás siguen comiendo, ese sin duda era uno de los peores veranos ya que New York no era una ciudad caliente, de hecho en invierno solía nevar pero inexplicablemente hacía un calor de los mil demonios, esa noche había subido hasta 34 grados, era casi insoportable pero los chicos no se quejaban mucho... terminan de cenar y el primero en levantarse es Heero que retira su plato y pidiendo permiso se retira a su habitación, después Wufei termina y también retirando su plato se retira a su habitación no sin antes dar las gracias por la cena, Duo también da gracias al terminar y además felicita a Quatre por tan magnifica cena retirándose a su habitación después, en cambio Trowa permanecía sentado a la mesa, ya había terminado pero se encontraba como esperando algo, Quatre no entiende que es hasta que se levanta y después le sigue Trowa, entonces el rubio comprende que Trowa estaba esperando hasta que todos se levantaran de la mesa a lo que Quatre sonríe, Trowa era más amable y educado de lo que aparentaba la mayor de las veces, el chico ojiverde ayuda a Quatre a limpiar la mesa y después a recoger el juego, el rubio estaba muy feliz, Trowa no había dicho palabra alguna pero no hacía falta ya que el hecho de que le estuviese ayudando era mucho pedir, cuando los dos terminan Trowa asiente con la cabeza lo cual Quatre interpreta como un gracias y a la vez como una despedida de buena noche, pero él era diferente al baterista así que lo tenía que decir verbalmente

Quatre. Buenas noches Trowa

El baterista que estaba a punto de irse se da media vuelta hasta quedar frente a Quatre y le mira por largos segundos sonriendo después aunque sin responder, a Quatre se le acelera el corazón de la emoción de solo ver a Trowa sonreír como difícilmente lo hacía, definitivamente cuando viera a Chris le daría un enorme abrazo por ese avance que había logrado con el ojiverde gracias a sus ocurrencias, Trowa ya no era tan frío con él y hasta se dignaba a regalarle una sonrisa que pocas veces solía regalar, Trowa vuelve a darse media vuelta y se retira a su habitación, Quatre muy feliz también se retira a su habitación apagando las luces, era ya de noche aunque no muy noche pero como estaban en ese departamento sin poder salir no había mucho que hacer, generalmente Trowa salía en busca de chicas guapas que le entretuvieran en las largas noches, Heero también salía pero de él no sabían a donde iba y jamás le preguntaban, Duo generalmente veía televisión y muy de vez en cuando salía a antros porque le gustaba mucho bailar, a diferencia de Trowa que solo salía en busca de tragos, sexo y a veces droga, sin duda Trowa era el que más se desmedía pero era obvio ya que desde siempre había sido un niño rico, y por último Wufei casi siempre solía encerrarse en su habitación, no sabían porque pero era obvio ya que él era muy solitario, no tan seco y frío como podían llegar a ser Trowa y Heero pero Wufei siempre estaba metido en sus propios asuntos, muy apartado de los demás  
Duo no podía dormir porque el calor era infernal y las habitaciones no tenían aire acondicionado y el calor no disminuía a pesar de que tenía las ventanas abiertas y se encontraban en el último piso donde se podía sentir un poco más de aire, aún así el aire se sentía caliente, el trenzado no podía soportar ese calor y entonces se le ocurre algo, si va hacia la sala donde hay una amplia terraza y se lleva alguna cubeta con hielos entonces eso le ayudara a disminuir el calor y además el ver las estrellas siempre le traía una paz enorme que terminaba por inducirlo al sueño, si, esa era definitivamente la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido, así que sale sigilosamente de su habitación, vestía solamente boxers ya que hacía mucho calor como para usar su habitual pantalón de pijama y ni siquiera una camisa cubría su cuerpo, después de todo nadie iba a verlo por lo que no había de que avergonzare, entonces llega a la cocina donde abre el congelador del aparato y saca algunos hielos colocándolos en una cubetita para hielos que se encuentra entre los trastes, Duo sonríe muy contento y se dirige a la terraza, se encontraba descalzo y eso le agradaba porque el piso no estaba caliente como se pudiera imaginar, abre la puerta y sale sentándose en el suelo, agarra su trenza y la sube, después agarra un hielo y lo pasa por su nuca sintiéndose un poco menos acalorado, que buena idea había tenido  
Heero no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de ese maldito calor insoportable y ya no sabía que hacer para hacerlo desaparecer, tal vez si iba a la cocina y tomaba una de las cervezas que había visto ahí entonces disminuiría ese calor que sentía así que sale de su habitación casi igual a como Duo había salido solo que él traía unas licras negras aunque cortas y pegadas un poco a su cuerpo y además una camisa verde sin mangas (si, como en el anime) y también se encontraba sin calzado alguno... camina hasta la cocina y abre el refrigerador sacando la cerveza deseada y la abre, bebe un poco y se dispone a regresar a su habitación cuando ve que algo se mueve en la oscuridad en dirección a la terraza y voltea, camina hacia eso que se mueve y entonces gracias a la luz de la luna puede ver algo realmente hermoso, estaba Duo semiacostado en el suelo apoyándose con los codos, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza posicionada ligeramente hacia atrás mientras su mano derecha recorría lenta y sensualmente su pecho desnudo con un hielo, ante esa visión Heero se muerde el labio inferior y su mirada se pierde en aquella hermosa vista, Duo sigue moviendo el hielo lentamente por su cuerpo, pecho, cuello y nuevamente el pecho y rápidamente Heero siente como su miembro comienza a despertar ante aquello que ven sus ojos, Duo termina ese hielo y aún con los ojos cerrados agarra otro el cual cumple la misma función que el anterior, ésta vez Duo lanza pequeños jadeos ante las sensaciones que el hielo le causa, Heero ya no puede más y deja caer la cerveza que traía en su mano derecha mientras la otra la lleva lentamente hacia su miembro, Duo escucha el caer de la lata y voltea asustado dejando caer también el hielo, voltea hacia atrás y ve la figura de Heero parada ante él y se sonroja de sobremanera porque Heero le ha visto hacer ese acto desesperado por quitarse el calor y sonríe tímidamente no alcanzando a ver la excitación de Heero porque un sillón se interpone entre los dos

Duo. Hee... Heero, no te vayas a burlar  
Heero. Oh Duo  
Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo se pone muy nervioso cuando ve que Heero poco a poco, lentamente se acerca hacia él y Duo se sienta completamente observando como el vocalista sale a la terraza, Duo desvía por segundos su mirada de la de Heero y nota gracias a las licras que su compañero está muy excitado y se sonroja bastante sintiendo su rostro arder, Heero al estar completamente cerca de Duo se agacha de cuclillas y lleva su mano derecha hacia la mejilla izquierda de Duo la cual acaricia para después colocar su dedo pulgar en los labios de Duo y acariciarlos, los nervios de Duo explotan ante la caricia y se queda totalmente inmóvil

Duo. ¿Qué estás... haciendo?  
Heero. Cállate... baka

La última palabra de Heero se escucha más bien como un susurro y Duo se queda helado al sentir los labios de Heero sobre los suyos, la lengua de Heero acaricia los labios de Duo lentamente haciéndolo abrir los suyos y entonces Heero aprovecha para meter lentamente su lengua comenzando a explorar la boca de Duo quien rápidamente se entrega al beso cerrando sus ojos y colocando sus manos en el cabello de Heero atrayéndolo un poco más, sus labios se mueven a un ritmo lento y sensual y sus lenguas se acarician mutuamente sintiéndose Duo rápidamente excitado, poco a poco hacen de ese lento y tierno beso algo muy pasional, Duo ahoga unos gemidos en su garganta y Heero con desesperación comienza a bajar sus manos por la espalda de Duo hasta llegar a acariciar sus glúteos, lentamente comienza a acostar a Duo en el frío suelo de la terraza y él lentamente cae sobre Duo sin dejar de besarse a pesar de que el aire comenzaba a faltar, Duo no podía creer que Heero lo estuviera besando, y definitivamente no estaba soñando, era real, estaba sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos al fin y Heero tampoco podía creer que estaba besando a Duo, más bien no podía creer que Duo le besara también, ese sin duda era la mejor noche de su vida y no la iba a desaprovechar, sin importarle que los otros tres estuvieran en el departamento él iba a hacerle el amor a Duo en ese preciso instante... los labios se separan y Duo muy sonrojado evita mirar a Heero, en cambio él no podía dejar de ver ese hermoso rostro y esos deliciosos labios que ahora le pertenecían, Heero estira su mano derecha hasta la cubeta y agarra uno de los hielos que aún no se derretían y comienza a pasarlo por el cuello de Duo besando después el rastro de agua que quedaba impregnado en ese hermoso cuello, el sabor era salado por el sudor y le daba sin duda un sabor exquisito, Duo jadea ante los besos de Heero en su cuello y después Heero se levanta un poco ya no estando acostado sobre el cuerpo de Duo y entonces comienza a pasar el hielo por el pecho de Duo instalándolo por algunos segundos en uno de sus pezones, Duo jadea cerrando los ojos al sentir lo frío y después gime placenteramente cuando la lengua de Heero comienza a lamerlo donde mismo, Heero sonríe ante el placer que le produce a Duo y baja su mano hasta su miembro el cual comienza a acariciar por encima de la ropa, Duo aprieta sus ojos con fuerza al sentir esa mano y Heero comienza a bajar aquel boxer dejando ver un miembro bastante excitado y sonríe... Duo aprieta sus dientes con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Heero sobre su miembro y arquea su cuerpo hacia el frente observando como Heero comienza a hacerle sexo oral y entonces una idea le viene a la mente, estaba teniendo con Heero solo un encuentro sexual, no había sentimientos ni emociones, solo era una entrega física, solo lujuria y una calentura barata producto del inmenso calor que hacía, entonces eso no estaba bien, si supiera que Heero le amara le permitiría hacerle lo que quisiera pero no era posible, Heero se había dejado llevar por el momento y por aquella pequeña seducción que él había provocado aunque sin la intención de que se convirtiera en un acto de total erotismo, él tenía calor y punto, su intención no era que Heero lo viera y despertara su apetito sexual, entonces debía detenerlo, debía impedir que Heero le hiciera el amor, debía hacerlo, sin embargo cuando intenta separarse explota su semilla en la boca de Heero quien come tan solo una parte del cremoso elixir de Duo, el trenzado gime con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo y Heero después de limpiarse el líquido que cae de la comisura de sus labios sonríe satisfecho, en cambio Duo le mira muy confundido y a la vez un poco molesto, Heero mira a Duo extrañado cuando éste comienza a ponerse la ropa interior muy apresurado, el chico estoico intenta decir algo cuando siente una fuerte bofetada por parte de Duo

Duo. ¡¡Idiota!

Unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y poniéndose de pie se va corriendo a su habitación, Heero no comprende que pasaba, hacía unos segundos correspondía a su beso, se dejaba seducir con aquel acto de pasarle hielo por el cuerpo y se había dejado hacer sexo oral y sin embargo el trenzado se iba molesto cuando él se proponía a terminar con lo que habían comenzado, ni siquiera se había quitado prenda alguna ni nada, Duo definitivamente era alguien extraño a quien quería descubrir, no le importaba si el proceso era corto o largo, era algo que deseaba con todas las ganas, el problema estaba en que al día siguiente tal vez Duo le odiase por lo sucedido esa noche pero era algo a lo que se debía de atener  
El rubio se retorcía en su cama porque el calor era tanto que no conseguía estar a gusto, las sábanas estaban calientes y mojadas por el sudor de Quatre y además no tenía sueño, si tan solo hubiera una alberca o pudiera salir de ahí tal vez conseguiría quitarse el calor, pero en ese departamento no había mucho que hacer para lograr quitarse el calor, ni siquiera había un ventilador, no había aire acondicionado tampoco, la única solución parecía ser tomar un baño de agua fría

Quatre. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto calor? Iré por un vaso de agua fría

Antes de tomar su baño Quatre sale de su habitación para tomar un vaso de agua fría y así disminuir su calor, el rubio llega a la cocina y antes de que pudiera agarrar un vaso para llenarlo de agua ve como Heero está agachado afuera en la terraza como si estuviera limpiando algo en el suelo, Quatre siente curiosidad y camina no haciendo ruido y no porque quisiera ocultar su presencia sino porque sus pasos son ligeros, Heero escucha un ruido cuando el rubio tropieza con la pata de la mesa de centro de la sala y rápidamente se levanta tirando el papel con que limpiaba el suelo, Quatre sonríe avergonzado de haber asustado a Heero mientras que él está más que sonrojado solo que el rubio no lo nota porque todo esta oscuro salvo la luz que emanaba de la luna

Quatre. Lo siento Heero  
Heero. Mnh...  
Quatre. ¿Qué limpiabas?  
Heero. Nada

El vocalista se agacha rápidamente y recoge el papel retirándose de ahí muy avergonzado y sin decirle algo más a su compañero bajista, Quatre no entiende nada y voltea hacia la terraza después de haber visto a Heero marcharse y se da cuenta que hay una cubeta y un poco de agua

Quatre. Seguramente limpiaba el agua... bueno, a tomar un baño

El rubio sonríe y antes de retirarse cierra la gran ventana que daba hacia la terraza olvidándose del motivo por el cual había salido de su habitación así que regresa a la misma sin su vaso de agua fría, mientras Heero entra a su recámara y lo primero que hace es tirar el papel que traía en la mano mientras se preguntaba si Quatre se había dado cuenta de que es lo que limpiaba del suelo y también se sentía aliviado de que el rubio no hubiera llegado minutos antes pues lo hubiera encontrado en una situación incómoda consigo mismo ya que al no haber terminado con Duo lo que había comenzado entonces había tenido que encargarse él solo (Heero sucio )... mientras el trenzado estaba muy confundido, por más que trataba de sacarse la imagen de Heero haciéndole sexo oral no podía, le atormentaba, jamás hubiera creído que eso pudiera pasar y aunque deseaba todo de Heero se sentía sucio de que aquello se hubiera dado en esas circunstancias, porque sabía muy bien que el vocalista no lo había hecho porque le quisiera seriamente sino porque él mismo había orillado esa situación con su seducción indirecta, después de todo ahí no había más que cinco hombres y ninguna mujer, aunque apenas llevaran un día ahí seguramente Heero tenía necesidades, y esas necesidades no siempre se satisfacían de forma individual, aún así y muy independientemente de todo aquello daba enormes gracias a Dios de que Heero llegara en lugar de Trowa, porque si el ojiverde lo hubiera visto seguramente no se hubiera salvado de tener sexo esa noche, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, mejor era ver la forma en como se comportaría al día siguiente frente a Heero, porque ese suceso iba a tener repercusiones entre los dos, era algo que debían hablar y enfrentar tarde o temprano  
Un exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina hace que Duo se despierte y decida ir hacia allá, seguramente era Quatre quien preparaba el desayuno, pero cual es la sorpresa del trenzado cuando aún tallándose los ojos llega a la cocina y encuentra a Heero de pie frente a la barra donde está terminando lo que parece ser el desayuno para todos, el vocalista ve llegar a Duo a la cocina y por varios segundos los dos se miran mutuamente a los ojos hasta que Duo sonrojándose a más no poder desvía su mirada de la de Heero aunque permanece de pie en el mismo lugar, Heero desvía también su mirada y se da media vuelta para agarrar una jarra que tiene llena de jugo para ponerla sobre la mesa, el guitarrista no resiste un minuto más ahí y decide marcharse pero la llegada de Quatre le detiene

Quatre. ¿A dónde vas? Desayunemos ¿vale?  
Duo. Mnh... sí  
Quatre. Llamaré a los demás, tú siéntate  
Duo. Sí  
Quatre. ¿Duo estás bien?  
Duo. Sí, claro que sí  
Quatre. Te ves rao y estas muy serio ¿seguro?  
Duo. Sí  
Quatre. Bien, ahora vengo

El rubio sonríe amablemente aunque la respuesta de Duo no le convence del todo y se dirige a donde las habitaciones de sus otros compañeros para llamarles a desayunar y despertarlos si es que aún seguían dormidos, Quatre toca a la puerta de la habitación de Wufei y éste rápidamente le abre recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa, el rubio le comunica que el desayuno está listo y después se aleja hacia la habitación de Trowa, toca y él no le abre, el rubio piensa que tal vez Trowa está dormido y vuelve a tocar un poco más fuerte pero el ojiverde no abre aún, Quatre se preocupa y abre la puerta pero Trowa no está en la cama o a la vista desde el marco de la puerta, el bajista se preocupa y se dirige hacia el baño tímidamente, muy seguramente Trowa estaba ahí pero no estaba seguro de la situación en la que pudiera encontrarlo así que mejor era caminar despacio hasta que escucha un ruido proveniente desde adentro y se preocupa así que se acerca hasta la puerta la cual estaba un poco abierta y se asoma encontrando a Trowa muy extraño, estaba muy pálido y sudaba mucho, el ojiverde parecía que buscaba algo desesperadamente y aventaba algunas cosas que estaban al paso de su búsqueda, Quatre se preocupa mucho porque Trowa estaba muy desesperado y se veía que temblaba mucho así que entra, el ojiverde se da media vuelta y le mira unos segundos para después volver a buscar con la misma desesperación

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Trowa. ¡No las encuentro!  
Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?  
Trowa. Las... cállate y vete  
Quatre. No te ves bien  
Trowa. ¡Que te largues!  
Quatre. Dime que te pasa

El baterista observa nuevamente a Quatre y después con desesperación se acerca a él y sujeta con fuerza sus hombros haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ante la agresión pero Trowa solo le mira intensamente y después comienza a moverlo con algo de fuerza

Quatre. Me lastimas  
Trowa. Necesito droga, solo un poco  
Quatre. Trowa  
Trowa. No la, encuentro... la necesito  
Quatre. Cálmate  
Trowa. Ayúdame

Trowa se agacha un poco quedando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Quatre haciéndolo sonrojar y extrañarse de esa reacción pero debía hacer algo porque Trowa estaba visiblemente muy mal, el rubio no tenía la certeza de cuanto tiempo llevaba su compañero sin alguna clase de droga pero seguramente debían ser varios días por lo que podía ver en el estado de Trowa... Heero termina de llevar todas las cosas a la mesa donde ya Duo se encontraba sentado, en todo el tiempo que llevaban los dos solos no había surgido una conversación acerca de lo sucedido la noche pasada, Duo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Heero pero no se atrevía a hacerlo y Heero también necesitaba una explicación de la actitud del trenzado porque si él le fuera indiferente totalmente entonces ni siquiera se hubiera dejado besar pero él tampoco se atrevía, poco después llega Wufei y sin decir palabra alguna se sienta al frente de Duo quien está muy serio y con la mirada enfocada a la mesa, después llega Heero y se sienta a un lado de Wufei

Wufei. ¿Y los demás?  
Heero. No lo sé ¿esperamos?  
Wufei. Si, por educación  
Heero. Como digas, a mí me da igual  
Wufei. ¿Tu qué piensas Duo?  
Duo. Esperemos  
Wufei. Sí

En la habitación de Trowa ya Quatre había ayudado a sacar del baño a Trowa y logra sentarlo en la cama, su compañero no se veía muy bien y no sabía que hacer, lo correcto era llamar a Zechs para que fueran de inmediato en compañía de una ambulancia pero no quería hacer de eso un escándalo, por eso tampoco avisaba a sus compañeros, no los quería preocupar, Trowa aún temblaba y su cabeza estaba agachada con la mirada hacia el suelo, Quatre se acerca a él y lo toma de las manos

Quatre. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Trowa. No, necesito un poco...  
Quatre. Sht, no Trowa, no te hace ningún bien  
Trowa. Pero la necesito  
Quatre. No, no la necesitas, lo que necesitas es ayuda  
Trowa. ¡No!  
Quatre. Sht, guarda silencio  
Trowa. Por favor Quatre, pídele a Wufei, solo un poco  
Quatre. Mejor desayuna algo, es muy temprano para eso  
Trowa. ¡No quiero!  
Quatre. Hagamos un trato, si desayunas y tratas de tranquilizarte yo te consigo un poco ¿si?  
Trowa. ¿De verdad?  
Quatre. Te lo prometo  
Trowa. Gracias

El baterista acaricia la mejilla de Quatre tiernamente y le sonríe poniéndolo totalmente rojo pero despistadamente le sonríe y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, ambos salen de la habitación y se dirigen por separado a la cocina, Trowa aparentaba estar tranquilo pero aún se mostraba ansioso, en cambio Quatre no podía ocultar su preocupación por Trowa... el ojiverde se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa quedando en medio de Duo y Wufei, y Quatre se sienta a un lado de Heero quedando la cabecera frente a Trowa vacía, los chicos ya habiéndose reunido comienzan a desayunar completamente en silencio, aún no se sentían en mucha confianza a pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo como grupo y a pesar de la noche tan tranquila que habían pasado, era de suponerse que ya debían llevarse un poco mejor pero el incidente entre Heero y Duo la noche anterior no ayudaba en nada al igual que el estado en que Trowa había amanecido y que solo él y el bajista sabían, el único totalmente tranquilo era Wufei, había amanecido bien, la noche anterior la había pasado muy bien con sus compañeros y además no había tenido uno de esos sueños que tanto le atormentaban, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien... al término del desayuno Duo y Quatre se quedan para recoger todo mientras que los otros tres se habían retirado a sus habitaciones

Quatre. Hoy luces extraño Duo  
Duo. ¿Por qué?  
Quatre. Duo serio no es Duo  
Duo. ¿Tu crees? No soy un robot Quatre, no siempre luzco igual  
Quatre. Lo sé pero te ves distraído, anoche te veías bien ¿hay algo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo amigo  
Duo. Gracias pero dudo que puedas ayudarme  
Quatre. Entiendo, pero si quieres hablar, con gusto escucharé... si me permites, hay un favor que tengo que pedirle a Wufei  
Duo. Sí, está bien

El guitarrista enarca una ceja ante la actitud de Quatre, y él se atrevía a decirle que lucía extraño ese día, el rubio no se veía muy normal que digamos, pero él tenía sus propios problemas así que no le importaba mucho y para distraerse comienza a lavar la losa que habían utilizado... Quatre toca a la puerta de Wufei y él atiende al llamado enseguida dejándolo pasar, el rubio se queda parado cerca de la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que excusa darle a Wufei, porque si le decía que era para él entonces el chino no le iba a creer ya que Quatre era el único que no consumía ninguna clase de droga en ninguna circunstancia porque incluso Duo solía hacerlo muy de vez en cuando aunque no como lo hacían Trowa y Wufei, lo más lógico era decirle que era para Trowa y además era verdad pero a Wufei pudiera parecerle extraño el que Trowa no lo pidiera personalmente, entonces Quatre decide mejor hablar con la verdad ¿para qué complicarse en buscar una excusa si podía decir la verdad?

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa?  
Quatre. Verás... es que... lo preguntaré de una vez ¿tienes alguna clase de droga?  
Wufei. ¿Tu quieres droga?  
Quatre. No es para mí, para Trowa  
Wufei. Eso ya es creíble ¿pero porque la pides tú por él?  
Quatre. No quiero que les digas a Heero y a Duo pero es que Trowa no está bien  
Wufei. ¿Qué tiene?  
Quatre. Temblaba y estaba muy alterado  
Wufei. Él necesita ayuda Quatre  
Quatre. Ya lo sé pero no podemos hacer algo por ahora, lo mejor es darle un poco para calmarlo ¿no crees?  
Wufei. La verdad no traje más que dos éxtasis y unos cuantos cigarrillos de marihuana  
Quatre. La marihuana es menos adictiva y el fumar lo calmara, dame uno de esos  
Wufei. Espera aquí

El chino se aleja hacia el baño y ahí abre un cajón donde tiene lo prometido a Quatre y entonces saca un cigarrillo de marihuana y se dirige nuevamente hacia donde está su compañero estirando su mano donde tiene el cigarrillo para dárselo al rubio quien lo recibe muy amablemente pero Wufei no lo suelta, Quatre se sorprende un poco pero tampoco lo suelta, ambos se miran un tiempo y Wufei se enseria haciendo que el rubio se ponga un poco nervioso

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Wufei. Te preocupas mucho por él

Quatre. ¿Por Trowa?

Wufei. Si... ¿por qué?

Quatre. Es una preocupación normal, lo haría por cualquiera

Wufei. Hay algo en tus ojos... cuando le miras

Quatre. No digas tonterías

Wufei. Mnh... llévaselo

El chino suelta el cigarrillo y se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a su compañero quien asiente ante la orden de llevar el cigarrillo y se pone de pie pero sin dejar de ver a Wufei, el rubio sale da la habitación sintiéndose extraño por aquella conversación, al parecer a Wufei no le hacía muy feliz el que él se preocupara de esa forma por el baterista ¿algo tendría que ver con las ocasiones pasadas en que parecía que Wufei le insinuaba algo? No, no debía pensar en esas tonterías en ese momento, debía apresurarse a llegar a la habitación de Trowa y dar lo prometido antes de que volviera a alterarse como anteriormente lo había hecho... el rubio llama a la puerta y Trowa le abre sonriendo muy ampliamente al ver que se trataba de él

Trowa. ¿Lo traes?  
Quatre. ¿Esto sirve?  
Trowa. ... sí, si sirve, dámelo  
Quatre. Toma... ¿estarás bien?  
Trowa. Sí, déjame solo ahora  
Quatre. Si necesitas algo solo...  
Trowa. Ya, ya vete

El baterista agarra al bajista del brazo y lo dirige aprisa hacia la puerta, la abre y aventándolo muy ligeramente lo saca de su habitación, le sonríe y nuevamente cierra la puerta dejando a Quatre en el pasillo sintiéndose muy mal, Trowa era amable con él solo para que le consiguiera lo que necesitaba y ahora que se lo llevaba ya no le servía así que su compañía estaba de más, eso el rubio lo sabía muy bien y le hace sentir mal así que muy deprimido se encierra en su habitación mientras Trowa en la suya se fuma su cigarrillo muy tranquilo, eso le había calmado los nervios y se sentía muy bien pero había algo que le importunaba un poco, se había comportado grosero con Quatre que le había ayudado desinteresadamente y ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, más tarde le agradecería, ahora solo le importaba fumar tranquilamente... Acostado en su cama se levanta rápidamente al escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta y sin preguntar de quien se trata abre la puerta de su habitación sorprendiéndose cuando la figura de Heero se apresura en entrar haciéndolo hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Duo se sorprende mucho al verlo entrar y cierra después la puerta pero quedándose parado donde mismo observando a Heero, el vocalista también le ve pero muy serio y tranquilo comenzando después a caminar hacia el trenzado haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos hasta topar con la pared donde Heero lo acorrala recargando ambas manos en la pared y quedando muy cerca de Duo quien está muy nervioso sin capaz de hablar

Duo. ¿Qué...?  
Heero. Necesitamos hablar  
Duo. ¿De qué?  
Heero. Ya sabes  
Duo. Yo...  
Heero. ¿Por qué huiste?  
Duo. ¿No es obvio?  
Heero. No, respondes mi beso, dejas que te seduzca y te haga sexo oral pero después me abofeteas y te vas molesto, explícate  
Duo. Es que... estuvo mal  
Heero. ¿Estuvo mal?  
Duo. Lo que hicimos, lo que me hiciste  
Heero. ¿Por qué estuvo mal?  
Duo. Porque... entre tú y yo no hay nada y porque... eres hombre  
Heero. Lo primero lo entiendo pero ¿por qué soy hombre?  
Duo. Sí, es que...  
Heero. ¿Eres de los que piensan que el amor entre dos hombres no vale?  
Duo. ¡Pero nosotros no nos amamos!

Como nunca lo hacía Heero abre sus ojos considerablemente por la sorpresa y se queda helado ante las palabras de Duo, ahora estaba comprobado que Duo no le amaba, ahora ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que jamás le hizo a Duo pero que ahora él solito respondía, el vocalista se aleja lentamente quitando sus manos de la pared y alejando su cuerpo del cuerpo perfecto frente a él sintiéndose muy decepcionado, a pesar de que ya sabía que la posibilidad de que Duo le amara era casi nula aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que él también le quisiera pero ahora ya estaba seguro de que el trenzado no le amaba, entonces ya no tenía caso decirle lo que él sentía por Duo ya que muy seguramente el guitarrista iba a asquearse de él y eso no le convenía, mejor era disculparse por lo sucedido la noche anterior y de que trataran que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes... Duo observa muy fijamente a Heero ya que él no logra reaccionar al instante y eso le preocupa un poco pero Heero voltea nuevamente a verle ya mostrándose más tranquilo

Heero. Perdóname por lo de anoche  
Duo. ¿Eh?  
Heero. Hacía calor y...  
Duo. No sigas, entiendo  
Heero. Gracias  
Duo. No quiero que pienses en mí como un prejuicioso, estoy de acuerdo en el amor entre dos hombres a pesar de mi crianza pero lo de anoche fue algo completamente sexual ¿cierto? Porque ni me amas ni... te amo  
Heero. Sí  
Duo. Bien, todo aclarado

Frunciendo el ceño y en silencio el vocalista sale de la habitación de Duo completamente decepcionado y triste aunque en apariencia estaba como siempre, totalmente estoico y tranquilo, en cambio Duo no puede ocultar su gran tristeza y al salir Heero cierra la puerta y se deja caer de rodillas con un par de lagrimas en los ojos, se sentía totalmente derrotado, había comprobado por fin que Heero no le amaba ni un poco y que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido solo el producto de una extraña atracción provocada por el calor y las circunstancias aunque la forma de hablar de Heero respecto al amor entre dos hombres daban a entender un poco que él no gustaba absolutamente de las mujeres, tal vez el vocalista también gustaba de los hombres, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su compañero fuera bisexual pero ahora sí, él en cambio aún estaba seguro de su gusto por las mujeres aunque hacía ya meses que no estaba con una como para estar al cien por ciento seguro de ello, y en cuanto saliera de ese lugar al término del plan de Chris entonces comprobaría sí aún era heterosexual ya que solo se había enamorado de Heero aunque debía admitir que aquella vez que Trowa lo acorralo contra la pared para pedirle disculpas por tocarle el día de la fiesta de Aniversario del grupo se había logrado sentir de cierta forma atraído y no porque el baterista le gustara, era algo que no se podía explicar, tal vez ahora le atraían los hombres pero mejor antes de afirmarlo debía comprobarlo estando con alguna mujerSUS REVIEW:

Forfirith. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión y sobre todo por ser tan buena, me alienta a seguir escribiendo… respecto a lo que dijo Trowa mas adelante veras que te doy la razon jejeje, en cuanto a Trowa y Quatre pues el primero si es un desgraciado que hace sufrir a Quatre pero pronto cambiara, en cuanto a Heero y Duo veras que por lo menos ya paso algo aunque como siempre aun no aclaran nada, respecto a Zechs y Traize jajaja, pues ya ves como se sintio el pobre de Zechs, en cuanto al mini big brother jajaja pues tambien te doy la razon, pronto sucederan mas cosas

Nicolaieva. Tienes razon, Quatre esta sufriendo mucho pero pronto cambiara, ya lo veras, en cuanto a Chris pues si es algo rara, pronto veras mas… en cuanto a Miss Noventa mas adelante la vas a odiar aun mas, te lo garantizo

Kennich. Muchas gracias, me haces sonrojar y me da mucho gusto que mi fic te agrade y me dejes review, que lindo de tu parte, en cuanto a la relacion de Heero y Wufei no creo que se hagan muy amigos pero algo hay de lo que dices

Suzuko. Pues aquí en este fic ya leiste un lemon de ellos dos y espero que te haya gustado, en cuanto al de Heero y Duo en este capitulo hubo un medio lemon y pronto sucederan mas cosas pero con calma, no desesperes jeje… Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y tus porras, yo espero mejorar mas para que este fic les siga gustando asi que espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios tan agradables

Uru Yuy. Jajaja, tienes razon, Zechs es muy complicado pero pues con alguien se tiene que quedar ¿no crees? Y en cuanto a Traize si va a sufrir un poco pero pronto encontrara a alguien que le corresponda, ya lo veras (creo que hable de mas y te conteste una pregunta jeje)… respecto a Heero y Duo ya viste en este capitulo un avance, esos dos si que son mas tercos que una mula pero espera y veras que pronto cambia, igual con Trowa y Quatre, solo tenme paciencia… y pues tambien te agradezco por los comentarios, yo se que en cuanto a las drogas si fue algo inesperado ¿no? Digo, yo tampoco he leido un fic asi en ese sentido pero pues espero que comprendas que son estrellas de rock y eso es mas que comun, creeme, pero en fin, gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto

Por ultimo agradezco a todos los que leen este fic me escriban o no me escriban review, les estoy muy agradecida y veran que tratare de mejor mi forma de escribir para no decepcionarlos


	10. Rumores 1

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 9: Rumores

"Artistas operados"

"Extraños romances"

"Malos conciertos"

"¿Adicción a las drogas?"

"¿Embarazos...?"

"Futuros contratos"

"Nuevo video"

"¿En la portada Play boy?"

"Nuevo sencillo"

"¡Nominaciones al Grammy!"

"¿Homosexualidad?"

"Bodas y divorcios"

El mundo del espectáculo siempre se ha visto repleto de rumores, algunos se convierten en noticia y otros no son más que basura inventada por la prensa sensacionalista, ningún actor, cantante, modelo o artista de cualquier índole se ha visto salvado de esto, algunos rumores han llegado a destruir carreras y otros no pueden mas que ser ignorados, The Wings y Dark Sound no son la excepción a la regla y los integrantes de los respectivos grupos aprenderán que la fama tiene un alto precio a pagar

Noin. ¡¿Qué es esto!

Dorothy...

Noin. ¿Por qué ventilas ese tipo de cosas? ¿te das cuenta que se burlarán de ti?

Dorothy. No te esponjes preciosa

Noin. ¡Como detesto tus locuras!

Relena. Tranquila Lucre

Noin. ¡Tu no te metas!

Dorothy. No tiene nada de malo admitir que me operé los senos

Noin. ¡Como no! acaban de firmar un contrato con la revista Play Boy para aparecer en su portada del próximo mes

Dorothy. ¿Lo ves? Entonces se hubieran dado cuenta y me hubieran hostigado los medios

Noin. ¡Tonta! Entonces lo niegas y ya

Dorothy. Pero ellos iban a saber que era cierto y entonces yo iba a quedar como una completa tonta al negar algo tan obvio

Noin. ¡¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo!

Hilde. ¿Quieres una galletita? Para los nervios

Noin. ¡A un lado!

La manager de Dark Sound sale muy molesta de la sala de reuniones que se ubicaba en su casa pasándole de lado a Hilde quien iba entrando con una bandeja llena de galletas que ella misma había preparado para aquella sesión pero el mal humor de Noin había echado a perder todo, Relena también estaba molesta de que eso hubiera pasado ya que siempre su amiga rubia tendía a arruinar las sesiones haciendo enojar a Noin, en cambio Sally estaba casi indiferente, no le importaba mucho si se enojaban incluso las tres, con Hilde se llevaba muy bien pero Relena y Dorothy no le caían del todo bien, sobre todo Relena quien se creía la líder del grupo y quien siempre trataba de imponer reglas, además aún se sentía enfadada con sus compañeras ya que casi la habían obligado a aceptar la proposición de aparecer en la portada de la revista Play Boy, cosa a la que ella se había negado desde el principio... la rubia estaba muy contenta, hacer enojar a Noin era lo más fácil del mundo, además ella no sentía pena en decir que se había operado el busto para aumentarlo de tamaño, ella no era como Relena que no aceptaba que se había operado la nariz al cumplir quince años, pero ese suceso no era conocido por nadie más que por ellas mismas ya que la prensa nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver fotografías de ella cuando era niña y aún vivía en Inglaterra... Relena se acerca a Dorothy muy molesta con ambas manos a la cintura pero la rubia solo le sonríe cínicamente

Dorothy. ¿Qué paso linda?

Relena. Nada de linda ¿por qué eres así?

Dorothy. ¿Así cómo?

Relena. Íbamos a hablar de cosas importantes para el grupo

Dorothy. ¿Cómo tu operación de la nariz?

Relena. Mi nariz es muy natural

Dorothy. Tan natural como las sopas instantáneas jajajaja

Relena. Yo soy hermosa de nacimiento

Dorothy. A otro perro con ese hueso que yo vi tu anuario de la "High School", frenos, espinillas, lentes y una enorme nariz jajajaja

Colorada hasta los pies Relena se queda sin habla ¿cómo había conseguido Dorothy ese anuario? Porque no eran inventos suyos, la "High School" (giac, que popi suena eso) no había sido precisamente la mejor época para Relena, había sido la típica chica que no gustaba ni al ratón de biblioteca más nerd de la escuela, era antisocial y un poco fea, no era horrible pero esa piel plagada de espinillas, los dientes algo chuecos y su mala vista no ayudaban a nada, además su nariz era muy fea, pero al terminar la escuela Relena se había marchado lejos de Inglaterra para vivir en Norteamérica, se había cambiado el apellido Darlian por el de Peacecraft y se había sometido a algunos tratamientos, su nariz se la había operado y se había sumergido a un régimen dietético y de ejercicios completo y no porque estuviera pasada de peso sino para reafirmar esos músculos que no ayudaban en nada a su figura, realmente que Relena había cambiado mucho en los últimos años pero al haberse cambiado secretamente el apellido ayudaba a que no se supiera mucho de su pasado

Relena. No es verdad

Dorothy. ¿Quieres que averigüe más?

Relena. Ya déjame en paz

Hilde. Yo quiero ver ese anuario, yo lo quiero ver

Relena. No existe tal cosa

Dorothy. No me retes

Relena. Ya cállate Dorothy

Hilde. Yo lo quiero ver, enséñamelo

Relena. Basta Hilde

Hilde. Anda Dorothy, quiero ver el cambio de súper fea a súper mamacita, auque Relena, has como Dorothy y opérate esos senos, son muy pequeños

Relena. ¡Mis senos no son pequeños y déjenme en paz!

Más molesta que Noin hace unos minutos Relena sale de la habitación haciendo que las chicas incluso Sally comiencen a reír a carcajadas, era muy divertido burlarse de Relena, no les caía tan mal como para odiarla pero debían reconocer que la chica a veces les colmaba la paciencia, no podían negar que no era mala porque le gustaba mucho ayudar a instituciones de beneficencia pero tampoco podían negar que solía llegar a ser caprichosa e infantil, pero tampoco era mala persona, aún así no podían negar que hacerla enojar era muy sencillo y divertido, casi tanto como hacer enojar a Noin

"Trowa Barton, el baterista del famoso grupo de Rock "The Wings" mantiene un tórrido y extravagante romance con su compañero Duo Maxwell, las cámaras no han logrado captarlos juntos pero se sabe de fuentes muy confiables que tienen tiempo con una relación amorosa y se sabe también de fuentes muy confiables que se han estado ocultando de la prensa para no dar la cara en ésta noticia de último momento, se cree que han viajado a las Bahamas donde viven una especie de luna de miel y donde permanecen ocultos, esto a traído rumores muy fuertes de que su actual casa disquera "Colmillo Blanco" va a cancelarles el contrato que tienen por dos años el cual les iba a traer las posibilidades de traspasar las fronteras y llevar su música al viejo continente, además muchas de sus fans están muy decepcionadas por la homosexualidad de dos de sus artistas preferidos, otras opinan que es muy lindo y sexy y que desean verles juntos, mientras que la mayoría de los seguidores masculinos han dejado de serlo a causa de éste suceso, por otro lado la comunidad gay está más que contenta y ya desean que estos dos grandes de la música anuncien públicamente su candente romance"

Zechs. ¡¡¿Qué porquería es ésta nota!

Catherine. Tranquilo Zechs

Zechs. ¡Ya nos jodieron con ésta mierda de noticia falsa!

Catherine. Debes aclarar el malentendido

Zechs. Seguramente Noin tiene algo que ver en esto

Catherine. Ella no juega así de sucio, a pesar de todo ustedes dos se respetan mucho

Zechs.. tienes razón, pero no entiendo ¿cómo pueden inventar tanto?

Catherine. No son los medios en sí, son las fuentes, más de alguna nota les han de haber pasado y entonces solo ataron cabos, tal vez exageran pero tal vez tienen razón en algo

Zechs. Necesito convocar una rueda de prensa, llama a Chris y que saque a los chicos de ese departamento, pero con cautela ya que si llegan a ver a Trowa o a Duo entonces armarán un alboroto

Catherine. Si

Zechs. Además dile a Chris que no hable con los chicos de la nota hasta que estén aquí en la casa, ya sabes como es Duo de explosivo y estoy casi seguro de que enseguida va y parte la cara de varios reporteros

Catherine. Si, enseguida

La hermana de Trowa va corriendo muy apresurada a llamar a Chris y le explica todo, la asesora ya había leído la nota y además en la televisión estaban pasando un reportaje acerca de la homosexualidad en los artistas donde no se habían quedado callados ante la última noticia en los medios "Trowa Barton y Duo Maxwell, miembros de The Wings mantienen un romance a escondidas"... mientras en otro lado de la ciudad

"Producciones Romefeller"

Dermail. Estupendo, te has ganado cada centavo

Miss Noventa. Muchas gracias aunque la nota que te pase no era tan escandalosa

Dermail. Lo sé, ellos no tienen un romance pero Trowa siente algo por Duo ¿cierto?

Miss Noventa. Así es

Dermail. No te preocupes, sabes que nunca doy el nombre de mis fuentes

Miss Noventa. Eso espero, soy muy joven para morir

Dermail. Y hermosa... ¿sabes? poco a poco The Wings morirá, lamentarán haber rechazado mi propuesta, además le debo un favorcito a mi nieta, cuando cumplió cinco años no le compré la barbie princesa que quería

Miss Noventa. Es usted un abuelo muy considerado

Dermail. Y adoro a mi nieta, Dorothy es mi orgullo

Miss Noventa. Lo felicito señor... bien, yo me retiro pero déjeme hacerle una pregunta ¿qué hará para seguir con la farsa? Porque ellos lo negarán y estoy muy segura que será pronto

Dermail. Tranquila, los fotomontajes y los paparazzis están siempre de nuestro lado

Miss Noventa. Lo suponía, bien, ahora si me retiro, fue un gran placer hacer negocios contigo

Dermail. El placer fue todo mío Miss Noventa

El verdadero dueño de Producciones Romefeller (Recuerden que legalmente Dekim es el dueño de Producciones Romefeller, El jardín de las delicias: capítulo 4) se pone de pie y dirigiéndose a Miss Noventa deposita un galante beso en su mano como despedida, la chica muy sonriente agradece y sale de la oficina siendo escoltada por Tubarov, Miss Noventa cuando ya está fuera de la oficina y ya nadie la ve se limpia la mano con asco, ese hombre siempre le insinuaba cosas y le parecía por demás desagradable, pero él siempre daba muy buen dinero por la información que le hacían llegar, además era una arma de doble filo donde salía ganando, por una parte era el dueño real de Producciones Romefeller, una casa disquera donde grandes artistas firmaban, se había querido allegar de un grupo como The Wings para ganar una gran fortuna pero estos le había rechazado así que se había sentido muy ofendido y por eso ahora quería destruirlos, de esa forma hacía aumentar la fama de Dark Sound quienes habían firmado con la compañía no hace mucho y además daba un gusto a Dorothy, y por otra parte era también el dueño de una importante revista del mundo del espectáculo llamada Oz cuyo dueño legal era un hombre llamado Otto, de éste modo siempre tenía noticias de exclusiva que ninguna otra revista lograba gracias a sus grandiosas fuentes y en esta revista es donde aprovechaba para lanzar notas amarillistas y así lograr la destrucción de los grupos que interferían en el camino a la fama de los que sí tenían contrato con Producciones Romefeller, por eso es que él no aparecía como el dueño legal de las dos empresas ante los registros en la cámara de comercio...

Chris llega al departamento donde se estaban alojando los miembros del grupo, tenían ahí una semana y habían logrado algunos avances, Heero y Duo eran los que menos habían logrado avances puesto que el incidente de la noche de hace días no los había ayudado a avanzar sino todo lo contrario, estaban más distantes y Duo ya no había visitado ningún día a Heero en su habitación como antes lo hacía cuando el chico estoico le había prometido que iban a tratar de ser amigos, después de lo sucedido la otra noche le resultaba imposible no ponerse nervioso estando cerca de él y además sabía que de estar los dos solos en una habitación le iba a resultar imposible no lanzársele a besos al chico de ojos azul cobalto, y es que le parecía tan sexy que resistirse era un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, en cambio los demás si había logrado avances, hasta Trowa y Wufei ya lograban tener pequeñas conversaciones, y es que antes hasta el buenos días les resultaba imposible darse, ellos eran los que menos se llevaban, además de Heero y Trowa, y es que ambos eran tan testarudos y pesados que sus personalidades lograban chocar la mayoría de las veces, pero ya eso lograba ablandarse un poco aunque los comentarios del trenzado respecto a que Trowa algún día iba a tratar de meterle mano le molestaban de sobremanera, Wufei y Heero no habían vuelto a compartir nada importante como aquella noche en que el chico de origen chino le había confesado su secreto a Heero, un secreto que solo sabían él y Sally pero también ya habían logrado avances significativos, Duo y Quatre no necesitaban compenetrarse más salvo que aún uno no sabía del otro con respecto a su amor oculto, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto, además Duo ya se había percatado de las miradas del rubio hacia Trowa y también Quatre había notado esa timidez por parte del trenzado al estar muy cerca de Heero, Wufei y Quatre tenían su relación normal, como siempre, una amistad llena de protocolos, nada realmente íntimo pero ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, la relación de Duo con Wufei también había mejorado, nunca se habían llevado mal pero ahora se llevaban con más familiaridad, como un par de hermanos a quienes les gustaba retarse y es que a Duo le obsesionaba competir con Wufei con las guitarras ya que él siempre quería ser el mejor con ese instrumento, la relación de Heero con Quatre también era casi igual solo que ahora el chico estoico era más amable con el rubio, ya no le miraba tan fríamente, la relación de Trowa y Duo no había avanzado mucho como para que ya pudieran llamarse amigos pero el ojiverde ya no había intentado tocar al trenzado y ese si que era un notable avance, y por último estaba la relación de Trowa y Quatre, esa sí que había tenido cambios, anteriormente Trowa muy apenas le saludaba o le dirigía una mirada y ahora era amable con él y a veces lograban un par de conversaciones muy agradables, incluso el ojiverde le había contado algunas cosas de su niñez, como el haber decidido cambiarse el nombre a Trowa Barton, y es que después de la muerte de sus padres había decidido cambiar su manera de ser, su verdadero nombre era Tritón Bloom, además también le había contado como es que había nacido su pasión por la música, Quatre también le contaba a Trowa cosas de su pasado como la muerte de su madre, le había hablado también de sus hermanas y el hecho de que tanto ellas como su padre le hubieren volteado la espalda cuando había decidido hacer de la música su modo de vivir, esas y muchas otras cosas que ambos platicaban con mucha ligereza, como si se tuvieran mucha confianza, el rubio no las había contado ni siquiera a Duo quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo... la asesora de imagen sienta a los músicos en la sala para darles la noticia de que los ocupaba fuera de la casa para atender un asunto, los cinco chicos no estaban de acuerdo en salir de ahí puesto que se sentían muy a gusto de esa forma solo que ninguno se opone y deciden seguir a la chica quien obviamente no dice nada acerca de lo que esta sucediendo. Todos suben a la limosina que los esperaba y al llegar a casa de Trowa tienen que entrar por una de las puertas traseras ya que en la entrada principal decenas de reporteros esperaban por conseguir alguna nota mientras que los chicos no comprenden nada, Zechs los reúne en la sala de juntas...

Quatre. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Zechs. En unas horas daremos una conferencia de prensa

Wufei. ¿De qué?

Zechs. Necesitamos aclarar algo

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Zechs. Duo, Trowa

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Zechs. No hay nada entre ustedes ¿cierto?

Ambos chicos se sorprenden y sonrojan ante la pregunta de su manager y también por la forma de mirarlos tan desconfiada y a la vez con algo de burla, pero el mas sorprendido es Duo quien se pone de pie muy molesto dando dos pasos al frente para encarar a Zechs, por su parte Heero mira con el ceño mas que fruncido a su manager ¿por qué hacia Zechs preguntas tan idiotas? Mientras que Wufei y Quatre voltean a verse y después miran al mismo tiempo a Duo y a Zechs

Duo. Serás idiota...

Zechs. Tomaré eso como un no ¿verdad?

Duo. claro que no tenemos algo ¿por qué preguntas babosadas?

Zechs. Catherine...

Catherine. Si

La hermana de Trowa se pone de pie y con el control remoto de la televisión prende dicho aparato y en el canal donde estaba posicionado se encontraba en las noticias de espectáculos una nota sobre el supuesto romance de Trowa y Duo, los aludidos están mas que sorprendidos y sonrojados no solo por la vergüenza sino también por el enojo, sobre todo Duo, en Trowa el enojo era menor, no le gustaba que le inventaran cosas pero la idea de un romance con Duo no le molestaba en absoluto, por su parte Heero estaba más que molesto y más aún cuando en el mismo reportaje pasan escenas de algunos de sus conciertos, en uno de ellos Duo al estar tocando su guitarra se acerca a la batería y después de sonreírle al ojiverde le cierra un ojo, pero aquel había sido un hecho aislado, algo que no tenía nada que ver con alguna especie de romance pero para los medios tenía otro significado, así otras escenas captadas por las cámaras de los paparazzis habían sido modificadas en su contexto para adaptarse al tipo de noticia que ellos buscaban... Duo estaba que echaba chispas y sus ganas por golpear a alguien se habían incrementado, por su parte en el rostro de Quatre se ve reflejada mucha tristeza y se pone de pie, sin decir nada sale del lugar, nadie le presta mucha atención salvo Trowa que lo ve salir, se pone también de pie y lo sigue alcanzándolo en medio del pasillo, lo llama por su nombre y el rubio voltea al escuchar

Trowa. No es verdad

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Lo que dicen los medios

Quatre. A mí no tienes porque aclararlo

El bajista se da media vuelta aún con el semblante triste y continúa caminando, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, sabía que entre los dos no había nada pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría haberlo y peor, que era lo que Trowa deseaba le hacía sentirse triste, por su parte Trowa se queda parado en el mismo lugar mientras le ve partir, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo

Trowa. ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué se lo aclaré?

Mientras en la sala de juntas aún los demás chicos del grupo no daban crédito a lo que veían en la televisión, era la peor noticia que les habían inventado, Duo no aguanta más y no queriendo esperar a que la hora de la rueda de prensa llegue se dispone a salir de la casa para aclarar todo pero es detenido por Zechs

Duo. Déjame ir

Zechs. No, espera un poco más y daremos la rueda de prensa

Duo. No quiero, esas basuras están arruinando mi imagen

Heero. Tiene razón

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Espera a que la rueda de prensa se realice

Duo. Pero...

Wufei. Zechs y Heero tienen razón

Duo. Pero Wufei

Catherine. Vamos mosquito, deja de dar lata y has caso

Duo. ¿A quién le dices mosquito?

Chris. Por favor Duo, haremos las cosas como se deben

Duo. Ustedes ganan, pero si después de la rueda de prensa continúan con esas notas demandaré a todos los reporteruchos por difamación

Zechs. Veremos que sucede ¿si?

Ya un poco más resignado Duo vuelve a sentarse no sin antes apagar la televisión, Heero mira fijamente al trenzado y éste al sentir la mirada también voltea a verlo mostrándose al instante muy sonrojado y rápidamente le voltea la cara mientras que Heero lo continúa viendo, Wufei se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y mira muy sorprendido a Heero quien también siente la mirada de Wufei y voltea a verle, los dos se miran un tiempo y el chico estoico cerrando sus ojos se pone de pie y abriéndolos comienza a caminar saliendo del lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas, Duo se da cuenta que Heero se ha levantado y le sigue la mirada, después voltea con Wufei y nota que éste le está observando con una media sonrisa en su rostro y se sonroja aún más, sin duda alguna el chino había percibido algo entre él y el vocalista así que muy apenado se pone de pie y despistadamente comienza a caminar saliendo también de la sala... Zechs sentado en uno de los sillones estaba más que distraído, por más que quería no podía sacar de su mente a Traize y al recordar lo que había hecho con él se sonroja demasiado, aún no podía comprender como es que se había dejado llevar, es cierto que estaba muy borracho como para tener control sobre sus actos pero aún así era desconcertante saber que se había dejado hacer el amor por su mejor amigo; Wufei quien le miraba de reojo se percata del semblante de preocupación en el rostro de Zechs y no puede evitar sentirse curioso

Wufei. ¿Qué tienes?

Zechs. Nada

Wufei. ¿De verdad?

Zechs. Si

Wufei. Por cierto ¿y Traize?

Zechs. ¡Yo no sé nada!

El manager del grupo The Wings se pone de pie aún más sonrojado y muy agitado ante la pregunta de Wufei, era raro que el guitarrista preguntara por él porque se notaba que no era de su agrado pero la agitación se debía al nerviosismo que Zechs aún sentía, no por nada Traize era el sujeto que le había quitado su virginidad en cierto aspecto, Wufei se extraña de la reacción de su manager y enarca una de sus cejas sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Catherine quien aún se encontraba en la sala de juntas al igual que Chris mira sonriente al manager, era obvio que algo había sucedido entre ellos y ahora ya se explicaba el porque Traize ya no había ido en días a la casa de Trowa siendo que siempre había tenido la costumbre de estar ahí de entrometido, casi casi parecía el segundo manager del grupo, en cambio Chris mira a Zechs como tratando de analizarlo

Zechs. Creo que me retiro, nos vemos en la rueda de prensa Wufei

El chico de cabellos plateados sale a toda prisa del lugar y los tres presentes le miran marcharse, las chicas se miran mutuamente y sonríen, con la mirada Catherine le había dado a entender a Chris que algo había sucedido con Traize y Zechs, en cambio Wufei se queda con la gran duda pero más que la duda estaba extrañado de que Traize no estuviera ahí, las chicas se despiden de Wufei y salen del lugar dejándolo solo, y una vez estando solo Wufei golpea enojado con su puño el sillón

Wufei. Demonios, si esos dos se pelearon adiós la posibilidad de ver la última prueba para incriminar a Traize, su cicatriz

El chino estaba más que molesto, no soportaba estar siquiera a unos centímetros de Traize pero el hecho de que fuera el mejor amigo del administrador de su grupo representaba una gran ventaja para obtener su prueba última, la cicatriz que le había hecho a su agresor muy cerca de sus testículos, si lograba ver en Traize esa cicatriz entonces ya no había duda y entonces podría desquitarse por aquel mal que le habían hecho, porque ya lo tenía decidido, si encontraba al culpable de su desgracia entonces sin pensarlo dos veces iba a acabar con su vida después de haberse cobrado como solo un tipo de su calaña merecía ser destruido

Solo dos horas faltaban para la susodicha rueda de prensa, debían desmentir todo lo que se había estado rumorando sobre el romance de Trowa y Duo antes de que aquello se hiciera más grande, por la mente de Trowa no pasaba el que Miss Noventa fuera la culpable y no se explicaba como es que los medios habían inventado todo eso porque alguna base debieron de haber tenido, pero esa no era su preocupación más grande, le preocupaba aún más la actitud que había tomado con Quatre, había sentido la necesidad de explicarlo, no quería que el rubio pensara que su romance con Duo era cierto ¿pero por que lo había hecho? Era cierto que ya comenzaban a ser amigos pero aquello era algo muy distinto, algo le estaba pasando y no se podía explicar que era exactamente... el trenzado en su alcoba comienza a recordar lo que había sucedido la otra noche en el departamento y no puede evitar comenzar a sentirse excitado, recordaba claramente como la lengua de Heero recorría todo su miembro y jugaba en la punta y como había succionado hasta causarle el orgasmo más placentero que alguna vez haya sentido, recordaba con lujo de detalle todo, cada sensación provocada y también la tontería de alejarlo y abofetearlo, si que había sido un tonto al hacerlo, si deseaba tanto a Heero y deseaba ser suyo ¿por qué se había acobardado? Y es que el solo hecho de pensar que el vocalista solo lo quería por el aspecto sexual le hería demasiado, el amaba a Heero y necesitaba más de él, necesitaba que lo amara aunque fuera un poco de lo que él lo amaba y a la vez lo necesita pero eso no podía ser realidad, no era más que su más oculta fantasía, el trenzado continúa pensando hasta que es interrumpido por algunos golpes a su puerta

Duo. ¿Quién es?

Nadie responde del otro lado de la puerta y Duo vuelve a preguntar y nuevamente nadie le contesta, de pronto el cree que se trata de Heero y rápidamente se pone de pie y abre la puerta pero para su sorpresa quien está parado frente a él es Trowa y antes de que Duo pueda reaccionar el baterista lo empuja de ambos hombros y con una patada cierra la puerta, el trenzado se asusta un poco quedándose completamente sin habla mientras que Trowa le miraba intensamente aumentando aún más los nervios del guitarrista

Duo. Tro...wa

Trowa. Duo, me gustas

Directo, sin titubear y con mucha confianza, las palabras de Trowa retumban en los oídos de Duo como si fueran los sonidos de una gran campana, el baterista le había hecho muchas insinuaciones y hasta le había manoseado en algunas ocasiones pero aquello era diferente, le había dicho las palabras mágicas de la forma más directa que se pudo haber imaginado y eso le confundía pero más aún estaba muy nervioso ¿qué pretendía el baterista entrando a su habitación a la fuerza y haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones? Definitivamente nada bueno

Trowa. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. Pues yo...

Trowa. ¿Yo te gusto?

Duo. Trowa

Trowa. ¡Contesta!

Duo. No

El ojiverde baja lentamente las manos de los hombros de Duo pero aún mirándolo fijamente, en cambio Duo desvía su mirada y sus manos comienzan a temblar considerablemente, Trowa por su parte abraza con fuerza a Duo mientras este se queda inmóvil y muy sorprendido, en cambio Trowa sonríe

Trowa. Quisiera que ese rumor fuera cierto

Duo. Pero...

Trowa. Calla

Sin más el ojiverde separa a Duo un poco de su cuerpo y sujetándolo nuevamente de los hombros le roba un beso en los labios, por todo lo que había sucedido a Duo no le da tiempo de reaccionar y se queda paralizado, los labios de Trowa sobre los suyos eran tibios y tampoco se movían, solamente estaban unidos a los del trenzado quien segundos después comienza a reaccionar comenzando a moverse para poder soltarse pero sin resultados, la lengua de Trowa sale y roza los labios de Duo intentando separar un poco sus labios y así encontrarse con la lengua del trenzado pero éste apretando con fuerza los ojos forcejea con Trowa logrando soltarse, enseguida lo mira amenazante y con su mano derecha se limpia duramente los labios

Duo. ¡Vete de aquí!

Trowa sonríe y hace caso a Duo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta la cual abre y después cierra cuando se encuentra fuera, una vez que Trowa se ha ido el trenzado corre al baño y abriendo la llave del agua agarra un poco del líquido vital y comienza a restregárselo en los labios

Duo. Solo Heero, solo Heero... solo él puede

El trenzado deja de restregarse los labios con la mano y se mira al espejo, su rostro estaba más que sonrojado, el idiota de Trowa se había salido con la suya pero no lo iba a volver a hacer, de eso se iba a encargar él... Quatre en su habitación no podía mas que pensar en las notas amarillistas de los programas baratos de espectáculos, de verdad que le dolía aquella noticia aunque fuera falsa, en ese entonces cuando sus pensamientos estaban en la cumbre escucha un par de golpes que provienen de la puerta y enseguida se pone de pie, creía que se trataba de Zechs que le iba a avisar que ya era hora de la rueda de prensa pero para su sorpresa cuando abre la puerta es Trowa quien esta del otro lado, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor y sin pensarlo dos veces lo deja entrar a su habitación cerrando después la puerta, el baterista se sienta en la cama del bajista y éste aún asombrado le observaba curioso acercándose con mucha duda hasta quedar también sentado en la cama a un lado de su compañero, Trowa solo veía el suelo mientras que Quatre lo veía a él

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa?

Trowa. Dime, tu crees... ¿qué ya somos amigos?

Quatre. ¡Trowa!... claro que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Trowa. ¿Puedo entonces confesarte algo?

Quatre. Si, sí puedes

Trowa. Es que yo... me gusta Duo

El rubio baja su cabeza ante las palabras, no le sorprendía porque ya sabía que a Trowa le atraía de cierta forma Duo pero el escuchar las palabras por parte de los labios de Trowa era aún más duro que solo saberlo, además se notaba en la voz del baterista mucha tristeza, cosa que jamás creyó escuchar en el tono de su voz, hasta hace unos días ni siquiera le decía Hola cuando lo veía y ahora se abría a él para confesarle sus sentimientos por alguien, de cierta forma le alegraba el que ahora Trowa le tuviera esa confianza pero no podía olvidar el simple hecho de que la persona a quien más amaba, solo tenía ojos para otra persona...

Quatre. ¿Y él te quiere?

Trowa. Me temo que no

Quatre. Lo lamento

Trowa. ¡Pero no creas que soy gay!

Quatre. Yo no dije nada, ni pensé nada

Trowa. Se que suena tonto decir que no soy gay cuando te acabo de decir que me gusta un hombre pero la verdad es que no sé realmente lo que siento por Duo

Quatre. ¿Cómo?

Trowa. Me gusta mucho si, pero no sé si lo que siento pueda llamarse amor

Quatre. Trowa

Trowa. ¿Crees que soy un idiota?

Quatre. ¡Claro que no! es válido... sentirse confundido

Trowa. ... mejor dejo de molestarte con mis tonterías

El ojiverde sonríe tenuemente y se pone de pie para salir de la habitación de Quatre pero el rubio se pone de pie y caminando hacia él le sujeta el brazo, sus manos temblaban y su cabeza la mantenía agachada mirando hacia el suelo, Trowa voltea ligeramente y lo observa por varios segundos sintiéndose muy extraño y ¿nervioso? Si, nervioso por el contacto de la piel de Quatre y por sentir también ese constante temblor en las manos del rubio

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Te quiero...

Trowa. ¿Qué... qué dices?

Quatre. Te quiero ayudar... con Duo

Trowa. ...

Quatre. ¡Perdón!... no te enfades por eso, olvídalo

Trowa. Mejor me voy

El baterista se suelta del agarre del bajista y por fin sale de la habitación, ahora más confundido que nunca ¿acaso había sentido desilusión al escuchar la frase completa de Quatre? Porque al principio había creído que su compañero rubio en verdad le quería pero al escuchar la terminación de la frase se había sentido molesto ¿pero por qué? ¿qué acaso su sueño no era que Duo le correspondiera? Quatre le estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudarle ¿y a él no le había importado? Definitivamente esa no era su semana, estaba muy confundido y no sabía que hacer...


	11. Rumores 2

por su parte Heero se encontraba en su habitación y también sus pensamientos se encontraban atrapados en aquella noticia de sus dos compañeros, por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en ello y se encontraba por demás irritado, sabía también que no era verdad pero el solo imaginarlos juntos le hacía sentir que la cabeza le iba a estallar y que en cualquier momento iba a devolver el estómago, de por sí Trowa nunca le había caído del todo bien y el solo imaginar que podía tener algo con Duo le hacía detestarlo más, y más ahora que había logrado grandes acercamientos con el trenzado como los de la otra noche, el chico estoico se pone de pie más que cansado de solo pensar en lo mismo y decide ir a la cocina por algo de comida, faltaba una hora para la rueda de prensa y muy seguramente iban a irse en un par de minutos hacia el salón de Hotel que había rentado Zechs especialmente para la rueda de prensa y donde habían citado a los medios de comunicación... al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con su compañero Wufei quien bebía tranquilamente una cerveza, ambos se miran y el chino sonríe al vocalista

Wufei. ¿Qué hay?

Heero. Hola Wufei

Wufei. Te ves mal ¿acaso estas afectado por la noticia?

Heero. ¿Qué dices?

Wufei. Es normal que nos preocupe a todos, después de todo somos un grupo pero tú te ves particularmente afectado

Heero. Habla claro chinito

Wufei. ¿Chinito? Jajaja

Heero. No me hagas enfadar porque no me remorderá la conciencia dejarte un ojo morado

Wufei. Te creo, así que mejor voy al grano... sé tu secreto

Heero. ¿De qué hablas?

Wufei. Que ciego he sido, a menos que "eso" sea algo de hace poco tiempo

Heero. ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"?

Wufei. Tu afección por el americanito

Como nunca Heero se queda helado ante las palabras de Wufei, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de eso? Si el siempre procuraba ser lo más discreto posible y ahora de la nada su compañero lo descubría, y solo había dos opciones, o el chino era muy perceptivo o de plano ya no podía dejar de ocultarlo y se comenzaba a hacer notorio su gusto por Duo, pero eso ya de todos modos no importaba, la verdad era que Wufei sabía su secreto y punto, el como lo supo ya no importaba realmente, lo que si le importaba era ¿quién más sabía sobre su secreto? Definitivamente no le convenía que aquello se hiciera algo más grande, por eso debía advertirle de alguna forma a Wufei que no dijera nada y él tenía la carta bajo la manga perfecta así que para sorpresa del chino Heero solo sonríe y camina hacia el refrigerador, Wufei observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos del vocalista con curiosidad y éste muy tranquilamente saca del refrigerador una manzana y después de cerrar el aparato se gira nuevamente hacia Wufei, ambos se miran a los ojos y Heero después de darle una mordida a la manzana comenta

Heero. Y yo sé el tuyo

Los ojos de Wufei se abren hasta más no poder y los latidos de su corazón comienzan a acelerarse quedándose totalmente paralizado, en cambio Heero se enseria y pasándole de lado a un helado Wufei se retira de la cocina, el guitarrista habiéndose ido Heero se tira al suelo de rodillas apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo, tenía los nervios muy alterados... Wufei se exalta al recordar el día en que Heero había consumido cocaína en su habitación, no recordaba casi nada de lo que habían platicado ahí pero seguramente ahí es donde había soltado la lengua, era la única pista que tenía, eso en dado caso de que el secreto al que se refería Heero era también el que pensaba él, porque prácticamente ese era su secreto, no tenía ningún otro más, bueno, estaba el que Quatre le gustaba pero ese no era tan importante ya que lo que sentía por el rubio aún era confuso incluso para él... la hora de la rueda de prensa se llega y los chicos del grupo ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos frente a la multitud que había acudido, Zechs se encontraba parado a un lado de la última silla la cual estaba ocupada por Quatre y es él quien da comienzo a la lluvia de preguntas que los reporteros hacían, primero estaban los de la revista Oz donde había aparecido por primera vez la nota del supuesto romance de los músicos

Jun. ¿Es cierto que los dos se fueron a pasar a las Bahamas una "luna de miel"?

Duo. Ya dijimos anteriormente que no es verdad que tenemos una relación sentimental, es obvio que eso tampoco es verdad

Jun. Pero hay fotos que...

Duo. ¡Mentira, son todos unos...!

Rápidamente el manager quita a Duo el micrófono antes de que pueda completar su frase y los reporteros comienzan a tomar nota rápidamente, pero el hecho de que ya no tuviera micrófono no impide que Duo termine de decir lo que tenía en mente una vez que Zechs se había retirado, eso causa furor entre la multitud que no daba crédito a lo que oían, Duo siempre se había caracterizado por su amabilidad hacia la prensa y ahora lucía muy extraño ofendiendo a los medios

Jun. No tiene porque hablarnos así

Quatre. Disculpe a Duo pero debe comprender que rumores de éste tipo nos afectan

Jun. Comprendo que todos intenten ocultar lo que hay entre Trowa y Duo pero...

Heero. ¡No hay nada entre ellos!

Todos se quedan totalmente quietos ante las palabras de Heero, él que casi nunca hablaba durante las ruedas de prensa y tampoco en las entrevistas ahora defendía muy bien la posición de sus compañeros y esto causa aún más sensación, a lo lejos Miss Noventa observaba todo y tomando un par de apuntes en su libreta sonríe a más no poder

Heero. Todo esto no es más que basura idiota, me largo de aquí

El vocalista del grupo se pone de pie más que molesto y sale del salón de eventos siendo fotografiado por todos los presentes mientras sus compañeros y Zechs le observan, segundos después la rueda de prensa continúa, las preguntas no dejaban de llover y entre Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Zechs y Chris quien también había ido las contestan, Trowa no había dicho palabra alguna, no intentaba defenderse ni nada por el estilo, y mientras los demás están atentos a las preguntas él se da cuenta de la presencia de Miss Noventa quien al notar que Trowa la mira sonríe ampliamente, entonces Trowa se pone de pie haciendo que todos guarden silencio aunque no dejaban de tomar fotos, entonces agarra un micrófono

Trowa. ¡Basta!... ya déjense de idioteces, entre Duo y yo no hay nada y yo sé quien es el culpable de éste embrollo

Jun. Cuéntanos

Trowa. Aquella mujer de allá

El baterista señalaba a Miss Noventa y todos voltean rápidamente a verla, ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, Trowa la señalaba y acusaba de algo que si tenía la culpa, en el salón se escuchan muchos cuchicheos hasta que Trowa los calla

Trowa. Hubo un malentendido

Jun. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. La señorita de allá y yo tuvimos una noche de pasión

Todos en el salón se exaltan ante la noticia y comienzan a escribir rápidamente y a tomar fotografías mientras que Miss Noventa estaba más que sonrojada

Trowa. En un momento de éxtasis mencione algo que la confundió y lanzo ese rumor pero aquí lo único cierto es que ésta mujer es una zorra y una mentirosa

El alboroto no podía ser mayor, al día siguiente aquella rueda de prensa iba a ser lo más comentado en las noticias de espectáculos... a lo lejos Dermail observaba todo muy atento y sonríe muy ligeramente, se encontraba muy molesto pero eso no lo iba a derrotar, tan solo debía despedir a Miss Noventa y ya, esa mujer ya no servía de nada para sus fines, él y Tubarov abandonan la escena mientras que la joven reportera sale corriendo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos no dando tiempo a que los demás reporteros le hicieran preguntas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada mientras que los miembros de The Wings observan fijamente a Trowa quien ya habiéndose sentado permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Duo que se encontraba a su lado era quien más le veía

Trowa. Esa fue por ti

Comenta el ojiverde aún con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo ligeramente, el trenzado estaba muy asombrado y no hace más que desviar su vista, era el único que había escuchado las palabras de su compañero baterista, si Trowa había hablado de su situación con Miss Noventa sin importarle lo que se dijera de él en los medios lo había hecho solo por él, porque sabía que la noticia de su supuesto romance le molestaba más que a él, porque para Trowa no era muy importante, y de hecho no le importaba mucho, al contrario, el desearía que aquello fuera verdad... mientras en la casa de Traize, él y su novia veían por televisión la rueda de prensa y estaban muy asombrados

Traize. Si que ha sido un escándalo

Lady Une. Pero ya ves que todo se solucionó, al menos ya se desmintió el romance

Traize. Tienes razón

Lady Une. Ya no hablemos de eso ¿si?

Traize. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Lady Une. Estas distante conmigo últimamente, te veo distraído

Traize. No digas eso

Lady Une. Tenemos días sin hacer el amor

Traize. No me siento de humor, perdóname

Lady Une. Algo te pasa ¿cierto?

Traize. Lady... creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar

Lady Une. Traize

El chico de cabellos avellanados toma ambas manos de su novia y la mira con ternura a los ojos pero ella se sentía muy intranquila, el tono de voz de su novio y su mirada le daban a entender que no le iba a dar una noticia agradable y no estaba lejos de la realidad

Lady Une. Vas a terminar conmigo ¿verdad?

Traize. Lady yo...

Lady Une. Dilo de una vez por favor

Traize. Si, estoy terminando contigo

Lady Une. ¿Por qué? ¿hice algo mal? ¿en qué me equivoqué?

Traize. No cariño, tú no has hecho nada mal, has sido muy generosa conmigo pero la verdad es que yo amo a otra persona

Lady Une. ... que cruel eres

Traize. Escucha...

Lady Une. ¿Desde cuándo andas conmigo amando a otra persona?

Ante el silencio de Traize, Lady Une se queda helada, su ex novio le estaba dando a entender que siempre había estado enamorado de otra persona y que ella no era más que un plato de segunda mesa y eso le hería profundamente así que no puede contener las numerosas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos y rápidamente arrebata sus manos de las de Traize poniéndose de pie y retirándose un par de pasos de él

Lady Une. ¡¿Por qué!

Traize. Tranquilízate

Lady Une. Eres una persona horrible ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto todo éste tiempo?

Traize. Escucha...

Lady Une. ¡No!... y vete de mi departamento por favor

Traize. Es verdad que nunca te he amado pero créeme, te quiero mucho

Lady Une. Yo no quiero tus migajas

La carga de tristeza tanto en el rostro como en las palabras de Lady Une hacen que Traize se sienta enormemente culpable, aún más culpable que cuando se había aprovechado de su mejor amigo en una noche de ebriedad y entonces decide que será mejor irse cuanto antes y privar de su presencia a Lady Une porque eso la lastimaba de sobremanera y así lo hace, recoge un par de cosas y sale del departamento de la que había sido su novia mientras ella suelta el llanto amargamente tirándose al suelo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar, también Traize derrama un par de lágrimas, quería a Lady Une, había sido su mejor amiga y después su novia pero él amaba a otra persona y más injusto sería seguirla engañándola, por eso era mejor desaparecer de una vez por todas de su vida y ahora comenzar a preocuparse por ganarse nuevamente la confianza de su amado Zechs, porque no se iba a dar por vencido hasta conseguir su perdón y después su amor

Cuando todos regresan nuevamente a casa de Trowa nadie comenta más nada de la situación, solo Chris les menciona a los presentes que mañana mismo por la tarde volverán al departamento para continuar con su programa de unificación ya que aún no se completaba y eso aún se podía notar a leguas en los integrantes del grupo, Heero aún no volvía a la casa ya que él había abandonado antes la rueda de prensa, Duo ya no quería saber nada de la situación y decide irse a descansar a su habitación, Wufei decide salir para refrescarse un poco ya que se sentía enfadado de estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo, también Trowa sale pero por su cuenta subiéndose a su automóvil y manejando sin rumbo fijo mientras que Quatre no teniendo más que hacer se va a la sala de ensayos a tocar un poco el violín, le gustaba tocarlo cuando se sentía melancólico, le recordaba a su madre fallecida... en la habitación de Duo éste miraba por la ventana mientras oía música, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Trowa "Esa fue por ti", realmente Trowa le quería como para haber hecho algo así por él, ya no se sentía enojado por haberlo besado, ahora se sentía triste por él, porque él sabía lo que significaba amar y no ser correspondido: "amar", esa palabra si que era muy complicada, el trenzado comienza a recordar a Heero y lo sucedido la noche anterior, por más que trataba no lograba sacar ese momento de su cabeza, a pesar de lograr pensar en otras cosas solo funcionaba un par de minutos ya que instantáneamente el recuerdo de aquella noche le volvía a la mente y le atormentaba ¿por qué Heero le había hecho todo eso? No se había permitido pensar en más alternativas ¿y si era porque él le correspondía?... agitó su cabeza en negativa, eso era imposible, el mismo Heero se había disculpado por lo que había hecho y le había atribuido la causa al inmenso calor y las circunstancias, así que mejor era dejar de hacerse ilusiones, mejor era intentar descansar y dormir


	12. Rumores 3

_-Serás mío-_

_-Basta, no sigas...-_

_-... ¿Te gusta? Se que sí-_

_-Si, lo disfruto, te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo-_

Despertó sudando y miró el reloj ¿tan solo había dormido 10 minutos? Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido pero no esperaba que lo hiciera por tan poco tiempo, además ese sueño lo estaba disfrutando aunque le asustaba, jamás había tenido sueños eróticos con otro hombre y ahora los tenía con Heero, soñaba que lo poseía, que lo hacía suyo y más aún, que lo amaba, así que no puede evitar sonreír pero se enseria enseguida cuando al intentar moverse siente mojado en la parte baja de su abdomen y enseguida mueve su cabeza en negativa

Duo. Grandioso, me chorreé dormido

El trenzado se pone de pie y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha, se encontraba sudando y ahora también estaba manchado producto de su sueño con Heero, pero al dirigirse hacia el baño observa el cajón de su buró el cual se encontraba a un lado de la cama, en ese cajón guardaba todas sus revistas pornos, hacía tiempo que no las veía y que tampoco compraba más, no había tenido tiempo de eso con la salida del nuevo álbum de The Wings, pero esa era una buena oportunidad para ver si aún era capaz de excitarse al ver a una mujer desnuda, hacía tiempo también que no salía con ninguna chica y también tenía meses sin tener relaciones con una y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad o la inquietud de hacerlo así que el guitarrista se acerca al buró y saca de ahí dos revistas, agarrando después la que recuerda tiene mejores fotografías y entonces se dirige al baño y se quita la ropa para después comenzar a hojear la revista, en ella había toda clase de poses provocativas y eróticas, también había imágenes muy explícitas, mujeres que enseñaban todo sin pudor pero por más que veía el miembro de Duo no logra tener una erección, eso asusta a Duo quien hojea más despacio mirando con atención cada imagen

Duo. Debe ser porque no hace mucho tuve una erección, tampoco soy un súper hombre, si, eso debe ser

El trenzado no se podía engañar así mismo, algo le estaba pasando y ya sabía que era pero no lo quería admitir así que muy molesto tira la revista al suelo y sale del baño aún desnudo y se sienta en la cama, frente a ella estaba el mueble de la televisión y agarrando el control remoto prende ésta y enseguida le cambia al canal donde pasaban películas pornográficas (el canal favorito de Trowa) en ese momento en la película no estaban pasando escenas de sexo sino a una chica comenzando a desvestirse sensualmente pero eso tampoco logra que Duo tenga una erección así que se espera a que salga algo más sugestivo pero solo comienza la escena donde la chica comienza a besarse con otra chica también desnuda pero aquello tampoco le ayuda así que muy fastidiado decide dar el siguiente paso y le cambia al canal gay, aquel canal nunca lo había visto ya que no le interesaba pero ahora le serviría de mucho, en ese mismo instante había una escena de sexo, los actores de la película estaban en una posición por demás explícita donde se podía ver muy claramente todo, al principio Duo siente un escalofrío e intenta cambiarle pero enseguida los gemidos de quien hacía de uke le llaman la atención ya que comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más fuertes ya que el seme comenzaba a embestirlo con mucha fuerza, enseguida el miembro de Duo comienza a reaccionar ante la escena y sin poder dejar de ver la televisión comienza a acariciarse el miembro lentamente pero enseguida deja de hacerlo y apaga la televisión sintiéndose ahora ya muy asustado

Duo. No ¿qué estoy haciendo?... esto no está bien

Rápidamente el guitarrista se va corriendo al baño y metiéndose al área de la regadera abre la llave de agua fría cerrando los ojos ante el contacto del líquido vital en su piel, ahora se sentía ya un poco relajado, debía dejar de pensar en los dos sujetos de la película ¿desde cuando le excitaba ese tipo de pornografía? Porque una cosa era su sentimiento hacia Heero y otra cosa era excitarse con escenas de sexo gay cuyos protagonistas ni siquiera conocía, porque incluso al principio de su enamoramiento de Heero sentía asco de que incluso él pudiera tocarle a pesar de sus sentimientos, la verdad era que estaba ya muy confundido ¿realmente era gay? ¿se había vuelto gay al enamorarse de Heero? eso debía comprobarlo y ya no con pornografía, necesitaba hechos reales así que cuando termina de bañarse se alista para salir, hacía tiempo que no iba a un bar y ese sería el pretexto perfecto para buscar a una chica

Mientras Trowa en uno de sus habituales lugares donde contrataba prostitutas se lleva a dos a un motel, necesitaba descargar toda esa pasión que sentía por Duo y no podía hacerlo con él por obvias razones, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Trowa por concentrarse no podía, no dejaba de pensar en Duo aunque eso le ayudaba a poderse excitar, él se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mientras una de las chicas hincada frente a él le hacía sexo oral mientras la otra hincada encima de la cama besaba el cuello de Trowa quien le estaba dando la espalda, pero a pesar de eso él pensaba en Duo y entonces comienza a acariciar el largo cabello de la chica enfrente de él mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo hasta que él culmina en su boca, la chica se pone de pie limpiándose los bordes de la boca y la otra deja de besar el cuello de Trowa, la chica que no estaba en la cama se acerca a la otra y subiéndose también a la cama comienza a besarla mientras ambas acarician a Trowa quien les daba la espalda a ambas y sin prestarles mucha atención, ellas se extrañan ante la apatía del ojiverde y se detienen

Prostituta 1. ¿Qué pasó papito?

Trowa. Nada, ¿por qué no se divierten ustedes solas? No estoy de humor

Prostituta 2. Pero ya nos trajiste

Trowa. Les pagaré igual

Prostituta 1. Que aguafiestas resultaste

Las chicas vuelven a besarse ya sin prestarle atención a Trowa quien se pone de pie y se acerca a su ropa comenzando a ponérsela y después saca de su cartera la paga de las chicas más una cantidad extra, el dinero no le importaba, era fácil conseguirlo y por consiguiente gastarlo, entonces enseguida sale de la habitación y del motel, ni él mismo se explicaba como era que no se podía concentrar con ese par de bellezas dispuestas a todo con él y encima con lo sexy que se veían las dos besándose, pero es que como nunca en mucho tiempo pensaba mucho en Duo ¿acaso se estaba enamorando? Porque al principio era solo atracción, el cuerpo delgado de Duo y ese hermoso rostro muy bien combinado con sus bellos ojos le fascinaban, era su cuerpo lo que deseaba pero ahora quería algo más, algo más parecido a una relación sentimental ¿es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿él siendo tan mujeriego buscando tener una relación sentimental con un hombre? Definitivamente comenzaba a desconocerse así mismo

Mientras tanto Wufei aún caminaba por las calurosas y oscuras calles no muy lejos de la casa de Trowa, parecía que solo daba vueltas en círculo, pasando por el mismo lugar, pero es que no tenía cabeza ni siquiera para pensar en si quería ir a un lugar o a otro, sus pensamientos estaban divididos, por una parte pensaba aún en lo sucedido hace años, por otra parte pensaba también en que ahora aparte de Sally, Heero conocía su secreto y por último también pensaba en el idiota de Traize y en como poder hacerle para ver si tenía o no la cicatriz que había hecho a su agresor, de ser así entonces ya tendría la prueba última para poder culpar a Traize completamente, pero el solo hecho de pensar que tenía que ver "esa parte" de Traize le producía un enorme escalofrío... ya enfadado de tanto pensar en lo mismo el chino decide ir a un bar que conocía muy bien y que no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de Trowa, de hecho podía irse caminando y entonces camina hacia allá, pero Wufei no contaba con que muy cerca de ahí se encontraba Traize también muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, estos estaban ocupados con Zechs y Lady Une, dos personas a las que quería mucho y a ambas las había lastimado profundamente, lo de Zechs le dolía mucho ya que conociéndolo lo orgulloso que es entonces sabía que el proceso de perdón sería más grande de lo imaginado, así que decide de una vez por todas dar la cara y dirigirse hacia la casa de Trowa para intentar hablar con Zechs pero en su camino ve a Wufei que se dirige al bar antes mencionado y entonces se olvida completamente de todo y decide seguirle ahí, Wufei por su parte no se percata de la presencia de Traize y muy tranquilamente entra en el bar sentándose hasta la mesa del fondo, pocos segundos después llega Traize haciendo que cuando Wufei lo vea se sobresalte e intente huir pero ya Traize se encontraba parado a un lado de la mesa que ocupaba el chino y él no puede hacer más que resignarse

Traize. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Wufei. Mnh

Traize. Lo tomaré como un sí

Wufei. ¿Qué quieres?

Traize. Me llamó la atención verte, te veías solo y...

Wufei. ¿Te has peleado con Zechs?

Traize. ¡¿El dijo algo!

Wufei. No... contesta

Traize. Algo así

Wufei. Ya veo

Traize. Wufei... ¿por qué te portas así conmigo?

Wufei. ¿Así como?

Traize. ¿He hecho algo para que me odies?

La mirada asesina de Wufei sobre Traize se intensifica y el chico de cabellos avellanados se incomoda ante esa mirada, ahora estaba comprobado que Wufei le odiaba y también que no le iba a decir el motivo pero ¿por qué? aunque no pareciera esa situación le dolía, tampoco se explicaba porque pero sí quería saber los motivos del guitarrista para odiarlo, en cambio Wufei no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿es que acaso Traize no recordaba lo que le había hecho? ¿y si no era él? Pero muchas cosas coincidían, el que ambos habían vivido en Boston por las mismas fechas, el que Traize hablara igual que el agresor, el color de cabello y ojos aunque aún no podía recordar el rostro completamente ya que solo tenía recuerdos nublosos, también estaba el hecho de la estatura y la complexión, eso si lo recordaba bien, y como no si aquel hombre despreciable le había tocado mucho, pero aún quedaba el hecho de la cicatriz, debía ver si Traize la tenía o no y esa iba a ser su prueba final, y solo había una forma de poder verla, debía intimar con Traize de cierta forma, esa era la única opción que tenía

Wufei. No

Traize. Tardaste mucho en contestar ¿lo dices en serio?

Wufei. Yo no te odio

Traize. ¿De verdad?

Wufei. Si, de... de hecho...

Traize. ¿De hecho?

Wufei. Me... me gustas

Traize no podía creer lo que oía mientras que Wufei temblaba como gelatina, lo que le acababa de decir al chico de cabellos avellanados le comprometía demasiado y ni siquiera era verdad, a él le gustaba Quatre, no Traize, pero si quería ver esa cicatriz ese era un proceso casi necesario, debía intimar con Traize ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que siendo su amante? Aunque la solo idea le causaba pánico, no podía estar cerca de él sin temblar como loco, le dolía aún cada golpe... ya un poco calmado Traize sale de su asombro y mira profundamente a Wufei poniéndolo más nervioso que antes

Traize. Tú también me gustas

Era demasiado para Wufei saber eso ¿él le gustaba a Traize? Eso jamás se lo había podido imaginar aunque era una gran oportunidad, le ahorraba la odiosa tarea de ganarse su amor, porque ya gustándole el proceso era más fácil

Traize. Pero te soy sincero, amo a alguien más

Wufei. ¿Entonces solo te gusto?

Traize. Me atraes mucho

Wufei. ¿Y la persona a la que amas, es tú novia?

Traize. No, y hoy terminé con ella

Wufei. ¿Quién es?

Traize. Esto nadie lo sabe pero te lo diré... se trata de Zechs

Las sorpresas parecían no terminar y ésta era aún más sorprendente que saber que le gustaba a Traize, y es que jamás se hubiera imaginado que Traize estuviera enamorado de Zechs, porque lo disimulaba muy bien

Traize. ¿Qué opinas?

Wufei. ¿Entonces debo ver nula toda posibilidad de que tú y yo...?

Traize. Creo que sí, porque pienso luchar por él

Wufei. Pero supongo que sabes la extraña relación que tiene con Noin ¿no?

Traize. ¿Tu lo sabes?

Wufei. Es obvio lo que sienten ambos, no tienes ninguna oportunidad

Traize. La tengo, ya hemos tenido relaciones

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Ahora sí el sombro no podía ser mayor ¿Zechs había tenido relaciones sexuales con Traize? Esa si que era la mayor noticia de todas y la más difícil de asimilar, Zechs no se veía ese tipo de persona, alguien que se acostaba con alguien sin compromiso y más aún siendo hombre y su mejor amigo, porque estaba de más saber que estaba enamorado de Noin y que además sentía atracción por la asesora de imagen Chris, Zechs si que era un hombre muy complicado aunque ese no era su asunto, su asunto era ver la forma en que Traize aceptara tener una relación con él y casi tenía lista una estrategia, debía hacer que pronto Zechs encontrara pareja, ya sea Chris o Noin, cualquiera de las dos podía ser útil

Duo caminaba por la calle con una especie de disfraz para no ser reconocido, llevaba una gran gabardina encima de la ropa y la cual le llegaba hasta los pies, traía lentes y un bigote falso, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta en lugar de su habitual trenza, se dirigía hacia un lugar donde pudiera pagar por una mujer, cosa de solo una noche, al llegar al lugar escoge a una de las chicas más guapas y se la lleva a un motel muy bonito, ya ahí se quita los lentes y la gabardina pero no el bigote

Chica. ¿No te he visto en algún lugar?

Duo. No lo creo lindura

Chica. Te me hiciste muy conocido, chico sexy

La mujer se acerca a Duo provocativamente y al estar muy muy cerca de él comienza a besarle el cuello, el ojivioleta siente los senos de la chica contra su pecho y la sensación le agrada aunque no se excita con ello, la chica le comienza a lamer la oreja mientras le desabrocha los botones de la camisa comenzando después a besar el pecho de Duo quien cierra los ojos al recibir las caricias y los besos, y una vez desnudo la chica se desnuda, el guitarrista abre los ojos y frente a él tiene ese hermoso cuerpo el cual comienza a acariciar llevando a la chica hasta la cama aunque aún no se excitaba del todo, la chica avienta a Duo a la cama y éste cae sentado acostándose después, la chica se hinca en la cama frente a Duo y agachándose llega hasta el miembro aún dormido de Duo el cual comienza a acariciar y a besar lentamente pero aún así Duo no consigue excitarse y comienza a preocuparse mucho, de repente la chica se detiene y mira a Duo seriamente, él también la mira y después desvía su mirada

Duo. Lo siento, no sé que pasó, es la primera vez que me sucede

Chica. Es común, los problemas de disfunción eréctil no son cosa nueva

Duo. ¡Yo no tengo problemas de disfunción!

Chica. No te avergüences, además ya existen métodos para ayudar a los hombres con "eso"

Duo. Mejor te pago y te vas ¿si?

Chica. Esta bien

Ya resignado Duo paga a la chica y ésta se va mientras él se queda ahí un tiempo, ya se había vestido y ahora se encontraba pensativo, ya tenía muchas pruebas de que una mujer ya no le excitaba pero ahora faltaba otra, debía ahora intentarlo con un hombre, esa era la última de las pruebas, intentar hacer el amor con un hombre, pero esa noche no se sentía de humor para intentarlo, así que esa prueba debía de esperar, entonces mejor decide regresar a la casa de Trowa... en ella Quatre aún tocaba el violín, era algo que le relajaba y además le gustaba mucho, a veces en las canciones de The Wings metían arreglos con violines y el rubio era quien se encargaba de dichos arreglos, pero fuera de eso tocar el violín era su pasatiempo número uno, el bajista deja de tocar el violín cuando a duras penas ve una silueta en el marco de la puerta, baja el violín y camina hacia allá unos pasos hasta que la persona que se encontraba ahí se deja ver, se trataba de Trowa que hacía unos minutos había llegado a su casa y al hacerlo había escuchado la melodía del violín y había decidido ir a oírlo, sabía muy bien que pertenecía a Quatre y siempre le había gustado oír tocar al rubio, Quatre sonríe al ver que es Trowa pero éste se mantenía muy sereno

Quatre. Llegaste temprano, siempre que sales de noche llegas en la madrugada

Trowa. ¿Todos salieron?

Quatre. No, Zechs está en su habitación, tu hermana y Chris salieron al cine, Heero, Duo y Wufei aún están fuera

Trowa. Ya veo

Quatre. Trowa... respecto a lo de la otra vez

Trowa. ¿La otra vez?

Quatre. No me dijiste si querías o no ayuda con Duo

Trowa. ¡No te necesito para eso!

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Déjame en paz ¿quieres?

Quatre. Solo quería ayudar

Trowa. Entonces no ayudes

Para tristeza de Quatre nuevamente Trowa se había vuelto frío con él y ahora hasta le hablaba de forma dura, el baterista al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Quatre desvía su mirada y se marcha de ahí, se sentía mal de haberle hablado así ¿pero porque? Nunca antes le había importado eso ¿por qué ahora? Mejor era irse a su cuarto a descansar y así lo hace, se marcha fríamente sin decir nada más mientras que Quatre vuelve a agarrar su violín y comienza nuevamente a tocar, ahora un par de lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus tristes ojos... en el bar

Wufei. ¿Sabes? ya debo irme

Traize. Me gusto hablar contigo, es la primera vez que platicamos

Wufei. Pásate un día por la casa de Trowa o... háblame por teléfono

Traize. ¿Quieres que te llame por teléfono?

Wufei. Si, para vernos un día de estos

Traize. Wuau

Wufei. ¿Que?

Traize. Jamás pensé que esto sucedería

Wufei. Yo menos

Traize. Esta bien, te llamaré un día

Wufei. Bien, entonces ya me voy

El chino se pone de pie pero antes de que pueda irse Traize le detiene por el brazo, Wufei voltea asombrado pero mayor es su sorpresa cuando Traize también se pone de pie y coloca sus labios sobre los suyos, los ojos de Wufei se abren totalmente por la sorpresa y se queda estático, segundos después Traize se separa y le mira profundamente mientras Wufei aún parecía perdido

Traize. Perdóname, tenía que hacerlo

Wufei no dice más nada, al contrario sale corriendo del bar para asombro de Traize quien jamás creyó ese tipo de reacción, Wufei era raro, ya no le cabía duda, mientras el guitarrista aún corría por las calles, se limpiaba los labios y también se secaba las lágrimas que derramaba, había sido besado por ese asqueroso, no podía imaginar algo peor, si, si podía porque ahora su objetivo era hacer que Traize se enamorara de él, poder ver si tenía la cicatriz y de ser así ver la forma de destruirlo... en casa de Trowa, ya todos se encontraban en la casa a excepción de Heero, nadie sabia donde estaba el vocalista pero solo Duo se encontraba preocupado, así que cuando todos se retiran a dormir él se queda en la sala donde está la televisión a esperarlo. Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y Heero apenas iba llegando, despacio y sin hacer ruido se dirige a su habitación, para hacerlo debía atravesar la sala de la televisión, cuando pasa por ahí ve la televisión prendida y entonces entra para ver quien está ahí a esas horas de la noche encontrándose con un Duo profundamente dormido acostado en el sillón abrazando a uno de los cojines, el vocalista entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con ternura llevando su mano hacia su cabeza y acariciado los cabellos sueltos de Duo que caían sobre su frente, el trenzado al contacto de la mano de Heero sonríe y apretando el cojín contra su pecho dice "te amo" casi susurrando, obviamente estaba soñando con Heero pero como éste no lo sabe al escuchar esas palabras retira su mano y muy enojado se aleja unos pasos

Heero. ¿A quién Duo? ¿a quién amas?

El ojiazul se retira de la sala de televisión hacia su habitación sintiéndose muy mal aunque en apariencia estaba como siempre, serio y caminando hacia el frente sin inmutarse... al día siguiente muy temprano Catherine se pasa por todos los cuartos a despertar a todos como era su costumbre aunque siempre Trowa era quien costaba más trabajo despertar, la hermana de Trowa deja al último la habitación de Quatre y así aprovechar y hablar con el chico, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, el rubio se encontraba con su pijama y despierta con una gran sonrisa saludando a la chica quien sonreía divertida ya que los cabellos del rubio estaban muy alborotados

Catherine. Bello durmiente ¿cómo durmió?

Quatre. No muy bien

Catherine. ¿Hasta cuando mi querido hermanito va a ser la causa de tus desvelos?

Quatre. Nunca

Catherine. Quatre, eres un chico muy lindo, podrías tener a cualquier hombre bajo tus pies

Quatre. Gracias, pero no es verdad, no lo tengo a él

Catherine. Animo, estoy segura de que mi hermanito pronto abrirá los ojos

Quatre. Nada me haría más feliz

Catherine. Yo te ayudaré ¿quieres?

Quatre. Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho pero no

Catherine. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Sería lindo si lo hiciera por voluntad propia, aunque eso nunca suceda

Catherine. Ay Quatre

Quatre. Pero soy feliz por estar a su lado aunque solo sea como compañero de grupo

El rubio no podía ser más falso al sonreír, y es que conformarse con tan poco si que resultaba triste y patético ¿pero que más hacer cuando no se tiene otra salida? Quatre debía aprender a resignarse porque estaba completamente seguro que Trowa jamás le haría caso como él quería pero...

A la hora del almuerzo todos desayunan en silencio, Duo no dejaba de ver a Heero y preguntarse a que hora había llegado ya que él se había quedado dormido y no lo había visto; y ya por la tarde nuevamente los chicos regresan al departamento aunque aún el rumor del romance entre Duo y Trowa no se esfumaba del todo y mientras van en la limosina Chris trae en sus manos una revista enrollada, Quatre ya tenía varios segundos viéndola y no se explicaba que podría ser ya que Chris la cuidaba muy bien pero ya su curiosidad era mucha

Quatre. Perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿qué traes ahí?

Chris. ¿Una revista?

Quatre. Ya lo sé

Chris. Era broma, es el número play boy de éste mes

Instantáneamente al oír esto Trowa se exalta y arrebata a Chris la revista de sus manos, él era el coleccionista número uno de la revista desde hacía un tiempo y ese número no lo tenía, mientras todos miran al baterista entrecerrando los ojos y con una ceja enarcada pero Trowa no les presta el mínimo de atención, estaba petrificado con lo que veía

Trowa. No puede ser

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Son... son ellas

El ojiverde alza la revista y a la vez estira sus brazos hacia el frente para que pudieran verla mejor y los chicos que están al frente suyo también se quedan petrificados al verla, a un lado de Trowa estaba Wufei y al ver que sus compañeros se sobresaltan el se hace hacia el frente para ver también de que tanto se asombraban llevándose la mayor de sus sorpresas, su mejor amiga estaba en la portada de esa revista casi completamente desnuda, aunque dentro de la revista había otras imágenes donde si aparecía desnuda al igual que las otras tres, los chicos de The Wings no daban crédito a lo que veían

Trowa. ¿Es mi imaginación o estas chicas se ven demasiado sexys?

Duo. Pervertido... además son nuestras enemigas

Trowa. A mi me parece que están más buenas aquí que en persona

Quatre. ¿Por qué tienes tu esa revista?

Chris. Me llamó la atención, y miren, Trowa por favor cámbiale a la página ocho

Trowa. Con gusto

Duo. Pervertido...

El baterista cambia con emoción la página de la revista posicionándola donde le había indicado Chris y ella inmediatamente señala a Dorothy, los chicos miran curiosos sin entender que trata de decirles la asesora al señalar la imagen

Chris. ¿No notan algo raro?

Trowa. Si, no son de verdad

Wufei. ¿No? a ver...

El chino arrebata la revista a Trowa y se la acerca mucho al rostro para ver mejor pero enseguida el baterista se la quita de nuevo mirándolo con ojos asesinos, era su revista, o al menos eso ya lo creía él

Heero. Y que importa si son de verdad o no

Duo. Es verdad, además ¿cómo sabes?

Trowa. Se nota a leguas

Duo. Pervertido, ahora hasta experto en senos resultaste

Trowa. Claro

El baterista estaba muy orgulloso de su título mientras los demás lo miran de manera acusadora, sin duda Trowa era el pervertido del grupo... ya todos había olvidado el tema y estaban a poco tiempo de llegar al departamento, todos estaban serios e indiferentes a diferencia de Trowa que aún miraba entretenido la revista y también Wufei no estaba serio ya que veía fijamente a Trowa y los ojos de pervertido que ponía sobre las chicas de Dark Sound y por consiguiente de su amiga Sally y eso no le tenía nada contento... al llegar al departamento todos se bajan de la limosina y el chofer saca de la cajuela el equipaje de los chicos y ellos se ofrecen para llevar cada quien lo suyo, mientras que Chris se despide de ellos y les comenta que al día siguiente temprano les hará una visita porque les pondrá una actividad de grupo que de seguro les gustará, los chicos se desconciertan pero no preguntan más, la chica sube por fin a la limosina y ésta se va, los chicos suben hasta el último piso que es donde se encontraba el departamento, nuevamente iban a vivir ahí sin duda experiencias gratificantes... pasadas las horas ya de noche en el departamento Trowa aún no soltaba la revista, la veía mientras oía música sentado en la sala mientras Duo y Quatre jugaban serpientes y escaleras, Wufei practicaba artes marciales en la terraza vestido tan solo con un pantalón de combate, también se encontraba descalzo y con su cabello agarrado en una pequeña coleta mientras que Heero preparaba la cena, los cinco se habían jugado una partida de póquer para ver quien iba a preparar la cena y Heero había perdido

"Los rumores en el mundo de la farándula nunca cesarán, eso sin duda"

Continuará...

Hola lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, él más largo de la saga El jardín de las delicias ¿y porque me quedó tan largo? Simple, porque tarde mucho en actualizar y porque aquí van dos capítulos en uno, así que estaré esperando sus reviews con sus comentarios, hasta pronto y gracias por leerme

**¿Por qué éste fic se llama el Jardín de las delicias?**

En un review del capítulo anterior me preguntaron porque este fic se llamaba el jardín de las delicias y aquí contestaré a esa pregunta, he aquí la historia:

Al principio este fic no iba a ser largo, iba a ser un one shot que tratara de la vida de cinco cantantes que sufren un accidente en avión y sobreviven a éste pero quedando varados en una isla desierta, en ella iban a descubrir sus sentimientos y obviamente iba a ver mucho lemon jeje, y entonces ellos mismos al regresar siendo rescatados iban a llamar a ese lugar como "El jardín de las delicias" en base a lo sucedido entre ellos, pero ésta idea ya no me convenció por ser careciente de fondo, no sé si me de a entender, pero tampoco quise cambiar el título y es por eso que parece no tener congruencia con los sucesos del fic, pero ya veré como incluir el título en la trama

Nota: Aquí en México existía un grupo de pop en los años ochenta llamado Magneto conformado por 5 chicos, ellos filmaron una película llamada "Cambiando el destino" donde ellos son ellos mismos y van a viajar a otra ciudad porque están dando conciertos, mientras están en vuelo el avión sufre averías haciéndolos náufragos al estrellarse en una isla, obviamente ellos no mueren y etcétera, etcétera, esto lo comento porque de ésta película fue que saqué la idea para el proyecto original del fan fiction aunque obviamente en ésta película no sucede nada referente a yaoi... bien, espero haber contestado a tu pregunta compañera Cuky, hasta pronto

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, espero seguir recibiendolos, nos vemos hasta la proxima, cuidense

X cierto, disculpen el desbarajuste pero ff no me dejaba subir el capi completo


	13. Despertares

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 10: Despertares

En el departamento las cosas seguían casi igual con la excepción de que ya podía notarse más los avances de lo integrantes del grupo aunque en lo personal cada uno de ellos aún vivía sus dramas personales, los pensamiento de Heero estaban totalmente monopolizados por aquello que había oído de los mismísimos labios de Duo "te amo", no lo podía creer, el trenzado estaba enamorado y muy seguramente no era de él, pero ¿a quién podría amar el trenzado? Porque hacía meses que no lo veía con alguna chica ¿o tal vez era alguien más cercano a él? Tendría que ser ya que Duo no solía salir mucho, y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, ahora más que nunca la posibilidad de que Duo lo quisiera parecía nula. El drama de Duo aún era saber si era gay y no, eso sí que lo tenía preocupado, el no poderse excitar al estar con alguna chica si que era preocupante ya que desde que iba en la secundaría se jactaba de ser todo un casanova, tenía a cuanta chica guapa se le ocurriera y él así era feliz ¿desde cuando había cambiado tanto al grado de que ya ninguna mujer podía excitarle? Eso lo tenía que descubrir sin duda. Para Trowa la situación tampoco estaba fácil ¿es que acaso ya estaba enamorado de Duo? ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Pero no solo eso, también su gusto por las mujeres no era el mismo, al principio era capaz de sostener relaciones con mujeres cada noche pero ahora estaba reducido a que tan solo salía los fines de semana en busca de relaciones sexuales con mujeres, pero por otra parte se encontraba Quatre, el bajista no le gustaba y ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en él pero ahora que lo trataba mejor podía darse cuenta de la gran persona que se encontraba bajo el disfraz de niño tonto y tímido, además debía admitir que Quatre era el único que se preocupaba realmente por él, y eso si que era alentador ya que después de Catherine nunca nadie se había preocupado en su bienestar. Quatre también la pasaba mal con la indiferencia de Trowa, ahora sí que ya se sentía rendido, el baterista nunca iba a hacerle caso, además ahora sabía que en verdad estaba interesado en Duo, eso le dolía profundamente ya que al trenzado lo consideraba como un amigo ¿y que pasaría si Duo aceptara una relación con Trowa? Eso sí que iba a destruirlo, pero lo que Quatre ignoraba era el amor de Duo por Heero. Y por último estaba Wufei, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal, Traize lo había besado y por más que quería no podía sacar ese momento de su cabeza, la sensación de los labios de Traize sobre los suyos aún estaba incrustada y el sabor muy impregnado, hacía muchos años que no besaba a alguien, siempre había tenido mucho miedo y ahora si que estaba totalmente aterrado. Para la hora de la cena es Quatre quien se encarga de los alimentos preparando a sus compañeros un delicioso Spaghetti

Duo. Sin duda eres el mejor cocinando, la cena de anoche estuvo no muy buena

Heero. Dilo bien, estuvo asquerosa ¿cierto?

Duo. No Heero, no cocinas tan mal

Heero. Baka

Duo. Que genio, ya cásate

Quatre. No discutan

El rubio va a ponerse de pie cuando en ese momento llega corriendo Trowa muy enojado sujetando con su mano derecha la revista play boy que había comprado Chris y entonces Quatre cae sentado nuevamente a la silla, Heero y Duo voltean a ver a Trowa mientras que Wufei sin inmutarse continúa comiendo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados

Trowa. ¡¡¿Quién fue!

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. ¡¿Quién rompió mi revista!

Quatre. ¿De dónde está rota?

Trowa. ¡Mira!

Quatre. Ah, que casualidad, son las páginas donde salen esas chicas de Dark Sound

Todos voltean enseguida a ver el asiento donde estaba sentado Wufei comiendo pero ya éste se había puesto de pie y ahora se dirigía a su habitación disimuladamente, Quatre ríe nerviosamente mientras que Heero y Duo continúan comiendo, en cambio Trowa corre hacia Wufei muy enojado

Trowa. ¡¡¿Por qué me quitas mi único placer dentro de ésta casa!

Wufei. ¿Yo? yo no fui

Trowa. Devuélvemelas

Wufei. No

Trowa. Dámelas

Wufei. No

Trowa. Dámelas

Wufei. No

Trowa. Dámelas

Wufei. No

El guitarrista y el baterista continúan discutiendo, Trowa con las manos en la cintura viendo fijamente a Wufei muy enojado y el chino con los brazos cruzados escuchando a su compañero con los ojos cerrados y también muy molesto, los otros tres dejan de prestarle atención, terminan de cenar y retiran su plato, Heero se va a su habitación pasándoles de lado a sus compañeros que aún discutían mientras que Quatre pone música para no oír a los chicos y sale con Duo a la terraza, ambos bebían una cerveza

Quatre. ¿Sabes Duo? creo que las cosas están mejorando mucho

Duo. ¿Tu crees?

Quatre. Claro, mira nomás, Trowa y Wufei discuten por una tontería, antes ni siquiera Hola se decían

Duo. Es verdad

Quatre. Tú y Trowa también se llevan mejor

Duo. ¿Tu crees? A mí me cae más mal que antes

Quatre. ¿Qué? ¿pero por qué?

Duo. Pues es que... no, no importa

Quatre. Claro que sí, se supone que hemos mejorado

Duo. Eso lo dices tú, yo a veces creo que vamos de mal en peor

Quatre. Cuéntamelo, somos un grupo, me incumbe todo

Duo. Quatre, son cosas personales

Quatre. ¿Personales? ¿acaso... pasó algo con ustedes?

Duo. Acabamos de desmentir a la prensa ¿tu que crees?

Quatre. Una cosa es lo que se le dice a la prensa y otra lo que en verdad sucede

Duo. Pero en éste caso no

Quatre. Que alivio

Duo enarca una ceja ante el comentario de Quatre, el rubio se da cuenta que ha dicho eso en voz alta y se pone muy rojo, baja su cabeza y aprieta con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones, Duo baja un poco su cabeza para ver la expresión en el rostro de Quatre y nota su sonrojo, el trenzado se queda callado unos segundos pero después abre sus ojos grandemente por la sorpresa y se lleva una mano a la boca mientras con la otra señala a Quatre, el rubio se da cuenta que Duo ha descubierto su secreto y levanta el rostro también muy asombrado, se pone de pie y se acerca a Duo colocando una mano sobre la mano de Duo con la que se tapaba la boca

Quatre. Cállate, no digas nada

El trenzado asiente con la cabeza dos veces y se tranquiliza, Quatre lo ve ya tranquilo y quita su mano de la de Duo, el guitarrista también deja de taparse la boca y poniéndose de pie queda frente a frente con Quatre, lo sujeta de la espalda y lo atrae ligeramente hacia él

Duo. ¿Te gusta Trowa?

Pregunta con voz bajita, Quatre asiente con el rostro aún más rojo y Duo también se sonroja, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Quatre gustara de un hombre ¿es que acaso era gay? Porque ahora que lo pensaba a él nunca lo había visto con ninguna mujer. Ambos chicos se sientan nuevamente, Duo mira de reojo hacia donde aún están Trowa y Wufei discutiendo, después voltea hacia Quatre y sonríe

Duo. Te gusta Trowa jijiji... pobrecito de ti

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Mujeriego, drogadicto, pervertido y con muy mal carácter

Quatre. Él no es así

Duo. ¿No? vuélvelo a decir para que te des cuenta de lo tonto que te oyes diciendo que no es cierto

Quatre. Pero...

Duo. Olvídalo, si lo ves con ojos de amor muy seguramente no te das cuenta de todo eso

Quatre. Sí me doy cuenta pero es que me duele que se haga daño

Duo. Si, entiendo, lo quieres mucho... ¿desde cuando?

Quatre. Desde que lo vi

Duo. Como crees, el amor a primera vista no existe

Quatre. ¿Y quién habló de amor a primera vista? Desde que lo vi me cautivo su mirada, su cuerpo, la forma en la que toca, es apasionado

Duo. ¿Entonces desde hace mucho que te gusta?

Quatre. Sí, cuando menos acordé estaba tontamente enamorado, y es que todo de él me encanta, hasta sus defectos

Duo. ¿Sus defectos?

Quatre. Sí, todo de él me gusta, lo acepto como es, lo bueno y lo malo ¿no es acaso eso amor? Porque no importa que no me quiera, lo que yo siento por él es muy fuerte

Duo. Vaya, que profundo eres

Quatre. ¿Acaso tú no tienes alguien a quien amar? ¿alguien que ames a pesar de lo que es?

Duo. ...

Quatre. Si no me quieres contestar esta bien

Duo. ... Quatre ¿entonces eres gay?

Quatre. ¿Eh?... sí

Duo. ¿Siempre lo has sido?

Quatre. Pues no lo sé, estando en preparatoria un chico me gustaba mucho, creía al principio que solo era admiración pero me di cuenta que me atraía mucho físicamente

Duo. ¡Dime, dime como te diste cuenta que preferías a los hombres!

El guitarrista estaba muy interesado en la respuesta, tal vez hablando con alguien que ya había pasado por ese proceso de duda el podría aclarar las suyas, Quatre mira a Duo asombrado ¿por qué le interesaba tanto saber eso? Eso si que estaba raro, el rubio se acerca un poco a Duo y tomándolo de la nuca lo atrae rápidamente hacia él posando sus labios en los del trenzado, Duo se quita rápidamente y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Quatre, el en cambio sonríe ampliamente

Quatre. Solo lo sabrás viendo ambas caras de la moneda

Duo. Pe... pe... pero...

Quatre. Te está pasando ¿verdad?

Duo. Yo...

Quatre. Tranquilo, no pensaba besarte

Duo. Pe... pero tus labios...

Quatre. Apenas si te toqué, no te escandalices

Duo. La verdad es que me siento muy confundido... hace dos noches intenté estar con una chica y... no tuve una erección

Quatre. ¿Tanto así?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. Me pasó igual en preparatoria

Duo. ¿Y tú... lo... hiciste con un... hombre?

Quatre. Sí, con el hermano de la chica jejeje

Duo. ¡¿Qué! ¿con el hermano?

Quatre. Sí, él me ayudó con todo eso del cambio ¿quieres que te ayude?

Duo. ¿Qué?... no te ofendas pero no gracias

Quatre. Ya dime ¿quién te tiene así?

Duo. No sé si decirte

Quatre. Yo te dije que me gustaba Trowa ¿qué puede ser peor?

Duo. Estoy enamorado de Heero

Quatre. Uops...

Duo. Lo sé, lo sé... y con esa reacción no me ayudas en nada

Quatre. Heero es lindo

Duo. Quieto muchacho

Quatre. No me interesa, no te preocupes

Duo. No sé que hacer, él es muy frío y no sé si le gusto

Quatre. Puede ser

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Heero es gay

Duo. ¡¿Qué!

Duo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Heero gay? En ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza que el vocalista de The Wings fuera gay, es cierto que nunca le había conocido pareja y que nunca lo había visto interesado en alguna mujer ¿pero de eso a ser gay? Eso si que era casi imposible de creer

Duo. ¿Acaso tienen una especie de radar?

Quatre. ¿Radar? Jajajaja

Duo. Si, ustedes los gay para saber si alguien más lo es

Quatre. No Duo, no existe un radar integrado en los gay jajajaja

Duo. No te burles de mí ¿cómo sabes entonces que él también es gay?

Quatre. No es algo en específico, pero desde que lo vi lo supe

Duo. ¿Desde que lo viste?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. ¿Heero gay? Apenas si lo puedo creer... oye ¿será por eso que sale casi cada noche y nadie sabe a donde? ¿irá a esos antros gay?

Quatre. Jajaja, no lo sé

Duo. Deja de burlarte de mí

Quatre. No me burlo

Duo. Oye... ¿Heero sabrá que tú eres gay?

Quatre. No lo sé

Duo. Todo esto es extraño, ya me voy a dormir

Quatre. Antes de que te vayas deberíamos hacer un pacto

Duo. ¿Un pacto?

Quatre. Sí, yo te ayudo con Heero, tú me ayudas con Trowa

Duo. Suena interesante

Quatre. ¿Entonces sí?

Duo. Esta bien, a ver que resulta, pero eso sí, tu no le digas a Heero que me gusta, quiero hacerlo yo ¿entendido?

Quatre. Sí, pero igual tú

Duo. Entonces es un trato

Quatre. Sí

Los compañeros se dan la mano y muy contento Duo se va hacia su habitación, al pasar por el pasillo nota que ya Trowa y Wufei no estaban ahí y sin tomarle importancia entra a su habitación, Quatre muy sonriente y emocionado entra al departamento, cierra la puerta de la terraza, apaga la música y también se va a su habitación sin percatarse de que alguien los había estado escuchando, Wufei sale de atrás del pilar donde topaba la puerta de la terraza y observa por donde se había ido Quatre, el chino fruncía el ceño y con los brazos cruzados también se va a su habitación... a la mañana siguiente llega temprano Chris cuando ya los chicos habían terminado de desayunar y los cita en la sala

Duo. ¿Ahora que?

Chris. Les prometí unas dinámicas y lo cumpliré

Quatre. ¿Qué clase de dinámicas?

Chris. Ya lo verán, síganme a la sala de ensayos, moveremos los muebles

Sin entender nada los chicos se ponen de pie y despejan el espacio de la sala de ensayos, Chris estaba muy contenta, ya los chicos la obedecían sin oponerse, eso quería decir que sus trucos estaban dando resultados y ellos lo habían notado...

Chris. Bien, supongo que todos han jugado a la gallina ciega ¿verdad?

Wufei. Sí

Duo. ¿Quieres que juguemos a la gallina ciega?

Chris. No tonto, jugaremos "Confianza ciega"

Quatre. ¿Y eso que es?

Chris. No es más que formar parejas, taparle los ojos a uno y que el otro lo guíe, de esa forma veré quienes de ustedes no tienen confianza en el otro y quienes sí

Wufei. Suena divertido

Heero. Suena tonto

Trowa. Coincido con Heero

Quatre. A mí me gusta

Duo. A mí también mientras no me pongan con Trowa

Chris. A no, serán todas la parejas posibles

Duo. No quiero

Chris. Ya verás que sí

Duo se cruza de brazos y le voltea la cara a la chica, ella sonríe y saca de su bolsa un par de vendas, la primera de ellas se la avienta a Quatre y la otra a Wufei

Chris. Quatre, tú con Heero, y Wufei, tú con Trowa

Quatre voltea con Heero y sonríe, se acerca a él y dándole la venda se pone de espalda para que le ayude a ponérsela, el vocalista frunce el ceño y agarra la venda ayudando a Quatre a vendarse los ojos, en cambio Wufei con cara de pocos amigos le avienta a Trowa la venda en la cara, el baterista la agarra y se la pone a su compañero de mala gana acercándose ligeramente a su oído

Trowa. No he olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi revista

Wufei. Ya me tocará también a mí

Chris sonríe muy ampliamente, Trowa y Wufei ya se llevaban mejor y eso la alegraba, después de todo sus métodos eran muy efectivos. Quatre estira su mano y se la da a Heero quien la toma y comienza a encaminarlo por toda la sala, una de las reglas es que no podían salir de la sala pero la misma estaba llena de cosas que podían hacer caer a los chicos, aún así Quatre confiaba mucho en Heero y se notaba a leguas, a diferencia de Trowa y Wufei, ya que Trowa intentaba hacer que el chino se cayera y él no confiaba en Trowa, para Chris era muy divertido ver a ambas parejas, Duo en cambio no dejaba de ver a Heero y a Quatre, se sentía ¿celoso?

Duo. Que tonto juego

Chris. ¿Te vas a ir? ¿aunque ya sea tu turno... con Heero?

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Chris. Yo no he dicho nada, laralala

Duo. Mnh

Chris detiene a ambas parejas, Wufei y Quatre se quitan la venda y la entregan a Chris, el chino tenía varios raspones ya que Trowa lo había hecho caer un par de veces pero en cambio Quatre estaba contento, ni él mismo sabía lo mucho que confiaba en Heero, la asesora da una venda a Duo y la otra se la da a Trowa

Chris. Duo, que te vende Heero y Trowa que te vende Quatre

Trowa mira de reojo a Quatre y seriamente se acerca a él estirando su mano con la venda, el rubio la agarra sonriendo pero el baterista no le hace el más mínimo caso, Quatre se pone de puntillas y pone a Trowa la venda, en cambio Duo se acerca nervioso a Heero y le da la venda, el sonríe ligeramente agarrando la venda y colocándola, dudoso Duo estira su mano y se la da a Heero quien comienza a encaminarlo por la sala, Duo caminaba dudoso pero con confianza, es solo que se sentía nervioso, no porque no confiara en Heero, por otra parte Quatre encaminaba a Trowa y éste muy distante se dejaba guiar, había confianza total, Quatre le había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que era de suma confianza, Chris sonreía de ver a las dos parejas, desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero al contrario de ella los ojos de Wufei se posaban sobre Trowa y Quatre, por la conversación que había oído del Árabe y el Americano sabía que Quatre estaba enamorado de Trowa pero ahora que los veía a ambos comenzaba a dudar de que tan solo Quatre fuera el único que amaba de esos dos, nunca había visto a Trowa tan confiado con alguien, él era muy distante y eso ya no parecía ser igual a como lo había conocido, la asesora deja a ambas parejas más tiempo que a las anteriores, si que se veían lindos, sobre todo Heero, su mirada no parecía la mirada fría de costumbre y en verdad se preocupaba por guiar a Duo bien sin hacerlo si quiera tropezar, de pronto Chris para a las parejas, enseguida Duo se quita la venda y se aleja de Heero, un sonrojo cubría su rostro, había recordado aquella noche en que Heero le había hecho sexo oral, además el olor del vocalista le embriagaba, nunca antes se había puesto a olerlo así; en cambio Trowa se quita lentamente la venda y lo primero que ve es a Quatre observándolo y sonriéndole, un imperceptible sonrojo le invade las mejillas y observando después por algunos segundos la venda por fin se la avienta a Chris y se aleja del rubio dándole duramente la espalda, Quatre baja su mirada, Trowa no iba a cambiar nunca, Wufei mira a Quatre y se siente mal de verlo así, en cambio el ojiverde estaba confundido, el mismo estaba asombrado de la confianza que había mostrado... y así después de pasar por todas las parejas posibles la dinámica se termina

Chris. Muchas gracias por haber aceptado

Quatre. ¿Y ya terminó?

Chris. No, ustedes sabían muy bien quien los guiaba, de esa forma vi quienes no confiaban en quienes, ahora la cosa será distinta, todos estarán vendados en un cuarto cerrado, veré que tanto se conocen, con tan solo el olor, el ruido al caminar, las respiraciones, etcétera, yo los estaré observando, claro

Duo. ¿Te han dicho que estás mal de la cabeza?

Chris. Muchas veces jiji

Trowa. Me parece algo muy tonto

Heero. A mí no

Chris. ¿Qué? no lo puedo creer ¿de verdad Heero dijo eso?

Wufei. Yo lo oí

Heero. Déjenme en paz

Quatre. Empecemos entonces

Chris muy contenta saca las tres vendas faltantes y reparte las cinco entre los integrantes de la banda, los chicos se ponen sus vendas, Chris sale del cuarto y lo cierra con seguro por fuera, la puerta tenía cristal transparente y por ahí podía ver muy claramente a los chicos quienes estaban aún en la misma posición, el primero que se anima a caminar es Quatre, el rubio reía, no sabía porque pero le parecía muy curioso ese juego, Duo le sigue y sin querer ambos chicos chocan, enseguida gracias a su Don Quatre se da cuenta que es Duo con quien había chocado, pero no dice nada, una de las reglas que Chris les había dicho antes de salir del lugar es que no se podía hablar... Wufei se sienta en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, en cambio Trowa ve ahí su oportunidad y busca a Duo, tenía muy bien identificado su olor, el trenzado caminaba con los brazos estirados procurando no chocar contra nada, el ojiverde huele a Duo y se acerca a él, estira sus brazos y lo abraza, un gran sonrojo aparece en su rostro y su corazón se acelera, unos fuertes brazos lo habían aprisionado de repente y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, el que estaba confundido era Trowa ya que pensaba que a quien tenía en sus brazos era a Duo, mas sin embargo había aprisionado a Quatre contra su pecho, el rubio estaba enterado que Trowa le abrazaba pero el baterista no, Heero sonríe, no podía ver nada pero tenía muy buen oído y sabía muy bien que ruidos hacían sus compañeros al caminar, Trowa tenía la mala costumbre de arrastrar el pie derecho cada dos pasos, en cambio el caminar de Duo era mucho más marcado, el trenzado tenía mucha energía y por lo tanto su caminar era más notorio, Wufei tenía la característica de que sus pasos eran muy ligeros y poco ruidosos, en cambio el caminar de Quatre era ligero pero más perceptible que el de Wufei... Trowa seguía en su engaño y una de sus manos comienza a descender por la espalda de Quatre hasta llegar a sus glúteos, el rubio no emite ningún sonido pero su cara se marca con un sonrojo más notorio, el bajista tenía casi la misma estatura que Duo y eso no ayudaba a Trowa a salir de su engaño, en cambio cuando nota que "Duo" no hace nada al respecto porque lo está manoseando se preocupa ya que el trenzado solía defenderse enseguida él le hacía algo, entonces vuelve a subir su mano hasta tocar el cabello de la persona que tenía en brazos, enseguida se da cuenta que no es Duo pero no lo suelta, por el tipo de cabello descarta enseguida a Wufei, solo había dos opciones, Heero y Quatre, pero Heero era casi de su estatura, era quien le seguía en cuanto a tamaño así que se da cuenta que se trata del rubio y enseguida se aleja, estaba muy avergonzado, había puesto en el trasero de Quatre sus manos, había puesto sobre otro hombre sus manos, otro hombre que no era Duo, Quatre siente a Trowa alejarse y se entristece, nunca antes lo había sentido tan cerca y mucho menos tocándolo así, el ojiverde se aleja despistando, después de todo nadie había visto aquello tan vergonzoso ¿pero como iba a poder ver ahora a Quatre a los ojos? Porque él si se había dado cuenta (como no si le manoseo el trasero)... ya había pasado media hora, Trowa estaba aún avergonzado recargado en la pared, Heero había avanzado tan solo unos pasos, Duo ahora estaba sentado, Quatre aún caminaba y Wufei seguía sentado, en esos momentos la puerta se abre y los chicos se ponen en guardia

Chris. Tranquilos, soy yo... como veo que ya agarraron "confiancitas"...

Duo. ¿Por qué la suspicacia?

Chris. ¿Yo? por favor... Duo, ya no hables... bien, ahora quiero que los sentados se pongan de pie, yo diré el nombre de dos de ustedes, el primero que mencione buscará al segundo basándose en lo dicho anteriormente, el olor, las respiraciones, etcétera... ah si, también se pueden tocar el rostro, pero el cabello no, cada uno de ustedes tiene uno que los distingue muy bien y sería ventaja

Duo. Que ideas las tuyas

Chris. Dijimos que sin hablar, bien, como ya oyeron tu voz saben donde estas así que antes de comenzar caminen un poco pero sin hablar, paren en un minuto de caminar y entonces comenzaré

Los juegos de Chris no les gustaban del todo pero a veces eran muy divertidos, eso debían de admitirlo, además nada perdían con seguir sus juegos, después de todo los días estaban contados para que salieran de esa casa... los chicos dejan de caminar pasado el minuto y sin hablar esperan a que ella les de la orden

Chris. Wufei, Quatre

El chino sonríe y comienza a caminar buscando a Quatre, sabía poco del rubio así que tenía pocas pistas, no tenía identificado su caminar como Heero, no sabía muy bien cual era su olor, tan solo lo podía reconocer por sus facciones, su nariz era la parte del rostro que más le gustaba y sabía muy bien la forma de ésta, Quatre esperaba a que Wufei lo encontrara pero el chino tenía problemas para ello, primero se acerca a Heero pero enseguida el vocalista le da un pisotón cuando intenta tocarle el rostro, sin duda ese no era Quatre, después se acerca a Duo pero cuando el trenzado siente que alguien esta cerca se agacha, bien podía ser Trowa y eso no le convenía, después el chino se acerca a Trowa pero cuando su mano continúa subiendo cuando intenta tocarle el rostro se da cuenta que ese no es Quatre porque el rubio es más bajito de estatura, entonces Wufei se acerca por fin a Quatre y posa delicadamente su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, el rubio siente la mano y se sonroja, hacía mucho que Wufei no le acariciaba así

Chris. Te tardaste mucho Wufei, bien, no importa... Heero, Trowa

El vocalista y el baterista fruncen el ceño al escuchar que son los siguientes, en la primera dinámica ninguno había confiado en el otro, ahora era peor, tenía Heero que buscar a Trowa y tal vez eso implicaba que debía tocarlo, por muy gay que fuera y por muy guapo que Trowa fuera él no deseaba hacerlo, no era su tipo además de todo, pero como Heero sabía muy bien las manías de cada uno para caminar lo identifica enseguida sin tener que ponerle un dedo encima, ese si que era un alivio

Chris. Muy bien, te felicito Heero... Duo, Trowa

Al trenzado no le parece para nada la idea pero en cambio a Trowa sí, por su parte Heero también estaba en desacuerdo, no quería un solo dedo de Duo sobre Trowa, pero Duo sabía muy bien identificar a Trowa, lo había tenido cerca muchas veces como para saber muy bien su olor o como para reconocer su respiración tan pasiva, y así es, enseguida el trenzado localiza a Trowa y alejándose enseguida para no darle al baterista la oportunidad de poder tocarlo, para el ojiverde eso si que estaba mal

Chris. Eres rápido Duo, espero que para otras cosas no jijiji...

Duo. Mnh...

Chris. Heero, Duo

El vocalista sonríe ligeramente al escuchar la siguiente pareja, en cambio Duo se vuelve todo un costal de nervios, Heero comienza a caminar directamente en dirección a Duo, su olor era indiscutible, el olor a canela estaba muy impregnado en él, además lo había tenido muy cerca en aquella noche de calor y le conocía muy bien la respiración, Duo también huele a Heero a distancia y comienza a temblar, el vocalista hace como que aún no lo reconoce del todo y estira su mano tocando delicadamente los labios de Duo, el trenzado se estremece tan solo de sentirlo, Heero baja su mano acariciando el cuello de Duo y éste se pone aún más nervioso, Heero le daba la espalda a Chris quien no veía lo que estaba haciendo el vocalista con el guitarrista, Duo no se queja ni se mueve de su lugar y a pesar de la venda cierra sus ojos, la mano de Heero le recorre el pecho y bajando acaricia después el estómago del guitarrista, bajando un poco más y por encima de la ropa coloca su mano sobre el miembro de Duo quien rápidamente comienza a excitarse, Heero intenta pronunciar más su mano sobre la entrepierna de Duo pero éste rápidamente se aleja quitándose enseguida la venda, su rostro estaba colorado y sus ojos desorbitados

Duo. Creo que no me siento bien

Chris. ¿Qué te pasa?

Duo. Debo retirarme, me duele a cabeza

Los demás chicos se quitan la venda, Duo sale enseguida de la sala de ensayos y sus compañeros a excepción de Heero no entienden que pasa, Chris entiende más o menos que pudo haber pasado y mira enseguida al vocalista, el chico la ignora y también sale dejando caer la venda al piso, estaba molesto, cada vez se convencía más de que le era indiferente a Duo... Wufei también sale de la sala despidiéndose de la chica porque se iba a encerrar en su habitación, quedan tan solo Trowa y Quatre, el baterista mira de reojo a Quatre y recuerda lo que le hizo, un gran sonrojo cubre su rostro y sale huyendo de ese lugar, su corazón latía fuerte y no sabía porque, Quatre ve a Trowa salir y se siente triste, al menos se hubiera disculpado por manosearlo, pero ahora sabía lo mucho que le era indiferente

Chris. Bien, creo que ya me iré ¿siguen jugando los juegos de mesa?

Quatre. A veces

Chris. Me parece bien... ¿sabes Quatre? Las cosas no tienen solución solo cuando nosotros mismos nos convencemos de ello

Quatre. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Chris. Lo sabes bien, ánimo chico

La asesora le cierra el ojo al chico y él sonrojándose asiente en afirmación, la chica sale del departamento despidiéndose del rubio... Duo en su habitación estaba en el baño, masturbándose, se había excitado en cuanto había sentido el primer centímetro de piel de Heero, nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con alguna chica, nunca antes se había excitado tan rápido y de esa forma, Heero lo había poseído totalmente, ya no importaba mucho siquiera saber si era gay o no, con saber que deseaba a Heero con todas sus fuerzas le bastaba, lo malo es que Heero tan solo lo veía como objeto sexual, al principio le había confundido lo que el chico le había hecho en la terraza pero ahora que Quatre le había dicho que el vocalista era gay estaba más convencido que nunca que para Heero no era más que un cuerpo más de hombre; el trenzado termina su tarea y sube enseguida sus pantalones, era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en un hombre, se sentía extraño... por la noche, aún el calor inundaba la ciudad, hacía días que no caía una sola gota de lluvia y eso no ayudaba en nada al clima, Wufei no puede dormir y sale de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, prende el estéreo y se sienta en el sillón más grande, tal vez oír música le ayudaría a relajarse

_Tú también me gustas..._

Aquellas palabras resonaban duramente en su cabeza, a pesar de las actividades del día no había podido sacar de su cabeza la escena de aquella noche, había sido tan extraña que parecía que aquello jamás había pasado, había conversado amenamente con Traize, le había dicho falsamente que le gustaba y Traize le correspondía, además ese maldito se había atrevido a besarlo, un beso tierno y sutil, delicado y suave, no podía negar que le había gustado a pesar de no haberle respondido con sus labios, pero es que no podía hacerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía unos labios sobre los suyos, su experiencia en el pasado le habían convertido en alguien muy introvertido en cuestiones románticas, nunca había estado con alguien, era virgen, nunca le había hecho el amor a nadie y la única vez que había sido de alguien había sido a la fuerza, eso jamás lo iba a poder superar, pero al menos buscaba el pequeño consuelo de poder vengarse de su agresor, vengarse de Traize Khushrenada incluso si ese Traize que lo había besado tiernamente no se parecía en nada a aquel que lo había violado tiempo atrás... Wufei se cubre el rostro con sus manos y se agacha hasta acostar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, se sentía mal, un dolor de estómago se había apoderado de él, en ese momento llega Heero quien tampoco había podido dormir, Wufei al escuchar los pasos levanta su rostro para ver de quien se trata encontrándose con Heero que se acerca a él cargando en cada mano una cerveza, la de la mano izquierda se la avienta al guitarrista y éste la atrapa mientras que la de su otra mano la abre y le da un trago

Heero. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Wufei. ¿Tú que crees?

El vocalista no responde a la pregunta cargada de ironía de Wufei y se sienta en el sillón que está a un lado del de Wufei recargándose en el respaldo y bebiendo nuevamente a su cerveza, Wufei abre la suya y también le da un trago, por varios minutos ninguno de los dos habla, el chino mira de reojo a Heero y sonríe sarcásticamente, Heero le ignora completamente

Wufei. ¿Me vas a decir a que has venido?

Heero. ¿Mnh?

Wufei. ¿Viniste tan solo a traerme una cerveza? Que considerado

Heero. Deja el sarcasmo

Wufei. Tranquilo Heero, yo no le he dicho a nadie tu secreto

Heero. Yo igual

El chino se enseria ante la respuesta de Heero, era vergonzoso que supieran lo que le había pasado, era algo que tan solo sabía Sally y que obviamente no le gustaba contar

Wufei. No hablemos de eso

Heero. ¿Seguro que fue Traize?

Wufei. No te metas en terreno prohibido

Heero. Es una acusación fuerte ¿realmente estas seguro?

Wufei. ¿No tienes acaso tu propia vida?

Heero. Tienes razón ¿por qué me preocupo?

El vocalista se pone de pie y mete su mano desocupada a la bolsa del pantalón que traía puesto mientras que con la otra aún carga su cerveza, Wufei mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos ¿acaso había escuchado realmente lo que creía que había escuchado? ¿por qué me preocupo? ¿esas habían sido realmente las palabras de Heero? Wufei se pone de pie antes que Heero se vaya

Wufei. ¿Por qué estas tan interesado?

Heero. No es interés

Wufei. ¿Acaso sabes algo?

Heero. ¿qué voy a saber? No seas ridículo

Wufei. Agradezco tu "preocupación" pero esto es difícil de hablar

Heero. Comprendo

Heero comienza a caminar nuevamente pero recuerda entonces el verdadero motivo de su visita y se detiene volteándose nuevamente hacia Wufei, el chino le observa extrañado

Heero. ¿Sabes tú de quien está enamorado Duo?

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Heero. Le oí entre sueños hablar

Wufei. ... No, no tengo la menor idea

Sin hablar más Heero se da media vuelta y se aleja totalmente de ahí, en cambio Wufei se queda de pie donde mismo observando la espalda de Heero, le había mentido, sabía a la perfección que Duo también amaba al vocalista pero a él no le correspondía decirlo, quien debía y tenía totalmente el derecho a eso era Duo... a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Quatre propone que jueguen por última vez ya que al día siguiente debían dejar aquel departamento y los chicos aceptan, Duo es quien escoge el juego, ésta vez le tocaba al turista mundial, aquel único juego que jugaba con sus compañeros en el orfanato

Duo. Caíste en mi país, debes de pagarme

Wufei. No, pasó el siguiente turno, te diste cuenta ya muy tarde

Duo. Eres un tramposo guitarrista de quinta

Wufei. Tú eres el tramposo

Quatre. Dejen de discutir tonterías, así jamás acabaremos éste juego

Wufei. A decir verdad tenemos tres horas jugando, ya me aburrí

Trowa. Yo también

Heero. Igual

Duo. Ustedes tres son unos aguafiestas

Wufei. Lo que sea, yo me rindo

El primero en ponerse de pie e irse es Wufei, Duo enojado avienta sus billetes de juguete y se cruza de brazos, él deseaba seguir jugando, ese juego le gustaba mucho, en cambio Quatre comienza a recoger las cosas, Heero también se pone de pie y tan solo recogiendo lo que había utilizado se va a su habitación, Trowa parecía demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta del entorno, Duo abandonando su capricho se da cuenta que tan solo quedan ellos tres y haciéndole una seña a Quatre se pone de pie y se retira a su habitación, Quatre continúa recogiendo las cosas hasta que termina quedándose sentado y apoyando sobre sus manos su cabeza mientras observa a Trowa quien no hace caso ya que no le ha visto observarlo así

Quatre. ¿En que piensas?

Trowa. ¿Eh?... ¿y los demás?

Quatre. Si que estas concentrado

Trowa. No molestes

Quatre. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. ... Olvídalo

Trowa. Dime

Quatre. No pareces el mismo que me dijo aquella noche "únete a mi grupo, necesitamos a alguien como tú"

Trowa. Mnh...

Quatre. ¿Algo hice que te molestó?

Trowa. No digas tonterías

Quatre. Dime por favor porque realmente nunca sé en que estas pensando

Trowa. Yo tampoco

Quatre. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Trowa. Nada

El ojiverde se pone de pie y se va directamente hacia su habitación, sin dedicarle al rubio alguna mirada o alguna otra palabra, en cambio Quatre baja su mirada, Trowa siempre le hablaba duro y ya no sabía que hacer, durante algunos días Trowa se había portado mejor con él ¿por qué había vuelto a ser el de siempre? ¿acaso había algo a lo que le tenía miedo? Porque de repente había vuelto a su actitud de antes a pesar de los avances que Chris había logrado entre los dos ¿acaso había dicho o hecho algo inapropiado? La duda si que le estaba picando y no había forma de poderlo saber...

Solo en su departamento Traize se disputaba entre hablarle o no a Zechs, estaba sentado en su sillón reclinable con su celular en manos, la agenda tenía posicionado el teléfono de su ex amigo pero no estaba del todo convencido si hablarle o no, tal vez Zechs no iba a contestarle nunca o tal vez lo haría tan solo para insultarlo, pero sin duda tarde o temprano tenía que volver a enfrentarse con su amigo, porque aquella mañana después de una tremenda borrachera no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de hablar y aclarar las cosas, porque el joven manager era más terco que una mula y por más que él tratara de darle explicaciones o de pedirle disculpas muy difícilmente iba a ceder... mientras Zechs en casa de Trowa se encontraba solo, la servidumbre tan solo iba dos veces por semana ahora que los muchachos no estaban y Catherine estaba fuera casi siempre; el manager de The Wings pensaba y recordaba aquellos días de escuela, cuando en la facultad había conocido a Lucrecia Noin, la mujer que poseía su corazón y también a Traize Kushrenada el hombre que se había convertido durante años en su mejor amigo, un amigo que le había traicionado aprovechándose de él, un amigo a quien le tenía un gran resentimiento, aún así debía admitir que le extrañaba, muchas veces extrañaba la compañía de alguien, se sentía solo

Zechs. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Traize? Yo confiaba en ti

En ese momento su celular suena y sacándolo de su estuche el cual colgaba de la hebilla de su pantalón observa la pantalla para ver de donde proviene la llamada, se trataba del número de Traize, enseguida frunce el ceño y molesto avienta el teléfono contra la pared; del otro lado Traize escucha a la operadora que le dice que su llamada no ha sido realizada y enseguida se da cuenta que Zechs no quiso contestarle ya que antes de eso el celular había logrado timbrar dos veces, muy seguramente cuando Zechs había visto el número en la pantalla había apagado el teléfono

Zechs. Y tiene el descaro de llamarme

Molesto Zechs se pone de pie y decide salir a dar un paseo pero antes de salir totalmente de la casa se topa con Chris que iba rumbo a la casa para informarle a Zechs del avance de sus muchachos, pero el manager aprovechando que no están dentro de la casa invita a la chica a que se tomen un café y allá conversen, la chica acepta enseguida y aceptando el brazo que Zechs le ofrece caminan rumbo a una cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí

Zechs. Así que les va bien, me alegra

Chris. Así es

Zechs. ¿Pero sabes? no hablemos más de eso

Chris. ¿De que quieres hablar?

Zechs. Háblame de ti

Chris. Sabes que no hay mucho que contar

Zechs. Seguramente sí, una chica tan linda e inteligente como tú debe tener una y mil historias que contar

Chris. Siempre tan galán Zechs, me impresionas

Zechs. Tú siempre logras impresionarme a mí

La plática de ambos sigue su curso, tan amena y tranquila como siempre, a pesar de que Zechs amaba a Noin se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia Chris, era un chica realmente encantadora, habían cosas en ella que adoraba... ya por el atardecer los dos abandonan el lugar y Zechs se ofrece para llevar a la chica hasta su casa y ella acepta, los dos se van caminando mientras conversan, llegan a la modesta casa de la chica permaneciendo los dos a la puerta de la misma, Zechs esperando a que ella le invite a pasar pero Chris no tiene la menor intención de hacerlo

Chris. Pasé una linda tarde, nos vemos mañana

Zechs. Sí

Chris. Adiós

Zechs. Chris...

Chris. Dime

Zechs. Yo...

Colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica el manager cierra sus ojos y se acerca con la total intención de besarla pero Chris manteniendo sus ojos abiertos coloca sobre los labios de Zechs dos dedos, sus labios estaban a tan solo dos centímetros de tocarse y Zechs abre lentamente sus ojos, ambos se miran fijamente, con voz suave Zechs reclama a la chica

Zechs. ¿Qué pasa?

Chris. Yo... ya tengo una relación con alguien

Zechs se aleja de la chica y ella retira sus dedos de los labios del chico pero ambos continúan mirándose

Chris. Lo siento si te di a entender que quería algo contigo

Zechs. Pe... pero ¿quién es?

Chris. No puedo decírtelo

Zechs. ¿Acaso lo conozco?

Chris. ... La conoces

Zechs. ¿Qué?

Catherine. Soy yo

Zechs. ¿Qué?

El ojiazul se da media vuelta y ahí atrás de él se encuentra la hermana de Trowa, portaba en su manos una botella de vino, estaba vestida muy bonita, un lindo vestido hasta las rodillas de un color azul profundo, de tirantes y un delicado escote, un corte dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas, Zechs no podía creerlo ¿Catherine y Chris? Jamás se hubiera imaginado algo igual ¿la hermana de Trowa era gay? ¿Chris era también gay? El mundo si que cada vez estaba a favor de ellos, Traize también era gay, tan solo le faltaba que su amada Noin lo fuera, eso si que no lo iba a poder soportar

Zechs. Pe... pe... pero

Chris. Si te acepté más de una invitación fue por cortesía

Zechs. ¿Y desde cuando ustedes...?

Chris. ¿Qué comenzamos a salir? Una semana después que me contrataste

Zechs. No puede ser...

Catherine. ¿Acaso eres homofóbico Zechs?

Zechs. Claro que no pero... ¿ustedes gay?

Chris. Si

Zechs. Necesito descansar... un momento ¿sabe Trowa que tú...?

Catherine. Sí, también sabe que Chris y yo somos pareja

Zechs. Cielos...

Chris. Por favor no hagas de esto un escándalo ¿quieres?

Zechs. Esta bien, ya me voy

Chris. Adiós

Zechs. Que pasen una bonita velada

Zechs mete ambas manos a los bolsillos de su saco y pasa de lado a Catherine, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de saber, tanto tiempo de convivir con la chica y no sabía que era gay, pero bueno, lo mismo le había sucedido con Traize y durante más años... el manager llega a la casa de Trowa y se va directamente a su habitación, se acuesta en la cama y cierra sus ojos, recuerda lo sucedido no hace mucho afuera de la casa de Chris y enseguida unos flashes borrosos y confusos llegan a su mente

_Traize. ¿Quieres hacer el amor?_

_Traize. ¿Quieres hacer el amor?_

_Traize. ¿Quieres hacer el amor?_

Era la primera vez que tenía presente de forma tan clara aquella pregunta hecha por Traize y la respuesta no lo era menos

_Zechs. Claro que sí..._

_Zechs. Claro que sí..._

_Zechs. Claro que sí..._

Ahora el recuerdo de unas manos acariciando completamente su cuerpo y besando de forma apasionada sus labios comienzan a quemarle la piel, era la primera vez que recordaba aunque sea poco de lo sucedido aquella noche, él mismo se había negado a querer recordar, se sentía muy humillado pero sobre todo dolido, dolido de que Traize se hubiere aprovechado de él, además una duda asaltaba su cabeza ¿qué hubiera respondido si Traize se lo hubiera propuesto en un estado de sobriedad? Zechs no aguanta más el recordar aquello y tomando su chaqueta sale a prisa no solo de su habitación sino también de la casa de Trowa para dirigirse al único lugar donde encontraría la paz que necesitaba... la puerta se abre y sorprendiéndose de su inesperada visita lo deja pasar cerrando tras de sí la puerta

Por la noche en la casa provisional de los chicos de The Wings... después de la cena la cual en ésta ocasión es preparada por Trowa como es costumbre cada quien se va a su habitación, tan solo Wufei y Quatre se quedan fuera de sus habitaciones, el segundo lavando los trastos sucios y el primero ayudándole a guardar un par de cosas, ambos tenían varios minutos sin hablar, tan solo se escuchaba tenuemente el sonido de la música pero a pesar de eso el silencio no era incómodo sino más bien agradable, el rubio termina de lavar los trastos y se seca las manos mientras Wufei guardaba unas cosas en el refrigerador

Wufei. ¿Sabes algo Quatre?

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Wufei. Siempre me has parecido una buena persona

Quatre. ¿Eh? ¿a qué viene eso Wufei?

Wufei. La primera vez que te vi creí que eras un poco tonto

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Wufei. Es solo que... no estaba acostumbrado a que fueran amable conmigo

Quatre. Wufei...

Wufei. ¿Sabes? Hay quienes solo se fijan en las apariencias, en como lucen los demás, pero yo siempre he preferido ver a través de los ojos de las personas

Quatre. Wufei, te juro que no entiendo de que me estas hablando

Wufei. Te quiero

Quatre. ¿Qué... dices?

Sin dar tiempo a que piense las cosas Wufei se acerca a Quatre y rodea con sus manos la cintura del chico robándole un beso, el rubio no da crédito a lo que sucede pero por instinto rodea el rostro de Wufei con ambas manos y responde a su beso, el chino comienza a avanzar lentamente sin dejar de besar a Quatre hasta que la espalda del bajista topa con el borde de la barra, las manos de Quatre se pasan al cuello de Wufei y profundizan el beso mientras que la mano derecha de Wufei baja hasta la pierna del rubio y la sube a la altura de su cadera comenzando a acariciar con pasión la pierna y de paso el glúteo, los labios de Wufei abandonan los de Quatre y comienza a besarle el cuello, Quatre con una mano se agarra fuertemente de la barra y con la otra sujeta la cabeza de Wufei mientras éste continúa besándole el cuello, gimiendo levemente Quatre hace su cabeza hacia atrás y abre un poco sus ojos al inclinar la cabeza del lado derecho y en esa dirección a tan solo dos metros de distancia estaba Trowa observando todo, Quatre abre sus ojos fuertemente manteniéndole la mirada al baterista quien le miraba seriamente, parecía no inmutarse pero algo había en sus ojos, algo que jamás había visto, Trowa se da media vuelta y se va de ahí, enseguida Quatre reacciona y con la mano que sujetaba la cabeza de Wufei separa al chino colocándola sobre su pecho y empujándolo, Wufei deja de besar el cuello de Quatre y suelta su pierna, el rubio la baja lentamente, ambos estaban muy sonrojados observándose fijamente y respiraban con dificultad

Continuará...

Algo abrupto el final de éste capítulo pero espero les haya gustado, como ven, estoy tratando de no tardarme con las actualizaciones, a pesar de los exámenes aquí puntual les presento otro capítulo de ésta historia y como siempre espero sus reviews, en verdad que adoro sus comentarios, me hacen crecer, por eso los quiero tanto queridos lectores, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de El jardín de las delicias

Reviews:

Maria Wong. Jajaja, ¿de verdad te gusta Trowa muriendose por Duo? Bueno, a mi tambien me gusta aunque eso no durara mucho, espero que eso no te moleste, espero que sigas leyendo este fic, besos

Mitsuki. Muchas gracias por el halago, y como ves no me tarde en actualizar, espero que este capi te haya gustado, abrazos

Suzuko Nekoi. Gracias por tus comentarios, me gusta mucho recibirlos, y espero que este fic te siga gustando a pesar de los girotes de 360 grados que comenzara a dar en adelante y espero tambien seguir recibiendo tus opiniones que me gustan mucho, abracitos

Kennich. Como ves en esta ocasión no me tarde ¿o si? Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado asi como me gustan tus reviews, sigue escribiendo, hasta pronto, saludos

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Gracias por tu comentario, tan lindo y alentador como siempre, ya siento que te quiero mucho jejeje, y pues espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado y ya pronto veras mas cositas por ahí, uy, a ver si no me vetan el fic en esta pagina, conociendolos no lo dudo pero pues a ver que, hasta pronto y te mando muchos abrazos, bye


	14. Prueba de Fuego

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gusta pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 11. Prueba de fuego

Sin dar tiempo a que piense las cosas Wufei se acerca a Quatre y rodea con sus manos la cintura del chico robándole un beso, el rubio no da crédito a lo que sucede pero por instinto rodea el rostro de Wufei con ambas manos y responde a su beso, el chino comienza a avanzar lentamente sin dejar de besar a Quatre hasta que la espalda del bajista topa con el borde de la barra, las manos de Quatre se pasan al cuello de Wufei y profundizan el beso mientras que la mano derecha de Wufei baja hasta la pierna del rubio y la sube a la altura de su cadera comenzando a acariciar con pasión la pierna y de paso el glúteo, los labios de Wufei abandonan los de Quatre y comienza a besarle el cuello, Quatre con una mano se agarra fuertemente de la barra y con la otra sujeta la cabeza de Wufei mientras éste continúa besándole el cuello, gimiendo levemente Quatre hace su cabeza hacia atrás y abre un poco sus ojos al inclinar la cabeza del lado derecho y en esa dirección a tan solo dos metros de distancia estaba Trowa observando todo, Quatre abre sus ojos fuertemente manteniéndole la mirada al baterista quien le miraba seriamente, parecía no inmutarse pero algo había en sus ojos, algo que jamás había visto, Trowa se da media vuelta y se va de ahí, enseguida Quatre reacciona y con la mano que sujetaba la cabeza de Wufei separa al chino colocándola sobre su pecho y empujándolo, Wufei deja de besar el cuello de Quatre y suelta su pierna, el rubio la baja lentamente, ambos estaban muy sonrojados observándose fijamente y respiraban con dificultad

Wufei. Perdóname, no debí...

Quatre. Yo también tuve culpa

Wufei. ...

Quatre. Creo que... me voy a... mi cuarto

Wufei. Si

Quatre. ... Wufei, Trowa nos vio

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Nos vio besándonos

Wufei. Oh... perdóname

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Wufei. Yo sé que lo quieres

Quatre. ¿Lo sabes?

Wufei. Si, no debí besarte

Quatre. Pero lo hiciste

Wufei. Quatre...

Quatre. ¡Déjame en paz!

El rubio muy nervioso se va de ahí molesto, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había dejado llevar besando a Wufei y ahora Trowa los había visto, eso no era nada bueno, ya ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molesto, no sabía si era porque Wufei se había tomado el atrevimiento de besarlo, si era porque Trowa los había visto o si era porque él había caído en esa red de pasión dejándose besar por el guitarrista, eso no lo podía asegurar en ese momento... Trowa llega a su habitación y tranquilo se acuesta en la cama colocando ambas manos atrás de su nuca y observando el techo, de repente se sienta y molesto agarra lo primero que tiene al lado y lo arroja con furia a la pared, su respiración estaba totalmente acelerada

Trowa. Idiotas

¿Se sentía molesto por haberlos visto besándose? Ese era un misterio para él, porque de que estaba molesto lo estaba pero ¿era por eso? ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué? esa pregunta oscilaba duramente en su cabeza, ultimadamente ¿desde cuándo le importaba si quiera un comino ese estúpido rubio? Él era libre de acostarse con quien quisiera, a él no tenía porque importarle, pero por alguna extraña razón le importaba, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto... Wufei no tiene más remedio que irse a su habitación, estaba desconcertado, para él también era difícil de asimilar a pesar de que él había tenido la iniciativa de besar a Quatre, él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos en un estado de completa sobriedad, pero lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás aunque muy seguramente el bajista en ese momento lo odiase, en cambio Quatre no pudiendo guardarse lo que había sucedido sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Duo, el trenzado le abre con los ojos medio abiertos y bostezando, ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando el rubio tocaba la puerta, aún así lo deja pasar, Quatre estaba visiblemente nervioso

Duo. ¿Qué tienes? ¿qué te paso?

Quatre. Soy un imbécil total

Duo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Quatre. Trowa me vio besándome con Wufei

Los ojos de Duo se abren considerablemente a pesar del sueño que traía ¿acaso había oído bien? En cambio Quatre se mordía un par de uñas, estaba muy nervioso

Duo. Más despacio por favor... ¿por qué te estabas besando con Wufei?

Quatre. No sé, no sé

Duo. ¿Cómo que no sabes? una razón debe de haber

Quatre. Bueno es que, él... ay, no sé que mosca le pico y me besó

Duo. ¿Pero solo él te besó?

Quatre. Bueno pues... yo también lo besé

Duo. ¿Y porque si a ti quien te gusta es Trowa?

Quatre. Duo, tengo meses sin estar con alguien ¿entiendes que es eso?

Duo. Ah, o sea que por calenturiento ¿con quien sea?

Quatre. No seas tonto, yo no soy así, es solo que... desde hace tiempo Wufei...

Duo. ¿Te gusta?

Quatre. No es que me guste, me guste... es que él, bueno él es lindo conmigo y es... difícil no sentirse un poco atraído ¿entiendes?

Duo. ¿O sea que desde hace tiempo le traes ganas a Wufei?

Quatre. No me estas entendiendo

Duo. No te estas explicando

Quatre. Olvídalo, la cuestión es que... Trowa vio

Duo. ¿Y?

Quatre. ¿Cómo que y?

Duo. Si, ¿o es que acaso se puso celoso?

Quatre. Pues no

Duo. ¿Se enojo?

Quatre. Tampoco

Duo. ¿Le dio gusto?

Quatre. No, eso tampoco

Duo.¿Ves? le das mucha importancia, es más, deberías andar con Wufei, así hasta buscas la forma de darle celos

Quatre. ¿Darle celos a alguien que no siente nada por mí? Eso no tiene sentido

Duo. Anda, deja de atormentarte y duerme un poco o piensa en lo que te digo

Quatre. Iré a su habitación y le explicaré

Duo. ¿Estas loco? Te va a mandar por un tubo

Quatre. No me importa, iré a su habitación

Duo. Haz lo que quieras

Quatre. Mañana te cuento, duerme bonito

Duo. Si, lo que digas Quatre, ya sé que al rato vendrás chillando

Quatre. Claro que no

Decidido totalmente el bajista sale de la habitación de Duo y éste moviendo la cabeza en negativa varias veces cierra la puerta de su cuarto, Quatre era un necio y él ya no iba a insistirle más, después de todo ese no era su asunto, en cambio Quatre se para frente a la puerta de la habitación de Trowa e indeciso se queda parado frente a ella un par de segundos, armándose de valor toca por fin y Trowa le abre enseguida, Quatre se sorprende muchísimo de la forma en que Trowa estaba vestido, tan solo vestía su ropa interior, un gran sonrojo cubre sus mejillas y desvía su mirada

Quatre. Perdón, vístete y ahorita me vuelves a abrir

Trowa. ¡No! claro que no, tú pásate amiguito, no hay problema

Quatre. ¿Trowa?

El rubio frunce el ceño totalmente confundido y observando a Trowa, se había dado cuenta que Trowa había consumido algo de alcohol, la forma en que lo había visto y oído lo decían todo, además el olor a alcohol estaba impregnado en él

Quatre. ¿Bebiste?

Trowa. ¿Yo? no, no, ¿cómo crees?... ven tantito

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Trowa agarra a Quatre del brazo y lo mete a la habitación cerrando enseguida la puerta, Trowa se comienza a reír y Quatre lo mira triste, odiaba ver a Trowa en ese estado, le dolía fuertemente el pecho cada vez que lo veía alcoholizado o drogado, en cambio Trowa se acerca a la cómoda donde tiene su botella de whisky y comienza a servirse otra copa, al lado de la botella estaba un paquetito vacío y Quatre acercándose ahí lo agarra y muy enojado lo muestra a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Qué era esto?

Trowa. ¿Pues que va a ser? Éxtasis, tacha ¿cómo la conoces?

Quatre. ¡Trowa!

Trowa. ¿Que? Sabe buena

Quatre. ¡Nunca he entendido ese afán tuyo por hacerte daño!

Trowa. ¿Daño? Pero si me hace re bien, con el whisky sabe mejorrrr, jajaja

Quatre. No tienes remedio

Muy enojado Quatre arroja el paquete vacío al suelo y le da duramente la espalda a Trowa caminando un par de pasos, Trowa le da un trago a la botella directamente dejando la copa caer al suelo y comienza a reírse, Quatre se voltea nuevamente acercándose al baterista e intenta quitarle la botella pero Trowa no se deja

Trowa. Si quieres pídeme, no seas maleducado

Quatre. Dame eso

Trowa. No

Quatre. Dámelo

Trowa. No quiero

El baterista y el bajista forcejean con la botella hasta que ésta cae al suelo pero sin romperse gracias a la alfombra pero si derramando parte del líquido que lleva dentro, Trowa se enojado mucho y mira fríamente a Quatre

Trowa. ¡Ve lo que hiciste!

Quatre. Que bueno, me alegro que se haya caído

Trowa. No tenías porque hacer eso

Quatre. Y tú no tienes porque hacer esto, no seas tonto

Trowa. Déjame en paz y vete a joder con Wufei

Quatre. Trowa...

Quatre se siente mal con las palabras de Trowa, sus ojos brillan un poco, sentía ganas de llorar, en cambio Trowa se agacha y rejunta la botella, le da un trago y vuelve a mirar a Quatre fríamente

Trowa. ¿O que? ¿ya follaron?

Quatre. No digas eso

Trowa. ¿Te jodió ahí en la cocina?

Quatre. Ya basta Trowa

Trowa. ¿A que te supieron sus besos? ¿le hiciste sexo oral?

Quatre. Basta

Trowa. ¿Te penetró con suavidad o rudeza?

Quatre. ¡¡Cállate ya!

Con lágrimas en los ojos y muy molesto Quatre le da una fuerte bofetada a Trowa, él tan solo se sujeta la mejilla y muy molesto mira a Quatre, varias lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas, Trowa lo había humillado con sus palabras, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal

Trowa. No me voy a callar

Quatre. ¿Sabes qué? púdrete Trowa

Trowa. No me vas a callar

Quatre. No te estoy callando

Trowa. ¡Tú a mí no me vas a callar!

Quatre. ¡Que no te estoy callando!

Trowa tira la botella de whisky al piso y se acerca a Quatre jalándolo fuertemente del brazo hacia él y con los ojos abiertos posa sus labios sobre los de Quatre, él tampoco cierra sus ojos y mientras el baterista mantiene sus labios sobre los suyos ambos se miran a los ojos, ambos con el ceño fruncido, los labios de ninguno se mueven y pasados unos segundos se separan, Quatre mira a Trowa menos molesto pero con el ceño fruncido

Quatre. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Trowa. Si no quieres ir a joder con Wufei, entonces yo te voy a joder

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. ¿Qué no es eso lo que les gusta a ustedes los gay?

Quatre. No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto

Trowa. Quítate la ropa

Quatre. No haré eso

Trowa. ¿Quieres que hable con acento chino? ¿eso te excitaría?

Quatre. Yo me largo

Humillado, decepcionado, triste y muy molesto Quatre se da media vuelta e intenta irse pero cuando abre la puerta ésta es cerrada enseguida por Trowa quien acorrala al rubio contra la pared, Quatre no flaquea observando con rudeza a Trowa, el rubio intenta hablar pero el ojiverde subiendo su mano hasta el rostro de Quatre lo calla con dos dedos

Trowa. Siénteme, me ha excitado un hombre

Quatre cierra sus ojos y siente la mano de Trowa sobre la suya la cual la lleva hacia su miembro, Quatre siente la excitación de Trowa y se sonroja ¿qué pretendía Trowa con eso? ¿es que acaso era verdad lo que le había dicho? ¿le quería hacer el amor?... Trowa también cierra los ojos y con la mano que tenía sobre el rostro de Quatre acaricia su mejilla, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones chocaban, sus labios no estaban unidos pero ambos los tenían entreabiertos, uniendo tan solo sus alientos, Trowa suelta la mano de Quatre y el rubio comienza a subirla lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura y comenzar a meterla dentro del boxer de Trowa aprisionando enseguida el miembro del baterista, el ojiverde se muerde el labio inferior al contacto sintiendo después como la lengua de Quatre se pasea suavemente por su labio superior, después el inferior mientras comienza a mover su mano de abajo hacia arriba, la lengua de Trowa sale en busca de la de Quatre y al encontrarla se acarician lentamente, después con rapidez y pasión hasta que por fin sus labios se unen y se besan apasionadamente, Trowa tenía ambas manos desocupadas y mientras Quatre continúa masturbándolo él comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camiseta del bajista quitándola cuando lo ha hecho, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la cama aún besándose, dejan de besarse segundos después y Trowa se sienta en la cama, al borde, con los pies por fuera y Quatre aún de pie mira hacia la entrepierna de Trowa, pasa saliva y se hinca frente a Trowa, él se levanta un poco para poder quitarse el boxer y vuelve a sentarse abriendo las piernas, Quatre se acerca y observa durante un par de segundos el miembro erecto de Trowa el cual ya estilaba unas cuantas gotas de semen, el ojiverde agarra su miembro con la mano izquierda y la derecha la coloca en la cabeza de Quatre acercándolo a él, Quatre cierra sus ojos y abre ligeramente la boca sacando su lengua y pasándola suavemente por la punta del miembro de Trowa, dando después tiernos y delicados besos a lo largo del miembro deteniéndose en la punta donde juega ahí su lengua para después meter en su totalidad el miembro de Trowa a su boca, deslizándose por todo el miembro, metiéndolo y sacándolo primero lentamente, después con rapidez mientras acaricia sus testículos, sus piernas, su estómago, todo con delicadeza, con entrega, con amor, Trowa se mordía los labios fuertemente hasta hacerlos sangrar, nunca antes le habían hecho sexo oral de esa forma, tan sensual, tan hechizante, un par de espasmos en la parte baja del vientre le hacen gemir totalmente del placer

Trowa. Me voy... a venir

Ante la advertencia de Trowa el rubio deja de meter y sacar el miembro de Trowa dejándolo dentro de su boca sintiendo como aquel líquido caliente y cremoso le llena la boca hasta llegar a escurrírsele por la comisura de los labios, Trowa suspira placenteramente abriendo después sus ojos, viendo como Quatre se lamía los labios quitando de ellos todo rastro de su semilla

Trowa. ¿Te gusta?

Quatre. No sabe mal

Trowa. Quiero probar

Quatre. Hazlo

El rubio se pone de pie y frente a Trowa comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones, se notaba mucho lo excitado que estaba, el boxer era de color blanco y se transparentaba casi todo, Trowa pasa saliva pero no deja de ver en ningún momento el miembro de Quatre, el rubio termina de desvestirse e intenta acercase a Trowa pero éste lo detiene

Trowa. Quédate ahí

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. Mastúrbate

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Hazlo, quiero verte

Quatre. Ésta bien

A pesar que se sentía avergonzado Quatre sujeta su miembro con la mano derecha y comienza a deslizarla de arriba hacia abajo, sus mejillas estaban totalmente cubiertas de un color carmesí y sus ojos abiertos observando a Trowa quien miraba atento el miembro de Quatre, el ojiverde estira su mano y agarrando la mano disponible del rubio lo atrae hacia él, ambos quedan muy cerca, Quatre se seguía masturbando cerrando sus ojos cuando siente la mano de Trowa acariciar sus testículos, el ojiverde pasa saliva, estaba en un estado de drogadicción y alcoholismo pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera lo que tocaba, una sensación extraña, los testículos de Quatre eran suaves y entonces acelera las caricias, Quatre gemía fuertemente sintiendo la mano de Trowa acariciarlo con mucha devoción y el propio ritmo de su mano era sublime, un fuerte cosquilleo le invade el bajo vientre antes de llegar a la culminación derramando sobre su mano la mayor parte del líquido mientras que la otra parte cae al suelo, el rubio respiraba con dificultad y Trowa ya se comenzaba a sentir excitado nuevamente

Trowa. Dame tu mano

Trowa agarra la mano de Quatre que contenía el líquido del rubio y pasa su lengua sobre la palma conteniendo en su lengua una gran parte del líquido, el ojiverde pasa todo el líquido en su lengua y haciendo una expresión de rareza en el rostro observa después a Quatre

Trowa. Sabe bien

Quatre sonríe y estira nuevamente su mano, Trowa la agarra y comienza a lamerla hasta no dejar ningún rastro de semen en ella, Quatre intenta quitar su mano cuando Trowa la ha lamido en su totalidad pero Trowa continúa lamiendo el dedo índice de Quatre, después metiéndolo en su boca y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, Quatre cierra sus ojos sintiendo las lamidas y mordidas de Trowa en su dedo hasta que Trowa mismo se detiene, Quatre abre sus ojos y ambos se miran, Trowa se pone de pie quedando frente a Quatre

Trowa. Acuéstate en la cama

Quatre. Sí

Más dócil que al principio Quatre obedece a Trowa y se acuesta en la cama, Trowa voltea a verlo y lo observa durante varios minutos

Trowa. Acaríciate

Quatre. Trowa, ya no por favor

Trowa. Hazlo

Quatre cierra sus ojos y pasa delicadamente su mano por su pecho, sujetando con dos dedos una de sus tetillas y moviéndolos en círculos lanzando un pequeño gemido, Trowa se muerde el labio, Quatre en cambio cierra sus ojos y baja su mano comenzando a acariciarse el estómago, subiéndola nuevamente al pecho y de ahí el cuello, sube hasta meter dos dedos en su boca y nuevamente los baja acariciando un pezón y luego otro, su mano pasa lentamente por su pecho, estómago y miembro, Trowa estira ambas manos y separa aún más las piernas de Quatre

Trowa. Detente

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Chúpate el dedo

Quatre. ¿Para qué?

Trowa. Mete un dedo... a tu entrada

Quatre. No

Trowa. ¿Por qué no?

Quatre. Basta Trowa, no me hagas hacer esto

Trowa. Hazlo

Quatre cierra nuevamente sus ojos los cuales había abierto cuando Trowa lo detuvo y entonces obedeciendo la orden del baterista mete uno de sus dedos a su boca, el dedo medio de la mano derecha el cual saca después y lo dirige a su entrada, duda un poco y después lo mete jugándolo ahí, moviéndolo, metiéndolo y sacándolo, un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos y se ruedan por sus mejillas, Trowa lo seguía humillando y lo peor de todo era que él le obedecía, pero es que ese juego sexual debía admitir que comenzaba a gustarle... en su habitación Wufei no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en la cocina, los besos de Quatre eran exquisitos y la sensación de sus labios sobre el cuello del rubio le encantaba, el bajista tenía una piel suave y exquisita, nunca antes había sentido deseo de ese tipo por alguien pero ¿qué era realmente lo que sentía por el rubio? ¿atracción? ¿amor? ¿deseo? ¿o simplemente cariño? Si que estaba confundido, aquel no era el mejor momento de su vida... Trowa estaba arriba de Quatre besando todo centímetro de piel del rubio que tenía debajo de él y Quatre gemía despacio y placenteramente, apretando la espalda de Trowa cada que éste le daba pequeños y sensuales mordiscos, el baterista era todo un as del sexo, jamás había sentido caricias tan placenteras, lamentablemente eran solo eso, caricias apasionadas, besos apasionados, pero sin amor, pasión sin amor, tan solo eso, lo cual era aún más doloroso que no tener nada

Quatre. Te quiero Trowa... te amo

Susurra el bajista al oído del baterista mientras éste besaba atrás de su oreja, al escucharlo Trowa se detiene pero manteniendo sus labios sobre la piel de Quatre, Trowa se levanta un poco apoyándose con las manos y por consiguiente separando su pecho del pecho de Quatre, los ojos del baterista observaban fijamente los del bajista y viceversa, la respiración de Trowa sufre un pequeño cambio alterándose un poco y dejando de observar a Quatre se agacha nuevamente hasta tocar los labios de Quatre con los suyos, un beso apasionado, sincero, por primera vez los besos de Trowa no eran fríos y Quatre se siente feliz de ello ¿acaso su declaración había hecho ese cambio? Muy probablemente sí. La mano derecha de Trowa baja a la pierna de Quatre y colocándose en su rodilla separa la pierna, el rubio flexiona su pierna apoyando su pie sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarse Trowa toma su miembro y lo coloca en dirección de la entrada de Quatre, el rubio abre sus ojos al sentir la punta del miembro de Trowa casi adentro, los dos dejan de besarse y se miran a los ojos, Trowa se empuja hacia el frente metiendo la mitad de su miembro en Quatre, el rubio jadea con fuerza apretando sus ojos y abriéndolos enseguida, nuevamente se miran a los ojos y empujándose nuevamente hacia el frente Trowa entra completamente, ésta vez Quatre gime con fuerza, Trowa estaba completamente dentro, eso le dolía, sus ojos estaban muy cerrados y entonces Trowa sale lentamente para después volver a entrar, empujando con fuerza pero lentamente, las manos de Quatre apretaban con mucha fuerza la espalda del baterista mientras gemía con dolor, unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos cerrados, Trowa se detiene al no escuchar placer en los gemidos de Quatre pero permanece dentro de él, lo observa fijamente, Quatre abre sus ojos al sentir que Trowa se detiene

Trowa. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. No te... detengas

Trowa. Te duele

Quatre. Hace tiempo que... no estoy con alguien, es natural

Quatre sonríe tiernamente a Trowa y éste hechizado con aquella sonrisa nuevamente se apodera de los labios del rubio continuando con las embestidas, Quatre gemía en boca de Trowa y viceversa pero eso no impide que ambos sigan besándose, Trowa acelera sus embestidas pero con menos rudeza, ahora los gemidos de Quatre estaban cargados de placer, Quatre descarga su semilla entre los vientres de ambos y poco después Trowa lo hace dentro de Quatre, los dos gimen con fuerza al alcanzar el clímax, Trowa sale lentamente de Quatre y se posiciona al lado suyo acostándose boca arriba observando el techo, de repente la vista se le nubla y ve las cosas de forma circular, Quatre se acerca a Trowa e intenta abrazarlo pero él lo aleja

Trowa. Me siento mal

Quatre. ¿Te traigo agua?

Trowa. No, yo solo...

El ojiverde se pone de pie abruptamente y corre al baño donde comienza a vomitar, Quatre se asusta y colocándose la sábana sobre el cuerpo tapándose se dirige también al baño donde Trowa está hincado frente a la taza de baño, el rubio se pone de cuclillas al lado del baterista y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro

Quatre. Ven, necesitas acostarte

Trowa. Sí

Trowa va a ponerse de pie pero nuevamente siente deseos de vomitar y se agacha, Quatre se voltea a otra parte pero aún manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Trowa, cuando él termina de vomitar ahora sí se pone de pie e intenta regresar a la habitación pero antes de eso Quatre le dice que se enjuague la boca, después de eso regresan a la habitación y Quatre ayuda a Trowa a acostarse en la cama y lo tapa con la sábana que lo mantenía cubierto quedando ahora él desnudo, Quatre sonríe a su amado Trowa e intenta acercarse a su ropa pero la mano del baterista lo detiene

Trowa. ¿No te vas a quedar?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. No me dejes solo

El corazón de Quatre se acelera con las palabras de Trowa, jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar tales de la boca de alguien como su compañero de grupo, el rubio asiente y sonriendo le da la vuelta a la cama para acostarse del otro lado, se tapa también con la sábana y se acurruca en los brazos de Trowa, el baterista le da un beso en la frente y cierra sus ojos

Trowa. Me sentí muy celoso de Wufei, no lo... vuelvas a hacer...

Susurra el baterista antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, Quatre no podía creer que hallase escuchado aquellas palabras ¿Trowa estaba celoso? ¿Trowa sentía algo por él? ¿lo quería? Esa definitivamente era la mejor noche de su vida, el rubio muy sonriente abraza con más fuerza a Trowa y depositando un tierno beso en su pecho se queda también profundamente dormido... en su habitación Duo ya no podía dormir, desde que Quatre lo había visitado no dejaba de pensar en su amigo ¿cómo le estaba yendo con Trowa? Seguramente mal, muy probablemente el baterista como siempre se había portado grosero con él aunque de ser así ya tendría a Quatre ahí sollozando su desgracia ¿o es que contrario a lo que él pensaba las cosas habían salido bien? ¿le había ido bien con Trowa? Definitivamente debía averiguarlo por lo que se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación del rubio pero como éste no le contesta después de haber tocado varias veces se toma la libertad de abrir la puerta y al ver que no hay nadie en la cama gracias a la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana abierta Duo se preocupa, cierra la puerta de la habitación, va a la sala y tampoco está ahí, como ve la puerta de la terraza cerrada supone que tampoco está afuera, la cocina está desierta al igual que la sala de ensayos ¿es que acaso estaba en...? no, eso si que no era posible ¿seguía en la habitación de Trowa? Pero ya habían pasado más de 40 minutos desde que lo había ido a visitar en su habitación para contarle lo sucedido con él y Wufei ¿qué estaría haciendo con Trowa? ¿acaso...? de solo pensarlo su rostro se llenaba de un profundo rojo, es cierto que Trowa era muy mujeriego pero en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de los otros gustos de Trowa por lo que la posibilidad de que él y Quatre hubiesen tenido sexo era por demás muy grande, eso sí, él no iba a quedarse con la duda así que se dirige a la habitación de Trowa y coloca su oreja muy cerca de la puerta para saber si estaban haciendo algo pero adentro todo sonaba tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera si quiera un alma; de repente siente que alguien está atrás suyo y lentamente se gira para ver de quien se trata, llevándose una sorpresa cuando al voltearse se da cuenta que quien está ahí es Heero

Heero. ¿Dejaste la guitarra por el espionaje profesional?

Duo. Ho... hola Heerito

Heero. Son las 12 con treinta ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Duo. Yo solo... tan solo

Heero. ¿Estabas adentro?

Duo. ¿Qué? no, yo...

Heero. ¿Estabas con Trowa?

Duo. Heero... yo...

Heero. Entonces es verdad

Duo. No, yo...

Heero. Es él a quien mencionas en sueños

Duo. ¿Qué? no entiendo que me estas diciendo

Heero. Mnh... yo respetaré, lo que hay entre ustedes

Sin dar tiempo a más Heero se da media vuelta mostrándose indiferente aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de los celos y el coraje, Duo en cambio no queriendo dejar las cosas de ese modo se acerca nuevamente a Heero colocándose frente a él haciéndolo detenerse

Duo. Tu no te vas hasta que me expliques eso de los sueños ¿de que me hablas?

Heero. Tú amas a alguien, lo sé

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Y ese alguien es Trowa

Duo. ¡¿Qué! ¿estas enfermo de la cabeza?

Heero. No, lo sé y lo sabes, ¿para que nos hacemos tontos?

Duo. Por Dios Heero ¿te oyes lo que estas diciendo?

Heero toma a Duo de los hombros y en un movimiento lento y suave lo recarga en la pared, el trenzado altamente nervioso comienza a temblar al sentir las manos de Heero quien se acerca mucho a él, Duo podía sentir el miembro del vocalista gracias al acercamiento y un gran sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos

Heero. Entonces quien ¿quién es la persona a quien amas?

Duo. Heero, yo...

Heero. Dímelo

Duo. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

El vocalista sube su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Duo y acercándose más a él cierra sus ojos e intenta besarlo, Duo también cierra sus ojos y entreabre su boca listo para recibir el cálido beso de Heero pero esa idea tan solo ronda en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos ya que con un movimiento astuto Duo se libra del agarre de Heero alejándose enseguida de la pared, Heero permanece en la misma posición abriendo casi enseguida sus ojos y dándose después media vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente de frente a Duo quien estaba visiblemente agitado y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

Duo. No vuelvas a intentar besarme

Heero. Está bien, no "intentaré" besarte... voy a besarte

Los ojos de Duo se abren totalmente al escuchar las palabras de Heero quien comienza a acercarse nuevamente a él y Duo no puede moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado observando a Heero acercarse, el vocalista toma a Duo lentamente de la cintura y lo atrae hacia él, cierra sus ojos y ésta vez logra unir sus labios a los del guitarrista, Duo se sorprende de sobremanera por el beso y a pesar de que intenta alejar a Heero con pequeños golpes en su espalda corresponde al beso, de forma tierna y delicada, cada vez los golpes se hacían más lentos y menos fuertes, rindiéndose al fin Duo rodea el cuello de Heero con sus brazos profundizando el beso, Heero recarga nuevamente a Duo en el otro lado de la pared y bajando sus manos de la cintura del trenzado las coloca en ambas piernas de Duo abriéndolas y levantándolo a él, Duo rodea la cintura de Heero con sus piernas y él agarrando fuertemente a Duo de la espalda comienza a caminar en dirección a su habitación mientras los dos aún se besan, llegan a la habitación de Heero y él sin problemas abre la puerta, entrando los dos y con una ligera patada logra volverla a cerrar, los dos se separan para tomar un poco de aire, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, Heero besa el cuello de Duo mientras lo lleva en dirección a la cama para comenzar a acostarlo, lentamente lo acuesta en la cama y ahí se sube ligeramente en él besando nuevamente el cuello bajando por el pecho con camisa de Duo levantándola y besando su pecho desnudo, comienza a besar también el vientre introduciendo sensualmente su lengua en el ombligo de Duo

Heero. Te deseo tanto

Dice el vocalista al hacer una pausa en sus besos, Duo abre sus ojos quedándose totalmente inmóvil, su corazón se acelera descontroladamente y sin más separa a Heero abruptamente de él, observándolo con desconcierto, pero más desconcertado estaba Heero quien mira al guitarrista muy confundido

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. No puedo

Heero. ¿Qué no puedes?

Duo. Tener relaciones contigo

Heero. ¿Pero por qué?

Duo. Yo... ¡ya déjame en paz Heero! búscate otro amante

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo se quita a Heero de encima y se baja de la cama acomodándose la camisa, Heero lo observa detenidamente y sin hacer nada, no podía ni quería forzar a Duo a nada con él, y si Duo no quería tener relaciones con él no las iban a tener y punto, eso debía de respetarlo... el trenzado sale corriendo de la habitación de Heero con lágrimas en los ojos, deseaba tanto entregarse a Heero pero tenía miedo de que para el vocalista tan solo fuera sexo y ya sin saber que para Heero también era un tormento no poder hacer suyo a Duo creyendo que le era indiferente. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, eran las 5 de la mañana, apenas el sol salía para alumbrarlo todo, Quatre se despierta lentamente, debía aprovechar para salirse a esa hora sin ser visto, porque si Heero o Wufei se enteraban le iba a dar mucha pena, en cambio a Duo pensaba contárselo en cuanto lo viera; el rubio se pone la ropa tranquilamente al igual que los zapatos, se cepilla el cabello y antes de salir de la habitación voltea hacia la cama, Trowa dormía plácidamente, se veían tan tierno que Quatre no se resiste y se acerca para darle un tierno beso en la frente, y entonces ya sale; el bajista voltea hacia ambos lados al abrir la puerta y al ver que no hay nadie sonríe, era su oportunidad de irse, Quatre sale por fin de la habitación de Trowa, cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar muy sonriente pero al dar tres pasos se percata que no estaba tan solo como creía, ya que del otro extremo del pasillo se encontraba Heero, Quatre se detiene quedando paralizado y observando fijamente a Heero, el vocalista a su vez observaba al bajista, Quatre se pone totalmente colorado y bajando la mirada comienza a caminar pero cuando intenta pasarle de lado a Heero éste le sujeta el brazo

Heero. ¿Qué hacías saliendo de la habitación de Trowa?

Quatre. Yo... yo

Heero. ¿Son amantes?

Quatre. No

Heero. ¿Lo hicieron?

Quatre. ... Heero, suéltame

Heero. Contéstame y te suelto

Quatre. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso?

Heero. Porque quiero estar seguro, de que entre ellos no hay nada

Quatre. ¿Entre quienes?

Heero. Olvídalo

El vocalista suelta a Quatre y sigue su rumbo, el rubio muy nervioso se dirige a su habitación, ahora Heero sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Trowa, pronto Wufei también lo sabría y después medio mundo más, eso no convenía a la imagen del grupo, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido con el rumor de si Trowa y Duo andaban... Trowa se comienza a despertar dos horas después, Quatre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno siendo ayudado por Heero mientras que Wufei se daba un baño, Duo seguía dormido en su habitación, el ojiverde se sienta en la cama sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, en su boca sentía un sabor amargo y horrible, había bebido mucho, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, lo último que recordaba es a Wufei y Quatre besándose y como minutos después había comenzado a beber sin razón aparente, eso si lo recordaba, lo demás no lo tenía claro para nada; el baterista se pone de pie y nota que está completamente desnudo, su ropa estaba en la silla tal y como la había dejado antes de comenzar a beber pero su ropa interior estaba en el suelo junto a la cama, Trowa no entendía que demonios pudo haber hecho la noche anterior, el baterista se sienta nuevamente en la cama quedándose pensativo, tratando de recordar aunque sea tan solo un poco pero sin éxito, y entonces sin querer darle más importancia comienza a vestirse, se pone la ropa interior, la camisa y el pantalón y aún de pie intenta ponerse su calcetín derecho pero entonces pierde el equilibrio y cae acostado en la cama con la cabeza boca abajo, un olor que no le es familiar está impregnado en las sábanas pero nuevamente no le toma mucha importancia, se termina de poner los calcetines y zapatos y acercándose al espejo se acomoda su característico peinado tapándose uno de sus hermosos ojos, entonces sale de la habitación, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, hasta Duo quien estaba muy despeinado y aún en ropa de dormir, Quatre estaba sirviendo el desayuno a todos sus compañeros, Trowa llega y sentándose ni siquiera saluda, el rubio muy sonrojado se acerca y le sirve el desayuno el cual transcurre tranquilo, los chicos terminan sus alimentos y se retiran, Duo a bañarse y Wufei y Heero a preparar sus cosas ya que ese día salían de aquella casa la cual se había convertido en el tormento de los 5, Trowa aún desayunaba ya que había sido el último a quien habían servido y Quatre estaba lavando los trastes sucios, mientras ninguno de los dos se habla, los dos concentrados en sus quehaceres, Trowa termina de desayunar y agarrando sus trastes los lleva a donde está Quatre, se acerca un poco al rubio y al agacharse para dejar los trastes percibe en la piel del rubio un olor que le era familiar pero ¿dónde lo había olido? En ese momento no puede recordarlo y terminando de dejar los trastes se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a su habitación, entra y lo primero que hace es aventarse a la cama, se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas aunque no sabía porque, entonces recordando que ese día tenían que abandonar la casa decide que debe comenzar a empacar sus cosas, se gira sobre la misma cama sin levantarse quedando boca abajo, listo para tan solo estirarse y agarrar su colección de revistas porno que estaba dentro de uno de los cajones del mueble junto a la cama, de repente una fragancia capta la atención de su olfato y quedándose pensativo intenta recordar donde la había olido antes, pero por más que le da vueltas no puede recordar, Trowa comienza a sacar una por una las revistas para que no se maltraten, pero de repente se queda muy pensativo, de repente algo le iluminaba la memoria, de repente... recuerda donde había olido aquella fragancia, era de... ¡Quatre!... Trowa se pone de pie totalmente nervioso, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su respiración agitada ¿es que acaso? ¿acaso Quatre había estado ahí? Trowa se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama llevándose una mano al cabello y mirando a varios lados sin observar nada, entonces de repente se pone de pie y sale apurado de la habitación rumbo a la cocina pero ya el rubio no estaba ahí así que enseguida se va a la habitación del rubio el cual le abre enseguida sorprendiéndose de ver a Trowa ahí pero él tan solo empuja a Quatre hacia dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta, Quatre estaba extrañado de la actitud de su querido Trowa

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa Trowa?

Trowa. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. ¡Contéstame!

Quatre. No te alteres

Trowa. ¡Necesito saberlo, dímelo!

Quatre. La verdad es que... tú y yo

Trowa. ...

Quatre. Tuvimos relaciones sexuales

Las orbes verde esmeralda de Trowa por poco y salían de sus cavidades al oír tan directa declaración, ¿el y Quatre lo habían hecho? ¡¡Imposible! Eso no podía ser, había tenido su primera vez con un hombre y ese hombre no era Duo, era ese tonto de Quatre, y encima después de haberse besado con Wufei

Quatre. ¿Qué piensas?

Trowa. ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste!

Quatre. Es que...

Trowa. ¡¿Crees que me gusta el sexo con hombres!... que asco

Quatre. Lo siento

Trowa. Me importan un comino tus preferencias sexuales, vete a joder con otro que le guste por atrás

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada se escucha por la habitación de Trowa, ésta vez Quatre le había dado con todas sus fuerzas dejándole la mejilla de un color rojo profundo y unas marcas de dedos de color blanco, hasta su rostro estaba ligeramente volteado por el impacto y Trowa totalmente sorprendido, lentamente gira su rostro nuevamente a Quatre mientras se toca la mejilla lastimada, y observa lágrimas en los ojos de Quatre, pero no solo eso sino también se podía ver mucha rabia

Quatre. ¡Es la última vez que me ofendes!

Trowa. ...

Quatre. Y para que lo sepas, fuiste tú quien comenzó a seducirme

Trowa...

Quatre. Habla maldita sea ¡sigue creyéndote superior por según tú ser heterosexual! ... a otro perro con ese maldito hueso

Trowa...

Quatre. Nunca nadie me beso y acarició como tú, nunca nadie me trato como tú ¿y dices que no te gusta? Entonces devuélveme al Trowa de anoche, el que dice la verdad

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. El que dijo... que se sentía celoso porque Wufei me besó, el que dijo "No me dejes solo", ese es el Trowa que quiero

Quatre pasa de lado a Trowa con la cabeza baja y sale de su propia habitación dirigiéndose a la de Duo, Trowa se queda muy pensativo ¿realmente le había dicho todo eso a Quatre? Seguramente era un invento del rubio y nada más... el trenzado abre la puerta para ver quien tocaba tan insistentemente viendo a Quatre frente a él con la mirada hacia abajo, Duo lo deja pasar y Quatre sentándose en la cama comienza a llorar, Duo se preocupa y se acerca a él colocándose de cuclillas observando su rostro

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Trowa es un idiota

Duo. Eso no es novedad

Quatre. Hablo en serio

Duo. Esta bien, cuéntame que pasó

Quatre. Anoche, tuvimos sexo

Duo. ...

Quatre. Lo sé, debes pensar que soy demasiado tonto

Duo. Bastante

Quatre. Y ahora que se entero comenzó a ofenderme, por ser gay

Duo. ¿Por qué eres gay? ¿por eso te ofendió?

Quatre. Dijo que me buscara a alguien con mis preferencias porque el sexo con hombres le daba asco

Duo. Que desgraciado

Quatre. Y te juro que anoche no lo pude evitar, yo...

Duo. No te justifiques, lo amas y harías cualquier cosa por él, por estar con él, comprendo

Quatre. Tenías razón, iba a venir llorando mi desgracia

Duo. La verdad si estas tonto ¿cómo se te ocurre acostarte con alguien como Trowa?

Quatre. Ya no me digas nada

Duo. Esta bien, lo siento

Duo continúa consolando a Quatre mientras éste se seca las lágrimas, se sentía muy tonto por lo que había pasado y más aún por creer aunque sea un poco que Trowa sentía algo por él... Trowa por su parte trataba ya de no pensar en el asunto, se sentía muy extraño, era más que obvio que él no había tenido el papel pasivo y eso le relajaba un poco, pero el hecho de haberse acostado con Quatre no era muy alentador, sentía cosas que ni él mismo sabía que eran, lo único que sabía es que nunca antes se había sentido así

Zechs se despierta poco a poco encontrándose acostado en una amplia cama, la luz del sol se colaba traviesa por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba, ya era media mañana pero él apenas comenzaba a despertar, el manager del grupo muy sonriente voltea hacia el otro lado de la cama el cual se encontraba vacía y estirando su mano acaricia la almohada, la puerta de la habitación se abre y el rubio platinado voltea hacia allá, la manager del grupo Dark Sound entra a la habitación cargando en sus manos una bandeja que contenía el desayuno

Noin. Buenos días dormilón

Zechs. Hola

Noin. Huevos estrellados con salsa, tus favoritos

Zechs. Lo recuerdas

Noin. Claro que lo recuerdo

Zechs. Huelen muy bien

Noin deposita sobre las piernas del chico la bandeja y se inclina depositando en sus labios un ligero beso, Zechs comienza a comer siendo fijamente observado por Noin, la chica sonreía, el rubio se da cuenta y sonriendo voltea también hacia Noin dejando de comer

Zechs. ¿Qué sucede?

Noin. Extrañaba esto

Zechs. Siempre que volvemos olvido el motivo por el cual terminamos

Noin. Yo igual

Zechs. Hace más de un año que no estábamos juntos

Noin. Todo esto de la representación de grupos nos aleja, Milliardo

Zechs. ¿Milliardo?

Noin. Es tu nombre ¿no?

Zechs. Si, tienes razón

Noin. Lamento que seamos enemigos

Zechs. Tu jamás... serás mi enemiga

Noin. Dime la verdad ¿qué te hizo volver a mí ayer?

Zechs. ¿Sabes Lucrecia? Te amo

Noin. Yo también te amo Milliardo pero, sé que viniste por otro motivo

Zechs. La verdad es que últimamente me he sentido extraño

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Zechs. Hay algo... que debes saber

Noin. Cuéntame

Zechs retira de sus piernas la bandeja con comida y se acerca más a Noin agarrándola de las manos, la chica mira fijamente a Zechs y viceversa

Zechs. Algo pasó... entre Traize y yo

Noin. ¿Se pelearon?

Zechs. Sí

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Zechs. Es que él siempre... ha estado enamorado de mí

Noin. Ha, eso

Zechs. ¿Así reaccionas?

Noin. Ya lo sabía

Zechs. ¿Qué?

Noin. ¿Por qué crees que un de repente en la Facultad comenzó a caerme muy mal?

Zechs. ¿Por eso?

Noin. Aja

Zechs. Bueno... el caso es que, nos peleamos porque él... él y yo

Noin. Sin rodeos

Zechs. Dormimos juntos

Noin. ¿Qué dices?

Noin suelta las manos de Zechs que había tomado en correspondencia y Zechs también quita las manos, ambos aún se miraban a los ojos, Zechs serio y tranquilo como siempre y Noin se mostraba molesta pero no exagera en su reacción

Noin. ¿Tu... te dejaste?

Zechs. No lo planee, ni siquiera recuerdo como pasó

Noin. ¿Acaso te drogo o algo?

Zechs. No, yo bebí mucho y entonces...

Noin. ¿Sabes Zechs? Si últimamente te has sentido extraño y es por eso que me buscas entonces tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Zechs. Noin, yo a ti es a quien amo

Noin. ¿Y él?

Zechs. Ha sido mi amigo durante años, lo estimo demasiado

Noin. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Zechs. Buscarlo y pedirle perdón

Noin. ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Zechs. Me porté mal con él, es cierto que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero yo también exageré

Noin. Has como quieras

Zechs. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Noin. Ya te ibas ¿no? te vi con intenciones de vestirte e irte

Zechs. Pero...

Noin. Adiós Zechs

La chica se pone de pie y muy digna sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta enseguida, Zechs en cambio golpea la cama y enojado mira hacia la puerta, ahora comenzaba a creer que había metido la pata al contarle a Noin...

En su departamento, como últimamente solía hacerlo Traize se encontraba melancólico observando por la ventana, extrañaba demasiado a Zechs, si que había sido tonto al haberse aprovechado de su amigo, ahora se arrepentía; ya casi era hora de comer y entonces el ex amigo de Zechs se pone de pie, debía salir y despejarse un poco, así que decide ir a comer a algún restaurante, antes de salir de su departamento observa el calendario que tenía pegado a la pared y se da cuenta que precisamente ese día se cumplía el plazo de un mes que Chris había impuesto para que los chicos salieran de su aislamiento, entonces recuerda aquellas palabras de Wufei "Pásate un día por la casa de Trowa o... háblame por teléfono", una gran sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Traize y sale de la habitación muy contento

Puntual como siempre Chris llega al departamento por los chicos, portando en su bolsa 5 celulares los cuales pertenecían a los chicos y les hace entrega de estos, en cuanto llega la chica percibe una atmósfera extraña, Duo permanecía lo más alejado posible de Heero y éste se veía más molesto de lo normal, Wufei estaba más distante que nunca, sobre todo de Quatre quien tan solo permanecía al lado de Duo, con Wufei y Trowa estaba enojado y con Heero se sentía apenado por lo que el vocalista había visto, también Trowa estaba más distante que nunca y sobre todo lo que más saltaba a la vista era su mejilla que aún estaba roja por el impacto de la mano de Quatre, los cinco tenían una cara que ni podían con ella

Chris. Ay no, de nada sirvió

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Chris. ¿Que les pasó? ¿por qué cargan con esas vibras?

Duo. ¿De qué hablas?

Chris. Están raros

Duo. ¿Qué?

Chris. Ay, olvídalo, vámonos

La chica es la primera en salir mostrándose muy desilusionada, parecía que nada de lo que había hecho había funcionado pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad, antes se llevaban tan mal que ni siquiera se hablaban, el hecho de que ahora hasta peleados habían resultado quería decir que había logrado más mejoras de las que había esperado, además tanto entre Heero y Duo como entre Trowa y Quatre ó Quatre y Wufei lo más significante había sucedido precisamente dentro de esa casa... los chicos meten a la cajuela sus equipajes y se suben a la limosina junto con la chica, los músicos estaban muy callados, en veinte minutos que llevaban de camino no habían hablado nada, el ambiente se sentía demasiado hostil, de repente el celular de Wufei comienza a sonar, el guitarrista lo saca y mira la pantalla pero no reconoce el número pero de todos modos contesta

Wufei. ¿Bueno?

Traize. Hola ¿cómo estas? Soy Traize

La sangre de Wufei baja hasta sus pies y él se queda helado al escuchar de quien se trataba, su corazón comienza a latir muy a prisa y se pone nervioso, de los presentes nadie se percata de su reacción salvo Chris pero ella tan solo lo mira de reojo, Wufei reacciona y se voltea hacia su lado derecho donde está la ventanilla para poder hablar más a gusto y para que Trowa quien estaba a su lado no oyera a la otra persona al teléfono

Traize. ¿Hola? ¿estas ahí?

Wufei. Si... ¿qué pasa?

Traize. Recordé que hoy salías de la casa esa y como me dijiste que te llamara algún día pues...

Wufei. Entiendo

Traize. ¿Qué opinas? ¿quieres que nos veamos?

Wufei. Pues yo...

Traize. Hice mal en llamarte ¿verdad?

Wufei. No, no es eso

Traize. ¿Entonces?

Wufei. Hoy en la noche, te veo en el bar de la otra vez

Traize. ¿A qué hora?

Wufei. A las 10

Traize. Esta bien, te estaré esperando... estoy ansioso de verte

Wufei. Sí, yo también, adiós

El guitarrista cuelga su teléfono y vuelve a sentarse como antes, todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y no habían prestado atención en la conversación de Wufei, habían oído perfectamente al chino pero a la otra persona no, tan solo uno de los presentes había puesto un poco de atención y ese era Quatre, el bajista observaba a Wufei sin que éste se diera cuenta ¿con quién iba a verse el guitarrista en un bar a las 10 de la noche? Ahora si que se sentía curioso, quería saber... los chicos llegan por fin a la casa de Trowa, Catherine ya estaba ahí afuera y recibe a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo, a Chris le sonríe disimuladamente y a los demás chicos los saluda normal, Zechs también estaba ahí y saluda a sus muchachos

Duo. Yo subiré a mi habitación, con permiso

El trenzado es el primero en subir, se sentía mal, lo que había sucedido con Heero apenas la noche anterior había sido la gota que el vaso había derramado, ahora sí que no soportaba estar cerca de Heero, se sentía apenado pero sobre todo frustrado, frustrado porque estando tan cerca de Heero no podía tenerlo, frustrado porque habiendo tenido dos oportunidades de entregarse a Heero no lo había hecho porque éste tan solo lo deseaba y frustrado porque no podía ni debía hablar de su amor a los cuatro vientos... el segundo en retirarse es Wufei, desde la llamada de Traize se sentía nervioso e intranquilo, esa noche iba a ver al hombre que más odiaba en la vida, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ya Traize lo buscaba en un plano sentimental, de ahora en adelante debía de comportarse más cariñoso con aquel hombre si lo que quería era saber por fin la verdad y lograr vengarse... quien le hace seguimiento a las retiradas es Trowa, quería estar lo más alejado posible de Quatre y de todo mundo, no se sentía nada de humor, sobre todo por una broma que Catherine había hecho con respecto a aquella mejilla roja y algo hinchada que traía, además no se sentía de ganas de estar dando explicaciones, Heero y Quatre se quedan ahí, el rubio trataba de fingir lo más que podía y contaba a su manager las cosas que habían sucedido en la casa, claro, tan solo aquellas que si se podían contar, y en cambio Heero tan solo hacía acto de presencia, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer... pasadas dos horas Chris se tiene que ir porque tiene asuntos pendientes, Zechs ya hacía una hora que se había ido, Heero estaba en su habitación al igual que Wufei, Trowa y Duo, en cambio Quatre estaba en la cocina preparándose cualquier cosa para comer, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado y no pensar, sentía necesidad de comer, sentía ansias y se sentía sumamente deprimido, en ese momento llega Catherine y se acerca a su amigo

Catherine. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Catherine. Desde hace rato que te veo triste, como ido

Quatre. No tengo nada

Catherine. Quiero que me cuentes

Quatre. No se si podría

Catherine. ¿Ves como eres? Ya admitiste que tienes algo y no se lo quieres decir a tu amiga del alma

Quatre. Tiene que ver con tu hermano

Catherine. ¿Te hizo algo malo el desgraciado?

Quatre. Pues algo así, lo que pasa es que...

El bajista comienza a platicarle a su amiga todo lo sucedido, desde el beso con Wufei hasta la discusión con Trowa en la mañana después del desayuno, la chica escuchaba atenta y miraba con detalle las expresiones en el rostro de Quatre al platicar, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que el bajista estaba sufriendo

Quatre. Y eso fue lo que pasó

Catherine. Entiende algo Quatre, mi hermano es un idiota obstinado, tardará mucho en aceptar que siente algo por ti, pero créeme, siente algo, te quiere

Quatre. Si como no, me humilla, me entrego a él y le importa un cacahuate

Catherine. Ay niño, a mí que soy su hermana tan solo 5 veces en veinte años me ha dicho que me quiere

Quatre. ¿Y?

Catherine. Él nunca mostrará sus sentimientos abiertamente, y estoy segura que todo lo que te dijo estando ebrio era verdad, se ardió de que te besaras con Wufei, créeme

Quatre. ¿Y tú crees que entre él y yo pueda haber algo?

Catherine. En la medida que deje su orgullo y pomposidad de lado estoy segura de que sí

Quatre. Gracias, me diste muchos ánimos

Catherine. Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

Quatre. Pasando a otro tema ¿cómo vas con Chris?

Catherine. Bien, ahora aparte de ti y Trowa, Zechs lo sabe

Quatre. ¿Y que dijo?

Catherine. Le quería llegar a Chris

Quatre. ¿En serio?

Catherine. Si ¿tu crees?

Quatre. Ese Zechs, nunca dejará de ser un casanova

Catherine. Sí, lastima que no le resultó, Chris es tan solo para mí

Los amigos ríen fuertemente y con travesura ante las complicidad, ellos sí que se contaban todo y se querían mucho, Catherine era para Quatre como su hermana, a pesar de que él tenía muchas con ella se llevaba como con ninguna de sus hermanas se había podido llevar

La noche llega enseguida, Duo para salir de su depresión decide bañarse y vestirse para salir, no le haría mal en ese momento irse a algún antro a bailar, después de todo hacía muchos meses que no hacía eso, así que ya cuando está listo sale de la casa rumbo al antro que más frecuentaba usando claro está, un disfraz para que no fuera reconocido, en su camino al antro ya que había decidido no sacar su auto se topa en la calle con una que otra pareja gay que no se cohibía en absoluto en demostrarse afecto en vía pública, Duo se evitaba no ver pero no podía, se imaginaba como era la vida de un gay y no sentía deseos de llevarla, aún quería sentirse atraído por mujeres pero por más que las veía en la calle por muy bonitas que estuvieran no lograban llamar su atención y eso le frustraba, era como si su cuerpo y mente no se pusieran de acuerdo, tenía un serio conflicto de intereses... al ir caminando un chico que venía del lado contrarío observa muy fijamente a Duo no perdiendo detalle de ese exquisito cuerpo y de esa hermosa cara, en trenzado se percata de las miradas del chico y cuando éste le ha pasado ya Duo voltea hacia atrás viendo como éste chico le miraba el trasero, Duo se siente incómodo y aprieta el paso, ya quería llegar al antro, se sentía muy mal, quería estar con una chica, necesitaba estar con una chica para no sentirse de esa manera, y entonces llega al lugar deseado, enseguida lo dejan pasar y lo primero que hace es pedir una copa, la bebe y después saca a alguna chica a bailar, mientras bailan atrevidamente la chica se acerca y se le restriega a Duo por el cuerpo pero él no logra reaccionar a aquellos acercamientos, la chica colocando sus labios en la oreja a Duo le dice que si quiere pueden tener relaciones en alguno de los cuartos que el mismo antro renta, Duo sonríe y se la piensa un poco, lo medita y por fin decide aceptar, tal vez en ésta ocasión si conseguiría una erección... Duo paga al encargado un cuarto y sube con la chica, ambos tomados de la mano, cierra la puerta y estando ahí enseguida Duo abraza a la muchacha y le besa el cuello pero de la forma menos animada que podía, el trenzado le besaba el cuello con los ojos cerrados y ella permanecía con los suyos abiertos con una expresión de extrañeza, aquel chico no tenía ningún deseo de tener sexo con ella, de eso se había dado cuenta desde el primer beso en su cuello, Duo abandona esa zona y llevando a la chica a la cama la besa en los labios, pero un beso frío, indiferente, el trenzado baja su mano hasta la pierna de la chica y comienza a meterla por debajo de la falda, la chica cierra sus ojos entregándose a los besos y caricias de Duo creyendo que tal vez pronto el chico se comenzará a animar más pero aquello no sucede, en cambio Duo deja de besarla y detiene el movimiento de su mano pero dejándola en la pierna de la chica, su cuerpo aún estaba sobre la chica, su cabeza posicionada al hombro de la muchacha y permanecía sus ojos cerrados

Duo. Soy gay

La muchacha abre sus ojos muy grandes al oír las palabras del chico, no se las esperaba para nada pero su reacción física no llega, la chica permanece sin moverse debajo de Duo mientras él también permanece en la misma posición, pasados varios segundos Duo se quita lentamente de la chica quien lo observa fijamente, el trenzado se mostraba preocupado, inquieto y entonces sin dar tiempo de nada sale corriendo de aquel cuarto dejando a la chica aún sorprendida, nunca antes le había sucedido cosa parecida, definitivamente esa era una anécdota que tenía que contar... Duo baja las escaleras corriendo y al llegar abajo por no fijarse choca con una persona, ésta persona cae al suelo y Duo cierra sus ojos al darse el impacto permaneciendo parado, el guitarrista abre sus ojos y tirado en el suelo frente a él está un muchacho que no se veía mayor de 20 años, era muy guapo, de piel blanca y cabello rubio profundo de un corte por debajo de sus orejas, unos ojos verdes profundo, cejas perfectamente delineadas y poco pobladas, un rostro bastante fino y un cuerpo delgado pero con forma, prácticamente un ángel caído del cielo, Duo enseguida queda prendado de su belleza, sin habla y observándolo fijamente

Chico. Que ¿no piensas ayudarme a levantarme?

Duo. ¿Eh?... ah si, perdón

Duo estira su mano y ayuda al muchacho a levantarse, el chico se acomoda las ropas y sonríe al guitarrista

Duo. Perdón, no vi por donde iba

Chico. No se preocupe... con su permiso

El chico corresponde también con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia se despide de Duo antes de comenzar a caminar a donde tenía planeado antes de toparse con Duo, el trenzado se queda parado ahí, sin hacer nada y entonces reacciona pasados unos segundos, comienza a caminar y entre la multitud logra alcanzarlo tocándolo de los hombros y haciéndolo voltear

Duo. Dime tu nombre

Amir. Soy Amir Walker

Duo. Amir ¿te quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

Amir. ¿Y tú no me dirás el tuyo?

Duo. Soy Du... Ernest

Amir. ¿Duernest?

Duo. No, solo Ernest Anderson

Amir. Mucho gusto

Se dan la mano y Duo sonriendo nerviosamente señala al chico la barra y el también sonriendo se dirige a ella, el trenzado pide por los dos y el camarero pronto les trae sus respectivas copas, los dos entablan una conversación amena durante algunos minutos, Duo se sentía muy atraído hacia ese chico, nunca antes se había fijado tan duramente en la belleza masculina pero sin duda éste chico la tenía, y Amir no se sentía menos traído, ese hombre si que estaba como quería aunque se veían ligeramente más grande que él, después de dos copas cada uno Amir comienza a mostrarse ante Duo muy provocativo y éste poco a poco se siente excitado, Amir se da cuenta y bajando su mirada hasta la entrepierna de Duo discretamente lleva su mano colocándola por encima del pantalón tratando de disimular, el trenzado se muerde el labio inferior y propone con la mirada que se fueran a una de las habitaciones, Amir entiende enseguida porque Duo había visto en dirección a los cuartos y se pone de pie, Duo pide a un encargado un cuarto y éste lo mira raro ya que era el mismo de hace rato y ve que ahora Duo iba con un hombre, pero bueno, hoy en día eso ya no era para asustarse... El guitarrista de The Wings cierra con seguro la puerta y comienza a quitarse la ropa siendo observado por Amir, el trenzado queda en su totalidad desnudo y el chico lo observa con deseo, que cuerpo tan perfecto tenía enfrente, entonces Amir también se desnuda, Duo se sonroja al verlo desnudo, pero también se sentía algo apenado, era la primera vez que iba a estar con un hombre, Amir se acerca a Duo y ambos se besan en los labios dirigiéndose a la cama, lentamente Duo se acuesta primero recargándose en la pared, estaba medio sentado, Amir enseguida se sube a la cama y acercándose a Duo comienza a besarle el cuello, pecho, estómago, hasta llegar a al entrepierna, Duo apoyaba sus manos sobre la cama observando al chico que dirigía su boca cada vez más hacia su miembro

Amir. Voy a prepararte

Duo. Sí

El trenzado coloca cu mano derecha sobre la cabeza del chico y él se acerca más al miembro de Duo comenzando a lamerlo lentamente, Duo se muerde los labios y cierra sus ojos, ahora si estaba excitado, no como con la chica de hace rato, y mientras Amir disfrutaba lentamente del miembro de Duo, masturbándolo al sacarlo de su boca y volviéndolo a meter, Duo abre sus ojos y observa a Amir, aprieta las sábanas con fuerza, ya se quería derramar pero entonces Amir se detiene

Amir. Ya estas

El muchacho se retira y sube nuevamente a besar los labios del trenzado, cuando terminan de besarse Duo acaricia el rostro del chico y le sonríe

Duo. Es mi primera vez con un hombre

Amir. No te preocupes, yo te voy a guiar

Amir se separa un poco de Duo y colocándose sobre su cadera se sujeta los glúteos separándolos y comienza a descender por el miembro de Duo, penetrándose lentamente cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, Duo siente la cavidad del chico muy estrecha y cálida y se muerde los labios, con que eso se sentía penetrar a un hombre, le agradaba, Amir comienza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba hacia abajo entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento y después aumenta su velocidad, su propio miembro estaba erecto y el gemía tanto de dolor como de placer, Duo estira su mano y sujeta el miembro del chico comenzando a masturbarlo, los gemidos de Amir van en aumento así como la penetración, Duo estaba a punto de llegar a su punto máximo pero el chico se detiene haciendo que el miembro de Duo salga de él, el trenzado abre sus ojos al sentirlo y lo observa

Duo. Faltaba poco

Amir. Espera

El chico se acuesta de espaldas en la cama y abre sus piernas, Duo se acerca a él y sujeta sus dos piernas colocándolas a sus hombros y entonces nuevamente entra en él, acelerando la penetración, abalanzándose hacia delante con movimientos sensuales y rápidos, las mejillas del chico estaban de un rojo intenso y gemía locamente de placer, el trenzado también lo disfrutaba mucho, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y nuevamente Amir lo detiene, ésta vez Duo se molesta un poco

Amir. Ven acá

Duo se sale de Amir y éste se pone de pie siendo seguido por Duo, quien no entendía el afán del chico por cambiar de posición de repente, lo único que él quería era llegar a su punto máximo y derramarse, ya comenzaba a dolerle mucho, Amir se recarga en la pared colocando ambas manos sobre ésta y dejándose sobreexpuesto para que Duo continuara su quehacer, el trenzado agarra con ambas manos las caderas del chico y nuevamente entra en él penetrándolo con rapidez y fuerza, el chico ya gritaba mientras gemía, se sentía hasta el cielo con las embestidas de Duo quien recarga su pecho en la espalda del chico para poder alcanzar el miembro de éste y masturbarlo, el primero en derramarse es Duo llenando por fin el interior del chico gimiendo de placer al sentirse totalmente aliviado y aún se mueve dentro del muchacho pero tan lentamente como le es posible hasta que derrama la última gota, con la última embestida de Duo el chico se derrama en mano de Duo y también suspira aliviado, el trenzado sale de Amir y se hace el copete de cabello que le cae sobre la frente hacia atrás, estaba sudando mucho, Amir cae de rodillas al suelo, se sentía totalmente exhausto, Duo se va al baño que está en esa habitación para darse una ducha, y cuando entra totalmente al baño enseguida Amir se pone de pie y se dirige a su pantalón de donde saca un pequeño frasco, lo coloca entre sus glúteos y deposita en él parte del líquido de Duo que le salía de aquella cavidad y entonces sonríe

Amir. Listo, Duo Maxwell, no te la vas a acabar

El chico sonríe con toda la malicia posible y acercándose a su celular marca rápidamente un número pero antes verifica que Duo aún esté bañándose, el celular comienza a timbrar y enseguida alguien le contesta

Amir. Jefe, tengo ya el semen de Duo, también le pagué al encargado de las habitaciones para que cuando Duo pidiera una habitación le diera ésta donde antes ya había colocado cámaras, todo está listo

Dermail. Bien hecho Erick, no te quites aún nada, no queremos que sepa quien eres

Amir. Claro que no, deje todo en mis manos

Dermail. Confío en ti, ya que esa tonta de Miss Noventa no nos sirvió de nada

Amir. Deje todo en mis manos

El chico cuelga enseguida el celular y lo guarda nuevamente en su pantalón, Duo sale de bañarse secándose el cabello y desnudo, Amir se dirigía a sus ropas y comenzaba a vestirse, Duo también agarra sus ropas y hace lo mismo

Amir. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿te gustó el sexo con un hombre?

Duo. Si, es genial

Amir. Y si fue tu primera vez en papel activo supongo que aún eres virgen ¿o no? ¿o ya has sido pasivo?

Duo. Obvio que no

Amir. ¿Y quieres que...?

Duo. No, hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado y tan solo a él le permitiría entrar en mí

Amir. Ya veo

Duo. Bien, perdona que me vaya pero ya no quiero estar aquí, la habitación ya está pagada así que no te preocupes, si quieres estar aquí un rato más esta bien, aún quedan 20 minutos

Amir. Gracias

Duo. Y si no te importa, no intentes buscarme, esto fue de solo una noche ¿ok?

Amir. Vaya, me siento utilizado

Duo. Es que yo no quiero un compromiso contigo

Amir. Esta bien, no te preocupes

Duo. Bien, cuídate

Duo palmea la espalda del chico y sale de la habitación, Amir sonríe tiernamente hasta que el trenzado por fin se va y entonces comienza a reírse, todo había salido a pedir de boca, él había estado siguiendo a los chicos desde su salida del departamento hasta la casa del baterista y al ver salir a Duo lo había seguido, él era el blanco perfecto ya que Quatre no solía salir así, Trowa tan solo iba con mujeres, Heero eran tan hábil que era casi imposible que lograran seguirlo y por último Wufei era tan huraño que no iba a ser fácil que hicieran que tuviera relaciones con Erick, ahora ya solo faltaba que todo el país y otros más del mundo supieran algo de Duo Maxwell, guitarrista de The Wings que no sabían, eso definitivamente iba a destruir no solo a The Wings sino a la carrera de Duo como guitarrista

Continuará...

Hola ¿les parece que actualice muy pronto? Jejeje, es que estoy en periodo de exámenes y aunque no lo crean me llegó la inspiración para éste fic jijiji, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y no se preocupen que no pienso tardarme con el próximo, lo prometo

NOTA. Pido perdón si a alguien le parecieron ofensivos ambos lemon contenidos en éste fic, sé que fueron un tanto explícitos y descriptivos, al menos eso me parecieron a mí pero pues a ver que, ustedes opinen, aunque ahora sí creo que me van a vetar éste fic en ni modo, de todos modos pienso guardar mis reviews y si me lo borran lo vuelvo a subir, total, no pasa que me den de baja pero ya saben donde más encontrar mis fics en dado caso que eso suceda, así que pásenla bonito y digan NO a las drogas, aunque Trowa diga que son buenas jejejeje

Sus reviews:

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Ay amiga, como siempre un gustazo enorme saber de ti, me alegra que la historia te este gustando, me siento muy contenta aunque a veces sufras solo porque me gusta jugar y retorcer a veces las personalidades de los G-boys pero es que hay que darle dinamismo a cada historia ¿no? Porque si fueran igual siempre en cada fic pues terminaria aburriéndome y aburriéndolos a ustedes ¿no crees? Bueno, esperare tu proximo review y espero que este capi te haya gustado, ya veras que pronto se le quita lo canijo a Trowa, o se hace más jijiji, ya veras, en fin, espero saber de ti en el próximo capi, bye

Kennich. Hola chica, lo siente si la deje en suspenso, pero para no tenerlos así pues actualice pronto, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado como el anterior, y tambien estare esperando tu review, tan lindo como siempre

Kelpy. Jeje ¿de verdad no te la esperabas? La verdad desde el principio deje pistas para que se supiera desde antes jiji, pero esta bien, sirve que te di la sorpresa ¿ne? Jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi, aquí puntual he actualizado y espero no tardarme, y como pudiste ver, la visita era a Noin ¿pensabas que a Traize? Jeje, la verdad pense que sería mejor a Noin, pero a ver que pasa, ni yo misma sé jeje, hasta pronto

Dark Angel-chan. Ya sabes chica, nunca es tarde para comenzar y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, ¿y sabes algo? A mi tambien me caen re mal, sobre todo la Remensa ¿verdad? Jejeje, pero ya verás, esas mugrosas no ganarán jijiji, hasta pronto

Mitsuki. Chica, como ves no me tarde ni tantito en actualizar ¿Qué te parecio este capitulo? Espero que con el pasar de los capis no los decepcione y les siga gustando el fic, yo sé que no soy perfecta pero tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, después de todo comentarios como los tuyos siempre me alientan a seguir y seguir, muchas gracias

Y también como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen este fic, hasta pronto


	15. Destruyamos a The Wings

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic **"Yaoi"** con un poco de **"Yuri"**, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gustan estos temas pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 12: Destruyamos a The Wings

¿Cuántas formas existen de destruir a un grupo musical? ¿competencia? ¿traición? ¿engaños? ¿acaso el mundo de la farándula no es también como el mundo empresarial? Quien no es capaz de sobresalir del resto no puede más que quedarse a esperar a que le lluevan las oportunidades, cuando existe un gigante que amenaza con aplastarnos nadie se queda de brazos cruzados, siempre hay que ver la forma de ser mejores que los demás pero ¿cuál es la forma? ¿cuál es la mejor forma de lograrlo? ¿de forma sucia o limpia? En el mundo siempre va a existir la gente sin escrúpulos, la gente que no soporta el éxito de los demás y siente aquella necesidad de destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo se ha logrado, para The Wings ese tipo de gente tan solo obedece a un nombre, ese nombre es Dark Sound, grupo considerado desde el inicio como un grupo rival pero ¿incluso Dark Sound sabe quien realmente está detrás de su propia administración?

Noin. ¡No puede ser! Las ventas han bajado

Hilde. De verdad creí que ésta vez nos iría mejor

Dorothy. Todo por culpa de esos inútiles estúpidos

Reelena. Nuevamente se encuentran en el primer lugar de ventas ¡que coraje!

Las chicas de Dark Sound ésta vez si estaban molestas y no dejaban de quejarse de la situación, ante el gigante que era The Wings ellas se estaban quedando con los brazos cruzados, habían sacado nuevo álbum y acababan de terminar una gira pero ni eso les había ayudado ¿acaso era su música la que estaba yéndose por la borda? ¿o se trataba de que The Wings era el culpable? Obviamente siempre es mejor culpar a otros por los que nos pasa así que las chicas ante su ineptitud no tenían más que culpar a otros y así librarse de una culpa interior, tan solo Sally sentada en unos de los sillones no se quejaba y guardaba silencio ante el inminente ambiente caótico que se aproximaba en Dark Sound, el grupo se estaba yendo por la borda. La manager de Dark Sound decide ir a consultar a los altos mandos de la casa disquera, ellos eran los que se encargaban de las estrategias de promoción, distribución y venta de todo lo que tenía que ver con la música del grupo así que Noin acompañada de Hilde sale rumbo a aquel lugar dejando en casa a Sally, Dorothy y Relena, como la primera no era muy afectiva a sus compañeras salvo Hilde con quien se llevaba mejor entonces decide salir a dar un paseo dejando a sus compañeras solas en casa

Reelena. Esos imbéciles

Dorothy. Tranquilízate, muy seguramente pronto desaparecerán

Reelena. ¿A qué te refieres?

Dorothy. No me hagas caso Reelenita

Reelena. A veces actúas raro ¿lo sabías?

Dorothy. Tu también

Reelena. ¿Yo por qué?

Dorothy. Odias realmente a The Wings ¿no?

Reelena. Si ¿y?

Dorothy. Y tienes fotos de Heero Yuy en tu cajón

La vocalista de Dark Sound se sorprende mucho al oír las palabras de Dorothy ¿con qué derecho se ponía a husmear en sus cosas personales? La rubia se comienza a reír ante la expresión de la chica y Reelena muy molesta se acerca a ella

Reelena. No tienes porque meterte donde no te llaman

Dorothy. ¿Dónde no me llaman? Pero que dices, el tema me interesa

Reelena. ¿Por qué demonios habría de interesarte?

Dorothy. Que inocente eres

La rubia platinada sonriendo estira su mano y acaricia la mejilla de su compañera de grupo, Reelena enseguida se aparta golpeando la mano de Dorothy quien se comienza a reír a carcajadas alejándose de la chica y sentándose en uno de los sillones observando burlonamente a Reelena quien la miraba muy enfadada

Dorothy. Lo sé todo Reelena, amas a Heero Yuy, que celosa me siento

Reelena. ¡No lo amo!

Dorothy. ¿A no? ¿entonces quien era esa chica preparatoriana que siempre asistía a los ensayos del coro de su escuela porque el apuesto Heero Yuy era primera voz?

Reelena. Tú...

Dorothy. Cuando alguien te interesa siempre buscas la forma de saber todo acerca de ella

Reelena. Aléjate de mí, eres una loca

Dorothy. Pero que ñoña me resultaste ¿acaso no te gusto?

Reelena. No me gustan las mujeres, que asco me da tan solo de pensarlo

Dorothy. Jajaja, ya veo, para ti solo existe Heero Yuy ¿no es cierto?

Reelena. ¡¡Cállate de una buena vez!

La vocalista sale corriendo del lugar muy asustada, nunca se hubiera imaginado de Dorothy lo que le acababa de decir, estaba interesada en ella y por eso investigaba mucho acerca de su vida y su pasado, era una loca enferma que lo investigaba todo de ella y encima de eso había descubierto su más grande secreto, su amor secreto por Heero, su antiguo compañero de escuela en la educación Preparatoria de quien se había enamorado desde el primer momento, en cambio Dorothy se reía a más no poder, por fin le había confesado a Reelena su atracción por la chica y como se lo esperaba ésta se había enojado bastante además de asustarse, sin duda se había divertido mucho... Noin y Hilde son bien recibidas por Tubarov quien las hace pasar a la oficina de Dekim la cual se encontraba no muy lejos de la oficina de Dermail pero las chicas ignoraban absolutamente la existencia de ese señor ya que Dekim era ante la Ley el único y verdadero dueño de Producciones Romefeller, él las hace pasar muy contento ofreciéndoles un café el cual aceptan

Dekim. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Noin. Estoy inconforme con la situación actual de Dark Sound

Dekim. ¿Por qué?

Noin. Las ventas están bajas

Dekim. Ya veo... ¿han pensado en cambiar un poco?

Hilde. ¿Cambiar qué?

Dekim. Tal vez ya se han encasillado

Hilde. Eso no es verdad, mis compañeras han cambiado mucho y Reelena se esfuerza por adaptar siempre su voz a las canciones

Noin. Hilde...

Hilde. Yo sé que no somos las mejores, que hay otros que lo son más pero siempre hemos entregado el corazón en nuestra música

Dekim. Veo que amas tu carrera

Hilde. Por supuesto

Dekim. ¿Y no sientes coraje de que otros con menos talento les ganen el lugar?

Hilde. ¿Qué?

Dekim. ¿No te molesta que The Wings se lleve las palmas siendo un grupo tan plástico?

Noin. Oiga, no le llene la cabeza de tonterías, The Wings y Dark Sound siempre hemos tratado de hacer la competencia limpia

Dekim. Vaya

Noin. ¿Qué cosa?

Dekim. Los rumores son verdad, usted está realmente enamorada de ese tal Zechs Marquise

Noin. Eso no viene al caso

Dekim. Tiene razón pero quiero que entienda que la disquera hace lo posible porque las ventas se mantengan en un margen asequible de utilidad

Noin. ¿Y porque no se logra?

Dekim. Por esos muchachos, seguramente ellos están involucrados

Noin. No es posible

Dekim. ¿Por qué?

Noin. Porque conozco a la perfección a Zechs y el jamás se sujetaría a trucos sucios

Dekim. Ya veo, entonces no se preocupe que nosotros nos encargaremos de adecuar una buena estrategia para mejorar esas imperfecciones

Noin. Gracias

Sin despedirse Noin se pone de pie y sale de la oficina siendo seguida por Hilde quien si se despide bien, Tubarov las lleva hasta la salida y ambas se suben a la limosina que las había llevado hasta allá, Noin estaba muy seria de brazos cruzados siendo observada por Hilde

Hilde. ¿Qué pasa? Te molestaste mucho

Noin. No me gusta para nada

Hilde. ¿Qué cosa?

Noin. Lo que dijo y como lo dijo, me da mala espina

Hilde. Pero tiene razón ¿no? la culpa de todo lo tiene ese grupo

Noin. Hilde, no pienses así, hay miles de grupos en el mundo y cientos de ellos en éste país ¿realmente crees que solo la competencia está con The Wings?

Hilde. Pero es que...

Noin. Mejor luego hablamos

Hilde. Esta bien Noin

Esa misma noche, aquella en la cual Duo había caído en las garras de una trampa que inminentemente en la posteridad iba a tener sus repercusiones, el trenzado aún no llegaba a la casa del baterista, se encontraba en un bar bebiendo y celebrando, se había iniciado por fin en el mundo de la homosexualidad, había salido por fin del clóset después de haberse resistido durante mucho tiempo, ahora por fin se sentía libre aunque aún había una cosa que lo aprisionaba, declararse por fin a Heero era ahora su tormento, no sabía ni como ni cuando iba a poder animarse pero ahora sí podía decir con toda franqueza que no solo amaba a Heero sino que también lo deseaba como hombre... las 10 de la noche llegan y puntual Traize se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del bar donde se había quedado de ver con Wufei, miraba impaciente su reloj esperando el momento en el que llegara Wufei, pasados diez minutos de espera el guitarrista llega por fin al lugar deseado, se encontraba bastante nervioso, Traize lo ve llegar y se queda boca abierto, Wufei se veía bastante atractivo, se había soltado el cabello cayendo éste relajado sobre sus hombros, portaba una camisa de manga larga color negro, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y unos pantalones también negros ajustados a su cadera, el ex amigo de Zechs estaba maravillado, nunca había visto al chico de esa forma, Wufei ve a Traize sentado con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y frunce el ceño, se había dado cuenta de que aquella ropa que había escogido para su "cita" había sido la correcta, Traize por su parte vestía muy normal, con pantalones café de vestir y una playera tipo sport color azul marino, no había querido vestirse muy llamativo en su primera cita con el chino, Wufei llega por fin a la mesa y Traize se pone de pie, se saludan con la mano y Traize abre la silla a Wufei para que se siente

Traize. Te ves... muy bien

Wufei. Gracias, tú también

Traize. ¿Ordenamos?

Wufei. Sí

Traize hace una seña a la mesera y ella enseguida se acerca, les toma la orden y se retira, los dos chicos en la mesa se quedan en silencio, Wufei estaba distante y se sentía muy nervioso, por el contrario Traize no sabía por donde comenzar o de que tema hablar, Wufei se veía que era un chico muy complicado y la verdad es que no lo conocía ni tantito

Traize. ¿Por qué tan serio?

Wufei. Estoy contento por nuestra primera cita

Traize. La forma en que lo dices no convence

Wufei. ¿Acaso quieres que sonría como tortolito y te tome de las manos?

Traize. Que directo... no, no esperaba eso

Wufei. ¿Y qué has hecho?

Traize. Nada interesante ¿y tú?

Wufei. Igual, nada que importe

Traize. Ah

Traize se había comenzado a poner nervioso e incómodo, no hallaba de que hablar con el chino, además se veía tan serio y distraído que parecía que no tenía deseos de estar ahí, pero es que Wufei se sentía aún más incómodo que Traize, estaba en una cita "amorosa" con quien creía era su violador, con la persona que lo había destrozado para toda la vida, quien le había rebatado su espíritu, sus ganas de vivir, todo... la mesera llega y reparte las bebidas a los chicos llevándoles además unas botanas para acompañar, Wufei bebe primero a su copa, un trago bastante grande, estaba muy nervioso, Traize lo mira y suelta una risa traviesa, Wufei bebía demasiado rápido y le parecía muy curioso, Wufei voltea a verlo cuando comienza a reírse y frunce el ceño ¿qué le pasaba a ese estúpido de Traize?

Wufei. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Traize. No, nada de eso

Wufei. ¿De qué te ríes entonces?

Traize. Me parece, que eres muy lindo

Ante el comentario de Traize el chino se sonroja hasta las orejas, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, además Traize lo miraba tiernamente y eso no le ayudaba a sus nervios, Traize estira su mano y alcanza la de Wufei que se encontraba sobre la mesa, el chino aún más se pone nervioso y no puede mover su mano pero en cambio ésta si comienza a temblar, Traize se da cuenta y enseguida la aparta mirando fijamente al chico

Traize. Me estoy yendo muy rápido ¿verdad?

Wufei. No, es que...

Traize. Yo también estoy nervioso

Wufei. ¿Por qué?

Traize. Tu y yo, una cita, esto es...

Wufei. Extraño

Traize. Si, esa es la palabra

Wufei. Lo sé pero, disfrutemos ¿o no?

Traize. Wufei...

Por dentro Wufei estaba que reventaba, tenía que decirle esas cosas tan tontas y cursis a Traize y todo para que el teatrito no se le fuera a caer, Traize en cambio estaba muy contento, Wufei era todo lo contrario a como se lo había imaginado, creía que era un chico bastante pesado pero ahora sabía que tenía un encanto especial... el de ojos azules nuevamente estira su mano y toma la de Wufei, se acerca a él y cierra sus ojos, desde que lo había visto entrar al bar se le había antojado besarlo, aún recordaba la sensación de sus labios de la vez pasada y quería volver a sentirla, Wufei en cambio se sonroja bastante al ver las intenciones de Traize y lo mira fijamente como se iba acercando cada vez más a él, sus labios ya estaban a menos de un centímetro de estar unidos, Wufei por fin cierra sus ojos mientras los latidos de su corazón cada vez se aceleraban más, Traize logra unir sus labios con los de Wufei en cuestión de segundos pues Wufei por instinto al sentirlos hace su cabeza hacia atrás abriendo sus ojos, Traize abre ligeramente los suyos pero no rindiéndose nuevamente los cierra llevando su mano a la barbilla de Wufei quien abre ligeramente sus labios, Traize logra unir los suyos nuevamente con los de Wufei deteniéndose ambos antes de volverlos a unir comenzando a besarse, ya por fin sus lenguas se encuentran, Wufei se deja llevar por ese beso cerrando sus ojos lentamente y colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Traize atrayéndola hacia él, profundizan el beso y Traize baja su mano de la barbilla de Wufei llevándola junto con la otra hacia la espalda del guitarrista cerrando sus manos ahí, la falta de aire los obliga a separarse, ambos se miran a los ojos y Wufei completamente rojo no podía creer que él mismo se había dejado llevar, en cambio Traize estaba en las nubes, aquel había sido un excelente beso, de los mejores que le hubieran dado antes

Traize. ¿Ahora no te vas a ir corriendo?

Wufei. No

Traize. Ese beso de verdad que me ha gustado

Wufei. A mí también

Wufei desvía su mirada y sorbe nuevamente a su copa, Traize también bebe de la suya y observa fijamente a Wufei y éste aún estaba completamente rojo, Traize sonríe ampliamente, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Wufei fuera tan tímido

Duo llega a casa de Trowa bastante contento y al primero que ve es a Quatre quien se preparaba palomitas en la cocina para ver una película junto con Catherine y Trowa, Heero no había querido verla y tanto Zechs como Chris no se encontraban, el rubio y el ojiverde aún no se hablaban pero lo bueno era que Catherine también se encontraba ahí... el trenzado llega y abraza afectuosamente a Quatre quien no entiende porque tanta alegría, Duo lo suelta y muy contento da un salto para sentarse en la barda

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó? ¿acaso cenó Pancho ésta noche?

Duo. ¿Qué es eso?

Quatre. Jajaja, una expresión que oí en el televisor, pregunto si acaso tuviste relaciones hoy

Duo. Sí ¿cómo supiste?

Quatre. Tu cara amigo... pero dime ¿acaso fue con Heero o por que tanta felicidad?

Duo. Ojalá hubiera sido con Heero, no, pero es que fue con un chico

Quatre. ¡¿En serio! Bienvenido a mi mundo jajajaja

Duo. Jajaja, gracias

Quatre. ¿Y qué tal estuvo? ¿te gustó?

Duo. ¿Qué si me gustó? Me encantó

Quatre. Entonces fue buen sexo ¿no?

Duo. ¿Bromeas? Estuvo excelente, jamás me imaginé que fuera tan placentero

Quatre. ¿Te gustó más con un hombre que con una mujer?

Duo. Pues con mujeres el sexo era bueno pero siempre me sentía vacío ¿me entiendes? Y a pesar de no querer a éste chico, es más ni lo conocía, a pesar de eso no me sentí vacío

Quatre. Eso es porque tal vez siempre fuiste gay ¿no crees? Por eso te sentías vacío

Duo. Pues no sé, ahora sé que viví en las sombras toda mi vida y ya he visto la luz

Quatre. Jajaja, que poético

Duo. ¿Verdad? creo que escribiré una canción acerca de eso

Quatre. Dudo que Heero quiera cantarla

Duo. Es cierto jajajaja

Los dos se comienzan a reír muy felices, Duo estaba muy emocionado, tal vez tan solo se trataba de una tontería pero para él significaba mucho, su vida a partir de ese día iba a cambiar totalmente, ya no iba a ser el mismo de antes, desde ese día era oficialmente homosexual, sin duda un gran paso en su vida... Quatre lleva las palomitas a la sala de la televisión y las deja ahí pero él se retira, prefería que Duo le platicara mejor con lujo de detalles en la habitación del guitarrista así que ambos suben, en la sala de televisión se quedan Catherine y Trowa, ella miraba atenta la película pero en cambio él estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas, Catherine lo mira de reojo y apaga la televisión, Trowa despierta de su trance cuando el aparato se apaga y cruzándose de brazos mira a su hermana

Trowa. Préndele

Catherine. Ni siquiera la estas viendo

Trowa. No le prendas pues

Catherine. Hermano ¿por qué estás así?

Trowa. ¿Así como?

Catherine. Distraído, atontado

Trowa. Por nada

Catherine. Ahora no has salido en busca de chicas guapas

Trowa. Tu tampoco

Catherine. Porque ya tengo una jijiji

Trowa. Déjame en paz, me iré a dormir

Catherine. ¿Es por Quatre?

Trowa. ¿Qué? ¿qué tiene que ver ese idiota?

Catherine. Que ojitos hermano, bien que te gusta el niño ¿no? condenadote

Trowa. No es verdad, es un hombre, que asco

Catherine. Duo también lo es... bueno, eso dice él jejeje

Trowa. Mnh

Catherine. Vamos hermanito ¿por qué no lo admites?

Trowa. Porque no es cierto

Catherine. Trowa, a mí nunca me podrás echar una mentira

Trowa. No te estoy mintiendo

Catherine. Esta bien, será como tú digas, después de todo siempre has sido así

Trowa. Ya deja de alucinar Catherine, además mi gusto por Duo se va a esfumar, ya lo verás, me chocan los desviados sexuales, yo soy normal

Catherine. Trowa ¿acaso también entro ahí? ¿te choco?

Trowa. No, Catherine yo...

Catherine. Vete al diablo hermano

La chica muy triste se pone de pie y sale de la sala de televisión, Trowa se queda sentado y enojado golpea el sillón, a veces no medía sus palabras y hería a la gente, ahora había sido el turno de su hermana y no se sentía bien. El baterista se pone de pie para dirigirse a su cuarto, necesitaba dormir, no se sentía bien, pero al pasar por la habitación de Duo escucha risas y se detiene, después escucha las voces de Duo y de Quatre y se acerca más a la puerta recargando su oreja en ella, tal vez estaban hablando de él y quería oír todo

Quatre. ¿Tres posiciones?

Duo. Si, tres ¿puedes creerlo?

Quatre. Yo una vez hice cuatro

Duo. ¿En el mismo acto?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Cuanta resistencia, en cuanto comenzamos con la tercera sentía que ya no aguantaba

Quatre. Es cuestión de saberse controlar

Duo. Eso creo... y oye Quatre ¿qué es lo más aventado que has hecho?

Quatre. Una vez estuve en un trío

Duo. ¿En serio?

Quatre. Fue una locura de estudiante, antes de dejar la Universidad cuando iba en segundo semestre, uno era mi compañero de cuarto y el otro su amigo, fue algo que propuso mi amigo y me aventé jajaja, fue muy vergonzoso

Duo. Me imagino que sí, yo he estado en tríos pero con dos mujeres

Quatre. Claro, apenas acabas de declararte gay

Duo. Oye Quatre ¿volverías a hacer un trío?

Quatre. ¿Me lo estas proponiendo?

Duo. Claro que no, es solo una pregunta

Quatre. Yo creo que sí, es genial

Duo. Ya me entró la curiosidad

Quatre. Oye Duo, si quieres un consejo ya no hagas eso que hiciste ahora

Duo. ¿Acostarme con un desconocido?

Quatre. Sí, no sabes con que clase de persona te vas a topar, si está sano, si no es un loco ¿usaste condón?

Duo. La verdad es que no

Quatre. ¿Lo ves? Mejor cuídate

Duo. Tienes razón, cuando tú y Trowa... ¿usaron?

Quatre. No

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Todo pasó tan rápido que no pensé en nada más

Duo. Tienes razón, cuando lo hago con una chica siempre uso pero porque pensaba en eso del embarazo pero tienes razón, puede tener alguna enfermedad

Quatre. ¿Lo ves? Es sencillo

Duo. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado en verdad que ésta noche fue especial

Quatre. Más especial lo será cuando lo hagas con Heero

Duo. Eso si lo hago

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Es cierto que ahora me acosté con un desconocido y que no me importó pero es que con Heero es distinto, yo quiero que me ame, que cuando me entregue a él se entregue conmigo ¿me entiendes? Con él no quiero una calentura de una noche

Quatre. Que diferencia tú de mí

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Porque no me importó estar con Trowa a pesar de que no me quiere porque yo me conformé con tener su cuerpo, con tener un poco de él

Duo. Tú si que eres fuerte

Quatre. Al contrario, he sido hasta ahora demasiado débil

Trowa retira su oreja de la puerta, tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, lo que había oído había sido demasiado para una sola noche, demasiadas confesiones, ahora sabía que Duo era gay, que se acababa de acostar con un desconocido y que además estaba enamorado de Heero, también había escuchado que Quatre era más liberal en cuestiones de sexo de lo que se había imaginado, el rubio había estado hasta en tríos, y él que lo había creído un ñoño tímido hasta el momento, pero sobre todo y lo más importante es que ahora sabía que lo que Quatre sentía por él era más profundo de lo que creía, que el rubio estaba en verdad enamorado de él y no que solo le atraía físicamente por ser gay, sin duda estaba muy sorprendido

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación y Él caminaba tranquilamente hacia aquella puerta de la cual provenían aquellos sonidos, esos sonidos que le embriagaban los sentidos, sonidos de placer y entrega, necesitaba saber quien se encontraba tras esa puerta recibiendo tanto placer, caminaba a pasos lentos y dudosos, la puerta cada vez se encontraba más cerca, pocos centímetros hacían falta y estirando su mano logra girar la perilla y abrir ese pequeño muro de madera que le impedía ver el interior de aquella habitación. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la imagen más cautivadora, la imagen de seducción más increíble que jamás pensó poder ver, era Quatre hincado en una cama completamente desnudo, a su espalda un hombre sin rostro cubierto en tinieblas le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían lenta y sensualmente su cuerpo, a su frente un hombre igual, le besaba el cuello, el torso, todo cuanto tenía frente a él y el rubio con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba placenteramente de ambos cuerpos, gemía lentamente y con mucho placer, sus ojos se abren lentamente y lo observa ahí, parado observando todo, el rubio sonríe ampliamente y después de ahogar un placentero gemido en su garganta estira su mano hacia Él

"Ven... ven a mí... te necesito"

Quatre vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y ante una inminente penetración comienza a gemir rápidamente y con fuerza, apretando la espalda del que tiene al frente y entregando absolutamente todo a quien tiene atrás mientras Él observaba atónito la situación, no creyendo que estuviera en verdad viendo aquello, estaba dispuesto a irse, abandonar ese lugar de ensueño pero en cuanto se decide unas manos aprisionan su pecho sintiendo otro torso cerca de su espalda, estaba totalmente paralizado sin saber quien lo tomaba, quien no lo dejaba escapar, un aliento cálido choca contra su cuello y suspira cerrando sus ojos

"No te resistas... házmelo"

Sus ojos se abren violentamente tratando de girar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver bien a la persona que lo aprisionaba pero enseguida aquellas manos sueltan su pecho, una ventisca de aire fluye en la habitación y por su rostro unos cabellos castaños le acarician la piel, frente a Él estaba Duo completamente desnudo, su cabello suelto volaba con aquella ventisca y loco de pasión se avienta a sus brazos dispuesto a hacerlo suyo... otras manos le aprisionan el pecho y le acarician mientras besaba a Duo con pasión, al abrir sus ojos estaba ahora Él arriba de la cama, pero no solo arriba de la cama sino que también arriba de Quatre, lo embestía con fuerza y él loco de pasión le pedía más mientras con sus manos apretaba su espalda, gozaba con el acto, con su cuerpo, con todo, su cabeza se gira hacia la derecha y a un lado de la cama estaba Duo de pie observando fijamente el acto sexual que estaba llevando a cabo con Quatre pero su rostro no se inmutaba, tan solo observaba todo fijamente, ya no estaba desnudo y su cabello estaba amarrado con la habitual trenza, sus miradas se cruzan una con la otra hasta que otra persona se acerca a él, el trenzado voltea hacia su derecha y ahí estaba Heero, acercándose a Duo y al encontrarse junto a él comienzan a besarse, Heero con los ojos cerrados y Duo con los ojos abiertos observándolo a Él con una gran sonrisa acariciando todo el cuerpo del vocalista, el coraje se hace inminente y cierra con fuerza sus ojos pero al abrirlos el rubio no se encontraba debajo de Él sino que Él se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, Heero y Duo seguían besándose y en la cama ya no estaba Él con Quatre sino que el rubio estaba con Wufei en la misma situación en la que estaba antes con el rubio, la misma posición, los mismos gemidos, el mismo placer, pero ahora con Wufei, desesperado cierra con fuerza sus ojos y al abrirlos se encuentra al borde de la ventana, abajo los automóviles se veían tan pequeños como hormigas y el viento comienza a soplar mientras una voz se escucha a lo lejos

"No te puedes resistir"... el viento nuevamente

"Ven aquí... te necesito"

Las voces sin dueño revoloteaban en su mente, comenzaban a hacer un cortocircuito y no pudiendo más cierra con fuerza sus ojos y estirando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo decide caer al vacío, el aire soplaba travieso volándole los cabellos, por fin el dolor se iba a esfumar, ya no había a que enfrentarse... todo estaba bien

Ante el vértigo de aquella caída aunque había sido en sueños Trowa se despierta completamente bañado en sudor ¿qué había sido ese sueño? ¿qué significaba? Sus manos al igual que todo su cuerpo temblaban sin control, nunca antes había tenido un sueño parecido, tan extraño y erótico a la vez, sentía un gran temor y a la vez sentía que su corazón acelerado le daba la respuesta que el mismo no quería aceptar. El baterista de The Wings se pone de pie para dirigirse al baño y echarse encima agua fría, la necesitaba para poder controlarse porque su respiración estaba agitada al igual que el latido de su corazón, además de todo estaba completamente mojado de la cintura hacia abajo, no era la primera vez que había tenido un sueño húmedo pero si la primera que tuviera que ver con un hombre ¿por qué había tenido que soñar con Quatre? ¿por qué Duo tenía que estar también ahí? ¿y que demonios tenían que ver Heero y Wufei? Estos dos sin duda si se enteraban que los había tenido en un sueño erótico iban a matarlo ¿y porque las escenas con Quatre en la cama parecían tan reales? ¿acaso eran los fragmentos de su memoria perdida cuando él y el rubio habían tenido sexo? ¿y porque se había sentido así cuando había visto a Quatre con Wufei? ¿y por qué le preocupaba tanto que Duo estuviera enamorado de Heero?... el agua fría no servía de nada, la mente no se le podía despejar por más que trataba ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Al término de la cita Traize lleva a Wufei hasta la casa de Trowa, era ya muy noche, el ex mejor amigo de Zechs estaciona el automóvil frente a la casa y se baja del auto ayudando a Wufei a salir de él, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta la puerta quedándose los dos afuera para despedirse, Traize suelta la mano de Wufei y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, el chino se pone muy rojo y desvía su mirada, de verdad le incomodaba la mirada de aquel hombre

Traize. ¿Te volveré a ver?

Wufei. Por supuesto

Traize. Me gustó mucho ésta primera cita, eres muy lindo, me gustas mucho

Wufei. Tú... también me gustas mucho

Wufei hace un intento fallido por sonreír tiernamente a Traize, era muy malo fingiendo, el de ojos azules se ríe por lo bajo y después poniéndose serio se acerca a Wufei y lo agarra de la cintura con ambas manos, Wufei se pone muy nervioso pero aceptando por fin lo que sigue cierra sus ojos, Traize se acerca a él y lo besa tiernamente siendo correspondido por Wufei de forma tímida colocando sus manos en su cuello y mientras se besan Traize aprieta más el cuerpo de Wufei contra su cuerpo, el chino abre sus ojos, ese beso comenzaba a ponerse muy apasionado y eso le asusta pero volviéndolos a cerrar aprieta más el cuello de Traize hacia con él bajando sus manos después a la espalda, sus respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas y comienza a faltar el aire por lo que Wufei aleja lentamente a Traize colocando sus manos en el pecho del hombre, ambos se separan aún con los ojos cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, el primero en abrirlos es Wufei observando a Traize, el guitarrista se pone totalmente colorado y abre apresurado la puerta de la casa, al oír el ruido Traize abre sus ojos e intenta hablarle a Wufei pero ya éste había entrado a la casa cerrando la puerta, totalmente confundido Traize no entiende porque Wufei actuaba así, pero no queriendo tomarle mucha importancia por el momento se voltea para dirigirse a su automóvil pero para su sorpresa a tan solo un metro de él estaba Zechs mostrándose totalmente extrañado ¿Traize y Wufei? Eso si que era muy extraño, además también estaba sonrojado, esos dos se habían dado un beso muy apasionado, la imagen aún estaba en su mente... Traize mira fijamente a Zechs e intenta hablar pero el manager de The Wings no lo deja comenzando a caminar hasta donde está él

Traize. Zechs, yo...

Zechs. ¿Tú y Wufei? Esto si que es impresionante ¿tan pronto me has olvidado?

Traize. No, eso no... te amo

Zechs. ¿De verdad?

Traize. Sabes que sí

Zechs. Y también sabes tú que amo a Lucrecia

Traize. Lo sé y...

Zechs. Buscaste consuelo en Wufei ¿cierto?

Traize. No, él me gusta mucho, desde hace tiempo

Zechs. Que complicado eres

Traize. No Zechs, es claro... para mí solo estas tú

Traize se acerca lentamente a Zechs y le toma el rostro con ambas manos, Zechs mira fijamente a Traize sin inmutarse y coloca sus manos en los brazos de Traize comenzando a bajarlos lentamente, Traize expresa dolor en su rostro, Zechs aún lo rechazaba, pero contrario a lo que se imagina, Zechs solo suelta un brazo de Traize y el otro lo eleva agarrando después solo la mano y dirigiéndola hacia su boca la besa, Traize se pone completamente sonrojado y sonríe intentando acercarse a Zechs pero él se lo impide

Zechs. Te perdono... pero jamás en tu vida te ilusiones creyendo que entre tú y yo va haber algo, amo a Lucrecia y lucharé por ella

Zechs sigue su rumbo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa de Trowa dejando a un Traize completamente sorprendido y sin palabras, Zechs acababa de matar cualquier ilusión que tuviera de que el manager pudiera quererlo, unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos y completamente derrotado Traize se dirige a su auto corriendo y se sube en él arrancando enseguida, Zechs miraba todo por la ventana y cierra sus ojos, le había hecho daño a Traize pero era necesario para que por fin dejara de insistirle en que tuvieran una relación sentimental, además al verlo con Wufei le parecía que ambos hacían bonita pareja, ahora sí todo estaba bien, eran nuevamente amigos y además había dejado las cosas en claro, ya se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero no solo Zechs veía por la ventana, también Heero había observado, y observado todo, desde la llegada de Traize y Wufei hasta la partida de Traize con lágrimas en los ojos, absolutamente de todo había sido testigo...

Wufei llega a su habitación corriendo y sin cerrar la puerta comienza a tirar las cosas al suelo, había comenzado a llorar, se sentía muy mal, había besado a Traize, y no había sido un simple beso, había sido un excelente beso y que además le había gustado mucho ¿cómo podía sentirse bien al ser besado por el ser más asqueroso del mundo? Sin duda, estaba muy mal, lloraba y se limpiaba duramente los labios con la mano, quería desaparecer todo rastro de los labios de Traize en los suyos pero por más que luchaba el sabor y la sensación no lo dejaban, sentía asco y repugnancia ¿cómo es que había caído tan bajo?... en su habitación Quatre escucha los disturbios y asustado se pone de pie para salir de la habitación, en el pasillo se encuentra con Trowa quien también se había levantado por los mismos motivos y ambos sin hablarse se dirigen a la habitación de Wufei de donde provenían los ruidos y cuya puerta estaba abierta por lo que entran, ambos se sorprenden de ver aquella escena, todo estaba tirado en el suelo, Quatre enseguida se acerca a Wufei para calmarlo y en cambio Trowa se queda de pie junto a la puerta, el rubio llega a donde está Wufei y le habla pero éste no reacciona, Trowa intenta acercarse a él pero en ese momento Wufei voltea con Quatre y la enorme necesidad de alejar la sensación de Traize en sus labios le hace agarrar fuertemente a Quatre entre sus brazos y comienza a besarlo, el rubio se queda estático ¿qué debía de hacer? Corresponder a Wufei estaba mal, sobretodo sabiendo que Trowa está ahí, el ojiverde frunce el ceño completamente molesto pero no se va de ahí, Quatre ve de reojo a Trowa y al ver su expresión se alegra, parecía que estaba celoso, así que decide aprovechar la situación y corresponde el beso a Wufei, el baterista se molesta aún más y se acerca a ambos logrando separarlos completamente enojado, Wufei se voltea a otro lado y se tira al suelo de rodillas ya habiéndose calmado, en cambio Quatre sonríe y voltea a ver a Trowa pasando su lengua lentamente por sus labios en señal de que le había gustado el beso, el ojiverde no puede controlar su ira y muy enojado se da media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, ya no le importaba para nada lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer esos dos... cuando Trowa se va Quatre se enseria y muy preocupado se acerca a Wufei, había percibido de él una gran angustia, un dolor que jamás había creído que iba a sentir pero el chino no le permite acercarse a él, no quería que viera su rostro lleno de lágrimas, Quatre entiende y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de salir le pide perdón a Wufei, no le dice porque pero Wufei entiende que Quatre le pedía perdón por haberle correspondido el beso tan solo porque Trowa estaba ahí

A la mañana siguiente todos se sientan al comedor para tomar el desayuno, todos absolutamente serios, las circunstancias pasadas o presentes les obligaban a no sentirse cómodos unos con otros, eran pocos los que no tenían problemas, ese era el caso de Duo y Quatre que se habían hecho muy amigos, también era el caso de Heero y Wufei, ambos cuidaban el secreto del otro y a veces lograban llevarse bien, pero lo que respectaba a los demás, todos se sentían extraños, Trowa había evitado completamente estar cerca de Quatre y éste a su vez trataba de estar lo más lejos de Wufei, el chino quería estar lejos de todos, Heero y Duo querían estar separados uno del otro, Trowa estaba muy furioso con Wufei porque en dos ocasiones había besado a Quatre y las dos las había visto él por lo que se sentía muy enojado con su compañero... todo era silencio en el comedor, el primero en terminar es Zechs poniéndose de pie y yéndose hacia la sala, el segundo es Wufei quien decide irse a su habitación y el tercero es Heero que sin decir a donde sale de la casa, todos los demás continúan desayunando... Wufei pasa por la sala antes de ir a su habitación y es detenido por Zechs, Wufei frunce el ceño pues sabía a la perfección que es lo que quería su manager y no le agradaba

Zechs. Con que tú y Traize ¿desde cuando?

Wufei. Ayer fue nuestra primera cita

Zechs. Que curioso, y yo que creí que no te pasaba

Wufei. Así es, no me caía bien, pero ahora sí

Zechs. Ya veo ¿y son novios formalmente?

Wufei. Aún no, apenas estamos viendo

Zechs. Ya veo, es todo lo que quería saber

Wufei. Con permiso

Wufei se da media vuelta decidido a irse, no quería más preguntas, no quería saber nada de nada, tan solo quería estar lejos de todos... Después del desayuno cada quien se va a sus asuntos, esa tarde tenían reunión y después ensayos, Zechs tenía algo que decirles al igual que Heero. Trowa pide a su hermana disculpas por la plática de la noche anterior y la chica decide perdonarlo, su hermano era un completo estúpido pero a pesar de todo ella lo quería mucho... Por la tarde todos se reúnen en la sala de juntas, incluyendo a Chris quien se sienta al lado de Catherine, era bien sabido por todos su estrecha amistad aunque pocos sabían realmente lo que había entre las dos, pero por el momento así estaba bien, Heero había llegado ya, todos estaban sentados salvo Zechs que era quien iba a hablar primero y Wufei, quien siempre estaba de pie en una esquina con los brazos cruzados

Zechs. Lo que yo tengo que decirles es respecto a una gira que vamos a hacer por los países del sur, la disquera ayer me hablo y tuvimos junta, les pase a ustedes 5 una copia del arreglo de la ruta de la gira, léanla y denme sus opiniones, las estaré esperando a más tardar el próximo sábado, necesitamos agilizar esto ¿si?

Duo. Si jefazo

Zechs. Déjate de tonterías Duo... por cierto, ¿ya tienen listas las canciones del nuevo disco?

Heero. He escrito varias, ya solo nos falta la melodía para una, por lo que requiero la ayuda de los cuatro

Quatre. Claro que si Heero

Zechs. ¿Y solo tú has escrito?

Heero. No, Wufei escribió 2, Duo una y Trowa una, pero ésta no me gustó, no pienso cantarla

Trowa. ¿Qué dices?

Heero. Es estúpida, parece que se te ocurrió mientras te bañabas

Trowa. ¿Qué dijiste?

Trowa se pone muy molesto y mira con furia a Heero ¿qué se creía él para decir eso?

Trowa. No eres solo tú en el grupo Heero

Heero. Pero yo canto y solo voy a hacerlo con canciones que me gusten

Trowa. Eres un idiota, cantarás mi canción

Heero. No, no lo haré

El ojiverde se pone de pie dirigiéndose hacia Heero e intentando jalarlo de la camisa pero enseguida Heero también se pone de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y ambos se miran duramente, enseguida Zechs se acerca a los dos y los aleja unos centímetros

Zechs. No se peleen

Trowa. Heero, eres un maldito egocéntrico ¿crees que el grupo gira en torno a ti?

Heero. Me vale que pienses eso, no canto la canción y punto

Totalmente molesto y tronando sus dientes Trowa se da media vuelta y sale del lugar golpeando con fuerza la puerta, todos adentro se quedan totalmente callados ante la situación, Heero se vuelve a sentar, Zechs niega con la cabeza y vuelve al centro

Zechs. En fin, además de la gira comenzaremos ya a grabar un video, estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera "Ámame" ¿cierto? Y éste tiene que salir antes que el nuevo disco ya que proviene del anterior, ¡ah! Y antes de que se me olvide ya me notificaron las categorías en las que estamos nominados para el Grammy

Duo. Que bien, nuestra primera entrega ¿cuándo es?

Zechs. Dentro de 4 meses

Quatre. ¿Y no nos vamos a presentar?

Zechs. A decir verdad no, pero Dark Sound sí, lo lamento, no pude mover más contactos

Duo. ¡¿¿Esas mensas! Que tonto eres Zechs

Zechs. ¿Yo porque?

Duo. Por dejarte

Zechs. Yo no organizo

Duo. Grrr

Heero. A mí esos premios no me importan en absoluto

Zechs. ¿Por qué me temía un comentario así de tú parte?

Heero. Mnh...

Duo. Ya me enojé, me voy a mí habitación

La junta queda oficialmente cerrada, como siempre terminaba antes de tiempo porque siempre había uno de los miembros del grupo que no estaban de acuerdo en algo y como siempre alguno de ellos salía de pleito... Zechs resignado sale de la casa de Trowa, deseaba visitar a Traize, la noche anterior se había quedado preocupado por él por la forma en que se había ido y quería ver si se encontraba con bien, por su parte Catherine y Chris aprovechan el resto de la tarde para irse al cine, Duo ya se había ido a su habitación y Wufei no teniendo nada que hacer sale un momento de la casa para caminar, en la sala quedan Heero y Quatre, el rubio se pone de pie para tomar su bajo y practicar un poco siendo observado fijamente por Heero, el rubio se da cuenta que Heero lo mira y deja de tocar observando también a Heero de forma fija

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

Heero. Pensaba en como meter un arreglo de violín para una canción

Quatre. ¿Arreglo de violín?

Heero. Lo tocas ¿cierto?

Quatre. Sí

Heero. ¿Podrías ver la forma de sustituir el bajo por el violín para una canción?

Quatre. Sí pero necesito leer la letra y oír la forma en que entrarían los demás instrumentos

Heero. Está bien

Quatre. Sip

Quatre sonríe tiernamente y agarra nuevamente el bajo comenzando a tocarlo de nuevo, Heero retira su mirada del rubio y observa fijamente por la ventana, se veía triste y Quatre siente en él un ligero sentimiento de tristeza, mejor descrito como nostalgia ¿qué estaría pensando Heero ó qué estaría recordando?... el rubio deja de tocar nuevamente y mira a su compañero fijamente, el ojiazul al darse cuenta que Quatre deja de tocar voltea a verlo

Heero. ¿Qué me ves?

Quatre. Per... perdón, pero es que...

Heero. Dímelo ya

Quatre. Yo... ¿te sientes bien?

Heero. ¿Qué si me siento bien? ¿por qué preguntas esa estupidez?

Quatre. Es que te ves... triste

Heero. Mnh...

Quatre. Perdón, a veces soy muy indiscreto

Heero. Bastante

Quatre. Creo que mejor me voy

Heero. Espera...

Quatre. ¿Qué... pasa?

Heero. Quatre tú... eres gay ¿verdad?

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Heero. ¿Eres o no?

Quatre. Ya lo sabes ¿no? lo soy, al igual que tú

Heero. Sí

Quatre. ¿Por qué querías asegurarlo?

Heero. No te importa

Quatre. Que grosero eres

Heero. ... otra cosa

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Heero. Aquella mañana... ¿pasaste la noche con Trowa?

Quatre. ¿Eh? Eso es algo que no te importa

Heero. Es verdad, no me importa

Quatre. ¿Y yo soy el indiscreto?... bueno, ya me voy

Heero. Espera... antes quiero mostrarte la letra de la canción

Quatre. Me parece muy bien

El rubio deja su instrumento y se acerca a Heero quien busca la letra en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenía la costumbre de escribir canciones sobre cualquier papel y guardarlas en sus bolsas, siempre de repente le llegaba la idea para una y siempre las anotaba, muchas veces era ventaja pero muchas otras no porque a veces olvidaba sacar los papeles de su bolsa y cuando la ropa se lavaba terminaba perdiendo aquel trabajo... En su habitación Duo decide ir por un vaso de agua, tenía mucha sed y además los tiempos de calor aún no se terminaban del todo, entonces se pone de pie y apaga la televisión saliendo enseguida de su cuarto, ni siquiera traía puesto los zapatos. Al mismo tiempo Trowa sale de su habitación y como las de ambos están una enfrente de la otra las miradas de ambos se cruzan por algunos segundos, a Duo no le caía del todo bien Trowa y enseguida comienza a caminar para ir a la cocina pero Trowa es más rápido y lo jala con fuerza del brazo hacia con él haciéndolo voltearse, Duo no hace esperar la bofetada para que Trowa lo suelte pero al contrario el ojiverde aprieta con más fuerza el brazo, Duo se queja y muy enojado mira a Trowa quien ni siquiera había girado levemente el rostro ante el impacto de su mano

Duo. Idiota ¿qué te crees? Suéltame

Trowa. No

Duo. ¿Por qué? ¿estas loco?

Trowa. Sí, loco por ti

Duo. Déjate de chorradas

Nuevamente Duo intenta darle una bofetada a Trowa pero él alcanza a reaccionar para evitarla sujetando a Duo con su otra mano de la cintura mientras la otra la coloca en la barbilla del chico soltando así su brazo, Duo mira a Trowa con los ojos completamente abiertos y muy sorprendido

Duo. ¿Qué vas a...?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar Trowa se acerca a Duo y posa sus labios sobre los del trenzado, el chico abre aún más sus ojos y con la mano derecha da empujones a Trowa del hombro para que lo suelte pero sin resultados, el trenzado en otro intento desesperado por ser soltado muerde con fuerza los labios de Trowa hasta hacerlos sangrar logrando que Trowa ya no lo bese pero aún lo sujeta con fuerza de la cintura con una mano, ya la otra la había bajado de su barbilla

Trowa. Que salvaje

Duo. ¡Suéltame o no respondo!

Trowa. Así me gusta, salvaje

Duo. Ya déjame Trowa

Trowa. ¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta?

Duo. No, no me gusta

Trowa. Pero sí eres gay ¿no? ¿qué no les gusta a los gay esto que te hago?

Duo miraba muy sorprendido a Trowa ¿cómo es que sabía que era gay si no lo había dado a conocer públicamente? Después de todo la fama con las mujeres nunca había decaído y anteriormente Duo también solía ser un mujeriego... Trowa sonríe cínicamente y Duo enojado hace otro intento por soltarse

Duo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿y que quisiste decir con eso?

Trowa. ¿Cómo lo sé? se nota ¿y qué quise decir con eso? Fácil, a ustedes los gay les encanta el sadomasoquismo ¿no? les gusta que los traten mal

Duo. No digas idioteces

Trowa. No son idioteces ¿o no es verdad? porque eso de dejar penetrar tu ano debe ser muy doloroso ¿no? pero a ustedes les encanta

El ojiverde baja su otra mano hacia el trasero de Duo y él más enojado que antes le da un fuerte pisotón a Trowa pero como él trae zapatos y Duo no el ojiverde no siente ninguna clase de dolor y entonces sonríe ampliamente

Trowa. Yo te puedo dar de lo que te gusta

Duo. ¡Déjame ya o grito con fuerza!

Trowa. Grita, no me importa, es más, me excitaría

Duo. Eres un enfermo, suéltame

Trowa hace caso omiso de la petición de Duo y agarrando al chico de la cintura con ambas manos nuevamente coloca sus labios sobre los de Duo intentando que éste abriera su boca para dar paso libre a su lengua pero Duo forcejea por evitarlo, el trenzado coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho de Trowa y da empujones más fuertes pero Trowa no desiste, además era más bajito y no tenía la fuerza de Trowa, eso no le ayudaba... Heero se da cuenta que es otro pantalón en el que dejó la canción y le dice a Quatre que suban a su habitación porque de seguro ahí si está, el rubio acepta y los dos salen del lugar de ensayos y juntas subiendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación del vocalista y antes de llegar al pasillo Heero se detiene

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. ¿No lo habré dejado en el pantalón café?

Quatre. Créeme, jamás me imaginé que fueras tan distraído

Heero. Mnh... mejor vayamos al cuarto de lavado

Quatre. ¿Entonces a tu habitación no?

Heero. No, mejor regresemos

Quatre. Esta bien

Heero. ... No, espera, mejor si vamos al cuarto

Quatre. Decídete, ¿a tú cuarto o al de lavado?

Heero. Al mío

El vocalista y el bajista retornan su camino y siguen por el pasillo, debían de doblar hacia la derecha para dirigirse a donde estaban las habitaciones, Quatre iba atrás de Heero y éste de repente se detiene haciendo que Quatre choque contra su espalda, el rubio no entiende porque el vocalista ha hecho eso y se soba la cabeza

Quatre. Avisa cuando hagas eso, que no ves que...

Los ojos de Quatre se abren a más no poder, ahora sabía porque Heero se había detenido tan de repente, frente a los dos se encontraban Trowa y Duo besándose, y no cualquier beso, uno muy fogoso por lo visto ya que el cuerpo de Duo estaba demasiado pegado al de Trowa y una de las manos del ojiverde en el trasero de Duo sobando placenteramente, pero la verdad era que Trowa lo estaba forzando pero él ángulo en el que veían Heero y Quatre no se alcanzaba a apreciar éste hecho por lo que parecía que ambos se besaban cuando en realidad solo Trowa besaba a Duo. Heero y Quatre se quedan estáticos observando aquella escena, de repente gracias a la falta de aire Trowa suelta bruscamente a Duo sonriendo con amplitud, no había visto ni a Heero ni a Quatre parados ahí, solo veía a Duo con los labios bastantes rojos por lo fuerte del beso, el trenzado tenía dos pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos, no quería llorar para no darle ese gusto a Trowa pero la verdad es que ese beso le había desagradado bastante, el ojiverde alza su mirada y a menos de dos metros estaban Heero y Quatre de pie observando, Trowa se sorprende bastante quedándose también inmóvil, Duo se percata de ello y se gira sobre su eje observando también a esos dos, el trenzado muy apenado mira a Quatre y luego a Heero, el rubio estaba muy molesto, se veía desde lejos y en cambio Heero ya estaba normal, serio e inmutable, Duo mira más tiempo a Heero esperando alguna reacción pero Heero sin más camina pasándole de lado a Duo ignorándolo por completo, el vocalista ya hasta había olvidado la susodicha canción tan solo de ver a esos dos besándose. Duo mira a Heero marcharse y muy angustiado intenta seguirlo pero voltea enseguida con Quatre quien lo miraba duramente moviendo su cabeza a los lados en negativa, Trowa observa a ambos y recordando las dos escenitas del rubio con el chino sonríe ampliamente, ahora era al revés

Trowa. Excelente beso Duo, me he excitado

Cínicamente Trowa sonríe emitiendo una risita burlona y entra enseguida a su habitación, en el pasillo quedan Quatre y Duo solos observándose mutuamente, Duo se veía angustiado y Quatre bastante molesto, el trenzado intenta acercarse al rubio pero Quatre se le adelanta posándose a su frente y sin más le da una fuerte bofetada que lo hace voltear el rostro, enseguida Duo se sujeta la mejilla y se gira nuevamente hacia Quatre

Duo. Pero...

Quatre. ¡¿Y te decías mi amigo!

Duo. No es lo que crees

Quatre. ¡No te creo!

Duo. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. Déjame en paz

El rubio se va corriendo a su habitación comenzando a llorar, Duo lo había traicionado besándose con la persona de la que él estaba enamorado, que mal amigo era, en cambio el trenzado muy molesto con Trowa y triste por lo de Quatre y Heero no sabía que hacer ¿ir con Quatre y explicarle lo realmente sucedido y decirle que Trowa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo en plano amoroso? ¿ir con Trowa y enfrentarlo por su descaro y su mentira o ir a la habitación de Heero y solo preocuparse por explicarle a él? Duo se decide por ir a la habitación de Heero y toca la puerta pero él no abre, ya sabía de quien se trataba y no le interesaba, si Duo quería con Trowa entonces que le aprovechara, él ya estaba cansado, en dos ocasiones habían estado a punto de tener sexo y nada, seguramente le era indiferente a Duo... el trenzado cansado de tocar deja de insistir y se retira a su habitación, encarar a Trowa era ir directamente a la boca del lobo ya que estando en su habitación seguramente el baterista iba a atreverse a más y en definitiva ir con Quatre no iba a servir porque al igual que Heero el rubio no le iba a abrir la puerta así que mejor regresa a su habitación, hasta la sed se le había quitado... Quatre ya no lloraba pero aún se sentía traicionado por quien ya llamaba su mejor amigo, mejor dicho el único verdadero hasta el momento y por su parte Trowa estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo con un brazo bajo la nuca y de repente sonríe, Quatre ya había pagado una de esas dos escenitas que se había aventado con Wufei, ya solo faltaba una, pero además debía echárselo en cara, necesitaba ver su rostro lleno de tristeza al ver ese beso, debía ir a la habitación del rubio a restregárselo, así iba a aprender a no hacer enojar a Trowa Barton, lo que no sabía era exactamente porque hacía eso ¿es que acaso estaba celoso de Wufei? ¡ni de broma! El era mucho más apuesto que el chino, mucho mejor en la cama y además podía tener a la mujer que quisiera ¿por qué debía sentirse celoso de un don nadie como Wufei? Además a él Quatre no le importaba, tan solo lo hacía por hacerlo enojar porque sabía que le amaba, pero a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que Quatre se besara con Wufei, para nada, no era más que pura diversión para él, pero por desgracia eso ni él se la creía, realmente estaba molesto, Quatre comenzaba a gustarle, y a gustarle mucho, de repente le llegaban pequeños recuerdos de aquella noche, recordaba el calor y la suavidad de su piel, lo carnoso de sus labios y esas manos acariciarle, la verdad es que tan solo de pensarlo lograba excitarle y eso a su orgullo no le hacía nada bien, mejor era engañarse así mismo pensando que realmente no le importaba, que Quatre para él no significaba nada...

El baterista de The Wings se pone de pie enseguida y sale de su habitación rumbo a la de Quatre, afortunadamente al ser el dueño de la casa tenía todas las llaves de los cuartos por lo que la abre sin siquiera tocar, Quatre estaba acostado en su cama y al ver la puerta abrirse enseguida voltea y al ver a Trowa ahí se pone de pie, Trowa cierra la puerta con seguro y sonriendo ampliamente a Quatre se queda parado ahí, el rubio muy molesto se acerca

Quatre. ¡Largo! Es tú casa pero respeta ésta habitación

Trowa. No quiero

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Definitivamente Duo besa mejor que tú, es un experto

Quatre. Cállate, déjame tranquilo

Trowa. ¿Wufei también es bueno besando? Seguramente, te vi muy entusiasmado, sobre todo la primera vez, ¿te excitaste?

Quatre. Eres un asqueroso, vete de aquí

Trowa. Solo platícame un poco y yo te platico a ti

Quatre. No, vete ya

Trowa. Porque Duo si logró excitarme, hasta tuve que masturbarme porque llegaron ustedes y ya no terminamos

Quatre. Cállate de una buena vez

Trowa. ¡Ah! ¿sabes en que pensé?... tal vez podríamos hacer un trío tú, Duo y yo ¿no? después de todo tienes experiencia en eso de los tríos ¿no?

El rubio abre sus ojos con sorpresa ¿cómo sabía Trowa eso? El ojiverde sonríe ampliamente

Trowa. Ya sé ¿cómo me enteré? Obviamente me lo dijo Duo

Quatre. No es verdad

Trowa. Claro que sí, también me contó eso del Kamasutra ¿o que era? Cuatro posiciones en un solo acto, algo así

Quatre. El no te lo dijo, seguramente tú...

Trowa. Él me dijo todo eso mientras lo hacía mío, es demasiado fogoso en la cama

El rubio comienza enseguida a llorar, nunca se había sentido tan mal y entonces se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, sus lágrimas salían demasiado rápidas, Trowa lo observa y se enseria completamente, en definitiva había llegado demasiado lejos, muchas veces no medía sus palabras y lastimaba mucho a las personas, jamás se había imaginado que Quatre comenzara a llorar así y entonces se siente enormemente culpable, Trowa se agacha a la altura de Quatre y saca de su pantalón una toallita de papel dándosela al rubio, Quatre voltea de reojo y se extraña de esa acción, además el rostro de Trowa estaba nuevamente serio

Quatre. No lo quiero

Trowa. No es verdad

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Todo lo que dije, Duo no me contó nada, yo los oí hablar ayer

Quatre. Pero ¿por qué...?

Trowa. Sht, no me cuestiones

Quatre. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan hirientes?

Trowa. Porque te detesto

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Odio tu arrogancia, ¿crees que me gustas? ¿crees que estoy celoso de Wufei? Olvídalo, olvídate de esa idea

Quatre. Pero...

Trowa. No me importa el sexo con un hombre siempre que sea casual

Quatre. Eres un cerdo

Trowa. Cuando quieras sabes cual es mi habitación, mi cama es amplia, podemos hacer las posiciones que quieras

Quatre. ¡Cállate ya Trowa!

Trowa. No me calles Quatre, sé que te encanta el sexo, sobre todo con los borrachos que no distinguen entre trasero de mujer y hombre, porque déjame decirte que el tuyo es bastante femenino, por eso lo disfruté mucho

Quatre. Ya vete ¿si?

Trowa. Está bien, pero la oferta sigue en pie, ve a mi habitación cuando quieras, tenemos nuestra sesión de sexo y te vas, porque hago la aclaración de que no me gustan los abrazos después del acto sexual, seguramente nos divertiremos, aunque obviamente no esperes que seamos novios, solo será sexo, ya sabes, yo te jodo, tu te dejas joder y todos contentos

La pedantería, arrogancia y cinismo de Trowa hacen que Quatre pierda los estribos y se ponga de pie no sin antes darle otra fuerte bofetada a lo que Trowa tan solo sonríe, el baterista también se pone de pie y enseguida Quatre se avienta sobre él dándole golpes en el pecho mientras llora, ahora sí que lo estaba ofendiendo duramente

Trowa. Tranquilo, ¿qué acaso no es lo que quieres?

Quatre. ¡¡Largo de aquí!... ¡lárgate!

Trowa. No llores ¿qué no te gustó mi propuesta? ¿qué le falta?... creo que ya sé, mira, si te hace sentir más cómodo primero podríamos empezar con cosas simples, por ejemplo, me dejaré masturbar si quieres

Quatre. ¡¡Cállate, cállate!

El rubio se aleja de Trowa y agarra un jarrón arrojándoselo sin pensarlo a Trowa pero éste le pasa lejos, no había peligro de que le fuera a dar pero el jarrón cae al suelo y se rompe, a Quatre le vuela un pedazo a la mano haciendo que se corte un poco en el dedo índice, el rubio se queja al sentir el vidrio y después la sangre comienza a salir, apenas unas pequeñas gotas, Trowa ve la sangre y se preocupa acercándose a Quatre pero éste lo evade sujetándose el dedo, aún había lágrimas en sus ojos, Trowa nuevamente se acerca a él arrebatando enseguida el dedo lastimado, Quatre ya no opone resistencia, Trowa se lleva el dedo a la boca para limpiar la sangre, Quatre se sonroja enormemente y trata de quitarlo pero Trowa lo agarra con ambas manos comenzando a besar el tronco de la mano subiendo por el brazo y llegando al hombro

Quatre. ¿Qué... qué haces?

Trowa. Sht, cállate

Quatre cierra sus ojos y Trowa continúa besando ahora llegando al cuello y entonces sujeta a Quatre de los hombros y acerca su cuerpo más al suyo comenzando a besar el cuello, pasando lentamente su lengua, moviéndola en círculos y su mano derecha la comienza a bajar hasta colocarla en los glúteos del rubio

Quatre. Para ya...

Trowa. ¿No te gusta?

Quatre. Sí pero... para, no sigas

Trowa. ¿Acaso... ya te excitaste?

Trowa abre sus ojos y de frente observando fijamente a Quatre estira su mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio y por encima de la ropa palpa si efectivamente está excitado, Quatre se muerde el labio al sentir la mano, por supuesto que estaba excitado, un solo centímetro de Trowa sobre su cuerpo bastaba para lograr tal efecto

Trowa. Eres un pervertido, te has excitado con tan poco

Quatre. Tro... Trowa, para ya

Trowa. No

El ojiverde lleva sus manos hacia la parte inferior de la camisa de Quatre y comienza a subirla hasta lograr quitarla, Quatre baja sus brazos al ya no tener la camisa y sonrojado mira al baterista quien se acerca a él cerrando sus ojos y dando un beso en el cuello del bajista, bajando lentamente por el pecho, sus manos las coloca en la hebilla del pantalón del rubio y lo atrae hacia él con un movimiento fuerte y brusco aprisionando después el cuerpo del rubio y besándolo con pasión siendo correspondido sin duda, Quatre aprieta sus manos sobre la espalda del baterista y Trowa baja su mano hasta la pierna izquierda del rubio y sujetándola la sube a la altura de su cadera mientras con la otra comienza a desabrochar su propio pantalón bajando enseguida el cierre, el ojiverde sube la mano con la que desabrochaba su pantalón y la coloca en la otra pierna del rubio haciendo lo mismo que con la otra, ambas piernas del rubio estaban a la altura de la cadera de Trowa y éste avanza hasta la cama antes de que sus pantalones caigan al suelo aunque con los zapatos puestos los pantalones quedan a sus pies y estando frente a la cama se agacha dejando a Quatre acostado sobre la cama y dejando de besarlo, enseguida el rubio se desabrocha los pantalones y se baja la ropa interior, listo para ser de Trowa nuevamente, el ojiverde baja su ropa interior también y permanece de pie aún con la camisa puesta, Quatre se hinca sobre la cama y frente a Trowa se acerca más a él y se agacha ligeramente, iba a hacerle sexo oral al baterista, Trowa cierra sus ojos y deja todo en manos del rubio quien comienza con ligeros masajes por la punta, moviendo sobre todo el pulgar de su mano derecha y posteriormente pasando su mano por todo el largo del miembro, después lo comienza a meter en su boca, lamiendo cuando está fuera y succionando cuando está adentro, Trowa gime despacito pero totalmente satisfecho, Quatre era muy bueno haciendo eso... Quatre deja de hacerle sexo oral a Trowa antes de que pueda terminar y se acuesta nuevamente, Trowa aún de pie se agacha un poco y separando completamente las piernas de Quatre, se agarra el miembro y lentamente comienza a entrar en él, Quatre jadea al sentirlo dentro en su totalidad y aprieta con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, Trowa se agacha ligeramente y sale de Quatre para después volverse a meter, así varias veces, entrando y saliendo, combinando velocidad y fuerza, Trowa comienza a hacer las embestidas más fuertes cuando siente que ya va a llegar al clímax y entonces se acuesta completamente sobre Quatre cuando se siente finalmente aliviado... Quatre siente tan solo por breves segundos el cuerpo de Trowa sobre el suyo pues casi al instante se pone de pie normal y como si nada se sube la ropa interior y los pantalones, se acomoda la camisa y el peinado y tranquilamente se acerca a la ropa de Quatre, la junta y se la pasa al chico aventándosela

Trowa. Cámbiate ¿no?

Quatre. Pero...

Trowa. Por hoy se acabó la sesión de sexo, estuviste genial

El baterista se acerca a Quatre y deposita un beso en su mejilla

Trowa. Mañana en la noche te espero en mi habitación, sé puntual

Quatre. ¿Ya te vas?

Trowa. Claro, voy a salir, el otro día les prometí a tres nenas que nos veríamos hoy y como sabrás, no me gusta hacerlas esperar, suerte

Quatre ya no dice nada, tan solo agacha su mirada, Trowa lo mira unos instantes y sonriendo sale de la habitación del rubio, Quatre aprieta con fuerza su ropa y colocándola sobre su rostro comienza a llorar, de ese día en adelante era oficialmente el juguete sexual de Trowa dentro de la casa...

Wufei llama a la habitación de Heero y éste pensando que se trata de Duo como minutos atrás no hace caso y no abre pero Wufei se anuncia y entonces Heero se acerca y abre la puerta dejando pasar al chino, Heero traía en sus manos un cigarro de nicotina y vuelve a su asiento

Heero. ¿Qué quieres?

Wufei. No sé si fue mi imaginación o que pero me pareció oír gemidos

Heero. ¿Gemidos? ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? enfermo

Wufei. Mnh... debió ser mi imaginación, en fin

Heero. Dime ¿a eso viniste nada más?

Wufei. No, realmente vine a pedirte un consejo

Heero. ¿Acerca de Traize?

Wufei. ¿Cómo...?

Heero. Los vi ayer besándose, te traía de no se donde

Wufei. Así es y...

Heero. Zechs los vio, si tambien eso vi

Wufei. Iba entrando a la casa cuando vi a Zechs pero eso realmente no me importó

Heero. Sé que no me incumbe pero ¿qué tramas?

Wufei se acerca a Heero y al estar muy cerca de él estira su mano arrebatando de la del vocalista el cigarrillo que se fumaba y se lo queda dándole primeramente solo una probada pero sin devolvérselo se sienta en la cama del ojiazul quien lo observaba fijamente, el chino estaba muy serio y dándole otra fumada observa a Heero

Wufei. Tiene una cicatriz

Heero. ¿Quién?

Wufei. El que... me violó

Heero. ¿Traize?

Wufei. Traize o no, el hecho es que la tiene, yo se la hice

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Wufei. Quiero ver si él la tiene

Heero. ¿Por qué no la pides ver?

Wufei. Es que está en un lugar... no muy visible

Heero. Ah...

Wufei. ¿Qué piensas?

Heero. En primera no me importa, en segunda ya estás lo suficiente grande como para saber que haces y en tercera, ten mucho cuidado, es todo lo que te puedo decir

Wufei. Eso me sirve, gracias Heero

Wufei se pone de pie y nuevamente se acerca a Heero devolviéndole el cigarrillo, enseguida Heero le fuma y el chino se dirige a la puerta saliendo enseguida por ella. De repente para Wufei ya resultaba agradable conversar con Heero, claro, si eso que Heero llamaba conversar era realmente conversar en lenguaje normal, pero dejando eso de lado lo que respectaba a él ya podía llamar a Heero amigo aunque fuera un chico de muy pocas palabras pero eso sí, excelente oyente, eso sin duda

Por la noche nadie más que Catherine y Zechs bajan a cenar, nadie de los que estaban dentro de la casa tenían ánimo de bajar, Trowa se encontraba fuera de casa al igual que Heero que como casi cada noche salía de la casa y hasta la fecha, nadie sabía a donde ni con quien... Duo en su habitación era quien más mal se sentía de todos, había sido besado por Trowa a la fuerza y además éste lo había humillado, y no suficiente con eso Heero y Quatre los habían visto, ahora sí Heero jamás iba a fijarse en él, ahora sí era imposible cualquier tipo de relación amorosa con el vocalista y no suficiente con eso su único amigo le odiaba por creer que él también besaba a Trowa, sin duda ese era uno de los peores días de su vida; el trenzado estaba a punto de llorar, de verdad que se sentía muy mal, pero antes de que pudiera soltar el llanto escucha que alguien llama a la puerta y pensando que es otra vez la enfadosa de Catherine para decirle que baje a cenar grita que no tiene hambre, pero quien llamaba a la puerta no era la hermana del ojiverde sino Quatre quien enseguida abre la puerta, Duo no la tenía con llave... el trenzado voltea para ver quien entraba a su cuarto y al ver a Quatre ahí se alegra enormemente, el rubio traía los ojos rojos y Duo preocupándose le dice que pase sin pena, Quatre cierra la puerta y enseguida sin pensarlo se sienta en la cama abrazando a Duo con fuerza, el guitarrista corresponde al abrazo y después el rubio lo suelta, ambos se miran a los ojos, Duo acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Quatre y le pregunta que es lo que le pasa

Quatre. Es Trowa

Duo. ¿Qué te hizo?

Quatre. Lo único que sabe, despreciarme

Duo. Quatre, antes que nada déjame explicarte que yo no...

Quatre. Lo sé

Duo. ¿Lo sabes? ¿él te lo dijo?

Quatre. No, pero lo supuse por todo lo que comenzó a decir pero de eso no quiero hablar

Duo. ¿Entonces que tienes? Ya no llores, no vale la pena

Quatre. Lo hicimos otra vez

Duo. ¿De nuevo se drogó?

Quatre. No, estaba conciente

Duo. No lo puedo creer

Quatre. Pero me humilló, dijo cosas que de verdad me lastimaron

Duo. ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? Sabes que no te ama

Quatre. Porque yo a él si lo amo

Duo. No es justo, no seas tonto

Quatre. Tú no lo entiendes porque no quieres estar con Heero si no te ama, porque tu amor hacia él no es como el mío

Duo. ¿Cómo es mi amor según tú?

Quatre. Tu eres demasiado orgulloso y yo no, no me importa que Trowa me trate mal si es la única forma de tenerlo, aunque sea solo su cuerpo

Duo. Pero eso no es sano, te lastimas a lo tonto

Quatre. No, no es a lo tonto porque indirectamente, me hace feliz

Duo. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. No tengas miedo de entregarte a Heero, no esperes que te diga que te ama, porque así nunca llegarás a ningún lado, debes aprender a arriesgarte, el amor es un riesgo Duo, y cuesta, pero la recompensa, esa vale mucho más

Duo miraba atento a Quatre, jamás había recibido un consejo de esa naturaleza, y de hecho le parecía un buen consejo ¿por qué esperarse a que Heero dijera esas palabras mágicas como lo eran "te amo" para poder él hacer algo? ¿por qué tenia que esperar a que el día llegara? ¿por qué no hacerlo él? No importando que no lo amara, no importando que solo fuera su cuerpo, porque después de todo eso era lo que él deseaba, que Heero lo amara aunque fuera solo físicamente, porque no siempre un "te amo" lo era todo, las demostraciones físicas de amor también valían y en dos ocasiones habían estado a punto de acostarse, tal vez lo que Heero sentía por él era algo más que una simple pasión, después de todo en más de un año que tenía de conocerlo nunca le había conocido pareja alguna, ni siquiera hablaba de su vida, aún así, esa persona tan seria y reservada en dos ocasiones le había demostrado una pasión que nunca pensó que iba a ver en alguien como él, en dos ocasiones había visto a un Heero totalmente diferente, y a nadie más le mostraba esa parte de él más que a Duo, solo a él le había mostrado esa parte de su personalidad, eso sin duda tenía un significado... Duo agarra a Quatre de las manos y sonríe ampliamente, el rubio no entiende esa reacción y se extraña

Duo. Quatre, éste es el mejor consejo que alguien me haya dado

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. Eres genial, te adoro

Duo coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Quatre y lo atrae hacia él dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla, estaba muy contento, y por su parte Quatre se sonroja hasta las orejas, Duo si que era muy entusiasta, hasta el rostro le había cambiado por completo

Duo. Quatre, hablaré con Heero ¿me esperas aquí o mañana te cuento?

Quatre. Pero Heero salió

Duo. ¿Qué?... éste hombre, ¿será que algún día sabremos a donde va?

Quatre. Tal vez

Duo. Mnh ¿qué haré?... ¡ya sé! lo esperaré en su cuarto

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. Es que de verdad que no me puedo aguantar... pienso hacer el amor con Heero ésta noche ¿cómo ves?

Quatre. Estas loco ¿ésta noche? Son casi las diez

Duo. Lo sé, pero es que son demasiadas las ganas

Quatre. Date un bañito de agua fría ¿te parece?

Duo. No, no me parece, y ahora vete por favor que me voy a poner sexy

Quatre. ¿Más?

Duo. Si, más de lo que estoy

Los dos músicos se comienzan a reír ante la broma de Duo y el rubio se despide de su amigo saliendo de la habitación, el trenzado muy contento busca en su vestidor que ropa ponerse, nunca se le había ocurrido él tener la iniciativa de decirle a Heero que lo quería, que lo deseaba, estaba nervioso y muy contento...

Mientras tanto en un conocido antro de la ciudad, Trowa estaba sentado en uno de los amplios sillones que tenían en el lugar para los grupos grandes de amigos, se encontraba con 3 hermosas mujeres, dos al lado derecho y una al lado izquierdo, eran las mismas mujeres que en una ocasión salían de casa del baterista siendo vistas por Quatre, las mismas chicas de la fiesta de Aniversario con quien Trowa había pasado la noche, eran viejas conocidas de Trowa, de un burdel que antes de su quiebra él solía frecuentar mucho, ahora esas tres mujeres eran sus "entretenimiento" casual, las que llenaban esas noche vacías... el bajista se besaba con una apasionadamente mientras las otras dos conversaban, la mano de Trowa se encontraba por dentro de la blusa de la chica acariciando lentamente uno de sus senos y su otra mano acariciaba con pasión una de sus piernas, por la falta de aire ambos se separan pero aún Trowa tenía sus manos sobre la chica

Trowa. ¿Sabes? te verías genial con el cabello corto

El baterista saca su mano de la blusa de la chica y acariciando levemente los cabellos de la muchacha le pasa un par de ellos atrás de la oreja, la chica no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos de Trowa ya que generalmente él era más frío y por eso se sentía extraña

Chica. ¿Tu crees? A mí me gusta largo

Trowa. Pienso que te verías mejor con el cabello corto

Chica. Quien te entiende, hace mucho me dijiste que te gustaba largo

Trowa. Yo digo muchas cosas nena

El ojiverde agarra a la chica de la cintura y se acerca a ella comenzando a besar sensualmente su cuello, pasando traviesa y lentamente sus manos hasta los glúteos de la chica y apoderándose enseguida de sus labios, el beso como siempre era apasionado, lleno de locura, Trowa entreabre los ojos al estarla besando y por breves segundos ve reflejado en su rostro el rostro de Quatre y enseguida deja de besarla apartándose de ella con los ojos bien abiertos, la chica no entiende que le pasa y le agarra una mano pero él se la arrebata

Trowa. No... no me toques

Chica. ¿Qué te pasa precioso?

Trowa. No me siento bien

Chica. Te pusiste pálido ¿estas bien?

Trowa. Necesito un poco de aire fresco... ahora vuelvo

Trowa se pone de pie enseguida y agarrando su chamarra sale del antro, las chicas no entienden la actitud de Trowa pero le restan importancia, con la que se besaba Trowa se une a la plática de sus amigas mientras que el ojiverde estando fuera del antro prende un cigarro de nicotina, sudaba frío ¿por qué había visto el rostro de ese estúpido rubio en el hermoso rostro de esa chica? Nunca antes le había pasado, ni siquiera con Duo, antes tan solo escogía a chicas de cabello largo, le recordaban al trenzado y eso le excitaba ¿pero ahora? ¿por qué tenía que estar pensando en Quatre? Él era ahora su nuevo jueguito pero hasta ahí, nada más, entonces ¿por qué?

Ya eran las once de la noche y Heero llega silencioso a la casa de Trowa, llega a la cocina, se toma un vaso de agua y enseguida sube a su habitación, con paso lento y calmado como siempre, en su mente cantaba una de sus canciones, una que había escrito especialmente para Duo, la canción tenía el nombre de "Te causa placer" (leer Capítulo 3) esa canción en especial era la que más le gustaba porque mejor describía su relación con Duo, porque cada vez que parecía que iba a tener a Duo algo sucedía y ese no podía más que ser un simple sueño... el vocalista llega a su habitación y después de abrir y cerrar la puerta prende la luz sorprendiéndose de lo que tiene frente a él, Duo se encontraba acostado sobre la cama con unos jeans, una camisa totalmente desabotonada y con un plato de fresas en su mano, Heero mira asombrado a Duo, que seductor se veía

Duo. Heero, hay algo que quiero decirte

Continuará...

Jajajaja, sé que soy mala por dejar el capítulo hasta ahí pero ¿qué esperaban? ¿lemon de Heero y Duo en éste capítulo? Ustedes esperen que la espera casi siempre trae consigo lo que uno tanto desea ¿o no? así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que éste les haya gustado, también espero sus reviews y comentarios, gracias por leer y síganlo haciendo, hasta pronto

PD. En el sueño de Trowa todo transcurre a través de sus ojos, él no se ve así mismo en el sueño, por eso resalté el "Él" cuando me refería a Trowa

SUS REVIEWS:

Mitsuki. Gracias por tus halagos, espero que te sigan gustando los lemon que vienen

Nicolaieva. Gracias por dejarme un review a pesar de que tienes poco tiempo para hacerlo, un gustazo que lo hagas, de verdad, y por lo de Trowa no te preocupes que algo tiene que sufrir, ya verás

Kelpy. Yo tambien odie a Trowa en esa escena (y eso que lo amo) pero Quatre no va a ser tan tonto, bueno, un poquito jeje, y por lo de Erick ya pronto veras que onda con su plan y el la compañía Romefeller, gracias por leer

Dark Angel-chan. Jajajaja, veo que a Heero no le parecio eso de Erick ¿ne? Y por lo de que trama pronto lo sabras aunque me imagino que ya lo supones ¿no? Y por Quatre tienes toda la razon, se le cumplio estar con Trowa pero fue humillado, maldito Trowa jeje, gracias por leer

Forfirith. Gracias como siempre por tu review, me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia con todo y sus altibajos, pero veras que lo de Heero y Duo se soluciona pronto, o al menos por un tiempo jajaja, que mala soy. Por Trowa y Quatre no creas que para el ojiverde lindo va a ser facil tragarse su orgullo, y Quatre, pues Quatre es medio tonto jejeje, pero tambien pronto se pondra las pilas, ya vas a ver, y por Wufei y Traize como viste en este capi poco a poquito jejeje, le va a llegar su hora a Wufei, si, su hora de felicidad y por Zechs pues estas equivocada, no siente por Traize lo que él siente por el manager, además el tiene a Noin, ni modo, un punto bajo para el yaoi, y bueno, espero que este capi te guste y que me dejes review que sabes son muy bien recibidos, muchas gracias

Kennich. De verdad gracias por tu review, se nota que te interesa mucho la historia y eso se agradece, y bueno, ya veras, ya veras que esos dos del 01 y el 02 arreglaran sus diferencias y por Trowa y Quatre no creas que el rubio se va a dejar mucho ¿eh? Pronto se pondra las pilas, y por Wufei él estara mas concentrado en lo suyo con Traize, pero tambien le interesa cañon el rubio así que no se quedara de brazos cruzados, eso te lo aseguro, y bueno, espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones, hasta pronto y cuidate, bye


	16. Entregas

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic **"Yaoi"** con un poco de **"Yuri"**, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gustan estos temas pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 13: Entregas

Creerlo era difícil y resistirse imposible, frente a él estaba la persona a quien más amaba y deseaba desde hace tiempo, estaba frente a él de la mejor de las formas, completamente sensual y hermoso, como siempre, entender que hacía ahí y a esas horas de la noche resultaba complicado ¿seguro que estaba despierto? Porque cada vez que veía algo parecido a aquello a la mañana siguiente descubría que era tan solo un sueño, uno de muchos, pero ésta vez parecía verdad, él estaba frente a sus ojos, sobre su cama y dispuesto a hacer algo, aún no sabía que en específico pero se lo podía imaginar, ese rostro lleno de lujuria, esa ropa tan sugestiva y aquel plato de fresas en la mano lo delataban. La mirada de Heero recorre el sensual cuerpo de Duo y sus ojos se estacionan sobre los de Duo, su mirada era impávida como siempre pero en sus ojos el brillo lo delataba, estaba sorprendido, Duo tampoco apartaba su mirada de la de Heero, esperaba otro tipo de reacción. El vocalista cierra sus ojos unos segundos y avanza hacia el tocador donde deposita la cartera que portaba en su pantalón y la cual había sacado mientras caminaba, Duo abandona su sonrisa y se enseria ¿qué acaso Heero no le iba a decir nada? Pero lo haría, no lo que esperaba pero seguro le diría algo

Heero. ¿Qué haces aquí Duo?

El ojiazul no voltea ni un solo instante hacia con Duo y él en cambio no le apartaba la vista al vocalista, el trenzado deja el plato de fresas sobre el buró izquierdo y vuelve a mirar a Heero detenidamente pero sin responderle, Heero en espera de una respuesta que no llega volta hacia con Duo unos instantes y nuevamente se voltea ahora comenzando a desabrocharse los botones superiores de su camisa

Heero. Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero problemas con Trowa

Duo. ¿Qué?

El trenzado frunce el ceño ante el comentario ¿qué tenía que ver Trowa con que él estuviera ahí en su habitación? ¿qué trataba de decir Heero con eso? Seguramente pensaba cosas que no eran ciertas para nada... Duo se hinca sobre la cama y le dirige a Heero una mirada amenazadora, Heero voltea a verle y ambos chocan duramente sus miradas

Duo. No sé que demonios tratas de decir con eso

Heero. ¿En serio?

Duo. Sí

Heero. No te hagas el idiota, es tú amante ¿no?

Duo. ¿Trowa mi amante? No, que asco

Heero. Mnh...

Duo ablanda su mirada y se baja de la cama, se encontraba descalzo y se acerca a Heero pero al intentar colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del vocalista éste se quita sentándose en la cama, Duo voltea hacia él y lo observa fijamente, Heero coloca su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y se quita el zapato, después hace lo mismo con el otro, ninguno de los dos dice más, Heero voltea hacia con Duo pasados unos segundos y le habla con dureza

Heero. ¿Qué esperas para irte?

Duo. Heero yo...

Heero. Vete te dije

Heero se pone de pie molesto y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola enseguida mostrando a Duo el camino de salida, el trenzado se acerca rápidamente y la cierra con fuerza, Heero se molesta e intenta abrirla otra vez pero nuevamente Duo la cierra

Heero. Si tantos deseos tienes de quedarte entonces me voy yo

Duo. No Heero

Heero. ¿Por qué no?

Duo. Ya te dije que tengo algo que decirte

Heero. No me interesa oírlo

Duo. Pero tengo que decirlo, por favor

Heero. Mnh...

Duo. Heero yo...

Duo estira ambas manos y las coloca sobre la mejillas de Heero mientras lo mira con ternura, Heero en cambio lo mira fríamente y agarra ambos brazos de Duo y los retira de sí desviando enseguida su mirada, estaba haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por no tomarlo fuertemente y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no apoderarse de esos hermosos labios, demasiado esfuerzo por no hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, pero es que la verdad estaba realmente molesto, y más que eso estaba herido, había visto a Duo, a su Duo besándose con Trowa, esa imagen estaba fuertemente arraigada en su memoria, por más que lo intentaba ésta no desaparecía

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Tan solo... vete

Duo. Déjame decírtelo por favor, desde hace tiempo yo...

Heero. Te he dicho que te vayas, seguramente Trowa te espera

Duo. ¡Deja de hablar de Trowa!

Heero. ¿Por qué? es tu amante, la persona con quien te acuestas

Duo arrebata su brazo derecho del agarre de Heero y le propina una fuerte bofetada que le deja la mejilla de un color rojo intenso, Heero voltea sus ojos hacia con Duo y lo mira fríamente, Duo estaba muy molesto y el vocalista aún sujetaba su brazo izquierdo

Duo. Tienes razón, Trowa debe de estarme esperando ¿y sabes? con él el sexo es delicioso

Heero frunce el ceño y aprieta con un poco más de fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Duo pero él no se queja, en cambio miraba con más dureza al vocalista, ambos se miraban fijamente

Duo. Si eso quieres creer siempre será verdad... cuando quieras oírme me avisas

Duo arrebata su otro brazo a Heero y camina hacia la puerta pasándole de lado a Heero y antes de abrir la puerta se detiene, el vocalista le daba la espalda, Duo le mira fijamente la espalda y después la nuca

Duo. Buenas noches

A falta de otra cosa que decir Duo le da las buenas noches a Heero, no sabía que decirle, tal vez Heero nunca iba a querer oírlo y él no lo iba a obligar a nada, el vocalista cierra con fuerza sus ojos, Duo iba a irse por aquella puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y él no sabía que hacer ¿qué era lo que había realmente entre el trenzado y el ojiverde? ¿qué debía de creer? Después de todo esos dos tenían antecedente del cual sospechar, primeramente Duo insinuaba que Trowa era pervertido y que a su lado era un peligro, después en los medios de comunicación se había dicho que eran amantes y por si fuera poco sus ojos habían sido testigo de un apasionado y fogoso beso entre los dos, pero Duo estaba ahí en su habitación dispuesto a explicarle no sé que cosa pero seguramente tenía que ver con eso, además Duo juraba y perjuraba que entre él y Trowa no había nada... Duo gira la perilla de la puerta pero no alcanza a abrirla pues la voz de Heero hace que se detenga y enseguida voltee hacia con él con una gran sonrisa, en cambio Heero seguía sin voltear

Duo. Dime

Heero. Que pases buenas noches... con Trowa

Duo se enfurece ante el comentario, pensaba que tal vez Heero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y en cambio obtenía la peor respuesta que podía haber esperado... el trenzado se acerca muy enojado a Heero y colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Heero con un movimiento fuerte hace que el vocalista voltee a verlo

Duo. ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota!

Heero. No me toques

Duo. Vine a decirte de buena fe lo que siento y me sales con tus estupideces

Heero hace ligeramente hacia atrás su cabeza y sigue mirando con dureza a Duo quien tenía los ojos cristalinos pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar una sola lágrima

Heero. No me digas

Duo. Creí que eras diferente, pero eres igual de idiota que Trowa

Heero. No me compares con ese

Duo. Pues si, si te comparo con él... pero ¿sabes? no me importa lo que creas, lo que siento no va a cambiar

Heero. ¿Lo que sientes de qué?

Duo. Lo que siento por ti

Heero abre un poco más sus ojos al oírlo pero su expresión no cambia, el vocalista mira con más profundidad a Duo pero aún con un tono de voz altanero

Heero. Y que es ¿qué sientes por mi?

Duo. Ya no te lo diré

Heero. Dímelo, aunque obviamente no me interesa

El último comentario de Heero es la gota que derrama el vaso, Duo si que ya estaba muy molesto, entonces se acerca a él y le da un fuerte empujón colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, ante el golpe Heero retrocede dos pasos, ambos aún se miraban duramente

Duo. ¡¡Te amo!... me enamoré del idiota de Heero Yuy

La respuesta de Duo pone a Heero como nunca, sus ojos se abren totalmente, por primera vez se veía realmente sorprendido, y como nunca su corazón comienza a latir con prisa, pero físicamente se veía bien, no se veía nervioso, Duo entiende con eso que aquella confesión realmente no le interesaba al vocalista como él mismo lo había dicho y muy decepcionado se da media vuelta rápidamente y sin mirar atrás abre la puerta saliendo corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta y llega a su propia habitación encerrándose con seguro, se deja caer sobre la cama y comienza a llorar, no era su estilo soltar el llanto como niño pero la situación lo ameritaba, por primera vez se sentía por los suelos, le había confesado sus sentimientos a Heero y él como robot no le había dado una sola respuesta, pero ya la esperaba, Heero definitivamente no sentía nada por él, y si lo había besado y tocado en más de una ocasión había sido tan solo por deseo físico y por nada más... Heero en su habitación aún no daba crédito a lo que había oído, Duo había sido muy claro, más claro que la propia agua, le había dicho que lo amaba, y había mencionado su nombre, no había duda, Duo lo amaba como él también lo amaba pero entonces ¿por qué se besaba con Trowa? ¿es que acaso el baterista era su premio de consolación? Y de ser así ¿qué era entonces lo que había entre Trowa y Quatre? Porque sin duda esos dos algo se traían, debía de conseguir respuestas pero ¿dónde? ¡Quatre! Si, él debía de saberlo, después de todo él y Duo eran muy amigos, él debía tener las respuestas así que sin pensarlo dos veces y no importándole si el rubio dormía o no se dirige a su habitación y sin llamar a la puerta entra, Quatre no se despierta por el ruido pero sí cuando Heero se sienta sobre la cama y entonces enseguida se sienta en la cama prendiendo la lámpara de buró

Quatre. Heero ¿qué haces aquí?

Heero. Por favor Quatre, dime que Trowa y Duo no tienen una relación íntima

Quatre. ¿Qué? pero...

Heero. Dímelo

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Quatre veía en Heero una expresión humana de desesperación, el vocalista estaba realmente ansioso y deseoso de saber algo y él sin duda se lo diría, después de todo el guitarrista y el bajista habían prometido ayudarse mutuamente en cuestiones del corazón

Quatre. Así es, ellos no tienen nada

Heero. Que alivio

Quatre. Tu lo quieres ¿verdad?

Heero. Quererlo es poco

Quatre. Heero...

Heero. Gracias Quatre

Quatre. Por cierto, Trowa lo besó a la fuerza

Heero se molesta al enterarse de que Trowa había besado a Duo a la fuerza, sin duda eso no se iba a quedar así, el ojiverde se las iba a pagar, pero esa noche no, esa noche era para Duo y para nadie más, esa noche también le diría a Duo lo que sentía por él, esa noche era la noche... Duo abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, sus lágrimas ya no caían por sus mejillas pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, había llorado bastante y ya no tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando rodar un par de lágrimas, Heero era el amor de su vida, la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, ni siquiera de una mujer se había logrado enamorar, era una persona que no se permitía sentir algo muy fuerte por alguien, desde niño había estado solo y le era difícil querer a alguien pero a pesar de eso Heero había logrado colarse hasta los huesos... la puerta del cuarto de Duo es golpeada por el puño derecho de Heero pero Duo creyendo que se trata de Quatre quien iba a preguntarle que había pasado se decide por no abrir, no tenía ganas de hablar con su amigo, el vocalista por su parte cree que Duo tal vez ya se durmió y decide darse media vuelta pero no sin antes llamarle a Duo por su nombre, el trenzado alcanza a oírlo y levanta la cabeza de la almohada, Heero se espera unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar y cuando se da media vuelta escucha la puerta abrirse y voltea lentamente hacia ella, nuevamente estaban frente a frente, Duo tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, Heero le sonríe y se acerca a él, el trenzado lo miraba fijamente y con la mirada débil

Heero. Y yo me enamoré del idiota de Duo Maxwell

Duo levanta su rostro lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Heero e intenta sonreír pero en cambio un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, Heero se acerca lentamente a él y colocando su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Duo le limpia las lágrimas que tenía con el dedo pulgar y ante la caricia Duo sonríe agarrando la mano de Heero con ambas manos y cierra sus ojos, Heero se acerca más y agachándose ligeramente posa sus labios sobre los de Duo y éste le responde el beso tocando apenas sus labios, se separan y Duo abre sus ojos, ambos se miran fijamente y sonríen al mismo tiempo, Duo suelta la mano de Heero y abraza su cuerpo ligeramente colocando a su vez su cabeza sobre su pecho y Heero también lo abraza cerrando sus brazos en la espalda de Duo

Duo. Heero, hazme el amor

El trenzado aprieta con fuerza el cuerpo de Heero contra el suyo y él deposita sobre la cabeza de Duo un tierno beso, los dos dejan de abrazarse pero sin soltarse de las manos, Heero asiente con la cabeza a la petición de Duo y se acerca nuevamente, ambos cierran sus ojos al mismo tiempo y abren ligeramente sus labios uniéndolos enseguida en un tierno y delicioso beso, sus lenguas rozándose con lentitud y sensualidad comenzando ambos a caminar hacia dentro de la habitación de Duo cerrando la puerta ya dentro, directamente se acercan a la cama y continúan besándose, la falta de aire más no de deseo los obliga a apartase, con las respiraciones agitadas ambos se miran fijamente, Duo sonríe no dejando de ver a Heero a los ojos y se quita lentamente la camisa desabrochando los botones que le faltaban y la tira al suelo sin importarle donde cae, Heero se acerca nuevamente a él pero en lugar de besar sus labios abraza con fuerza el cuerpo del trenzado comenzando a besar su cuello y bajando hasta el hombro izquierdo depositando un par de besos lentamente, Duo cierra los ojos al recibirlo y exhala un gemido cuando Heero muerde ligeramente la unión de su cuello y su hombro, las manos de Duo se dirigen a la camiseta de Heero la cual aprieta con fuerza y después comienza a subirla quitándola por completo sacándola por la cabeza del vocalista, las manos de ambos se dirigen al pantalón de Heero, las de Duo comienzan a desabrochar el botón y después a bajar el cierre mientras Heero termina de quitarse el cinturón, y al ya no tener con que sujetarse los pantalones de Heero caen al suelo deteniéndose en sus pies, Heero saca los pies del pantalón y ayudándose con los mismos se quita los zapatos, Duo se desabrocha sus pantalones pero antes de bajar el cierre Heero le sujeta las manos, el trenzado lo mira fijamente pero en cambio Heero sonríe depositándole un beso en los labios, entonces se agacha lentamente hasta quedar hincado frente al trenzado quien se pone un poco rojo al entender que iba a hacer Heero, el vocalista agarra el cierre del pantalón de Duo con los dientes y comienza a bajarlo lentamente, Duo sonríe y ayuda a Heero empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo los cuales caen a sus pies, Duo estaba descalzo y fácilmente se quita por completo aquellos jeans que tan sensuales se le veían puestos, ya solo quedaba su ropa interior la cual Heero quita enseguida dejando a Duo completamente desnudo frente a él, Duo se sonroja aún más y Heero en cambio sonríe ampliamente, hasta el miembro tenía perfecto, todo en Duo lo era... el trenzado cierra sus ojos al sentir el primer beso de Heero sobre su miembro, después se viene un segundo y un tercero hasta que por fin Heero saca su lengua comenzando con la punta donde juega un poco con ella pasando su lengua por todo el glande ayudándose con la mano derecha que masajea lentamente los testículos, Duo gime placenteramente mientras se muerde el labio inferior

Duo. Oh si... sí

Las manos de Duo acarician lentamente los sedosos cabellos de Heero jugando con sus dedos haciendo pequeños remolinos, el vocalista sonríe ante el placer que le causa a Duo y entonces se decide metiendo el miembro a su boca, Duo se muerde con más fuerza el labio inferior al tener su miembro dentro de la boca de Heero quien comienza a moverse metiendo y sacando el miembro, Duo coloca solo su mano derecha sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Heero ayudando al empuje y gimiendo con más fuerza y velocidad cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al sentirse llegar al límite llenando la boca de Heero quien continúa metiendo y sacando el miembro de Duo hasta que se derrama por completo y Duo aprieta con fuerza sus labios, el semen del trenzado sale por las comisuras de los labios de Heero quien come lo que puede y vuelve a agarrar el miembro de Duo y lame el semen que aún escurre por él aunque ya éste estaba nuevamente dormido... Duo abre sus ojos y se topa con la mirada de Heero quien ya estaba de pie frente a él, ambos se sonríe y se besan lentamente separándose casi enseguida, Heero lleva sus manos al elástico de sus boxers y lo estira bajándolos enseguida por sus piernas hasta quitarlos por completo, Duo voltea hacia abajo y observa fijamente a Heero, sonríe y lleva su mano derecha hasta ese hermoso miembro, el vocalista se muerde el labio al sentir la mano pero sin dejar de ver a Duo quien aún lo miraba sonriendo

Duo. Estas grande

Heero. Baka

Heero se pone rojo ante el comentario de Duo y colocando su mano sobre la barbilla del chico le levanta el rostro para poder besarlo, un beso entre los dos, apasionado y lleno de deseo, las manos de Duo apretando la nuca de Heero atrayendo con firmeza la cabeza de su amante hacia consigo para hacer más profundo el beso y las manos de Heero recorriendo la espalda de Duo con desesperación sintiendo su miembro contra el suyo lo cual lo pone aún más excitado, ambos avanzan más hacia la cama acostando Heero lentamente a Duo sobre la cama cayendo enseguida sobre él sin dejar de besarlo, los dos acostados sobre la cama besándose con pasión y sin deseos de soltarse, Duo estaba ya preparado para recibir a Heero, iba a ser su primera vez y aunque sabía que iba a doler estaba dispuesto a sentirlo, el mayor de los dolores pero también el máximo de los placeres, sobre todo amando como amaba a Heero... el vocalista sin soltar la espalda de Duo y sin dejar de besarse aprieta con fuerza el cuerpo de Duo contra el suyo levantándolo, primero se hinca y después se sienta aún con el cuerpo de Duo entre sus brazos y aún sus labios unidos, Duo en cambio estaba ahora hincado apretando con fuerza la nuca de Heero, poco después se sueltan, Heero coloca sus manos sobre las caderas de Duo y las acaricia lentamente, Duo sonríe y se acomoda sentándose sobre las piernas de Heero, el ojiazul agarrando aún las caderas del trenzado las eleva pasando enseguida sus manos a sus glúteos los cuales separa, Duo jadea ante el movimiento y agarrando el miembro de Heero lo acomoda en dirección a su ano el cual estaba ligeramente dilatado por el agarre de Heero y entonces el ojiazul al sentir que ya la punta estaba dentro comienza a descender el cuerpo de Duo por su miembro pero lentamente, Duo cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, le dolía mucho la intromisión y un par de lágrimas se cuelan por sus ojos, Heero se estaciona cuando ya su miembro está totalmente dentro de Duo y éste abre sus ojos

Duo. Esta duro, du... duele

Heero. Lo sé

Los labios de ambos nuevamente se unen en un tierno beso y Heero comienza a mover lentamente las caderas de Duo de adelante hacia atrás haciendo gemir a Duo de dolor

Heero. ¿Mas lento?

Duo. Nhg... no

Duo aprieta los hombros de Heero con fuerza y eleva sus caderas un poco volviendo a dejarse caer gimiendo nuevamente con fuerza al sentir de nueva cuenta la totalidad del miembro de Heero dentro de él

Heero. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. Sí, continúa

Heero asiente con la cabeza y continúa moviendo las caderas de Duo de adelante hacia atrás combinando ese movimiento con uno de arriba hacia abajo embistiendo a Duo con lentitud mientras lo besa apasionadamente, Duo mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y a pesar del inmenso dolor ayuda a Heero moviéndose también pidiendo enseguida más fuerza por parte de Heero quien obedece pero no dejando de ser cuidadoso... pronto Heero acelera el ritmo causando en Duo ya no solo dolor sino también mucho placer, las piernas de Duo se cierran en la espalda de Heero y las manos de Heero aprietan con más fuerza las caderas de Duo, ambos gimen placenteramente, no les importaba si los oían o no, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Heero estaba por llegar al clímax, los sentidos estaban turbados y los ojos abiertos de Heero comenzaban a nublarse mientras los de Duo estaban cerrados con fuerza, en su rostro estaba reflejado un gran dolor y ambos sudaban mucho, sus cuerpos húmedos hacían ruido al chocar de ambas pieles y los testículos de Heero golpeando los glúteos de Duo, era un ambiente de total placer y no pudiendo más Heero brota su semilla dentro de Duo quien grita y gime por última vez al sentir a Heero dentro de él, era la primera vez que sentía ese tibio líquido dentro y debía confesar que era una sensación agradable y excitante, Heero también gime por última vez al sentir su líquido por fin fuera, las respiraciones de ambos agitadas como nunca, Duo abre sus ojos y ambos se miran profundamente sonriéndose enseguida para después atraparse en un tierno y lento beso usando sus lenguas de forma sensual, Duo aún tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Heero y éste aún dentro del trenzado, el vocalista agarrando el cuerpo de Duo sin dejar de besarlo lo acuesta nuevamente quedando él arriba de su cuerpo, poco a poco Duo deja de rodearle la cintura a Heero y él lentamente comienza a salirse de Duo saliendo detrás de su miembro parte del semen que había depositado en el trenzado, los dos abandonan sus labios y se miran profundamente

Duo. Te amo Heero

El vocalista sonríe y pasa ligeramente sus labios sobre los del trenzado quitando enseguida de su frente algunos cabellos que por el sudor se pegaban

Heero. También te amo

Los labios de ambos vuelven a unirse y sus manos se agarran con fuerza y cuando separan sus labios Heero se baja de Duo quedando a su lado y sin soltarse de las manos, Duo abraza el cuerpo de Heero colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando enseguida sus ojos

Duo. Estoy cansado

Heero. Duerme

Duo. Tengo miedo

Heero. ¿Miedo?

Duo. Cuando esto pasa despierto y me doy cuenta que es un sueño

Heero. Pero ésta vez no lo será

Duo. Júrame que no, júrame que esto no es un sueño

Heero. No lo es, estoy aquí y te amo

Duo. Gracias Heero, jamás olvidaré ésta noche

Duo aprieta más el cuerpo de Heero y poco a poco se queda dormido, el vocalista estaba también muy cansado y poco a poco también se queda dormido olvidándose por completo de que estaban completamente desnudos, ni siquiera una sábana cubría sus cuerpos y además la puerta no tenía ninguna clase de seguro

El rubio bajista se despierta muy temprano al día siguiente, se sentía curioso, tenía deseos de saber que había pasado la noche anterior con Heero y Duo, sabía que para su amigo su mayor sueño era estar por fin junto a Heero, se sentía feliz por él, al menos él si era amado, no que él, que teniendo el cuerpo de Trowa a su disposición no tenía su corazón... Quatre se levanta y se coloca una simple bata sobre su cuerpo el cual solo tenía encima un boxer y sale de su habitación rumbo a la de Duo, toca la puerta y nadie le abre entonces decide entrar no esperando para nada lo que ahí encontró, Quatre abre sus ojos enormemente al ver los cuerpos de Heero y Duo desnudos sobre la cama, ambos dormían plácidamente y estaban tiernamente abrazados, un gran hilo de sangre escurre de su nariz y enseguida pero sin hacer ruido cierra la puerta recargándose nerviosamente sobre ella, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y después de asimilar lo visto se ríe nerviosa y traviesamente, por fin se le había hecho a Duo, que envidia sentía, debía de admitirlo

El primero en abrir sus ojos es Duo y sonriendo estira su mano sobre la cama esperando tener a Heero a su lado pero él no estaba, al no sentirlo rápidamente abre bien sus ojos y ve que Heero no estaba ahí y por segundos cree que lo de la noche anterior fue un sueño pero enseguida sale de su error pues no solamente estaba completamente desnudo sino que también tenía entumecida toda la parte baja de la espalda, era un dolor extraño, jamás lo había sentido y debía admitir que aunque dolía también se sentía bien, era la prueba perfecta de que efectivamente la noche anterior había estado con Heero; de pronto Heero sale del baño de la habitación de Duo con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con el cabello completamente mojado, el trenzado sonríe ampliamente e intenta bajarse de la cama para ir con él pero el dolor en su espalda baja lo obliga a quedarse donde está y pronto sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, Heero se da cuenta y sonríe acercándose a la cama, se agacha y le da un beso en los labios a Duo sentándose enseguida en la cama a su lado

Heero. Duele ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, eres un bruto

Heero. ¿Yo?

Duo. Sí, mira como me dejaste, no te perdono

Por primera vez en su vida Duo escucha de Heero una risa sincera y se sorprende, ahora veía a un Heero muy diferente a como lo había conocido, le sonreía, le besaba tiernamente y ahora hasta reía, sin duda cada día conocía más cosas de Heero y le agradaba... el trenzado se cruza de brazos y hace puchero, Heero se burlaba de su sufrimiento

Heero. ¿Estas enojado?

Duo. Sí

Heero. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué te penetré? ¿quieres que yo sea el uke la próxima vez?

Heero sonríe sarcásticamente y Duo deja de hacer puchero mirando fijamente al vocalista y se acerca a él con los ojos bien abiertos, Heero deja de sonreír y lo mira fijamente

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. ¿Qué es eso de upe?

Heero. Uke no upe

Duo. Eso, ¿qué es?

Heero. Quien toma el papel pasivo en una relación sexual, y el activo es Seme

Prácticamente a Duo le salían signos de interrogación de la cabeza, jamás había escuchado semejantes términos ¿tendrían que ver con el idioma de Heero o se trataba de un código entre homosexuales? Sin duda era más inocente de lo que creía, entonces se sonroja enormemente al hilarlo con el comentario anterior de Heero

Heero. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Duo. ¿Acaso tú me dejarías que yo... yo te penetrara?

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿Has... estado en ese papel antes?

Heero. Sí, solo una vez

Duo. ¿Solo una?

Heero. Mi primera vez con un hombre fue también como uke

Nuevamente Duo se sorprende, por más que trataba no podía imaginarse a Heero en el papel de lo que él llamaba Uke, seguramente en ese papel era igual de bueno que en el otro porque sin duda la experiencia de la noche anterior había sido increíble, sin duda detrás de ello había un gran expediente sexual por parte del ojiazul, sí que se sentía algo celoso

Heero. ¿Y ese silencio?

Duo. Es que estoy tratando de asimilar los datos que me das

El rostro de Duo estaba lleno de confusión, Heero había dicho un par de cosas para él desconocidas y merecían parte de su tiempo para captarlas, Heero en cambio lo miraba atento, se notaba el interés que Duo tenía en él y él también tenía mucho interés en saber cosas de Duo

Heero. Mnh... ¿hay algo más que quieras saber de mí?

Duo. Muchas cosas más, pero ya habrá tiempo ¿no? debo bañarme, vestirme y tú tienes que salir de mi cuarto sin que te vean, además tenemos ensayo y...

Heero. Espera... ¿cómo está eso de que nadie me vea? No me vas a salir con que lo nuestro es cosa de una noche ¿o sí?

Duo. Claro que no idiota, te amo ¿te quedo claro?

Heero. Sí ¿pero entonces...?

Duo. Debemos mantenerlo en secreto, por el bien del grupo

Heero. No me importa el maldito grupo

Duo. Pero a mí sí

Heero. ¿Más que yo?

Duo. ¿Me vas a hacer escoger?

Heero. Claro que no, solo quiero que me digas si te importa más que yo

El trenzado se queda callado por varios segundos ante la pregunta de Heero y mostrándose serio y un poco molesto lo mira fijamente

Duo. No

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Duo. Por favor entiéndeme

Heero. ¿Quieres que entienda que nuestra relación será a escondidas solo por el maldito grupo? Que por cierto ni grupo parecemos, somos más extraños que nada

Totalmente molesto Heero se pone de pie y quitándose la toalla comienza a vestirse

Duo. Sabía que no entenderías pero ¿sabes qué? no me interesa

Sin importarle ese dolor en la parte baja de la espalda Duo se pone de pie a prisa y se mete al baño para darse una ducha, Heero lo había hecho enojar y si continuaba en esa habitación junto al ojiazul iban a terminar por acabar su reciente relación amorosa y eso no lo quería, Heero en cambio enojado termina de vestirse y sale de la habitación con su cara de siempre, en el pasillo se topa con Trowa quien lo había visto salir de la habitación del trenzado y ambos se miran duramente, Heero se acerca a Trowa y lo toma fuerte de la camisa acercándolo un poco hacia él, el ojiverde lo miraba también con fiereza

Heero. Contigo me ajusto después

Trowa. ¿Podrás?

Heero. Idiota

Los ojos azules se muestran más molestos ante el comentario y la sonrisa burlona de Trowa y lo suelta de la camisa aventándolo ligeramente, Trowa se acomoda la camisa y lo mira tranquilo sin dejar su sonrisa burlona, Heero en cambio se va directo a su habitación, de verdad que ahora Trowa se había convertido para él en una persona insoportable... Trowa al ver que Heero se va borra su sonrisa y se dirige directamente a la habitación de Duo ¿qué demonios hacía Heero en la habitación de "su" trenzado? Trowa entra al cuarto y visiblemente no hay nadie pero cuando intenta irse escucha el caer del agua de la regadera y entonces se queda cerrando la puerta con el seguro y se sienta en la cama, minutos después sale Duo del baño envuelto tan solo en una toalla, con el cabello totalmente suelto y el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, por segundos ambos se miran a los ojos siendo Duo el primero en reaccionar

Duo. ¡Salte de aquí degenerado!

Trowa. ¿Yo degenerado? Pero si acabo de ver a Heero salir de aquí ¿jodieron?

Duo. Que te importa, lárgate

Trowa. Imagino que sí, traía su pelo mojadito ¿jodieron en el baño?

Duo. Voy a gritar

Trowa. ¿Es amenaza? Porque no me asusta

Duo. Tarado

El trenzado mira con odio al ojiverde y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola enseguida

Duo. Vete o grito

Trowa. Grita

Trowa se ríe creyendo que Duo no gritara pero cuando menos se lo espera Duo asoma su cabeza por fuera de la habitación y grita que Trowa lo quiere violar, el ojiverde se exalta ante el grito y enseguida se pone de pie, se acerca al trenzado y cerrando la puerta lo toma del brazo atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y tapándole enseguida la boca con su mano derecha, Duo le muerde uno de los dedos y Trowa enseguida lo suelta alejándose un poco de él, Duo se comienza a reír mirando con burla a Trowa

Duo. ¿A verdad?

Trowa. Eres una fiera Maxwell, ya te imagino en la cama, que delicia

Duo. Estúpido

Trowa sonríe y se acerca nuevamente a Duo acariciándole la mejilla derecha con ternura, Duo lo mira fijamente y totalmente quieto, Trowa no solía comportarse así

Trowa. Tal vez pienses que se trata solo de calentura, pero de verdad me gustas... te quiero

El ojiverde se acerca lentamente y deposita sobre el trenzado un inocente beso en su mejilla izquierda la cual no acariciaba y sin propasarse se aleja, Duo no daba crédito a lo que sucedía ¿Trowa lo quería bien? Imposible, era solo un degenerado y ya... Trowa sale de la habitación y afuera de ella estaban Catherine, Wufei, Zechs y Quatre quienes habían oído a Duo decir que Trowa lo quería violar y habían ido a ver que sucedía, el ojiverde los mira a todos deteniéndose en la mirada de Quatre, los dos se miran fijamente y enseguida Trowa se aleja pasándoles de lado, todos a excepción del rubio miran a Trowa marcharse, Quatre por su parte entra a la habitación de Duo cerrando la puerta enseguida

Quatre. ¿Estas bien? ¿te hizo algo?

Duo. No, grite eso para alejarlo, nomás por eso

Quatre. Que alivio

Duo. Olvidemos eso, Quatre anoche...

Quatre. Lo sé

Muy emocionado Quatre se acerca a Duo y le da un abrazo mojándose enseguida pues Duo estilaba agua por todo el cuerpo, el trenzado le pide unos minutos para cambiarse y Quatre lo espera mientras se viste, los dos se sientan en la cama y comienzan a platicar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Duo no le daba detalles a Quatre pero en teoría le platica todo y Quatre emocionado escucha, al menos Duo era feliz, eso le alegraba

Más tarde llega Chris y Zechs reúne a todos en la sala de juntas después del ensayo, todos asisten y muy desconcertados todos miran a Heero y Duo que estaban sentados juntos, generalmente Heero se alejaba lo más posible de todos pero ahora estaba ahí junto a Duo, además también era extraño ver a Traize ahí sin que Wufei se hubiera ido molesto, además hacía días que el hombre no se paraba en esa casa, y por si fuera poco estaban también juntos, no tan juntos como Heero y Duo pero sí juntos, el más extrañado de todo eso era Zechs, al menos lo que respectaba de Heero y Duo ya que estaba conciente de la relación que tenían su mejor amigo y el guitarrista y para Chris nada de eso resultaba impactante, ella era la única que estaba al tanto del 90 de las actividades de The Wings y los demás miembros de la casa. Antes de comenzar con la junta Zechs quería saber que pasaba ahí

Quatre. Espero que no sea indiscreción ¿pero por qué esa cara Zechs?

Zechs. Siento un aura extraña en la habitación

Quatre. ¿aura extraña?

Zechs. Sí, y merezco una explicación

Duo. ¿De qué hablas?

Zechs. Todos se ven extraños, hasta yo me siento extraño viéndolos

No todos entendían de que hablaba Zechs y le miraban extrañados, la única que entiende al 100 es Chris y comienza a reírse, Duo entiende con la risa y sonríe ampliamente, era buen momento para reconciliarse con Heero por el pleito de la mañana así que se anima y delante de todos toma la mano del ojiazul entre la suya y la besa, todos a excepción de Quatre y Chris se sorprenden, Quatre porque sabía todo y Chris porque sabía que lo que sentían esos dos era una bomba de tiempo, hasta Heero estaba sorprendido

Duo. Somos pareja

La sonrisa de Duo no se puede ocultar y muy emocionado recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Heero quien se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, la primera en reaccionar es Catherine, ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de ambos pero no se imaginaba que tan pronto iban a concretar algo, Wufei estaba solo un poco sorprendido al igual que Traize, en cambio Zechs estaba perplejo ¿Heero y Duo? si imaginarse a Traize y Wufei resultaba extraño, imaginarse a Heero y Duo era totalmente extravagante, y por último estaba Trowa quien era el único molesto, el baterista les da la espalda a ambos cruzándose de brazos... el manager del grupo sale de su trance y mira fijamente a la pareja

Zechs. ¿También son gays? ¿todos lo son?

Zechs no daba crédito a ese dato, si se ponía a pensarlo se daba cuenta que todos eran gay, sabía que Trowa era un mujeriego pero siempre había intuido lo que el baterista sentía por el guitarrista, a Quatre se lo había notado desde el primer día de conocerlo, de Catherine y Chris se había enterado no hace mucho y a Traize y Wufei los había visto y ahora Duo confesaba que él y Heero eran pareja, si que estaba sorprendido, era el único heterosexual en esa habitación, y eso si no contaba lo que había sucedido entre él y Traize, se sentía como en una telenovela con tantos rollos amorosos

Trowa. No, yo no lo soy

Trowa se molesta ante el comentario, a pesar de que había estado con Quatre en varias ocasiones no se sentía homosexual, nadie hace caso a su comentario, realmente a nadie le interesaba discutirle a Trowa, él no era del agrado de muchos, empezando por Heero y Duo, el trenzado le llama la atención el comentario de Zechs ya que no sabía lo de Chris y Catherine así que no se quiere quedar con las ganas de preguntar

Duo. ¿Ellas también?

Pregunta señalando a ambas chicas, Catherine sonríe y moviendo su cabeza a los lados mira a Zechs acusadoramente

Catherine. Una que mantiene el secreto y al manager despistado se le suelta la lengua

Zechs. Perdonen, no lo hice a propósito

Chris. No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se iba a saber

La asesora de imagen sonríe y se acerca a su chica tomándola de la mano, Duo no daba crédito a lo que se acababa de enterar, sin duda cada quien tenía sus secretos y aunque él ya había hablado del suyo no lo pensaba hacer al público, era una confesión que iba a quedar entre ellos y ya... cuando intentan reanudar la plática el teléfono celular de Chris suena y ella lo agarra soltando a Catherine de la mano y saliéndose de la sala de juntas, se notaba un poco nerviosa pero nadie se había dado cuenta de ellos, ya muy alejada la chica contesta con todo confianza

Chris. Ahora no puedo hablar

Voz. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Estoy en casa de ellos

Voz. Entonces te llamo más tarde ¿está bien?

Chris. Sí, esta bien

Voz. Espero noticias

Chris. No te preocupes, las tendrás

La rubia cuelga el teléfono y se da media vuelta topándose con Catherine que se encontraba atrás de ella, la asesora se sorprende pero no se muestra ni asustada ni nerviosa, la hermana de Trowa la mira fijamente y se acerca más

Catherine. ¿Quién te llamó?

Chris. Nadie de importancia

Catherine. ¿Segura?

Chris. Si Cathy, no te preocupes

Catherine sonríe y la rubia se acerca dándole un beso en los labios y ambas regresan a la sala de juntas donde Zechs les explicaba lo de la gira, ésta sería dentro de medio mes y recorrerían varios países donde ya tenían comprometidas varias fechas, además Zechs les informa del día en que serían entregados los grammy´s y de que estaban nominados a categorías como "Artista del año" "Mejor canción" entre otras y concluida la junta Zechs se retira, tenía ganas de ver a Noin e iba dispuesto a ir a su casa, por su parte Traize invita a Wufei a comer y éste no se puede negar entonces se van, Catherine y Chris salen al cine, Trowa sale también pero sin decir a donde y en la casa solo quedan Heero, Duo, Quatre y la servidumbre

Quatre. Me siento solo

Duo. ¿Y nosotros qué?

Quatre. Mnh, como si no quisieran estar solos

Heero. Eso sí

Duo. ¡Heero!

Quatre. Es la verdad, no me ofendo ¿saben? Me voy a ver a donde y le doy libre el día a la servidumbre ¿qué les parece?

Heero. Muy bien

Duo. Pero...

Quatre. Nada de peros

El rubio le cierra el ojo al vocalista y sale de la sala de juntas dirigiéndose enseguida a donde están los empleados y les da el día libre, el rubio se despide de sus amigos y sale de la casa silbando una canción, se sentía contento por la feliz pareja, lástima que él estaba más solo que un perro... Heero abraza a Duo quien sube los pies al sillón y se recarga en el pecho del chico con una gran sonrisa, ambos en silencio, no hacían falta palabras, mientras estuvieran juntos éstas salían sobrando pero pasados unos minutos es Heero quien rompe el silencio entre los dos

Heero. Me sorprendió que les dijeras lo nuestro

Duo. Solo no quiero que la prensa nos hostigue pero jamás negaría que te amo

Heero. Gracias

Duo. ¿Gracias? Gracias te doy yo por amarme

Heero. Cursi

Duo. Insensible

Los dos sonríen y Duo voltea hacia atrás dándole un beso en los labios a Heero quien le responde enseguida, Duo agarra los brazos de Heero que se cerraban en su pecho y se voltea quedando encima de él de frente y entonces comienzan a besarse, cuando se separan Duo abraza a Heero sin borrar su enorme sonrisa, por fin podía tocar y besar a Heero era un sueño hecho realidad

Duo. Dime algo Heero ¿cuántos hombres han pasado por tu vida?

Heero. ¿Solo hombres?

Duo. ¿Eres bi?

Heero. No, pero antes no era gay, o al menos no lo sabía

Duo. Oh, bueno, en general

Heero. ¿Solo sexualmente?

Duo. Sí

Heero. Dos mujeres y ocho hombres

Duo. ¡ ¿Ocho!

Duo se separa un poco de Heero y con los ojos muy abiertos lo mira sorprendido

Heero. ¿Son muchos?

Duo. Sí

Heero. No te hagas el puro y casto conmigo

Duo. Heero, sexualmente he estado con cinco mujeres y tú eres el único hombre

Heero. Son muchas

Duo. Claro que no, tres fueron mis novias y las otras dos apenas si las conocía, eran mis parejas casuales

Heero. ¿Lo ves? Yo solo tengo relaciones sexuales con parejas formales

Duo. ¿Tantos noviazgos has tenido?

Heero. En realidad fueron seis novias y quince novios

Esos números eran mucho para Duo, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan antisocial como Heero, si el vocalista le hubiera dicho que no había tenido relaciones formales y que todas habían sido por solo sexo hubiera sido más creíble, pero hablar de noviazgo era algo diferente y Heero tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo, se sentía intimidado pero sobre todo muy celoso, el trenzado se queda callado por bastante tiempo y vuelve a acostarse sobre Heero dándole la espalda y muy serio, Heero no aguanta el silencio viniendo de Duo y le besa la mejilla pero Duo se hace el indiferente

Heero. ¿Estas molesto por mi historial?

Duo. Estoy celoso

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Yo nunca antes me había enamorado y parece que tú sí

Heero. Solo una vez

Duo. ¿Una vez?

Heero. Antes de ti me enamoré una vez, pero no quiero hablar de eso

De pronto Heero se había puesto muy serio y Duo se siente extraño, sabía que Heero era serio pero parecía que ese tema estaba vetado para el ojiazul, como si fuera una herida que no había sanado, Duo vuelve a voltearse y posa sus labios sobre los de Heero y sonriéndole enseguida, Heero también le sonríe

Duo. ¿Sabes qué? no me importa tu pasado, soy tu presente

Heero. ¿En serio?

Duo. Sí

Los dos se sonríen y nuevamente comienzan a besarse, ésta vez el beso comienza a hacerse apasionado y pronto las manos de Heero estaban bajo la camisa del trenzado acariciando su pecho, Duo exhala un suspiro cuando siente los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha de Heero sobre uno de sus pezones acariciándolo, Heero quita a Duo la camisa y se acerca a su pecho lamiendo el mismo pezón, Duo comienza a jadear al sentir la lengua moverse en círculos y de arriba hacia abajo sobre su pezón, Heero lo torturaba dulcemente en esa zona y pronto sus manos bajan hasta su pantalón comenzando a desabrocharlo, Duo se termina de quitar el pantalón y nuevamente besa a Heero bajando hasta su cuello, el ojiazul con su mano derecha se comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca mientras con la izquierda desabrocha su pantalón, dejan de besarse y Duo le termina de quitar a Heero los pantalones quitando antes los zapatos del vocalista, Heero se acuesta completamente en el sillón observando como Duo se quita la ropa interior mostrándose ya completamente excitado, Heero se muerde el labios y estira su mano hasta el miembro de Duo comenzando a acariciarlo, Duo cierra los ojos ante la caricia y sonríe, Heero era experto con las manos pero antes de llegar al orgasmo Heero se detiene, Duo lo mira fijamente y le sonríe acercándose a él y besándole los labios, el trenzado se levanta hincándose sobre las piernas de Heero y termina de desvestirlo, Duo se lame el pulgar de la mano derecha y lleva su mano hasta el miembro de Heero colocando su pulgar en la punta y comenzando a masajearlo, Heero jadea ante los movimientos y observa fijamente a Duo quien de repente se detiene y Heero lo mira atento

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Quiero intentarlo

Heero. ¿Quieres hacerme sexo oral?

Duo. Sí

Heero. ¿Sabes?

Duo. Me han hecho, supongo que sí

Heero. Esta bien

Heero se acomoda levantándose un poco recargándose en el brazo del sillón y colocando sus codos sobre el sillón observando como Duo desciende primero besando su pecho, llegando al vientre donde lame lentamente y llegando después al lugar deseado, Heero se muerde el labio cuando Duo le agarra el miembro y observa como directamente Duo lo mete a su boca intentando comenzar con la succión pero no puede, Heero sonríe y lo detiene

Heero. Comienza con tu lengua o no resbalará por tu boca

Duo. Que sucio eres

Heero. No es suciedad, pero si lo intentas así me lastimas

Duo. Esta bien

El trenzado saca su lengua y comienza con tímidas y pequeñas lamidas haciendo sonreír a Heero, el ojivioleta se veía hasta tierno intentando hacer algo como eso por primera vez, pronto Duo deja la timidez y usa diestramente su lengua pasándola por todo el miembro de Heero depositando a su vez besos lentos, el ojiazul estaba satisfecho, Duo aprendía pronto, el ojiazul coloca su mano sobre la barbilla de Duo y lo detiene

Heero. Ya lo puedes meter

Duo. Esta bien

El guitarrista hace caso y lentamente mete el miembro de Heero a su boca pero cuando pasa de la mitad hace un movimiento brusco y casi lo mete en su totalidad sintiendo como toca su garganta sacándolo enseguida y comenzando a toser, Heero no puede aguantarse y se comienza a reír, Duo lo mira enojado

Heero. Perdón

Duo. Ya no continúo

Heero. Hazlo por favor, me duele

Duo. ¿Te duele mucho?

Heero. Sí, necesito terminar, si no quieres continuar déjame penetrarte

Duo. No, mejor continúo

Heero. Esta bien

Duo reanuda su tarea comenzando a meter y sacar el miembro de Heero de su boca haciendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás con un poco de más velocidad, Heero cierra los ojos duramente y abre después solo uno observando a Duo colocando su mano en la mejilla del chico, Duo voltea los ojos hacia arriba sin interrumpir su trabajo y mira en Heero una expresión de dolor y entonces se detiene

Duo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Heero. Tus dientes, me lastiman

De pronto ambos se encontraban riendo, Duo se levanta observando fijamente a Heero y viceversa, Duo se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios

Duo. Nada hago bien

Heero. No digas eso, hay cosas que sabes hacer bien

Duo. ¿Cómo cuales?

Heero. Esto...

Heero agarra la nuca de Duo y lo atrae hacia él comenzando ambos a besarse apasionadamente, Heero hace un movimiento quedando ahora él encima de Duo sin dejar ambos de besarse y cuando se separan sin que Heero diga algo Duo abre sus piernas ampliamente y el ojiazul sonríe, la pierna izquierda de Duo la agarra con la mano derecha y la eleva quedando la rodilla del trenzado a la altura de su cintura y la otra pierna arriba del respaldo del sillón, con la mano izquierda Heero se agarra el miembro y lo direcciona a la entrada de Duo comenzando a entrar lentamente, Duo se queja mucho por el dolor mostrando unos ojos llorosos y pronto Heero se encontraba embistiéndolo con fervor y Duo gemía duramente, además aquella posición ayudaba mucho a que Heero llegara a puntos muy sensibles, el trenzado se agarraba con desesperación de la parte del sillón que podía, las embestidas de Heero eran mucho para él que no tenía experiencias con los hombres y el dolor también era inmenso, como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos. La mano derecha de Heero se dirige al miembro de Duo y comienza a masturbarlo haciendo que el placer de Duo fuera doble, el trenzado por su parte ya sentía la garganta reseca de tantos gemidos, Heero era excelente amante, de pronto el líquido sale de Duo manchando por completo su vientre y poco después brota Heero dentro de Duo suspirando por el gran alivio y también Duo suspira cayendo el cuerpo de Heero completamente agitado sobre el de Duo y antes de normalizar sus respiraciones se besan saliendo enseguida Heero de Duo, se miran a los ojos y sonriendo se abrazan fuertemente

El baterista caminaba sin rumbo por las calles del centro de New York, se sentía mal por la recién noticia, Heero y Duo eran más que compañeros de cama, eran pareja y se veía que iba en serio, Trowa estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Duo por Heero pero no los del vocalista por el guitarrista y el saber que ya estaban juntos resultaba molesto, ahora tendría que olvidarse de Duo si no quería problemas con Heero, al menos por el bien del grupo, el vocalista le tenía sin cuidado, de hecho le caía mal... el ojiverde en su desesperación saca de su bolsillo trasero su celular y marca al de Quatre, el rubio se sorprende al ver el registro del número de Trowa y duda en contestar decidiéndose enseguida a hacerlo

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres?

Trowa. Te espero en el hotel "Deja vú"

Quatre. Pero...

Trowa. No tardes

Sin darle tiempo a objetar Trowa cuelga el teléfono y Quatre desconcertado lo guarda en su bolsillo ¿debía o no de ir? Esa era una pregunta que tenía que analizar bien ya que era 100 obvio lo que buscaba Trowa pero ¿era sensato seguir ese juego? ¿era realmente sano? Sabía muy bien que Trowa no lo quería, que buscaba solo sexo como si él fuera una de sus prostitutas y aunque él lo amaba resultaba denigrante ser su juguete sexual... el rubio lo piensa por largos minutos y decide ir al mentado hotel así que toma un taxi ya que no llevaba su automóvil y llega al susodicho hotel, entra y en el lobby estaba Trowa sentado leyendo una revista de espectáculos donde aparecían fotos de ellos, Quatre se acerca y se detiene frente a Trowa, el ojiverde lo siente llegar y eleva su mirada dejando la revista y poniéndose de pie

Trowa. Te tardaste

Quatre. Dudaba en venir

Trowa. Mnh, sabes que soy buen amante ¿por qué dudabas?

Quatre. Ya sabes por que

Trowa. En fin, subamos

El baterista muestra a Quatre las llaves del cuarto y sonríe, en cambio Quatre permanece serio, Trowa comienza a caminar en dirección a la habitación y el rubio lo sigue observándolo fijamente, llegan al cuarto y Trowa abre la puerta dejando pasar a Quatre, prende la luz, cierra la puerta y sin dar tiempo a nada se avienta a sus brazos besándolo con desesperación, Quatre responde al beso y ambos se dirigen a la cama donde Trowa toma a Quatre en sus brazos y lo avienta a ella cayendo enseguida sobre él quitando una a una las prendas de ropa del rubio quien estaba a merced de todas las caricias de Trowa...

Terminado el acto Trowa sale de Quatre y se posiciona a un lado, ambos totalmente agitados, el ojiverde cierra los ojos y los abre cuando siente que Quatre se mueve quedando sentado en la cama con los pies de fuera, Trowa voltea con él y lo mira fijamente

Trowa. ¿Ya te vas?

Quatre. Sí, ya tuvimos sexo, ya no me necesitas

Trowa. Es verdad pero no te estoy corriendo, puedes quedarte a descansar un poco

El ojiverde nuevamente voltea hacia el techo y cierra los ojos, Quatre voltea y lo mira fijamente sonriendo después, Trowa se veía tan tierno con la boca cerrada, el rubio vuelve a acostarse tapándose enseguida con la sábana y ambos permanecen callados por varios minutos, Quatre voltea hacia con Trowa dispuesto a romper el silencio

Quatre. ¿Cómo tomaste lo de Heero y Duo?

Trowa. Revolcándome contigo

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Mientras te lo hacía pensaba en él

Quatre. Eres un idiota Trowa

El rubio se quita la sábana de encima y enojado vuelve a sentarse y se pone de pie enseguida para tomar su ropa y marcharse, Trowa voltea a verlo y sonríe cínica y ampliamente poniéndose de pie enseguida y acercándose al rubio a quien le arrebata la camisa que estaba dispuesto a ponerse y la avienta, Quatre se enoja y voltea a ver a Trowa a los ojos con mucho coraje, Trowa en cambio sonríe más ampliamente y atrae a Quatre hacia con él con un movimiento brusco y fuerte haciendo que Quatre se queje cuando su pecho choca contra el del baterista quien al tenerlo en sus brazos no duda en arrebatarle un beso salvaje, el rubio sin cerrar los ojos le da a Trowa golpes y empujones en el pecho para que lo suelte pero él no accede, poco a poco Quatre deja de poner resistencia y se deja llevar colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trowa correspondiendo al beso de la misma forma, sus respiraciones se agitan aún más y Quatre avienta con fuerza a Trowa cuando la necesidad de aire se presenta no sin antes morder el labio inferior del baterista con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar, Trowa respirando con dificultad mira a Quatre con lujuria mientras que el rubio seguía con su mirada ruda

Trowa. No tienes idea de lo excitante que me resulta

Quatre. Idiota

Trowa. Admítelo, no puedes vivir sin esto

Trowa intenta acercarse nuevamente a Quatre pero él enseguida se aleja dirigiéndose al buró del lado izquierdo de la cama donde agarra un cenicero de cristal y amenaza con aventárselo a Trowa quien se ríe con burla

Quatre. No juego

Trowa. ¿Me vas a dar con eso? Que rudo

Quatre. Aléjate de mí, sucio sexual

Trowa. ¡Eres tú quien accede a esto! Eres mi puta y lo sabes

Quatre. ¡No lo soy!

Quatre no duda un solo segundo y le avienta a Trowa el cenicero directamente a la cabeza pero él alcanza a esquivarlo aunque éste le roza parte de la frente comenzando enseguida a sangrar, el ojiverde se agarra con fuerza la frente agachándose ligeramente y Quatre se asusta queriendo acercarse a él pero Trowa se lo impide gritándole que se vaya, el rubio aprieta los dientes y sin insistir se da media vuelta, se viste a medias y sale de la habitación con los zapatos en la mano cerrando con fuerza la puerta al salir, Trowa se queda en esa posición unos segundos y después sonríe ampliamente

Trowa. Mi fiera

Aunque no lo quería admitir poco a poco Trowa se iba enamorando de Quatre, el rubio se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, ahora lo conocía realmente como era, porque siempre había creído que era el niño bueno e inocente pero ahora conocía de él una faceta que no se imaginaba, Quatre tenía carácter y si se lo proponía era de mucho cuidado, además sin dudarlo era espléndido en la cama, se notaba la gran experiencia que tenía... Quatre caminaba enojado por los pasillos del hotel y por ir distraído choca con alguien, ninguno de los dos cae al suelo pero Quatre enseguida se preocupa

Quatre. ¿Esta usted bien?

Joe. Si, no te preocupes

Quatre. Perdón pero iba distraído

Joe. Ya veo, tienes prisa

El hombre con quien Quatre había chocado lo mira de pies y cabeza y sonríe, por como se veía el rubio se notaba que acababa de estar en una situación que ameritaba ese tipo de distracción y Quatre se sonroja

Joe. Perdón, no quise

Quatre. No se preocupe, bien, me voy

Joe. Espera...

El hombre detiene a Quatre cuando ya éste había avanzado varios pasos y se da media vuelta nuevamente quedando frente a frente con el hombre quien se acerca al bajista, Quatre lo mira fijamente y con seriedad

Joe. ¿No me dices tú nombre?

Quatre. ¿Eh?... Quatre

Joe. Mucho gusto Quatre, mi nombre es Joe

Quatre. El gusto es mío

Joe estira su mano y Quatre le da la suya sintiendo un escalofrío extraño cuando sus manos se juntan, Quatre podía sentir cosas en las personas y en él sentía algo extraño, el hombre lo mira fijamente y sonríe haciendo que Quatre se sonroje, el rubio enseguida recorre el cuerpo del hombre con la mirada deteniéndose en su rostro, aquel hombre era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos marrones que brillaban, su nariz era de un corte casi perfecto y además tenía bastante presencia

Joe. ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

Quatre. Sí, perdón

Muy apenado Quatre suelta la mano del señor y baja su mirada, no era normal que se pusiera tan nervioso con las personas, él era amable y sociable, pero en ésta ocasión se sentía inquieto y nervioso

Joe. ¿Tienes teléfono?

Quatre. S... sí

Joe. ¿Me das el número? Perdona el atrevimiento pero ¿puedo llamarte?

Quatre. No, no creo

Joe. ¿Por qué?

Quatre espera unos segundos antes de contestar, ese hombre era un extraño ¿debía darle su teléfono? No estaba seguro, el hombre era bastante apuesto pero no le tenía confianza, el rubio estaba dispuesto a decirle alguna clase de mentira e irse sin darle el número de teléfono pero voltea hacia la habitación del hotel donde estaba Trowa y recuerda todas las cosas horribles que le dijo y entonces sonríe ampliamente

Quatre. Mejor si te lo doy

Joe. ¿En serio?

Quatre. Sí y... ¿nos tomamos un trago?

Joe. Claro

El hombre se pone muy contento y Quatre se sienta en el suelo a ponerse los zapatos, se pone de pie cuando termina y toma a Joe del brazo comenzando los dos a caminar; en ese momento sale Trowa de la habitación con un trapo encima de la herida y alcanza a ver a Quatre marcharse con Joe y sus ojos no lo engañaban, iban tomados del brazo, el ojiverde se sorprende tanto que deja caer el trapo y se olvida por completo de su herida, acaso él estaba ¿celoso?

Heero y Duo estaban abrazados en el sillón ya con ropa, no querían que alguien llegara y los viera en una situación poco cómoda, estaban viendo televisión pero sin hacer mucho caso, de vez en cuando se besaban, Duo se enfada del brillo de la pantalla y apaga la televisión, agarra la mano de Heero y la besa, ambos permanecen callados un par de minutos

Duo. Heero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Heero. Sí

Duo. Todas esas canciones que escribes ¿a quién se las dedicas?

Heero. ¿Aún no sabes?

Duo se sorprende y se levanta volteando con Heero enseguida, el vocalista sonreía

Duo. ¿A mí?

Heero. Todas para ti

Duo. Heero...

Las mejillas de Heero son rodeadas por las manos de Duo quien le besa los labios muy contento, jamás se hubiera imaginado que las canciones de Heero fueran para él y se sentía feliz y halagado

Duo. Me encantan

Heero. Y a mí me encantas tú

Ambos se sonríen y se besan tiernamente, Duo toma la mano de Heero con la suya y la aprieta con fuerza abrazándolo después, Heero corresponde al abrazo y levanta a Duo de su cuerpo poniéndose enseguida de pie, Duo no entiende que pasa, el vocalista lo agarra nuevamente de la mano y lo levanta pidiéndole que lo siga, el trenzado lo sigue sin preguntar llegando ambos a la habitación del ojiazul, Heero le suelta la mano a Duo y se acerca a una libreta que tiene encima de su tocador y se la da a Duo

Heero. Ábrela

Duo. ¿Qué es?

Heero señala la libreta y entonces Duo la abre, en ella estaban escritas la mayoría de las canciones que Heero había compuesto, esas que eran escritas especialmente para él

Duo. Heero, eres más romántico de lo que te ves

Heero. ¿Tu crees?

Duo. No cualquiera escribe así para alguien, muchas gracias

Duo muy contento se lanza a los brazos de Heero y comienzan a besarse, cuando se sueltan nuevamente Duo abre la libreta y busca la última canción escrita

Duo. "Dentro de un sueño"

Heero. Léela

Duo. Sí

Muy emocionado Duo comienza a leerla completamente atento a cada palabra, a cada frase:

"Dentro de un sueño"

Amarte es como estar dentro de un sueño

Aquel donde te puedo tener,

Un sueño del que temo despertar

Dándome cuenta que no es verdad

El amor es tan fugaz

El corazón es siempre audaz,

Teniéndote en mis brazos todo lo puedo esperar

Pero me escapo siempre de la realidad

Dentro de un sueño

es donde te puedo contemplar

Dentro de un sueño

es donde te puedo amar

El amor por siempre no es una realidad

Pero dentro de un sueño todo puedo esperar

Sin ti tan solo espero el final

Estando en tus brazos el tiempo se puede parar

Desangrado mi corazón está,

Dentro de éste sueño es donde quiero estar

Mi amor por ti no conoce un final

Al final de los tiempos tendré que esperar

Dentro de un sueño

es donde te puedo contemplar

Dentro de un sueño

es donde te puedo amar

Duo voltea con Heero al terminar de leerla y abraza la libreta, se acerca a Heero y apoya su cabeza en el pecho del vocalista

Duo. Ya no es dentro de un sueño

Heero. Lo sé

Heero acaricia el cabello de Duo y le besa la cabeza, Duo se separa un poco y acerca su boca al cuello de Heero comenzando a besarlo, Heero le quita a Duo de las manos la libreta y lo abraza dirigiéndolo a su cama donde lo acuesta lentamente comenzando ambos a besarse apasionadamente, nuevamente le daban paso al placer

Chris deja a Catherine en la puerta de su casa y se despiden con un tierno beso, la rubia se aleja lentamente caminando hacia atrás sin despegarle la vista a Catherine hasta que llega a su automóvil y se sube en él mandándole a la hermana de Trowa un beso, Catherine sonríe ampliamente y susurra un te amo antes de que Chris arranque el motor y se vaya, la chica suspira y entra a la casa, estaba realmente enamorada, rara vez le pasaba eso y Chris sin duda le encantaba... la asesora iba tranquilamente manejando, sonreía ampliamente, estaba sin duda muy enamorada de Catherine, la chica era linda, sencilla y simplemente hermosa, se había enamorado como una loca; de pronto su celular suena cuando el semáforo está en alto y al agarrarlo y ver el número suspira un poco hastiada pero contesta

Chris. ¿Ahora que quieres?

Voz. Te espero en el café de siempre

Chris. Estoy cansada

Voz. Te espero, bye

Chris se enoja por el cortón y avienta el celular, cuando el semáforo se pone en verde a la brava se da una vuelta en U y cambia el rumbo que había tomado dirigiéndose al café que le habían impuesto... al llegar deja las llaves de su auto al acomodador y entra con el semblante completamente serio, camina hacia la mesa de siempre, la del fondo y ahí estaba ella, esperándola con una gran sonrisa cínica y que al verla llegar se pone de pie, Chris la mira seria y acepta el que la chica le abra la silla, se sienta y seguida de ella se sienta la mujer quien sonreía a más no poder

Chris. Aquí me tienes

Dorothy. Sabía que vendrías

Chris. ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Dorothy. Hace días que no me traes noticias de The Wings

Chris. No ha habido nada importante

Dorothy. ¿Segura?

Chris. Sí

Dorothy. ¿No será que te encariñaste con los chicos? ¿o con la chica?

Ante el comentario Chris se pone un poco nerviosa, la rubia platinada era muy perceptiva y parecía que se había dado cuenta de todo, sin duda Dorothy era una experta en indagar en asuntos ajenos

Chris. No, para mí Catherine es una aventura más y los chicos un trabajo más

Dorothy. ¿En serio? No me digas

La chica sonríe ampliamente y lanza a Chris una mirada penetrante, la novia de Catherine desvía su mirada y Dorothy acerca sus manos hacia las de Chris que estaban sobre la mesa tomándolas con las suyas, Chris voltea a verla con los ojos bien abiertos y se las arrebata

Dorothy. ¿Entonces a mí no me has olvidado?

Chris. Cállate

Dorothy. Si en verdad ella es solo una aventura, acuéstate conmigo

Chris. Déjame en paz

Chris se pone de pie e intenta irse pero Dorothy la detiene tomándola del brazo

Dorothy. Entonces es cierto, te has enamorado de la chiquilla

Chris. ¿Y sí así afuera?

Dorothy. Mi abuelo te hará pedazos Chris, no le gustan los traidores

Chris. No los traicioné, destruiremos a The Wings

Dorothy. Recuerda lo que le pasó a la tonta de Miss Noventa

Chris mira fijamente a Dorothy y temblando le arrebata la mano a Dorothy quien se comienza a reír con fuerza

Dorothy. No te asustes, abogaré por ti, tenemos tantos recuerdos...

La rubia platinada le lanza un beso a Chris y ella enojada se da media vuelta saliendo enseguida del café temblando completamente, había entrado a la casa de Trowa como asesora pero ya antes estaba aliada con Dermail para destruir a The Wings y además era la ex amante de Dorothy, pero con lo que Chris no contaba era con que se iba a enamorar de Catherine y que se iba a arrepentir de querer destruir a The Wings, los chicos habían logrado caerle muy bien, por eso no le había dicho nada a Dorothy de la relación de Heero y Duo, Traize y Wufei y Trowa y Quatre, pero lamentablemente ya Dorothy estaba conciente de la traición, solo Dermail era quien lo ignoraba y su nieta no pensaba decírselo aún, solo esperaba el momento adecuado... Dorothy llega a la casa de las Dark Sound, parecía que todas habían salido y entonces la rubia platinada sube a la habitación de Relena como casi cada día para indagar en lo que la chica tenía, Dorothy era una persona que se obsesionaba fácilmente con las personas y lamentablemente Relena era en ésta ocasión su víctima, Dorothy se sienta en la cama de Relena y comienza a ver uno de los álbumes de fotos de la chica, pero en ese momento se escucha una puerta abrirse y Dorothy voltea enseguida al lugar de donde provenía el ruido encontrándose con Relena que iba saliendo del cuarto de baño, estaba envuelta con una toalla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y otra toalla amarrada en el cabello, Relena ve a Dorothy ahí y frunce el ceño, en cambio Dorothy recorre el cuerpo de Relena de pies a cabeza y sonríe

Dorothy. Que sexy te ves

Relena. Dorothy ¿por qué dices esas cosas? Tú no eras así

Dorothy. Siempre he sido así, solo que apenas lo demuestro

Relena. Salte por favor

Dorothy. ¿Y las demás?

Relena. Hilde con uno de sus amantes, Sally no se donde y Noin recibió una misteriosa llamada, pero estoy segura de que era el tal Zechs

Dorothy. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ¿salimos?

Relena. Que asco, me gustan los hombres

Dorothy. Eso decía yo

La chica se pone de pie y se acerca a Relena pero ella reacciona enseguida apartándose, eso solo causa risa en Dorothy y se acerca nuevamente a ella, Relena grita enojada pero la chica no le hace caso y se acerca a ella agarrando su mentón con la mano derecha y logra darle un rozón en los labios pero enseguida Relena la avienta más enojada que antes, Dorothy alcanza a jalar la toalla que traía puesta Relena y ésta cae al suelo mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, enseguida Relena la junta y se tapa mientras que Dorothy ríe

Dorothy. No te asustes, ya te había visto desnuda antes ¿recuerdas? Cuando posamos para la play boy

Relena. ¡Largo de aquí idiota!

Dorothy. Pero que carácter, seguramente te amargaste cuando Heero te rechazó ¿verdad?

Relena. Cállate

Dorothy. Debió ser horrible ofrecerte a un hombre y que te rechace, eres una ofrecida jajaja

Relena intenta darle una bofetada a Dorothy pero ella siendo más lista alcanza a reaccionar agarrando la mano de la chica con fuerza y gracias al movimiento brusco nuevamente la toalla cae al suelo quedándose Relena completamente paralizada, Dorothy lleva su mano a la toalla que traía la chica en el pelo y la quita cayendo los cabellos de Relena sobre su espalda y parte de los hombros

Dorothy. Yo no te rechazaría como ese idiota

La rubia se acerca a Relena y le da un beso en los labios, ella se queda inmóvil sin responder el beso pero tampoco la rechaza, enseguida Dorothy se aparta y la suelta dándose media vuelta y sale de la habitación de Relena, ella en cambio seguía paralizada y de repente se deja caer al suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba ¿cómo podía ser capaz una mujer de causarle esa reacción?

Mientras que en una habitación de un hotel se encontraban Joe y Quatre sobre la cama completamente desnudos, el rubio estaba de bruces sujetando con fuerza las sábanas mientras Joe lo penetraba con fuerza sujetándose de las caderas del bajista las cuales movía con fuerza y a su vez Quatre se movía, el miembro de Joe tocaba hasta el más profundo de los puntos sensibles de Quatre y el gemía gritando locamente

Joe. ¡ Siempre... ngh ¿haces esto con desconocidos!

Quatre. ¡No!

Quatre no podía siquiera hablar, el placer era demasiado que le costaba hilar las palabras, los sentidos se le turbaban, quería a toda costa desahogar el coraje que sentía hacía Trowa, estaba comenzando a detestarlo a pesar del amor que le tenía, se había dado cuenta que el baterista era un hombre ruin que no valía la pena, pero a pesar de eso él iba a amarlo hasta que la razón le ganara al corazón pues cualquiera en su sano juicio no se dejaría llevar por la seducción del ojiverde

Quatre. ¡Más fuerte!... ¡mátame!

Joe. Quatre... ¡nhg!

La fuerza y velocidad sobrepasaban el límite, Quatre sentía que deliraba, no era afín al sexo duro pero en ésta ocasión sentía deseos de morir, quería sentir el más fuerte de los dolores para que se borrara lo que Trowa había dejado en él pero por más que lo intentara, por más que lo deseara el ojiverde siempre estaría ahí, presente... Al derramar su semilla por completo dentro del rubio el hombre sale de él y totalmente agotado se deja caer sobre la cama, respiraba agitadamente y el sudor le bañaba por completo el cuerpo, Quatre por su parte también sudaba por todo el cuerpo y su respiración estaba agitada, sus labios completamente rojos e hinchados, rastro que unos besos salvajes habían dejado, en sus caderas estaban las marcas de las manos de Joe y su trasero dolía como nunca, era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con esa energía, con ese salvajismo, hasta él se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo

Joe. Eres alguien con problemas

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Joe. Descargaste tus problemas con sexo, convertiste el coraje en energía sexual

Quatre. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Joe. Lo intuí

Quatre. Perdóname, solo te utilicé

Joe. No te preocupes, ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida

Joe sonríe a Quatre y él le corresponde, ese hombre parecía buena persona, le caía muy bien, mientras conversaban en el bar le había agradado bastante y como amante también era muy bueno, el rubio con esfuerzo se sienta en la cama y comienza a ponerse los calcetines, Joe lo voltea a ver y se acerca hincándose en la cama y dándole un beso en el hombro a Quatre, él voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con los labios de Joe que atrapan los suyos y con los ojos abiertos corresponde al beso, se separan y Quatre lo mira extrañado

Joe. Quiero volver a verte

Quatre. ¿En serio?

Joe. Sí, no me importa que problemas tienes, me gustaste mucho

Quatre. Pero...

Joe. Sht, no tienes que amarme, lo sé

Joe le da un beso en el cuello a Quatre y luego le da otro en la oreja y Quatre cierra los ojos al sentirlo, Joe se aleja y el rubio continúa poniéndose los calcetines para después pararse e ir a donde estaba su ropa la cual estaba regada por toda la habitación, Joe también comienza a vestirse y termina antes que Quatre viéndolo fijamente, el rubio voltea y le sonríe

Joe. Es con tu novio el pleito ¿verdad?

Quatre. No es precisamente mi novio

Joe. ¿Tu amigo?

Quatre. No, tampoco

Joe. Ya sé, tu pareja de cama

Quatre. Bueno, algo así...

Joe. Que tonto es él

Nuevamente Joe se acerca a Quatre e intenta darle un beso pero él agacha la cabeza para evitarlo, él entiende y se aleja

Joe. Perdón

Quatre. No quiero que suene feo pero...

Joe. Fue solo una noche, lo sé

Quatre. Mira, no acostumbro hacer estas cosas así ¿entiendes?

Joe. Me gustaría que se repitiera

Quatre. Pero...

Antes de objetar por completo Quatre se detiene a pensar y después de todo no sonaba mala idea tener un amante, sobre todo si lo llevaba a casa de Trowa y tenían relaciones ahí, seguramente el ojiverde iba aprender a valorarlo, sí, después de todo parecía buena idea

Quatre. Esta bien

Joe. ¿En serio?

Quatre. Pero nada de noviazgo ¿eh?

Joe. No te preocupes, será libre, tendremos una relación libre

Quatre sonríe y le da un apretón de manos digno de cerrar un convenio, Joe sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla al rubio quien sonríe más ampliamente y se aleja después para terminar de vestirse...

Trowa llega a su casa sintiéndose desconcertado, había visto a Quatre marcharse con un tipo a quien sabe donde y a hacer quien sabe que, sin duda Quatre era también un sucio, el ojiverde solo ve a Catherine y la saluda, la chica nota la cara que traía Trowa y enseguida se acerca

Catherine. ¿Qué te pasa hermanito?

Trowa. Vi a Quatre irse con un tipo

Catherine. ¿Y?

Trowa. ¿Y? Como que ¿y?

Catherine. Sí, a ti el no te interesa, tú no eres gay, que asco te dan las personas que sienten atracción sexual por alguien de su mismo sexo, etcétera, etcétera ¿verdad?

Trowa. Mnh

Catherine. Si de verdad te gusta no lo lastimes, no se lo merece

Trowa. A mí no me gusta él

Catherine. A mí no tienes que convencerme, convéncete tu primero

La chica se va y Trowa se queda paralizado ante el comentario, su hermana tenía razón, el comenzaba a sentir algo por Quatre y ni él mismo lo quería admitir, era alguien sumamente orgulloso como para hacerlo

Como la noche anterior Traize deja a Wufei a puertas de la casa de Trowa, los dos se besaban tiernamente, Wufei ya no se sentía tan nervioso estando con Traize como antes, hasta podía decir que le agradaba su compañía, Traize era culto y educado, de esas personas de quienes puedes aprender muchas cosas, sabía de arte, literatura y música, siempre las horas se pasaban en pláticas que para Wufei eran muy interesantes... el de cabellos avellana se separa de Wufei mirándolo profundamente mientras que Wufei ligeramente sonrojado apenas se dignaba a verlo

Wufei. Bien, debo entrar

Traize. Antes de que te vayas…

Wufei. ¿Quieres otro beso?

Traize. Aparte

Wufei. Dime

Traize. Wufei ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Wufei. ¿Qué?

El chino se sorprende ante la declaración, hacía años que no tenía una pareja y se sentía extraño andar de novio con alguien, porque una cosa era tener una que otra cita y besarse de vez en cuando con alguien a tener ya una relación por así llamarle "estable" necesitaba pensársela muy bien, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era también parte de su plan

Traize. ¿Quieres?

Wufei. Sí, quiero ser tu novio

Traize. Que feliz soy

Traize abraza con euforia a Wufei y él solo aprieta sus puños a sus costados, se sentía molesto, odiaba a Traize a pesar de que a veces le agradaba, pero no podía olvidar que él era el sospechoso número uno de haberlo violado y por eso simplemente de verlo se le revolvía el estómago.. Traize suelta a Wufei y dándose un último beso el guitarrista entra, y al cerrar la puerta se limpia duramente los labios, siempre lo hacía cuando Traize no lo veía, se limpiaba los labios con tal de borrar un poco de los labios de Traize sobre los suyos, en cambio Traize suspira y se acerca a su auto, sin duda Wufei cada vez le gustaba más y a pesar de amar aún a Zechs al lado del chino podía olvidarse de su amigo de vez en cuando, no cabía duda de que tal vez algún día se podía enamorar de Wufei

En la habitación de Heero estaban él y Duo completamente agotados, hacía varios minutos que habían terminado su último acto sexual pero las energías aún no volvían, pero es que dejar de tocarse resultaba muy difícil, habían estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo sentimientos y deseos como para dejarlos a un lado rápidamente, necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido... Duo estaba sobre Heero acostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía estar así por varios minutos sin enfadarse, sin duda el ojiazul lo traía loquito

Heero. Duo ¿desde cuando tú me amas?

Duo. No lo sé

Heero. ¿No lo sabes?

Duo. Un día me di cuenta que te amaba y no supe ni como, pero fue después del primer aniversario de nuestro grupo

Heero. Que poco

Duo. ¿Poco? Han pasado varios meses

Heero. Yo te amo desde hace dos años

Al oír las palabras de Heero el trenzado se sobresalta ¿Heero había dicho 2 años? Pero si ellos se habían conocido desde hace poco más de un año cuando Trowa los había reunido como grupo ¿cómo era que el ojiazul estaba enamorado de él desde hacía dos años? Duo jamás se hubiera esperado esa respuesta pero entonces ¿desde cuando lo conocía Heero a él?... Las cosas poco a poco se iban hilando, la relación que tienen unos con otros y sus pasados no eran lo que siempre habían parecido, Heero conocía desde hacía 2 años a Duo y se había enamorado de él, además Heero y Relena eran ex compañeros de escuela, Dorothy y Chris eran amantes hace tiempo y la chica trabajaba realmente para Dermail, Trowa a pesar de todo si quería a Quatre y pronto se daría cuenta de lo que realmente valía, el rubio iba a darle a Trowa la lección de su vida; Wufei cada día caía más en las redes de encanto de Traize pero ¿realmente es él el violador? Además por fin los dos manager de los grupos estaban juntos por sobre los grupos mismos y para terminar ¿qué había sucedido con el plan de Erick? ¿podrían ya Heero y Duo ser felices? ¿se atravesaría la muerte de por medio?...

Continuará... mucho después

Hola! Disculpen éste final de drama telenovelesco pero tenía que dejarla de emoción ya que voy a dejar de escribir éste fic por algún tiempo, por eso mismo lo hice de 30 hojas ¿pueden creerlo? 30 hojas, ni yo me la creo, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque siento que cada vez enredo más las cosas ¿o qué opinan? Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones al respecto, de verdad que todos sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ya que así me entero de lo que les gusta y no les gusta, y como sé que esperaban lemon de Heero y Duo puse más de uno, espero que les haya agradado aunque si notaron no puse ninguno de Trowa y Quatre pero ¿qué esperaban? Ya ha habido muchos de ellos dos así que confórmense con los de Heero y Duo jejeje, y bueno, estimados lectores nos veremos en un tiempo con otro capítulo de éste fic pero no me despido porque tengo otros fics los cuales no pienso dejar más tiempo, por esa misma razón dejo éste por un momento ya que le he dedicado más tiempo que a ningún otro así que espero que me comprendan y disfruten éste último capítulo provisional antes de subir el que sigue, bye bye

SUS REVIEWS:

**Forfirith.** Gracias por tu comentario, se nota que mi fic te gusta, me siento contenta de darme cuenta de ello, también me gusta que te agrade la forma en que se están dando las cosas entre Trowa y Quatre, a mi me gustan así porque generalmente los vemos de cursilones pero como ya viste el rubio no es tan tonto como parece; por Heero y Duo como pudiste ver ya están juntos por fin aunque les esperan malas rachas, pero bueno… en cuanto a Dorothy y Relena pues yo creo que ya a estas alturas será mas obvio ¿no? Jeje, y bueno, espero que sigas leyendo el fic cuando lo reanude porque me gusta mucho recibir tus reviews.

**Mitsuki.** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, que linda en dejarme review, y ¿de verdad te gusto la declaración de Dorothy? Jajaja porque a mi esta chica me cae muy bien, Relena no, pero no hay que ser tan malas con ella ¿o no? Jijiji

**Shini.** Gracias por el apoyo, me siento feliz de que gente como tu me deje review, de verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias y espero que este capi te haya gustado, hasta pronto

**Nekoi.** ¡¡Hola! Perdón si algún día te causo un infarto por tanto lemon pero es parte de la historia porque los personajes son muy liberales jijiji, sobre todo Trowa, además de maldito claro, pero pronto recibirá una cucharada de su propio chocolate vas a ver, y en cuanto a Traize y Wufei ya veras, las cosas no van a pintar tan mal con esos dos y por Heero & Duo como viste al fin se dejaron de rodeos pero por ser mi pareja principal es pronto para que ya todo este feliz ¿no crees? Además ya ves que soy medio mala, pero ya verás tu misma

**Dark angel-chan.** Hola Darki, gracias por tu review, como siempre me encanta, pobre Wufi-chan, no quiere que lo deje con Traize jijiji, pero pronto verá… en cuanto a Heero y Duo espero que te haya gustado como quedaron las cosas y que haya sido de tu agrado el lemon jijiji, en cuanto a Trowa y Quatre su relación va a dar otro giro, ya veras, lastima que abandonare el fic por un tiempo, pero espero que cuando regrese lo sigas leyendo, gracias nuevamente

**Kelpy**. Pues aquí tienes el capitulo nuevo y espero que te haya gustado, a mi me gusto porque extrañaba los lemon de Heero y Duo, hace tiempo que no escribía de ellos en mis otros fics y me frustraba jejeje, pero han vuelto, y por Trowa y Quatre ya veras que el ojiverde de que sufre, va a sufrir ya veras, por maldito jijiji… bueno, nos vemos y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, muchas gracias

Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en un tiempo con el capítulo 14 de éste fic que gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios sigo escribiendo, les agradezco mucho, de verdad… ¡ah! Por cierto, los que me dejan review con su inicio de sesión y quieren que les conteste los reviews personalmente sin publicarlo en el capítulo me avisan y lo hago ¿si? Bueno, nos vemos en algún otro fic o en este cuando lo vuelva a escribir, bye


	17. El principio de todo parte 1

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic **"Yaoi"** con un poco de **"Yuri"**, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gustan estos temas pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Hace un poco más de un año...

Capítulo 14. El principio de todo – Parte 1

Damián. ¡Heero!... ¡Heero Yuy!

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color miel le gritaba a un chico de cabellos color chocolate y ojos azul cobalto que caminaba por los pasillos de una de las mejores Universidades de New York, el chico al oír su nombre solo deja de caminar y manteniéndose serio y con la vista al frente espera a que ese chico lo alcance, el muchacho se detiene al lado de Heero con la respiración agitada y agachándose apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas manteniéndolas flexionadas mientras espera a normalizar su respiración, Heero al ver que se tarda en hablar decide esperar más y continúa caminando a paso lento, el chico ve que se aleja y lo sigue a su mismo paso, Heero ni siquiera había volteado a verlo pero lo reconoce con tan solo la voz, era un chico que era su compañero en la clase de Literatura y que casi siempre le hablaba por lo mismo, su compañero estaba formando una banda de música rock con compañeros de la escuela, él tocaba muy bien la guitarra y sabía a la perfección que ese chico llamado Heero cantaba muy bien y ya lo tenía fichado como el sujeto que quería que estuviera en su banda pero Heero no estaba interesado, cuando iba en preparatoria él y su banda había sido derrotada humillantemente por la banda de otra escuela en un concurso y desde entonces había dejado la música, prometiéndose así mismo que solo volvería a cantar en un grupo cuando sintiera una enorme necesidad por hacerlo, cuando hubiera algo que realmente lo motivara, no podía olvidar aquella noche del concurso cuando ese grupo llamado "Deathscythe" los habían derrotado en una reñida competencia, sobre todo ese chico que tocaba la guitarra le había llamado la atención, era tenaz y bastante confiado en lo que hacía y también sumamente atractivo, no podía olvidar la pasión que demostraba arriba del escenario, se sentía aplastado por su enorme talento al grado de olvidarse de sus sueños por convertirse en un cantante famoso

Heero. Entiéndelo de una vez Damián, no me interesa

Damián. Pero Heero...

Heero. Ni una palabra más

Heero apresura el paso poniéndose la mochila tras la espalda e ignora a su compañero que lo observa marcharse, si quería al chico de ojos fríos en su banda debía de hacer más que solo pedírselo, debía de hacer una estrategia mejor...

En una casa muy lujosa de la ciudad vivían los hermanos Bloom, sus padres hacía tiempo que habían fallecido, Trowa, el hermano cuyo nombre verdadero era Tritón tenía planes de formar una banda, había conocido a un chico muy talentoso llamado Wufei Chang que tocaba la guitarra en un café, era un muchacho bastante serio, casi como lo era él y sabía muy bien que se ganaba la vida de lo poco que le daban en los cafés pero había sido su motivación para querer formar una banda, tenía el talento para tocar la batería y además contaba con todo el dinero necesario para llevar a cabo el proyecto, además era un chico al cual le gustaba evadir las cosas y sus sentimientos, la ausencia de sus padres la proyectaba en las acciones que realizaba, consumía drogas, tenía relaciones pasajeras con un sin fin de mujeres y ahora su nuevo capricho era formar un grupo a pesar de los reproches de su hermana Catherine porque mejor estudiara una carrera Universitaria como lo hubieran querido sus padres, además no creía en que la idea de una banda les fuera a funcionar, entrar al medio era difícil y se requería de mucho esfuerzo, paciencia y perseverancia. Pero a pesar de eso Trowa decide comenzar por lo que va al susodicho café para convencer al chico de origen chino para que se le uniera en la idea de formar una banda

Trowa. Hola, Wufei ¿cierto?

Wufei. ¿Tú quien diablos eres niño punk?

Trowa. ¿Punk?

Wufei. No molestes en mi hora de descanso, me gusta estar solo

Wufei era un chico bastante apático, no tenía ni familia ni amigos salvo una chica llamada Sally que era integrante de un grupo musical, era hosco y bastante reservado, no le gustaba hablar con nadie y era sumamente desconfiado, por eso se comportaba de esa forma con Trowa quien a pesar de también ser serio y arrogante le parecía muy mala la actitud que el chico llamado Wufei estaba tomando

Trowa. Tengo algo que decirte

Wufei. No me interesa

Trowa. Escúchame, dame dos minutos

Wufei. Mnh... habla

El ojiverde sonríe ante la aceptación de Wufei y entonces a groso modo le dice la idea de la banda, le cuenta que no ha reunido a nadie más pero que su forma de tocar la guitarra lo ha impresionado bastante, a Wufei le parece aburrida la idea, además él siempre trabajaba por separado, no le gustaban los grupos ni sociales ni de amigos, ni musicales, de ningún tipo así que mirando a Trowa a los ojos le dice claramente que no le interesa la idea, al ojiverde no le agrada la respuesta del chico ni su forma de darla pero se mantiene sereno, no era bueno portarse grosero

Trowa. Esta bien, pero yo sé que esto no es para ti

Wufei. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. Tu das para más, tu talento debería ser sentido por los demás, no sé porque pero cuando oigo tu guitarra es como si estuvieran latentes sentimientos de verdad, hay algo profundo en ti que transmites con la música

Wufei mira sorprendido a Trowa no dando crédito a lo que escucha, era la primera vez que analizaban su música y sobre todo porque tenía razón, él había vivido cosas muy fuertes en su vida y siempre que tocaba las traía en la piel, su música no era solo música, se trataba de emociones... Trowa sonríe resignado y se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar sin despedirse de Wufei o agregar algo, tenía el presentimiento de que ese chico le iba a dar el sí, lo sentía y no estaba equivocado ya que Wufei le pide que se detenga y entonces Trowa voltea hacia él con una sonrisa sobre sus labios

Wufei. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?... no puedo tocar al lado de alguien que no se como se llama

Trowa. Trowa Barton

Wufei. Trowa... que nombre tan más tonto

Petulante como siempre Wufei saca un cigarrillo y lo prende dándole la espalda a Trowa quien sonríe complacido por el pequeño triunfo y antes de irse deja su tarjeta con su número de celular sobre una mesa que está cerca de Wufei y se va, ya había conseguido a un guitarrista, faltaban los demás...

En un bar de noche Catherine sale con sus amigas ex compañeras de Preparatoria porque hacía tiempo que no se veían, se trataba de un bar no muy concurrido pero era bastante agradable, no muy caro y además había música en vivo, una banda Indie llamada "Crystal" tocaba todas las noches, eran malos, no pésimos pero sí malos, lamentablemente era lo que el bar podía pagar ya que cobraban muy poco, realmente una miseria, pero a pesar de eso había algo en el grupo que lograba resaltar, se trataba del bajista del grupo que dejaba muy en claro que era el único con talento, un chico lindo de cabello rubio y ojos color turquesa, Catherine lo mira asombrada en todo momento, algo le decía que ese chico debía de estar en la banda de su hermano, no creía que tendrían éxito pero no le iba a caer mal a Trowa un poco de apoyo así que en el descanso de la banda se le acerca al rubio para platicar con él y desde el principio se hablan bien, como si de buenos amigos se tratara

Catherine. Y aprovecho para hacerte una propuesta

Quatre. Sí, dime

Catherine. Únete a la banda de mi hermano

Quatre se desconcierta un poco por la proposición y uno de sus compañeros alcanza a oír a la chica volteando enseguida hacia los dos, Catherine voltea a ver a Quatre diciéndole con una mueca que su compañero los observa, Quatre voltea y se exalta un poco

Quatre. Lo siento, no puedo

Sin decir más y un poco nervioso Quatre deja a Catherine ahí totalmente desconcertada, no había recibido ni siquiera una excusa para decir que no, solo había dicho que no y ya, el otro miembro del grupo mira a la chica y barriéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza se va después en dirección a donde estaba Quatre encontrando al rubio limpiando su bajo, el chico se acerca a Quatre y lo abraza por la cintura encontrándose el rubio de espalda a él, Quatre al sentir el abrazo sujeta los brazos del chico y lo separa

Quatre. No lo hagas... nosotros hace tiempo que terminamos

Jimmy. No nos dejes Quatre, te necesitamos... te necesito

Quatre. Yo no me iré

Jimmy. Que alivio

El muchacho sonríe muy contento y abraza otra vez a Quatre pero él otra vez lo separa dejando a Jimmy muy triste, el rubio para él era muy importante, seguía enamorado de él a pesar de que tenían meses separados pero Quatre a él no lo amaba, solo lo estimaba, el chico era muy atractivo, tez morena clara, ojos negros profundos y su cabello lo traía corto como Quatre pero de color negro con rayos marrones y poseía un cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado, físicamente al rubio le resultaba muy atractivo pero nunca se había sentido afectivamente muy atraído, lo quería solo como amigo...

Catherine llega a su casa por la madrugada pero ya Trowa estaba dormido así que al día siguiente mientras transcurre el desayuno le comenta contenta que ha conocido al chico perfecto para tocar el bajo en el grupo pero Trowa no estaba muy convencido, su hermana era de gustos simples y siempre se sorprendía de cualquier cosa, seguramente estaba exagerando, era casi imposible que alguien con tanto talento estuviera en un grupo de perdedores pero la razón por la que Quatre estaba en esa banda era por cuestión de amistad y lealtad

Catherine. Nada pierdes con ir Trowa

Trowa. ¿Segura que valdrá la pena?

Catherine. Te lo garantizo

Trowa. Esta bien, esta misma noche vamos

Catherine. Gracias hermanito

La pelirroja se pone de pie y contenta abraza a su hermano, era muy difícil convencer a Trowa de las cosas pero ésta vez había accedido, seguro que no se iba a arrepentir así que llegada la noche los hermanos van al bar donde tocaba Crystal pero la banda llegaba más tarde así que mientras esperaban bebían un poco y llegadas las 10 de la noche el animador anuncia al grupo y como siempre salen al escenario para tocar, Trowa escucha al grupo y enojado se pone de pie, era sin duda un insulto a la música, no iba a quedarse más tiempo ahí mientras que Catherine se queda sentada, el ojiverde da la espalda al escenario y comienza a caminar hasta que escucha por fin al Bajo que se había tardado en entrar en la canción y sorprendido se da otra vez media vuelta observando fijamente a ese chico que tocaba muy por encima de los demás, él si era un verdadero músico, Catherine se da cuenta que Trowa esta sorprendido y sonríe complacida, seguro le pedía a Quatre que tocara en la banda que pensaba formar... el descanso de Crystal llega y Trowa junto con Catherine van tras el escenario para hablar con el bajista pero los miembros no los dejan pasar, Quatre no estaba a la vista y ellos habían sido alertados por Jimmy para que no intentaran llevarse al chico, ya antes habían llegado "cazatalentos" para intentar llevárselo

Steve. Váyanse de aquí

Jimmy. Sí, Quatre pertenece aquí

Catherine. Pero queremos hablar con él

Jimmy. Váyanse

Trowa. Catherine, vámonos

El ojiverde se da media vuelta dándoles la espalda a los tipos pero sin caminar mientras Catherine insiste un poco más en hablar con el rubio, de pronto llega Quatre y ve a sus compañeros cerca de la chica y otro joven impidiéndoles el paso

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa muchachos?

La hermana de Trowa se alegra de ver a Quatre y con la mano lo saluda recibiendo una sonrisa del rubio mientras que el ojiverde al oír otra voz que no era la de ninguno de los otros tipos se voltea para verlo, Quatre se sorprende cuando ve a ese muchacho, era bastante guapo, de lo mejor que había visto últimamente, piel hermosa de color morena clara, ojos esmeralda con un brillo bastante particular, estatura bastante notable y un cuerpo que a simple vista no se mostraba muy bien ejercitado pero sí que lo estaba, su forma de vestir era bastante atractiva también, solo su cabello tenía un corte extraño porque le tapaba una parte de la cara pero en conjunto era un hombre muy guapo y pronto su piel se estremece por completo y queda hechizado por sus ojos electrizantes manteniéndole por varios segundos la mirada hasta que sonrojado y apenado baja la mirada, Trowa en cambio se mostraba muy tranquilo

Quatre. Déjenlos pasar

Jimmy. Pero...

Quatre. Por una vez en tu vida haz caso a lo que quiero

Jimmy. Esta bien

Trowa y Catherine se pasan y Quatre les ofrece asiento, sin entrar en presentaciones el ojiverde le explica al bajista sobre el proyecto que traía en mente, aún no sabía el nombre del grupo pero ya tenía a un guitarrista de los mejores que había oído y tenía en mente a un manager que le habían dicho era de los mejores en la ciudad, su nombre Zechs Marquise pero a él se encargaría de conseguirlo cuando tuviera seguro a los integrantes de la banda.. los otros miembros de Crystal escuchaban la propuesta de Trowa y cuando termina el ojiverde de hablar ellos salen de su escondite, Quatre se sorprende y se pone de pie molesto, no le gustaba que estuvieran espiando, el más preocupado es Jimmy que se acerca a Quatre tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos

Jimmy. No Quatre, no nos puedes hacer esto

Quatre. Pero no estoy aceptando

Steve. ¿Tu respuesta es no?

Quatre. No lo sé

El rubio estaba confundido, era la primera vez que se ponía a dudar sobre el futuro de Crystal, sabía que no eran muy buenos pero podían mejorar, además ellos eran sus amigos desde hace un par de años, no los podía abandonar, de pronto Trowa se comienza a reír y todos los miembros de la banda voltean a verlo

Jimmy. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Trowa. Que el mejor de ustedes no sea más que un simple títere

Quatre. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sin abandonar su sonrisa cínica Trowa se acerca a Quatre y le coloca una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda, el rubio se sonroja y se queda estático ante la caricia

Trowa. Ellos esperan que tú los des a conocer

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Estoy seguro que te chantajean con eso de "somos amigos" ¿o no?

Trowa se aleja de Quatre y después se acerca a los otros miembros de la banda mirándolos a unos centímetros de distancia, Steve quien era el vocalista baja su mirada y Quatre se sorprende, ellos no eran sus amigos, solo se estaban agarrando de él para no hacerse ver como la banda peste que eran, por eso lo retenían en el grupo, el rubio se entristece y sale casi corriendo de ahí, se sentía muy defraudado, Trowa y Catherine también salen de ahí, la chica sugiere que busquen a Quatre pero él se niega, iba a ser difícil encontrarlo, ya vería después la forma de poder hablar nuevamente con él, los hermanos están dispuestos a irse subiendo al auto de Trowa pero a él le dan ganas de ir al baño y pide a la chica que se quede dentro del auto, el ojiverde entra al baño y ve a Quatre sentado en el suelo en una esquina, el rubio voltea y lo ve poniéndose otra vez rojo, estaba llorando y se sentía muy apenado de que lo viera así, Trowa lo mira unos segundos y se da media vuelta hacia el inodoro bajándose el cierre, Quatre se voltea a otro lado poniéndose aún más rojo mientras Trowa termina y nuevamente se sube el cierre del pantalón, el ojiverde se acerca a él y se pone de cuclillas frente a Quatre

Trowa. ¿Y que harás?

Quatre. Me uno a tu banda

Trowa. Bien

Quatre. Pero... ya no tengo donde vivir

Trowa. Mi casa... tiene muchos cuartos, vámonos

Quatre. Que pena... gracias

Trowa. De lo demás hablamos después ¿trato?

Quatre. Trato

Trowa estira su mano para sellar el trato y Quatre se la va a dar pero recuerda que Trowa acababa de hacer y no se había lavado las manos por lo que se le queda viendo a su mano con el rostro nuevamente rojo, el ojiverde capta el mensaje y sin abrumarse se pone de pie y se acerca a los lavabos para lavarse las manos, Quatre se pone también de pie y ahora sí sellan el trato, ya iban tres integrantes de la banda, ya solo faltaban el vocalista y el encargado de los teclados, pronto la banda estaría por fin formada... Catherine, Trowa y Quatre llegan a la casa de los hermanos y el rubio la admira sorprendido, el vivía en un pequeño departamento con sus ex amigos pero ahora iba a vivir en una gran mansión, era como un sueño, el ojiverde se siente cansado y se va a dormir quedándose en la sala Catherine y Quatre para platicar, apenas si se conocían pero ya se llevaban muy bien

Catherine. ¿Sabes que he notado?

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Catherine. Miras mucho a mi hermano

Quatre. ¿Qué lo miro mucho?

Catherine. Sí, sé que es guapo ¿te gusta?

El rubio se pone rojo ante los comentarios de Catherine pero era cierto, el hermano de la chica le resultaba muy atrayente a la vista, era muy guapo, del tipo que le gustaba a él y además era un poco amable, se notaba que era buena persona

Quatre. Es bastante guapo

Catherine. Lástima que sea hetero

Quatre. No te imagines cosas, claro que me parece muy guapo pero no me gusta, apenas si lo conozco así que no importa si es hetero o no

Catherine. Supongo que tienes razón

Los chicos se comienzan a reír y después de platicar por muchas horas más Catherine le muestra a su nuevo amigo la recámara que a partir de ese día iba a ocupar en la casa y nuevamente le da la bienvenida antes de irse a dormir y Quatre contento se avienta a la cama, le parecía un sueño estar en esa casa en ese momento...

Al día siguiente por la tarde Trowa le pide a Quatre que lo acompañe al café donde Wufei trabaja ya que los quiere presentar, el rubio acepta muy contento y los dos salen de la casa en el auto de Trowa, en el trayecto no se dicen nada, Trowa no era buen conversador y Quatre se ponía nervioso, Trowa imponía, debía de admitirlo... los chicos llegan y Wufei estaba por cantar su última canción cuando los ve entrar, el chino reconoce enseguida a Trowa pero obviamente a Quatre no lo ubica pero le llama enormemente la atención, algo había en sus ojos que hacía que no pudiera dejar de observarlo fijamente, Quatre se siente un poco incómodo pero le sonríe, después ambos se acercan y Wufei se disculpa con los clientes para atender a los dos jóvenes a quienes los invita a sentarse

Wufei. Tú dirás

Trowa. Quería que se conocieran, Quatre, él es Wufei y Wufei él es Quatre, nuestro bajista

Quatre. Mucho gusto

Wufei. Para mí es un placer

Wufei no lo puede evitar y recorre a Quatre con la mirada poniéndolo un poco nervioso pero vuelve a sonreírle mientras estira su mano y Wufei le da la suya, Trowa no se da cuenta de ese pequeño momento incómodo y comienza a platicarles sobre los planes, necesitaban al tecladista y al vocalista para comenzar a indicar los términos bajo los cuales se formaría el grupo pero mientras habla es interrumpido por Wufei

Wufei. A decir verdad no me gusta la idea del tecladista

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. No estoy a favor de la música sintética

Trowa. Mnh...

El ojiverde procesa las palabras de Wufei y lo convence un poco, si querían tocar buen rock debía de hacerlo de una forma más limpia y eso de los teclados le parecía de cierto modo también sintético, tal vez Wufei tenía razón pero saber tocar teclados también tenía su dificultad, no era algo que se pudiera hacer tan fácilmente

Quatre. Estoy de acuerdo con Wufei

Trowa. Tal vez tengan razón

Wufei. En cuanto al vocalista ¿qué tipo de persona buscas?

Trowa. No tengo idea pero su voz tiene definitivamente que impactarme

Quatre. Es verdad, la parte central va a estar siempre en la voz

Trowa. ... En fin, Wufei ¿qué te parece si vienes a vivir a mi casa?

Wufei. ¿Qué? ¿a tú... casa?

Al guitarrista del futuro grupo le parece sumamente extraña la proposición de Trowa, él era alguien además muy desconfiado, le costaba demasiado confiar en las personas y ese tipo de la nada lo invitaba a vivir con él ¿qué clase de intenciones tenía?

Wufei. No

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. Vivo con Sally

Trowa. ¿Tu novia? Tráela también

Wufei. No, una amiga

Trowa. Tráela, no hay problema

Wufei. No quiero

Trowa. Mnh, como quieras

A Trowa le molestan las negativas de Wufei y ya no iba a insistirle, convencerlo de que se uniera al grupo no había sido del todo fácil así que con eso se daba aunque le convenía que vivieran los del grupo en su casa ya que iba a acondicionar una sala especialmente para los ensayos, además no caería mal un poco más de compañía, en casa vivían él y Catherine solos, y ahora Quatre pero aún así la casa se sentía vacía... al rubio también le parece buena idea que Trowa lo invitara a vivir así que ahora era su turno de convencerlo

Quatre. Yo también vivo ahí, a partir de ayer

Wufei. ¿Tú?

Quatre. Sí, no tengas desconfianza

El rubio sonríe tiernamente y Wufei se sonroja un poco, ahora no le parecía tan mala idea vivir en casa del ojiverde, seguramente ahí le esperaban nuevas experiencias para vivir y la idea de vivir junto a ese chico rubio no le parecía mala, algo había en él que prometía mucho aunque no sabía que era pero seguro sería divertido así que acepta, Trowa sonríe y le dice que ya no es necesario que trabaje en ese café, Wufei se pone de pie para ir a avisarle a su jefe que se va dejando a Trowa y a Quatre, el rubio sonríe feliz al ojiverde pero ya Trowa estaba serio y ni siquiera voltea a verlo, a los pocos minutos regresa Wufei con su última paga en las manos y los tres se van, el chino deja su guitarra acústica y se va de ese café para comenzar una nueva vida, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, a Sally le explicaría después... los días pasan y en el transcurso de esos días Trowa hace castings en su casa para buscar al vocalista del grupo pero todo era un fracaso, ninguno tenía el perfil que él necesitaba para su banda, Quatre y Wufei estaban de acuerdo con Trowa, ninguno de esos que iban a hacer la prueba les convencía, ya tenían más de una semana buscando

Wufei. Esto no está funcionando

Quatre. Yo propongo que busquemos en los bares donde hay música en vivo, en una de esas nos encontramos con el vocalista ideal, después de todo así me encontraste ¿no?

Trowa. Mnh... no parece mala idea

Wufei. Tardaremos más

Trowa. No importa, ésta misma noche comenzamos

Trowa se pone de pie y se va a su habitación, le había entrado una necesidad muy grande por consumir un poco, la cuestión de la banda lo había mantenido un poco alejado y ya se sentía un poco impaciente pero tanto Wufei como Quatre ignoran que Trowa era consumidor, los dos chicos se quedan en la sala y las miradas de Wufei no se hacen esperar, Quatre las nota y se incomoda, ese chico lo miraba raro, el chino se acerca un poco más a Quatre y le sonríe, el árabe le responde la sonrisa

Wufei. ¿Te gusta mucho la música?

Quatre. Sí

Wufei. ¿Te han dicho que eres lindo?

Quatre. ¿Mnh?... creo que...

Wufei. Perdón, estoy siendo...

Quatre. Inoportuno

Wufei. Iba a decir indiscreto

Quatre. Mejor me retiro

Wufei. Esta bien

El rubio se pone de pie y se va desconcertado, en cambio Wufei sonríe y cruza la pierna recargándose en el sillón, no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas pero era divertido, además tenía encima un poco de marihuana y gracias a ella siempre lograba destaparse un poco ya que era sumamente introvertido... cuando llega la noche los tres se preparan para ir a visitar los bares, primero van a uno de nombre "Kox" que no era bueno, la cerveza era cara y el grupo que tocaba no transmitía nada importante, el baterista era quien más resaltaba pero no era tan bueno como Trowa quien era todo un experto, practicaba la batería desde los 11 años así que se van casi enseguida y visitan un segundo bar que no estaba mejor que el primero y cuya banda no era tan mala pero ninguno les llamaba la atención, eran buenos pero nada extraordinario... después de visitar 3 bares más llegan a uno de nombre "Out side" que no se veía muy agradable pero según los comentarios de la gente la banda que se presentaba era muy buena y que prometía algún día ser famosa, tocaban buena música y hacían buen ambiente... los tres llegan y se sientan en una mesa para 4 para escuchar a la banda quienes ponían los instrumentos, había una batería, un bajo, una guitarra, un teclado y un micrófono, todos estaban en sus lugares a excepción de la guitarra que estaba sola y por la expresión de los otros chicos de la banda se notaba que aquel que faltaba los tenía molestos por su ausencia pero aún así comienzan a tocar sin él y los otros tres escuchan atentamente, efectivamente todos tocaban muy bien y el vocalista era bueno, no era excelente pero sí era muy bueno en comparación a todo lo que habían estado escuchando, aún así su voz no lograba impactar a Trowa como el necesitaba para decidirse; la banda termina su canción y antes de que comiencen con otra después de recibir los aplausos se ve que el vocalista voltea hacia el frente viendo algo fijamente, se trataba de un chico que llegaba corriendo al bar, vestía todo de negro y a pesar de ser de noche dentro de un bar tenía los ojos cubiertos con lentes oscuros, su cabello estaba bastante largo y lo sujetaba con una trenza muy bien hecha, el chico llega hasta donde está la banda y le susurra algo a su compañero vocalista para después retirarse y agarrar su guitarra para acomodársela, los tres miran atentos a donde está la banda pero de pronto ese chico capta la atención de Trowa cuando se quita los lentes oscuros y los guarda en su bolsillo, sus ojos eran sumamente hermosos, de color violeta intenso y gracias a que se quitaba los lentes podía ver claramente sus facciones, tenía la tez morena muy clara y un rostro bello, casi perfecto, parecía el rostro de una chica hermosa y pronto el color de sus mejillas se torna rojo intenso comenzando a sentir un ardor en las orejas, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con un hombre, hasta le parecía mentira pero no, era cierto, se había sonrojado por culpa de ese chico, en cambio los otros dos solo lo miran al igual que al resto de la banda, el joven trenzado hace seña y el vocalista al verlo da la orden para que comiencen con otra canción, cuando entra la guitarra los tres chicos se sorprenden, ese chico tenía una enorme habilidad, hasta Wufei se sentía amenazado, ni siquiera le ponían atención al vocalista, a mitad de la canción Trowa se pone de pie y señala al guitarrista, Wufei y Quatre lo voltean a ver

Trowa. Quiero a otro guitarrista en la banda

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. Con él y Wufei a cargo de la guitarra será estupendo

El de la trenza se percata que Trowa lo señala y le mantiene la mirada por algunos segundos hasta que cierra los ojos y continúa tocando, la banda termina esa canción y reciben aplausos del público retirándose después, más tarde tocarían más canciones, entonces salen del escenario y se meten atrás del telón, Trowa, Wufei y Quatre también van atrás del escenario para hablar con Duo pero él se niega

Duo. Váyanse

Quatre. Déjanos hablar contigo

Duo. Ya me la sé, quieren que forme un grupo ¿cierto? No estoy interesado

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. Sucede todos los días, alguien llega y se interesa por alguno de nosotros ¿verdad muchachos?

Duo voltea hacia sus compañeros y ellos asienten afirmando a la pregunta de Duo, el trenzado vuelve a voltear con los otros tres y muy sonriente les hace una seña de adiós con la mano derecha, Quatre se entristece por la negativa pero Trowa no se iba a quedar callado ante las negativas del trenzado así que se acerca a él

Trowa. Tienes que unirte

Duo. No

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Así estoy bien, me gusta mi grupo, seremos famosos algún día

Trowa. Soy rico, puedo patrocinar mejor al grupo, únete a nosotros

Duo. Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero

Trowa. ¿La amistad?

Duo. Esa es una

Trowa. Mnh... no me rendiré

El ojiverde se acerca más al ojivioleta casi tocándole el pecho con el suyo y saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una de sus tarjetas y la coloca en la bolsa delantera de la camisa negra que traía puesta Duo y se aleja, el trenzado tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ese joven se había acercado demasiado y entonces Trowa junto a los otros dos se van de ahí, el vocalista le pregunta a Duo que le dijo en secreto el ojiverde pero él dice que nada mientras saca discretamente la tarjeta de la bolsa y lee "Trowa Barton", Duo vuelve a guardar la tarjeta y sonriendo voltea nuevamente con sus compañeros, ahora se veía un poco distinto, como distraído y el vocalista se da cuenta de ello, Duo se va al baño y estando frente a los lavabos saca nuevamente la tarjeta observándola atento

Kim. ¿Lo estas considerando?

Duo se exalta cuando escucha la voz del vocalista, no había escuchado cuando había entrado al baño y entonces voltea a verlo guardando la tarjeta otra vez en la bolsa de la camisa, el vocalista se acerca a él y saca la tarjeta del bolsillo de Duo y la lee volteando después a ver a Duo

Kim. Dime ¿lo estas considerando?

Duo. Es que... no sé, había algo en esos chicos que... no sé la verdad

Kim. Duo, sabes que te estimamos, me encantaría que todos cumplieran sus sueños

Duo. Kim...

Kim. A decir verdad hace unos días me salió una buena oferta y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso

Duo. Pero la banda...

Kim. Sé que has rechazado buenas ofertas, si ésta te dice algo...

Duo. Pero creí que no íbamos a aceptar nada, así hemos estado bien

Kim. Duo, todo tiene un principio y también un fin, se que suena estúpido mencionar algo tan conocido como esa frase pero en ésta ocasión es verdad

Duo. ¿Crees que debo aceptar?

Kim. Haz lo que te diga él

El vocalista del grupo se acerca a Duo y le coloca una mano sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón, Duo sonríe y Kim le devuelve la tarjeta y saliendo del baño Duo se dirige al teléfono del bar y llama a Trowa al número de celular que hay en la tarjeta, Trowa contesta mientras maneja rumbo a su casa en compañía de Wufei y Quatre

Duo. ¿Trowa?

Trowa. Sí ¿quien habla?

Duo. Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, acabas de estar en Out side

Trowa. Ah, eres el niño difícil

Duo. Me gustaría oír a tu grupito, si me convences pensaré eso de unirme

Trowa. Esta bien, en la tarjeta está la dirección de mi casa, ven mañana en la tarde

Duo. Ahí estaré

Trowa cuelga el teléfono y se mostraba muy contento, Quatre y Wufei se le quedan viendo y después se voltean a ver ellos dos, el ojiverde les informa que al día siguiente irá Duo a su casa para oírlos tocar y así ver si le convenía o no unirse al futuro grupo, el bajista y el guitarrista se alegran, ese chico prometía muchísimo y sería un placer tenerlo como guitarrista... al día siguiente en la tarde llega Duo a casa de Trowa y estaba muy sorprendido, la casa era muy grande y bonita, la persona que abre es Catherine quien estaba informada de que un tal Duo iba a ir pero Trowa no le había dicho como era

Catherine. ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Duo. ¿Señorita? ¿qué te pasa tonta? Soy hombre

Catherine. Ay, que antipático

Duo. Vine a buscar a Trowa Barton ¿está?

Catherine. ¿Eres Duo Maxwell?

Duo. Si

Catherine tuerce la boca y lo deja pasar, Duo se hace a un lado la trenza y golpea la cara de la chica haciéndola enojar, Catherine se enoja y se acerca para pegarle pero Duo se da cuenta y comienza a correr dentro de la casa volteando hacia atrás para sacarle la lengua a la joven y por no fijarse choca contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien, la persona con la que choca lo agarra con fuerza de los brazos para que no se caiga, Duo voltea y ve al chico que lo sujetaba poniéndose un poco rojo

Duo. Lo siento

Wufei. No te preocupes

Wufei sonríe al chico mientras lo mira con picardía, Duo se aleja de él sintiéndose nervioso y sonriendo vuelve a disculparse, el chino lo mira de pies a cabeza y se da media vuelta indicándole que lo siga, Duo voltea con la chica y le saca la lengua, después sigue a Wufei, Catherine se enoja pero también los sigue, los tres llegan a una sala donde estaban solamente un bajo y una batería, aún faltaban cosas, la sala todavía no estaba acondicionada como Trowa lo tenía contemplado, el ojiverde y el rubio voltean a ver a Duo al mismo tiempo, Trowa sonríe ampliamente y Quatre se acerca a él tomándolo de las manos, el trenzado lo mira desconcertado enarcando una ceja, que confianzudo era ese chico

Quatre. Que gusto que hayas aceptado

Duo. Lo siento niño bonito, todavía no acepto

Quatre sonríe apenado y suelta las manos de Duo alejándose un poco de él, el trenzado se sienta en el suelo de la sala y mira fijamente al baterista quien apenas se sentaba frente al instrumento musical, también el ojiverde voltea a verlo

Duo. Te escucho Trowa

Trowa. Agárrate

Duo sonríe y entonces Trowa comienza a tocar, al principio tocaba normal para entrar en calor y el trenzado se burla haciendo como que bosteza, a Trowa le parece divertida la actitud de Duo y decide por acelerar el ritmo haciendo gala de sus hábiles brazos usando movimientos lineales y cruzados, Duo se comienza a interesar por lo que toca Trowa y él con más ahínco se luce frente al chico guitarrista, Trowa logra sorprender tanto a Duo como a Wufei y Quatre quienes nunca lo habían escuchado tocar y el ojiverde termina su rutina sin siquiera mostrarse agitado o cansado, estaba normal, como si no hubiera hecho ninguna clase de esfuerzo, Duo se pone de pie y sonríe

Duo. Nada mal, no presumas

Trowa. Eres difícil de impresionar

Duo. No soy chico fácil

Duo casi provoca que Trowa se ría y eso era mucho decir, el ojiverde se divierte mucho, ese chico era muy especial en todos los sentidos, eso le gustaba, Duo le gustaba, sin duda... el trenzado deja la burla y voltea hacia Wufei y Quatre

Duo. ¿Y ustedes?

Quatre. Yo no soy muy bueno

Quatre sonríe tímido y Duo también sonríe, seguramente ese chico era un tonto, tenía cara de bobo, tal vez estaba en el grupo para rellenar, el otro se veía casi tan pedante como Trowa, a lo mejor solo era un bufón, pero si eran buenos como el baterista entonces sí valía la pena unirse al grupo, Quatre se acerca al bajo y comienza a afinarlo, no iba a tocar nada pesado, iba a hacer una secuencia ligera, no era su intención asombrar a nadie, él solo quería dar una demostración simple, Duo se aleja unos pasos recargándose en la pared y desde el principio sin esforzarse Quatre demuestra una gran habilidad, Duo se sorprende de aquello, el rubio no se esforzaba en nada pero su forma de tocar era casi perfecta, eso lo tenía impresionado, si eso era no se muy bueno él quería serlo, Trowa sonríe complacido por la demostración volteando a ver a Quatre y después a Duo con gesto de triunfo, el trenzado sonríe cruzándose de brazos pero después comienza a aplaudir, Quatre sonrojado deja a un lado el bajo

Duo. No seas modesto niño bonito

Quatre. Perdón

Duo. Ahora tú, cara de enojón

Wufei. Mnh...

Trowa. No tenemos guitarra

Duo. Ahí está un bajo

Wufei. No toco el bajo

Duo. Saber tocar un instrumento de cuerda es como saber tocarlos todos

Wufei. Mentira

Duo. ¿Tienes miedo? Seguro toco mil veces mejor que tú

Wufei. Mnh, idiota

Wufei sonríe y se acerca al bajo, ese trenzado lo estaba retando, por una parte le gustaba la idea pero por otra se molestaba un poco, era bueno tocando pero no debía de ser tan engreído... el chino se coloca el bajo, lo afina y comienza a probarlo, Duo observa atento los movimientos de Wufei hasta que éste agarra confianza y comienza a tocarlo no haciéndolo nada mal, Duo se sorprende de la facilidad con la que el chico se acostumbra al instrumento y lo detiene, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei voltean a verlo, Duo sonríe colocando sus manos en su cintura

Duo. Denme la bienvenida ¿no?

Trowa. Bienvenido

Duo eleva su cabeza ampliando su sonrisa y se acerca a Catherine, se quita la chamarra que traía puesta y se la da a la joven

Duo. Llévala a mi habitación

Catherine. ¿De qué hablas?

Duo. Esta casa es muy grande, seguro hay espacio para mí

Catherine. Hijo de...

Trowa. Catherine, pide que preparen una habitación para el joven Maxwell por favor

Catherine. Esta bien hermanito

La chica le devuelve la chamarra a Duo aventándosela a la cara y él se comienza a reír, la hermana de Trowa sonríe y se va de la sala, Wufei sale también de la sala, él no iba a darle la bienvenida a Duo, en cambio Quatre se acerca al chico y le agradece que se una al grupo, el trenzado asiente sonriendo también

Duo. ¿Y quién canta?

Trowa. Aún no tenemos vocalista

Duo. ¿Aún no? pero si en él recaerá casi toda la responsabilidad

Quatre. Lo sabemos, por eso debemos escoger bien

Duo. Bien, ¿cuál va a ser mi habitación?

Trowa. Sígueme

El ojiverde se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar saliendo enseguida de la sala siendo seguido por Duo, Quatre se queda en la sala observando a los dos marcharse y sonríe, tenía el gran presentimiento de que iba a divertirse en grande con la formación de ese grupo... Trowa lleva a Duo hasta su habitación después de preguntar a Catherine cual le había asignado al trenzado y al llegar a la puerta el nuevo guitarrista abre y se detiene ahí antes de entrar

Duo. Oye pelos graciosos ¿podré traer chicas? No puedo vivir sin ellas, tu me entiendes

Trowa. Claro que puedes, y si te hacen falta condones puedes pedirme

Duo. Que amable

Duo hace una media sonrisa y entra a su habitación cerrando enseguida la puerta, Trowa se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y sonríe, ese trenzado tenía algo que ni él mismo podía comprender, sobre todo siendo tan mujeriego como era, no podía creer que un hombre causara en él sensaciones que ni una mujer antes había causado...

Al salir de su última clase tan harto como siempre Heero sale de la Universidad pero el chico llamado Damián lo intercepta para hacerle la proposición de siempre, el ojiazul completamente harto de la situación agarra al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo empuja hasta chocarlo de espalda con un árbol, Damián cierra con fuerza los ojos al sentir el golpe y mira un poco asustado a Heero quien lo miraba a su vez fríamente

Damián. Hee... ro...

Heero. Ya déjame en paz

Damián. Por favor, no te arrepentirás

Heero. No me interesa y si aprecias tu vida... ¡déjame en paz!

El ojiazul avienta a Damián hacia un lado y éste cae al pasto cerrando los ojos, después los abre y ve la figura de Heero alejarse, ahora sí ese era el No definitivo, ya no iba a insistir más, si apreciaba su vida... el ojiazul camina cansado hacia el muy pequeño departamento que compartía con un viejo compañero de la preparatoria quien estudiaba en otra Universidad, Heero llega al departamento y escucha claramente el gemir de dos personas que se encontraban teniendo relaciones sexuales, Heero pone cara de hastío y se encierra en su habitación pero los gemidos siguen escuchándose igual, además del golpear de la cabecera de la cama con la pared, el ojiazul se pone sus audífonos y pone música poniéndose también a cantar quedándose dormido pero despertando dos horas después, Heero mira el reloj y ve que ya son las cuatro de la tarde y no había comido, ya sentía hambre así que se quita los audífonos y sale de su habitación, ya el departamento se escuchaba en paz aunque su compañero todavía estaba ahí solo que ahora sentado en la pequeña sala mirando una película, se encontraba solo en boxers, Heero y él no se saludan, el ojiazul abre el refrigerador pero no había nada de comer salvo unos huevos y una carne de hace dos días sin contar la leche que ya no servía, estaban en la quiebra, si no fuera por la beca que Heero tenía en la prestigiosa Universidad estarían en la ruina total, Heero no trabajaba, lo acababan de correr por haber golpeado a un compañero de trabajo y su compañero de habitación llamado Richard tenía un empleo mediocre como acomodador en un pequeño supermercado, Richard voltea con Heero y sonríe, el ojiazul lo ve pero no le presta atención, su compañero no le caía muy bien, era descuidado y muy bocón, decía muchas tonterías, además no era muy inteligente, eso sí, era atractivo, de piel blanca, cabello plateado a la oreja y ojos azul profundo, su cuerpo era fuerte como el roble porque acostumbraba a las peleas callejeras... Richard pausa la película y se acerca a Heero

Richard. ¿No has comido?

Heero. No

Richard. Ya veo... oye Heero, cuando llegaste...

Heero. Sí, te oí

Richard. Lo siento, pero ya sabes que...

Heero. Lo sé, eres un cerdo

Richard sonríe por lo que Heero le dice y lleva su mano hasta su mejilla, el ojiazul lo ignora completamente continuando quebrando los huevos que iba a freír porque no le tenía confianza a la carne, olía un poco mal, Richard le mueve la cabeza con su mano haciendo que Heero lo observe fijamente a los ojos

Richard. ¿Estas celoso?

Heero. ¿Celoso?

Richard. Si no hago el amor contigo es porque no quieres

Heero. ¿Qué idioteces dices?

Richard. ¿No me extrañas?

Richard se acerca y le da a Heero un beso en los labios apartándose enseguida, Heero no deja de verlo, su compañero al no ver rechazo entiende que Heero esta de acuerdo en que lo bese y se acerca de nuevo para volver a besarlo pero Heero le agarra con fuerza los brazos y lo aleja empujándolo

Heero. No... solo fue una vez

Richard. Mi mejor vez

Heero. No la mía

Richard. Pero...

Heero. Fue un error, lo sabes, lo sé

Richard. Yo te quiero

Heero. Yo a ti no, ni siquiera me gustas

A Richard se le parte el corazón de escucharlo, quería mucho a Heero pero Heero no quería a nadie, era muy seco, indiferente, parecía que nadie le importaba, eso es lo que pensaba su compañero siempre que escuchaba sus palabras y Heero estaba harto, Richard le hacía siempre insinuaciones, lamentablemente en una noche de copas algo había pasado entre ellos de lo cual Heero siempre se arrepentía pero para Richard había sido muy importante, en cambio para Heero una más, una de tantas y si no se iba de ese departamento es porque no tenía donde más vivir

Richard. Lo sé

Heero. Creo que ya no deberíamos vernos

Richard. ¿Qué?

Heero. Vete del departamento

Richard. ¿Por qué?

Heero. O me iré yo, no tengo donde vivir pero ya no te soporto

Richard. Eres muy frío conmigo

Heero no dice nada al comentario de su compañero y apaga la cazuela que ya estaba echando mucho humo, por culpa de la plática el aceite para freír los huevos estaba quemado y la cazuela a punto de estarlo, Richard se retira de la cocina y en lugar de irse a su habitación se va a la de Heero, el ojiazul lo sigue, él era muy independiente y no le gustaba que se metieran con sus cosas, Richard agarra ropa de Heero y la avienta por la ventana, Heero ve asombrado la acción que lleva a cabo su compañero y enojado se acerca a él

Heero. Basta

Richard. Eres tú quien no me soporta, vete tú

Heero. Lo haré pero no tires mis cosas

Richard sonríe y se aleja aprisa para volver a tirar cosas de Heero por la ventana, el ojiazul se enoja más y le da un fuerte golpe con el puño en la mejilla haciéndolo caer al suelo, a Richard le sale sangre de la nariz y mira enojado a Heero poniéndose de pie, el ojiazul sin prestarle más atención sale del departamento sin juntar sus cosas restantes, ni siquiera su dinero su guitarra o sus cosas de la escuela, Richard cierra enojado la puerta azotándola con fuerza, Heero se va a caminar por las calles cercanas a su colonia hasta que se le pasa el enojo, ya eran las ocho de la noche y cuando regresa e intenta abrir la puerta del departamento su llave no sirve, a Heero le extraña el suceso y toca el timbre pero nadie le abre y así hasta que pasa media hora y sale el vecino del departamento de al lado quien era a la vez el encargado de los departamentos

Vecino. Hola muchacho ¿por qué aquí afuera?

Heero. Mi llave no sirve y nadie abre

Vecino. ¿Qué no está enterado?

Heero. ¿De qué debo enterarme?

Vecino. El otro muchacho trajo un cerrajero y cambió la chapa, mandó llamar al camión de la basura y les dio un montón de cosas y él se fue, me dijo que colocara un letrero de "se renta" y le dijera a usted que se fuera al diablo

Heero. ¿Queeé?

Heero no daba crédito a lo que el vejo le decía, Richard le había dado una puñalada en la espalda después de tantos años de conocerse, debía de reconocer que él no se había comportado muy amable con él pero lo que su ex compañero había hecho no tenía nombre, el ojiazul se sienta en el pasillo del edificio y el vecino se mete a su casa moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, que mal le iba a ir a ese muchacho estando completamente en la calle pero Heero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse así, debía conseguir un empleo aunque dejara de ir a la escuela un par de días... el ojiazul decide pasar la noche bajo un puente cualquiera, no tener amigos era la peor desventaja que tenía porque no había a quien recurrir cuando tuviera problemas, el dinero que su padre le había dejado se lo había gastado en su padre mismo al pagarle el asilo de discapacitados mentales en el cual se encontraba, el fideicomiso que su padre le había dejado era para cuando el muriera o estuviera falto de sus facultades mentales y Heero podía usarlo en lo que quisiera. Heero ante el frío prende una fogata pero ésta se apaga enseguida y de nuevo el frío lo ataca, al día siguiente no va a la escuela y se dedica a buscar empleo como repartidor o vendedor pero no tiene suerte y así hasta que pasan un par de días y al pasar por un bar ve un letrero que dice que se solicita cantante y decide entrar, no era nada formal así que no había problema en violar su promesa de solo cantar cuando sintiera algo que realmente lo moviera, y basta con cantar una pequeña estrofa de una canción para que lo contraten...

En casa de Trowa, el ojiverde, Wufei y Quatre se preparan para ir a los bares para continuar con la búsqueda de su futuro vocalista, Duo había salido con una hermosa chica que había conocido en un antro la noche anterior y no iba a poder ir esa noche así que los otros tres se van solos llegando directamente al bar donde estaba Heero ya que les había llamado la atención un anuncio a la entrada del bar que decía "Hoy debut de Heero Yuy, el tigre" Heero no estaba enterado de la existencia de ese letrero pues se iba a negar rotundamente, era una publicidad muy tonta; los tres se sientan en una mesa cerca del micrófono

Wufei. Que estupidez, seguramente es un farsante

Trowa. También lo creo

Quatre. Confíen en mí, hay algo que me dice que aquí lo encontraremos

Wufei. Si no te mato

Quatre. Confía en mí

Trowa. Sht, ya va a salir

El ojiverde calla a sus compañeros cuando ve que la luz donde estaba el micrófono se prende y enseguida sale Heero vistiendo unos pantalones negros no muy pegados a su cuerpo, una camisa azul oscuro y zapatos también negros, sus ojos estaban cerrados y con una mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón mientras que con la otra agarra el micrófono y la canción comienza, los tres lo miran atentos esperando a que entre su voz pero Heero se tarda en cantar, el público comienza a abuchearlo pero parece que a Heero le importa menos que un comino, de pronto abre sus ojos y mira fríamente a todos haciéndolos callarse y segundos después comienza a cantar y el público se queda helado, su voz era muy buena y estaba perfectamente entrenada, no sonaba nada desafinado y además su estilo era un poco oscuro imprimiéndole al ambiente un poco de misticismo, Wufei y Quatre sonríen al escuchar al chico, en cambio Trowa lo mira fijamente y completamente asombrado, esa era la voz que necesitaba para su grupo, esa era la voz que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo y entonces cuando termina Heero de cantar Trowa voltea con sus compañeros y ellos con él asintiendo los tres con la cabeza, ese era su vocalista... Heero sale del escenario recibiendo muchos aplausos y los otros tres lo siguen para hablar con él pero Heero los ignora completamente

Trowa. ¿Ni siquiera escucharás?

Heero. Me gusta estar solo

Quatre. Si quieres hacemos una prueba

Heero. No me interesa

Wufei. No seas necio, yo decía lo mismo y mira...

Heero. Entonces eres débil de carácter, un no es un no

Trowa. Regresaremos otro día cuando estés de buen humor

Trowa no quiere seguir insistiendo y se da media vuelta, Wufei le sigue y Quatre se queda unos segundos más ahí diciéndole a Heero que esperaron mucho para conocerlo pero él lo ignora completamente, no le interesaba dedicarse de lleno a la música, lo que él quería era terminar su carrera Universitaria, la música era un pasatiempo... con cara de derrota los tres llegan a la casa del baterista y Catherine al verlos desanimados pregunta y Quatre le explica, a los pocos minutos llega Duo

Duo. ¿Y ahora?

Quatre. Lo encontramos pero no le interesa

Duo. Que copión

Trowa. ¿Copión? Wufei también se negó al principio

Wufei. Creo que todos nos hacemos los difíciles

Trowa. El aceptará, yo me encargo

El ojiverde deja a sus compañeros y se retira, debía de pensar en la forma de convencer a Heero de ser su vocalista, esa era la voz por la que él había estado esperando, la voz que había logrado impactarlo y aunque el chico era muy arrogante era necesario para la banda... Trowa regresa al bar donde trabaja Heero otra noche pero obtiene los mismos resultados y decide dejar pasar un poco el tiempo para que lo pensara mejor, el ojiverde por la mañana de otro día les dice a los otros tres que ya es hora que decidan el nombre de la banda después que regresan de comprar instrumentos a excepción de Duo que decía que a su guitarra no la iba a abandonar y entonces se reúnen en la que iba a ser la sala de ensayos, ya había contratado a los técnicos para que la acondicionaran pero el trabajo se haría más adelante, los cuatro estaban sentados en el suelo haciendo un círculo

Duo. A mí me gusta Darkness

Wufei. Ordinario

Duo. Mnh... Psycho

Wufei. Ordinario

Duo. Mnh... ¿Freedom?

Wufei. Ordinario

Duo. ¿Nada te gusta?

Wufei. Ese es mejor nombre

Duo. Payaso

Wufei. Ese no me gusta

Duo. Vete al diablo

Wufei. Ese me gusta

Duo. Grrr

Molesto Duo se cruza de brazos y le voltea la cara al chico pero a Wufei le parece divertido hacer enojar al trenzado, a Trowa le parece estúpido que se peleen como niños, estaban ahí para pensar en el nombre que llevarían para siempre como grupo y no para decir estupideces, entonces Quatre se decide a hablar y propone "The Wings", por segundos los otros tres se quedan pensando hasta que el primero en aprobarlo es Duo seguido de Wufei pero a Trowa no le convence

Duo. Piensa tú en uno

Trowa. No se me ocurre

Duo. ¿Ves? The Wings suena muy bien

Trowa. Le falta fuerza, necesitamos un nombre que hable por nosotros

Wufei. El nombre es lo de menos, seremos nosotros los que nos posicionaremos, si a las personas les gusta nuestra música el nombre también les llamará la atención

Quatre. Concuerdo con eso

Trowa. Esta bien, seremos The Wings

Todos a excepción de Trowa sonríen, ya tenían nombre, eso era bueno y un gran avance, ya solo faltaba conseguir al vocalista y después al manager, solo esperaban que ese tal Zechs aceptara y fuera tan bueno como decía Trowa y como decían las revistas de espectáculos... pasan los días y casi cada noche Trowa iba al bar donde cantaba Heero, a veces lo acompañaba Wufei, Quatre o Catherine porque Duo salía frecuentemente con chicas o solo y en los lugares se conseguía a alguien y ante las siempre negativas de Heero el ojiverde se estaba cansando pero no se iba a rendir, mientras lo convencía iba a contratar a Zechs como manager así que lo invita un día a desayunar junto con los otros tres miembros de la banda a un restaurante francés muy lujoso, el ojiverde le cuenta todo a Zechs y él escucha un poco indiferente, no los había escuchado tocar pero la idea que Trowa tenía en mente no sonaba muy atractiva, necesitaba pulirse en muchos aspectos

Zechs. A decir verdad no me convencen, grupos con ese concepto hay muchos y yo no quiero echar a perder el prestigio que tengo como manager con un grupo como ustedes

Trowa. Eres un...

Quatre. ¡Trowa!... perdónelo señor Marquise

Duo. Oye Zechs no seas malo, es más, Trowa te paga doble si no te gusta

Trowa voltea enojado observando a Duo, su dinero él sabía como lo manejaba y Duo no tenía porque meterse, Quatre intenta limar asperezas y Wufei come sin prestarles atención, nunca había probado comida francesa y debía reconocer que era muy buena... después de muchos argumentos Zechs deja la puerta abierta para un futuro sí y los cuatro miembros de The Wings se va a casa del baterista...

De noche en una casa de Manhattan dos personas terminaban de hacer el amor besándose apasionadamente sobre la cama que había sido testigo de una noche llena de pasión y con respiraciones agitadas y sudor bañándoles el cuerpo se miraban profundamente, uno de ellos, el hombre, prende un cigarrillo y lo comienza a fumar sentándose en la cama con las sábanas cubriéndole la entrepierna y las piernas mientras que la mujer con la sábana casi al cuello lo observaba contenta, amaba con locura a ese hombre desde hace años y tenía la certeza de que él a ella también

Zechs. ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Noin. Volvimos

Zechs. Sí, teníamos separados tres meses

Noin. Eres tú quien siempre lo echa a perder

Zechs. ¿Yo?

Noin. Sí, por tu culpa es que siempre terminamos y volvemos, terminamos y volvemos

Zechs. No es verdad

El de cabellos platinados se agacha para darle un beso en los labios a la chica y después vuelve a fumar de su cigarrillo, ella sonríe y después se acerca a él dándole un fuerte abrazo en la pierna derecha, Zechs coloca su mano sobre los cabellos de la chica y los acaricia mientras ella cierra los ojos

Noin. Me pregunto que nos separará ahora

Zechs. Nada Lucrecia, esta vez es para siempre

Noin. ¿No me mientes?

Zechs. Jamás lo haría

La chica abre sus ojos para mirarlo y sonríe, Zechs apaga su cigarro y se acerca a ella mientras Noin se levanta y entonces se besan comenzando a acostarse nuevamente, desde que eran estudiantes se habían hechos novios pero por alguna u otra circunstancia siempre terminaban y volvían, su relación era algo tortuosa pero se amaban con locura, y aunque siempre que volvían era bajo la promesa de que nunca más se dejarían, siempre sucedía algo, ésta vez el destino les tenía preparada la mayor de las sorpresas...

Al día siguiente después de salir de casa de Noin, Zechs se dirige a casa de Trowa para darle la respuesta, se encontraba de muy buen humor por su regreso con Noin y por eso iba a aceptar la propuesta del ojiverde, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, quien abre la puerta es Catherine y contenta lo deja pasar, ese chico salía en la televisión con los famosos para quienes trabajaba, era un honor tenerlo en casa, Zechs gentil como siempre toma delicadamente la mano de la chica y la besa, Catherine muy sonriente lo deja pasar y lo lleva hasta donde está la sala de ensayos que ya estaba casi lista para ese uso, ahí estaban todos los miembros del futuro grupo, claro, aún no tenían vocalista, los chicos ven llegar a Zechs y quien se acerca es Trowa estirando su mano

Trowa. Gracias por venir

Zechs. Vine para darte el sí

Trowa. Me alegra que hayas aceptado

Zechs. Yo siempre tengo mis cláusulas especiales así que le pediré a mi Abogado que te traiga el contrato para que lo lean, además quiero oírlos tocar

Trowa. Me parece bien... muchachos

El ojiverde voltea hacia los tres que miraban atentos a Zechs y aceptan la proposición acercándose cada uno a sus instrumentos, Trowa es el último que se acerca y se sienta frente a la batería, Catherine acerca a Zechs una silla y él se sienta para escucharlos, los chicos comienzan a tocar y el manager los escucha atento, eran muy buenos, eso debía de reconocerlo pero faltaba algo, la voz por supuesto porque no bastaba con saber tocar los instrumentos tan bien como lo hacían, necesitaban de una voz que complementara sus elementos técnicos en la música, eso y además les faltaba un poco más de práctica como grupo, aún así el esqueleto de la banda le parecía bueno, los chicos terminan de tocar y Zechs se queda viendo a todos pero muy serio, Duo y Quatre voltean a verse y se encogen de hombros, parecía que no le habían gustado al manager, Trowa deja sus baquetas en el banco cuando se levanta y se acerca a Zechs mientras que Wufei solo cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos esperando a escuchar la opinión del manager, Zechs mira a los ojos a Trowa y viceversa

Trowa. ¿No dices nada?

Zechs. Necesitan pulirse

Trowa. ¿Pulirnos?

Zechs. Además les falta la parte vocal

Trowa. Estamos en vías de convencer a nuestro futuro vocalista

Zechs. Me parece bien, ya que consigas al vocalista firmamos el contrato para que lo firmen todos los miembros y cuando se pulan como grupo entonces los daré a conocer

Trowa. Esta bien

Zechs. Yo me retiro, adiós

Zechs solo hace una seña con la mano y se da media vuelta comenzando a marcharse, Catherine se va atrás de él para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y antes de irse Zechs vuelve a besar la mano de Catherine para despedirse, la chica se despide también contenta y se va a donde están los chicos, Duo estaba enojado, él tocaba la guitarra como ninguno, ese manager no tenía porque decirle que se puliera aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón mientras que Trowa, Wufei y Quatre no decían nada, por el momento era mejor seguir insistiendo con Heero Yuy, él debía de ser el vocalista a como diera lugar, algo tenía que haber para hacer que el ojiazul aceptara, ya le habían ofrecido mucho dinero y un 10 más de ganancias sobre los demás miembros del grupo y aún así había dicho que no, también le habían prometido fama pero tampoco, todo lo que le ofrecieran terminaba por rechazarlo... en el bar siendo ya de noche Heero tomaba su descanso, el bar estaba casi vacío, era jueves y la gente no se paraba por ahí, los fines de semana era cuando el bar estaba lleno pero a Heero eso no le importaba, él trabajaba en ese bar para tener algo de comer y donde vivir ya que el dueño le había prestado la bodega de vinos para que durmiera ahí en lo que encontraba donde quedarse, tenía días sin ir a la Universidad, comenzaría a ir de nuevo cuando tuviera un poco más de dinero; el encargado de la barra le sirve una pequeña copa de coñac y aunque Heero no la había pedido la agarra

Dawn. Muchacho, te ves muy solo ¿no tienes familia?

Heero. No

Dawn. Eso es duro, yo tampoco tengo, bueno, una hermana pero me odia

Heero. Mnh, que mal

Dawn. Oye muchacho, yo veo que vienen mucho unos chicos para llevarte a su grupo ¿por qué no aceptas?

Heero. No me interesa

Dawn. Estas en la calle muchacho, te podría ir bien

A Heero no le agrada el comentario del encargado de la barra y lo mira frío, Dawn estaba acostumbrado a esos ojos, Heero platicaba a veces con él y siempre los mostraba, pero no solo eran fríos, estaban vacíos, se notaba que se sentía muy solo

Heero. Yo cantaba con mi grupo de la preparatoria

Dawn. ¿Y que pasó?

Heero. Fui humillado, derrotado

Dawn. Que grueso ¿y eso por qué?

Heero. Hubo un concurso de bandas escolares y Deathscythe nos derroto, todos eran buenos y ganaron el primer lugar

Dawn. ¿Por eso dejaste la música?

Heero. Sí, tal vez suene infantil pero algo había en ellos

Dawn. ¿Algo?

Heero. Sí

Heero comienza a recordar el concurso del que le hablaba a Dawn, recordaba a todos los miembros de Deathscythe como si hubiera sido ayer, el vocalista era un chico que no le pedía nada a las mejores voces del país, el baterista era igual bueno, un chico rudo que manejaba las baquetas como nunca había visto, el bajista era tan hábil que había logrado impresionar a los jueces pero el guitarrista lo había impactado a él, aún su imagen estaba alojada en su memoria, guapo, hermoso, ojos hechizantes y una actitud tan arrogante y soberbia que lo había atrapado, esos chicos habían aplastado a todos los grupos y encima se habían ido con el premio sin siquiera volteara atrás y darle la caras sus oponentes, eran los mejores, lo sabían y por eso se aprovechaban, eso había herido enormemente el orgullo de Heero, nunca más iba a poder volver a tocar... Dawn mira atento a Heero y él bebe el último trago de su copa poniéndose de pie listo para cantar, el de la barra lo mira aún fijamente cuando el ojiazul le da la espalda, Heero se detiene antes de marcharse por completo y voltea a ver a Dawn

Heero. Su nombre es Duo Maxwell, cuando yo vuelva a verlo, volveré a cantar en un grupo

Dawn. Duo Maxwell, un chico

Heero termina de irse y se va al escenario donde toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar al ritmo del piano mientras Dawn se queda pensando, Heero no se veía solo y vacío porque no estaba arriba del escenario con un grupo, ese chico estaba así porque estaba enamorado de un fantasma de su pasado, pobre chico ¿qué posibilidad tenía de volver a verlo?

Continuará...

Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza, en ésta ocasión les traigo un especial, antes de que tome el fic con su curso normal me gustaría que sepan como es que se conocieron y comenzó la historia, espero que no se me desesperen que retomaré el fic normal cuando termine mis fics Loco por Shun y Fijación, cuando termine estos fics sigo con éste y Lo que el viento se llevó, tengo mi tiempo un poco ocupado y estoy haciendo mucho esfuerzo al escribir 4 fics así que espero me comprendan y sepan esperar, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, gracias por sus reviews y por leer, hasta luego

SUS REVIEWS:

**Kennich: **Hola de nuevo y no te preocupes que no me dejaste review en otro capítulo, me hace feliz haberlo recibido en este y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado aunque te siguen quedando las mismas dudas ¿verdad? Pero bueno, espero que me esperes con paciencia y pues eso de la muerte ya veremos, no te preocupes, no seré tan cruel

**Forfirith. **Caray, como siempre me halagas con tus reviews, analizas todas y cada una de las circunstancias, eso me gusta y se te agradece, en cuanto a dejar el fic un tiempo es cierto y lo has comprobado pero te prometo que el regreso te tendrá agarrada de la silla, se vienen muchas lágrimas pero para que te cuento si ya me conoces lo mala que soy, en fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero igual el de este capítulo, yo seguiré haciendo a los chicos unos facilotes jajaja, pero eso sí, nada de SIDA ¿eh? Jejeje, y bueno, en cuanto a que va a pasar con cada personaje te prometo que las cosas cambiaran un poco aunque no mucho, bueno, eso ya lo verás más adelante, mientras me despido y espero que estes muy bien, bye

**Dark. ¡**Hola! La verdad no lo pienso abandonar, solo voy a retrasar las actualizaciones así que no te preocupes, en cuanto a Trowa ya verás más adelante, en parte la respuesta es si en mucha parte la respuesta es no, así que tu tranquila y gracias por tu review, bye

**Mitsuki. **Gracias, es que de verdad eres linda, gracias por leer y espero tus comentarios, yo hasta hace poco escribo yuri y me alegra que no te desagrade que lo meta en este fic asé que gracias por tu opinión, bye

**Nekoi kaze. **Gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, que gusto que la historia te agrade y espero que te siga gustando, la relacion 3-4 dará un pequeño giro y Trowa va aprender a respetar a Quatre jejeje, el 1-2 también cambiara un poco ¿a poco creias que se hacen novios y ahí quedo? No, por algo son la pareja principal y si no les hago un cambio el fic termina ¿no crees? Asi que no te preocupes por eso, en cuanto al yuri a mi tampoco me gustaba hasta que ví Utena y me gusto, el Relena-Dorothy no es de mi total agrado pero esas dos son tal para cual, lo de Traize y Wufei tal vez sea la pareja mas predecible pero espero que te agrade y no me olvidare del Zechs-Noin asi que habra de todo un poco, solo esperame con las actualizaciones, bueno, hasta luego y te mando un abrazote

**Dark angel-chan. **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amiga, me siento muy halagada cada vez que me dejas un review y yo espero no seguir decepcionandote jeje y me da guste que te haya gustado el lemon de Heero y Duo, abra más, en cuanto a Quatre ya sera su momento de vengarse de Trowa asi que no te preocupes, el ojiverde tendrá su castigo

**Angel de las sombras. ¡**Hola! Y para que no te sigas comiendo las uñas aquí esta un nuevo capitulo asi que no lo hagas, después ¿como te rascas? Y si, pobre de Quatre pero ya tendra su recompensa jejeje

**Yumiandyuni. **Hola y gracias por tu review, yo se que Wufi sufre mucho en los fics pero en este lo voy a compensar, lo prometo, como dices, merece ser feliz, en cuanto a lo que me tarde en actualizar ya depende de mi tiempo jeje, espero que te guste el capítulo, ciao

A todos mis lectores muchas gracias por su espera


	18. El principio de todo parte 2

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic **"Yaoi"** con un poco de **"Yuri"**, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gustan estos temas pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 14. El principio de todo – Parte 2

Las cosas seguían igual para los integrantes del futuro grupo The Wings, cada vez que iban al bar donde tocaba Heero Yuy recibían la misma respuesta,; un día durante el desayuno Wufei y Quatre comentaban sobre el último rechazo, esa vez habían ido solo ellos dos porque Trowa había salido con unas "amigas" y Duo había salido con una modelo de nombre Cristy Luptow a quien había conocido en un bar y por quien se sentía fuertemente atraído, el trenzado llega al último a la mesa con un enorme dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior había bebido considerablemente demasiado, Trowa pide que le sirvan desayuno y la chica de la cocina así lo hace enseguida

Quatre. Veo que tuviste una noche agitada

Duo. ¿Agitada? Si hablas de sexo te equivocas pero si tomé mucho

Quatre. Ya veo

Duo. ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?

Quatre. Mal, otra vez nos dijo que no

Wufei. Para variar

Duo. ¿Saben? Ya me está dando curiosidad conocer a Mr. Yuy

Tras el comentario de Duo los presentes permanecen en silencio, aún no eran capaces de mantener conversaciones muy largas, aún no se llevaban del todo bien así que terminan de desayunar en silencio, el primero en terminar es Trowa que se retira para tomar un baño pero antes de hacerlo les comunica a sus compañeros que esa tarde irá Zechs a visitarlos, el ojiverde ahora si se va y los demás continúan en silencio...

Después de varios días de no haber ido a la escuela Heero decide ir de nuevo, de seguro iba a recibir un gran castigo pero lo que le esperaba en el Instituto no era lo que pensaba ya que al presentarse a la primera clase el maestro lo manda a la oficina del director, Heero va tan tranquilo como siempre, el director le pide que se siente y le comienza a explicar sobre la importancia de estudiar una carrera Universitaria y la responsabilidad que eso lleva pero Heero escucha sin prestarle atención, la verdad es que los días que había estado faltando se había dado cuenta que no extrañaba la escuela y mientras el señor habla el piensa las cosas decidiendo después de algunos minutos de discurso que ya no quiere seguir estudiando así que sin explicaciones ni nada se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina, el director lo miraba atónito, que falta de educación haber hecho eso pero a Heero no le importaba ser grosero o no y simplemente había tenido deseos de no escucharlo y se había ido... el ojiazul sale también de la escuela y al estar en el patio de entrada voltea hacia atrás y mira por largos segundos el edificio educativo, sonríe un poco y termina de alejarse completamente de la escuela, estaba decidido también a dejar el empleo en el bar e irse a otra ciudad para probar suerte, después de todo no tenía nada ni a nadie que perder...

Al atardecer los chicos de The Wings se reúnen en la sala de ensayos que ya se encontraba lista, ya Wufei tenía también su guitarra, nadie faltaba de instrumento, los chicos estaban esperando la llegada de Zechs, ya eran las 6 con 30 de la tarde y Zechs ya debía de haber llegado ahí lo cual les parece extraño porque sabían que era alguien puntual; de pronto el timbre de la puerta suena y es Catherine quien se ofrece a ir a pesar de que había gente trabajando en casa de Trowa pero a la chica le gustaba abrir la puerta, Catherine abre y se sorprende de ver que Zechs llega acompañado de un hombre que aparenta la misma edad que el de ojos celestes, solo que él se ve de un porte más serio y elegante, la chica saluda a ambos y les pide que pasen llevándolos a la sala de ensayos, los tres llegan a la sala y Catherine les pide que entren, todos les miran a excepción de Wufei que estaba agachado juntando unos papeles que por accidente había tirado

Zechs. Disculpen la tardanza, les presento a mi amigo Traize Kushrenada

Traize. Mucho gusto

Los papeles que sostenía Wufei en su mano nuevamente caen al suelo tras oírse por la habitación la voz de Traize, los miembros del grupo no alcanzan a responder el saludo por el caer de los papeles y todos voltean a ver a Wufei que se veía como en shock, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, nadie entiende porque el chino está así y Quatre se acerca a él pero al tocarle ligeramente el hombro Wufei reacciona y sin pensar avienta al rubio que cae al suelo sentado, todos se sorprenden del enojo con que el chino había aventado a Quatre y es Trowa el primero en reclamar que se explique pero Wufei solo voltea lentamente hasta donde está de pie el amigo de Zechs y al verlo a los ojos se comienza a poner enormemente nervioso, se veía muy mal

Duo. Oye ¿acaso viste un fantasma?

El comentario del trenzado pasa desapercibido por el chino a quien se le comienza a nublar la vista y un par de lágrimas caen por sus ojos, todos le miraban atentos y sorprendidos no entendiendo el motivo de esa reacción, de pronto Wufei siente unas ganas enormes por romperle la cara a ese tipo pero al intentar caminar comienza a ver borroso y antes de poder dar un solo paso cae desmayado al suelo, sin pensárselo Traize avanza hacia el chico y lo toma en sus brazos, todos miran estupefactos toda la escena, todo había pasado tan extraño y tan rápido que no se explicaban el porque

Traize. ¿Dónde está la habitación de éste chico?

Zechs. Traize ¿qué...?

Catherine. Por acá, sígueme

La chica comienza a caminar hacia la habitación de Wufei y el amigo de Zechs le sigue con el chico en brazos mientras todos los miran marcharse, todos se quedan en silencio por mucho tiempo, todo había sido muy extraño pero solo Quatre siente que algo malo era lo que había sucedido y coloca una mano sobre el pecho, el ojiverde se acerca al rubio que está en el suelo y le extiende su mano para que se levante, Quatre se la da y se pone de pie, después sale también de la habitación para ir al cuarto de Wufei quedándose solo en la sala Zechs, Trowa y Duo

Zechs. ¿Saben? Tengo el presentimiento de que aquí siempre van a suceder cosas interesantes

Trowa. También lo creo

El ojiverde deja de mirar hacia la salida y voltea a ver a Duo a quien le recorre todo el cuerpo con la mirada, el trenzado siente por segundos esa mirada y se sonroja un poco desviando su vista mientras que el ojiverde sonríe un poco... diez minutos después Wufei abre de a poco sus ojos encontrándose acostado sobre su cama, recargado en la puerta estaba Traize mientras que Catherine y Quatre estaban a un lado de la cama observando al chico quien voltea enseguida a verles, los dos sonríen pero sobre todo Quatre

Quatre. Estas mejor ¿verdad?

Wufei. ¿Me desmayé?

Catherine. Si, pero él te trajo

La hermana de Trowa voltea hacia Traize y enseguida Wufei también voltea a ver, los dos fijan sus miradas y pronto Wufei se pone otra vez nervioso apretando con fuerza la tela de su pantalón y cerrando los ojos grita enojado

Wufei. ¡Que se largue!

Los tres se sorprenden al escucharlo decir eso pero sobre todo Traize ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? A penas tenían minutos de conocerse y ese chico le veía con un profundo odio, si que le parecía algo sumamente extraño pero solo Wufei sabía porque reaccionaba así

Wufei. ¡Váyanse todos!

Ahora los más sorprendidos eran Catherine y Quatre, ellos no le habían hecho nada extraño a Wufei para que les hablara así pero el chino se veía muy alterado y era mejor irse por lo que los tres se van de la habitación, al irse Wufei aprieta con más fuerza su ropa y comienza a llorar desesperadamente dándole golpes al colchón

Wufei. ¡¿Por qué! ¡¿por qué!

Los tres que habían salido de la habitación de Wufei regresan a la sala de ensayos donde estaban sentados los tres que se habían quedado, Zechs se pone de pie y se acerca a su amigo quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto

Zechs. ¿Qué pasa?

Traize. Estoy seguro de que ese chico me odia ¿pero por qué?

Zechs. ¿Wufei te odia? Que extraño, si no te conoce

Traize sonríe ante la incongruencia y pronto Trowa los interrumpe, había cosas de las cuales discutir con respecto al grupo, ya hablaría después con el chino para preguntarle el porque de su actitud... al anochecer los amigos se van de la casa de Trowa y Wufei aún no salía de su habitación, a la hora de la cena tampoco baja a cenar, nadie se preocupa más que Quatre que sentía un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo eso, en cambio Duo estaba más que animado en conocer al tal Heero Yuy por lo que le pide a Trowa que lo lleve al dichoso bar y él acepta, Quatre no quiere ir por lo que van el trenzado y el ojiverde solos, los dos se suben al auto y Trowa arranca prendiendo después la radio pero en ese momento se encontraba una canción de Britney Spears y al mismo tiempo ponen cara de asco mientras llevan sus manos hacia el botón del cambio y sin querer la mano de Trowa se posa sobre la de Duo, el trenzado reacciona tratando de quitar su mano enseguida pero en ese momento le toca el rojo del semáforo a Trowa y deteniendo el auto alcanza a tomar la mano de Duo y voltea a verle volteando después Duo fijándose las miradas de ambos, la mirada de Trowa se intensifica y Duo se pone un poco nervioso pero antes de que pueda arrebatar su mano del agarre del ojiverde el mismo Trowa le suelta la mano y arranca de nuevo el auto al ponerse el verde y voltea hacia el camino, Duo se sienta firme también y se enmudece, tenía deseos de reclamarle por esa acción pero se sentía muy nervioso y no sabía porque así que ambos solos se quedan callados hasta que llegan al bar, entran y se acercan a la barra preguntando por Heero pero el barman les dice que esa tarde el ojiazul renunció lo que les causa una gran sorpresa, pronto Trowa se desespera y estira las manos para tomar el cuello de la camisa del hombre de la barra y lo atrae hacia él quedando un poco arriba de la barra

Trowa. ¿Sabes donde lo puedo encontrar?

Dawn. No... yo

Trowa. ¡No mientas!

Duo. Trowa, déjalo

El ojiverde ve de reojo a Duo y después de nuevo al barman y poco a poco lo suelta, el hombre se agarra el cuello y mira asustado a Trowa quien se tranquiliza casi enseguida

Trowa. Vámonos Duo

Duo. Sí... y disculpe

Los dos se dirigen a la salida del bar completamente serios, pero aparte Trowa estaba muy enojado, no le gustaba cuando las cosas no salían a su satisfacción y si conseguir vocalista antes parecía difícil ahora era casi imposible, Duo se sentía un poco insatisfecho porque ahora nunca iba a poder conocer a ese enigmático chico que todos juraban que era buenísimo, seguramente era una persona muy interesante... los dos regresan a la casa muy serios y Quatre los recibe, Trowa se sube a su habitación sin decir nada y Duo cuenta a Quatre lo sucedido, el rubio se entristece un poco, había tenido el presentimiento de que ese chico tarde o temprano iba a decirles que sí pero ahora con esa noticia todo parecía perdido para el grupo, o al menos hasta que encontraran a otro vocalista igual que él, el trenzado se despide de Quatre y sube también a su habitación, Quatre va hacer lo mismo minutos después que Duo se fue pero en ese momento ve a Wufei, el rubio se alegra de verlo fuera de su cuarto y se acerca a él pero Wufei lo ignora dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa, Quatre se entristece un poco pero también se preocupa ¿a dónde iba Wufei a esas horas? Pero la respuesta era simple, el chino había decidido regresarse a vivir con Sally, no soportaba la idea de algún día volver a ver a ese amigo de Zechs así que decide abandonar la banda e irse sin siquiera llevarse sus cosas, todo con tal de no volver a ver a ese desgraciado... Sally abre la puerta del departamento y se sorprende cuando ve a Wufei ahí pero enseguida lo hace pasar, el chico se sienta en la sala enseguida y preocupada su amiga se le acerca para preguntarle que le ha pasado pero Wufei tarda en responder

Wufei. Lo vi Sally

Sally. ¿A quién?

Wufei. ¡Al que me violó!

Los ojos negros de Wufei se comienzan a inundar de lágrimas pero éstas no resbalan por sus mejillas, la castaña se pone de pie y se acerca a su amigo dándole un abrazo

Sally. ¿Aquí en New York?

Wufei. Sí, su nombre es Traize Kush... no se qué

Sally. ¿Estas seguro?

Wufei. ¡Claro, es su voz, su mirada, ese porte... todo!

Sally aprieta más el cuerpo de Wufei y le da después un beso en la mejilla, Wufei deja caer sus lágrimas por sus mejillas y también abraza a su amiga

Wufei. Es amigo de Zechs... yo ya no estaré en la banda

Sally se sorprende de esa declaratoria y suelta el cuerpo de Wufei quien ya había dejado de llorar un poco, la mano de la chica toca la mejilla de su amigo quien voltea a verle con los ojos húmedos

Sally. No dejes la banda, no seas tonto

Wufei. Tú no entiendes, verlo me provoca... lo mataré la próxima vez que lo vea

Sally. Escúchame Wufei, veélo como tu oportunidad

Wufei. No entiendo

Wufei se desconcierta un poco por la afirmación de su amiga y le mira extrañado, en cambio Sally sonríe un poco mirándolo a los ojos

Sally. Sí, tu oportunidad de refundirlo en la cárcel, debes probar que es él y hacer que pague, pero no te precipites, has las cosas bien ¿me entiendes?

Wufei. Es verdad... si me quedo podré vengarme

Sally. Tanto así como vengarte no, hazlo por la vía legal, que no le haga a nadie más lo que te hizo a ti

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Wufei y secándose las lágrimas se pone de pie y decide mejor no abandonar la banda, Sally sonríe contenta al ver a su amigo otra vez animado, desde que había salido del hospital tras recuperarse de sus heridas Wufei había cambiado convirtiéndose en un chico introvertido y sin amigos, ellos se conocían desde muy chicos y por eso se llevaban bien pero tras la violación Wufei había dejado todo, la escuela, sus amigos, a su novia, todo con tal de alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba su violación o Boston, donde había sucedido todo, pero ahora con la banda y el encuentro con el supuesto violador habían cambiado un poco la vida de Wufei para bien; el chino se despide de Sally y regresa a casa del ojiverde, nadie se había enterado de sus intenciones por dejar la banda ni lo que le sucedía con Traize pero así estaba mejor...

Al día siguiente después del desayuno Trowa pide a Wufei hablar con él y Wufei acepta, Trowa le pregunta por lo sucedido con Traize la tarde anterior pero Wufei pretexta que lo confundió con otra persona pero que no iba a volver a suceder algo así, Trowa no cree del todo pero tampoco le interesaba mucho, mientras no afectara la banda los miembros podían hacer lo que quisieran... al atardecer Trowa convoca una junta para explicarles a Duo, Quatre y Wufei de la situación crítica en la que se encontraban y que provisionalmente uno de los cuatro iba a tener que ser el vocalista, Quatre enseguida dice que él no puede porque tiene un timbre de voz muy bajo, Trowa por usar las baterías tampoco podía ser así que queda entre Wufei y Duo pero enseguida Wufei se lava las manos, al no haber más todos miran a Duo quien ve resignado que él tendrá que ser el vocalista provisional y suspira aceptando

Duo. Tengo una hermosa voz pero cantar no es mi fuerte

Quatre. De todos modos ya aceptaste, felicidades

Trowa. Bien, voy a llamar a Zechs para ponernos de acuerdo y lanzarnos de una vez

Wufei. Perfecto

Sin hacerlos esperar Trowa llama a Zechs y él queda de ir para allá, después de todo se encontraba muy cerca de la casa del ojiverde por lo que no tarda en llegar ni veinte minutos, ésta vez no había llevado a Traize lo cual tranquiliza a Wufei, primero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener que ver a ese sujeto más seguido y después ya estaría listo para verle de nuevo... Zechs escucha todas las propuestas de los miembros y decide que esa misma semana los dará a conocer en algún concierto, primero tendría que ver que bandas se presentaban por esos días y después decidiría en cual ellos estarían perfectos para abrir concierto...

Mientras que en otro lugar de New York esta a punto de cerrarse un importante trato, el grupo de rock Dark Sound compuesto por solo chicas había despedido a su manager días atrás y acababan de conseguir el Sí por parte de una de las mejores del país, su nombre Lucrezia Noin quien se especializaba en solistas pero ésta vez la propuesta de un grupo le había llamado la atención por lo que acepta el trato con la cabecilla y fundadora del grupo Dorothy Catalonia

Dorothy. Verás que no te arrepentirás Lucrezia

Lucrezia. Eso espero, es la primera vez que represento a un grupo

Dorothy. Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

Lucrezia. Esta bien, con permiso...

Noin se va del lugar siendo escoltada por uno de los guardias y en cuanto la mujer se va se escucha una pequeña risa, Dorothy voltea hacia la oscuridad de una esquina de donde sale un hombre con una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha que estaba atrás de una cortina, el hombre se veía de edad madura y enseguida se sienta a un lado de la rubia, la chica sonríe y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del señor

Dorothy. Gracias abuelo

Dermail. He cumplido todos tus caprichos querida Dorothy, no me defraudes

Dorothy. No lo haré abuelo, lograste mi sueño de juntar una banda de rock incluyendo a mi querida Relena y te prometo que seremos las favoritas de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica

Dermail. Y yo me encargaré de acabar con todos los que se interpongan querida nieta

La chica sonríe ampliamente ante el comentario de su abuelo y se levanta un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, el hombre bebe un poco del vino en la copa y después sonríe ampliamente... Noin regresa a su casa contenta por haber cerrado el trato y a la entrada se encontraba esperándola Zechs, la chica se alegra de verlo ahí y corre para lanzarse a sus brazos, enseguida los dos se besan tiernamente, se separan un poco y entran enseguida a la casa de la chica, al cerrar la puerta vuelven a besarse recargando Zechs a Noin tiernamente en la pared intensificando ese beso, la mano del chico se pasa a la pierna de la joven y la mete por debajo de su falda, sonrojada Noin suspira y se separan un poco

Noin. Hoy estas muy animado Zechs

Zechs. Estoy muy contento

Noin. Yo también

Los dos se sonríen ampliamente y después vuelven a besarse comenzando a dirigirse a la habitación de Noin tropezando de vez en cuando con algunas cosas pero no se detienen, solo les provoca pequeñas y traviesas risas, antes de haberse reconciliado habían tenido problemas muy fuertes y habían terminado manteniéndose alejados durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que se habían reconciliado era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido... al cabo de algunos minutos Zechs sale lentamente de la chica, ambos con agitación en sus cuerpos y el rubio se acuesta en la cama estirando su mano y atrayendo el cuerpo de Noin hacia el suyo, la chica lo abraza y permanecen en silencio por unos segundos escuchándose solo sus respiraciones agitadas, Zechs besa la frente de Noin y ambos se abrazan con fuerza

Zechs. ¿Me vas a contar que te tiene tan feliz?

Noin. ¿Además de hacer el amor contigo?

Zechs. Sí, aparte de eso

Noin. Acabo de cerrar un trato

Zechs. ¿De verdad? cuéntame

Noin. Bueno, es un grupo de chicas rudas jeje, se llama Dark Sound

Zechs. Suena muy bien

Noin. Sí, la paga está excelente aunque me siento algo nerviosa

Zechs. ¿Nerviosa?

Noin. Tengo que coordinarles un evento, quieren dar un concierto, aún no conozco a las tres restantes y ya les organizo un concierto

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Noin los ojos de Zechs se iluminan tras configurarse en su mente una idea y se la propone enseguida a Noin quien contenta acepta, los dos se besan y olvidándose por completo de su trato comienzan nuevamente a prepararse para hacerlo de nuevo, como dije antes, debían recuperar el tiempo perdido...

Temprano al día siguiente Zechs va a casa de Trowa y cita a todos en la sala de ensayos donde les da la noticia, a todos les parece buena idea abrir un concierto de ese ya conocido grupo, las habían visto en televisión y habían visto que vendían muy bien, les habían oído tocar y aunque no eran sublimes para hacerlo lograban resaltar, tal vez más por la belleza de las integrantes que por su música pero al menos eran famosas y les iban a ayudar de escalera a su carrera

Zechs. El concierto está preparado para dentro de quince días así que tenemos que pensar en la publicidad

Trowa. Por fin vamos a tocar

Catherine. Ay hermanito ¿estas emocionado por eso o porque tienes esperanza de llevarte a la cama a alguna de esas niñas?

Trowa. ¡Catherine!

Los presentes se ríen por el comentario de la pelirroja pero Trowa se había puesto rojo por eso, era bien sabido por Catherine y ahora por todos los demás que Trowa era un tanto lujurioso, pero solo uno no se ríe, se trataba de Wufei que miraba feo a Trowa, poco después notan esa mirada en Wufei y voltean a verle

Duo. ¿Por qué esa cara?

Wufei. Sally Po, es mi amiga y pertenece a Dark Sound, cuidado con poner tus ojos sucios sobre ella, niño punk

Todos se sorprenden por lo que Wufei dice, no tenían idea de que el chino conocía a alguien famoso, pero que egoísta había sido al no haberles dicho, tal vez la chica conocía de un buen vocalista y se habrían evitado algunos problemas, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora era Duo el elegido para cantar...

Días después en Atlantic City

Heero. Aquí tiene

El ojiazul había conseguido un empleo no muy bueno como mesero en un restaurante, la paga no era muy buena pero las propinas le compensaban, estaba viviendo en un pequeño departamento que le rentaban a muy bajo costo, se encontraba en una de las zonas no muy bonitas pero él no se quejaba, además era respetado en la colonia incluso por los malhechores puesto que una ocasión se había defendido muy bien de uno al que no le habían quedado ganas de meterse con él y querer asaltarle, por eso a él no le hacían nada, se le conocía como "Ojos fríos", todas las noches regresaba del restaurante y se encerraba en su departamento a oír música, tenía muy pocos muebles, incluyendo una pequeña televisión la cual casi nunca prendía pero ese día había decidido ver un poco el canal de música MTV, a veces pasaban buena música, cuando prende la televisión se encontraba un video del grupo R.E.M., a Heero le gustaba mucho ese grupo, lástima que el video estaba acabándose pero al término de éste comienza un especial del grupo Dark Sound que acababa de sacar su segundo álbum, Heero decide verlo un poco, la verdad es que ese grupo no tocaba mal pero alguien ahí no le agradaba

Heero. Todavía te recuerdo... Relena

El ojiazul frunce el ceño al recordar sus días de preparatoria cuando aquella chica se le había metido al dormitorio para ofrecerle una noche de pasión y él obviamente había rechazado a la chica, en ese entonces ya había aceptado que era gay pero además la chica no le agradaba, es por eso que la había rechazado por esa noche... después de presentar el más reciente video del grupo la conductora del programa les hace una entrevista donde a mitad de ésta les pregunta por el concierto que están próximas a dar, Heero ya comenzaba a aburrirse sintiendo los párpados cansados pero aún observando la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención, la conductora del programa les pregunta sobre sus teloneros y es Relena quien contesta contenta

Relena. Es un grupo nuevo, se hacen llamar The Wings, los oímos tocar y son muy buenos

Heero escucha el nombre del grupo y le parece familiar pero no recuerda de donde por lo que se queda pensando un poco hasta que recuerda que el tal Trowa que casi cada noche le fastidiaba le había dicho que así se llamaba el grupo al que lo invitaban a cantar

Heero. Así que ya consiguieron su vocalista

Heero emite una media sonrisa, esos chicos habían estado fastidiándole casi cada noche y ahora ya habían conseguido vocalista, que fácil era reemplazarle pero igual y no le importa, nadie iba a poder vencerle tan humillantemente como aquel chico trenzado de la preparatoria... el ojiazul nuevamente comienza a sentir sueño hasta que la conductora hace la pregunta clave que lo hace despabilar completamente

Relena. Son Trowa Barton en batería, Quatre Raberba Winner en bajos, Wufei Chang como guitarrista y Duo Maxwell, guitarrista y vocalista

El ojiazul se sienta de repente en la cama y con los ojos bastante abiertos mira hacia la televisión, había escuchado el nombre clave nuevamente, Duo Maxwell, ese chico de nuevo le humillaba y superaba pero ahora quitándole el puesto de vocalista que antes le habían ofrecido, nuevamente el chico le había vencido, ésta vez había sido su decisión no pertenecer a la banda pero sin saberlo otra vez Duo Maxwell le había superado, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, ahora que sabía donde encontrar a ese chico de nuevo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad y mucho menos dejarle vencer de nuevo así que se pone de pie, se pone los zapatos, apaga la televisión, agarra unas cuantas cosas, todos sus ahorros y se va de ahí para regresar a New York, era tiempo de encarar al pasado de una vez por todas...

Llegado el día del concierto a escasos minutos de que éste comenzara los guardias comenzaban a dejar entrar al público, todos cargaban con pancartas de Dark Sound y con litografías de sus mejores fotografías en revistas, las chicas se asomaban de vez en cuando para ver al público y estaban muy emocionadas, vestían todas por igual faldas muy cortas y sexys de cuero negro, reveladoras blusitas también de cuero negro que dejaban ver sus estómagos planos y un gran escote, también estaban pintadas de negro, solo los labios eran de color café pero el delineado era negro, botas altas de cuero hasta las rodillas con cintas amarradas por delante y el arreglo de sus cabellos era simple, solo estaba perfectamente suelto y planchado, solo Hilde no lo tenía planchado, ella en cambio lo traía un poco alborotado, generalmente en sus conciertos traían un loock de chicas rebeldes; dos minutos después llegan los miembros de The Wings que vestían normalmente y cada quien con su estilo, Trowa vestía un pantalón color caqui con una camisa de seda de mangas largas color verde que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos esmeralda y completamente desabrochada dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales y unos zapatos también caqui, el cabello lo traía normal, Quatre vestía un pantalón negro un poco ajustado a su cuerpo con listones en forma de moño que colgaban al frente y una camisa de manga corta color rosa clarito con solo dos botones superiores desabrochados, unos zapatos negros simples y su cabello un poco más alborotado de lo normal y con unos cuantos flequillos cayéndole a la frente, Wufei vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla color azul fuerte, una camisa de color roja y tenis negros, su cabello estaba suelto y se veía un poco mojado por el fijador, Duo vestía un pantalón de cuero negro moldeado a sus caderas mostrando su bello y plano estómago mostrando también su ombligo y no traía camisa, traía puesto un chaleco también de cuero negro sin abrochar, su pecho estaba adornado con una cadena de plata en forma de cruz invertida y en su oreja izquierda traía un arete de tira de cinco centímetros con una calavera al final, en sus muñecas tenía puestas unas canilleras negras con figuras de metal en forma de romboides y su cabello no lo traía en su habitual trenza sino que lo traía amarrado con una simple liga. Duo era el único que estaba más vistoso y al verlos llegar Relena se burla dentro de sí, cada uno estaba vestido tan diferente que para su gusto se veían ridículos pero para no ser grosera solo ríe por dentro, las chicas de Dark Sound se acercan sonrientes a ellos que también estaban sonrientes, Quatre y Duo al ser muy amables sonreían pero Trowa sonreía por ver a tan maravillosas criaturas en esos trajes ajustados y pequeños, en cambio Wufei solo le sonreía a Sally, la primera en hablar es Relena deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo no creyendo que la fueran a tener, menos con esa pinta; el encargado de anunciar al grupo anuncia por fin a The Wings y ellos comienzan a caminar al escenario a excepción de Trowa que tenía las manos de Hilde entre las suyas

Trowa. ¿Me darás tú teléfono?

Hilde. Yo... ¿no te llaman ya?

Hilde ríe nerviosa y aparta sus manos del ojiverde quien recuerda el dichoso concierto y se da media vuelta saliendo enseguida al escenario donde ya lo estaban esperando, cada quien se coloca en su lugar y el telón se comienza a abrir, el concierto se iba a dar en un gran teatro. El público clamaba porque de una vez saliera Dark Sound pero cuando ven a los integrantes de la banda se quedan callados ¿quiénes eran esos tipos tan extraños? Sabían que un tal The Wings iba a abrir el concierto pero no tenían idea de que fueran a ser unos payasos aunque debían admitir que todos estaban de muy buen ver, al menos las chicas lo pensaban, los chicos se quedan quietos un pequeño momento, era la primera vez que salían al escenario y no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos, de pronto el público vuelve a clamar por Dark Sound y las chicas atrás del telón se burlan de los sucedido a excepción de Sally que estaba preocupada por su amigo Wufei, el trenzado tarda en reaccionar haciendo segundos después la señal a Trowa de que comience y él obedece, al oírlo comenzar a tocar el público se calma un poco pero siguen pidiendo a Dark Sound pero pronto se ponen las pilas y tocan con más ánimo entrando al mismo tiempo el bajo y las guitarras, el público comienza a garrar un poco más el ritmo y dejan de clamar a Dark Sound pero aún el grupo nuevo no les terminaba de convencer, la voz de Duo entra en aquella que era una balada y a las chicas les agrada porque chico guapo y voz linda encajaba muy bien, aunque al público masculino aún no le terminaba de convencer, las chicas se dejaban llevar por el hecho de que Duo era hermoso pero los hombres un poco más imparciales en ese aspecto estaban convencidos de que esa no era la voz para el concepto de música que se veía traía el grupo, aún así los chicos continúan con la canción sin causar impacto... atrás del telón Relena se reía a carcajadas, que grupo tan más patético, lo bueno es que solo iban a cantar 4 canciones, pronto ellas iban a salir y les iban a enseñar lo que era tocar buen rock; de pronto se escucha la voz de unos guardias gritar y las chicas voltean alarmadas, a lo mejor se trataba de un atentado en el concierto pero cual es su sorpresa cuando lo que ven es a un chico atractivo de ojos color azul cobalto que se colaba entre las bambalinas para llegar hasta ahí, Sally y Hilde se asustan porque no saben quien es pero Dorothy y Relena si le conocían, Dorothy no lo conocía en persona pero lo había visto en fotos y frunce el ceño enojada, en cambio Relena estaba sorprendida y pronto una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios

Relena. Heero... Heero Yuy

Al oír a la chica Sally y Hilde voltean a verle, en cambio Heero y Relena se veían fijo a los ojos, ella lo miraba contenta y él fríamente, de pronto dos guardias llegan y lo sujetan uno de cada brazo, Heero había burlado a todos los guardias hasta ese lugar pero al llegar ahí había sido alcanzado por dos quienes están dispuestos a llevárselo pero Relena se los impide, Dorothy contradice a la chica y les pide que se lo lleven pero Relena insiste mirando con enojo a la rubia quien no tiene más remedio que aceptar, los guardias dejan a Heero y se van, el ojiazul mira nuevamente a Relena y cuando ella intenta caminar hacia él Heero corre para salir al escenario dejando a la chica sorprendida y después bastante enojada ¿cómo osaba Heero a ignorarla si gracias a ella lo habían soltado? Además ¿qué tenía que ver Heero con el tal The Wings? Dispuesta a no estar con la duda Relena decide asomarse siendo seguida por sus compañeras... al ver salir a Heero al escenario los chicos dejan de tocar sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí mientras que el público no entiende que es lo que pasa, sin mirar a nadie más Heero dirige su mirada en Duo clavándola por completo sobre él, el trenzado era tal cual lo recordaba, era igual o más hermoso y seguía vistiendo soberbio y divino, en cambio Duo no reconoce a Heero y solo lo mira un poco enojado ¿quién demonios era él y por qué interrumpía de esa forma el concierto? Pero no iba a quedarse callado así que avanza hacia él mientras son observados por todos

Duo. ¡¿Qué demonios haces niño tonto!

Heero. ¡Yo soy... el vocalista de éste grupo!

Los miembros de The Wings y Dark Sound se sorprenden de la declaratoria, los del público que alcanzan a oír no entienden que es lo que pasa y porque él dice que es el vocalista del grupo, en cambio el público de hasta atrás comienza a abuchear que salgan y que haga su aparición Dark Sound, las chicas voltean a verse unas a otras y afirman con la cabeza, debían de salir ya a escena antes de que el público se volviera loco pero cuando intentan poner un pie fuera del escenario Heero voltea de reojo hacia ellas

Heero. ¡Largo de aquí!

Las chicas se sorprenden por lo que Heero les dice y les parece una grosería pero deciden hacerle caso de mientras pero el público comienza a aventarles cosas al escenario como botes de agua vacíos y no vacíos, de pronto Trowa se pone de pie y se dirige a Heero y Duo que no se apartaban la mirada uno de otro, el ojiverde se pone de frente a Duo y le coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros, Heero no puede evitar ponerse un poco celoso

Trowa. Duo, él es Heero Yuy

Duo. ¿Este idiota?

Trowa. Dejémosle tocar

Duo. Pero nunca hemos ensayado

Trowa. De todos modos no le gustamos al público

Duo. Grr, está bien

El trenzado le avienta a Heero el micrófono el cual atrapa enseguida y colocando sus manos sobre la guitarra se aleja, Trowa mira después a Heero y se aleja a su lugar nuevamente, Heero voltea a ver a Quatre y Wufei que le observan y sin prestarles mucha atención se acerca a la base del micrófono colocándolo ahí mientras que Duo lo mira frunciendo el ceño y algo molesto, más le valía a ese tal Heero tener la voz tan maravillosa que afirmaban sus compañeros porque si no, nunca le iba a perdonar la intromisión al concierto. Entre las canciones que estaban en lista para cantar estaba All my love del grupo Led Zepellin, habían conseguido días atrás el permiso para tocarla, afortunadamente Heero sabía la letra por lo que no había problema y entonces comienzan a tocarla, el público se enciende con la interpretación porque tocaban la canción de una forma espléndida, además la voz de Heero era casi perfecta, Trowa, Wufei y Quatre sonríen puesto que habían oído la voz antes y sabían que era muy buena, en cambio Duo estaba muy sorprendido y nada decepcionado, entonces si le perdonaba la intromisión, en cambio las de Dark Sound estaban hechas un lío, con la llegada de ese tipo el grupo no se veía para nada patético como antes, solo Sally estaba contenta del éxito de su amigo Wufei, en cambio la más enojada era Dorothy, esos estúpidos ¿cómo se atrevían?... la canción termina y el público pide más pero como Heero no se sabía ninguna de las canciones que Wufei había compuesto y ya no podían tocar más otro covers por falta de permisos entonces no pueden complacer al público, los chicos se despiden y el público sigue gritando que canten más; los chicos salen del escenario pero antes Quatre anuncia a Dark Sound pero el público sigue aclamando a The Wings, el rubio le sigue a sus compañeros y sale del escenario, Relena, Hilde y Dorothy les miran no muy amigablemente y salen después al escenario, el público esperaba por ellas pero para su desgracia incluso cuando salen el público sigue aclamando a The Wings, sobre todo las chicas que comienzan a clamar por los chicos guapos de hace un momento, ya esas viejas no importaban, ellas estaban decepcionadas de ese público que les prefería a ellos pero de pronto el público se divide en dos, los que claman a Dark Sound y los que claman por The Wings comenzando pronto una revuelta, algunas personas intentaban subirse al escenario mientras que otros se peleaban dentro del público convirtiéndose pronto todo en un caos, los guardias comienzan a pedir refuerzos y la gente cada vez se vuelve más loca, mientras que tras bambalinas las cosas no estaban mejor

Relena. ¡¿Ven lo que provocan niñatos estúpidos?

Duo. ¿A quien llamas niñatos estúpidos? Vieja loca

Hilde. ¡No le digas así a Relenita!

Duo. Oblígame niña tonta y pelona

Hilde. ¿Pelona?... ¡greñudo!

Trowa. ¡No le grites a Duo!

Hilde. ¡Oblígame... y no te doy mi teléfono!

Trowa. ¡Que al cabo ni lo quería!

Dorothy. ¡Respeta a Hilde, ya quisieras una así!

Quatre. Oigan, dejemos de gritar y hablemos como gente civiliza...

Relena. ¡Cállate güero bobo!

Wufei. Oye, respeta a Quatre

Relena. ¡No... pinta de homosexual!

Sally. ¡Relena!

Relena. ¡¿De qué lado estas!

Heero. ¡B A S T A!

Al oírse la voz de Heero todos se detienen y voltean a verle, todos estaban enojados menos Sally y Quatre que estaban preocupados, Duo se cruza de brazos y les da la espalda, Trowa les sigue mirando feo mientras que Wufei se aleja acercándose a Sally, Quatre se acerca a Heero mientras que Relena, Hilde y Dorothy permanecen en sus lugares mirándoles bastante feo, por su culpa se había venido abajo el esfuerzo de todo un mes... Un carro va llegando al teatro y en él iban Zechs y Noin que se sorprenden bastante cuando ven muchas patrullas y algunas ambulancias mientras salía gente del teatro, unos heridos, otros con esposas y otros simplemente salían hablando del fiasco de concierto, la pareja voltea a verse y preocupados entran por la puerta de atrás encontrándose con un cuadro no muy motivador, se sentía una tensión bastante pesada, Zechs se acerca a sus muchachos y Noin a sus muchachas, cada grupo cuenta la versión de las cosas aunque la menos fiel a la verdadera era la de las chicas de Dark Sound que sobreexageran el asunto mientras que solo Duo, Trowa y Quatre explican a Zechs, a Heero no le interesaba contar y Wufei por respeto a Sally también se queda callado, al recibir cada manager las quejas respectivas se voltean a ver bastante preocupados, Zechs hace una seña a Noin de que hablen aparte dejando a los grupos nuevamente solos lanzándose unos a otros miradas asesinas... Zechs y Noin se apartan los metros suficientes como para no ser oídos por sus bandas

Zechs. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan violentas tus muchachas?

Noin. Ahora resulta ¿mis chicas? ¿qué me dices de tus muchachitos? Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre

Zechs. No hicieron nada, dieron su concierto y ya, si tus chicas gustan menos al público no es culpa de ellos

Noin. Fue una grosería

Zechs. ¡Fue el maldito público!

Noin. ¡Por culpa de The Wings!

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose con enojo, de pronto las manos de Zechs se estiran hacia Noin e intenta abrazarla pero ella da un paso hacia atrás y desvía su mirada

Zechs. Noin, deja de ser su manager, no nos hagamos esto

Noin. Es mi oportunidad éste negocio

Zechs. Y él mío The Wings... por favor Lucrezia

Noin niega moviendo la cabeza y un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, Zechs la mira unos segundos y se aleja también dando dos pasos hacia atrás, nuevamente Noin vuelve a ver a Zechs quien tenía los ojos un poco húmedos

Zechs. ¿Es tú decisión?

Noin. Si Milliardo... lo siento

Zechs. Como siempre... adiós Noin

Noin. Adiós, Zechs

El rubio se da media vuelta alejándose de Noin quien se tira al suelo soltando el llanto, amaba a ese hombre a quien dejaba escapar, por un negocio ambos habían renunciado al amor justo en esos momentos en que iban bastante bien, al ir caminando Zechs saca de la bolsa de su abrigo una caja y la abre, adentro había un anillo de compromiso que pensaba darle a Noin cuando estuvieran en la cena de celebración del concierto de los grupos, se suponía que esa iba a ser una noche perfecta y todo había terminado en desastre... los primeros en irse son Noin y las chicas de Dark Sound, una limosina había llegado por ellas, la manager se evita ver a Zechs y se retiran sin decirse nada, solo Wufei se acerca a Sally y se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, Duo mira feo al chino por ser amable con una de ellas, Wufei entiende la mirada y no comenta nada, de hecho no le importaba lo que piensen de su relación con Sally, la tensión aún estaba presente a pesar de que ya las chicas se habían ido, el primero en romper el hielo es Zechs al no reconocer a Heero, pronto el ojiverde le explica y Zechs un poco confuso no quiere seguir preguntando, además por lo poco que había oído de la gente que salía del concierto el segundo vocalista que había salido era mucho mejor que el primero que comenzó el concierto. Los chicos de The Wings llegan por fin a casa del baterista y sin demoras Trowa le pide a Heero que se quede a vivir con ellos y Heero acepta solo al enterarse que todos vivían ahí, parecía que Duo ignoraba que se conocían desde tiempo atrás, no iba a tratar de forzarle pero estaba contento de haberlo encontrado, por fin ese fantasma de su pasado volvía a tomar forma humana...

Al dejar a todas las chicas de Dark Sound en sus respectivas casas Dorothy pide al chofer que la lleve a casa de su abuelo y al llegar las lágrimas de la rubia no se hacen esperar lanzándose a los brazos de su querido abuelo

Dorothy. Se hacen llamar The Wings, quiero que los hundas abuelo

Dermail. Calma querida Dorothy, te prometo que los destruiré, no alcanzarán una fama absoluta, les obstruiré el caminó y les aplastaré

Dorothy. Gracias abuelo, sabía que podía contar contigo

Dermail. Tus deseos serán cumplidos querida nieta

Dorothy. Abuelo, quiero a Relena para mí

Dermail. También la tendrás, lo prometo

Una sonrisa maléfica se forma en los labios de Dorothy mientras llora en las piernas de su abuelo que le acaricia tiernamente los cabellos, a partir de ese momento, nada ni nadie iba a hacer llorar a su querida nieta de nuevo, él iba a destruir a todos los que se pongan en su camino aunque tuviera que borrarlos de la faz de la Tierra...

Bastante entrada la noche Heero no puede dormir y sale al jardín por un poco de aire fresco, se sentía muy agobiado, más bien enfadado, harto, sabía que el mundo de la farándula iba a ser un asco pero estaba ahí única y exclusivamente para estar cerca de Duo... el ojiazul se sienta en el pasto bajo un árbol y se recarga en el tronco cerrando sus ojos, recibiendo el aire fresco y tranquilo de la noche pero algo le hace salir de su trance, se trataba de Duo que había llegado a la misma parte del jardín y al verlo sentado bajo el árbol se había acercado haciendo sonar un par de hojas, las que habían causado el despertar de su trance, Duo sonriendo se sienta al frente de Heero quien le mira estupefacto, sin duda era simplemente hermoso y bajo la luz de la luna se veía aún más hermoso, un sonrojo ataca sus mejillas pero por el color de la noche Duo no lo nota

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un poco de frío

Heero. No puedo dormir

Duo. Ya veo, yo cuando no tengo sueño no lo pienso más y me hago un té, de preferencia de manzanilla, ya sabes, ese que cae bien a tu estómago pero si no hay prefiero el té de flor de azar, así te ayuda a conciliar el sueño aunque su sabor no es muy bueno ¿pero sabes que si ayuda mucho? Bueno, al menos a mí me funciona, me tome un vasito de leche y con eso tengo, tal vez parezco niño pequeño pero en el orfanato siempre...

Heero. ¿Siempre hablas tanto?

Duo. ¿Eh?

Heero. Eres... desquiciante

Al trenzado no le agrada el comentario de Heero y se pone de pie no dejándole de mirar pero no se iba a quedar callado, si le parecía desquiciante pues aún no conocía todo el repertorio de palabrería de Duo Maxwell

Duo. ¿Des... quiciante?... mira quien lo dice señor antipático con cara de pocos amigos, no que digo pocos, señor con cara de sin amigos, sangrón, desagradable, insípido, arisco, que mal genio tienes, eres buen cantante y todo lo que quieras pero eso no te da derecho a ser petulante y pedante, yo soy un ser humano y merezco ser respetado, más aún porque somos compañeros, para bien o para mal somos compañeros y nos debemos respeto mutuo pero parece que tu pasaste la barrera así que yo solo me defiendo, pero ni creas que me voy a dejar, de tonto tendré solo la cara porque créeme que no soy nada tonto, algo parlanchín si, lo admito, me lo han dicho pero ¿desquiciante? Creo que aquí el único desquiciante eres tú porque eres un grosero, yo no sé como te han soportado los demás pero yo no pienso hacerlo, ten por seguro que al menor signo de arrogancia y pedantería de tu parte yo voy a salir a la defensiva y... y ya no sé que decir, es extraño pero de verdad no tengo nada que decirte pero eso sí nomás comiences con tus insultos yo... yo... ¿qué me miras?

Hacía varias palabras que Heero había dejado de entender lo que Duo decía, solo podía ver el moverse de sus labios, esos labios tan bien formados y apetecibles, como se moría por un solo beso de esa boca, el trenzado no entiende porque Heero se ha quedado así pero no puede evitarse un ligero sonrojo, el ojiazul se pone de pie quedando frente a Duo mirándole atento a los ojos, Duo retrocede un paso poniéndose nervioso pero Heero solo sonríe un poco y se da media vuelta alejándose del lugar, Duo suspira cuando se ha ido y su corazón se acelera un poco más, ese Heero lo había puesto nervioso unos segundos pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar por alguien como él y solo le mira marcharse pero al cabo de unos segundos sonríe dirigiéndose también después a su habitación... media hora más tarde el trenzado ya estaba profundamente dormido, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente dejándose ver al calce de la puerta un par de zapatos entrar y la puerta cerrarse tras la entrada de los pies, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y por ella entraba una corriente de aire muy frío, Heero era la persona que había entrado a la habitación y al llegar a la cama de Duo le observa dormir plácidamente y sonríe

Heero. Me resultaste muy hablador, pero eres tan hermoso...

Los dedos de Heero apartan unos mechones del cabello de Duo que caían rebeldes sobre su frente y se acerca un poco más logrando poner sus labios sobre los del trenzado, Duo sonríe al sentir los cálidos labios y se mueve un poco hablando en sueños

Duo. Tranquila nena... me encantas

Por sus palabras Heero se da cuenta que Duo es heterosexual y debía de admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionado pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, algún día, él presentía que ese chico iba a estar entre sus brazos y el pensar eso le provoca una sonrisa feliz, Heero se acerca a la ventana y la cierra, no podía permitir que su trenzado se enfermara y hecho esto sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su habitación sin darse cuenta que Trowa le había visto salir de la habitación del trenzado, el ojiverde frunce el ceño y algo molesto regresa a su habitación olvidándose que se había levantado para ir por un vaso de agua...

Varios meses después, el Aniversario del grupo estaba próximo a celebrarse y desde antes Trowa tenía todo preparado, había contratado a un fabuloso DJ para que tocara, había mandado a embellecer los jardines de su casa, había hecho los pedidos de la comida y una gran variedad de licores para los invitados y también unas cuantas drogas, sin duda iba a ser una fiesta impresionante, todos estaban emocionados porque ya iban a cumplir un año como grupo, todos menos Zechs quien lamentaba profundamente su separación definitiva de Lucrezia Noin, el más grande amor de su vida... por la tarde después de comer Trowa decide tomar una siesta pero por culpa del calor no lo puede hacer en su habitación así que decide tomar la siesta en el jardín bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito y así lo hace quedándose enseguida dormido, Quatre pasa por la sala cuyo enorme ventanal daba al jardín y ve a Trowa acostado durmiendo, el rubio sonríe tiernamente y se acerca al ventanal apoyando ambas manos sobre el cristal y observando fijamente a Trowa, un rubor le cubre las mejillas y mueve un poco sus dedos apretándolos en un puño, los ojos de Quatre no se apartan de la hermosa figura al frente suyo

Quatre. ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de ti? Sabiendo que nunca me vas a corresponder

El rubio aprieta sus ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas luchan por salir de las orillas de sus ojos pero al escuchar una voz atrás suyo quita las manos del ventanal y abriendo sus ojos voltea, se trataba de Catherine quien le mira fijamente, Quatre se sonroja un poco, baja su mirada y al cabo de unos segundos le pasa de lado a la chica dirigiéndose a su habitación, la hermana de Trowa mira al rubio marcharse y después voltea hacia fuera observando a su hermano que duerme plácidamente en el pasto

Catherine. Ay Quatre, no sé porque presiento que éste amor te va hacer mucho daño

La chica pone un semblante de tristeza en su rostro y después también se va, Quatre aún no le decía nada pero ella ya sospechaba que estaba enamorado de su hermano, no podía determinar desde cuando pero estaba segura de que tenía ya algún tiempo sintiendo eso por su hermano, lo lamentaba por él ya que no solo Trowa era heterosexual sino que tenía un carácter bastante difícil de sobrellevar...

El día del Aniversario por fin había llegado y estaban a unas cuantas horas de que comenzara la gran fiesta, lejos de ahí en casa de Relena se estaba llevando a cabo un plan para esa noche, todas a excepción de Sally estaban completamente de acuerdo

Relena. No se la van acabar

Dorothy. Ésta vez si les destruiremos

Hilde. Jajaja, esos malditos de The Wings nos van a pagar todas

Las tres chicas se comienzan a reír ya con sentido de triunfo, estaban seguras de que esa vez irrumpiendo en su famosita fiesta iban a poder lograr el triunfo sobre The Wings que durante ese largo año no habían podido lograr, pero esa vez era la vencida, Sally solo suspira y se va de ahí, sus compañeras si que eran unas locas...

Las horas pasan y por fin la fiesta de Aniversario da inicio, de ese día en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar mucho dentro y fuera del grupo, decisiones importantes y sucesos emocionantes les esperaban a los miembros del grupo The Wings

Continuará...

Ya estoy de regreso con la continuación del capítulo especial donde explico algunas cosas que se quedaron en el aire ¿notaron que las actitudes de los personajes y el tipo de situaciones se remiten a los primeros capítulos? Este fic comenzó siendo una cosa y terminó siendo otra pero esto se parece un poco más a los primeros capítulos ¿acaso no lo notaron? Y también decidí terminar éste capítulo donde inicia el primero después del preludio, si no recuerdan el primer capítulo léanlo otra vez jejeje, es broma, bien, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima

Por cierto ¿quieren un dato curioso? Al principio pensé en ésta historia utilizando de pareja principal a Wufei x Duo pero al final no me convenció, no planeaba hacer un fan fic tan extenso y por eso pensé en usarlos a ellos de pareja pero me gustó más éste resultado, tal vez en otro fic utilice a ésta pareja, aún no lo sé

Les agradezco de todo corazón a: Forfirth-greenleaf, Dark, Mitsuki, Kennich, Lady Iseki Yaoi yuri, Cuky, Setsuna, Dark angel-chan, Pau-chan, Yumiandyuni, Nekoi kaze, Nicolaieva y Yakumo Kaiba por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, me apena no contestarles pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo, se me cuidan mucho y les mando un abrazote


	19. Viaje al Destino

El jardín de las delicias

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic **"Yaoi"** con un poco de **"Yuri"**, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, incluso si te gustan estos temas pero no el lemon entonces tampoco lo leas (Gundam Wing, varias parejas)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Resumen de capítulos 13 al 14 parte 1 y 2 

Por fin después de recorrer un largo camino de dolor y angustia Heero y Duo hacen confesión de sus sentimientos entregándose a una primera pero no última noche de pasión y al fin pueden disfrutar de su amor informando de esto a todos los habitantes de la casa de Trowa, el ojiverde toma la noticia con enojo haciendo a Quatre pagar por sus frustraciones invitándolo a un Hotel para jugar sexualmente con él haciéndoselo saber de éste modo, el rubio se molesta con Trowa y tratando de darse un castigo por dejarse ser la mascota sexual del baterista Quatre tiene relaciones sexuales rudas con un hombre a quien acaba de conocer por accidente en el Hotel y quien le pide tener una especie de relación sentimental basada en el sexo, Quatre acepta mientras Trowa no puede dejar de pensar en el rubio y en ese sujeto con quien ha visto que se fue. Después de varias citas Traize se anima a proponerle a Wufei que sea su novio y el chino tratando de seguir con su plan de venganza acepta la propuesta convirtiéndose así en la pareja de Traize por quien siente un profundo asco pero a la vez aún en contra de sus sentimientos de odio Wufei comienza a cuestionarse realmente si es Traize o no el violador, en el fondo desea que no lo sea, Wufei se siente confundido. Las verdaderas intenciones de Chris al entrar al grupo se ven por fin cuando recibe una inesperada llamada, se trata de Dorothy, su antigua amante quien le recuerda que ha entrado a la casa de Trowa como la asesora de imagen para tratar de destruir a The Wings, tal y como lo han planeado las chicas de Dark Sound desde ese día en que su plan de tocar junto a la banda se ve arruinado por la intromisión de Heero en el concierto. El plan actual de Dorothy no es solamente destruir a The Wings como grupo sino deshacerse por completo de la sombra de Heero Yuy para así poder conseguir el amor de Relena, su abuelo le ayudará en su maquiavélico y perverso plan. Noin recibe una extraña llamada de Zechs y ambos se ven a escondidas de sus respectivos grupos que representan, al parecer hay una solución a sus problemas de pareja (Nota: Esta escena no salió en ningún capítulo pero es lo que hay detrás de un comentario que Dorothy hizo a Relena en el capítulo 13).

Heero y Duo conversan en la cama sobre la aparición de sus sentimientos por el otro escuchando sorprendido Duo como Heero le cuenta que desde hace más de dos años se ha enamorado de él y que también las letras de sus canciones han sido siempre dedicadas a él

**Nota de autora previa al capítulo: **Este pequeño resumen es para aquellos que han perdido un poco el hilo de la historia a causa de los capítulos 14 parte 1 y 2 y así evitarles leer nuevamente el capítulo 13 donde suceden cosas importantes, espero disfruten de éste capítulo...

Capítulo 15. Viaje al destino 

Duo. A ver a ver... ¿cómo está eso que hace dos años?

Heero. ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente?

Duo. Claro, yo ni siquiera te conocía

Heero. Me conocías, solo que no me recuerdas

Duo estaba muy confundido con las confesiones de Heero, el vocalista decía conocerle y amarle desde hace más de dos años, pero él no recordaba tal cosa; el trenzado se baja del cuerpo de Heero y se sienta tapándose con la sábana de la cintura para abajo

Duo. Te escucho

Duo mira atento a Heero al rostro para escuchar lo que tiene que decirle con respecto a ese asunto, el vocalista permanece acostado y mirando al techo comienza a contarle a Duo sobre aquel concurso de bandas en la preparatoria, Duo se sorprende ya que recuerda claramente que junto a su grupo Deathscyte había ganado dicho concurso pero no recordaba para nada haberle conocido, Heero ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta pero sin hacer pausa continúa contando, Duo escucha con atención toda la historia de Heero, el ojiazul le cuenta todo hasta el día en que se había metido a trabajar en el bar donde había conocido a Trowa y los demás y también le cuenta de su decisión de aceptar la propuesta del ojiverde cuando ve que él era parte del dichoso grupo en una entrevista que se le hacía a las chicas de Dark Sound, Duo no lo podía creer ¿cómo es que él no recordaba a Heero? se sentía muy estúpido, él siempre había sido un Don Juan con las mujeres y había perdido mucho tiempo con ellas, ahora era gay y estaba agradecido de haberse enamorado de Heero y de ser su amante... Heero termina de contar y voltea a ver a Duo sorprendiéndose al ver cristalinos sus ojos, Duo se mordía el labio inferior mirándolo fijamente, el vocalista se sienta poco a poco y se acerca un poco a Duo, el trenzado se avienta a los brazos de Heero y le da un fuerte abrazo

Duo. ¡Por favor perdóname Heero! yo no quería humillarte, y no quería ignorarte, soy de verdad un tonto

Heero. Duo...

Duo. Pero ahora te amo y jamás te haré daño, lo juro

Heero. ¿No me harás daño?

Duo. Sí, yo nunca te haré daño Heero ¿me perdonas?

Heero. Si

Heero sonríe un poco y corresponde al abrazo de Duo, por fin después de algunos años su sueño de tener a Duo entre sus brazos se había cumplido y no iba a dejarlo ir jamás, no había cosa que hiciera el trenzado que pudiera lastimarlo, ninguna...

Algunos minutos después, Trowa esperaba impaciente en la sala de televisión de su casa, era muy noche y el bajista aún no regresaba, se sentía muy inquieto pero a la vez ridículo, anteriormente Catherine le acompañaba y le había dado a entender que él se estaba interesando en el rubio pero él se negaba a aceptarlo, incluso estando solo nunca iba a aceptar que sentía algo por Quatre y que se sentía molesto de haberlo visto marcharse con un sujeto minutos después de que ambos habían tenido sexo, aunque claro, le había dicho cosas feas al rubio después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, era casi obvio que Quatre hiciera una cosa así, pero aún sabiendo todo eso no podía dejar de sentirse molesto... Trowa se pone en alerta cuando escucha ruidos a la entrada de la casa y disimula estar viendo televisión y no mostrarse preocupado, sabía que Quatre acababa de llegar, lo intuía y no estaba lejos de la realidad, el rubio pasa antes a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, había bebido algo de vino y sentía mucha sed, estaba en sus cinco sentidos a pesar del alcohol, se sentía un poco mareado pero no estaba ebrio, Quatre ríe un poco cuando está a punto de caerse por el mareo pero sin dejar de insistir continúa caminando, pasa por la sala de televisión y ve a Trowa viendo una película cualquiera, Quatre sonríe y entra a la sala de televisión, Trowa escucha pasos y voltea hacia atrás, ve a Quatre y lo mira a los ojos por algunos segundos, Quatre serio continúa caminando y se sienta también en el sillón, Trowa finge poner atención a la película e ignora a Quatre hasta que éste comienza a reír un poco, el ojiverde voltea y lo mira extrañado

Trowa. ¿Qué es gracioso?

Quatre. ¿Sabes? hice algunas travesuras

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Sí, no sabes, tuve el sexo más salvaje y apasionado de mi vida...

Trowa. ...

Quatre. Conocí a un hombre, se llama Joe, fue maravilloso tener sexo con él, somos amantes, me lo pidió y acepté, después de todo no soy más que una puta ¿cierto?

Quatre nuevamente se ríe mientras Trowa lo observa detenidamente, se mostraba serio pero también estaba sorprendido, frente a él no tenía al Quatre de siempre, éste no se le parecía y se sentía muy molesto, no solo por eso sino también porque éste le confesaba sin inhibiciones que ahora tenía a otro amante, ¿acaso sentía celos? definitivamente los sentía, él era alguien muy posesivo, se había declarado así mismo que Quatre era suyo, su juguete sexual, el bajista no podía darse el lujo de ser poseído por otro que no fuera él, no podía ser el juguete sexual de nadie más que de él

Quatre. ¿Y... qué dices?

Trowa. No me importa...

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Quatre esperaba otra reacción por parte de Trowa, pensaba que por lo menos iba a molestarse un poco pero parecía que no le importaba, pero ¿qué se sorprendía? Si sabía que Trowa era un desgraciado, obviamente no le iba a importar, se sentía un poco tonto... el ojiverde sonríe cínico y estira su mano hacia los labios de Quatre acariciándolos un poco, el rubio lo miraba atento

Trowa. Mientras seas mi puta, puedes ser la de cualquier otro

Quatre. Eres un desgraciado Trowa

El ojiverde baja la mano del rostro de Quatre y se pone de pie sin borrar su sonrisa cínica

Trowa. Es verdad, soy un desgraciado, pero tú me amas, así que te aguantas

Al escuchar las palabras de Trowa, el rubio frunce el entrecejo y muy enojado se pone de pie, sin aviso Quatre estrella su mano en la mejilla de Trowa, el ojiverde se agarra la mejilla y voltea a ver a Quatre ampliando su sonrisa

Quatre. ¡Estas equivocado si crees que te amo después de todo lo que me has hecho!

Trowa. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Quatre. ¡Humillarme!

Trowa. ¿Humillarte? Te equivocas, eres tú quien te dejas humillar, y lo haces porque me amas, no puedes fingir

Nuevamente Quatre le da una fuerte bofetada a Trowa con enojo, ésta vez Trowa lo mira molesto y sin tocarse la mejilla, ambos se miran a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, Trowa se acerca a Quatre y sujetándolo con fuerza de los hombros se acerca apoderándose salvajemente de sus labios, el rubio tarda un poco en reaccionar colocando sus manos en el pecho de Trowa intentando apartarlo de él pero el beso salvaje de Trowa lo obliga a abrir su boca y apoderarse de su lengua, Quatre forcejea intentando morderle la lengua al ojiverde pero antes de poder hacerlo Trowa avienta a Quatre haciéndolo caer sentado en el sillón y él le cae encima sin soltar sus labios, el rubio cierra de a poco los ojos y aún intenta forcejear jalando la camisa de Trowa intentando apartarlo pero el baterista aprieta sus manos en los hombros de Quatre con fuerza haciéndolo emitir un quejido de dolor, el rubio abre sus ojos y mira con dureza a Trowa, el ojiverde deja los labios de Quatre y lo mira también fijamente sin soltarlo

Trowa. ¿Lo ves? Aún me amas

Quatre. ¡Cerdo!

Por el insulto nuevamente Trowa aprieta los hombros de Quatre y poco después con su mano derecha en el cuello del rubio aprieta un poco, Quatre cierra un ojo y se queja por la brusquedad de Trowa, el ojiverde intenta besarlo nuevamente pero el bajista gira su cabeza mirando hacia otra parte, Trowa sonríe un poco y sube un poco su mano colocándola en el mentón de Quatre girándole la cabeza nuevamente hacia él, después dirige su pulgar hacia los labios del rubio y los acaricia, Quatre le mira fijo a los ojos y ablandando un poco su mirada, Trowa borra su sonrisa

Trowa. Dime que me amas

Quatre. No... porque no te amo

Trowa. Te haré gritar cuanto me amas... porque sé que no puedes vivir sin mí

Quatre. No, yo no te amo... te odio Trowa

Aún sin sonreír Trowa se agacha un poco y comienza a besar el cuello de Quatre bajando su mano por el cuerpo del rubio acariciándolo sensualmente hasta depositar su mano en la entrepierna del rubio, Quatre jadea un poco y cierra sus ojos recibiendo las caricias de Trowa en su miembro sobre la ropa, Trowa deja de besar el cuello de Quatre dirigiendo su lengua a la oreja de Quatre comenzando a besarla y a morderle lentamente el lóbulo abandonando ese lugar segundos después, Trowa eleva un poco su rostro y observa a Quatre fijamente, el rubio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y mantenía los ojos cerrados, Trowa también no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco ¿por qué Quatre le provocaba esa reacción?

Quatre. Te amo Trowa

Trowa sonríe por la confesión, por momentos había creído que el rubio había dejado de amarlo y muy a su pesar eso le dolía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que aún le amaba y eso le hacía feliz, pero como no quería aceptar sus propios sentimientos por el rubio decide humillarlo nuevamente por lo que ríe levemente, Quatre abre sus ojos y sorprendido lo ve

Trowa. Hice que lo dijeras, que estúpido eres

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo mi puta, y encima enamorada

Más molesto aún Quatre eleva una de sus rodillas y logra asestarle un golpe a Trowa en la entrepierna pero por culpa de la posición no puede hacerlo fuerte por lo que a Trowa no le duele, el ojiverde vuelve a sonreír y suelta a Quatre poniéndose de pie

Trowa. Que tierno eres

Las palabras de sarcasmo de Trowa molestan aún más a Quatre pero ya estaba harto de pelear con Trowa por lo que intenta ignorarlo, Trowa lo mira nuevamente y se va de ahí sin decir nada más, Quatre se espera unos segundos después que el ojiverde se ha ido y comienza a llorar, más que nunca se sentía muy humillado, Quatre se sienta y se abraza con fuerza cerrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Quatre. ¡Estúpido Trowa... pero te juro que te voy a olvidar, y te voy a odiar!

A pesar de ese amor que sentía por él Quatre no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo humillado por Trowa, pero es que a pesar de todo no podía resistirse ni a sus caricias ni a sus besos, Trowa lo tenía prácticamente comiendo de su mano, pero aún así iba a hacer un intento por olvidarse de él... Trowa llega tranquilamente a su habitación y sale al balcón, aún eran días de calor, y su temperatura corporal estaba alta, no solo por lo sucedido en la sala de tv sino porque estaba muy molesto, Quatre estaba cambiando, ya no parecía ser el rubio tímido que él había conocido, estaba comenzando a sacar los colmillos y eso le aterraba un poco, porque continuando las cosas de ese modo, tal vez el bajista iba a poderse olvidar pronto de él...

Al día siguiente en la mañana Heero se despierta antes que Duo y voltea a verle observándolo dormir tranquilamente, que hermoso se veía Duo y dormido le parecía además muy tierno, estaba agradecido de que por fin su trenzado estuviera a su lado, ahora nada iba a impedir que estuvieran juntos, ni siquiera la obsesión del baterista por el guitarrista... Duo comienza a moverse, señal de que comenzaba a despertarse y lo primero que hace al abrir los ojos y ver que Heero le observaba detenidamente, Duo sonríe y estira sus brazos abrazando afectuosamente al ojiazul

Duo. ¿Sigo soñando? Porque no pareces real, eres tan hermoso

Heero. Tonto

Heero separa un poco a Duo de su cuerpo y le regala un beso en los labios, el trenzado sonríe y vuelve a abrazarlo, se comportaba como gato mimado y Heero le correspondía casi de la misma forma, le resultaba bastante difícil comportarse tan cariñoso con alguien pero es que no podía resistirse a Duo, le parecía tan lindo y tierno que no podía evitarlo

Duo. Tengo hambre

Heero. Supongo, anoche estabas insaciable

Duo. Tú tienes la culpa, eres tan sensual

Heero sonríe por el comentario de Duo y atrayendo más el cuerpo del trenzado hacia el suyo comienzan ambos a besarse, las manos de Duo se van al cuello de Heero y lo atrae hacia él comenzando a acostarse cayendo el ojiazul encima de él, los dos profundizan el beso comenzando a jugar con sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre

Catherine. Si tienen hambre el desayuno está servido

Al mismo tiempo Heero y Duo dejan de besarse y voltean hacia la puerta viendo como Catherine los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el trenzado se sonroja pero en cambio Heero solo frunce el ceño y se levanta del cuerpo de Duo, ninguno traía ropa, Duo alcanzaba a taparse pero Heero no, al ojiazul no le importa la presencia de Catherine y se pone de pie entrando después al baño, Duo bastante sonrojado lo regaña pero Catherine solo se ríe

Catherine. Soy gay ¿se te olvida?

Duo. Y yo era hetero ¿se te olvida?

Catherine. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Duo. ¿Qué? es tan sexy que me hizo gay y es tan sexy que te puede hacer hetero

Catherine. Ja ja ja, ¿qué tontería es esa?

Duo. Sal de aquí Catherine, voy a vestirme, ahora bajamos a desayunar

Catherine. Claro que salgo de aquí, mirarte desnudo... guác

Enojado Duo avienta uno de los cojines a la hermana del baterista pero Catherine comenzando a reír alcanza a salir y cerrar la puerta estrellándose el cojín en la puerta, Duo sonríe y también se pone de pie para alcanzar a Heero en el baño entrando a bañarse con él, Heero lo recibe con una amplia sonrisa y besándose deciden continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente por culpa de la intromisión de Catherine... abajo en la mesa estaban ya todos sentados menos la pareja que disfrutaba de un baño y Zechs, lo cual les parece muy extraño ya que ese día iban a tener ensayo y el manager siempre se quedaba a dormir cuando tenían reuniones, todos en la mesa estaban serios, cada quien pensando en sus propios problemas, Trowa estaba serio comiendo más por inercia que por hambre, recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior en el Hotel y en la sala de tv, el mismo sabía que la estaba regando con Quatre pero su soberbia no le permitía actuar de forma correcta, Quatre por su parte pensaba en la promesa que se había hecho así mismo de olvidar y odiar a Trowa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, de hecho pensaba en hablarle a Joe para que se vieran esa misma noche en casa del ojiverde, Wufei por su parte tenía su mente perdida en los recuerdos que tenía junto a Traize, cada vez que le besaba le resultaba menos repulsivo, y recordar como le trataba con tanta amabilidad y ternura le hacía pensar por momentos que el amigo de Zechs no era el violador, pero todo lo que lograba recordar de esa horrible noche apuntaba a que si lo era, mientras que Catherine era la única que tenía buenos pensamientos, ese día iba a salir con Chris y no había nada que pudiera borrarle su gran sonrisa, los cuatro continúan desayunando el silencio por algunos minutos...

Catherine. Estos chicos, cuánta energía

Quatre. ¿Eh? ¿dijiste algo?

Catherine. Se nota que estas perdido jé... sí, digo que Heero y Duo tienen mucha energía

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Catherine. Porque desde temprano ya tienen mucho sexo jijiji

Quatre sonríe al igual que Catherine por el comentario mientras que Wufei sin prestarles mucha atención solo se sonroja levemente, Trowa frunce el ceño al escuchar la declaratoria de Catherine y continúa comiendo

Quatre. Ellos se aman, Duo realmente ama a Heero, y nada podrá contra eso

El rubio voltea a ver serio a Trowa cuando habla de Heero y Duo, el baterista voltea a verle cuando lo dice y sin contestar nada solo se pone de pie dejando su plato aún con comida, Trowa avienta la servilleta encima del plato y se marcha de ahí, Quatre sonríe por lo que ha provocado y Catherine lo mira sorprendida, ese no era el Quatre que conocía, Wufei también estaba un poco asombrado, había notado al igual que la hermana del baterista la mala intención de las palabras del bajista, Quatre termina de desayunar y agradece los alimentos retirándose también de la mesa dejando solo a Wufei y Catherine

Catherine. A ti te gusta Quatre ¿verdad?

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Catherine. He notado como lo miras, sin embargo sales con Traize ¿porque?

Wufei. Catherine, con respeto, tú y yo no somos amigos

Sin estar dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos por Quatre a la chica, Wufei también se pone de pie y sin terminar se retira, Catherine suspira y continúa desayunando, ahora le tocaba estar sola, no había de otra... Trowa sube a su habitación tras haber abandonado su desayuno topándose con Heero y Duo que iban rumbo al comedor, Trowa les observa duramente, Duo voltea a ver hacia el ojiazul sintiendo como éste coloca una mano sobre su hombro y lo atrae ligeramente hacia él mientras le sostiene la mirada a Trowa, el ojiverde cierra sus ojos e ignorándolos continúa caminando, Heero suelta a Duo y nuevamente ambos comienzan a caminar rumbo al comedor pero en silencio, Trowa no iba a ser tema de discusión entre ambos, mejor era ignorarlo... el ojiverde entra a su habitación y enojado avienta un cenicero que tiene de modo estrellándose éste en el espejo de su tocador, los pedazos de espejo se esparcen en el suelo y Trowa observa fijamente su reflejo en uno de los pedazos que aún están en el mueble

Trowa. Maldita la hora en que forme éste grupo, sobre todo cuando invite a Heero, espero que se muera

Por el enojo Trowa no piensa realmente en lo que está diciendo, realmente le molestaba la relación de Heero y Duo, a pesar de que ya no estaba tan seguro de amar a Duo Maxwell, pero aún sentía ese ardiente deseo por tenerlo, el trenzado debía ser suyo por lo menos una vez en la vida, tal vez así podía darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...

Por la tarde Wufei sale de casa del baterista para verse con Traize en un restaurante pero antes de que llegue al lugar acordado Traize llama al celular de Wufei y le dice que aún no sale de su departamento porque tuvo un problema con la tubería por lo que le pide que vaya a su departamento ya que aún tiene que esperar al plomero y no desea cancelar su cita con el chino, Wufei duda mucho en aceptar pero termina aceptando, realmente se sentía nervioso de ir al departamento de ese hombre porque sabía que iban a estar solos, pero debía ser fuerte si quería que su plan funcionara como tenía planeado

Traize. Pasa, perdona el desorden

Desde que Lady Une ya no era su novia Traize no tenía limpio su departamento, él no era muy ordenado y siempre era su chica la que hacía ese trabajo, realmente le extrañaba en ese aspecto, además cocinaba muy bien y él tampoco era bueno en eso, Wufei mostrándose tranquilo pasa al departamento y lo recorre con la mirada, Traize vivía muy bien, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía tantos lujos si ni siquiera lo había visto hablar de trabajo alguna vez, probablemente Traize era de familia rica... el de cabello marrón recoge algunas cosas del sillón para que Wufei pueda sentarse, el guitarrista lo hace aún mostrándose tranquilo temiendo de que en cualquier momento sus nervios lo traicionarán

Traize. Discúlpame pero realmente no sabía que esto pasaría

Wufei. Lo sé

Traize. Pero podemos pasarla bien aquí ¿no?

Wufei. Sí

Traize sonríe y se sienta al lado de Wufei, él se sonroja un poco y se pone un poco nervioso cuando Traize cierra los ojos y se acerca un poco más para besarlo, Wufei con los ojos bien abiertos coloca dos dedos sobre los labios de Traize haciéndolo abrir los ojos

Wufei. Tengo sed ¿tienes agua?

Traize. ¿Eh?... sí

Un poco decepcionado Traize se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina para servir a Wufei un vaso con agua, el guitarrista trata de disimular comenzando a ver los cuadros que Traize tiene colgados en la pared, el amigo de Zechs llega con el vaso de agua y se lo da a su novio volviéndose a sentar, Wufei comienza a beber pero lentamente tratando de que pasara más tiempo y Traize desistiera de besarlo pero él le observaba fijamente como esperando a que terminara de beber. Wufei no puede hacer más tiempo y no tiene más remedio que terminar de beber, Traize sonríe y agarra el vaso acercándose lentamente a Wufei pero el nuevamente le interrumpe

Wufei. ¿Me traes más?

Con un sonrisa fingida Wufei arrebata el vaso de las manos de Traize y lo coloca casi encima de su rostro, Traize sonríe también fingido y agarra el vaso poniéndose enseguida de pie, Wufei suspira un poco y nuevamente disimula observando los cuadros, Traize regresa con el vaso y lo da a Wufei volviendo a sentarse, de nuevo el guitarrista trata de tardarse bebiendo el agua mientras Traize espera impaciente, otra vez Wufei termina y Traize le quita el vaso depositándolo en una mesa que tienen cerca, Traize sonríe y colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de Wufei se acerca para besarlo cerrando sus ojos, Wufei con los ojos abiertos observa el rostro de Traize acercarse al suyo y completamente nervioso se pone rápidamente de pie, Traize abre sus ojos y le observa desconcertado

Wufei. ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

Wufei se acerca a los cuadros en la pared de enfrente y los señala, Traize no entiende esa curiosidad de Wufei pero también se pone de pie acercándose al chino comenzando a explicarle a su novio quienes son esas personas tanto de su familia como de sus amigos desde la primaria hasta la Universidad donde había conocido a Zechs, Wufei nota que Traize tiene muchas fotos de Zechs e inexplicablemente un pequeño nudo en el estómago lo ataca, pero no le toma mucha importancia, seguro era por tanta agua que había tomado, y así Wufei se inventa muchos pretextos para hacer a Traize alejarse de él y no ponerse romántico, Traize se da cuenta de eso y cuando intenta ponerle fin a la situación por fin el plomero llega para arreglar la tubería tardándose más de media hora, cuando por fin el plomero ha terminado con su labor se va cuando Traize le paga; ya era casi de noche y mirando su reloj Wufei se sorprende fingidamente

Wufei. Ya es noche, tengo que irme, suspendimos el ensayo porque Zechs no aparece pero... me tengo que ir

Traize tenía el ceño un poco fruncido observando fijamente a Wufei, él se da cuenta y se pone un poco nervioso

Traize. No te vas hasta que me digas porque me has estado evadiendo

Wufei. ¿Yo? no, para nada

Traize. ¿Ah no? entonces...

Traize se acerca lentamente a Wufei y estirando su mano intenta tomarlo de la mejilla para besarlo pero Wufei retrocede dos pasos, Traize lo mira fijamente

Traize. ¿Lo ves?... Si no quieres estar conmigo terminamos de una vez

Wufei. ¡No!

Para Wufei no era conveniente que Traize terminara con él porque su oportunidad de venganza iba a desvanecerse por completo, Traize interpreta el No desesperado de Wufei pensando que realmente lo quiere y que tal vez Wufei tiene problemas por lo que le cuesta concentrarse así que ablanda su mirada y suspira sentándose nuevamente en el sillón

Traize. Cuéntame que te sucede

Wufei. No es nada

Traize no le cree a Wufei y estira su mano agarrando la de Wufei jalándolo ligeramente hacia él, el guitarrista entiende y se sienta en el mueble junto a Traize

Traize. ¿No quieres estar cerca de mí? No te gusto ¿verdad?

Wufei. No es eso

Con tal de que Traize le crea Wufei se acerca a Traize y un poco forzado le regala un beso en los labios, Traize recibe ese beso pero lo siente muy frío así que sigue sin convencerse

Traize. ¿Problemas con el grupo?

Wufei. No

Traize. Wufei, yo realmente te quiero, me interesa que te pasa

Las mejillas de Wufei se sonrojan por la declaración y baja un poco la mirada, Traize le levanta la cabeza colocándole delicadamente la mano sobre el mentón y atrayéndolo hacia él dándole un delicado beso cerrando ligeramente sus ojos, Wufei mantenía los suyos abiertos, Traize se separa unos segundos solo para volverse a acercar besando nuevamente a Wufei, ésta vez los labios de Wufei estaban entreabiertos y Traize aprovecha para introducir lentamente su lengua, ahora los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, las manos de Traize se cierran a la espalda de Wufei mientras que él aprieta con fuerza sus puños sobre sus piernas, el beso de ambos se intensifica un poco, no solo Traize utilizaba su lengua, también Wufei lo hacía, estaba dejándose llevar por ese beso apasionado y realmente lo estaba disfrutando, Traize aprovecha que Wufei comienza a ceder así que lo acuesta lentamente en el sillón abandonando sus labios y dedicándose ahora a su cuello, Wufei estaba perdido dejándose llevar por los labios de Traize y cuyas manos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo de Wufei de forma lenta pero decidida, la mano derecha de Traize se mete traviesa bajo la camisa del chico comenzando a acariciar su pecho, los labios de Traize abandonan el cuello de Wufei y yéndose hacia abajo levanta la camisa del chino comenzando a besar su estómago subiendo sus labios después al pecho logrando después lamer lentamente uno de los pezones de Wufei, él con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas abre sus labios ligeramente emitiendo un sensual gemido, Traize sonríe y baja su mano hacia la entrepierna de su novio colocándola sobre el miembro por encima de la ropa, Wufei abre sus ojos de repente y con toda su fuerza avienta a Traize pero éste no cae fuera del sillón

Wufei. ¡No me toques!

Traize mira desconcertado a Wufei no comprendiendo para nada porque el repentino rechazo, Wufei estaba cediendo bastante bien y ahora de repente lo rechazaba sin razón aparente, estaba convencido de que algo le pasaba, Wufei respirando agitado y con el rostro completamente sonrojado miraba a Traize con los ojos bien abiertos, Traize se preocupa y estira su mano intentando tocar a Wufei pero él se la golpea desconcertándolo aún más

Traize. ¿Qué tienes?

Wufei. Yo... perdón

Con rapidez Wufei se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta para tratar de huir pero Traize también con rapidez se pone de pie y se acerca también a la puerta colocando su mano sobre la de Wufei que ya estaba sobre el picaporte acercando su cuerpo un poco más

Traize. Dime que te sucede

Wufei. Nada

Traize. Somos pareja, confía en mí

Wufei. Traize yo... yo nunca... yo nunca he estado con nadie

Sorprendido Traize abre sus ojos desmesuradamente pero sin soltar la mano de Wufei, realmente le sorprendía que un muchacho de su edad en esos tiempos modernos fuera casto, de hecho era la primera vez que conocía a uno, Wufei bastante apenado se niega a girarse y darle la cara a Traize pero él se encarga de ayudarlo tomándolo de la cintura haciendo girar su cuerpo, Wufei mira hacia otro lado aún sonrojado, Traize sonríe y llevando su mano al mentón de Wufei lo hace voltear a verlo

Traize. Me hubieras dicho antes

Wufei. Me daba pena

Traize. Perdóname Wufei, estaba yendo muy rápido ¿verdad?

Wufei. Sí

Traize. Pero no te preocupes, tú me dirás cuando estés listo

Wufei. Gracias

Cálidamente Traize le da un abrazo a Wufei y éste aún sigue sonrojado, era verdad lo que le contaba a Traize pero la verdadera razón de su reacción era porque no quería tener sexo con él, no iba a entregarse nunca a un maldito violador, porque esa era la única vez que había estado sexualmente con alguien pero obviamente eso nunca se lo iba a contar, por error lo sabía Heero pero no pensaba enterar de eso a nadie más...

Esa noche en un bar...

Joe. Me sorprendió tu llamada

Quatre. ¿Por qué? yo acepte ser tu amante ¿no?

Joe sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Quatre y no puede evitar recorrer por completo con la mirada el cuerpo del rubio, ambos estaban sentados en la barra, el bajista nota esa mirada y también sonríe, intencionalmente se había ido de muy buen ver, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tela negros a la cadera que se ajustaban bastante bien a su cuerpo haciéndose notar su cintura perfecta y un trasero bien definido, una camisa de color azul un poco más claro que el de sus ojos, de manga corta y cuello amplio en forma de V que dejaba ver en gran parte su pecho, al cuello llevaba una fina cadena de plata con un Dije de un eclipse, en su oreja izquierda en la parte más alta tenía un piercing también de plata, su cabello estaba muy bien peinado con fijador dándole un efecto de estar mojado y alborotado, realmente estaba exquisito a la vista, en el bar no había quien no volteara a verlo impresionándose de lo bien que estaba ese chico, pero Quatre solo se había vestido así para Joe

Joe. ¿Y si vamos a un Hotel?

Sin preámbulos el nuevo amante de Quatre hace la propuesta que ya el bajista se esperaba y que además ansiaba, el rubio sonríe maliciosamente pero no responde, Joe le miraba fijo en espera de su respuesta, Quatre le miraba también de forma provocativa, su intención era hacer arder en deseo a Joe, hacerlo ansiar el momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos, necesitaba de él una pasión desbordada que le hiciera olvidar sus problemas, pero además, sus intenciones eran otras

Joe. ¿O ya te arrepentiste?

Quatre. No, es que se me ocurrió algo

Joe. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. Vamos a mi casa

Joe. ¿Qué?

Ser amantes casuales en silencio ya resultaba algo muy atrevido pero ser amantes a la vista de todos en la casa del rubio ya sonaba extravagante, además sonaba muy extraño, parecía como que era intención de Quatre causar un escándalo, sonaba arriesgado pero debía de admitir que también sonaba excitante, sin duda no podía negarse así que no tiene más remedio que aceptar, Quatre sonríe y animoso se pone de pie agarrando la mano de Joe ayudándolo a ponerse también de pie, él saca dinero para pagar la cuenta y sigue a Quatre quien le llevaría a su casa...

Mientras en la casa de Trowa...

Duo. Anda, dímelo ya

Heero. No, aún no

Duo. ¿Pero por qué? yo quiero saberlo todo de ti

Heero. Es algo muy personal, aún no

Duo. Por favor

Heero. No

Heero y Duo discutían una cuestión que al vocalista le incomodaba bastante mientras que a Duo la duda lo carcomía casi desde que conocía al ojiazul, y es que Heero casi siempre en las noches salía sin aviso, nadie nunca había sabido a donde iba Heero tan silencioso, pero incluso le costaba trabajo contarle a Duo, le amaba pero hablar de eso siempre era algo doloroso, aún así el trenzado no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda, si Heero no le pensaba contar acerca de su asunto secreto entonces él se encargaría de investigarlo... los dos estaban en silencio semi acostados en la cama observando televisión, ya Duo no quería seguir durmiendo solo así que ahora dormía en la habitación de Heero, pero por culpa de su pequeña discusión de hacía apenas unos minutos ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, para Heero era muy fácil estarse callado pero para Duo resultaba algo completamente difícil así que no se puede aguantar más por lo que arrebata a Heero el control de la televisión y la apaga, el ojiazul se queda quieto ante la acción desesperada de Duo y sin prestarle atención solamente se cruza de brazos aún mirando hacía la dirección de la televisión

Duo. Ya Heero, háblame, te prometo que ya no insistiré más

Heero. ...

Duo. Heero, Heerito, Hee-chan... amor háblame

A pesar de la insistencia por parte del trenzado Heero sigue sin prestarle atención, realmente le molestaba que las personas fueran tan hostigosas cuando el había decidido que un asunto estaba cerrado, era por eso que había rechazado muchas veces a la fastidiosa de Relena, porque realmente le molestaba la gente obstinada, Duo le había hecho enojar un poco esa noche y el precio a pagar por contentarle dependía mucho del guitarrista

Duo. ¿Ya de plano nunca me vas a hablar?

Duo estaba preocupado por la indiferencia de Heero y observándolo fijamente trataba de que le hiciera caso pero Heero continuaba serio cruzado de brazos, Duo gruñe al ver que sus palabras de nada sirven así que también enojado se acuesta en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Heero quien continúa semi acostado con los brazos cruzados, Duo permanece acostado solo unos segundos, de nada servía hacerse el enojado así que otra vez se sienta y mirando frente a frente a Heero vuelve a insistir

Duo. ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

Heero. ...

Duo. ¡Ya Heero! te estas comportando como un niño tonto de seis años

Heero. ...

Duo. Mnh... buenas noches

Otra vez Duo se acomoda de su lado de la cama y se acuesta dándole la espalda al ojiazul, Heero lo mira de reojo y sonríe levemente, otra vez pasan solo unos segundos y Duo vuelve a sentarse observando a Heero, lo mira por algunos segundos y sonriendo malicioso se le ocurre como contentar al vocalista de The Wings acercándose lentamente a él gateando de forma gatuna hasta quedar frente a él hincado, con sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas de Heero, el ojiazul finge ignorarlo y Duo sonriendo se acerca hasta posar sensual y lentamente sus labios sobre los de Heero

Duo. Ahorita estas calladito pero... yo te haré decir mi nombre

Sonriendo otra vez Duo coloca sus manos en el cuello de Heero y se acerca para posar sus labios sobre los de Heero por breves segundos separándose un poco solo para colocar su mano sobre los labios de Heero y separarlos un poco, volviéndose a acercar a él sacando tentativamente su lengua y deslizarla por su labio inferior, Heero descruza los brazos y mira a Duo a los ojos sonriendo levemente, Duo también sonríe y después al mismo tiempo cierran sus ojos volviendo a unir sus labios, la lengua de Heero se atreve a entrar a la boca de Duo y jugar adentro con la lengua del trenzado comenzando a hacer de ese beso algo caliente y apasionado, sus salivas mezclándose deliciosamente y al separarse sus labios un pequeño hilo de saliva les une las lenguas unos instantes, los dos abren sus ojos y se miran profundamente, ese beso había bastado para que ya estuvieran por completo excitados, sin dejar de verse Duo lleva sus manos hacia la camisa de Heero y acaricia su pecho por encima de la fina tela, el contacto de las manos del trenzado hace estremecer a Heero quien se muerde el labio inferior mirando con aún más deseo a Duo quien se apresura a quitar la camisa sacándola rápidamente por la cabeza de Heero haciendo lo mismo con la propia, Heero observa los pezones erguidos de su amante y sonriendo lleva su mano hacia uno de ellos pellizcándolo ligeramente

Duo. Nh... ¡ay!

Heero. Perdón

Para disculparse por lo anterior Heero se lleva su pulgar izquierdo a la boca y con su lengua lo moja repetidas veces para después acariciar el pezón con ese pulgar haciendo sonreír a Duo quien después se muerde el labio inferior de forma sensual, terminado eso Duo lleva su mano derecha al pantalón de Heero desabrochándolo, después se baja de él y quita lentamente los pantalones haciendo lo mismo después con su ropa interior sonrojándose levemente al ver la creciente erección de su novio, Duo no lo puede evitar y lleva su mano hacia la entrepierna de Heero tomándolo delicadamente, Heero cierra sus ojos unos instantes al sentir el tacto de la mano, sin soltarlo Duo se acomoda quedando sentado a un lado de Heero apoyándose con su codo izquierdo para agacharse hasta tener su rostro lo necesariamente cerca, los dos se miran a los ojos profundamente y Duo se decide agachando su cabeza un poco más hasta que al sacar su lengua ésta choque con la punta del miembro erecto de Heero, el ojiazul jadea un poco y sonríe, Duo no pierde el contacto de su mirada con el miembro de Heero y volviendo a sacar su lengua la pasa por completo por todo el glande, Heero cierra los ojos y Duo con la mano derecha comienza a hacer movimientos de abajo hacia arriba mientras continúa pasando su lengua por el glande, lentamente, disfrutando cada milímetro de contacto, el movimiento de su mano completamente lento y el de su lengua vivaz y atrevido, Heero emitía lentos y deliciosos gemidos de placer mientras se retorcía un poco, Duo era muy bueno, a diferencia de la primera vez, en ésta ocasión el trenzado sabía muy bien donde y como se sentía mejor. Duo continúa pero se detiene antes de que el miembro de Heero estalle, agitado el ojiazul abre sus ojos y mira a Duo mientras éste se desviste, Heero aprovecha ese tiempo para acomodarse sentándose en la cama recargando su espalda a la cabecera y separando un poco más sus piernas, Duo termina de desvestirse, el trenzado también estaba bastante excitado, su miembro requería atención, Heero lo mira y sonríe, en cambio Duo se apena un poco, Heero estira sus manos y agarra a Duo de la cintura acercándolo un poco más a él, el trenzado acomoda sus piernas quedando estas a los lados de las de Heero, abiertas y flexionadas, en cambio las de Heero estaban sobre la cama, lentamente Duo eleva sus caderas y separando un poco su trasero desciende por el miembro de Heero poco a poco mostrando un rostro de dolor, aún no se acostumbraba del todo, Heero lo ayuda a que lo haga lentamente hasta el tope, Duo cierra un ojo y emite un quejido de dolor, ambos se miran a los ojos y Duo se hace hacia frente para besar a Heero, un beso cariñoso y sutil, Duo coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero y las de Heero se instalan en las caderas de Duo, el trenzado se eleva un poco volviendo a descender lentamente, ambos gimen levemente con la primera estocada y hacen una pausa antes de volver a hacer aquel movimiento, Heero aprieta un poco más las caderas de Duo y el cierra sus ojos y mientras continúa elevándose y descendiendo aprieta un poco sus labios comenzando sus mejillas a ponerse rojas, Heero lo mira atento y ese rostro del trenzado lleno de placer le hace excitarse aún más por lo que hace el movimiento un poco más rápido, ambos cierran sus ojos con fuerza mientras gimen, no les importaba si alguien en la casa les escuchaba, estaban hartos de pensar en los demás, ya era hora de que pensaran en ellos mismos; la mano izquierda de Heero se coloca en el miembro de Duo y comienza a masturbarle, los gemidos de Duo se vuelven un poco más intensos, la penetración era un poco ruda, algunas lágrimas se colaban por sus mejillas, eran pocas pero lloraba de dolor, el sexo con Heero siempre era bueno pero en ésta ocasión era excepcional, Heero nota esas lágrimas cuando abre un poco sus ojos y con su mano derecha colocándola en la cabeza de Duo lo atrae hacia él, el trenzado abre sus ojos y comparten una tierna mirada, lentamente acercan sus cabezas hasta estar muy juntas y comienzan a besarse con pasión, sus movimientos no pierden ni velocidad ni fuerza, pero el inminente orgasmo estaba cerca, sus miembros no podían más, y ellos comenzaban a cansarse

Duo. ¡Más!... ¡un poco maaas!

Heero. Nnh ¡ha! ¡haa!

Duo. Ngh... ¡Heero! ha ha

Después de varias embestidas por fin Heero se derrama dentro de Duo haciéndole sentir un gran alivio y Duo lo hace en la mano de Heero mojándola por completo y tras terminar de derramarse el trenzado abre sus ojos topándose con los de Heero que le miraban profundamente, aún sin separarse Duo se acerca un poco más y besa sutilmente a Heero en los labios, sus respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas y sus cuerpos sudaban, lentamente Duo se eleva saliendo el miembro de Heero por completo, Duo se pone a un lado de Heero acostándose en la cama, Heero también se acuesta, Duo le mira unos segundos y se acerca a él hasta abrazarlo con fuerza

Duo. No lo vuelvas a hacer

Heero. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. Enojarte conmigo

Heero. Pero yo...

Duo. ¡Ni si quiera de broma, por favor!

Duo sonaba realmente serio y Heero se queda completamente callado, es cierto que al principio estaba enojado por el cuestionamiento insistente del trenzado pero no se había enojado con él en serio, en cambio Duo parecía que se lo había tomado muy en serio, el ojiazul no hace más que abrazar también a Duo y regalarle un beso en la cabeza, Duo sonríe y limpiándose un par de lágrimas cierra los ojos acomodándose un poco más a un lado del cuerpo de Heero, estaba muy agotado y comenzaba a sentir sueño

Heero. No lo haré

Heero también abraza un poco más a Duo y cierra sus ojos, también estaba muy agotado...

Mientras en el comedor de la casa de Trowa solo él y su hermana estaban cenando, Quatre estaba fuera al igual que Wufei y tanto Heero como Duo no iban a bajar, esa noche Chris tenía cosas que hacer por lo que no iba a salir con Catherine, Trowa por su parte no tenía deseos de salir, se sentía un poco fastidiado de salir casi cada noche

Catherine. Estas bastante serio hermanito

Trowa. Igual

Catherine. No, tú estas preocupado por algo... y yo sé que es

La chica se comienza a reír bajito mientras que Trowa solo la ve de reojo lanzándole una mirada fría, sabía muy bien a que se refería su hermana y no estaba dispuesto a aguantarla, mejor era ignorarla aunque bien sabía que su hermana tenía razón

Catherine. Era una bromita hermano, pero creo que...

Las palabras de la hermana de Trowa son interrumpidas cuando la puerta del comedor se abre escuchándose a la vez una pequeñas risas, los hermanos voltean hacia la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ven que Quatre acaba de llegar y no precisamente solo, el rubio llegaba con un hombre bastante guapo y ambos reían tontamente mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, las miradas de Quatre y Trowa se cruzan y la pareja feliz deja de reír, Joe nota por la mirada del rubio que aquel hombre es quien le estaba haciendo sufrir mientras que Catherine solo se ruboriza un poco, Quatre estaba bastante desinhibido, nunca lo había visto así

Quatre. Buenas noches

Con una amplia sonrisa Quatre saluda a los hermanos pero mirando profundamente a Trowa, el ojiverde solo cierra sus ojos e ignorándolos se pone de pie intentando salir del comedor pero Quatre le hace detenerse

Quatre. Que descortés eres, te quiero presentar a Joe... mi amante

El rubio amplia por completo su sonrisa mientras un ambiente de alta tensión se forma en el comedor, Catherine saluda a Joe mientras que Trowa solo se gira levemente hacia la parejita chocando su mirada con la de Joe, ambos se retan con las miradas, Quatre también mira a Trowa y le cierra un ojo, Joe en cambio le mantiene fija la mirada a Trowa, se había dado cuenta que Quatre lo estaba exhibiendo adrede frente aquel hombre y no sabía si sentirse utilizado y humillado o sentirse simplemente indiferente pero es que ese hombre de ojos verde no le terminaba de convencer

Trowa. Estas en tu casa, jódetelo cuantas veces quieras

A pesar de que sus palabras parecían despreocupadas Trowa estaba realmente a reventar pero sabía perfectamente el plan de Quatre y no se iba a dejar del rubio, en cambio Quatre ante la respuesta se entristece un poco, estaba haciendo todo eso para fregar a Trowa, eso era obvio pero parecía que no obtenía resultados, Catherine nota la actitud de ambos y suspira muy cansada, a ese paso su hermano y el bajista iban a terminar destruyéndose y odiándose, no había otro final para esos dos...

Después de su conversación Wufei se había quedado dormido en el sillón, el día anterior no había dormido bien y al querer descansar un poco los ojos se había quedado completamente dormido, Traize le miraba sonriendo sentado en el mueble de enfrente

Traize. ¿Será posible que me esté enamorando de ti?... pero si yo te he mentido... no merecería que tú me amarás, no después de lo que te hice... perdóname Wufei

Con expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento Traize se levanta del mueble y camina hacia Wufei hincándose a un lado del mueble, estira su mano y acaricia la mejilla del guitarrista, después quita algunos cabellos de la cara del chico y se acerca para besar con ternura la mejilla que antes acariciaba, al recibir el beso Wufei sonríe leve, casi imperceptiblemente, Traize se pone de pie lentamente mirando con ternura al chino

Traize. Te quiero Wufei... te quiero mucho

También cansado Traize se retira a su cama a dormir, Wufei no era pesado y podía fácilmente llevarlo a su habitación pero para Wufei tal vez resultaría un poco incómodo así que no tiene más remedio que dejarlo dormido en el sillón...

Entre besos y caricias Joe y Quatre suben al segundo piso donde están las habitaciones, ambos estaba ya muy excitados aunque la mente de Quatre viajaba en otra parte, solo era su cuerpo el que reaccionaba, Joe se había dado cuenta pero no era momento de interesarse en esas cosas, lo que él deseaba en esos momentos era hacer suyo al rubio

Quatre. Es... es ésta... espera

Los besos insistentes y apasionados de Joe no dejaban a Quatre abrir la puerta, el rubio sonreía sobre los labios de Joe cuando le abandonaban en breves segundos y así ambos continúan besándose en el pasillo, Trowa en su habitación alcanza a escuchar los ruidos que hacen afuera y discretamente se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta abriéndola un poquito pero alcanzando a ver a la parejita feliz comiéndose a besos, tocándose los cuerpos, las manos de Joe en las caderas del rubio y las de Quatre intentando colocarse en la entrepierna del hombre, Trowa los observaba fijo y con el ceño fruncido, por fin Joe hace una pausa en su jugueteo y Quatre aprovecha para abrir la puerta de la habitación entrando él primero y jalando a Joe de la camisa haciéndolo entrar después cerrando enseguida la puerta, Trowa se queda ahí un poco más y vuelve a cerrar la puerta de su habitación acercándose furioso hacia un cajón de su tocador el cual ya tenía espejo nuevo y saca de ahí un paquete con cocaína, necesita un pequeño aliviane...

Quatre. Nnh... Joe... espera

Las manos de Joe acariciaban insistentemente el trasero de Quatre sobre la tela de los pantalones mientras le besaba con sensualidad el cuello abalanzando su cuerpo hacia el de Quatre para hacerle retroceder en dirección a la cama

Joe. ¿Qué pasa?

Los labios de Joe dejan el cuello de Quatre y sus manos las quita del trasero del rubio solo para ahora ponerlas en las caderas del rubio atrayendo un poco más ese cuerpo delgado y hermoso

Quatre. Condón

Joe. Ah si... yo traigo

Joe mete su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saca su cartera sacando después una tira de tres condones, arranca uno, guarda los demás y el que corto lo coloca en su boca mirando intensamente al rubio, Quatre también le mira y se muerde sensualmente el labio inferior, Joe empuja las caderas del bajista hacia adelante llevándolo en dirección a la cama, cuando llegan al borde Quatre se sienta en la cama, sus miradas aún estaban compenetradas y sin petición alguna Quatre comienza a quitarse la ropa mientras Joe hace lo mismo aún con el condón en su boca mientras se miran profunda y provocativamente, ya desnudos Quatre se comienza a meter bien a la cama acostándose solo apoyándose con sus codos para estar un poco levantado, Joe se sube también a la cama y se quita el condón de la boca, se pone arriba de Quatre y ambos cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo encontrándose otra vez sus labios atrapándose en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas comienzan a jugar fuera y dentro de sus bocas, Joe abandona los labios de Quatre y comienza a besarle la barbilla, Quatre hace su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos levemente recibe con placer los besos, los labios de Joe bajan a su cuello y continúan bajando hasta el pecho, su lengua se instala en uno de los pezones de Quatre comenzando a darle lentos y sensuales lengüetazos torturándolo por completo, Quatre mueve su cabeza despacio en señal de placer gimiendo y jadeando lentamente, pero no podía más, dolía que Joe se ocupara tanto de su pezón, más zonas de su cuerpo necesitaban atención, estaba a punto de pedir que dejara su pezón pero Joe se detiene solo, llevando su boca hacia el Dije del collar de Quatre el cual aún traía puesto y comienza también a darle besos rozándose en parte la piel del pecho del rubio, Quatre abre sus ojos y observa sonriendo a Joe, el hombre sostiene el Dije en su boca con sus labios y lleva sus manos hacia el pecho del rubio explorándolo por completo, acariciando en instantes ambos pezones del bajista, después deja caer el Dije de nuevo sobre el pecho de Quatre y agarra el condón que había dejado sobre la cama y lo abre, se lo coloca después de tirar la pequeña envoltura al suelo y procede a abrir las piernas de Quatre, él lo mira profundamente y sonríe con malicia mientras separa sus piernas, Joe también sonríe y mojándose con saliva dos dedos los lleva después hacia la entrada del rubio introduciéndolos lentamente, Quatre jadea al sentirlos y se mueve un poco para disfrutarlos lento, Joe los saca y lame, estaban mojados, signo de que Quatre estaba listo, se acomoda entre las piernas del muchacho y comienza a entrar

Quatre. Oh sí... que rico

Quatre se mordía el labio inferior con lujuria, Joe estaba ya dentro de él, casi hasta el fondo pero se queda ahí, Quatre lleva su mano hacia su propio miembro y comienza a acariciarlo mientras Joe comienza con las embestidas, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, con lentitud, con sencillez, Quatre levanta bastante su pierna y logra instalarla en el hombro de Joe que le corresponde, su entrada se dilata un poco más permitiendo una mejor penetración, el hombre lo comprende y acelera un poco haciendo Quatre lo mismo con su mano en su miembro mientras con la otra sujeta con fuerza las sábanas, los gemidos comienzan a intensificarse y los movimientos se tornan salvajes y agresivos, Joe arremetía con fuerza tratando de llegar al punto más profundo y Quatre insistentemente se masturbaba, sus gemidos comienzan a acompañarse con un pequeño chillido, Joe gemía complacido, su miembro completamente hinchado comenzaba a punzar con fuerza, signo de un inminente orgasmo, el hombre agarra con una mano la pierna de Quatre en su hombro y la baja de ahí, después agarra la otra con la otra mano y las separa, ambas las flexiona hacia adelante abalanzando también su cuerpo hacia el frente y con las piernas de Quatre se sujeta con fuerza de ellas para agarrar impulso y poder llegar a esos puntos sensibles, el rubio estaba completamente en el delirio, sus mejillas estaban a estallar de rojas, no podía más, necesitaba ya de una vez derramarse, necesitaba de ese orgasmo, tanto suyo como el de su amante alcanzando dicho orgasmo él primero mojándose por completo la mano, Quatre gime profundamente al sentirse aliviado y descansa su mano sobre su vientre mojándolo también, el turno de Joe llega segundos después llenando por completo el condón, Joe gime un poco más tranquilo que Quatre y al llegar al clímax sale por completo de Quatre, el rubio jadea cuando siente el miembro salirse, Joe suelta las piernas de Quatre y se baja enseguida de él, se pone de pie y se quita el condón sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha mientras observa fijamente a Quatre, el rubio estaba completamente acostado en la cama, con una mano sobre la frente y la otra aún sobre su vientre, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración muy agitada y sus mejillas aún un poco rojas, Joe lo mira unos segundos más y se dirige al baño para tirar el preservativo en el cesto de la basura, Quatre abre los ojos cuando Joe sale del baño y se dirige hacia la cama sentándose en ella después

Joe. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. ¿Eh... por qué?

Joe. Sé que esto que tenemos es solo físico pero no te veo bien ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Quatre. Joe... vete

Incluso para Joe resultaba extraño que Quatre le hablara de ese modo, sabía perfecto que ellos no tenían ningún vínculo especial pero no sabía que el rubio fuese tan frío, a pesar de que no tenía mucho de conocerlo incluso cuando lo acababa de conocer parecía amable, el bajista en cambio sonríe vacío y se acerca a su amante dándole un beso en los labios, ambos se miran a los ojos mientras sus labios están unidos y cuando se separan siguen mirándose

Quatre. Te llamo cuando quiera sexo ¿esta bien?

Joe. Sí

Quatre se deja caer acostado en la cama y se da vuelta quedando sobre uno de sus costados mientras Joe se comienza a vestir, ninguno vuelve a cruzar palabra y cuando el hombre termina de vestirse sin despedirse sale de la habitación, el rubio aprieta con fuerza la colcha y unas lágrimas silenciosas ruedan por sus mejillas, por primera vez en su vida se sentía más sucio que nunca, tener sexo sin sentido con Trowa resultaba menos sucio por más violento y masoquista que estuviera porque al menos él amaba al baterista, en cambio con Joe no había nada por parte de ninguno, era el sexo más sucio y bajo que pudiera tener y aunque había cambiado un poco su carácter no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ello... más tarde adentrada la noche la puerta de la habitación de Quatre se abre lentamente encontrándose el rubio profundamente dormido, aún estaba desnudo, Trowa era quien había entrado, apenas si podía caminar, tenía los sentidos turbados, los ojos completamente rojos y la mirada perdida, había consumido bastante droga, estaba casi fuera de sí, aún con eso se acerca a la cama de Quatre y se queda de pie a un lado de ella, el rubio gracias a su Don siente que algo no esta bien y despierta súbitamente llevándose una sorpresa al ver una silueta a un lado de él identificando al instante a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa? Sal de aquí

Trowa. No lo hagas otra vez

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Sin contestar Trowa estira su mano hacia abajo y con fuerza aprieta el cuello de Quatre abarcándolo por completo con su mano, el rubio abre los ojos ampliamente y se lleva ambas manos hacia la mano de Trowa tratando de quitárselo al mismo tiempo que patalea desesperado, Trowa lo miraba fijamente pero sus ojos se veían vacíos y lentamente se agacha acercando su rostro al de Quatre que ya comenzaba a faltarle bastante aire

Quatre. Troggg... Argh

Trowa. ¿Cómo te atreviste a traerle?

Quatre. Arghh... grrtrogg

Trowa. ¡No lo traigas otra vez porque te mato!

Por los ojos de Quatre comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas y deja de oponer resistencia aflojando los brazos y dejando de patalear comenzándose a poner morado, Trowa se da cuenta a tiempo de que está siendo demasiado violento y lo suelta poniéndose bien de pie observando fijamente su mano con ojos de terror, Quatre comienza a toser con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire

Trowa. Yo...

El ojiverde mira después a Quatre, el rubio lo miraba asustado, el baterista intenta acercársele pero recibe un manotazo con fuerza por parte del bajista

Quatre. No me... toques... vete

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. Vete ya

Quatre estaba muy asustado, por instantes realmente había pensado que Trowa le mataría, aún no podía recuperar todo el aire, se sentía muy angustiado pero también Trowa lo estaba, el ojiverde no tiene más remedio que salirse corriendo de la habitación del rubio dejando la puerta abierta, Quatre comienza a llorar sujetándose el cuello que tenía una marca roja muy notoria

Quatre. Te odio Trowa

Sus palabras no eran ciertas pero trataba de convencerse así mismo de ello, necesitaba hacerlo porque su relación con el ojiverde cada vez era más insoportable y si Trowa no le mataba entonces él terminaría matando al baterista...

Al día siguiente muy temprano el timbre en la casa del baterista suena, Catherine pensando que se trata de Chris corre contenta para abrir pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando un hombre de traje está a la entrada, el sujeto saca de su tarjeta una identificación y ella asustada lo deja pasar, solo Heero estaba despierto y casualmente pasaba por ahí y ve al señor, la hermana del baterista le pide que se acerca y el ojiazul obedece sin preguntar

Catherine. Heero ¿le puedes atender?

Heero. Sí, no te preocupes

La chica se retira de ahí, le daban miedo los sujetos que se veían misteriosos como él, Heero le mira desconfiado y los dos solo se miran largos minutos

Heero. ¿Qué quiere?

Señor. ¿Es usted Duo Maxwell?

Heero. ¡ ¿qué quiere con Duo!

Preocupado Heero mira furioso al hombre, él le sostiene la mirada permaneciendo estático

Señor. ¿Esta él?

Heero. Está indispuesto ¿qué quiere?

Señor. Entréguele esto

El hombre estira un sobre sellado a Heero y él se sorprende cuando ve el sello de la nación incrustado en el sobre, el ojiazul voltea consternado a ver al hombre

Señor. Le estaremos esperando en la corte

Sin decir ya nada el hombre se retira dejando a Heero muy preocupado, el ojiazul cierra con fuerza la puerta y se dirige a su habitación topándose con Catherine en el camino

Catherine. ¿Qué pasa?

A pesar de mostrarse preocupada Heero no le hace caso continuando con su camino, llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta azotándola despertando a Duo, el guitarrista abre los ojos y ve borroso su entorno pero cuando normaliza la vista descubre a Heero parado en la puerta observándole fijamente y entonces despierta del todo

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Abre esto

Heero avienta el sobre hacia la cama y éste cae casi al borde, Duo se tapa de la cintura hacia abajo con la sábana y agarra el sobre sorprendiéndose también de ver el escudo, voltea a ver a Heero y vuelve después a ver el sobre abriéndolo con cuidado por un lado comenzando enseguida a leer, al llegar a media hoja comienza a ponerse pálido y sus manos comienzan a temblar, Heero se preocupa y se acerca a él rápidamente

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. No... es mentira

Heero. ¿Qué cosa?

El ojiazul arrebata el sobre cuando no recibe respuesta y comienza a leer hasta llegar a media hoja, sus ojos se abren por completo y observa fijamente a Duo, el trenzado sale de su asombro y voltea a ver a Heero con preocupación

Duo. Yo no...

Heero. ¿Demanda por abuso sexual?

Heero aprieta con fuerza la hoja en su mano y Duo preocupado intenta acercarse un poco al ojiazul estirándose pero él retrocede un par de pasos, a Duo le baja la sangre hasta los pies al ver el rechazo de Heero

Duo. ¡No es cierto! Yo no he violado a nadie

Heero. ¡¿Y esto que es!

Duo. Una estupidez

Heero. Lo dice claramente, abusaste de un joven en un antro

Duo. Yo... no, no lo hice

Heero. ¡Me das asco!

Aventando la hoja al suelo Heero sale a prisa de la habitación, Duo se queda en la cama temblando por completo, debía tratarse de una pesadilla

Duo. ¡¡Heero!

Desesperado Duo se pone de pie y alcanza a ponerse a prisa solo su ropa interior y agarra a su paso la hoja saliendo corriendo de la habitación, Quatre se había despertado con los gritos y sale de su habitación viendo correr al trenzado

Quatre. Duo ¿qué pasa?

El guitarrista no hace caso y sigue en su marcha siguiendo a Heero pero cuando sale de la casa a la cochera Heero acababa de salir en su auto, Duo comienza a llorar no entendiendo que es lo que estaba pasando, Quatre siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho y corre buscando a Duo encontrándolo en la cochera llorando, el rubio se preocupa y se acerca a él quien estaba tirado en el suelo

Quatre. ¿Qué está pasando?

Duo. Heero... se fue

Duo se tapa la cara con las dos manos soltando el papel y comenzando a llorar, Quatre agarra el papel y comienza a leer, se citaba a Duo a la corte el día de mañana para comenzar con las averiguaciones previas antes del juicio donde el guitarrista debía dar a conocer su versión del asunto y llamar a su abogado para que le representara en el juicio, Quatre se sorprende cuando ve el motivo de la demanda y también se aleja un poco de Duo, el trenzado voltea a verle y niega con la cabeza

Duo. No hice tal cosa, debes creerme

Quatre. ¿Entonces...?

Duo. ¡Se aclarará! Quatre, tú me conoces, yo no... violaría a nadie

Quatre siente sinceridad en las palabras de Duo y tira la hoja al suelo acercándose a su amigo dándole un abrazo con fuerza, Duo se agarra también del rubio regresándole el abrazo... en las calles de la ciudad Heero conducía a prisa agarrando con solo una mano el volante mientras con la otra se sujetaba el cabello ¿cómo podía haber hecho Duo semejante acto de cobardía? Aunque sus palabras sonaban sinceras el trenzado era un sucio violador, la hoja que había llevado el hombre en la mañana decía que había pruebas en su contra y de esa forma significaba que era verdad, necesitaba pensar con claridad, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado precipitado...

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y Wufei apenas estaba despertando, al hacerlo por completo ve a un lado del sillón donde se había quedado dormido una mesita con el desayuno, el guitarrista se talla los ojos y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, sin duda estaba en el departamento de Traize, entonces se había quedado a dormir ahí, Wufei se comienza a imaginar cosas extrañas y un rojo tenue le cubre el rostro, en ese momento Traize aparece frente a él con una gran sonrisa

Traize. Buen día amor

Wufei. ¿Qué... qué pasó?

Traize. Tranquilo, solo te quedaste dormido, no te toqué, puedes estar tranquilo

A pesar de esas palabras Wufei desconfía de Traize y le mira un poco frío, él en cambio le sonríe ampliamente acercándose a la mesa con el desayuno hincándose a un lado del mueble, Wufei lo sigue mirando fijamente

Traize. Anda, come... abre la boca

Traize agarra un poco de fruta con el tenedor y lo ofrece en la boca a Wufei, él se sonroja por ese acto tonto y enojado se levanta del sillón dirigiéndose al baño, Traize no entiende esa actitud pero sin hacer alarde solo come un poco de la fruta, en el baño Wufei se mira al espejo con el seño aún fruncido, ese Traize era un tonto, se comportaba como una linda esposita y eso le enfermaba, pero por alguna razón hasta le había parecido buen detalle el de servirle el desayuno...

Más tarde es Trowa quien se despierta y se entera de la noticia de la demanda, él también cree en la palabra de Duo y se apresura a contactar con buenos abogados y a tratar de localizar a Zechs pero él no contestaba el teléfono, estaba desaparecido, Duo en cambio estaba deshecho y más que por la demanda lo estaba porque ya habían pasado dos horas y Heero no aparecía, seguro que ya nunca volvería, eso lo hacía sentirse muy triste. Todos estaban en la sala esperando una llamada por parte del abogado que quería contratar Trowa y que era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, necesitaban a toda costa demostrar la inocencia de su compañero, a los pocos minutos llega Wufei en compañía de Traize y ambos se sorprenden de ver a todos serios con cara de funeral

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Quatre. Demandan a Duo

Wufei. ¿De qué?

Quatre. Por violación a un chico

Las pupilas de Wufei se dilatan por completo y se queda paralizado, a todos les extraña esa actitud por parte del chino pero él en cambio recuerda fragmentos de su violación hace un par de años comenzando a llenarse de furia, Wufei avanza dos pasos hacia Duo que estaba de pie cerca de la pared, Wufei lo mira fríamente y sin aviso se acerca con prisa dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, todos se sorprenden por esa acción y Duo cae al suelo con sangre en la nariz, Wufei intenta acercarse otra vez pero Trowa y Traize son más rápidos y lo agarran entre los dos pero el guitarrista comienza a poner fuerza y a patalear mientras Duo, Quatre y Catherine lo miran sorprendidos

Wufei. ¡Suéltenme... eres un desgraciado Duo!

Trowa. ¡Cálmate imbécil, Duo es inocente, lo comprobaremos!

Los ojos de Wufei se cristalizan un poco pero se contiene con todas sus fuerzas y también trata de calmarse, Trowa y Traize lo sueltan y el chino se va corriendo a su habitación, nadie comprendía porque tanta efusividad, tan solo Quatre podía sentir un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza, y no era por parte de Duo, ésta vez provenía de Wufei, algo le estaba matando por dentro...

En un hotel... dos amantes habían terminado de hacer el amor, la chica depositaba besos suaves en el pecho de su amante mientras el chico disfrutaba de ellos sonriendo ampliamente, esa chica lo volvía loco, era una fiera en la cama, era fantástica, no la quería más que por el sexo pero sonreía feliz porque al fin iba a poder hacer algo bien por su jefe, hace tiempo que no hacía un mérito de ese tipo

Hilde. ¿Te ha gustado?

Erick. Eres la mejor Baby

Acariciando los cortos y sedosos cabellos de la muchacha Erick comienza a besarla de nuevo, ella también estaba loca por ese muchacho, hace un tiempo que lo conocía, Dorothy se lo había presentado, parecía que eran amigos de hace tiempo y ella estaba feliz de conocerlo, era un chica que tenía muchos amantes gracias a su fama, su belleza y su dinero pero él era distinto a los demás, le hacía sentir especial

Erick. ¿Sabes nena? Me gustas mucho, necesito de todo tu apoyo siempre

Hilde. ¿Mi apoyo?

Erick. Sí, quiero que me apoyes siempre

Hilde. Lo haré, eres tan bueno conmigo

Nuevamente los dos se pierden en la profundidad de un beso apasionado mientras comienzan a prepararse para volver a entregarse a la pasión, era temprano pero eso no les importaba, sexo es sexo y a cualquier hora era bueno por lo que no era problema...

Media hora después Chris llega a casa de Trowa al enterarse por medio de Catherine sobre la demanda al guitarrista de The Wings, ella también creía en la palabra de Duo y era la única de los presentes que imaginaba que es lo que pudiera estar pasando, algo le decía que todo eso estaba pasando por culpa de Dorothy, no tenía otra pista más que esa pero no podía hablar porque eso implicaría perder lo que más quería: Catherine

Catherine. Que horror ¿cómo puede ser que le acusen de esa forma?

Chris. No te preocupes cariño, todo estará bien

Catherine. Gracias, solo espero que todo esto se aclare pronto

La hermana del baterista se acerca a Chris y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, la asesora de imagen abraza afectuosamente a la chica mientras piensa en ir más tarde a hablar con Dorothy y aclarar ese asunto, tal vez podía convencerla de que echara su plan abajo, mientras, Duo continuaba confundido, no entendía nada, no sabía el porque de aquella demanda, Quatre estaba todo el tiempo a su lado tratando de animarle sin éxito mientras que Trowa estaba aún esperando la llamada del abogado, Traize se había ido para tratar de localizar a su desaparecido amigo mientras que Wufei continuaba encerrado en su habitación, y mientras esperaban en la sala de ensayos, todos en silencio se escuchan ruidos en la puerta de entrada y súbitamente Duo se pone de pie y sale corriendo rumbo a la entrada, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Heero quien acabara de llegar y no estaba lejos de la realidad, después de tres horas fuera el vocalista había regresado a la casa, él y el guitarrista tenían cosas que aclarar, el trenzado sonríe al ver al ojiazul e intenta acercarse pero Heero le voltea altaneramente el rostro, Duo solo baja triste la mirada

Heero. Necesitamos hablar

Duo. Heero yo...

Heero. Aquí no

Heero voltea a ver fríamente a todos los que habían llegado después de Duo, el trenzado acepta y Heero comienza a caminar hacia el jardín y Duo va tras él, ambos completamente callados, Heero llega al árbol en el que solían platicar antes de comenzar su noviazgo y se sientan a pies del árbol estando en silencio un par de minutos

Duo. Dime algo, por favor

Heero. Estuve pensándolo y tal vez estuve exagerando

Duo. ¡Heero! te juro que yo no...

Heero. Calla Duo... solo quiero saber si yo realmente fui el primer hombre con el que tuviste sexo, dímelo

Bajando la mirada de nuevo Duo se queda sin contestar a la pregunta, Heero cierra los ojos unos instantes al conocer la respuesta y los abre al ponerse de pie, Duo siente el movimiento y eleva la cabeza, Heero le miraba de forma fría y eso le hace sentir un fuerte escalofrío y al instante también se pone de pie quedando los dos frente a frente

Heero. Te creo si dices que no has violado a nadie pero me mentiste

Duo. Heero yo, deja que te explique...

Heero. ¡¡¿Explicarme qué!

Molesto Heero se acerca un poco a Duo y lo agarra con fuerza de los hombros mientras le mantiene una mirada fría y furiosa, el guitarrista estaba a punto de llorar, no podía creer que Heero lo viese y lo mirase de esa forma, dolía

Duo. Te juro que no me deje penetrar, tú fuiste el primero

Heero. ¡Me dijiste que yo era tú primera experiencia!

Duo. ¡Lo dije por miedo!

Heero. No me hagas reír, te dije mi historial, te tuve confianza ¿por qué me mentiste?

Duo no encuentra respuesta que valiera la pena y nuevamente se queda callado, mirándose ambos a los ojos, Duo decide mejor desviar su mirada, no tenía ojos para verle, se sentía demasiado ruin por haberle mentido, en cambio Heero le miraba intensamente, le costaba demasiado confiar en las personas y había confiado en el trenzado ciegamente, ahora sabía que incluso él le había mentido, sin duda estaba rodeado de sucios hipócritas, eso incluía a Duo, por mucho que esa situación le calara hasta los huesos

Heero. Me dijiste... que tú nunca me harías daño

Abriendo a todo lo que da los ojos y con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas Duo voltea rápidamente a ver a Heero, el ojiazul tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, jamás había visto esos ojos en él y le hacían sentir un vuelco en el estómago, Duo intenta hablar pero sus palabras mueren en su garganta, no podía hablar, Heero le suelta lentamente y sin decir más le da la espalda, Duo estira su mano intentando detenerlo pero el ojiazul comienza a caminar, el guitarrista continúa derramando lágrimas en silencio y reacciona acercándose a prisa a Heero abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda, Heero deja de caminar al sentir el cuerpo de Duo cerca del suyo

Duo. No, no me dejes

Heero. Suéltame

Duo. ¡No! no lo haré

Heero. ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

El vocalista de The Wings agarra con fuerza los brazos de Duo en su pecho los cuales le retenían y los separa girándose a prisa y aventando a Duo quien cae al pasto sentado, Heero le miraba desde arriba con ojos fríos, Duo en cambio continuaba llorando mirándolo sorprendido

Heero. Nunca más... vuelvas a tocarme

Heero se voltea otra vez y continúa caminando, Duo se queda en shock tirado en el suelo, ahora estaba seguro de que Heero jamás volvería, su sueño había terminado casi apenas había comenzado, sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo...

Más tarde en un restaurante de la ciudad Chris esperaba impaciente a Dorothy con quien se había quedado de ver, la rubia llega un poco tarde disculpándose con su gran sonrisa cínica de siempre, Chris le miraba molesta

Dorothy. Querida mía, me sorprendió que me llamaras ¿pensaste en mi oferta de amor?

Chris. Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Dorothy. Oh, veo que el citatorio ha llegado ya

La rubia platinada comienza a reír a carcajadas siendo fríamente observada por Chris que estaba muy molesta, Dorothy se estaba pasando en su juego sucio

Chris. ¿Lo planeaste todo?

Dorothy. Amor, no me vas a decir que estas molesta ¿o sí? ¿tanto cariño les has tomado?

Chris. Cállate Dorothy

Dorothy. Mi vida ¿ya se te olvidó que entraste a esa casa para destruirlos? ¿se te olvidó que los aislaste en un departamento para que se destruyeran ellos mismos? ¿se te olvidó que enamoraste a la chiquilla para obtener más información? ¿se te olvido que me decías todo lo que sucedía dentro? ¿se te olvido que eres mi linda espía? Dime ¿se te ha olvidado?

Chris escuchaba muy atenta todo lo que le decía Dorothy y por largos segundos se queda sin habla mientras Dorothy comienza a reír divertida, jamás había imaginado que Chris se iba a enamorar y mucho menos de una niña tonta como Catherine, que absurdo se estaba volviendo el mundo

Chris. Lo único que no se me ha olvidado es que me arrepentiré toda mi vida de esto

La integrante de Dark Sound deja de reír cuando escucha las palabras de Chris y enojada la observa fijamente, Chris voltea a verla y ambas se miran fijamente a los ojos

Chris. Como me arrepiento, de no haber conocido a Catherine antes, porque sí, tienes razón, tanto me importa que ya no me interesa lo que me haga tu abuelo, estaré a su lado y ayudaré a esos jóvenes, seré una aliada más y si algún día ella me aleja de su vida, si no logra perdonarme la falta no me importa, porque un solo segundo a su lado habrá valido mucho más la pena que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ¡eso incluye éste trabajo y te incluye a ti! No fuiste nada en mi vida Dorothy, me arrepiento de haberte conocido

Mientras Chris hablaba Dorothy empuñaba las manos y los dientes con fuerza, no soportaba nunca la idea de sentirse desplazada, no importaba si ese desplazo se llamaba Catherine, Heero o The Wings, no soportaba la idea de sentirse sola y sentirse menos, eso le llenaba de profunda ira, en cambio Chris nunca antes se había sentido tan libre en toda su vida, reconocía que había cometido el peor error de su vida pero a pesar de eso agradecía el hecho de haber conocido a Catherine... Chris se levanta de su asiento e intenta marcharse pero con furia Dorothy se pone de pie y desde su asiento le grita que se espere, Chris voltea y ambas se miran a los ojos

Dorothy. Despídete de tu vida y de la chiquilla... mi abuelo no perdonará tu traición

Chris abre sus ojos ampliamente y su cuerpo se estremece por completo, no le importaba lo que le sucediera a ella pero la simple idea de pensar que Dermail le haría algo a su adorada Catherine le hacía sentir por los suelos, eso jamás lo iba a permitir

Chris. ¡No! a ella no

Dorothy. Hundiré a esos estúpidos y a la chiquilla tonta, no me importa si les tengo que matar o hundirles en el hoyo más oscuro y profundo, acabaré con todos mis estorbos

Dorothy sonríe triunfante a pesar de su mirada llena de odio, Chris no soporta más y sale corriendo del restaurante, Dorothy se vuelve a sentar y borra su sonrisa, saca de su bolsa su celular y marca a su abuelo pero como él se encuentra en una reunión importante quien le contesta es Tubarov

Tubarov. Dígame, señorita

Dorothy. Quiero que adelantes nuestro plan, quiero a Heero Yuy muerto, él será el primero, después Catherine Barton, continúen con lo de Duo y ya saben que sigue Wufei, de Trowa y Quatre nos ocuparemos más tarde

Tubarov. Sí señorita, contactaré a Quinze para que presione a Zechs

Dorothy. Perfecto... ¡ah! Antes que se me olvide, dile a mi abuelo que Chris nos traicionó, él sabrá que hacer con ella, y no quiero una tontería como la de Noventa, para Chris va en serio, sabrá lo que es el infierno

Tubarov. Como ordene

Dorothy. Y recuérdale a mi abuelo lo de tú aumento, has sido muy fiel últimamente

Tubarov. Es usted muy generosa, gracias

La chica cuelga el teléfono y se comienza a reír, no había personas cercanas a su mesa así que su conversación no había sido escuchada por nadie, ahora sí su venganza iba a estar completa, The Wings se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido...

Al día siguiente la orden de cateo se hace efectiva y Duo tiene que ir a presentarse y lo hace en compañía de su abogado, a nadie más le permiten ir, los dos llegan y Duo se queda helado al ver al chico de la otra noche esperando también en compañía de alguien de traje que al parecer era su abogado, ahora comprendía un poco

Duo. Eres Amir... ¡Infeliz!

Furioso Duo corre hacia el muchacho y el finge estar asustado, dos guardias lo agarran con fuerza, cada quien de un brazo y lo detienen mientras el abogado enojado lo reprende

Richard. ¡Duo! no actúes de modo tonto, solo das más motivos

Duo. Lo siento, pero éste desgraciado esta mintiendo ¡No lo violé!

Los guardias sueltan a Duo cuando lo ven que afloja el cuerpo y el ojivioleta se aleja acercándose a su abogado mientras Erick pone cara de niño asustado pero en realidad reía por dentro, Duo y su abogado se sientan en un extremo de la mesa mientras Erick y su abogado se sientan en otro extremo, el juez se sienta a un lado de su secretaria quien iba a tomar nota, el juicio sería dentro de algunos días, ese era solamente un trámite previo, a Duo se le iba a dar arraigo domiciliario en tanto no fuera su juicio y su sentencia, ese era solamente un careo entre la parte acusadora y defensora, la parte de las pruebas y la reconstrucción de hechos y presentación de testigos se haría durante el juicio... el careo termina y dos judiciales acompañan a Duo y su abogado hasta la casa de Trowa, uno de ellos iba a quedarse a vigilar al trenzado para asegurarse de que el arraigo se llevara a cabo de acuerdo a lo establecido, al llegar Duo y Richard a la casa del baterista todos les esperaban preocupados y esperando noticias, Quatre se acerca a Duo y lo lleva hasta un asiento en la sala de TV para que les platique mientras todos lo miran fijamente

Duo. Si le conozco, tuvimos sexo en un bar

Todos se asombran cuando escuchan la confesión, Quatre sabía porque Duo en su momento le había contado pero a ninguno le pasaba por la cabeza de que se tratara del mismo chico

Duo. Pero yo no lo violé, no sé porque hace esto

Catherine. Seguramente se enteró de que eras famoso y quiso aprovecharse, es común que suceda eso

Todos concuerdan con la versión de Catherine menos Chris que entristecida baja la mirada, sentía necesidad de contarlo todo pero no podía, sería hablar de más y ahí se encontraba el abogado, no era conveniente hablar de eso por el momento, Catherine nota que Chris está diferente pero no pregunta, en ese momento importaba más Duo

Trowa. Debes contarnos todo

Duo. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Ese tipo dice que hay pruebas ¿no? tal vez encontremos algo ahí

Quatre. ¡Es verdad!

El abogado anima también a Duo a que le cuente todo y todos escuchan atentos, Duo se apena mucho pero les cuenta casi con detalles, el abogado toma nota para comenzar a hacer sus averiguaciones, todo parecía demasiado turbio...

En otra ciudad no muy lejos de ahí, en una habitación de un lujoso hotel...

Noin. ¿Sabes? me siento un poco culpable, no le dije nada a las chicas

Zechs. Te dije que era mejor así, debemos aislarnos de nuestros trabajos un poco

Noin. Es verdad, no soportaba estar lejos de ti por más tiempo

Noin se acurruca en los brazos de Zechs y le da un tierno beso en los labios, él le corresponde de la misma forma y ambos cierran los ojos quedándose abrazados por largo tiempo, habían tomado la decisión de casarse y lo habían hecho a escondidas, sin invitados, sin formalismos y también habían decidido que sus trabajos no les iban a separar más por muy rivales que fueran los grupos y aunque eso habían podido hacerlo mucho antes era la primera vez que veían las cosas muy claras, ésta vez su amor estaba primero... de pronto el teléfono de la habitación suena y ambos se sobresaltan un poco, no esperaban ninguna clase de llamada, Zechs contesta y la operadora le dice que tiene llamada de Traize Kushrenada, el manager de The Wings acepta de mala gana

Zechs. ¿Cómo me localizaste?

Traize. Fue bastante difícil pero al fin lo logré

Zechs. Espero que valga la pena

Traize. Tienes que regresar de inmediato, Duo está demandado por abuso sexual

Zechs. ¡¡¿Queee!

Sin reaccionar al instante Zechs cuelga el teléfono y Noin se asusta un poco, Traize en cambio se molesta por el cortón pero no insiste en volver a llamar, él ya había hecho su parte, la manager de Dark Sound mira preocupada a Zechs pero él seguía sin reacción hasta que voltea a ver a su esposa

Zechs. Nos regresamos ahora mismo

Noin no entiende porque su esposo no le dice nada pero algo le queda muy claro, había pasado algo sumamente grave que tal vez estaba por cambiarles las vidas a The Wings, Dark Sound y también a ellos, aquello no se veía bien...

Al día siguiente en los periódicos, revista y noticias de espectáculos se da a conocer el asunto de la demanda, éste hecho ocasiona la conmoción de muchas chicas y chicos fans del grupo de rock más famoso del momento, algunos no lo pueden creer y otros decepcionados tiran hasta sus discos, era algo sumamente ruin cometer abusos sexuales, sobre todo tratándose de hombres, era algo muy escandaloso, algunos grupos que apoyaban el no abuso sexual se ponen de acuerdo para hacer protestas afuera de la casa de Trowa mientras otros iban a esperarse hasta que comenzara el juicio para hacerlo afuera de los tribunales, todos en casa de Trowa estaban consternados, Zechs llega temprano ese día y se pone al tanto de toda la situación mientras que Heero regresa, su relación con Duo había terminado pero seguían siendo un grupo después de todo aunque tenerse los dos cerca nuevamente y no poderse tocar se convertía en un gran tormento

Duo. Este es el fin de todo, perdónenme

Quatre. No Duo, esto no es tu culpa eres inocente

Wufei. Eso es verdad

La voz de Wufei se oye desde la puerta de la sala de ensayos que es donde estaban todos y voltean a verle cuando le escuchan hablar, era la primera vez en casi dos días que lo veían porque no había salido de su habitación, Duo sobre todo estaba sorprendido, aún tenía la marca del golpe dado por su colega guitarrista

Wufei. Perdóname por lo de la otra vez, creo en tu inocencia

Duo. Gracias

Duo sonríe a su compañero y nuevamente todos se ponen serios y callados, de pronto el celular de Zechs suena y él sale de la habitación de ensayos para contestar, se trataba de Quinze, el dueño de Producciones Colmillo Blanco

Zechs. Ya sé, es por lo de la demanda ¿verdad? pero todo se aclarará, te prometo que...

Quinze. No me prometas nada Zechs, recuerda que estaban próximos a dar una gira, mis contactos en Canadá me están presionando por culpa de éste embrollo, necesitas ir a explicarles porque si no perdemos una importante inversión, anularán nuestra firma por incumplimiento de contrato

Zechs. Sé que es grave pero...

Quinze. No quiero excusas Zechs, necesitas ir con algunos de tus muchachos y aclarar esto, no quiero molestarlos con una demanda más ¿me oíste?

Zechs. Sí, arreglaré el viaje, no te preocupes, antes de que..

Sin terminar de hablar Quinze cuelga el teléfono y Zechs muy preocupado regresa a la sala explicándolo todo, todos se quedan muy preocupados por todo el asunto, pero a pesar de la demanda tenían que hacer ese viaje que su productor les exigía pero no podían ir todos, el primero en ofrecerse a ir es Traize y Zechs acepta su ayuda

Zechs. Trowa, tú eres el líder de la banda pero como dueño de la casa creo que se te necesita más aquí

Trowa. Sí

Zechs. Quatre, tú apoyo para Duo será muy importante, Heero, Wufei ¿quién de ustedes viene?

Wufei. Yo voy, Duo necesitará de Heero y...

Heero. No, yo iré

Todos y en especial Duo se sorprenden por las palabras de Heero y lo miran fijamente

Heero. Duo y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver, creo que me necesitan más allá

Duo. Heero...

Triste Duo baja su mirada, Heero le mira de reojo y empuña sus manos, también estaba sufriendo pero estaba aún muy molesto con Duo como para perdonarle a pesar de que en esos momentos le necesitaba más que nunca

Zechs. Está decidido, Heero, Traize y yo viajaremos a Canadá para esclarecer esto, nos iremos hoy mismo para estar de regreso antes del juicio, les dejo todo en sus manos, Chris, por favor apóyanos

Chris. Sí, cuenta conmigo

El manager y la asesora se sonríen y los tres que van a viajar salen de la habitación de ensayos, debían preparar sus maletas para su pequeño viaje, un viaje que el destino trazado por Dorothy les esperaba, un viaje lleno de espinas que les llevaría tal vez al incierto camino de la muerte, The Wings estaba por atravesar la prueba más difícil... ¿podrá superarla?

Continuará... algún día... es broma

**Nota de autora posterior al capítulo**

Hola mis amores, estoy de regreso, ya hasta me siento muy rara escribiendo éste fan fiction, la verdad es que me tardé mucho, espero que me sepan perdonar pero es difícil para mí seguir, ésta historia se está alargando mucho, me siento emocionada, sobre todo por el apoyo que me están dando, no pensé que les fuera a gustar mucho éste fic, sobre todo después del éxito de Fijación, muchas gracias, me hacen feliz, pero cambiando de tema ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Creí que me quedaría más extenso pero veo con gusto que no aunque intenté ponerle mucho contenido, siento que lo logre y eso también me hace feliz aunque suene hasta un poco arrogante pero de verdad estoy contenta de lo que he hecho aunque a veces siento que soy un poco pornográfica ¿qué creen ustedes? En fin, aun no se si voy a matar algún personaje, estoy indecisa pero si lo hago será un seme, tal vez Traize, Zechs, Heero o Trowa, o tal vez más de uno o hasta ninguno, eso depende de cómo se vaya hilando la historia, aún así sé que cuento con su apoyo (espero que no me odien si mato a algún personaje) aunque sé que prefieren que mate a alguien de Dark Sound, pero no sé, necesito pensarlo, mientras tanto espero que disfruten de ésta historia, que por cierto, ya me estaban empalagando Heero y Duo, por eso hice que se pelearan, hay quienes me hicieron esa observación y la tomé en cuenta, tanta miel no les queda, por el momento quiero que aún haya frustraciones entre ellos aunque la verdadera frustración está con Trowa y Quatre, ya hasta parecen mi pareja principal, pero no la es, la pareja estelar es Heero x Duo aunque espero que estén disfrutando del 13 x 5 y de las parejas Yuri, al menos de Catherine y Chris, ya he manejado antes Yuri pero no soy buena para eso, espero que a quien le guste me sepa perdonar si no sé hacer Yuri, pero bien saben que lo mío es el Yaoi y más cargado de mucho sexo, les comento, soy una pornográfica, lo sé, pero en fin, en fin, ya le corto porque me he extendido más de la cuenta, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de ésta historia, hasta pronto

**SUS REVIEWS: **

**Forfirith-greenleaf. **Hola, después de tanto tiempo estoy aquí de regreso, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior aunque deje por un tiempo la línea temporal vigente pero me alegra que te haya gustado la pequeña vista al pasado y yo tambien creo que las viejas se pasan en este fic, sobre todo Dorothy y se que la van a odiar pero pues ni modo, siempre la mas mala es Relela asi que ya le tocaba ser a Dot, gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios

**Dark Angel-chan. **A mi tambien me gusto escribir la escena del concierto, casi no escribo de ellos como grupo porque me gusta mas enfocarme a sus historias personales pero que bueno que no quedo chafa y por lo de estar juntos eso nuevamente se ha truncado, espero que me perdones, hasta pronto

**Mitsuki. **Perdon por la demora pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste, gracias por dejar review

**Kennich. **Yo también concuerdo en que es mejor el 1-2 por eso lo deje asi y veo que ha funcionado porque a Wufei le va bien con Traize ¿o no? Bueno, aquí esta ya la continuación pendiente después de un descanso, espero que te guste

**Nekoi Kaze. **Que bueno que hayas retomado la lectura de fics ¿verdad que es muy bueno leer fics? Espero que este capitulo te guste y no habrá más flash backs de capítulos completos, lo prometo, si meto flash backs seran breves asi que no hay problema, gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer y dejar review, de verdad gracias

**Kitsune Saki. ** Cielos, debio ser difícil leer todo de un tajo pero me siento halagada, que lindo de tu parte, tenia mucho sin actualizar este fic pero a ti no te toco la fastidiosa espera, ojala te guste este capitulo y ya no te desveles tanto, es malo para tu salud, gracias por leer, nos leemos prontito, bye bye


	20. Descenso

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 16. Descenso 

Zechs había llamado esa misma tarde para apartar los boletos de avión que los llevaría a Canadá pero no había disponibles hasta el día siguiente por la mañana por lo que tienen que esperar para hacer el viaje. Todos en la casa del baterista se encontraban muy inquietos, con sus problemas personales y los de grupo, estaban viviendo situaciones muy adversas y su futuro como grupo estaba en juego, Duo tal vez era quien probablemente estuviera en más aprietos pero más allá de una injusta demanda a él le angustiaba su situación con Heero, amaba a ese hombre, el primer hombre por quien sentía tanto amor y deseo le había dejado, enojado por haber sido engañado, por haberse sentido traicionado. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y el trenzado daba vueltas en su cama, no podía estar quieto, se sentía bastante inquieto y su cama se sentía fría, vacía, realmente necesitaba de Heero ahí, acompañándolo, abrazándolo, haciéndolo suyo, pero ya no podía ser, Heero lo despreciaba y conociendo el carácter orgulloso de su chico de ojos fríos sabía que no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente y eso lo hacía sentir aún más miserable; una lágrima rueda por el rostro de Duo, al día siguiente Heero se iba a marchar, enojado con él, tal vez allá conocería a alguien que valiera más la pena que él y entonces el trenzado iba a ser olvidado, su sueño cumplido por solo un par de días ahora estaba destruido, no podía evitar sentirse muy triste. De pronto la puerta de la recámara se abre, en alerta Duo se levanta un poco para ver quien ha entrado en su habitación llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que se trata de Heero, no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, su amado Heero estaba ahí frente a él y parecía ser su Heero, no aquel que en aquella mañana le había visto y hablado de forma tan cruel, éste le miraba como su Heero, de forma sincera y cálida; el ojiazul se acerca a la cama del trenzado y se sienta, Duo se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe ampliamente, Heero solo lo miraba fijo

Duo. Heero yo...

Heero. Ssht

El dedo índice de Heero sobre los labios de Duo le hace callar, el trenzado aspira profundamente agarrando la mano de Heero, colocándose sobre el rostro, el ojiazul se dejaba llevar, Duo comienza a besar la mano de Heero, cerrando sus ojos, acercándose poco a poco hasta tocar los labios de Heero con los suyos, un contacto de pocos segundos, el ojiazul se pone de pie rápidamente y Duo decepcionado y triste abre sus ojos, sus miradas se compenetran

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Te creí diferente

Duo. ¡Soy diferente!

Heero. No, eres igual que todos

Las palabras de Heero dichas de forma dura lastiman el corazón de Duo sintiendo enormes deseos de llorar, pero no podía, no debía mostrarse así, debía ser firme y convencer a Heero de que lo amaba, que él era el único en su corazón y al único a quien de ese día en adelante le daría su cuerpo, él único a quien amaba y con quien quería estar, pero parecía que a Heero no le importaba que en numerosas ocasiones él le hubiese demostrado todo eso, no, Heero estaba siendo muy injusto al juzgarlo por un error, por un pequeño momento de debilidad, Heero no quería comprender y ahora el único que se sentía traicionado era Duo

Duo. Te amo Heero

Heero. Mnh...

Duo. ¡Heero, pasó antes de que estuviéramos juntos ¿por qué te molesta tanto!

Heero. ¿Por qué? ¡porque te amo, por eso!

Los ojos de Heero se veían más furiosos que nunca, su mirada era fulminante y definitiva

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Sentía ganas de matarlas

Duo. ¿Eh?

El ojiazul hace una pausa inquietante para Duo que sentía el corazón muy acelerado, los dos se miran fijo a los ojos, la mirada de Heero seguía siendo dura

Heero. A todas esas que te tocaron antes que yo... por eso me sentí tranquilo cuando me dijiste que yo era tú primer hombre... y cuando supe que no... todo mi mundo se vino encima ¡¿no comprendes eso!

Duo. No, no lo comprendo porque es algo muy egoísta ¡eres un egoísta Heero!...

La mirada del trenzado también se intensifica sorprendiendo un poco a Heero, los hermosos ojos de Duo ahora estaban cargados de un rojo de furia intenso

Duo. Yo me sentía muy frustrado, sintiendo deseos que solo sentía por mujeres, y me repetía mil veces que no era gay, y trate mil veces de no sentir todo esto... ¡me costo mucho admitir que te amaba y admitir que te deseaba, que quería entregarme a ti! ¡¡me sentía frustrado por querer estar en la cama con otro hombre! ¿entiendes tú lo que es eso?...

Desesperado tratando de explicarle la situación a Heero, el trenzado se lleva una mano al corazón y su mirada se ablanda un poco, sus ojos estaban algo húmedos y los de Heero fríos como siempre pero su corazón se sentía pequeño, oprimido por la ofuscación

Duo. Y esa noche, cuando comprendí que era gay, ahí estaba él, y yo pensando en ti y sintiéndome inquieto y sintiéndome ansioso, y confundido me lo lleve a la cama y le hice el sexo pero fue algo tan vacío... porque no eras tú

En el último momento de su discurso la voz de Duo se quiebra, ahora sí estaba derrotado, vencido por el egoísmo de Heero y sus lágrimas logran salir y rodar por sus mejillas, Heero lo miraba atentamente, comprendiendo cada palabra porque él había pasado por lo mismo, había vivido aquella angustia de sentir deseos prohibidos pero su ciego orgullo no le permitía perdonar a Duo y tratar de estar en su lugar, el trenzado lloraba sin inhibición, agachando su cabeza y apretando las sábanas, de pronto la cálida mano de Heero sobre su cabeza le hace levantar el rostro, ambos se miran fijamente y el ojiazul vuelve a sentarse en la cama quitando su mano de encima del trenzado para llevarla hacia el rostro y limpiar algunas lágrimas, Duo intenta hablar abriendo ligeramente la boca pero la de Heero se adelante y le besa los labios, el trenzado cierra sus ojos lentamente correspondiendo el beso lentamente, disfrutando de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la lengua de Heero en la suya y sin palabras que decir aún besándose Heero comienza a desabrochar su camisa hasta quitarla y aventarla, las manos de Duo se colocan en el pecho del ojiazul comenzando a explorarlo de forma lenta, sus labios se separan unos segundos y Duo aprovecha para quitarse su camisa la cual no era de botones antes de que nuevamente comiencen a besarse, el trenzado se sentía confundido, habían peleado y de repente se encontraban preparándose para hacer el amor, Heero era muy complicado...

En su habitación Quatre miraba por la ventana nostálgicamente, recordando los buenos años de su niñez cuando aún era inocente antes de que su vicio por el sexo llegara a ese punto, el punto de angustia en que se encontraba en esos momentos viviendo al lado de alguien tan perverso como Trowa, ese hombre que lo humillaba y trataba con la punta del pie, como se trata a un perro callejero o a una prostituta barata, aunque el último ejemplo era más acertado, porque él no era para Trowa más que una puta barata, aún así no podía dejar de amarlo, aún con sus miles de defectos Trowa era el amor de su vida, aunque eso doliera hasta el fondo de su corazón... de pronto su mente es atacada por los recuerdos de aquella noche en que por primera vez había estado con el ojiverde, ese Trowa le gustaba mucho más que aquel que le humillaba, porque el Trowa de aquella noche no solo le había hecho el sexo, le había hecho el amor, se había sentido celoso de Wufei y se había mostrado como un joven necesitado de amor, ese Trowa era el mejor de todos, el Trowa sincero, no ese Trowa falso que pretendía ser alguien a quien no le importa nada... su miembro comienza a sufrir las consecuencias de sus recuerdos comenzando a excitarse, el calor comenzaba a retirarse porque el otoño estaba cerca y comenzaría a templar el clima, Quatre cierra la ventana de su habitación y entra al baño, necesitaba masturbarse, antes le resultaba vergonzoso hacerlo pero ahora lo veía como necesidad porque aunque Joe lo satisficiera sexualmente aún no podía sentirse completamente satisfecho, aún faltaba algo y no sabía que. Era noche así que no encuentra la razón por la que debiera cerrar la puerta del baño, nadie lo visitaba a esa hora, tampoco acostumbraba poner seguro a la puerta de su cuarto aunque el que Trowa intentara ahorcarlo la otra noche le había asustado... sus pantalones estaban en el suelo acumulados a sus pies, su ropa interior aún estaba puesta, solo su miembro se asomaba por la abertura, estaba erecto y Quatre lo había lubricado un poco con saliva, deslizaba su mano lentamente a lo largo del tronco, acariciándose la punta, gimiendo despacito, sin prisa, sin querer derramarse pronto... con cautela la puerta de la habitación del rubio se abre, los ojos verdes buscan la pequeña figura acostada sobre la cama pero no estaba, decepcionado Trowa intenta marcharse pero alcanza a escuchar unos pequeños gemidos que provenían del baño, eran lentos y bajitos pero alcanza a distinguir que obviamente son de Quatre y sonríe cerrando la puerta de la habitación con seguro, acercándose al baño con la misma cautela con que había entrado a la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y su mirada se enfoca directamente hacia el rubio que se masturbaba tranquilamente, sin afán de darle velocidad para tener pronto su orgasmo, aunque fuera solo, Quatre se procuraba el máximo de placer; Trowa abre la puerta un poco más y entra al baño, Quatre estaba concentrado y no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que siente un cuerpo atrás de él, un pecho que se pegaba a su espalda, una respiración que chocaba con su cuello y un cosquilleo de cabello en su mejilla que le hacen comprender que se trataba de Trowa al chocar su mechón de cabello siempre encima de su ojo ahora sobre él

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Creo que no deberías hacerlo solo

Sin demoras Trowa baja su mano hasta el miembro de Quatre relegando a la mano del rubio de su ardua tarea, Quatre se sorprende por la acción pero sin oposición quita su mano para dejarle camino libre a Trowa, el ojiverde lleva sensualmente sus dientes hacia la oreja de Quatre regalándole un par de pequeñas mordidas mientras comienza a deslizar su mano por el miembro del rubio

Quatre. ... No... para

Sin hacer caso y sin responder Trowa lleva su otra mano hacia el pecho de Quatre levantando un poco la camisa para poder acariciar uno de los pezones del rubio con dos dedos mientras su mano continúa con su tarea y su boca comienza a lamer el cuello del chico dando también besos y pequeñas mordidas aumentando el placer en el rubio...

Las ropas ahora adornaban el suelo, sus miembros estaban preparados para la entrega, para el placer, los dos estaban acostados en la cama, Heero encima de Duo, aún no tenían contacto sexual, solo se besaban apasionadamente, buscando la manera de no perder el aliento tan pronto y no terminar con ese beso apasionado, lleno de entrega, de deseo, Duo separa poco a poco sus piernas, suplicando sin palabras que pronto Heero lo poseyera, por eso rodea la cintura del ojiazul con sus piernas, solo faltaba que Heero lo penetrara, pero no lo hace, los labios se ambos se separan y los dos se miran a los ojos, Duo quita las piernas de la cintura de Heero y lo mira preocupado ¿acaso Heero se estaba retractando de tener relaciones con él? Eso si iba a dolerle en el alma pero el ojiazul desciende por su cuerpo besando la piel a su paso, Duo lo mira atento, observando la trayectoria de la lengua de Heero sobre su pecho, su vientre, su bajo vientre, lamiendo mientras le sujeta el pene con la mano dando pequeños masajes, después la lengua de Heero busca explorar su excitado sexo, el trenzado observaba atento la forma en que el ojiazul lo lamía, gozando de cada centímetro, metiendo después ese erecto miembro a su boca, succionando de forma lenta sin meterlo completamente, le gustaba hacerle sexo oral a Duo pero tampoco quería ahogarse, la mano del trenzado baja a la cabeza de Heero, acariciando los cabellos, gimiendo complacido mientras cierra suavemente sus ojos hasta que sin más Heero se detiene obligándolo a abrir sus ojos chocando con la mirada fija de Heero que se clavaba en la suya, de pronto Heero se levanta un poco hincándose en la cama, Duo intenta preguntarle que le sucede pero no le salían las palabras, Heero duda unos segundos pero sin esperar demasiado Duo ve asombrado como Heero coloca ambas piernas a los lados de las suyas, el ojiazul estaba casi sentado sobre sus caderas ¿acaso él quería... ser penetrado?

Heero. Esta noche... seré tuyo

Duo. Pero Heero... te dolerá

El ojiazul no responde, solo cierra sus ojos unos instantes y decidido toma el miembro de Duo y lo direcciona hacia su entrada, Duo miraba asombrado el rostro de Heero, se mostraba sereno mientras metía el pene del trenzado a su entrada hasta que éste toca el tope que es cuando Heero se estremece y Duo lo siente al contraccionarse el ano de Heero pero el ojiazul trataba de mostrarse tranquilo a pesar del rojo intenso en su rostro, el ojiazul lleva sus manos hacia el vientre de Duo y tranquilamente se sienta sobre sus caderas... Duo se mordía el labio, la cavidad de Heero era estrecha, signo de estar años sin tener relaciones sexuales en el papel pasivo, los dos se quedan quietos, mirándose a los ojos, Heero mantenía una mirada tranquila pero se moría de dolor, pero lo había decidido, esa noche sería de Duo, por segunda vez en su vida se dejaba penetrar... Heero comienza a moverse un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás de forma lenta, sensual, experimentada quizás y Duo lo disfrutaba intentando mover también sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba, era difícil pero tenía mucha fuerza física, sus movimientos eran lentos, ambos necesitaban acostumbrarse a la nueva posición del otro, Heero decide que ya se ha acostumbrado lo suficiente y comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo embistiéndose de forma lenta pero haciendo un incremento en la velocidad y fuerza un poco después, apoyándose del vientre de Duo mientras el trenzado lleva sus manos a las caderas de Heero, ayudándolo a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos, la situación la aprovecha Heero agarrándose el miembro para masturbarse, los dos gemían complacidos, el pene de Duo destilaba pequeñas gotas de semen sirviendo de lubricante mismo que aprovecha Heero para moverse más rápido en su sube y baja, sintiendo como el miembro de Duo le toca puntos muy sensibles y como comienza a sentir espasmos en su bajo vientre, el placer estaba en su punto casi máximo, Duo también estaba en la cima, pronto se derramaría dentro de Heero, el ojiazul intensifica el ritmo de su mano, dando pequeños jalones a su miembro, gimiendo lleno de placer hasta que siente su semilla explotar caliente, parte del semen vuela hacia el rostro de Duo que pocos segundos después también llena el orificio de Heero, el complaciente clímax del acto sexual les estremece los sentidos, ambos gimen con fuerza cerrando los ojos...

No podía más, Trowa le agarraba el miembro con dulzura por algunos segundos antes de hacerlo con brusquedad, obligándolo a gritar pero también a gemir de placer, su miembro estaba ya hinchado y ansioso por explotar pero Trowa alargaba la espera, las mejillas de Quatre estaban a estallar de rojas

Quatre. Más rápido

Realmente ya le comenzaba a doler, Trowa estaba siendo un torturador al no permitirle el derrame pero Trowa disfrutaba haciendo eso, le gustaba cuando le suplicaban, por eso sin remordimiento toma el cabello del rubio con fuerza haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás, Quatre se queja pero el ojiverde solo sonríe malicioso, la cabeza de Quatre queda sobre el hombro de Trowa y éste aprovecha para darle un beso salvaje, mordiéndole los labios, explorando su cavidad bucal con la lengua, saliva escurría por la barbilla de Quatre, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su miembro completamente duro comenzaba a punzar, Trowa se apiada del rubio y comienza a mover su mano de forma más fuerte causando los gemidos llenos de placer del rubio mismos que ahogaba en la boca del ojiverde

Trowa. ¡¿Así!

Quatre. ... Mm... ¡más!

Haciendo caso enseguida Trowa hace los movimientos aún más fuertes, el cuerpo de Quatre se tensa y sus piernas flaquean cuando siente más de un espasmo placentero que le invade la región abdominal antes de sentir el líquido caliente que le recorre la uretra hasta salir al exterior causándole un gran placer, su semen cae en parte dentro del excusado, el tanque del retrete y la mano de Trowa, el rubio afloja su cuerpo recargándolo sobre el de Trowa, el rubio abre poco a poco sus ojos con la respiración agitada, Trowa levanta la mano embarrada de semen y se la pone en la cara a Quatre mojándolo un poco, el rubio se molesta un poco pero agarra la mano del ojiverde y comienza a lamerla, Trowa se mordía el labio observando como Quatre tragaba de su propio semen hasta limpiarla solo dejando la saliva sobre ella

Quatre. Nadie te pidió tu maldita ayuda

Trowa. Pero lo disfrutaste

Quatre. Lo hubiera disfrutado con cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho

El ego de Trowa se quiebra cuando Quatre dice eso y enojado vuelve a sujetarle con brusquedad los cabellos haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás con más fuerza, Quatre lleva sus manos a las manos de Trowa para hacer menos fuerte el jalón y lo mira de forma fría

Trowa. No imbécil... solo lo disfrutas conmigo

Quatre. ¡Claro que no!

Trowa. Sabía que eras una puta desvergonzada

Enojado Trowa suelta los cabellos de Quatre y avienta su cuerpo hacia el frente, el rubio pone las manos para no caerse y se sostiene del tranque del retrete, Quatre empuña los dientes y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras escucha los sonidos que hace Trowa al quitarse el cinturón y bajarse el cierre

Trowa. Verás que por miles que hayas tenido dentro... a una puta como tú solo la satisface alguien como yo

Aquella palabra era odiada por Quatre ¿por qué Trowa no lo respetaba? Sabía bien que no era ningún santo pero tampoco merecía ese trato, tanto físico como verbal, tal vez era porque Trowa solo estaba acostumbrado a mujeres vulgares que efectivamente merecían llevar ese nombre, pero ¿por qué si Trowa sabía de sus sentimientos le hablaba de esa forma? El ojiverde era cruel e injusto y aún así no dejaba de amarlo, se odiaba así mismo por ser tan débil...

Sus respiraciones estaban ya normales, Duo descansaba acostado en la cama mientras que Heero estaba sentado a la orilla, le dolía el trasero pero él había decidido entregarse a Duo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, el silencio entre los dos mataba pero el trenzado estaba feliz por su ¿reconciliación? La verdad es que no sabía que había significado todo eso, lo único que sabía era que Heero se había entregado a él a pesar de ese gran orgullo, ahora lo amaba más que nunca, por eso contento se hinca en la cama acercándose a Heero para abrazarlo por la espalda pero el ojiazul le quita los brazos de encima y se pone de pie desconcertando a Duo que lo mira confundido... sin voltear atrás Heero se acerca a su ropa y comienza a vestirse, el corazón del trenzado se acelera al verlo ¿por qué Heero se iba? En cambio él estaba sereno

Duo. Heero ¿por qué...?

Heero. No te confundas... nosotros no hemos vuelto

El corazón de Duo deja de latir por unos segundos y su mirada se pierde por completo, acaba de hacer el amor con Heero ¿y él le decía que no estaban reconciliados? ¿qué no se confundiera? ¿entonces que había sido todo eso? si el mismo Heero había renunciado a su orgullo para entregarse a Duo ¿entonces que era?

Heero. Considera esto como una despedida

Duo. ¿Des... pedida?

Heero. No quería irme sin antes saber como era ser tuyo... pero sigo sin perdonarte y sigo sin querer ver tu maldita cara

Sin voltear a verle Heero camina hacia la puerta, parecía normal pero en realidad las lágrimas estaban retenidas en sus ojos, al cerrar la puerta no puede más y comienza a llorar pero en silencio, sentía mucho dolor por la separación, sobre todo después de haberse entregado a él pero la decisión estaba tomada y no le gustaba retractarse, por mucho que doliera estar lejos de su trenzado, Duo lo había traicionado y a él le costaba mucho trabajo perdonar... en la habitación Duo tenía la mirada perdida, su sangre estaba hasta sus pies y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, el miedo a sentirse tan solo y vacío, Heero se había despedido de él diciéndole las palabras más horribles del mundo "Sigo sin perdonarte y sin querer ver tu maldita cara" eso realmente dolía, ni siquiera podía llorar, se encontraba pasmado, con un nudo en la garganta...

Como siempre Trowa era brusco, sus manos en la cadera del rubio hacían los movimientos más fuertes y rápidos, Quatre se quejaba pero también lo estaba disfrutando, con cada estocada sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, el miembro de Trowa chocaba duramente hasta lo más profundo de su ser, emitía chillidos junto con sus gemidos, el ojiverde en cambio disfrutaba ampliamente, sus manos apretaban las caderas del rubio atrayendo más su trasero hacia él lo cual permitía una penetración más profunda... Trowa estaba casi al límite, tenía un par de minutos penetrando a Quatre, de forma dura y profunda pero trataba de no derramarse pronto, los chillidos de Quatre le excitaban aún más, eran más excitantes que sentir su miembro entrar y salir de la húmeda y caliente cavidad; aún así todo tiene su límite y Trowa llega al suyo teniendo su orgasmo, aquel que Quatre deseaba tanto sentir adentro, para él era como un alivio, Trowa se derrama apretando las caderas de Quatre enterrando de forma dura sus dedos en la carne y abalanzando su cuerpo hacia el frente hasta sentir todo el líquido afuera, Quatre grita ligeramente cuando siente el clímax de Trowa llenarle el interior sintiéndose después relajado, Trowa sale rápido de Quatre saliendo detrás de su pene parte del líquido adentro de Quatre, el rubio tarda un poco en incorporarse pero Trowa enseguida se agacha para subirse los pantalones, Quatre en cambio permanece con los pantalones abajo al igual que su ropa interior quedándose también en la misma posición, Trowa se hace el cabello hacia atrás después de acomodarse la ropa y voltea a verlo

Trowa. ¿Verdad que gozaste?

Quatre. Claro... igual que con cualquiera

Nuevamente Trowa se molesta por ese comentario engreído pero ésta vez se contiene para no golpear o hacerle algo a Quatre, después de todo no era tan inconsciente, Quatre tenía una mirada rara, entre vacía y triste, las ganas de pelear se le habían esfumado, ahora solo trataría de llevarle la corriente a Trowa o hacerle entender de forma tranquila que tener sexo con él era como tenerlo con cualquier otro

Trowa. Si al menos fueras Duo yo también lo habría disfrutado

La mejor forma de defenderse a veces es usar la estrategia de tu enemigo, eso lo estaba empleado el ojiverde en esos momentos, si él era como cualquier otro para Quatre entonces el rubio también era uno más... el comentario hace enfurecer a Quatre que enojado y con cuidado para no caerse por culpa de los pantalones en sus pies voltea hacia Trowa con un gesto arrogante mirándolo fijamente, sus miradas eran duras sobre la otra

Quatre. Di lo que quieras pero la realidad es una... ¡¡¡tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo!

La respuesta de Quatre sorprende a Trowa completamente ¿qué él era él único hombre con quien se acostaría? ¿pero que se creía ese rubio idiota? Él deseaba a Duo y si tuviera oportunidad lo haría suyo, y si quisiera la compañía de un hombre buscaría en las calles como buscaba a las mujeres ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso con tanta seguridad? Eso hace hervir la sangre de Trowa y enojado se acerca a Quatre agarrándolo con fuerza del mentón elevando su cabeza, sus rostros bastante cerca y sus miradas chocadas

Trowa. Si te hago el sexo es porque eres lo más cerca que tengo, no creas que me provocas algún deseo...

Con furia el rubio coloca sus manos en el pecho de Trowa y lo avienta con fuerza

Quatre. ¡Mentira... entonces vete y hazle el sexo a Duo, o a Heero, o a Wufei o a Traize o a Zechs, a quien quieras pero hazlo ya! ... ¡¡¡JODETE A QUIEN QUIERAS Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

Los ojos de Quatre estaban rojos y húmedos pero su mirada era dura e intensa, su cuerpo temblaba por el coraje que sentía, Trowa lo hacía suyo, lo humillaba y encima le hacía sentir como cualquier perro que daba su cuerpo y que él era capaz de hacerlo igual con cualquier otra persona ¿por qué Trowa no se cansaba de ser tan cruel?... el ojiverde por primera vez siente un fuerte escalofrío, su corazón latía a prisa, nunca antes Quatre lo había mirado tan fríamente, su corazón se estremecía pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso le dolía esa mirada llena de rencor y sufrimiento? ¿por qué en esos momentos necesitaba abrazarle con fuerza? La confusión era muy grande por lo que corriendo Trowa sale del baño y después del cuarto, Quatre ésta vez no llora angustiado como aquella noche en la sala de televisión, ésta vez sus lágrimas corren silenciosas pero le dolía profundamente esa situación ¿y si mejor se marchaba de esa casa? ¿y si renunciaba a la banda? Ahora dudaba si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, a pesar del éxito, el dinero y la fama se lamentaba de haber aceptado formar ese grupito de rock junto al ojiverde, se lamentaba haber conocido a Trowa...

El ambiente en la casa al día siguiente era siniestro, Duo y Quatre parecían muertos vivientes, la noche anterior había sido la peor de todas, una cruel entrega y después una despedida, Duo estaba deshecho; sexo humillante y un corazón roto, Quatre también estaba deshecho ¿ahora que les esperaba de sus vidas? Heero y Trowa eran hombres indispensables en sus vidas, los amaban pero ellos eran demasiado crueles, injustos y estúpidos... eran las diez de la mañana y ya todo estaba listo para el viaje, Traize había llegado temprano con sus maletas para reunirse con Heero y Zechs en casa de Trowa y de ahí partir hacia el aeropuerto, también Chris había llegado temprano a la casa del baterista, todos estaban reunidos cerca de la puerta de salida a excepción de Duo que estaba encerrado en su habitación, dispuesto a no ver a Heero marcharse, de solo imaginar que no volvería a verle sentía acabada su vida, el ojiazul estaba inquieto, quería ver a Duo por última vez antes de marcharse quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, aún no sabían que tanto tiempo les iban a tardar sus actividades. Tenían diez minutos antes de que debieran subir a la limosina y marcharse, tenían diez minutos para despedirse de quien debieran despedirse, Zechs hablaba por teléfono con Noin, la ahora mujer del manager tenía la tarea de buscar casa para cuando el rubio regresara de su viaje vivieran juntos como el matrimonio que eran, al fin la vida les daba la oportunidad de ser felices, aún debía pasar un poco de tiempo para que sus respectivos representados supieran que se habían casado, incluso Traize, mejor amigo de Zechs desconocía lo del matrimonio; Heero no tenía de quien despedirse, lo único que le importaba era ver a Duo quien se negaba a salir de su habitación a pesar del intento fallido de Quatre por convencerlo, Wufei se acerca a Heero posicionándose a su lado, el de ojos cobalto lo mira de reojo cruzándose de brazos, estaba seguro que Wufei le diría algo, el chino lo voltea a ver y Heero fija su mirada al frente

Wufei. ¿No crees que estas siendo injusto con Duo?

Heero. No

Wufei. Él no lo violó, solo tuvo relaciones con él

Heero. Eso es lo que me molesta

Wufei. Pero él te ama ¿no es eso lo que importa? Él está sufriendo mucho

Heero. ¿Y yo?... ¿crees que lo estoy gozando?

El ojiazul descruza sus brazos y se aleja de Wufei, el guitarrista suspira y mueve su cabeza a los lados, su compañero era un necio, pero tal vez en su viaje lograría reflexión y comprensión, tal vez así regresaría dispuesto a recuperar a Duo, seguro que Heero solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y el estar separado de Duo un tiempo le iba a ayudar... a pocos segundos de la partida del vocalista llega Traize y agarra el brazo derecho del chino, Wufei voltea y ambos se miran fijamente, Traize sonreía

Traize. Ven tantito

El mejor amigo de Zechs jala un poco a Wufei hacia él y comienzan a caminar hacia la sala de la televisión donde no había nadie, Traize cierra la puerta sin soltar a Wufei, el ojinegro lo mira fijamente, Traize cierra sus ojos y se acerca besando tiernamente a Wufei quien tenía los ojos abiertos recibiendo ese beso, Traize se separa un poco y con su mano izquierda acaricia la mejilla de su novio

Traize. Te voy a extrañar

Wufei. Solo será poco tiempo

Traize. Lo sé

Nuevamente Traize se acerca a Wufei y lo besa suavecito sobre los labios, Wufei cierra sus ojos lentamente y agarrándose del cuello de Traize lo atrae nuevamente hacia él comenzando a besarse lenta y sensualmente, Traize aprisiona la cintura de Wufei juntando sus cuerpos completamente, profundizando el beso ahora apasionado, el guitarrista se estaba dejando llevar olvidando por segundos a quien estaba besando, a su posible violador, y es que Traize provocaba en él sensaciones tan placenteras que incluso siendo él el violador sería capaz de perdonar; lentamente se sueltan, sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas, ambos abren los ojos y se regalan una mirada profunda, Wufei reacciona y recobra la compostura, no debía mostrarse tan débil ante ese hombre, la mirada de Traize era muy tierna, tenía un brillo especial, Wufei se intimida un poco y desvía su mirada unos segundos pero Traize agarra con ternura su barbilla y Wufei voltea a verlo

Traize. Quería decírtelo antes de irme

Wufei. ¿De qué hablas?

Traize. De que te amo... estoy enamorado de ti

Wufei siente un ligero mareo e involuntariamente da un paso atrás mientras sus ojos permanecen bastante abiertos mirando sorprendido a Traize, él se da cuenta de ese pequeño descontrol en Wufei y se preocupa acercándose a él pero otra vez Wufei retrocede un paso más, sus piernas le temblaban

Traize. ¿Qué tienes?

Wufei. Yo... no

Sin más Wufei se da media vuelta y sale casi corriendo de la sala de televisión dejando a Traize muy confundido y después se reprocha por ser tan impulsivo, ellos habían comenzando con una clase de relación libre, después se habían hecho novios pero parecía que Wufei no quería avanzar más, que huía del compromiso, que tal vez el amor no cabía en esa relación que ellos tenían, no había pasado mucho desde el inicio de su relación y ya uno se había enamorado, eso parecía ser muy precipitado y tal vez Wufei se había asustado por esa situación

Traize. Y yo que pensé que decirle que lo amo antes de irme era lo mejor, ahora me voy a ir dejándolo confundido ¡felicidades Traize!

Enojado pero sonriendo con ironía Traize sale de la habitación de la televisión para reunirse nuevamente con Heero y Zechs que ya estaban esperándolo, faltaban 3 minutos antes de irse, la limosina ya estaba afuera al igual que las maletas que estaban siendo subidas por el chofer, afuera también estaban Chris, Catherine y Quatre, los tres conversaban sobre la importancia del viaje y sobre la crisis que atravesaban tanto como personas y como grupo, Traize llega a donde están Trowa, Heero y Zechs, el manager al verlo camina hacia él y sonriéndose los dos salen de la casa, Heero comienza a caminar pero siente como Trowa le sujeta la camisa por la parte de atrás obligándolo a detenerse, Heero no habla ni se mueve, en cambio el ojiverde se acerca un poco más y sonriendo se acerca al oído del vocalista para susurrarle

Trowa. Vete tranquilo... Duo está en buenas manos... manos expertas

Las malintencionadas palabras del baterista hacen enfurecer al vocalista quien rápidamente se da media vuelta y sin aviso previo estrella su puño contra el rostro de su compañero haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos sacándole un poco de sangre de la nariz, Trowa no había previsto ese puño y mira con furia a Heero mientras se agarra la nariz manchándose la mano con sangre

Trowa. ¿Por qué te enojas? Tú lo alejaste y yo simplemente quiero darle lo que se merece

Heero. No te atrevas

Trowa. Él estará solo, necesitado de amor, de besos, de caricias

Tratando de aumentar el coraje en Heero el baterista se relame los labios sonriendo perversamente, eso hace enfurecer a Heero que sin demoras se acerca para darle otro golpe pero Trowa se adelanta y le detiene el puño estrellando el suyo contra el estómago de Heero, el ojiazul se sofoca por el golpe pero no se deja vencer por lo que avienta con fuerza a Trowa haciéndolo caer al suelo y tumbando una mesa cercana cayéndose todas las cosas al suelo causando un gran escándalo, los que están afuera escuchan y entran rápido a la casa viendo a Trowa tirado en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y a Heero ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente sujetándose con una mano el estómago, los dos se miraban con furia, enojado Zechs mira a ambos

Zechs. ¡ ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí!... no es momento para estas cosas

Ninguno responde, parecía que Heero y Trowa seguían golpeándose con la mirada, Zechs se tranquiliza al ver que todo va bien y se quita del camino de ambos, sin más obstáculos rápidamente Trowa se pone de pie y agarra a Heero con fuerza de la camisa comenzando a empujarlo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared, todos miran asombrados a ambos chicos

Trowa. ¡Olvídate de Duo porque en tu ausencia el será mío!

La afirmación sorprende a todos menos a Quatre que solo siente un pequeño dolor en el estómago por aquellas palabras, la furia se desata en Heero por completo y nuevamente estrella su puño contra el rostro de Trowa quien lo suelta al recibirlo y retrocede dos pasos, sin tiempo a que reaccione Heero le da otro golpe con el otro puño volteándole la cara, Catherine grita asustada al ver la sangre de su hermano caer al suelo y de nuevo Heero se acerca al baterista para darle más golpes pero Traize que ya estaba cerca alcanza a agarrar a Heero de la cintura para impedir que siga golpeándolo mientras que Zechs se acerca a Trowa y lo sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo aturdido por los golpes, Trowa levanta su cabeza y mira con rencor a Heero escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo y limpiándose el residuo de los labios con la mano derecha mientras que enojado Heero mueve sus brazos haciendo que Traize lo suelte, Zechs también suelta a Trowa, los dos se miran por última vez, Heero gruñe y se da media vuelta comenzando a salir de la casa, el ojiverde también se da vuelta retirándose a su habitación

Trowa. Ojalá nunca regreses...

Trowa sonríe aunque estaba bastante enojado, solo Quatre alcanza a escuchar lo que el baterista dice y se preocupa llevándose una mano hacia el pecho, todos se quedan callados, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había pasado la hora en que debían irse y ya el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Catherine preocupada se retira a la habitación de Trowa para ver como está y Chris se queda ahí, poco después entra el chofer a la casa para preguntar si ya pueden irse, Zechs dice que sí y los presentes salen de la casa, Heero ya se encontraba adentro de la limosina, se sostenía el estómago porque aún le dolía mucho el golpe de Trowa pero eso no era lo que más le dolía porque ahora estaba preocupado de que Trowa intentara hacerle algo a Duo, Zechs se despide de Chris, de Quatre y después entra a la limosina, Traize suspira antes de entrar y voltea hacia arriba viendo la figura de Duo mirar el auto, el trenzado cierra enseguida la cortina, Traize se sorprende de esa mirada tan afligida de Duo y entra al auto, Quatre se despide nuevamente moviendo afectuosamente su mano a los lados y la limosina avanza, Quatre y Chris se voltean a ver y se sonríen aunque ambos estaban muy preocupados, el rubio se da media vuelta para entrar a la casa pero antes de caminar ve como Wufei estaba parado a la puerta

Quatre. Wufei...

Wufei. ¿Se fueron?

Quatre. Acaba de irse la limosina...

Rápidamente Wufei comienza a correr sorprendiendo tanto a Quatre como a Chris, el rubio grita fuertemente el nombre de su compañero pero éste ya iba lejos siguiendo el camino por el que había partido la limosina, Chris y Quatre voltean a verse sonriéndose después

Chris. Ay, el amor

Wufei corría con todas sus ganas, tenía buena condición física y fácilmente podía alcanzar el auto el cual aún no iba a gran velocidad porque aún no agarraba la avenida, se encontraba desesperado intentando alcanzar el auto y ni siquiera sabía porque, pero algo desde su interior le impulsaba a hacerlo, necesitaba despedirse bien de Traize, sentía como si fuera su única oportunidad, como si no volviera a verle y sin saber porque sentía una horrible angustia ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de él?... el chofer de la limosina mira a través del retrovisor como la figura de alguien corría atrás de la limosina, al principio no distingue por encontrarse lejos pero pronto Wufei acelera al ver ya un poco más cerca el auto y entonces el chofer disminuye la velocidad hasta detener por completo la limosina, Traize, Zechs y Heero se miran mutuamente no comprendiendo porque se detienen, Zechs aprieta el botón del intercomunicador y pregunta al chofer que es lo que sucede pero en lugar de responder baja el cristal, Wufei les da alcance deteniéndose a un lado de la ventanilla, sudaba y respiraba muy agitado sosteniéndose del auto

Zechs. Wufei

Enseguida Traize lo mira y sonriendo pasa por encima de Heero a pesar del enojo del ojiazul y casi aventando a Zechs abre la puerta del auto y sale, sus ojos estaban iluminados

Traize. Wufei...

Ni un solo segundo el chino deja pasar pues con rapidez toma el rostro de Traize con ambas manos y lo besa, Traize responde de inmediato, Wufei estaba muy agitado y hacia breves pausas de escasos segundos, sus besos eran desesperados, no quería que Traize se fuera, los autos atrás de la limosina comienzan a pitar y algunos conductores sacaban la cabeza por la ventana para gritarles groserías, pero ellos no hacen caso alguno, al dejar los labios de Traize, Wufei recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

Wufei. Cuídate mucho...

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de Wufei, sobre todo Heero porque según él el chino odiaba al amigo de Zechs ¿cómo es que ahora se comportaba así? Seguramente Wufei se había enamorado en contra de su propia voluntad... Traize sonríe tiernamente y abraza a Wufei, el guitarrista levanta la cabeza y vuelve a besar a Traize, Zechs miraba asombrado y sonrojado la energía con que Wufei besaba a Traize

Traize. Regresaré pronto

Wufei. Llámame cuando llegues

Traize. Sí, lo haré

Sin querer soltarlo Wufei se aleja de Traize mientras ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos, el de cabello marrón se aleja lentamente hasta entrar de nuevo a la limosina mientras que Wufei lo mira retirarse sintiendo el corazón agitado ¿por qué sentía que era la última vez que lo vería?... Traize se despide otra vez moviendo la mano mientras la limosina comienza a avanzar nuevamente, Wufei seguía respirando con dificultad, lo autos comienzan también a avanzar, algunos conductores pitaban a Wufei al tiempo que le gritaban cosas como "maricones" o insultos similares pero a él no le importaban, solamente veía fijamente la limosina mientras ésta se marchaba

Wufei. Regresa a mí Traize... regresa con bien

La limosina desaparece por el camino, Wufei suspira y comienza a caminar de regreso, pensando en la posibilidad de estarse enamorando de Traize, más que nunca deseaba que él no fuera ese hombre despreciable que le había violado...

Catherine limpiaba el rostro de Trowa con unas gasas, tenía el labio un poco hinchado por los golpes, los dos estaban callados, Trowa se notaba bastante enojado y Catherine estaba muy preocupada

Catherine. Hermano, tienes que acabar con todo esto

Trowa. ¿De que hablas?

Catherine. De toda esta situación, de tu obsesión por Duo, tus adicciones, tu violencia, pero sobre todo ya no hagas sufrir a Quatre... devuélveme a mi dulce hermano

Catherine detiene sus acciones y abraza tiernamente a su hermano, Trowa permanece callado, no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera entendía a que se refería Catherine, él nunca había sido dulce, por eso se mostraba indiferente ante los comentarios de la chica, los brazos de Catherine estaban al cuello de su hermano y ella recargada en su hombro, su semblante era de tristeza

Catherine. Cuando aún éramos niños mamá nos llamaba las noches de viernes para que le ayudáramos a hacer galletas ¿lo recuerdas?... tú sonreías alegre y decías que harías las mejores para papá, siempre pensabas en los demás, y cuidabas de mí

Unas lágrimas salen de los ojos de la chica pero Trowa seguía indiferente ante todo, no recordaba eso que Catherine le decía, no recordaba nada de su niñez, desde la muerte de sus padres él había cambiado completamente, ahora era un Trowa vacío, sin ilusiones, solo vivía de acuerdo a sus emociones, vivía el día a día sin pensar en el futuro: dinero, sexo, alcohol, música, drogas, todo a su alrededor era un mundo vano, sin sentido, a su hermana le dolía mucho pero no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo... Trowa agarra los brazos de su hermana y se los quita de encima, ella se levanta y lo mira fijamente, el ojiverde también voltea a verla a los ojos

Trowa. Los niños crecen y mueren... "tu dulce hermano Trowa" murió en aquel accidente junto con sus padres... ahora tienes a éste, te guste o no

El baterista se pone de pie y sale de su habitación, Catherine comienza a llorar triste, extrañaba mucho al Trowa de antes, pero lo que él decía era verdad, desde el funeral de sus padres Trowa no había vuelto a sonreír con sinceridad, con ternura, ahora cuando sonreía era para hacerlo cínicamente, para burlarse, para humillar; desde su entrada a la secundaria había comenzado con su vicio por los estupefacientes, las drogas se habían convertido en sus amigas, también el alcohol formaba parte importante de su vida, poco después había comenzado su vida sexual, a la corta edad de 14 años, llevando a la casa mujeres mayores que él con las que se acostaba sin respeto a nada ni a nadie, su actitud altanera lastimaba a muchos, incluyendo a sirvientes de la familia Barton desde hace años, mismos que habían dejado de trabajar en la gran casa al ya no soportar a Trowa, la única que estaba ahí siempre dispuesta a ayudar era su hermana, quien de cierta manera moderaba un poco a su hermano, pero ya habían pasado muchos años viviendo esa situación, Catherine estaba harta y desesperada, a ese paso Trowa iba a acabarse por completo... Por la tarde después de la comida a la cual solo se habían sentado a la mesa Chris, Catherine, Quatre y Wufei, el rubio toma un poco de la comida y sube a la recámara de Duo, ésta no estaba cerrada con seguro por lo que Quatre entra sin permiso cargando la mesa con los alimentos, el trenzado lo escucha llegar y prende la luz de la lámpara que tiene a un lado, las cortinas estaban cerradas y por eso no entraba luz, Duo se sienta en la cama, tenía los ojos llorosos

Quatre. Te traje comida

Duo. Gracias pero no tengo hambre

Quatre. Así de flaco como estas no te hace bien dejar de comer

Quatre sonríe ampliamente a Duo y el trenzado mira unos instantes la comida, sin ganas agarra la cuchara y come un poco de la sopa que el rubio le había llevado, Quatre se alegra de que su amigo quiera comer, ahora mientras lo hacía conversarían

Quatre. Si no es indiscreción ¿por qué te dejó Heero?

Duo deja de comer al oír la pregunta y baja triste la cuchara volteando a ver al bajista

Duo. Le dije que él había sido el primer hombre con quien me acostaba

Quatre. Pero no es cierto

Duo. Ajá

Quatre. "Heriste su orgullo"... típico

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Tu eras heterosexual ¿no?

Duo. Si ¿y?

Quatre. Seguro te pasó con alguna chica

Duo. Sí... ¿recuerdas a Cristy Luptow?

El rubio se queda un poco pensativo tratando de recordar a aquella mujer recordando casi enseguida, ella era una modelo con la que Duo había salido por varios meses, quizás la relación más sólida que hubiese tenido el trenzado

Quatre. La modelo

Duo. Sí... cuando salíamos me hablaba de un novio que había tenido y a quien había querido mucho, me molestaba que lo nombrara... hasta me imaginaba que era mejor que yo en la cama y me sentía humillado

Duo sonríe un poco al recordar aquella tontería, podía comprender como se sentía Heero pero aún así el ojiazul había exagerado las cosas, Quatre sonríe también, ambos eran hombres y comprendían esa forma tan machista de pensar pero ambos también coincidían con que Heero era un exagerado... Duo continúa comiendo ya con un poco más de ánimo

Quatre. ¿Sabes que creo?... Heero va a reflexionar, él te ama y te va a perdonar, está ardido, es todo

Duo. ¿Lo crees?

Quatre. Sí, dale tiempo, anímate

Duo. Sí

Duo sonríe un poco emocionado, tal vez él también estaba exagerando en sentirse tan triste, seguro que cuando Heero regresara todo iba a volver a ser como antes, por eso debía ponerle empeño en sacar adelante a su favor el juicio cuya demanda en su contra podía llevarle a la cárcel, para que cuando Heero regresara nuevamente pudieran estar juntos. Duo termina toda su sopa y después se come la carne, Quatre y él platican sobre diversos temas, ya Duo no estaba tan triste, lo seguía estando porque aún le dolían las duras palabras que Heero le había dicho apenas la noche anterior, pero no debía dejarse vencer, toda esa semana iba a ser difícil porque tenía que asistir a un par de audiencias de careo previas al juicio y además debía estar en fino contacto con su Abogado...

En la cama de un departamento una figura se removía entre las sábanas, los gemidos desesperados por parte de la chica aumentaban el placer, como música a sus oídos, las manos fuertes del joven le acariciaban con locura, atrapándose en deliciosos besos llenos de pasión, los cuerpos entrelazados debajo de la cama sudaban en el acto, una de las piernas de la chica salía de entre las sábanas, atrapando la baja espalda del chico que la embestía con fiereza y la pierna de ella se apretaba con fuerza a la baja espalda de él para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, el orgasmo estaba próximo para ambos, Erick se levanta un poco sujetando con su mano izquierda la cadera de Hilde y no perder ese maravilloso contacto mientras con su otra mano se apoya en la cama al tiempo que agacha su cabeza y poder lamer con deseo los senos de su amante, la integrante de Dark Sound lo disfrutaba ampliamente, de todos sus amantes él era el mejor, Dorothy tenía sin duda buen ojo para los hombres, no entendía porque no poseía novio... finalmente ambos logran su orgasmo, para Hilde no era fácil conseguir uno pero Erick era un excelente amante, el chico termina su eyaculación y sale de Hilde quitándose enseguida el condón, se levanta de la cama y se retira para tirarlo al baño y después regresar a la cama con la chica, Hilde aún se estremecía entre las sábanas, desde que había conocido a Erick poseía muy buen ánimo, él era bastante bueno en la cama, pero ella desconocía por completo los oscuros planes de Erick detrás de todo eso, porque a él le encantaba Hilde pero aún así ella también solo era una pieza más en el plan de Dorothy por refundir a Duo en la cárcel... Erick se acuesta en la cama y enseguida Hilde se abraza con fuerza de él

Hilde. Estuviste maravilloso

Erick. También tú nena

Los dos se besan lentamente jugando con sus lenguas, Hilde se acomoda más entre su cuerpo y se sube en él sonriendo ampliamente después de que se besan pero la mirada de Erick se veía un poco triste y ella se preocupa, sin bajarse de él lo mira fijamente

Hilde. ¿Qué te sucede?

Erick. Hilde, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho

Hilde pone cara de suspicacia y se baja enseguida del chico observándolo con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo la sábana que le cubría su desnudez

Hilde. ¿Eres casado?

Erick. ¿Eh?... no no no, yo...

Hilde. Tienes novia

Erick. No

Poco a poco Hilde recupera la expresión normal de su rostro y se vuelve a acercar al chico volviéndolo a abrazar de la cintura sonriendo, Erick voltea los ojos hacia arriba, esa chica estaba algo tonta, lo bueno es que solo la quería por el sexo y por el plan de su amiga Dorothy...

Hilde. Entonces dímelo de una vez

Erick hace una pausa antes de decirlo pero tratando de ser más dramático también abraza a Hilde intentando mostrarse nervioso, él era un excelente actor, Hilde siente el abrazo fuerte de su amante y se preocupa un poco

Erick. Hace poco me violaron

La sangre de Hilde se hiela al escuchar tan fuerte confesión y lentamente se levanta para poder ver al chico a los ojos, con esfuerzo Erick había logrado que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco, debía antes creerse su papel, Hilde asustada lo mira con los ojos bastante abiertos

Hilde. ¿Cómo que te violaron?

No lo podía creer, pero si Erick lo decía seguro que era cierto aunque era algo bastante perturbador, sobre todo sabiendo que se había estado acostando con un hombre que también había estado con otro hombre, le resultaba un poco asqueroso pero siendo una violación el motivo de ese sexo prohibido podía exentarlo

Hilde. ¿Conocías a esa persona?

Erick. No, yo fui a un antro en busca de alguna chica

La chica se molesta al oír esa parte pero no había derecho de reclamar en ese momento por lo que sigue atenta a la historia

Erick. Choque con un chico, molesto le dije que me ayudara a levantarme, él me ayudo con amabilidad pero algo había en su mirada, era asquerosa, como si me deseara, me puse nervioso y me aleje pero me di cuenta que me seguía, intente calmarme y pedí una copa al barman, el hombre me seguía mirando, ni siquiera termine mi copa, me puse de pie e intenté caminar pero él me sostuvo el brazo

Hilde estaba impactada oyendo la historia de su amante, Erick la contaba de corrido, sin pausas, pero su voz se quebraba, su mirada hacia el frente parecía no observar nada, realmente era buen actor y Hilde bastante tonta

Erick. Forcejeé con él, cada quien parecía en su rollo por lo que nadie percibió que él quería llevarme a uno de los cuartos, me dijo que me callara o me iba a pesar y pidió una habitación, mire suplicante al encargado pero no entendió que me estaba forzando, subimos hasta el cuarto y él se quito la ropa frente a mí y me ordeno que me la quitara yo, dude por un tiempo pero lo hice mostrándome desnudo ante él... el perverso me llevó a la cama y me obligó a hacerle sexo oral

Hilde se sorprende más llevándose una mano a la boca, que horrible era eso que le contaba

Erick. Después me violó, en 3 diferentes poses, él estaba muy excitado y yo solo me moría del asco

Haciendo gala de sus dotes actorales Erick comienza a llorar angustiado, Hilde también siente deseos de llorar pero solo lo abraza con fuerza, él sonríe ampliamente al haber engañado a Hilde, esa chica iba a ser útil en el juicio, haciendo el papel de novia indignada, que mejor prueba para demostrar su heterosexualidad aunque Erick era bisexual, la guitarrista de Dark Sound estaba muy preocupada y sentía que debía de ayudarle en algo, ella tenía mucho dinero y podía contratar a los mejores para refundir a ese hombre en la cárcel, claro que antes debía saber si Erick sabía algo acerca de ese asqueroso hombre

Hilde. ¿Y sabes quien es? ¿tienes alguna idea?

Erick. Sí... días después de la violación prendí la televisión y lo vi ahí

Hilde. ¿Es famoso?

Erick. Sí, descubrí gracias a un programa de música que ese hombre es un famoso guitarrista de un grupo llamado The Wings... ese hombre se llama Duo Maxwell

Hilde se sorprende bastante al escuchar ese nombre, hasta le parecía imposible que alguno de esos bobos pudiera hacer eso pero recuerda enseguida aquel escándalo en el que se habían visto envueltos el baterista y el guitarrista de dicho grupo, ahora todo concordaba, entonces el tal Duo si era un homosexual, no aseguraba si había tenido algo que ver con su compañero ojiverde pero no cabía duda de que había violado a Erick, a su Erick, eso si no iba a quedar impune, ella iba a ayudar a su amante... Hilde suelta a Erick y lo observa firmemente, el chico se secaba sus falsas lágrimas

Hilde. Te prometo que hundiremos a ese maldito, pagará por lo que te hizo

Erick. De hecho ya metí la demanda pero tengo miedo de que use sus influencias para salir impune, merezco justicia

Hilde. Si, haremos justicia, confía en mí

Hilde sonríe triunfante y besa los labios de Erick volviendo a abrazarlo después, él sonríe con ternura pero por dentro reía divertido, Hilde era fácil de engañar por lo que convencerla de ayudarle no había sido difícil, lo difícil iba estar en convencer al jurado de que Duo Maxwell era culpable por haberlo violado, tenía el video que lo delataba y un par de testimonios falsos por parte de la gente que trabajaba en ese antro...

Por la noche en casa de Trowa reciben la llamada por parte de Zechs para decirles que han llegado con bien al Hotel en Canadá, Catherine contesta cuando estaban en la cena, solo Trowa no estaba presente porque había salido de la casa, hasta Chris estaba ahí, antes de que el manager cuelgue Wufei arrebata el teléfono a la hermana del baterista y pide a Zechs hablar con Traize alejándose de la mesa cuando el rubio se lo comunica, Quatre, Chris y Catherine ríen un poco pero Duo estaba algo confundido ¿desde cuando Wufei se comportaba como colegiala lejos de su novio? Pero no hace comentario al respecto, terminan de comer y retiran sus platos, por las noches la servidumbre se iba y a ellos les tocaba recoger, Catherine y Chris se retiran a la habitación de la hermana de Trowa mientras que Duo y Quatre van a la sala para platicar un poco, ninguno tenía todavía sueño

Duo. ¿A dónde habrá ido Trowa?

Quatre. Ni sé ni me importa

El trenzado se sorprende por la respuesta de Quatre, ese no era el chico dulce que se moría por Trowa aunque debía admitir que había algo de falsedad en esas palabras, se notaba por la mirada de Quatre, parecía preocupado, Duo sonríe y coloca una mano sobre la rubia cabellera, el bajista voltea a verlo

Duo. Conmigo no tienes que fingir

Quatre. Quiero olvidarlo, te lo juro

Duo. Lo amas ¿cierto?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Te comprendo... Heero a veces es cruel conmigo pero igual lo seguiré amando

Quatre. A pesar de todo Heero es bueno contigo, en cambio Trowa es un cerdo, no sé como sigo enamorado de esa basura

Duo no puede evitarlo y se ríe divertido quitando la mano de encima de la cabeza de Quatre, el rubio se enoja por la burla y mira al trenzado con el ceño fruncido, Duo trata de calmarse pero no puede

Duo. Lo siento pero es que... no te creo

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. ¿Qué? pues que pienses que es un cerdo, que pienses que es una basura... si lo amas es porque crees que precisamente no es eso, tiene sus defectos, lo sé y lo sabes, pero lo amas porque hay algo de él que realmente te agrada ¿cierto? Y no es lo físico porque no te enamoraste de él a primera vista, es algo que viste en el fondo de Trowa y te gusto ¿cierto? Lo sé porque tú sientes a los demás, tú sientes a Trowa

Quatre estaba sorprendido por lo que Duo le decía, el trenzado no estaba lejos de la realidad, porque él había visto algo en Trowa, algo que probablemente nadie había visto, el ojiverde no era más que un niño caprichoso que clamaba por algo de atención, de amor, el amor que se le había sido negado cuando sus padres habían muerto, Trowa no era más que un niño asustado, un niño que no había podido ser capaz de crecer y madurar, una persona que reprimía sus sentimientos, una persona llena de dolor, no era un pervertido más, era una persona que sufría, igual que cualquier otro, pero lamentablemente también era una persona con un ego y un orgullo que nunca lo iban a llevar a nada bueno... poco a poco los ojos de Quatre se humedecen, Duo lo mira con ternura y lo abraza

Quatre. ¿Por qué no me deja ayudarlo? ¿por qué es tan cruel conmigo?

Duo. Porque le falta ver... que tiene a alguien maravilloso como tú

Quatre sonríe por las palabras de Duo, a pesar de los problemas del trenzado se daba tiempo de tratar de animar a otra persona, eso hablaba muy bien del ojivioleta, por eso se habían convertido en amigos, por eso comenzaba a quererlo mucho...

Había estado caminando solo y tranquilamente por las calles, éstas estaban vacías, a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas de policía, el alumbrado público estaba muy descuidado y en esquinas había una que otra prostituta esperando clientes, algunas le chiflaban y movían los senos tratando de provocarlo pero Trowa las ignoraba, entre ellas también estaban un par de transvestis vestidos de reinas de la noche, el ojiverde los miraba con asco, esa noche no quería tener sexo con nadie, necesitaba pensar las cosas y ver la forma de acercarse a Duo ahora que Heero no estaba, debía demostrarle a Quatre que él era capaz de acostarse con el trenzado y no solo con el rubio como él mismo afirmaba, pero no, no era para demostrarle eso a Quatre, era porque el amaba a Duo, porque lo amaba ¿cierto? Él estaba convencido de que amaba al trenzado, estaba aferrado a esa idea, era la única forma de no admitir que Quatre le estaba robando el corazón... en una de las esquinas se encontraba un jovencito que vestía una larga gabardina hasta los pies, era bastante atractivo aunque se veía de apenas 16 años, el chico llama a Trowa y el ojiverde voltea, el chico se hace un poco hacia el callejón y se abre la gabardina, estaba por completo desnudo, Trowa enarca una ceja, ese muchacho ¿trataba de incitarlo? Porque el joven tenía una erección y se mordía el labio inferior mirando provocativamente al baterista

Prostituto. No cobro caro nene... seré tuyo... haré lo que me pidas

Trowa. Ve a casa con tu mamá, ponte a estudiar y di no a las drogas

Trowa mueve la cabeza en negativa y sonriendo sarcásticamente comienza a caminar alejándose de ese muchachito, hoy en día se podían ver cosas bastante curiosas y extrañas, sin duda las redes de Prostitución en menores estaba grave en el país, pero ese no era un tema que le ocupara, él solo podía pensar en él mismo... Trowa continúa caminando pero siente que alguien le sigue y mira de reojo hacia atrás dándose cuenta que es ese mismo chiquillo ya con la gabardina amarrada, el ojiverde se detiene y voltea hacia atrás

Trowa. Deja de seguirme

Prostituto. Aunque sea déjame hacerte una mamada, necesito el dinero

Trowa. Niño, no me interesa, vete a casa y has algo provechoso

Prostituto. No tengo casa, mi mamá me corrió cuando supo que era gay

Trowa. Tampoco me interesa, solo deja de acosarme

Prostituto. Por favor

El chiquillo muestra a Trowa una cara de tristeza y súplica, Trowa se molesta por el chantaje pero suspirando fastidiado abre su cartera y saca un billete de 100 dólares y se lo da al muchacho

Prostituto. ¿Una mamada entonces?

Trowa. ¡No! toma el dinero y vete

Prostituto. Gracias

El chico agarra emocionado el dinero que Trowa le da y se va corriendo muy feliz, Trowa lo mira marcharse y no puede evitar sonreír divertido, nunca antes había vivido una situación tan graciosa, después vuelve a caminar sin rumbo por las calles recordando de pronto aquellas absurdas y estúpidas palabras del rubio "Tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo" ¿pero que se creía ese engreído? ¿qué ningún otro hombre podía provocarle una erección? Estaba equivocado si creía que era el único, Trowa se detiene y voltea hacia atrás, una idea loca le ataca pero mueve la cabeza a los lados para despejarla, ese chico apenas era un mocoso aunque estaba bastante lindo, pero no, no era momento de ser un inconsciente, por eso mejor continúa caminando, no quería ir a casa y además quería demostrar que eso que decía Quatre era mentira, si el quisiera se acostaba con otro hombre aunque no fuera gay, el rubio no era el único que le causaba una erección... el ojiverde se decide y va a un bar gay, entrando con la cabeza agachada, no quería ser reconocido, llega a la barra y se sienta sin pedir nada, un hombre lo ve entrar y le llama la atención el porte del baterista por lo que se decide y se sienta a un lado de él, era un hombre de apenas 24 años, mayor que Trowa pero se veían de la edad, era no más alto que el ojiverde, cabello negro corto y ojos también verdes, era guapo pero no demasiado

Roland. ¿Me invitas un trago muñeco?

La voz al lado suyo trataba de sonar sensual, era una voz muy afeminada, Trowa siente enseguida repulsión por ese hombre pero voltea hacia él, poseía unos pantalones negros de mezclilla ajustados y una camisa color rosa desabotonada, tenía una perforación en uno de sus pezones y un tatuaje en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro

Trowa. Sí, claro

El ojiverde hace una seña al de la barra y cuando se acerca pide su bebida y después el otro pide la suya, Trowa se mostraba indiferente, se sentía muy extraño, ese lugar era extraño, en las mesas había muchos tipos besuqueándose sin pudor, dándose caricias por debajo de las mesas, a muchos se les notaba la erección, unos se veían muy masculinos pero otros se confundían en aspecto con mujeres, Trowa siente un poco de asco, no estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares, para él eran desagradables

Roland. Me llamo Roland ¿y tú?

Trowa. No te diré mi nombre

Roland. Uy, que excitante

El hombre mira de forma provocativa a Trowa llevándose el pulgar derecho hacia la lengua y lo lame para después llevarse el dedo al pezón que tiene la perforación y comenzar a jugar de forma circular el dedo, Trowa lo mira y le desagrada la acción levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que le sonreía ampliamente

Roland. Me gustan los callados, son los más feroces... Grrrrr

El hombre se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior lanzando al baterista una mirada aún más provocativa e intenta pellizcar uno de los pezones de Trowa pero antes de alcanzarlo el ojiverde reacciona poniéndose de pie enseguida mirándolo con furia saliendo después a prisa del lugar sin siquiera pagar su propio trago, Roland truena sus dedos decepcionado y bebe de la copa, el barman se acerca a él con una sonrisa

Barman. Se te fue el niño bonito Roland

Roland. ¿Cree que no me di cuenta? Así son los iniciados, pero se van acostumbrando... oye ¿me invitas la copa?

El barman se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza y se aleja, Roland era un conquistador fallido y tenía la mala suerte de acercársele casi siempre a chicos confundidos con su sexualidad y siendo él un hombre experimentado siempre los ahuyentaba, como había pasado con Trowa que ya fuera del lugar siente un dolor en el estómago, ese tipo le había revuelto el estómago, pero nada tenía que ver con lo que decía Quatre de que él era el único hombre con quien podía acostarse, Trowa no iba a desistir por lo que se encamina a un antro gay, tal vez bailar antes con uno lograría estimularlo y poder tener sexo con un hombre, porque después de todo él no era gay, necesitaba estimulación... el ojiverde entra al primer antro que encuentra, se veía decente por lo menos, ésta vez no se acerca a la barra, se queda cerca de la pista observando como bailaban las parejas, a su lado derecho cerca de él había unas chicas bailando de forma sexy, eso si le gustaba pero a su lado izquierdo un poco más lejos había dos chicos tocándose sus partes mientras bailaban sensualmente causándole a Trowa un poco de asco, pero estaba decidido, iba a acostarse con un hombre.. el ojiverde sigue checando cuando siente que alguien le da una nalgada y exaltado voltea hacia atrás, era un jovencito de 19 años, pelirrojo de ojos color azul, con unos shorts pequeños color naranja y una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, el muchacho se pone después frente a Trowa comenzando a bailarle, el ojiverde lo mira fijo y casi sin ganas también comienza a moverse, el pelirrojo hacía pasos muy sueltos no apartando su mirada de los ojos de Trowa y poco a poco se acera a él agarrándole de la cintura, Trowa hace un esfuerzo por aguantar y no aventarlo lejos pero el chico se acerca más separando un poco las piernas, era un poco más bajito que Trowa y eso lo aprovecha para comenzar a frotar su entrepierna con la rodilla de Trowa, el ojiverde siente que el miembro de ese chico estaba ya duro y le produce un poco de desagrado pero aún así resiste hasta que el muchacho lleva sus manos al trasero de Trowa intentando poner por encima de la ropa sus dedos en medio de su trasero, eso molesta mucho a Trowa y sin pensar en consecuencias avienta al muchacho con fuerza y éste cae al suelo, unos voltean a ver lo que sucede y se acercan al muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse mirando molestos al baterista

Trowa. ¿Qué miran?

La gente comienza a gritarle que se marche del lugar, el ojiverde enseguida se aleja sin intenciones de defenderse o algo por el estilo y sale por fin del lugar, no había logrado ni siquiera un poco de excitación, pero no era porque no se tratara de Quatre, era porque no le gustaban los cuerpos masculinos, no le interesaba poseer traseros de hombre, lo de Quatre era por mera diversión, no porque le gustara penetrar hombres y si no le daba asco tocarle el miembro a Quatre era porque él también solía masturbarse, si, eso era, él no era gay y punto, el rubio era muy femenino, por eso era fácil... Trowa decide mejor probar suerte otro día y retoma otro camino para ir a casa, las calles seguían solas, no le daba miedo porque solía cargar con una navaja siempre, sabía de defensa personal y tenía buenos reflejos. Al ir caminando escucha algo parecido a unos lloriqueos, eso le llama un poco la atención, no era de los que solían ayudar a otras personas pero era raro escuchar a un hombre llorar, porque esos lloriqueos eran de hombre, así que camina hacia esos lloriqueos, se trataba de un muchacho que estaba sentado en el suelo llorando dentro de uno de los callejones, con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza oculta bajo sus brazos, Trowa lo mira fijo y se pone de cuclillas a su lado, el joven voltea asustado, Trowa se sorprende, ese muchacho era muy atractivo, ojos del color de la miel y un pelo plateado a los hombros

Trowa. ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿cómo te llamas?

Armand. Me llamo Armand y es que... es que...

El muchacho vuelve a llorar angustiado, Trowa piensa que tal vez ha sido violado y tirado en ese callejón pero el muchacho se veía muy limpio, pero lloraba casi como bebé

Trowa. ¡Anda, no tengo tu tiempo!

Armand. Lo siento, es que... se lo prometí

El muchacho llora con más fuerza comenzando a patalear caprichoso, Trowa frunce el ceño molesto, seguro lloraba por alguna estupidez y eso le molesta, no le gustaba perder su tiempo en idioteces por lo que se levanta muy molesto dispuesto a irse pero el chico le sujeta con fuerza los pantalones casi logrando que Trowa se caiga

Trowa. ¡¿Qué quieres!

Armand. Es que le prometí a mi hermanito que le conseguiría con quien perder su virginidad... y le fallé

Trowa. ¿Y por eso lloras?

Armand. Es que está muy confundido el pobrecito, dice que es gay pero no está seguro y por aquí solo hay hombres muy mayores, quería conseguirle a alguien más joven y que además esté guapo, pero no encontré

El chico vuelve a llorar caprichoso, Trowa lo observa fijamente con ambas cejas enarcadas, sin duda New York estaba llena de lunáticos, pero si lo pensaba bien esa era su oportunidad por lo que se le prende el foco, si intentaba con alguien menos experimentado que los tipos del bar y el antro seguro que sería más fácil aunque iba a lamentar tener que quitarle su virginidad a alguien pero ese chico enfrente era muy guapo, seguro al ser hermanos eran igual de guapos

Trowa. Con que hermanito ¿cuántos años tienes?

Armand. Veintitrés

Como anillo al dedo, si ese chico tenía 23 seguro que su hermanito era más joven, era perfecto, ahora si demostraría que podía hacerlo con un hombre, Quatre era un ridículo si pensaba que él no podía, porque si Trowa se proponía tener sexo con alguien lo lograba, esa era su ley... Trowa le habla a Armand de su propuesta y él se emociona mucho, le explica a Trowa que su casa está cerca y que sus papás han salido de viaje, a Trowa le parece perfecto y acompaña al muchacho a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, Armand prende las de la sala y las escaleras y sube junto con Trowa, ambos se quedan afuera del cuarto del susodicho hermano

Armand. Hermanito, te traje lo que te prometí, será bueno contigo, yo iré a dar una vuelta para que se sientan más en confianza, suerte

El chico sonríe a Trowa y comienza a bajar las escaleras no sin antes decirle a Trowa que por favor no prenda la luz porque su hermano es un poco tímido, el ojiverde no le toma mucha importancia y acepta, entra a la habitación, se sentía la presencia de alguien, se notaba gracias a la luna que estaba acostado sobre la cama, Trowa estaba un poco nervioso, estaba haciendo cosas que no parecían ser de él pero sin más dudas comienza a quitarse la ropa mientras se acerca a la cama sentándose en ella, la persona acostada se mueve un poco al ver que Trowa se acerca, el ojiverde estaba en ropa interior

Trowa. No muerdo

Trowa sonríe, parecía que ese chiquillo era muy tierno, había estado con muchas mujeres vírgenes y seguro que ese muchacho no era diferente a ellas, Trowa intenta acercarse un poco más pero siente como una mano se pone encima de su miembro intentando agarrarlo, el ojiverde no siente excitación alguna pero si siente que el agarre es fuerte y cierra un ojo, Trowa se incorpora y se acerca para besarlo y es correspondido, aunque se sentía un poco rasposo, como cuando se tiene tiempo sin rasurarse, Trowa se aleja enseguida sintiéndose un poco confundido, ahora sentía necesidad de ver con quien estaba

Trowa. Prenderé la luz

Kenan. ¡No! no la prendas

La voz del muchacho era muy ronca, Trowa intenta ponerse de pie pero el chico le sostiene con fuerza el brazo volviendo a sentarlo, el ojiverde se sorprende por la fuerza empleada pero nuevamente intenta ponerse de pie pero ésta vez el muchacho lo acuesta en la cama subiéndosele después, Trowa siente el pecho peludo del muchacho y se pone muy nervioso comenzando a forcejear con el supuesto "hermanito" del hermoso Armand pero él no cede, Kenan busca desesperado los labios de Trowa pero él no se deja moviendo la cabeza con rapidez hacia los lados

Trowa. ¡Suéltame!

Kenan. Házmelo por favor

Trowa. No quiero

El baterista patalea con fuerza a lo loco logrando golpear la lámpara que está en el buró al lado de la cama y ésta cae al suelo prendiéndose por el golpe, ambos dejan de forcejear y Trowa ve sorprendido al "hermanito" que no era más que un hombre mayor que él con grandes músculos, barba y bigote a medio rasurar, de cabello y ojos negros... Trowa estaba pasmado y solo después de algunos segundos se escucha un estruendoso grito que se escucha hasta afuera de la casa casi despertando a los vecinos, Armand que estaba en el jardín delantero a varios metros de la casa escucha el grito y se encoge de hombros

Armand. Demonios, creo que debí enseñarle la foto como a los otros

Trowa sale corriendo de la casa solo con su ropa interior, la demás ropa y los zapatos los traía en su mano, el rostro del ojiverde estaba colorado a más no poder, de la vergüenza y por el coraje, en el camino se topa con Armand que intenta hablarle para pedirle perdón pero Trowa le pasa de lado, estaba a punto de estallar y lo único que quería en esos momentos era bañarse, con desinfectante de ser posible, aquella noche había sido la más horrenda y espeluznante de todas...

Apenas era la primera noche sin él y ya le extrañaba, durante el vuelo su mente volaba hacia New York, recordando los pocos pero hermosos días al lado de trenzado viendo realizado por fin su sueño de tenerlo entre los brazos, no podía ahora conciliar el sueño, se sentía hasta culpable, tal vez había tratado mal injustamente a Duo pero es que se sentía herido y Heero era bastante rencoroso... el ojiazul se sienta precipitadamente en la cama y agarra el teléfono que está en el buró al lado de su cama, coge el auricular y llama a recepción para pedir una llamada, necesitaba hablar con Duo, aunque sea escuchar un poco su voz pero cuando la recepcionista contesta Heero cuelga rápidamente el teléfono, lo mira por unos momentos e intenta volverlo a levantar pero desiste enseguida, no, no debía mostrarse débil, su orgullo no se lo permitía, mejor era estar lejos de Duo no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente, el trenzado lo había engañado y él debía pensarlo bien antes de perdonarlo tan fácilmente... Heero que aún estaba con ropa de vestir se levanta de la cama y agarra su abrigadora chamarra, en Canadá hacía más frío que en New York y sale de la habitación para ir al bar del Hotel, necesitaba un par de copas, necesitaba olvidar a Duo y no podía solo, el trenzado era muy difícil de olvidar... el ojiazul llega a una mesa para dos y se sienta, enseguida es atendido y pide un whisky, hacía tiempo desde su última gota de aquel delicioso elixir, sin tardanzas el mesero le lleva su copa, Heero la recibe y bebe un pequeño sorbo, el muchacho que lo atendía lo miraba fijamente, el ojiazul se da cuenta y lo mira fríamente, el muchacho se pone un poco nervioso

Heero. ¿Qué me ves?

Mesero. Lo... lo siento, es que... usted, se me figura a Heero Yuy, el vocalista de mi grupo de rock favorito

El vocalista mira fijamente al muchacho, no le convenía que el chiquillo tonto del mesero hiciera un escándalo por algo tan estúpido

Heero. Pues no soy, deja de verme

Mesero. Sí

Asustado e intimidado por aquella mirada el mesero se va corriendo de nuevo a su lugar, Heero fastidiado bebe otro sorbo, no tenía tiempo de poner atención a estupideces y odiaba los autógrafos, él se consideraba igual a todo el mundo, su pasión por la música era independiente de su fama, él amaba su trabajo, era un medio para desahogarse y sentirse bien, no le importaba ni el dinero ni la fama, él solo quería tocar para él, para su Duo, para nadie más que para la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra, Duo Maxwell... casi como agua Heero se termina su copa y al verlo el mesero se acerca de nuevo para ofrecer otro trago al cliente, el ojiazul acepta y enseguida el mesero le lleva otra copa, de nuevo Heero la bebe rápido, el líquido le quemaba la garganta pero a él no le importaba, ese era el único medio para quitarse a Duo de la cabeza aunque fuera unos momentos. Pasada media hora Heero llevaba seis copas de Whisky, estaba un poco mareado, el mesero ya no se le acercaba porque tenían prohibido venderle tanto alcohol a una sola persona, el ojiazul se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y mira hacia el techo, la luz le encandilaba pero él permanecía mirando hasta que una sombra le tapa el reflejo de la luz, Heero se sienta correctamente y voltea a ver encontrándose con la esbelta figura de una hermosa mujer, cabello castaño largo, ojos azules fuertes, facciones casi perfectas, no era alta pero tenía porte, la chica mira asombrada la belleza de ese muchacho, se veía joven y vigoroso, perfecto para alguien tan solitario como ella, una mujer divorciada de 30 años que buscaba un poco de compañía

Sandy. ¿Puedo sentarme primor?

Heero. Como quieras

Heero estaba borracho pero no por eso iba a olvidar su forma de ser indiferente, la mujer se sienta cruzando enseguida la pierna, Heero le mira las piernas fijamente y después voltea a verla a los ojos, la mujer lo miraba de forma provocativa

Heero. Soy homosexual, ni lo intentes

A pesar de la confesión la mujer sonríe ampliamente, baja su pierna y vuelve a cruzarlas pero cambiando de pierna, Heero observaba el movimiento alcanzando a ver por dentro de la prenda y después vuelve a mirarla a los ojos

Sandy. ¿Homosexual alguien tan varonil y suculento como tú? No importa, será un reto

Heero la mira con desprecio, odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres, se parecían a Relena, necias como ellas mismas, obsesionadas por lograr algo, detestaba ese tipo de actitud... los ojos fríos la miran fijamente, ella sonreía bastante divertida

Heero. No se me para con las chicas, entiende y vete

El ojiazul estaba harto, odiaba que lo acosaran, por eso, si ella iba a estar molestando mejor era marcharse y dejarla desvariar sola, Heero se levanta de su asiento sintiendo que se le mueve el piso pero no cae, el ojiazul anteriormente había dado al mesero la clave de huésped que tenía para que el pago se lo cargaran directo a la cuenta, por eso se retira sin preocupaciones comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación sin darse cuenta que la mujer lo estaba siguiendo, Heero tropezaba pero se agarraba de las paredes para no caerse, se sentía pésimo y ni siquiera había podido conseguir olvidar al trenzado, Heero llega hasta su habitación y con trabajo mete la tarjeta para que la puerta se abra, con la misma tarjeta prende la luz y antes de poder cerrar la puerta cae al piso completamente mareado, la mujer se apresura y se acerca a Heero para ayudarlo, Heero mira hacia arriba y por culpa de la luz del foco no ve el rostro de aquella persona, tan solo ve el largo cabello castaño caer sobre su rostro y sonríe un poco estirando su mano hacia ese rostro acariciando la mejilla

Heero. Duo... que hermoso

El ojiazul se desmaya, Sandy sonríe y aprovecha para jalar a Heero del brazo y meterlo a la habitación, era un hombre pesado para una mujer tan flaca y sin fuerza como ella... Por quinta vez en el día Zechs llamaba por teléfono a Noin, la extrañaba bastante, ahora que ya estaban juntos necesitaba de ella, más que nunca, Traize estaba al lado de Zechs, compartían cuarto porque en esos días el Hotel estaba casi lleno, Heero tenía su cuarto aparte... Zechs cuelga por fin después de haber llamado durante casi una hora, Traize sonríe observando a Zechs, el rubio también voltea a verlo sonrojándose un poco

Traize. Veo que las cosas van bien

Zechs. Sí, lo mismo digo yo... se nota que Wufei te quiere mucho

Traize. Sí, yo lo amo

Traize sonríe tiernamente y Zechs también sonríe contento, le alegraba que por fin su mejor amigo se hubiera olvidado de él y hubiera abierto su corazón a otra persona, y le alegraba que fuera Wufei, él era un chico muy bueno... un pequeño silencio entre ellos antes de que Zechs le cuenta a su amigo sobre su reciente matrimonio con Noin, si antes no lo hacía era porque no quería lastimar a Traize, pero ahora que su amigo estaba enamorado de otra persona entonces no sentía remordimiento, Traize se emociona cuando Zechs le cuenta lo de su matrimonio y se levanta de su cama para acercarse a la de su amigo y darle un abrazo, el rubio corresponde al abrazo, Zechs estaba sentado en su cama y Traize de pie al frente suyo, el de ojos azules se separa de su amigo pero sin intención resbala un poco y cae encima de él obligándolo a acostarse en la cama y él encima suyo, Zechs recibe el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el suyo y ambos se miran fijamente

Traize. Perdón

El ojiazul intenta levantarse pero siente los brazos de Zechs que le rodean la cintura, Traize se sorprende bastante pero no hace esfuerzo por separarse

Zechs. Wufei es un gran chico

Traize. Y Noin es una buena mujer

Los dos continúan mirándose profundamente, al mismo tiempo cierran sus ojos y Traize se agacha lentamente hasta colocar sus labios sobre los de Zechs acariciándolos lentamente, abren los ojos y vuelven a mirarse, ésta vez por menos tiempo volviendo Traize a agacharse y colocar sus labios sobre los de Zechs, las manos en la cintura de su amigo se aprietan un poco más y el beso comienza a subir de tono, usaban ya sus lenguas, Zechs sube sus manos por la espalda de Traize hasta colocarlas después en su nuca profundizando el beso, ninguno estaba excitado pero el beso era grandioso, como una especie de símbolo de despedida, cada quien tenía ahora a quien amar... se separan al mismo tiempo sus labios y al mismo tiempo abren sus ojos y se sonríen, Zechs suelta a Traize y éste se levanta de la cama y del cuerpo de Zechs acomodándose después las ropas

Traize. Iré a ver como esta Heero

Zechs. Sí, lo vi mal desde que salimos de la casa de Trowa

Traize. No tardo

El ojiazul sale de la habitación que compartía con su amigo y se dirige a la de Heero que estaba en otro piso, el vocalista estaba desnudo sobre la cama, Sandy se había encargado de desnudarlo, ella aún estaba en ropa interior, la mujer sonríe cuando ve a Heero fijando su rostro enseguida a la entrepierna del muchacho

Sandy. Estos chicos de ahora están muy sabrosos

La mujer mira por muchos segundos a Heero que dormía profundamente comenzando a sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a excitarse solo de verlo por lo que comienza a quitarse el sostén y después las braguitas sonriendo contenta, se sube a la cama y con su mano derecha sostiene el miembro de Heero

Sandy. Te despertaré placenteramente

La mujer comienza a mover su mano por el miembro del ojiazul que aún estaba bastante dormido, era una mujer que acostumbraba a seducir muchachitos que se veían solitarios como Heero, la mayoría de las veces se la llevaban a la cama por encontrarse pasados de copas pero a pesar de eso aquel muchachito se había atrevido a despreciarla, por eso aprovechaba que se había desmayado para poder hacer su jugada, la mujer sigue moviendo su mano pero el miembro de Heero seguía flácido, ella no se iba a rendir fácilmente por lo que se agacha más hasta lograr lamer a Heero quien solo se mueve un poco al sentir la cálida lengua, Sandy sonríe y hace sus lengüetazos más seguidos pero a pesar de eso el miembro al igual que Heero estaban dormidos, la situación ya la desesperaba, se estaba cansando de hacer aquel acto, de pronto alguien toca a la puerta y ella se exalta, trata de no hacer ruido y se levanta de la cama, Traize al no escuchar respuesta se devuelve pero recuerda que Zechs tiene una copia de la tarjeta y le marca a su celular para que vaya a ese piso y abra la puerta, a lo mejor Heero se sentía mal, el manager no tarda ni dos minutos en llegar, Sandy buscaba sus cosas y torpemente se ponía la ropa, Zechs abre la puerta y tanto él como Traize se llevan la sorpresa de ver a esa mujer semidesnuda en la habitación del vocalista, la mujer bastante colorada les pasa de lado saliendo casi corriendo del cuarto, Zechs y Traize voltean a verse confundidos ¿Heero se había acostado con esa desconocida? Eso era algo que Duo probablemente no iba a perdonar...

Esa noche tampoco Quatre podía conciliar el sueño, esperando a que Trowa llegara a la casa, de cuando en cuando se asomaba por la puerta cuando escuchaba ruidos o sin escucharlos para ver si acaso el ojiverde llegaba pero no, era casi la una de la madrugada, ya todos se encontraban dormidos, desde temprano Chris y Catherine habían entrado a la habitación de la hermana de Trowa, Wufei era de los que se dormían temprano y como a las once y media de la noche él había dejado de hablar con Duo subiéndose ambos a sus respectivos cuartos, Quatre suponía que ya el trenzado estaría dormido ignorando que la imagen de Heero no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. El bajista estaba desesperado y preocupado por Trowa, el ojiverde traía apagado su celular y no había modo de localizarlo, Quatre se decide a salir de su habitación para ir a la de Catherine para decirle que su hermano aún no llegaba pero cuando sale de su habitación escucha ruidos en la cocina y baja corriendo observando como Trowa con un cigarro en su mano abre la puerta de la cocina que da al jardín y sale, a Quatre le parece extraño que a esas horas haga eso y lo sigue, el rubio traía unos shorts y una camisa simple sin mangas sintiendo un poco de frío cuando el baterista abre la puerta y una corriente de aire entra a la casa, Trowa camina hasta la alberca y observa fijamente el fondo, no estaba alcoholizado pero sentía un poco de mareo, todo lo que había vivido esa noche había sido muy raro

Quatre. Trowa...

El aludido voltea cuando escucha su nombre y ambos cruzan miradas, Trowa se vuelve a voltear hacia la alberca y Quatre se acerca a él colocándose atrás a tan solo medio metro de distancia, el viento comienza a soplar y Quatre se abraza comenzando a tallarse los brazos, sus dientes comienzan a titiritar, Trowa escucha y voltea tirando su cigarro al suelo aplastándolo después, la mirada del ojiverde estaba directa a los ojos de Quatre y el rubio se sonroja un poco, había algo en la mirada de Trowa que lucía diferente

Trowa. Entra o te enfermarás

El ojiverde camina pasándole de lado a Quatre que se sorprende bastante, Trowa no lo había insultado ni humillado, ni siquiera lo había visto como acostumbraba, con una mirada despectiva, no, Trowa hasta se había comportado amable y hasta parecía preocupado por su salud, eso en lugar de alegrarlo lo deja inquieto ¿qué le había pasado esa noche para comportarse de esa manera? Pero no iba a tratar de enterarse esa noche, la actitud de Trowa le daba a entender que el ojiverde quería estar solo

El reloj daba las cuatro de la madrugada, la noche anterior no habían cerrado la ventana de la habitación por lo que el frío había sido la razón por la cual se había despertado antes de lo acostumbrado, a su lado izquierdo estaba ella, con la desnudez al descubierto, su cuerpo hermoso, su piel blanca y tersa, todo en ella era perfecto, sedosos cabellos color rojizo, ojos azules avioletados, pero lo que más amaba de ella eran sus labios, porque de ellos escuchaba el más dulce de los sonidos, aquellos decían las palabras más hermosas del mundo "Te amo", cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía su piel estremecer, le resultaba casi imposible creer que había vivido hasta entonces sin conocerle, sin tenerle a su lado, Catherine se había convertido en lo más esencial de su existencia, lo que sucedía en esos momentos no era justo para ninguna, pero bien sabía ella que no se merecía su amor, que la había conquistado por medio de engaños, por culpa de una maldita ambición, ahora debía pagar las consecuencias por sus malas acciones y lo mejor era despedirse de una vez, porque estando a su lado no podía más que perder, por eso debía alejarse, dejarla para que lejos de ella pudiera ser feliz, porque Catherine merecía lo mejor en el mundo, y ese algo no estaba a su lado... Antes de marcharse debía arreglarse y despedirse como si fuera a verles algún otro día, lo mejor era decirles adiós para siempre sin que supieran que sus intenciones eran marcharse para no volver. El agua tibia recorría coquetamente su delgado cuerpo, cada gota era disfrutada por Chris, sus mejores momentos de tranquilidad estaban relacionados con la ducha porque de esa forma podía sentir sus penas expiradas, aunque fuera de una forma superficial... Catherine se despierta a los pocos minutos que Chris lo hubiere hecho, había sentido su presencia alejada y eso le había hecho despertar mucho antes de lo normal, el ruido de la regadera le parece extraño porque aún era muy temprano aunque de antemano sabía que su pareja solía bañarse en cuanto despertaba por lo que sonríe feliz, hace tiempo que no tomaban un baño juntas así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta de la cama para entrar al baño, al abrir la puerta de la regadera la ve tomando un baño tranquilamente, la hermana de Trowa entra sin dudar y la abraza tiernamente, Chris se sorprende un poco pero contenta se da media vuelta para también abrazarle

Catherine. Que mala, me hubieras hablado

Chris. No quise despertarte

Catherine. Tonta

Sonriendo la chica le regala un tierno beso a Chris en la nariz y ella le responde la sonrisa, con gesto de tristeza Catherine vuelve abrazar a Chris recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la asesora, la rubia se preocupa un poco, la seriedad no era cosa de Catherine

Chris. ¿Qué te pasa?

Catherine. No sé porque pero... siento un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia

Chris se sorprende por esa afirmación, aquel sentimiento era exactamente lo que ella sentía, pero Catherine ignoraba lo de su separación ¿por qué es que ella también podía sentir ese angustioso sentimiento de derrota emocional?... la asesora no lo puede evitar y abraza con fuerza a Catherine sujetando su espalda con necesidad, la hermana de Trowa se siente aún más triste por ese gesto, el corazón de Chris latía distinto

Catherine. ¿Qué pasa?

Chris. Nada, es solo que... quería abrazarte

Catherine. ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo?

Chris. Todo lo que tienes que saber lo sabes ya, solo debes saber que te amo, es todo

La hermana del baterista se suelta de Chris y le mira dubitativa, la rubia le sonríe tiernamente acariciando sus cabellos, segundos después ambas comienzan a besarse con ternura, las manos de la rubia se aferran a la cintura de Catherine y las manos de ella sobre los hombros de Chris, profundizando el beso de forma lenta, también en forma lenta una de las manos de la asesora sube por el cuerpo de su chica hasta tomar tiernamente uno de sus senos y abandonando los labios de la hermana de Trowa desciende un poco hasta comenzar a besarlo, la hermana del baterista cierra sus ojos disfrutando de los besos y caricias de Chris comenzando a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, Chris abandona el área y vuelve a apoderarse de los labios de su pareja, disfrutando ambas de un dulce beso, la mano de Chris ahora baja hasta encontrarse con su estimulado sexo dando pequeñas caricias mientras besa con delicadeza su cuello, Catherine jadeaba lenta y tranquilamente mientras que Chris se sentía angustiada y triste, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, mismas que se confundían con el caer del agua sobre sus desnudos cuerpos, esa sería la última vez que estuvieran en la intimidad, aquella era una despedida...

La hora del desayuno se llega ya, por primera vez en muchos días se sientan a la mesa todos los presentes en la casa, cada quien con una historia detrás de los ojos, los hermosos ojos violetas de Duo tenían unas grandes ojeras, había dormido solamente dos horas, tenía bastantes cosas en mente, en primer lugar pensaba en Heero soñando despierto que éste llegaba y le decía a gritos que quería volver con él, que se arrepentía de actuar de forma tan infantil y egoísta, pero Duo sabía que eso no iba a ser posible nunca, porque Heero era muy orgulloso; también su mente estaba atacada por la preocupación, debía de demostrar a toda costa que era inocente de ese horrible crimen, de solo imaginar que pasaría tiempo en la cárcel por una injusticia le hacía sentir mal, sobre todo porque en ese tiempo no iba a ver a Heero, eso iba a ser horrible. Los ojos de Quatre estaban cansados, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba la razón por la cual Trowa se había comportado tan ¿amable? La noche anterior, sus ojos estaban atacados por la preocupación. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban perdidos, por primera vez en su vida se sentía confundido, después de las situaciones tan extrañas de la noche anterior comenzaba a preguntarse porque con Quatre era tan fácil tener sexo siendo hombre y con los demás no había conseguido ni un poco de excitación, tal vez era hora de quitarse la venda que le tapaba los ojos pero eso significaba renunciar a todo lo que había conocido como vida hasta el momento. Los ojos negros profundo de Wufei estaban encerrados en el recuerdo, se mostraban nostálgicos, pensaba en Traize, en los momentos a su lado, sentía coraje, debía admitirlo, nada se ganaba con ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el de ojos azules, le quería demasiado, tanto que su ausencia dolía así como dolía su corazón y su orgullo por haberse enamorado de su posible violador, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor con la sola idea de llegar a saber que efectivamente ese hombre era el mismo ser despreciable que le había ultrajado. Los ojos de Chris eran tristes, su corazón dolía mucho así como dolía su cuerpo por completo, ese día daba la espalda a todo lo que quería en el mundo para alejarse, tal vez era un acto demasiado cobarde pero no había cosa que pudiera hacer para salvar a su amada y a esos chicos a quienes les había tomado cariño, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse. A diferencia de sus compañeros de mesa los ojos de Catherine eran alegres, sin tomar en cuenta la terrible situación de la demanda se vivían los mejores tiempos, ella tenía a Chris a su lado y podía notar con alegría como Trowa poco a poco iba madurando; a pesar del enojo momentáneo de Heero con Duo sabía que al final de cuentas ellos iban a poder ser felices, lo sabía porque el amor era capaz de vencer al más ciego de los orgullos; Wufei también había cambiado, alguien que siempre estaba solo y no gustaba de recibir ayuda de nadie ahora estaba enamorado de un buen hombre como Traize, eso también le daba gusto al igual que ese semblante que Zechs mostraba, el manager ahora era feliz, cuando lo había conocido se mostraba desubicado pero ahora no; el único que le preocupaba era Quatre, la forma en que Trowa lo trataba mataba cada vez más su personalidad, lo había conocido como un chico dulce y humilde, ahora mostraba una actitud arrogante, llevando a tipos extraños para tener sexo en la casa del hombre a quien amaba, pero confiaba en que algún día su hermano recapacitara e hiciera volver al anterior Quatre... con una gran sonrisa Catherine se levanta, todos habían terminado de desayunar y voltean a verle

Duo. ¿Qué miras loca?

Catherine. Que grosero... es que me siento feliz

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Catherine. No lo sé, los miro y siento que a pesar de todo están haciendo las cosas bien

Chris. Catherine...

Catherine. Hagamos un picnic... pero en el jardín porque Duo tiene arraigo domiciliario

La hermana de Trowa sonreía contenta, el trenzado la mira pensando que es una tonta, a Quatre y a Wufei les parece buena la idea de la chica y se miran sonriéndose, Chris en cambio estaba triste pero le encanta la idea porque ese día era el último al lado de la chica, todos incluso Duo estaban de acuerdo con la idea, solo Trowa estaba serio y enmudecido mirando fijamente a su hermana, algo había en su mirada que no le agradaba, su corazón latía desesperadamente, Catherine voltea hacia su hermano y se acerca a él abrazándolo con fuerza, un escalofrío invade por completo el cuerpo de Trowa que instintivamente sujeta con fuerza los brazos de su hermana, todos lo miran extrañados

Catherine. Hermano...

Trowa. No

Catherine. ¿No? ¿porque no?

Trowa se sorprende de sus propias palabras y confundido suelta a su hermana quien se comienza a reír divertida, los demás también se ríen a excepción de Quatre

Trowa. Nada... no me hagas caso

El ojiverde se levanta de su asiento y se retira del comedor, la chica del aseo se acerca para recoger mientras los demás también se levantan, Catherine como siempre ayuda a la chica del aseo a recoger mientras Duo, Chris, Quatre y Wufei planean el picnic, Trowa sube a su habitación, le dolía mucho la cabeza, de pronto el celular de la rubia suena y ella se aleja de los chicos para contestar sorprendiéndose cuando quien le contesta es el abuelo de Dorothy y se pone bastante nerviosa y temblando voltea hacia atrás observando a su pareja que estaba charlando con la chica de la servidumbre y se aleja un poco más siendo observada por Catherine

Chris. ¿Qué quiere?

Dermail. Me contaron todo, eres una traidora

Chris. No yo... los destruiré, lo prometo

Dermail. ¡Mientes! Pero sabes que conmigo no se juega, pagarás caro

Chris. No por favor

Dermail. Estamos al tanto, sabemos de todos tus pasos

Chris. Pero...

El abuelo de Dorothy cuelga enseguida para no recibir más reclamos, odiaba a los traidores y Chris era uno de ellos, la chica iba a pagar con sangre el precio de la traición... Chris cierra su celular cuando le cuelga Dermail y nerviosa sin decir nada camina hacia la puerta para irse de una vez por todas pero Catherine se da cuenta y la sigue, la rubia sale de la casa y la hermana de Trowa va tras ella, Chris no se da cuenta que su chica la sigue hasta que ella grita su nombre, la asesora voltea hacia atrás bastante sorprendida y por varios segundos las miradas de ambas se cruzan, ya se encontraban afuera de la casa la cual estaba a solo diez metros de distancia

Catherine. ¿A dónde vas?

Chris. Ya no podemos vernos

El corazón de Catherine se oprime al escuchar tan crueles palabras y sus ojos se humedecen enseguida, Chris también siente un vuelco en el corazón pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor por el bien de su querida Catherine

Catherine. ¿Por qué?

Chris. Es que...

Con el corazón latiendo a mil Chris intenta decirle a Catherine que ella no es buena y que no le conviene estar cerca de ella pero sus palabras son cruelmente calladas por el estruendoso sonido de un balazo, los ojos de Chris se abren por completo cuando ve el rostro de Catherine marcado por la impresión, la rubia ve con horror como el hermoso cuerpo de su chica comienza a caer hacia el frente mientras le observa fijamente a los ojos viendo también como comienza a salir un hilo de sangre por la boca de la hermana de Trowa, el cuerpo de la chica cae por completo hasta el suelo mostrando una amplia mancha de sangre en la espalda, Chris se queda helada sin poder reaccionar hasta que miles de lágrimas caen de sus ojos

Chris. ¡¡¡¡Noooooo!

... En casa de Trowa el disparo alcanza a oírse, Wufei, Duo y Quatre voltean a verse y al mismo tiempo salen corriendo de la casa, el policía que vigilaba al trenzado lo sigue enseguida cuando lo ve corriendo, los cuatro llegan a la escena encontrando a Catherine tirada en el suelo manchada de sangre y a Chris sosteniéndola en sus brazos, el policía saca su arma y comienza a mirar a todos lados pero la persona que había disparado se había ido corriendo desde hace tiempo, los tres integrantes de The Wings miran sorprendidos el horrible cuadro, Quatre es el primero en acercarse con lágrimas en los ojos

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Chris. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa

Quatre. ¿Qué es tu culpa?

Chris. Es mi culpa

La rubia estaba completamente en shock abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Catherine sin siquiera escuchar la voz del rubio que desesperado intentaba saber que había pasado, el policía llamaba por su radio a la estación y Wufei llamaba por teléfono a una ambulancia, Duo también tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Catherine y él eran buenos amigos aunque casi siempre estuvieran peleando, el trenzado corre de regreso a la casa para avisarle a Trowa, el guitarrista sube a prisa a la habitación del ojiverde abriendo la puerta sin tocar siquiera, el baterista estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y al escuchar la puerta abrirse abre sus ojos y se sienta rápidamente

Trowa. ¿Vienes a verme?

Duo. Trowa... Cath...

La voz de Duo se quiebra y comienza a llorar, los ojos verdes se abren por completo y sin ponerse zapatos Trowa se levanta rápidamente de la cama saliendo enseguida de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la casa al ver la puerta abierta, enseguida divisa a Wufei que estaba charlando con el policía y va hacia allá, en el suelo estaban Quatre y Chris con el cuerpo de Catherine en el suelo mismos que eran tapados por un arbusto pero cuando Trowa se dirige hacia su compañero y el policía, se detiene abruptamente al ver que en el suelo está su hermana cubierta de sangre, su cuerpo entero se enfría, frente a él a tan solo tres metros de distancia estaba el cuerpo de su hermana cubierto de sangre, Catherine era su único familiar... Trowa se deja caer al suelo de rodillas con los ojos completamente abiertos

Trowa. Ca... the... rine

Sus ojos también comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas pero el estaba completamente pasmado, no se movía ni un centímetro, como si la horrible imagen que se mostraba frente a él realmente no estuviera ahí... Wufei voltea hacia donde está Trowa y se acerca a él moviéndolo del hombro pero él no respondía

Wufei. Vamos Trowa, levántate

Quatre voltea cuando escucha la voz de Wufei llamar a Trowa y se levanta rápidamente para ir hacia allá, enseguida el rubio se hinca frente a él sosteniéndolo de los hombros comenzando a moverlo pero Trowa estaba perdido, sus lágrimas caían completamente en silencio, el rubio estaba muy angustiado

Quatre. ¡Trowa, Catherine aún respira, ella te necesita, por favor responde!

Wufei. ¿Y la maldita ambulancia porque no llega?

Wufei estaba muy desesperado, siempre solía alterarse cuando veía mucha sangre, le traía muy malos recuerdos, Quatre también estaba muy alterado, lo que sucedía era completamente horrible y ni Chris ni Trowa parecían estar con los pies en la tierra... el trenzado regresa al lugar del crimen y en ese momento llega la ambulancia, por fin Chris reacciona al escucharla pero Trowa seguía ido... los paramédicos se acercan al cuerpo de Catherine y le revisan el pulso, uno de ellos sonríe al ver que sigue con vida y otros dos se acercan con la camilla para comenzar a subirla arrebatándola de los brazos de la rubia, Chris se ofrece a ir y también Wufei quien corre hacia la ambulancia, el vehículo se marcha enseguida, la vida de Catherine pendía de un hilo, a los pocos segundos llegan dos carros de policía y comienzan a hacer preguntas a su compañero mientras que Duo estaba con Quatre y Trowa, el rubio seguía moviendo a Trowa pero él seguía sin responderle

Quatre. ¡Trowa basta!

Duo. Quatre...

Desesperado el rubio recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Trowa y cerrando los ojos aprieta la camisa del ojiverde con fuerza, poco a poco Trowa reacciona y avienta con fuerza a Quatre que cae sentado en el piso mirando sorprendido al baterista quien se pone de pie y comienza a correr sin rumbo

Quatre. ¡¡Trowa regresa!

Quatre se pone de pie e intenta también correr tras él pero Duo lo sujeta con fuerza de la mano, el rubio voltea a ver de forma fea a su compañero, el trenzado solo mueve la cabeza hacia los lados

Duo. Déjalo solo

Quatre. Pero...

Duo. Va a estar bien... mejor llamemos a Zechs

Quatre. Sí

Los dos integrantes de The Wings caminan hacia la casa pero son detenidos por los policías para que hablen sobre lo sucedido ya que no quedaban testigos ahí, después irían al hospital salvo Duo que no podía salir de la casa por su arraigo y allá se interrogaría a Chris...

En el Hotel de Canadá, en su habitación Heero apenas abría sus ojos pero con mucha dificultad, su cabeza dolía demasiado, la noche anterior había bebido mucho más de la cuenta, sentado a un lado de la cama estaba Traize leyendo una revista, Heero lo mira y se sobresalta, el amigo de Zechs sonreía

Traize. Creímos que morirías

Heero mira dudoso a Traize y enseguida siente que está desnudo pero para confirmar levanta la sábana confirmándolo enseguida, Heero voltea rápidamente hacia Traize y sabiendo lo que Wufei sospechaba de él se asusta un poco mirándolo con ambas cejas enarcadas, Traize capta enseguida y agita sus manos al frente

Traize. No no no, no pienses mal, yo no te desnude

Heero. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Traize. ¿Hacerte?... no, ya estabas desnudo

Heero cambia su mirada de sorpresa a su habitual mirada fría e intenta levantarse para golpear a Traize pero en ese momento entra Zechs a la habitación, ambos chicos voltean hacia la puerta observando al rubio que sonreía ampliamente

Zechs. Mandé traer el desayuno... Heero, hasta que despiertas

Heero. ¿Qué me hicieron?

Zechs. ¿Hacerte?... no, ya estabas desnudo

Traize se ríe por lo bajo cuando su amigo responde igual a él pero Heero frunce el ceño muy enojado ¿a qué estaban jugando esos dos?

Heero. ¡Hablen con un demonio!

Zechs. Pero que genio, te contaré

El manager se acerca a la cama e intenta sentarse pero Heero lo mira feo así que mejor explica de pie contándole sobre la mujer que se había llevado a la cama, Heero se sorprende porque recuerda que la noche anterior una mujer fastidiosa se había acercado a él con malas intenciones pero no recordaba nada de haberse acostado con ella

Traize. Perdona que te lo diga Heero pero si pensabas reconciliarte con Duo creo que no será posible, jugaste chueco por despecho

Heero. ¡Yo no tuve sexo con esa mujer!

Los amigos voltean a verse y después voltean a ver a Heero, el ojiazul estaba muy enojado, tenía la sensación de que no se había acostado con esa mujer pero por lo que decía Zechs la mujer estaba ya vistiéndose cuando ellos habían llegado, además él recordaba haberla visto a la entrada de su habitación de hotel, todo eso lo hacía dudar, ahora la culpa lo invadía, él había hecho berrinche cuando se había enterado que otro hombre había estado con Duo además de él y ahora él se acostaba con una desconocida estando bastante ebrio, la diferencia era que Duo lo había hecho antes de que ellos se declararan su amor y él se había acostado con esa mujer después de que ellos habían estado juntos con aún una esperanza de reconciliarse, ahora si no se sentía con ningún derecho de reclamar exclusividad

Continuará...

Hola a todos y a todas, creí que me tardaría menos escribiendo éste capítulo pero veo que no, pero bueno, espero que al menos la espera haya valido la pena. La historia está tomando cursos incluso desconocidos para mí, tengo muchos planes e ideas para todos y cada uno de los personajes pero necesito desechar algunas y pulir otras, sé que ya han de imaginar algunas y sigue en proceso mi decisión de elegir matar a algunos de los personajes, pronto lo sabrán, bien, ahora por lo pronto me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo que por cierto me quedo largo, estoy sorprendida, espero sus comentarios tan lindos como de costumbre, les debo todo lo que soy... ¡gracias!


	21. ¿El fin de The Wings? 1

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 17. ¿El fin de The Wings? 

_Este capítulo contiene NC-17_

Todos a excepción de Trowa y Duo se encontraban en el Hospital esperando noticias de Catherine quien estaba siendo intervenida quirúrgicamente, a la vez Chris era interrogada por unos agentes de la policía, Quatre había intentado llamar a Zechs pero el manager no se había llevado su cargador y el celular se había quedado sin batería, Heero no se había llevado el suyo a Canadá y Traize lo había dejado en la habitación del Hotel donde se hospedaban, solía ser descuidado con su celular. Los tres habían salido temprano rumbo a Producciones Colmillo Blanco para ver a Quinze quien era el dueño de dicha compañía y quien a la vez les había pedido que hicieran aquel viaje... los agentes que interrogaban a Chris se marchan tras haber preguntado todo lo necesario a la rubia y posteriormente interrogarían a personal del Hospital que se había encargado de la hermana del ojiverde, la asesora de imagen regresa a donde se encontraban Wufei y Quatre, ambos estaban sentados bastante serios, estaban preocupados por la chica, Chris se sienta a un lado del rubio y se recarga en su pecho comenzando a llorar, el bajista no sabe que hacer y solo palmea lentamente la espalda de la mujer

Quatre. Ella va a estar bien

Chris. Jamás me lo perdonaré

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Secándose las lágrimas Chris se aleja un poco de Quatre y niega repetidas veces moviendo su cabeza a los lados, el rubio solo la mira unos momentos sin entender nada, de pronto la luz arriba de la puerta que anunciaba que se encontraban en cirugía se apaga y momentos después se abre la puerta de la sala de operaciones, enseguida Wufei, Quatre y Chris se ponen de pie, la rubia se acerca rápidamente hacia la camilla que estaba siendo guiada por los camilleros al cuarto de recuperaciones, Catherine aún estaba inconsciente

Chris. ¿Cómo está?

Doctor. Déjelos seguir, yo les diré

La asesora se quita del camino de los camilleros quienes continúan llevando a Catherine a otra habitación, la rubia no aparta su mirada de la chica hasta que ya no se alcanza a ver, Chris voltea hacia el doctor y bastante preocupada lo sujeta de los hombros

Chris. ¿Va a estar bien?

Doctor. Cálmese por favor

El doctor toma con delicadeza los brazos de la chica y aparta las manos de sus hombros, la rubia lo mira fijamente con bastante angustia, Wufei y Quatre también se acercan para escuchar atentamente la explicación del doctor quien se mostraba muy serio

Doctor. Está fuera de peligro pero es difícil que vuelva a caminar

La impresión en los tres presentes es mucha pero aún más para Chris que enseguida se derrumba en la silla comenzando a llorar mientras se agacha hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, Quatre la ve y también se sienta para sujetarla de los hombros y tratar de ayudarle pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer pues la culpa era demasiado grande, Wufei se recupera pronto del asombro y se acerca un poco más al doctor

Wufei. ¿Tan grave fue?

Doctor. Seré sincero... la persona que le disparó sabía perfectamente lo que hacía

Wufei. ¿A qué se refiere?

Doctor. No dispararon a matar, lo hicieron con la intención de causarle daño en la columna

Al escuchar la explicación del doctor Chris levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos por completo, ahora no había duda en que el maldito de Dermail tenía que ver en todo eso, la rubia comienza pronto a sudar frío, una vez que el maldito abuelo de Dorothy comenzaba algo no se sentía satisfecho hasta terminarlo y si ella no hacía algo en ese momento no solo Catherine terminaría tres metros bajo tierra sino también todos los del grupo The Wings, debía hacerlos separarse como grupo antes de que algo malo les pasara, eso era lo mejor, sus vidas valían mucho más que toda la fama y el dinero del mundo

Doctor. Lo siento mucho... y yo que ustedes se iban con cuidado, las personas que hacen éste tipo de cosas son de cuidado, más tarde contaré esto mismo a la policía

Wufei. Gracias, esto no quedará así, encontraremos al culpable

El guitarrista extiende su mano al doctor y él amablemente la recibe con la suya y después se retira, Quatre suelta los hombros de Chris cuando ella se pone de pie ya sin lágrimas sobre el rostro, solo tenía los ojos un poco rojos, el rubio mira a la rubia quien lucía un poco diferente, se veía muy molesta

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Chris. Debo irme, regreso por la tarde

Sin decir más nada la asesora se aleja de ahí sin despedirse de Quatre y de Wufei, ambos chicos voltean a verse unos segundos y después vuelven a mirar a la rubia quien se alejaba a paso rápido, Chris tenía la intención de ir a ver a Dorothy y reclamarle por ese acto tan vil y cruel mientras que los dos miembros de The Wings se quedan en el Hospital para hacer guardia a Catherine, el rubio estaba muy preocupado, no solo por la chica sino también por su hermano quien no daba señales de vida, Quatre suspira hondo llevándose una mano sobre la frente mientras recarga la cabeza sobre la pared, Wufei le mira de reojo y sonríe sentándose después a un lado de él, el rubio estaba ensimismado y no le presta atención a su compañero quien lo veía detenidamente

Wufei. ¿Preocupado por el chico malo del grupo?

Quatre voltea enseguida al escuchar a Wufei sorprendiéndose un poco mientras él no dejaba de sonreír

Wufei. Realmente lo amas ¿eh?

El bajista solo asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada mostrando unos ojos tristes que hacen sentir un poco mal a Wufei y sin pensarlo se acerca un poco más y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Quatre y lo atrae hacia él, el rubio se sorprende mucho pero enseguida siente la calidez de ese abrazo y sonríe tiernamente cerrando poco a poco los ojos

Wufei. Tengo una inquietud ¿sabes?

Quatre. ¿Inquietud?

Wufei. Jamás volvimos a hablar de aquel beso que nos dimos

El rubio abre los ojos e intenta alejarse del abrazo del chino pero él se lo impide atrayéndolo otra vez hacia él, el guitarrista deposita un tierno beso sobre los cabellos dorados poniendo a Quatre un poco nervioso y dejándolo sin habla

Wufei. Para mí fue muy importante aquel beso, te quiero Quatre

Quatre. Wufei yo...

Wufei. No confundas las cosas, no me estoy declarando, solo quería que lo supieras

Quatre. Pero...

Wufei. Sht... me conformo si me dices que también fue importante para ti

Quatre sonríe ligeramente y logra apartarse del abrazo de Wufei mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los ojos negros también le miraban con atención, el bajista asiente con la cabeza después de unos segundos y comienza a acercarse a Wufei lentamente, el guitarrista se queda inmóvil observando como poco a poco Quatre cierra sus ojos e instintivamente también comienza a cerrarlos, el rubio coloca dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre los labios entreabiertos de su compañero acariciándolos lentamente

Quatre. Un beso tuyo siempre será importante para mí

La voz susurrante del rubio hace enchinar la piel de Wufei por completo, Quatre quita sus dedos de los labios de Wufei y enseguida junta los suyos con los del chino en una pequeña caricia para después fundirse en un lento pero profundo beso, Wufei acaricia los cabellos rubios dejando su mano en la nuca mientras que el rubio aprieta con fuerza la camisa del guitarrista comenzando a faltar el aire por lo que separan sus labios lentamente, Wufei abre primero sus ojos mirando fijamente a Quatre mientras que él aún con éstos cerrados vuelve a subir su mano derecha para acariciar de nuevo los labios entreabiertos de Wufei fundiendo sus respiraciones aún agitadas, sin abrir sus ojos Quatre baja su mano y vuelve a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero

Quatre. Trowa es un imbécil

El comentario fuera de lugar del rubio hace sonreír a Wufei quien después rodea el pecho de su compañero con ambas manos quedándose el rubio recargado en el chino, le hacía sentir bien estar así con su compañero guitarrista y también él se sentía bien estar así con su compañero bajista aunque en esos momentos en quien realmente pensaba era Traize...

Mientras tanto, Trowa se encontraba solo a las afueras de la ciudad, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol tirando pequeñas piedras sin objetivo alguno, había llegado ahí una hora atrás tomando un taxi tras haberse cansado de correr sin rumbo, se sentía muy confundido, ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo bañada en sangre había sido completamente aterrador, no podía con una realidad como esa, el corazón se le destrozaba solo de recordar aquella imagen, no tenía siquiera el valor de ir a verla al Hospital aunque las palabras de Quatre estaban enterradas en su memoria "Catherine aún respira, ella te necesita" sabía que el rubio tenía toda la razón pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, se sentía miserable

Trowa. Perdóname... Catherine

Después de mucho tiempo desde la última vez los ojos verdes comienzan a derramar lágrimas, la persona más importante para él se encontraba en esos momentos muy mal en el Hospital, tal vez le quedaban algunas horas de vida y él cobardemente huía del dolor de verla sufrir, a pesar de su horrible arrogancia aún seguía siendo el mismo niño asustado de siempre... Mientras tanto en Canadá, los tres viajeros seguían esperando a que el señor Quinze los recibiera en su oficina, parecía que tenían mucho trabajo, Traize y Zechs conversaban amenamente por lo que no resentían tanto la espera a diferencia de Heero que estaba completamente exasperado, detestaba esperar a que las cosas pasaran y detestaba cuando las cosas le salían mal, tal como se había dado la situación con Duo, había detestado la larga espera antes de poder tocarlo, besarlo y tenerlo como tanto lo había deseado y ahora detestaba que aquello se hubiese ido por completo por la borda, el trenzado le había mentido y ahora él se había acostado con una tipeja cualquiera, una posible reconciliación parecía imposible, Duo nunca le iba a perdonar que se acostara con alguien más después de haber armado tanto escándalo por lo de la supuesta violación, ahora se podía decir que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ahora era cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse comportado de esa forma tan cruel e injusta con Duo

Zechs. ¿Pensando en él?

El rubio junto con Traize miraban atentos a Heero, el ojiazul sale de su trance al escuchar al manager y le avienta su típica mirada de hielo pero Zechs no se intimida, al contrario, sonríe más ampliamente, era obvio que Heero si estaba pensando en él, el vocalista no responde a la pregunta echa por el rubio, solamente se pone de pie y se retira hacia la ventana mirando la ciudad desde ahí, Zechs y Traize se voltean a ver y ríen por lo bajo para disgusto de Heero que se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, en ese momento se escucha la puerta de la oficina de Quinze abrirse haciendo voltear a los tres visitantes, muchas personas comienzan a salir de la oficina siendo despedidos uno a uno por Quinze con una gran sonrisa y cuando todos se han ido por fin el dueño de Producciones Colmillo Blanco voltea hacia los tres chicos y les hace la seña de que pasen, ellos obedecen y cuando Quinze les pide que tomen asiento también lo hacen, el hombre cierra la puerta y también se sienta frente a los tres chicos mirándolos detenidamente, se veía serio y molesto

Zechs. ¿Para que nos llamaste?

Quinze. Zechs, sabes que te aprecio y que me honró mucho que nos hayan escogido como casa disquera pero éste es el tercer escándalo en el que se ven envueltos, comenzaremos a tener problemas con los inversionistas por su culpa

Definitivamente el dueño de producciones Colmillo Blanco estaba muy molesto aunque de antemano sabía que esos escándalos tenían que ver con Dermail, hombre a quien conocía de hace muchos años y a quien le hacía un pequeño favor aunque sin saber todos los pormenores de los planes del abuelo de Dorothy; Zechs se pone un poco nervioso, sabía de negocios, sobre todo de los negocios que envuelven al mundo de la farándula y sabía que con escándalos de ese tipo podían irse a la ruina total, por su parte Heero no estaba muy interesado, lo que realmente le importaba era el escándalo de la demanda contra Duo, a él no le importaba mucho si desaparecía The Wings o no, Traize en cambio si estaba preocupado, sabía lo importante que era el grupo para su amigo y para su novio y desde el principio él se había vuelto el brazo derecho del manager por lo que se consideraba de cierto modo parte del grupo

Zechs. Te prometo que todo se solucionará y...

Quinze. ¡No me prometas nada! Además no te estoy diciendo que les quitaremos el apoyo a menos que los escándalos cada vez sean peores, lo que si te voy a pedir es que te quedes aquí hasta que aseguremos un par de contratos que tengo ya en vías de ser aprobados, debes de darles seguridad a los inversionistas, no sé que diálogos utilizarás pero necesitas ser convincente, The Wings siempre prometió mucho

El manager del grupo estaba muy inquieto, jamás había vivido situación parecida, no era la primera vez que era manager de un grupo de rock y jamás había vivido situaciones parecidas, no sabía que comentar o que decir, se sentía también muy apenado con Quinze pero les había tomado cariño a los muchachos y no podía darles la espalda en esos momentos, por muchos problemas que tuvieran él estaría ahí para apoyarlos

Zechs. Lo haré

Quinze sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, tal como lo había planeado Dermail; Zechs y los otros se quedarían ahí por más días, así aprovechaba para destruir al grupo ahora que se encontraban distanciados, dividiendo en dos partes al equipo le resultaba más fácil... Heero miraba fríamente al dueño de la casa productora, algo había en él que le daba mala espina, se notaba que ese hombre ocultaba algo

Quinze. Bien, no tengo más que decirles, les pido que se retiren por favor, estaremos en contacto por cualquier cosa que surja, si me disculpan tengo trabajo

Ignorándolos por completo el hombre vuelve su mirada al escritorio y les señala con la mano la puerta, los tres visitantes se ponen de pie, Zechs si se despide aunque no es respondido y después salen los tres de la oficina con cara de pocos amigos, Heero estaba enojado por la forma tan arrogante de actuar del tipejo ese mientras que Zechs y Traize estaban muy preocupados, el futuro de The Wings era muy incierto...

Aún en el Hospital, Wufei se retira de la sala de espera donde se encontraba con Quatre para comprar un café mientras que el rubio se queda ahí por su hay noticias de Catherine

Quatre. Dios mío, cuando Catherine sepa que no podrá caminar...

El bajista suspira hondo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados mientras coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas y cuando va a colocar su cabeza sobre sus manos voltea hacia su lado derecho donde principia el pasillo y ve a Trowa de pie mirándole, el rubio se sorprende de verlo ahí con aquella expresión de tristeza y sin pensarlo se pone de pie devolviéndole la mirada al tiempo que el ojiverde comienza a avanzar hacia él con lentitud, cuando Trowa llega lo suficientemente cerca del bajista lo mira unos segundos más y después poco a poco se agacha abrazando a Quatre fuertemente cerrando sus ojos, el rubio se sorprende completamente por lo que abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y se queda completamente helado con los brazos rígidos a su costado, lentamente y dudando el rubio comienza a subir sus brazos correspondiendo al abrazo de Trowa, se sentía muy extraño, el cuerpo de Trowa se sentía también extraño pero no podía negar que se sentía bien, Wufei llega a donde están sus compañeros portando en cada mano un café, uno para Quatre y otro para él, el guitarrista los mira atentamente mostrándose un poco serio, Wufei mira uno de los vasos y sonríe un poco retirándose nuevamente de ese lugar dejando el café en el suelo mientras que ni Trowa ni Quatre habían notado su presencia...

Chris llega bastante enojada a la casa que era habitada por las chicas de Dark Sound, es Hilde quien le abre la puerta, la chica de cabello corto mira a la asesora con el ceño fruncido al reconocer en ella a una aliada de The Wings, la guitarrista la mira de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva recargándose en el marco de la puerta, la rubia no le toma importancia a la actitud altanera e intenta infiltrarse sin autorización pero Hilde la empuja hacia fuera nuevamente

Hilde. ¿Qué quieres estúpida?

Chris. Mira boba, contigo no es el asunto, busco a Dorothy

Hilde. Los asuntos de mis compañeras son mis asuntos

Chris. Que tierna pero eso a mí no me importa

Más enfadada aún Chris intenta nuevamente meterse sin permiso a la casa lográndolo ésta vez al aventar con fuerza a la guitarrista que casi cae al suelo, la rubia se pasa con confianza mientras que Hilde cierra la puerta y después la sigue jalándola del brazo cuando le da alcance

Hilde. ¡Salte!

Chris. ¡Suéltame estúpida!

La asesora de imagen le da una fuerte bofetada a Hilde que la hace voltear la cara y soltarle el brazo, la peliazul se lleva la mano a la mejilla mirando de forma feroz a Chris quien comienza a caminar de forma lenta por la casa

Chris. ¡Dame la cara maldita Dorothy!

Realmente Chris estaba muy molesta, ya no le importaba nada lo que le pudiese pasar a ella, iba a enfrentar a Dorothy e iba a decirle la verdad a Catherine aunque eso significara perderla para siempre; la rubia platinada sale de su habitación al oír a Chris y enseguida baja al recibidor para atender a su llamado, Hilde se acerca a Dorothy aún agarrándose la mejilla

Hilde. ¿Qué quiere ésta contigo?

Dorothy. Déjanos solas por favor

Chris. ¡No¿por qué no de una vez les dices quien eres en realidad?

Hilde mira confundida a su compañera por las palabras que Chris ha dicho pero Dorothy permanece seria mirando fijamente a su ex amante y sin decir nada

Chris. Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste ¡te hundiré maldita!

Aún más confundida que antes Hilde voltea ahora a ver a Chris, Dorothy la sigue viendo duramente emitiendo después una pequeña sonrisa, la asesora se desconcierta un poco

Dorothy. No le hagas caso a ésta loca ¡Guardias!

Al escuchar el llamado de Dorothy dos sujetos llegan hasta donde estaban las chicas y entre los dos agarran a Chris de los brazos, esos tipos eran los guardaespaldas de Dorothy, ella sabía que su abuelo era una persona con muchos enemigos y no quería correr riesgos, la rubia comienza a poner resistencia cuando los guardias comienzan a encaminarla con jalones hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Hilde y la sonrisa triunfadora y arrogante de Dorothy

Chris. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, todo se paga en ésta vida!

A Dorothy le molesta el comentario de Chris y ordena a los guardias que la echen de una vez por todas y ellos obedecen aventando a la rubia cuando salen de la casa haciéndola caer en el suelo cerrándole después la puerta, enojada Chris golpea fuertemente el suelo con su puño derecho y comienza a llorar... Al ver que se ha ido por completo Dorothy amplia su sonrisa y se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar, Hilde la sigue mirándola sorprendida

Hilde. ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer¿por qué te dijo esas cosas¿y por qué la trataste así de mal¿qué le hiciste?

Dorothy. No te metas en lo que no te importa

La mirada fría que Dorothy le echa a Hilde la hace intimidar y deja de seguirla, la rubia se marcha a su habitación, la vista de la guitarrista se queda fija en ella hasta que ya no se ve, la peliazul estaba muy confundida pero tal vez era mejor no meterse en los asuntos de su compañera, la nieta de Dermail llega a su habitación aventando cuando encuentra cerca de ella, estaba enojada

Dorothy. No Chris, ya veremos quien hunde a quien, te vas a arrepentir

La rubia platinada comienza a reírse de forma perversa, nadie se atrevía a ofenderla de ese modo, ya comenzaba a idear algo divertido para hacer sufrir a la asesora más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre, Dorothy voltea hacia atrás y ve a Relena parada cerca de la puerta, le miraba seriamente, la rubia sonríe feliz al ver a su compañera ahí

Relena. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿por qué tanto escándalo y para qué te quería la chica que gritaba como loca?

Dorothy. Está resentida porque hace tiempo éramos amantes y la deje

La ojiverde se sorprende un poco por la respuesta de Dorothy, la rubia platinada nota la expresión en la vocalista de Dark Sound y sonríe maliciosa acercándose lentamente hacia ella

Dorothy. ¿Celosa?

Relena. No alucines, nunca sentiría celos de alguien como tú, además no soy lesbiana

Dorothy se comienza a reír abiertamente a carcajadas después del comentario de su compañera, Relena se molesta por la reacción ante sus palabras y frunce el ceño mientras que Dorothy termina de avanzar al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Relena quien intenta retroceder un paso pero la rubia platinada logra sujetarla de la cintura con su mano izquierda, Relena intenta oponerse pero Dorothy coloca su mano derecha en los cabellos de su compañera comenzando a acariciarlos acercándose más hasta poner sus labios sobre los de Relena quien abre los ojos por completo enseguida aventando a Dorothy pero ella no la suelta de la cintura, solo sonríe y vuelve a besarla poniendo ahora su mano derecha sobre el seno izquierdo de su compañera moviéndolo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras su pulgar masajea el pezón, el rostro de Relena se enrojece por completo y su fuerza disminuye un poco, Dorothy sonríe en sus adentros y sin soltar los labios de Relena baja su mano hasta introducirla por debajo de la falda que tenía puesta su compañera, la ojiverde se retuerce un poco al sentir la mano en su genital

Dorothy. ¿Qué no eres lesbiana¿y por qué te mojas por algo tan sencillo?

De forma despectiva Dorothy saca su mano de la falda y avienta un poco a su compañera cuyo rostro aún estaba enrojecido, la rubia platinada comienza a reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada confundida de la ojiverde que enseguida se echa a correr

Dorothy. Todo me está saliendo bien, la niña tonta está en el Hospital, Chris está deshecha, el grupo casi arruinado, Relena caerá tarde o temprano y los tres estúpidos en Canadá nunca volverán a tocar el suelo de ésta ciudad, tendrán pase directo al panteón, Heero, juro que morirás, pagarás por el amor que Relena te tiene

Nuevamente la loca de Dorothy comienza a reírse a carcajadas, sin duda ella iba a lograr vencer, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz... después de haberse abrazado por algunos minutos Trowa se aleja poco a poco del rubio quien estaba sonrojado y confundido ¿ese era el Trowa que él conocía? En cambio el ojiverde no prestaba mucha atención a aquel suceso, se sentía muy abatido y al ver a Quatre ahí le había surgido la necesidad de abrazarlo

Quatre. Trowa, es probable que Catherine no vuelva a caminar

Sin decir nada el ojiverde cierra los ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras empuña sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, Quatre se siente mal por su compañero e intenta volver a abrazarlo pero él mismo se detiene desviando su mirada por encima del hombro del baterista logrando divisar el vaso de café que Wufei había dejado en el suelo, el rubio dice su nombre en un susurro haciendo que enseguida Trowa voltee a verlo fijamente, el bajista camina hacia aquel vaso de café y lo junta ante la mirada confusa del ojiverde y regresa de nuevo hacia donde está mirando atentamente el vaso

Trowa. Mi hermana está internada y tú no dejas de ser un cualquiera

Quatre voltea enseguida hacia Trowa al escuchar sus tontas palabras y lo mira duramente, la mirada ojiverde también era sentenciante

Quatre. ¿Nunca te cansas de humillarme?

Sin ánimos de discutir con el arrogante baterista de The Wings el rubio se aleja con el café en sus manos, Trowa lo observa marcharse y cerrando los ojos pasa su mano derecha por su cabello suspirando, la mayor de las veces hablaba sin pensar en lo que decía, ese no era momento de decirle esas cosas a su compañero, sabía muy bien eso pero una fuerza mayor le impedía tratarlo de otra forma, ese era como su mecanismo de autodefensa... minutos después Wufei regresa a la casa de Trowa y explica a Duo como está la situación, el trenzado se entristece al escuchar lo de la columna de Catherine, aunque peleaban mucho él le tenía mucho aprecio a la chica, desde siempre ella había sido parte importante del grupo y de sus vidas... de nuevo en el Hospital Trowa esperaba más noticias de su hermana pero nadie le decía nada, las enfermeras que pasaban no sabían darle explicaciones, eso lo tenía muy desesperado hasta que el doctor que se encarga de la hermana del ojiverde aparece y le dice que la chica ha despertado y que quiere verle, Catherine estaba ya enterada de la situación de sus piernas, se sentía muy afligida pero debía de ser muy fuerte, no quería que su hermano, Chris y los chicos tuvieran un problema más; enseguida Trowa hace caso al doctor y lo sigue para ver a su hermana, Catherine lo ve parado en la puerta y sonríe con tristeza, el ojiverde duda unos segundos pero después se acerca a prisa dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo

Catherine. Hermanito

La chica comienza a derramar lágrimas que corren caprichosas por sus mejillas, Trowa lleva su mano izquierda hacia la frente de la chica apartándole algunos cabellos

Trowa. Estarás bien hermosa, lo prometo

Catherine se sorprende mucho de la actitud de su hermano y sonríe contenta intensificando sus lágrimas, con sus dos manos el ojiverde aprieta con fuerza una de las manos de su hermana agachándose para darle un beso sobre la misma, Catherine acaricia los cabellos de su hermano con la mano desocupada, era triste pensar que solo en aquellas situaciones podía recuperar a su hermano de antes, ojalá Trowa abriera pronto sus ojos antes de que comenzara a perder a las personas a su alrededor que le estimaban...

Los tres viajeros llegan al Hotel en el que se hospedaban, cuando van a recoger las tarjetas de sus habitación a la recepción la encargada les avisa que en varias ocasiones han recibido llamadas de New York y que han dejado el mensaje de que se comuniquen de inmediato a casa de Trowa, los tres se miran preocupados y Zechs pide el teléfono de recepción para hacer una llamada, la encargada acepta y enseguida el manager llama a casa de Trowa, el teléfono es contestado por alguien de la servidumbre quien enseguida llama a Wufei para que se haga cargo, el guitarrista toma el teléfono, a un lado de él estaba Duo

Zechs. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Wufei. Sí, dispararon a Catherine y está ahora en el Hospital, el médico dice que es probable que nunca más vuelva a caminar

El rubio platinado se sorprende por la cruel noticia y voltea a ver a Traize con los ojos muy abiertos, su amigo se preocupa mucho por la reacción, Heero también se preocupa, tal vez algo había pasado con Duo

Zechs. ¿Esta fuera de peligro?

Wufei. Afortunadamente sí

Zechs. Regresaremos hoy mismo

Wufei. No Zechs, deben arreglar lo de la disquera, Catherine no está sola, tiene a Chris, a su hermano y a nosotros, los mantendré al tanto

Zechs. Pero...

Wufei. No se diga más, estense tranquilos

Sin más que decir el guitarrista cuelga el teléfono, Zechs mira la bocina al escuchar que le han colgado y después también cuelga el teléfono explicándoles enseguida a los otros dos sobre la situación, ambos se sorprenden de la noticia y se preocupan, la chica no salía a lugares públicos donde concurría mucha gente sin guardaespaldas y tampoco era alguien que tuviera enemigos, quien fuera que le disparó seguramente estaba ajustando cuentas con Trowa o con alguno de los que en la casa del baterista vivían, sin duda había sido premeditado pero aún así Wufei tenía razón, debían arreglar primero los asuntos en Canadá... Trowa regresa a casa cuando la hora de visitas termina, su hermana había insistido en que se fuera y él había obedecido, la chica estaba bien cuidada, cuando el ojiverde llega a su casa Wufei le recibe, la servidumbre ya se había marchado, el baterista no saluda si quiera a su compañero, el guitarrista estaba acostumbrado a esa indiferencia y también lo ignora dirigiéndose hacia la sala de la televisión para despejarse un poco mientras que Trowa va a su habitación y se encierra, el ojiverde se acuesta en su cama mirando hacia el techo colocándose un brazo sobre la frente y cerrando sus ojos, miles de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, su hermana principalmente ocupaba mayor espacio, no podía entender quien querría dañarla, la banda había pasado a último lugar ya que después de haber pensado mucho en su hermana comienza a pensar en Quatre, no podía entender el porque había comenzado esa relación tan tortuosa, el rubio era demasiado tonto porque él lo trataba duramente y sin embargo él no dejaba de seguirlo, pero Trowa aún no conocía el amor y le parecía una situación completamente ridícula, el ojiverde quería alejar al rubio, quería que dejara de seguirlo, de amarlo, pero aún así, aún queriéndolo con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejar de acercársele, de acosarlo, lo alejaba para después acercarlo, todo eso era muy confuso para él ¿por qué es que incluso Duo comenzaba a desaparecer de sus pensamientos?... Trowa agita rápidamente su cabeza y enseguida se sienta en la cama suspirando hondamente, los ojos verdes miran hacia el minibar que tenía en su habitación y deja su mirada fija en él, la tentación es mucha y sin pensar siquiera en resistirse se pone de pie y camina hacia él abriéndolo rápidamente, dentro había tanto cerveza como diversas clases de vino, sin trabas para decidir agarra la botella de vodka y cierra de un portazo el minibar, la botella ya estaba un poco consumida, Trowa la abre y apretando los ojos bebe un largo trago limpiándose la boca con la mano después

Trowa. No puedo más

El ojiverde camina hacia su tocador y abre uno de los cajones en el cual tenía unas cuantas pastillas de éxtasis, saca dos y aún con la botella en mano se sienta en la cama aventando los zapatos después de quitárselos

Trowa. A tú salud Catherine

El ojiverde se pone ambas pastillas en la lengua y después bebe otro gran trago de vodka, ésta vez el trago era muy grande, podía sentir ardor en su garganta pero eso no le importa y después de pasadas las pastillas vuelve a beber del vino...

Con sed el rubio baja a la cocina para beber agua pero al pasar por la sala de televisión se detiene al ver la espalda de Wufei quien está sentado en el sillón viendo una película, parecía ser una comedia pero el guitarrista no reía, Quatre sonríe y entra a la sala, Wufei escucha sus pasos y voltea pero enseguida voltea hacia la televisión, el bajista se sienta en silencio a un lado de él, el chino se queda quieto como si el rubio no hubiese llegado, Quatre le mira un poco más antes de hablarle

Quatre. Te fuiste sin avisar

Wufei. No tenía a que quedarme

Quatre. No digas eso

Wufei. Tú y Trowa estaban abrazados, no quería interrumpir

Wufei se pone muy serio después de su comentario, Quatre se sorprende un poco y enseguida voltea sonrojándose un poco

Quatre. ¿Estas celoso?

Wufei. No... no te confundas, sé que estas necesitado de cariño y necesitas de alguien a quien si le intereses pero no soy yo

Enojado Wufei se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, Quatre se ofende por ese comentario y también enojado se pone de pie y se gira hacia la puerta pero sin avanzar

Quatre. ¿Y los besos que nos dimos?

El guitarrista se detiene abruptamente quedándose de pie sin voltear, Quatre se lleva una mano hacia el pecho y le mira detenidamente mientras que la mirada de Wufei se ablanda un poco volteando hacia el rubio poco a poco

Wufei. Tal vez antes si me habría puesto celoso, porque me gustabas

El bajista abre sus ojos con consideración cuando escucha aquella confesión, no le sorprendía mucho porque ya se había dado cuenta de eso pero escucharlo resultaba un poco impactante, aún así Quatre seguía enojado y vuelve a fruncir el ceño mirándolo duramente

Quatre. ¿Es por qué amas a Traize!

Ahora el sorprendido era Wufei, nunca se había preguntado aquello ¿y si realmente estaba enamorado de ese tipo¿de su posible violador? Se había dado cuenta que le gustaba mucho pero ¿amarlo? Eso era decir mucho, tal vez si se estaba enamorando de él... Wufei endurece un poco su mirada y se acerca de a poco a su compañero

Wufei. ¿Y si así fuera? Amas a Trowa ¿no? que te importa

Quatre. Me importa porque sé que lo odiabas

Wufei. Tu que sabes

Quatre. Lo sentía y ahora no

Wufei. No eres el más indicado para decirlo... ¿qué acaso no eres tú el que le vende su cuerpo a Trowa¿no eres su objeto sexual?

Furioso Quatre le da una fuerte bofetada a su compañero y se va corriendo hacia su habitación, suficiente tenía con Trowa llamándole "su puta" como para escuchar algo parecido en labios de su compañero, Wufei se reprocha por haberle dicho aquellas palabras pero ya no importaba, lo había dicho y lo había hecho sintiéndolo realmente, le dolía que Quatre estuviera pasando por esa situación, por eso le molestaba su relación con Trowa aunque anteriormente le desagradaba porque le gustaba Quatre pero con la llegada de Traize a su vida amorosa eso había cambiado...

Después de no haber salido prácticamente en todo el día Duo sale de su habitación para ir al jardín y tomar un poco de aire, desde que se había enterado de la demanda y Heero lo había botado se sentía ajeno, salvo lo de Catherine no le importaba nada, solo su amado Heero le importaba y deseaba volverlo a ver a pesar de que prácticamente acababa de irse, pero sin duda le hacía mucha falta, el calor de su piel, los besos, las caricias, su cuerpo, todo de Heero le hacía falta, a pesar de que no hacía frío su cuerpo se sentía helado... al salir al jardín el trenzado divisa la figura de una persona quien parece ser Wufei, su compañero estaba sentado con los pies dentro de la alberca y se veía pensativo, Duo camina hacia él y le hace compañía dejando sus sandalias a un lado para meter los pies dentro del agua, Wufei voltea hacia él y después mira el agua, Duo comienza a agitar sus pies lentamente, los dos se hacen compañía en silencio por largos minutos

Duo. Que vida ¿eh?

Wufei. Todo se solucionará

Duo. ... ¿No extrañas a Traize?

Las miradas de ambos no dejaban de ver el agua un poco turbia por los movimientos de Duo, al escuchar la pregunta Wufei voltea hacia él y sonríe ligeramente volviendo su mirada al agua después mientras que la mirada de Duo era bastante seria, algo raro en él

Wufei. Un poco... ¿y tú extrañas a Heero?

Duo. Siento, como si yo tampoco estuviera aquí

Por lo ojos de Duo comienzan a rodar un par de lágrimas y se agacha logrando meter también las manos al agua y comenzar a deslizarlas por debajo de ésta, Wufei borra su sonrisa y voltea a ver de nuevo al trenzado, mirándolo llorar en silencio

Wufei. ¿Por qué no le llamas?

Duo. Me colgará apenas escuche mi voz

Wufei. Heero te ama, no permitas que intente olvidarse de ti

El trenzado se levanta sacando las manos del agua y voltea a ver a Wufei quien le sonreía amablemente, una sonrisa comienza a formarse en los labios del trenzado quien se seca las lágrimas con la mano derecha, Wufei mira ésta detenidamente y nota aquella cicatriz que marcaba la muñeca derecha de su compañero, Duo se da cuenta que Wufei mira su cicatriz y también se la mira por unos segundos bajando la mano enseguida, los ojos negros se fijan en los violetas

Wufei. Tampoco permitas que se repita

Duo asiente con la cabeza y saca los pies del agua, Wufei no había preguntado nada acerca de esa cicatriz pero se notaba que lo había comprendido completamente, antes no tenía a nadie en la vida, antes se había sentido despreciado y abandonado, por eso se había intentado suicidar hace tiempo, pero ahora no debía permitir que le sucediera lo mismo por mucho desprecio que sintiera por parte de Heero, por muy abandonado y solo que estuviera. Duo se pone las sandalias y se mete a la casa después de agradecer a Wufei quien se queda sentado con los pies aún dentro del agua, el trenzado iba a llamar a Heero al Hotel en Canadá...

Trowa reía como tonto tirado en el suelo de la habitación, generalmente tomaba una sola pastilla de éxtasis pero ésta vez había tomado dos y mucho Vodka, los sentidos se le turbaban, era como estar flotando en el aire... cada vez que se sentía abrumado recurría a las drogas y al alcohol, lo que sucedía con Catherine le estaba matando cruelmente desde adentro, la sola idea de perderla le provocaba grandes deseos de vomitar; el ojiverde a duras penas se levanta del suelo y se sube a la cama donde estaba la botella de vino pero ésta estaba vacía por lo que enojado la avienta al suelo comenzando a reír después

Trowa. Voy a buscar a mi hermanita

Volviendo a reírse Trowa camina hacia la puerta con un poco más de tino llegando hasta ella sin caerse y abriéndola enseguida para dirigirse a la habitación de Catherine la cual estaba hasta el tercer piso al igual que la de Zechs... Duo sube al segundo piso para dirigirse a su habitación y hablarle a Heero desde ahí a pesar de que pasaban de las diez de la noche, conocía a Heero y sabía que no se dormía temprano así que no había problema... Trowa baja enseguida al segundo piso cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermana ve ésta vacía, había reído después de ver y recordar que su hermana estaba en el Hospital, el ojiverde se dirige enseguida a su habitación pero a lo lejos divisa la figura de Duo que apenas llegaba al segundo piso, el trenzado ve a Trowa que está a escasos cinco metros de él y se miran fijamente, Duo piensa que Trowa no se ve muy bien pero no era tonto y no se iba a acercar pero a pesar de su estado cuando el trenzado toca la perilla de la puerta el ojiverde llega rápidamente hacia él y le sujeta con fuerza el brazo, Duo voltea enojado

Duo. No empieces Trowa

Trowa. ¿Siempre te ves tan exquisito?

Duo. ¿Por qué no te mueres?

Trowa. Moriré solo si tu me matas

El ojiverde sonríe ampliamente mientras que Duo lo mira frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto, su compañero se había calmado por un tiempo pero seguro ahora que no estaba Heero trataría de hacer de las suyas y el trenzado no estaba lejos de la realidad pues cuando menos se lo espera Trowa lo empuja del pecho haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared donde lo acorrala acercando su rostro al suyo

Duo. Guácala, apestas a alcohol

El trenzado pone sus manos en el pecho del ojiverde y avienta a Trowa pero él abalanza su cuerpo hacia el de Duo tocando su pecho con el del guitarrista, Duo intenta poner resistencia pero Trowa aprisiona los labios del chico con los suyos en un beso desesperado, Duo tenía los ojos muy abiertos resistiéndose al duro y nada delicado beso por parte del ojiverde quien parecía alterado, seguro que había consumido sustancias tóxicas

Trowa. Te haré mío ésta noche

Los ojos violetas se abren con más intensidad sintiendo pronto como la mano del de ojos verdes se desliza suavemente por dentro de su pantalón agarrando el miembro de Duo con fuerza quien cierra un ojo volviendo a intentar poner resistencia pero sin éxito, Trowa sonríe y saca su mano del pantalón de Duo para poner ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y atraerlo hacia él solo para aventarlo con fuerza hacia la pared, Duo grita pero a medio grito Trowa vuelve a besarlo con furia, Duo aprieta con fuerza sus ojos y muerde el labio de Trowa para que le suelte pero él solo sonríe sobre sus labios introduciendo después su lengua a la boca de Duo a pesar de la lucha que pone el trenzado por evitarlo, el ojiverde para el beso no correspondido y agarra a Duo de un brazo jalándolo hacia él para llevarlo a su habitación para hacerlo suyo, Duo pone resistencia jalándose hacia el lado contrario pero Trowa lo jala hacia con él con fuerza haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo

Duo. ¡Déjame estúpido!

Con un movimiento fuerte y sin medirse Trowa agarra otra vez la mano de Duo y lo jala con fuerza para ponerlo de pie pero él se opone, prefería estar en el suelo a que Trowa lo jalara hasta meterlo a su habitación pero eso al ojiverde no le importa comenzando a arrastrar a Duo por el suelo quien comienza a gritar, Quatre estaba en su habitación dormido, se había quedado dormido con los audífonos puestos por lo que no oía los gritos de Duo, el guitarrista que aún estaba en la alberca alcanza a oír un poco de los gritos de Duo pero cree que es solo su imaginación

Duo. ¡Suéltame!

Trowa. Serás mío quieras o no

Duo. No por favor

Trowa seguía arrastrando a su compañero guitarrista que ya no sabía que hacer, ponía todas sus fuerzas pero el ojiverde era mucho más fuerte que él, también pataleaba pero a Trowa no le importaba y continua jalándolo hasta que llega a su habitación y abre la puerta, Duo tiembla cuando ve la puerta abierta y hace sus movimientos más locos sin ton ni son para que al baterista le cueste mucho más trabajo meterlo al cuarto... Wufei llega a la conclusión de que esos gritos no eran su imaginación cuando los sigue escuchando por lo que saca enseguida sus pies del agua y sin ponerse sus zapatos corre hacia el interior de la casa subiendo rápidamente encontrando una escena realmente desagradable, Trowa estaba jalando violentamente a Duo para intentar meterlo a su habitación y el trenzado pataleaba desesperado intentando también quitar su mano del agarre de Trowa

Wufei. Suéltalo

Ambos músicos voltean al escuchar al guitarrista, Trowa lo mira duramente mientras que el trenzado sonríe, por fin alguien escuchaba sus súplicas, el ojiverde no suelta a Duo pero éste se pone de pie, Wufei se acerca a los dos sin dejar de mirar a Trowa

Trowa. Que dices Wufei ¿nos lo jodemos?

El chino mira fríamente a Trowa y sin contestarle se acerca más hacia Duo pero mirándolo a él, la mano derecha de Wufei es más rápida y sin que el ojiverde lo note el chino toma a Duo de la cintura y lo jala con fuerza hacia él soltándose el trenzado de su agresor, Wufei aleja el cuerpo de Duo de Trowa, el ojivioleta se sonroja un poco

Wufei. No vuelvas a tocarlo

Trowa. ¿Eres el sustituto de Heero¿también te lo jodes como lo jode nuestro querido compañerito Yuy?

El ojiverde se comienza a reír a carcajadas ante las miradas asesinas de Wufei y Duo

Wufei. Estas borracho y drogado, no vale la pena hablar contigo

Trowa deja de reír por completo comenzando su mirada a enfriarse, los mira detenidamente unos momentos y sin decir nada se dirige a su habitación y entra cerrándoles la puerta enseguida, los dos seguían mirando a la puerta por unos momentos más hasta que Duo repara en que Wufei lo tiene por la cintura y están bastante cerca

Duo. ¿Me devuelves mi cuerpo?

Wufei voltea hacia su mano y también repara en que ésta está abarcando la cintura de su compañero, ambos voltean a verse y sus rostros se tiñen de rojo, Wufei quita enseguida su mano y da dos pasos hacia su lado izquierdo para separarse un poco más mientras que apenado Duo solo se rasca la cabeza

Duo. Gracias

Wufei. No... no es... nada

Duo. Bueno, voy a llamar a Heero

Sobándose la mano y sonriendo contento el trenzado se mete a su habitación siendo seguido por la mirada de Wufei que aún seguía sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos, mucho menos con el trenzado... Duo cierra con seguro su cuarto después de entrar, no quería que aún en aquel estado el ojiverde entrara y quisiera violarlo, si no fuera por el arraigo y la banda ya se habría ido de esa casa, ahora tenía mucho dinero como para vivir bien solo

Duo. ¿Y si no me quiere hablar?

Indeciso el trenzado miraba el teléfono, se sentía nervioso, caminaba de aquí a allá en la habitación sin tomar una decisión

Duo. Tu puedes Duo, es el hombre que amas... recupéralo

Tomando su determinación el trenzado llega a la conclusión de llamarle a Heero a Canadá, el ojivioleta se acuesta en la cama y saca de su buró una tarjeta donde tenía anotado el número y agarrando el inalámbrico con ambas manos comienza a marcar el número con sus pulgares...

Aquella noche había sido un fiasco, después de la junta con Quinze habían llegado directamente al Hotel y él ya no había salido en todas esas horas, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar algo ni había pedido servicio de habitación, no tenía hambre, se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar en que había tenido sexo con aquella desconocida, no recordaba absolutamente nada de ese encuentro sexual pero a las pruebas se remitía, sin duda él y esa mujer lo habían hecho

Heero. Metiste la pata Heero

El ojiazul suspira cansado, estaba harto de pensar y pensar en ese error, ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, no podía entender como es que había cometido semejante acto y más aún estando ebrio, no era igual de fácil para él conseguir una erección como cuando se encontraba sobrio. Cuando menos se lo espera el teléfono de la habitación suena lo cual le parece extraño aunque probablemente se trataba de Zechs y Traize quienes horas antes le habían insistido inútilmente para que saliera de la habitación y comiera algo, el ojiazul levanta sin ganas el teléfono

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Al escuchar la voz del vocalista Duo se queda completamente callado, Heero espera respuesta del otro lado pero no la obtenía

Heero. ¿Duo?

Gracias a la respiración del trenzado Heero se da cuenta que se trataba de él, no hacía falta siquiera escuchar su voz para saber que se trataba del guitarrista, lo conocía demasiado bien; el ojivioleta se queda aún callado, estaba muy nervioso, del otro lado el ojiazul no puede evitar sonreír, estaba seguro que se trataba de Duo, su Duo

Heero. Si no vas hablar cuelga, la llamada cuesta

El sarcasmo de Heero hace sonreír a Duo, le demostraba que el ojiazul ya no estaba enojado, no sabía porque había cambiado de parecer ya que ignoraba lo que supuestamente había sucedido con Sandy, el ojiazul se sentía muy culpable y eso lo había hecho reflexionar, al fin y al cabo Duo no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido, él mismo sabía lo confuso que era pasar por aquella transición, comprendía los sentimientos de Duo pero su orgullo le había tapado los ojos, si lo hubiera percibido antes seguro que lo de Sandy jamás habría pasado y eso era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar, el trenzado no se merecía el trato que él le había dado antes del viaje y tampoco se merecía el que él se hubiese acostado con aquella mujer aún cuando ellos ya habían terminado su relación, sentía que le había engañado

Duo. Hola... necesitaba oírte

Heero. Y yo a ti

Duo. ¿En serio?

Heero. Fui un completo estúpido

Duo sonríe contento, no pensaba que el ojiazul lo hubiese perdonado tan pronto pero no quería pensar en eso, lo importante era que en esos momentos se estaban escuchando el uno al otro

Duo. Te extraño... ¿tú me extrañas?

Heero. Ni idea tienes

El trenzado se eleva completamente al escuchar que Heero le extraña, había pensado que el ojiazul ya lo había olvidado pero le alegraba saber que no era de ese modo. Enseguida Heero pregunta a Duo sobre su juicio y sobre lo que había pasado a Catherine, el trenzado le explica todo lo que tiene que ver con ambos temas y después comienzan nuevamente a hablar de ellos dos, más que Heero era el trenzado quien más hablaba...

En su habitación Trowa comenzaba a sudar frío, el estómago le dolía excesivamente, había tenido un corto periodo de abstinencia y ahora había consumido fuertes cantidades de alcohol además de las dos pastillas de éxtasis, a duras penas se arrastra hasta el baño para vomitar, al llegar a el comienza a vomitar dentro del retrete agarrándose con fuerza el estómago, sentía como si éste se fuera a salir por su boca, la cabeza también le dolía demasiado, el ojiverde termina de vomitar y con esfuerzo se pone de pie para acercarse al lavabo y enjuagarse la boca pero apenas abre la llave le dan ganas de vomitar nuevamente pero ésta vez se inclina hacia el frente para hacerlo en el lavabo pero al intentar vomitar comienza a sacar sangre por la boca, Trowa mira aquel líquido rojo con sorpresa y eleva su mirada para verse en el espejo del baño, sus ojos no se veían nada bien, tampoco su cara, se sentía muy mal, nunca antes se había sentido tan pésimo...

Mientras que Heero y Duo seguían hablando por teléfono, llevaban más de una hora al teléfono, el ojiazul ya había pedido perdón al trenzado por todo pero aún no le contaba acerca de Sandy y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no podía perder al trenzado ahora que lo había recuperado así que si Duo nunca se enteraba no había problema

Duo. Ahora que no estas mi cama se siente fría

Heero. ¿En serio?

Duo. Sí... te extraño dentro

El ojiazul dibuja una media sonrisa ante la traviesa confesión por parte de Duo mientras que el trenzado se sonroja un poco

Heero. También extraño tu cuerpo... tocarlo... lamerlo

De solo imaginárselo Duo se muerde fuertemente el labio inferior y se lleva la mano derecha al pecho comenzando a acariciarlo mientras cierra los ojos

Duo. ¿Qué más?... ¿qué me harías?

Heero comienza a notar el cambio en la respiración de Duo y también se muerde el labio inferior al comprender lo que quería el trenzado, sus cuerpos estaban distanciados pero sus mentes estaban en la misma frecuencia

Heero. Comenzaría por lamerte el cuello, lento pero salvaje, succionando cada centímetro, abriendo cada poro de piel...

El trenzado se lleva la mano derecha al cuello y comienza a acariciárselo mientras con la izquierda sostiene el teléfono

Heero. Bajaría hasta tus tetillas, tomaría una entre mis dientes mientras lamo, torturándote hasta que no puedas más y supliques...

La mano derecha de Duo se pasa lenta por su propio cuerpo acariciándose los pezones por encima de la ropa y por encima también de ésta toma uno con sus dedos y comienza a moverlo imaginando que se trata de la lengua de Heero la que le hace cosquillas, Duo jadea y se retuerce un poco

Heero. Mi lengua comienza a explorar tu cuerpo sin olvidar rincón alguno mientras mi mano traviesa comienza a dar ligeros masajes a tu miembro erecto...

Duo. Si

El trenzado vuelve a retorcerse un poco mientras lentamente comienza a deslizar su mano por su pecho bajando hasta su entrepierna tomándola suavemente, gracias al pantalón con elástico a Duo no se le dificulta sacar su miembro, no tenía ropa interior y eso también le era de ayuda

Heero. Te abro las piernas encontrando tu cálido orificio, mi lengua no resiste y la introduzco lamiendo con gusto...

Duo sonríe ampliamente comenzando a deslizar su mano por su miembro, dándose suaves y lentos masajes llenos de placer imaginando todo lo que Heero decía

Heero. Tu orificio queda húmedo gracias a mi saliva, es el turno de mis dedos, primero uno... lo meto hasta el fondo comenzando a explorar tu cavidad... meto un segundo... un tercero, escarbo ansioso, tratando de encontrar algo mientras mi lengua recorre traviesa todo tu miembro...

Duo. Me encanta... si

El trenzado comienza a gemir lentamente con la respiración agitada aumentando la velocidad de su mano, los gemidos de Duo ponen duro a Heero quien también lentamente lleva su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna y la acaricia cerrando después sus ojos

Heero. Es suficiente, te abro más las piernas y entro en ti sin piedad, con tu lengua lames mis dedos llenos de ti mientras ambos acariciamos tu miembro... mis embestidas son rápidas, duras... gritas de placer

Duo. Oh sí... más... más

Acompañado con el movimiento de su mano Duo comienza a mover sus caderas de abajo hacia arriba gimiendo con fuerza, apretando de cuando en cuando sus labios mientras se retuerce, Heero se lo imaginaba masturbándose y eso aumentaba su excitación, acompañado de esos gemidos tan sexys que el trenzado siempre hacía

Heero. ¿Más fuerte?

Duo. Sí, fuerte... ¡más fuerte!

El trenzado hace más fuertes los movimientos de su mano y también mueve las caderas con más rapidez comenzando sus gemidos a intensificarse, también los de Heero son más insistentes, ambos se excitaban más con los gemidos de placer que emitía el otro, Duo abre sus ojos y comienza a nublársele la vista, su miembro se sentía bastante duro y caliente, estaba a punto de explotar, podía sentirlo comenzando a sentir un pequeño ardor desde adentro y enseguida el placentero orgasmo llega, Duo voltea los ojos hacia arriba y grita completamente extasiado al tiempo que gime con fuerza, poco después Heero también se derrama en su mano manchando a la vez su ropa de dormir, la mano de Duo se moja por completo del cremoso líquido, nuevamente el trenzado cierra sus ojos y se lleva la mano frente al rostro comenzando a lamer su semen hasta dejar limpia su mano de éste, los dos aún no respiraban con normalidad

Duo. Te amo Heero

Heero. Yo también

El trenzado sonríe ampliamente, hace días que deseaba oír aquellas palabras mientras que el ojiazul se enseria un poco, aquella experiencia sexual por teléfono había sido grandiosa pero nuevamente el saber que se había acostado con esa mujer le estaba matando, Duo se da cuenta de ese cambio a pesar de que no se estaban viendo frente a frente

Duo. ¿No te gusto acaso?

Heero. Claro que me gusto

Duo. ¿Verdad que sí? Nunca había hecho algo así, eres un pervertido

Heero. ¿Yo?

Duo. Sí, como me dices todo eso, tienes la mente sucia

Heero. Tú eres quien se masturbaba imaginándoselo

Duo. Échame la culpa, pervertido

Heero. Goloso

El guitarrista se ríe traviesamente, hace tiempo que extrañaba hablar así con Heero, el ojiazul no solía hacer bromas o tratar así a la gente pero con él sí y le parecía muy divertido, nadie conocía a Heero como él y tampoco nadie le quería como él, ahora el chico se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida, por fin Duo había conseguido a la persona más importante en su vida y pondría todo de su parte para que nunca jamás se separaran, lo único que podría hacerlo sería la mismísima muerte...

Por la mañana los miembros en la casa de Trowa bajan a desayunan a excepción de Trowa, el suceso de la noche anterior se lo había reservado Wufei y Duo por lo que Quatre lo ignoraba, por eso no le preocupaba en absoluto Trowa, seguro que le faltaba dormir y por eso aún no despertaba a pesar de ser casi las diez de la mañana... Wufei y Quatre se extrañan de ver a Duo muy contento, ese día tenía audiencia con su abogado y la parte acusadora antes del tan esperado juicio, aún el periodo de reunión de pruebas estaba abierto por lo que necesitaban conciliarse

Quatre. ¿No deberías estar preocupado? Hoy tienes audiencia ¿se te olvidó acaso?

Duo. No se me ha olvidado, pero Heero y yo nos reconciliamos y nada me hará ponerme triste o molesto

El rubio se sorprende mucho de lo que dice su amigo y muy contento se pone de pie para abrazarlo por la espalda mientras que Wufei solo sonríe, confiaba en que Heero iba a recapacitar y le daba mucho gusto por sus compañeros, Quatre también estaba feliz por ellos aunque debía confesar que le daba un poco de envidia, Heero y Duo estaban juntos de nuevo mientras que él y el ojiverde cada vez se distanciaban más

Quatre. ¿Y te perdonó así nada más?

Duo. Si, hasta tuvimos sexo al teléfono

Por el comentario Wufei escupe el jugo que bebía tirándolo sobre la mesa mientras que Quatre sonríe travieso y golpea el costado de su amigo quien se sonroja bastante, había hablado de más pero estaba contento y no le importaba

Duo. Bueno, me retiro porque debo arreglarme

El trenzado deja la servilleta sobre la mesa después de limpiarse la boca y se retira a su habitación dejando solos a sus compañeros, enseguida se comienza a sentir un ambiente muy pesado, la noche anterior no había sido buena para ambos, la presión se hace más grande y el rubio no la aguanta así que decide retirarse aunque aún no terminaba sus alimentos, antes de llegar a las escaleras siente como Wufei lo agarra de la mano y lo hace voltear, el rubio lo mira fijamente mostrándose un poco molesto

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres?

Wufei. No debí decir todo eso, perdóname

Quatre. Pero lo sientes, eso piensas de mí

Bajando la mirada Quatre se vuelve a voltear dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar de nuevo con decepción, de todas las personas que pudieron haberle dicho esas palabras su compañero Wufei es de quien menos lo esperaba; el chino lo suelta sin intentar detenerlo y mientras se marcha lo observa, el ojinegro se reprocha otra vez, su relación con Quatre estaba quebrada, había encontrado en él un buen amigo pero ahora ni eso eran, el guitarrista suspira y también decide ir a su habitación pero cuando da el primer paso el teléfono de la casa suena, enseguida una muchacha de servicio sale para contestar pero Wufei se ofrece para hacerlo él

Wufei. Diga

Traize. Mi amor, hola

Al rostro del chino sube un rojo intenso al oír la voz de Traize llamarle su amor, no solía hablarle así seguido y le apenaba aunque también le gustaba, nunca alguien le había llamado de esa forma, se sentía incluso querido, que ironía, su posible violador le amaba... Wufei se queda callado un tiempo, se sentía nervioso, como si nunca hubiesen hablado antes

Traize. ¿Amor¿sigues ahí?

Wufei. Sí

Traize. No sabes como ansiaba escucharte, sé que no han pasado ni dos días desde que hablamos pero no lo pude evitar

Wufei. Ya veo

Traize. ¿Estas bien? Te oigo raro

Wufei. Sí

Traize. Vamos, dime algo, quiero escuchar tu voz

Wufei. Yo... no puedo... adiós

Con nervios y rápidamente el guitarrista cuelga el teléfono inalámbrico llevándoselo en dirección al pecho, su rostro seguía sonrojado y su respiración estaba un poco agitada, Wufei cierra sus ojos con fuerza y avienta el teléfono con furia al suelo el cual se rompe

Wufei. ¡Te odio infeliz!

El guitarrista se lleva ambas manos a su cabello suelto y mete los dedos entre éste para sostener un poco mientras agacha su cabeza tapándole sus cabellos gran parte de su rostro, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta confusión, su pecho dolía, dolía demasiado... a su vez Quatre le miraba desde el segundo piso, había escuchado aquellas palabras claramente, suponía por la forma de actuar de Wufei que él aún le odiaba, seguramente su compañero ocultaba algo realmente siniestro detrás de esa "relación amorosa" con el amigo de Zechs.

Duo se prepara para su audiencia, a las 11 Richard su abogado llega a casa de Trowa para llevarlo él, Quatre le desea buena suerte a Duo y se despide de él con un abrazo, el trenzado también le corresponde el abrazo y sonríe ampliamente, Wufei solo le hace una seña de despedida y Duo la entiende como un "Buena suerte" y entonces se va en compañía del Abogado y del policía que vigilaba el arraigo domiciliario... al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia ahí se encontraba Erick en compañía de su abogado, el rubio sonríe cínicamente al ver a Duo quien solo empuña sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y le mira fríamente, el fiscal hace mención de ambas partes al juez y se sienta a un lado de éste para dar inicio a la audiencia, el abogado acusador presenta su lista de testigos al juez y después lo hace el abogado de la defensa y mientras continúan las miradas de Erick y de Duo se penetran mutuamente, el trenzado se estaba aguantando las ganas de no lanzársele a partirle la cara mientras que el rubio se contiene de no reírse a carcajadas, si Dorothy estuviera ahí seguro que reiría de gusto... la audiencia se termina, Erick había fingido casi en todo momento una actitud de miedo hacia Duo mientras que el no podía evitar mirarle duro lo cual le perjudicaba porque el fiscal se fijaba mucho en las actitudes de ambas partes, el abogado acusador se lleva al rubio mientras que Richard se queda con Duo un poco más en las instalaciones

Duo. ¿Te fijaste lo ilógico que sonaba?

Richard. Hay que esperar el juicio, hoy en la noche iré a ese antro y conseguiré más testigos

Duo. Me da mala espina, iré a la cárcel

Richard. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien

El guitarrista de The Wings suspira cansado y algo triste, había creído que lo sucedido con Heero la noche anterior lo iba a mantener alegre todo el día pero el solo hecho de haber visto a Erick le había hecho revolver el estómago... Richard y Duo se retiran para ir de nuevo a casa de Trowa, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde... mientras que en Canadá en el restaurante del Hotel en la mesa se encontraban los tres viajeros consumiendo sus alimentos, hasta el momento estaban muy callados hasta que Traize rompe el silencio preguntando a Heero por Duo, sabían que ese día el trenzado iba a presentarse a una audiencia

Traize. ¿Seguro que no le vas a perdonar?

Heero. Anoche hable con él

Traize. ¿Y?

Heero. Volvimos

Sorprendidos Zechs y Traize voltean a verse mientras que Heero continúa consumiendo sus alimentos, Zechs bebe de su vaso de agua y después mira al vocalista detenidamente, el ojiazul nota la mirada y se molesta un poco

Heero. ¿Qué me miras?

Zechs. No quiero ser indiscreto pero ¿seguro que le perdonaste?

Heero. ¿A qué te refieres?

Zechs. Lo sabes, por culpa

Al oír las palabras de su manager Heero deja de comer sus alimentos e ignorando al rubio bebe de su vaso con limonada para después mirarle con su clásica mirada de cero grados centígrados, Zechs le mantiene la mirada mientras que Traize mira a ambos

Heero. Que tontería

Zechs. Já, te conozco, no perdonas fácilmente, sigues muy enojado con él pero era tanta tu culpa por lo que pasó con esa mujer que decidiste "perdonarle" eres cruel, si Duo se entera de porque le perdonaste seguro que ésta vez es el fin

Heero. Que sabes tú

Zechs. Yo he cometido muchos errores con Noin, sé como piensas, yo me di cuenta a tiempo y la recuperé pero tú perderás a Duo para siempre, quítate esa venda de los ojos

La mirada fría de Heero se vuelve aún más dura y sin decir nada más se pone de pie y se va enseguida sin mirar atrás, Traize mira a su amigo fijamente mientras Zechs sonríe

Traize. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Zechs. Porque es la verdad, Heero está cometiendo un error, debió hablar con Duo sobre lo que más le molesto, eludiendo el tema no gana nada, además debió contarle lo de esa mujer

Traize. Vaya, se nota que los quieres

Zechs. ¿Qué?

Traize. Sonaste a papá dando consejos

Zechs. Sí... aprecio a esos muchachos

El manager de The Wings sonríe ampliamente bebiendo después de su vaso de agua mientras que Traize también sonríe mientras lo mira tiernamente, había olvidado por momentos eso que tanto le gustaba del rubio, seguro que si Wufei no hubiera entrado en su vida él seguiría amando locamente a su amigo...

Después de la comida Chris va a visitar a Catherine al Hospital, Trowa acababa de marcharse minutos atrás por lo que la chica estaba sola, la rubia entra a la habitación de su chica y ella le recibe con una amplia sonrisa, era la primera vez que se veían desde el atentado contra la hermana del ojiverde, Chris deja a Catherine unas rosas en uno de los muebles y se acerca dándole un tierno beso en los labios, enseguida las lágrimas no se hacen esperar, la hermana del baterista ya no iba a poder volver a caminar, era un golpe muy duro para ambas y la asesora no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente culpable, sabía que detrás de todo estaba la estúpida de Dorothy y su maldito abuelo, pero ahora ya no se iba a dejar manipular por ambos, aunque perdiera a Catherine para siempre la defendería hasta con su propia vida de ser necesario, por eso estaba decidida a contarle toda la verdad aunque aún ignoraba que detrás de la situación de Duo y la demanda se escondía también la integrante de Dark Sound... después de varias lágrimas Chris se acerca una silla a la cama de Catherine y le mira seriamente a los ojos lo cual pone muy nerviosa a la hermana de Trowa quien podía ver la angustia en la mirada de la persona que amaba, Chris toma con delicadeza la mano de la pelirroja y la besa tiernamente

Chris. Catherine, hay algo importante que debes saber pero antes de eso quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás pensé en hacerte daño

La mirada de Catherine cambia completamente mientras siente como su pecho comienza a agitarse agudamente, su mano suelta lentamente la de Chris mientras la mira confusa, la rubia se recarga rígidamente en el respaldo de la silla y suspira hondo antes de hablar

Chris. Yo no soy asesora de imagen

Catherine. ¿Qué?

Chris. Yo... yo fui contratada por Dorothy para infiltrarme en tu casa, ella tomo de la agenda de Noin el número de Zechs para que yo me contactará con él cuando Dorothy se enteró que él buscaba a una profesional en el ramo

La mirada asombrada de Catherine no daba crédito a lo que oía¿Chris y Dorothy se conocían¿qué ella la había contratado¿Chris le había mentido desde el principio? No lo podía creer y tampoco entender, su corazón se impacientaba cada segundo más, la rubia intenta acercarse pero Catherine la mira fríamente, como Trowa solía hacerlo

Catherine. ¿Por qué¿para qué?

Chris. Dorothy y yo éramos amantes y ella... me contrató para... darle información de ustedes, del grupo y... y... para destruirlos

De los ojos de la asesora comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas mientras se lleva ambas manos al rostro y comienza a sollozar mientras Catherine la mira asombrada y triste, sus ojos estaban mojados y ella muy molesta

Catherine. Entonces yo...

Chris. ¡Eso fue al principio, yo de verdad me enamoré de ti!

La rubia descubre su rostro e intenta tocar a Catherine mientras la mira a los ojos pero ella con ojos llenos de coraje le da un manotazo que le golpea ambas manos por lo que Chris retrocede un poco

Catherine. ¡No me toques! Y no te creo lo que me dices, eres una maldita rata Chris

Chris. ¡No! tienes que creerme, te amo

Catherine. ¡Mentira!

Chris. ¡Es verdad!

Con decisión y sin darle tiempo a oponerse la rubia se acerca y junta sus labios con los de Catherine mientras le sujeta con fuerza ambos brazos y los pega a la cama, la hermana de Trowa intenta oponerse pero al carecer del movimiento de sus piernas le resulta imposible hacerlo pero logra morder el labio inferior de Chris obligándola a separarse de ella, la rubia la mira con desesperación sin soltarle los brazos mientras su labio comienza a sangrar ligeramente, Catherine voltea su cabeza desviando su mirada de la de su ex amante

Catherine. Aún si fuera cierto que me amas... intentaste hacerle daño a mi hermano... y eso es algo que jamás voy a perdonarte...

Chris. Catherine...

Catherine. Vete... lárgate de mi vida

Resignada Chris se levanta de la silla y camina hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida mientras que Catherine permanece serena aún con la cabeza hacia un lado y la mirada al frente, la rubia llega hasta la puerta, la abre y se queda parada unos segundos mirando a Catherine

Chris. Perdóname... adiós Catherine

La rubia sale de la habitación y cierra detrás de ella la puerta y se recarga ligeramente en ella mientras que la hermana del ojiverde suelta fuertemente el llanto golpeando con coraje la cama, Chris la oye llorar y también llora al mismo tiempo que se va corriendo desesperadamente para ahora encarar a su futuro lejos de la persona que ama...


	22. ¿El fin de The Wings? 2

Duo llega a la casa del ojiverde, Wufei había salido a caminar mientras que Quatre estaba nadando un poco en la alberca, Trowa había llegado media hora atrás después de visitar a su hermana, ahora estaba encerrado en su recámara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no le había contado a nadie que había vomitado sangre y ni pensaba hacerlo... el trenzado ve a su amigo nadando en la piscina y le cuenta todo lo que sucedió durante la audiencia, Quatre también estaba algo molesto, él creía en la palabra de su amigo, había sido llamado como testigo al igual que Trowa, Zechs y Wufei, el ojiazul se había negado a hacerlo, los citatorios habían llegado cuando él aún estaba separado de Duo; el ojivioleta se retira a su habitación después de hablar con Quatre, se sentía cansado y quería dormir un poco, el bajista nada un poco más y después sale de la piscina envolviéndose con una bata encima de su traje de baño el cual era un pequeño shorcito de color azul marino, Quatre sube a su habitación pero antes de entrar se para frente a la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde, levanta la mano para tocar pero se arrepiente bajando su mano y sosteniéndola con la otra

Quatre. ¿Pero que estas pensando? Él te desprecia, te humilla, viola tu integridad... ¿cómo puedo amarlo así?... ¿por qué no puedo odiarte?

Quatre aprieta sus ojos fuertemente y niega varias veces moviendo la cabeza, no tenía caso vivir así, no debía hacerse tanto daño, mejor era tratar de olvidar a Trowa con otras personas, tal vez con Joe o algún otro¿cualquier podía llenar ese vacío que sentía cada vez que se entregaba suciamente a los brazos del baterista? Tal vez no pero al menos podía sentir un pequeño alivio con esos momentos de sexo profano... el bajista se da media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación pero antes de entrar escucha el ruido de una puerta abrirse, Quatre voltea hacia atrás topándose con la mirada firme de Trowa sobre él, el rubio lo mira tristemente y continúa con su camino cerrando la puerta después de entrar, Quatre suspira hondo y se quita la bata del cuerpo caminando hacia el baño pero nuevamente el sonido de una puerta abrirse le hace voltear, Quatre se sorprende al ver que se trataba de Trowa, ambos se miran penetrantemente a los ojos, el ojiverde sin dejar de mirar a su compañero estira su mano y pone seguro a la puerta, Quatre mira la puerta y después vuelve a mirar al ojiverde

Quatre. Trowa, vete

Sin responder ni con palabras o acciones Trowa sigue mirando a Quatre quien molesto se acerca a la bata y se la coloca otra vez sobre el cuerpo solo que sin amarrarla mientras camina hacia la puerta

Quatre. Si no te sales déjame ir

El rubio se acerca un poco más y estira su mano hacia la manija pero Trowa le sujeta con fuerza la mano, Quatre voltea a verlo duro a los ojos, de un solo movimiento rápido y salvaje Trowa empuja a Quatre de los hombros hasta lanzarlo contra la pared, el rubio cierra los ojos por el golpe y cuando los abre ve como Trowa acerca más su rostro al suyo al tiempo que su cuerpo se va acercando peligrosamente al suyo, Quatre se sonroja un poco pero sin intimidarse le sostiene firme la mirada a Trowa

Quatre. De... déjame ir... ya no quiero...

La mirada de Quatre se ablanda por completo en un gesto de angustia y súplica pero eso no causa ningún efecto en Trowa quien enseguida lleva su mano izquierda hacia la abertura de la bata del bajista acariciando sensualmente el pecho atrapando con dos dedos uno de los pezones del chico, Quatre jadea levemente abriendo su boca con suma ligereza, Trowa lo mira detenidamente a los labios y se relame los propios acercando lentamente sus labios también entreabiertos a los de Quatre chocando las respiraciones de ambos pero sin unir sus labios mientras las miradas de ambos se penetran en la otra

Trowa. Mirándome así a los ojos... dime que este retorcido juego sexual no te excita tanto como a mí y te dejaré en paz

Las piernas de Quatre tiemblan ante la petición de Trowa, estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar¿acaso Trowa le estaba diciendo que disfrutaba de esos momentos de loca y demente pasión? Pero aún así no le daba derecho a humillarlo como lo hacía siempre pero por otra parte la respuesta a esa petición estaba en su corazón y el la conocía... Quatre se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, su respiración sufre un considerable cambio, su mirada vaga hacia abajo observando los labios entreabiertos y húmedos del ojiverde mientras él quita su mano el pecho de Quatre y la lleva hacia el cuello del bajista en tanto la otra seguía recargada en la pared, el rubio titubea un poco y vuelve a mirar los ojos verdes que le exigían una respuesta, sus ojos color aqua se cierran ligeramente sintiendo la respiración de Trowa sobre él sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, sus ojos vuelven a abrirse mirando otra vez a Trowa y sin responderle con palabras acerca su rostro salvajemente al del ojiverde y une sus labios con los del baterista, la lengua de Trowa lame los labios de Quatre al tenerlos junto a los suyos posando después sus dientes sobre su labio inferior atrapándolo en una suave caricia, sus miradas llenas de deseo se compenetran y mientras Quatre saca su lengua para encontrarse con la de Trowa los dos cierran sus ojos, sus lenguas se acarician lenta y sensualmente sin que sus labios se toquen, Quatre abre sus ojos y mirando rudamente a Trowa abre su boca y coloca sus manos en la nuca de Trowa, los ojos verdes se abren unos instantes mirando esa loca mirada en Quatre quien enseguida besa el labio superior de Trowa al tiempo que el aprieta esa mano en el cuello del rubio, él se queja pero se venga comenzando a besar rudamente los labios del baterista simulando cuando se separan que va a morderle ferozmente, ambos comienzan a besarse excitantemente, sus respiraciones alteradas, Quatre apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Trowa atrayendo su cabeza hacia él como colgando su cuerpo al del más alto mientras él suelta el cuello de Quatre y atrapa su cintura con ambas manos uniendo por completo sus cuerpos, los miembros comenzaban a endurecerse sintiéndose contra el cuerpo del otro, con otro movimiento brusco Trowa se hace al frente golpeando el cuerpo de Quatre otra vez contra la pared, el rubio abre la boca para quejarse pero enseguida Trowa la vuelve a atrapar en un loco beso soltando la cintura con una mano para llevarla a la cabeza rubia y agarrar con fuerza algunos cabellos jalándolos después, Trowa deja de besar a Quatre y con violencia jala los cabellos colocando la cabeza de Quatre en la pared y obligándolo a girar la cabeza mirando el lado derecho dejando así al descubierto el amplio cuello el cual comienza a atacar sin piedad entre besos y succiones, Quatre cierra con fuerza los ojos quejándose y a la vez emitiendo jadeos de placer, sus manos en el cuello de Trowa bajan a su espalda comenzando a rasguñarlo con la intención de lastimarlo y a pesar de llevar camisa las uñas de Quatre penetran y lo lastiman

Trowa. Eso es... lastímame

Trowa sonríe sobre el cuello de Quatre comenzando después a lamer donde había dejado un gran moretón producto de sus succiones, el rubio encaja sus uñas con más fuerza logrando arrebatarle a Trowa un jadeo de dolor y placer lo que le provoca aún más estímulo por lo que agarra ambas manos de Quatre y las aprieta con fuerza contra la pared a los costados de su cabeza dándole un beso frío y salvaje mismo que es respondido con una mordida al final, el ojiverde sonríe y lleva después sus labios al cuello enrojecido del rubio besándolo otra vez, en ésta ocasión baja al pecho donde comienza a torturar uno de los pezones rosados del rubio con su lengua, posándola por completo, después usando solo la punta de su lengua y por último mordiendo hábilmente dejando su marca en él, Quatre chilla al sentir el dolor mordiéndose el labio, Trowa baja un poco más pasando su lengua lentamente hasta estacionarla en el estómago donde también deja un par de moretones, el ombligo del rubio no queda exento, la lengua de Trowa saborea el pequeño orificio tanto como lo había hecho con el pezón del bajista dejando escapar en Quatre un suspiro de placer, los ojos del rubio bajan observando fijamente a Trowa quien se detiene al llegar a hincarse frente a él, el ojiverde lame la entrepierna de Quatre por encima del traje de baño haciéndolo estremecer, Quatre se lleva ambas manos a los hombros y agarrando la bata de la parte sobre estos la quita haciéndola caer al suelo gracias a que no estaba amarrada, Trowa voltea hacia Quatre mirándolo fijamente, el rubio lo mira con arrogancia llevando su mano derecha hacia el rostro del ojiverde posando sus dedos sobre los labios acariciándolos enseguida

Quatre. Hazlo... tómame con la boca

Trowa lo mira detenidamente durante varios segundos, nunca antes había hecho sexo oral a un hombre, obviamente era diferente que con las mujeres a quienes si les había hecho numerosas veces, pero ahora sentía esa necesidad por tocar el miembro de Quatre con su boca y no solo con la mano como hasta entonces lo había hecho.. aún mirándose Trowa comienza por acariciar por encima de la ropa, Quatre se muerde el labio sin dejar de acariciar los labios del ojiverde quien seguía tocando el miembro ya duro de su compañero, su mirada verde se desvía hacia aquel órgano y comienza a lamer por encima del traje de baño mientras acaricia la zona de los testículos, nuevamente su mirada se topa con la azul aqua mientras su mano lentamente baja el traje de baño dejándolo a la altura de las rodillas, el miembro erecto del rubio posicionado ligeramente hacia el frente incita a Trowa por tomarlo pero él solo lo toma con una mano comenzando a acariciar lentamente tocando toda la amplitud del tronco dirigiendo la cabeza del miembro hacia él y sacando su lengua le da un pequeño rozón que hace al cuerpo de Quatre hacerse al frente en un inesperado impulso, Trowa vuelve a mirar a los ojos de Quatre comenzando a deslizar su lengua desde la punta hasta el inicio lamiendo después el bajo estómago, en reversa Trowa llega después de nuevo a la punta comenzando a atacarla con besos, lengüetazos y una que otra ligera mordida que hace gemir a Quatre, las manos del ojiverde comienzan a acariciar con más afán el miembro dando pequeños jalones, el rubio estaba muy excitado, ese sexo oral era genial, demasiado bueno para ser la primera vez del ojiverde. El traje de baño se termina de deslizar por las piernas del rubio, Trowa lo bajaba lentamente mientras comenzaba a succionar el miembro de Quatre moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante con rapidez y fuerza, al sentir el short a sus pies el rubio los levanta para que éste quede por fin fuera de su cuerpo, ahora con las manos libres Trowa agarra las nalgas de Quatre y atrae la cadera del chico hacia él intensificando las succiones, el rubio deliraba de placer, parecía como si el ojiverde fuera experto, la pasión cada vez subía más, las manos de Quatre llegan hasta los cabellos del baterista jalándolos al ritmo de las embestidas en su boca, la pierna izquierda de Quatre es agarrada por Trowa quien se la pasa por encima de su hombro derecho dejándola estacionada ahí, su mano izquierda seguía en el trasero del rubio mientras con la otra sujetaba la pierna del bajista logrando así hundir completamente su cabeza en la entrepierna del rubio, el miembro tocaba por breves segundos la garganta de Trowa pero eso no lo detenía, estaba realmente disfrutando hacerle sexo oral a Quatre, no le parecía tan asqueroso como al principio lo imaginaba

Quatre. Eres... realmente bueno... ¡aaarg! Así

El cuerpo de Quatre comenzaba a arquearse al frente, su mano izquierda seguía en el cabello de Trowa mientras la derecha la lleva a su propio cabello girando su cabeza hacia arriba cuando su cuerpo se volvía a recargar en la pared después de retorcerse hacia el frente, el ojiverde comienza a sentir que el miembro del rubio le punza en la boca y soltando el trasero de Quatre lleva su mano al miembro hinchado del rubio para masturbarlo mientras continúa con la succión para ayudarle a llegar al orgasmo mientras su mano diestra sigue en la pierna

Quatre. ¡Si!... ¡Sí... SI!

El orgasmo es inminente, el miembro de Quatre explota su semilla en la boca de Trowa, el ojiverde retiene parte del líquido en su boca mientras el rubio continúa sintiendo espasmos por aquel placentero orgasmo que le había hecho brotar grandes cantidades de semen y que le había echo gritar ahogándose en su garganta múltiples gemidos, Quatre continúa respirando agitadamente mientras acaricia su miembro ahora flácido saliendo por éste las últimas gotas de semen pero sin dejarlo descansar un poco enseguida Trowa baja la pierna de Quatre y con un movimiento brusco y sin ponerse de pie hace que Quatre quede frente a la pared y con su trasero expuesto en su rostro, el rubio coloca sus manos en la pared y voltea ligeramente hacia abajo y atrás, Trowa separa las piernas de Quatre y con ambas manos toma el trasero de Quatre y separa sus nalgas, el rubio se queja al principio pero después sonríe cuando siente una sensación cálida y húmeda en su ano, Trowa metía sin piedad su lengua depositando en el orificio del rubio parte del semen que él mismo había derramado, éste salía un poco más líquido gracias a la saliva pero el baterista se encargaba de volverlo a meter ayudándose de los dedos, dos de ellos invadían deliciosamente la entrada del rubio quien se mordía el labio deleitándose de aquella acción mientras observaba a Trowa quien parecía enajenado probando el orificio húmedo de saliva y semen del rubio después de haber jugado sus dedos dentro de éste, el ojiverde vuelve a meter sus dedos en Quatre, ésta vez agregando otro, el rubio cierra fuerte sus ojos cuando aquellos dedos se comienzan a mover en círculos dentro de él, entrando más allá de los nudillos

Trowa. ¿Te gusta perra?... ¡ruégame que te joda!

Las desquiciantes palabras de Trowa molestan a Quatre y no estaba dispuesto a suplicarle al ojiverde para que lo penetrara, el baterista no se cansaba de insultarlo, estuvieran en la situación que estuvieran él siempre decía algo que lo humillaba

Trowa. ¿No quieres?

El ojiverde sonríe cínicamente y ahora mete otro dedo en Quatre siendo ya cuatro lo que le invaden, los ojos aqua se abren mucho al sentirlos y jadea mientras aprieta las manos en un puño sobre la pared pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a suplicar por la penetración, Trowa se enoja porque no dan resultado sus acciones y saca sus cuatro dedos abriéndose paso con la lengua entre las nalgas de Quatre cuyas mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, el ojiverde saca su lengua del orificio y comienza a darle pequeñas mordidas al rubio en el trasero volviendo estas cada vez más fuertes al tiempo que comienza a invadir su entrada de nuevo usando los cuatro dedos desde el principio

Trowa. ¡Suplica que te joda!

Quatre. ¡Púdrete!

Trowa. ¿Quieres sentir mi mano completa?... te dolerá bastante

La sonrisa cínica de Trowa se amplia mientras sus ojos no se despegan del rostro avergonzado y asustado de Quatre, los ojos aqua comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas que comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, el baterista desvía su mirada del rostro de Quatre y detiene el movimiento de sus dedos sin sacarlos

Quatre. Jódeme... por favor

Lejos de sentirse orgulloso por haber logrado su cometido Trowa se siente mal al escuchar aquellas palabras y enseguida saca sus dedos de Quatre y se pone de pie pegando su pecho a la espalda blanca del chico rubio quien intenta girarse para no verlo a la cara pero el ojiverde sujeta sus cabellos con la mano izquierda y le obliga a verlo, las mejillas sonrojadas aún tenían lágrimas pero el rubio ya había dejado de llorar, sus ojos aqua miran con rencor a Trowa y él sin importarle aquella mirada sube su mano derecha a la altura del blanco rostro y con los dedos aún húmedos acaricia los labios de Quatre quien intenta oponerse pero el ojiverde jala con fuerza los cabellos lo que hace que el rubio se queje y el aproveche para meter dos dedos en la cavidad bucal hurgándola con fuerza y desesperación sacando casi enseguida sus dedos, Quatre tose al sentirlos fuera y escupe al piso

Trowa. Haré caso a tu petición

Con indiferencia Trowa suelta a Quatre y retrocede un paso comenzando a desnudarse, primero la camisa que quita rápidamente tirándola al suelo, los zapatos los quita rápidamente dejándose los calcetines dirigiendo enseguida sus manos al pantalón desabrochándolo rápido y bajándolo mirando al rubio a los ojos, Quatre mira el miembro de Trowa por debajo de la ropa interior, se veía excitado

Trowa. Lo ansias ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Te joderé como nunca

Quatre. Sí... hazlo

La mirada de Quatre era fría y vacía, necesitaba ausentarse de sí mismo para no sentirse tan miserable, el cuerpo moreno del ojiverde se acerca a Quatre y lo agarra de la mano, el rubio se deja guiar a la cama donde Trowa lo avienta, lentamente el ojiverde se quita la ropa interior dejándose desnudo casi al completo, aún tenía puestos los calcetines

Trowa. Abre las piernas

Quatre cierra sus ojos y obedece sin decir nada, Trowa se acerca y se sienta en la cama acomodándose después apoyándose de sus rodillas y sus manos, el rubio aprieta con fuerza las sábanas cuando siente a Trowa introducirse de un solo movimiento, el baterista se levanta quedándose apoyado solo con sus rodillas y enseguida agarra ambas piernas del rubio y las separa más para comenzar con las embestidas mismas que son fuertes y rápidas desde el principio, Quatre estaba demasiado lubricado gracias a Trowa lo que le facilitaba el trabajo de la penetración y para el rubio era por demás placentero, pronto el ojiverde comenzaba a llegar hasta el fondo causándole al bajista dolor y satisfacción, entre gemidos se mordía los labios apretando cada vez con más fuerza los ojos escuchando atentamente los pujidos de Trowa al balancearse y el sonido de la penetración gracias a lo lubricado de su orificio, su propio miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, Trowa lo nota y suelta la pierna izquierda del rubio para que su mano derecha se ocupe de él...

Wufei regresa de su caminata de meditación y sube enseguida para ir a su cuarto y darse un baño, al pasar por la habitación de su compañero bajista escucha claramente los gemidos del rubio, el guitarrista se entristece y mira detenidamente la puerta empuñando ambas manos, se sentía mal de que Quatre estuviera cayendo tan bajo, en ese momento sale Duo de su habitación con los ojos un poco cerrados, mira al chino y después de bostezar también mira hacia la puerta

Duo. Tenía tanto sueño pero estos hijos de...

Wufei. Duo...

Duo. Dime

Wufei. ¿Crees que Trowa quiere a Quatre?

Duo. Mnh... si lo quiere será muy en el fondo porque... bueno tu sabes... esto no se lo hace con amor ¿no oyes? Parece que lo está matando

El trenzado señala acusadoramente la puerta y después se tapa los oídos, Wufei mira a su compañero guitarrista y cerrando los ojos se aleja a su habitación, Duo sigue tapándose los oídos y se aleja de ahí para ir a la habitación de ensayos, no tenía ninguna intención de seguir escuchando a sus compañeros teniendo sexo...

Saliéndose abruptamente de él Trowa agarra a Quatre de la cadera y lo ladea quedando el rubio acostado sobre su lado derecho, el ojiverde agarra la pierna izquierda de su compañero y la pasa por su hombro quedando él hincado en medio de su cuerpo comenzando a penetrarlo nuevamente, Quatre se agarra con fuerza de la sábana con su mano izquierda apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama

Trowa. ¿Más fuerte perra?

El rubio asiente con su cabeza y Trowa acelera sus arremetidas intensificando el movimiento de sus caderas acompañando éste de amplios círculos, Quatre muerde con fuerza las sábanas para evitarse gritar mientras los gemidos de Trowa se hacían cada vez más rápidos comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, sentía el orgasmo venir, también el rubio lo sentía porque el miembro hinchado punzaba dentro de él, la mano morena agarra el miembro del bajista y lo comienza a masturbar ya que estaba bastante excitado

Trowa. Qua... ¡Quatre... nhg!

El líquido de Trowa comienza a esparcirse por el interior de Quatre al tiempo que gritaba fuertemente su nombre, acción que no pasa desapercibida por el rubio mientras la mano morena intentaba lograr el orgasmo de su compañero haciéndolo segundos después mojándose por completo su mano, al sentirse liberado por completo el ojiverde sale por fin del interior del bajista bajando enseguida la pierna del mismo limpiándose la mano con la sábana mientras que Quatre se queda acostado aflojando un poco la mano que apretaba las sábanas y aún con los ojos cerrados pero no empuñados pensando a la vez en su nombre pronunciado por los labios del moreno... Trowa se acuesta en la cama a un lado de Quatre quien permanecía aún en la misma posición, el ojiverde también piensa y recuerda que había dicho el nombre del bajista al sentirse en la cima del clímax,. Habiéndose calmado sus respiraciones Quatre se incorpora sentándose en la cama sintiendo pronto dolor en su trasero pero no le toma importancia, en cambio mira a Trowa quien tenía los ojos cerrados con el rostro dirigido hacia el techo de la habitación, sin pensar en consecuencias Quatre se acerca y acuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Trowa quien enseguida abre los ojos observando los cabellos rubios y su rostro se sonroja por completo

Trowa. ¿Qué...?

Quatre. Sssht... te amo Trowa, te amo estúpida y ciegamente

El ojiverde sabía totalmente de los sentimientos de Quatre pero era la primera vez que el rubio se lo decía de esa manera tan profunda y a la vez tan triste, miles de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, le daba rabia que un hombre se hubiese enamorado de él así, le daba rabia no saber corresponder los sentimientos de nadie y le daba rabia comportarse de manera tan ruin pero no tenía otra forma de ser y no quería cambiar, no quería amar ni ser amado, no quería a Quatre cerca de él, no quería siquiera intentar abrir su corazón, por eso no quería pensar en los sentimientos de ese tonto, por él que se hiciera pedazos el alma entregándose a alguien como él

Trowa. ¿Cuánto quieres?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por cada jodida?

Lentamente el rubio levanta su cabeza del pecho del ojiverde y lo mira con tristeza y a la vez sorprendido, de todas las ofensas que Trowa le había hecho aquella era la peor

Quatre. ¿Dinero?

Trowa. Sí, incluye no volverme a decir idioteces

El labio inferior del rubio tiembla mientras sus ojos se humedecen, sentía ganas de llorar fuertemente y de golpear a aquel enfrente de él hasta el cansancio pero no iba a caer en ese juego por lo que aguantándose fuertemente se muerde el labio para evitarse llorar intensificando a su vez su mirada borrando todo rastro de tristeza

Quatre. Es la última vez que me humillas Trowa... renuncio

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Renuncio a la banda... renuncio a ti

Nunca en su vida había escuchado palabras tan firmes y decididas, no las esperaba oír del rubio, era sorprendente que él hablara así y si bien antes había intentado oponerse a cualquier otro acercamiento con él ésta vez el bajista sonaba en serio

Trowa. Entonces lárgate de mi casa

Quatre. Lo haré, dame unos días para empacar

El ojiverde mira fríamente a Quatre y sin decirle más nada se pone de pie y junta toda su ropa que estaba en el suelo incluyendo los zapatos, Trowa no se pone nada encima y sale desnudo con sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación del rubio, Quatre no puede más y comienza a llorar volviéndose a acostar en la cama abrazándose a ésta, Trowa llega a su habitación tranquilamente, deja caer al suelo su ropa y zapatos, se agacha para tomar sus boxer y después de ponérselos se sienta en la cama mirando vaciamente hacia el frente, tras unos segundos voltea hacia el tocador y se mira en el espejo, de pronto su propio reflejo le da asco y en un arrebato de ira se pone de pie y se acerca al tocador aventando todo al suelo con un solo movimiento

Trowa. ¡Aaaah!... ¡imbécil... imbécil!

La respiración de Trowa era agitada como nunca, se sentía bastante enojado y ni siquiera sabía porque ¿era porque estaba perdiendo a su juguete sexual¿o es que acaso era que le lastimaba que Quatre renunciara a él?... derrotado Trowa se deja caer al suelo de rodillas golpeando éste repetidas veces, se sentía muy molesto, como nunca lo había estado, sentía deseos de salir corriendo, de escapar, sentía deseos de golpear a alguien, deseos de desquitarse con alguien, de desquitarse... con él mismo. Los ojos maniáticos del ojiverde se enfocan en el cajón de su buró y lentamente se comienza a arrastrar por la alfombra hasta llegar a él y abrir uno de los cajones donde tiene guardada parte de su droga

Trowa. Yo jamás renunciaré a ti

En el rostro del ojiverde se comienza a dibujar una sonrisa distorsionada y saca enseguida de aquel cajón dos bolsas con cocaína...

Acostado en la cama de su habitación de Hotel, Heero meditaba las palabras dichas por su manager a la hora de la comida, tal vez Zechs tenía razón en sus palabras, él era muy egoísta y orgulloso, Duo no se merecía a alguien como él, alguien que le pudiera hacer mucho daño, mejor era decirle todo al trenzado, decirle lo que había pasado con esa desagradable mujer, decirle que las causas de su perdón no eran las adecuadas y que estaba dispuesto a hablar lo del tipo del antro, decirle que necesitaba decirle todo lo que le había molestado esa situación y aunque ya habían hablado de eso antes del viaje ésta vez lo harían como dos personas civilizadas, con calma, tratando de entenderse mutuamente; esa era la solución a sus problemas... el ojiazul agarra el teléfono dispuesto a llamarle al trenzado pero en ese momento escucha que alguien toca la puerta, Heero pone cara de fastidio y se pone de pie para abrir, del otro lado estaba Traize quien le sonreía amablemente

Heero. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Traize. Arréglate, nos reuniremos con los inversionistas de Producciones Colmillo Blanco

Heero. ¿Hoy?

Traize. Sí, Quinze acaba de llamar a Zechs

Heero. Los veo en el Lobby

Traize. Esta...

Sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar Heero cierra la puerta al amigo del manager dejándolo con la sonrisa en la boca y la mano diciéndole adiós

Traize. Este muchacho, solo iba a decirle "Esta bien", ni modo

Traize se retira de ahí para regresarse a su habitación y decirle a Zechs lo que el vocalista había dicho para que después fueran a la oficina del dueño de la casa productora...

Mientras que en New York en la casa que Dorothy había comprado exclusivamente para sus compañeras de grupo y donde a veces también se quedaba la manager, Noin acababa de llegar a dicha casa donde solamente se encontraba Sally ya que la vocalista había salido hace un par de horas, Hilde se había quedado de ver con Erick y Dorothy había ido con su abuelo, la amiga de Wufei estaba tranquilamente leyendo una revista de moda sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala, la rubia ve llegar a la mujer y le sonríe amablemente pero Noin se veía extraña, parecía muy contenta pero también se veía un poco confusa

Sally. ¿Qué pasa Noin?

Noin. ¿Puedo confiarte algo?

Sally. Claro

Entrelazando sus manos Noin se sienta en un sillón distinto al que está la chica, se notaba un poco nerviosa pero feliz, la rubia la mira detenidamente esperando a que hablara, la peliazul se decide y después de suspirar vuelve a mirar a la rubia

Noin. Estoy embarazada

Sally. ¿En serio?

Noin no puede ocultar más su emoción y comienza a mover sus pies de forma rápida sonriendo más ampliamente mientras que Sally estaba bastante asombrada pero también se pone muy feliz

Sally. Felicidades

Noin. ¡Gracias!

Ambas chicas se ponen de pie y se dan un fuerte abrazo muy emocionadas, al soltarse se agarran de las manos mirándose mutuamente

Sally. Es de Zechs ¿verdad?

Noin. ¡Sí! Nos casamos hace poco

Sally. ¿Se casaron en secreto?

Noin. Si, y por favor no se lo digas a nadie, sé que te llevas muy bien con Wufei y no quiero que se arruine la sorpresa, yo estaré esperando a Zechs para decírselo frente a frente

Sally. Cuenta conmigo

Las manos de ambas se sueltan, Noin se echa aire con sus manos y después se lleva ambas manos al vientre suspirando hondo

Noin. Tus papás te van a amar muchísimo

Sally sonríe contenta por Noin, aquella criatura no tenía ni una semana de gestación y su madre ya le amaba inmensamente, seguro que Zechs también le iba a amar igual, se sentía feliz por su manager, al menos alguien ya estaba con la persona amada, como deseaba algún día poder encontrar el verdadero amor, uno que le pudiera corresponder completamente, un amor más allá de una vieja amistad...

Después de la aburrida junta con los inversionistas de Producciones Colmillo Blanco, Quinze pide hablar con los tres viajeros por lo que les pide se queden unos momentos más en su oficina, los tres se sientan frente al escritorio donde se sienta Quinze quien los miraba seriamente

Quinze. Como pudieron ver se sienten muy inseguros, gracias a sus palabras se calmaron un poco pero esto no puede continuar así, pronto se saturarán los medios con el inicio del juicio contra Maxwell, nuestras acciones se irán a la baja, la controversia ayuda a los artistas a vender pero en éste caso hablamos de una acusación por violación, la gente desprecia a los violadores

Heero. Duo no es un violador

Quinze. Eso lo sabes tú y todos aquí pero ¿y los demás?

Zechs. ¿Entonces que vamos hacer?

Quinze. No queda más remedio que regresar a New York, allá les necesitan ¿no es así?

Zechs. Sí, mañana mismo compraremos los boletos de regreso

Quinze. De ninguna manera

Los tres representantes de The Wings en aquel viaje voltean desconcertados tras oír las palabras del dueño de la productora quien aparece en su rostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible que solo Heero alcanza a notar por lo que le mira frunciendo el ceño

Quinze. Denme dos días, les tendré listo un Jeep privado

Zechs. No puedo aceptar eso

Quinze. ¿No puedo o no quieres?

Zechs. Es que...

Quinze. Confía en mí, los vuelos comerciales son de baja calidad

Zechs. Es... está bien

Sin desconfiar para nada de su "jefe" Zechs termina por aceptar el ofrecimiento aunque a Heero no le convence para nada tanta amabilidad, al principio ese hombre los miraba como se mira a las viles ratas y les hablaba como a los delincuentes y ahora simplemente quería ser amable y ofrecerles un Jeep, Traize en cambio estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la extraña actitud de Wufei horas atrás por lo que no había prestado atención de muchas cosas, a él solo le importaba regresar pronto a New York... los tres salen después de la oficina de Quinze y suben a un taxi que los llevara al Hotel

Heero. No confío en él

Zechs. ¿En Quinze¿por qué?

Heero. Su mirada... no es sincera

El rubio mira hacia arriba con la mano sobre su barbilla y se queda pensando en la actitud y mirada de Quinze, a él le parecía de lo más normal pero por alguna extraña razón el ojiazul no le tenía confianza... mientras que en la oficina del dueño de la productora espera a que los tres ya se han ido de la oficina para hacer una llamada a New York

Dermail. ¿Querías hablar conmigo Quinze?

Quinze. Sí, acaban de aceptar

Dermail. Bien, ese teatrito de la junta con los inversionistas funcionó para atraerlos

Quinze. ¿Mandará el Jeep?

Dermail. Sí, lo tengo listo, me encargaré que no vuelvan a pisar suelo Neoyorquino

El abuelo de Dorothy comienza a reír mientras alza su copa de vino en dirección a su nieta quien le miraba sonriente desde uno de los sillones donde también bebía una copa de vino, todo les estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Dermail cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a la rubia que estaba muy contenta bebiendo y bebiendo

Dorothy. Venceremos abuelo

Dermail. Así es querida, Heero morirá y Relena será toda para ti

Dorothy. Te adoro abuelo

Muy emocionada la chica se avienta a los brazos de su querido y perverso abuelo quien también estaba muy contento, pero en esos momentos la puerta de la gran oficina se abre con fuerza de par en par dejando ver a una Chris muy molesta y a un hombre atrás de ella

Tubarov. Lo siento señor pero...

Dermail. ¡Cállate inepto!

Tubarov. Si señor

El abuelo de Dorothy estaba muy molesto mientras que ella estaba muy contenta y borracha mandándole besos a su ex amante que la miraba rudamente

Dermail. ¿Qué quieres estúpida?

Chris. Son todos ustedes unos corruptos ¡son perversos!

Dermail. Quieta muchachita, modera tus palabras

Chris. Jamás les perdonaré lo que le hicieron a Catherine

Dermail. ¿Y quién demonios está pidiendo tu perdón?

La rubia integrante de Dark Sound comienza a reír a carcajadas al escuchar a su abuelo pero la rubia "asesora" de The Wings miraba a ambos con rencor, jamás en su vida había odiado tanto a alguien, ahora sabía que podía odiar hasta la muerte justo como ya comenzaba a odiar a esos dos, Dermail sonreía complacido

Dermail. Recuerda que eres tú quien nos traicionó, ahora solo acepta los resultados

Chris. ¡Maldita la hora en que acepté trabajar para ustedes y maldita la hora en que me fijé en su estúpida nieta!

Aquellas palabras encolerizan por completo al viejo, nadie podía atreverse a ofender a su nieta sin recibir un castigo, Dorothy en cambio finge estar ofendida y se tapa el rostro con ambas manos sollozando falsamente, eso pone a Dermail aún más furioso

Dermail. No quería llegar a esto pero...

El despreciable viejo se levanta del sillón y se acerca a su escritorio donde marca un número de dos dígitos, Chris observa confusa al hombre y voltea hacia atrás viendo como la puerta de la oficina es cerrada por dos hombres que quedan adentro, la rubia mira confusa y asustada a Dermail que sonreía ampliamente

Dermail. Nadie ofende a mi querida Dorothy

Los hombres que habían cerrado la puerta se acercan a la rubia, uno de cada lado y la sujetan con fuerza de los brazos, el rostro de Chris se aterra por completo, Dorothy se pone de pie y mira fijamente a su abuelo, su rostro estaba ahora serio, en cambio Dermail hace más grande su sonrisa y se acerca a la rubia dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago olvidándose por completo que se trataba de una mujer, Chris abre completamente los ojos al tiempo que algo de saliva sale por su boca y sus piernas se blandean haciéndose su cuerpo a la vez hacia el frente, Dorothy se sorprende que su abuelo haya echo algo así y lo mira sorprendida pero ahorrándose sus comentarios

Dermail. Esto para que no vuelvas a decir nada de Dorothy... ¡ejecútenla!

Dorothy. ¡Abuelo!

El hombre sonríe totalmente complacido, el rostro de Chris cambia por completo, sentía mucho miedo, debía de admitirlo, en cambio Dorothy preocupada antes de que los hombres se lleven a la rubia ella se pone entre el cuerpo de la asesora y el de su abuelo

Dorothy. No abuelo, no es justo que me quites mi juguete

Dermail. ¿Tu juguete?

Dorothy. Sí, ella a veces me divierte ¿no quieres que me divierta?

Dermail. Claro que sí pequeña, sabes que te adoro

Dorothy. Mejor mata a la chiquilla, mata a Catherine Barton, ella me estorba

En ese momento la sangre de Chris se hiela por completo, matar a Catherine ¡eso si que no! preferiría mil veces morir ella

Chris. ¡NOO!

Dermail y Dorothy voltean hacia la rubia mirando en su rostro miles de lágrimas que corrían caprichosas por sus mejillas

Chirs. Mátenme a mí, déjenla vivir

Dermail. No, la mataremos a ella

Chris. ¡Por favor no!

Dermail. Haz algo bueno por nosotros, di algo que nos sirva y les perdonaremos la vida a ambas ¡dilo!

Dorothy. Pero abuelo...

Dermail. ¡Cállate Dorothy!

La rubia de Dark Sound se calla mientras hace puchero mientras que Chris se queda pensativa y Dermail la mira con desprecio

Dermail. ¿Nada? Entonces Catherine morirá

Chris. ¡No!

A pesar de la súplica de Chris el abuelo de Dorothy hace seña a sus hombres para que se lleven a la rubia de ahí pero ella pone resistencia y con mucha fuerza logra soltarse del agarre de esos dos hombres pero en consecuencia por el esfuerzo cae rudamente al suelo de rodillas apoyando ambas manos en el piso, sus cabellos caían a su rostro mientras ella mantenía su cabeza agachada

Chris. Por favor... haga conmigo lo que quiera pero a ella no la toque

Dermail. No estúpida, no es tan fácil, ella morirá si ya no nos das algo de utilidad, no importa cuanto supliques, a ti te perdonaré la vida por capricho de Dorothy pero ella morirá si no hablas, algo debe haber

Chris. No lo hay

Dermail. Hombres... ¡Maten a Catherine Barton!

Ambos hombres asienten con la cabeza mirando a su jefe y después se dan media vuelta para salir de la oficina, los ojos de Chris estaban bien abiertos y su respiración era demasiado agitada, de pronto sus manos se empuñan fuertemente y armándose de valor eleva el rostro mirando directamente a Dermail

Chris. ¡Wufei fue brutalmente violado en Boston hace 5 años!

Enojada consigo misma Chris golpea en suelo con una de sus manos y en su mente pide perdón al guitarrista por su acto tan cobarde pero es que el solo hecho de pensar que esos locos de Dorothy y su abuelo pudieran matar a la mujer que amaba le erizaba la piel... Dermail sonríe complacido por la confesión y detiene a sus guardias para que no fueran a matar a la hermana de Trowa

Dermail. Eso suena bien para destruir a alguien, el daño psicológico es peor que el físico ¿no es así?... investigaré eso y todos los medios se enterarán, ese chico no querrá salir nunca de su cuarto

Dermail se comienza a reír triunfante mientras que Dorothy continuaba haciendo berrinche, ella quería ver muerta a la tonta chiquilla pero su abuelo era ante todo un hombre de palabra y si aquella información del guitarrista era cierta y lo podían destruir con ella entonces Dermail perdonaría la vida de ambas chicas

Dermail. Te daré dinero para que huyas del país, no quiero que tengas contacto con nada que tenga que ver con The Wings ¿entendiste?

Con mucha tristeza y pesadumbres la rubia afirma y se pone lentamente de pie, se sentía sucia y ruin al haber dicho el secreto de Wufei, hace tiempo se había enterado de ello, antes de que se enamorara de Catherine cuando aún buscaba información para destruir al grupo de Rock pero cuando había comenzado a tomarle cariño a ella y a los muchachos había decidido no revelar algunas verdades de las que se había enterado...

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde en la ciudad de New York, Duo apaga su guitarra eléctrica después de haber tocado un poco, de seguro en esos momentos sus compañeros bajista y baterista habían terminado, además que se quería distraer un poco, ya era sábado y el próximo martes comenzaba su juicio, afortunadamente él ya no debía de presentarse a las audiencias previas, el Abogado que había contratado Trowa se haría cargo de todo; el trenzado sube al segundo piso y entra al pasillo donde estaban los cuartos pudiéndose percatar de que ya Trowa y Quatre había terminado por lo que se siente tranquilo, realmente era incómodo alcanzar a escucharlos además que se sentía muy mal por su amigo, pues aunque sabía que la culpa también era de Quatre por dejarse no dejaba de ser una víctima del indecente de su compañero baterista

Duo. Quatre...

El trenzado lo piensa un poco y se decide a entrar a la habitación del bajista, conociendo a Trowa seguro que no era de los que se quedaban en la cama después de sexo, el ojivioleta abre la puerta de la habitación y enseguida se sonroja al ver que el rubio está desnudo sobre la cama, se había quedado dormido después de haber llorado, aún así el guitarrista entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta, se acerca a la cama y la destiende de un lado para tapar el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, después coloca su mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo sacude un poco para despertarlo lográndolo después de tres intentos, Quatre abre sus ojos poco a poco y al ver a Duo se sorprende un poco volteando enseguida hacia su cuerpo tranquilizándose cuando se da cuenta que está tapado

Quatre. Duo ¿qué haces aquí?

Duo. Quiero hablar contigo

Quatre. ¿De qué?

Duo. Tienes que detenerte

Quatre. ¿De qué me hablas?

Un poco fastidiado el rubio se talla los ojos y bosteza, se sentía muy mal y le dolía mucho la cabeza, en cambio Duo lo miraba serio y con mucha preocupación, Quatre se sienta y Duo permanece de pie

Duo. Sabes de que te hablo

Quatre. Me lo imagino

Duo. Quatre, realmente vales mucho, no entiendo porque te dejas arrastrar

Quatre. Ay Duo, tu también eres un masoquista, Heero no es ningún santo

Duo. No me vengas con tonterías... es verdad que Heero es exagerado, egoísta, orgulloso, a veces frío, malhumorado y cuando se enoja mucho puede ser muy cruel ¿pero sabes¡Heero me ama¿entiendes?

El rubio mira atentamente a Duo mientras habla pero no podía entender de que hablaba su compañero guitarrista, el trenzado mira que Quatre permanece sin reacción y se sienta a un lado de él

Duo. Si él no me amara no le aguantaría nada ¿recuerdas como era antes de que anduviéramos?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Yo creía que no me amaba y aunque yo sí lo amara nunca me entregué a él, mi dignidad estaba ante todo

Quatre. No todos somos como tú, pero no te preocupes, yo ya me voy

El ojivioleta se sorprende mucho cuando escucha las palabras de su amigo, tanto que hasta se levanta de la cama

Duo. ¿Cómo que te vas!

Quatre. Sí, dejo The Wings

Duo. No, tú no puedes hacernos esto, somos un grupo

Quatre. No me necesitan, Wufei sabe tocar el Bajo, solo es cuestión de solo tener un guitarra, o si quieren búsquense a otro, pero yo ya me cansé

Duo. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. ¡Entiéndeme! Ya no puedo más

Los ojos del rubio se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas comenzando algunas a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Duo se siente mal por su compañero y vuelve a sentarse en la cama observándolo fijamente a los ojos

Quatre. Si permanezco cerca de Trowa no lo resistiré y siempre caeré en sus brazos, me estoy convirtiendo en alguien que me asusta

Duo. Quatre...

El cuerpo del rubio tiembla por completo y su llanto se intensifica, Duo frunce el ceño con tristeza y abraza a su amigo pero no es correspondido, Quatre solo recarga su cabeza en el pecho del trenzado mientras continúa llorando...

Estando en su habitación Wufei recibe una llamada por parte de Traize directamente a su celular, el chino lo piensa mucho antes de decidirse a contestar, el amigo de Zechs se había quedado muy confundido después de su última llamada con su novio y necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía

Traize. ¿Por qué no contestabas?

Wufei. Estaba en el baño

Traize. Ah, con razón

El ojiazul sonríe aliviado cuando escucha la respuesta, había creído que su novio no le había contestado rápido porque no quería escucharlo pero estaba contento de que no fuera así según la respuesta del pelinegro, Wufei no sabe que más decir y se queda completamente callado

Traize. ¿Sigues ahí?

Wufei. Sí

Traize. ¿Te pasa algo?

Wufei. No

Traize. Estas raro ¿te sientes mal¿estas enfermo¿triste¿enojado?

Wufei. No, ya te dije que no me pasa nada

Traize se entristece mucho al sentir la hostilidad en las palabras de su chico

Traize. Quiero que sepas que me puedes contar lo que quieras

Wufei. Gracias

Traize. Te he extrañado mucho... ¿tú me extrañas?

El guitarrista empuña con fuerza su celular y se queda callado durante mucho tiempo haciendo que ese silencio preocupa mucho a Traize

Wufei. Sí, te extraño

Traize. Y te amo ¿me amas?

Wufei se queda helado ante la pregunta y cierra los ojos llevándose la otra mano hacia el pecho guardando silencio por más tiempo poniendo a Traize muy nervioso

Wufei. No... no te amo

La respuesta de Wufei hace que Traize sienta la sangre llegarle hasta los pies y enseguida el chino cuelga el teléfono aventándolo con furia hasta la puerta, el ojiazul escucha el tono indicándole que le han colgado y aun en shock cuelga el teléfono poco a poco, en ese momento entra Zechs a la habitación del Hotel y ve a su amigo sentado en la cama y no se veía nada bien, el manager creyendo que algo malo volvió a pasarle a los chicos en New York se acerca asustado a Traize

Zechs. ¿Pasó algo¿Catherine está bien¿y los chicos?

Traize. No me ama

Zechs. ¿Qué?

Traize. Wufei no me ama

Con tristeza Traize voltea a ver a su amigo con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, Zechs mira con ternura a su amigo y suspira... mientras que Wufei después de haber aventado el teléfono se levanta enojado de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y comienza a llorar, las lágrimas le invadían tristemente las mejillas

Wufei. Sí Traize, te amo

Resignado por fin Wufei había aceptado sus sentimientos por el amigo de Zechs, se había negado así mismo que podía amarlo, no podía amar a su posible violador, de ser así él sería aún más tonto que Quatre... aún triste Traize se pone de pie y se dirige a su amigo que se sorprende cuando tiene al ojiazul muy cerca de él

Traize. ¿Por qué nadie es capaz de amarme?

Zechs. ¿Qué dices?

Traize. Tú... Wufei ¿por qué nunca soy correspondido?

Zechs. No Traize, no digas eso, yo te quiero mucho y sabes que Wufei te aprecia

Traize. ¡Pero yo quería tú amor y ahora quiero el amor de él!

No solo estaba triste, Traize estaba muy enojado y Zechs no sabía que decirle, de pronto por los ojos de Traize comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas que sorprenden a Zechs quien no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a su amigo, el castaño se acerca más al manager y lo abraza con fuerza, Zechs se queda estático no sabiendo que hacer

Traize. También lo amaba a él y tampoco me correspondió

Zechs. ¿Quién?

Traize. Ralph

Zechs. ¿Quién es Ralph?

Traize. Alguien que conocí en Boston

Traize no responde nada más y el rubio se queda muy confundido con las palabras de su amigo, en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse él nunca había nombrado a ese tal Ralph, Zechs conocía a Traize desde la Universidad cuando el ojiazul había dejado Boston para irse a estudiar a New York pero Traize nunca hablaba de su pasado...

Ya era casi de noche, Trowa estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación de su cuarto, se había quedado completamente dormido, sus ojos estaban bastante irritados por los efectos de la cocaína al igual que su nariz estaba muy enrojecida, comenzaba a despertarse y con mucho esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie para prender la luz pero ésta lo encandila bastante y enseguida la apaga, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pronto se marea completamente pero alcanza a irse apresuradamente al baño donde enseguida comienza a vomitar en el retrete, prácticamente no tenía nada en el estómago porque no había siquiera desayunado y el dolor de cabeza se le intensifica

Trowa. Maldita sea

El ojiverde se queda sentado en el suelo del baño y se recarga en una de las paredes mirando hacia el vacío, nunca se había sentido tan mal y ni siquiera sabía si era por la droga que había consumido o por las situaciones a su alrededor, el atentado contra su hermana, la renuncia de Quatre y el hundimiento de The Wings pues debía de aceptarlo, si Duo iba a la cárcel Heero iba a salirse del grupo y además Quatre ya había renunciado y al irse él de seguro que Wufei también renunciaba, sin duda The Wings estaba muerto...

En el comedor tan solo Quatre y Duo estaban cenando, solo el trenzado estaba comiendo con ganas porque el rubio solo miraba el plato y ocasionalmente se llevaba algunos bocados pero comía por obligación, Duo lo miraba desde la silla enfrente del rubio

Duo. Anímate

Quatre. No puedo

El rubio no dejaba de ver su plato y continuaba picando la comida en él, Duo suspira y también mira su plato retomando sus alimentos, los dos continúan serios y en silencio, momentos después Trowa baja por fin al comedor para cenar algo, tenía el estómago muy vacío y necesitaba comer aunque sea un poco, Duo estaba de frente al ojiverde y el rubio le daba la espalda, Duo levanta su rostro y mira que el baterista está parado atrás de Quatre, el rubio se da cuenta de la reacción de su compañero y voltea hacia atrás viendo como Trowa se acerca al comedor y se sienta a dos sillas de distancia de la suya, el ojiverde ignora a ambos chicos por completo, Quatre endurece su mirada y deja el cubierto sobre el plato poniéndose enseguida de pie para marcharse de ahí pero la voz de Trowa lo detiene

Trowa. ¿No que te ibas a largar?

Quatre. Lo haré el lunes, no te preocupes

Enojado el bajista se va por fin de ahí a paso rápido, Duo lo mira marcharse y se preocupa volteando enseguida hacia su compañero y se pone también de pie

Trowa. Termina de cenar

Duo. No gracias

Trowa. No te voy hacer nada

Duo. Más vale prevenir

Mirando con hastío al baterista Duo comienza a irse del comedor sin importarle que dejo gran parte de su cena en el plato, Trowa voltea a verlo detenidamente volviendo después su vista hacia el frente cuando el trenzado a avanzado un par de pasos

Trowa. Perdón... por la otra noche

El guitarrista detiene abruptamente sus pasos cuando alcanza a escuchar las disculpas del ojiverde y voltea ligeramente hacia él mirándolo perplejo por algunos segundos, Trowa suena la campana sobre la mesa la cual utilizaban para pedir servicio y enseguida la señora de la cocina sale para servirle de cenar, Duo solo lo mira unos segundos y se vuelve a voltear para seguir marchándose, admitía que estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud tan apacible de su compañero pero también no le creía en absoluto, ya antes se había disculpado después de algo parecido y siempre reincidía...

Al día siguiente por la mañana, temprano Trowa sale de su casa para ir a visitar a su hermana quedándose en la casa solamente los dos guitarristas y el ex bajista de The Wings, el trenzado seguía durmiendo, hacía días que no dormía bien y ya le hacía falta un poco más de descanso, Quatre por su parte aún estaba en su habitación comenzando a vaciar los cajones de los muebles que tenían sus pertenencias y Wufei se había despertado temprano para hacer sus entrenamientos de todos los días, además que necesitaba descargar ciertas frustraciones, la noche anterior después de colgarle a Traize había llamado minutos después a su amiga Sally para contarle todo confesándole también sobre sus sentimientos por el ojiazul, cosa que a la tecladista de Dark Sound no le había parecido algo conveniente considerando que aún el guitarrista no sabía si se trataba o no de su violador... en el Hospital, Trowa acababa de llegar, el tráfico había estado un poco pesado, al llegar al cuarto del Hospital donde estaba su hermana nota al instante como ella se veía como ida, enseguida Trowa se acerca una silla y antes de sentarse le da un beso en la mejilla

Trowa. ¿Te sientes mal?

Catherine. Hermanito, Chris...

La tristeza invade el corazón de la pelirroja y sin terminar de hablar comienza a llorar, el ojiverde se preocupa mucho y enseguida toma la mano de su hermana entre la suya y la besa mirándola después a los ojos

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa con Chris?

Catherine. Ya no confíen en ella

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Catherine. Nos mintió, no es asesora de imagen, Dorothy la contrato como espía

Al igual que la pelirroja cuando se había enterado el ojiverde se sorprende por lo que le cuenta su hermana, era increíble creer que alguien como Chris fuera en realidad una persona tan vil, le resultaba casi imposible creerlo, la rubia se veía muy buena persona

Trowa. No puede ser

Catherine. Lo es hermanito, me enamoró para poder hacer mejor su trabajo

Trowa. Esa desgraciada

Enojado Trowa suelta la mano de su hermana y se pone de pie rabiando de coraje, podía soportar que Chris fuera una maldita espía pero el hecho de haber engañado a su hermana y hacerla sufrir le resultaba imposible de perdonar

Catherine. Cálmate Trowa, estas en un Hospital

Trowa. ¡La mataré!

Catherine. No digas estupideces, suficiente tenemos con lo de Duo

Trowa. No Catherine, ella merece morir

Catherine. No es para tanto

Trowa. ¿Y si ella te mando atacar!

Catherine se sorprende demasiado con la suposición de su hermano, no creía a Chris capaz de tanto, además nunca le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, Trowa estaba muy molesto y miraba a su hermana con rudeza pero en verdad se sentía desesperado

Trowa. ¿Y con qué fin nos espiaba?

Catherine. Para destruirlos como grupo

Trowa. ¿Por eso nos encerró en aquella casa?

Catherine. No sé que es exactamente lo que hizo con ese fin pero...

Ella misma se detiene al entrarle una idea en la cabeza, Trowa la mira atenta

Trowa. ¡Habla!

Catherine. Ahora entiendo de donde sacó la prensa lo de ti y Duo

El ojiverde enarca una ceja cuando escucha la idea de su hermana pero enseguida la deshecha al recordar aquel nefasto incidente con Miss Noventa

Trowa. No, eso fue mi culpa

Catherine. ¿Tu culpa?

Trowa. Eso no importa

Catherine. ¿Y lo de Duo?

Trowa. No seas absurda, lo de Duo le pasó por calenturiento

Después de las palabras de su hermano Catherine lo mira acusadoramente en un gesto perfecto de decirle "El burro hablando de orejas" pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, debían pensar detenidamente en que era lo que Chris había hecho para perjudicarlos porque de que estaban como estaban era por culpa de la rubia, pues desde la llegada de ella como asesora todo había comenzado a desmoronarse, sabían que el asunto era delicado pero no tenían idea de que grados estaba alcanzado la tontería de Dorothy por destruirlos como personas y como grupo, no sabían sobre la ola de maldad que estaba desatada detrás de todo ese asunto, lo único que si sabían es que a partir de ese día debía de estar en completa guardia...

En la casa del ojiverde Quatre termina de empacar algunas cosas y baja a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, estaba un poco cansado, había guardado todas sus cosas que no fueran ropa, al día siguiente iría a buscar departamento y empacaría también su ropa para el martes por la mañana irse temprano fuera de la vida de Trowa, tenía intenciones de seguir con su amistad con Catherine pero siempre y cuando no viera al baterista, su intención no era alejarse de todos, ni de Duo, Wufei, Heero o Zechs, solamente quería estar lejos del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho y que no iba a permitir que le hiciera más mal... cuando el rubio baja completamente las escaleras el timbre de la casa suena, Quatre pasaba por ahí y decide abrir el mismo, generalmente lo hacía la servidumbre pero él estaba cerca, al abrir la puerta se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve a un joven bastante atractivo, cabello plateado a los hombros y los ojos color miel más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, el rubio se queda prendado de ese hermoso rostro, el muchacho también mira a Quatre y le sonríe ampliamente dándole un amable Hola

Quatre. Ho.. hola ¿qué se le ofrece?

Armand. ¿Está Trowa?

Quatre. ¿Trowa¿quién eres?

Armand. Me llamo Armand Klein, soy su amigo

Quatre se sorprende bastante de la presencia de ese chico ¿qué era amigo de Trowa¿desde cuando Trowa tenía amigos? No podía evitar sentirse muy molesto y a la vez celoso, ese chico tan atractivo buscaba a Trowa, a su Trowa... ¿su Trowa¿qué no había renunciado a él? La verdad es que su cabeza era un lío, ahora no miraba al chico con buenos ojos, los ojos color aqua tenían fuego en las pupilas mientras que Armand seguía igual de amable

Armand. Oye güerito ¿esta o no?

Quatre. No, no está ¿para que lo quieres?

Armand. Tranquilo ¿por qué me hablas así?

Quatre. Será mejor que te regreses, él llegará hasta muy tarde

Armand. Pero puedo esperarlo ¿no?

Con una gran sonrisa el no invitado entra a la casa pasándole por un lado al ex bajista que se queda muy sorprendido por las confianzas que se tomaba ese muchacho quien veía muy sorprendido la casa del ojiverde

Armand. Que casota, es más grande que la mía

Quatre. Oye, no puedes entrar así nada más

El chico de cabello plateado mira atentamente y le sonríe al rubio pero Quatre se desconcierta por completo por esa actitud

Armand. Te gusta ¿o qué?

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Armand. Me tratas como si lo estuviera violando

Armand se comienza a reír divertido mientras que Quatre se sonroja ampliamente y con intenciones de reclamar por el comentario pero en ese momento Duo baja por las escaleras al tiempo que se talla la cabeza cuyos cabellos en ella estaban revueltos fruto de que acababa de despertar, el trenzado se detiene a media escalera al ver a Quatre con aquel desconocido, al guitarrista también le parece muy atractivo y se sonroja, Armand voltea a ver al trenzado y le sonríe amablemente, Duo le contesta al tiempo que agita su mano y retoma su camino terminando de bajar las escaleras

Armand. Duo Maxwell ¿cierto?

Duo. Sí ¿cómo supiste?

Armand. Conocí a Trowa hace poco pero no sabía que estaba en una banda pero ayer los vi en la televisión

Quatre. ¿Entonces...?

Armand. Sí, tu debes ser Quatre, el morenito guapo de ojos bonitos es Heero y el chinito simpático es Wufei ¿cierto?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. ¿Morenito guapo? Cuidado con tus palabras

Armand. ¿Te gusta?

Duo. Somos novios, pero no le digas a nadie

El trenzado se comienza a reír por lo bajo y Armand también ríe en complicidad mientras que el rubio se veía muy molesto, ese chico no le estaba agradando nada en lo más mínimo aunque parecía que a Duo sí

Duo. ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Trowa¿eres uno de sus amantes?

Armand. Lo conocí de forma muy simpática ¿te cuento?

Duo. Claro

Armand. Y en cuanto a que somos amantes pues no aunque él me interesa mucho

Duo. ¿En serio? Pues él no es como piensas ¿eh?

Armand. ¿No?

Duo. No, pero eso te lo puedo contar

Armand. ¿En serio?

Duo. En serio

Ambos chicos se sonríen ampliamente y se alejan de ahí hacia la sala ignorando por completo al rubio que los mira sorprendido, parecía que se habían caído bien y no podía evitar sentirse celoso ¿no solo quería quitarle a SU Trowa si no que quería quitarle a su mejor amigo? Ese Armand estaba equivocado si pensaba eso, además conocía a Trowa y seguro que también le trataría con la punta del pie como lo hacía con él... enojado Quatre cierra la puerta de la entrada azotándola con fuerza y sube a su habitación mientras que el guitarrista y el supuesto amigo de Trowa comienzan a charlar amenamente, Armand le cuenta sobre lo sucedido la noche en que había conocido al ojiverde cuando éste se había ofrecido a hacerle el favor a su hermano de quitarle la virginidad y como todo había terminado en desastre, Duo no paraba de reír, sobre todo cuando Armand le enseña la foto de su horrible hermano y solo de imaginar a Trowa besándose con él en la oscuridad le resultaba muy divertido, después de eso Duo le cuenta a Armand sobre Trowa y su personalidad oculta, misma que cuando estaba borracho o drogado afloraba convirtiéndolo en un ser despreciable pero eso al chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo y por último Duo le cuenta sobre su relación con Heero... ya era mediodía, Duo y Armand seguían charlando tranquilamente cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre entrando por ella el ojiverde a quien el chico no invitado estaba esperando, al entrar enseguida Trowa voltea hacia la sala y ve a ambos chicos, los ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y se acerca hacia la sala

Trowa. Armand ¿qué haces aquí?

Armand. Vine a verte, Duo y yo charlábamos mientras llegabas

Trowa. ¿Se conocían?

Armand. No, pero él es genial

Armand voltea con Duo y le sonríe siendo correspondido, el trenzado se pone de pie y se despide de Armand marchándose enseguida sin decirle nada a Trowa, aún seguía muy enojado con él por lo sucedido la noche pasada, el baterista mira fijo a Armand y se da media vuelta dándole duramente la espalda

Trowa. Vete

Armand. No, te debo una disculpa, además vi lo de tu hermana en la televisión y quise saber como estabas tú

Trowa. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Confundido el ojiverde se da media vuelta para volver a darle frente al chico quien lo miraba decididamente

Armand. Porque me gustas

Trowa. ¿Gustarte?

Armand. Hay un hechizo en tus ojos, pides ayuda a gritos

El ojiverde continúa mirando con extrañeza a ese raro chico pero había algo en su mirada y en su voz que no podía evitar sentir algo de atracción, la noche en que lo había conocido había quedado prendado de su hermoso rostro pero ahora algo más le atraía, Armand le sonríe amable y lo toma de la mano dirigiéndolo por completo a la sala, Trowa no se opone y se sienta en el sillón a un lado de él

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Armand. Ya te lo dije, me gustas

Trowa. No me conoces

Armand. Duo me dijo cosas de ti... cosas malas

Trowa. Créele

El chico de cabello plateado eleva su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Trowa acercándose más a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios separándose enseguida sin quitarle la mano de la mejilla y sin dejar de mirarlo

Armand. Me gustan los chicos malos

Sonriendo seductoramente Armand vuelve a acercarse a Trowa pero ésta vez el ojiverde aparta su cabeza desviando su mirada hacia un lado... carcomido por la duda Quatre sale de su habitación para ver que ha pasado con ese muchacho, se asoma por las escaleras pero no alcanza a ver nada y además no escucha las voces de Duo y el tal Armand, el rubio piensa que tal vez ya se ha ido pero para confirmar mejor baja las escaleras pero antes de llegar al otro piso ve a Trowa y a Armand sentados en la sala muy juntos, Quatre se estremece por completo al ver la escena, sobre todo cuando Armand hace su segundo intento acercándose un poco más al ojiverde tomando ésta vez su rostro con ambas manos, Trowa voltea a verlo, Armand sonríe pícaramente y acerca más sus labios hasta que estos tocan lo del ojiverde que ésta vez no se quita, Armand ve que Trowa no se opone y se separa un poco para después volverse a acercar, ésta vez la boca del baterista lo recibe bien y comienzan a besarse delicadamente, Armand acerca un poco más su cuerpo al de Trowa pasando sus manos a la espalda del ojiverde que enseguida atrapa la cintura del chico estando sus cuerpos ahora completamente cerca, Quatre no puede creer lo que ve, Trowa besaba a ese chico como nunca lo había besado a él, para él solo había besos salvajes, fríos e indiferentes, en cambio a él lo besaba con esa lentitud y delicadeza que él siempre había querido recibir por parte del ojiverde, ahora sí su corazón estaba destrozado, Quatre no puede ver más y se sube de nuevo a toda prisa encerrándose en su habitación, a los pocos segundos de haberse ido Trowa reacciona y suelta a Armand aventándolo ligeramente desconcertándolo por completo

Trowa. No hagas eso

Armand. Pero...

Trowa. Yo no... no soy bueno para nadie, no te acerques a mí

Armand. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Trowa. Estas advertido, vete de aquí

Indignado Armand se levanta del sillón y mira a Trowa duramente a los ojos

Armand. Me voy, pero ni creas que te dejaré en paz, ya te dije que me gustas

Sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta Armand se va de la sala y también de la casa, Trowa escucha la puerta cerrarse y suspira cansado, demasiado tenía con sus problemas como para ser el centro de atención de los caprichos de un chiquillo aunque Armad era mayor que él... el ojiverde sube hacia su habitación, al llegar al segundo piso se topa con la mirada dura de Quatre sobre él, los dos cruzan las miradas por varios segundos hasta que fastidiado el rubio vuelve a entrar a su habitación, estaba decidido a darle una bofetada al baterista pero se había arrepentido, no debía mostrarse celoso, mejor era seguir con su plan, que Trowa hiciera con su vida lo que le pareciera mejor, él ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más, en cambio el baterista se extraña de esa actitud, estaba casi seguro que iba a recibir del ex bajista un sermón pero al no ser así se preocupa un poco, tenía la esperanza de que Quatre cambiara de parecer y no abandonara el grupo ¿el grupo¿era eso lo que le preocupaba¿o tal vez lo que lo estaba matando era saber que el rubio estaba renunciando a él¡tonterías! Su única preocupación era el futuro del grupo, después de todo el rubio era un excelente bajista...

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y las ganas de hablar con su amado Heero eran cada vez mayores así que sabiendo que el ojiazul no era de parrandas decide llamarle por teléfono, seguro que lo encontraba en su habitación de hotel... Heero se encontraba como de costumbre acostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba pensando en como contarle a Duo sobre Sandy, conocía su carácter temperamental y seguro que el trenzado se iba a enojar bastante, aún así debía de afrontar las consecuencias de su estupidez de aquella noche así que decide llamarle pero justo cuando estira su mano para tomar el teléfono éste comienza a sonar, enseguida el vocalista descuelga la bocina

Heero. Diga

Duo. Hola, adivina quien soy

Heero. ¿Un baka guitarrista?

Duo. ¡Bingo!

Heero. Iba a llamarte

Duo. Te leí el pensamiento, que bien

Duo sonreía contenta tomando con dulzura el teléfono inalámbrico mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, estaba muy feliz de escuchar la voz de su amado pero de pronto éste se había quedado muy callado, a Duo no le extraña pues lo conocía

Heero. Debemos hablar

Duo. Si pero antes quiero que sepas que Quatre deja el grupo

Heero. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. Ya no soporta su situación con Trowa, yo lo comprendo, por eso ya no le insistiré, por favor no le digas aún a Zechs, ya ves como se altera por cualquier cosa

Heero. Esta bien

Otra vez un silencio los cobija, Duo lo siente normal pero Heero no sabía por donde comenzar, miles de opciones se formulaban en su mente:

"Duo, me acosté con otra persona" no, eso sonaba muy horrible

"Duo, no es que haya dejado de quererte pero sucedió que me acosté con otra persona, pero no te preocupes, no estuvo como tú, te amo" no, eso sonaba patético

"No vas a creer lo que pasó..." no, sonaba estúpido y además no sonaba a Heero Yuy

"Sabes que te amo y que jamás pensaría en hacerte daño... blablabla" no, eso tampoco sonaba a él, además era demasiado prefabricado

Duo. ¿Sigues ahí?

Heero. ¿Eh?... si

Duo. Querías hablar de algo ¿no?

Heero. Duo... yo... realmente me enfadé

Duo. ¿De que hablas?

Heero. Porque me engañaste, me dijiste que era el primero y había sido mentira

El trenzado se queda callado ante las palabras ¿qué no se suponía que Heero ya lo había perdonado¿entonces porque sacaba a colación el tema nuevamente? Duo no sabía que decir, no había palabras con las que pudiera decirle a Heero cuando sentía haberle mentido, pero al parecer el ojiazul quería hablar, entonces él solo se limitaría a escuchar y al final trataría de hacerle entender la verdad... Heero hace una larga pausa, nervioso se sienta en la cama y comienza nuevamente a divagar pensando en como contarle a Duo todo

Heero. Realmente me molestó mucho y me prometí que no te perdonaría semejante mentira

Duo. Pero...

Heero. Sht... yo sé que no fue lo que pasó el día que hablamos por teléfono, es verdad que te perdoné... pero estaba equivocado

El corazón de Duo se siente añicos cuando escucha esas horribles palabras ¿quería decir que Heero aún no lo perdonaba¿seguía siendo tan cruel?... el trenzado deja de dar vueltas por la habitación y se sienta en la cama

Duo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Heero. Si yo te perdoné fue por culpa

Duo. ¿Qué¿culpa de qué?

Heero. Me sentí un miserable, te juro que no lo planeé

Duo. Explícate

Heero. Pero es que me sentía tan aturdido, engañado

Duo. Habla claro

Heero. Duo, estuve una noche con otra persona

Duo. ¿QUÉ?

La voz de Duo sonaba estruendosamente molesta y confundida, pidiendo a gritos una explicación, algo que pudiera hacerle entender aunque sea un poco de la mente perversa del hombre que amaba

Heero. La noche que llegamos a Canadá bajé al bar, bebí como loco y entonces esa persona se me acercó, intenté rechazarla pero...

Duo. Que bien ¿no? me hiciste sentir mal por un hecho que pasó antes de que anduviéramos pero se te acerca alguien y te lo llevas a la cama ¡eres un imbécil!

Heero. ¡Estábamos separados!

Duo. ¿Así te defiendes¿sabes?... una disculpa habría estado mejor, púdrete Heero ¿y sabes qué? yo también me puedo acostar con alguien por despecho

Encolerizado Duo cuelga el teléfono y lo avienta al suelo mientras Heero se le queda viendo al suyo después del cortón del trenzado, completamente enojado consigo mismo el ojiazul vuelve a acostarse en la cama recriminándose por haber sido tan estúpido, además estaba preocupado ¿y si Duo cumplía eso de acostarse por despecho? Rogaba a Dios porque eso nunca pasara... con las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos el trenzado se deja caer de rodillas al suelo comenzando a golpearlo mientras maldice una y otra vez a Heero, se sentía humillado y estúpido de haber sido perdonado por culpa, que acto tal ruin por parte del vocalista, hubiese estado mejor que no lo hubiera perdonado y que no se hubiera acostado con aquella persona

Duo. No te vas a burlar de mí Heero

Poco a poco el trenzado se levanta del suelo y camina tambaleándose hacia la puerta de su habitación para bajar al bar que estaba cerca de la cocina y tomar algo, así iba a darse el valor de engañar a Heero, tal cual él lo había hecho, en igualdad de condiciones, borrachos y sin pensar...

Después de no haber salido en todo el día de su habitación Wufei se decide hacerlo, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, bueno, solo una, Traize, sí, ese hombre rondaba en su mente sin dejarlo en paz, estaba harto de pensar en él, debía de actuar de forma fría si quería vengarse de él si es que había sido su violador... también necesitaba algo que lo alivianara un poco, la marihuana ya se le había terminado y se había prometido no volver a probar cocaína por lo que su segunda opción era la bebida, al menos con eso podía dejar de pensar en el amigo de Zechs pero al bajar al bar se lleva una sorpresa al ver a su compañero también guitarrista tomando ahí, eso si era sorprendente, por lo general Duo no tomaba y estaba casi completamente limpio de drogas, pero eso no era lo más extraño pues el trenzado se veía muy mal, sus ojos estaban llorosos... enseguida el chino se acerca y se sienta a su lado, el barecito estaba muy pequeño pero con mucha variedad en vinos, Duo voltea a su lado y al ver a su compañero alza su copa en señal de brindis

Duo. A tú salud

Wufei. ¿Hay Vodka?

Duo. ¿No prefieres el tequila¡tequila¿sabías que así se llama una canción?

Wufei. ¿Estas ebrio?

Duo. Llevo apenas tres ¿parezco ebrio?

Wufei. Un poco

Duo. Brindemos Wufei

Nuevamente Duo alza su copa hacia Wufei mientras éste se comienza a servir Vodka, el trenzado continúa con su copa en la mano en dirección a su compañero quien al terminar de servirse el vino también alza su copa en dirección a Duo

Wufei. ¿Por el amor¿por la amistad?

Duo. ¡Noo! Por el sexo ¡si señor!... ¿no te encanta el sexo?

Sonriendo Duo bebe un gran sorbo de su copa y después se comienza a reír, Wufei mira atento su copa mientras su rostro adquiere un color rojo, en realidad él era virgen, salvo lo de su violación, pues él nunca más había estado con alguien, después de mirar la copa el chino por fin bebe un sorbo del líquido

Wufei. Sí, viva el sexo

Duo. Yo soy muy bueno en la cama por cierto

Wufei. Ya lo creo... ¿sabes? el tequila no se bebe en copa

Duo. ¡Que importa, está rico!

El trenzado otra vez se comienza a reír como tonto y poco después ambos comienzan a platicar como buenos compañeros de bebida...

Zechs y Traize estaban en el bar del Hotel tomando tranquilamente un par de Martinis secos, después de lo sucedido horas atrás no habían vuelto a conversar sobre el tema de Wufei o el de Ralph, el rubio había entendido que eso era algo de lo que su amigo no quería hablar y él iba a respetar su decisión, en ese momento un par de bellezas rubias se acercan a ellos, la primera una chica de grandes ojos verdes, alta, cabello lacio hasta media espalda, la otra una chica un poco más bajita que su compañera, ojos color azul cielo, cabello rizado a los hombros, las dos tenían una mirada pícara, la primera estaba frente a Zechs mientras que la otra estaba frente a Traize

Clair. Hola lindo

Sonriendo ampliamente Zechs eleva su mano izquierda y muestra a la chica el anillo de oro que tenía en su dedo anular, la chica lo mira a los ojos con gesto de fastidio ¿casado semejante bizcochazo? Eso si no se lo esperaba

Thifanny. ¿También casado?

Traize. No

Thifanny. ¿Con compromiso?

Traize. No

El manager del grupo de rock se sorprende cuando escucha a Traize contestarle a la mujer de esa forma tan inesperada ¿qué no tenía compromiso¿y Wufei? Seguro que Traize se sentía muy abatido y confundido pero él no iba a permitir que en un arranque de sentimientos encontrados Traize cometiera una tontería como la que había cometido Heero

Zechs. Pero Traize...

Traize. Cállate Zechs, tú siempre has sido amado por todos, yo necesito algo de compañía

Zechs. Pero y Wufei...

Traize. ¡Al diablo con Wufei!

La chica sonríe complacida cuando Traize se levanta de su asiento y le ofrece el brazo, ella lo acepta contenta y ambos se alejan hacia las habitaciones quedándose la otra chica ahí con gesto de enojo, Zechs estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, pero ya estaba muy grandecito como para saber que es lo que hacía, además no estaba ebrio por lo que estaba conciente de sus actos, a él nomás le quedaba esperar... usando la tarjeta Traize abre la puerta de su habitación y deja pasar a la chica, a él le gustaban los hombres pero esa era buena oportunidad de despejarse, la mujer sonríe sensual y comienza a desnudarse poco a poco alcanzando a quitarse la blusa y el sostén pero él no quiere esperar, no le interesaba ver su cuerpo desnudo, él solo quería descargar su aflicción en alguien, por eso se acerca con pasión a ella y comienza a besarla con desesperación, ella le responde de la misma manera pero cuando Traize la suelta y ella quiere terminar de desnudarse sin darle tiempo a otra cosa el ojiazul la toma con rapidez de los hombros y le da media vuelta, la chica no entiende que le pasa al hombre pero sin darle tiempo tampoco para pensar Traize la lleva hacia la pared más cercana y la recarga en ésta mientras comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones, la rubia abre los ojos sorprendida sintiendo al instante como la mano de aquel hombre se mete por debajo de su falda y baja con rapidez la ropa interior

Thifanny. Pero que... ¡Aaarg!

Sin opción ni siquiera a reclamar Traize entra duro en ella, sin preparación, sin lubricante, la chica era penetrada por el ojiazul de forma poco sutil, el dolor era inmenso, no estaba acostumbrada al sexo anal y éste hombre se lo hacía horriblemente, no estaba siendo violento pero sus arremetidas no eran amables, los gemidos salían ardientes de su boca mientras que enojado Traize solo pensaba en Wufei, como deseaba estarle haciendo eso a él, pero si el chino no lo amaba seguro que jamás iba a aceptar entregarle su virginidad, debía conformarse con esa mujer de quien no sabía si quiera su nombre, pero poco le importaba... al finalizar Traize sale de la chica que confundida se tira al suelo recargándose en la pared con la ropa interior abajo y la falda arriba, sus ojos tenían algo de lágrimas, le dolía y sin embargo Traize estaba indiferente acomodándose los pantalones

Traize. Soy homosexual

El orgullo de la rubia se va al caño por completo después de aquel acto y de aquella confesión, indignada y con dolor se pone de pie y se viste mirando después con odio a ese hombre, Traize descaradamente se hace el cabello hacia atrás mientras camina en dirección a su cama para acostarse ahí

Traize. Cierras al irte

Llorando la rubia sale de la habitación azotando la puerta y regresa al bar donde estaba su amiga esperándola no muy lejos de Zechs que solo esperaba el regreso de su amigo pero se sorprende cuando solo ve a la rubia llegar con su amiga, la chica estaba bañada en lágrimas, la otra chica voltea a ver a Zechs fríamente y se lleva a su amiga de ahí para tranquilizarla, el rubio deja un par de dólares sobre la meza y se va corriendo hacia su habitación donde encuentra a Traize acostado en la cama mirando televisión

Zechs. ¿Qué le hiciste!

Traize. Lo que quería, sexo, le di sexo

Zechs. Estaba llorando

Traize. ¿No le gusto?

Zechs. Traize... ¿Fue anal?

Traize. ... Déjame en paz

Fastidiado Traize cambia y cambia los canales ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo, el ojiazul se veía un poco extraño, si que le había afectado lo de Wufei...

Llevaban bebiendo cerca de una hora, platicando sobre estupideces, Wufei también reía al igual que Duo, ambos estaban ya ebrios

Duo. Por eso lo digo... yo no sufro de amor

Wufei. Tampoco yo... y que me jodan si miento

Nuevamente los dos se ríen a carcajadas, Wufei sirve a Duo una copa de Vodka mientras que Duo sirve algo de tequila a Wufei, ésta vez en el vaso tequilero, habían invertido los vinos, esto les causaba un efecto aún más embriagante, sin querer Duo se tambalea en su silla y se hace hacia el frente cayendo en las piernas de Wufei, su cabeza en el órgano sexual del chino, enseguida Duo se levanta y comienza a reír

Duo. Uy, es grande

Wufei. ¿Lo quieres ver?

Duo. No gracias

A carcajada abierta ambos reían como tontos, de pronto la mano traviesa de Duo se coloca en el miembro de Wufei y lo agarra por encima de la ropa, como respuesta Wufei se acerca a Duo y sin pensarlo se comienzan a besar apasionadamente, la mano de Wufei agarra con fuerza la camisa de Duo a la altura del pecho y lo empuja pero Duo buscaba desesperadamente los labios del otro guitarrista hasta que la falta de aire en ambos los separa por completo, Wufei mira a su compañero a los ojos con el rostro completamente rojo, por la pena y por el alcohol, Duo en cambio lo miraba normalmente pero intentando volver a tomar sus labios

Wufei. No... no sigas

Duo. Hay que hacerlo Wufei

Wufei. Ya te dije que no

Duo. Andale

Wufei. ¡Que no!

Haciendo uso de más fuerza Wufei vuelve a empujar a Duo, éste suelta a su vez el miembro de su compañero y lo mira enojado

Wufei. Estoy ebrio pero sé lo que hago

A diferencia de Duo, Wufei no había bebido tanto vino por lo que aún tenía un poco más de cordura, el chino se levanta de la silla y con dificultad camina hacia las escaleras subiendo por estas agarrándose del barandal para no caerse mientras que Duo lo mira hasta que se va encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose más vino después

Duo. Me sobra quien me quiera joder... ¡Trowa! Cierto, ese cerdo si me va a joder

Riendo divertido Duo bebe su último sorbo de Vodka y también se dirige hacia las escaleras solo que cayéndose de vez en cuando y riendo cada vez que se golpea en el suelo, cuando llega a las escaleras sube poco a poco cada escalón abrazándose al barandal para no caerse pues todo el suelo se le movía. Cuando llega por fin al segundo piso se dirige directamente a la habitación de Trowa y toca la puerta, enseguida el ojiverde abre y lo mira, Duo sonreía ampliamente

Duo. ¡Feliz Navidad!... éste cuerpecito es tuyo hoy

Los ojos de Trowa no daban cabida a creer que eso estuviera pasando pues estaban más abiertos de lo normal, su pulso pronto se comienza a acelerar al igual que los latidos de su corazón y sin pensar en nada más deja pasar a un contento Duo que se tambaleaba, enseguida Trowa cierra la puerta mientras ve fijo como aquel hermoso cuerpo se acuesta sobre su cama en una posición tentadora invitándolo a hacerlo suyo, completamente suyo, Trowa sonríe mientras se acerca a la cama, decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad que en esos momentos se le presentaba

Continuará...

¿Y que dijeron? Debía dejarla en suspenso, tenía muchas ganas de escribir ésta escena y me alegra que por fin haya llegado el momento, tengo mucho que comentar respecto a éste capítulo pero no sé por donde comenzar ni que puntos tocar así que se los dejo de tarea, son tantas las cosas que tengo planeadas para éste fic, así que si tienes pensado imprimirlo o lo estas imprimiendo te recomiendo que lo hagas economizando tinta jejeje, o sea, impresión de borrador porque siento que va para largo, que felicidad, bueno, me despido presumiéndoles que escribí 55 páginas, creo que estaba muy inspirada, espero sus opiniones, cuídense mucho, bye

Agradezco por sus reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y les pido una disculpa si no se los pude contestar, sayonarita


	23. Tragedia parte 1

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 18. Tragedia (parte 1) 

Los ojos de Trowa no daban cabida a creer que eso estuviera pasando pues estaban más abiertos de lo normal, su pulso pronto se comienza a acelerar al igual que los latidos de su corazón y sin pensar en nada más deja pasar a un contento Duo que se tambaleaba, enseguida Trowa cierra la puerta mientras ve fijo como aquel hermoso cuerpo se acuesta sobre su cama en una posición tentadora invitándolo a hacerlo suyo, completamente suyo, Trowa sonríe mientras se acerca a la cama, decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad que en esos momentos se le presentaba

Duo. Estoy caliente Trowa

Tratando de seducirlo Duo se acariciaba el cuello con su mano derecha mirando tentativamente a su compañero baterista mientras su mano izquierda desabrochaba algunos botones superiores de su camisa, el ojiverde lo mira fijo y traga saliva, que excitante se veía el trenzado sobre su cama en esas poses tan atrevidas, sus piernas se mueven por si solas acercándose a la cama donde enseguida Duo estira sus brazos y lo abraza por la nunca atacando sus labios en un beso lleno de necesidad, aquella nacida del coraje y pronto las manos de Trowa atrapan su delgada cintura correspondiendo a aquel beso, Duo sobre la cama hincado y el baterista de pie a la orilla de la cama...

En la habitación de Hotel en Canadá Heero no podía olvidar aquellas palabras de amenaza que le había dicho Duo, se sentía culpable, demasiado, mucho más que al principio, si el trenzado se metía con alguien más por despecho más que intentar perdonárselo al guitarrista jamás se lo iba a perdonar a sí mismo por haberlo arrastrado a semejante acto de estupidez, ahora es que se ponía a pensar que tal vez decírselo por teléfono no había sido la mejor decisión... la incertidumbre lo estaba matando así que no pudiendo más agarra el teléfono y marca a la casa del baterista en New York...

La camisa de Duo era historia en su cuerpo, ésta ya estaba tirada en el suelo mientras ambos se besaban frenéticamente aún en la misma pose, las manos morenas de Trowa intentaban tocar todos los rincones de su cuerpo sintiendo en su boca los constantes jadeos del hermoso trenzado, no podía creer que estaba a punto de tener sexo con el guitarrista, aún en contra de su voluntad había fantaseado y soñado numerosas veces con ese momento, que bien se sentía, de paso le iba a demostrar al ex bajista quien realmente ocupaba su corazón aunque ¿por qué demonios pensaba en el rubio en esos momentos?.. la mano de Duo se desliza suavemente por el pecho de Trowa por debajo de la camisa y cuando se separan por un poco de aire el trenzado le quita la prenda al ojiverde volviendo a besarse mientras descienden hasta acostarse en la cama, el ojiverde sobre Duo quien seguía explorando el amplio pecho ahora sin camisa y el baterista comenzaba a atacar su cuello con besos, el trenzado cerraba los ojos jadeando complacido mientras que los ojos verdes se entreabren al ver la piel que ahora besaba...

" ¡tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo! "

Si claro, aquellas palabras eran más falsas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, él iba a tener sexo con Duo y se lo iba a demostrar a ese estúpido del rubio ¿quién se creía para decirle aquellas pretenciosas palabras?

" ¡JODETE A QUIEN QUIERAS Y DEJAME EN PAZ! "

Pero por supuesto que lo haría, se jodería a Duo esa misma noche... Las manos morenas en el pantalón del trenzado comenzaban a desabrocharlo mientras sus labios seguían besando y lamiendo la blanca y suave piel de Duo, un poco parecida a la de Quatre, también tersa y hermosa, un momento... ¿otra vez ese estúpido en su mente?

- Si al menos fueras Duo yo también lo habría disfrutado -

En esos momentos iba a demostrarle a Quatre y a demostrarse a él mismo lo que era en verdad sentir placer a la hora del sexo, las relaciones sexuales con el rubio no se iban a comparar para nada con la experiencia que pronto iba a tener con el trenzado... Separando un poco su cuerpo del cuerpo del trenzado Trowa quita el pantalón al chico viendo como su miembro ya comenzaba a ponerse erecto, la mejillas rojas de Duo lo hacían ver aún más hermoso, una sonrisa pícara aparece en el rostro del ojiverde que vuelve a atacar sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras su mano derecha comienza a acariciar el miembro del guitarrista por encima de la ropa interior al tiempo que Duo responde el beso con deseo, el deseo más grande que tenía en ese momento no por algo de sexo sino por pagarle al estúpido vocalista con la misma moneda...

Era ya muy noche y se sentía mareado por el vino que había bebido pero a esa hora ya no había servidumbre así que no tenía más opción que contestar el molesto teléfono que tenía varios momentos sonando

Wufei. Diga

Heero. Wufei ¿dónde está Duo?

Wufei. ¿Duo!... ¡yo no lo besé!

Heero. ¿Qué¿de qué hablas?

Wufei palidece al darse cuenta que ha abierto su boca de más y se queda callado ante la desesperación y enojo del ojiazul que enseguida reacciona enojándose con el guitarrista

Heero. ¿Qué hicieron tú y Duo?

Wufei. Nada

Heero. ¡No mientas!

Wufei. Nos... nos besamos

Heero. ¿Qué! Imbécil

Wufei. No no no, no es lo que piensas, fue solo un beso, nada más, él bebió mucho

El ojiazul se tranquiliza un poco al escuchar la pobre explicación del chino, no sabía porque pero confiaba en él

Heero. ¿Salió?

Wufei. No, pero estaba raro

Heero. Escucha Wufei, encuentra a Duo y evita que haga una tontería

Wufei. ¿Tontería¿cómo suicidarse?

Heero. No, meterse con alguien

Wufei. ¿Aquí en la casa¿con quién?

Ambos chicos se quedan pensando, el guitarrista se lleva una mano a la barbilla y Heero desvía su mirada hacia arriba, por algunos segundos se quedan en silencio hasta que ambos reaccionan al mismo tiempo

¡Trowa!

Gritan los dos al mismo tiempo, era obvio que si Duo había bebido mucho y Trowa estaba en casa y lo veía podía aprovecharse de la situación

Wufei. Lo buscaré

El ojinegro cuelga el teléfono y se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta tambaleándose un poco pues aún se sentía mareado, Wufei sale y se dirige a la habitación de Trowa y toca la puerta pero él estaba muy entretenido besando a Duo y no le presta atención, el chino escucha jadeos y algunos movimientos dentro de la habitación lo cual le preocupa, había llegado tarde, la puerta tenía seguro y por más que tocaba nadie le abría ¿qué podía hacer entonces¡Quatre! Si, esa era la solución, decirle al rubio que le ayudara a idear un plan por evitar que Duo hiciera una tontería... el pelinegro toca la puerta de la habitación de Quatre, él pregunta de quien se trata y al decir Wufei su nombre el ex bajista le pide que se pase

Wufei. ¡Tienes que impedirlo!

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Wufei. Que Trowa y Duo tengan sexo

Quatre. ¿Eh?

El rubio estaba muy asombrado ¿cómo estaba eso de que sus ex compañeros iban a tener sexo? Pronto Wufei comienza a explicarle la situación al ex bajista que escucha con atención todo lo que le comenta el guitarrista, el chino se veía preocupado pero cuando termina de explicar ve con asombro como Quatre emite una media sonrisa y se sienta en la cama en la cual antes estaba acostado y le mira sin emoción alguna

Quatre. No me interesa si lo hacen o no, por mí que lo disfruten

El rubio pasa sus manos por atrás de su nuca y se deja caer acostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, Wufei lo seguía mirando con asombro, ese no parecía ser el Quatre que él había conocido y que por un tiempo le había gustado ¿tanto daño le había hecho Trowa que ahora era una persona distinta?

Wufei. ¿Entonces no lo harás?

Quatre. No y por favor no me molestes con tonterías

El ex bajista cierra los ojos ignorando por completo a Wufei que muy extrañado y algo decepcionado sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta al marcharse, Quatre escucha la puerta que se cierra y abre los ojos sentándose de un solo movimiento en la cama, su mirada parecía vacía pero su corazón latía a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal

Quatre. Te odio Trowa... te juro que te odio

Aguantándose fuertemente el rubio no emite lágrima alguna aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, quería gritar, golpear, correr, el solo hecho de pensar que el hombre que amaba y su mejor amigo tuvieran sexo le hacía sentir el más miserable de los seres humanos pero ya no iba a sufrir más por el ojiverde, esa era su nueva decisión...

" Conocí a un hombre, se llama Joe, fue maravilloso tener sexo con él, somos amantes, me lo pidió y acepté, después de todo no soy más que una puta ¿cierto? "

¿Y ahora por qué recordaba esa tontería¿a él que le importaban las intimidades del rubio? Además en esos momentos estaba por hacerle el amor a Duo ¿por qué demonios no se podía concentrar? De hecho su miembro aún no despertaba a pesar de que el de Duo ya rozaba duro en su vientre al estar sus cuerpos juntos uno sobre otro...

- Es verdad, soy un desgraciado, pero tú me amas, así que te aguantas -

" Sssht... te amo Trowa, te amo estúpida y ciegamente "

- Te haré gritar cuanto me amas... porque sé que no puedes vivir sin mí -

" Te amo Trowa "

" Te quiero Trowa... te amo "

Amor amor amor, estaba harto de esa palabra, él no sabía de amor, el amor no era para él y nadie debía sentirlo hacia su persona entonces ¿por qué sentía esa calidez por saber que alguien le amaba a pesar de todo? Humillaciones y maltratos ¿por qué alguien era capaz de tolerar todo aquello solo por amor? El amor no era más que una vil estupidez, algo que no existe, entonces ¿por qué quería hacerle el amor a ese cuerpo debajo del suyo? Durante mucho tiempo había creído que sentía algo por el trenzado pero entonces ¿por qué no sentía emoción alguna? Porque al verlo entrar por la puerta e instalarse en su cama le había producido una sensación agradable ¿pero acaso era porque iba a hacerle el sexo a Duo o acaso era porque al verlo ahí tan sensual se daba cuenta que en realidad no sentía nada?... el trenzado lo besaba desesperadamente pasando sus manos por su amplio pecho, rozando por breves momentos la piel con sus dientes, Duo era bueno, con las manos y con la boca pero aún así no lograba la erección que estaba buscando, además por alguna tonta razón miles de cosas pasaban alrededor de su cabeza, entre ellas el estúpido de Quatre, como detestaba su presencia en su mente, era una completa molestia...

- No es verdad, lo que dicen los medios -

- Déjame en paz y vete a joder con Wufei -

- ¿O que¿ya follaron? Te jodió ahí en la cocina? A que te supieron sus besos? -

- ¿Quieres que hable con acento chino? eso te excitaría? -

- Si no quieres ir a joder con Wufei, entonces yo te voy a joder -

"Nunca nadie me beso y acarició como tú, nunca nadie me trato como tú ¿y dices que no te gusta? Entonces devuélveme al Trowa de anoche, el que dice la verdad"

Basta, basta ¡BASTA! No podía seguir escuchando esas voces en su cabeza, le atormentaban, algunas cosas ni siquiera las recordaba ¿por qué ahora llegaban a su mente y le taladraban? por qué en esos momentos que tenía a Duo completamente desnudo bajo él besándolo apasionadamente y dispuesto a ser suyo? Él estaba a punto de despojarse de sus ropas y su miembro apenas si respondía mientras que el de Duo clamaba ser atendido, el trenzado jadeaba deseoso y él simplemente no podía responderle como debía ¿por qué? por qué?

- Me sentí muy celoso de Wufei, no lo... vuelvas a hacer... -

Ya no podía más... los ojos violetas se abren y lo miran molesto, Trowa se había detenido, parecía como si su cuerpo temblara y a la vez estuviera rígido, el baterista levanta su pecho del de Duo y sus ojos verdes se vacían por completo, algo había pasado que estaba así... Duo estira sus manos y agarra la nuca de Trowa atrayéndolo a él para intentar besarlo de nuevo pero el ojiverde retira su cabeza haciéndola hacia arriba, Duo estira el cuello para besarlo pero no lo alcanza por lo que deja caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre la cama

Duo. Que aburrido eres, creí que ...serías más divertido

El trenzado cierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo que bosteza bajando sus manos de la nuca del ojiverde y Trowa baja su mirada observando el rostro de Duo quien respiraba algo agitado por la excitación pero el sueño se estaba apoderando de él; el baterista se enoja y empuña con fuerza sus manos agarrando las sábanas de la cama

Trowa. ¿Por qué?... demonios

Los ojos verdes se cierran con fuerza y Trowa desciende hasta colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Duo comenzando a golpear la cama después, se sentía completamente miserable, su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía agonizante pero por más que le doliera y le diera coraje jamás iba a admitir que algo le pasaba con Quatre, no debía sentir nada por nadie porque sabía que amar era sufrir y él no quería sufrir, mucho había sufrido de niño con la muerte de sus padres, con el abandono de sus amigos, con la vida miserable que siempre había llevado, por eso había querido dejar de lado sus sentimientos, hacer que el amor no existiera, porque él no sabía amar sin lastimar...

Heero recibe la horrible llamada de Wufei diciéndole que no había podido hacer nada y que Duo había entrado a la habitación de Trowa y que seguramente habían tenido relaciones sexuales, el vocalista no podía evitar sentirse un completo perdedor, había arrastrado a su Duo a hacer algo horrible, un dolor en el pecho le atacaba sin poderlo detener ¿ahora como iban a poderse ver a los ojos? Ahora sí todo había terminado entre ellos...

Por mera curiosidad Quatre sale de su habitación y se para frente a la de Trowa observando fijamente la puerta, estira su mano e intenta abrir pero la puerta se encontraba con seguro, una fuerte punzada le estremece el corazón, Wufei había tenido razón, Trowa y Duo lo habían hecho, se sentía triste pero también molesto, pero él se había propuesto no sufrir por Trowa y que mejor que comenzar a entregarse a los placeres de la vida, tal vez así lo iba a poder olvidar por completo... decidido Quatre se dirige a la habitación de Wufei y toca con desesperación la puerta, el chino estaba por dormirse pero al escuchar el ruido se levanta rápido creyendo que se trata de una emergencia, al abrir la puerta ve al ex bajista de pie mirándole secamente

Wufei. Quatre... ¿qué...?

Quatre. Hazme el amor

El rostro de Wufei se sonroja por completo al escuchar la petición y sin ser invitado a pasar el rubio se pasa colgándose al instante del cuello del guitarrista para besarlo, Wufei no alcanza a reaccionar y con fuerza Quatre avanza empujándolo hacia la cama, el pelinegro intenta quitárselo de encima colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio pero él lo empuja con más fuerza haciéndolo sentarse en la cama con las piernas abiertas, Quatre aprovecha y acomoda una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de su ex compañero dejando sus labios para colocar los suyos en el cuello de Wufei besándolo con afán

Wufei. No... espérate

Quatre. ¿Quieres que... cierre la puerta?

El rubio dejaba de besar el cuello de Wufei por instantes sonriendo cínicamente, si Trowa y Duo tenían sexo ¿por qué él y Wufei no? le parecía una excelente idea... el ojinegro se estremecía al sentir las manos de Quatre recorrerle el pecho por encima de la ropa, nunca alguien le había tocado así, se sentía extraño

Wufei. No, para...

Quatre. Sht...

Wufei. Yo... ¡soy virgen!

Así mismo Wufei se tapa la boca al confesarle su secreto a Quatre quien enseguida deja de besarle el cuello y voltea a verle asombrado, no podía creer que su compañero a sus 21 años fuera virgen, jamás había conocido a alguien que lo fuera a esa edad, sobre todo viviendo en una ciudad como New York... Wufei se sonroja por completo y desvía su mirada, Quatre le rodea el rostro con ambas manos y le hace mirarle a los ojos

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Wufei. Si

Quatre. Entonces... te diré como

El rubio pega más su cuerpo al de Wufei y pasa suavemente su lengua por los labios del chico que no podía creer que Quatre de verdad quisiera hacerlo con él

Quatre. Sígueme...

El ex bajista se muerde el labio inferior y baja sus dedos por la espalda de su ex compañero acariciándola causándole estremecimientos a Wufei que jamás había sentido, Quatre sonríe y agarra las manos de Wufei dirigiéndolas a su trasero, una en cada glúteo, el rostro blanco del chino ahora era completamente rojo

Quatre. Tócame...

La voz de Quatre sonaba demasiado sensual, no podía evitar sentirse atraído pero eso no estaba bien, seguro Quatre estaba haciendo eso por lo que había pasado con Trowa y Duo, además él no sentía amor por el rubio, no era correcto el sexo solo por placer por lo que enseguida quita sus manos del trasero de Quatre y lo aleja un poco de su pecho

Wufei. No le haré esto a Traize

Quatre. Lo odias, no mientas

Wufei. No es verdad

Quatre. ¿Lo amas entonces?

Wufei se queda mudo ante la pregunta y vuelve a alejar a Quatre de él

Quatre. Lo sabía, lo odias ¿entonces cual es el problema en hacerme el amor?

No dándose por vencido Quatre vuelve al cuello de Wufei lamiéndolo desde el hombro hasta llegar al último a la oreja donde le muerde sensualmente el lóbulo, Wufei cierra sus ojos sintiéndose llevar ¿desde cuando Quatre era tan sensual? Y además parecía un ser vacío, cuando lo había conocido había visto a un chico tímido, amable y lindo, Trowa era un desgraciado por convertirlo en aquello tan horrible... reaccionando otra vez Wufei intenta apartar a Quatre de él pero el rubio no desistía, quería entregarse a alguien y no le importaba si no amaba a ese alguien. La mano traviesa de Quatre acaricia el abdomen de su ex compañero y la baja un poco más hasta meterla al boxer que vestía Wufei y agarrar su miembro suavemente, Wufei jadea y se retuerce un poco, extrañamente su cuerpo comienza a temblar y sin desearlo comienza a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, sentía como revivían en él las caricias de ese despreciable ser que lo había violado, sus ojos comienzan a perderse mostrándose vacíos y Quatre no lo nota comenzando a deslizar su mano lentamente

Wufei. No...

Sin importarle la petición y sin ver la expresión de miedo y horror que se dibujaba en su ex compañero Quatre comienza a besarle el cuello sin dejar de mover su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo buscando la erección en el chino, el rubio ya comenzaba a sentirse excitado al comenzar a moverse rozándose con el cuerpo del ojinegro y en un arrebato de pasión muerde el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Wufei haciéndolo gritar exagerado y perdiendo el control Wufei avienta el cuerpo de Quatre con mucha fuerza haciéndolo golpearse duramente en el suelo, el rubio no entiende que pasa y mira con asombro como Wufei se baja de la cama y se tira al suelo de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza las orejas mientras se agacha

Wufei. ¡No me violes!

Quatre frunce ambas cejas mirando extrañado a su ex compañero que estaba llorando angustiado, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se jalaba con fuerza las orejas sin darse cuenta que se estaba haciendo demasiado daño, Quatre se asusta por completo e intenta acercarse pero con mucha fuerza Wufei lo avienta, estaba como en estado de shock, pareciera que no lo reconocía, jamás lo había visto así y estaba muy asustado ¿qué le había pasado a Wufei¿por qué había reaccionado así al sentirse tocar?...

Duo había caído completamente dormido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, Trowa ya estaba algo calmado, aún sentía que le temblaban las piernas pero aún sintiéndose así el ojiverde se baja del trenzado y lo acomoda en uno de los lados de la cama, no tenía deseos de llevarlo hasta su habitación, también el baterista agarra el boxer de Duo que estaba en el suelo y se lo pone al chico, aún se notaba su erección pero Trowa no le presta el mínimo de atención y se va al baño para ducharse, aún tenía muchas cosas para pensar, Trowa se detiene a la entrada del baño antes de entrar y mira hacia la cama por unos momentos, suspira hondo y sonríe un poco antes de entrar para bañarse...

Wufei llevaba un tiempo en el mismo estado, Quatre no sabía que hacer ¿y si se acercaba otra vez? Seguro que Wufei lo volvía a empujar y no podía llamar a nadie más porque además de ellos 4 no había nadie en la casa, el rubio estaba algo asustado e inquieto pero no había de otra más que acercarse y tratar de calmarlo así que el rubio se arma de mucho valor y se acerca lentamente a Wufei, en posición de defensa el ojinegro voltea a verlo todo tembloroso, en esos momentos no estaba viendo a Quatre

Quatre. Wufei

Wufei. Aaaah

Asustado el guitarrista se va hacia atrás y agarra fuertemente la sábana que cae por el borde de la cama, el rubio vuelve a intentarlo pero Wufei le logra dar una patada en el estómago, no había sido muy fuerte pero Quatre se queja agarrándose el estómago

Quatre. Wufei soy yo...

El rubio estira su mano hacia su ex compañero pero él se la avienta fuertemente, Quatre estaba preocupado pero le molesta la actitud de Wufei así que se la vuelve a estirar pero ésta vez para darle una fuerte bofetada que le voltea la cara al chino, Quatre aprovecha que Wufei ha bajado la guardia y lo sujeta de los hombros comenzando a zarandearlo

Quatre. Reacciona Wufei ¡reacciona!

Los ojos de Wufei comienzan poco a poco a recuperar el matiz y regresa en sí volteando su cara hacia Quatre mirándolo todavía algo asustado, el rubio ve que ya hay algo de expresión en su rostro y suspira tranquilo, atrae a Wufei hacia él con las manos en sus hombros y lo abraza

Quatre. Regresaste

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Wufei ¿qué te pasó?

El ex bajista deja de abrazar a Wufei y lo separa de él volviendo a colocar sus manos en los hombros de su ex compañero, el ojinegro desvía su mirada y se sonroja

Quatre. ¿Alguien intentó violarte?

Los ojos negros se abren ampliamente y por inercia hace su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que el rubio lo suelte y lo mire aún más extrañadamente

Quatre. ¿O te violaron?

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Wufei tiembla aunque ésta vez un poco menos, sus ojos seguían muy abiertos mirando fijamente a Quatre, el rubio también lo mira detenidamente y comprendiendo ese silencio se sobresalta un poco llevándose una mano hacia la boca

Quatre. ¿Cuándo?

Wufei. Ve... vete

Completamente avergonzado Wufei se abraza así mismo y desvía su mirada del rubio, Quatre se entristece pero no se mueve de ahí, le parecía extraño ver a Wufei comportarse de ese modo de cierta forma infantil, como niño asustado siendo que él había conocido a un Wufei frío y fuerte, el ex bajista intenta acercarse a su ex compañero pero éste le rechaza

Wufei. Por favor... no me hagas hablar

Quatre. Esta bien

Quatre se pone de pie y mira al guitarrista unos momentos ante de marcharse cerrando la puerta cuando sale de la habitación, al irse el rubio Wufei se sujeta los brazos con más fuerza y comienza a llorar mientras que el ex bajista suspira hondo y se recarga en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación del chino, trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de saber, nunca se hubiera imaginado que a Wufei le había pasado algo así, Quatre cierra los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abre voltea a ver la puerta de la habitación de Trowa

Quatre. Te odio

Indignado el rubio se marcha a su habitación, su mente ya no quería ocuparse de Trowa pero era inevitable, en tanto siguiera en esa maldita casa nunca iba a conseguir olvidarlo...

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana estacionándose en su cara, el mismo calor le hace despertarse poco a poco, toda su cabeza le daba vueltas y lograr abrir los ojos parecía toda una hazaña pero debía hacerlo, su cama se sentía muy distinta y por alguna extraña razón no se sentía a gusto estando acostado así que enseguida haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra abrir sus ojos amatistas llevándose una horrible sorpresa cuando cae en cuenta de que esa no era su habitación

Duo. Pero que demonios, ésta habitación es de... es de Trowa

Exaltado el trenzado comienza a temblar de nervios y se quita rápidamente las sábanas para marcharse de ahí pero al quitarlas ve con horror que se encontraba tan solo en ropa interior

Duo. No no no no, esto no puede estar pasando

Nervioso completamente el trenzado se pone de pie y comienza a rejuntar toda su ropa la cual estaba en el piso, al terminar mira hacia la cómoda y se da cuenta que tiene muchos moretones y asustado deja caer su ropa, sentía su cuerpo extraño, no sentía ese dolorcito típico de cuando se tiene una sesión de sexo, a pesar de sus múltiples entregas a Heero aún no se acostumbraba del todo ¿y si él había sido el activo? De ninguna manera, Trowa no se dejaría... Duo no puede más y sintiéndose muy tonto comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas pero no había más que resignarse, el trenzado se sienta en la cama y se toma el rostro con las manos, el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hace voltear soltándose el rostro, Trowa era quien entraba a la habitación, el rojo sube al rostro del guitarrista y rápidamente se pone de pie mirando fijamente al ojiverde

Trowa. Buenos días

Duo se queda completamente callado, Trowa cierra la puerta y se acerca al buró del lado de la cama donde había dormido Duo y deja ahí una taza con lo que parece ser café, el trenzado solamente lo seguía con la mirada, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, pero Trowa se veía extraño, más tranquilo de lo normal

Trowa. ¿Por qué me miras así?... te traje café sin azúcar, muy cargado y muy caliente, necesitas sacar todo

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Duo no podía explicarse nada ¿acaso se habían hecho novios él y Trowa cuando estaba borracho? qué otra explicación tenía para tanta amabilidad? Se sentía muy mal, había hecho algo horrible y Heero jamás se lo iba a lograr perdonar, ese era el final de su relación pero la noche anterior él se había puesto todo loco al saber lo que había hecho el vocalista quien sabe con quien y había decidido pagar con la misma moneda, sin duda cuando se le subía la sangre a la cabeza siempre tomaba decisiones estúpidas... el ojiverde lo mira unos segundos más y se acerca a la ropa de Duo la cual junta, el trenzado da un paso hacia un lado cuando el baterista se acerca a él y lo mira calladito y quietecito

Trowa. Vístete, no querrás que te vean salir de aquí sin ropa y piensen cosas que no

¿Piensen cosas que no? entonces ¿no habían hecho nada? Pero ¿y los moretes? Duo recupera el habla y agarra la ropa que el ojiverde le extendía mirando a su compañero entre desconfiado y alegre

Duo. ¿Tuvimos sexo?

Trowa. No, desgraciadamente no

Duo. ¿Por qué¡digo! No es que haya querido que lo tuviéramos pero tú... bueno, tú eres tú

Trowa. Es algo que no te voy a decir, vístete y lárgate llevándote tu café

Duo. No importa, lo bueno es que no lo hicimos aunque...

El trenzado mira hacia la cómoda y se sujeta el cuello que es donde tiene más moretes, Trowa también le mira el cuello y se da media vuelta dándole la espalda

Trowa. Jugueteamos un poco

El ojiverde sonreía cínicamente y Duo lograba ver su expresión a través del espejo sonrojándose por completo, se sentía mal por haber intentado hacerlo con el baterista pero al menos no habían concretado el acto sexual y eso lo hacía sentir menos mal...

Duo. Como haya sido... muchas gracias por no aprovecharte de mí

Contento el trenzado se va con su ropa entre las manos dejando el café sobre el buró, Trowa estaba algo confundido, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, se sentía en paz consigo mismo ¿acaso si lo hubiera hecho con Duo se habría sentido mal? Como sea, ya no quería seguir pensando en estupideces, mejor se arreglaba para ir a visitar a su hermana...

No era muy temprano y Quatre apenas estaba desayunando, nadie más lo estaba haciendo, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior seguramente Wufei no iba a quererlo ver de nuevo y además seguro también Trowa y Duo no bajarían a desayunar ya que la noche anterior habían tenido su buena dosis de sexo, ni modo, le tocaba estar solo y que más daba, antes de The Wings siempre había estado solo... el rubio termina de desayunar y comienza a subir las escaleras, a media camino se topa con Duo que iba bajando, Quatre lo mira con enojo unos instantes y después le sonríe hipócritamente tratando de fingir que no le importaba que se hubiese acostado con Trowa, el trenzado siente la hostilidad y también le sonríe pero algo nervioso, el ex bajista le pasa por un lado y continúa subiendo las escaleras, Duo se voltea y le mira la espalda mientras se marcha, sin pensarlo mucho el ojivioleta se regresa siguiendo a su ex compañero, Duo llega al segundo piso cuando Quatre comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación

Duo. Quatre espera

El rubio se detiene cuando abre la puerta pero sin voltearse continúa dándole la espalda a su "amigo", el trenzado suspira y agarra valor acercándose con decisión a Quatre estirando su mano para colocarla en el hombro del chico pero apenas lo tienta el rubio voltea rápidamente y le echa una mirada fría muy al estilo Heero Yuy que casi hace que Duo se congele, el trenzado no sabe que hacer, jamás había visto a Quatre así, en cambio él se sentía cruelmente traicionado por Duo y por eso lo miraba así, sentía deseos de partirle la cara por traidor pero no iba a caer en provocaciones, ya no, así que fingiendo vuelve a sonreírle a Duo pero no puede ocultar mirarle con desprecio

Duo. Quatre yo...

Quatre. Trowa es un cerdo pero realmente bueno a la hora del sexo ¿qué te pareció?

Duo. No, te equivocas, yo no...

Quatre. ¡No me interesa! Ahórrate tus comentarios Amigo

Fingidamente Quatre se acerca a Duo y le da un beso en una mejilla, el trenzado lo mira extrañado cuando el chico se aleja y vuelve a sonreírle

Duo. Escúchame...

Quatre. No quiero oírte, ni siquiera quiero verte

Duo. De verdad escúchame

Sin responder el ex bajista se cruza de brazos y continúa mirándole secamente

Quatre. Habla

Duo. Heero me traicionó

Quatre. ¿Y qué me importa?

Duo. Hablo en serio amigo

Quatre. ¡No me llames amigo!

Duo. ¡Déjame terminar!

Enfadado Duo agarra una mano de Quatre y sin darle tiempo a oponerse lo guía hacia dentro de su habitación cerrando al entrar la puerta, el rubio le voltea la cara y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos, el trenzado suspira cansado y lo mira fijamente

Duo. Heero me traicionó, yo me sentí tan herido que pensé que sería bueno hacer lo mismo

Quatre. ¿Y por qué con Trowa! No me interesan tus malditos problemas personales

Duo. ¡Que me dejes terminar con un demonio!

En actitud infantil Quatre tuerce la boca y mira con desprecio a Duo quien ya había perdido la paciencia, su amigo si que era caprichoso

Duo. Si, ódiame por elegir a Trowa, ódiame por intentarlo pero no me odies por algo que no pasó

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Duo. No recuerdo bien lo de anoche pero por alguna extraña razón él no me tocó, bueno, me tocó pero no tuvimos sexo

Automáticamente los ojos aqua de Quatre se iluminan y ablanda por completo su mirada, sabía cuando Duo decía la verdad y ésta vez lo estaba haciendo, se sentía feliz por lo que el trenzado le decía aunque quería convencerse así mismo de que ya no quería saber nada de Trowa, la verdad es que seguía amando a ese maldito desgraciado. Duo se da cuenta de la expresión y sonríe tranquilo

Duo. Perdóname Quatre, tomé demasiado según para darme valor, decidí por Trowa después de beber, sobrio jamás pensaría en algo así, mucho menos sabiendo que eso te lastimaría, eres mi amigo

Quatre. Perdón

El guitarrista sonríe y mueve su cabeza hacia los lados dándole a entender a su amigo que no tenía porque disculparse, el rubio se acerca a Duo y le limpia la mejilla donde le había dado el beso con malas intenciones

Quatre. También perdóname por decir que no me interesan tus problemas

Duo. No te fijes

Quatre. Y creo que deberías llamarle a Heero

Duo. Lo sé, pero primero quiero desayunar

El estómago de Duo comienza a hacer ruidos y el sonrojado se agarra la panza haciendo reír a su amigo, después ambos salen de la habitación del ex bajista y bajan a la cocina...

La ex asesora de imagen de The Wings estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo a Inglaterra, Dermail le había dado dinero para que se marchara del país y se alejara por completo del maldito grupo y ella cobarde le había hecho caso, se sentía muy mal porque no solo había ocasionado el atentado contra Catherine sino que ahora el pobre de Wufei iba a pagar el precio de sus pecados, seguramente Dermail le iba a destruir la poca moral que le quedaba al chino, lo iba a destruir y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal

Chris. Catherine, chicos, perdónenme

La rubia comienza a llorar angustiada, la operadora anuncia el próximo vuelo hacia el país de Europa al cual se dirigía y ella voltea hacia la tabla de vuelos volteando después a ver su boleto, estaba decidido, debía marcharse lejos así que agarra sus maletas y camina hacia la puerta donde debía entrar para pasar al avión, al ir caminando pasa por la sala de espera donde había gente mirando atenta la televisión, Chris no le toma mucha importancia hasta que ve en pantalla algunas imágenes del grupo de rock que antes asesoraba así que sin importarle las maletas las avienta y entra a la sala de espera. El programa era uno de espectáculos, los dos conductores del programa conversaban entre sí sobre una nota anónima que habían recibido

"Completamente perturbador ¿no es así?"

"Absolutamente aunque no podemos asegurar que se trate de algo real"

"Es verdad, por eso se harán las investigaciones pertinentes, realmente es cruel pensar que haya personas que tengan que pasar por estas cosas ¿verdad?"

"Así es, deberían subir las penas a este tipo de criminales lo que me recuerda el escándalo en el que se está viendo envuelto otro de sus miembros, Duo Maxwell"

"Cierto, en lo personal dudo que éste chico tan lindo sea realmente culpable"

"Aún no conseguimos el permiso de transmitir el juicio pero sabemos de buenas fuentes que todas las pruebas apuntan en su contra"

"¿Esa no es información confidencial?"

"Para que te des cuenta del alcance que tenemos jejeje"

"Eso me parece bien, pero mientras se esclarecen los casos de Duo y Wufei nosotros vamos a cortes comerciales y regresamos con nuestra sesión musical"

Chris estaba muy preocupada, no contaba con que Dermail actuara tan pronto con la información que había recibido del pelinegro, todo era su culpa, no podía darle la espalda a los problemas, debía de regresar y advertirles a los chicos de The Wings del peligro que estaban corriendo, ahora que lo pensaba seguramente el despreciable abuelo de Dorothy algo tenía que ver con lo que le estaba pasando al trenzado, nunca lo había imaginado pero conociéndolo no le extrañaba... la rubia toma una decisión y rompe su boleto de avión para después salir corriendo desesperada con solo su bolsa en mano, las maletas ni le importaban, al salir la ex asesora pide un taxi y le indica que arranque rápido, estaba tan sumida en sí misma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que unos sujetos le habían estado siguiendo desde que había salido de su departamento y ahora se habían subido a un auto negro para seguir al taxi en el que había huido, Dermail los había contratado para que se aseguraran de que la rubia se marchara del país y que de no hacerlo la mataran, misión que tenían pensado cumplir no sin antes divertirse un poco...

Zechs llama varias veces a la habitación de Heero para que bajase a desayunar al Restaurante pero el chico no le abría cosa que le resultaba muy extraña ya que por lo general el ojiazul se despertaba temprano, el manager suspira y se resigna a desayunar solo, tenía copia de la tarjeta que abría la habitación de Heero pero quería respetar su privacidad y lo que respectaba a Traize su amigo estaba tan deprimido por no ser correspondido por Wufei que no quería ni probar alimento, ni modo, debía desayunar solo pero antes de eso llama a su querida Noin, tenía un día sin hablar con ella y le había parecido una eternidad, la manager de Dark Sound contesta el teléfono celular cuando suena y muy contenta sonríe ampliamente al ver que se trataba de Zechs

Noin. Mi amor, que sorpresa

Zechs. Te tengo buenas noticias, mañana estamos de regreso

Noin. ¡Que gusto mi amor! Tengo algo que decirte

Zechs. ¿Algo malo?

Noin. Al contrario

Zechs. Dímelo ahorita

Noin. No, cuando regreses

Zechs. Esta bien

Noin. Bueno, te cuelgo porque tengo cita con el doctor

Zechs. ¿Qué tienes!

Noin. Nada malo, te espero mañana

Zechs. Esta bien, un beso

Noin. Igual, bye

Sonriendo más ampliamente la manager de Dark Sound cuelga el teléfono y se lleva una mano al vientre acariciándose suavemente

Noin. Ese es papá mi amor, es algo tontito y distraído pero te amará tanto como yo

La esposa de Zechs no cabía en tanta felicidad, ella y el manager lo habían intentado un par de veces, aquel era un bebé muy deseado y mientras en Canadá el rubio al colgar el teléfono se queda un poco preocupado, ignoraba que la visita de Noin al doctor tenía que ver con su embarazo y creía que tal vez la chica estuviese algo enferma, más que nunca ya quería estar de regreso en New York... Zechs camina hacia el restaurante cuando suena su teléfono portátil

Zechs. ¿Diga?

Quinze. Zechs amigo, solo te llamo para decirte que el Jet privado estará listo mañana al mediodía, los espero en la casa disquera

Zechs. Ahí estaremos, adiós

El rubio cuelga el teléfono pero una espinita de duda se le entierra, Quinze sonaba muy raro, demasiado amable para ser él, comenzaba a creer fielmente en las palabras de Heero pero ya habían aceptado el Jet y no se podían echar para atrás, además le urgía estar pronto en New York para estar con Noin, presentía que la chica le necesitaba más de lo que aparentaba en sus palabras...

En su habitación Heero se encontraba acostado aún en la cama, tenía tiempo despierto, incluso había escuchado los insistentes toques que hacía Zechs a la puerta pero realmente no tenía ánimos de nada, en esos momentos se imaginaba a Duo acostado en la cama de Trowa, despertando después de haber sido suyo la noche anterior, la sola imagen le causaba escalofríos y a la vez repulsión, su hermoso trenzado había echo la peor estupidez por su culpa, en poco tiempo estaría en New York e iba a tener que hacer frente a la situación, realmente no sabía como hacerlo, él era un chico muy fuerte, su mamá se había muerto hacía muchos años, su papá estaba internado en un sanatorio mental y él siempre había vivido solo, sin nadie que le protegiera, había hecho una coraza de hierro en su corazón para nunca ser pisoteado por nadie y después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a encontrar el amor pero nuevamente lo había echado todo a perder ¿qué acaso amar no era lo suyo¿por qué solía fracasar en todo? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminar la Universidad y ahora el grupo estaba destruido, entonces ¿qué le quedaba si ya todo lo había perdido? Nunca antes se había sentido un patético miserable y lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a la persona más amada, aquella que amó casi desde el primer día, él que se había convencido fielmente de que el amor a primera vista no existía pero al ver a Duo oh por Dios que creía ahora en él, al principio era un gusto fuerte que después se convirtió en admiración y reto pasando posteriormente por una etapa de anhelo inalcanzable e inmenso cariño convirtiéndose por último en lo que era ahora, el amor más que grande que alguien podía sentir por otra persona, lo pensaba y simplemente no lo creía, Duo había roto aquella coraza y había convertido el amor a primera vista en amor verdadero y ahora, no tenía nada, extrañamente y como nadie jamás lo había visto por sus ojos comienzan a deslizarse algunas lágrimas, sus ojos seguían fríos, mirando hacia el techo mientras sus manos estaban atrás de su nuca, no emitía ninguna clase de sonidos, solo lagrimeaba pero su corazón estaba cruelmente abatido, de pronto el teléfono suena pero él no le toma importancia, seguro que era Zechs y él no estaba de humor para nada ni para nadie, tal vez si era Duo contestaría pero seguramente él seguía dormido en la cama del imbécil de Trowa, no tenía caso moverse para contestar, en esos momentos no le importaba nada...

Quatre borra su sonrisa cuando ve la expresión de Duo al colgar el teléfono, el trenzado por su parte estaba muy triste, seguramente Heero no quería saber nada de él, el ex bajista le había contado a Duo sobre lo que le había pedido Wufei la noche anterior así que ambos sabían que Heero seguía pensando que entre el baterista y el guitarrista había pasado algo, el rubio trata de animar a Duo pero sin resultado, el trenzado le pide que lo deje solo y sin chistar el rubio obedece saliendo de su habitación dejándolo solo, todo triste y acongojado Duo se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos pasando por su mente miles de cosas, todas tenían que ver con Heero, la noche anterior se había comportado como niño pequeño que acaba de tirar su paleta al suelo y corre para reemplazarla por otra, que patético era, sin duda Heero estaba en su derecho de no querer escuchar sus excusas y sus disculpas, afortunadamente él y los otros dos regresaban pronto y ojalá fuera antes del juicio porque quería aclarar todo con Heero antes de que aquel comenzara, no quería hacerlo sin su persona más amada...

En el hospital Trowa se encontraba ayudando a su hermana a comer dándole los alimentos en la boca, ella protestaba de querer hacerlo sola pero el ojiverde insistía en hacerlo hasta que termina de comer, el baterista deja las cosas en la mesita y la retira de la cama volviendo al lado de su hermana hincándose a un costado de la cama, la chica lo mira fijamente y él desvía su mirada recargando la cabeza en sus brazos los cuales estaban sobre la cama

Catherine. ¿Qué tienes?

Trowa. Nada

Catherine. Te noto como distraído

Trowa. Ya te dije que nada

Catherine. ¿Es por él?

La pregunta de su hermana lo deja un poco helado pero se mantiene en la postura de no voltear a verle, Catherine sonríe tiernamente y coloca la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano acariciándole los cabellos, él se queda pensativo mirando hacia la puerta

Catherine. Lo quieres ¿cierto?

Trowa. Bah!

Sin responder más que eso y sonrojándose un poco Trowa entrecierra los ojos y recuerda algunas cosas que ha vivido al lado del ex bajista, Catherine entiende ese silencio y detiene el movimiento de su mano mirando dulcemente a su necio hermano

Catherine. No le quieres hacer más daño ¿verdad? por eso no quieres admitir tus sentimientos, por eso lo quieres alejar, por eso...

Trowa. ¡Cállate!

Enojado el ojiverde levanta su cabeza y mira sentenciante a su hermana que estaba algo sorprendida, en los ojos de su hermano podía ver algo que jamás en su vida había visto, los ojos verdes reflejaban angustia, no estaba equivocada al decir que su hermano se había enamorado por primera vez, estaba segura de que Trowa tenía mucho miedo

Trowa. ¡No vuelvas a decir estupideces, antes lo mato que enamorarme de él!

Más molesto que al principio el baterista se levanta del suelo y se va muy enojado azotando la puerta, Catherine no sabía si sentir rabia o lástima de su hermano y de Quatre, esos dos iban a destruirse poco a poco y cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde iban a comprender el verdadero significado de esa retorcida relación...

El taxi donde iba Chris avanzaba a grandes velocidades por las calles de New York, debía de llegar a tiempo al Hospital y decirle a su amada Catherine todo lo que Dermail estaba planeando, realmente no sabía como enfrentarse a Trowa y los demás, sentía miedo de ellos también, por eso era mejor hablar con su querida Catherine... la rubia le paga al taxista cuando llega y entra corriendo al hospital mientras el auto que la seguía se para frente al edificio para esperarla, no podían armar alborotos en lugares públicos... la ex asesora llega hasta la habitación de Catherine donde afortunadamente la encuentra sola, la pelirroja se molesta bastante cuando ve a su ex amante pero a Chris no le importa mucho la orden de irse y se acerca a la cama

Catherine. ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

Chris. Por favor tienes que oírme

Catherine. ¡Lárgate! No te quiero ver

Chris. Mi amor...

Catherine. ¡No me llames así desgraciada!

Chris. Catherine, Dermail les puede hacer mucho daño

Catherine. ¿Quién?

Confundida la hermana del baterista mira a la rubia quien se acerca un poco más a la chica quien la miraba muy atenta y esperando a que hablara

Chris. El abuelo de Dorothy, sabe muchas cosas y no dudo que él esté detrás de lo que le pasa a Duo

Catherine. ¿Qué dices¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Chris. Yo...

Catherine. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar la maldad? Crees que diciéndome todo eso te voy a perdonar? olvídalo

Chris. No, de hecho yo... vengo a despedirme

La rubia baja triste la mirada y a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho la rubia Catherine siente un dolor en el estómago al saber esa noticia pero solo la mira fijamente tratando de no emitir ninguna emoción gestual, como si no le importara, Chris entiende que en ese momento la pelirroja la odiaba y por eso se resigna fácilmente a conseguir su perdón

Chris. Realmente te amo Catherine, lástima que pasó así, me hubiese gustado mucho conocerte antes

Sin intentar siquiera no llorar la rubia comienza a derramar las lágrimas que causan en Catherine un fuerte dolor, ahora comprendía que verdaderamente Chris le amaba pero ella no podía perdonar todo lo que había sucedido en gran parte por su culpa y mucho menos sabiendo que eso pudo haber afectado más a la persona más importante para ella, porque Trowa era lo único que realmente le quedaba...

Catherine. Que bueno, vete de una vez

Chris. Si, hasta nunca

Muy triste Chris mira por última vez a Catherine y se marcha lentamente con la cabeza baja, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir con fluidez y al irse Catherine comienza también a llorar ahogando los sollozos en su garganta, no podía permitirse que su ex amante la escuchase llorar, simplemente no podía mostrarse débil, ahora menos que nunca...

Wufei sale por fin de su habitación a media tarde, no se sentía nada bien, ahora no solo Sally y Heero sabían de su pasado, ahora también Quatre lo sabía, no entendía porque pero le daba mucha vergüenza que el rubio lo supiera, tal vez porque de entre todos sus compañeros él era a quien más estimaba, solo esperaba que el ex bajista no quisiera saber más sobre el asunto, realmente pensar en ello le hacía sentir mal pero no había comido nada desde el día anterior y eso aumentado con la resaca que pesaba sobre él no le hacía nada bien así que mejor decide comer algo por lo que baja a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Duo preparando palomitas, al verse ambos se sonrojan fuertemente y nervioso Wufei intenta marcharse pero el trenzado lo detiene, tímido el ojinegro se regresa y mira apenado al chico, Duo también estaba muy apenado

Duo. De verdad lamento mucho lo de anoche

No sabiendo como disculparse el ojivioleta hace múltiples reverencias a su compañero, Wufei lo mira sorprendido y sonríe encogiéndose de hombros

Wufei. No te preocupes por eso además... yo le aclaré a Heero

Duo. Heero...

Wufei. Yo quise detenerte pero no pude, perdóname, Trowa se aprovecho de ti

Cabizbajo y sintiéndose culpable Wufei desvía su mirada ante los ojos atónitos de Duo, seguramente que el pelinegro también pensaba que había tenido sexo con el baterista pero no era así por lo que debía aclarar

Duo. No paso nada entre Trowa y yo

Wufei. ¿En serio? Que bien que te hayas arrepentido

Duo. ¿Yo? bueno, la verdad no sé que pasó pero Trowa me dijo que no tuvimos sexo

Wufei. ¡Y le creíste? Trowa no es de fiar

Duo. Lo sé pero yo no... no sentí que me dolía

Duo se sonroja un poco más cuando le confiesa a Wufei y él solo se sorprende un poco, no sabía exactamente si siempre dolía o no pero el trenzado se veía muy seguro de sí mismo así que cree en sus palabras y solamente suspira hondo

Wufei. Supongo que Heero ya sabe ¿verdad? porque sonaba muy angustiado

Duo. He intentado hablar con él pero no contesta, me preocupa

Wufei. Ya veo

Duo. ¡Tengo una idea! Llámale a Traize y que él le diga

Wufei. ¿A Traize?

Con solo escuchar el nombre Wufei se pone muy nervioso, la última vez que había hablado con él no había sido precisamente una conversación que quisiera recordar, Duo nota ese cambio en su compañero y se acerca un poco más haciendo reaccionar al guitarrista que da un paso hacia atrás extrañando a Duo

Wufei. Yo no... puedo hablar con él, perdón

Echándose a correr el pelinegro escapa de la vista del trenzado quien no entiende que le pasa al chino pero no quería indagar mucho, por muy egoísta que sonara él tenía sus propios problemas aunque lamentaba que Wufei estuviera tan raro, había podido ser de mucha ayuda pero ni modo, debía de rascarse con sus propias uñas...

En un restaurante de la ciudad se encontraba Quatre esperando a una persona, se notaba un poco impaciente, ya se había tomado un café y acababa de pedir otro, había llegado demasiado temprano y no sabía como hablar del tema con esa persona, hace más de un año que no cruzaba palabra con ella y no era precisamente alguien de su total agrado

Sally. Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada Quatre Winner

El rubio voltea hacia atrás cuando escucha la voz de la chica y enseguida se pone de pie para abrirle la silla, ella le sonríe ampliamente y se sienta frente al chico, el mesero llega y ella también pide un café, el mesero se va y entre los dos hay un largo silencio, el rubio estaba algo sonrojado, no sabía como abordar el tema

Sally. No soy potencialmente peligrosa señor bajista

Quatre. ¿Eh? Ah es que... je je je

El ex bajista se pone un poco nervioso pero dándose ánimos se decide hablar pero en ese momento llega el mesero con el café, de nuevo se desanima y comienza a tomarse el café como loco, Sally lo mira y solamente levanta una ceja

Sally. Una de dos, quieres hablar de nuestros grupos o quieres hablar de Wufei

Quatre. ¿Eh? Bueno sí, la segunda

Sally. ¿Él está bien?

Quatre. Sí, está bien pero yo... bueno, ya sé lo que le pasó

Los ojos de Sally se abren ampliamente y deja poco a poco la taza de café que estaba a punto de beber mirando sorprendida a Quatre quien estaba bastante sonrojado, ese tema no era muy fácil de abordar, enseguida el rostro de la chica se ensombrece un poco y mira duramente al rubio

Sally. No te metas, es algo muy doloroso para él

Quatre. Pero yo soy su amigo y me importa

Sally. ¡A él no le gusta hablar del tema, déjalo en paz!

Las palabras de Sally hacen sentir mal al ex bajista pero con las mismas había descubierto algo más

Quatre. Nunca pensé que estuvieras enamorada de él

Sally. ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

Quatre. Mejor deja de decirme esas cosas, se nota que no le gusta hablar del tema, por eso te llamé a ti, quiero ayudarlo, si lo amas o no claro que no me importa, vieja loca

A pesar de su gran paciencia el rubio no estaba dispuesto a ser echado a un lado, él también se consideraba amigo de Wufei y también tenía derecho a apoyarlo, Sally se calma al ser llamada vieja loca y mira fijamente al rubio pero ya no enojada

Sally. ¿Y que quieres de mí?

Quatre. La reacción de Wufei fue muy exagerada, una violación no deja esas secuelas

Sally. No fue solo eso

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Sally. Fueron horas de torturas, ese hombre fue un sádico con él... tardó meses en recuperarse, incluso perdió los sentidos durante una semana y después duro mucho tiempo sin hablar... ese hombre prácticamente lo mató... Wufei ya no volvió a ser el mismo

Sin pena a ser vista por el ex bajista la tecladista de Dark Sound comienza a llorar tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y Quatre siente un fuerte dolor en el estómago, podía sentir claramente lo que la chica podía sentir, se trataba de una angustia enorme y si así estaba ella podía imaginarse como se había sentido Wufei después de eso, él había pensado que la violación había sido solo eso, una violación pero no, había sido algo más, una violación sádica, el había visto marcas en su compañero pero como sabía que practicaba mucho las artes marciales, todo el tiempo había creído que se trataba de eso... Quatre baja su cabeza tristemente mientras Sally llora durante un par de minutos, el rubio no se atrevía a decir nada más hasta que la chica dejara de llorar lo cual hace minutos después secándose apenada las lágrimas

Sally. Lo siento, es que...

Quatre. No te disculpes, comprendo

Sally. Eso pasó en Boston, un año después se mudó a ésta ciudad

Quatre. Sally ¿Todo esto tiene alguna relación con el absurdo noviazgo con Traize?

Sally. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Es que desde que Zechs trajo a Traize y Wufei lo vio, desde esa primera vez sentí algo muy negativo, a Wufei nunca le agrado y de repente comenzaron una relación, el otro día lo escuche hablar con él y cuando colgó Wufei dijo "Te odio infeliz" y se puso mal ¿tiene Traize una relación con todo eso?

Sally. Wufei cree que Traize es el violador

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Al rubio le cuesta creer en las palabras de la chica, no se imaginaba que directamente el amigo de Zechs tuviera que ver con lo que le había pasado a su ex compañero

Quatre. Eso es horrible

Sally. Por eso aceptó ser su novio, quiere vengarse

Quatre. ¿Vengarse de Traize?

Sally. Si y la verdad no quiero

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Sally. No quiero que se llene de tanto odio, el Wufei que conocí no tenía esos ojos, no miraba tan vacío y sonreía mucho, era una persona alegre

Quatre. Ese hombre lo destruyó

Sally. Pero aún así Wufei se ha enamorado de Traize

Quatre. ¿Qué¿enamorado... de su violador?

Sally. Aunque no lo creas, tengo la esperanza de que no sea él

Quatre. Todo lo que me dices es horrible

Sally. Por favor que no sepa que te conté

Quatre. No te preocupes, eres el enemigo pero compartimos a un amigo

Sonriendo el rubio le cierra un ojo a la chica y ella también le sonríe, le alegraba que Wufei tuviera tan buenos amigos, ojalá él y los demás pudieran ayudarle a superar sus traumas, el chino ya merecía ser feliz y eso es algo por lo que ella rezaba cada día...

Después de una gran insistencia por parte de Zechs porque saliera de su habitación Heero se anima a salir y comer algo, no sabía porque le hacia caso al manager pero se notaba que el rubio se preocupaba por él y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien aunque por supuesto que estaba muy desanimado, su Duo había tenido sexo con Trowa y conociendo la fama del baterista seguro que el trenzado lo había disfrutado, se sentía bastante mal... los dos llegan al restaurante, Traize había salido antes que ellos y ninguno de los dos sabía donde se encontraba, a Zechs le preocupaba pero a Heero le era indiferente

Zechs. ¿Pido por ti?

Heero. Me da igual

Zechs. ¿Puedo saber que te pasa¿peleaste con Duo?

Heero se queda completamente callado ante la pregunta, Zechs supone que ha dado en el blanco y en ese momento llega el mesero, el rubio pide por ambos y cuando el mesero se retira voltea nuevamente hacia el vocalista

Zechs. Es normal que peleen, así son todas las parejas aunque tú y Duo son igual de testarudos, deberían aprender a escuchar al otro

Heero. No me conoces

Zechs. Te equivocas, te conozco más de lo que crees y aunque no creas me preocupo por todos ustedes

Las palabras del manager hacen sonrojar un poco a Heero que haciendo una mueca de fastidio pone su cabeza sobre su mano y voltea a otro lado evitando mirar a Zechs a la cara mientras que el rubio sonríe contento, el mesero les entrega su orden y los dos comen en completo silencio

Zechs. ¿Quieres decirme que pasó?

Heero. Le conté lo de la vieja de la otra noche

Zechs. Ya veo

Heero. Y por venganza se acostó con Trowa

A Zechs casi se le salen los ojos cuando escucha la terrible y espeluznante noticia ¿Duo y Trowa teniendo sexo? Eso era algo que daba gracias a Dios no haber visto, además seguramente que Heero estaba devastado, ahora comprendía porque estaba tan deprimido y no era para menos aunque debía de reconocer que el vocalista se lo merecía por tozudo, si hubiese escuchado a Duo antes del viaje seguramente los dos estarían bien

Zechs. ¿Me permites un consejo?

Heero. Si

Zechs. Llámale, tal vez tiene algo importante que decirte

Heero. No hay nada más que hablar

Zechs. ¿Crees que vale la pena dejar ir al amor de tu vida por algo así?

Heero. ¿Mnh?

Zechs. Tuviste relaciones con esa mujer y él con Trowa pero aún se aman ¿cierto?

Heero. Pero...

Zechs. ¿Sabes con cuantos estuvo Lucrezia y con cuantas estuve yo antes de que decidiéramos estar juntos?

Heero. Pero estaban separados

Zechs. Terminábamos y volvíamos, se convirtió en un ciclo vicioso pero decidimos hacer a un lado nuestro orgullo y las diferencias y ahora ve

El manager de The Wings muestra su anillo de casado a Heero y él se sorprende un poco, nunca se había dado cuenta de que el rubio lo tuviera puesto, Zechs sonreía muy contento y Heero se queda muy pensativo, tal vez el manager tenía razón...

Quatre llega a la casa del baterista llevándose una gran sorpresa, el tal Armand estaba ahí esperando a Trowa quien aún no había llegado desde que había salido en la mañana a ver a su hermana, el rubio no le hace buena cara, mucho menos porque el chico estaba platicando con el trenzado y parecían divertidos, estaban riéndose por lo que parecía un chiste contado por Duo a quien parecía caerle bien Armand pero a él le parecía alguien muy pesado... Quatre llega de lleno a la sala mirando fijamente a ambos chicos, Duo sonríe ampliamente a su amigo pero Armand le mira desafiante

Duo. Amigo ¿dónde andabas?

Quatre. Salí a caminar ¿qué hace éste aquí?

Duo. No seas grosero

Armand. No te preocupes Duo, éste niño me odia

Quatre. No te odio, solo me caes mal

Armand. ¿Por qué estoy interesado en Trowa? Él es tan guapo y tan sexy

Quatre. Me da igual

Indignado Quatre se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar pero es detenido por Armand

Armand. Me dijo que le gusto mucho y él también me gusta mucho

El intruso sonríe triunfante y con arrogancia, a Quatre le da mucho coraje lo que dice el chico pero voltea hacia él sonriéndole hipócritamente mientras que Duo turnaba sus ojos para ver a ambos chicos, los dos le caían bien y mejor era no meterse en su pleito de pantalones aunque francamente no entendía como es que podían estar tan interesados en Trowa, eso le parecía un misterio

Duo. Bueno, me retiro, estas en tu casa Armand

El trenzado le sonríe a su "nuevo amigo" y Quatre lo mira fríamente pero Duo se hace el desentendido y se marcha rápidamente dejando a ambos chicos solos, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, Armand parecía divertido pero a Quatre se le veía molesto aunque sonreía hipócritamente para no dejarse vencer

Armand. No te amargues niño, el que Trowa no quiera nada contigo no quiere decir que allá afuera no haya un mundo de hombres esperando por ti, tienes encanto, lo reconozco

Quatre. Mira, ahórrate tus sarcasmos, no te conozco, no me conoces y obviamente no sabes nada de Trowa y yo, así que mejor cállate

Armand. Eres duro pero ¿sabes qué? no importa si hay algo entre Trowa y tú o no, yo de todos modos lo seguiré buscando, estoy seguro de que le gusto mucho, muero por tenerlo en mi cama

Quatre se cruza de brazos mientras escucha las tonterías que le dice aquel chico impertinente, estaba que reventaba de celos pero ante esa sonrisa burlona del muchacho solo podía aparentar indiferencia

Quatre. Adelante, a Trowa le encanta el sexo aunque dudo que se deje poseer por ti

Armand. ¿Poseer¿quién habla de poseer? Con hacerlo gozar me basta

Quatre. Lo que sea, hazle lo que sea, que te haga lo que quiera pero deja de decirme todas estas estupideces ¿qué demonios me importa con quien quiera joder ese imbécil?

Armand. Lo sigo diciendo, eres duro... y algo excitante, haríamos buen trío ¿no crees?

Burlándose del ex bajista y con aires de lujuria Armand se acerca lentamente a Quatre llevando su mano a la barbilla del rubio para levantarle el rostro y que le mire fijamente, Quatre está algo sorprendido pero se queda así incluso cuando el muchacho se acerca con intenciones de besarlo, en eso la puerta de la casa se abre entrando por ella Trowa que lo primero que ve es la sala cuando cierra la puerta y en ella ve a Armand y a Quatre a punto de tocar sus labios, una rabia que nunca antes había sentido se apodera de él y antes de lo que canta un gallo llega hasta ambos y jala fuertemente a Armand del brazo alejándolo del rubio que se sorprende bastante de la situación, los ojos aqua del rubio miran fijamente a Trowa que le miraba de la misma forma teniendo el cuerpo del otro chico cerca de él, Armand sonreía ampliamente pero Quatre siente un fuerte dolor en el estómago, después de todo ese muchacho impertinente tenía razón, le gustaba a Trowa, el ojiverde se lo había demostrado con esa escena de celos aunque el ex bajista había malinterpretado las cosas

Trowa. No le toques

Los ojos de Trowa estaban fijos en Quatre pero hablaba con Armand, el rubio también le miraba pero no podía aguantar más verlos juntos y él ya había decidido no mostrarse débil ante el baterista así que sonríe ampliamente como no importándole nada

Quatre. Por mi no se detengan, adelante...

El rubio señala las escaleras con su mano derecha y los mira pícaramente, a Trowa no le hace gracia lo que dice el rubio y molesto aprieta más el brazo de Armand y lo jala hacia él dándole un abrazo, Quatre se siente morir cuando ve eso y más cuando el ojiverde comienza a caminar llevándose consigo al muchacho llevándolo hacia las escaleras a lo que parece que lo llevará a la habitación, Quatre los ve marcharse y empuña con fuerza su mano mientras que Armand sonríe triunfante mientras se aleja junto con Trowa

Quatre. Ya no puedo más, eres un desgraciado Trowa

Enojado el rubio sale de la casa, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero él ya no quería llorar por alguien que no lo merecía y obviamente el baterista no merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas... Trowa cierra con fuerza la puerta de su habitación aventando a Armand hacia dentro casi haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras lo mira fieramente, estaba muy molesto y el chico solo sonreía

Armand. Que excitante

Trowa. Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y te mato

Armand. Cielos, eres de temer querido Trowa

Trowa. Déjame en paz, no sé porque de buenas a primeras te comportas así

Armand. Bueno veras... mi hermanito me contó lo bien que besas y no sé porque pero desde que te vi me pareciste interesante, tienes ese aire de chico malo que me excita

Trowa. Tú no me interesas para nada

Sonriendo cínicamente Armand se acerca más al ojiverde y busca sus labios pero él le rechaza firmemente aventándolo lo cual solo lo hace sonreír más

Armand. Solo te dejaría si me dijeras que amas a alguien

Trowa. Que estupidez, yo no amo a nadie

Armand. ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

Trowa. Ya te dije que no me interesas

Armand. ¿Por qué? no me vas a decir que eres heterosexual porque no te creo, además he notado que algo tienes con ese cara de tonto

Trowa. Se llama Quatre

Armand. Lo que sea, no me importa su estúpido nombre

Trowa. ¡Lárgate!

Molesto el ojiverde agarra otra vez al chico del brazo y lo jala hacia la puerta pero él se opone porque no tiene ganas de irse pero eso solo hace molestar más a Trowa que aplica más fuerza pero haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, Armand encima del ojiverde lo cual le viene bien pero en cambio el baterista lo mira más enojado

Trowa. Bájate

Armand. No, me encantas Trowa

Empecinado en querer algo con el ojiverde Armand lo agarra con fuerza de los brazos y se agacha hasta besarlo, el baterista se mueve para quitárselo de encima pero no lo logra, estaba algo débil después del exceso de hace dos noches, las drogas le hacían perder algo de condición física cuando se encontraba sobrio. La mano traviesa de Armand baja hasta el trasero de Trowa intenta acariciarlo pero él se pone rojo y lo avienta con más fuerza solo haciéndolo reír, Armand se baja por completo de Trowa y lo mira burlonamente

Armand. ¿Eres virgen en esa parte? Que tierno, regálame tu virginidad ¿si?

Trowa. ¡Lárgate!

Ya no lo soportaba más, nunca se habría imaginado que ese tipo fuera tan nefasto, en cambio el otro no imaginaba que el ojiverde fuera tan divertido, ahora le deseaba más, sobretodo porque sabía que no amaba a ese niño rubio... Armand se levanta del suelo y él mismo camina hacia la puerta, Trowa se sienta y lo mira enojado

Armand. Me voy, volveré otro día

Trowa. Daré órdenes de que no entres

Armand. Pero mi amigo Duo me va a dejar entrar

Trowa. No lo hará

Armand. Ya verás que sí, adiós mi amor

El chico lanza al baterista un beso y abre la puerta marchándose por fin, Trowa suspira pesadamente y se deja caer acostado en el suelo viendo hacia el techo, se sentía muy extraño y no sabía que era lo que realmente le pasaba ¿acaso es que realmente no podía hacerlo con otro que no fuera Quatre? Esa idea le aterraba...

Zechs deja a Heero en su habitación y se despiden, el ojiazul toma el teléfono y marca a New York para hablar con Duo, de alguna manera que no lograba entender el manager lo había hecho recapacitar y estaba dispuesto a olvidar que alguna vez su Duo y el depravado de Trowa habían tenido relaciones, por mucho que eso doliera

Trowa. ¿Diga?

La voz de Trowa hace que a Heero le hierva la sangre, tenía mil cosas que decirle a ese bastardo pero había comprendido que en esa actitud probablemente perdería a Duo para siempre, lo mejor era tomar las cosas con más calma

Trowa. ¿Quién es?

Heero. ¿Y Duo?

Trowa. No lo sé y no me importa

Heero. Por favor llámale

Trowa. ¿Y eso¿me pides un favor?

Heero. No sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte la cara pero no lo haré nunca, no vale la pena, pásame a Duo

Trowa. No, llámale a su celular, no te haré ese favor

El baterista se ríe y le cuelga a Heero que del otro lado rabiaba del coraje, ese estúpido de Trowa si que le caía muy mal y ahora después de lo que había pasado con su Duo más le caía mal, pero cuando regresara a New York pensaba renunciar al grupo y llevarse a su trenzado a vivir con él lejos del estúpido de Trowa... el ojiverde se pone serio después de colgar y sale de su habitación rumbo a la de Duo, llama a la puerta y el trenzado le abre llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve al baterista y también se inquieta

Duo. No vienes a violarme ¿o sí?

Trowa. No ¿tienes cigarros?

Duo. ¿Cigarros? Creo que sí aunque no sé donde estén, hace mucho que no fumo, espera

El trenzado entra a su habitación comenzando a buscar sus cigarros, Trowa mira toda la habitación buscando el celular del trenzado alcanzando a verlo en la cómoda que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, el ojiverde sonríe y entra a la habitación para tomar el aparato, Duo lo ve entrar pero como no nota malas intenciones no lo vigila con la mirada y sigue buscando sus cigarros, discretamente Trowa agarra el celular y lo mete a su bolsillo

Trowa. ¿Sabes que? Siempre no, Wufei compra la misma marca que yo, mejor le pido a él

Duo. ¿Eh? Esta bien

Duo frunce ambas cejas y mira al ojiverde marcharse, le había parecido muy extraña esa actitud en él pero conociendo lo loco e incoherente de su compañero seguramente era algo normal, bueno, la verdad es que mientras Trowa no intentara nada insano contra él no le importaba ese comportamiento raro... Trowa saca el celular de su bolsillo y sonríe divertido, Heero iba a pagar por esos golpes que le había dado antes de irse de viaje con Zechs y Traize, además iba a ser buen escarmiento para el ojiazul, seguro que le había hecho algo malo a Duo, no tenía otra explicación para esa actitud que el ojivioleta había mostrado la noche anterior. El baterista se encierra en su habitación y se sienta en la cama esperando la llamada de su compañero vocalista... Heero estaba molesto con Trowa por su desplante pero no iba a interferir en sus planes de recuperar a Duo así que marca el número de celular... Trowa sonríe cuando ve el marcador del teléfono y en él ahí un número que no era de EUA

Trowa. ¿Si?

Heero. Que demonios ¿qué haces con el teléfono de Duo?

Trowa. Lo contesto

Heero. ¡Bastardo!

Trowa. Tranquilo, es que vine a darle una visita a su habitación, dijo que se pondría algo sexy para mí y lo espero en la cama, después de anoche... Dios, que noche

Heero. Mentira

Trowa. Él es tan caliente ¿sabes que me fascinó? Eso que hace con su lengua en tu oído

El ojiverde se moría por reírse a carcajadas imaginando las caras de Heero y el solamente se queda tenso, era cierto que Duo acostumbraba a hacer cosas maravillosas con la lengua y él había experimentado eso que decía Trowa, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, seguro que Duo había gozado demasiado con el ojiverde y se había olvidado de él, no podía siquiera hablar

Trowa. ¿Sigues ahí amigo?

Heero. Pásame a Duo

Trowa. ¿No te dije que se está poniendo algo para mí? Tendremos sexo nuevamente

Heero. Quiero hablar con él

Trowa. ¿Crees que soy tonto?

Heero. ¡Trowa!

Trowa. Good bye

El ojiverde cuelga y avienta el celular comenzando a reírse, como le caía mal Heero, hubiera dado mucho por ver la cara del ojiazul al enterarse, pero bueno, lo dejaría con esa inquietud un poco más... Bastante molesto Heero avienta el teléfono contra el suelo, no quería estar ahí, quería estar en New York para partirle la cara a Trowa, su enojo era tanto que aventaba las cosas con furia, jamás se iba a perdonar haber perdido a Duo por culpa de esa estupidez...

Continuará…

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, realmente el capi no acaba aquí pero como no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos solamente subiré esta parte ya que tal vez lo termine hasta dentro de 15 días y ya se me hizo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que lo comprendan, muchas gracias

Nota: Todos los diálogos que Trowa recordó mientras estaba con Duo han salido en capítulos anteriores

Gracias a: Arashi Nekoi, Forfirith y Mitsuki por sus reviews, perdonen que no se los contesté pero solamente lo hice a quien lo dejo con su usuario, lo siento, pero para el próximo capítulo trataré de contestárselos, gracias por sus opiniones


	24. Tragedia parte 2

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 18. Tragedia (parte 2) 

Este capítulo contiene NC-17

La culpa de Chris por todo lo que estaba sucediendo era muy grande ¿y si iba con la policía? Eso le parecía lo más correcto pero seguro que su vida estaba en juego... caminaba sola por las calles, pensativa, no tenía ni familia ni amigos y Catherine la odiaba, no tenía nada por lo cual vivir pero seguramente aún podía ser útil en algo, si, que mejor que serlo yendo a la policía y denunciar a Dermail

Chris. Eso haré, se arrepentirá por lo que le hizo a Cathy

Decidida la chica camina un poco más y toma un taxi, los hombres aún le seguían en el auto pero la rubia nunca se daba cuenta

Chris. A la jefatura por favor

El taxista afirma y se encamina hacia el lugar indicado, los hombres en el auto que le seguía voltean a verse, no sabían a donde se dirigía la rubia pero ya era hora de cumplir sus órdenes, si la chica no tomaba el avión debían de matarla, incluso si no hacía nada contra Dermail y Dorothy por lo que quien conducía pisa más el acelerador hasta quedarse a un costado del taxi, el conductor voltea hacia ese misterioso auto y acelera también mirando a la chica por el retrovisor

Taxista. Creo que nos siguen

Chris. ¿Qué? por favor acelere

El taxista se pone nervioso y obedece órdenes, Chris deduce que se trata de hombres de Dermail y también se pone nerviosa, el auto acosador también acelera y poco a poco se pone frente al otro auto, el taxi baja un poco más la velocidad y reaccionando rápidamente se mete a una de las calles que cruzaban la calle por la que iban logrando así perderlos de vista pero el otro auto también entra en una de las calles que cruzaban aquella y los hombres logran ver al taxi a través de los edificios por los que pasaban, iban en calles paralelas pero nuevamente el taxista baja la velocidad y se mete a una calle paralela a la primera calle por la que iban y ésta vez logra perder al otro auto, tanto el taxista como Chris suspiran, el taxi se detiene y el conductor voltea hacia la chic

Taxista. Bájese aquí y vaya por autobús, será más seguro

Chris. Sí, lo lamento mucho

Apenada la chica saca de su bolsa un billete de cien dólares y se lo da al conductor el cual se sorprende, el taxímetro marcaba 25 dólares pero obviamente no iba a protestar y los agarra con gusto sonriendo ampliamente

Taxista. Suerte linda

Chris. Gracias

La rubia se baja del taxi y éste arranca rápidamente, Chris estaba muy preocupada, debía de suponer que Dermail no le iba a tener nada de confianza y de que iba a mandar a alguien a asegurarse de que se fuera, ahora estaba más inquieta que nunca...

Mientras en un bar de la ciudad se encontraba Quatre bebiendo con Joe, al salir de la casa del baterista después de lo sucedido con Armand el rubio le había llamado a su amiguito de consuelo quien había acudido enseguida, hace días que no se veían para el sexo y él ya lo extrañaba, de hecho el rubio le gustaba demasiado, hasta temía de comenzar a quererlo porque sabía que para Quatre solo existía Trowa y que lo que ellos tenían era puramente sexual y no tenía validez real... el bar no estaba muy lleno y ellos se encontraban en una mesa en una de las esquinas del fondo, en ella no había sillas, eran una especie de sillones largos, era para tener mayor espacio, Quatre ya llevaba algunas copas pero aún no estaba del todo ebrio y Joe tan solo llevaba 2, el manejaría rumbo al motel así que era mejor no excederse, Quatre estaba ya muy feliz

Quatre. ¿Quién necesita del amor cuando se puede tener sexo?

Joe. Eres un depravado

Quatre. Lo soy

El rubio ríe por lo bajo y enseguida se enlaza al cuello de su amiguito comenzando a besarlo y el otro ni por un segundo se niega, se besaban apasionadamente usando con delicadeza sus lenguas, una mano de Quatre vaga por las piernas del hombre y comienza a tocarle el miembro por encima de la ropa sintiendo un poco de excitación, el rubio sonríe y se separa de Joe

Quatre. Vámonos ya

Joe afirma moviendo su cabeza y mete su mano al pantalón para sacar la cartera, en ese momento se ve que alguien se acerca a la mesa, Quatre voltea a ver a esa persona topándose con unos ojos verdes, por unos segundos la mente del rubio vaga viendo en ese rostro el rostro de Trowa hasta que la voz de Joe lo saca de sus pensamientos

Joe. ¿George?

George. Hola amigo

Joe se pone de pie y le da un abrazo a su amigo el cual sonreía contento, los dos se sientan, Quatre no dejaba de mirar a ese sujeto, sobre todo sus ojos, él se da cuenta y voltea a verle sonriéndole ampliamente

George. ¿Y él?

Joe. Se llama Quatre, él es George

Quatre. Mucho gusto

George. Igualmente... ¿tu novio?

Joe. No, solo amigos

George. Ya veo

El amigo de Joe mira detenidamente el rostro bonito de Quatre y desde el principio le encanta, por lo que veía su amigo y él se estaban besando así que suponía que el rubio era solo un pasatiempo, ese chico se le antojaba y le miraba de forma firme como tratando de estudiar su rostro, seguro que él también le gustaba pero si el rubio lo miraba así era porque sus ojos le recordaban a los de Trowa

Joe. Estábamos por irnos

George. Les invito una copa

Quatre. Sí

Hechizado por aquella mirada Quatre acepta la oferta mientras que Joe se molesta un poco, notaba esa mirada en su amigo y eso no le gustaba, también Quatre lo miraba fijamente y eso le enojaba, su amigo era guapo, poseía unos ojos verdes hermosos, su rostro era lindo, la forma de la nariz, de los labios, tenía buen cuerpo y una sonrisa linda

Joe. Vámonos Quatre

Quatre. ¿Eh? Es cierto

Quatre sonríe a Joe pero vuelve a mirar a George quien aprovecha y por debajo de la mesa acaricia la pierna de Quatre con su pie, el rubio se muerde el labio y Joe se da cuenta de eso, los dos se veían a los ojos y a él parecían ignorarlo así que un poco enojado agarra a Quatre del brazo y mientras se pone de pie lo jala, Quatre también se pone de pie y sintiéndose un poco mareado se agarra de la camisa de Joe, el amigo se pone de pie y voltea hacia Joe

George. Me dio gusto verte Joe, adiós Quatre

Jos asiente con la cabeza y saca de su cartera el dinero para pagar mientras que George se da media vuelta y camina hacia fuera del local, Quatre lo mira detenidamente logrando detenerlo cuando habla

Quatre. ¿Vienes?

Ambos amigos se sorprenden cuando escuchan hablar a Quatre, el de ojos verdes sonríe mientras que a Joe no le hace mucha gracia, sabía la intención del rubio y no le agradaba, George voltea y sonríe afirmando con la cabeza, Quatre se pone feliz y vuelve a agarrarse fuerte de la camisa de Joe quien estaba molesto pero preferible eso que dejar a Quatre solo con ese tipo, era su amigo y lo conocía bien, sabía de sus gustos... los tres salen del bar y suben al auto de Joe quien conducía, George estaba en el asiento contiguo y Quatre atrás quien iba muy feliz agarrándose del asiento donde estaba el amigo de Joe, el rubio ya se encontraba excitado y gracias al alcohol no pensaba mucho, solo actuaba y mientras Joe conducía el jugueteaba con George lamiéndole la oreja, el cuello y ocasionalmente se besaban, al de ojos verdes le volvía loco, ese muchachito se veía que era un caliente y realmente no tenía intenciones de ser amable o algo así, sería como una zorra...

Dejando su capricho atrás Traize decide regresar y encarar a Zechs aunque ya esperaba de él un regaño y claro que tenía razón, le había jugado chueco a Wufei y eso no estaba bien, afortunadamente le había caído el veinte y no pensaba perder a Wufei por una estupidez así que no importaba si el chino aún no lo amaba, él iba a continuar tratando de ganárselo, Zechs estaba viendo televisión tranquilamente cuando su mejor amigo regresa a la habitación, al verlo el rubio se pone muy contento y enseguida apaga la televisión para acercarse al ojiazul quien se veía más animado

Zechs. Me tenías preocupado

Traize. Lo siento

Zechs. ¿Estas mejor?

Traize. Si ¿y sabes qué? tal vez Wufei no me ame pero yo lo amo a él y lucharé para ganarme su amor

Zechs. Así se habla

Contento el rubio le da un abrazo a su amigo y él le contesta, le alegraba ver a Traize actuando así, además que se sentía culpable de haber sido durante muchos años la causa del dolor de su amigo, por eso más le alegraba que por fin se hubiese enamorado de alguien que pudiera corresponderle, además apreciaba mucho a Wufei, eso le daba aún más gusto

Traize. ¿Sabes? vi en las noticias de espectáculos que darían una noticia de The Wings

Zechs. ¿Acerca de qué?

Traize. No lo sé, pero dudo que sea algo bueno, ya ves como son de amarillistas

Zechs. ¿En qué canal?

Traize. Este... no lo recuerdo

Zechs. ¿Y cómo demonios lo vamos a ver?

Traize. En el comercial decía que lo pasarían a las 8 pm de aquí, a esa hora indaguemos en todos los canales

Zechs. Sí, ya que

Sonriendo el manager de The Wings coloca una mano sobre el cabello de su amigo y lo alborota mientras niega repetidas veces moviendo la cabeza y después los dos se van a sus respectivas camas para ver la televisión, no faltaba mucho para las 8... mientras que en su habitación Heero estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, nunca se había sentido tan deprimido, ni siquiera cuando habían internado a su padre en el sanatorio mental y es que realmente se había enamorado de Duo fuertemente, no era la primera vez que se enamoraba pero en ésta ocasión era un amor tan grande que lo llevaba a cometer demasiadas estupideces, había perdido su capacidad de pensar fríamente y eso no le agradaba del todo. Mientras en New York Duo se encontraba en la sala de televisión viendo una película mientras comía palomitas, quería distraerse para no pensar tanto en Heero, le dolía la cabeza solo de repasar una y otra vez la situación, mejor se esperaba a que el ojiazul regresara, de esa forma podía explicarle todo directamente, eso le parecía mejor, después de todo según había informado Zechs llegarían precisamente el día de mañana...

Al llegar al motel Joe pide la habitación en la recepción mientras que Quatre y su amigo se besaban sin importarles que los estuvieran viendo, la gente que pasaba por ahí veía a los tres y era más que obvio lo que tramaban, a Joe le parecía incómodo, una cosa era hacerlo con el rubio pero con George nunca había estado enrolado de esa forma, pero todo fuera por no dejarlos solos... la habitación por la que había pagado Joe se encontraba en el tercer piso, él les abre la puerta a ambos y Quatre entra primero mirando toda la habitación, se tambaleaba un poco, George lo miraba y sonreía mientras que Joe estaba algo serio, estaba consciente de que iban a aprovecharse del estado del rubio, no le gustaba la idea pero seguramente que si le pedía a su amigo que se marchara éste se iba a negar y seguramente también el rubio se iba a oponer

Quatre. ¿Solo yo creo que está habitación es erótica?

El ex bajista comienza a reírse tontamente mientras tambaleándose se acerca a George, él intenta tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo pero él lo avienta provocativamente y mientras lo mira se acerca a Joe a quien abraza por el cuello y le besa en los labios pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia el amigo, el rubio se deja tomar de la cintura por Joe y dejando de ver a George comienzan a besarse sensual y lentamente, el ojiverde sonríe y se acerca a ambos chicos tomando también a Quatre de la cintura comenzando a besarle la nuca y atrás de la oreja, el rubio suelta el cuello de Joe con su mano derecha y la hace hacia atrás sujetando la cabeza de George sin dejar de besar a Joe quien abre sus ojos y mira a su amigo que besaba sensualmente la piel blanca del rubio, George abre también sus ojos y separa sus labios para volver a besar la oreja del ex bajista pero la del lado izquierdo mirando a su amigo a los ojos, él deja de besarse con Quatre y le devuelve la mirada al ojiverde, él le sonríe y deja de besar al rubio, su mano izquierda suelta la delgada cintura del chico y la sube al hombro de su amigo acariciándolo, el frunce un poco las cejas pero viendo las intenciones de George se acerca más a él por encima del hombro del rubio y el ojiverde también lo hace para poder besar a Joe quien abre su boca dejándose invadir por la lengua de George en un beso frío, Quatre les ve besarse y sonríe volviendo a subir su mano derecha a la cabeza de Joe para tomarle algunos cabellos y acariciarlos lentamente mientras éste se besaba sensualmente con George para deleite de Quatre...

Los hombres de Dermail regresan a la oficina de éste para informarle de la situación lo cual le molesta enormemente, sin duda se rodeaba de gente inútil, primero la estúpida de Miss Noventa, después la inepta de Chris y ahora éste par de imbéciles, sino fuera por su querida nieta seguramente que todos sus planes se iban por la borda, ahora debía de actuar con más cautela; en la susodicha oficina se encontraba Dorothy de visita con su despreciable abuelo

Dermail. Ni hablar idiotas, la próxima vez que la vean mátenla y ya ¿entendido?

Los hombres de Dermail afirman decididamente y ambos se marchan de ahí para quedarse afuera de la oficina mientras que Dorothy se acerca a su abuelo y comienza a darle masaje en los hombros mientras él bebía una copa de vino

Dorothy. No te tenses abuelito, te tengo una buena noticia

Dermail. Vaya, ya era hora ¿de qué trata?

Dorothy. Mande un anónimo a algunos programas con la noticia de Wufei y parece que han investigado un poco porque van a dar la noticia hoy

Las palabras de Dorothy ponen muy feliz a Dermail quien sonríe felizmente, sin duda su nieta era su mejor aliada, ella siempre hacía las cosas bien

Dermail. Eres maravillosa

Dorothy. Lo sé ¿y sabes otra buena noticia?

Dermail. ¿Cuál?

Dorothy. Que siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de conquistar a Relena

Dermail. ¿De verdad? te felicito

Dorothy. Todo nos está saliendo muy bien

Dermail. Pero no cantemos victoria hasta que todos obtengan su merecido

Dorothy. Eso si, pero abuelito nos falta uno

Dermail deja su copa sobre el escritorio y Dorothy deja de darle el masaje alejándose para quedar frente al escritorio

Dermail. ¿El güerito?

Dorothy. Si, ese tonto

Dermail. No te fijes en eso, aplastaremos a los otros cuatro y de paso al manager estúpido

Dorothy. Pero no es justo, él toca el Bajo mejor que yo

Dermail. Hagamos que Chirs hable o de plano le damos un tiro en la cabeza

Dorothy. Pero quiero que sufra

Dermail. Podríamos cortarle los brazos, así ya no tocará

Dorothy. Suena bien

Dermail. No te preocupes querida, ya pensaremos en algo

La rubia se pone muy feliz con las propuestas de su abuelo, sin duda lo admiraba mucho, tenía muy buenas ideas y eso de cortarle los brazos le parecía perfecto, ese estúpido había osado en tocar mejor que ella y eso no lo podía soportar... sin tener más que hablar con su abuelo Dorothy se despide de él y sale de la oficina, afuera de ésta se encontraban los dos hombres que habían seguido a Chris y se les acerca

Dorothy. Quiero pedirles un favor

Hombre 1. Díganos señorita

Dorothy. Cuando atrapen a Chris no la maten por favor

Hombre 2. Pero señorita...

Dorothy. Mi abuelo no tiene porque enterarse, la atrapan y la retienen, me llaman y yo iré ¿de acuerdo?

Hombre 2. ¿Y qué le hacemos?

Dorothy. Pueden golpearla un poquito por habérseles escapado pero no se les pase la mano, tiene una linda cara

Hombre 1. Esta bien

Dorothy. Bien, tengan suerte

La rubia les cierra un ojo a ambos hombres y se va muy contenta rumbo a la casa de las Dark Sound, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su querida Relena...

Los tres se encontraban hincados en la cama sin ropa, tan solamente Quatre tenía puesta la ropa interior, ahora Joe estaba atrás del rubio y George enfrente, el rubio podía sentir perfectamente las erecciones de ambos y sonreía mientras los dos le acariciaban y ellos se besaban turnándose para besarse también con Quatre, Joe se aleja un poco del chico y se sienta con las piernas abiertas y la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos observando a ambos que se besaban y se tocaban, admitía que se excitaba de verlos, sobre todo por esos jadeos sexys por parte del ex bajista, Quatre deja abruptamente los labios de George y se acerca a Joe a quien le comienza a besar el cuello mientras sus manos bajan traviesas a tocar la entrepierna, George se acerca al rubio y le besa la espalda bajando lentamente intentando quitar el boxer pero el rubio coloca su mano izquierda en la prenda y lo evita dejando después los labios de Joe y volteando su cabeza hacia atrás sonriéndole provocativamente al ojiverde, después se levanta del cuerpo de Joe y voltea el suyo hacia el ojiverde, se hinca a la altura de las piernas de Joe y se baja un poco el boxer dejando a la vista la punta de su miembro, George se muerde el labio inferior volviéndose completamente loco, se acerca y se agacha logrando lamer un poco pero Quatre se vuelve a colocar bien el boxer, el ojiverde sonríe y se acerca agarrándolo con fuerza de los cabellos, lo atrae hacia él y le roba un beso salvaje y duro, el rubio frunce un poco las cejas pero lo disfruta, ese beso se parecía un poco a los de Trowa y eso le encantaba, Joe se levanta un poco y comienza a besar la nuca y la espalda del chico mientras lo acaricia ampliamente, George baja sus manos hacia el boxer del ex bajista, con una lo baja un poco y con la otra toma su miembro y lo comienza a acariciar, Quatre jadea gustoso y separa sus labios de George agarrándole la mano con que acariciaba su miembro, él aleja su mano y mira al rubio cuando se baja el boxer hasta las rodillas, ya estaba completamente erecto y de solo verlo se muerde otra vez el labio, Quatre sonríe sensualmente y voltea su cabeza hacia atrás observando como Joe lo besaba, el rubio levanta una a una su rodilla para quitarse completamente el boxer y se aleja dejando a Joe con las ganas de seguirlo besando, los amigos observan como Quatre se pone de pie y se dirige a su pantalón que estaba en el suelo, ambos voltean a verse y después vuelven a verlo, el ex bajista saca condones de ahí lo cual les parece normal pero lo que les sorprende es cuando el rubio saca también su celular y regresa a la cama dejando sobre ésta los condones y el celular recuperando enseguida su posición, ninguno entiende porque lo hace el chico, Quatre le cierra el ojo a George quien nuevamente se apodera de sus labios mientras que Joe abre uno de los preservativos para colocárselo agarrando enseguida las caderas del rubio, él también las eleva y George le coloca las manos en los glúteos para separárselos, Joe suelta las caderas y con su mano izquierda se toma el miembro direccionándolo a la entrada del chico, Quatre voltea hacia atrás para ver como es invadido lentamente emitiendo un pequeño gritillo cuando encuentra el tope, el rubio cierra sus ojos y se sienta completamente sobre Joe abriendo ampliamente sus piernas, George se agacha y le agarra el miembro comenzando a lamerlo, el ex bajista abre los ojos y coloca su mano derecha sobre el cabello del chico mientras se mueve lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, la lengua del ojiverde baja hasta los testículos lamiéndolos ampliamente mientras masturba al rubio, Quatre gime placenteramente, George suelta su miembro y le agarra ambas piernas para apoyarse y separarlas más mientras su lengua comienza a vagar en el ano invadido de Quatre y el miembro de Joe disfrutando de ambos mientras ocurre la penetración, Joe levanta un poco su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de su amigo y gimiendo agarra la cabeza de Quatre y lo hace voltear para besarlo mientras con los dedos de ambas manos agarra los pezones del rubio y los comienza a masajear, Quatre sentía dolor y placer, se sentía casi en la cima y con su mano izquierda comienza a masturbarse mientras la derecha busca su celular el cual agarra y lo abre, sus ojos también los abre y comienza a buscar un teléfono de los registrados en su agenda, los gemidos le impiden seguir besando a Joe y separan sus labios, Quatre comienza a dar algunos saltos para penetrarse con más fuerza causando algunos gritos de placer en Joe mientras George aumenta los movimientos de su lengua, el rubio encuentra el teléfono deseado y aprieta la función de llamar, Joe mira que llama a alguien pero no dice nada...

Estaba harto de pensar además de que ya le parecía suficiente sufrimiento para Heero así que decide llamarle desde el celular de Duo para explicarle que no había pasado nada entre ellos, tal vez se iba a comportar amable al hacer eso pero no tenía caso mantener engañado al ojiazul, se imaginaba que ya había sufrido suficiente... el baterista se levanta de la cama para llamar a Heero ya que había aventado el celular del trenzado pero cuando se dirige a él su propio móvil comienza a sonar y pensando que tal vez es su hermana se acerca a él rápidamente pero al ver que no se trata de ella sino de Quatre se extraña por completo, el rubio nunca solía llamarle y menos por celular así que duda en contestar

Trowa. ¿Qué querrá éste idiota? Que diablos... ¿Qué quieres Quatre?

Quatre. Ho... ¡aaah! Hola

El baterista de The Wings se sorprende mucho al escuchar a su ex compañero de grupo gimiendo completamente extasiado y era obvio que no estaba solo, su garganta se había secado por completo, no podía hablar, en cambio Quatre sonreía contento sintiendo placenteramente a los dos hombres, Joe y George no decían nada por lo que hacía el rubio, Joe imaginaba a quien hablaba el chico pero trataba de no molestarse

Quatre. Me están... ¡aah! Jodiendo... entre dos ¡Aaah! Ngh

El rostro de Trowa se ensombrece por completo y todo su cuerpo ardía en coraje, Quatre estaba entre dos hombres siendo utilizado como juguete sexual y no sabía que era lo que más rabia le daba, si era porque el rubio ya no era más su juguete sexual o porque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado con esos dos desconocidos porque seguramente eso eran, no sabía la verdadera razón, solo sabía que esa situación le daba mucho coraje

Trowa. Eres una puta

Quatre. Sí pero... ya ¡Haaa... mmm!... no soy tu putaa ¡AAAH!

El orgasmo invade por completo los sentidos del rubio, Trowa escucha ese gemido tan lleno de placer y solo cierra fuerte los ojos empuñando a la vez con fuerza el celular, su mano temblaba notoriamente

Trowa. Me das asco

Con rabia Trowa avienta el celular hacia la ventana rompiendo ésta sin remedio, abre los ojos y su respiración comienza a agitarse poco a poco, nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia, sentía deseos de partirle la cara a Quatre, meterse con dos y encima llamarle en pleno acto, nunca había pensado que sentiría tanta repulsión, rabia y ¿tristeza? Ni hablar, que le iba a dar tristeza, le daba asco porque el rubio había demostrado ser una completa zorra, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía colapsar, era una sensación extraña que no podía explicar ¿acaso eran celos? porque esa sensación se parecía mucha a la que había sentido anteriormente cuando había visto a Armand con intenciones de besar al rubio

Trowa. ¿Por qué... me siento así?

El ojiverde se tapa la boca con su mano derecha y se deja caer de rodillas, sus ojos estaban aterradoramente abiertos, su corazón latía a prisa y su cuerpo temblaba, tenía en parte mucho miedo...

Las 8 de la noche en punto llega a esa ciudad de Canadá y los amigos buscaban el canal donde pasarían la noticia del grupo ya que Traize no lo recordaba, Zechs era quien portaba el control y cambiaba los canales hasta que llegan al deseado, el ojiazul lo reconoce cuando ve a la misma chica que en el comercial, parecía que acababa de comenzar y se encontraban con otro tema, al parecer el de una telenovela, a los pocos minutos los conductores cambian el tema al de The Wings pero comenzando a hablar del tema que atañe a Duo lo cual sorprende mucho a Zechs, no pensaba que tan pronto estuvieran manejando ese tema, aún no terminaban las preliminares del juicio y ya tenían la nota, sin duda eran muy hábiles

Zechs. Desgraciados

Traize. Tranquilo, además ya verás que todo sale bien, creo en Duo

Zechs. Yo también pero quien sabe que tipo de pruebas tengan

Traize. Debemos tener fe

El rubio se muerde el pulgar derecho en plena señal de nerviosismo mientras que Traize estaba muy atento al programa manteniendo sus brazos cruzados con una pizca de indiferencia y no porque la situación de Duo no le importara

"Bueno, parece que a éste grupo le llueve sobre mojado, ahora nos enteramos de esto"

"Si, recordemos que anteriormente surgieron rumores respecto de uno de sus integrantes pero al parecer esto es más que un chisme"

"Al principio creímos que era una broma pero nos pusimos a investigar y encontramos esto, señoras, si sus pequeños están viendo éste programa les recomendamos que no miren"

Preocupados Zechs y Traize voltean a verse, una de las chicas del programa tenía un periódico en sus manos, parecía que iba a mostrar algo, los amigos miran fijamente la televisión, la cámara enfoca la imagen del periódico y la amplia, en la página había un encabezado que impacta a ambos hombres: "Chico fue violentamente violado" al lado de éste había una fotografía que los deja helados, en ella estaba Wufei bañado en sangre en todo su desnudo cuerpo, su cara presentaba múltiples golpes y cortaduras, estaba un poco irreconocible por la violencia que presentaba en su cuerpo pero ellos lo reconocen enseguida, Traize comienza a temblar, Zechs voltea a verlo observando como su amigo comenzaba a llorar, el rubio se entristece de verlo así

Traize. Mi Wufei fue... Dios

Nervioso Zechs se levanta de su cama y se acerca a su amigo abrazándolo fuertemente, la imagen permanece en pantalla un poco más y Zechs observa que ese periódico tenía fecha de hace 5 años

"Desgarrador ¿no crees?"

"Absolutamente, parece que no fue un caso que se haya divulgado mucho, éste periódico fue editado hace 5 años en la ciudad de Boston, EUA"

"En el artículo no hace mención del nombre de éste jovencito pero sabemos por su cara que es sin duda Wufei Chang, guitarrista del grupo estadounidense de rock The Wings"

"Así es y..."

Sin soportar más Traize quita a su amigo el control y apaga la televisión aventando duro contra el piso el aparato, Zechs lo abraza con más fuerza pero el ojiazul lo avienta y se pone de pie tomando el teléfono, el manager se acerca a él y se lo quita

Zechs. ¿Qué haces?

Traize. Debo llamarle... yo...

Traize se avienta a los brazos de su amigo y se desahoga en su hombro, Zechs lo abraza con fuerza de la espalda y cierra sus ojos, su amigo estaba sufriendo mucho...

La película que veía Duo termina y éste apaga la televisión estirándose y bostezando, le había dado mucho sueño, había sido una película algo aburrida, el trenzado agarra el tazón donde tenía palomitas y sale de la habitación de la televisión para dirigirse a la cocina y dejar el recipiente pero en su camino comienza a sonar el teléfono

Duo. ¿Quién podrá ser? Dudo que alguien conteste, ni modo

Con pereza el trenzado agarra el teléfono y como éste es inalámbrico se lo lleva para contestarlo mientras camina hacia la cocina

Duo. ¿Quién habla?

Zechs. Soy Zechs, Duo ¿esta Wufei?

Duo. Si pero no se si esté despierto

Zechs. Veo que no vieron las noticias

Duo. Yo no ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa?

Zechs. Prefiero hablarlo con él

Duo. ¿Qué dijeron ésta vez?

Zechs. Que lo violaron hace 5 años

El trenzado deja caer el tazón al suelo antes de llegar a la cocina al escuchar lo que Zechs había dicho de Wufei, suponía que era un chisme pero no dejaba de ser impresionante

Duo. Que bárbaros, ya no hayan que inventar

Zechs. Parece que es cierto

Duo se disponía a juntar el tazón del suelo pero nuevamente se sorprende y lo deja en el piso mientras pone cara de preocupación, lo que contaba el rubio sonaba horrible

Duo. Deja le hablo

Zechs. No, déjalo así, mañana me comunicaré con algunas televisoras

Duo. Esta bien

Zechs. Bien, te encargo que no se entere

Duo. Si pero espera

Zechs. ¿Qué quieres?

Duo. Dile a Heero que tengo algo importante que decirle

Zechs. Está bien

Duo. Hasta luego

Duo cuelga el teléfono y junta por fin el tazón para llevarlo a la cocina llevándose consigo el teléfono, pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle Zechs, ahora comprendía porque el chino había tenido esa reacción cuando se había enterado que él supuestamente había violado a alguien, ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido como esa renuencia de su compañero por las relaciones físicas, parecía que le repelían los acercamientos corporales además que era en extremo serio e introvertido al grado de que jamás lo había visto con alguien salvo su reciente y muy extraña relación con Traize...

Ahora era el turno de George, Quatre estaba boca abajo en posición de bruces sujetándose con fuerza de las sábanas mientras le hacía sexo oral a Joe que se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas sujetando el cabello del rubio moviendo su cabeza al ritmo del ex bajista al hacerle sexo oral, las penetraciones del ojiverde eran rudas, la piel de los glúteos de Quatre estaba roja por lo fuerte que le sujetaban enterrando también las uñas, tomando con fuerza la carne y moviendo violentamente sus caderas al tiempo que las penetraciones llegaban a fondo haciéndolo emitir gritillos de dolor que quedaban ahogados en su garganta a la vez que sentía el miembro de Joe casi tocarle la garganta, era una tortura, sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado de esa forma por el baterista, esto era algo diferente... para gozo de Quatre por fin George se viene dejando llenar el condón con su esencia, Joe lo hace poco después haciendo al rubio tragar su semen, Quatre jadea al sentir el líquido y enseguida saca el miembro de Joe, los dos hombres respiraban con exaltación, Quatre se acuesta en la cama y permanece ahí como ido, sus ojos parecían vacíos, George lo mira y sonríe, ese rubio era una perra magnífica en la cama, Joe era un suertudo al tener esa clase de amiguitos, el ojiverde se acerca al rubio y comienza a besarle la espalda con deleite, Joe lo mira y se queda serio observando como su amigo da al ex bajista media vuelta dejándolo acostado sobre su espalda y entonces nuevamente comienza a besarlo pero todo el pecho tomando sus pezones con los dientes y bajando hasta su entrepierna comenzando a chuparla, Quatre faltaba de obtener nuevamente su orgasmo pero aunque el rubio jadeaba y gemía sin emoción alguna se encontraba en un estado de trance, su pensamiento se estaba nublando, sentía que iba a desmayarse pero antes de que suceda siente su cuerpo arquearse al frente sintiendo un inmenso placer en toda su región baja del abdomen, todo su líquido había caído en la cara de George que comía gustoso de la esencia del rubio que poco a poco iba quedándose dormido... el ojiverde mira al rubio dormido y sonríe bebiendo las últimas gotas de semen mientras observa a su amigo y poco después se quita el condón tirándolo al suelo

George. Delicioso ¿de dónde sacaste a éste?

Joe. Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarlo

George. ¿Qué? pero si está buenísimo y es como una puta, se deja hacer de todo

Joe. ¡Basta!

Enojado Joe se pone de pie y se dirige a su ropa interior, se la pone y después junta toda la ropa de su amigo y se la avienta sobre la cama, el ojiverde lo mira sorprendido para después ver con incredulidad como Joe tapa a Quatre suavemente con la sábana, después echa a reír

George. Ya veo, a ti te gusta el niño bonito ¿verdad?

Joe. ¿Y? ¿qué te importa?

George. Nada, tú sabes que eres mi amigo y te respeto, no me le vuelvo a acercar

Joe. Más te vale

George. Pero por lo que me di cuenta éste ama a alguien más

Joe. Lo sé, pero yo le haré olvidar a ese infeliz

George. Vaya, parece que nos encontramos frente a una puta masoquista

Joe. ¡Se llama Quatre! Ahora lárgate

George. Esta bien, que genio

Sonriendo el amigo de Joe se pone toda su ropa y se acerca a la puerta

George. Suerte amigo

El ojiverde le cierra un ojo a su amigo y abre la puerta para salirse, al irse Joe vuelve su mirada al rubio y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla y después acostarse a su lado

Joe. Perdóname Quatre

Joe sonríe tiernamente y acaricia algunos cabellos del chico dándole después un beso en la frente, el rubio frunce un poco las cejas y se mueve al sentir los labios de Joe

Quatre. Mmm, Trowa

El rubio se acomoda de costado y sonríe contento, a Joe no le cae nada bien el que el chico haya pronunciado ese nombre por lo que solo frunce enojado las cejas y abraza fuertemente al chico cerrando los ojos, estaba dispuesto a enamorar a Quatre y hacerlo olvidar al estúpido de Trowa a como diera lugar...

Traize ya se había calmado, Zechs lo había convencido de no hablar con Wufei, de todos modos ellos regresaban a New York al día siguiente y entonces podría hablar con él... el rubio deja a su amigo en la habitación y sale para ir a la de Heero, ésta vez el ojiazul le abre a la primera, el manager pasa a la habitación y mira el desorden ocasionado por el vocalista y por la cara que traía el ojiazul suponía que no estaba de humor

Heero. ¿Qué quieres?

Zechs. ¿Viste las noticias?

Heero. No ¿por qué?

Zechs. Dicen que violaron a Wufei hace 5 años

Los ojos de Heero se abren sorprendidos cuando escucha la noticia por parte del rubio, ni por un segundo le había pasado por la mente que aquella terrible noticia pudiera ya ser sabida por los medios de comunicación, Zechs observa fijamente al chico, el ojiazul se acerca a su manager y lo sujeta con fuerza de las solapas de la camisa

Heero. ¡Wufei lo sabe?

Zechs. ¿Estabas enterado?

Sorprendido de que el vocalista lo supiera el rubio le sujeta los brazos y hace que lo suelte

Heero. Desde hace tiempo

Zechs. No imaginaba algo así

Consternado el manager se lleva ambas manos a la cintura y se queda pensativo desviando su mirada, el silencio por parte de los dos se comienza a sentir incómodo pero momentos después Heero nuevamente se acerca al rubio pero sin agarrarle la camisa

Heero. ¿Y Traize?

Zechs. ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

Heero. ¿Vio también la noticia? ¿cómo la tomó?

Zechs. Se puso mal

Las facciones del ojiazul cambian por completo, había dos caminos, o Traize era muy buen actor o él realmente no había violado a Wufei, le daban ganas de preguntárselo directamente pero no podía actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva, el rubio mira extrañado a Heero y se aleja un poco para marcharse, había querido mantenerlo al tanto de la situación, el ojiazul estaba ensimismado pensando en tal vez llamarle a Wufei pero al igual que Zechs piensa que es mejor esperar hasta que regresaran, Zechs abre la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir voltea hacia Heero recordando las palabras del trenzado

Zechs. Me dijo Duo que tenía algo importante que decirte

Automáticamente la atención de Heero se fija en Zechs y su estado de ánimo da un giro radical, le parecía buena señal que el trenzado hubiese dejado ese recado, Zechs nota la expresión cambiada del vocalista y sonríe

Zechs. Llámale, no esperes hasta mañana, así te recibirá como se debe

Con sonrisa pícara Zechs le cierra un ojo al chico y éste se sonroja un poco pero asiente, el manager sale de la recámara de Heero y enseguida él toma el teléfono para llamar a Duo pero no al celular sino al teléfono de la casa donde afortunadamente contesta Wufei, al escuchar la voz Heero se queda algo helado, quería decirle al chico de la situación pero si lo hacía seguramente lo iba a poner nervioso y eso no era conveniente

Wufei. ¿Quién?

Heero. Heero ¿me podrías pasar a Duo?

Wufei. Si, deja lo busco

Heero. Mmm, Wufei...

Wufei. ¿Si?

Heero. Nada

El teléfono del cuarto de Wufei no es inalámbrico por lo que sale a buscar a Duo suponiendo que lo encontrará en su habitación que es a donde va a buscarlo encontrándolo efectivamente en ese lugar, el trenzado abre la puerta cuando escucha que la tocan y al ver a Wufei se queda completamente helado, no debía decirle nada de la noticia y tenerlo enfrente ahora sabiendo de su pasado le daban muchas ganas de hablar pero se lo había prometido a Zechs, el chino no debía de enterarse de la nota del programa, el ojinegro se da cuenta de la actitud de Duo y lo mira con algo de desconfianza

Wufei. ¿Qué te pasa?

Duo. Na... nada ¿y a ti?... todo bien, nada... ¿perturbador?

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Duo. No me hagas caso ¿qué sucede?

Wufei. Heero al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo

Duo. ¿En serio?

Muy emocionado el trenzado le cierra la puerta en la cara a Wufei para meterse a la habitación y marcarle al ojiazul, el pelinegro se queda ahí parado un tiempo y entrecerrando los ojos se aleja de ahí, el ojivioleta era un descortés... algo nervioso el trenzado toma el teléfono y se acuesta en la cama tardando un poco en hablar

Duo. Hola

Heero. Hola

Completamente serios ambos chicos se quedan callados, ninguno sabía por donde comenzar, el trenzado quería aclararle al chico lo de Trowa pero no sabía como tocar ese tema y también Heero quería decirle al trenzado que no le importaba que se hubiese acostado con el baterista pero tampoco sabía como comenzar

Duo. ¿Cómo va todo?

Heero. Duo quiero que sepas que...

Duo. ¡No me acosté con Trowa!

Las ansias de Duo por fin le hacen decirle al vocalista aquello que le carcomía por dentro y al escuchar aquellas maravillosas palabras el rostro del chico se ilumina por completo

Heero. Él me dijo lo contrario

Duo. Trowa es un baboso, no le hagas caso

Heero. Pero Wufei...

Duo. Wufei que sabe, se subió a su habitación, deja te explico...

Pausadamente el ojivioleta explica a Heero como sucedieron las cosas antes de estar completamente borracho y lo sucedido al día siguiente ya que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho con el ojiverde y el vocalista escucha atento y sin interrupciones la explicación del trenzado sintiéndose aliviado

Heero. Nunca me hubiese perdonado que lo hubieras hecho

Duo. Heero, no podemos seguir así

Heero. ¿A qué te refieres?

Duo. ¿Cómo a qué? nos peleamos mucho, nunca nos escuchamos, cometemos demasiadas estupideces sin pensar en las consecuencias y yo realmente no quiero perderte por una estupidez, te amo demasiado, necesito creer más en ti y que creas más en mí, ¿sabes? no me importa si estuviste con otra o mil personas en estos días, te estaré esperando igual

Heero. Duo...

Duo. No digas nada si no puedes o no quieres, yo solo quería que lo supieras pero también quiero que me comprendas, lo de ese tipo fue una idiotez, estuvimos juntos una vez pero yo jamás he dejado de amarte y si la primera vez me perdonaste fácilmente porque sentías culpa por acostarte con esa persona ya no importa, pero por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo, esta vez ¿me perdonarás sinceramente? ¿lo superaste?

Como siempre el trenzado hablaba mucho pero Heero había captado todas las palabras de Duo y después de éstas se queda callado un tiempo, Duo se impacienta por ese silencio pero le da tiempo al ojiazul de pensar

Heero. Realmente me molesto lo de ese sujeto pero es verdad lo que dijiste, no podemos seguir así y tampoco quiero perderte

Duo. ¿Me perdonas entonces?

Heero. Si

Duo. Gracias

Muy feliz el trenzado comienza a llorar y Heero lo escucha en silencio sonriendo levemente, se sentía muy bien de que las cosas ya se hubieran solucionado, ahora solo contaba las horas para estar de regreso y tomar al chico entre sus brazos, como extrañaba su cuerpo, su cara, hasta su voz y sus conversaciones sin sentido... después de unos segundos Duo deja de llorar y emocionado comienza a mandarle besos a Heero a través de la bocina, el ojiazul se retira el auricular de la oreja y lo mira con una ceja enarcada pero poco después se lo vuelve a poner

Heero. ¿Qué te pasa?

Duo. ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy muy feliz, eso

Heero. Pero no hagas ridiculeces

Duo. ¿Cómo que ridiculeces?... ya sé, dime cosas sucias

Las palabras de Duo hacen sonrojar a Heero y en cambio el trenzado sonreía ilusionado

Heero. Que cochino eres

Duo. Ándale, como la otra vez

Heero. Estas loco, cuando regrese te lo haré hasta que revientes

Duo. O si, continúa

Heero. ¡Que no!

El rostro de Heero estaba cada vez más rojo pero en cambio Duo estaba muy emocionado, obviamente prefería el sexo de verdad que el virtual al teléfono pero le gustaba sacar a Heero de sus casillas, imaginaba las caras que debía de estar haciendo y eso le encantaba, amaba a Heero en todas y cada una de sus facetas...

A la mañana siguiente en el motel donde se había quedado Quatre dormido junto con Joe el rubio comenzaba a despertarse, su cabeza se sentía explotar y todo le daba vueltas, hace más de 2 años que no tomaba de ese modo, no le gustaba emborracharse porque se conocía y sabía que solía cometer muchas estupideces, pero la verdad es que se había sentido muy mal después de lo que había pasado con Armand y Trowa en la casa del baterista, Quatre había creído que ellos se habían acostado y eso lo tenía muy mal, más aún después que había jurado que el ojiverde solo tendría sexo con un hombre si se tratara de él, ahora se sentía estúpido, Trowa era tan cerdo que seguramente tratándose de sexo lo haría con cualquiera, era obvio que jamás se iba a enamorar de él y eso le dolía profundamente

Quatre. Que mal me siento

El rubio se sienta en la cama sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza, se sentía morir además de las náuseas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última resaca, enseguida se da cuenta que se encontraba desnudo lo cual no le sorprende, recordaba que había llamado a Joe y que se habían quedado de ver en un bar aunque aún no recordaba bien lo de George... un ruido hace voltear al ex bajista hacia la puerta del baño viendo como por éste salía Joe secándose el cabello, el hombre le sonríe y fingidamente Quatre le responde pero la luz del foco le molestaba mucho los ojos, cansado el rubio se acuesta otra vez sobre la cama pero siente que se a acostado sobre algo duro y se lleva la mano a la espalda agarrando con ésta lo que parece un celular, su celular de hecho, Joe lo mira y se acerca a la cama sentándose a su lado, Quatre mira fijamente su móvil y después cierra los ojos

Quatre. No, no me digas que...

Joe. Sí, le llamaste mientras...

Quatre. No no no no no, que estúpido soy

Enojado y aún acostado con los ojos cerrados Quatre avienta su celular el cual se estrella contra una de las paredes

Quatre. ¿Qué le dije?

Joe. Que estabas con dos

Quatre. ¿Con dos?

Confundido Quatre abre los ojos pero se queda acostado mirando a Joe detenidamente, él lo mira también y el rubio desvía su mirada tratando de recordar algo, la imagen de unos ojos verdes le viene a la mente comenzando a recordar un poco de la noche pasada, nervioso Quatre se lleva una mano a la boca sintiendo algo de náuseas, Joe se preocupa e intenta ayudarlo pero el rubio lo avienta ligeramente y se pone de pie para correr al baño a vomitar, Joe lo sigue hasta ahí mostrándose preocupado, Quatre vomita todo lo que puede y se queda tirado en el suelo, Joe se agacha e intenta agarrarlo del hombro pero el rubio vuelve a vomitar, Joe se voltea a otro lado

Joe. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Las palabras de Quatre se cortan en su garganta y Joe voltea hacia él mirando como un par de gotas comienzan a caer al suelo, el rubio estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba, Joe lo agarra de los hombros y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie aunque él se opone al principio

Joe. Mírame a los ojos

Con pena Quatre mira al chico a los ojos, él le sonríe con ternura y le acaricia los cabellos, el rubio abre los ojos sorprendido, Joe lo miraba muy tiernamente

Joe. Él no te merece, no merece que llores

Quatre. Estoy... cayendo al fondo

El ex bajista se agarra de la camisa de Joe y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de él volviendo a llorar, él abraza al rubio fuertemente y empuña enojado las manos, ese Trowa Barton era un completo desgraciado pero él se encargaría de que Quatre jamás volviera a llorar por él

Joe. Debes alejarte lo más que puedas

Secándose las lágrimas Quatre levanta la cabeza del cuerpo de Joe y lo mira fijamente alejándose después

Quatre. Sí, dejé la banda y me iré de su casa, estoy... buscando departamento

El rubio sonríe al chico pero nuevamente siente náuseas tirándose otra vez al suelo para intentar vomitar pero ya no puede, solo lograba escupir, con dificultad se pone de pie y se acerca al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, Joe lo miraba muy atentamente, Quatre termina de enjuagarse y voltea hacia él

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Joe. Ven conmigo

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Joe. A mi departamento

La propuesta de Joe deja helado a Quatre que solo lo mira impactado, no se esperaba ese tipo de ofrecimiento y el otro solo lo mira atento esperando su respuesta deseando que fuera afirmativa pero rápidamente Quatre niega con la cabeza

Joe. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. No somos pareja

Joe. No te pido que vivamos juntos

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Joe. Mientras encuentras departamento

La proposición de Joe ya no sonaba tan mal y Quatre comienza a reconsiderarlo, tal vez no sería mala idea, así entre más pronto saliera de casa de Trowa resultaría mucho mejor

Joe. ¿Y bien?

Quatre. Acepto pero tienes que ayudarme a encontrar departamento

Joe. Cuenta con ello

Muy contento Joe sonríe y Quatre también aunque aún se sentía muy mal, sus ojos seguían llorosos y rojos pero ya no quería llorar, no por lo mismo, no por Trowa, estaba decidido a tratar de olvidarlo...

Temprano Zechs, Traize y Heero llegan a las oficinas de Producciones Romefeller, el Jet que les había ofrecido Quinze aún no estaba listo pero debían de estar temprano ahí, en esos momentos el productor no se encontraba y solo los tres viajeros estaban en la oficina, el amigo del manager estaba desesperado, mientras el vocalista y Zechs estaban sentados Traize se encontraba de pie dando vueltas por toda la oficina

Traize. Ya me cansé de esperar, quiero estar ya en New York

Zechs. Tranquilízate Traize, todos queremos estar allá

Traize. Pero yo aún más, me muero por ver a Wufei

Zechs. Entiendo como te sientes pero nada ganas poniéndote así

Traize. Que molestia

Resignado Traize se sienta por fin, Heero lo observaba con cierto escepticismo, en verdad parecía preocupado por lo de la violación pero aún así no podía confiar del todo en él, algo había en Traize que no le agradaba... la puerta de la oficina se abre entrando por ella Quinze, al instante Traize se pone de pie y se acerca a él

Traize. ¡¿Ya!

Quinze. Tranquilo joven, en media hora pueden abordar

Zechs. Gracias

Quinze. Bien, si me permiten debo hacer una llamada

Sonriendo el hombre sale nuevamente de la oficina siendo observado fríamente por el vocalista de The Wings, insistía en su presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con ese sujeto aunque Zechs le tuviera mucha confianza... el productor entra a otra de las oficinas del piso y marca a Dermail

Dermail. Esperaba tu llamada

Quinze. Todo está listo

Dermail. Perfecto

Quinze. El piloto tiene instrucciones de cambiar la trayectoria del avión y estrellarlo en altamar, sin duda morirán

Dermail. Maravilloso, te recompensaré como es debido

Quinze. Muchas gracias señor

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Quinze cuelga el teléfono, trabajar para Dermail era lo mejor que podía pasarle...

Poco después de la llamada de Quatre el ojiverde había salido en busca de una de sus amiguitas para tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido, los gemidos del rubio provocados por hombres que no eran él le atormentaban, retumbaban duramente en su cabeza... Trowa había llevado a su amiguita a su casa no dejando dormir a Duo, habían pasado gran parte de la noche teniendo sexo y ahora en la mañana la chica despertaba poco a poco, el ojiverde estaba cerca de la ventana rota la noche anterior, miraba fijamente como los árboles se movían por el aire, la chica se levanta de la cama y desnuda se acerca al baterista abrazándolo por atrás mientras le besa la nuca, él se muestra completamente indiferente, por su mente pasaba mil veces la imagen de Quatre, lo imaginaba siendo tomado por dos al mismo tiempo y aún en contra de su voluntad eso realmente dolía

Trowa. Ya lárgate

Enfadado de la mujer Trowa se pasa la mano por el cabello y se aleja de la chica metiéndose al baño, ella frunce la ceja pero no dice más, conocía bien al ojiverde y sabía que podía ponerse muy fácilmente de mal humor y eso no le convenía así que se acerca a su ropa y se viste, agarra sus cosas y sale de la habitación, al hacerlo se topa con Duo en el pasillo, el trenzado la ve y le sonríe aunque no estaba de buen humor, por culpa de esos dos no había dormido bien, la chica lo saluda lanzándole una mirada pícara pero el guitarrista disimula y se aleja mientras que la chica se marcha... Duo se dirige a su habitación pero antes de entrar se queda mirando la puerta del cuarto de Wufei, no podía creer lo que acababa de saber de su compañero, era algo horrible, últimamente el pelinegro se había comportado más huraño y apartado que de costumbre, seguro que pasaba por alguna clase de depresión ya que aún no sabía que los medios estaban enterados de su pasado; como por arte de magia Wufei sale de su habitación, Duo se inquieta al verlo y entra a su cuarto, cosa que extraña a su compañero pero no le toma mucha importancia...

Quatre deja el motel donde había pasado la noche y dudoso regresa a casa de Trowa, no tenía ganas de hacerlo por no encontrárselo a él pero debía de ir por sus cosas y además despedirse de Wufei y Duo, el rubio llega en taxi y entra, a simple vista no había nadie pero cuando entra a la casa ve a Wufei sentado en la sala leyendo una revista, el ojinegro voltea a verlo y se sonroja desviando enseguida su mirada, el ex bajista se acerca a su ex compañero

Quatre. Hola

Wufei. Ho... la

Quatre. Perdón

Wufei. ¿Eh?

Quatre. No debí pedirte que me tomaras

El rubio también se sonroja y los dos guardan silencio, el ex bajista se sienta a un lado de él y lo mira un poco tímido incomodando a Wufei

Quatre. Si alguna vez quieres hablar de lo que te paso...

Wufei. ¡No me pasó nada!

Enojado y nervioso Wufei avienta la revista y se pone de pie para huir pero Quatre también se para rápidamente y le sujeta el brazo con fuerza, Wufei voltea a verlo fijamente, la mirada del rubio era algo triste

Quatre. Soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?

Wufei. Yo...

Los ojos del pelinegro se cristalizan un poco pero sin poder decir nada se suelta y se va casi corriendo, el rubio agacha la cabeza y se queda ahí algunos segundos, realmente le había caído mal aquella noticia y si no fuera porque tenía que marcharse de esa casa ayudaría mejor a su amigo pero por lo pronto debía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos...

No faltaba mucho para que pudieran abordar el Jet, Traize era el más impaciente por llegar aunque Zechs y Heero no se quedaban atrás, sobre todo el vocalista quien ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a Duo, todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en esos últimos días había puesto en riego su relación, además el trenzado estaba en pleno proceso de demanda y seguro que le necesitaba mucho... los tres esperaban sentados, en ese momento llega Quinze y los tres se ponen de pie, el hombre les sonreía ampliamente

Quinze. Pueden abordar, si quieren pueden llamar a alguien antes del vuelo

La sugerencia de Quinze hace iluminar el rostro de Traize quien da un paso al frente enseguida pero Zechs le sujeta la mano para detenerlo, él voltea a su amigo solo para ver que éste negaba varias veces con la cabeza

Zechs. Ya lo hemos hablado ¿si?

Traize. Realmente necesito saber como está

Zechs. Entiendo tu desesperación pero ya te dije que no es conveniente

Sin objetar nada más el amigo del manager se cruza de brazos mostrando molestia, el rubio suspira aliviado y después voltea hacia Heero con una sonrisa

Zechs. ¿No quieres llamar a Duo?

El vocalista de The Wings afirma y avanza hacia el teléfono de la oficina, Traize se enoja con su amigo y sale a prisa de la oficina para abordar de una vez el Jet, Zechs vuelve a suspirar profundo y mientras se rasca la cabeza también sale de la oficina para abordar, Quinze observa unos segundos a Heero antes de salir y sonríe cínicamente cerrando la puerta cuando ha salido dejando al ojiazul solo quien enseguida llama por teléfono directamente al celular de Duo, el guitarrista estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando escucha el molesto celular contestándolo molesto

Duo. ¡¿Qué demonios!

Heero se extraña de que Duo le conteste así, se notaba que estaba molesto

Heero. Hola

Al escuchar la voz de su amado el rostro del trenzado cambia por completo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisota

Duo. Perdón, es que estaba a punto de dormir

Heero. ¿A esta hora?

Duo. Es que el imbécil de Trowa otra vez trajo a una de esas mujeres y bueno, sabes que a él no le gusta guardar discreción

Heero. Ah

Duo. ¿Y por qué llamas tan temprano?

Heero. ¿Quieres que cuelgue?

Duo. No, claro que no, es que es raro

El trenzado se estira sobre la cama y logra sentarse aunque sentía el cuerpo muy pesado

Duo. Pero me gusta que llames

Heero. Es porque ya nos regresamos

Duo. ¡¿En serio!

Heero. Sí, en un par de horas estaremos ahí

Duo. Que bien, ya te extraño

Heero. Yo también

Duo. Te amo

Aunque ya lo había escuchado muchas veces para Heero era como si fuera la primera vez, para él era realmente una especie de sueño que el trenzado le amara, que distantes parecían los días en que Duo ignoraba de sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaban juntos y era lo que realmente le importaba, solamente contaba las horas para estar nuevamente entre sus brazos aunque inexplicablemente algo dentro de él le decía que algo no iba a estar bien, sabía que solo estarían en vuelo un par de horas y que pronto lo tendría entre sus brazos pero algo le hacía sentir un profundo vacío... Duo siente un gran silencio que le inquieta, Heero era serio, aunque con él hablaba más de lo que hablaba con otras personas, el trenzado comprendía muy bien cada uno de sus silencios, éste no parecía normal

Duo. ¿Heero?

Heero. Gracias por amarme

Duo. ¿Eh?

Heero. Realmente te amo Duo, eres mi vida

Duo. Heero...

El corazón del trenzado se sentía muy agitado, esas palabras de Heero se habían clavado profundamente, sonaban tan hermosas y a la vez dolían, no podía describir ese sentimiento, el vocalista jamás le había dicho algo así, había escuchado varias veces Te amo pero nada como aquello, no podía creer que realmente fuera tan importante para el ojiazul como para decirle que era su vida misma, incluso un sonrojo le invadía todo el rostro

Heero. Bien yo... te veo luego

Duo. Heero...

Heero. ¿Si?

Duo. Tú... también eres mi vida, cuídate mucho

Heero. Si

Sonriendo Heero cuelga el teléfono y sale también de la oficina para subir al Jet, Duo en cambio permanece con el teléfono en su mano el cual lo lleva hacia el pecho, su corazón aún latía a prisa, se sentía enormemente feliz...

Quatre abre la segunda maleta y comienza a llenarla, la primera la había llenado con su ropa y a ésta le echaba cosas personales, su cama estaba tendida y todo su cuarto arreglado, sentía una profunda nostalgia, había pasado en esa habitación muchas cosas, entre ellas las entregas humillantes al ojiverde, aunque le doliera admitirlo las iba a extrañar, sabía que los besos de Trowa eran falsos, que solo servían para satisfacer su pasión, era algo realmente humillante pero aún así no dejaban de ser lo besos de la persona que amaba, algunas lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas y él las limpiaba mientras metía las cosas a su maleta, miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente

Quatre. Estúpido Trowa ¿por qué lo arruinaste todo?

Aunque se sentía muy mal realmente no sabía si llorar o reír, había pedido a Dios durante mucho tiempo para que Trowa le hiciera caso y ahora que por lo menos el ojiverde sentía alguna especie de deseo por él no era precisamente por la que había rezado, se sentía muy tonto, había sido humillado y aún así aquel hombre seguía siendo lo más importante... el rubio termina con la segunda maleta y abre una tercera pero más pequeña para guardar ahí otras cosas materiales como cd´s de música entre otras cosas, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, enseguida Quatre voltea hacia ella viendo a su amigo trenzado parado al marco viéndole con timidez, el ex bajista le sonríe y al ver Duo que no hay resentimientos entra con una sonrisa

Duo. Me dijeron que estabas aquí, ya te vas ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí

El rubio se seca algunas lágrimas y continúa empacando sus cosas, el ojivioleta se siente mal y ambos guardan un amplio silencio, Quatre termina de llenar su tercera y última maleta la cual baja al suelo cuando la cierra, Duo le mira fijamente sin saber que decirle pero Quatre no aguanta más y se acerca al trenzado dándole un fuerte abrazo comenzando a llorar lo cual hace que Duo se sienta aún más mal

Quatre. No me quiero ir

Duo. Entonces no lo hagas

Quatre. Pero...

Duo. Trowa es un cerdo bastardo, lo sé pero... lo amas

Rápidamente Quatre suelta a Duo y lo mira fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres decir? Quieres que siga con esto?

Duo. No es eso... es que, creo que aún puede cambiar

Quatre. Trowa no va a cambiar

Duo. ¿Y por qué no me hizo el sexo? Algo pasó, no estoy seguro pero algo sucedió... creo que él fue quien se arrepintió

Quatre. No, seguro que no

Duo. Pero...

Quatre. Sé que lo haces de buena fe pero... ya es muy tarde, odio la persona que soy ahora

Triste Quatre baja la mirada y empuña ambas manos, Duo se preocupa y se acerca a él sujetándole los hombros con ambas manos, el rubio voltea a verle

Duo. Eres una buena persona

Quatre. No, no lo soy... anoche, estuve con dos

Duo. ¿Eh?

Quatre. Llamé a Trowa mientras lo hacía para que se enterara ¡yo jamás habría hecho eso!

El trenzado se sorprende de la confesión y guarda silencio mientras que Quatre llora de nuevo, sentía mucha rabia consigo mismo, se odiaba

Duo. Creo que... te hará bien alejarte... pero solo un tiempo... dale tiempo para que te extrañe, él te quiere

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa Duo? por qué me dices esas cosas? Tú has comprobado que él es un desgraciado, sabes lo que me ha hecho ¿por qué ahora sales con eso?

El rubio estaba muy confundido y observaba extrañado a Duo pero en cambio él se escuchaba muy seguro de sí mismo

Duo. No lo sé, lo presiento

Quatre. Estas loco

Duo. Quatre... desperté en su cama, estuve desnudo en su cama y no me hizo nada, él que juró que me haría suyo cuando tuviera oportunidad no lo hizo, además su mirada, su mirada era tan tranquila y me decía cosas normales, ese no es el Trowa que conozco, ha cambiado y ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta, date cuenta también tú, después será tarde para ambos

Quatre se mantiene escéptico pero a la vez quería creer en las palabras de su amigo, aún así, si Duo tuviera la razón no pensaba dar un paso atrás, iba a olvidarse de Trowa y aún cuando él lograra cambiar y amarle de verdad él no lo iba a perdonar jamás, por mucho que pudiera cambiar el baterista él no pensaba amarle nunca más

Quatre. Lo siento Duo, no cambiaré de opinión

Secándose las lágrimas Quatre sonríe y se acerca a Duo para darle un beso en la mejilla, después se acerca a las maletas y agarra dos de ellas

Duo. Quatre... tú mismo dijiste que no te querías ir

Quatre. Lo sé pero... no pienso hacerle caso a mi subconsciente

El ex bajista ríe tonta y fingidamente, Duo mueve la cabeza varias veces y se acerca a la tercer maleta para ayudarle a su amigo, ambos salen de la habitación y bajan las escaleras, Wufei quien había escuchado los pasos sale de su habitación viendo las espaldas de sus compañeros y los ve con maletas, sus ojos negros se abren sorprendidos y los sigue a paso rápido, el guitarrista y el ex bajista llegan hasta el primer piso y Wufei llega poco después observando fijamente a Quatre, el rubio siente la mirada y voltea, Duo también lo hace, el rubio sonríe a Wufei y se acerca a él para darle un abrazo pero el pelinegro se adelanta y lo toma entre sus brazos robándole un beso, el trenzado no se la cree pero despistadamente se voltea hacia otro lado, el ojinegro suelta al rubio poco después y éste le mira sonrojado

Wufei. Adiós

Quatre. Adiós Wufei

El rubio se lleva dos dedos a los labios y sonríe, Duo vuelve a voltear hacia ellos actuando normal, Wufei le sonríe al ex bajista y ambos se miran cariñosamente, sin darse cuenta ambos habían creado una fuerte amistad

Quatre. Bien chicos... no es un adiós

Duo. Lo sabemos, cuídate mucho

Quatre sonríe contento y agarra nuevamente dos de sus maletas, ésta vez Wufei agarra la tercera para ayudarle pero antes de que los tres avancen hacia la puerta de entrada escuchan unos pasos apresurados en las escaleras, los tres voltean encontrándose con un Trowa que mostraba un rostro completamente sombrío y una mirada profunda que observaba intensamente a Quatre ignorando por completo la presencia de los otros dos

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Maldita puta

Los tres se sorprenden de la expresión utilizada por el baterista, enseguida Wufei y Duo fruncen el ceño molestos pero el rubio se mostraba normal, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de insultos por parte del ojiverde... Wufei baja la maleta y los cuatro guardan silencio por un tiempo

Duo. Se va para siempre ¿no dices nada?

Trowa siente un dolor en el estómago cuando Duo menciona que Quatre se va para siempre pero se queda callado aunque la sangre comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, recordaba la voz y los gemidos del rubio la noche anterior y le daba mucho coraje, sentía deseos de golpearlo, su corazón latía a prisa y sin tratar de contenerse avanza hacia el rubio quedando frente a él a poco distancia, Quatre se sorprende y Trowa casi enseguida sin medirse alza su mano y la estrella contra la mejilla del rubio golpeándolo con el lomo de la mano de forma fuerte volteándole la cara por el impacto, Wufei y Duo reaccionan enseguida pero el ojiverde más rápido que ellos abre la puerta y sujeta a Quatre del brazo dándole un empujón hacia fuera haciéndolo soltar las maletas

Trowa. ¡Lárgate!

Quatre se asusta por los ojos que el baterista le mostraba, sin duda lo había hecho enojar bastante, el rubio se lleva una mano a la mejilla y mira fijamente al ojiverde, Wufei y Duo se acercan para ayudar a su amigo pero Trowa los avienta a ambos apartándolos del camino volviendo a acercarse a Quatre sujetándolo de la manga de la camisa para darle ésta vez un empujón más fuerte haciendo que pierda el equilibrio

Duo. ¡Déjalo!

Trowa. ¡No te metas Duo, esto es entre esa perra y yo!

Muy molesto Trowa vuelve a acercarse a Quatre empujándolo otra vez pero en ésta ocasión lo hace caer al suelo golpeándose fuertemente haciendo que emita un pequeño grito de dolor y algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos

Trowa. ¡¡Lárgate de una vez! No vuelvas por aquí... ¡¡Largo perra!

Wufei. Basta Trowa

Muy enojado Wufei se acerca al baterista pero éste con mucha fuerza lo avienta para que se aleje y él pueda acercarse otra vez al rubio que solamente estaba tirado en el suelo llorando y con la cabeza agachada

Trowa. ¡Me das asco maldita puta!

Quatre empuña fuertemente las manos comenzando a temblar todo su cuerpo, Trowa le miraba desde arriba con ojos encendidos como el fuego mientras Wufei y Duo se mantenían un poco alejados, Trowa estaba demasiado molesto y ni los dos juntos iban a poder contra él, el baterista continúa diciéndole palabras ofensivas a Quatre y él las escuchaba con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada pero comenzaba a llegar a sus límites, Trowa estaba yendo demasiado lejos

Quatre. Basta

Trowa no hace caso a la petición del chico la cual había sido dicha en voz baja aún sin mirarle a los ojos pero el baterista continúa ofendiéndolo, Quatre empuña con más fuerza las manos y aprieta los dientes

Quatre. Basta

Las palabras de Trowa continúan cayendo sobre Quatre de forma dura pero su paciencia había llegado hasta el límite, el rubio levanta la mirada por fin observando a Trowa con ojos enfurecidos y el rostro distorsionado por la furia haciendo que los tres presentes se sorprendan y Trowa se calle por fin

Quatre. ¡¡YA BASTAAA!... ¡¡Estoy harto de ti, de tus malditos insultos, de tu asqueroso ser, déjame en paz y muérete de una vez!... ¡¡MUERETE, MUERETE... MUERETEEEE!

Los ojos de Trowa se abren lo más que pueden y un fuerte escalofrío le invade por completo, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, nunca había visto a Quatre de esa forma, menos diciendo esa clase de cosas, hasta Wufei y Duo estaban muy sorprendidos, en cambio Quatre estaba completamente furioso con el rostro rojo, su pecho estaba muy agitado... Trowa lo mira fijamente un par de segundos antes de hablar

Trowa. Vete Quatre... no te quiero volver a ver nunca

La voz del ojiverde sonaba completamente diferente, se sentía abatido por esas palabras que el rubio le había dicho y después de decirle esas palabras al rubio se da media vuelta y entra a la casa, Quatre se calma y agacha nuevamente la cabeza comenzando a llorar otra vez, estaba conciente de que le había dicho al baterista algo muy horrible, sabía que lo había herido porque incluso le había llamado por su nombre y le había pedido de forma tranquila que se marchara, Wufei y Duo miraban con tristeza a su amigo, sabían que ese era el fin, por fin la relación de Trowa y Quatre había tocado fondo, difícilmente algún día iban a poder volver a estar juntos, se habían dicho lo más cruel que pudieron haberse dicho...

Los tres viajeros ya estaban arriba del Jet, además del piloto y el copiloto había una chica que la hacía de sobrecargo, la muchacha ofrece a los tres bebidas pero solo Zechs y Traize aceptan, la muchacha se retira de ahí sonriéndoles ampliamente, el Jet estaba muy amplio, los tres tenían asiento propio, los tres estaban separados y no conversaban nada, había música clásica de fondo pero cada uno tenía cosas en que pensar así que aquella no era muy estimulante... la chica sobrecargo entra a la cabina, el copiloto voltea hacia ella cuando escucha que la puerta se abre

Copiloto. ¿Qué pasa?

Sobrecargo. Uno de ellos no quiso bebida

Copiloto. ¿Le ofreciste todo lo que hay?

Sobrecargo. Si pero no quiso nada

Piloto. Espera a que duerman los otros dos y avienta algo de gas

Sobrecargo. ¿Pero alcanzaremos a desviar la trayectoria?

Piloto. Si, tenemos suficiente combustible

La chica acata la orden y se asoma por la cortina para ver como están los tres viajeros, aún el manager y su amigo estaban conscientes, Heero leía un libro...

Con miedo de salir y ser vista por los hombres de Dermail, Chris se alojaba en una habitación de Hotel barato, al día siguiente iría a comprar alguna especia de disfraz para poder estar en la ciudad tranquilamente y ayudar a los muchachos a librarse de algunos problemas, de paso informaría de todo a la policía, no le importaba si iba a la cárcel, lo único que le interesaba era hacer justicia...

Después de la horrible escena con Trowa el rubio se había ido de ahí sin pronunciar palabra, Wufei y Duo lo habían visto partir con la cabeza baja y completamente ido, no habían podido ayudarle y el ex bajista no se había dejado ayudar ya con las maletas, Joe le había dado la dirección de su departamento y ahí se dirigía el rubio mientras que en la casa del baterista éste se había encerrado en su habitación, se sentía muy extraño, como afligido, realmente no quería admitir que le habían lastimado las palabras de Quatre, el rubio le había dicho que se muriera, seguramente eso que sentía en esos momentos era lo que el ex bajista sentía cada vez que él le llamaba puta con tanto desprecio, pero pasara lo que pasara nunca más iba a intentar buscarle, ni siquiera por un poco de sexo...

Duo y Wufei estaban en la sala de la televisión, el trenzado había olvidado por completo que debía mantener a su compañero alejado de la televisión para que no se diera cuenta de la nueva noticia que tenía vivos a los medios... después de la partida de Quatre habían hablado un poco sobre la relación masoquista que había mantenido con Trowa pero después de eso no había quedado otro tema de conversación y Duo se había dirigido a la sala de la televisión siendo seguido por Wufei quien realmente no tenía nada que hacer, el trenzado le había comentado de que estaban por regresar los tres viajeros pero el guitarrista lo había tomado con calma aunque obviamente se moría de ganas por ver a Traize...

Duo. Demonios, ya me dio hambre, iré por bocadillos a la cocina ¿te traigo algo?

Wufei. No gracias

Duo. Esta bien

El trenzado avienta sobre el sillón el control remoto de la televisión, ésta cae a un lado de Wufei y él lo agarra para cambiar los canales, en casi todos había solo películas aburridas para niños y uno que otro programa de concursos así que decide ir a los programas de música, en algunos había entrevistas o especiales así que tampoco estaba muy convencido por lo que comienza a cambiar los canales uno por uno desde el inicio hasta que uno en particular le llama la atención pues pasaban una imagen de Duo, se trataba de un programa de resumen sobre las noticias más importantes de la semana en el espectáculo, en el programa hablaban sobre la demanda a la que estaba sujeto el trenzado, a los pocos minutos regresa Duo con una bolsa de frituras, el ojivioleta ve que hablan de él en la televisión y se acerca rápidamente sin soltar su bolsa y sin dejar de comer

Duo. Maldición, que vergüenza, ahora todo mundo cree que soy un violador

Enojado y apenado el trenzado se echa sobre el mueble otra vez y come más a prisa mientras que Wufei miraba atento, después de la noticia de Duo comienzan a hablar sobre otras cosas relacionadas al espectáculo, aún al trenzado no le caía el 20 de que debía alejar al pelinegro

Wufei. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo

Duo. Gracias Wufei aunque mejor no prometas ¿tu que puedes hacer?

Wufei. Te doy mi apoyo moral ¿no es suficiente?

Duo. Es verdad, gracias por no creer que soy un violador

Junto con la última palabra que había dicho y el hecho de que en el programa mencionan nuevamente a The Wings, el trenzado cae en la cuenta de que debía de alejar a Wufei, así que exaltado se pone de pie y avienta las frituras, Wufei voltea a verle con las cejas enarcadas y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Duo lo agarra del brazo y lo jala para que se ponga de pie pero el pelinegro se niega

Wufei. ¿Qué te pasa?

Duo. Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte

Wufei. No, van a hablar de nosotros, espérate

Duo. No, tiene que ser ahora, ven

Jalándolo con más fuerza Duo logra poner a Wufei de pie y lo encamina hacia la puerta aunque no había apagado la televisión, Duo miraba hacia la salida pero Wufei gira su cabeza hacia atrás y ve en la televisión una foto suya, pero no cualquiera sino que se trataba de la foto del periódico, el pelinegro abre los ojos ampliamente y se paraliza por completo, Duo siente la rigidez y voltea hacia con él sintiendo que la sangre le baja hasta los pies cuando ve que no ha cumplido con su misión, el programa había elegido la noticia de Wufei como la más relevante en el mundo del espectáculo, el trenzado suelta poco a poco el brazo de Wufei y le mira tímido

Duo. Lo siento

El trenzado baja la cabeza apenado mientras que Wufei se queda quieto por algunos segundos, algunas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, teniendo la mente en blanco el guitarrista se acerca con paso lento hacia la televisión, Duo voltea hacia él, Wufei llega hasta donde está la televisión y sin pensarlo la sujeta con las dos manos y la tira al suelo, Duo se asusta pero se acerca a su compañero intentando apoyar su mano sobre su hombro pero Wufei se gira rápidamente hacia él y lo avienta con fuerza, Duo voltea preocupado pero antes de poder decir algo ve como su compañero sale corriendo

Duo. ¡Wufei espera!

El ojivioleta intenta ponerse de pie pero vuelve a caer, Wufei lo había aventado con mucha fuerza

Duo. ¡Maldita sea!

Enojado por su fracaso Duo se queda tirado en el suelo y golpea éste con fuerza...

Wufei llega hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe y colocándole el seguro, enseguida se comienza a quitar toda la ropa y entra desnudo al baño poniéndose bajo el agua sin importarle lo fría que estuviera, Wufei se sienta poco a poco en el suelo y se encoge de piernas ocultando su cabeza bajo los brazos comenzando a llorar, en la foto del periódico aparecía bañado en sangre y el haberla visto le había hecho tener una regresión

Continuará...

Hola! Esto todavía no acaba aquí, el capítulo creo que lo termino en la tercera entrega, espero que les haya gustado ésta parte, si ustedes creían que los g-boys han sufrido ya bastante creo que aún les falta un largo camino que recorrer y mientras, pues habrá muchas interrogantes que resolver ¿quién morirá? El avión sin duda va a caer en picada pero solo uno o tal vez dos morirán ¿irá Duo a la cárcel? Lo más seguro es que sí aunque puede que sea un poco buena con él esta vez, todo dependerá de mi estado de animo jejeje ¿alcanzará Chris a ayudar a los chicos y a Catherine o morirá en el intento? Puede ser que desaparezca a éste personaje, cada vez aparece menos ¿lo han notado? Y bueno, hay otras interrogantes como ¿Trowa y Quatre volverán a estar juntos o cada quien comenzará su vida por separado? Joe no se dará por vencido y tampoco Armand lo hará así que... ¿es Traize el violador? Creo que éste pregunta viene desde el inicio jejeje, pero pronto la contestaré ya, lo prometo, y bueno, por último algunas preguntas que no sé si sean importantes o no pero las haré ¿volverá Catherine a caminar? Relena le hará caso a la loca de Dorothy? Se saldrán los malos con la suya? (pregunta al estilo Batman ¬ ¬) bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegan las interrogantes, creo, si no pues me las hacen saber por favor, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero recibir sus lindos comentarios y les agradezco todo el apoyo, se cuidan y nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	25. Tragedia parte 3

**El jardín de las delicias  
**By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 18. Tragedia (parte 3)

Este capítulo contiene NC-17 Yuri y algo de violencia

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes

Quatre llega al departamento de Joe con sus maletas arrastrando, había subido por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso con las maletas arrastrando al igual que su ánimo, al estar frente a la puerta toca y a los pocos segundos sale Joe sorprendiéndose de ver al rubio en ese estado, tenía la camisa desarreglada, se veía un poco pálido y además tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto haber llorado, preocupado por él le quita las maletas y abre más la puerta, Quatre entra sin decir nada

Joe. ¿Te hizo algo?

Joe estaba muy molesto pero el ex bajista no le responde, solamente agacha la cabeza y se acerca a él lentamente recargando la frente en su pecho, Joe lo abraza con fuerza y Quatre vuelve a llorar en sus brazos apretando con fuerza la camisa de su amigo

Quatre. Él es un desgraciado... pero lo amo... no puedo dejar de amarlo

Llorando tristemente y enojado Quatre aprieta con más fuerza la camisa de Joe apretando los ojos, él se molesta mucho más y también cierra sus ojos abrazándolo con más fuerza...

Duo tocaba y tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Wufei pero por más fuerte que tocara el guitarrista no le respondía, el trenzado escuchaba claramente la regadera abierta y eso le preocupaba mucho, sin saber que más hacer va a la habitación de Trowa y también toca la puerta pero recibe un fuerte grito por parte del baterista de que se vaya, sin saber que más hacer Duo llama al celular de Chris, él no estaba enterado de la situación como Catherine y Trowa así que le había parecido buena idea, la asesora de imagen se sorprende de la llamada pero no duda en contestarla

Chris. ¿Si? 

Duo. Soy Duo, no sé que hacer

Chris. ¿Qué pasa Duo?

Duo. Los medios hicieron pública una noticia acerca de Wufei y él la vio pero se puso como loco y ahora está encerrado en su cuarto ¿qué hago?

La voz del guitarrista sonaba muy desesperada y Chris enseguida entiende de que noticia se trata y se preocupa a la vez que se siente muy culpable

Duo. ¿Chris? 

Chris. Perdón es que... no te puedo ayudar Duo, perdóname

La asesora cuelga rápidamente el teléfono y lo apaga, el trenzado no comprende el comportamiento de la chica y se confunde pero vuelve a llamarla, la operadora le dice que el celular no está disponible y enojado tira el teléfono al suelo corriendo hacia la cocina para agarrar un cuchillo y abrir la puerta de la habitación de su compañero... desesperado el trenzado abre la puerta de la habitación forzando el seguro, Wufei podría hacerse daño y eso no se lo iba a perdonar así que también entra al baño aventando el cuchillo al suelo y abre la puerta de la regadera encontrando a su compañero sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza agachada, Duo agarra la toalla que estaba colgada en el tubo y entra, cierra las llaves del agua y se agacha frente a su amigo colocándole la toalla sobre la espalda

Duo. Wufei...

Wufei. Me... quiero morir

El trenzado se asombra por la confesión y también se entristece, él más que nadie conocía esa sensación de querer dejarlo todo y morir, hace años había intentado suicidarse y por eso lo comprendía, Duo coloca sus manos en los hombros de su compañero y lo atrae hacia él, Wufei con desconfianza intenta hacerse hacia atrás pero Duo logra abrazarlo

Duo. Todo va estar bien, estoy aquí

Wufei levanta la cabeza y mira a Duo, nuevamente las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y también lo abraza...

Heero se sentía muy inseguro arriba de ese Jet, Zechs leía una revista de espectáculos y Traize miraba por la ventanilla mostrándose muy pensativo, el manager comienza a sentir los ojos cansados y cabeceaba mientras que su amigo bostezaba de vez en cuando, Heero mira a ambos de reojo y lo toma normal así que continúa con su libro, al frente de ellos estaba la cortina que separaba el área de los asientos del área de bebidas y refrigerios, el ojiazul levanta la vista y ve que la cortina se mueve un poco, la aeromoza se había asomado para ver si el sedante ya había surtido efectos y así poder tirar el gas pero al ver aún despiertos al manager y a su amigo no lo hace, Heero frunce las cejas y deja el libro sobre el asiento al ponerse de pie, Traize y Zechs voltean a verlo cuando se pone de pie pero no le toman importancia y vuelven a sus quehaceres, el vocalista mueve la cortina y la chica se sobresalta cuando lo ve abriendo sus ojos ampliamente, Heero desconfía de ella por su reacción y voltea hacia la mesa donde la chica preparaba las bebidas y ve ahí un frasco café sin etiqueta

Heero. Tú...

El ruido de un vaso caer al suelo hace que Heero volteé hacia atrás rápidamente y sale otra vez encontrando a Zechs con la cabeza inclinada y la mano colgando por el brazo del asiento y a Traize con la cabeza agachada hacia abajo, Heero se sorprende bastante y vuelve a donde está la chica pero ella no ya estaba sola, a su lado estaba el copiloto del Jet con una pistola apuntándole

Heero. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Copiloto. Eso no importa, avanza!

Heero no acata la orden y solamente los mira fríamente

Copiloto. Pórtate bien

Heero. ¡¿Para quién trabajan?!

Copiloto. Eso no te importa

El copiloto se desespera pero sabía que no podía dispararle a Heero porque cuando hallaran el avión estrellado y si hallaban los cuerpos estos no podían presentar lesiones que no fueran propias del accidente o podrían levantar sospechas...

Heero. Si vas a matarme da igual si me dices para quien trabajas

Copiloto. Cállate

Desesperado el Copiloto lanza un disparo al techo y Heero aprovecha para abalanzarse contra él para derribarlo haciéndolo tirar la pistola al suelo, el vocalista se monta sobre él y comienza a golpearlo con los puños, la aeromoza grita asustada y agarra la jarra del café estrellándola contra la cabeza de Heero, el vocalista abre ampliamente los ojos al recibir el golpe y voltea hacia atrás, su vista se nubla un poco

Aeromoza. Esto es de parte de Dark Sound

Poco a poco Heero comienza a perder la conciencia y cae sobre el copiloto quien se lo quita de encima y se pone de pie limpiándose la sangre del labio

Copiloto. ¿Esta bien que le hayas dicho eso?

Aeromoza. Como dijo él, da igual, no sobrevivirán

El copiloto se soba la cara y entra nuevamente a cabina para indicarle al Piloto que ya pueden desviar la trayectoria, él sonríe triunfante y comienza a cambiar los controles...

Después que se le ha pasado el coraje a Trowa sale por fin de su habitación y también de la casa para ir con su hermana al Hospital, en unos días le darían de alta... mientras tanto Duo ayuda a Wufei a ponerse de pie y a vestirse, el pelinegro estaba como ido, no notaba si quiera que su compañero lo estaba viendo desnudo y le estaba ayudando como si se tratara de un bebe, el trenzado en cambio estaba avergonzado pero aún así ayudaba a su amigo, Duo acuesta a Wufei en su cama y se sienta a su lado hasta que éste se queda dormido

Duo. Pobrecito...

El trenzado le quita al guitarrista algunos cabellos que caían sobre su frente y se marcha de la habitación, al salir ve la de Trowa con la puerta abierta y solo se encoge de hombros, seguro que el ojiverde había salido en busca de mujeres, después se dirige a la propia y se acuesta en la cama suspirando hondamente

Duo. Solo queda esperar a que Zechs y los demás regresen

El guitarrista cierra sus ojos y comienza a pensar en muchas cosas, últimamente todo se tornaba gris para todos ellos, el grupo estaba prácticamente desintegrado sin Quatre, aunque fuera solo uno, se trataba de un grupo que dependía mucho de los cinco, por si fuera poco lo demás que les sucedía personalmente era aún más horrible, él estaba demandado por abuso sexual, Wufei había entrado en estado crítico, Catherine había sido lesionada, encima de eso Chris se comportaba extraño, además que Trowa y Quatre habían caído lo más bajo, todo había cambiado drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta pareciera que alguien provocaba todas esas situaciones aunque pensar de esa forma resultaba demasiado descabellado...

Después de la llamada del trenzado Chris sale del Hotel de segunda mano donde se hospedaba y toma un taxi hacia el Hospital donde estaba internada Catherine, debía primero hablar con ella acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo empezando con lo de su atentado, la vez que había hablado con ella solamente le había confesado que trabajaba para Dorothy y su abuelo pero ahora iba a hablarle de todo, Chris iba a esperar un día más y conseguir un disfraz pero la llamada de Duo le había hecho cambiar de opinión...

Catherine se alegra mucho de que Trowa la visitara pero su hermano no lucía un buen aspecto, la ropa que traía estaba desarreglada y su mirada era más seca de lo normal, el ojiverde cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama

Catherine. ¿Qué pasa Trowa?

Trowa. Se fue

El baterista se hinca a un lado de la cama y apoya su cabeza sobre ésta con la mejilla sobre la sábana

Catherine. ¿Quién?  
Trowa. Quatre... me dejó 

La chica se sorprende por lo que su hermano le dice, no por el hecho de que el ex bajista se haya ido sino porque el ojiverde se refería a él por su nombre y además afirmaba que lo había dejado como si hubieran sido pareja, aún con su sorpresa la chica sonríe, en esos momentos veía un lado de su hermano que hace tiempo no veía, su mano comienza a acariciar los cabellos del chico

Catherine. Aún estas a tiempo de que vuelva

Trowa. No... no quiero saber nada de él

Catherine. Hermanito, tú lo quieres

Trowa levanta su cabeza y mira fijamente a su hermana sin contestarle nada, ella baja su mano de la cabeza del baterista y le acaricia la mejilla izquierda

Catherine. Dile lo que sientes, él te ama

Trowa. Me dijo que me muriera... y moriré para él

Catherine. Pero Trowa... 

Trowa. Desde hoy estoy muerto para él

Catherine. Hermano, te vas a arrepentir

Molesto Trowa se pone de pie y se acerca la ventana mirando hacia afuera, Catherine voltea a verlo y sonríe

Catherine. No negaste cuando afirmé que lo quieres

Trowa se sorprende por aquello que le estaba insinuando su hermana y solamente frunce las cejas mirando fijamente el cielo, ella se pone contenta de que por fin su hermano ha abierto la coraza de hierro que había en su corazón, aunque aún no lo admitía explícitamente y lo observa feliz, solo faltaba que pasara un tiempo sin Quatre para que por fin lo comenzará a valorar... poco después que terminara la conversación entre los hermanos la puerta del cuarto de hospital otra vez se abre, se trataba de Chris, los hermanos voltean llevándose esa sorpresa, Catherine empuña con fuerza las sábanas mientras que Trowa enfureciéndose se acerca a la asesora jalándola con fuerza del brazo

Trowa. ¡Maldita perra!

Catherine. Trowa suéltala

El ojiverde voltea hacia su hermana pero no suelta a la rubia que estaba muy sorprendida pero a la vez contenta de ver a Catherine, el ojiverde voltea otra vez hacia Chris

Trowa. ¿Cómo te atreves infeliz?

Chris. Necesitamos hablar

Trowa. No necesitamos nada de ti desgraciada, lárgate antes de que olvide que eres mujer

El baterista suelta a Chris dándole un empujón y acercándose después a su hermana a quien le agarra la mano y ambos miran a la asesora

Chris. Pero es importante, todos ustedes están en peligro

Trowa. Y es gracias a ti... ¡lárgate!

La rubia estaba muy preocupada y ni Trowa ni Catherine querían escucharla, eso la estaba desesperando mucho

Chris. ¡Ustedes no entienden, Dorothy no solo los destruirá como grupo, también como personas, tienen que oírme!

Los gritos de la chica llaman la atención de dos enfermeras que estaban afuera de la habitación y entran rápidamente acercándose a la asesora

Trowa. Llévense a ésta loca de aquí

Ambas enfermeras sujetan a Chris de los brazos e intentan sacarla pero ella se resistía mirando con súplica a su ex amante, Catherine también la miraba y apretaba con fuerza la mano de Trowa sintiéndose muy mal por la situación pero su hermano tenía razón, si ellos estaban en peligro era por culpa de ella, por eso aún amándola no podía perdonarla

Chris. ¡Catherine tienes que oírme... Catherine!

Las enfermeras ponen más fuerza y comienzan a sacar a la rubia de la habitación, Trowa suelta la mano de su hermana y se acerca a la puerta para cerrarla y después acercarse otra vez a Catherine quien comenzaba a llorar cerrando con fuerza los ojos, aún no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, había vivido con Chris un bonito sueño de amor, el ojiverde se entristece por su hermana y vuelve a sujetarle la mano... Chris seguía poniendo resistencia por los pasillos del Hospital y las enfermeras sin soltarla la dirigían hacia otro lugar, la asesora deja de poner resistencia y se da cuenta que las enfermeras no la llevaban ni a donde estaba la administración del Hospital ni a la salida del mismo y vuelve a poner resistencia

Chris. ¿A dónde me llevan?

Enfermera. Tranquila señorita

La rubia se asusta y poco después las enfermeras se detienen frente a uno de los cuartos de limpieza y entran ahí, al hacerlo Chris ve aún más asustada como los dos tipos que servían a Dermail se encontraban ahí y su corazón comienza a latir a prisa, uno de ellos se acerca y ocupa el lugar de una de las enfermeras que se aleja hacia una caja

Chris. ¿Qué pasa?

Hombre 1. Hemos vigilado el Hospital todo el tiempo, te vimos entrar

Chris. ¿Qué van a hacerme?

Hombre 1. Descuida, Dorothy es buena chica

Chris se asustaba cada vez más, no comprendía que le iban a hacer, la enfermera que se había acercado a la caja se acerca otra vez hacia ella con una jeringa en su mano derecha, la rubia comienza a poner resistencia pero el otro hombre de Dermail se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago, la asesora se dobla y grita pero el sujeto le da un golpe en la cara para que se calle, Chris agacha la cabeza y mira de reojo como la enfermera le dobla la manga de la blusa y encaja la aguja en su hombro

Enfermera. Esto la hará sentir mejor, no se asuste

La sustancia que le inyectan a Chris surte efecto rápidamente y su cuerpo se blandea pero ella aún estaba conciente, la otra enfermera la suelta y el hombre que la sujetaba la carga entre sus brazos

Hombre 1. ¿Cómo la sacamos?

Enfermera. En una hora viene el contenedor de residuos, aprovecharemos para sacarla

Ambos hombres de Dermail sonríen por la buena idea de la enfermera, habían pagado muy bien para que fueran cómplices y no esperaban menos...

A pesar del gran dolor de cabeza Heero despierta y logra abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que el avión no estaba estable, rápidamente recuerda todos los sucesos ocurridos antes de caer inconsciente y con esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie, el avión se movía bastante y el ruido de las turbinas era muy escandaloso, el ojiazul entra a Cabina y no ve a nadie, se acerca a los controles y agarra el comunicador pero no había respuesta, preocupado y sintiendo que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho Heero corre hacia donde están los asientos, por la turbulencia Traize y Zechs estaban en el suelo, el ojiazul se acerca al manager y comienza a moverlo con efusividad

Heero. ¡Zechs¡despierta!

El rubio no responde al llamado de Heero y él desesperado se acerca a Traize para hacer lo mismo pero con resultado igual, sin saber que hacer y sin tener noción de cuanto tiempo llevaban así Heero se dirige a donde están las cosas para servir de comer y beber y trae consigo la cafetera estrellándola contra una de las ventanillas pero el cristal era demasiado fuerte por lo que avienta la cafetera y busca algo que le sea más útil encontrando un extintor, lo agarra y hace lo mismo pero ésta vez si le causa daño a la ventanilla rompiéndola, el aire choca tan fuerte contra él que lo tumba al suelo pero nuevamente con esfuerzo se pone de pie y hace lo mismo con la otra ventanilla, mientras le da de golpes comienza a pensar en Duo y la promesa que le había hecho de regresar, no estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa

Heero. Duo...

Con más desesperación Heero rompe la otra ventanilla y se acerca otra vez a Traize moviéndolo con más fuerza logrando que éste abra los ojos

Heero. ¡Esto se va a estrellar en cualquier momento, levántate!

Traize. ¿Eh?

Semiinconsciente Traize intenta sentarse pero se encontraba muy débil, Heero se pone de pie e intenta caminar hacia Zechs pero el avión se inclina bruscamente a casi 90 grados y todas las cosas se van hacia delante, Heero y también Traize alcanzan a sujetarse de los asientos pero el cuerpo de Zechs se va completamente hacia delante pero no alcanzando a llegar hasta cabina sino que se atora en un tubo que le atraviesa el hombro derecho, Zechs abre los ojos repentinamente y un poco de sangre le sale de la boca

Heero. ¡¡Zeeeeechs!!

Heero y Traize miran horrorizados a Zechs mientras que el avión cada vez está más cerca del agua para estrellarse...

Después de haber llorado en brazos de Joe el rubio se había quedado dormido y su amiguito lo había acostado en el sillón, ahora lo observaba dormir plácidamente, de repente Quatre abre los ojos y se sienta en el sillón mostrándose muy asustado, Joe se sorprende de que el rubio despertara así mientras que el ex bajista estaba muy aturdido, su corazón latía con fuerza y asustado se lleva una mano en dirección al corazón

Joe. ¿Qué te sucede?

Quatre. No sé... pero...

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir silenciosas pero el rubio no se podía explicar porque es que estaba llorando, solamente sentía un hueco en el estómago y una gran angustia, Joe piensa que se trata de Trowa y se molesta, ese estúpido baterista le había hecho mucho daño a su Quatre

Joe. Te traeré un té

Quatre. Sí

Joe se retira a la cocina y Quatre solo se queda ahí sentado, no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo similar, el día que su madre había muerto había tenido una sensación parecida, era como una especie de presentimiento o empatía, realmente no lo sabía pero le preocupaba, tal vez alguien estaba en peligro

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?... le habrá pasado algo a Trowa?

El rubio mete la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca su celular para marcarle a Duo, el trenzado le contesta enseguida estando acostado en su cama

Duo. Amigo, cuanto tiem...

Quatre. ¿Todo está bien?

Duo. ¿Eh? Por qué lo preguntas?

Quatre. Es que tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien

Duo. Tranquilo amigo, últimamente has vivido cosas muy fuertes

Quatre. ¿Tú crees? 

Duo. Sí, esto de Trowa te tiene estresado

Quatre. Tienes razón, pero si pasa algo llámame

Duo. Sí amigo, cuídate mucho

Quatre. También tú, adiós

Ambos amigos cuelgan el teléfono pero a pesar de las palabras de su amigo, Quatre se queda muy preocupado...

Dermail recibe una llamada por parte de Quinze quien le informa que el Piloto del Jet se ha comunicado con él para avisarle que en esos momentos el avión ya se ha estrellado en algún lugar del océano, habían logrado desviar la trayectoria a mucha distancia, el abuelo de Dorothy pega un grito de felicidad y llama a su nieta que se encontraba en la casa de las Dark Sound encerrada en su habitación, la rubia al recibir la llamada también se pone muy contenta, por fin se había deshecho del estorbo de Heero y ahora por fin Relena iba a ser completamente suya y que mejor forma de festejarlo que irla a visitar a su habitación. La vocalista de Dark Sound se encontraba en su habitación practicando algunas notas con la flauta, últimamente le había nacido gusto por ese instrumento, Dorothy llama a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con seguro

Relena. ¿Quién?

Dorothy. Yo, Dorothy

Relena. Lárgate, estoy ocupada

Dorothy. Es muy importante, es sobre Heero

Al escuchar aquel nombre Relena voltea rápidamente hacia la puerta y la mira fijamente por algunos segundos, después decide abrirle a la loca de su compañera, Dorothy sonríe cuando la vocalista le abre y entra con confianza, Relena cierra la puerta y se acerca otra vez a la silla cerca de la ventana para seguir practicando mientras la bajista se sienta sobre la cama observándola con una gran sonrisa

Relena. Habla

Dorothy. Realmente no era nada

La sonrisa traviesa de Dorothy hace voltear a Relena con disgusto, la vocalista se levanta y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y mira a su compañera con mirada asesina

Relena. Vete

Dorothy. ¿No soportas una broma?

La rubia se levanta de la cama y se acerca a donde está Relena, avienta a la chica contra la puerta haciendo que se cierre y la acorrala, la vocalista le miraba sorprendida mientras que la bajista sonreía grandemente

Relena. Dorothy...

Dorothy. Estoy enamorada de ti

Por la confesión los ojos de Relena se abre con amplitud y su corazón comienza a adquirir un ritmo extraño, con lentitud Dorothy se acerca un poco más, su rostro muy cerca del de Relena quien estaba paralizada y después logra robarle un beso, Relena estaba realmente impresionada y solo se queda quieta ante los labios de la bajista sobre los suyos, segundos después la vocalista reacciona y mueve su cabeza bruscamente

Relena. ¡No Dorothy!

Dorothy. Te gusta, no lo niegues

Relena. ¡Ya te dije que no soy lesbiana, suéltame!

Dorothy. Yo decía lo mismo cuando una chica me besó por primera vez

En su actitud necia Dorothy vuelve a robarle a Relena un beso, ésta vez subiendo lentamente su mano sobre la pierna, la vocalista generalmente usaba faldas y ésta vez no era la excepción así que la bajista aprovecha para meter su mano por debajo de la prenda, Relena intenta poner resistencia aventando a Dorothy con la mano que la rubia no le sujetaba pero la bajista no se deja alejar, abandona los labios de la vocalista y comienza con el cuello robándole besos y pequeños mordiscos mientras su mano comienza a vagar por los muslos, Relena tenía el rostro teñido de rojo y aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar de emitir unos cuantos gemidos, sobre todo cuando la mano de Dorothy comienza a acariciar su vagina por encima de la ropa

Relena. No... basta

Su voz era delgada, aunque le molestara estaba excitada, su amor por Heero la había mantenido alejada del contacto con los hombres y las manos de Dorothy eran suaves y diestras, sabían donde le gustaba más, la bajista sonríe al ver que pronto Relena había dejado de tratar de ejercer fuerza, aún parecía oponerse pero no igual; su mano comienza a abarcar más terreno comenzando a vagar por el trasero de la chica, después poco a poco baja la prenda íntima de su compañera y se permite explorar sus zonas al desnudo sintiendo como la humedad y el calor se intensificaba en sus zonas, los gemidos de Relena eran más notorios y con los ojos cerrados se dejaba tocar ya sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, entonces Dorothy comprende que ya es momento y se detiene enseguida alejándose un poco de su compañera, Relena abre los ojos y la mira fijamente, Dorothy la mira igual sonriendo pícaramente

Dorothy. Si quieres que continúe pídemelo

La respiración de Relena estaba un poco agitada, su rostro sonrojado y como si se tratara de algún embrujo mágico se acerca a Dorothy y la toma por el cuello siendo ahora ella quien le robe un beso, la rubia la toma por la cintura y la lleva a la cama donde la avienta, Relena cae acostada con los brazos extendidos y la mirada un poco perdida, nunca antes se había sentido tan excitada, le parecía humillante que fuera con una chica pero en esos momentos necesitaba que le tocaran y como si le leyera el pensamiento Dorothy se quita el vestido que traía puesto y en ropa interior se acerca a la cama, enseguida comienza a desvestir a la vocalista comenzando por la blusa, era de botones, uno a uno los quita hasta desabrocharla en su totalidad y extenderla sobre la cama, sonriendo con malicia se agacha y baja el sostén solo del seno derecho comenzando enseguida a lamerlo robándole a Relena un par de jadeos, su dedo también comienza a jugar sobre el pezón duro de la chica y después vuelve a lamerlo robando al final un suave mordisco, Relena chilla al sentirse cada más excitada, Dorothy lo nota al ver sus piernas estremecerse y entonces baja la falda poco a poco hasta quitarla, sin hacer esperar más hace lo mismo con la prenda íntima que ya se encontraba un poco húmeda y sin dudas abre las piernas de la chica viendo en su sexo la excitación que Relena mostraba en lo agitado de su pecho

Relena. No... no lo hagas

Dorothy. No te asustes, seré buena

Dorothy sonríe nuevamente con malicia y comienza con su dedo masajeando suavemente el clítoris, Relena se estremece con la sensación y jadea removiéndose en la cama, sus ojos los cierra poco a poco y la rubia la observa con sonrisa triunfante, ahora tenía el consentimiento total por parte de la vocalista así que con su mano libre le abre más ampliamente la pierna derecha, automáticamente Relena abre más la izquierda y entonces Dorothy comienza con su lengua lamiendo lentamente la vagina mientras su dedo masajea la clítoris más extensivamente usando movimientos circulatorios y de arriba hacia abajo, los jadeos de Relena eran cada vez más seguidos y poco después Dorothy se detiene, Relena abre un ojo y la mira sin decirle nada, Dorothy le sonríe y se despoja de sus prendas íntimas, nuevamente sube para darle un beso que Relena le corresponde y después termina de quitarle la blusa y el sostén tirándolos al suelo, la vocalista aprovecha para acostarse bien en la cama ya que se encontraban antes a media cama, Dorothy se sube sobre su cuerpo y comienza a lamerle ambos senos, Relena se agarra de las sábanas y nuevamente comienza a jadear, cuando la rubia se cansa desciende con la lengua por el cuerpo de Relena hasta llegar otra vez a aquella zona, ésta vez la vocalista abre sola sus piernas y contenta Dorothy continúa con lo que había dejado pendiente, ésta vez mete dos dedos en la vagina de su compañera comenzando a explorarla mientras su lengua se encarga de su clítoris, Relena jadeaba gozosa pero Dorothy sabía que no era suficiente así que introduce un tercer dedo no solo moviéndolo dentro sino también embistiendo la zona, con su mano libre comienza a acariciarse sola, su propia excitación la lleva a hacer más intensas sus lamidas, la temperatura estaba muy alta pero Dorothy sabía que aún faltaba más, con sus dedos adentro sentía que la vagina de Relena se contraía pero así no la haría llegar a un orgasmo real y ella quería demostrarle que solo una mujer podía hacerle sentir el verdadero placer de un orgasmo intenso, su mirada azulada vaga por la habitación encontrando algo que le puede ser útil, cerca de ellas se encontraba la flauta que tocaba Relena, la rubia sonríe y se detiene un poco, Relena abre los ojos un poco pero cuando ve que la bajista a agarrado su instrumento abre los ojos ampliamente

Relena. ¿Estas loca?

Dorothy. Déjame metértela

Relena. No

Dorothy. Lo haré sin tu permiso

Aún sin la autorización Dorothy comienza a acariciar la vagina de Relena con su mano izquierda y después le separa los labios con la misma mano y con la derecha comienza a introducir la flauta, el cuerpo de Relena temblaba pero el frío del instrumento y la rigidez del mismo le hacen sentir un gran placer así que no pone resistencia y cerrando los ojos con fuerza emite un pequeño gritillo, Dorothy mete solo la mitad y espera a que el cuerpo de la vocalista no esté tan tenso para comenzar con las arremetidas, al principio de forma lenta hasta la mitad pero cada vez pone más velocidad e introduce la flauta cada vez más, Relena gemía fuerte y apretaba los ojos cuando sentía que el instrumento tocaba esos puntos tan sensibles y Dorothy cada vez sentía más y más placer solo de oírla gemir con tanta satisfacción, Relena apretaba con fuerza las sábanas y la rubia no conforme con las embestidas que le da con la flauta comienza a vagar algunos dedos en su ano y con la lengua estimula el clítoris, Relena estaba cada vez en su punto máximo, gemía con dolor, placer y mucha ansia, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, su cuerpo se tensaba y se estremecía entre las sábanas hasta que Dorothy siente que su vagina comienza a contraerse con fuerza y acompañado con un fuerte y placentero orgasmo sus jugos comienzan a manchar las sábanas, el intenso orgasmo le hace sentir un choque eléctrico fuerte y múltiples espasmos le atacan la zona abdominal haciéndola abalanzarse y doblarse al frente hasta que no puede más y cae rendida en la cama respirando con rapidez, poco a poco Dorothy saca la flauta completamente mojada y comienza a lamerla mientras se masturba hasta conseguir el placer necesario aunque no fuese como el que Relena acababa de obtener, el cuerpo de la vocalista sudaba intensamente y su corazón parecía latir más rápido que nunca, aún sentía placenteros espasmos que no la dejaban ni moverse

Dorothy. ¿Te gusto verdad?

Relena. Dorothy...

Dorothy. ¿Sí?

Relena. ... Eres buena

Debido al cansancio Relena comienza a quedarse dormida y Dorothy más que contenta se acerca a la chica y se acurruca al lado de su cuerpo abrazándola...

Quatre bebe de su té tranquilamente mientras Joe le observa despistadamente desde otro de los sillones simulando que ve la televisión, el rubio estaba muy pensativo, aquella sensación extraña lo tenía muy preocupado

Quatre. ¿Tienes el periódico de hoy?

Joe. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Quiero ver los clasificados, no quiero ser una carga

Joe apaga la televisión y se acerca a Quatre sentándose en el mismo sillón, el rubio ya no estaba acostado, también estaba sentado

Joe. No eres una carga, somos amigos

Quatre. Pero...

Joe. Nada de peros, hoy no compré el periódico pero mañana buscaremos

Quatre. Esta bien

Al ex bajista no le agrada mucho la idea pero acepta sonriendo a fuerzas, a Joe se le ocurre una idea y se levanta del sillón con una gran sonrisa

Joe. Festejemos ésta noche, vamos por unos tragos

Quatre. Mnh... Joe 

Joe. ¿Sí?

Quatre. Ven, siéntate

Confundido por la actitud seria de Quatre, Joe se sienta nuevamente a su lado y lo mira fijamente, el rubio bebe de su té mientras lo mira

Quatre. No creo que... deba haber "algo" entre nosotros mientras viva aquí

Joe. ¿Cómo?

Quatre. Si, nada de tragos, besos... o sexo ¿entiendes?

Joe. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Es como si fuéramos pareja

Joe. Pero no lo somos

Quatre. Lo sé pero... así me voy a sentir

Quatre se sentía apenado pero en cambio Joe se sentía muy molesto aunque al menos tenerlo ahí resultaba ventajoso, al menos así podría ganarse su corazón y le haría olvidar al estúpido de quien estaba enamorado

Joe. Esta bien

Quatre. Siempre nos la pasamos bien y el sexo es increíble pero...

Joe. Sí, comprendo

Quatre. Gracias Joe, ojalá Trowa fuera como tú

Joe. Pero no lo es

Quatre. Lo sé... es un infeliz

Joe. Un idiota

Quatre. Un maldito desgraciado

Ambos se comienzan a reír por un tiempo pero cuando se callan Joe se queda pensativo y aún enojado por eso de nada de sexo y por su parte Quatre vuelve a pensar en Trowa poniéndose muy triste, tal vez aún en contra de su voluntad extrañaría las humillaciones solo por el simple hecho de estar a su lado, pero si seguía pensando de ese modo se destruiría así mismo...

Al despertarse después de dormir durante una hora Relena se levanta al baño, al entrar un gran espejo se encontraba al frente de la puerta y la vocalista se mira detenidamente unos segundos, Dorothy llega poco después y se pone atrás de ella colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros volviendo su vista al frente mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, la mirada de Relena era fría y su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, en cambio Dorothy sonreía ampliamente

Dorothy. ¿Te sientes diferente?

Relena. No lo sé...

Dorothy. Nada cambia después, solo te entregaste a una chica

Las manos de Dorothy acarician los hombros de la vocalista y después le aparta algunos cabellos del cuello para poder darle un par de besos

Relena. Pero... ni creas que tú y yo somos amantes

Dorothy. Eso veremos

Relena. Suéltame

La vocalista mueve los hombros bruscamente y Dorothy la suelta dejándola sola en el baño, la bajista sale de ahí y se viste, después sale de la habitación y entra a su cuarto, al mirar su celular ve que tiene cinco llamadas perdidas de su abuelo así que le llama, el hombre le contesta contento y le cuenta sobre los tres viajeros, Dorothy se alegra mucho y contenta se lanza a la cama

Dorothy. ¿Y ya se sabe? Muero porque sepan los medios de comunicación

Dermail. No, hace poco me confirmaron que ya se estrelló, revisaron el área y no hay rastro de los cuerpos, debieron haber muerto los tres y deben estar en el fondo del mar

Dorothy. ¡Ay Abuelito soy feliz, hoy muere ese desgraciado de Heero y Relena por fin fue mía, se entregó a mí y mis deseos!

Dermail. Querida, eso es genial

Dorothy. Muchas gracias abuelo, es el mejor regalo que me has hecho

Dermail. Todo para mi pequeña

Dorothy. Te adoro abuelo

Emocionada la chica le manda besos a su abuelo y después cuelga el teléfono recibiendo poco después otra llamada, ésta vez por parte de uno de los hombres que trabajaba para su abuelo el cual le comunica que Chris ya está bajo su custodia, contenta Dorothy se levanta de la cama y colgando el teléfono se encamina hacia el lugar que le indica el hombre...

Trowa sale del Hospital donde se encontraba su hermana y sin saber que hacer llama a sus tres amigas de siempre y las cita en el Motel donde generalmente las llevaba, él llega antes que ellas quienes llegan juntas, una de ellas se acerca primero a Trowa y después de robarle un apasionado beso lo abraza por la cintura recargando la cabeza en su pecho mientras las otras dos se acercan también pero no le abrazan

Amiga 1. Ay Trowi, nos tenías abandonadas

Trowa. Lo siento nena

Amiga 2. Sí mi rey, me masturbaba pensando en ti

Amiga 3. Yo también

Amiga 1. Quietas fieritas, Trowi me prefiere a mí ¿verdad cariño?

Trowa. Malditas putas

La chica que abrazaba a Trowa se aleja un poco de él y lo mira extrañada, las otras dos lo miran de la misma forma pero él sonreía

Amiga 2. ¿Por qué nos dices así?

Trowa. ¿No son acaso mis putas?... ustedes nunca me dejarán ¿verdad?

Amiga 1. Pero Trowi...

Trowa levanta su mano y suavemente comienza a acariciar la mejilla de la chica que estaba enfrente de él pero cambiando por completo el matiz sube más la mano hasta su cabello y se lo jala atrayéndola hacia él quien le roba un beso rudo, las otras dos chicas voltean a verse y después voltean otra vez hacia Trowa mirándolo con desconfianza, el ojiverde suelta a la chica y voltea hacia las otras dos

Trowa. ¿Son o no mis putas?

Amiga 3. Sí, esta bien

Las otras dos chicas también se acercan a Trowa, una se coloca a un lado de la chica que había besado al ojiverde y la otra muchacha atrás del baterista, la de atrás comienza a besarle el cuello mientras las otras dos comienzan a besarse, Trowa las observa fijamente y coloca su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la chica que estaba de ese lado y la mano derecha en la cabeza de la otra chica mientras ellas juegan sus lenguas sensualmente, el ojiverde intenta concentrarse pero de pronto recuerda aquellas horribles palabras donde Quatre le hacía saber que estaba con más de un hombre...

Amiga 1. ¿Trowa?

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Amiga 3. Tienes así más de tres minutos

Por estar pensando en Quatre el ojiverde no se había dado cuenta que habían pasado los minutos y las chicas ya ni se estaban besando

Trowa. Lo siento

La mano derecha de Trowa comienza a acariciar los cabellos de la muchacha y después la trae hacia él besándola con pasión, las chicas notan que ésta vez si hay respuesta y comienzan a acariciar el cuerpo del baterista, ambos dejan de besarse y las tres chicas se llevan a Trowa a la cama y a un lado de ésta lo desnudan y lo sientan después, una de las chicas se sube a la cama y por la espalda comienza a besarlo y a acariciarlo mientras las otras dos se desnudan frente a Trowa y comienzan a tocarse una a la otra pero mirando a Trowa quien las observaba fijamente comenzando a reaccionar su cuerpo, las dos chicas sonríen y se acercan al baterista comenzando a tocarlo y besarlo por todo el cuerpo, el cuerpo de Trowa reaccionaba ante las caricias y ante los besos pero su mente comenzaba a vagar a otra parte, no podía creer que Quatre hallase dejado el grupo y lo hubiera abandonado, aquella había sido la peor humillación de su vida, su puta favorita lo había dejado, la única de sus putas que lograba despertar en él la verdadera pasión, estas con las que estaba ya no eran nada para él pero por lo pronto se trataba de lo mejor que tenía...

Wufei despierta sentándose enseguida en la cama, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba confundido, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido, recordaba vagamente que en las noticias habían dado a conocer el pasado del que trataba de huir y que le había perseguido por más de cinco años, se sentía muy frustrado pero también preocupado... el guitarrista se levanta de la cama y entra al baño para echarse agua sobre el rostro, cuando sale del baño ve que la puerta de su habitación se abría poco a poco, con paso lento avanza hacia la puerta y ve a su compañero guitarrista que iba entrando sigilosamente, el trenzado no ve a Wufei acostado en la cama y apurado termina de entrar aventando la puerta con fuerza la cual golpea a Wufei en la cara, el chico se queja y entonces Duo se da cuenta que le ha pegado ya que estaba atrás de la puerta

Duo. ¡Lo siento!

Wufei. No... hay problema

El pelinegro avienta ligeramente la puerta y se dirige a su cama sentándose en ella, el trenzado también se acerca a su compañero y lo observa de frente

Duo. ¿Estas bien?

Wufei. No creo que pueda salir nunca de ésta casa

Wufei tenía la mirada baja y triste, el trenzado también se entristece por la situación que atravesaba su compañero y se hinca frente a él, Wufei voltea a verlo

Duo. No digas eso

Wufei. ¿No han venido a hostigar los medios?

Duo. No, raro ¿no? no se han acercado a ésta casa, con mi situación mínimo estarían aquí dando lata, seguramente Zechs hizo algo para que no hostigaran

Wufei. Mnh... Duo ¿me dejas solo?

Duo. No vas hacer nada tonto ¿me lo prometes?

Wufei. Sí

Duo. Bien, estoy en mi cuarto por si se te ofrece algo

Wufei. Si, gracias

El trenzado sonríe amable a su amigo y se pone de pie marchándose de la habitación, Wufei se acuesta de costado en la cama y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, en esos momentos necesitaba a Traize más que nunca, existía una fuerte probabilidad de que él fuera su violador pero se había enamorado del amigo de Zechs y solo él podía hacerle sentir bien entre sus brazos, en ese sentido su presencia le hacía bien

Wufei. Traize... ¿eres en verdad ese horrible hombre?

Afligido Wufei comienza a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas le inundaban las mejillas, habían pasado poco más de cinco años desde su violación pero a veces parecía que había sido hace un par de días, tal vez nunca lo iba a poder superar... en medio de su llanto su celular comienza a sonar, sin ganas Wufei lo agarra y ve el nombre en pantalla, se trataba de su amiga Sally, tecladista de Dark Sound

Wufei. Sally... 

Sally. Acabo de ver las noticias

Wufei. Te... te necesito

Ésta vez Wufei suelta un llanto no silencioso y Sally solamente se queda callada sin saber que decir, sabía que no había palabras de consuelo, en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo desahogarse por teléfono, en otra ocasión lo abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas, el pelinegro era lo más importante de su vida...

Dorothy llega al viejo edificio donde la habían citado los hombres de su abuelo, ahí tenían a Chris en un horrible y abandonado departamento, la rubia estaba inconsciente por culpa de las sustancias que le habían inyectado, las enfermeras no estaban ahí, solo los dos hombres, la nieta de Dermail llama a la puerta y uno de los hombres le abre, la chica estaba muy feliz

Dorothy. ¿Dónde está?

Hombre 1. Por aquí

Emocionada la bajista entra al cuarto que le indica el hombre y ve a Chris amarrada de pies y manos acostada en la cama, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla de manga corta, signo de que la chica quería pasar desapercibida, generalmente usaba faldas y trajes sastres

Dorothy. Hermosa... ¿nos dejas solas?

Hombre 1. Sí

Sonriendo el hombre sale del cuartucho y Dorothy se acerca a la cama sentándose en ella, toma a la chica entre sus brazos y le acaricia los cabellos mientras Chris duerme

Dorothy. Ay Chris, que bellos momentos pasamos, pero ni modo, me traicionaste y debes morir, igual que la inútil de Miss Noventa, si tan solo hubieras sido obediente, pero te enamoraste de esa idiota de Catherine, maldita mocosa estúpida... pero si la mato mi abuelo se enojará conmigo, a él le encanta cumplir sus promesas y tu nos diste información para destruir a Wufei... ay Chris, que pena me das

La rubia comienza a reír por lo bajo mientras se mece con el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, ella jamás perdonaba una traición...

El trenzado escuchaba música en su habitación cuando le llama Richard por teléfono, el abogado le pide permiso para ir a visitarlo y Duo accede ya que él no puede salir de la casa del ojiverde, en media hora llega su abogado y ambos conversan en la sala bebiendo café

Duo. ¿Tienes algo nuevo?

Richard. Visité ese antro, conseguí un testigo que te vio entrar con una chica a una habitación ¿es cierto?

Duo. Sí, me llevé a una chica pero no lo hicimos

Richard. No ayuda mucho pero es una pista... además ese mismo chico dice que te vio con la supuesta víctima

Duo. ¿Eso ayuda?

Richard. Claro, dice que los vio sonreír a ambos

Duo. ¿Y?

Richard. ¿Cómo y? Recuerda cuando rindió su declaración, dice que lo forzaste en todo momento, se contradice

La cara de Duo se ilumina por completo al entender que trataba de decir su abogado, Erick aseguraba que el trenzado lo había violado obligándolo a ir a uno de los cuartos

Duo. Oye pero ¿cómo sabe el juez que no es testigo comprado?

Richard. No lo sabe, por eso hablé con chavos y chavas que visitan frecuentemente el lugar, ninguno de los empleados quiso hablar conmigo

Duo. ¿Qué más te dijeron?

Richard. Hay una chica que asegura los vio beberse una copa

Duo. ¡Sí, eso sucedió!

El trenzado estaba algo emocionado, veía el caso como algo completamente perdido pero al menos ya comenzaban a obtener testigos que podían rendir declaraciones importantes que le ayudarían a no ir a la cárcel

Richard. Hay otros detalles a tu favor pero por lo que sé la parte acusadora tiene un video, no lo he visto, no sé que contenga

Duo. ¿Video?... crees que ¿todo esto fue planeado?

Richard. Al principio creí que se trataba de alguien que al enterarse que eras famoso se quiso aprovechar de la situación pero después de saber lo del video y que ningún empleado quiso hablar conmigo entonces pienso que no fue casual, alguien quiere hundirte hijo

Duo. ¿Pero quién?

Richard. ¿Tienes enemigos?

Duo. No que yo sepa

Richard. Seguiré fielmente el caso, hallaremos la respuesta

Duo. Sí, estoy en tus manos Richard

El abogado bebe un último sorbo de café y se pone de pie acomodándose el saco, Duo también se pone de pie frente a él

Richard. Debo irme, te mantendré informado de todo

Duo. Sí, muchas gracias

Richard. Es mi trabajo, además dale las gracias a Trowa

Duo. ¿Trowa?

El trenzado se extraña de la aseveración del abogado que solamente sonríe y extiende su mano hacia Duo, el guitarrista se la da y el abogado se marcha, alguien de la servidumbre lo acompaña hasta la puerta y el trenzado se queda pensativo, se notaba que Richard no le había querido contar acerca de Trowa

Duo. ¿Trowa¿Ese qué?

Confundido Duo deja su café a media taza y sube de nuevo a su habitación a esperar la llegada de Heero, se moría de ganas por verlo...

Trowa se encontraba acostado en la cama muy pensativo, a su lado derecho estaba una de sus amigas y a su lado izquierdo las otras dos, las tres dormían plácidamente mientras él se mantenía despierto, estaba muy cansado pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, eran tantas cosas y tantos los sentimientos que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, su hermana le había asegurado ese día que él estaba enamorado de Quatre, algo de lo que todavía no se encontraba consciente y de lo cual no se quería dar cuenta, en primer lugar él no era gay y en segundo la puta de Quatre no se merecía su cariño ni su consideración, desde aquella vez en el departamento cuando Chris los tenía aislados, el ojiverde no podía perdonar lo que le había hecho Quatre, por eso el rubio merecía pagar con su desprecio, él le había enseñado que si tenían sexo era sujetado a sus deseos, no porque el ex bajista lo hallase orillado a eso por aquella vez en que habían tenido sexo estando él en estado de ebriedad, era por eso que no lo iba a perdonar y por lo que lo había estado torturando durante tanto tiempo

Trowa. Pero volverás... sé que lo harás

El ojiverde sonríe con arrogancia y voltea a ver a una de las chicas que estaba a su lado izquierdo, con cuidado se safa del agarre de otra de las chicas y se baja de la cama con cuidado para ponerse su ropa, al terminar saca unos billetes de la cartera y los avienta a la cama donde dormían las chicas, después sale de la habitación del Motel y camina hacia la salida, antes de salir del local siente que alguien lo observa y voltea rápidamente atrás no encontrando a nadie, desconfiado vuelve a voltearse al frente pero de nuevo siente que lo miran, ésta vez al voltear ve a un hombre con gorra que tenía una cámara digital, Trowa reacciona al instante siguiendo a ese hombre que al ver las intenciones del ojiverde también corre logrando perdérsele al baterista por uno de los pasillos

Trowa. Malditos desgraciados... no pierden el tiempo

Enojado Trowa sale del Motel para dirigirse a casa, ésta vez no había sacado su auto porque no había tenido deseos de conducir...

Chris despierta encontrándose en los brazos de Dorothy, la bajista de Dark Sound sonreía descaradamente y ella rápidamente se sorprende y a pesar de encontrarse soñolienta intenta safarse del agarre pero se da cuenta que está amarrada; sorprendida y asustada observa a su ex amante que sonreía ampliamente

Dorothy. Hola hermosa

Chris. ¿Qué pretendes maldita loca?

Dorothy. Nada malo, te prometo que todo te va a gustar

Chris. Maldita loca, suéltame

Dorothy comienza a reírse y suelta a la chica pero sigue sentada en la cama, la asesora intenta sacar las manos de la soga pero sin éxito, tenía las manos amarradas atrás de la espalda

Dorothy. Es en vano amor

Chris. Por favor Dorothy, déjame ir

Dorothy. Jajajaja, no amorcito, te lo buscaste

Chris. Te lo suplico

Dorothy. Debiste haberte ido, mi abuelo fue bueno contigo, perdiste tu oportunidad

Chris. Por lo que más quieras

Algunas lágrimas comienzan a escurrirse por las mejillas pero eso solo provoca en Dorothy una risa divertida, la bajista se acerca a Chris y le da un beso en los labios, después la mira fijamente a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla izquierda limpiando las lágrimas

Dorothy. Lo lamento cariño

Sin dejar de sonreír Dorothy saca una navaja de la bolsa de su falda y señala a Chris con ella, la asesora se asusta y aprieta las manos con fuerza

Chris. No  
Dorothy. Tranquila nena 

Con lentitud Dorothy acerca la navaja y comienza a acariciarle las mejillas a su ex amante con ella, Chris cierra sus ojos y la bajista comienza a bajar la navaja por el cuello sin enterrarla y comienza a acariciarle el pecho también sin cortar

Chris. Dorothy por favor

Dorothy. No te asustes

Con su mano izquierda Dorothy comienza a acariciar los cabellos de su ex amante mientras con la navaja comienza a cortar la blusa del frente dejando la zona al descubierto

Dorothy. Tan deliciosa como recuerdo

Dorothy comienza a enterrar el filo del arma en la piel en medio de los senos rompiendo a su vez el sostén de la chica cuya sangre comienza a salir un poco ya que la herida no era profunda, Dorothy se muerde los labios y después lame un poco de la sangre, Chris aprieta con fuerza los ojos

Chris. ¡Basta!

Dorothy. Tranquila nena, todo está bien

Sonriendo con malicia Dorothy se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y asoma su cabeza al exterior

Dorothy. Chicos, vengan por favor

Los hombres de Dermail escuchan la petición de la rubia y se dirigen a la habitación, la bajista les señala que se pasen, los dos entran y ven a la asesora acostada en la cama con la blusa abierta al igual que el sostén mostrando sus senos, Chris abre los ojos y mira con sorpresa y miedo a ambos hombres que la observaban con malicia

Dorothy. Amores ¿por qué no se divierten un poco?

Hombre 1. ¿Está segura?

Dorothy. Nunca hablo en broma, yo la conozco, le encanta el sexo

Chris. No por favor

Dorothy. No llores amor, serán buenos contigo ¿verdad amores?

Hombre 2. Absolutamente

Dorothy. Si se pone rejega pueden golpearla, debe educarse

Chris comienza a llorar con más fuerza mirando suplicante a su ex amante pero ella sonríe hipócritamente y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras ambos hombres se acercan con perversidad desabrochándose las camisas

Chris. ¡¡Dorothyyyy!!

La asesora grita con fuerza siendo escuchada por la mencionada que sonreía con amplitud y poco después se deja de escuchar al ser golpeada por uno de los hombres, la bajista se sienta en uno de los sillones viejos del departamento y comienza a silbar una canción mientras ambos hombres violan a Chris quien lloraba en silencio, de esa forma no le golpearían, y mientras aquellos hombres se divierten con ella su pensamiento se ocupa con la imagen de Catherine y los mejores momentos a su lado, así al menos no pensaría en el dolor y la humillación que sentía en esos momentos...

Ya era muy tarde como para que Heero y los demás hubieran llegado, Duo se encontraba inquieto pero trataba de calmarse, seguramente el vuelo se había retrasado por causas normales, él había viajado muchas veces y sabía que en ocasiones solían suceder imprevistos... el trenzado estaba en su habitación y decide salir de ella dirigiéndose a la de Wufei, el ojinegro estaba mirando melancólicamente por la ventana, la puerta no tenía seguro por lo que el guitarrista entra viendo a su compañero sentada en el marco de la ventana, sin camisa y fumando un cigarro, Wufei escucha la puerta y voltea por unos segundos mirando después nuevamente hacia fuera

Duo. Hola

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. ¿Cómo estas?

Wufei. Mal

Duo baja la mirada entristecido y sin cerrar la puerta se acerca a Wufei colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, el ojinegro se estremece al contacto y cierra los ojos, Duo comprende y baja su mano observando a su compañero quien mantenía los ojos cerrados

Duo. Vamos al jardín, te hará bien

Wufei. No quiero

Duo. Estas con vida

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Wufei abre los ojos y voltea a ver a su compañero, Duo le sonríe levemente

Duo. Nadie vive en vano, estas vivo por algo

Wufei. Te equivocas, estoy muerto

Duo. No, no lo estas

Wufei. Tu que sabes

Enfadado Wufei se voltea nuevamente mirando por la ventana, Duo aprieta los labios con enojo y estira su brazo derecho hacia su compañero enseñándole la cicatriz en su muñeca, el pelinegro mira fijamente y después desvía su mirada

Duo. Estamos vivos Wufei... no seas cobarde

Wufei aprieta con fuerza sus puños y voltea rápidamente hacia Duo quien bajaba su brazo, los ojos negros se inundan de lágrimas y después bajan rápidas por sus mejillas

Wufei. ¡¡¡Tú que sabes... ese maldito me violó tantas veces que no supe el número... y encima me golpeó y torturó hasta el cansancio... no se comparan con tus idioteces de niño dolido... no te quieras hacer el que comprende como me siento!!!

Con coraje Wufei estalla en llanto tirándose al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, los ojos de Duo también comienzan a mojarse y se agacha abrazando a su compañero quien no le corresponde

Duo. Es verdad, no sé como te sientes... pero comprendo la sensación de querer desaparecer, de sentir que eres basura... pero si estas con vida entonces ¡vive!... Wufei, continúa con tu vida, al lado de Traize, de quien sea, pero vive... por los que te estimamos

Sin responder con palabras Wufei se quita las manos del rostro y le corresponde a Duo el abrazo, el trenzado sonríe y cierra sus ojos consolando a su compañero...

Trowa llega a su casa sintiéndose agotado, no solo física sino mentalmente, había caminado hasta su casa con miles de pensamientos llenándole la cabeza, el Hospital no se encontraba muy lejos y por eso llega rápido, el ojiverde sube a su habitación pasando por la de Wufei alcanzando a escuchar que alguien llora, curioso se asoma y encuentra a sus compañeros abrazados, su sorpresa no puede ser menos y sin permiso se mete, Duo se da cuenta primero y aleja al ojinegro, Wufei también abre los ojos y voltea hacia la puerta sonrojándose al ver a Trowa que los miraba curioso

Trowa. ¿Quién se murió?

Duo. Nadie

Trowa. No me digan que son amantes, sigan con lo suyo

Sonriendo burlonamente Trowa les cierra un ojo a sus compañeros, el trenzado frunce las cejas y se pone de pie poniendo las manos en su cintura

Duo. ¿Por qué te gusta estar chingando?

Trowa. ¿Chingando yo?

Con la faz seria pero en tono sarcástico Trowa se señala y mira después a Wufei encogiéndose de hombros, el ojinegro se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie mirando fríamente al baterista

Wufei. Lárgate Trowa 

Trowa. Pero ésta es mi casa

Wufei. No estoy de humor para tus idioteces

Trowa. Mnh... ¿qué pasa? Por qué lloraban?

Wufei. Es algo personal

Trowa. Entonces no me importa, sigan chillando

El ojiverde se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta pero su celular comienza a sonar y se detiene para contestar, se trataba de su hermana que sonaba muy agitada

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa? Estas bien?

Catherine. ¡Hermano... prende la televisión en el canal 104!

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Catherine. Están...

La chica suelta el llanto y cuelga el teléfono, Trowa abre los ojos ampliamente y voltea rápido hacia sus compañeros que lo miran extrañado y él a su vez los miraba desconcertado

Trowa. Pon el canal 104

Sin entender porque, Wufei se dirige a la televisión de su cuarto y la prende cambiándole enseguida al canal 104, los tres miran atentos la pantalla, se trataba de un noticiero, el reportero se encontraba intentando conseguir una entrevista con uno de los encargados de la torre de control donde se había reportado un Jet que había perdido el control y había caído al mar aún sin ser encontrado pero ya estaba reconocido

Duo. ¿Qué es eso?

Trowa. Ssht

Por fin el reportero logra llegar hasta donde se encontraba uno de los trabajadores y donde otros noticieros intentaban conseguir la nota, poco después dejan al hombre hablar

"El piloto del Jet pidió el permiso para despegar a las nueve de la mañana pero a las once con veintitrés minutos se empezaron a recibir anomalías en el vuelo y perdimos el contacto alrededor de las once con treinta y dos minutos"

Wufei. ¿Qué debemos ver?

Trowa. Ssht... cállate

Los tres miraban confundidos la televisión sin esperar que del Jet que hablaban se trataba del mismo en el que iban sus conocidos

"¿Saben de quienes se trataba?"

"Sí, según el reporte que pedimos desde el lugar de origen el Piloto responde al nombre de Francis Klain y el Copiloto al de Roy Green, con ellos viajaban la Srita. Jill Stevenson y tres pasajeros: Heero Yuy, Zechs Marquise y Traize Kushrenada, posiblemente los seis hayan fallecido"

Los tres que veían la televisión se sorprenden al enterarse de la noticia, el ojiverde se deja caer sentado sobre la cama mientras Wufei y Duo estaban de pie, el ojinegro estaba en shock mientras que por los ojos de Duo comienzan a brotar las lágrimas y su cuerpo comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza

Trowa. Imposible

Duo. No... no... Heero... no

Poniéndose muy nervioso el trenzado se comienza a marear, el ojiverde voltea hacia él encontrándolo completamente pálido y con los ojos abiertos ampliamente mirando con horror la televisión, Trowa se pone de pie y se acerca a él al tiempo que el trenzado voltea los ojos hacia arriba y su cuerpo se flaquea desplomándose en los brazos del baterista que al tener el peso en sus brazos cae al suelo de rodillas con el cuerpo desmayado de Duo

Trowa. ¡Duo... Duo!

El baterista le da palmadas a su compañero en las mejillas pero él no despierta, mientras tanto Wufei seguía en shock, sin poderlo asimilar su mente se inunda de imágenes de Traize, el primer beso que se habían dado, la primera vez que lo había visto, su primera cita y después las demás, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus miradas, todo al mismo tiempo, las imágenes comienzan a desvanecerse poco a poco y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas le impiden seguir viendo

Wufei. ¡Traize!... ¡Aaaaah!

Alterado Wufei se tira de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar con desesperación golpeando a la vez el suelo con furia... Tenso por completo Trowa voltea hacia Wufei y después mira la televisión sintiendo un extraño escalofrío

"Ojalá nunca regreses..."

La imagen de Heero desvanecerse hace a Trowa sentirse culpable por haber pensado por algunos momentos en que si el vocalista muriera todo para él mejoraría y el recuerdo de aquel pensamiento empeora su sentimiento de culpa

Trowa. Heero... Zechs

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo el ojiverde reprime las lágrimas y solamente cierra los ojos con fuerza, no era oficial que su compañero, el manager y el amigo estuvieran muertos pero esa gran posibilidad era demasiado dura...

En la casa de las Dark Sound, Hilde y Sally miraban la televisión en otro canal cuando ven parte de la nota donde hablaban de la mala noticia

"Así es, al principio recibimos un anónimo con la noticia y después corroboramos la información, el Jet que se estrelló es donde el vocalista del grupo The Wings, el manager del mismo y otro acompañante viajaban al parecer de regreso a New York desde Canadá, no hay rastros aún del Jet ni de los tripulantes, esperemos que sigan con vida, mientras es oficial se han reconocido como desaparecidos"

Ambas chicas se sorprenden por la información y a la vez se entristecen, The Wings eran sus rivales pero eso no quería decir que se alegraran de lo sucedido, mucho menos porque Sally sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado del tal Traize y porque estaba enterada de que el padre del hijo de Noin era Zechs

Hilde. Que horrible

Sally. Es increíble

Siendo Hilde alguien muy sensible llora por el suceso, en ese momento baja Relena de su habitación y ve a sus compañeras mirando la televisión, ver a Hilde llorar le llama la atención y se acerca a ellas, seguro miraban una película de drama, por eso no le preocupa

Relena. ¿Qué ven?

Sally. Pasó algo horrible

Relena. ¿Qué cosa?

Sally. Heero, Zechs y Traize murieron en un accidente aéreo

Relena. ¡¿Qué?! no, eso no puede ser

Asustada Relena se acerca a la televisión y se pone frente a ella volteando después hacia sus compañeras, Sally baja la mirada y Hilde la mira fijamente con las lágrimas en sus ojos, la vocalista de Dark Sound se tapa la boca con su mano izquierda y también comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas, Zechs y Traize no le importaban en lo más mínimo pero estaba muy enamorada de Heero y su muerte le dolía

Relena. No es cierto... díganme que no es cierto

Desesperada la chica se acerca a Hilde y agachándose le pone las manos en los hombros comenzando a sacudirla

Relena. ¡Dímelo... dímelo... dímelo!

Cada vez más desesperada la chica agitaba a su compañera con más fuerza poniéndose histérica, Hilde no sabía que decirle pero Sally se pone de pie y agarra a Reelena del hombro y la aparta de la guitarrista dándole enseguida una bofetada para calmarla, Relena la mira fijamente a los ojos y se acerca recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la tecladista

Sally. Llora... llora lo que quieras

Relena lloraba con angustia y Sally la consolaba abrazándola con una mano y con la otra acariciándole los cabellos, la vocalista no era muy de su agrado pero la veía muy afectada, Hilde también lloraba aunque ninguno de los tres le importaban mucho...

En el departamento de Joe, el ex bajista se encontraba sentado en la sala bebiendo un refresco, estaba tranquilo aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Trowa... su ahora compañero de departamento se encontraba fuera, había ido a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana para comprar cigarros dejando al rubio solo

Quatre. ¿Quién será tu nuevo juguete?

A pesar del dolor que representaba ser utilizado como juguete por alguien tan despreciable como Trowa, el rubio no podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba algunos buenos momentos al lado del baterista, como aquellos en el departamento donde Chris los tenía aislados, el baterista le había contado muchas cosas de él que con nadie más que Catherine había hablado, también recordaba cuando los 5 jugaban los juegos de mesa y discutían por tonterías, Trowa podía ser lindo cuando se lo proponía y recordarlo lo hacía sentir bien, lástima que el baterista lo detestara y le había humillado numerosas veces... el celular del rubio comienza a sonar y extrañado lo agarra observando el número en pantalla, en ésta aparecía un número desconocido y con desconfianza contesta

Quatre. ¿Si? Quién?

Irea. ¿Hermano?... ¿Quatre eres tú?

Quatre. ¿Irea?... ¡eres Irea ¿verdad?!

Irea. ¡Si!

Quatre. ¡Hermana!

Emocionado el rubio se pone de pie y comienza a saltar del gusto sin podérsela creer, hacía más de dos años que no había sabido nada de su hermana, no era la única pero con ella siempre se había llevado mejor que con las demás, de hecho ella era la única que a diferencia de las otras y su padre, había aceptado que su hermano se dedicara a la música y no a los negocios familiares

Quatre. ¿Estas en Norteamérica o sigues de loca en Europa?

Irea. Estoy en Londres pero iré a verte en dos semanas

Quatre. ¿De verdad?... ¡Qué emoción!

Irea. Tenemos tanto que contarnos, cuando esté allá te llamo

Quatre. Pero cuéntame como estas ¿qué has hecho?

Irea. Luego hablamos, es que se está acabando mi crédito

Quatre. Ah que lástima, bueno, ya habrá tiempo

Irea. Sí, cuídate mu...

La llamada se corta sin dejar a la chica terminar de hablar, decepcionado Quatre vuelve a sentarse en el sillón

Quatre. Diablos... ay ésta mujer esta loca

Sonriendo muy contento Quatre cuelga el teléfono, segundos después la puerta se abre entrando al departamento Joe que se veía muy agitado, el rubio voltea a verlo y preocupado se pone de pie

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa?

Joe. Quatre... estaba en la tienda y... en la noticias dicen...

Joe había subido a su piso por el elevador pero había corrido de la tienda al edificio, por eso estaba agitado, el rubio no le entiende muy bien lo que dice y se acerca a él unos cuantos pasos

Quatre. ¿Qué dicen?

Joe. Que un Jet se estrelló... y que ahí... iban conocidos tuyos

Quatre. ¡¿Queee?! Quienes?

Asustado Quatre se acerca más a Joe

Joe. No sé sus nombres pero uno de ellos toca contigo

Quatre. No... ellos no... ¿estas seguro?

Muy preocupado y temblando Quatre se tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra se agarra el cabello

Quatre. Ay Dios no... no no no

Joe. Lo lamento

Sus piernas le traicionan pero logra ponerse bien de pie y se acerca al sillón intentando asimilar la información dada, después se sienta y comienza a llorar

Quatre. Era por eso... por eso me sentí así... Dios mío ¿por qué?... no es justo

Muy triste Quatre se agacha hasta colocar su frente sobre sus rodillas, Joe se entristece de ver al rubio tan mal y se acerca a él sentándose a su lado para consolarle poniéndole las manos en los hombros...

Los hombres de Dermail salen de la habitación con la ropa puesta, Dorothy voltea hacia ellos cuando salen y sonríe muy satisfecha

Dorothy. ¿Les gustó?

Hombre 1. Sí, muchas gracias

Hombre 2 . La perra se portó muy bien

Dorothy. Me alegra

La bajista estaba muy contenta por el trabajo de esos dos hombres y mirando hacia la puerta extiende una de sus manos hacia uno de ellos

Dorothy. Préstame tu pistola

Hombre 2. Sí

El hombre saca su pistola y se la da a la chica, Dorothy la agarra y sonriendo entra nuevamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Chris acostada en la cama con las ropas desgarradas, el cabello revuelto y el labio roto producto del golpe para callarla, ya no derramaba lágrimas pero sus ojos estaban irritados y su mirada parecía muerta, Dorothy se comienza a reír y se acerca a la cama apuntándola con el arma, Chris mira la pistola y un horrible escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo

Dorothy. Fuiste buena chica

Chris. Pensar en Catherine me ayudó

Dorothy. Maldita

Enojada por el comentario Dorothy se acerca más y con el arma golpea a Chris en la cara, ella grita al recibir el golpe y mira fríamente a Dorothy, la bajista sonríe y con su otra mano agarra a la asesora de los cabellos levantándole la cabeza acercando su rostro al suyo

Dorothy. ¿Ya te di la nueva?... Heero, Zechs y el otro que se me olvidó su nombre ya están muertos, los matamos

La bajista sonríe triunfante y después suelta la carcajada mientras que Chris nuevamente comienza a llorar negando varias veces con la cabeza

Chris. ¡¡Maldita asesina!!

Llorando con coraje Chris intenta golpear a Dorothy pero ella se levanta rápido de la cama y dispara a su ex amante en la pierna, Chris grita con fuerza agarrándose enseguida la pierna cuyo dolor era inmenso, Dorothy no tenía planeado dispararle a la asesora pero había reaccionado rápidamente, la bajista se pone un poco nerviosa

Dorothy. ¡Tonta!... ¿Ves lo que haces que haga?

Chris. Mal... dita perra 

Dorothy. Cállate que te disparo de nuevo... desgraciada traidora

Chris. ¡No me importa lo que pienses!... ¿y sabes qué?... si tuviera nuevamente que elegir la elegiría a ella, es mucho más mujer que tú

Dorothy. ¡Cállate puta!

Muy enojada por los comentarios de su ex amante, Dorothy se altera e intenta golpear nuevamente a Chris con la pistola pero cuando se acerca, Chris aprovecha y le tumba la pistola con un golpe en la muñeca y a pesar de tener la pierna herida se hinca sobre la cama y agarra a Dorothy del cuello comenzando a ahorcarla

Chris. ¡Te voy a matar estúpida!

Dorothy. Ayu... ayuda

Los hombres de Dermail escuchan escándalo y entran con prisa al cuarto encontrando a la bajista en problemas, Chris la miraba con furia y con furia también la ahorcaba mientras que Dorothy la miraba sorprendida y asustada; uno de los hombres de Dermail saca su arma y dispara sin pensarlo a la asesora entrando la bala por su sien derecha y saliendo por el lado izquierdo reventándole la cabeza al instante, la sangre mancha la sábana y a Dorothy que mira horrorizada la cara de Chris al recibir el impacto, el cuerpo de la asesora cae inerte sobre el suyo y asustada Dorothy comienza a gritar aventando el cuerpo de Chris cayendo éste a un lado de ella

Dorothy. ¡Malditos imbéciles, la mataron!

Ambos hombres voltean a verse desconcertados mientras que asustada Dorothy mira el cuerpo de Chris a su lado y se pone de pie sacudiéndose la ropa desesperadamente, sentía que todo el cuerpo le picaba, entre sus planes estaba torturar a Chris pero no tenía pensado matarla, menos tan pronto y de esa forma...

Continuará...

Antes de cualquier comentario... Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, sé que a muchos les caía bien Chris pero debía de morir, sé que no fue mucho lo malo que hizo pero pues así va esto, espero lo comprendan y por lo de los otros tres aún está en veremos ¿quién murió? Eso está por verse, cualquiera de los tres puede ser, o incluso los tres ¿por qué no? jejeje, lo sé, soy mala y cruel pero pues... bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero todos sus comentarios, sea cual sea su opinión, solo no me recuerden el 10 de mayo por favor, eso si cala, gracias por leer

He tenido problemas con la página, si presenta errores por favor háganmelo saber para subir otra vez el documento, gracias!


	26. ¿Cómo sobrevivir?

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 19. ¿Cómo sobrevivir? 

Este capítulo contiene NC-17

Había dejado de llorar pero aquel dolor en su pecho no desaparecía, él había sentido anteriormente que algo malo había sucedido, no imaginaba que sus amigos estuvieran muertos pero después de saber la noticia y aceptado el duro golpe, una imagen en especial se convierte en el motivo de su angustia, seguramente Duo ya sabía la noticia y de seguro estaría inconsolable por lo que ante la mirada confusa de Joe se pone de pie y avanza hacia el teléfono sin pedir permiso de llamar, nervioso Quatre marca a la casa de Trowa, en esos momentos Wufei continuaba llorando tirado en el suelo de su habitación con el corazón echo pedazos y el trenzado continuaba desmayado, el ojiverde había entendido que Wufei quería estar solo con su dolor por lo que a Duo lo había llevado a su habitación y mientras él despertara le cuidaría... Trowa escucha el teléfono sonar y rápidamente lo contesta pues tal vez se trataba de noticias importantes pero la voz al otro lado lo deja helado

Quatre. ¿Hola?

Sin poder decir palabra alguna el ojiverde se queda completamente callado, no esperaba escuchar tan pronto la voz de su ex compañero de grupo, menos después de la forma en que se habían despedido, el rubio se desespera al no encontrar respuesta pero la idea de que tal vez se trate de Trowa quien había contestado lo deja también helado y olvidando por breves segundos la cruel realidad ambos guardan un silencio profundo y doloroso, pero es el rubio quien pronto cae en la cuenta de que no era momento de prestar atención en dramas personales así que recobra la compostura

Quatre. Eres Trowa ¿verdad?... Ya saben lo que pasó con el avión de...?

Sin dejarle terminar el ojiverde cuelga el teléfono, la presión había sido demasiada, la sola voz del rubio retumbaba como taladro en su cabeza, no quería saber nada de ese sujeto, aún así tuviera que ver con cosas importantes, para él Quatre había muerto y él estaría a su vez muerto para el rubio... el ex bajista se entristece cuando Trowa le cuelga el teléfono y con desgano deja el teléfono también en su base, Joe lo mira fijamente y enojado se acerca

Joe. Vuelve a marcarle

Quatre. ¿Eh?... No, me colgará otra vez

Joe. Entonces marcas de nuevo

Confundido el rubio voltea hacia su ex amante y él a su vez le miraba detenidamente con la cara seria, Quatre no respinga más y vuelve a tomar el teléfono volviendo a marcar... Trowa miraba a Duo recostado en la cama, si no fuera por las lágrimas que salían de las orillas de sus ojos, parecería que se trataba de un lindo niño durmiendo cualquier siesta; el teléfono vuelve a sonar y Trowa lo toma otra vez entre sus manos mirándolo firmemente sin contestar, no quería saber nada de Quatre y seguramente se trataba de él, el aparato continúa sonando, los ojos verdes se fijan en Duo y sus lágrimas, la culpa nuevamente se hace presente y dejando de lado sus diferencias con el rubio decide contestar

Trowa. Sí, vimos las noticias

Quatre. ¡¿Y Duo cómo ésta?! Cómo lo tomó?

Trowa. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Lleva más de media hora desmayado

Quatre. Pobre... ¿Y Wufei?

Trowa. Devastado

Un silencio triste e incómodo los embarga, en esos momentos no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fueran sus amigos, a pesar de que había miles de cosas que aún faltaban que se dijeran

Quatre. Trowa... sé que dejé el grupo pero... ellos siguen siendo mis amigos y...

Trowa. Pueden ser los amigos más íntimos pero yo no te quiero en mi casa, ni un solo pie

Quatre. Sí... entiendo

Trowa. Necesitan apoyo, eso lo comprendo pero... yo no puedo ni quiero perdonarte

Las palabras de Trowa entran en Quatre como una dolorosa flecha, realmente Trowa estaba enojado, dolido, eso significaba que le había importado mucho lo que había sucedido la noche en que le había llamado a su celular estando con dos, pero aún así dolía que el ojiverde le dijera esas palabras, aún cuando el ojiverde no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar, él tampoco era moneda de oro, el baterista lo había humillado más de alguna vez y más de una forma, Trowa le había destruido el alma y aún así tenía el descaro de decir que era él quien tenía el derecho de perdonar o no, Trowa seguía siendo cruel e inmaduro y si no fuera por la situación de Heero y los otros dos, ya le hubiese reclamado, pero no, en esos momentos no había tiempo para ellos, ambos lo comprendían

Quatre. Bien yo... estaré mañana en la Corte

Trowa. Como quieras

Fingiendo hacerse el fuerte Trowa cuelga el teléfono y con melancolía mira el cuerpo yaciente de Duo sobre la cama, el trenzado la iba a pasar muy mal desde ese día en adelante, la muerte de Heero y su juicio al día siguiente, sentía lástima por él, claro que no más de la que sentía por sí mismo, había cruzado palabras con Quatre, le había expresado indirectamente su indignación y le había negado el acceso a su casa pero aún con todo eso no podía dejar de sentirse mal, por primera vez se sentía un completo perdedor, incluso por segundos había imaginado que Quatre le pediría perdón y le suplicaría volver a casa, aunque sea con el pretexto de apoyar a Wufei y a Duo, pero eso no había sucedido...

Dorothy llega muy feliz a la casa donde de vez en cuando se reunían las Dark Sound y donde tenían cuartos para quedarse a dormir, la bajista llega cantando alegre, al pasar por la sala encuentra a Hilde y a Sally charlando, se les veía no muy bien por lo que se acerca

Dorothy. Que caras traen amores

Hilde. ¡Paso algo horrible!

Dorothy. ¿A sí? Qué cosa?

Hilde. Heero se murió

Dorothy. ¿Cómo?

Fingiendo sorpresa y confusión Dorothy se lleva una mano al pecho y mira sorprendida a las muchachas, Sally la mira con desconfianza pero no comenta nada mientras que Hilde aún conmocionada se acerca un poco más a su compañera

Hilde. Fue accidente aéreo

Dorothy. Que horror... ¿Y Relena?

Sally. Encerrada en su habitación

Dorothy. Pobrecita, iré a verla

Ya como si nada la rubia se dirige a la habitación de la vocalista ante las miradas de sus compañeras, la inocente de Hilde no toma importancia a las reacciones de la bajista a diferencia de Sally, la rubia era sarcástica, bromista y despreocupada pero aquella actitud de sorpresa y después indiferencia le parecía muy extraña

Hilde. ¿Crees que los tres estén muertos?

Sally. No lo sé

Sally se queda pensativa por algunos segundos hasta que cae en la cuenta de que Zechs era uno de los tres, se había olvidado por completo de Noin, al escuchar la noticia había pensado primeramente en su amigo Wufei pero ahora recordaba a su amiga Noin quien esperaba un hijo del Manager, una sombra de tristeza le invade el rostro, Hilde la mira y se preocupa acercándose un poco

Hilde. ¿Qué tienes?

Sally. Hilde, por ningún motivo le digas a Noin de esto

Hilde. ¿Por qué?

Sally. Ella... está esperando un bebé de Zechs, no le hace bien angustiarse

Hilde. ¿Qué? eso es terrible, pobre criatura

Sally. Tampoco le digas de esto a Dorothy, más que nunca Noin necesita el trabajo y ella la puede despedir, sabes que está loca

Hilde. Sí, cuenta conmigo

Preocupada Sally se retira de la sala dejando a Hilde sola, la chica también decide retirarse pero su celular comienza a sonar, la guitarrista agarra el aparato y contesta contenta al ver en pantalla el número de su ahora amante, Erick

Erick. Hola preciosa

Hilde. Hola

Erick. ¿Lista para mañana? Es la primera Audiencia

Hilde. La verdad no sé

Erick. ¿Por qué?

Hilde. Pasó algo horrible, uno de los amigos de Duo murió hoy

Erick. ¿Y?

Hilde. ¿Como que Y? No puedo acusarlo un día después de semejante tragedia, deberían aplazar el Juicio

Erick. ¿Estas loca estúpida?

Sorprendida del tono utilizado por su amante Hilde solo se queda callada apretando el teléfono, él se da cuenta que ha hecho una tontería y enseguida se disculpa, necesitaba a la chica de su aliada mientras duraba el juicio y debía ser cauteloso, pero a la vez se sentía desesperado, Dermail le había prometido que sí Duo Maxwell no iba a prisión lo mataría y él no quería morir

Hilde. Perdón

Erick. No, discúlpame tú

Hilde. El es un desquiciado violador pero ten un poco de consideración

Erick. Lo pensaré...

Hilde. Gracias cariño

Sonriendo la chica cuelga el teléfono, Erick en cambio enojado avienta su teléfono mientras maldice a Hilde, esa tonta podía echar a perder todo...

Removiéndose entre las sábanas Duo abre lentamente sus ojos maravillándose de la hermosa visión a su lado, el cuerpo moreno desnudo de Heero estaba junto al suyo, su pecho firme y perfectamente moldeado, el trenzado sonríe y con sus suaves manos comienza a acariciar la piel de su torso haciéndole abrir los ojos, ambos se regalan una profunda mirada, aquella hermosa mirada azul le veía con tanto amor que le resultaba imposible creer que estaba viviendo ese sueño

Duo. Mi Heero... eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado

Una sonrisa grande y alegre adorna los labios de Heero causando en Duo una gran impresión, Heero jamás sonreía así, se veía hermoso, pero el corazón del ojivioleta se agita de angustia y las lágrimas le salen sin querer, el ojiazul no contesta absolutamente nada, mirándole profundamente y con aquella cálida sonrisa estira su mano hacia su rostro y le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla

Heero. Adiós...

Con horror la imagen de Heero se desvanece frente a él dando paso a una profunda oscuridad que le llena el corazón de dolor y angustia, el dolor más agudo que jamás imaginó sentir le invade por completo

Duo. No... no me dejes

Llorando desconsolado Duo estira su mano hacia aquella oscuridad pero la imagen de Heero no vuelve más... las orbes violetas se abren ampliamente y Duo se sienta de golpe sobre la cama, Trowa voltea sorprendido cuando lo ve despertar, se le veía confundido y desorientado, el trenzado voltea hacia su compañero y con lágrimas en los ojos niega con la cabeza

Duo. Dime que no es cierto

Ante la petición llena de angustia de Duo, el ojiverde solo puede desviar la mirada y quedarse callado, el trenzado siente otro fuerte dolor en el pecho y suelta el llanto apretando con fuerza las sábanas, sus ojos fieramente cerrados derraman lágrimas sin control y un agrio grito de dolor sale desde el fondo de su garganta

Duo. No... no es verdad... ¡Heeroooo!... me lo prometiste... prometiste volver

El llanto de Duo provoca en Trowa un fuerte dolor, ver llorar así a la persona de quien alguna vez estuvo enamorado le hacía sentir mal, el ojiverde se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a Duo quien apretaba con mucha fuerza las sábanas, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que la vida se terminaba en cualquier suspiro, y al sentir el cuerpo al lado suyo se avienta a sus brazos llorando desconsolado ¿Cómo se suponía que podía vivir después de algo así?...

A diferencia de Duo, Wufei ya no lloraba, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada vacía, yacía sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared, con la cabeza también sobre la pared y sus ojos perdidos en cualquier punto frente a él, sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo estaban desenfadadas, era como estar en un punto muerto, su mente estaba en blanco, parecía como un muerto en vida, su corazón latía pero él no lo sentía latir, su respiración era pausada y las energías se habían ido de su cuerpo, había permanecido así durante varios minutos, ahora poco a poco comienza a recobrar su conciencia y una sonrisa confusa y extraña se asoma en su rostro seguida de una desquiciada carcajada, hace años que no reía y ahora toda esa energía muerta se canalizaba en una amarga carcajada, cuando las ganas de reír se van Wufei recupera su movilidad y mira por la ventana permaneciendo tirado

Wufei. Ahora nunca sabré si fuiste tú... Me enamoré en vano... eres un idiota Traize

A pesar de la sonrisa sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, ahora su maldita venganza se reducía a cenizas, ahora ya no importaba nada, fuera o no Traize el violador ya no importaba porque él estaba muerto, por una parte sentía alivio pero por la otra estaba dolido, Traize se había convertido en el amor de su vida y ahora ya no existía, ahora tampoco existía él, Traize, el violador, la venganza, el pasado, el grupo de música, su propia existencia, todo estaba muerto, todo aquello se había estrellado junto con el avión, ahora él era tan solo un pedazo de ser humano que respiraba. Su corazón, su alma y su espíritu estaban a miles de kilómetros, tal vez en el cielo o en el infierno, que más daba, sin Traize que más daba el mundo, nada... absolutamente nada...

Dorothy abre la puerta de la habitación de la vocalista y la ve acostada en la cama reposando sobre uno de sus hombros, Relena tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con su dedo índice dibujaba círculos en las sábanas, la bajista sonríe y se acerca a la cama sentándose enseguida a un lado de la chica, la ojiverde la mira de reojo y sin prestarle atención continúa dibujando círculos, Dorothy estira su mano hacia su cabello y comienza a acariciarlo, Relena detiene su dedo índice y voltea poco a poco hacia su compañera

Relena. Por favor Dorothy, déjame sola

Dorothy. Me necesitas

Relena. No es verdad

Dorothy. Claro que sí

Relena. ¡¿Qué no entiendes que yo lo amaba?!

La vocalista de Dark Sound mira con furia a Dorothy y después vuelve a su posición inicial, a la rubia no le agrada el comentario y enojada se pone de pie y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la propia, muy molesta avienta algunas de sus pertenencias contra la pared

Dorothy. ¡Maldito seas Heero, aún muerto eres una molestia!

La caprichosa chica vuelve a tirar cosas contra la pared, a pesar de que Heero ya estaba muerto seguía siendo un impedimento entre ella y Relena...

Quatre estaba serio sentado a la mesa con una taza de café entre sus manos, removía la taza y miraba el contenido, aún no podía creer que Zechs, Traize y Heero estuvieran muertos, a los tres lo había llegado a considerar como amigos, no era justo lo que les había sucedido, Joe miraba al rubio desde uno de los muebles de la sala mientras fingía ver la televisión

Joe. Quatre

Sin muchos ánimos el rubio voltea hacia su amigo y éste le sonríe mientras se pone de pie y se dirige hacia él

Joe. Vamos afuera un rato, te hará bien

Quatre. No yo... no quiero

Joe. Vamos, ándale

Con el cuerpo pesado Quatre se pone de pie dejando la taza con café y se acerca a su amigo, Joe sonríe contento y dirigiéndose primero hacia sus llaves las guarda en su pantalón y después va a la puerta y la abre, Quatre se acerca también y ambos salen para caminar por las calles de la ciudad, todo se veía muy tranquilo hasta que alguien se acerca a ellos dos y saca rápidamente una cámara y les toma una foto encandilándolos con el flash, cuando Joe reacciona intenta seguirlo pero el hombre se había marchado corriendo, Quatre abre los ojos y preocupado mira a su amigo

Quatre. ¿Qué fue eso?

Joe. Un paparazzi

Quatre. Malditos, seguro sacan sus notas estúpidas ¿por qué no respetan? Acaban de morir compañeros importantes

Joe. Ellos son así

Quatre. Mejor regresemos

Enojado y fastidiado Quatre se gira sobre sus talones y camina en dirección al departamento de Joe, no se sentía de ningún ánimo para salir a caminar, Joe en cambio suspira profundo y lo sigue...

Trowa sentía su hombro completamente mojado, Duo no había dejado de llorar en todo el tiempo que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos, ahora el trenzado se había quedado dormido, cansado de tanto llorar. Con cuidado el ojiverde lo acuesta sobre la cama y se levanta, apaga la luz de la habitación y se sale para dirigirse a su cuarto, al ir hacia allá mira la puerta del cuarto de Wufei, la observa unos segundos y después se acerca, intenta tocar pero decide mejor entrar y ahí estaba su compañero, sentado en el suelo con la espalda sobre la pared, Wufei también se había quedado dormido, el oiverde lo observa unos segundos y se da media vuelta para salir pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detiene y voltea hacia atrás

Trowa. Cargar a Duo es una cosa pero ¿A Wufei?... Bah

Haciendo a un lado sus prejuicios Trowa se acerca a donde esta Wufei y se agacha para tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo sube a la cama acostándolo sobre las sábanas, después lo mira por algunos segundos

Trowa. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Realmente preocupado Trowa sale de la habitación de Wufei y se va a la propia para dormir, había sido un día muy extraño y al siguiente debía estar temprano en el Hospital para recoger a su hermana a quien darían de alta...

A las dos de la madrugada Duo abre los ojos y se encuentra acostado en su cama, intenta mirar cualquier cosa pero además de estar oscuro sus ojos estaban irritados e hinchados, el trenzado se sienta y se talla los ojos, gira su cabeza y ve en el reloj de corriente que es de madrugada, con flojera sale de la cama y se dirige al interruptor para prender la luz, el brillo lo encandila pero pronto se acostumbra a la luz, su mirada vaga por toda la habitación, todo se veía muy extraño, como si ese lugar no fuera su lugar, como si lo que estuviera ahí realmente no estuviera, se sentía como flotando en el aire, con tristeza se lleva una mano al pecho y sus ojos vuelven a lagrimear

Duo. Heero... ¿realmente te has ido?

Caminando como zombie Duo sale de su habitación, todo estaba muy oscuro pero a pesar de eso llega hasta la habitación del ex vocalista y entra prendiendo enseguida la luz, su mirada violeta vaga por toda la habitación y cierra la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cama en la cual se sienta comenzando a deslizar su mano derecha por las sábanas

Duo. En esta cama hicimos el amor

El trenzado sonríe pero por sus ojos continúan saliendo lágrimas, Duo se pone de pie y camina hacia el espejo en el cual se mira detenidamente, luego con su mano se comienza a acariciar el pecho

Duo. Me tocaste... me besaste

Con tristeza el guitarrista baja la mirada y se dirige hacia el baño en el cual entra mirando todo a su alrededor, sonriendo sin dejar de llorar

Duo. Estuvimos varias veces juntos... fui tuyo y fuiste mío... ¿por qué Heero?

Duo no puede más y se desploma de rodillas en el suelo comenzando a llorar angustiosamente mientras se abraza con fuerza, sentía un fuerte vacío en la boca del estómago y su pecho agitado

Duo. No... no lo acepto... Heero regresa... vuelve a mí... no me dejes solo

El llanto de Duo se hace más intenso sintiendo la garganta cerrada, tenía tantas cosas que reclamar, tanto que maldecir, tanto que gritar, sentía necesidad de desahogarse ¿pero para qué si ya no quería vivir? Su vida sin Heero estaba terminada... Duo levanta la mirada y observa fijamente un rastrillo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo, su respiración se agita y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se pone de pie y se acerca para tomarlo, rápidamente lo parte a la mitad y después le quita la navaja

Duo. No quiero estar solo

Completamente decidido Duo levanta su mano izquierda y se observa la muñeca, la primera vez que había decidido quitarse la vida había sido la derecha, ahora era el turno de la izquierda y sin detenimientos rasga de extremo a extremo su piel de forma tan profunda que la sangre comienza a brotar rápidamente, Duo aprieta con fuerza los ojos, le dolía físicamente pero no tanto como le dolía el alma... Wufei había despertado al oír ruidos y había salido de su habitación, la luz del cuarto que era de Heero estaba prendida y curioso decide ir, con cautela entra, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la del baño no, la luz estaba prendida y el pelinegro escucha que alguien llora y corre al baño llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a Duo con la ropa manchada de sangre, preocupado se acerca a él

Wufei. ¡¡¿Qué hiciste?!! Por Dios

El ojinegro se agacha e intenta poner a Duo de pie pero el se opone intentando cortarse la otra muñeca pero Wufei lo sostiene de los hombros y con fuerza lo hace hacia atrás aunque el trenzado se oponía con recelo, Duo deja caer la navaja y comienza a hacer fuerza

Duo. ¡¡Déjame, me quiero morir!!

Wufei. No vas a morir

Duo. ¡¡No entiendes, sin él no quiero nada, no soy nada!!... ¡¡¡DEJAME!!!

El trenzado patea a Wufei en su rodilla y éste le suelta, Duo aprovecha y con aún un poco de fuerza se arrastra hacia la navaja y la agarra... Trowa también despierta al escuchar gritos y sale de su habitación viendo la luz de la habitación de Heero prendida, al acercarse escucha a Wufei y a Duo reñir y entra rápidamente, al entrar al baño ve a Duo intentando agarrar una navaja mientras se arrastraba, el ojiverde se queda helado ante la imagen y la sangre derramada en el suelo, mientras Wufei se acerca un poco más a Duo

Wufei. ¡¡Estamos vivos ¿recuerdas?!! Tú me lo dijiste maldita sea...

Duo deja de arrastrarse cuando escucha las palabras de Wufei y el ojiverde solo abre los ojos ampliamente observando impotente la escena, pronto los ojos del pelinegro comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas

Wufei. También me siento muerto sin él, continuar viviendo es tan terrible como su muerte pero... quiero vivir, para seguir honrando su memoria... porque yo lo amaba

También derrotado Wufei se tira al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y los cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro, el baterista se limita solo a verlos con confusión, nunca había visto actuar así a ninguno de los dos; Duo continúa llorando hasta que comienza a sentirse mareado y se desmaya, Trowa se exalta cuando lo ve y corre al teléfono para pedir una ambulancia mientras que Wufei continúa llorando ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir sin Traize? Comprendía muy bien a Duo, nadie lo iba a comprender como él pero aún así no tenía ni las agallas ni el valor para quitarse la vida como el trenzado pensaba hacerlo...

Trowa y Wufei habían pasado la noche en el Hospital donde estaba Duo, el doctor les había dicho que él estaba estable y que gracias a que lo habían llevado a tiempo no había perdido tanta sangre y podía recuperarse pronto pero aún así los 2 habían decidido quedarse. Muy temprano Trowa se retira para ir por su hermana al otro Hospital dejando a Wufei a cargo de Duo, el chino casi no había dormido, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente...

Wufei. Todo esto es una horrible pesadilla... mi vida es una basura

En medio de su desesperanza el teléfono celular que guardaba entre sus ropas comienza a sonar, en pantalla aparecía el teléfono de Quatre y no duda en contestar

Wufei. Quatre... Duo quiso suicidarse

Sin dar tiempo para saludos, Wufei le da a su amigo la noticia y Quatre se sobresalta

Quatre. ¡¿Cómo?! Será tonto o qué?

Wufei. Lo de Heero es realmente terrible, si a mi me duele imagino como se siente él

Quatre. Wufei...

Wufei. Yo amaba a Traize ¿sabes?... Zechs y Heero eran...

Wufei no puede continuar hablando y comienza a llorar, Quatre se siente muy mal y también comienza a llorar

Quatre. ¿En cuál Hospital... están?

Wufei. La esperanza

Quatre. Voy para allá

Sin importar que pudiera encontrarse con Trowa, el rubio cuelga el teléfono y sale del departamento dejando una nota a su amigo Joe que no se encontraba en esos momentos... el rubio camina por la acera al tiempo que hace señas a los taxis que ve pero ninguno atiende a su llamado por lo que continúa caminando hasta que pasa por un puesto de periódicos y uno en particular le llama la atención, era una página de Espectáculos donde estaba él retratado junto a Joe, al parecer la fotografía era la de la noche anterior, sorprendido Quatre agarra el periódico y lee el encabezado "¿Romances homosexuales? El escándalo que rodea a The Wings" muy enojado Quatre arruga el periódico y lo tira al suelo, el dueño del puesto le reclama pero Quatre continúa caminando en busca de taxi y al encontrarlo sube y da la orden de dirigirse al Hospital enseguida, el rubio estaba muy enojado...

Trowa paga la cuenta en el Hospital donde estaba su hermana y firma unos papeles, después va a la habitación de Catherine y la chica ya se encontraba lista con la maleta de sus cosas echa y arriba de una silla de ruedas

Trowa. Vámonos

Catherine. Sí

Seria y con actitud triste Catherine se pone la maleta sobre las piernas y comienza a rodar las llantas pero Trowa se acerca colocándose atrás de ella y comienza a empujarla

Catherine. ¿Cómo están los muchachos?

Trowa. Wufei parece estar mejor de lo que pensé pero ayer...

La chica se preocupa ante el silencio de su hermano quien continuaba empujándola

Trowa. Ayer Duo intentó quitarse la vida

Catherine. ¿Duo? No lo puedo creer

Trowa. Sí, es horrible

Catherine. Ellos se amaban mucho hermano... ¿por qué nos tiene que pasar esto?... Chris, mí Chris me traicionó y ahora Heero, Zechs y Traize están muertos

La chica comienza a llorar y Trowa solo se limita a seguirla empujando hasta que llegan a la salida, el ojiverde pide su auto al valet parking y cuando se lo llevan acerca la silla de ruedas, Catherine se agarra del cuello de su hermano y él la levanta para subirla al auto, después sube la silla en la parte trasera y por último se sube él, en el trayecto los dos no hablan nada más, solo podían escucharse los sollozos de Catherine...

Quatre llega al Hospital haciendo rabietas, la nota amarillista del periódico lo habían puesto de mal humor, los medios no respetaban su dolor, eso le daba más coraje que la nota en sí, por el momento no le importaba si sabían de su homosexualidad o no, lo que no era justo es que subestimaran la situación que todos los miembros de The Wings atravesaban... el ex bajista llega al pasillo donde estaba Wufei, el chino escucha sus pasos y voltea cruzándose sus miradas, el guitarrista se pone de pie y Quatre se acerca aprisa dándole un fuerte abrazo que su ex compañero le corresponde

Quatre. Wufei, lo siento tanto... de verdad lo siento, se que lo amas...

Wufei. No hay remedio, está muerto

Mientras se abrazan ambos chicos comienzan a llorar y permanecen así por algunos minutos hasta que el abogado de Duo llega apresurado a donde están los amigos, Wufei lo ve primero y soltando a Quatre comienza a secarse las lágrimas, el rubio también se seca las suyas, sonrojado Richard se acerca un poco más

Richard. Lo siento... vine a ver como estaba Duo

Wufei. De salud bien, gracias

Richard. ¿Y por lo demás?

Wufei. Te imaginarás... destruido

Ante la impotencia de no poder ser útil, Wufei aprieta con fuerza las manos, Quatre lo apoya con la mano sobre su hombro y Richard solamente se pone triste mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde le habían dicho en Recepción que estaba su cliente

Richard. Por el juicio no se preocupen, la primer Audiencia será en dos días, hablé y se aplazó pero...

La mirada y voz del Abogado eran de preocupación por lo que Wufei y Quatre también se preocupan, algo malo había sucedido

Quatre. ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Richard. Ese intento de suicidio nos da las de perder

Wufei. ¿Por qué?

Richard. Declara al acusado en estado mental crítico y puede ser usado en su contra

Quatre. ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Richard. ¿Y si sufriera de Esquizofrenia? Cuando Trowa me llamó para decirme lo que había pasado me comentó que no es la primera vez que lo hace, su estado emocional es inestable y eso podría traducirse como que Duo sufre de delirios, de esa forma también pudo haber cometido la violación y si nos ponemos a analizar, Duo dice que ese chico estuvo de acuerdo en tener sexo con él, pero la parte acusadora lo tomará como que ese también es un delirio... en pocas palabras que Duo crea que fue con autorización cuando realmente no lo fue... ¿me explico?

Quatre y Wufei miran confundidos al Abogado de Duo, habían entendido gran parte de lo que decía, lo suficiente como para saber que muy probablemente su amigo iría a la cárcel y eso les preocupaba bastante, el trenzado no lo resistiría, la muerte de Heero y ese encierro iban a terminar matándolo, Quatre se siente mal por la falta de sueño y la preocupación y las piernas le traicionan pero Wufei lo sostiene, el rubio se tapa la boca y preocupado voltea a ver a su amigo

Quatre. ¿Y ahora qué?

Wufei. No lo sé... todo esto es terrible

Quatre. Zechs sabría que hacer

Sonriendo amargamente Quatre recuerda a su manager y después se pone de pie sin ayuda de Wufei, el Abogado y el guitarrista miran al rubio

Quatre. Ahora nos toca a nosotros

Wufei. Cierto

Haciendo un esfuerzo Wufei le sonríe a su amigo, Richard mira admirado a ambos, apenas ayer había sucedido el accidente y ahora se les veía más fuertes con tal de apoyar a su amigo, realmente admiraba esa amistad... después de despedirse Richard se va y Wufei y Quatre entran a la habitación de Duo, el trenzado estaba despierto acostado en la cama con la muñeca izquierda vendada, su cabeza estaba girada hacia su lado izquierdo y su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, afuera hacia un día soleado pero él no se daba cuenta; cuando la puerta se abre el guitarrista ni siquiera pestañea o da señal de vida, a Quatre se le parte el corazón de verlo así al igual que a Wufei, ambos se acercan a la cama de su amigo

Quatre. Duo...

A pesar del llamado el trenzado permanece igual, el rubio estira su mano y acaricia los cabellos del ojivioleta pero él seguía ido, Wufei se sienta en la cama del otro lado a donde estaba el rubio, Duo lo mira de reojo, su mirada era fría

Duo. Lárgate...

Wufei y Quatre se sorprenden de las palabras de Duo pero él estaba muy convencido de lo que decía y su mirada era aterradora, nunca lo habían visto mirar así a alguien

Wufei. Duo yo...

Duo. Por tu culpa estoy vivo... te odio

Muy sorprendido y a la vez triste Wufei se levanta de la cama y mira a Duo quien vuelve a mirar por la ventana, Quatre continuaba acariciándole los cabellos y el trenzado no le decía nada, solamente era a Wufei a quien no quería ver, el ojinegro lo entiende y sin reprochar la actitud se dirige a la puerta, Quatre lo mira y el chino sin decir nada sale de la habitación, el rubio vuelve a mirar a Duo cuyas lágrimas vuelven a fluir

Quatre. Duo, tú eres alguien muy importante para nosotros, por eso...

Duo. Cállate... quédate a mi lado pero... cállate... entiende mi dolor, yo... no quiero vivir

Quatre. Esta bien pero recuerda una cosa... Traize también murió y Wufei también sufre

El trenzado abre los ojos ampliamente y voltea hacia Quatre, sintiéndose mal por su actitud comienza a llorar con fuerza y se sienta en la cama para abrazar a su amigo sujetando con fuerza la camisa, el rubio lo consuela también abrazándolo

Duo. ¿Por qué pasó esto Quatre?... ¿Fue nuestra culpa?... jamás me lo perdonaré

Quatre. No, no es culpa de nadie

Duo. Lo es, él no... él no debió viajar pero... ¡yo lo hice enojar y él se fue!... ¡No debió ir! Fue mi maldita culpa! Todos deberían odiarme!!!

Completamente angustiado Duo comienza a golpear el pecho de Quatre, el rubio también llora y sin pedirle que deje de golpearlo solamente lo abraza con más fuerza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a su amigo

Quatre. Deja de decir eso

Duo. ¡Ódiame... necesito que me odien! Porque ya no... ya no quiero ser importante para nadie, me quiero morir

Quatre. Basta Duo

Duo. ¡¡No quiero vivir!!

Molesto, triste y angustiado Duo avienta a Quatre y se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana, el rubio se asusta porque nunca lo había visto comportarse con tanta histeria y logra acercarse a él y sujetarlo con fuerza de la cintura por la espalda pero Duo pone tanta fuerza que los dos caen al suelo, un enfermero que pasaba por ahí oye los gritos y entra apresurado, el trenzado tenía los brazos estirados hacia la ventana y Quatre lo abrazaba con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo

Duo. ¡¡Yo también debo morir, lo merezco!!

Quatre. ¡Entiende que no es tu culpa!... Heero amaba de ti la alegría, tu entusiasmo, tu fortaleza... ¡¡Estas vivo porque esa fue la decisión!! Hazlo por Heero

El enfermero mira a ambos chicos sin saber como actuar, Duo estaba ensimismado en querer morir y Quatre angustiado no sabiendo que hacer, los brazos no daban más para seguir sosteniéndolo y Duo se levanta para acercarse a la ventana, entonces el enfermero actúa acercándose a él, el trenzado se detiene antes de llegar por completo al marco de la ventana y voltea hacia Quatre

Duo. No... yo no soy tan fuerte como Wufei

El guitarrista da la espalda a su amigo y cerrando los ojos intenta saltar pero el enfermero actúa rápidamente y sosteniéndolo de un hombro lo jala hacia él y lo toma entre sus brazos, Duo sin poner resistencia levanta la cabeza y mira a la cara al enfermero quien tenía los ojos color azul cobalto, con la vista nublosa por las lágrimas el trenzado estira su mano y le acaricia el rostro al enfermero desmayándose casi enseguida, su cuerpo estaba muy débil porque no había comido en horas y no había dormido bien, además la noche anterior había perdido mucha sangre, Quatre se levanta y se acerca a su amigo, el enfermero lo lleva hasta la camilla y lo acuesta, el rubio se sienta a su lado y le sostiene la mano cerrando sus ojos, no iba a abandonar a Duo...

Al llegar a su casa Trowa y Catherine se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando ven a los medios de comunicación invadiendo la entrada, algunos reporteros se dan cuenta de que alguien había llegado y comienzan a hablar enterando a los demás que voltean rápidamente y se abalanzan contra el auto de Trowa haciendo miles de preguntas sin que se les pueda entender del todo, la chica muy preocupada mira a su hermano quien estaba muy molesto

Trowa. Maldita sea, Zechs les pagaba muy bien por mantenerlos lejos

Catherine. ¿Qué hacemos?

Trowa. Saldré

Catherine. ¡No hermano!

Trowa. Tranquila nena, todo estará bien

Catherine se sorprende de la actitud de su hermano, al parecer había un pequeño cambio en él porque parecía maduro y eso le agradaba... el ojiverde sale del auto a riesgo de ser lastimado y con trabajo comienza a caminar mientras lo bombardean con preguntas

"¿Crees que realmente tus compañeros están muertos?"

"Tu hermana recuperará el movimiento de sus piernas?"

"¿Tu relación con Duo sigue en pie?"

"¿Cuál es el futuro para The Wings?"

"¿Realmente Wufei es aquel chico que violaron hace 5 años?"

"¿Qué opinas del escándalo que rodea a tu compañero Duo? Fue motivo de separación el que él sea acusado de violación o lo apoyas?"

"El accidente de tus compañero ¿crees que haya sido realmente accidente? Harán investigaciones al respecto?"

Trowa intentaba seguir caminando ignorando a los reporteros pero su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, muchas de sus preguntas eran tan absurdas que ya no sabía que era serio y que no ¿Wufei violado? Eso nunca lo había escuchado, seguro había sido un invento ¿Su relación con Duo? supuestamente eso estaba aclarado, el baterista estaba muy molesto pero se veía calmado hasta que un reportero hace una pregunta que le llama mucho la atención

"¿Es tu compañero Quatre homosexual? Se le ha visto últimamente con un hombre apuesto caminando por las calles"

Rápidamente Trowa voltea hacia ese reportero y lo sujeta con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, él se asusta y mira sorprendido al baterista quien lo miraba furioso

Trowa. ¡Ya cállate imbécil! No responderé a ninguna de tus estupideces ni las demás... ¡Lárguense de una maldita vez!

"¿Tu reacción es por el comentario acerca de Quatre?"

El ojiverde voltea hacia el otro reportero que le había preguntado aquella tontería y suelta al de antes para dirigirse a éste agarrándolo también del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, a diferencia del otro éste sonreía divertido

"¿Será que el romance no era con Duo sino con Quatre? aunque al parecer a tu amiguito le gusta tomar chiquillos por la fuerza"

Encendiéndose por completo Trowa le estrella un golpe en la cara a ese reportero causando un gran escándalo entre los demás reporteros que comienzan a tomar fotos, mientras ese reportero sonríe triunfante, parecía haber dado en el clavo, el ojiverde se agacha y agarra al hombre otra vez del cuello y lo levanta

Trowa. ¡Tranquilo hijo de puta, no te pases de listo!

"Vamos, no seas agresivo"

Trowa. ¡Ten un poco más de respeto por Heero y los demás"

"Esta bien, está bien, no te irrites, solo hago mi trabajo"

Trowa. ¡¡Esto va para todos, si no se largan se arrepentirán!! Estamos de duelo ¡Entiéndalo!

Más que molesto Trowa avienta al reportero y los demás se tranquilizan y dejan de seguirlo, el baterista entra a la casa y ordena a uno de sus empleados que suba al auto y se lleve a su hermana hasta que los reporteros despejen el lugar, el empleado acata y se marcha, Trowa suspira profundo y gira su cabeza hacia la sala llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a Armand tranquilamente sentado, el chico le sonríe y él solo hace gesto de fastidio, su visita no deseada se pone de pie y se acerca a él portando un periódico en su mano, Trowa lo mira un poco curioso pero Armand lo tenía doblado

Armand. Lamento mucho lo del accidente

Trowa. Gracias... ahora vete por favor

Armand. Quiero que veas algo

Trowa. ¿Mnh?

Evitando sonreír Armand desdobla el periódico mostrándole a Trowa la nota sobre Quatre con respecto a la homosexualidad, el ojiverde se sorprende y arrebata el periódico al chico para leer el encabezado, Armand se acerca más a Trowa y sonríe

Armand. ¿Qué piensas?

Trowa. Lárgate de mi casa

Enojado Trowa arruga un poco el papel y avienta el periódico a Armand en el pecho, él se sorprende porque el baterista no le había tomado la importancia que creía le iba a tomar

Trowa. No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Quatre es quien menos me importa en éste momento

Armand. Caerás Trowa, serás mío

Dejando el periódico en el suelo Armand le manda a Trowa un beso y se marcha de la casa del baterista, muy enojado Trowa llama a uno de sus empleados y le pide que diga a los demás que ese chico tiene prohibida la entrada aunque diga que es amigo de Duo, él acata y se retira, Trowa mira hacia el periódico y molesto se acerca para pisarlo mientras aprieta con fuerza los dientes unos segundos

Trowa. Maldita puta... nunca dejas de serlo

Decepcionado el ojiverde se marcha a su habitación para darse un baño y relajarse un poco...

Habían disfrazado bien la mala noticia para la manager de Dark Sound, Sally no le había permitido ver noticias en la televisión, oírlas en la radio o leer periódicos y revistas, por su parte Hilde le prohibía salir de la casa, todo con sutileza y lejos de parecer sospechosas por lo que Noin no se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento; Zechs le había llamado el día anterior al accidente para decirle de su regreso pero sabiendo ella que The Wings tenía problemas serios suponía que tal vez su esposo estaba ocupado y por eso no había llamado para decirle que estaba de regreso... Sally, Hilde y Noin conversaban tranquilamente en la sala, las chicas disimulaban bien y no se mostraban sospechosas, Relena por su parte continuaba encerrada en su habitación sumida en la agonía, amaba a Heero desde hacía años y aunque él la había despreciado años atrás ella nunca lo había olvidado; Noin no reparaba en su ausencia ya que la conocía por no ser muy sociable con sus compañeras, mientras que Dorothy en esos momentos no se encontraba en casa para fortuna según Sally y Hilde ya que con ella no contaban para mantenerle oculto a Noin que su amado Zechs estaba muerto... el teléfono celular de Sally suena y ella al ver que se trata de su amigo Wufei contesta enseguida mientras se pone de pie y se aleja para no ser oída por sus compañeras que quedan platicando

Sally. Que bueno que me llamas ¿cómo estas?

Wufei. Fatal, Traize, Zechs y Heero están muertos

Sintiéndose nuevamente muy triste Wufei aprieta fuertemente el teléfono pero se contiene de llorar, había derramado muchas lágrimas por el terrible suceso y aunque aún tenía más no deseaba preocupar a su amiga quien era una de las personas por las que aún valía la pena vivir aunque Traize ya no estuviera a su lado; Sally suspira profundo antes de contestar

Sally. Vi las noticias, lo siento mucho amigo

Wufei. No te preocupes

Sally. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Si necesitas algo pídemelo

Wufei. Yo estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, es Duo quien me preocupa

Sally. ¿Él?

Wufei. Sí, se suponía que es secreto pero él y Heero eran pareja

La noticia sorprende a la chica puesto que no imaginaba ni un poco que esos dos fueran homosexuales y menos que hubiesen sostenido un romance

Wufei. Y ayer Duo intento suicidarse

Sally. Eso es horrible

Wufei. Lo sé... lo de Traize me ha matado por completo pero... Duo nos necesita

Sally. Amigo, no sé que decir

Wufei. Me siento muy culpable

Sally. ¿Culpable?

Wufei. No sabes cuanto deseaba que aquel que me violó se muriera y yo quería saber de su dolor, quería reír de su desgracia... Sally, si él era el violador se murió por mi culpa

El corazón de Sally se aplasta cuando escucha las palabras de su amigo, el pobre estaba sufriendo como ella no se daba idea, Wufei odiaba a Traize por creerlo su violador pero a la vez se había enamorado de él y ahora luchaba consigo mismo por creerse culpable de su muerte, la tecladista había escuchado en su voz un corte cruel y se daba cuenta que Wufei ya no quería llorar y que trataba de reprimir su dolor, Sally se siente muy mal por su amigo que es ella quien llora su desgracia

Sally. No es tu culpa... si era tu violador o no tú te enamoraste de él, y quiero suponer que el tiempo que compartieron... él te hizo feliz, Wufei, él destrozo la coraza de tu corazón y logro lo que nunca nadie había logrado... deseaste la muerte de un hombre despiadado y cruel pero él no era así... nunca lo fue contigo... te amaba

Sally comienza a llorar con tristeza y amargura, le dolía lo que le sucedía a Wufei y le dolía que no fuera ella quien lograra lo que Traize había logrado en poco tiempo, le dolía la desgracia que vivía su amigo y su propio infortunio, a Wufei le conmueve que su amiga llore por él y sonríe con tristeza

Wufei. Gracias Sally

Sally. Yo seré tu sostén, para que tu puedas apoyar a un buen amigo

A pesar de su propia tristeza Sally estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo en cuanto necesitara, lo amaba desde hace tiempo y no pensaba dejarlo nunca, así tuviera siempre que vivir a la sombra de alguien más, porque él nunca iba a verla con otros ojos...

El empleado de Trowa regresa después de un par de horas con la hermana del baterista, el ojiverde baja personalmente para subir a su hermana hasta su habitación y después subir la silla de ruedas, Trowa se queda en el cuarto con su hermana para hacerle compañía

Catherine. Hermano, yo estaré bien ¿por qué no vas a ver a Duo?

Trowa. Wufei está con él

Catherine. ¿Pero y él? Recuerda que Traize también murió

Trowa. Es cierto... tal vez deba ir

Catherine. Sí, yo estaré bien

Trowa. Entonces iré...

Decidido el ojiverde se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentado junto a su hermana y camina hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla voltea hacia su hermana, se veía pensativo

Trowa. ¿Y si está Quatre?

Catherine. Trowa...

A pesar de la cruel realidad que vivían esos días Catherine se atreve a sonreír, le parecía tierno que Trowa se mostrara tan inseguro con respecto a Quatre, su hermano siempre se había caracterizado por ser prepotente y arrogante pecando de ser sumamente seguro de si mismo, pero desde que en su vida sexual se había atravesado Quatre gran parte de esas características se habían hundido aunque pareciera que el ojiverde cada vez era peor persona, pero ella sabía que Trowa estaba cambiando y todo gracias a Quatre... Trowa mueve la cabeza para deshacerse de esa tonta idea de estar incómodo cerca del rubio y abre la puerta de la habitación para marcharse pero cuando da algunos pasos afuera de la habitación se regresa, Catherine se sorprende de su flaqueza pero también se muestra positiva, en cambio Trowa como niño pequeño recurriendo a su mamá, se acerca a su hermana y como había acostumbrado a hacer en el Hospital, se hinca junto a la cama y apoya su cabeza sobre las sábanas, la chica coloca su mano sobre su cabeza y le acaricia los lacios cabellos

Trowa. Esa zorra se olvidó de mí

Catherine. ¿Te refieres a Quatre?

Trowa. Sí, anda por ahí luciéndose con un sujeto

Catherine. Hermano...

Trowa. No me gusta que mis putas me dejen

Catherine. ¿Y no será otro el motivo?

El baterista se sorprende de las palabras de su hermana pero al instante las comprende, anteriormente le había insinuado que se había enamorado de Quatre pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar semejante cosa, mucho menos sabiendo que el rubio se revolcaría con cualquiera

Trowa. No... me gusta que me sean fiel

Catherine. Trowa, pareces un niño ¿qué pasó con ese joven maduro que se enfrentó a la prensa para protegerme?

Trowa. Eso lo hago por Zechs, él...

Cerrando sus ojos con sutileza Trowa lanza un amplio suspiro y guarda silencio, con tantas cosas en que pensar no se había detenido a pensar en su difunto manager a quien realmente estimaba, Catherine también olvida lo que estaba conversando con su hermano y guardan silencio unos minutos en honor a aquella tragedia... Trowa levanta su cabeza y mira a su hermana quien le da una cariñosa sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos

Catherine. Ve con Duo, y si está Quatre no le hables

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Catherine. Si no estas seguro de lo que sientes no digas nada que pueda herirlo, llegará el día en que te arrepentirás de todo... y serás tú ahora quien suplique por su cariño

Trowa. ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!

Catherine. Porque sé que sucederá, por eso... si no puedes decirle nada agradable, no le digas nada, a veces el silencio puede ser tu mejor aliado

Trowa no contesta a las palabras de su hermana y mientras ella le continúa acariciando los cabellos él piensa en las palabras que acaba de oír, nunca se había puesto a pensar que tal vez algún día se arrepentiría de todo, no quería creerlo ni aceptarlo

Trowa. Yo... mejor no voy

Catherine. Piénsalo ¿si?... hermanito yo quiero que seas muy feliz, date esa oportunidad, la mereces, solo tú y yo sabemos lo doloroso que ha sido para ti desde los 13

Trowa. Basta Catherine... déjame tranquilo

Agobiado por todo lo que había escuchado de su hermana, Trowa sale de aquella habitación para encerrarse en la suya sin deseos de salir, su mente necesitaba procesar todas esas palabras que le aguijoneaban el cerebro, debía admitir que por primera vez realmente quería reflexionar sobre su vida pero para ello necesitaba algo que le alivianara, la cocaína había sido su elección ésta vez...

Después de haber dormido por horas a causa del sedante, Duo despierta encontrando a su amigo Quatre dormido en una silla, el trenzado sonríe al verlo y mirando hacia la ventana se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella la cual tenía el cristal cerrado con alguna especie de seguro, el cual supone que fue puesto a raíz de su segundo intento de suicidio, el guitarrista mira fuera la puesta de sol y sus lágrimas vuelven a brotar, era inevitable sentirse afligido y desesperado, el amor de su vida ahora estaba muerto y le resultaba imposible reunirse con él, para su desgracia contaba con buenos amigos que lo querían vivo, Trowa, Wufei y Quatre se habían mostrado como verdaderos amigos, no sabía si reprochar o sentirse afortunado... teniendo el sueño liviano el rubio despierta al menor ruido provocado de Duo y se exalta cuando ve a éste cerca de la ventana, Quatre se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él, el ojivioleta voltea a verle y le sonríe, Quatre se tranquiliza al verlo sereno y le apoya una mano en el hombro

Duo. Gracias por preocuparte por mí

Quatre. Te quiero, me duele verte así

Duo. Pero yo aún... aún quiero morir... me siento desesperado, por más que llore o reclame él no va a volver... mi Heero esta muerto... muerto Quatre ¿Te das cuenta? Cómo puedo sobrevivir a eso?

Muriéndose por dentro pero más calmo que antes, Duo comienza a llorar amargamente, sus ojos no le daban para más pero su alma podría llorar eternamente sin parar, Quatre podía sentir gran parte de su pena y su dolor, solía sentir lo que otras personas cercanas a él sentían y se daba cuenta que el dolor de Duo superaba su capacidad de comprensión

Quatre. Sé que no es de tu interés por el momento pero vino Richard, la audiencia será en dos días

Duo. Francamente no me importa ir a prisión

Quatre. ¡No digas eso!

Duo. De hecho siento que ese debe ser mi castigo

Quatre. No Duo

Asustado de que el trenzado piense de esa forma, Quatre se pone al frente de él y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Duo también voltea a verlo con vacío en la mirada

Quatre. Lo superarás

Duo. No, eso nunca sucederá ¿no comprendes que él lo era todo para mí?

Quatre. Lo comprendo pero...

Duo. ¿Y si fuera Trowa?... ¿Cómo actuarías si fuera él? Si el muriera

Quatre. Yo... no, no concibo tal cosa, tal vez... también quisiera morir

Duo. ¿Tal vez?... te apuesto que te morirías... solo así me entenderías

El rubio baja la mirada mientras piensa en otra cosa para hacerle a Duo subir los ánimos pero al parecer el trenzado prefería hundirse cada vez más sin importarle nada alrededor

Quatre. ¿Sabes Duo? tal vez tengas razón y tú no necesites de nadie más, pero nosotros necesitamos de ti, te queremos... todos lamentamos sus muertes pero nada ganamos si nos hundimos, Wufei esta también abatido pero él se muestra fuerte porque sabe que le necesitas

El trenzado se seca las lágrimas mientras escucha a su amigo y se toma unos segundos antes de contestarle

Duo. Yo no soy tan fuerte como él, te lo había dicho

Quatre. Pero es que...

Duo. Ya no... no sigas

Quatre. Duo...

Duo. Deja de hacerme sentir miserable, lo sé, soy egoísta ¿y qué?... yo amaba a Heero y lo necesitaba para vivir, sin él ya nada importa

Ahora molesto Duo se retira y se acerca a su cama para acostarse y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, ya no quería escuchar más, no le importaba si se estaba comportando con egoísmo o no, así se lo reprochara Quatre o quien fuera, él quería morir y punto; el rubio se resigna a hacer capacitar a su amigo y se acerca más a la ventana para ver como el sol terminaba de ocultarse abriendo paso a la oscuridad de la noche...

Esa noche cuando Dorothy llega a la casa, en la sala seguían conversando Hilde y Noin, ya que Sally después de la llamada de Wufei se había retirado a dormir, la rubia se dirige directamente a donde están sus amigas, Hilde al verla se sorprende y voltea rápidamente hacia Noin

Hilde. Es noche, vayamos a dormir

Noin. Pero es temprano

Dorothy. Cierto, conversemos

Sonriendo ampliamente Dorothy se sienta a un lado de la manager y le agarra la mano mientras mira a Hilde quien estaba muy preocupada porque sabía que la boquifloja de su compañera iba hacer un comentario con respecto al accidente, Noin también sonríe y voltea hacia la chica

Noin. ¿Qué cuentas?

Dorothy. Nada nuevo, ya sabes ¿y tú? Te he notado algo diferente

Noin. ¿A m´?

Dorothy. Ajá, no sé, te ves como más seria

La rubia mira fijamente a su manager quien finge demencia, su cambio se debía completamente al embarazo pero como quería ocultarlo disimula con una sonrisa haciéndole entender a la bajista que sus impresiones son equivocadas, Hilde por su parte permanece seria y atenta a cualquier comentario al respecto del accidente pero por fortuna Dorothy no hace comentario alguno. Los minutos pasan rápidos entre conversaciones tontas y cansada la manager termina con la última conversación y se pone de pie mirando a Hilde y a Dorothy

Noin. Bien, yo iré a dormir, no se desvelen chicas

Hilde. No, buenas noches, duerme bien

Con tono apresurado Hilde despide a su manager haciéndole señas con la mano, Dorothy le manda un beso en despedida y mientras camina para retirarse de la sala, la rubia recuerda algo y se pone de pie para decírselo a Noin

Dorothy. ¿Supiste lo que pasó con nuestros rivales?

Noin. ¿Qué?

Noin voltea cuando escucha a la chica y Hilde al ver las intenciones se pone de pie y por atrás le tapa la boca a Dorothy que confundida mira de reojo hacia atrás

Hilde. No es nada, ve a dormir

Noin. ¿Qué pasa? Dime

Hilde. Nada ¡vete!

Confundida Noin se queda ahí mirando fijamente a la guitarrista mientras que Dorothy la empuja con el codo y se separa girándose hacia atrás para reclamarle a su compañera

Dorothy. ¿Qué te pasa? Solo iba a decirle lo del...

Hilde. ¡Cállate!

Dorothy. ¿Qué te sucede?

Hilde. Por lo que más quieras...

Hilde mira suplicante a Dorothy pero ella enojada se gira hacia Noin que comenzaba a preocuparse porque no entendía nada de lo que decía Dorothy y tampoco entendía porque Hilde se empecinaba en callarla

Noin. ¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

Dorothy. Esta loca, no sé porque no quiere que te diga que...

Hilde. ¡Ya Dorothy!

Desesperada Hilde le da un empujón a su compañera quien se molesta mucho más y ahora voltea hacia Hilde que tenía los ojos llorosos

Dorothy. Solamente se cayó el avión donde iban esos tres ¿qué tiene de malo?

Hilde aprieta los dientes fuertemente cuando ve que sus esfuerzos han sido en vano mientras que Noin al escuchar la noticia siente que todo a su alrededor da vueltas pero con ayuda de la pared se apoya para no caer, Dorothy escucha ese ruido y se voltea observando a su manager que tenía una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra en su vientre, sus ojos estaban como desorbitados, rápidamente Hilde se acerca a ella

Hilde. ¿Estas bien?

Noin. No... él no... él no ¿verdad?

Hilde. Lo siento, iba en ese avión

Entristecida Hilde baja la mirada mientras que los ojos de Noin se abren aún más y con la mano que tenía en el vientre se tapa la boca sintiendo profundas náuseas, desesperada comienza a temblar por todo el cuerpo, Dorothy ve aquella reacción y pronto comienza a juntar las piezas dándose cuenta de que la manager seguía enamorada de Zechs. Las lágrimas de Noin comienzan a correr rápidamente y ella desesperada comienza a pasarse la mano por el cabello y el rostro, Hilde asustada intenta ayudarla pero estaba como en shock

Noin. Zechs no... no él no puede... no puede estar muerto... eso es un error... lo es, tiene que serlo

Hilde. ¡Por favor Noin cálmate, te hace mal!

Negando rotundamente Noin termina por desplomarse de rodillas y comenzar a vomitar, asustada Hilde voltea hacia Dorothy quien estaba más que furiosa

Hilde. ¡Ayúdame!

Dorothy. ¿Cómo te atreviste Noin¡Yo te abrí las puertas!

Sin importarle a la rubia, se acerca a donde están ambas chicas y avienta a Hilde para acercarse más a Noin y poder gritarle. Sally y Relena que habían escuchado el escándalo salen de sus habitaciones y bajan a donde habían escuchado los gritos encontrándose con la deplorable escena, Dorothy gritaba como loca a Noin que vomitaba de cuando en cuando sin prestar atención en lo que decía la rubia, preocupadas ambas chicas se acercan, Sally agarra a Dorothy del brazo y la aparta mientras que Relena se acerca a su manager para auxiliarla, Hilde por su parte se retira a donde está el teléfono y llama a una ambulancia

Relena. ¡¿Qué le hiciste Dorothy?!

Dorothy. La muy desgraciada amaba a ese tal Zechs

Sally se sorprende bastante al darse cuenta de que su manager ya sabía la terrible noticia y enojada aprieta el brazo de su compañera obligándola a voltear

Sally. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maldita? Noin está embarazada

Dorothy. ¿Qué?

Más molesta la rubia mira a su manager, Relena también se sorprende y abraza el cuerpo de Noin que había caído desmayado después de haber vomitado, la vocalista mira a la bajista y muy enojada le reclama también

Relena. Eres una persona ruin Dorothy, puede perder a su bebe

Muy molesta con su compañera Relena vuelve a mirar a su manager y le retira cariñosamente algunos cabellos de la frente, Dorothy se molesta bastante por el desprecio de Relena y soltándose del agarre de Sally se sale de la casa mientras las tres chicas permanecen cerca de Noin en espera de la ambulancia...

Al día siguiente Duo sale del Hospital, Wufei se encarga de que sea trasladado a la casa donde continuaría con su arraigo, el trenzado ya había perdonado a Wufei y había pedido estar solo en su cuarto porque no quería ver a nadie, Wufei accede pero antes de eso pide a la servidumbre que arreglen el cuarto quitando cualquier objeto que el trenzado pueda usar para hacerse daño, el chino deja al ojivioleta descansar en su habitación y va a la de Catherine para saber como ésta, después de una breve plática sale de la habitación y al escuchar música proveniente del cuarto de Trowa decide acercarse, toca la puerta pero nadie le abre, de hecho no se escuchaba otro ruido que no fuera el de la música, Wufei lo piensa y decide entrar llevándose una sorpresa al ver al ojiverde tirado en el suelo, tenía grandes ojeras y la nariz roja, apestaba a alcohol y otras sustancias, el guitarrista se pone de rodillas junto a su cuerpo e intenta despertarle pero tarda en lograr su cometido, Trowa abre los ojos con esfuerzo y se sorprende de ver a Wufei ahí

Trowa. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Wufei. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!

Sin querer discutir con su compañero Wufei se levanta y sale molesto de la habitación, el ojiverde logra sentarse pero con tremendo dolor de cabeza tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, la música le taladraba la cabeza y con esfuerzo se levanta para apagarla

Trowa. Que malestar

Agarrándose el estómago Trowa se pone de pie y va al baño para vomitar, había consumido demasiado alcohol y drogas por lo que se sentía fatal...

Casi a mediodía Noin despierta alterada aún por la noticia, las tres chicas estaban junto a ella para apoyarla, con lágrimas en sus ojos la manager mira a Hilde

Noin. Fue un sueño ¿verdad? mi Zechs esta vivo, díganme que lo está

Relena. Lo sentimos

Noin. Yo me muero sin él, mi Zechs

La mujer llora desconsolada mientras las tres chicas bajan la mirada y no se atreven a decir nada por algunos minutos hasta que Sally se arma de valor y se acerca agarrándole la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su pecho

Sally. No te angusties, tu bebé te necesita

Noin. Mi bebe

Noin reacciona abriendo ampliamente los ojos y se toca el vientre con su mano izquierda

Noin. El bebe de Zechs, yo debo... cuidarlo, es lo único que me queda de él

Con esfuerzo Noin logra sonreír y secándose las lágrimas se separa de Sally y las tres chicas miran a su manager con una sonrisa triste

Hilde. Así es Noin, es el bebé de los dos

Relena. Cuídate mucho y no te mortifiques

Sally. Es cierto, cuídalo

A pesar del apoyo y de que iba a tener un bebe, Noin sigue llorando angustiada por la pérdida de Zechs, habían perdido años en discusiones tontas y cuando por fin habían logrado la felicidad plena, un terrible accidente lo venía a acabar todo, menuda suerte tenían, pareciera como si el destino se empecinaba en que nunca iban a lograr ser felices...

El día de la primer Audiencia llega y ambas partes se presentan en la corte, por parte de Duo le acompañan Wufei y Quatre mientras que por parte de Erick solo va Hilde, la chica se sentía mal porque veía en las caras de sus tres rivales que el dolor los estaba consumiendo, sabía que Duo merecía la cárcel por haber violado a su amado Erick pero era de la idea de que era aún muy pronto, aún así el Juez no había querido dar más días de prórroga y había decidido que el Juicio comenzara de una vez. El Juez hace las presentaciones de las parte acusadora y defensora, acusado y víctima, Abogados de ambos y los Fiscales de Distrito respectivos así como los miembros de Jurado aunque de estos no se hacía presentación ya que las identidades de estos solo competen a la autoridad, el juicio da por fin inicio empezando la parte acusadora, el abogado de Erick da un discurso no muy pequeño sobre el caso y el tema de la violación en sí, a pesar de los alegatos por parte de Richard el Juez deja que el abogado acusador termine su discurso y entonces es momento de que lo de el abogado defensor... esa primer Audiencia dura alrededor de cuatro horas y el Juez pide a los asistentes que se retiren, al día siguiente sería la segunda Audiencia donde se comenzarían a presentar pruebas y testigos. A pesar de los reclamos de Erick, Hilde se acerca a sus rivales para darles las condolencias aunque ninguno de los tres le hace buena cara, aún así la guitarrista permanece frente a ellos

Hilde. Sé que les cuesta creer que lo siento pero hay una razón en particular

Quatre. Habla rápido que tenemos que irnos

Hilde. Sí perdón... lo que pasa es que Noin... Noin está embarazada y el padre es Zechs

Ambos guitarristas y el ex bajista se sorprenden por la noticia, resultaba muy extraño escuchar esas palabras pero algo sabían sobre un amor entre ambos managers

Wufei. ¿Es eso cierto?

Hilde. Sí, por eso es que lamento mucho lo que pasó

Quatre. Gracias por decirnos, en lo particular me gustaría conocerlo cuando nazca

Hilde. Se lo diré

Quatre. Zechs era un buen hombre, tonto pero noble

El rubio sonríe con tristeza y después mira a sus amigos, ellos solo asienten y los tres se marchan por fin, Hilde regresa con Erick que la miraba enojado. Al salir del Tribunal los intentos de entrevista no se hacen esperar pero abriéndose paso entre la multitud logran subirse por fin a la limosina que les esperaba, Richard estaba muy molesto por el comienzo del Juicio al igual que Wufei y Quatre que además estaban preocupados, en cambio Duo se mostraba indiferente y desanimado, su mirada se perdía en el vacío mientras recordaba a Heero y sus lágrimas caían silenciosas, deseaba que ese Juicio terminara en su contra para auto castigarse por la muerte de su querido Heero, sus compañeros notan sus lágrimas pero no comentan nada durante el recorrido...

Por la tarde de ese día Trowa va a las cantinas por sus habituales mujerzuelas a las cuales se llevaba a los Hoteles y entre alcohol, sexo y drogas se desvivía, las muertes de sus amigos y la situación con Quatre lo tenían hundido por lo que buscaba diversiones banales para no sentirse tan mal, en cambio el rubio trataba de no desanimarse y estando al pendiente de Duo y Wufei trataba de no pensar... Joe solo se limitaba a observar a Quatre mientras él se mantenía al tanto de los noticieros con la pequeña esperanza de que se supiera más sobre el accidente, sabía por Catherine que Trowa había contratado equipos de expedición para buscar los restos del avión y para tal vez encontrar los cuerpos y darles la sepultura que se merecían, era lo único que podía hacer

Joe. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Quatre. Un poco

Para darle ánimos Joe se sienta a un lado de Quatre y le sonríe amablemente, el rubio le contesta la sonrisa pero se pone de pie para evitar tanto contacto, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado al sexo frecuente y que a veces le resultaba difícil no pensar en cosas que podían excitarle, su mente le decía que no era momento de pensar en tonterías dadas las circunstancias, su corazón le decía que solamente pertenecía a Trowa pero su cuerpo clamaba por caricias y besos que Joe podía ampliamente darle... el ex bajista disimula y camina hacia la puerta

Quatre. Necesito aire

Joe. ¿Te acompaño?

Quatre. No, gracias

El rubio vuelve a sonreír amable y sale del departamento, Joe suspira profundo y apaga la televisión que su amigo tenía prendida y se retira a su habitación, debía pasar tiempo antes de que el rubio volviera a ser suyo pero estaba dispuesto a esperarlo... mientras caminaba Quatre pensaba y recordaba sin darse cuenta que sus pies lo habían llevado automáticamente a aquel Hotel donde a veces él y Trowa tenían encuentros y a la vez donde había conocido a Joe después de una discusión con el baterista, Quatre se da cuenta que está frente al Dejavú y sus ojos se humedecen automáticamente mientras recuerda, el rubio no lo piensa más y entra al Hotel mirando todo a su alrededor, antes no se fijaba en los finos detalles que tenía la remodelación. A lo lejos unas risas llaman su atención y voltea en dirección al ascensor que acababa de abrirse dejando ver a un Trowa acompañado de dos prostitutas que no eran las habituales amigas del ojiverde, Quatre se sorprende de lo que ve, como si nada hubiera sucedido Trowa estaba con dos mujerzuelas disfrutando y derrochando, parecía como si no le doliera la muerte de sus amigos, molesto Quatre intenta ir a donde esta el ojiverde pero no encontrándole caso se esconde atrás de uno de los pilares mientras Trowa abrazado por esas dos mujeres se acerca a recepción y entrega la llave, en ese Hotel no se permitían ese tipo de "reuniones" pero Trowa sabía pagar bien, el ojiverde se retira y camina tambaleándose acompañado de esas mujeres, Quatre sale de su escondite cuando ve que no hay más peligro pero para su mala suerte Trowa voltea hacia atrás y lo ve, el ojiverde se detiene y las mujeres molestas le reclaman

Mujer 1. Ay papi ¿qué pasa?

Mujer 2. ¿Viste un fantasma precioso?

Las mujeres ríen y Trowa ignora sus comentarios y las avienta para que le suelten, ambas lo miran molestas y le reclaman pero como siempre Trowa saca su cartera y les paga el triple de lo convenido, las mujeres se arrastran en el suelo y recogen hasta el último billete marchándose contentas de ahí, el ojiverde y el rubio se miraban fijamente, pero con gran esfuerzo Quatre logra sacarle la vuelta y camina hacia la entrada intentando ignorar a Trowa y pasar de él pero el baterista lo agarra con fuerza del brazo y lo atrae a él, enojado Quatre mira al ojiverde e intenta safarse pero sin éxito

Quatre. Suéltame

Trowa. No quiero

Quatre. Que me sueltes

Trowa. No quiero

El ojiverde aprieta con más fuerza el brazo de Quatre y lo jala hacia él quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos, el rubio mira con angustia a Trowa e intenta soltarse pero Trowa lo aprieta con más fuerza logrando lastimarlo, sus ojos estaban perdidos al frente mientras que los de Quatre lo miraban suplicante, ya no quería ser tratado así

Quatre. Te lo suplico... ya basta

Sin hacerle mucho caso Trowa jala a Quatre hacia donde está la recepcionista quien mira ruborizada a ambos chicos, el ojiverde la mira fríamente, ya no parecía ese borrachín de hace unos minutos y eso la asusta

Trowa. Una habitación

Recepcionista. Pero...

Trowa. Te doy cinco veces su valor

Recepcionista. Yo...

La chica mira a Quatre quien tenía los ojos húmedos pero se le veía sumiso puesto que no decía nada, Trowa le exige una respuesta y ella acepta nerviosa, si se enteraba su jefe la despediría pero tenía miedo de ese hombre, la chica entrega la llave y Trowa se lleva por las malas a Quatre con él hasta la habitación, el rubio sabía que oponerse era inútil así que le sigue sin reprochar, Trowa abre la puerta y empuja a Quatre al interior de la habitación cuya puerta es cerrada con llave por el baterista, el rubio voltea a verlo y niega con la cabeza ante la mirada maliciosa de Trowa

Quatre. Ya no... por favor

Trowa. Lo deseas, si no... bastaba un golpe bajo y te vas corriendo

Seguro de lo que decía e intimidando con su mirada Trowa comienza a desabotonarse la camisa mientras avanza hacia el rubio que estaba asustado, Quatre retrocede hasta chocar con la pared, Trowa avienta la camisa al suelo y se acerca cada vez más

Trowa. Eres mi puta... no puedes dejarme

Quatre. Me das asco

Trowa. No es verdad... me deseas

Sonriendo malicioso Trowa llega hasta Quatre y se va directamente al cuello comenzando a darle algunos besos y succiones al rubio, él cierra los ojos y disfruta de esos besos mientras la piel de todo su cuerpo se estremece, sabía que estaba mal, que no era momento para pasiones carnales pero su cuerpo se lo exigía y su corazón se moría por estar nuevamente con Trowa, solo su mente estaba completamente ida, Quatre estaba enloquecido por esos besos que le dejaban marcas en la piel y en el alma, su miembro flácido comenzaba a erguirse, Trowa lo siente y sonríe triunfante mientras sus manos comienzan a acariciar el pecho de Quatre por encima de la ropa causándole pequeños jadeos, el rubio logra abrir los ojos y con las mejillas rosas suplica que se detenga

Quatre. No... no quiero

Trowa. Sé que sí

Confiado Trowa baja su mano hasta el miembro de Quatre y lo sujeta por encima del pantalón, Quatre gime despacito y después se muerde los labios, es cierto, quería ser tomado por el ojiverde, que lo comiera a besos, que entrara en él y lo enloqueciera como millones de veces lo había hecho pero su razón comienza a dominar y poniendo resistencia a las excitantes caricias logra oponerse dándole un fuerte empujó que lo hace molestar

Trowa. ¡Maldita puta desgraciada!

Quatre. ¡Suéltame asqueroso!

Quatre logra darle una fuerte bofetada a Trowa que lo pone aún más furioso, las copas que traía encima lo hacían más violento así que lo agarra de los hombros y lo empuja con fuerza tal que su espalda golpea duramente la pared escuchándose un sonido agudo, Quatre se queja apretando los ojos sintiendo después como la lengua de Trowa se introduce a su oído y comienza a incitarle rozando la punta de la misma, Quatre se deleita por la acción relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un pequeño gemido

Quatre. Trowa... hazme tuyo

Su lengua y su mente no estaban en sincronía pero eso ya no importaba porque estaba loco gracias a esa lengua diestra que se manejaba dentro de su oído y que después Trowa se da el lujo de pasarla por la totalidad de la oreja bajando por el cuello dejando sus marcas, Quatre aprieta con fuerza la amplia espalda de Trowa y mordisquea el hombro del más alto mientras éste recorría su abdomen con la mano y con la lengua se hundía entre la piel de su cuello y atrás de la oreja; sin estar cansado de saborear a Quatre, Trowa deja aquella zona y quita al rubio de un solo movimiento la camisa dejándola en el suelo, su lengua gustosa comienza a ocuparse de sus pezones comenzando a ponerlos duros lo que le facilita tomarlos con los dientes, Quatre jadea excitado revolviendo los cabellos del ojiverde mientras éste se deleita lamiendo y masajeando los pezones de Quatre que loco gozaba de esa hermosa tortura, dentro de sus pantalones comienza a sentir algunas gotas de semen que le chorreaban, nunca se había sentido tan excitado en el acto previo, Trowa entiende por el gemido del rubio que reclamaba atención y levantándose le roba un beso salvaje devorándole la boca hasta casi tocarle las amígdalas y tomándolo con fuerza de los cabellos le obliga a emitir algunos chillidos que lo vuelven loco, para después dejarle los labios y agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo lo avienta a la cama, Quatre cae sentado y abre sus piernas llevándose una mano en medio, Trowa se muerde el labio y se hinca enseguida quedando frente al rubio y sin hacerlo esperar comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones, Quatre jadea solo de imaginar sentir la lengua cálida de Trowa sobre su miembro, el ojiverde le baja los pantalones hasta los pies sin quitarlos al igual que los zapatos y después de acariciarle las piernas le baja la ropa interior, su miembro erecto y húmedo hace a Trowa lamerse los labios y sin dudas estira su mano y lo sujeta con dos dedos moviéndolo lentamente de lado a lado, Quatre se muerde el labio inferior y hace un ligero movimiento de cadera, Trowa mira atento el miembro y lo dirige hacia su lengua dando la primera lamida, Quatre cierra los ojos haciendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia tras, la mano traviesa de Trowa se desliza despacio por el miembro un par de veces y se detiene en el glande donde comienza a masajear con el dedo pulgar, el rubio excitado se sujeta con fuerza de las sábanas y mira al ojiverde jugar después su dedo índice en plena punta dando pequeños toques haciendo que el miembro gotee cada vez más, por los ojos de Quatre salían algunas lágrimas, quería derramarse y eso estaba resultando ser una cruel tortura

Quatre. Trowa... ¡haaa... hazlo!

Trowa. Aún no

Gozoso de verlo suplicar Trowa comienza a lamer el tronco mientras su dedo índice sigue jugando tocando la punta por algunos segundos, automáticamente Quatre abre más las piernas y las sábanas comenzaban a llenarse con el líquido espeso, Trowa fija su mirada en el ano de Quatre que saltaba a la vista y sonríe, con el mismo dedo índice comienza a meterlo explorando el interior de Quatre quien jadeaba y sus ojitos derramaban pequeñas lágrimas

Quatre. Ten... ten piedad

Cansado de esperar a Trowa, el rubio se lleva una mano al miembro e intenta masturbarse pero Trowa le detiene la mano y la avienta, saca su dedo de la entrada y comienza a lamer el tronco del miembro pero ésta vez llega hasta el glande y lo complace con movimientos de lengua circulares, se apiada de él y comienza a meterlo a su boca usando una succión rápida y profunda, Quatre gime complacido y su mano izquierda guía los movimientos de la cabeza de Trowa mientras la derecha aprieta las sábanas, sentía ricos choques eléctricos en su zona abdominal y su miembro comienza a chorrear llenando la boca de Trowa, el ojiverde saca el miembro y éste termina de chorrearse sobre Quatre mismo quien gime tan placenteramente como nunca hasta que sale la última gota y él se deja caer acostado sobre la cama con la respiración agitada, Trowa lo observa fijamente y sonríe, lo sabía, estaba seguro de que Quatre solo disfrutaba así con él, el rubio en cambio mira hacia la luz de la habitación intentando normalizar su respiración y habiéndolo logrando recae nuevamente en el pensamiento de que ese no era el mejor momento para entregarse a los placeres sexuales y con mucho arrepentimiento se sienta y mira a Trowa quien se terminaba de desnudar

Quatre. No Trowa... no esta bien, ellos... están muertos

Con lágrimas en los ojos Quatre suplica con la mirada a Trowa que no continúe pero él siendo el necio que era y teniendo las copas encima no entiende de razones y en lugar de desistir termina su tarea de desnudarse con más rapidez, el rubio se sorprende y decepcionado intenta levantarse pero al ver el ojiverde sus intenciones se acerca más y lo agarra del cuello obligándolo a verlo

Trowa. Debes obedecer como la puta que eres

Quatre. Trowgg... wa

Con mirada dura Trowa se acerca más y lame la mejilla derecha de Quatre, el rubio cierra con fuerza los ojos cuando siente la cálida saliva sobre él y después los abre poniendo ambas manos sobre el brazo de Trowa intentando quitárselo pero él aprieta con más fuerza, asustado Quatre mira a su ex compañero y comienza a enterrarle las uñas en la carne pero el ojiverde no se inmuta, contrario a eso se abalanza hacia el rubio y lo acuesta en la cama colocándose encima de él sin dejarle el cuello

Trowa. ¡Deja de resistirte!... muy valiente me gritaste que me muriera ¿no? pero mírate, eres patético... basta un roce de mi piel para que te vuelvas loco... ¡No puedes vivir sin mí maldita puta!

Quatre. Ba... Basta... no...

Desesperado Quatre comienza a patalear, ésta vez Trowa le ahorcaba en serio y se estaba inquietando al verse en desventaja ante la fuerza del ojiverde, su piel blanca comienza a ponerse tan roja como un jitomate, el baterista se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y lo suelta rápidamente pero sin levantarse, el rubio comienza a toser y toser tratando a su vez de jalar aire

Trowa. Yo no... no quise...

Quatre. ¡Cállate!

Recuperándose Quatre pone sus manos en el pecho de Trowa y lo avienta pero él se resiste acercándose más hasta colocar su pecho sobre el de Quatre e intenta robarle un beso pero el rubio le da una fuerte bofetada que le voltea el rostro, enojado Trowa agarra ambas manos de Quatre y las aprisiona contra la cama

Trowa. No te resistas

Quatre. ¡Suéltame desgraciado!

El ojiverde sonríe malicioso y se agacha colocando sus labios sobre los de Quatre para besarlo a la fuerza pero el rubio le muerde con fuerza el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, a pesar de que le duele Trowa sonríe y se agacha otra vez atacando la zona del cuello, Quatre hace la cabeza a un lado y cierra con fuerza los ojos de los cuales salían lágrimas mientras Trowa ataca sin piedad con besos y mordiscos... la resistencia había disminuido y entonces el ojiverde suelta una de las manos de Quatre para tener la suya libre, y con una sola mano sostiene con fuerza ambas manos del rubio manteniéndolas juntas pegadas a la cama por arriba de la cabeza de su ex compañero, su mano libre baja hasta el trasero de Quatre el cual comienza a acariciar, mientras tanto su lengua disfrutaba de la piel de su cuello

Quatre. Para ya... no quiero

Trowa. ¡Cállate, no me dejas concentrarme!

Quatre. ¡Idiota suéltame!

Para intentar callarlo Trowa muerde el cuello de Quatre al mismo tiempo que sin previo aviso y sin preparación mete tres dedos en su cavidad, el rubio abre ampliamente sus ojos y voltea su cara para ver al ojiverde que sonreía triunfante, su faz en cambio era diferente, sus ojos lo miraban con hastío

Trowa. Te tomaré... por las buenas o por las malas

Su mirada y sonrisa triunfante hacen sentir a Quatre un completo miserable, el rubio cierra sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer varias lágrimas

Quatre. ¡Aaaargh!

Completamente enojado el rubio emite un sonido grave desde el fondo de su garganta, Trowa lo interpreta como que se ha decidido por la segunda opción y borra su sonrisa, pero no iba a desistir, si Quatre lo quería por las malas así sería; Trowa saca sus dedos de Quatre y subiéndose a sus caderas agarra las sábanas y le amarra las manos en la posición que estaban, el rubio no abre sus ojos en ningún momento y Trowa comienza a acariciar el pecho blanco del ex bajista sin bajarse de sus caderas

Quatre. ¿Por qué... por qué Trowa me hace esto?... ¿Por qué cada vez que siento que he tocado fondo él llega para hundirme y destruirme una y otra vez?... ¿Hasta que punto podemos llegar?... ¿A matarnos?... Dios, siento que comienzo a odiarle... dame fuerzas para no terminar siendo como él... dame fuerzas para no derrumbarme... para abandonar estas ganas de desaparecer... dame fuerzas para odiar a Trowa Barton... para olvidarme de él

Los pensamientos y súplicas de Quatre le inundan la mente mientras Trowa se apodera de su cuerpo, mientras le invade y lo destruye moralmente como siempre, todo rastro de sutileza había desaparecido, el rubio había sido penetrado con fuerza, sin piedad, complaciendo las necesidades sexuales de un necio, lujurioso y borracho que sin importarle lo que estaba provocando le invadía, le violaba, sus lágrimas se reducían a nada, Trowa solo se satisfacía así mismo y no le importaba que Quatre lloraba y que su cuerpo se estremecía... Trowa le había quitado la ropa que se había estancado a sus pies y en la tercera posición le tenía tomado por enfrente con las piernas abiertas ampliamente mientras las sostenía con sus manos usando una penetración profunda, Quatre apretaba las manos en el nudo de la sábana que le sujetaba las manos y se evitaba gritar de dolor y humillación, sus gemidos eran secos y de dolor... A pesar de su estado Trowa mira la figura de Quatre abajo de él y también cierra los ojos con fuerza para no ver ese rostro lleno de angustia y dolor, sabía que era ruin, sucio y violento, sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo a Quatre no tenía nombre, sabía que era algo imperdonable pero aún así no podía parar, no había marcha atrás, el rubio debía ser solo suyo y si debía torturarlo y humillarlo para lograr su cometido, lo haría sin titubear

Continuará...

Lo sé, odienme si quieren pero espero que les haya gustado la última actualización del año, que pasen una feliz Navidad, un Próspero año nuevo y que éste 2007 esté lleno de buenas sorpresas, les deseo lo mejor en todo lo que hagan, también agradezco el apoyo a lo largo de éste tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas siempre estuve al pendiente de mis escritos y me alegra que tuvieron todos y cada uno de ellos una gran aceptación, no tengo más palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy, me despido por éste 2006 y si Dios me da licencia nos leemos en la próxima actualización, cuídense mucho, bye


	27. Cambio

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 20. Cambio Capítulo con NC-17 ¿qué raro no?... lo sé, soy pervertida 

Al abrir los ojos la primera imagen que estos perciben es la de los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana, algo confundido Quatre intenta tallarse los ojos pero ve que sus brazos siguen atados por las sábanas, Quatre recuerda los sucesos de la noche anterior y comienza a llorar humillado, todo su cuerpo le dolía profundamente, el rubio se arma de valor y deja de llorar, ya no podía seguir tomando esa actitud, si no ponía un poco más de carácter por su parte Trowa siempre se iba a aprovechar de él. El baterista continuaba durmiendo, los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol lo tenían sedado, con esfuerzo el rubio se sienta y ayudándose de sus pies se quita la atadura, sus manos estaban marcadas y la piel irritada, Quatre se soba las muñecas y se pone de pie para entrar al baño y ponerse un poco de agua en la cara y los brazos, al llegar se ve en el espejo y mira los moretes de su piel, recordaba cada uno de los besos que Trowa había dado para dejar esas marcas, Quatre cierra los ojos con fuerza y se agacha para abrir las llaves del agua y comenzar a echarse agua en la cara mientras hace un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Cuando termina de echarse agua sale del baño y caminando lento se acerca a la ropa y con dificultad se viste, Trowa no había medido su fuerza al estar drogado y borracho. El ex bajista termina de vestirse y antes de salir del cuarto mira a Trowa

Quatre. Esta si es la última... te lo juro infeliz

Mirándolo con despecho Quatre sale de la habitación dispuesto a no volver nunca más a ser humillado por el ojiverde...

En casa de Trowa, su hermana estaba muy preocupada porque el ojiverde no había llegado a dormir, temprano Wufei va a visitar a la chica a su habitación y ella le cuenta de su preocupación

Wufei. Conoces a Trowa, estará bien

Catherine. Tu no entiendes, él está peor que nunca

Wufei. Yo lo he visto más lúcido

Catherine. Créeme Wufei, está más confundido que nunca, creo que está enamorado

Wufei. ¿Trowa enamorado?

Desde la muerte de Traize a Wufei no le habían dado ganas de reír pero el comentario de la chica era digno de risa, aún así el guitarrista guarda respeto y no ríe frente a Catherine quien estaba más que preocupada

Wufei. ¿Y de quién se enamoró?

Catherine. De Quatre

Wufei. ¿De Quatre?

Más incrédulo Wufei mira con extrañeza a la chica que se veía muy convencida de lo que decía, él en cambio no lo creía

Wufei. Vamos Catherine, estas confundida

Catherine. No, conozco a Trowa, pero él es un tonto y va a perder a Quatre

Wufei. ¿Estas segura?

Catherine. Si, y ayer él estaba muy mal, temo por él

Wufei. No te preocupes, intentaré localizarlo

Catherine sonríe aliviada y Wufei sale de la habitación de la chica para tratar de localizar a su compañero...

El timbre del departamento de Joe suena y él se levanta del sillón apresurado, Quatre no había llegado a dormir y había dejado llaves y celular por lo que estaba muy preocupado. Al abrir a puerta su sospecha es correcta al ver a Quatre de pie frente a él y muy contento sonríe pero cuando ve al chico con detenimiento nota el estado en que había llegado, ojeroso y débil

Joe. ¿Qué te pasó?

Sin responder Quatre entra al departamento, Joe nota su forma de caminar y aún más asustado cierra la puerta y se acerca a su amigo, el rubio llega a la sala y con cuidado se sienta en el sillón, después mira a Joe

Quatre. Estuve con Trowa

Muy molesto por la declaración Joe se sienta a un lado de Quatre y le sujeta los hombros volteándolo hacia él

Joe. ¡¿Te violó?!

Quatre. No... yo... yo quise... al principio

El rubio evita la mirada de Joe y la desvía pero él aún más molesto lo sacude un poco, Quatre voltea hacia él

Joe. ¿Seguro que estuviste de acuerdo?

Quatre. Yo... no sé... todo fue tan rápido... yo quería pero luego.. me retracté

Joe. ¡Entonces si te violó!

Quatre. No Joe

Joe. ¡No lo cubras! Ese maldito abuso de ti, deberías demandarlo

El rubio vuelve a llorar, no quería admitir que Trowa lo había violado, él lo seguía amando y no quería hacerle nada en su contra, lo único que quería era olvidarse de él

Quatre. No ¿qué no entiendes que ya estoy harto?

Joe. Quatre...

Quatre. Joe... por favor bésame

Joe. ¿Eh?

Quatre. Tal vez sueno egoísta pero...

Sin esperar explicaciones Joe sujeta el rostro de Quatre con una mano y le da un sutil beso en los labios separándose enseguida

Joe. Quatre yo...

El rubio cierra sus ojos y se acerca a Joe para besarlo y él le corresponde abrazándolo poco a poco por la espalda y recargarlo lentamente en el respaldo del sillón, al separarse se miran a los ojos y Quatre lo abraza colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho

Quatre. Abrázame Joe... abrázame fuerte

Decidido a ser su paño de lágrimas Joe abraza a Quatre con fuerza y le besa los cabellos, el ex bajista cierra los ojos, Joe sabía bien que Quatre lo estaba utilizando para no sentirse solo y tal vez para sacarse a Trowa de la cabeza, el rubio estaba siendo egoísta y aunque él lo sabía no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad

Duo despierta abriendo solamente los ojos quedándose acostado en la cama sobre su costado y mirando al vacío, sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas y comienza después a mojar las sábanas, estaba débil, sin fuerzas, no había comido bien y desde la terrible noticia no había tomado un solo baño

Duo. Otro amanecer sin ti mi amor

El dolor en su estómago por la depresión lo hace torcerse la frente y cerrando los ojos apoya sus manos sobre su panza comenzando a llorar angustiosamente, sus gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta por el llanto, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor por el simple hecho de vivir, si Wufei lo hubiese dejado ya estaría al lado de su amado Heero, pero aún había algo que lo retenía en ese mundo ¿la amistad o el deber de pagar por sus pecados con aquel maldito dolor? La verdad es que fuera la razón que fuera realmente no le importaba, solo había una realidad y esa era que Heero estaba muerto

Trowa despierta con un horrible dolor de cabeza, le costaba abrir los ojos y sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, nunca antes se había drogado tanto, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho en aquel deplorable estado. Aún así con esfuerzo logra sentarse en la cama y sujetándose fuertemente la frente hace un intento por recordar, recordaba que había salido de casa y había ido al primer prostíbulo que se le había puesto en frente y se había ido con dos mujeres a gozar en los bares, entre vino y drogas las había llevado a un Hotel donde había bebido hasta reventar y se habían terminado toda la droga, poco recordaba de lo que había hecho con ellas, realmente solo recordaba bien hasta la llegada al Hotel

Trowa. Maldita sea

Molesto Trowa intenta ponerse de pie pero cae en la cama nuevamente con la cabeza sobre las sábanas, un olor conocido llega a su nariz y rápidamente se sienta de nuevo

Trowa. Quatre...

Después de murmurar aquel nombre se sujeta con fuerza la cabeza cuando siente una fuerte punzada y recuerda unos segundos mientras penetraba al rubio, entre imágenes borrosas veía a su ex compañero llorar y sus oídos se atascan con los sonidos de gemidos y jadeos de dolor, confundido Trowa se agarra con fuerza la cabeza y cierra los ojos inclinándose poco a poco hacia el frente

Trowa. No... yo no estuve con Quatre... no ¡no!

Desesperado Trowa se levanta de la cama y corre al baño, abre la llave de agua fría y se mete al chorro de agua, levanta la cabeza hacia el grifo y cierra los ojos sintiendo el agua sobre su rostro, necesitaba despejarse porque si aquellos recuerdos eran verdaderos entonces él había cometido una estupidez

Wufei no puede localizar a Trowa y entonces se dirige al cuarto de Catherine para informárselo pero al pasar por la habitación de Duo escucha los sollozos del trenzado y se detiene, duda un poco antes de entrar pero entra encontrando a Duo acostado en la cama bañado en lágrimas, Duo no voltea hacia la puerta cuando escucha que se abre pero Wufei se acerca a él

Wufei. Duo...

Duo. Vete por favor

Wufei entrecierra los ojos con tristeza y sin hacer caso se acerca a su amigo hincándose a un lado de la cama, el ojivioleta abre los ojos y observa a Wufei cuyas lágrimas también salen de sus ojos, Duo levanta un poco la cabeza y mira detenidamente a Wufei

Wufei. Se como te sientes

Duo. No, no lo sabes

Wufei. Yo amaba a Traize

Duo. No es lo mismo

Wufei. Es lo mismo

Duo. ¡No es verdad, lo de ustedes era una tontería, Heero y yo nos amamos siempre!

Molesto por las palabras del trenzado, Wufei se pone de pie y se acerca a Duo, le agarra ambos brazos y los coloca sobre la cama dejando a Duo acostado y el casi encima suyo mientras lo observa con furia

Wufei. ¡¡Traize era mi vida y yo lo amaba, aunque fuera él el desgraciado que me violó!!

Duo se sorprende mucho por la confesión de Wufei y se queda completamente mudo ¿qué Traize era su violador y aún así lo amaba más que a su vida? No entendía nada aunque realmente ya no sabía si le importaba o no, en cambio Wufei al darse cuenta que ha hablado de más suelta a Duo y molesto se va de la habitación dejando a Duo solo, el trenzado se queda en aquella posición mirando hacia el techo, las lágrimas nuevamente comienzan a salir y cierra los ojos para intentar no pensar...

Al otro día se lleva a cabo la segunda Audiencia de Duo y el abogado de Erick muestra el video grabado en el Bar aquella noche, los presentes no pueden evitar mostrar indignación ante las imágenes, la supuesta víctima sonreía ampliamente mientras que Duo se mostraba serio e indiferente, él realmente ya no estaba en ese mundo, prácticamente también estaba muerto... Richard también presenta algunas pruebas y algunos testigos y durante el receso Trowa y Wufei se acercan a Duo, ésta vez el rubio no había ido ya que aún tenía algunos moretes y no quería que la prensa hiciera preguntas estúpidas

Trowa. Todo va a salir bien ¿cierto Richard?

Richard. Hasta el momento tenemos puntos a favor y en contra, aún me quedan algunas cartas bajo la manga y pienso usarlas en la última audiencia antes del veredicto, estoy casi seguro de que ganaremos, han estado contradiciéndose en muchos aspectos, necesitamos hacerlos que tropiecen

Trowa y Wufei se ponen contentos por el buen augurio del Abogado pero en cambio Duo estaba serio y distante, no le importaba ese maldito Juicio, de hecho si no hubiera estado con Erick en aquel Bar entonces Heero jamás habría ido a ese viaje maldito y seguiría con vida, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos cuando imagina que Heero estaría ahí apoyándolo, pero eso era imposible, Heero se había marchado para siempre, los otros tres notan sus lágrimas y no dicen nada, sabían que dijeran lo que dijeran o hicieran lo que hicieran Duo jamás iba a superar la muerte de la persona a quien más amaba

Joe entra a la habitación que Quatre había estado usando, el rubio acababa de tomar un baño y estaba acostado en la cama sobre uno de sus costados, Joe llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno, el rubio escucha cuando su amigo entra y se levanta un poco, Joe le sonríe

Joe. ¿Cómo estas?

Quatre. Bien, muchas gracias

Joe. Te traje el desayuno

Quatre. No te hubieras molestado, no tengo hambre

Joe. Comerás o te obligaré

Ante la advertencia el ex bajista sonríe ligeramente y se sienta en la cama, Joe llega a la cama y se sienta a un lado de Quatre dejando la bandeja entre los dos, el rubio le sonríe amablemente y agarra el vaso con jugo dándole un pequeño sorbo

Quatre. Joe... respecto a aquel beso...

Joe. Lo sé... fue por el momento

Quatre. Yo... no iba a decir eso...

Quatre vuelve a beber del jugo y voltea hacia su amigo que lo miraba un poco sorprendido

Quatre. Joe, quiero intentarlo

Joe. ¿Qué? Te refieres a...?

Quatre. Si, quiero andar contigo

Joe no puede evitar sentirse muy feliz y se acerca a Quatre para darle un beso en los labios pero al mover la cama hace que el rubio derrame el jugo sobre las sábanas, sin haber logrado su cometido Joe voltea hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que el rubio para ver el jugo derramado y después voltean a verse comenzando a reír, después de hacerlo guardan silencio y se miran a los ojos

Joe. Quatre... ven conmigo a Paris

La propuesta de Joe sorprende bastante a Quatre quien se pone completamente inmóvil y lo mira expectante, él en cambio se pone serio y lo mira tiernamente

Quatre. Yo... no creo

Joe. Necesito ir y no se por cuanto tiempo estaré allá ¿acaso esperarás mi regreso?

Quatre. Joe...

Joe. Necesitas alejarte de aquí

Quatre. Pero...

Joe. Aún están por confirmarme la fecha pero es este mes, piénsalo ¿si?

Quatre. Esta bien

Joe sonríe al ver que al menos Quatre lo pensará y se levanta de la cama, el rubio levanta la mirada para verlo sintiéndose triste

Joe. Te dejo solo un ratito... piénsalo

Joe vuelve a sonreír a Quatre y se aleja saliendo de la habitación, el rubio baja otra vez la mirada y observa fijamente el desayuno preparado por Joe para él

Quatre. Que diferente a Trowa... ¿por qué Joe y no él? Qué debo hacer?

Confundido Quatre deja el jugo sobre la bandeja y derrama un par de lágrimas, la propuesta de Joe era muy tentadora, él lo quería y le trataba bien aunque no le amara, en cambio Trowa no le amaba y encima lo humillaba y lastimaba pero él lo amaba a pesar de todo, era difícil decidir, en New York estaba prácticamente todo su pasado pero tal vez en Paris encontraría un mejor futuro que el que le esperaba en aquella ciudad llena de sucios recuerdos, irse a Europa podría ser su oportunidad de una nueva vida y de encontrar la felicidad, pero aquella no estaba al lado de Trowa...

El Juicio de ese día termina, Richard les explica al baterista y a Wufei como está la situación y después los dos junto con Duo regresan a la casa del ojiverde, enseguida el trenzado sube a su habitación y como siempre se acuesta en la cama como un muerto en vida, Wufei va a la alberca para nadar un poco mientras que Trowa va a la habitación de su hermana, la chica estaba muy preocupada por Duo pero su hermano le explica la situación para tranquilizarla un poco, después de aquella plática y antes de que Trowa salga de la habitación, Catherine lo detiene

Catherine. ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Quatre?

Molesto porque esa pregunta sea la causa por la que lo detuvo, Trowa mira a su hermana con frialdad y se acerca a la puerta

Trowa. Deja de molestar con lo mismo, a mí no me interesa, ya me harté de él...

Sin decir más y sin dejar que su hermana haga comentario alguno, Trowa sale de la habitación dejando triste a la chica, el baterista camina hacia su habitación mientras piensa que será mejor si deja a Quatre por la paz, comenzaba a darse cuenta que cerca de él Quatre sufría mucho y no quería seguir lastimándolo, una gran parte de él le decía a gritos que el rubio era más importante de lo que él creía pero se negaba a creerlo, él no representaba nada para él y lejos uno del otro era lo mejor que podía hacer...

Casi por la noche Quatre sale por fin de la habitación, se había quedado ahí desde que Joe le había llevado el desayuno, su amigo estaba leyendo en la sala y cuando escucha que la puerta se abre voltea hacia Quatre y se pone de pie, el rubio tenía la mirada hacia el suelo

Quatre. Voy contigo

Mostrando una gran sonrisa Joe se acerca a Quatre y lo abraza con fuerza apretando su espalda, en cambio el rubio cierra los ojos y a pesar de que corresponde al abrazo estaba un poco ido, no quería abandonar los miles de recuerdos que tenía de New York pero tal vez era lo mejor... Joe lo suelta y le acaricia el cabello, Quatre lo mira también

Joe. Estas seguro ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí, Paris me hará bien

Joe. No te arrepentirás, me dedicaré a hacerte feliz

Quatre. Gracias

Sonriendo aún más Joe toma a Quatre de la barbilla y lo atrae hacia con él dándole un beso en los labios, Quatre medio sonríe y vuelve a bajar la mirada, Joe lo abraza nuevamente con fuerza y él no puede evitar volver a derramar un par de lágrimas, aún no estaba seguro de haber tomado la mejor decisión...

Aquella noche Trowa sale de su casa como era su costumbre y va a un bar a emborracharse, en aquel lugar se encuentra con una chica a quien la lleva a un Motel como también era su costumbre y después del sexo la chica se queda dormida mientras que él aún acostado en la cama mira hacia el techo

Trowa. Sí, así será mejor

Resignándose a renunciar a su puta favorita Trowa cierra los ojos, al igual que Quatre él había tomado una decisión importante en su vida, entregarse a los placeres a los que estaba acostumbrado, sexo, drogas y alcohol, todo aquello le ayudaría a olvidarse de aquella terquedad de hacer de Quatre su puta...

Una semana después...

El Juicio de Duo continuaba su curso mientras él aún hundido en su depresión y dolor, pasaba desapercibido de todo a su alrededor, su amigo Quatre partiría a Paris en unos cuantos días, Joe había recibido la confirmación. Wufei seguía como siempre, a la expectativa de todo lo que pasaba, aquello le ayudaba a no pensar en Traize y deprimirse como lo hacía Duo; Trowa por su parte continuaba hundiéndose en sus vicios, no había noche que no saliera y cometiera excesos, a veces llevaba a las mujerzuelas a los Moteles pero otras veces las llevaba a la casa haciendo que Catherine se preocupara aún más. Por su parte las chicas de Dark Sound continuaban con su carrera, Noin se encontraba en casa descansando, a pesar de los berrinches de Dorothy las demás la apoyaban y le cuidaban, Hilde continuaba apoyando a Erick en el Juicio contra Duo, Sally sirviendo de apoyo moral para Wufei; Relena sobrellevando la muerte de Heero mientras que Dorothy se regocijaba de gloria, The Wings estaba completamente destruido, Heero muerto y solamente le faltaba volver a tener a Relena en sus brazos, pero eso sería pan comido... Dark Sound se presenta en un programa de televisión para promover el próximo lanzamiento de su disco, todas sus integrantes se encontraban en el foro

"Es sorprendente el éxito del grupo ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Relena. Bueno, yo creo que mientras tengamos el apoyo del público no hay de que sorprenderse, creo que nuestro talento lo vale

"Sin duda alguna... veo que están por lanzar su siguiente álbum, Dolor y Muerte ¿verdad?"

Relena. Así es, tenemos varios meses con las grabaciones y estamos muy contentas

"Ya lo creo, aunque se hizo mucha expectativa, creíamos que se tardarían más en sacarlo, ya saben, las desgracias que han estado acompañando a The Wings"

Relena se queda helada ante el comentario, Sally y Hilde también se ponen serias pero en cambio Dorothy sonríe altaneramente

Dorothy. Lo que suceda o no con ese grupo nos tiene sin cuidado, les mandamos nuestras más sinceras condolencias pero no veo porque esperarse

Hilde. ¡Dorothy!

Dorothy. Lo siento pero es la verdad

"Vaya, veo que ustedes son muy reacias"

Dorothy. Ganar o morir

"Wow pues, que bien... les deseo mucho éxito en sus carreras... yo despido a Dark Sound y nos vamos a unos mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores

La entrevistadora sonríe a la cámara antes de que se fuera el programa a comerciales y después enseriándose mira a las chicas, Sally y Hilde se mostraban molestas pero Relena estaba cabizbaja con la cabeza agachada, Dorothy en cambio sonreía triunfante, la entrevistadora se despide de las chicas y va a su camerino mientras las chicas se levantan y van al suyo, al llegar ahí Sally mira a la bajista de forma ruda

Sally. ¡No tenías porque decir eso!

Dorothy. Ay, que amargada

Sally. ¿Qué no tienes corazón?

Dorothy. No, no lo tengo

La rubia mira altaneramente a sus compañeras y sale del camerino, Sally gruñe por la forma de actuar de la bajista mientras que Hilde se acerca a Relena al verla melancólica

Hilde. ¿Estas bien?

Relena. No... yo lo amaba ¿sabes?

Hilde. ¿De quién hablas?

Relena. De Heero, yo.. amaba a Heero

Hilde se sorprende por la confesión al igual que Sally, voltean a verse y después miran a la vocalista quien comienza a llorar, era la primera vez que le veían así...

El Juicio estaba por llegar a su fin y todo estaba a favor de Duo, la estrategia de Richard había funcionado bien, había pruebas en contra del trenzado como era el caso del video pero aquel había sido utilizado por el abogado defensor a favor del guitarrista, aún faltaba un día más para el veredicto del Jurado el cual estaba prácticamente dividido pero del lado de Duo se tenían muchas más esperanzas mientras que por parte de Erick los ánimos no estaban a favor, el chico hablaba con Dermail mientras pasa el receso, el abuelo de Dorothy estaba muy molesto

Erick. Pero le prometo que...

Dermail. ¡Cállate imbécil! Recuerda que tu vida está en juego, quiero a ese infeliz tras las rejas ¿me entendiste?

Asustado el lacayo pasa saliva duramente y se queda helado, Dermail cuelga bastante molesto y él se queda quieto, a los pocos segundos llega Hilde y le habla por la espalda

Hilde. Erick...

Erick. ¡¿Qué quieres?!

El chico voltea hacia Hilde y ella asustada lo mira fijamente, después baja la mirada muy triste, Erick se da cuenta que ha cometido una tontería al gritarle ya que tiene escasos aliados y se acerca a ella para abrazarla, Hilde sonríe por el acto

Erick. Perdóname linda, estoy nervioso, todo está a favor de ese degenerado

Hilde. Te comprendo, pero todo estará bien

Sonriendo sinceramente la chica abraza con fuerza a su novio mientras que él sonríe cínicamente... minutos después que termina el receso el Juicio toma su curso nuevamente, aún faltaban algunos testimonios, se trataba de aquellos allegados a ambas partes, Quatre había sido requerido y entonces el rubio se presenta reuniéndose así los cuatro, Trowa al igual que Quatre no puede evitar sentirse nervioso y ambos se ignoran, el primer turno es para Hilde a favor de Erick, el abogado de Duo es quien comienza, después del juramento de decir verdad

Richard. ¿Desde cuándo conoce usted a Erick?

Hilde. Hace 5 meses

Richard. ¿Y desde entonces salen?

Hilde. No, tenemos solamente mes y medio

Richard. También conoce usted al acusado ¿cierto? Es del conocimiento público que ambos son rivales en el terreno musical... ¿puede decir algo al respecto de él?

Hilde. Duo siempre fue merecedor de mi respeto como músico, me sorprendió mucho el suceso por el cual se le acusa pero salvo eso no tengo nada en su contra

Richard. ¿Entonces usted afirma que el señor Duo fue quien cometió abuso sexual a su novio? Cómo puede comprobarlo?

Dante (Abogado de Erick). ¡Protesto!

Juez. Denegado, prosiga

Richard. Gracias

Hilde. Yo no tengo manera de comprobarlo pero él tiene antecedentes de un amorío homosexual, además yo le creo a Erick

Richard. ¿Está entonces diciendo que solo se trata de una suposición?

Algo asustada por aquella pregunta Hilde voltea hacia Erick unos segundos quien estaba muy serio tratando de ocultar su enojo, la chica se muerde el labio y baja la vista

Hilde. Sí, es solo suposición

Richard. Es todo, gracias

Sonriendo Richard se aleja un poco del estrado, Hilde se retira del banco y toma asiento, el Juez llama a Dorothy, la rubia entra, hace su protesta y se sienta con semblante soberbio, el abogado de Erick es quien se acerca

Dante. Es usted íntima amiga del señor Erick ¿cierto?

Dorothy. Así es

Dante. ¿Podría decirnos algo acerca de él?

Dorothy. Erick es un joven muy respetable, ayuda al sustento de su familia, alguien sin duda intachable

Dante. ¿Sabe usted si él tiene gusto por los hombres?

Dorothy. ¡Dios! Para nada, claro, hasta donde sé

Dante. Entonces él sería incapaz de meterse con uno ¿cierto?

Dorothy. Por supuesto, para muestra mi querida compañera Hilde, hacen tan bella pareja

Dante. Es todo señor Juez

Juez. ¿La parte defensora quiere hacer unas preguntas?

Richard. Solamente una

El abogado de Duo se pone de pie y se acerca al estrado, Dorothy lo mira altivamente

Richard. ¿Podría decirme hace cuanto que conoce al señor Erick?

Dorothy. Pues... varios años

Richard. Esa no es la pregunta

Dorothy. Cierto... diez años

Richard. Diez años... mnh, es todo

Richard vuelve a su lugar mientras que Dorothy se queda desconcertada por aquella pregunta, la rubia se baja del banco y se retira, el Juez llama a Wufei, el guitarrista hace su protesta y toma asiento, el abogado de Duo comienza

Richard. ¿Desde cuándo comparte casa con Duo?

Wufei. Un año y medio

Richard. ¿Encontró patrones de conducta extraños en el joven durante el tiempo que convivieron en la misma casa?

Wufei. No, él es un chico muy centrado

Richard. ¿Entonces duda que pudiera haberlo hecho?

Wufei. No dudo, confío en que no lo hizo

Richard. Es todo, gracias

Dante. Permiso para interrogar

Juez. Concedido

El abogado de Erick se pone feliz y se acerca al estrado, Wufei lo miraba de forma ruda

Dante. Dice usted que no observó conductas extrañas en Duo ¿cierto?

Wufei. Así es

Dante. ¿Qué puede decir de su relación con Trowa Barton?

Wufei. Duo y Trowa son buenos amigos, lo demás fueron chismes baratos

Dante. ¿Y también es un chisme barato el que el señor Duo haya querido quitarse la vida?

Richard. ¡Protesto!

Duo baja la mirada cuando escucha lo de su suicidio mientras comienzan los murmullos entre los presentes, el Juez los calla y voltea hacia Richard para negarle la protesta, después voltea con Dante y le permite continuar, él sonríe y mira fijamente a Wufei quien tenía las manos empuñadas por el enojo

Wufei. No, es cierto

Dante. ¿Y no es eso algo inusual?

Wufei. Sí, lo es

Dante. No tengo más preguntas

Sonriente Dante se aleja, enojado por la respuesta Wufei baja del estrado, sabía que su respuesta no favorecía a Duo pero no podía mentir en su testimonio... después Trowa sube al estrado y es interrogado por ambos abogados, en el turno de Quatre solamente interroga el abogado de Erick, el juicio termina por ese día y todos abandonan la Tribuna, ese día sería el último de Juicio y al día siguiente se daría el veredicto, ambos abogados especulaban a su favor pero la decisión solamente favorecería a uno solo... Quatre enseguida se va sin despedirse más que de Duo, a Trowa no le hablaba y a Wufei no tenía ganas de encararlo porque seguramente lo atacaría de preguntas y en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar de nada, menos de su decisión de irse a Francia, aún no le decía a nadie...

Wufei le informa a Catherine de todo lo sucedido en el Juicio ya que Trowa no tenía deseos de hablar con su hermana porque seguramente le haría más preguntas y comentarios acerca de Quatre y la verdad es que por el momento no quería hablar de él.. el ojiverde se arregla y sale de la casa en su auto, se dirige a su zona favorita donde conseguía mujerzuelas, ésta vez no tenía ganas de beber, solamente necesitaba de buen sexo; una chica en especial le llama la atención, la sube y la lleva a un Motel... enseguida que entran a la habitación comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, Trowa empuja a la chica a la pared con sutileza y comienza a explorar sus senos por debajo del top, no llevaba sostén y eso lo aprovecha para después bajar y lamerle los pezones haciéndola gemir, sus manos diestras bajan hasta la mini falda que traía y sube la prenda ligeramente comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo mientras continúa lamiéndole los senos, ella gemía con placer, Trowa baja la mano hasta su entrepierna pero siente algo inesperado y se aleja mirándola de forma expectante, ella eleva la mirada y sonríe maliciosamente

"¿Qué pasa?"

Trowa. Tú... eres transexual

"¿Creíste que era chica?"

El ojiverde le mira confundido, en cambio la chica sonreía burlonamente

"Hoy en día la cirugía está muy avanzada"

Trowa estaba muy confundido, jamás en toda su vida había cometido semejante error, pero es que ese chico tenía un rostro realmente fino, además la operación de las cuerdas vocales le habían dado una voz muy femenina y aquellos implantes le habían engañado, el transexual enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos

"¿Me vas a joder o no?"

Trowa continuaba muy confundido ante la situación pero su excitación era obvia, "la chica" baja la mirada y le observa la entrepierna, al ver la excitación sonríe y se acerca, el ojiverde se queda quieto viendo como se hinca frente a él y le baja los pantalones, saca su miembro por la abertura de los boxers y comienza a lamerlo, al principio se sorprende quedándose completamente quiero pero la lengua experta lo hace olvidar que está con un hombre que no es Quatre y entonces el baterista le sujeta la cabeza y comienza a guiarle los movimientos, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar... antes de dejarlo terminar, el transexual saca el miembro de Trowa de su boca y se desnuda frente a él, el ojiverde lo observa de pies a cabeza, realmente le resultaba extraña la situación, la chica se acerca y lo desviste, le agarra el miembro y lo jala ligeramente haciéndolo avanzar, se sienta cuando llegan a la cama y con Trowa de pie vuelve a lamerle al mismo tiempo que lo masturba con la mano, el ojiverde comienza a derramarse y la chica mueve su miembro para embarrarse la cara, Trowa respiraba agitado y ella le limpia el miembro con la lengua quitando los rastros de semen mientras que el de su cara comienza a escurrir por la barbilla, suelta el miembro del baterista y lo mira con malicia

"¿Qué te gusta más? Joder o que te jodan?"

Trowa. Joder... date vuelta

El transexual sonríe y se sube a gatas a la cama, se acomoda con las rodillas sobre el colchón, agachado con los codos también sobre el colchón y la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras sujeta las sábanas, Trowa se sube también acomodándose hincado atrás de él, con las manos comienza a acariciarle el trasero, el otro sonreía

"Vamos, jódeme"

Aún no podía conseguir otra erección por lo que continúa masajeando los glúteos, separándolos, explorando su ano con ambos pulgares y separando los glúteos, no era estrecho así que comienza a meter más dedos para gozo del otro chico, sus gemidos poco a poco lo despiertan nuevamente pero recuerda que no se ha puesto condón y entonces saca sus dedos y se baja de la cama, se acerca a su pantalón y saca un condón, vuelve a su posición y se lo coloca, toma su miembro y comienza a meterlo poco a poco hasta la mitad

"Ay que rico"

Trowa. Aún hay más

Sin delicadezas Trowa mete la totalidad de su miembro de forma ruda hasta tocar con la piel de su bajo estómago la piel de los glúteos de la chica quien abre los ojos por completo y levanta la cabeza de la almohada mientras aprieta con fuerza las sábanas exclamando un grito acompañado de un gemido

"¡Es enorme!... papito, es enorme"

La expresión exagerada del chico no agrada a Trowa y comienza con las embestidas de forma frenética haciendo que el otro cierre con fuerza los ojos y comience a gemir locamente de placer, el ojiverde agarra las caderas de la chica y hace de las embestidas algo rítmico y profundo, el transexual no podía creer tanto placer, parecía como si su cliente estuviera molesto con algo o como si sus ansias habían estado ahogadas, no, más bien parecía que había estado deseando estar con un hombre desde hace tiempo, tal vez con una mujer no podía portarse tan rudo y se desquitaba con él, eso le agradaba bastante

"Me encanta papito... mátame... más fuerte"

Bastante excitado el chico se agarra su miembro y comienza a masturbarse, su objetivo era darle placer a su cliente pero ésta vez parecía que era al revés, porque en cambio los gemidos de Trowa eran secos, sin emoción... no mucho después comienza a derramarse en su propia mano exclamando un gemido de completo placer, con esa mano lame un poco de su propia semilla y después se la frota en uno de sus senos comenzando a acariciarlo, Trowa estaba por derramarse y antes de hacerlo sale del chico y se quita el condón rápidamente comenzando a derramarse, el transexual siente el líquido en la espalda y enseguida se voltea boca arriba para que Trowa lo embarrara terminando manchado de su propio semen y el de Trowa, con su mano derecha se lo esparce por el pecho, el abdomen y su miembro, respiraba con dificultad, Trowa lo mira detenidamente observando como estaba embarrado de semen combinado con sudor, con la mente más fría siente hastío por la imagen frente a él y se baja de la cama mientras el transexual toma de lo embarrado y comienza a lamerlo de su mano

"Que rico sabes papito"

Trowa se viste por completo y agarra su cartera, saca de ahí una buena cantidad de dinero y se los avienta a la chica en la cama, ella sonríe y en lugar de agarrar los billetes, agarra el condón y alzándolo arriba de su cabeza saca la lengua y lo lame, Trowa mira a aquella persona por última vez y sale de la habitación, camina unos pasos y confundido se recarga en la pared, se agarra los cabellos y cierra los ojos

" ¡¡¡tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo!!! "

Trowa abre los ojos enseguida y con las pupilas desorbitadas recuerda a Quatre, en especial sus sonrisas y su alegría, poco a poco se tira al suelo encogiendo las piernas y ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos

" ¡¡¡tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo!!! "

" ¡¡¡tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo!!! "

" ¡¡¡tú nunca podrás tener sexo con otro hombre que no sea yo!!! "

Tal vez aquello no era del todo cierto pero, no se sentía igual, con Quatre era diferente y esa noche lo había comprobado...

Aquel día se daría el veredicto del Jurado para el caso de Duo, decenas de medios de comunicación aguardaban afuera del Tribunal para conocer la resolución del caso. Después del suceso de la noche anterior Trowa se había regresado a casa y había consumido muchas drogas por lo que ese día se encontraba indispuesto, por su parte Quatre y Wufei si habían asistido al igual que las chicas de Dark Sound mientras que Catherine y Noin veían las noticias desde sus casas, Dermail las veía desde su oficina y Joe había acompañado a su nuevo amante mientras que el ex baterista continuaba durmiendo. Desde muy temprano los Abogados estaban en el Tribunal al igual que el Juez, a las 10 de la mañana comienza la última audiencia del Juicio, ambos Abogados debían dar sus conclusiones finales, Richard resalta el hecho de que algunos testimonios no coinciden así como el hecho de que exista un video significa que el supuesto crimen fue planeado, por su parte Dante resalta el hecho de que Duo no es una persona emocionalmente estable y que es así como inventó su versión del suceso mientras que su cliente (Erick) es un hombre recto y honesto... El jurado toma notas y el Juez llama a un receso mientras el Jurado se reúne en la sala para acordar el veredicto, Richard se acerca a Duo bastante entusiasmado mientras que el trenzado estaba aún muy deprimido, ni siquiera veía al hombre, solo tenía su cabeza agachada

Richard. Estoy seguro que ganaremos Duo, ellos sienten la presión

Duo. Heero... estaría orgulloso de oír eso ¿verdad?

El trenzado levanta la cabeza y sonriendo casi macabramente mira al Abogado quien se sorprende por aquel comentario y ese semblante, Duo comienza a llorar y otra vez agacha la cabeza, Richard aprieta fuertemente los dientes y mira hacia otro lado, al parecer Duo jamás iba a salir de ese estado... en las bancas frente al estrado se encontraban Wufei, Quatre y Joe

Quatre. Tengo un mal presentimiento

Wufei. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

No muy convencido de ello Quatre agacha la mirada, después de unos segundos voltea hacia Joe quien le sonríe, el rubio le responde la sonrisa y después mira hacia Wufei observándolo fijamente, el guitarrista se da cuenta que lo miran y voltea hacia su amigo

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. ¿Sabes? se que no es el momento pero quiero decirte que... me voy

Wufei. ¿Eh? No te quedas al veredicto?

El rubio hace una pequeña pausa y niega con la cabeza, después mira otra vez a Wufei

Quatre. No me refiero a eso... yo, me voy a Francia... me voy con Joe

Wufei se sorprende mucho por la confesión y se gira un poco hacia el rubio a quien mira detenidamente con preocupación, después niega con la cabeza

Wufei. ¿Por qué? Cuándo?

Quatre. En cuatro días me voy

Wufei. No, Duo te necesita... yo

El guitarrista hace una pequeña pausa para observar a Joe y después vuelve a mirar a su amigo rubio quien estaba muy triste

Wufei. Yo te necesito

En los ojos de Wufei podía notarse la suplica hacia Quatre y él sintiendo que se le parte el corazón sonríe y acaricia la mejilla del pelinegro con su mano derecha

Quatre. Tu tienes a Sally

Wufei. Ella no es tú, la quiero mucho pero a ti...

Quatre sella los labios de Wufei con su dedo índice y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y después los abre sonriéndole al chico de forma tierna

Quatre. Esto no es un adiós... prometo escribir

Wufei. Pero... tú amas a Trowa, no te puedes ir

A Joe no le parece bien el comentario de Wufei y lo mira con el ceño fruncido, Quatre al escuchar las palabras de Wufei abre los ojos ampliamente quedándose completamente quieto, era cierto, amaba a Trowa, el ojiverde era lo más importante y obviamente era a quien más iba a extrañar pero había sido suficiente ya, no merecía seguir siendo humillado, por eso por mucho que lo amara no estaba dispuesto a soportar ningún desplante más... el rubio reacciona y mira a Wufei con los ojos enrojecidos

Quatre. Estoy decidido a hacer una vida con Joe... lejos de aquí

Wufei. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. Sht... no digas más

El rubio vuelve a sonreír tristemente y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos comienzan a caer por las mejillas, Wufei comprende que Quatre realmente no quiere irse pero ya no iba a hacer ningún comentario más... minutos después el Juez vuelve a su lugar y pide al Jurado que salga para dar su veredicto, todos los integrantes de la Tribuna habían tomado una decisión, los Abogados se ponen en los lugares de sus clientes, Erick estaba muy nervioso ya que la decisión del Jurado decidiría también su vida mientras que Duo permanecía con la cabeza agachada, parecía como estar en otro mundo... El representante de los miembros del Jurado se pone de pie mirando solemnemente hacia el frente

Juez. Cedo la palabra al Jurado para dictar veredicto al ciudadano Duo Maxwell al que se le acusa del crimen de Abuso Sexual

Representante. El Jurado encuentra al acusado... Inocente

Muchos murmullos comienzan a escucharse por todo el lugar, Erick siente toda la sangre agolpada en los pies y se pone pálido sintiendo que el aire se le acaba, Hilde muy asustada se pone de pie e intenta acercársele pero se lo impiden, por su parte Richard, Quatre y Wufei sorprendidos y contentos se ponen de pie, el rubio abraza efusivamente a Joe y en el lugar se escuchan muchas voces, unas alegres y otras inconformes mientras que afuera de la Sala los reporteros aún no escuchaban el veredicto, el Juez pide orden y cuando todos se callan se escucha una risa discreta, nadie sabe de donde proviene la voz hasta que la risa aumenta un poco dándose cuenta los presentes que es Duo quien ríe, todos voltean hacia él quien levanta la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados comienza a carcajearse, nadie entiende que le sucede y sus amigos se preocupan mucho por él, el trenzado deja de reír y sin abandonar su sonrisa mira hacia el Jurado y se pone de pie, los policías presentes se ponen en alerta

Duo. ¿Inocente? De verdad creen que soy inocente?... ¡Que lástima me dan!

Desesperado y con los ojos perdidos Duo vuelve a reír haciendo que todos se desconcierten mirándolo con extrañeza, Duo deja de reír otra vez y da un paso al frente

Duo. ¡La verdad es que sí lo hice!... ¡¡Yo violé a ese crío!!

El trenzado señala a Erick quien también estaba confundido, Richard se preocupa mucho de la forma en que está actuando Duo y se acerca a él para frenarlo pero el trenzado lo empuja

Richard. ¡Duo, no mientas!

Duo. ¿Mentir?... ¡¡Yo no miento... violé a ese idiota y si pudiera lo haría de nuevo!!... ¡¡Soy una maldita basura!! Lo violé y pagué para que lo filmaran!! Soy un enfermo!!... ¿Se dan cuenta?

El trenzado no puede dejar de reír hasta que estalla en llanto y se tira al suelo comenzando a golpearlo, estaba desesperado, era inocente pero él quería sentirse culpable, tal vez así Heero desde el cielo iba a poder perdonarlo, ir a la cárcel sería el infierno en vida que necesitaba para expirar sus culpas, había tomado aquella decisión y no había marcha atrás, el Juez pide que lleven a un médico para que vea a Duo pues se veía muy perturbado, Quatre consternado se sienta de golpe en su banca mientras se toca el pecho, Wufei por su parte estaba muy molesto, Duo había tirado todo por la borda en un instante... el Doctor llega pronto y aplica a Duo un sedante y lo sacan de ahí, rápidamente Richard se acerca a donde está el Juez para explicarle pero él no estaba convencido

Juez. Se declaro culpable

Richard. ¡Pero no lo es!

Juez. Conoces la ley, si se declara culpable lo es

Richard. Pero lo hace porque en estos momentos no cuenta con sus cinco sentidos, sufrió una fuerte pérdida

Juez. Yo debo hacer cumplir la Ley y a menos que se descubra con prueba contundente que es inocente yo debo tomar su palabra de que es culpable, lo siento

El Juez da el nuevo veredicto declarando a Duo culpable del crimen de Abuso Sexual, a Erick le vuelve el color al rostro, Hilde por su parte se muestra confundida, estaba feliz por su novio pero la situación la había sacado de onda, sus demás compañeras también estaban consternadas a excepción de Dorothy que reía para sus adentros, el Juez pide a todos que salgan de ahí, los reporteros comienzan a atacar con preguntas y media hora después en las noticias comienzan a dar la reseña de los sucedido en el Tribunal, Dermail reía muy emocionado del resultado, Noin también se siente mal por lo sucedido ya que sabía que Zechs siempre había querido mucho a esos muchachos, además Erick nunca le había caído bien, mientras que Catherine llora triste por el resultado, sin duda Duo había quedado devastado después de lo sucedido con la muerte de Heero...

Duo despierta y se encuentra en la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito, lo habían llevado ahí después de haber sido sedado, el trenzado se incorpora en el sillón donde se hallaba acostado y mira a su alrededor encontrando a uno de los guardias observándolo, el hombre le sonríe y se acerca un poco, Duo se mantiene indiferente y ya más calmado

Guardia. Eres inocente chico

Duo. Usted no se meta

Guardia. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Duo. No te interesa

El ex guitarrista voltea la cara a aquel hombre, él solo suspira y se acerca un poco más a Duo, el voltea y lo mira secamente

Guardia. Veo en tus ojos una gran tristeza y también mucho rencor

Duo ablanda un poco la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras y bajando la mirada vuelve a voltearle la cara al hombre, él sonríe y se coloca al frente de Duo pero con la misma distancia, el trenzado lo mira de nuevo

Guardia. Hace dos años perdí a mi prometida en un accidente, la autopsia determinó que estaba embarazada, tenía apenas un mes, creí morirme ¿sabes?... pero heme aquí, vivo cada día con alegría porque Dios me permitió conocer a tan adorable criatura a quien amé profundamente... hoy en día estoy casado y tengo dos hijas preciosas, la vida me bendijo después de haberme quitado lo más amado... no sé cual sea tu situación pero debes sobreponerte, te pasó algo terrible ¿cierto? Tus ojos no mienten como tu boca

Conforme escuchaba las palabras de aquel desconocido, las lágrimas de Duo comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos cayendo dolorosamente sobre sus mejillas, el trenzado comienza a sollozar llevándose ambas manos al rostro para cubrirlo, el guardia entiende que aquel chico estaba pasando por algo parecido y se acerca, separa los brazos para reconfortar a Duo pero antes de hacerlo el trenzado lo abraza llorando desconsoladamente, él se sorprende por la forma de actuar del chico pero sonriendo cierra poco a poco sus brazos para reconfortarlo un poco

Guardia. Llora cuanto puedas y algún día el dolor desaparecerá

Las palabras de un desconocido habían hecho por Duo aún más de lo que habían hecho las palabras de sus amigos, aún estaba dolido y enfurecido por la repentina e injusta muerte de Heero pero aquel hombre tenía razón, debía dejar que el dolor de alguna u otra forma pasara, necesitaría más de una vida para olvidar y dejar de amar a Heero pero al menos podía intentar vivir sin estar sumergido en una completa oscuridad... la puerta de la oficina se abre, por ella entran Richard y el Fiscal de Distrito, ambos se sorprenden al ver la escena, el guardia voltea y les sonríe, Duo en cambio poco a poco suelta al hombre y sin mirar a los recién llegados se seca las lágrimas, Richard se acerca poco a poco hacia Duo y se hinca enfrente de él que permanecía sentado, el trenzado evita mirarlo y él en cambio lo miraba detenidamente

Richard. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Duo. Creí que necesitaba un castigo

Richard. Pero no es así

Duo. Lo sé

Duo mira a Richard a los ojos y se seca los propios, el Abogado se sorprende del cambio en la mirada de Duo, se veían aún apagada pero al menos parecía que ya se podía razonar con él, feliz Richard se levanta y mira al Fiscal de Distrito

Richard. Listo

El fiscal agacha la mirada y Richard se preocupa por aquella reacción, segundos después el Fiscal levanta la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos niega varias veces con la cabeza

Fiscal. Lo siento, la sentencia está hecha

Richard. ¡Apelaremos!

Fiscal. ¿Sabes cuanto se va a retrasar la apelación? El sistema Judicial no juega a nada, esto es serio, se dio sentencia y él la negó, recuperar el antiguo veredicto no es tan fácil

Richard. Pero podemos...

Fiscal. Lo siento, haré cuanto esté de mi parte pero mientras se lleva a cabo la apelación tendrá que permanecer en la cárcel, pueden ser semanas o meses, incluso años

Preocupado Richard voltea hacia Duo quien estaba pensativo, el guardia en cambio se mostraba triste, ese chico no merecía ir a la cárcel siendo inocente y sobre todo después de la tragedia que seguramente había vivido, Richard en cambio estaba muy molesto, pero le había prometido a Trowa que protegería a Duo y pensaba cumplirlo a toda costa...

En su casa, Trowa despierta cerca del medio día, estaba aturdido y desorientado, la noche anterior había bebido bastante y se había drogado excesivamente como ya era su costumbre, después de un baño intenta desayunar pero cuanto le caía al estómago lo vomitaba así que regresa a dormir, despierta al cabo de una hora mostrándose ya menos pálido y aún con deseos de comer se abstiene de hacerlo hasta que su estómago se reestabilizara y ahora que estaba mejor en apariencia va al cuarto de su hermana, Catherine voltea hacia él cuando lo ve entrar y un par de lágrimas ruedan por su rostro, preocupado Trowa se acerca a la cama donde se encontraba

Trowa. ¿Qué tienes? Te sientes mal? Te duele algo?

Catherine. Es Duo... va a ir a la cárcel

Trowa. ¡¿Qué?!

Sin poderlo creer Trowa mira confundido a su hermana, ella después de llorar y sintiéndose más tranquila le platica a su hermano lo que escucho de las noticias, enojado Trowa agarra el teléfono y marca a Richard a su celular, él le explica la situación de pies a cabeza y enojado el ojiverde cuelga el teléfono

Trowa. El muy idiota tenía la sentencia a favor y lo echó a perder... ¡maldita sea!

Catherine. Cálmate, sabes que Duo no esta bien últimamente

Trowa. ¡Me vale!

Muy enojado Trowa sale de su casa, sube al auto y arranca a toda velocidad, Duo ya había sido trasladado al Reclusorio pero aún no le indicaban detalles de su celda y esas cosas, Trowa paga muy bien para que le dejen ver a Duo quien aguardaba en una oficina en espera del Director de aquella cárcel, el trenzado se sorprende de verlo ahí pero en cambio Trowa muy furioso se acerca

Trowa. ¡¿Estas idiota o qué?!

Sin pensarlo si quiera Duo se acerca a Trowa y efusivamente se cuelga de su cuello posando sus labios sobre los de él, el ojiverde se sorprende tanto que olvida por unos segundos su enojo, el trenzado besa los labios de su ex compañero sin ser correspondido y después se separa por completo mirando a Trowa a los ojos, él no daba crédito a aquel beso

Duo. Gracias... hiciste mucho por mí

Trowa. Pero...

Duo. Ahora te pido por favor que te olvides de ayudarme, cumpliré la sentencia de éste crimen que no cometí a cambio de aquel que si cometí... de verdad te estoy muy agradecido

Por primera vez Duo sonríe un poco, Trowa se queda completamente sin palabras, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso Duo se estaba despidiendo de él para siempre? Qué no quería más de su ayuda?

Trowa. Duo, no hiciste nada malo

Duo. Ya no... quiero hablar más de eso, adiós Trowa, vete

El trenzado le da la espalda a Trowa y se cruza de brazos, él no entiende nada de lo que dice Duo y no comprende su forma de actuar pero algo inquieto se lleva dos dedos a los labios y después de mirar a Duo por un tiempo se marcha, el trenzado cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente, ya no sentía deseos de morir pero el dolor de la muerte de Heero jamás iba a desaparecer, de eso estaba seguro...

Después de lo sucedido en la corte, Wufei junto con Sally van a un café para platicar, la chica intentaba calmar los nervios de su amigo que se mostraba muy nervioso y molesto con los resultados del juicio; Erick y Hilde seguían en el lugar del juicio porque el chico necesitaba firmar un par de papeles y la chica le acompañaba, mientras tanto después del resultado Quatre y Joe regresan al departamento, al llegar el rubio se había tirado al sillón mostrándose muy angustiado mientras tanto Joe le preparaba un té para calmarle los nervios... Joe lleva dos tasas de té a la sala y las coloca sobre la mesa, Quatre toma la suya y bebe

Joe. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quatre. Muy mal, se me revolvió el estómago

Joe. ¿Quieres una pastilla?

Quatre. No... es que tengo un mal presentimiento, Duo no soportará la cárcel, no es su ambiente, estoy seguro de que pasará malos ratos

Sin poder ocultar estar de acuerdo en las palabras del rubio, Joe se acerca un poco más a él y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro para abrazarlo, Quatre se recarga en él y cerrando los ojos derrama un par de lágrimas

Joe. Si cambias tú decisión de ir conmigo entenderé

Sorprendiéndose por el comentario Quatre se levanta del hombro de Joe y lo mira con sorpresa en tanto las lágrimas continúan cayendo sobre sus mejillas

Quatre. Eres tan bueno Joe...

Joe. ¿Entonces?

Quatre. Mi decisión no ha cambiado, iré contigo, ya nada puedo hacer por Duo y conociéndolo no dejará ni que lo visite en la cárcel, él es así

Joe. Gracias

Quatre. Soy yo quien debe agradecer

Sonriéndole ampliamente Quatre se acerca a los labios de Joe y le regala un beso suave, después vuelve a su anterior posición recargándose en su hombro permaneciendo así por un largo rato...

El Director habla con Duo quien lo esperaba en su oficina y le explica como será su estancia ahí entregándole a su vez un panfleto que contiene las reglas de aquel reclusorio, el tiempo de la sentencia estaba aún por determinarse dadas las extrañas circunstancias en las que había recaído el Juicio, el hombre habla con Duo cuanto es necesario y le pide que se retire para que le den su ropa y el número de celda, además que debe pasar antes por el departamento de higiene... un celador lo lleva a dicho departamento de higiene donde le hacen algunas preguntas y después lo revisan, al encontrar todo en perfecto orden el enfermero le pide que corte parte de su cabello ya que el largo que tiene no era adecuado para ese tipo de lugar, al escuchar tales palabras Duo se queda perplejo, durante años había conservado el cabello de ese modo, le resultaba molesto pensar en llevarlo más corto aunque si comparaba eso con la tragedia de la muerte de Heero, nada significaba, por lo que sin chistar va a que lo corten, el encargado de ese asunto agarra la trenza del ex guitarrista y sin desamarrarla hace el corte, dejándolo sobre los hombros, al sentir los cabellos caerle encima Duo cierra fuertemente los ojos, el hombre sonriendo con burla le da un empujón haciéndolo avanzar hacia el frente, el celador le indica nuevamente que lo siga, van a donde está el área de lavandería y le hacen entrega de un uniforme, aquellos eran de color gris opaco, camisa de manga corta para el verano y de manga larga para el invierno, el pantalón de lo más simple y sin bolsas, después el celador nuevamente pide a Duo que le siga y le enseña su celda, la número 105, altivamente el celador empuja a Duo hacia dentro y cierra la celda, Duo voltea hacia atrás y después vuelve su vista al frente observando las ropas que portaba en las manos, después de un gran suspiro permanece con los ojos cerrados

"Vaya... vaya... vaya, que vueltas da la vida ¿no?.. Duo Maxwell

Rápidamente Duo abre los ojos ampliamente y busca en la celda aquella voz que le resultaba un poco familiar aunque no sabía exactamente de donde

Duo. ¿De dónde me conoces? Quién eres?

El trenzado ve a los lados no encontrando a nadie hasta que se le ocurre alzar la mirada, en la parte de arriba de la litera se encontraba un chico tapado hasta la cintura con una cobija el cual Duo al entrar no había visto porque aquel muchacho antes estaba tapado completamente... los ojos violetas se quedan completamente puestos sobre los color miel que le observaban desde aquel lugar, el trenzado tarda un par de segundos en reconocer a aquella persona y cuando lo hace se sorprende sobremanera

Duo. ¡Kim!

Sorprendido Duo deja caer sus ropas al suelo y mira fijamente a su ex compañero de grupo que al saberse reconocido sonríe ampliamente y quitándose la cobija de encima da un salto fuera de la litera y se acerca a Duo, le coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros y le da un fuerte abrazo, el ojivioleta se queda tieso y sin poder reaccionar, a los pocos segundos Kim lo suelta y lo mira con alegría

Kim. Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo ¿cómo va tu nuevo grupito?

Duo. Yo... ¿qué haces aquí?

Borrando su sonrisa por la pregunta Kim se enseria, se agacha para recoger la ropa de Duo y se la avienta a la altura del pecho, Duo la toma y continúa mirándolo fijamente

Kim. Maté a mi vieja ¿y tú?

Sorprendido aún más Duo mira con horror a su amigo ya que no lo sabía un asesino, él en cambio vuelve a sonreír ampliamente y se acerca otra vez a Duo a quien le acaricia una mejilla mirándolo seductoramente, el castaño no entiende esa forma de actuar y da un paso hacia atrás, Kim estaba muy cambiado, su mirada era otra y su actitud también, Kim echa a reír un poco mirando después a Duo detenidamente

Kim. Nos divertiremos aquí querido amigo, pero dime ¿qué hiciste tú?

Duo. Me acusaron de violación pero soy inocente

Kim se sorprende por las palabras de Duo y lo mira fijamente con seriedad hasta que poco a poco sonríe y después echa una gran carcajada, el ex guitarrista no entiende la reacción y preocupado aprieta un poco la tela de las ropas sobre sus manos, mientras tanto Kim se acerca a las rejas y sujeta dos colocando su rostro sobre ellas

Kim. ¡Oigan muchachos, otro aquí que es inocente!

Decenas de risas se escuchan por los alrededores y asustado Duo aprieta un poco más las ropas que tenía sobre las manos mientras mira a su amigo sin comprender el porque de su actitud, afuera siguen escuchándose risas y uno que otro insulto, además de comentarios sarcásticos al respecto, Kim deja de reír en tanto los demás continúan con su fiesta de burlas e insultos y voltea hacia Duo a quien se le acerca poco a poco, Duo retrocede al verlo acercarse hasta que topa con la pared al frente de la litera, su ex compañero lo sujeta otra vez de los hombros, lo recarga aún más en la fría pared y coloca sus labios cerca del oído de Duo quien queda completamente paralizado

Kim. Aquí no se vive ningún cuento de hadas, no hagas comentarios estúpidos y obedéceme, aquí muchos me respetan ¿entendido?

Duo. Pero...

Kim. Y no te sorprenda servirme de perra... aquí nos conformamos sin chicas... si quieres sobrevivir arrímate a buena sombra

Temblando por tan horribles confesiones Duo se deja caer poco a poco al suelo abrazando las ropas que tenía en las manos, Kim por su parte se aleja mirándolo despectivamente y vuelve a subir a la litera tapándose con la cobija, Duo tirado en el suelo comienza a hacerse miles de preguntas, tanto que es lo que le esperaba en tan horrible lugar como que era lo que había sucedido con su amigo para que cambiase tanto, pero a pesar de ello ninguna respuesta pasa por su cabeza, lo único ciertamente verdadero era que iba a pasar días de terrible angustia dentro de la cárcel...

Al día siguiente Quatre cita a Wufei en un café cercano al centro de la ciudad, ambos vestían con ropas discretas y usaban gorras, últimamente la prensa estaba vuelta loca con sus preguntas y no tenían nada de humor para contestar a alguna de ellas..

Wufei. Es horrible todo lo que ha estado pasando, el atentado de Catherine, el accidente del avión, lo de Duo y encima tú te vas

Quatre. Lo sé, es como si no pudiéramos ser felices nunca, es una maldición

Wufei. No lo sé, a veces parece que todo esto es planeado, son demasiadas cosas juntas

Serios y preocupados ambos guardan un amplio silencio, poco después sus miradas se cruzan y sonrojados se miran detenidamente, Quatre nuevamente baja la mirada pero en cambio Wufei lo miraba detenidamente admirando ese bello rostro

Quatre. No quise decirlo frente a Joe pero realmente voy a extrañarte mucho

Wufei se enternece por las palabras de Quatre y lo observa con dulzura, estira su mano hacia el rubio y con una mano le levanta el rostro, los ojos azules estaban húmedos

Wufei. También te extrañaré, te quiero

Quatre. Wufei...

Wufei. Estoy seguro que de no haberme enamorado de Traize pude haberlo hecho de ti

El rubio sonríe aún más sonrojado que antes y se pone de pie, se acerca a su ex compañero y agachándose le rodea el rostro con ambas manos para besarlo en los labios, beso que es correspondido al instante, al separarse se miran y se sonríen

Quatre. Tal vez me hubiera pasado lo mismo... lástima que fue Trowa y no tú

Wufei. No todo está perdido, tal vez...

Quatre. No, yo ya no quiero luchar en una guerra que ya tengo perdida... por eso quiero pedirte un favor

Wufei. Dime

Quatre. ¿Podrías entretener a Trowa fuera de su casa? Quiero despedirme de Catherine

Wufei. Esta bien

Quatre agradece por el favor y Wufei al igual que él también se pone de pie, saca de su cartera el dinero para pagar la cuenta y ambos salen del local dirigiéndose a casa de Trowa, el guitarrista deja a Quatre dentro del auto el cual mete a la cochera y él se baja para ir por el ojiverde pretextándole que necesitan ir a ver a Richard urgentemente, Trowa no duda en seguirlo y ambos se van en el auto del ojiverde el cual había quedado afuera de la casa mal estacionado, Quatre baja del auto y entra a la casa de la cual aún tenía llave, sube enseguida a la habitación de Catherine y llama a la puerta, ella abre enseguida sentada en su silla de ruedas, al verse ambos se sonríen ampliamente y Quatre se agacha para abrazarla comenzando ambos a llorar por unos momentos, el rubio suelta a la chica y mientras se seca las lágrimas se sienta en la cama, ella se acerca

Catherine. Quatre ¿qué está pasando? Qué hemos hecho para merecer todo esto?

Quatre. Lo mismo me pregunto yo

Catherine. Tampoco he sabido nada de Chris, y después de lo que pasó...

La chica hace una larga pausa al recordar la terrible confesión de su amada, Quatre la mira fijo sin entender nada de la situación, ella recuerda que no lo ha hablado aún más que con su hermano y entonces decide contarlo todo a Quatre que al escuchar toda la historia se sorprende y horroriza

Quatre. Apenas es creíble

Catherine. Y lo peor es que Trowa cree que ella tuvo la culpa de lo que me sucedió

Quatre. ¿Pero por qué Dorothy Catalonia la contrato? No entiendo

Catherine. No lo sé, además Chris aseguró que estábamos en peligro

Quatre. Todo suena tan extraño

Catherine. ¿Y si fuera verdad? ella tendría también que ver con las cosas que nos han sucedido? De dónde más pudieron los medios sacar información confidencial? Lo de Wufei por ejemplo?

Ambos se quedan pensativos y preocupados por algunas fracciones de segundos

Quatre. Tal vez si fue Chris quien dijo cosas así ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo de tu atentado? Y la acusación de Duo?

Catherine. ¿No te parece raro que el tal Erick es amigo de Dorothy y amante de Hilde? Que coincidencia ¿no? además dudo que Duo lo haya violado

Quatre. Pero de ser así ¿con que clase de monstruo estaríamos tratando?

Catherine. No lo sé, deberíamos investigar, me ayudarás ¿verdad?

Recordando el motivo de su visita Quatre baja la mirada y calla unos momentos, Catherine lo observa preocupado y se acerca un poco más en su silla de ruedas

Quatre. Catherine yo... voy a irme, precisamente vine a despedirme

Catherine. Pero ¿a dónde te vas?

Quatre. A París, con mi nuevo amante

Catherine. ¿Y mi hermano?

Quatre. Ya no quiero saber más de él, por favor no me lo menciones

Catherine. Pero...

Quatre. Ya sufrí mucho a su lado, no pienso aguantar más... aunque lo amo no lo haré

Catherine. Comprendo

La chica baja la mirada tristemente y Quatre vuelve a abrazarla depositando después sobre su mejilla un tierno beso, después ella deposita otro en la mejilla del rubio y ambos vuelven a abrazarse, Quatre le dice a Catherine que se irá en tres días y después se retira...

Duo había pasado una noche de insomnio, estaba casi aterrado con lo que le esperaba en tan espantoso lugar. Muy temprano el vigilante de la mañana despierta a todos los reos y los levanta, todos conocían la rutina y tienden sus camas, después salen para desayunar en el comedor, Kim permanece muy cerca de Duo para mostrar desde un principio que era su protector, algunos reos lo miraban con deseo, la población atractiva de aquel lugar era casi nula y ese muchacho estaba más que bien, el castaño siente las miradas encima y se pone un poco nervioso... después del desayuno los reos son llevados a las distintas áreas para hacer algunas actividades como lavar ropa o hacer cosas de carpintería, a razón de las 2 de la tarde vuelven al comedor a tomar alimentos y después son llevados nuevamente a las celdas, Duo un poco cansado se acuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos, a los pocos minutos siente una presencia a su lado y abre los ojos viendo como Kim se acerca a él y se mete a su cama, sorprendido Duo intenta quitarse pero su ex compañero le tapa la boca y se monta encima de él mirándolo malicioso, Duo lo mira detenidamente y preocupado

Kim. Ssht, no hagas ruido, voy a destaparte la boca

Duo. ¿Qué quieres?

Kim. He hablado con algunos reos, ya saben que eres intocable, a ellos les gusta la violencia pero yo me encargo de que no te hagan nada

Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos Kim baja su mano por el costado de Duo y la deja sobre la cintura, poco a poco la baja hasta la cadera y después a los glúteos, el castaño abre un poco más los ojos y se mueve un poco pero Kim coloca su otra mano sobre el cuello

Kim. Calladito... te voy a contar una historia ¿eh?

Kim agacha la cabeza y besa el cuello de Duo succionando después para dejar una marca roja sobre su piel, quita la mano del cuello de Duo y baja otra vez para lamerle los labios, Duo cierra los ojos unos instantes y lo mira suplicándole que lo suelte

Kim. Hubo una vez un grupo llamado Deathscyte, eran buenos, bastante buenos, tenían un futuro muy comprometedor hasta que un fatídico día llegaron unos niños bonitos y se llevaron al guitarrista para formar un nuevo grupito... el idiota del vocalista dejó ir a su mejor amigo porque a él también le habían hecho una propuesta para otro grupo y entonces el pobre Deathscyte se deshizo, al guitarrista le fue muy bien, su grupo pronto triunfó en tanto el grupo del idiota vocalista fue un fracaso que lo llevó a la ruina del alcohol y las drogas, un día ese idiota vocalista conoció a una nena, hermosa como ninguna, ella lo sacó de sus vicios y vivieron juntos... todo parecía muy bello, el idiota vocalista consiguió un trabajo como mecánico, no tenía mucho dinero pero trataba de hacer feliz a su linda mujer, hasta que un día... con tal de darle una sorpresa a su amada el idiota vocalista regresó temprano del trabajo pero en lugar de encontrar a su amada esposa preparándole la cena para cuando llegara, la encontró siendo jodida por un imbécil, ambos disfrutaban del momento y ella estaba realmente feliz, ni siquiera con el idiota del vocalista gemía y disfrutaba de esa forma, pero para él la decepción y el coraje fueron tan grandes que decidió acabar con tan terrible humillación y ante los ojos aterrados de la mujer, castró a aquel hombre con un cuchillo de cocina y a ella la mató lentamente a puñaladas, bañado en sangre llamó a la policía y se declaró culpable... FIN

Mostrando una terrible sonrisa macabra Kim miraba a Duo penetrantemente a los ojos mientras los violetas cada vez más aterrados miraban a su ex amigo, el cuerpo entero de Duo comienza a temblar por tan horrible historia y niega con la cabeza, Kim sonríe complacido y con la mano en los glúteos la mueve lentamente hacia el frente posicionándola en la entrepierna del guitarrista, Duo jadea al sentir la piel fría y cierra los ojos, mientras tanto Kim comienza a masajear el miembro flácido de Duo y bajando la cabeza lame duramente la piel de su cuello, el ojivioleta no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba seguro de que lo tomaría, se sentía muy humillado pero aquel dolor moral no se compararía nunca con el dolor de haber perdido a Heero así que deja de pensar en todo y se deja hacer, había entrado en una especie de trance, por sus ojos cerrados comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas... al terminar dentro de Duo, Kim sale de él y se sube los pantalones los cuales había bajado solo un poco y deja a Duo ahí acostado con la mirada perdida y los pantalones a la rodilla...

Duo. Heero...

Derramando nuevas lágrimas Duo se sube los pantalones y se gira para quedar acostado sobre su costado, Kim había alcanzado a escuchar el murmullo de su ex compañero quedándose pensativo al respecto...

Por la noche como ya era su costumbre Trowa se arregla para salir pero antes de eso sube al cuarto de su hermana para ver como está, ella al verlo entrar se alegra bastante y le pide que se siente en la cama porque quiere platicarle de algo, Trowa obedece y ella se acerca

Trowa. Dime

Catherine. Es Quatre

Trowa. ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Ya te dije que...

Catherine. ¡Se va a ir!

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Catherine. A París... se va para siempre

Completamente sorprendido Trowa se queda sin palabras, Catherine estaba muy triste y preocupada, al cabo de unos segundos Trowa se pone de pie y camina a la puerta dándole la espalda a su hermana deteniéndose antes de salir

Trowa. A mí no me importa ¡Que se vaya y nunca vuelva!... espero que allá sea feliz

Catherine. Pero hermano...

Trowa. No insistas, él no me interesa para nada

Decidido Trowa avanza unos pasos afuera de la habitación pero aún más decidida Catherine avanza en su silla hasta medio pasillo deteniendo a su hermano con sus palabras

Catherine. ¡¡Pero tú lo amas!!

Nuevamente Trowa se queda completamente paralizado pensando en aquellas palabras, poco a poco empuña ambas manos y cierra los ojos

Trowa. ¡No es verdad!

El ojiverde comienza a correr como loco dejando a su hermana aún más preocupada de lo que estaba y entonces sale de la casa, toma su auto y arrancando como loco maneja sin rumbo, Wufei que había escuchado el grito de Trowa sale de su habitación y va a la de Catherine, la chica estaba aún en el pasillo con el rostro pálido de la preocupación, él se acerca y entran a la habitación de la chica

Catherine. Temo por él

Wufei. Estará bien

Catherine. Le afectó el que Quatre vaya a irse, lo sé

Wufei. Tal vez sí pero ambos tomaron sus decisiones, nada podemos hacer

Catherine comprende lo que Wufei ha querido decir y se resigna, tal vez Trowa jamás iba a cambiar de opinión...

Dorothy acababa de colgar a su abuelo el teléfono, ambos estaban muy felices por el éxito obtenido las últimas semanas, la rubia canturreaba una canción mientras permanecía acostada en su cama, lentamente la puerta de su recámara se abre por la cual entra Relena, la bajista no se da cuenta de la presencia hasta que la vocalista cierra la puerta, Dorothy voltea enseguida sorprendiéndose de lo que ve

Dorothy. Vaya pero que...

Relena. Ssht... cállate

Acercándose a la cama Relena comienza a quitarse la blusa al mismo tiempo que se quita los zapatos, la rubia no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos pero estos se iluminan a más no poder con aquella sorpresita, aún con falda Relena se sube a la cama y ante los ojos de Dorothy se quita el sostén, con emoción ella se acerca e intenta besarla pero Relena le coloca dos dedos sobre los labios

Relena. Nada de besos

Sin oponerse al mandato de la chica y con tal de poseerla, Dorothy la sostiene de ambos hombros y con un movimiento la pone debajo de ella terminando de quitarle la ropa... al terminar de hacerlo contenta Dorothy intenta acercarse a Relena pero ella la evita poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda y comenzando a vestirse, cuando termina voltea hacia la bajista

Relena. Solamente me sentía sola

Sin decir nada más y mostrándose soberbia Relena sale de la habitación dejando a Dorothy bastante molesta, la rubia agarra uno de los vibradores que habían dejado sobre la cama y lo avienta con fuerza hacia la puerta, Relena era dura de atrapar pero algún día seguramente conseguiría que se enamorase de ella...

Después de conducir sin rumbo fijo Trowa llega a donde jamás imaginó que llegaría, la casa de Armand como aquella vez tampoco estaba muy iluminada, antes de bajar del auto lo volvió a pensar llegando a la conclusión de que era lo mejor aunque ese chico si que le sacaba canas verdes... al abrir Armand la puerta se sorprende bastante de ver a Trowa ahí y no duda en pedirle que se pase, con duda el ojiverde entra

Armand. Que suerte, estoy solito

Trowa. ¿Y tu hermano?

Armand. Mis papás se lo llevaron a visitar a mi abuela y como odio a esa bruja

Trowa. Ya veo

Armand. ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

Trowa. Vamos a joder

Yendo directamente al grano el ojiverde hace sonreír a Armand que después suelta una gran carcajada por la sinceridad del chico y colocando una mano sobre el hombro lo dirige hacia su habitación la cual no era muy diferente a la de su hermano, enseguida Trowa intenta besarlo pero Armand lo detiene

Armand. Espera, no seas desesperado

Armand se muerde el labio inferior y sale de la habitación dejando a Trowa solo, el ojiverde explora con la mirada la habitación y después se sienta en la cama esperando el regreso del chico... a los pocos minutos Armand regresa con una botella de Whiskey y dos copas, se acerca a la cama y da una a Trowa, abre la botella y sirve para ambos, Trowa bebe todo de un trago para asombro de Armand que sonríe y vuelve a servirle, nuevamente el baterista bebe de un jalón y extiende su copa

Armand. Si bebes mucho no conseguirás una buena erección

Trowa. Sírveme

Sin decir nada más Armand sirve otra vez a Trowa y le da la espalda para acercarse al mueble y dejar la botella y la copa pero antes de girarse otra vez siente el cuerpo de Trowa en su espalda, el ojiverde comienza a morder el cuello de Armand de forma apasionada haciéndolo jadear, las manos expertas del baterista comienzan a explorar el pecho y sobre la ropa le sostiene ambos pezones, Armand jadea y de un movimiento rápido se gira hacia Trowa fundiéndose en un beso salvaje, el ojiverde agarra a Armand de la cintura y lo dirige hacia una de las paredes sin mueble, le sujeta ambos brazos con sus manos y alzándolos los pega a la pared volviendo a atacarle el cuello, le suelta las manos y saca la camisa por el cuello usando un movimiento brusco, acto seguido baja hasta lamerle los pezones dando rápidos lengüetazos seguidos de unas pequeñas mordidas, con tales actos Armand comienza a sentirse erecto

Armand. Oh Trowa...

Callándolo bruscamente Trowa ataca nuevamente aquellos labios con fieros besos descendiendo otra vez al cuello mientras sus manos lo toman de la cintura y lo aparta de la pared dirigiéndolo hacia la cama, se separan un poco y Armand comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Trowa, se deshace de ella y continúa con los pantalones mientras vuelven a besarse, el ojiverde se encarga de los zapatos y se olvida de los calcetines dejándoselos puestos, Armand le da un empujón a Trowa hacia la cama haciéndolo sentarse mientras le observa desvestirse, Trowa mira la erección de Armand y después sube la mirada hacia sus ojos, él le sonríe satisfecho y antes de acercarse a la cama se acerca al tocador, abre un cajón de donde saca un par de condones y se los avienta a Trowa a la cama, vuelve a ver dentro del cajón y saca un paquetito, agarra otra vez la botella y se acerca a la cama

Armand. Deliremos de placer

Trowa se relame los labios como hipnotizado, Armand sonríe maliciosamente y vacía whiskey sobre el miembro de Trowa que jadea al sentir lo frío del líquido, Armand se agacha casi hincándose y lame un par de veces el líquido vaciando un poco más cuando se levanta, Trowa eleva un poco más la cabeza y Armand le echa Whiskey dentro de la boca dejando derramar un poco el cual lame, Trowa le quita la botella de la mano y bebe directamente ofreciendo después al chico que también bebe mientras el ojiverde sostiene la botella, Armand abre el paquete el cual contenía cocaína, Trowa lo ve y sonríe mordiéndose después el labio inferior, Armand toma un poco con su dedo meñique y lo aspira profundamente

Trowa. Dame

Volviendo a poner sustancia en su meñique Armand lo ofrece a Trowa y él también aspira profundamente cerrando los ojos, después comienzan a besarse jugando después sus lenguas, Armand deja la cocaína sobre la cama y comienza a besar el pecho de Trowa comenzando a descender dando pequeños mordiscos por toda la piel, el ojiverde jadeaba y se retorcía hasta que Armand ataca el miembro con su lengua y el baterista gime complacido guiando los movimientos del chico cuando lo mete a su boca... antes de sentir la semilla de Trowa en su boca Armand lo saca y se sube a las caderas de Trowa, el ojiverde se acuesta y alzando Armand otra vez la botella comienza a derramarla por el cuerpo de Trowa, un poco caía sobre su boca, también agarra la cocaína y vacía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Trowa que estaba encantado al recibir el polvo, sin vaciarlo todo Armand se detiene y con dos dedos de cada mano sujeta los pezones de Trowa pellizcándolos duramente y dándole pequeños jalones, Trowa gime mordiéndose el labio inferior, Armand agarra uno de los condones a su lado e intenta abrirlo pero el baterista se lo impide

Trowa. Quiero mojarte

Sin pensarlo dos veces Armand avienta el condón y elevando sus caderas toma el miembro de Trowa y desciende poco a poco, ambos jadean al sentir el tope cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos y abriéndolos también al mismo tiempo, Armand se apoya de las piernas de Trowa y comienza a penetrarse

Armand. Mírame... mira como entra

Trowa obedece a la petición de Armand y mira aquella unión de su miembro y el orificio de ese chico, ambas manos las hace hacia atrás y sujeta los barrotes de la cama mientras Armand hace más rápidos y profundos los movimientos, Trowa mira atentamente como su miembro entraba a aquel orificio y algunas gotas previas al orgasmo se deslizaban de entre sus glúteos, Trowa deja uno de los barrotes para tomar el miembro de Armand y comenzar a masturbarlo, ambos entregados al placer gemían complacidos, Armand aprieta los ojos con fuerza y Trowa lleno de placer gira los ojos hacia arriba consiguiendo un placentero orgasmo llenando a Armand y él por su parte brota su semilla manchando parte del pecho y la cara de Trowa, ambos sienten un placentero espasmo después de tan satisfactorio orgasmo, Armand se levanta cayendo sobre el bajo estómago de Trowa el semen que escurría de su entrada y se posiciona a un lado de él

Armand. ¿Te gustó?

Trowa. Sí...

Cansado totalmente Trowa cierra los ojos y se queda dormido poco a poco, Armand sonríe al ver que el ojiverde ha cedido

Armand. La próxima vez te poseeré yo... haré que lo olvides, seré tuyo y serás mío

Contento por aquel logro Armand abraza al ojiverde por la cintura y le besa el pecho con ternura, después también cierra los ojos y duerme... A la mañana siguiente Trowa despierta con un ligero dolor de cabeza, al abrir completamente los ojos ve sobre la cómoda un plato con comida y un vaso con jugo

Trowa. Demonios ¿qué hice?

Arrepentido por haberse involucrado con Armand, el ojiverde cierra los ojos y vuelve a acostarse completamente tapándose todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, a los pocos minutos llega Armand tarareando una canción, feliz el chico se acerca a la cama y quita la sábana del rostro de Trowa sonriendo ampliamente al darse cuenta que está despierto

Armand. Levántate dormilón, te traje el desayuno

Muy feliz Armand se agacha y para enfado de Trowa le besa los labios, el ojiverde se levanta un poco y lo mira con extrañeza, Armand se levanta y va por el plato con el desayuno y el vaso con el jugo, se acerca a la cama y los extiende hacia Trowa

Trowa. No me trates como si fuera tu marido... ni amantes somos

Armand. Ay pero que gruñón

Frunciendo las cejas pero mostrando una sonrisa Armand vuelve a extender el desayuno hacia Trowa, él agarra el plato y sentándose comienza a comer mientras Armand lo mira fijamente

Armand. Dime ¿qué te trajo por acá? Creí que no me soportabas

Trowa. Tenía ganas de joder

Armand. ¿Y por qué conmigo?

El baterista deja de comer y mira a Armand con enfado, después de unos segundos responde pero fijando su vista hacia el plato

Trowa. No lo sé... conduje y... llegué hasta aquí

Armand. ¿Te peleaste con el rubiecito?

Trowa. Cállate

El ojiverde continúa desayunando en silencio y Armand deja de hacer preguntas permaneciendo en silencio al lado de Trowa mientras éste desayuna...

Como el día anterior los reos después de desayunar son llevados a los diferentes salones para hacer sus respectivas tareas, ésta vez a Duo le toca lavar los baños y junto con otros dos reos hace la limpieza, el castaño estaba concentrado en su tarea sin percatarse de que ambos chicos lo observaban y cuchicheaban, uno de ellos ríe y es cuando Duo voltea hacia ellos dándose cuenta que le miran y que además no están haciendo nada, el ojivioleta los ve con cara de malditos y decide ignorarlos sin siquiera reclamar el que lo dejen trabajar solo

Reo 1. Ey niño lindo, eres Duo ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí

Reo 2. Se debe ver a los ojos cuando se habla, voltea

Duo. Estoy ocupado

Reo 2. ¿Oíste eso?

Reo 1. Sí, dejémoslo trabajar si es lo que quiere

Riéndose ambos hombres salen del baño y dejan a Duo hacer solo el trabajo, el castaño suspira y sin afligirse por tener que trabajar solo continúa haciendo sus quehaceres... por la tarde los reos salen al patio donde respiraban aire libre y se les permitía las actividades deportivas, Duo se queda sentado en el piso recargado en la pared observando como otros juegan basketball, aquel era su deporte favorito, poco después tres hombres se acercan a él y de pie lo miran sonriendo ampliamente, el castaño levanta la cabeza y los observa

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Sin contestarle ninguno de los tres, uno de ellos toma a Duo del brazo y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte lo levanta, el castaño lo mira sin entender que le sucede mientras él ríe y los otros 2 también riendo cuidan que los viera ningún celador, el ojivioleta intenta decir otra cosa pero aquel hombre con su mano libre golpea al trenzado fuertemente en el estómago, Duo abre mucho los ojos y escupe saliva, el hombre lo avienta al suelo y lo patea dos veces haciéndolo quejarse y doblarse del dolor

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Volviendo a reír aquel hombre vuelve a patear a Duo un par de veces en uno de sus costados y otras cuantas en la cara, el castaño no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo y sin querer problemas solamente se queja doblándose del dolor, el hombre se detiene de golpearlo cuando lo ve sangrar de la nariz y el labio

"Esta es solo tu bienvenida niño bonito... nos estaremos viendo"

Los tres hombres dejan a Duo quejándose del dolor y sin decir palabra alguna porque sabía que le podía ir peor, algunos segundos después alguien se acerca a él y se agacha de cuclillas observándolo asombrado

Hitoshi. ¡Madre mía! Nuevamente lo han hecho, pero no te preocupes, te golpean solo durante los primeros cuatro meses de estancia, después es como si fueras otro más de aquí y te ignoran para buscarse un nuevo novato... pero a menos que tu tengas protector, si es así entonces solo te dan la bienvenida un día y nunca más te golpean

Duo no logra entender las palabras de aquel muchacho puesto que estaba muy concentrado en su dolor y solamente cierra los ojos sujetándose el estómago, Hitoshi lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y a caminar para llevarlo a la enfermería de la cárcel, el enfermero lo sienta en una camilla y comienza a limpiarle la cara para desinfectar sus heridas, Duo aún estaba medio atontado por los golpes y Hitoshi permanecía observándolo

Hitoshi. Pobre chico, se nota que no es para estar en estos lugares

El enfermero voltea hacia el reo y afirma varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón a sus palabras y después continúa atendiendo a Duo que estaba adormilado...

Sin poderse estar quieto Quatre paseaba de un lado para otro en la sala, Joe lo había estado observando durante un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que decide preguntar

Joe. ¿Qué te pasa?

Quatre. Me siento como desesperado... no sé

Joe. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, es por eso

Quatre. No, pero estos nervios son por otra cosa, siento que debo ir a ver a Duo antes de irnos, necesito verlo

Joe sigue mirando fijamente a Quatre que no dejaba de caminar por la sala y entonces se levanta del sillón sacando enseguida unas llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón

Joe. Vamos a verlo, te llevo

Quatre. ¿En serio?

Joe afirma a Quatre y él contento se acerca y lo besa en los labios jalándolo después del brazo hacia la puerta... Joe entra junto con Quatre al reclusorio pero solo él entra a la sala de visitas, Duo no quería que su amigo viera que le habían puesto una paliza pero había aceptado la visita para aprovechar y pedirle a Quatre que nunca más fuera a verlo... cuando el castaño entra a la sala con la cara golpeada y un brazo enyesado por culpa de la paliza puesta apenas una hora antes, el rubio se sorprende mucho y preocupado se levanta de la silla, Duo se acerca y con la mirada baja se sienta frente a Quatre agarrando el interfono, el rubio vuelve a sentarse y también agarra el interfono

Quatre. Dios mío ¿por qué te golpearon?

Duo. Es la bienvenida, agradable ¿cierto?

Sonriendo sarcásticamente Duo levanta la mirada y ve a su amigo a los ojos, Quatre muy apenado estira su mano hacia el cristal que se interponía entre ellos y sus ojos se humedecen

Quatre. Ay Duo ¿por qué...?

Duo. ¿Por qué eche a perder el veredicto?... Já... no me preguntes que ya no tiene remedio

Quatre. Pero mira nomás como estas

Duo. No te preocupes por mí, vive tu vida, la mía la perdí hace unos días cuando Heero también la perdió, así que yo ya no importo

El castaño vuelve a sonreír pero ésta vez con ternura, Quatre comprende el dolor de Duo y bajando la mano del cristal también le sonríe

Quatre. No digas eso, a mí me importas y mucho, por eso quiero que salgas de aquí cuanto antes y cuando yo vuelva quiero verte fuera de aquí y sonriendo como siempre ¿vale?

Duo. ¿Cuándo vuelvas?

Quatre. Sí, me voy con Joe a París por tiempo indefinido

Duo. Quatre...

Quatre. Quisiera estar aquí para apoyarte pero...

Duo. ¡Ey! Me alegro por ti, de verdad... desde que murió Heero es la primera vez que me siento contento por algo... se que encontrarás la felicidad, te la mereces

Quatre no puede más y suelta el llanto frente a Duo quien mostraba una sonrisa sincera, el castaño se pone de pie y sin dejar el interfono mira con ternura al rubio

Duo. Adiós Quatre, que seas muy feliz

El ex guitarrista deja el interfono y se marcha poco a poco ya que cojeaba con la pierna derecha, Quatre en cambio desesperado agarra el interfono y se pone de pie mirando hacia su amigo

Quatre. ¡¡Duo... Duo!!

Al ver que su amigo no regresa Quatre deja el interfono y cae sentado en la silla, esconce la cabeza entre los brazos y comienza a llorar

Quatre. Cuídate mucho Duo... cuídate

... Quatre sale del cuarto de visitas cuando ha dejado de llorar y junto con Joe se van de ahí, ya solo les quedaba día y medio en New York...

Al dejar la casa de Armand, el ojiverde va a la propia y sin ganas de encarar a su hermana se encierra en su habitación, poco después de haber llegado escucha que llaman a la puerta y al preguntar de quien se trata se sorprende al escuchar que es Wufei, el baterista lo medita unos momentos y después se acerca a la puerta para abrir, se retira hacia la cama dándole a entender a Wufei que se pase, el guitarrista pasa observándolo fijamente

Trowa. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Wufei. ¿Ya sabes que Quatre se va?

Trowa. Sí, y me vale

Haciéndose el que no le importa Trowa se estira sobre la cama para abrir un cajón de uno de sus buró, saca una cajetilla de cigarros y enciende uno volteando a ver otra vez a su ex compañero que lo miraba con enfado

Trowa. ¿A eso veniste? Que fastidio

Wufei. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo vas a perder?

Trowa. ¿A perder? Cuándo lo tuve?

El ojiverde sonríe arrogantemente y fuma del cigarro aventando el humo en dirección a Wufei que se mostraba aún más enfadado, el guitarrista no soporta esa sonrisa burlona de su ex compañero y se acerca a él

Wufei. ¡Déjate de idioteces Barton! Debes detener a Quatre

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. ¡Porque te ama y lo amas!

Trowa. No es verdad

Wufei. ¡Claro que lo es!

Trowa. ¡¡Vete al carajo Wufei!!

Muy molesto Trowa se pone de pie y echando el cigarrillo al suelo el cual apaga con el pie, mira al chino con ojos llenos de rabia, Wufei también muy molesto agarra a Trowa de la tela de la camisa a la altura del cuello y el ojiverde mira unos segundos las manos atrevidas del guitarrista antes de volverlo a mirar donde ambas miradas se fijan en la otra

Wufei. ¡¡Debes detenerlo!!

Trowa. No me toques

Wufei. ¡Si él se va lo perderás para siempre, entiende!

Trowa. No me interesa, por mí que se quede en París para siempre

Wufei. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? A tu lado a sufrido bastante pero aunque me joda reconocerlo solo tú lograrías hacerlo feliz... ¡Entiéndelo con un demonio!

El ojiverde se queda mudo ante las palabras de su ex compañero y le agarra ambas manos apartándolas de su camisa, Wufei continúa mirándolo con enojo pero en cambio Trowa le da la espalda y avanza unos pasos

Trowa. Lo único que entiendo es que a mi lado terminará destruyéndose, por eso creo que irse es lo mejor que puede hacer... encontrar su felicidad lejos... ¡¿Entiendes tú eso?!

Cuando Trowa dice sus últimas palabras voltea hacia Wufei rápidamente y el guitarrista se sorprende de la mirada que ve en los ojos de Trowa, el ojiverde nunca antes se había visto y oído tan cuerdo como en esos momentos y entonces Wufei comprende los sentimientos de Trowa, él que no era más que un arrogante egocéntrico por fin dejaba de pensar en sí mismo, los dos se miran unos segundos, Wufei se acerca a la puerta y dándole la espalda a Trowa le dice unas últimas palabras

Wufei. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas y si él se va entonces todo estará perdido, si logra ser feliz con el tal Joe estoy seguro que no lo sería completamente... porque la forma en la que Quatre te ama ni siquiera la imaginas

Wufei no dice más y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Trowa se queda pensativo reflexionando en las palabras de su ex compañero...

Por la noche cuando los reos regresan a sus celdas Kim no se sorprende de ver a Duo golpeado, al contrario sonríe y se acerca a él palmeándole la espalda

Kim. Ahora eres uno de nosotros, me alegro

Duo. Gracias

Kim. Te duele mucho ¿verdad? pero no te preocupes, eres mi protegido así que solo será ésta vez, ve a acostarte

Acercándose a Duo, Kim le besa la mejilla y lo ayuda a acostarse, después se sube a la parte de arriba, después de unos minutos de silencio...

Kim. ¿Estas ya dormido?

Duo. No

Kim. ¿Sabes? te esperan días duros aquí pero todo estará bien

Duo se sorprende de escuchar a su ex amigo hablando con normalidad pero también se tranquiliza, por lo visto solo de vez en cuando se comportaba como un loco patán

Kim. Duo

Duo. ¿Mnh?

Kim. ¿Quién es Heero? te oí decir ese nombre la otra vez

Duo. Era mi pareja pero murió hace unos días

Kim. Lo lamento

Los dos guardan un gran silencio por algunos minutos

Kim. Lo amabas mucho ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, por eso no me importa lo que me suceda en adelante, nada es más doloroso y cruel que su partida

Kim. Entiendo... pero aquí todo se olvida, llega un momento en que pierdes incluso tu identidad, verás como no eres el mismo en unos meses, todos cambian... se pudren, se envenena el alma

Después de sus palabras Kim ríe discretamente y Duo solamente se queda callado pensando en que le deparaba la vida en adelante, en la cárcel, sin libertad, sin amigos, sin Heero, seguramente como decía Kim, se le iba a envenenar el alma...

Al día siguiente Trowa no sale para nada de su habitación, acostado en la cama meditaba por horas la situación, con miles de recuerdos alrededor, con las palabras de Catherine y de Wufei aplastándole la cabeza, con los sentimientos arremolinados e indescifrables

Trowa. ¿Qué... debo hacer?

Atormentado Trowa se acomoda sobre uno de sus costados y mira al vacío, poco a poco adopta una posición fetal y se tapa los oídos con fuerza cerrando los ojos

"Si de verdad te gusta no lo lastimes, no se lo merece"

" Sssht... te amo Trowa, te amo estúpida y ciegamente "

"Nunca nadie me beso y acarició como tú, nunca nadie me trato como tú ¿y dices que no te gusta? Entonces devuélveme al Trowa de anoche, el que dice la verdad... El que dijo... que se sentía celoso porque Wufei me besó, el que dijo "No me dejes solo", ese es el Trowa que quiero"

"Porque no me importó estar con Trowa a pesar de que no me quiere porque yo me conformé con tener su cuerpo, con tener un poco de él"

"¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan hirientes?"

"Trowa... hazme tuyo"

"Está bien, pero la oferta sigue en pie, ve a mi habitación cuando quieras, tenemos nuestra sesión de sexo y te vas, porque hago la aclaración de que no me gustan los abrazos después del acto sexual, seguramente nos divertiremos, aunque obviamente no esperes que seamos novios, solo será sexo, ya sabes, yo te jodo, tu te dejas joder y todos contentos"

"Si no quieres ir a joder con Wufei, entonces yo te voy a joder"

"Me importan un comino tus preferencias sexuales, vete a joder con otro que le guste por atrás"

"¡Pero no creas que soy gay!"

"Dime por favor porque realmente nunca sé en que estas pensando"

"Quítate la ropa"

"Siénteme, me ha excitado un hombre"

"Dime, tu crees... ¿qué ya somos amigos?"

"Te quiero Trowa... te amo"

"Tuvimos relaciones sexuales"

"¡No puedes vivir sin mí maldita puta!"

"¿Es tu compañero Quatre homosexual? Se le ha visto últimamente con un hombre apuesto caminando por las calles"

"¡¿Crees que me gusta el sexo con hombres?!... que asco"

"¡Es la última vez que me ofendes!"

"Yo no puedo ni quiero perdonarte"

"Si no estas seguro de lo que sientes no digas nada que pueda herirlo, llegará el día en que te arrepentirás de todo... y serás tú ahora quien suplique por su cariño"

"Eres mi puta... no puedes dejarme"

¿Cuántas? Cuántas veces necesitaban esas palabras acechar su mente para aceptar aquello que le atormentaba? Cuántas veces necesitaba recordarlo y volver a sentirlo para admitir que se había enamorado? Porque estaba enamorado de Quatre, aquella realidad le atormentaba de sobremanera, él que había jurado nunca enamorarse de nadie, él que había jurado una y mil veces que no era homosexual. Ahora sus recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz, de principio Quatre no era más que su compañero de grupo, con el tiempo y gracias a las estrategias de Chris habían logrado una pequeña amistad, después de haberlo visto besarse con Wufei se había enojado y desde entonces había comenzado la historia de tormento y desesperación entre los dos, la primera noche en que habían estado juntos él no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido y eso era lo que más le había molestado, porque aquel había sido un gran cambio en su vida, su primera relación sexual con un hombre quien no era el mismo que aquel a quien supuestamente amaba; y a partir de ese momento había convertido a Quatre en su juguete sexual, maltratándolo moralmente y humillándolo, se habían gritado cosas hirientes uno al otro hasta que su relación había tocado fondo encontrándose ahora completamente echa pedazos. Ahora Quatre estaba por marcharse con alguien a quien no amaba y lo hacía solo por escapar de la cruel realidad: Estaba enamorado de un hombre que no le correspondía y encima lo despreciaba, por su parte Trowa había recibido buenos consejos de su hermana y de Wufei pero estaba tan confundido que sus ideas estaban separadas, por una parte comenzaba a tomar conciencia de sus sentimientos pero por la otra estaba seguro de que a su lado Quatre solamente podría seguir sufriendo, por eso era mejor dejarlo ir, que hiciera su vida lejos de él, por primera vez estaba pensando en alguien más antes que en él mismo...

Cerca del medio día Catherine recibe una llamada de Quatre, el rubio le informaba que estaba por dirigirse al Aeropuerto, ya anteriormente se habían despedido pero el rubio había decidido llamarle inconscientemente, aún muy dentro de él tenía una esperanza de que Trowa iba a cambiar y le iba a pedir que no se marchara... Catherine cuelga el teléfono a Quatre y le pide a Wufei que vaya con ella a su cuarto, Wufei acude enseguida

Wufei. Dime ¿qué pasa?

Catherine. Wufei, me llamó Quatre, está por irse

Wufei. ¿Quieres ir a despedirlo?

Catherine. No, tienes que ayudarme a convencer a Trowa

Wufei. Pero ya lo intenté anoche, no quiere y entiendo sus razones

Catherine. No entiendes nada... Quatre me llamó ¿entiendes? Tal vez aún crea que hay una esperanza

Wufei. ¿Qué dices?

Catherine. Estoy segura de que Quatre no quiere irse

La mirada preocupada de Catherine convence a Wufei y aceptando se acerca a la chica para cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación de Trowa

Trowa. ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

El ojiverde estaba muy molesto porque estaba algo confundido y cuando tocan a su puerta avienta una de las almohadas

Catherine. ¡Quatre está por irse Trowa, tienes que detenerlo!

Trowa. ¡No molestes!

Catherine. ¡¡El me llamó!! Estoy... segura de que quiere quedarse con el amor de su vida, él no quiere irse hermano

La chica comienza a llorar tras sus últimas palabras haciendo reaccionar con ellas a su hermano, el baterista se levanta de la cama y avanza a la puerta recargando su cabeza en ella sin abrirla

Trowa. No puedo

Catherine. Hermano...

Wufei. Trowa... ve por él, también lo amas ¿verdad? solo tú eres capaz de curar sus heridas, si no vivirá con ellas por el resto de su vida dejando un oscuro recuerdo en su corazón... te lo digo yo, que jamás le dije cuanto lo amaba y ahora... es tarde

Wufei también comienza a llorar y Trowa vuelve a reaccionar levantando la cabeza de la puerta y abriéndola después mirando a los dos enfrente de él, Catherine le sonríe tiernamente mientras que el pelinegro lo mira seriamente, Trowa se queda completamente quieto unos momentos

Catherine. Vamos hermano

Wufei. Tráenos a Quatre de regreso

Sorprendido hasta de sí mismo Trowa solamente asiente con la cabeza y entra a la habitación por las llaves de su auto y sale corriendo de ahí, Catherine y Wufei lo miran marcharse y voltean a verse sonriéndose mutuamente...

Joe ya había bajado las maletas y las había subido al taxi que habían llamado para que los llevara al Aeropuerto donde tomarían el vuelo a París, después sube otra vez al departamento y encuentra a Quatre mirando el cielo por la ventana, Joe se acerca a él y por atrás lo abraza de la cintura besándole la mejilla, Quatre sonríe y se gira un poco para darle también un beso, después ambos miran otra vez por la ventana

Joe. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. Sí... vámonos

Sonriéndole ampliamente Quatre se separa de Joe y tomados de la mano salen del departamento, Joe lo cierra y toca a la puerta de su vecina de enfrente a quien le deja una copia de las llaves para que se hiciera cargo de un par de cosas que él no podía hacer desde Francia... ambos toman el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, Quatre se despide de la ciudad mirando por la ventana durante todo el trayecto...

Trowa manejaba rápidamente no obedeciendo algunas señales de tránsito pero afortunadamente ningún oficial lo había detenido para multarlo, se dirigía al Aeropuerto de la ciudad que tenía los vuelos Internacionales...

Después de 15 minutos de trayecto llegan al aeropuerto y registran sus maletas sentándose en la sala de espera a que les llamen para su vuelo, Quatre no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados, tenía la impresión que de un momento a otro Trowa se aparecería para pedirle que no se fuera, se consideraba un tonto por pensar así pero aquella esperanza albergaba en su corazón..

Trowa se pasa un alto total mientras conducía rápidamente, un auto que iba en dirección perpendicular avanza porque le tocaba luz verde y el auto de Trowa logra impactarlo, el choque no es mortal para ninguno, el otro chofer baja enojado para reclamarle a Trowa, él también se baja de su auto pero antes de que el otro conductor le reclame Trowa corre en dirección contraria

Trowa. ¡No me interesa el maldito auto, llévatelo!

Con tal de no perder tiempo Trowa llega hasta la siguiente avenida y toma un taxi pidiéndole de forma desesperada que vaya al Aeropuerto, el conductor entiende la desesperación y arranca rápidamente...

La operadora anuncia que el vuelo que tomarían Joe y Quatre a París esta listo para ser abordado, contento Joe se levanta del asiento pero en cambio el rubio estaba triste aún mirando a todos lados, resignado sigue a Joe quien trae los boletos y se forman para subir al avión

Quatre. Que iluso eres Quatre...

Joe. ¿Dijiste algo?

Quatre. No, pensaba en voz alta

El rubio sonríe tiernamente y Joe cree en lo que dice volteándose al frente nuevamente...

Trowa saca de su cartera un billete de alta denominación sin fijarse en la cantidad y sale a prisa del taxi echando a correr nuevamente, su adicción al cigarro y algunas drogas no le permitían correr habilidosamente por tanto tiempo pero en su afán por detener a Quatre hace un gran esfuerzo, había mucha gente en el aeropuerto al llegar a las salas de espera lo que le impide seguir corriendo pero abriéndose paso entre la gente camina viendo a su paso los tableros con todos los vuelos de todas las aerolíneas...

Joe y Quatre llegan hasta donde la encargada y entregan los boletos, ella les regresa el talón y Joe entra pero Quatre se queda parado como pensativo

Joe. Quatre... Quatre

Quatre. ¿Eh?..

Joe. Ven

Quatre. Ah... sí

El rubio mira por última vez hacia atrás y suspirando sigue a Joe...

Por más que busca Trowa no logra encontrar en ninguno de los tableros el vuelo a París de la 1:00 p.m. por lo que comienza a gritar ganándose que la gente voltee a verlo

Trowa. ¡¡Quatre!!... Vengo por ti, no te vayas!!

Un encargado escucha el grito de Trowa y voltea a verlo acercándose después a él mostrándose bastante curioso

Encargado. ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Trowa. Sí, el vuelo a París de la 1:00 p.m.

Encargado. Sígame, buscaremos en el sistema...

Apurado Trowa sigue al encargado quien iba a revisar en el sistema del Aeropuerto que aerolíneas manejaban esa ruta y ese horario...

Todos los pasajeros ya se encontraban en sus asientos, la aeromoza sale para darle todas las indicaciones y precauciones que deben tomar, el rubio no le presta atención por estar ensimismado, Joe en cambio la escuchaba atentamente sentado a un lado de Quatre...

Trowa obtiene la información que quiere y entusiasmado vuelve a abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar al pasillo que le correspondía a la Aerolínea, algunos minutos después Trowa llega hasta allá y pregunta si alguien de nombre Quatre Raberba Winner a abordado, la chica mira los boletos

Chica. Sí

Trowa. ¡Necesito verlo!

Chica. Lo siento joven, el avión ya está listo para volar

Trowa. ¿Qué? pero...

Chica. Lo lamento de verdad, aún no despega pero ya se está acercando a la pista de despegue

Trowa. ¡No... no es verdad!

Chica. Es aquel de color plateado con letras rojas y amarillas

La chica señala el avión que ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia la pista de despegue, desesperado Trowa se acerca al gran ventanal que estaba a su costado donde podían verse todos los aviones estacionados y todos los que estaban por partir, sus ojos se abren ampliamente y sus pupilas se dilatan en su totalidad

Trowa. ¡ ¡ Q U A T R E E E !

Cerrando los ojos Trowa se avienta al suelo de rodillas y bajando lentamente recarga la cabeza sobre el suelo y le da un fuerte golpe saliendo por sus ojos un par de lágrimas...

Al gritar Trowa desesperadamente Quatre siente una punzada en el corazón y separándose un poco del respaldo del asiento mira por la ventana confundido, Joe ve su reacción y preocupado lo mira fijamente colocándole después una mano sobre el hombro, Quatre reacciona y voltea a verlo

Joe. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Nada, es solo que... me sentí mal

Joe. ¿Quieres que llame a la aeromoza?

Quatre. No, debe ser porque hace mucho que no viajo en avión, no te preocupes

Quatre sonríe ampliamente a Joe para que no se preocupe y el se convence de sus palabras dejando de mirarlo y quitándole la mano del hombro, Quatre vuelve a fijarse por la ventana llevándose una mano hacia el pecho y recargándose nuevamente en el asiento, momentos después unas lágrimas silenciosas ruedan por sus mejillas

Quatre. Adiós Trowa

El rubio piensa en Trowa mientras mira por la ventana, ya había sido momento de decirle adiós y comenzar una nueva vida

Bastante molesto consigo mismo Trowa continuaba en el suelo de rodillas con la frente sobre el suelo, sus lágrimas no podían dejar de correr

Trowa. Te amo Quatre... te amo

A partir de aquel día, la vida de Trowa no iba a ser igual, sin Quatre todo iba a ser inverosímil e insignificante, tal vez aquella era una venganza del destino para hacerle pagar todo lo que alguna vez le había hecho él a Quatre...

Continuará...

Hola!! Cuanto tiempo, espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad y que éste año lo hayan empezado con el pie derecho... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del cual quiero hacer un comentario con respecto al título: "Cambio" eso es lo que a partir de ahora los personajes van a comenzar a experimentar, las situaciones a partir de éste momento serán encaminadas única y exclusivamente a la madurez de los personajes, éste fic de un momento a otro termina, no les puedo decir cuando ni cuantos capítulos más pero ya no tengo más historias alternas que contarles y estármelas sacando de la manga es ya solo para alargar la historia y siento que le resta credibilidad, no quiero terminar haciendo un fic al estilo de las novelas de la NBC que duran años. Hay uno que otro misterio sin resolver, bueno, yo ya los tengo resueltos desde hace tiempo en la mente pero todo a su momento estarán expresados en capítulos, así que no desesperen, cualquier duda importante que se me haya pasado y quede sin resolver después del final no me molestaría escribir un epílogo así que por eso no se preocupen... En otros asuntos les pido disculpas por mi poco conocimiento de Leyes, se que el Juicio no fue como son en realidad pero espero que me comprendan mi ignorancia, también se que cuando se va a tomar un vuelo te piden que estés mínimo una hora antes en el aeropuerto así que por esos detalles no se fijen jejeje, gracias por leer y sigan dejando reviews, son todos muy lindos, gracias!!!


	28. Tocando fondo

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

**Capítulo 21. Tocando fondo**

Capítulo con NC-17

Wufei escucha el auto de Trowa llegar y sale de la habitación de Catherine para bajar corriendo en busca de su compañero que seguramente traía consigo a Quatre de regreso pero para su mala suerte el baterista había llegado solo, se mostraba como un muerto viviente e ignorando cualquier palabra dicha por el guitarrista sube las escaleras, Wufei le sigue para ver como en silencio Trowa entra en su habitación colocando los seguros, el guitarrista entiende pronto la situación y triste regresa a la habitación de la hermana del ojiverde, al ver su cara Catherine comprende y triste derrama un par de lágrimas, nada deseaba más que la felicidad de su hermano y conociéndolo sabía que ahora iba a estar peor que nunca. Al llegar a su habitación sin tiempo a tirarse en la cama, Trowa se sienta en el suelo y se encoge de piernas apretando con fuerza los puños, nuevamente como en el Aeropuerto las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos

Trowa. Si tan solo... si lo hubiera aceptado... si le hubiera dicho que lo amo

Sabiendo que no ganaba nada con recriminarse, Trowa no deja de pensar que fue un completo idiota al no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, de no haber escuchado a tiempo las palabras de su querida hermana, ahora nada tenía sentido, sin Quatre ¿qué podría esperar?...

Por la tarde después de la comida los reos regresan a sus celdas, más tarde podían ir a la parte de afuera y hacer un poco de actividades deportivas, como siempre Duo estaba ido, sus pensamientos no podían ir más lejos de Heero, el ojiazul estaba todo el tiempo en su mente, a veces parecía un cadáver viviente... Kim leía un libro y cuando termina uno de los capítulos deja un separador y cierra el libro, baja de la parte de arriba de su litera y mira fijamente a Duo, el ex guitarrista se percata de que lo miran y voltea a verle

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Kim. ¿Qué piensas?

Duo. Nada

Kim. No mientas, piensas en él

Duo. Sí

Kim. No me agrada, aquí olvidarás, lo prometo

Sonriendo con malicia Kim entra en la parte de abajo de la litera y se sube en Duo quien se mostraba serio y quieto, su ex compañero comienza a besarle atrás de la oreja y Duo solo cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza, no le importaba si tocaban su cuerpo, podían mancillarlo una y otra vez pero la única persona que había podido amarlo en todo su esplendor había sido Heero y mientras Kim lo besaba y tocaba el ex guitarrista recordaba aquellos momentos en que había sido del vocalista y aquella ocasión en que su amado ojiazul se había dejado poseer, las lágrimas silenciosas le rodaban por el rostro, ni siquiera sentía las arremetidas que Kim le daba, emitía gemidos secos propios del acto pero no sentía nada, ninguna fibra de su piel lograba despertar, estaba muerto

Al anochecer el vuelo de Quatre y Joe llega y después de recoger su equipaje salen del lugar y piden un taxi, la vista de las calles de París en la noche eran simplemente hermosas pero aún así Quatre no las apreciaba como se debía, estaba serio, Joe no prestaba mucha atención de ello, él si admiraba aquella ciudad, había ido varias veces pero cada vez era como la primera. Joe tenía casa por lo que se ahorran el Hotel, Quatre seguía a su amante quien cargaba las maletas y él estaba desanimado, al llegar Joe abre a puerta y enciende la luz, entra y voltea hacia Quatre

Joe. ¿Qué te parece?

Quatre. Linda

Joe. Estas desanimado, te haré un té

Quatre. No, no quiero té

Joe. Cierto, debes estar cansado, duerme

Quatre. Quiero que hagamos el amor

A pesar de haberse aguantado por varios días y de que realmente extrañaba el cuerpo de Quatre como antes, Joe se sorprende de la petición y mira sorprendido al rubio, Quatre tenía la mirada baja y perdida, Joe sale de su encierro mental y se acerca a la puerta para cerrarla y sin mirar a Quatre agarra las maletas

Joe. Es necesario descansar ¿por qué no tomas un baño?

Quatre. Sí, lo siento

Apenado por haber sido rechazado Quatre baja aún más la mirada, Joe lo mira y deja las maletas otra vez en el suelo, se acerca a él y tomándole del rostro le da un beso en los labios, el rubio lo mira

Joe. Bañémonos juntos

Quatre sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, Joe lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva a la parte de arriba de la casa, ahí se encontraba la habitación principal y dentro de ella un gran baño con Jacuzzi, en cuanto entran se comienzan a besar lentamente, las manos de Joe tocan el pecho del rubio por encima de la ropa y después le quita la camisa, se miran a los ojos y Joe continúa con sus caricias desabrochando después el pantalón, vuelven a besarse y el rubio se quita los zapatos antes de que el pantalón caiga sobre sus pies, nuevamente se suelta y Quatre elevando sus pies a la altura de sus rodillas se quita los calcetines, Joe comienza a desnudarse y Quatre se acerca al Jacuzzi, abre la llave y templa el agua, antes de meterse siente el pecho desnudo de Joe sobre su espalda y voltea su cabeza un poco hacia atrás encontrándose con los labios de su amante que invaden los suyos, Joe lo suelta y Quatre entra en el Jacuzzi sentándose sobre la fría loseta, Joe le sigue sentándose del otro extremo, el agua caía a un lado de Quatre, Joe lo observa detenidamente, contemplándolo, se estaba enamorando de Quatre y pasara lo que pasara debía conseguir también su amor

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Joe. Eres hermoso ¿sabías?

Quatre. No es verdad, soy impuro y horrible, no merezco alguien como tú

El comentario del rubio hace enojar a Joe, enseguida se acerca más hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza, Quatre se sorprende

Joe. No digas cosas así, me lastimas

Quatre. Joe... sigo pensando en él

Aquellas palabras para Joe eran más crueles que el frío invierno y poco a poco lo suelta, se aleja un poco y lo mira fijamente, Quatre se sonroja por haberle dicho aquello pero Joe le sonríe un poco

Joe. ¿Quieres olvidarlo?

Quatre. Si

Joe. Úsame, aún si nuestros cuerpos están unidos y piensas en él, úsame, soy tuyo

El labio inferior de Quatre tiembla y enseguida suelta el llanto, no esperaba que fuera a encontrar alguien como Joe, tan bueno, amable y sincero, nada comparado con aquel desgraciado de Trowa que solo lo había lastimado, bien valía la pena intentarlo, ya no solo hacer esa unión física sino también unirse espiritualmente a Joe y llegar a amarlo, ese era ahora el propósito de su vida. Sin pensarlo Quatre se lanza a los brazos de Joe y cerrando los ojos lo besa, Joe accede de inmediato mientras el agua los rodea y sus manos tocan cada centímetro de piel, ahora es que realmente quería una nueva vida...

Trowa abre los ojos y tratando de acostumbrar su vista mira hacia el reloj, éste decía que eran casi las 10 de la noche, llorando se había quedado completamente dormido, se sentía cansado y abatido pero aún así se pone de pie y entra al baño, con ropa entra a la regadera y abre la llave del agua, cierra los ojos y eleva la cabeza hacia el chorro, poco después abre los ojos y se quita la ropa aventándola al suelo, agarra el jabón y comienza a tallarse su cuerpo, después el cabello y cuando termina permanece otros minutos bajo el agua nuevamente con los ojos cerrados, después sale y sin secarse se acuesta sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, ahí se queda con la vista perdida por unos momentos

Trowa. ¿Y ahora que debería hacer?

Cerca del televisor Trowa tenía un servi bar, recordando que ahí tiene alcohol se levanta rápidamente y se dirige ahí sacando una botella de Ginebra, la abre y sin más se la empina bebiendo varios tragos

Trowa. Quatre...

Como anteriormente había pasado, un par de lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Trowa, no podía evitarlo, durante años había mantenido la imagen de chico duro que no tenía sentimientos pero debajo de esa coraza siempre había existido alguien lleno de dudas y temores, ahora que había reconocido sus sentimientos por Quatre, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto y solo, nunca antes se había sentido tan vacío y necesitaba que alguien llenara ese vacío, fuera quien fuera. Trowa bebe casi un cuarto de botella y enfadado la cierra y vuelve a meter en el servi bar, inquieto nuevamente Trowa se acerca al cajón del mueble al lado de su cama y busca ahí un poco de éxtasis pero no tenía ninguna pastilla, desesperado busca más intentando encontrar aunque fuera un poco de cocaína o marihuana pero no tenía nada de eso, si buscaba a Wufei seguramente no le daría nada así que toma cualquier ropa, se viste y toma su auto para irse de ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige de nuevo a casa de Armand, ésta vez parecía que sus padres si se encontraban por lo que solo comienza a tocar el claxon varias veces, el chico escucha y se asoma por la ventana, reconoce el auto de Trowa y sonríe, de su cómoda saca unos paquetes y los mete a la bolsa de su abrigo, sale de su habitación y avisa a su mamá que saldrá unos momentos, la mamá no pregunta nada y él sale rápidamente de la casa, sin saludar se monta en el auto y Trowa arranca

Armand. Sabía que volverías... hueles a alcohol

Trowa. Cállate, no hables

Armand. No lo había notado, tienes los ojos...

Trowa. ¡¡Cállate!!

Armand guarda silencio el resto del camino, Trowa se detiene en un Motel de quinta, a Armand no le hace gracia pues esperaba otro tipo de Motel pero no dice nada, Trowa deja su auto y pide una habitación, al llegar a ella comienza a desabrocharse la camisa

Armand. Vas de prisa ¿eh?

Trowa. ¿Traes droga?

Armand. Sí

Trowa. ¿Qué traes? Rápido!

Armand. Cocaína y unas cuantas de éxtasis

Trowa. Quiero éxtasis, rápido

El chico sonríe con malicia y saca uno de los paquetes que se había guardado en el abrigo, saca de ahí dos pastillas y las extiende hacia el ojiverde, Trowa las arrebata de la mano de Armand, las mira unos momentos y su mano comienza a temblar, por dentro algo le decía que no estaba bien pero sentía necesidad de tomarlas y sentir el efecto, olvidarse de Quatre unos momentos, su poca conciencia muere y corre al baño, se pone ambas pastillas en la lengua y agarrando agua de la llave con ambas manos se la lleva a la boca para poderse pasar las pastillas, Armand lo observa sorprendido, si que Trowa era un completo adicto, el ojiverde suspira satisfecho cuando las ha tragado y cerrando los ojos espera los efectos, mientras tanto y sin consumir drogas Armand se acerca y comienza a besarle el cuerpo y a desvestirlo, Trowa parecía como si no sintiera, estaba ya desnudo y no se sentía como tal, la lengua de Armand degustaba varias partes de su cuerpo y él aún de pie comenzaba poco a poco a sentir un profundo calor por todo su cuerpo, su erección despierta y abriendo los ojos observa satisfecho como Armand se ocupa de ello, gracias al éxtasis sentía el efecto al doble, relamiéndose los labios y sujetando la cabeza de Armand se sentía llegar al paraíso, cierra los ojos y comienza a reír

Trowa. ¡Gloria... eres la Gloria!

El alcohol anteriormente ingerido y dos pastillas de éxtasis tenían a Trowa en un estado de ensoñación, como si volara entre nubes, poco a poco abre los ojos y mira hacia abajo, en lugar de Armand era Quatre quien le hacía sexo oral, dejando de reír comienza a acariciar los cabellos del chico, rubios y sedosos, su lengua tan experta como siempre y su boca tan húmeda y caliente, Quatre había vuelto y eso lo hacía feliz. Sin permitir que lo hiciera llegar al clímax, Trowa levanta a Armand y comienza a besarlo tiernamente, porque para él ese enfrente suyo era Quatre, Armand estaba más que feliz, se deja quitar la ropa y Trowa lo lleva a la cama, lo tumba en ella y regresándole el favor también lo satisface con su lengua y su boca hasta el clímax, después vuelve a besarlo una y otra vez hasta subir de nuevo, lo sujeta de las piernas y comienza su penetración, dura y delicada a la vez, porque quería hacerle sentir el placer y a la vez no lastimarlo, Armand gemía fuertemente, en esa posición Trowa llegaba al fondo, nunca sus piernas antes estuvieron tan separadas y a la vez tan cómodas

Trowa. ¿Te gusta?

Armand. Mucho... sigue... sigue

El ojiverde llega a su máximo y llena el interior de Armand quien gime muy fuertemente al sentirse liberado también por segunda vez, el cuerpo de Trowa cae completamente sobre el suyo y se besan profundamente, sus lenguas parecías compañeras inseparables, una danzando al lado de la otra, permitiéndose llegar al fondo, degustar el paladar

Trowa. Te amo Quatre

Las palabras de Trowa antes de quedarse dormido llenan a Armand de un profundo rencor, ese rubio estorboso interfería entre él y Trowa, pero hiciera lo que hiciera iba a conseguir a Trowa, así tuviera que hacerlo suyo por la fuerza...

Dos semanas después...

Después de haber escuchado un par de diagnósticos Catherine nuevamente tiene la esperanza de volver a caminar, debía someterse a un par de operaciones, afortunadamente en New York podían practicarse, para celebrarlo Wufei prepara una cena especial, ahora que The Wings estaba disuelto él había decidido dedicar su tiempo en ayuda de la hermana de Trowa, el ojiverde casi nunca estaba en casa, se la vivía en los Bares y cuando estaba en casa solo era para dormir, todas las noches salía, la situación tenía a la chica muy desesperada pero gracias a Wufei lograba darse un poco de ánimos, además había comenzado amistad con Sally quien en ocasiones iba a visitar al ojinegro, por Trowa nunca era bien recibida pero en cambio pasaba ratos agradables con Wufei y Catherine... Casi era de noche, el timbre de la casa suena y alguien de la servidumbre abre, se trataba de Sally, la chica es recibida después por Wufei

Sally. Hola ¿cómo estas?

Wufei. Bien, siéntate, voy por Catherine

Sally. Te ayudo con la silla

Wufei no se opone a la ayuda y ambos suben al segundo piso, al pasar por la habitación del ojiverde la puerta se abre, Trowa estaba en mal aspecto, sus ojos estaban bastante irritados y al ver a Sally ahí frunce el ceño, la chica se intimida un poco pero en cambio Wufei le regresa la mirada

Trowa. ¿Qué hace ésta aquí?

Wufei. Es mi invitada

Trowa. Sácala de aquí o la saco yo

Wufei. Trowa

Trowa. ¡Que se largue!

Wufei se enoja aún más por las palabras de Trowa, Sally en cambio apenada voltea a ver a su amigo

Sally. Mejor me voy

Wufei. No, eres mi invitada y también de Catherine

Sally. Pero...

Trowa. ¡Te digo que saques a ésta puta de aquí!

Wufei. ¡Trowa, no te permito...!

Wufei estaba muy molesto por las palabras dirigidas a su amiga pero aún más enojado Trowa se acerca un poco con la intención de agarrar a Sally para aventarla pero Wufei se coloca delante de ella extendiendo los brazos

Wufei. Ni lo intentes

Trowa. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer!

Wufei. Es cierto, pero tampoco tienes derecho de hacerle algo a Sally, es mi invitada

El ex baterista mira unos momentos a Wufei antes de soltar una gran carcajada, el ojinegro lo mira extrañado, Trowa se estaba comportando como un lunático, el ojiverde deja de reír y da otro paso más al frente

Trowa. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ésta casa, The Wings se acabó, te quiero fuera de mi casa... ¡Lárgate también!

El ex guitarrista endurece su mirada sobre Trowa y se queda callado unos momentos

Wufei. No abandonaré a Catherine, tú no eres más que basura, te has vuelto un guiñapo inservible, eres patético

Trowa empuña con fuerza su mano a su costado y aprieta los labios, mira a Wufei con bastante furia y segundos después descarga su puño sobre el rostro del ojinegro, Sally grita cuando siente a Wufei caerle encima, ella lo sostiene y él se lleva una mano al labio observando después su propia sangre

Trowa. ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué me dices de ti? Traize está muerto... muerto y enterrado ¡Ya no tienes nada! Eres solo un pedazo de humano violado y sin dignidad... eres aún más patético

Trowa sonreía de forma altanera y orgullosa, Sally por su parte se lleva una mano a la boca y asustada mira a su amigo quien al haber escuchado las palabras tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba completamente quieto

Trowa. ¿Te duele? Saber la verdad duele ¿no?... realmente me alegra lo que te pasa

Wufei. Tu no... ¡tu no sabes nada!

Completamente colérico, Wufei levanta la cabeza y sin miramientos se deja ir sobre Trowa a quien tumba en el suelo, el ojiverde no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y sorprendido mira como Wufei estaba montado sobre él y deja ir sobre su rostro un fuerte y certero golpe, asustada Sally intenta acercarse pero su amigo estaba como loco golpeando una y otra vez a su ex compañero en el rostro, alternando su puño izquierdo y derecho, descargándolo con toda su furia, después de varios golpes Trowa comienza a reír

Trowa. ¡Así es... mátame... mátame Wufei!

El ojinegro reacciona con los gritos de su ex compañero y deja de golpearlo observándole atentamente el rostro, lleno de marcas y sangre, estaba muy lastimado y Trowa no dejaba de reír, tanto reía y sin embargo un par de lágrimas comienzan a correr por los costados de su rostro. Asustado por su reacción Wufei se levanta del cuerpo de Trowa y se observa las manos con sangre, enseguida Sally se acerca a él e intenta tocarle los hombros pero su amigo le da la espalda y en silencio mejor se va a su habitación, su amiga entiende que quiere estar solo y mirando por última vez a Trowa tirado en el suelo, se aleja de ahí y se dirige a la habitación de Catherine para explicarle lo que había pasado, pues seguramente la chica había oído gritos... al entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta Wufei se deja caer sentado al suelo y comienza a llorar sujetándose con fuerza el cabello

Wufei. Es cierto, no soy nada... Traize ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?

Durante días se había hecho el fuerte pero la verdad es que aún no podía superar la muerte de Traize, las palabras de Trowa lo habían lastimado pero el ex baterista tenía razón, era alguien aún más patético...

Al día siguiente, a Duo le había tocado estar en lavandería, ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a su estancia en la cárcel, a las rutinas y aunque la semana pasada había sido visitado por Richard para avisarle que ya había metido el oficio de apelación, Duo no estaba animado a la idea de salir de prisión, había aceptado que Heero no iba a volver jamás, que estaba muerto y que él aún tenía que vivir a pesar de la cruel realidad, pero aún así no tenía una visión de lo que podía hacer fuera de esa prisión... Duo termina de doblar las sábanas y uniformes y se queda quieto observando sin mucho interés el producto de su trabajo, minutos después Hitoshi entra al cuarto de lavado

Hitoshi. Hola

Duo. Hola

Hitoshi. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Duo. Dime

Hitoshi. ¿Por qué pareces zombie? Siempre se te ve igual

A Duo le parece curiosa la pregunta y sonríe un poco haciendo que Hitoshi se sorprenda porque nunca antes lo había hecho hacerlo

Duo. Perdí lo que más amaba, no encuentro otra razón para sonreír, es todo

Volviendo a mostrarse como un muerto viviente Duo agarra las canastas con la ropa que había doblado y las coloca en su lugar mientras Hitoshi lo observa fijamente, el castaño sale de la lavandería y el otro chico lo sigue

Hitoshi. ¿Sabes? Deberías alegrarte un poco, seguro encontrarás nuevamente alguien a quien amar

Duo. No me interesa

Hitoshi. ¿Y Kim? Es bien sabido que eres "su mujer"

El ex guitarrista se detiene sorpresivamente y de forma fría se gira hacia su compañero, sus ojos eran fríos, Hitoshi se sorprende de aquella mirada y se queda callado, Duo lo observa unos momentos más y vuelve a darle la espalda comenzando a caminar de nuevo

Hitoshi. No te molestes Duo

Rápidamente Hitoshi se acerca al ex trenzado y se posiciona a un lado de él, Duo miraba fijamente al frente caminando sin prestarle atención

Hitoshi. Duo ¿estas enojado?

Duo. No

Hitoshi. ¿Sabes? No quise ofenderte, además no eres el único de aquí que les sirve "de mujer" a algunos reos, es normal y...

Duo. Basta ¿sí?... Cualquiera de aquí podría domar mi cuerpo, pero no me importa... mi alma se fue con él y ya no tengo ganas de pensar en nada más

Quería mostrarse muy duro e indiferente pero los ojos de Duo estaban comenzando a enrojecerse, Hitoshi se da cuenta y solo guarda silencio unos momentos

Hitoshi. ¿Sabes? Yo tengo alguien que me espera... se llama Dana, íbamos a casarnos, le prometí una boda inolvidable pero me metí en negocios sucios y terminé aquí, aún así ella dice que me esperará, viene a verme cada quince días, lo ha hecho durante cuatro años y no pierdo la esperanza de salir pronto de aquí, mi condena de 15 años puede reducirse a seis por buen comportamiento... tal vez no tiene nada que ver pero gracias por escuchar

Un poco apenado Hitoshi ríe tontamente rascándose la cabeza, Duo lo mira unos instantes y sonríe compasivamente, al menos alguien tenía cosas por las cuales desear salir, él en cambio no tenía nada, pero si lo intentaba quizás lo lograría, la pregunta era ¿quería lograrlo? Había hecho planes de su vida junto a Heero, comenzar de cero resultaría aún más difícil incluso que aceptar su muerte...

Como cada día Wufei va a la habitación de Catherine para ver como se encontraba, el día anterior se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido hasta esos momentos, ni siquiera se había puesto al tanto de que había pasado con Sally... la pelirroja ve a Wufei entrar a su habitación y se alegra de que este bien, claro que con el labio hinchado, pero bien, Wufei se veía muy serio

Catherine. ¿Qué pasa?

Wufei. Ya no puedo estar aquí

Catherine. ¿Qué dices?

Wufei. Trowa dice muchas estupideces pero tuvo razón al decirme que nada tengo que hacer en ésta casa, The Wings ya no existe

Catherine. Eso no, también es mi casa y eres bienvenido

Wufei. Lo siento, tampoco es que quiera estar más aquí, me trae recuerdos de Traize y ver a Trowa en ese estado es deprimente

Los motivos de Wufei para irse eran muy válidos pero aún así la chica no estaba de acuerdo en su decisión

Catherine. ¿Y yo? No soy motivo ¿verdad?

Wufei. Por eso quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo, regreso al departamento de Sally

Catherine. ¿Qué? Eso no, Trowa me necesita

Wufei. Trowa solo necesita alcohol y drogas, él ya no es y nunca será el mismo

Catherine. Pero...

Wufei. No le interesa cambiar, si así fuera hubiera ido a París tras Quatre, pero no lo hizo, se resignó

Catherine. Te equivocas, reconocer que lo ama fue un gran paso y puede volver a dar otro

Wufei. Como quieras, la propuesta estará siempre en pie, yo me iré hoy mismo

Sin deseos de discutir más con la chica, Wufei le da la espalda y se aleja dejándola pensativa, iba a recoger todas sus cosas, Sally ya estaba avisada de la decisión y muy feliz había aceptado tener a su amigo de regreso, más aún sabiendo que tal vez Catherine se iba con él, la chica le había caído muy bien...

La noche llega pronto, Wufei tenía todas sus maletas a la puerta de la casa, su decisión no iba a cambiar; el pelinegro sube a donde se encuentra la habitación de Catherine, al entrar ve a la chica sentada en su silla de ruedas mirando por la ventana, al oír la puerta voltea, ambos se miran

Wufei. ¿Qué decidiste?

Catherine. Me quedo, no abandonaré a Trowa

El ex guitarrista suspira profundo y resignado, la chica era igual de terca que su hermano así que no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión

Wufei. Ni hablar

Con paso decisivo se acerca a la pelirroja y le da un beso en la frente, Catherine se sonroja y lo mira fijamente

Wufei. Cuídate mucho, llamaré seguido para saber de ti

Catherine. Gracias, ven acá

Wufei se agacha y Catherine le da un abrazo, él también le da un abrazo y al separarse se sonríen

Catherine. Salúdame a Sally

Wufei. Lo haré

Wufei sonríe por última vez a Catherine y después sale de la habitación, al pasar por la habitación de Trowa se detiene y la mira fijamente

Wufei. Más te vale no hacer sufrir mucho a Catherine

Metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos Wufei vuelve a caminar, antes de llegar a las escaleras para ir a la planta baja se topa con Trowa que iba subiendo, el ojiverde había visto las maletas por lo que sabía que iba a irse, se miran escasamente unos segundos y el ex guitarrista le pasa de lado ignorándolo, comienza a bajar las escaleras, Trowa se gira hacia atrás para verlo irse y después baja la mirada

Trowa. Todos se han ido... todo se ha derrumbado

Caminando hacia su habitación el ojiverde comienza a recordar aquellos días en que los cinco aún eran un grupo y el atolondrado manager se hacía pedazos porque no podían llevarse bien, los recuerdos le hacen sonreír un poco, aquellos tiempos jamás iban a volver pero tenerlos en la mente resultaba divertidos...

Tras el lanzamiento de su último material Dark Sound había tenido un récord de ventas en su carrera, su fama se había disparado y eso las tenía muy contentas, menos a Dorothy pues también The Wings tenía ventas elevadas, todo lo sucedido entorno al grupo los había hecho más famosos, sobre todo por el trágico accidente que habían vivido el vocalista y el manager... En la oficina de Dermail

Dorothy. ¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto!

Dermail. Calma querida ¿qué nunca te doy gusto?

Dorothy. Ay abuelo

La chica hacia berrinche de niña frente a su abuelo que estaba algo cansado de escuchar tantos lloriqueos por parte de la mimada bajista

Dermail. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

Dorothy. ¡¡Matarlos a todos!! No basta con haberlos destruido

Dermail. Eso es imposible, sería demasiado sospechoso

Dorothy. Eres un tonto abuelo

Encolerizada Dorothy se va corriendo de la oficina de su abuelo quien se mostraba cansado, su nieta no estaba conforme con nada, pero eso no importaba mucho, él también se estaba beneficiando de todo, después de todo Producciones Colmillo Blanco también era de su propiedad por lo que las buenas ventas de The Wings le eran de gran ayuda, de cualquier forma él estaba ganando...

Antes de irse, Wufei había contratado a un enfermero que pudiera encargarse de Catherine, la chica no sabía de eso hasta que él mismo se había presentado, al principio se había enojado pero conociendo al chico lo había aceptado casi al instante, después de todo podía serle de ayuda... Era la hora de comer y pese a los intentos de la pelirroja, Trowa se había negado a bajar, Catherine estaba muy preocupada por él pero nada podía hacer, se sentía muy inútil; el enfermero había ayudado a la chica a bajar, ella estaba acostumbrada a ayudar con las comidas pero desde el accidente ya no lo había hecho, ahora se dejaba servir aunque no se sentía cómoda, Catherine pide a su enfermero que se siente a la mesa con ella y sin hacerse del rogar el obedece, comienzan a comer lo que les sirven y poco después suena el timbre de la casa, una chica del servicio va a ver de quien se trata, momentos después entra una chica rápidamente a la casa y la chica del servicio entra después atrás de ella

"Le digo que no puede pasar"

Al escuchar la voz de su empleada Catherine gira su cabeza para ver de quien se trata topándose con un par de ojos azul celeste, la pelirroja se queda atónita pues durante algunos segundos la imagen de Chris había aparecido en el rostro de aquella chica rubia que había entrado sin permiso, la chica al ver la reacción de Catherine enarca una ceja e inclina un poco su cabeza

Irea. ¿Qué tengo en la cara?

Al escucharla hablar Catherine sale del trance y la mira frunciendo el ceño

Catherine. ¿Qué quiere? Llamaré a la policía si no sale de mi casa

Irea. Tranquila mujer, no soy una ladrona ni quiero hacer daño, entré así porque aquí vive mi hermano y su casa es mi casa

Catherine. ¿Her... mano?

La hermana de Trowa estaba confundida pero en cambio la hermana de Quatre sonreía colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura, la pelirroja la mira fijamente unos momentos estudiando los rasgos de su rostro, linda, de piel blanca, estatura promedio, rubia y con ojos azules, pero la expresión de su rostro...

Catherine. ¡Quatre! Claro, tú debes ser Irea

Ahora la sorprendida era Irea, nuevamente inclina la cabeza y enarca una ceja

Irea. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Catherine. Nunca vi una foto pero Quatre hablaba de ti algunas veces, eres la única de sus hermanas con quien él mantenía el contacto ¿cierto? Las demás no aceptaban lo del trabajo de músico

Irea. Órale, todo eso te contó

Como si estuviera en su casa Irea se acerca sonriendo a la mesa y se sienta a dos lugares de la pelirroja, Catherine ahora sonreía

Irea. ¿Y dónde está ese canijo de Quatre?

Al escuchar la pregunta Catherine borra su sonrisa y mira seria a la hermana, Irea se imagina lo peor y enseguida se levanta de la silla con los ojos muy abiertos

Irea. ¿Cuándo murió?

Catherine. ¿Morir? No... él se fue a París

La verdad sorprende a Irea y a la vez la molesta, nuevamente se sienta en la mesa

Irea. Le dije que vendría a New York ¿qué le sucede?

Catherine. Pasaron algunas cosas y él...

Irea. Si, vi algunas noticias desagradables

Catherine. Él se fue por otro motivo, el cual me gustaría contarte pero por el momento pediré que sirvan la cena para ti

Irea. ¿Y me puedo quedar?

Catherine. ¿Eh?

Irea. Sí, mis maletas están en un Hotel pero mañana voy por ellas, ésta casa es grande

Irea pasa la mirada por los alrededores mientras que Catherine la miraba atentamente mostrándose muy sorprendida, el carácter de esa chica era muy diferente al de Quatre, el chico era amable y dócil, incluso indeciso pero ésta chica era un poco tosca, decidida y agresiva, eso la tenía sorprendida, no parecían hermanos, salvo algunos rasgos físicos... Tras terminar de cenar Catherine pide a su enfermero que la lleve al segundo piso para mostrarle a Irea la habitación donde dormirá, la chica se acomide a llevar la silla de la pelirroja

Catherine. Si no te importa te daré la habitación de Quatre

Irea. Genial

Catherine. Es éste, ven

La pelirroja avanza en su silla de ruedas y señala la habitación que era de Quatre, Irea abre la puerta y entra seguido de Catherine, la chica prende la luz y ambas se sorprenden cuando ven a Trowa acostado en aquella cama, el ojiverde estaba despierto abrazando a la almohada y cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos ampliamente, Catherine pronto reacciona mirando con compasión a su hermano mientras que Irea sonríe burlona, el ex baterista mira a la hermana de su ex juguete y sus ojos verdes se pierden en los azules de la chica, ella deja de sonreír y se sonroja

Trowa. Quatre

Irea. ¿Eh?

Enseguida el ojiverde relaciona el rostro de aquella chica y sus ojos con los de Quatre, los esmeraldas se humedecen un poco y se levanta rápido de la cama pero con la almohada en su mano, se acerca a la puerta dirigiendo su mirada en la recién llegada

Trowa. ¿Quién eres?

Irea. Me llamo Irea, soy hermana de Quatre

Trowa. ¿Dónde está él?

Irea. No sé, eso quisiera saber

Trowa. Si lo sabes

Irea. No, de verdad yo...

Trowa. ¡¡Dime donde demonios está!!

Tirando la almohada al suelo, Trowa sostiene ambos hombros de la chica y con furia la comienza a sacudir asustándola un poco, Catherine se preocupa al ver la actitud de su hermano

Catherine. ¡Déjala Trowa!

Trowa. ¡Quiero verlo!

Como loco Trowa continuaba agitando a Irea pero poco después ella llega a su límite y mueve con fuerza sus brazos para que el ojiverde la suelte

Irea. ¡Ya basta maldito demente, te digo que no se donde está!

Con la reacción de la chica Trowa se detiene y mira con atención la mirada que la chica le dirige, se parecía mucho a la de Quatre cuando se enojaba y en especial recuerda aquella vez en que el rubio se había marchado de la casa y le había gritado que se muriera, Trowa suelta poco a poco a la chica y dando enseguida la espalda se marcha sin decir más, la chica miraba la silueta del ojiverde y cuando esté se va por completo mira la almohada en el suelo y después mira a Catherine

Irea. ¿Por él se fue a París?

Catherine. Sí ¿quieres oír una historia?

Irea. Si, será interesante saber que ha hecho mi hermanito últimamente

La chica sonríe cansadamente y cierra la puerta de la habitación, estaba dispuesta a escuchar la historia de principio a fin...

Aquella noche sería la primera en la que Wufei pasaría en el departamento de Sally, la integrante de Dark Sound estaba muy feliz de que así fuera, antes de unirse a The Wings su amigo vivía con ella y la pasaban bien, siempre habían sido confidentes pero aún así las ocupaciones de ambos en sus respectivas bandas los habían tenido un poco alejados, ahora era momento de recuperar la íntima amistad... Sally tenía preparada la cena, mientras que Wufei estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando por la ventana, su amiga lo llama a cenar y con su actitud seria de siempre se acerca a la mesa, la cual ya estaba servida

Sally. ¿Qué pensabas?

Wufei. No sé que hacer de ahora en adelante, siento... me siento vacío Sally

El chino mira a su amiga fijamente, ella le sonríe y coloca su mano sobre la de Wufei, la cual estaba sobre la mesa y también lo observa

Sally. Tienes que superarlo, Traize no volverá

Wufei. Lo sé pero... duele y... además mi vida se ha desvanecido ¿qué me queda?

La mirada melancólica de Wufei hacía sentir a Sally un vuelco en el estómago pero aún así le aprieta con fuerza la mano

Sally. Yo... te quedo yo

Wufei. Gracias

Sally. Tienes talento, eres trabajador y podrás encontrar nuevamente a alguien a quien amar

Wufei. Tu no entiendes, todo lo que tenía hasta hace un par de meses se perdió de la noche a la mañana... mi carrera, mis amigos, Traize ¿y ahora ¿qué? Qué se supone que deba hacer? Cuando solamente quiero dormir y no volver a despertar ¿cómo se supera? Cómo hago para recuperar una vida?... no puedo Sally, simplemente...

Sally. ¡Basta!

Agobiada por las palabras de su amigo, Sally suelta la mano de Wufei y agacha la cabeza, Wufei se sorprende de verla así y mira fijamente a su amiga notando poco después que las lágrimas le recorren el rostro

Wufei. Sally

Sally. Tus palabras me hieren... no entiendes aún ¿verdad?

Wufei. ¿Entender?

Sally. Que te amo

Apenada Sally hace un esfuerzo por levantar el rostro y mirar a su amigo a los ojos, Wufei estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, simplemente era algo que no podía creer, Sally, su amiga, prácticamente su hermana estaba enamorada de él y tontamente nunca se había dado cuenta. Estaba sin habla y no sabía que decir

Sally. Realmente quería que fueras feliz y escucharte hablar así me lastima ¿por qué Wufei? Por qué te haces tanto daño?

El ex guitarrista seguía mudo, no sabía que contestar, en esos momentos no se trataba ni de Sally ni de Traize sino de sí mismo, desde su violación su vida había cambiado radicalmente y no podía dejar de lastimarse así mismo, su mente nunca había cavilado en eso ¿por qué no podía ser feliz? Era realmente que su felicidad le era arrebatada o simplemente su deseo de obtenerla no era real? Su deseo por auto castigarse iba a terminar destruyéndolo. Wufei baja la mirada unos segundos antes de mirarla de nuevo

Wufei. No lo sé

Es todo lo que el ex guitarrista atinaba a contestar y era la verdad, en esos momentos no sabía nada acerca de sí mismo, que quería y que esperaba de su vida, nada, Sally se seca las lágrimas y se levanta de la silla, se acerca a su amigo y sin dudarlo se agacha para besarle los labios, Wufei abre los ojos ampliamente y Sally se separa casi al instante

Wufei. ¿Por qué... hiciste eso?

Sally. Quiero ser tu felicidad

La tecladista sonríe como nunca a su amigo y llevándose una mano al cabello deshace su peinado de dos coletas haciendo después su cabeza hacia atrás y moviéndola para que su cabello se acomodara, Wufei estaba atónito y nervioso, en cambio Sally estaba muy convencida de lo que hacía así que nuevamente sin pensarlo se quita la blusa mostrándose así frente a su amigo quien se sonroja completamente, ella también se sonroja

Wufei. No, yo...

Sally se acerca a su amigo y nuevamente se agacha para besarle los labios, el ex guitarrista no responde al beso y cuando ella se separa no deja de mirarle el rostro

Sally. Espero tu respuesta

Sonriendo con tristeza pero ilusionada en que Wufei le corresponda, se aleja de la cocina y se dirige a su habitación, Wufei se queda en la silla completamente paralizado, no entendía nada, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, en un instante su mejor amiga le había dicho que lo amaba y al otro intentaba seducirle, se sentía muy confundido, lentamente se lleva dos dedos a los labios y entrecierra los ojos

Wufei. ¿Estará bien?

Indeciso Wufei se levanta de la silla y mira hacia la habitación la cual tenía la puerta entreabierta, lo piensa unos segundos y se sienta rápidamente en la silla

Wufei. No ¿qué estoy pensando? Pero...

_---- Recuerdo... (Capítulo 15) ----_

_Wufei. Traize yo... yo nunca... yo nunca he estado con nadie_

_Sorprendido Traize abre sus ojos desmesuradamente pero sin soltar la mano de Wufei, realmente le sorprendía que un muchacho de su edad en esos tiempos modernos fuera casto, de hecho era la primera vez que conocía a uno, Wufei bastante apenado se niega a girarse y darle la cara a Traize pero él se encarga de ayudarlo tomándolo de la cintura haciendo girar su cuerpo, Wufei mira hacia otro lado aún sonrojado, Traize sonríe y llevando su mano al mentón de Wufei lo hace voltear a verlo_

_Traize. Me hubieras dicho antes_

_Wufei. Me daba pena_

_Traize. Perdóname Wufei, estaba yendo muy rápido ¿verdad?_

_Wufei. Sí_

_Traize. Pero no te preocupes, tú me dirás cuando estés listo_

_Wufei. Gracias_

_---- Recuerdo... (Capítulo 15) ----_

Tras recordar aquel episodio de su vida Wufei se lleva una mano al pecho y suspira, nuevamente se levanta de la silla pero ésta vez camina hacia la habitación, al llegar ahí encuentra a Sally frente al espejo llorando, la chica voltea hacia la puerta y al ver a su amigo sonríe y se seca las lágrimas

Sally. Viniste

Wufei. Esta noche...

Sin darle tiempo a terminar Sally corre hacia su amigo y lo abraza con fuerza, al separarse lo mira a los ojos y se acerca para besarlo, ésta vez su amigo le corresponde, de forma lenta e indecisa, Sally lo toma de la mano y lo dirige a la cama, la chica se acerca más y comienza a besarle el cuello, él se sonroja y tensa su cuerpo, después agacha un poco la cabeza, Sally se da cuenta y lo mira

Wufei. Yo no... no sé como

No era sorpresa para Sally que Wufei fuera virgen pero jamás había pensado que se pusiera así en una situación como esa, aquello le causa ternura y sonríe de la misma forma

Sally. No te preocupes

La chica agarra la mano derecha de Wufei y la coloca sobre uno de sus senos, él levanta rápidamente la cabeza y la observa a los ojos

Sally. Yo me encargo

Llevando sus manos hacia la camisa de Wufei, desabrocha ésta y la quita, después se acerca un poco más y lleva sus manos hacia el pantalón para desabrocharlo, éste cae a los pies de Wufei, él estaba muy quieto mientras que Sally mete la mano a la ropa interior de su amigo colocándole la mano en el miembro el cual acaricia, Wufei siente un pequeño escalofrío y su rostro se tiñe de rojo, poco después ella saca la mano y se aleja un paso para desvestirse, Wufei se apena y baja la mirada mientras saca los pies por el pantalón dejando también los zapatos. Sally termina de desvestirse y nuevamente se acerca a Wufei cuyos labios busca al instante y mientras se besan lo dirige a la cama, Wufei se sienta sobre ella y después se acuesta, Sally se coloca encima suyo sentándose sobre su estómago, se agacha para besarlo y él tímidamente coloca sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, al separarse se miran a los ojos, ella nuevamente le sonríe y comienza después a besarle el cuello mientras le acaricia el pecho, poco a poco dejando de sentarse en su estómago comienza a descender a besos por su cuerpo, al llegar al miembro Wufei se levanta un poco y la observa sonrojándose aún más, se sentía un poco excitado pero no había tenido una erección, Sally lo toma con una mano y le da un par de besos antes de comenzar el trabajo con su lengua

Wufei. Sally... no...

Poco a poco Wufei siente que su miembro comienza a reaccionar y con él un dolor le hace cerrar los ojos, poco después no solo la saliva lo lubricaba, unas pequeñas gotas de semen comenzaban a salir, excitado Wufei intentaba abrir los ojos pero sin éxito, Sally se detiene antes de causar el orgasmo y se levanta un poco, se acomoda entre las caderas y lentamente desciende, el rostro de Wufei no podía estar más rojo, estaba dentro de su amiga, podía sentirla y ella también lo sentía

Sally. Todo está bien

Apoyando ambas manos en el bajo vientre de su amigo, Sally comienza a moverse lentamente hacia delante y atrás sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, Wufei en cambio no podía verle a la cara, se sentía muy apenado, Sally se agacha un poco y estirando su mano hacia la de Wufei, la toma y dirige nuevamente a uno de sus senos, Wufei lo sujeta con delicadeza mientras ella acelera un poco el ritmo comenzando a gemir, la sensación de Wufei era placentera pero sentía no solo dolor sino también culpa. Todo el trabajo lo estaba haciendo Sally pero no le molestaba, conocía la situación de Wufei mejor que nadie y sabía que así era mejor, por su parte Wufei intentaba no mirar a su amiga pero aquel rostro dominado por el placer lo hacían ver atentamente, su clímax estaba por llegar y para ello el gemido exhalado resuena en la habitación, su primer orgasmo en años se sentía fuertemente y le hace cerrar con fuerza los ojos, Sally también consigue un orgasmo y rendida cae sobre el pecho de Wufei, ambos respiran dificultosamente

Sally. Gracias Wufei...

La chica estaba muy feliz por lo sucedido entre ella y su amigo, jamás creyó hecho realidad aquel sueño, en cambio Wufei se sentía más culpable que nunca y sabiendo que no amaba a Sally y que habían tenido sexo sintiéndose él dominado por una pasión que jamás debió suceder, cierra los ojos y por ellos un par de lágrimas comienzan a rodar. Tal vez lo sucedido esa noche había sido un error pero al menos era un buen paso hacia una nueva vida, una donde pudiera encontrar la felicidad...

No podía soportarlo más, la ausencia de Quatre lo estaba matando poco a poco, se sentía dentro de un profundo abismo del cual no podía salir ¿qué le quedaba? La mala vida, las drogas, el sexo sin amor y el alcohol, aquello era lo que podía llenar el inmenso vacío que la partida de Quatre había dejado, y no podía culparlo, el rubio lo único que había hecho era huir de una vida llena de tormento y denigración, la vida que él le había dado... Trowa sale de su cuarto tras haberse refugiado ahí después de su encuentro con Irea, baja desesperadamente y sube a uno de sus tantos autos manejando sin rumbo, sentía una gran necesidad por estar con alguien y consumir hasta desfallecerse pero algo dentro de él seguía gritándole que parara, que hiciera algo más de su vida, que buscara a Quatre, que le suplicara; aún así su tonto orgullo continuaba cegándolo. Por eso después de manejar sin rumbo por horas decide ir a casa de Armand, al estar afuera el chico lo esperaba, como si supiera que tarde o temprano iría por él

Armand. Hola

Trowa. Sube ya

Sin que le dijeran dos veces Armand sube al auto de Trowa y éste arranca como loco manejando a gran velocidad, incluso Armand estaba sorprendido, ese día el ojiverde se veía un poco distinto, como si aquel fuera su último día de vida, como si ya no le importara absolutamente nada, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de estrellarse pero gracias a la suerte llegan intactos al Motel, ésta vez no era tan malo como el anterior, el semblante de Trowa era más serio que de costumbre y cuando entran a la habitación pagada Trowa se sienta en la cama y observa a Armand que se acercaba a él poco a poco

Armand. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Trowa. Solo desvístete

Armand. Pero que frío eres conmigo

Trowa. Has lo que te digo

Armand. No, antes quiero que pruebes algo

El ojiverde frunce las cejas mientras observa al chico quien mete la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y saca de ahí una bolsa con polvo, encendedor, jeringa y un pedazo de charola de bronce, sabiendo de que se trata Trowa se relame los labios, hace tiempo que no se inyectaba heroína, Armand al ver su reacción sonríe con malicia y se acerca al ex baterista

Armand. Hoy sentirás como nunca, tus orgasmos se triplicarán al igual que el placer

Trowa. Hazlo

Volviendo a relamerse los labios y mostrándose un poco más agitado, Trowa estira su brazo hacia Armand, el vuelve a sonreír y deja las cosas sobre la cama, toma la charola y vacía un poco del polvo, chasquea el encendedor y cuando éste saca el fuego lo coloca por debajo de la charola para que el polvo comience a tomar consistencia líquida, cuando lo logra coloca la charola sobre la cama y sacando la jeringa de la bolsa le introduce el líquido

Armand. ¿La quieres?

Trowa. ¡Si! qué esperas?

Tomando el brazo de Trowa con la mano izquierda y la jeringa con la derecha Armand comienza a introducir el líquido poco a poco, Trowa cierra los ojos y hace la cabeza un poco hacia atrás apretando cada vez más los labios hasta que todo el líquido a entrado, cuando está dentro abre los ojos rápidamente y su respiración se agita comenzando a sentirse enormemente excitado, Armand se da cuenta y comienza a quitarse la ropa, se acerca a Trowa cuando termina y comienza a lamerle la oreja, después el ojiverde se levanta de la cama y enseguida se quita la ropa, intenta someter a Armand pero extrañamente las piernas le tiemblan, Armand sonríe enormemente

Armand. Sientes una extraña excitación ¿no es cierto? Seguro sentirás un frío tremendo en tu espalda, no te preocupes, es normal con ésta clase de heroína

Un poco confundido Trowa se lleva una mano a la frente y vuelve a sentarse en la cama, Armand se acerca de nuevo y colocando ambas manos en los hombros del ex baterista se acerca y comienza a lamerle el cuello

Armand. Hoy serás mío

Apenas si Trowa entiende lo que Armand va hacerle y lo mira con los ojos cansados a medio abrir, se sentía enormemente excitado y poco sensato, Armand lo acuesta en la cama y comienza a besarle atrás de la oreja, después baja lentamente, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo, al pasar por sus pezones los tortura con lamidas y pequeños mordiscos haciéndolo exhalar gemidos pasivos, al llegar al bajo vientre comienza a acariciarle el miembro ya erecto mientras lame la piel de aquella zona. Cuando concluye se hinca pasando las piernas de Trowa a los costados de su cuerpo, el ojiverde sudaba y su respiración agitada se aceleraba poco a poco, aún consciente Trowa observa a Armand con ojos entreabiertos sin decir nada

Armand. Veamos que tan difícil me será

Llevando sus manos en medio de las piernas de Trowa, uno de los dedos de Armand comienza la exploración moviéndose circularmente y después entrando y saliendo, Trowa comienza a gemir, dolía un poco pero sentía mucho placer

Armand. Si, eres virgen

Sonriendo con malicia Armand saca su dedo y lo lame un poco, se agarra el miembro y lo acomoda en la entrada de Trowa sin introducirlo, él lo mira con un poco de súplica

Trowa. No

Armand. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. No

No era dueño de su cuerpo pero sí de su mente, sabía lo que Armand iba a hacer, invadir aquel terreno que por años había guardado celosamente no le correspondía a él, tal vez solamente por Quatre se dejaría hacer algo así, pero a Armand no le importa y poco a poco comienza a penetrarle, las mejillas de Trowa se tornan rojas y cierra sus ojos al tiempo que empuña sus manos en las sábanas

Armand. Oh Cielos, eres tan estrecho

El placer que sentía era indescriptible y en cambio Trowa sentía una gran humillación, Armand aún no se movía dentro de él pero poco a poco saca su miembro sin hacerlo en su totalidad y después hace una profunda arremetida, el cuerpo de Trowa se arquea al frente al mismo tiempo que abre ampliamente sus ojos y apretando más las sábanas exclama un gemido de dolor

Trowa. ¡Para!

Sin importarle Armand sonríe y sujeta después ambas piernas del ojiverde, de esa forma encuentra equilibrio y comienza con las dolorosas penetraciones, no lo había preparado, no había usado lubricantes y tampoco condón, su miembro tocaba duramente las paredes de Trowa cuyo rostro ardía en rojo

Armand. Tan estrecho, tan delicioso

Los gemidos de dolor de Trowa se hacen cada vez más fuertes y soltando las sábanas se lleva ambos brazos al rostro dejándolos en forma de cruz, cierra los ojos y por estos comienzan a caer numerosas lágrimas

Trowa. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le trate tan mal?... Si pudiera volver atrás... perdóname Quatre

Enojado por las palabras de Trowa, Armand comienza a hacer más fuertes y rudas sus penetraciones, suelta una de las piernas del ojiverde y comienza a masturbarlo, los gemidos de Trowa sonaban con desesperación y ahogados también por las lágrimas, miles de imágenes le venían a la mente, pensaba en Quatre, su mente solo estaba ocupada por Quatre, siempre por él y para él... Armand culmina dentro de Trowa y poco después el ojiverde en la mano del chico, Armand sale de Trowa y observa su entrada, sonríe al ver el enrojecimiento por la fuerza y lamiéndose dos dedos los introduce

Armand. Eres malo y voy a castigarte ¿por qué piensas en él?

Antes de lograr obtener otra erección Armand decide jugar un poco con sus dedos dentro de Trowa, después le penetraría nuevamente hasta que ya no pudiera más, mientras tanto continuaría drogándolo, tal vez así el ojiverde aprendería a dejar de pensar en Quatre...

La lengua recorriendo aquellos puntos erógenos que tanto le gustaba que tocaran, le hacía gemir pasivamente mientras acariciaba las sedosas sábanas, aquella lengua que probaba de él era una gran experta y eso lo hacía sentir enormemente bien. Estaba realmente concentrado hasta que siente una extraña punzada en el pecho e instintivamente se sienta en la cama, Joe se da cuenta de aquel movimiento y dejando su trabajo en el cuerpo de Quatre lo observa fijamente, el rubio se veía confundido

Joe. ¿Qué sucede?

Quatre. De pronto me sentí mal

Joe. ¿Me detengo?

Quatre. ¿No te... molesta?

Joe. No seas tonto, claro que no

El rubio sonríe contento y acercándose a Joe le da un beso en los labios, después sale de la cama y se dirige al baño, frente al espejo se echa agua en la cara y después se mira en el espejo, estaba confundido

Quatre. No Quatre, ya no puedes pensar en él, olvídalo

Nuevamente el ex bajista se echa agua en la cara y suspira, se sonríe frente al espejo y sale del baño, Joe ya no estaba en la habitación, seguramente había ido a la cocina por algo de comer, Quatre se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, sentía mucho cansancio y no sabía porque, en todo el día no había hecho muchos esfuerzos...

Al día siguiente después del servicio de comedor los reos salían al pateo a tomar aire fresco y hacer una que otra actividad, a Duo ya no lo habían vuelto a golpear gracias a la protección de Kim, sin embargo de él nadie salvaba al ojivioleta, su ex compañero abusaba de él cuando le venía en gana y a pesar de haber pasado pocos días, a Duo le era un poco indiferente, se sentía humillado pero había decidido no sufrir más por causas que no fueran la muerte de Heero, ése era tal vez el único sufrimiento al que nunca iba a poder escapar... como siempre Duo estaba sentado en el suelo observando a los que jugaban basketball, a su lado derecho estaba su amigo Kim y a un lado de éste otro reo con el que conversaba, el ex guitarrista no ponía atención a aquella charla, su mirada estaba completamente fija en los jugadores. En ese momento uno de los guardias se acerca a Duo para avisarle que tiene visita, al ojivioleta no le agrada en absoluto que hayan ido a visitarlo ya que odiaba que lo vieran ahí, pero a pesar de ello decide ir. Al llegar se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve que es su ex compañero Wufei quien ha ido a verlo, cuando ambos se ven se quedan completamente mudos, enseguida Duo se sienta y antes de hablar duran un tiempo en silencio

Wufei. No te ves bien

Duo. ¿Así rompes el hielo? Que amable

Wufei. Lo siento

El ex trenzado se sorprende cuando escucha la disculpa de Wufei ya que esperaba un comentario de otro tipo pero el pelinegro no se veía nada bien

Duo. ¿Cómo estas?

Wufei. Mejor que tú, supongo

Duo. Sí, tal vez... este yo... Wufei lo siento

Wufei. ¿Eh? Por qué?

Duo. Porque me porté como un verdadero idiota, te dije cosas horribles

Wufei. No te preocupes...

Duo. Yo sé que tú y yo compartimos el mismo dolor, pero hice ver tu sufrimiento como una basura comparado con el mío, y no es justo, Traize murió y tú estas en la misma situación que yo, me porté soberbio, lo siento

Wufei. Eso no importa, es algo que no tiene solución, en cambio salir de aquí sí

Duo. Salir de aquí

Al decir sus últimas palabras Duo sonríe sarcásticamente y con resignación, a su ex compañero no le agrada en absoluto aquella actitud

Wufei. Saldrás, te ayudaremos

Duo. ¿Sabes? Estar aquí un tiempo no estaría mal, afuera no hay nada que me espera

Wufei. ¿Y tus amigos?

Duo. Lo siento pero no es suficiente, y no me malinterpretes, te he tomado cariño pero... ni tú o los demás son motivo suficiente, perdón

Wufei. Entiendo

Duo. Pero quita esa cara, los minutos que dan son pocos y no me has dicho que te trae por aquí, yo sé que no solo veniste a ver como estoy

Wufei. Cierto...

Nuevamente el silencio se interpone entre ambos chicos, Wufei que mantenía su mirada agachada durante ese lapso, la levanta antes de comenzar a hablar

Wufei. Trowa me corrió de su casa y volví con Sally

Duo. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

Wufei. Y lo que pasa es que ella y yo... bueno...

Duo. ¡Que bárbaro Wufei! Te echaste a tu amiga?

Las palabras de Duo avergüenzan a Wufei, más cuando se da cuenta que los que estaban atrás del vidrio que los separaba habían oído las palabras del chico

Wufei. Baja la voz

Duo. Lo siento... ¿y cuál es el problema?

Wufei. Es que yo nunca... fue la primera vez

Duo. ¿Y?

Wufei. ¿Cómo que Y? En primera no esperaba que ella me amara, menos que se entregaría a mí, y tú sabes que hace años... bueno, no solo eso, siento que ya no puedo hablarle como antes ¿me entiendes?

Duo. Sí, entiendo

Wufei. Y siento que la perdí, no debimos...

Duo. Es tarde para eso

Wufei. Lo sé

Duo. ¿Sabes? Desde aquí no te soy de ayuda pero cuando quieras venir a charlar te escucharé, estar relacionado con las cosas de afuera me hará bien

Wufei. ¿Entonces te dejarás ver?

Duo. Sí, pero solo por ti ¿vale?

Wufei. Vale

El guardia atrás de Duo se acerca a él para decirle que se acabó su tiempo, el chico asiente y sonríe a su amigo

Duo. Gracias por la visita

Wufei. Cuídate mucho

Duo. Sí, tu también

Sonriendo Duo se levanta de la silla y se marcha, Wufei espera hasta que ya no está a la vista también para levantarse e irse...

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es la doliente luz del sol que entra por la ventana, al intentar moverse para ver en que lugar se encuentra siente un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima no habría sentido tanto dolor, aquello lo confunde, de hecho no podía pensar mucho en ese momento, recordaba algunas cosas del día anterior pero no todas

Armand. Hola mi dormilón favorito

Enseguida Trowa voltea hacia Armand cuando escucha su voz y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a él, un sonrojo cubre su rostro al tiempo que abre ampliamente los ojos, su mirada sobre el chico era de asombro pero a la vez repulsión, ahora recordaba que había sido sometido, habían profanado su cuerpo

Trowa. Hijo de puta

Armand. Ay que feo me dices ¿qué te hice?

Trowa. ¡Me jodiste carajo!

Armand. Ah eso

Armand sonríe complacido ante la reacción de Trowa y al recordar la deliciosa noche anterior, y como si tratara de burlarse se acerca a la cama y se sienta estirando su mano hacia el ex baterista para acariciarle el cabello

Armand. Estuviste tan bien, fue delicioso

Trowa. ¡Muérete infeliz!

Armand echa una gran carcajada y cuando Trowa le da un golpe en la mano para que lo suelte, se pone de pie y nuevamente sonríe

Armand. Que carácter, además ya era hora que supieras como se siente ¿te gustó?

Trowa. ¡Púdrete pedazo de mierda!

Armand. Que boca tienes ¿puedes hablar unos momentos sin injurias?

Trowa. Dime donde estoy, asqueroso bastardo

Armand. A pesar de tu falta de respeto te contesto que estas en mi casa, anoche te traje, estabas algo inconsciente, por eso no te diste cuenta, además que llevarte a tu casa no era conveniente, esa hermana tuya me daría un sermón, y francamente no me apetece oírlo

Ésta vez Trowa guarda silencio, deja de mirar a Armand y mira por la ventana, afuera hacía un excelente sol, pero para el ojiverde todo estaba gris, físicamente se sentía terrible, los efectos de la heroína eran mucho peor que los de la marihuana, el alcohol, el éxtasis o la cocaína, además que haber sido penetrado al parecer varias veces, no ayudaba mucho. Para Armand el caso era contrario, poco a poco iba a someter a Trowa hasta que fuera completamente suyo y cuando se cansara de él lo votaría cual vil guiñapo

Armand. ¿Desayunas?

Trowa. Me quiero largar de aquí infeliz

Armand. Pues vete, no me importa, pero no te ayudaré y haber si puedes moverte

De forma altanera Armand sale de la habitación y afuera de ella ríe, en cambio Trowa con furia golpea la cama un par de veces con su puño, unas ganas tremendas de llorar le vienen pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad se abstiene

Trowa. ¿Me lo merezco?... pensar que trataba a Quatre como una puta y terminé siendo yo la puta de Armand... ¿Qué debo hacer? Me quiero morir

A pesar de su fuerza de voluntad Trowa se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y comienza a llorar, no podía perdonarse así mismo y tal vez morir era lo mejor, ya nada le quedaba por lo cual vivir, la ausencia de Quatre le hacía olvidar que tenía a su hermana por la que alguna vez habría dado hasta la propia vida, ahora parecía que lo único que rondaba por su mente era Quatre y nada más, se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión... Ese día y a pesar de estar preocupada por su hermano, Catherine asiste a su última sesión de evaluación, los doctores ya habían determinado que su problema era operable con un 90 por ciento de seguridad de que podía volver a caminar, Irea y el enfermero contratado por Wufei la acompañan, muy pronto sería su primera operación...

Mientras en la casa de Dark Sound, Relena que acababa de terminar su ensayo sube a la habitación de Noin donde la mujer descansaba, el doctor le había dicho que su embarazo sería de alto riesgo y que debía guardar reposo

Noin. Gracias que viniste

Relena. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Noin. No muy bien

Relena. ¿Sigues deprimida?

Noin. ¿Qué crees? Mi hijo no tendrá padre

Relena. Es pronto para pensar en ello pero tal vez conozcas a otro hombre, Zechs...

Noin. ¡Sé que está muerto, no tienes que recordármelo!... perdón

Relena. Este... te dejo sola, cualquier cosa me hablas

Noin. Sí

Aunque su hijo fuera importante para ella, Zechs no dejaba de ser el hombre a quien más había amado y por ese simple hecho no podía pensar de forma tan positiva, aunque su hijo fuera importante tal vez nunca lo sería tanto como había sido Zechs, tal vez era egoísta pero así se sentía en esos momentos... Al salir de la habitación de Noin, Relena pasa por la habitación de Dorothy, por lo general la chica casi nunca estaba ahí pero tal vez no tardaba, por eso la vocalista entra ahí para esperarle, no sabía que le sucedía, no sentía ningún cariño hacia la bajista, tal vez solo era un medio de llenar su vacío, o tal vez le ayudaba a no pensar en Heero, pero fuera lo que fuera lo iba a seguir haciendo...

Después de varias horas cuando Trowa por fin puede levantarse siente la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, por lo que corre al baño pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando no es comida lo que devuelve sino un chorro de sangre seguido de un fuerte dolor al costado de su vientre, un extraño escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal

Trowa. Dia... diablos

Nunca antes había sentido dolor igual, ninguna droga había tenido ese efecto en él ¿era acaso solo por la heroína? O tal vez era el conjunto de todas las drogas consumidas hasta el momento?

Desde hace varias horas sentía unas náuseas tremendas que lo tenían tirado en la cama, cosa que le parecía muy extraña, no había comido nada que pudiera haberle hecho daño, simplemente se había despertado sintiéndose así

Quatre. ¿Será que algo malo está pasando? Será Duo? Wufei? Catherine?... Trowa?

Pensativo fija su mirada hacia el teléfono y lo mira por largos segundos, después mueve la cabeza rápidamente y fija su mirada al techo

Quatre. No voy a llamar... necesito alejar mis pensamientos de New York y de Trowa, ahora estoy en París y tengo a Joe... no me falta nada

El rubio sonríe satisfecho y poco después entra Joe que había salido muy temprano de su trabajo, se había ido preocupado al ver que Quatre no estaba bien y al llegar lo primero que hace es ir a ver como está, al llegar se sienta a su lado en la cama

Joe. ¿Cómo sigues?

Quatre. Mejor

Joe. Mnh¿no será que estas preñado?

Quatre. ¡No seas bobo!

Joe. Jajaja lo siento

Quatre le sonríe tiernamente a Joe y acercándose a él se acuesta en su regazo cerrando los ojos, Joe sonríe y le comienza a acariciar los cabellos

Quatre. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy a gusto a tu lado, gracias

Joe. Gracias a ti por venir conmigo... te amo Quatre

Era la primera vez que Joe decía aquellas dos palabras y eso sorprende a Quatre que abre los ojos y lentamente se levanta de su regazo para mirarlo con sorpresa, en cambio Joe lo mira con ternura

Quatre. ¿Es verdad?

Joe. Sí, desde hace tiempo

Quatre. Yo...

Joe. Sé que aún no me amas pero no pierdo la esperanza

Quatre. Lo siento

Joe. No, no lo sientas, eres de verdad lindo

Agarrándolo tiernamente de la cabeza Joe lo acerca a él para darle un beso en los labios y después recarga ésta sobre su pecho, Quatre vuelve a cerrar los ojos, después sonríe y lo abraza, que bien se sentía oír aquellas palabras...

Durante todo el día Wufei había evitado ver a su amiga Sally, no podía encararla, sentía que aquella mujer ya no era nunca más su vieja amiga. Es hasta llegada la noche cuando el ojinegro se decide a aparecerse por el departamento, la chica lo esperaba sentada en la silla del comedor, al verlo llegar se pone de pie y cuando se acerca a él, Wufei pasa de ella y entra a la habitación, Sally se siente mal y se acerca a la puerta

Sally. Estaba muy preocupada por ti... Wufei tenemos que hablar... tal vez estuvo mal pero..

Antes de terminar Wufei abre la puerta y con esfuerzo la mira a los ojos, ella le sonríe pero él se muestra frío

Wufei. No es tú culpa pero... ya no me siento a gusto aquí, mañana me iré

Sally. ¿Eh?

Wufei. Lo siento

Sin decir más Wufei entra nuevamente en la habitación, Sally intenta detenerle pero él alcanza a cerrar incluso con seguro, Sally comienza a golpear la puerta mientras que Wufei estaba recargado en ella del otro lado

Sally. No por favor... podemos intentarlo, Wufei tienes... tienes que entenderlo... te amo, siempre te amé... Wufei!!

Con los puños sobre la puerta la chica se desliza hasta quedar hincada frente a aquel pedazo de madera, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y en mente se maldecía por haber seducido a su amigo la noche anterior y por haberse declarado, tal vez ser la amiga íntima y siempre fiel era mejor que esa situación, se odiaba por ello...

Trowa también regresa a casa por la noche, cuando sube a su habitación se lleva un regaño por parte de su hermana pero éste la ignora y se encierra en su habitación, estaba demasiado débil pero sentía una gran necesidad por volver a drogarse. Su dotación de éxtasis era muy pequeña, Armand lo había proveído de unas cuantas pastillas, entonces decide tomarlas todas, tal vez así acabaría con su vida, ese era su mayor deseo, nunca había pensado en el suicidio, por eso no creía que cortarse las venas o aventarse de un octavo piso fueran buenas opciones, aún en la muerte debería de haber placer... Enojada a más no poder, la pelirroja va a la habitación de Irea para descargar su coraje, ella la escuchaba atenta pero cuando decide que es momento adecuado, corta la plática, ella era alguien alegre y esos temas no le gustaban, además el ojiverde no era santo de su devoción después de haber oído la historia de él y su hermano

Irea. Tranquila mujer, mejor cuéntame que onda con tu vida

Catherine. Mi hermano está en eminente peligro ¿crees que me interesa hablar de eso?

Irea. Vamos, inténtalo

Catherine. Pues no hay mucho que decir

Irea. Como no, a ver ¿tienes novio?

Catherine. ¿Novio? En mi caso sería Novia

La pelirroja sonríe a la chica pero ella se sorprende por aquella declaración, no había imaginado que Catherine fuera homosexual

Irea. Cielos

Catherine. Aún así la respuesta es No ¿a ti qué te gusta?

Irea. Yo soy Hetero, los hombres son mi delirio

Catherine. Ya veo

Ambas chicas se sonríen

Catherine. ¿Y tú?

Irea. Yo soy libre, solo tengo amiguitos

Catherine. Ya veo

Irea. Oye pero tú eres muy linda ¿por qué no tienes pareja?

Catherine. La tenía pero me traicionó y hace días que no sé de ella

Irea. Ya veo ¿y aún la amas?

Catherine. Aunque me duela sí

Irea. Lo lamento

Catherine. Esta bien, en estos momentos mi prioridad es Trowa y después mis piernas

Irea. ¿Y otro prospecto?

Catherine. No por el momento, aunque

Irea. ¿Aunque?

Catherine. Nada, es que hay una chica que me gusta, pero es solo eso

La pelirroja se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada, Irea la mira fijamente y parpadea

Catherine. Su nombre es Sally, es amiga de un amigo

Irea. Ya veo

Catherine. Pero como te dije, por lo pronto solo pienso en mi hermano y mi recuperación

Irea. Haces bien, a veces la vida de pareja es un fastidio

Catherine. Y si

Ambas chicas se comienzan a reír pero en medio de su risa escuchan un golpe proveniente de afuera, como si algo se hubiera caído o golpeado, ambas dejan de reírse, Irea se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentada y se acerca a la puerta para salir, Catherine la sigue, en el pasillo no había nada pero enseguida la pelirroja se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y la abre, ahí lo encuentra tirado en el suelo

Catherine. ¡Trowa!

Enseguida la chica se acerca más a su hermano y nota como por su boca salía un poco de líquido blanco parecido a espuma, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco desviados hacia arriba y se convulsionaba, asustada intenta ponerse de pie olvidando su condición por lo que cae al suelo junto a su hermano

Catherine. ¡Hermano reacciona, Trowa! Irea llama a la ambulancia!!

... En medio de un profundo y placentero orgasmo Quatre siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho y mezclándolo con un gemido exclama un grito, Joe aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo y el rubio entierra sus uñas en la piel de su espalda, ambos habían culminado, pero Quatre se veía más agitado que Joe, pasados unos segundos calman un poco sus respiraciones y Joe sale del ex bajista acomodando su cuerpo junto al del rubio

Joe. Habría jurado que gritaste de dolor

Quatre. No, es que ese orgasmo fue tremendo

Joe sonríe y a la vez se sonroja, en cambio Quatre se sentía inquieto pero no quería hacer especulaciones, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no podía estar tan cómodamente viviendo en París, debía regresar aunque no quisiera, las náuseas y esos dolores no eran algo normal, algo estaba pasando en New York...

Dentro de la ambulancia los paramédicos atendían a Trowa, la hermana de Quatre estaba arriba acompañándolo mientras que Catherine se había quedado en la casa, Irea le había prohibido salir porque estaba muy alterada, la chica lloraba desconsolada, nunca antes su hermano había experimentado un ataque de sobredosis y no sabía como podía responder a eso, además se sentía muy culpable por haber permitido que su hermano llegara a esos extremos, nunca se lo iba a perdonar... Después de ser atendido el ojiverde, el Doctor le dice a Irea que por el momento está estable y que se encuentra inconsciente, ella enseguida llama a Catherine para tranquilizarla. A la mañana siguiente acompañada de su enfermero la pelirroja va a ver a su hermano pero Trowa aún seguía sin despertar, el ex baterista dura así dos días más, esos días Catherine no se había despegado del Hospital a pesar de los regaños de Irea, también la pelirroja había intentado comunicarse con Wufei pero éste tenía el teléfono apagado. Ese día por la tarde Trowa despierta y pide ver a su hermana, la chica no duda y va a verlo, su hermano estaba ojeroso y semidormido

Trowa. Catherine... ayúdame... tienes que matarme

Catherine. ¿Qué tontería dices?

Trowa. No lo soporto sin él... quiero morir

El ojiverde comienza a verse inquieto y sujeta el brazo de su hermana con fuerza, a pesar de no haber comido en dos días

Trowa. Necesito drogas... por favor hermana... dame más éxtasis

Catherine. ¡Trowa no!

Afuera se escuchan los gritos de Catherine, un doctor y una enfermera entran rápidamente encontrando a Trowa sujetando el brazo de su hermana con ambas manos y un poco levantado tratando de jalarla pero ella se oponía, ambos se acercan y hacen que la suelte pero Trowa comienza a patalear y poner resistencia, Catherine comienza a llorar, la enfermera aplica un calmante mientras el Doctor lo sostiene fuertemente, poco a poco Trowa se tranquiliza

Doctor. En unos minutos estará dormido

Catherine. ¿Estará bien?

Doctor. Su fármaco dependencia es muy fuerte y no se ha alimentado bien, además parece estar en estado Depresivo, solo nos queda esperar un poco, pero le seré sincero, su hermano está grave, lo siento

El Doctor sale de la habitación mostrándose muy firme y en cambio la enfermera sale con la cabeza agachada, por su parte Catherine vuelve a llorar y se acerca otra vez, le sujeta la mano y la besa, Trowa voltea a verla

Trowa. Me voy a morir

Catherine. No digas eso

Trowa. Perdóname nena

Catherine. No Trowa, perdóname tú

Trowa. Quisiera... verlo una vez más... me habría gustado mucho... decirle que lo siento y que lo amo... quiero volver atrás... quiero regresar

Cerrando sus ojos Trowa comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas

Catherine. Debes vivir, para que puedas verlo y decirle que lo amas

Trowa. Yo... lo amo, dile que lo amo... yo no estaré ahí para... decírselo

Catherine. Debes ser fuerte Trowa

Trowa. Y que... me perdone

La voz del ojiverde sonaba cada vez más tenue hasta que se desvanece, Catherine siente que su mano se debilita y abre los ojos más ampliamente, el aparato al que estaba conectado Trowa comienza a hacer un sonido indicando que ha entrado en paro, Catherine grita y segundos después entran el doctor y dos enfermeras con el equipo de resucitación, una de ellas aparta a una histérica Catherine mientras el doctor y la otra enfermera intentan resucitar al ex baterista...

**Tres meses después...**

Humedad, sol, viento y una brisa marina tranquila era el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar, era una pequeña isla, la cual había sido su hogar durante un par de meses, tal vez nunca llegaría el día en que pudiera regresar pero en su corazón aún albergaba esa esperanza, aquella alimentada con la sola idea de volver a ver al ser amado... Ese día el cielo estaba despejado y en sus ojos azules el reflejo del mar se fortalecía, una sonrisa atraviesa sus labios mientras observa el paisaje que ahora era su Hogar

"¿Podré... volverte a ver mi amor"

Continuará...

Chan chan chan chan, no era por hacerla de emoción... no esperen, si era por hacerla de emoción ya que Zechs, Heero y Traize son de ojos azules, por eso no especifiqué la tonalidad jejeje, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por si no lo notaron, depende de ustedes si Trowa vive o muere, cualquiera de las dos situaciones ya tengo un final, uno que puede ser alterno y otro que no, la verdad es que veo las opiniones divididas, unos quieren que Quatre se quede con él y otros que se quede con Joe, a mí ambas alternativas me parecen muy buenas... Ah si, casi me olvido, perdón por eso de que sea Sally quien desvirginó a Wufei jajaja, perdón pero tenía eso en mente desde hace tiempo, sobre todo por el propio personaje de Wufei, recuerden que todo lo que suceda en adelante es por el crecimiento de los personajes. Y como siempre, cualquier escena que haya ofendido pido disculpas por adelantado, se que a veces es muy rebuscado mi lenjuage pero créanme, no es fácil incluso para mí, pero son por los personajes en sí, realmente creo que Trowa es el tipo de personaje que usa ese lenguaje, pero no lo hago por ofender a nadie, lo juro. Y bueno, espero sus valiosos comentarios con opiniones, observaciones, tomatazos, etc., se que a veces me paso de baka pero perdonen ustedes, gracias por leer y hasta pronto, cuídense mucho


	29. Buscando un camino

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 22. Buscando un camino Capítulo con NC-17 

Su estancia en la cárcel durante varios meses lo habían cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo Duo pero más sombrío, el brillo que alguna vez había logrado recuperar se había vuelto a desvanecer, su amigo Wufei lo había visitado un par de veces después de aquella primera visita en que le había confesado su situación con Sally, habían pasado tres meses desde aquello pero justamente un mes después de su primera visita, Duo había pedido estrictamente no ver a nadie, ya no quería saber nada del exterior... el ex guitarrista caminaba por el pasillo 3 de la cárcel con dos sujetos, uno a cada lado; su cabello había crecido un poco más, no le llegaba aún a la cintura como antes pero al menos su trenza no se veían tan corta como los primeros días de haber sido encerrado

Duo. Ya les he dicho que no hace falta

Roger. ¿Seguro? Te ha intentado matar antes

Duo. Lo sé, pero no importa

Roger. ¿Seguro?

Duo. Sí, claro

No muy convencido de las palabras de Duo, su compañero no tiene más remedio que aceptar y haciéndole una seña al otro le indica que se marchen, el trenzado les sonríe secamente y continúa caminando, mirando de reojo a muchos de sus compañeros, algunos lo miraban con odio y otros con miedo, el ex guitarrista había ganado mala reputación tras la muerte de Kim

- Recuerdo - Hace 2 meses

No era extraño que durante los quehaceres del trenzado, Kim le observara detenidamente, se excitaba solo de verlo, desde siempre Duo le había atraído, pero sus deseos reprimidos siempre se los había guardado siendo compañeros en Deathscyte, ahora en la cárcel todo era distinto y a cambio de protección abusaba sexualmente de él, aprovechándose de su debilidad... Duo se encontraba en la lavandería, doblando las sábanas y Kim lo miraba tras la puerta, sin intención provoca un ruido que hace voltear a Duo que se sorprende de verlo ahí, Kim le sonríe mientras se acerca a él

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kim. Te miraba... eres bello

Duo. ... Debo, terminar

Sonrojado y tratando de ignorarlo, Duo continúa doblando las sábanas, sintiéndose provocado, Kim sonríe más amplio, adoraba cuando Duo ponía esa actitud, le excitaba ese comportamiento. Pronto los brazos fuertes de su compañero le atrapan por la cintura, pegando su pecho a la espalda, el trenzado siente un fuerte escalofrío e intenta darle un codazo pero Kim lo aprieta con más fuerza mordiendo su hombro

Kim. Salvaje

Sonriendo complacido mete rudamente la mano a su pantalón sujetando con fuerza su miembro, Duo se sonroja más y aprieta los labios

Kim. Yo te domaré

La mano en su miembro comienza a moverse con rudeza, ejerciendo presión mientras jala, el trenzado cierra con fuerza los ojos y comienza a gemir, complacido Kim le sujeta la trenza con la otra mano y la jala, Duo grita e intenta abrir los ojos, su ex amigo suelta su miembro y con esa mano le da un empujón mientras con la otra lo hace voltear

Kim. Bestia salvaje, me encantas

Duo. Basta

Kim. ¿Dijiste basta? Oí bien?

Kim suelta una fuerte carcajada de diversión pero después se pone serio estrellando su puño en la cara de Duo cuya nariz comienza a sangrar

Kim. No tienes derecho a decir eso ¿oíste?

Muy molesto vuelve a golpear a Duo pero esta vez con la rodilla en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, el trenzado pierde la fuerza en sus piernas pero aún Kim lo sostenía del cabello por lo que evita que caiga, poco a poco el ex guitarrista eleva su mirada hacia su compañero, Kim se intimida por aquella, Duo tenía mirada de asesino, le suelta la trenza pero antes que Duo caiga de rodillas le da una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer acostado sobre su hombro derecho

Kim. Te enseñaré a no mirarme así

Relamiéndose los labios, Kim se baja los pantalones mientras se acerca al trenzado, cuya mirada estaba fija en el suelo... por encargo de uno de los celadores, Hitoshi baja a la lavandería por una toallas, a punto de llegar al cuarto indicado escucha un par de gemidos, extrañado de aquella situación se asoma un poco llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a Kim violar violentamente a Duo, sabía que esa situación se daba pero jamás los había visto, ambos estaban en el suelo, el trenzado acostado con las piernas abiertas, sostenidas por las manos de Kim que arremetía con fuerza y coraje, algunas lágrimas se colaban por las orillas de los ojos del trenzado pero solo podían oírse gemidos, como si su llanto solo fuera por el dolor, realmente no le importaba mucho la profanación de su cuerpo; Kim estaba de rodillas mirando complacido el rostro distorsionado de su compañero, Duo tenía los ojos cerrados pero siente después como si lo miraran y los abre, sorprendiéndose de ver que Hitoshi los observaba, pronto se sonroja completamente y desvía su mirada, ser violado era humillante y ser observado mientras se lo hacían era peor, pero no quedaba de otra. Kim se da cuenta de que Duo había mirado hacia la puerta y voltea, cruzando miradas con Hitoshi, el ex vocalista sonríe divertido

Kim. Esto es delicioso ¿quieres un poco?

Riendo como loco, Kim hace más veloces sus movimientos causando repetidos gemidos en Duo, gemidos acompañados de gritos, Hitoshi se horroriza más cuando vez algunas líneas de sangre caer por los glúteos de Duo, poco después también se resbala por ellos el semen de Kim que eyacula completamente dentro del trenzado

Kim. Esto es tremendo... ven Hitoshi, te gustará

Igual de sonriente, Kim sale de Duo y parte del semen depositado cae lentamente, con la mirada perdida Hitoshi entra en la habitación, el trenzado abre un poco los ojos y se sorprende de verlo, no podía creer que él también fuera a violarlo, le resultaba horrible, en cambio Kim estaba contento, suelta las piernas del trenzado y se pone de pie, Hitoshi voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido

Hitoshi. ¿Por qué le haces esto? Eres un maldito

Las palabras del chico hacen enojar a Kim pues pensaba que recibiría apoyo de su parte, a Duo aquellas lo alegran un poco, al menos habían algunas buenas personas en la cárcel

Kim. ¡Idiota!

Con furia el ex vocalista se acerca a Hitoshi y le da un golpe en la cara haciéndolo tambalear pero no cae, lo mira con enojo e intenta darle un golpe él pero Kim se le adelanta agarrándolo de los cabellos y jalándolo hacia abajo donde le da un rodillazo en la cara que le rompe la nariz, Hitoshi grita adolorido y cuando cae al suelo Kim lo comienza a patear con furia, Duo ve aterrado lo que Kim le hace a Hitoshi y sin dudarlo se acerca a uno de los cestos metálicos que se encontraba cerca y lo estrella con fuerza en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Duo. ¿Estas bien?

Hitoshi. Si... ¿y tú?

Duo. También, vámonos

El trenzado avanza hacia su ropa y se la coloca sin limpiarse siquiera, se acerca a Hitoshi y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, él acepta la ayuda y quejándose logra ponerse de pie, Duo intenta ayudarlo a caminar pero él rechaza la ayuda, gira su cabeza hacia Kim que estaba en el suelo y lo mira furioso

Hitoshi. Maldita rata, me la vas a pagar

Duo. Vámonos

Hitoshi. Espera

Sin hacer caso al trenzado, se acerca a Kim y estando a centímetros de él le da una patada con fuerza en la cara, Duo se sorprende aunque comprende el coraje de Hitoshi, pero cuando piensa que solo será un golpe, se asombra de ver como Hitoshi comienza a patear con furia una y otra vez la cabeza de Kim, alternando con estómago y entrepierna

Duo. ¡Detente!

Sin hacer caso a su compañero, Hitoshi continúa dándole patadas con fuerza a Kim quien por los golpes comienza a recuperar la conciencia débilmente, intentando hablar pero sin poder, Duo se asusta y se acerca a su compañero para detenerlo pero él le da un empujón

Hitoshi. Este desgraciado merece morir, gente como él es basura inservible

Duo. No hagas tonterías

Hitoshi centra todas sus patadas en la cabeza de Kim comenzándose a llenar de sangre sus zapatos y el suelo de la lavandería, Duo vuelve a acercarse a Hitoshi para detenerlo pero mira hacia abajo y ve el rostro de Kim cubierto de sangre con los ojos entreabiertos, parecía como si le mirara pero no había luz en ellos, Kim estaba muerto

Duo. ¡Lo mataste!

Grita el trenzado horrorizado llevándose una mano a la boca, la imagen y el olor a sangre lo marean provocándole náuseas, Hitoshi deja de patearlo dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho, volviendo en sí grita y retrocede sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte del chico

Hitoshi. ¿Yo... lo maté? Yo lo mate, yo lo mate

Temblando completamente se deja caer sentado al suelo entrando en un ataque de pánico, Duo también estaba nervioso pero más conciente, sabía que si Hitoshi hacía más escándalo entonces se darían cuenta y bajarían a ver que pasa, así que se acerca a él y se pone de rodillas sujetándole los hombros

Duo. Cálmate Hitoshi, vendrán a ver que pasa

Hitoshi. Yo lo... yo lo... ¡maté a Kim!

Duo. No, no lo hiciste

Hitoshi. ¿Eh?

Duo. Lo hice yo

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apretando sus manos en los hombros de Hitoshi quien no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, estaba confundido

Hitoshi. Pero...

Duo. Márchate, que no te vean que estuviste aquí

Hitoshi. Yo lo maté

Duo. ¡No!... acuérdate de Dana, ella te está esperando

Hitoshi. Pero tú no lo mataste

Duo. Entiende, yo no tengo nada fuera de ésta prisión, te darán mínimo 25 años por matarlo

Duo sonaba muy convencido de echarse la culpa de la muerte de Kim, pero Hitoshi no, debía pagar por su crimen como un hombre

Hitoshi. ¡No te dejaré!

Duo. Necio

Rápidamente Duo comienza a quitarle los zapatos a Hitoshi, no debía haber ninguna evidencia de que él no pudo haber cometido el asesinato, después se quita los propios y los coloca en los pies del confundido Hitoshi

Duo. Calzo un poco más pero te sirven, vete ya

Hitoshi. Pero...

Duo. ¡Anda! Vete de una vez

Hitoshi. Duo, muchas gracias

Duo. ¡Vete!

Hitoshi. Necesito unas toallas, me las encargaron

Duo. Tómalas y vete rápido

Hitoshi se pone de pie rápidamente para ir por las toallas mientras Duo se pone los zapatos con sangre, se sentía mareado por el olor a sangre pero hace gran esfuerzo, Hitoshi se va rápidamente de ahí cuando toma lo que le han pedido, el trenzado suspira y voltea hacia Kim por unos segundos, aquella mirada que parecía dirigida hacia él le hacen tener un fuerte escalofrío

Duo. Adiós Kim

Sintiéndose culpable, Duo se agacha y comienza a llorar, no es que quisiera a su agresor pero no podía ser indiferente ante su cruel muerte, no merecía ser asesinado de ese modo... minutos después de lo ocurrido, el encargado del ala donde estaba la celda de Duo, baja cuando le parece que el trenzado a tardado de más y se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando ve aquel horrible cuadro de sangre.

- Fin del recuerdo -

Desde aquel día Duo había sido culpado de asesinado, aumentando su condena en 20 años, tanto su abogado como sus amigos no creían que el trenzado había cometido el asesinato pero conociendo la situación por la que pasaba Duo, sabían que el ex guitarrista no iba a querer defenderse por ello, pero Richard no perdía esperanza de algún día lograr su libertad. Días después de la nueva sentencia, Wufei había ido a visitar a Duo pero éste había pedido que a partir de entonces jamás recibiría otra visita, ahora si estaba dispuesto a hundirse completamente, no le importaba nada. Y también desde entonces tenía cierto grado de respeto en la cárcel, Kim era muy famoso por su crueldad y liderazgo, siendo Duo su asesino era admirado, temido y odiado por muchos, eso le servía al menos para sobrevivir un poco, aunque prefería estar muerto, todo le daba igual

Desde que todos los miembros de The Wings se habían marchado de esa casa reinaba la tranquilidad pero también la tristeza, los espacios hacían eco con cualquier clase de ruido, por insignificante que pareciera, no había ahí nada que perturbara la paz, salvo los llantos de Catherine, algunas noches las pasaba un poco más tranquila que otras pero no soportaba estar ahí, aún así había tantos recuerdos de los cuales no se podía deshacer, numerosas veces Irea había intentado convencerla de que se fuera con ella a un lugar más pequeño pero la hermana del ex baterista se negaba, por eso la hermana del ex bajista seguía viviendo en aquella horrenda mansión, no podía dejar a la pelirroja sola... Había regresado de atender unos asuntos importantes, como Presidenta de la Corporación Winner, negocio familiar que su único hermano había rechazado para dedicarse a la música. Como siempre, el primer lugar al que va es a la habitación de Catherine para ver como se encuentra la chica, la puerta estaba entreabierta, desde afuera podía oír los sollozos, entra enseguida poniéndose triste de ver a la chica como siempre, vestida de negro y llorando

Irea. Catherine...

Cerrando la puerta se acerca a la pelirroja que se encontraba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, sentada en una silla que ya no era la de ruedas y con una andadera frente a ella, al oír su nombre en labios de su amiga comienza a secarse las lágrimas, Irea llega hasta Catherine poniéndose después frente a ella, la ventana estaba abierta y entraba un poco de aire fresco

Catherine. Hola

Irea. ¿Otra vez llorando?

Catherine. Es que... no puedo aceptarlo, todavía no puedo

Irea. Catherine, debes superarlo

Catherine. Nunca, jamás aceptaré que haya muerto

Sin esfuerzo por contenerse vuelve a llorar amargamente, Irea siente un fuerte nudo en la garganta y sin dudarlo se agacha abrazando a su amiga

Irea. Es difícil... pero el dolor debe desaparecer

Catherine. Lo dudo

Irea. Debes ser fuerte, aún hay quienes te necesitamos

Tratando de consolarla, Irea le sonríe tiernamente a su amiga y le acaricia la mejilla con ternura, un poco de brillo vuelve a la mirada de Catherine

Catherine. Trowa

Irea. Sí, pronto saldrá de la clínica y te necesitará mucho

Catherine. Lo sé... pero es tan difícil, no tienes idea de cuanto la amaba

Irea. Eso lo sé

Poniéndose triste Irea quita la mano de la mejilla de la chica y con amabilidad acaricia unos cuantos cabellos

Irea. Sé que jamás amarás a nadie así

Catherine. Sí, a nadie

Apenada la hermana de Trowa desvía su mirada, Irea no le había dicho nada, jamás le había insinuado siquiera sus sentimientos, pero ella sabía que la hermana de Quatre le amaba, no podía decir desde cuando ni como, solo sabía que la amaba, así como sabía que jamás iba a poder corresponderle... Hacía apenas mes y medio que Catherine se había enterado de la muerte de su ex amante, Chris había sido hallada enterrada en una carretera fuera de New York, la habían envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, no había huella alguna de que Dorothy y sus hombres la habían matado pero el caso aún estaba abierto a la investigación. La hermana de Trowa casi había perdido el Juicio tras enterarse de la noticia, ya llevaba una operación para que pudiera volver a caminar y había estado a punto de tirarlo todo a la basura al intentar suicidarse, pero gracias a intervención profesional y con ayuda de Irea se había recuperado un poco pero aún el dolor era muy fuerte

Irea. Vamos, casi es hora de comer

Catherine. No tengo hambre

Irea. ¡Como no! Si yo misma cociné, si señor

Catherine. Entonces moriré hoy

Irea. Tonta

Con esfuerzo Catherine sonríe un poco y es convencida por la rubia que la ayuda a ponerse de pie, ambas se dirigen hacia la cocina. La hermana de Trowa llevaba tres operaciones en ese lapso de tres meses y había mejorado un poco, aún faltaban muchas sesiones de terapia, pero al menos ya podía caminar con ayuda de una andadera... el ex baterista por su parte, tras el ataque que casi le cuesta la vida, había sido internado en una clínica de desintoxicación donde lo habían aislado de todo, con Catherine se le permitía hablar cada tres semanas, el ojiverde llevaba un gran avance y saldría en algunos días, habían sido tres difíciles meses para él, llenos de sufrimiento, pero había cambiado mucho, en su carácter sobre todo, era más apacible, no parecía el mismo Trowa de antes, su incomunicación con el exterior había sido de gran ayuda...

Después de la comida se les permitía tomar aire fresco en el jardín por lo que sale a respirar del aire limpio, había una especie de lago al que le gustaba ir, miraba el cielo y a veces se quedaba dormido en el pasto, no hablaba con los demás pacientes, era muy huraño, con la única persona que platicaba además del doctor, era la enfermera

Middie. ¿Estas dormido?

Trowa. No

Sin abrir sus ojos responde a la enfermera y permanece acostado sobre el verde pasto, con las manos bajo la nuca, ella sonríe contenta y se sienta a su lado encogiéndose de piernas

Middie. Una semana... te vas a ir en una semana

La enfermera estaba triste porque Trowa era con él único paciente con el que charlaba más, en cambio el ojiverde estaba impaciente por salir, quería ver a su hermana y odiaba el encierro, aunque salían al jardín aquel sitio parecía una cárcel, también deseaba saber de sus ex compañeros, cuando había hablado con su hermana por teléfono ella no quería hablar mucho de ello, incluso no le había contado sobre el supuesto asesinato que había cometido Duo dentro de la cárcel, prácticamente estaba desinformado, pero lo que más detestaba era no saber nada de Quatre, ese tiempo dentro de la clínica había podido pensar sobre la situación, se daría a la tarea de buscar al rubio hasta por debajo de las piedras de ser necesario con tal de pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad, estaba conciente de que lo que le había hecho al ex bajista no tenía perdón alguno, pero él lo quería intentar, algo le decía fuertemente que Quatre seguía enamorado de él

Middie. Estas impaciente ¿cierto?

Trowa. Sí, ya me quiero ir de aquí

Middie. Unos días más

Trowa. Si

El es baterista estaba muy calmado, ignoraba que incluso podía llevar una conversación normal con alguien. En cambio Middie estaba muy contenta, le gustaba mucho hablar con el ojiverde, incluso le gustaba y le parecía muy triste que pronto fuera a marcharse

Middie. ¿Sabes Trowa?

Trowa. Mnh, dime

Middie. Voy a extrañarte

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Extrañándose de que la enfermera le dijera algo así, abre un ojo y la observa fijamente, ella sonríe contenta y voltea hacia él, sin aviso o preámbulo, se agacha y coloca sus labios sobre los de Trowa, enseguida él abre el otro ojo y la mira fijo mientras ella cierra los ojos y acaricia con su lengua sus labios, intentando que la bese pero él reacciona levantándose de la cintura hacia arriba y separándose

Trowa. ¿Qué haces?

Middie. Me he enamorado de ti

La confesión de la chica lo confunde y preocupado mira a los alrededores, si alguien veía que algo pasaba entre enfermera y paciente seguro les traería problemas

Trowa. No digas tonterías

Middie. Es la verdad, estos tres meses han sido estupendos, te amo

Trowa. Yo amo a alguien más

Middie. Lo sé pero... es triste

Trowa. Lo siento

Nuevamente ella sonríe de forma extensa y estira su mano hacia Trowa acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, ambos se miraban a los ojos

Middie. ¿No extrañas el cuerpo de alguien más?

Trowa. Sólo el suyo, el de Quatre

Middie. Entiendo

Soltando la mejilla del ojiverde gira la cabeza y mira hacia el lago fijamente, Trowa mira su semblante por unos momentos, aquel rostro pasivo le recordaba al de Quatre, ella se da cuenta de que la mira y voltea

Middie. ¿Qué sucede?

Sin responder nada, Trowa eleva su mano hacia el rostro de la chica y la coloca sobre su mejilla, ella se sorprende pero se queda completamente quieta, lentamente el ex baterista mueve su dedo meñique hacia sus labios y los acaricia, ella cierra los ojos y entreabre la boca, sin pensarlo dos veces, Trowa se acerca y la besa en los labios introduciendo lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca, el ojiverde mantenía sus ojos abiertos, no sentía nada con aquel beso, era solo la imagen de Quatre invertida en esa mujer a quien solamente apreciaba como amiga... cuando se separan Middie abre los ojos y sonríe

Middie. Trowa...

Trowa. Vamos a otro lugar

Middie. Sí

La enfermera no podía creer que Trowa le estuviera proponiendo aquella situación, estaba muy feliz, el ojiverde se veía muy enamorado de otra persona y aún así estaba dispuesto a estar físicamente con otra, no sabía si sentirse patética o afortunada. Primero Trowa se pone de pie y estirando su mano hacia la chica la ayuda a levantarse... sin tener otro lugar a donde ir, el ojiverde la lleva a su habitación, era bastante arriesgado pero no había marcha atrás, durante tres meses había soportado no tener relaciones sexuales, incluso habían sido muy pocas las veces que se había masturbado, pero por alguna razón y a pesar de solo pensar en Quatre, había hecho aquella propuesta... Al llegar al cuarto y sin hacerse esperar, Trowa toma a la chica entre sus brazos y comienza a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos acarician la cintura, subiendo el vestido algunos centímetros cuando dirigía sus caricias hacia arriba, después con su mano derecha le acaricia la pierna, ella jadeaba complacida mientras apretaba la espalda del chico, Trowa sube el vestido hasta la cintura para poder sujetarla de las piernas y que ella le rodee su cintura con ellas, chocando su entrepierna con su bajo vientre, Trowa se vuelve loco con esa calidez sentida en su bajo vientre y se dirige a la cama, acuesta a la chica y se sube en la cama, ella lo mira a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado y cuando va a decir algo, Trowa se agacha y la besa, después comienza a desabrochar el vestido, éste era unido en su totalidad por botones al frente que iban desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, al terminar de quitarlos queda descubierta en ropa interior

Middie. Trowa

El ojiverde la mira atento unos momentos, hace tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales pero además de ello, tenía aún más tiempo sin sexo con mujeres, se sentía extraño, así como antes se sintió extraño por poseer a otro hombre, pero por raro que le pareciera, ese cuerpo semi desnudo lograba excitarle, por eso sin duda desabrocha el brassier que se unía por delante dejando descubiertos sus senos, con una mano sujeta uno y comienza a acariciarlo moviéndolo de forma circular, sujetando con dos dedos el pezón y masajeándolo, la chica comienza a gemir moviendo un poco sus piernas, Trowa se agacha y aún sujetándolo comienza a lamer mientras su mano baja lentamente acariciando ese cuerpo, hasta que llega al lugar deseado, donde mete su mano por debajo del calzón e introduce dos dedos, ella cierra los ojos y sonríe

Middie. Hazlo por favor

Todo el tiempo Trowa permanecía callado, mirando fijamente a la chica, estaba conciente de que lo que hacía estaba muy mal, en primer lugar porque sentía que traicionaba a Quatre, en segundo porque la estaba utilizando y en tercero porque el personal no se mezclaba con los pacientes, pero no podía parar, estaba muy excitado... segundos después, decide desabrocharse los pantalones, sacando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, nuevamente ella sonríe, esperando recibirlo, pero Trowa solo se acaricia un poco y baja lentamente, sujeta las piernas de la chica y coloca su cabeza entre ellas, Middie abre ampliamente los ojos y guía su mirada hacia abajo, observando con el rostro completamente sonrojado, como Trowa le practica sexo oral, el placer era demasiado que sujeta la cabeza de Trowa como si intentara hundirla más entre sus piernas, exhalando múltiples gemidos, el ex baterista se detiene cuando cree que es suficiente y nuevamente sube, colocándose entre las piernas de Middie y entrando lentamente, cuando ve en el rostro de la chica que se ha acostumbrado comienza con los movimientos, delicados, no aquellos desesperados que anteriormente hacía, procurando el placer ajeno y no el propio, Middie estaba muy complacida, jamás había tenido un amante tan bueno como Trowa, gemía de placer, pidiendo más, intentaba no gritar como loca para que no oyeran afuera y se mordía los dedos, apretando las sábanas, Trowa en cambio miraba atento su rostro lindo distorsionado por el placer, entonces es que se da cuenta que ella no lo amaba, ese rostro que por segundos le pareció como el de Quatre ahora era distinto, porque cada vez que Quatre se entregaba se notaba en su mirada, en sus gestos, incluso en sus gemidos, porque a pesar de cómo lo trataba, el rubio siempre lo había amado. A pesar de descubrir eso, Trowa no se detiene hasta que se siente venir dentro de la chica, saliéndose cuando sabe que ha derramado hasta la última gota, la chica respiraba rápido y sonreía contenta

Middie. Nunca creí que fueras tan bueno

Trowa. Gracias

Posándose a un lado de la chica, Trowa cierra los ojos

Middie. Gracias por esto Trowa

Enseguida la enfermera se sube la ropa interior, se abrocha su sostén y después se abrocha su uniforme, se acerca a Trowa y le da un beso sobre los labios

Middie. Mañana empiezan mis vacaciones, ya no te veré

Trowa. Entiendo

Abriendo sus ojos voltea hacia ella y le sonríe

Trowa. Suerte

Middie. Tu también

Ahora es la chica quien sonríe y después se pone de pie sin decir nada, avanza hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se detiene mirándola fijamente

Middie. ¿Por qué pasó esto? Por qué lo permitiste? Yo te dije que te amaba pero tu amas a alguien más ¿cierto?

El ojiverde escucha callado la cuestión, pasados unos momentos se gira hacia la chica mirándole la espalda

Trowa. No lo sé... estuvo mal ¿verdad?

Middie. No... estaba dispuesta a escuchar un rechazo terrible, al menos me llevo esto

Sin voltear hacia su paciente, abre la puerta y sale enseguida, por sus mejillas corren algunas lágrimas pero ella sonreía... Trowa se queda acostado en la cama, estaba pensativo, observando el techo, en algunos días saldría y por fin podría ver a Quatre, porque iba a buscarlo, incluso si fuera hasta el fin del mundo, y mientras aún el rubio estuviera enamorado de él lucharía por tenerlo nuevamente, si acaso el ex bajista ya tuviera otra persona a quien amar, entonces lo dejaría ser feliz con esa persona...

Las noches en París eran las más hermosas, incluso por la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estaba estrellado y podía verse por las copas de los árboles, que afuera había viento, mirando a través de ese cristal, suspira triste, alcanzando a ver su propio reflejo, llevaba así un poco más de una hora y no tenía intención de quitarse... La puerta de la casa se abre y por ella entra Joe, observando que Quatre otra vez estaba mirando por la ventana, el rubio oye llegar a su amante y no voltea hacia él, Joe frunce el ceño y se acerca después de colgar su saco en el perchero, por la espalda le da un abrazo y después un beso en la mejilla, soltándolo enseguida, el ex bajista no reacciona con aquel beso y Joe se molesta pero se queda callado

Joe. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Quatre. Bien, como siempre

Joe. ¿Fue eso sarcasmo?

Quatre. No

Mirando a su amante de forma cansada, Joe se acerca a donde tiene su licor y se sirve una copa de Ron en las rocas

Joe. ¿Qué te sirvo?

Quatre. Whiskey está bien

Joe sirve a Quatre lo que le pidió y se acerca a él estirando el vaso, el rubio lo agarra y bebe un pequeño trago sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

Joe. ¿Qué piensas?

Quatre. Nada

Joe. Vamos, no me mientas

Trataba de sonreír pero realmente estaba muy molesto, el rubio se queda callado unos momentos, bebe nuevamente y se gira hacia Joe

Quatre. Es cierto, no pienso en nada

Joe. Es mentira

La mirada de Quatre se veía fastidiada y eso además de su mentira, hacen que Joe se enoje y aprieta con fuerza el vaso, el rubio se da cuenta que su amante se ha enojado y pone cara de fastidio desviando su mirada y moviendo la cabeza como si negara, Joe se molesta aún más por eso y avienta su vaso en dirección a Quatre pegando éste en el cristal de la ventana, el vaso se revienta al caer al suelo y la ventana se cuartea

Joe. ¡No me mientas, otra vez estas pensando en él!

Quatre. ¡Te dije que no pensaba en nada!

El rubio mira a Joe con los ojos enrojecidos y se pone enseguida de pie alejándose a la habitación donde se encierra, Joe cierra los ojos y suspira, después los abre y mira hacia la habitación, suspira cansado y se acerca colocándose afuera de ella

Joe. Perdóname, no quise...

Antes de terminar de disculparse, la puerta de la habitación se abre, Joe sonríe levemente y entra, viendo que Quatre regresaba a la cama donde se sienta encogiéndose de piernas, estaba sollozando a punto de llorar, Joe se preocupa y se acerca también a la cama, sentándose cerca de él

Joe. Yo...

Quatre. No lo soporto más

Joe. Quatre yo...

Quatre. Estos 2 últimos meses han sido un infierno

Joe. Pero...

Quatre. Joe... no te amo, y tus celos me están destruyendo

Joe. Pero yo sí te amo

Quatre. ¡Ese es el problema!

El rubio mira a Joe a los ojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, Joe intenta limpiarlas pero el rubio aparta su cabeza

Quatre. Creí que podía enamorarme de ti... y creí que resultaría, pero no ha sido así

Joe. Es solo cuestión de...

Quatre. No, es que no entiendes... no quiero continuar

Al rubio le duelen sus propias palabras, al igual que ver la reacción de Joe, su rostro no podía ocultar la sorpresa y el dolor

Joe. Quatre escucha...

Quatre. Lo siento

El rubio le sonríe tiernamente pero el rostro de Joe se veía sombrío, no solamente estaba enamorado de Quatre, también estaba obsesionado con que lo amara, a diferencia del rubio él quería seguir intentándolo pero el ex bajista de The Wings estaba cansado de la situación, cuando habían llegado a París él estaba muy lastimado por lo vivido con Trowa pero gracias a Joe había vuelto en él un poco de confianza y con toda la buena intención Quatre había tratado de enamorarse de él, pero al no lograrlo había fingido una felicidad que no sentía, había podido aguantar durante todo un mes, un mes en el que había podido distraerse, Joe era muy consentidor y Quatre le correspondía con noches llenas de pasión, todo iba bien al grado de que Joe creía que por fin había logrado que el rubio correspondiera a sus sentimientos, hasta que un día todo se había venido abajo, regresando temprano del trabajo y dispuesto a darle a su amante una sorpresa, Joe había encontrado a Quatre llorando en la habitación, tenía entre manos una vieja revista donde venía en exclusiva una entrevista a The Wings, el reportaje tenía varias fotografías donde aparecían los 5 miembros del grupo, al darse cuenta Joe de ese modo que Quatre aún amaba a Trowa, habían nacido en él miles de dudas respecto a la relación que tenía con el rubio, a pesar de que él le había explicado que lloraba por sus compañeros muertos y no por Trowa como él pensaba aunque obviamente era una mentira. Desde ese día Joe se comportaba exageradamente celoso y restrictivo, no perdía ocasión para echarle en cara a Quatre que era un ingrato, pues después de todo ese tiempo juntos no era capaz de agradecer lo que hacía por él y reconocer el esfuerzo que hasta entonces había hecho por ganarse su afecto, 2 meses había durado esa situación y Quatre ya no la soportaba, en cambio Joe no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran

Joe. ¡No lo acepto!

Quatre. Pero Joe...

Joe. No acepto que no me ames, no acepto que me quieras dejar, Quatre te amo

Quatre. Pero ya no puedo

Joe. Por favor, dame una oportunidad

Mostrándose desesperado lleva una mano a su mejilla y la acaricia, Quatre le agarra la mano e intenta quitársela pero Joe resiste pasándola a la parte trasera de su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Joe. No me dejes

Quatre. Nos estamos dañando mutuamente y...

No quería escuchar nada más, no soportaba la idea de que Quatre no quisiera amarlo, más aún después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Acercándose lo calla con un beso que Quatre no corresponde, se separa un poco y después comienza a darle besos en la oreja, Quatre cierra sus ojos unos segundos y después agarra la mano de Joe quitándola de su cabeza, Joe se retira de la oreja del rubio y lo observa

Joe. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Es en serio, perdóname

El ex bajista sonríe y se levanta de la cama dejando a Joe devastado

Quatre. Mañana empacaré mis cosas, hoy dormiré en el sillón, no te preocupes

Sin obtener respuesta sale de la habitación, Joe estaba impactado y temblaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Quatre, así tuviera que retenerlo a la fuerza, entonces decidido se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación. Quatre estaba en el cuarto de lavado buscando sábanas para ponerlas en el sillón donde dormiría, entonces siente que alguien lo observa y voltea, sorprendiéndose cuando ve que Joe trae en su mano derecha unas tijeras de punta larga, el hombre lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Quatre. Por Dios Joe ¿qué vas a hacerme?

El rubio estaba asustado porque nunca antes había visto a Joe actuar así, mientras que Joe estaba como ido y sin dudarlo dirige las tijeras en dirección a su cuello, a solo unos milímetros de poder tocarlo

Joe. Sin ti no quiero vivir

Quatre. No digas tonterías

Joe. No es broma, si me dejas me mataré

Las palabras de Joe y su mirada eran convincentes, sin embargo estaba fingiendo, no era tan tonto como para quitarse la vida, solo buscaba la forma de retener a Quatre a su lado, así tal vez algún día aunque pasaran años, por fin el rubio sería completamente suyo.. Quatre duda por varios segundos, no sabía que hacer

Quatre. No seas absurdo Joe, sabes que esto no está funcionando

Joe. ¡No me interesa! No quiero vivir si me dejas

Quatre. Joe...

Joe. ¡Por favor no me dejes!

Fingiendo debilidad se tira al suelo de rodillas dejando las tijeras en el suelo, Quatre no sabe que hacer pero por lo pronto se acerca a Joe y también se hinca

Quatre. Esta bien

Joe. ¿Eh?

Quatre. No me iré

Joe. ¿De verdad?

Quatre. Sí, intentémoslo

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Joe sujeta a Quatre de los hombros y después de darle un beso rápido en los labios, lo abraza entusiasmado, el rubio en cambio estaba triste, sin duda jamás lograría ser feliz, Joe en cambio sonríe cínicamente al no ser visto por su amante...

Aunque aún conservaba mucho dinero de las ganancias que había obtenido como guitarrista de The Wings, Wufei no había soportado la vida de ocio y había encontrado trabajo, la música era su única salida para la soledad, por eso trabajaba en un Bar suburbano, que más bien parecía un bodrio, pero aunque ganaba poco y el lugar no tenía mucho prestigio, al menos cumplía su función de distraerlo, aunque muchas veces solía recordar a Traize mientras tocaba... ese día no había muchos clientes y por eso decide regresar temprano al departamento de Sally donde ahora vivía provisionalmente, en tanto no encontraran una casa más apropiada. Al llegar, lo primero que hace es dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga acostada en la cama, al verlo llegar se pone muy contenta e intenta ponerse de pie pero Wufei se lo impide

Wufei. No te esfuerces

Mostrándose amable y sonriéndole, se agacha y le besa la mejilla, Sally también le sonríe

Sally. Te extrañamos

Sin responder algo, el ojinegro se sienta en la cama y estira su mano colocándola en el vientre de Sally el cual acaricia

Wufei. ¿Es cierto?

Pregunta tontamente mirando hacia el vientre de Sally, el chino sonreía pero se sentía triste, meses atrás no se hubiera imaginado que estaría en esa situación la cual lo tenía afligido, iba a tener un hijo con su mejor amiga a quien no amaba, ella estaba conciente de ello pero al menos se conformaba

Wufei. ¿Te has sentido bien?

El ojinegro se mostraba muy preocupado, Sally tenía apenas tres meses de embarazo, el cual era de alto riesgo y debía tener mucho reposo y no angustiarse por nada porque hace un mes había tenido amenaza de aborto

Sally. Sí, de maravilla

Wufei. Me alegro

Vuelve a sonreír quitando la mano del vientre de Sally y comienza a quitarse los zapatos, mientras la chica lo observaba fijamente, estaba feliz porque tendría un hijo con el hombre que tanto amaba, solo habían estado juntos una vez pero no le importaba, al menos aquella única vez había traído un recuerdo inolvidable. Al principio, cuando la tecladista de Dark Sound le había dado la noticia se había confundido bastante, no podía creer que de aquella única vez Sally había quedado embarazada, de un día para otro su vida había cambiado, había perdido a Traize y a cambio de eso la vida lo había compensado con un descendiente, al principio no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado, él no amaba a Sally y no quería una vida a su lado como pareja, pero aunque no quisiera, ese hijo no nato era una cadena unida a ella, eso no lo obligaba a quererla, vivir con ella o casarse, pero él había tomado esa decisión por el bien de ese bebe, además después de todo, no tenía a nadie por quien luchar en contra

Sally. Te quiero tanto Wufei

Wufei. También los quiero

Terminando de quitarse los zapatos, se acerca nuevamente a la chica, le levanta un poco la blusa y se agacha para besarla y ella le acaricia los cabellos

Sally. ¿Solo nos quieres?

Sin responder, Wufei continúa agachado, le da otro beso a la chica en el vientre y levanta un poco la cabeza mirándola a los ojos

Wufei. Sabes que no te amo

Sally. ¿Solo estas conmigo por nuestro bebé?

Wufei. Lo hemos hablado antes ¿no?

Sally. Sí, lo siento, ya te habías ido de aquí, solo volviste cuando te dije que seríamos papás

No quería discutir por lo mismo, por eso se levanta y se pone de pie dirigiéndose al baño, mientras que Sally no soporta más y comienza a llorar, Wufei la escucha hasta el baño y suspira cansado mirándose al espejo

Wufei. Ay Traize ¿no se supone que me haga feliz ser padre? Por qué no he podido olvidarte?

Hace varios días que no había sentido el mínimo deseo de llorar por Traize pero esa noche después de no haberlo hecho, llora el recuerdo de Traize, en un santiamén toda su vida había cambiado, ahora cualquier cosa podía pasar y tal vez ya no le sorprendería, después de todo buscar el camino a la felicidad cada vez estaba más distante.

Como cada día, cuando el sol se alejaba tras las formaciones rocosas, entra a la fría agua del mar para buscar algo para la cena, el alimento en ese lugar escaseaba, la diversidad en frutas era muy poca y si tenía suerte encontraba algo, lo único que había en abundancia eran los peces, lamentablemente al encontrarse muy cerca de la orilla, estos eran muy pequeños y tenía que pescar varios para comer un poco mejor. Todo el tiempo que había estado ahí no se había alimentado como debería, se le veía más delgado de lo normal, los vellos de la barbilla estaban un poco crecidos al igual que su bigote y el cabello, su piel había oscurecido un poco más y su voz había cambiado un poco, era más ronca debido a la falta de agua pura, cuando tenía suerte caía alguna llovizna y entonces obtenía agua que no fuera salada, su vida esos últimos meses resultaba horrible, extrañaba dormir bajo un techo y una buena comida, tampoco había dormido muy bien, por las noches debía cuidarse mucho, había animales que podían picarle y además el frío era intenso, lograba hacer fogatas pero éstas se apagaban debido a la humedad del lugar... Agarrando su pedazo de tronco con el que picaba a los peces para capturarlos, entra al agua y comienza a buscar algunos de ellos, ésta vez lo reflejos le estaban fallando

"Tanto tiempo para practicar y aún no puedo hacerlo a la perfección, te debes estar burlando de mí ¿verdad Zechs?... lo sabía, soy un desastre"

Poniendo empeño en su búsqueda, logra picar un pez pequeño, levanta el pedazo de madera y sujeta con su otra mano la presa, la cual se movía desesperada por no estar dentro del agua, sonríe satisfecho

"¿Ves Zechs? No estoy tan mal... deja de reírte, no es gracioso"

Después de haber atrapado al primer pez, logra atrapar cinco más y entonces sale del agua con los pescados en su mano, avienta el arma utilizada hacia la arena y deja su cena sobre una roca, junta los troncos necesarios y agarra dos piedras para hacer fricción y crear fuego, no cualquier piedra servía para eso pero él ya tenía algunas recolectadas que si... después de prender su fogata acomoda sus pescados en los palos y deja que se asen

"Otro día más que está terminando ¿cuánto más falta para verte?... no me mires así Zechs, he aprendido a ser romántico ahora que estoy lejos de él... Dios como lo extraño, quiero regresar... Sí, está bien, no me pondré melancólico... creo que así los comeré, buen provecho"

Aunque aún no estaban asados saca los pescados del fuego y comienza a comer tranquilamente y en silencio, solo se oía el romper de las olas, el sol cada vez se ocultaba más, pronto sería de noche, a lo lejos se oían algunos animales hacer ruido que apenas podía oírse, pero entre ese ruido se escucha el moverse de unas hojas, dejando de comer levanta la mirada y busca ese algo que provoca el ruido

"¿Otra vez por aquí? O será el viento?... mhn..."

Nuevamente continúa comiendo, poco después el ruido vuelve a oírse y levanta otra vez la mirada al frente, alcanzando a divisar a alguien que le miraba atento, sus miradas se cruzan y entonces sonríe

"Ven, te daré de mi cena"

Estira uno de los pescados asados hacia esa persona que lo seguía mirando atento y sin responder, por varios minutos se quedan así

"Ya deberías tenerme confianza ¿no crees?"

Bajando la mano la dirige hacia su boca y comienza a comer de nuevo, al cabo de unos segundos, esa persona sale de entre las hojas y se acerca a él lentamente, mirándolo con desconfianza

"Toma, éste es tuyo"

Dice amablemente estirando uno de los pescados hacia su visitante, enseguida lo sujeta y comienza a comer devorando por completo el pescado, dejando solamente sus vértebras, la situación lo hace sonreír y regala otro de sus pescados

Heero. Deja de reírte Zechs, no es gracioso que Traize haya perdido la razón... sí, lo sé, tampoco es normal que hable contigo ¿pero qué esperabas?

Los seis pescados que el ex vocalista había pescado se terminan, Traize había comido dos y él cuatro, al terminar de comer, Traize se aleja nuevamente sin decir nada y se queda atrás de las hojas como antes, Heero lo mira fijamente

Heero. Ven, ya sabes que no hago daño

Traize. No... no quiero ir

Heero. ¿Por qué? Anda, puedo pescar más pececitos ¿quieres?

Traize. Están cerca de ti... los muertos

Sin decir nada más, Traize se va corriendo de ahí, Heero frunce las cejas con tristeza y mira el camino por el que se ha ido, desde que Zechs había muerto, Traize había perdido la razón ya que el ex manager de The Wings había muerto en sus brazos

_- Recuerdo - El día en que se había estrellado el avión_

Heero. ¡Esto se va a estrellar en cualquier momento, levántate!

Traize. ¿Eh?

Semiinconsciente Traize intenta sentarse pero se encontraba muy débil, Heero se pone de pie e intenta caminar hacia Zechs pero el avión se inclina bruscamente a casi 90 grados y todas las cosas se van hacia delante, Heero y también Traize alcanzan a sujetarse de los asientos pero el cuerpo de Zechs se va completamente hacia delante pero no alcanzando a llegar hasta cabina sino que se atora en un tubo que le atraviesa el hombro derecho, Zechs abre los ojos repentinamente y un poco de sangre le sale de la boca

Heero. ¡¡Zeeeeechs!!

Heero y Traize miran horrorizados a Zechs mientras que el avión cada vez está más cerca del agua para estrellarse, desesperado Traize estira su mano como si quisiera alcanzar a Zechs a pesar de que estaban a más de dos metros de retirados

Heero. ¡Déjate de eso Traize y agarra aire cuanto puedas, nos sumergiremos por algún tiempo!

Traize. ¡¡No puedo!!

Heero. ¡Se que puedes!

A unos cuantos centímetros de caer al agua, agarran el suficiente aire para sumergirse por unos momentos, el impacto es grande y el Jet baja a más de siete metros de profundidad, Heero y Traize estaban bien agarrados pero Zechs no, por lo que se desatora del tubo y la sangre comienza a fluir, aún estaba conciente. Dentro del agua antes de que el avión subiera a la superficie, Heero abre los ojos y voltea hacia donde estaba Traize que aún se sujetaba con fuerza, se acerca a él y lo sacude, él abre sus ojos, estaba muy desconcertado pero las señas que le hace Heero eran claras, las ventanillas que había roto le servirían para salir fácilmente del transporte, mientras él va por Zechs que flotaba pasivamente, había perdido el conocimiento, a Heero le cuesta trabajo pero logra sacar a su manager y sujetándolo con solo una mano comienza a nadar hacia arriba, al llegar a la superficie Traize se encontraba en ella, tosía y mostraba cara de angustia, al verlos salir con esfuerzo se acerca, todo su cuerpo temblaba

Traize. ¡Zeeechs! Zeeechs! Está muerto?

Heero. ¡Tranquilízate! Esta vivo... movámonos de aquí, es peligroso

Restos del avión comienzan a salir a flote y debían quitarse de esa zona por lo menos en unos cuantos metros, poco faltaba para que Heero soltara a Zechs porque estaba débil pero Traize lo ayuda y entonces llegan hasta un pedazo de aluminio del avión, lo suficientemente grande para colocar a Zechs arriba de él, entre los dos lo colocan

Traize. ¿Qué hacemos?... Heero que está pasando? Dime!!!

Heero. ¡Que te calmes maldita sea!

El vocalista estaba sumamente nervioso pero al menos trataba de controlarse, en cambio Traize se estaba poniendo histérico, no entendía nada y la cabeza le daba vueltas, desesperado comienza a acariciar el rostro de su amigo

Traize. Tengo miedo

Heero. Lo sé... busquemos una orilla

Traize. ¿Dónde estamos?

Heero. No tengo idea

Por varios minutos flotan en altamar sin tener idea de que hacer, Zechs continuaba sangrando y Traize lo admiraba con los ojos cristalinos mientras le acariciaba el rostro, en tanto Heero buscaba con la mirada que hubiera alguna porción de Tierra cerca de ellos, a unas cuantas millas logra ver algunas copas de árboles, sonríe esperanzado y mira hacia Traize

Heero. Nademos más a prisa, mira

Enseguida Traize voltea y también sonríe, apurados comienzan a nadar, parecía que esa porción de Tierra estuviera cada vez más lejos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por nadar, parecía como si se tratara de un espejismo pero con la esperanza de llegar hasta allá logran llegar con mucho esfuerzo después de casi una hora de nado. Cuando por fin pueden sostenerse en pie, ambos sujetan a Zechs y lo bajan de su barca provisional llevándolo hasta la arena, enseguida Heero comienza a revisar la herida

Heero. No parece haberse roto un hueso o haberle perforado el pulmón

Traize. Pero toda esa sangre...

La cara de Traize era de completo horror, jamás hubiera imaginado una situación como esa, Heero también estaba sorprendido pero no podía ponerse muy alterado, mucho menos porque Traize se estaba comportando como neurótico. Heero revisa el bolsillo de su pantalón y afortunadamente aún traía su navaja, con ella corta tela de sus pantalones haciéndolos shorts, así amarra con ella la herida de Zechs haciendo presión para que la sangre deje de fluir

Traize. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se nos va a morir!!!

Angustiado se comienza a jalar los cabellos y empieza a llorar, mira hacia Heero y grita como loco, Heero aprieta con fuerza sus manos y armándose de valor le da un golpe en la cara al amigo del manager

Heero. ¡Cálmate Traize!

Por el impacto Traize cae a la arena, quedándose ahí quieto, sin moverse o hablar, Heero se aleja unos pasos de ahí y mira hacia el cielo

Heero. ¡¡¡ D e m o n i o s !!!

Su grito desesperado solo se oye hacer eco por la isla, la situación que estaban viviendo era propia de un drama novelesco o de alguna película de acción, era como estar dentro de un sueño, una horrible pesadilla sin paso atrás... Habiéndose hecho a la idea de que iban a estar ahí por largo tiempo, Heero comienza a explorar la isla mientras que Traize estaba al lado de Zechs, contemplándolo tranquilamente, admirando su bello y por ahora apacible rostro, su respiración era tranquila, hasta parecía como si soñara algo lindo. Minutos después Heero regresa molesto

Heero. No hay buena vegetación, no parece haber animales comestibles, solo hay insectos y maleza, maldita sea

Con resignación se acerca a donde está el manager y coloca una mano sobre su frente

Heero. Tiene un poco de fiebre, debe ser la herida que se infecta

Traize estaba como ido sin oír las palabras de Heero, de hecho sonreía mientras observaba a su mejor amigo; después Heero coloca un oído sobre el pecho y después los dedos de su mano derecha en el cuello y muñecas del manager

Heero. No parece alterado, pero si la fiebre aumenta...

Traize. ¿No es adorable?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Traize. Mi Zechs... es hermoso

Heero enarca una ceja extrañado, Traize se veía raro, como ido, eso le preocupa y se acerca a él colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y sacudiéndolo le obliga a verlo, Traize lo mira sonriéndole

Heero. Debes ser fuerte Traize, saldremos de ésta ¿si?... piensa en Wufei

Al oír el nombre del ex guitarrista, Traize borra su sonrisa y abre los ojos ampliamente, apurado se pone de pie y corre hacia el agua

Traize. Wufei... Wufei

Como si buscara dentro del agua, Traize comienza a golpear el oleaje, Heero lo mira extrañado sin saber que hacer, Traize se estaba comportando muy extraño, como si su mente quisiera bloquearse ante la terrible situación, pero aún confundido se acerca a donde está y lo sujeta con fuerza de la cintura

Heero. ¡Cálmate por favor, Wufei está en New York!

Entendiendo enseguida, Traize se tranquiliza y Heero lo suelta para que se gire hacia él

Traize. Wufei está bien

Heero. Sí

Traize. Está en New York... a salvo

Heero. Así es, por eso debemos luchar y volver ¿entiendes? Tú con Wufei... yo con Duo

Aún aturdido, Traize asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia su mejor amigo

Traize. ¿Y Zechs?... estará bien?

Heero. Lo cuidaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Nuevamente Traize afirma con la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia su amigo, sentándose a su lado, Heero observa y suspira profundo, después mira hacia el sol, éste había bajado un poco y comienza a soplar aire por lo que Heero deduce que no tardará en oscurecer. Recordando algunas cosas de los campamentos a los que había ido de más pequeño, Heero comienza a recolectar pedazos de madera y rocas para hacer una fogata

Heero. ¿Tienes hambre?

Traize. No

Heero. Veré si puedo atrapar algunos peces

Después de hacer su fogata Heero se acerca al agua con algunos instrumentos para pescar al estilo rudimentario pero esto era más difícil de lo que se veía en las películas de naufragio así que ese primer día no logra atrapar nada... el sol comienza a ocultarse mostrando una terrible oscuridad que salvo la fogata era total, Heero y Traize estaban quietos, en silencio admirando la flama

Heero. ¿Sabes?... siento náuseas

Traize. Yo también

Heero. ... Si pudiera, me gustaría abrazar a Duo de nuevo... quiero estar cerca de él

Deshaciendo su imagen de chico frío, Heero encoge sus piernas y comienza a llorar sobre ellas, Traize se siente mal por ello y solo frunce sus cejas apretando los puños

Traize. Sí... también quisiera estar con Wufei... decirle que lo amo

Entre los sollozos de Heero y los recuerdos de Traize, Zechs comienza a moverse un poco, ambos se dan cuenta de ello y se ponen alerta, el manager abre poco a poco sus ojos y enseguida comienza a jadear por el dolor, Traize se acerca a él rápidamente colocándose a su lado, ambos lo miraban fijamente

Zechs. ¿Qué... pasó?

Heero. El avión se estrelló

Zechs. ¿Qué?

Traize. Pero estamos bien... todo va a estar bien

Confundido Zechs intenta colocarse una mano sobre la frente pero la mano que intenta mover es la de su brazo derecho, donde el tubo lo había atravesado

Zechs. No puedo mover mi mano... no siento mi brazo

Traize y Heero voltean a verse preocupados y después miran hacia el manager, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas y el resto de su cara se veía más pálida de lo normal

Zechs. Me siento muy mal

Heero. Debes aguantar

Zechs. Todo está... muy oscuro

Traize. Es de noche

Zechs. Mi cabeza...

El rubio mueve su cabeza y cierra los ojos como si delirara, Traize le sujeta su mano izquierda y la aprieta con fuerza comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas

Traize. Vas a estar bien, ya lo verás... regresaremos, volverás a ver a Noin... todo será como antes, todos... reiremos otra vez

No aguantándose más comienza a llorar con fuerza, apretando cada vez más la mano de su mejor amigo, mientras Heero solo observaba, sintiéndose impotente... A la mañana siguiente, cuando Heero despierta, se niega a abrir los ojos, quería pensar que todo se trataba de un sueño y que cuando abriera sus ojos lo primero que vería es a Duo a su lado, sonriéndole como siempre, esa idea permanece en su mente por casi veinte minutos hasta que la voz de Traize lo obliga a abrir los ojos y ver la cruda realidad a su alrededor

Traize. ¡Heero, despierta!

Heero. ¿Qué sucede?

Enseguida el ex vocalista se sienta en la arena y mira hacia sus compañeros de naufragio, la imagen que ve ante él estaba muy lejos de ser la que deseaba, Traize sostenía el cuerpo de Zechs sobre sus piernas y éste sudaba a chorros mientras se quejaba del dolor, rápidamente Heero se acerca colocándose al lado de su ex manager

Heero. Está ardiendo

Traize. ¿Se va a morir?

Ante la pregunta, el ojiazul solo se queda completamente callado mientras sigue observando al rubio, después aprieta con fuerza sus manos

Heero. ¡No te puedes morir Zechs!

El rubio abre un poco sus ojos y gira la cabeza hacia Heero, que le veía fijamente

Heero. Prometiste que harías de The Wings el mejor grupo

Los ojos del ex vocalista se enrojecen y comienzan a humedecerse, con esfuerzo Zechs sonríe levemente al chico, después de unos momentos logra hablar

Zechs. Y lo cumplí... son los mejores... muchas veces... me sacaron de mis casillas pero... siempre... han sido los mejores

Heero. No es verdad, te necesitamos

Zechs. No puedo más... me siento fatal

Nuevamente el rubio cierra los ojos y suspira levemente, Heero no sabe que más decir y solo continúa mirándole, mientras que Traize abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo, su mirada estaba fija en él. Segundo después Zechs abre sus ojos y mira a su amigo

Zechs. Traize...

Traize. Dime

Zechs. Te quiero mucho

Traize a diferencia de Heero no se puede aguantar y comienza a llorar, cayendo sus lágrimas sobre el rostro de su amigo

Traize. Por favor, no te despidas de mí...

Zechs. Perdóname por... haberte rechazado

Traize. No pienses en eso ahora

Zechs. Espero que seas feliz con Wufei... cuídalo mucho

Traize. ¡Ahora solo me importas tú!

Zechs. Siempre fuiste... muy especial para mí y... aquella noche... fue...

Un dolor agudo proveniente desde su hombro herido lo hace cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y quejarse, Heero y Traize se preocupan por ello mostrándose angustiados, pero con mucho esfuerzo Zechs logra abrir los ojos otra vez y hablar, ésta vez mirando hacia el cielo

Zechs. Ya no puedo... seguir

Heero. ¡Resiste!

Traize. Zechs...

Zechs. Lucrecia... díganle a Lucrecia que... hasta el último segundo... nunca dejé de... pensar en ella

El ex manager de The Wings sonríe ampliamente, recordando a su gran amor e imaginando la familia que a su lado jamás tuvo, mientras unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas

Zechs. Quiero... vivir...

Sin poder ocultar su angustia Zechs comienza a llorar hasta que su último aliento le interrumpe, mirando al cielo y con la sonrisa en el rostro se despide del mundo mientras su cuerpo se blandea completamente. Con el cuerpo temblándole Traize se abraza al cuerpo de Zechs aferrándose con fuerza mientras llora

Traize. ¡¡No Zechs, no me dejes!!... ¡¡No te vayas!!

Por su parte, Heero sin poderlo creer solo se mantiene en shock por unos momentos con los ojos completamente abiertos, en silencio unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos y sin sollozos se despide de un gran amigo... Desde ese momento Traize había perdido la razón, su mente había borrado tan terrible suceso y ahora no recordaba nada y a nadie, ese había sido su mecanismo de defensa mental pues la pérdida de su mejor amigo era muy fuerte. Esos tres meses la habían pasado en la Isla, uno lejos del otro, Heero había enterrado a Zechs bajo la arena en un punto centro de la pequeña isla y él permanecía cerca de la orilla, mientras que Traize se internaba en cualquier lugar de la pequeña porción de Tierra, lejos de Heero, pues según él, el ex vocalista atraía a los espectros y muertos. El ojiazul vivía día a día con la esperanza de que algún día volverían a Casa, aunque a veces perdía toda esperanza, su único aliento a querer conseguirlo era Duo

_- Fin del recuerdo -_

Como siempre Joe sale a trabajar dejando a Quatre solo en el departamento, al rubio no le apetecía mucho salir, no tenía nada que hacer, ni amigos y nada le llamaba la atención, extrañaba su vida en New York, las calles, los viejos tiempos, incluso extrañaba esos días en que competían con Dark Sound, extrañaba a esas desgraciadas que siempre le imprimían sabor a la competencia musical, ignoraba que detrás de la mayoría de sus tragedias se encontraba la bajista de ese grupo, pero extrañaba su vida de antes, incluso cuando Trowa lo utilizaba solo por placer

Quatre. ¿Qué estarán haciendo todos por allá? Cómo le estará yendo a Duo?... ¿Ya me habrás reemplazado Trowa? Seguramente estas por ahí, de puta en puta, consumiendo alcohol y drogas como loco... Demonios ¿cómo es posible que aún te ame?

Aún después de todo lo que había vivido a su lado, Quatre no podía olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos puros, porque era la primera vez que se enamoraba así de alguien, antes de Trowa todas sus relaciones habían sido fracaso tras fracaso, jamás había logrado enamorarse de alguien, y ahora que lo hacía había sido del peor de los hombres, se sentía muy estúpido

Quatre. Supongo que tendré que resignarme

Suspirando hondo se levanta del mueble de la sala donde se encontraba sentado y se dirige a la habitación que compartía con Joe, se veía un poco desordenada, nunca le prestaba mayor atención y ahora que no tenía nada que hacer decide husmear un poco, tal vez había cosas que podía tirar o acomodar, ayudar de vez en cuando no le vendría mal. Así que comienza con el ropero, éste tenía una altura un poco mayor a la suya y constaba de cuatro cajones de cada lado y uno amplio hasta abajo que abarcaba el lugar de dos, con paciencia abre los cajones del lado derecho uno a uno, los cuales correspondían a los de Joe, ya que los suyos eran los del lado izquierdo. En ellos guardaba ropa y algunas cuantas cosas; Quatre termina en unos momentos y entonces se agacha para abrir el cajón amplio, al hacerlo se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando ve que dentro de él hay lo que al parecer son periódicos, pero que al agarrar unos cuantos, se da cuenta de que son solo secciones de Espectáculos del periódico local que llegaba diariamente a esa dirección

Quatre. ¿Qué es esto?

Confundido el rubio no lee ninguno de los encabezados y continúa husmeando en el cajón llevándose una sorpresa aún mayor cuando encuentra además de las secciones de Espectáculos, un par de fotos que lo dejan sorprendido y confuso

Quatre. No puede ser... Joe ¿por qué?

Nervioso el rubio comienza a buscar más de esas fotos, sorprendiéndose cada vez más con lo que ve, después de ver hasta donde considera que es suficiente agarra las hojas de periódico leyendo un par de encabezados

Quatre. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Joe?... confiaba en ti

Soltando algunas lágrimas, el ex bajista continúa leyendo, su sorpresa, indignación y enojo crecían conforme continuaba leyendo...

Mientras tanto en New York, en casa de Lucrecia, se encontraba Hilde de visita, la esposa de Zechs preparaba café mientras su amiga la esperaba en la Sala, después de unos momentos regresa Noin con los cafés de ambas

Hilde. Nunca me dejas ayudarte

Noin. Vamos, yo puedo sola

Hilde. Me alegra verte así

Noin. Te juro que hubo días en que pensé renunciar, pero mi bebé ha sido siempre mi razón de seguir

Sonriendo tiernamente, Noin le da un pequeño sorbo a su café, su amiga la mira y también le sonríe, poniendo después azúcar al suyo

Noin. Ahora que han tomado un descanso deberías pensar en ti misma

El comentario de la ex manager pone a Hilde un poco melancólica y a la vez molesta, por lo que la mira seriamente

Hilde. A decir verdad me estoy cansando

Noin. Pero...

Hilde. Es que no soporto a Dorothy, todo quiere que sea a su manera, solo acepta otros consejos si son de Relena, además antes que todo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te despidiera, eso fue ruin

A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo en la opinión de su amiga, su comentario la hace sonreír nuevamente

Noin. ¿Y por qué no dejas Dark Sound?

Hilde. Lo hago por Sally

Noin. Pero ella esta delicada, dudo que vuelva

Hilde. Aunque hizo su berrinche, Dorothy acordó en que después de su parto, Sally tuviera un mes de descanso, pero no se puede confiar mucho en ella, siento que si no soy mediática la echará del grupo en la primera oportunidad

Noin. Vamos, también Relena está de su lado

Hilde. Relena es una chica de dos caras, a veces no se sabe si se puede confiar en ella o no

Noin. En parte tienes razón

Hilde. Que complicado ¿no?

La guitarrista suspira cansada y después de probar su café le echa otra cucharada de azúcar

Hilde. Antes era lindo ¿sabes?... competir con The Wings y divertirse, planeábamos tonterías para arruinarlos musicalmente ¿quién iba a imaginar que todo terminaría de éste modo? Es una lástima

Noin. Sí... antes era mejor

Agachando un poco la mirada Noin se queda pensativa, segundos después Hilde se da cuenta que ha hecho a su amiga recordar y se preocupa

Hilde. Lo siento, no quise...

Noin. No te preocupes, la pérdida de Zechs es algo que he ido superando

Hilde. Perdóname

Noin. En serio, no te angusties... mejor cuéntame algo ¿cómo está el amor?

Hilde. No me preguntes eso, desde que Erick se desapareció sin decir absolutamente nada, no he salido con nadie, la verdad es que lo extraño

Noin. Eso fue raro ¿cierto?

Hilde. Sí, a menos de 30 días de la Sentencia, se fue, desapareció como fantasma

Noin. Que raro ¿no?

Hilde. ¿Por qué?

Noin. Porque pareciera que era solo lo que esperaba

Hilde. No te entiendo

La mirada de Hilde se endurece sobre su amiga, Noin también la mira pero después sin contestar nada, solo mueve su cabeza hacia los lados

Noin. Olvídalo

Hilde. Dime por favor

Noin. No te enojes pero es que... él no parecía ser alguien que haya sufrido de violación

Sorprendiéndose por el comentario de la ex manager, Hilde abre ampliamente los ojos y se pone de pie dirigiendo su mirada con firmeza hacia la esposa de Zechs

Hilde. Pero qué dices Noin

Noin. Lo siento pero es así como pienso... es como si hubiera querido hundirlo

Hilde. ¡Noin!

Noin. No te enojes conmigo Hilde, pero piensa ¿cómo reaccionarías si estuvieras ante el hombre que te violó?

La guitarrista de Dark Sound se queda callada ante el último comentario de su amiga y después agacha la mirada

Hilde. Debo irme

Agachándose un poco para agarrar su bolsa, Hilde se marcha enseguida sin despedirse de su amiga, Noin suspira leve y después bebe nuevamente de su café, había querido decirle anteriormente a Hilde lo que pensaba del caso de su novio, pero hasta ese momento no se había presentado la oportunidad...

Con motivo de su supuesta reconciliación, Joe vuelve temprano del trabajo con un ramo grande de 24 rosas rojas, al entrar a la casa no ve a Quatre a la vista por lo que piensa que se encuentra en la habitación, tal vez bañándose, la última idea lo hace sonreír y a paso lento se acerca al cuarto para sorprenderlo en la ducha. Pero cuando llega a la recámara se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando encuentra a Quatre sentado en el suelo con decenas de papel periódico y fotos esparcidos a su alrededor

Joe. ¿Qué haces?

Pregunta molesto dejando caer al piso su ramo de rosas, Quatre se gira hacia él mirándolo duramente y con los ojos enrojecidos, rastro de que había estado llorando, pero ahora su mirada era fría sobre el hombre, Joe se acerca a él lentamente

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Joe. Te mantenía protegido

Quatre. ¡¡Mentira!!

Enojado el rubio se pone de pie con un par de periódicos en su mano y se los avienta a Joe a la cara, éste se queda callado pero mirándolo también con dureza

Quatre. Y de pensar que creí esa tontería de que éste periódico no tenía sección de Espectáculos ¡tu siempre se la quitabas!

Joe. ¡Entiende Quatre, fue por tu bien!

Quatre. Por mi bien ¿dices? No seas hipócrita, solo fue por tu bien

Joe. No es verdad mi amor, es que tu...

Quatre. ¡No me llames mi amor! Te das cuenta? Trowa estuvo a punto de morir y jamás lo supe!! No te lo perdonaré

Joe. Escucha...

Quatre. Y Duo fue condenado por asesinato ¡y tampoco lo supe!

Completamente enojado Quatre se agacha y agarra un par de hojas más

Quatre. Todo éste tiempo sintiéndome culpable por no amarte, creyendo que eras el hombre más lindo, y mira esto ¡No es más que basura asquerosa!

El ex bajista avienta las hojas al suelo y mira con furia a Joe quien se queda callado por unos breves momentos, buscando más excusas para sus acciones

Joe. Me habrías dejado al saber eso, me habrías dejado por él

Quatre. Nunca lo dudes, me habría ido en el mismo instante de saber que estaba mal, porque lo amo

Por segundos los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, enfrentándose con ellos, pero Quatre agacha la mirada hacia el suelo y después se agacha tomando un par de fotos

Quatre. Explícame esto

Joe. ...

Quatre. ¡Dime qué es esto!

Joe. Yo...

Quatre. ¡No tienes excusa Joe! Hay fotos de nosotros teniendo sexo ¡Dime quien las tomó!

Joe. Yo fui

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estas enfermo o qué?

Indignado por el contenido de las fotos, Quatre comienza a romperlas, Joe mira atentamente como caen pedazo tras pedazo de foto y enseguida se acerca arrebatando de la mano del rubio las que quedan y apretándolas contra sí mismo, Quatre por su parte pone expresión de asco

Quatre. ¿Quién eres realmente?... Nuestro primer encuentro ¿fue de verdad una coincidencia?... ¡Contéstame!

Joe. Ya cállate, no haces más que quejarte

Quatre. Por Dios Joe, necesitas ayuda... no estas bien

Joe. No es verdad

Quatre. Joe

Joe. No necesito nada de nadie, solo te necesito a ti... te amo

El ex bajista mira con lástima a su amante y agacha la mirada unos momentos

Quatre. Me voy

Joe. ¿Eh?

Quatre. Regreso a New York

La sentencia de Quatre deja a Joe prácticamente helado, no podía aceptar el hecho de que el amor de su vida lo dejase, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo

Joe. No te dejaré

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Joe. ¡No me vas a dejar!

Completamente lleno de rabia, Joe sujeta de los hombros a Quatre quien lo miraba con sorpresa y espanto, los ojos de Joe estaban cargados de furia y sacude el cuerpo del rubio un par de veces

Joe. ¡Te amo Quatre!... y también me amarás

Sin más atrae al rubio con fuerza hacia él y le da un beso duro en los labios, Quatre intenta resistirse pero a pesar de su intento, Joe lo dirige hacia la cama donde lo tumba en ella y se sube en él comenzando a besar su cuello, el ex bajista intento empujarlo pero Joe no se deja

Quatre. ¡Déjame!

Joe. Vas a ser mío... solo mío

Quatre. ¡Noo... por favor!

Joe. No lo entiendes ¿cierto?... no lo entiendes

Quatre. ¡¡Joe!!

Joe. Nos conocimos porque así lo quise... viniste a París porque así lo quise

El rubio abre los ojos ampliamente dejando de poner resistencia a los besos de Joe, no entendía que trataba de decirle con esas palabras, Joe ve que ya no hay resistencia y comienza a desabrochar la camisa del rubio, dejando un rastro de besos hasta su abdomen, desabrocha después el pantalón y tomando el miembro del ex bajista comienza a lamerlo, Quatre trataba de hilar los datos resientes con lo vivido y no lograba encontrar la conexión, Joe logra la erección del rubio y mientras lo observa comienza a masturbarlo con una mano

Joe. Siempre supe que eras de The Wings, te admiraba, compraba las revistas donde salías, los periódicos, compraba los conciertos, los cd´s, los libros de fotografías, te seguí a muchos lugares, conocía tus pasos, por eso sabía que estabas en ese Hotel esa noche, te vi entrar con ese tipo... y sentí rabia... mucha rabia... espere afuera de la habitación y cuando vi que se abría me escondí tras un pilar... y fingí que chocamos

Al tiempo que su semen explota sobre su vientre, un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta se escucha y unas lágrimas caen por sus sienes, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Joe sonríe complacido y después de lamer un poco de semen, baja el pantalón y comienza a introducir dos dedos en el interior de Quatre causándole un estremecimiento

Joe. Todo iba bien, te iba a conseguir tarde o temprano, jugando limpio, pero no importaba cuanto él te humillara o te hiciera sentir miserable ¡seguías amándolo!

Con fuerza Joe introduce hasta el fondo sus dedos y Quatre arquea levemente su espalda mientras se queja

Joe. Por eso lo contraté a él, para que hundiera a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Joe. Sí, a Armand, él tenía que seducir a tu estúpido Trowa, hundirlo en las drogas, metiéndolo en la perdición ¡Para que tú fueras mío!

Quatre. No... eso...

Sonriendo con más amplitud, Joe saca los dedos de Quatre y se posiciona entre sus piernas, hincándose frente a él se desabrocha el pantalón y sujeta su miembro erecto, introduciéndolo dentro de Quatre, quien cierra los ojos hasta que lo siente entrar completamente, después mira fijo a Joe

Quatre. No es cierto

Joe. Lo es mi amor... te orillé a venir conmigo... y te obligaré a quedarte... no quería confesarte esto, no quería hacerte daño pero... ¡me has obligado!

Con fuerza Joe embiste a Quatre, sujetando sus piernas con fuerza para balancearse y llegar más a fondo, el rubio comienza a gemir y a apretar sus ojos con fuerza, en unos segundos el Joe que había conocido estaba muerto, éste loco obsesivo lo obligaría a estar con él por el resto de su vida, la cual estaba destinada a ser una miseria...

Al día siguiente, como cada mañana al despertar, después del desayuno, los reos tenían que dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, ese día a Duo le tocaba ayudar a lavar los baños, aquella actividad era la que menos le agradaba, pero debía de hacerla. El trenzado es asignado junto a otro reo, un chico callado que no se metía con nadie, mientras el ex guitarrista tallaba los pisos, su compañero limpiaba las paredes, momentos después de que llegaran al baño, tres sujetos entran después, se trataba de viejos amigos de Kim, el trenzado los ve de reojo cuando llegan y los ignora continuando su labor

Phil. Así te queríamos agarrar... tú sal de aquí

El sujeto se dirige al compañero de aseo de Duo quien obedece enseguida y sale del baño, Duo continuaba con su labor y otro de los tres sale para vigilar, en tanto Phil se acerca a donde esta el trenzado junto al otro sujeto

Phil. ¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo te traigo ganas

Duo. Vete al diablo

Sin siquiera mirarlo, Duo talla los pisos con más fuerza, el tipo sonríe mirando hacia su compañero y después se acerca más al ex guitarrista, lo sujeta con fuerza de los cabellos y jala su cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos

Phil. Estamos tras tu cabeza Maxwell... nos la vas a pagar

Duo. Púdrete

Phil. ¿Oíste eso Red?

Ambos sujetos comienzan a reír, Duo mira a su agresor duramente y él se da cuenta poniéndose serio enseguida

Phil. ¿Te crees superior idiota? Solo porque mataste a Kim?... ¡No eres más que basura!

Con toda su fuerza el tipo avienta a Duo hacia el suelo y cae acostado, después le da una patada en el estómago que lo sofoca

Red. ¿Me dejarás algo?

Phil. Espera...

Sonriendo nuevamente, se agacha y vuelve a tomar a Duo de los cabellos, eleva su cabeza y estrella su rostro contra el piso haciendo sangrar su nariz, el trenzado grita de dolor y cierra los ojos, Phil levanta su cabeza otra vez y lo gira hacia él

Phil. ¡Mírame a los ojos! Pagarás maldito

Red. Antes de matarlo déjame algo

Phil. No seas idiota, no lo voy a matar, no hasta que haya sufrido lo suficiente ¿verdad niño bonito?

Con cara de maniático, Phil saca de su bolsillo una navaja poniéndola cerca de la mejilla izquierda del trenzado quien mira el arma fijamente

Phil. Cortaré esa cara bonita que tienes

Duo abre los ojos ampliamente mientras Phil acercaba cada vez más la navaja hacia su rostro, poco a poco entierra el filo en su mejilla, comenzando desde el pómulo y dirigiéndola hacia su mentón, la sangre comienza a salir espesamente y antes de que la navaja llegue a su barbilla Duo grita y con su mano derecha sujeta la navaja cortándose la palma y empujando a su agresor

Duo. ¡Detente!

Phil. Tienes agallas

Red. Yo creí que no le importaba nada, esa fama tiene

Phil. Eso quiere hacer creer, no es más que un cobarde

Ante las palabras de esos sujetos, Duo aprieta con fuerza los dientes, la sangre de su mano comienza a manchar el suelo y la de su rostro el uniforme que traía puesto

Phil. Veamos de que estas hecho ¡atácame!

Duo. No lo haré

Phil. ¿Eh?

Duo. Quiero vivir

Phil. ¿Qué dices estúpido?

Duo. ¡Quiero vivir y salir de éste maldito infierno!

Por breves segundos ambos se sorprenden por las palabras del trenzado pero después comienzan a reír, el trenzado enarca una ceja mientras lo mira fijamente

Phil. Inspirador... pero no saldrás en muchos años

Duo. Antes no me importaba, perdí lo que más amaba, pero me olvidé de mi propia existencia ¡ya no quiero sufrir por aquel a quien amé!

En los ojos de Duo se mostraba una gran determinación, Red continuaba riendo pero Phil se queda callado unos momentos mirando fijamente al chico

Phil. Lástima que no vivirás para ello

Duo. Te equivocas... viviré

El trenzado se levanta la manga derecha de su camisa y muestra su cicatriz a Phil

Duo. Una vez estuve entre la vida y la muerte... sobreviví... después lo perdí a él y volví a estar en lo más profundo del abismo, y he sobrevivido... no moriré, encontraré mi camino

A Red le parecen ridículas las palabras de Duo y otra vez ríe mientras que Phil se queda serio mirándolo fijamente, estaba realmente muy molesto, él tenía años en esa prisión y jamás había tenido esas agallas para enfrentarse a alguien, sentía envidia

Phil. ¡Estupideces!

Con furia se acerca a Duo a prisa apretando la navaja en su mano, dirigiéndola hacia el trenzado, poniéndose en alerta Duo se para derecho esperando a recibir la navaja y cuando Phil se acerca lo suficiente le sujeta las manos y comienzan a forcejear, Red miraba atento, si se metía seguramente resultaría herido, por eso decide no hacerlo

Phil. ¡Te voy a matar... te voy a matar!

Por momentos comienza a verse que Phil tiene la ventaja, pero Duo imprime más fuerza y avienta a su agresor haciendo que éste suelte la navaja y ésta se arrastre por el piso, al mismo tiempo ambos se sueltan y Phil voltea enseguida hacia el arma, Duo voltea después y ambos corren hacia ella, el trenzado se avienta hacia ella pero Phil alcanza a patearla y antes de que Duo se levante llega hasta ella y la agarra dirigiéndola hacia donde se encuentra el trenzado

Phil. ¿Lo ves estúpido?

Sonriendo triunfante, Phil se acerca a donde está Duo, se agacha apoyándose en una de sus rodillas y con fuerza entierra la navaja en el estómago del trenzado, con amplitud abre sus ojos mientras comienza a temblar, intenta decir algo pero un hilo de sangre sale de su boca, Phil desentierra la navaja comenzando a brotar la sangre del trenzado, se levanta rápido y voltea hacia Red

Phil. ¡Vámonos!

Red. Sí

Phil se guarda la navaja dentro de la ropa, se enjuaga las manos y sale corriendo junto a su compañero, Duo se acuesta en el suelo mirando hacia la luz del techo, se lleva ambas manos al estómago y después las mira fijamente a contra luz

Duo. Hee... ro

El trenzado cierra sus ojos lentamente y después sus manos caen rápidamente al suelo, segundos después llegan corriendo dos de los celadores, habían visto algunas manchas de sangre que provenían del baño, lamentablemente estas no tenían seguimiento unos metros después del baño. Uno de ellos se hinca junto a Duo y coloca dos dedos en su cuello

Celador 1. Esta vivo... de prisa

El otro celador afirma moviendo la cabeza y carga a Duo en sus brazos mientras el otro hace presión contra su estómago para que deje de salir la sangre...

Por la tarde al salir al jardín, como se les tenía permitido, Trowa se sienta junto al pequeño lago donde el otro día había hablado con Middie, arrancaba un poco de pasto mientras miraba la tranquila agua, algunos pájaros se acercaban a tomar un poco; se encontraba pensativo, contaba las horas para salir de ahí, aún no sabía que día, solo sabía que sería pronto... una sombra proveniente de alguien que estaba atrás de él, llama su atención y voltea, el reflejo del sol en su rostro lo confunde, pareciendo que se trataba de Quatre, abriendo los ojos ampliamente se gira completamente pero aquella persona se inclina hacia él haciendo que Trowa se decepcione, se trataba de un hombre joven, cabello negro corto y sonrisa tierna

"Eres Barton Trowa ¿verdad?"

Trowa. Sí

"Te busca el Doctor Stevenson"

volviendo a sonreír el chico se aleja de ahí, el ojiverde suspira cerrando sus ojos y pasándose una mano por el cabello, con resignación se dirige a la oficina de ese Doctor.. antes de entrar toca la puerta y al oír respuesta entonces la abre, el Doctor estaba sentado tras su escritorio

Stevenson. Toma asiento por favor

Trowa. ¿Qué sucede?

Stevenson. Ayer tuvimos junta otros doctores y yo, hicimos una lista de quienes creíamos que ya podían salir de aquí, yo te escogí a ti y otros cuatro de mis pacientes, lamentablemente solo habrá autorización para 10 y entre todos los doctores juntamos un total de 25 candidatos

Trowa. ¿Entonces me citó para...?

Stevenson. Por lo que has platicado con nuestros Psicólogos veo que tienes ya la mentalidad de alguien que puede volver al mundo exterior, pero para serte sincero creo que clínicamente aún podrías estar aquí un par de semanas más

La última noticia no le agrada para nada al ex baterista, así que se levanta de la silla rápidamente mirando desesperado al Doctor

Trowa.¡No puedo estar tanto tiempo!

Stevenson. Lo sé, por eso te cité... sé que tienes motivos personales para salir de aquí, pero yo aún te veo un poco débil, has superado la anemia pero temo una recaída. Pero si estas dispuesto a cooperar, clínicamente diré que estas perfecto

Trowa. Pero eso...

Stevenson. Sé que no está bien, pero tu decides

Trowa. Lo haré

Stevenson. No has dudado ni un segundo

Trowa. Usted no sabe, cuantos deseos tengo de verlo

La mirada sincera del ojiverde conmueve al Doctor y sonriendo complacido, saca un block de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comienza a escribir

Stevenson. Sales en tres días ¿de acuerdo?

Trowa. Sí

Sonriendo ampliamente, Trowa estira su mano derecha hacia su doctor, él la estrecha con el ex baterista y después éste se marcha de la oficina mostrándose feliz, pronto vería a Quatre nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón, aún así tuviera que arrodillarse ante él...

Continuará...

He vuelto ¿cómo la ven? Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, no sé si las cosas se estén poniendo interesantes pero si sé que cada vez está más cerca el final... sé que hay cosas que no se esperaban y todavía hay más sorpresas, tal vez algunas ya las imaginen, otras tal vez no. De una vez pido perdón por haber matado a Zechs, créanme que ha sido difícil elegir, primero dije ¿y si salvó a los tres? Pero después pensé, "no, tiene que haber valido un poco la pena el suspenso", si hubieran sobrevivido los tres sería como haberle puesto mucha crema a los tacos y no comérmelos, también pensé en solo matar a Traize pero creo que le debo a Wufei un poco de felicidad, aunque claro, aún falta saber si es o no Traize el violador, también pensé en matar a Heero pero me dije "Ay no, es el principal" jeje, claro que a veces parece que lo sean Trowa y Quatre jejeje, pero no, les juro que Heero y Duo son los principales ¡tienen que creerme!... ¿Qué otra cosa? Ah sí, lo de Joe jejeje, la verdad es que desde un principio pensé en que éste personaje no fuera el angelito que siempre aparentaba, tenía dos ideas, que lo hubiera contratado Dorothy y la que salió en éste capítulo, deseché la idea de que hubiera sido Dorothy porque pues como que ya eran muchos los que trabajaban para ella ¿no creen? Lo de Armand en parte fue planeado y no, el hecho de ser contratado por Joe es algo que se me ocurrió después de haber hecho aparecer al personaje, así que aclaro que Joe contrató a Armand después de lo sucedido con su hermano cuando él y Trowa se encontraron por primera vez, eso si fue coincidencia... ¿qué más les iba a comentar? Ah sí, lo que ha pasado con Duo, la muerte de Kim la tenía planeada desde el inicio, solo que tenía pensado que Duo si fuera el asesino, pero después me arrepentí y utilicé a un tercero, también pensaba en que fuera Duo quien apuñalara a Phil sin matarlo pero me arrepentí, después de todo lo sucedido con Kim y Phil solo era para hacer a Duo más fuerte, posteriormente se aclarará todo y Duo saldrá de la cárcel. Bueno, creo que por el momento es todo lo que tengo que comentar, de lo referente a Wufei y Sally no quiero hablar mucho, tampoco lo de la enfermedad mental de Traize, sobre todo ésta última, es clave para descubrir lo del violador jeje, así que ya saben, pronto se viene el final, solo que no les diré cuantos capítulos faltan, mientras tanto cuídense mucho y les mando muchos abrazos, bye!


	30. Cuando la esperanza vuelve

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

Capítulo 23. Cuando la esperanza vuelve Capítulo con NC-17 

El abrir de sus ojos con lentitud, hace que el enfermero sonría feliz y corra para llamar al Doctor, el cual enseguida entra a la enfermería. Él mientras tanto estaba confundido, veía una gran luz frente a él y dos sombras que no distinguía, se sentía mareado y muy débil, apenas si alcanzaba a oír lo que decían las vocecitas que parecían oírse a lo lejos, intentaba hablar, pero no podía, sentía un desagradable sabor en su garganta, y de pronto, un agudo dolor en su estómago, quería sujetarse con fuerza pero sentía como si las manos fueran de plomo, comenzaba a desesperarse

Enfermero. Parece que el efecto de la anestesia se está terminando

Doctor. Aplica una pequeña dosis, no queremos que se lastime ¿cierto?

Enfermero. Enseguida

El doctor sonríe y se acerca más a la cama donde reposaba Duo, le coloca una mano en la frente quitándole algunos mechones de cabello

Doctor. Tranquilo, estarás bien... por fortuna detuvimos la hemorragia a tiempo y el daño no fue tan severo y profundo, tampoco perforó el hígado

Duo. Hee... Hee

El doctor no entendía que quería decir su paciente, solo veía en él una expresión de angustia que no podía describir, momento después regresa el enfermero y aplica la inyección al ex guitarrista, enseguida deja de intentar hablar

Enfermero. ¿Estará bien?

Doctor. Lo estará

Sonriendo complacido, deja a Duo descansar y el se dirige a atender a otros reos, la violencia estaba a la orden del día en aquella cárcel...

Como siempre, Joe regresa del trabajo temprano, ésta vez se sentía menos estresado, tenía al ex bajista preso en su casa, lo encerraba en el cuarto y se llevaba la llave, también había quitado el teléfono, estaban en un piso no muy bajo así que no era problema que el rubio quisiera saltar por la ventana; así lo tenía desde el día que Quatre había descubierto todo. Le daba de comer en la boca, y para no hacerlo enojar, el rubio no decía nada, salvo cuando Joe le hacía preguntas, lo saludaba o se despedía. El ex miembro de The Wings se la pasaba todo el tiempo tirado en la cama, pensando en como salir de ahí, no soportaba un segundo más, quería regresar a New York, comenzar de nuevo

Joe. Hola mi amor

Quatre. Hola

Contento Joe se sienta a un lado de su rehén y le da un beso en los labios, al rubio le causa asco pero no decía nada, tenía los ojos cansados y vacíos, no había dormido bien, se sentía muy mal, además de estúpido, por no ser tan fuerte y por haberse dejado cautivar por alguien como Joe, ahora entendía porque tanta comprensión y amabilidad, en todo momento el plan de Joe, era tarde o temprano obligarlo a estar con él, quisiera o no

Joe. ¿Estas bien? Te traigo algo?

Quatre. Joe...

Joe. Dime

Quatre. De... déjame ir

El rubio estaba muy nervioso, temblaba y los ojos le brillaban, sentía miedo, no sabía que reacción iba a tener Joe con su petición, pero quería intentarlo, porque sentía que se moría, no podía con tanta presión... pero para su sorpresa Joe no se enoja, sonríe

Joe. No mi amor, estaremos juntos para siempre

Cínicamente le acaricia una mejilla mientras le besa la otra, Quatre cierra sus ojos y comienzan a correr las lágrimas, cuando los abre, Joe se separaba ligeramente de él

Joe. Te haré de cenar

Como si nada sale de la recámara, Quatre golpea con fuerza la cama y se agacha para atrapar su rostro entre las sábanas y que Joe no lo escuche gritar

Quatre. Tengo que huir... tengo que huir

Sus pensamientos desesperados lo hacen cesar el llanto y secándose las lágrimas mira hacia la puerta, Joe la había dejado abierta, todavía nervioso, pero decidido, se pone de pie rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta, Joe lo ve enseguida y voltea rápido, también echando a correr y antes que Quatre llegue hasta la puerta, lo alcanza y lo jala del brazo hacia él, mirándolo con furia a los ojos

Joe. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Molesto le aprieta con fuerza el brazo, Quatre se queja pero no disminuye su fuerza

Quatre. Joe, déjame ir, por favor... no quiero estar contigo

Joe. ¡¿Qué?! Eres un desconsiderado

Aún más molesto, levanta su mano como si fuera a golpearlo en el rostro, pero Quatre gira su cabeza levemente y grita, Joe se contiene y baja la mano pero con la otra lo jalonea del brazo con fuerza

Joe. No te pases de listo mi amor ¿o quieres que te amarre?

Quatre. No... eso no

Joe. Entonces pórtate bien, yo también seré amable si lo haces ¿de acuerdo?

El ex bajista finge sonreír y afirma con su cabeza, Joe también sonríe y lo abraza

Joe. ¿Lo ves? Tu y yo vamos a entendernos muy bien, es cuestión de que te acostumbres

Quatre. Esta bien

Joe. Nada de querer escapar ¿eh?

Quatre. No

Joe. Bien, ahora ven

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, se lo lleva a la cocina y lo sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, Quatre trataba de sonreír y parecer amable, pero con la vista miraba a ver si había algo que pudiera ayudarle a escapar, pero desafortunadamente no había nada, el florero de la mesa había sido quitado por Joe seguramente por seguridad, a su alrededor no había mueble alguno, Quatre estaba desesperado, luchando por no hacer nada tan precipitado como hace unos momentos, ya que había sido descuidado al correr como loco hasta la puerta, sabiendo que Joe no estaba lejos de ahí, pero ahora tenía que ser más calculador

Trowa contaba los minutos desde su habitación, sentado en la cama, con las maletas hechas y todo listo para salir, cualquier ruido lo ponía en alerta... de pronto la habitación se abre, entrando una enfermera muy guapa con unos papeles en la mano, la chica le sonríe coqueta al ex baterista y extiende hacia él los papeles

Enfermera. El doctor quiere que los firme, usted es conciente de que está curado pero también promete no caer... mejor léalo

Trowa. No quiero

El ojiverde firma rápidamente los papeles y los entrega a la chica

Trowa. Me urge salir, así que me voy

Él no podía olvidar su naturaleza, por eso le guiñe un ojo a la muchacha y se acerca a sus maletas para llevárselas

Trowa. Adiós muñeca

Sin voltear a verla se lleva sus maletas, dejando a la chica como en las nubes, Trowa era uno de los pocos pacientes apuestos del centro de rehabilitación... al llegar al vestíbulo para registrar su salida, se encontraba su hermana en compañía de Irea, los ojos verdes se abren amplios al ver a su hermana y sin pensarlo deja caer las maletas y se acerca a ella, Catherine estaba sentada en su antigua silla de ruedas, su hermano aún no sabía que caminaba un poco. Trowa se hinca frente a su hermana y se abraza a sus piernas, no era precisamente alguien sensible, pero por su hermana era capaz de mostrarse tierno e infantil, esconde su rostro entre su regazo y en silencio aprieta su cuerpo, ella lo abraza de la cabeza y le besa los cabellos, después comienza a llorar, Irea los miraba y siente nostalgia por Quatre, hace mucho que no sabía de él y le preocupaba, al igual que el rubio, ella tenía dotes empáticos, no tan agudos como los del ex bajista, pero si lograba sentir la calidez que esos dos irradiaban

Trowa. Te extrañe hermosa

Catherine. Yo también

Ella era más sensible que él, por eso no puede ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad, Trowa se aleja un poco y la mira, sus ojos verdes eran amables, se notaba que había cambiado

Catherine. Te tengo una sorpresa

Sin entender de que habla, Trowa se levanta del suelo sin dejar de mirarla, ella le sonríe nuevamente y después de secarse las lágrimas, coloca las manos en los brazos de la silla y comienza a levantarse lentamente para asombro y beneplácito de su hermano. Los ojos de Trowa se abren amplio y sonríe contento, la chica se pone de pie completamente y avanza unos pasos, después se desequilibra pero el ojiverde se apura y la sujeta en sus brazos, ella levanta el rostro y lo mira a la cara

Catherine. ¿Lo viste?

Trowa. Si

Nuevamente Trowa abraza con fuerza a su hermana, no podía creer que tan pronto su hermana estuviera dando sus primeros pasos, más cuando el pronóstico de los doctores no eran muy alentadores. Ahora la chica solamente asistía a terapias de rehabilitación, y en menos de dos meses caminaría como siempre... Después del emotivo reencuentro entre hermanos y de que Trowa daba las gracias a Irea por ayudar a su hermana, los tres salen del vestíbulo, solo para llevarse una desagradable noticia, afuera estaban los medios de comunicación esperando a que el ex baterista de The Wings saliera, enseguida los tres muestran gesto de desagrado pero caminan sin cuidado, miles de preguntas les llovían

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres una persona rehabilitada?"

"¿Cómo han cambiado las drogas tu vida?"

"¿Crees recaer en el vicio?"

"¿Volverás a los escenarios después de esto?"

"¿Qué opinas de tu compañero en la cárcel? Su encierro tuvo que ver con tu caída a las drogas?"

"¿Fue la muerte de tus compañeros el motivo por el que caíste en las drogas?"

Trowa no respondía a ninguna pregunta, le parecía desagradable que mencionaran y ensuciaran la memoria de sus compañeros caídos, más aún cuando se sentía culpable de haberle deseado alguna vez la muerte a Heero. Por eso caminaba como si no estuvieran, hasta que llegan a la limosina que esperaba por ellos y los tres se van

Catherine. Que desagradable

Irea. No respetan nada

Ambas estaban muy molestas, Trowa lo estaba más pero no decía nada

Trowa. Buscaré a Quatre

Las dos se ponen muy contentas por la decisión de Trowa, las dos querían de vuelta a Quatre y también los querían ver juntos

Catherine. Estupendo, compremos tu boleto a Francia

Trowa. Antes... quiero ver a Duo, y cuéntenme de Wufei... les debo disculpas a ambos

La sonrisa que antes mostraban las chicas es borrada completamente y eso preocupa a Trowa, ya que no entendía porque reaccionaban de esa manera

Catherine. Ay hermano, verás...

Algún día el ojiverde se tenía que enterar, así que no había remedio y comienzan a contarle sobre lo sucedido con esos dos en los tres meses que había estado en rehabilitación... al escuchar todo lo sucedido en su periodo de aislamiento, Trowa se sentía muy mal, incluso antes de entrar a rehabilitación no tenía idea que Duo la hubiera pasado tan mal, no le extrañaba que no quisiera ver a nadie, de lo que no estaban enterados era del atentado en el baño que había dejado a Duo casi muerto

Trowa. ¿Dónde encuentro a Wufei?

Catherine. La verdad es que no sabemos donde vive, pero está trabajando en un Bar

Trowa. Ya veo

El ojiverde frunce el ceño preocupado y se cruza de brazos mientras piensa, Catherine e Irea voltean a verse seriamente, esperaban que el ex baterista no fuera a hacer nada imprudente... llegada la noche Trowa se prepara para ver al ex guitarrista, Irea lo acompañaría ya que para Catherine sería más peligroso. Ambos suben a uno de los tantos autos de Trowa y durante el camino se mantienen en silencio, la chica miraba de vez en cuando a Trowa de reojo, no lo había conocido mucho, pero ese muchacho no se parecía en nada a aquel que había encontrado acostado en la cama de su hermano, con el alma destrozada y mostrándose violento con ella. Llegan al bar y entran, no estaba muy concurrido, al instante ven a Wufei tomar una copa en la barra durante su descanso, se le veía sumergido en sus pensamientos y necesitado de alcohol, a Trowa no se le puede evitar revolver el estómago

Trowa. Wufei...

Colocándole una mano sobre el hombro al llamarlo por su nombre, Wufei sonríe sarcástico y sin que el ojiverde se lo espere, voltea rápido moviendo bruscamente su hombro para que lo suelte

Wufei. Vete al diablo Barton

Los ojos del pelinegro mostraban coraje, a Trowa le sorprende que esté actuando así

Trowa. ¿Podemos hablar?

Wufei. Todo quedó dicho aquella noche, déjame en paz

Dejando de verlo, vuelve su mirada a la copa de vino que bebía y lo ignora por completo, Irea mira a Trowa y después a Wufei

Irea. Eh... disculpe

El ex guitarrista voltea ligeramente lanzándole una mirada fría a la chica, a quien no conocía y que no había puesto atención hasta ese momento, casi enseguida su rostro le recuerda a alguien y voltea completamente hacia ella

Wufei. ¿Quién eres?

Irea. Irea Raberba Winner

La chica le sonríe a Wufei y él abre ampliamente sus ojos, después voltea hacia Trowa mirándolo con rabia y se pone de pie, sujetándole el cuello de la camisa con fuerza, ambos se miran a los ojos, algunos clientes voltean a verlos

Wufei. ¿No te bastó con destruir a Quatre?

Trowa. No es lo que piensas

Wufei. ¡Al carajo contigo!

Mostrándose más furioso, empuja levemente a su ex compañero haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, Trowa coloca sus manos en los brazos de Wufei y los separa con esfuerzo, no estaba muy fuerte pues acababa de salir del centro de rehabilitación

Trowa. Ella llegó buscando a Quatre poco antes de que me internaran, a estado cuidando de mi hermana todo éste tiempo... deja a un lado tus pensamientos sucios

El ojiverde empuja un poco a Wufei, el ex guitarrista voltea hacia Irea, buscando en su mirada una respuesta, la chica le sonríe en gesto de aprobar la versión de Trowa, después voltea hacia Trowa

Wufei. Aún así... por tu culpa él se fue

El ex guitarrista de The Wings quita su mirada fría de Trowa y muestra una de tristeza, volviendo a sentarse y a tomar la copa entre sus manos. El Barman le hace una seña de que es hora de volver a tocar, bebe su último trago antes de pasar al centro del bar e ignorando a sus visitantes, toma su guitarra y comienza a tocar una balada, Irea mira tristemente al chino

Irea. ¿Mi hermano y él eran muy amigos?

Antes de contestarle, Trowa pone gesto de desagrado

Trowa. Más que eso

Irea. ¿Más? Eran amantes?

Trowa. No se que clase de relación tenían... solo sé que no me agrada

El ojiverde sabía que esa noche no iba poder hablar con su ex compañero, el guitarrista había bebido y se veía deprimido, así que mejor se retira, dejando por muerta con Irea la conversación acerca de Wufei y Quatre, para su desagrado las viejas imágenes de esos dos besándose en la cocina, le llegan a la mente y pasa muy mala noche...

La habitación era oscura y parecía que no había nadie, pero de pronto una luz de neón alcanzaba a verse por debajo de una segunda puerta, le parecía extraño, no recordaba que dentro de esa habitación hubiera otra, por eso decide acercarse, lentamente, al llegar sujeta la perilla con duda y abre la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa, ahí estaba Quatre, pero no esta solo, muchos hombres estaban alrededor de él, no podía verles el rostro, solo veía que acariciaban al rubio y que él sonreía complacido, la mirada azul agua se posa sobre él y le sonríe ampliamente, estirando una mano hacia él

Quatre. Ven... acércate Trowa

Él no podía verse así mismo, pero estaba conciente de que negaba con la cabeza, el rubio gime complacido porque aquellos hombres no dejaban de acariciarlo

Quatre. Tu también... ven aquí

Su amplia y cínica sonrisa se expandía mientras sentía todas aquellas caricias, Trowa sentía el estómago revolver, sentía ganas de gritar pero no podía. De pronto dos de esos hombres tomaban forma, uno era Joe y el otro era Wufei, los dos ahora le miraban con malicia sin dejar de tocar a Quatre, quien no dejaba de sonreír y entender su mano

Trowa. No Quatre, ven tu

Su voz apenas era audible, y ante sus palabras Quatre comienza a carcajearse, después lo mira con un profundo vacío en sus ojos

Quatre. Tu me convertiste en esto... ¡Te odio!

Todos los que rodeaban a Quatre desaparecen y ahora él estaba de pie frente a Trowa, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, pero no eran cristalinas, tenían color rojo escarlata, el nudo que sentía el ojiverde en la garganta se incrementa, y el rubio no dejaba de llorar sangre

Quatre. Tu me hiciste esto

Trowa. ¡Nooo!

Desesperado se tira de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con fuerza el cabello... De pronto estaba acostado en su cama, las sábanas estaban desarregladas y él sudaba, su respiración estaba agitada y por instinto mira el reloj sobre el buró, eran las 4 de la madrugada

Trowa. Quatre... perdóname

Sentía muchos deseos de ver al rubio, aunque aún no sabía que hacer cuando lo tuviera enfrente, aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho, Quatre había sido infeliz a su lado, lo había humillado y le había arrebatado cualquier signo de dignidad, ahora él debía pagar las consecuencias si el rubio no lo perdonaba...

Más tarde, ese día era de visitas, como cada quince días Hitoshi recibe una visita de Dana... mientras tanto en la enfermería de la cárcel, hace minutos que Duo acababa de despertar, tenía mucha hambre pero no podía comer aún, lo alimentaban con sueros. El enfermero le había explicado todo lo sucedido en sus días de inconsciencia, y ahora al ex trenzado se le veía tranquilo, como si hubiera encontrado un poco de paz en esos días

Enfermero. En menos de un mes estarás muy bien

Duo. Gracias

Enfermero. ¿Sabes? Se supone que no nos involucremos pero ¿por qué estas aquí?

Duo. Violé a un muchacho... también maté a un reo

El enfermero se sorprende con la declaración de Duo, no podía creer que aquel chico con cara de hermoso ángel hubiera sido capaz de semejantes atrocidades

Duo. ¿Sorprendido?

Enfermero. Si... es que...

Duo. La verdad es que estoy aquí por gusto

Enfermero. ¿Por gusto? Quién haría algo así?

Duo. Alguien lo suficientemente tonto ¿no?

A pesar de sentirse por los suelos, el ex guitarrista sonríe al enfermero, quien ya no sabía si creerle o no al castaño, parecía que le gustaba hacer bromas...

Enojado esperaba en la sala, un guardia le había dicho que esperara porque no había autorizaciones para ver a Duo Maxwell, el ojiverde estaba enterado del asesinato de Kim, y al igual que su hermana, no predicaba con la idea de que hubiera sido su ex compañero

Guardia. Perdón por hacerlo esperar, el reo Maxwell no puede atender

El ojiverde se enoja y mirando ceñudo al Guardia, se acerca

Trowa. Dígale a ese idiota que me urge verlo

Guardia. Pero no puede

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Guardia. Está convaleciente en la enfermería

El ex baterista se asusta al oír la declaración del Guardia y enseguida se preocupa, mirándolo con rudeza se acerca un poco

Trowa. ¡Quiero verlo!

Guardia. No puede, es que...

Trowa. ¿Cuánto quiere?

Desesperado Trowa saca su cartera y la abre, al Guardia se le hace agua la boca al ver tantos billetes juntos, no era ético lo que iba a hacer y si se enteraba el director seguro que lo corría, pero no se puede resistir, entonces pone precio alto y Trowa lo paga sin dudar, el mismo Guardia lo lleva hasta la enfermería, el Doctor no estaba así que le resulta fácil pasar a Trowa, el enfermero era mucho más fácil de convencer... cuando Trowa entra y ve a Duo postrado en la cama, siente un escalofrío en la espalda y enseguida se acerca, el ojivioleta lo mira y se sorprende

Duo. Tro... wa

Trowa. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trowa. Yo pregunté primero

El ex trenzado se pone un poco triste y aparta la mirada de su ex compañero

Trowa. Contesta

Duo. No importa... mejor vete

Trowa. Idiota... ¿por qué te hiciste esto?

El ojivioleta no puede creer lo que oye de su amigo y sonríe, después intenta reír pero la herida le comienza a punzar

Duo. Mira quien lo dice... te intoxicaste y casi mueres

Trowa. Pero...

Duo. Ya, déjalo, no tiene caso

Sus ojos violetas lo miran débilmente y le sonríe un poco, Trowa siente un vuelco fuerte en el estómago, Duo vuelve a apartar su mirada y el ojiverde se hinca junto a la camilla, Duo entonces vuelve a mirarlo, ahora era el ex baterista quien no se atrevía a mirarlo

Trowa. Perdóname... Todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros... necesito que me perdones

Para sorpresa de Duo, Trowa estaba hincado junto a él, con la mirada apartada y pidiéndole perdón, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando ¿seguro que no era algún efecto secundario de la anestesia? Todo le resultaba muy complicado, pero a pesar de eso le sonríe mientras coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, enseguida Trowa voltea, también sorprendido por la reacción amable de su ex compañero

Duo. Gracias

Trowa. Pero...

Duo. Sssht... ya pasó

Trowa. Yo te veía como objeto sexual, creí sentir algo, pero solo me estaba engañando, si te poseía era solo por cumplir un capricho, me porté como un verdadero cerdo, contigo y con Heero, desee... que estuviera fuera del camino

Duo se sorprende por aquello último y lentamente quita su mano de la cabeza de Trowa, entonces él se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. Yo maté a Heero... lo maté en mis pensamientos

Avergonzado agacha su cabeza, Duo lo miraba fijamente, pensando, analizando las palabras que acababa de escuchar pero ¿podía juzgar a Trowa? Podía acusarlo de su mala fortuna y del adiós por siempre de Heero? Era justo? Tenía que hacerlo? Tal vez una respuesta inmediata sería falsa, pero mientras, no podía sentenciar al ojiverde por algo así, el destino había querido llevarse a Heero, nada más

Duo. No pienses esas cosas... yo lo he estado superando. Así que levántate, vete y no vuelvas ¿si?

En todo momento no abandonaba su sonrisa, esa era tal vez la prueba más cruel de su sufrimiento, porque aún no podía superar la muerte de Heero, tal vez le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca lo lograría, pero ya estaba harto de tanto culpar, de tanto reprocharse, ahora intentaría vivir, con Heero o sin Heero, solo tratar de vivir

Trowa. No me pidas eso porque no lo cumpliré, te voy a sacar de aquí, lo prometo

El ojiverde se levanta y para gran sorpresa de Duo, se acerca y le besa la frente, el ex trenzado se sonroja pero no dice nada, y Trowa simplemente se va, el enfermero que había escuchado la conversación se acerca al ojivioleta cuando su ex compañero se ha marchado

Enfermero. Veo que aún tienes quien espera tu regreso

Sin contestar algo, Duo solo sonríe y desvía su mirada. Era cierta aquella afirmación, y no solo era por el ojiverde, seguramente Quatre, Wufei y Catherine también querían verlo libre... Trowa sale de la prisión muy molesto y mientras maneja saca su celular y marca a Richard quien se encontraba en su Despacho de Abogados, sin dar paso a saludos, Trowa lo cita en un café cerca de donde se encontraba, el Abogado acepta. Cuando Richard llega, el ex baterista lo esperaba, cuando lo ve llegar se pone de pie y se saludan de mano

Trowa. ¿Quieres pedir algo?

Richard. No gracias, esto es breve, tengo una reunión

Trowa. Entonces al grano ¿cómo va el caso de Duo?

El gesto de Richard al oír la pregunta no deja a Trowa nada feliz y mirándolo fijamente espera una respuesta por parte del Abogado

Richard. Está difícil, sobre todo porque se inculpó de asesinato

Trowa. ¿Entonces que procede?

Richard. Antes que nada necesito que coopere, y en estos tres últimos meses no ha querido recibirme, y como no soy Abogado de oficio tengo que respetar su decisión

Trowa. Demonios

Richard. Pero he estado haciéndome de contactos dentro de la cárcel, estoy seguro que él no mató a nadie

Trowa. Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo... entonces te lo encargo, por los Honorarios no te preocupes, cubriré todos tus gastos

El abogado sonríe ampliamente al ver tanto interés por parte del chico

Richard. ¿Aún lo quieres?

Trowa. Metete en tus asuntos

Apático y ceñudo se pone de pie, saca dinero de su cartera y se marcha. Richard se queda donde mismo y no deja de sonreír, recordaba aquel día en que el ex baterista de The Wings lo había contratado, se le veía tan desesperado, ahora se le veía diferente, se notaba que había madurado en la clínica de Rehabilitación, aunque el mal carácter no se le había quitado...

Al llegar la madrugada, Wufei vuelve al departamento que compartía con Sally, estaba muy cansado y un poco mareado, había bebido y aunque no estaba ebrio, no se sentía del todo bien, en dirección a la habitación, veía una tenue luz, seguramente Sally se había quedado dormida con la televisión prendida, pero cuando entra ve a la chica mirando el aparato, seguía despierta y se veía preocupada

Wufei. ¿No tienes sueño?

Sally. Wufei...

La chica voltea a verlo y él se sorprende al verla con los ojos enrojecidos y brillosos, su mirada mostraba miedo y eso le preocupa

Wufei. ¿Qué tienes?

Tratando de responder, la chica suelta el llanto, asustado también se sienta en la cama junto a ella y le acaricia la cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello

Wufei. ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella niega y continúa llorando

Wufei. ¿Entonces?

Sally. Es que tuve un sangrado

Asustado por la noticia, Wufei abre ampliamente sus ojos y mira fijamente a la chica, le quita la mano de la cabeza y la coloca en su barbilla, haciéndola voltear

Wufei. ¿Llamaste al Doctor?

Sally. Sí, vino

Wufei. ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Habría venido rápido

Sally. No te quería preocupar

Wufei. ¿Y el bebé?

Sally. Esta bien... pero me dijo que teme que no se logre

Nuevamente suelta el llanto y Wufei se siente nuevamente mareado, aún así frente a la chica se muestra fuerte y la abraza, cerrando sus ojos con firmeza

Wufei. Va a estar bien, no te asustes ¿si?... nuestro bebé va a nacer y... nos vamos a casar ¿de acuerdo?

Incluso para Wufei era confuso decir aquellas palabras, pero en el momento que Sally le había dicho de su problema, se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenían los dos en su vida, tal vez había perdido a Treize, pero en ésta ocasión la vida le había dado algo mayor, iba a ser padre y tendría una familia... la sorpresa de Sally es grande, tanto que no lo podía creer, Wufei deja de abrazarla y ambos se miran a los ojos, ella sonreía un poco

Sally. ¿En serio?

Wufei. Sí

Fingiendo una sonrisa feliz, le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso en los labios

Wufei. Es una promesa

Sally. Una promesa

De nuevo el guitarrista abraza a su amiga, ella se había puesto feliz aunque aún estaba asustada por su embarazo, Wufei sabía que por su condición no podía preocuparse y que debía estar relajada, tal vez si pensaba en un futuro feliz, le ayudaría a sentirse mejor...

Ese día más tarde, después de tomar el desayuno, Trowa llama al Aeropuerto para apartar un boleto para ir a París, había dejado en claro con Richard que quería a Duo fuera de la cárcel y su otro pendiente se lo había dejado a su hermana, sabía que por el momento Wufei no lo escucharía, pero él quería ser de utilidad, con su dinero podía pagar a una enfermera personal que se encargara de Sally, puesto que él no podía cuidarla todo el tiempo debido a su trabajo. Deseaba de algún modo enmendar sus errores, había actuado como un idiota arrogante y ahora estaba arrepentido, tal vez no lograría unir de nuevo lo que quedaba de The Wings, pero al menos quería sentirse de ayuda

Catherine. ¿Y bien?

Trowa. Esta noche partiré, estaré allá mañana

Catherine. Me da gusto hermanito

Trowa. No sé como comenzar a buscarlo, contrataré a un investigador

Catherine. Lo encontrarás, ya verás

Trowa. Gracias

A pesar de que Trowa estaría pronto en Francia, sentía mucha preocupación e incertidumbre, imaginaba que Quatre la debía estar pasando bien al lado de ese sujeto, que seguramente lo llenaba de regalos, y que lo hacía sentir el Rey del Universo...

No hacían muchos minutos que acababan de desayunar, de hecho Joe debía ir a trabajar, sin embargo se había dado un breve tiempo para poseer a Quatre, quien sentía que cada vez perdía más voluntad, y es que si se oponía, seguro que su amante obligado lo amarraría. Lo único no tan malo del momento era que por lo menos, no estaba siendo brusco, sus caricias y besos tenían aquel grado de sutileza que Joe siempre había puesto, aunque ahora le resultaban asquerosos, agradecía no estar siendo ultrajado... al culminar dentro de él, Joe besa sus labios de forma suave y se retira, mirándolo a los ojos

Joe. ¿Ves como si podemos entendernos?

Falsamente Quatre sonríe mientras mueve su cabeza para afirmar, Joe se siente contento y vuelve a besarlo antes de ponerse de pie, después se pone su ropa y se acerca a Quatre para darle un beso en la nariz

Joe. Hoy no te cerraré la puerta del cuarto

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Joe. Sí, me estas demostrando que puedo confiar en ti

Quatre. Gracias

En todo momento el ex bajista se mostraba lindo y tierno, pero en su mente estaba realmente contento y deseoso de que por fin se fuera

Joe. Me voy, aún no puedo confiar por completo, así que el departamento si lo cerraré

Quatre. Si, no te preocupes

Para no sentir que está siendo indiferente, se hinca sobre la cama y lo abraza, Joe se sorprende y sonríe ampliamente

Joe. Te amo

Quatre. No... ¿se te hace tarde?

Enseguida voltea hacia el reloj de pared de la habitación

Joe. Es cierto, me voy

Nuevamente besa sus labios y sale enseguida de la habitación, poco después el rubio oye que la puerta del departamento se cierra y que Joe coloca la llave, entonces se pone de pie y antes que nada decide tomar un baño, necesitaba sentirse limpio después de que Joe lo hiciera suyo... al salir se viste y enseguida sale a la cocina, pero para su sorpresa, Joe había escondido todos los cuchillos, incluso los de mesa, las llaves del gas estaban cerradas, los teléfonos desconectados, enojado golpea una de las paredes

Quatre. Maldito

Desesperado trata de pensar en algo para salir de ese encierro, se sentía ofuscado. Entonces recuerda que hay un interfono que se conectaba con la caseta de vigilancia del conjunto habitacional donde se encontraba, entonces lo descuelga

Vigilante. ¿Si?

Quatre. Este... es que me quedé encerrado dentro de mi casa ¿me podría ayudar?

El Vigilante hace una pausa antes de contestar, riendo levemente al ver de que casa provenía esa llamada, el rubio se confunde

Vigilante. Así que tenía razón

Quatre. ¿Quién?

Vigilante. Pues el patrón, claro

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Vigilante. Me dijo que tal vez tratarías de escapar, y él me paga bien por cuidarte niño

El rubio nuevamente siente que ha perdido toda esperanza y aprieta con fuerza sus labios, quería llorar, pero no debía, tenía que ser fuerte y pensar en algo

Quatre. Por favor, él está loco... ayúdeme a salir, se llevo cualquier cosa que yo pudiera usar para abrir

Vigilante. Lo siento bonito

Quatre. Le pagaré bien

Vigilante. La verdad es que gano bien, al menos.. que no sea dinero

Decepcionado el rubio cierra levemente sus ojos y empuña su mano sobre el teléfono, no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo algo tan horrible, pero esa era la única solución, de otra forma estaría condenado

Quatre. Esta bien

Vigilante. ¿De verdad? He visto su foto, usted se ve delicioso

El rubio no podía sentir más asco, incluso con Joe le daba menos nausea, ni siquiera conocía a ese tipo, al que había visto era a su ex compañero, pues según le había contado Joe en una ocasión, el otro había renunciado

Vigilante. Solo deje ver quien me cubre

Enseguida cuelga el teléfono, colérico Quatre avienta el interfono

Quatre. Maldita sea... ¿qué hago?

Desesperado busca con su mirada algo que le sirviera, algo para estrellarle a ese Vigilante en la cabeza, porque si se ponía atrás de la puerta cuando el Vigilante abriera, podría estrellarle ese algo y entonces huir, pero Joe había sido astuto y había quitado incluso floreros, los platos y vasos eran de plástico, seguro que todo lo de vidrio y cerámica lo había hecho desaparecer

Quatre. No hay nada

Quería llorar, pero si lo hacía se iba a deprimir y las cosas le iban a salir mal, por eso intenta tranquilizarse... minutos después escucha ruidos provenientes de afuera, se trataba del Vigilante que trataba de abrir la puerta. Por fin logra entrar encontrando a Quatre sentado en un mueble de la sala, contento lo recorre con la mirada y se relame los labios

Vigilante. Algo así no se consigue con dinero

El rubio pasa saliva duramente, ese hombre le daba asco, era no mucho más alto que él, se veía casi de 40 años, delgado y con cara de degenerado. Para espanto del ex bajista, enseguida comienza a quitarse la ropa mientras se acerca a él

Vigilante. ¿Qué esperas? Entre más pronto mejor ¿no?

Quatre. Sí... supongo

Con cautela se pone de pie, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, pero aún no sabía como salvarse de tan asqueroso acto, pero mientras se comienza a desnudar, haciéndolo por completo, también ese hombre termina y con cara de lujurioso se acerca, lamiéndole una mejilla como perro, el asqueroso hombre pone sus manos en los hombros de Quatre y lo empuja hacia abajo haciéndolo sentarse en el mueble

Vigilante. Te comeré completo

La asquerosa lengua del tipo se entretiene en el cuello de Quatre, agachándose hacia el rubio, quien apretaba con fuerza los ojos, la emoción del sujeto es muy grande que pronto baja hasta el pecho, acercándose a su tetilla izquierda, sonríe y saca otra vez su lengua, pasándola rápidamente, tocando la punta, después acaricia con los dedos y de nuevo la lame, comenzando después a succionar y a usar sus dientes, dejándola dura, Quatre jadeaba y se retorcía, aquel hombre lo torturaba y se sentía desesperado

Quatre. No... ya no

En contra de la petición, continuaba con su labor, lamiendo repetidas veces, a veces sujetándolo con sus dedos y dándole pequeños jalones, Quatre no podía más, él continuaba haciendo esos actos desesperados, hasta que entonces, un poco cansado, el hombre lo deja, dejando la saliva corriendo, Quatre abre los ojos y se mira, su pezón estaba ligeramente hinchado y el Vigilante bajaba a lamidas, jugando la lengua en su ombligo... A pesar de la situación desagradable, Quatre continuaba pensando, no se quería dejar penetrar por ese tipo, entonces algo le viene a la mente y sonríe un poco, el vigilante se da cuenta de la sonrisa

Vigilante. Te está gustando ¿verdad?

Quatre. Si pero... ¿Sabes? Quiero que me tomes en el baño

Vigilante. ¿En el baño?

Quatre. Sí, ahí me pongo salvaje... y sucio

Mordiéndose el labio se acaricia suavemente el pecho, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, deseando que todo le saliera bien, enseguida el hombre esta de acuerdo y sonríe

Quatre. Es aquí

El rubio se pone de pie, y se dirige al baño, entra y el tipo lo sigue, Quatre entra a la regadera y abre el agua, enseguida el Vigilante se acerca a su cuerpo y comienza a lamerle la oreja mientras el agua cae encima de ellos, Quatre voltea sus ojos hacia el lado izquierdo, encontrando el objeto deseado, Joe era astuto pero él a veces lo era más, entonces estira su mano y sujeta el bote casi lleno de Shampoo y con toda su fuerza lo estrella en la cabeza del tipo, quien no pierde la conciencia pero si trastabilla cayendo de rodillas

Vigilante. Maldito

Sujetándose la cabeza intenta levantarse pero Quatre le avienta el bote ahora lastimándole la espalda, aún él tenía fuerza pero el rubio lo patea en la cara, el Vigilante cae acostado en el suelo, sujetándose el rostro y gritando, rápidamente Quatre cierra la llave del agua y se aleja un poco, el tipo aún tenía fuerza e intenta arrastrarse para agarrarlo del pie, pero el rubio le da otra patada haciendo que se golpee la cabeza en la pared y cae desmayado, el ex bajista se preocupa de que se le haya pasado la mano, pero no debía perder tiempo en consideraciones. Así que sale rápido del baño, agarra su ropa, saca la cartera del pantalón del Vigilante y le saca todo el dinero

Quatre. Tranquilo... tranquilo.. todo va a estar bien

Dando un par de respiros, Quatre se tranquiliza y sale a prisa del departamento, se sentía como dentro de una película de acción, solo que eso era la vida real y acababa de hacer algo muy horrible...

Hilde regresa a casa de las Dark Sound después de dar una entrevista, no solía darlas sola, pero la habían interceptado al salir de una tienda departamental, al grupo le estaba yendo bien con las ventas y sus canciones tenían buena colocación en las listas de popularidad, la ausencia de Sally no les permitía dar conciertos pero les iba bastante bien

Hilde. Malditos periodistas, todos son iguales

Cansada se deja caer sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala, después de descansar un poco se da cuenta que la casa está muy sola y le parece extraño, últimamente ni Relena ni Dorothy salían mucho, y por eso le extraña que ambas chicas no se escuchen por la casa. Deja sus zapatos y descalza sube al segundo piso, buscando en los cuartos, el de Dorothy que era el más cercano a las escaleras tenía la puerta cerrada, con cautela abre pero ahí no había nadie, entonces se dirige al de Relena que era el último del fondo, se veía con la puerta entreabierta y se acerca, antes de llegar alcanza a escuchar lo que parecían ser gemidos, y si no se equivocaba, eran de Relena, antes de llegar se detiene y sonrojándose decide darse la vuelta, era la primera vez que su compañera metía un hombre a esa casa

Relena. ¡Ya basta Dorothy!

Al escuchar el gemido desesperado de la vocalista llamando a la bajista, Hilde se detiene de golpe y abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, se gira levemente mirando la puerta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Relena y Dorothy estaban teniendo sexo? Nunca se habría imaginado que sus compañeras fueran lesbianas

Hilde. Debe ser un error

Incrédula decide dar paso atrás y se acerca a la puerta, asomándose levemente, las chicas no se dan cuenta de su presencia, pero Hilde confirma lo que había oído cuando ve como Dorothy retiraba de su compañera un vibrador, la rubia sonreía maliciosa y Relena solo respiraba dificultosamente, acostada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Sin saber que hacer la guitarrista se cubre la boca con una mano y se marcha enseguida, tenía el rostro completamente rojo

Hilde. No lo puedo creer

Mordiéndose las uñas regresa a la sala, se coloca sus zapatos y sale de la casa, al hacerlo ve que alguien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre

Hilde. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, alto y canoso, se veía serio y vestía con traje negro, Hilde se preocupa pues no sabía de quien se podía tratar

Marshall. Mi nombre es Marshall Noventa

Hilde. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Marshall. Necesito hablar con quienes viven aquí

Hilde. ¿Para qué?

Marshall. Hace casi medio año que mi hija desapareció, e estado investigando desde entonces y di con ésta dirección

Hilde. Noventa... Noventa... ¿tiene que ver con Sylvia Noventa? Lo vi en las noticias, simplemente desapareció ¿verdad?

Con gesto preocupado el hombre asiente, Hilde se muestra un poco triste

Hilde. ¿Sabe? Estoy de salida y no hay nadie más en casa ¿le parece si viene mañana? Así aviso a mis compañeras

Marshall. Esta bien, le dejo mi tarjeta, por favor, me será de gran ayuda

Hilde. No se preocupe, nos gusta ayudar

La chica sonríe y se acerca al hombre para estrechar su mano y después recibir una tarjeta de su parte, se despiden y Hilde se marcha, no quería estar en casa y tampoco quería interrumpir a sus compañeras, por eso había mentido. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que ese hombre estaba por destruir lo que hasta entonces habían logrado, aún a costa de lo sucedido con The Wings y que la única culpable de todo era Dorothy...

Esa tarde el Sol quemaba como nunca, si no fuera por la espesa capa de palmeras seguro que moría de insolación, alrededor solo había agua salada en esa pequeña isla, afortunadamente había comida y gracias a los cocos y la lluvia lograba no morir de sed

Heero. A veces no quiero seguir

Se sentía muy débil, estaba acostado sobre la arena y el Sol le llegaba al rostro muy levemente, cierra sus ojos un poco y enseguida visualiza a Duo, le sucedía muy a menudo, cada vez que sentía un ataque de depresión, la imagen del trenzado venía a él y lo levantaba, por muy profundo que hubiese caído al pozo

Heero. Solo tu me ayudas a seguir... ¿qué estarás haciendo sin mí?

Levemente abre sus ojos y mira la copa de las palmeras, se coloca un brazo sobre la frente y vuelve a recordar a su Duo, sonriéndole, lo recordaba con perfección tal que parecía estar frente a él, solo de imaginárselo él también sonríe, el brazo sobre su frente lo levanta como si quisiera tocar algo

Heero. Te amo...

Como si se sintiera desvanecer, cierra sus ojos levemente, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pues cuando los abre el Sol estaba por ocultarse y a un lado de él, hincado, se encontraba Traize, mirándolo fijamente, con semblante curioso y que al parecer al verlo abrir sus ojos se sorprende

Heero. ¿Traize?

Confundido intenta levantarse, pero se siente mareado, no entendía que le pasaba hasta que se lleva una mano a la frente y entonces se da cuenta que ardía en fiebre, además sudaba

Traize. Los muertos te van a llevar

Sonriendo Traize coloca una mano sobre la frente de Heero y rápidamente la retira

Traize. Y te irás al infierno, donde arderás

Como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso se pone a reír, Heero voltea a verlo

Heero. Tráeme agua, por favor

Su mirada cansada y suplicante hacen que Traize deje de reír y lo mire detenidamente, inclina un poco la cabeza

Traize. Agua... el diablo quiere agua

Apurándose como si hubiera recibido una orden, se pone rápido de pie y corre hacia el mar, comenzando a buscar algo en que llevar agua, casi enseguida encuentra un coco abierto y lo recoge, el agujero no era muy grande así que tarda en llenarlo, regresando corriendo a donde está Heero, dándole del agua, pero apenas él bebe un poco la escupe, por la fiebre sentía mucha sed y el agua salada no era la solución, con la mano le da un pequeño golpe indicando que la retire, pero Traize se asusta cuando le da el golpe y suelta el coco, éste cae muy cerca de la entrepierna del ex vocalista, que enseguida se queja, Traize vuelve a inclinar la cabeza un poco y para incomodidad de Heero, le toca donde ha sido golpeado, retirando enseguida la mano, Heero lo mira apenado

Heero. No hagas eso

Como si le hubiera pedido lo contrario, Traize lo mira fijamente y estira su mano, volviendo a colocarla sobre la entrepierna, sujetando levemente por encima de la ropa, Heero jadea un poco

Heero. Vete de aquí

Molesto lo mira detenidamente, si la condición fuera otra le daría un fuerte golpe para alejarlo, pero se sentía débil, así que solo tenía a las palabras como su aliado

Heero. Déjame

Traize. No

Mirándolo serio y fijamente, estira su mano como si quisiera jalarlo, pero Traize se aleja un poco más hacia abajo, metiendo poco a poco su mano por debajo del pantalón y sujetando por completo el miembro del ojiazul, nuevamente jadea

Heero. No... no... No

Enterrando sus dedos en la arena comienza a sentir el masaje de Traize en su miembro, no podía creer que le estuviera haciendo eso y además no lo podía entender, el hombre padecía de algún tipo de trastorno, pero ahora lo masturbaba

Heero. Detente

A contra de sus deseos, gemía placenteramente, sintiéndose bien y a la vez patético, estaba en una Isla al lado de un loco. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y el gesto de placer en el rostro, dejan a Traize mirándolo fijamente, después mira hacia su mano, que por debajo de la ropa sujetaba aquel miembro, endurecido y mojado.. en medio de su alucinación, el ex vocalista mira hacia una palmera y la imagen de Duo se refleja en ella, confundido no dejaba de gemir, hundiendo cada vez mas sus manos entre la arena, su trenzado lo mira fijamente, serio, y él se sentía cada vez más mal

Heero. Para... para!... ¡Aaah!

No podía más, era cuestión de segundos que sucediera, y entonces sucede, su tibia semilla brota empapando la mano de semen y manchando algo de ropa, Traize siente curiosidad y baja un poco el pantalón corto, mirando el miembro flácido de Heero y mojado de semen, él respiraba acelerado y el dolor de cabeza aumenta, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y empuñando arena en su mano, la avienta a Traize

Heero. Bastardo...

Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Traize se aleja un poco y observa su mano, enseguida la restriega contra su pantalón para tratar de limpiarse, mientras Heero trataba de normalizar su respiración, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, en todo el tiempo que tenía ahí jamás le había dado fiebre, tal vez estaba frente a una muerte inminente, lástima que iba a morir ahí, sin haber vuelto a ver a Duo, sin haber terminado de vivir, y peor aún, sus últimos momentos los había pasado siendo masturbado por el lunático de Traize, que patético había sido aún antes de morir...

Llegada la noche, Trowa baja a la primera planta de su casa, ahí estaban Catherine e Irea platicando cerca de la sala, al bajar totalmente ambas chicas voltean a verlo, la pelirroja sonríe y poco a poco se acerca a su hermano ayudada de la andadera

Catherine. ¿Listo hermanito?

Trowa. Si

Irea. Te encargo traer a mi tonto hermano

Trowa. Eso intentaré

Catherine. Ay Trowa, mucha suerte

La mueca de preocupación de la chica hace sonreír a su hermano, que se acerca y le besa la mejilla

Trowa. Bueno, me voy, pediré un taxi

Catherine. Si

El ojiverde voltea hacia la hermana de Quatre y la mira fijo a los ojos por unos momentos

Trowa. Cuídala por favor

Irea. Lo haré

La chica sonríe ampliamente y Trowa solo asiente, se gira hacia su hermana y le acaricia un poco los cabellos, después se retira, no llevaba más que su celular, dinero y tarjetas de crédito, buscar a Quatre era lo primordial, por eso no le importaba llevar nada más. Lo único malo era que su Francés era pésimo, pero seguramente no faltaba quien hablara su idioma, así que no podía estar mal...

Estaba desesperado, el dinero que tenía no le ajustaba prácticamente para nada, apenas si se había comprado algo de comer hace un par de horas, pero lo que él quería era regresar a New York, lamentablemente no tenía los recursos, había pensado en ir al Consulado y pedir ayuda, pero no sabía donde se encontraba, con las personas que se había topado no había podido darle informes y otros no le entendían porque solo hablaban Francés, ahora es que se odiaba por haber sido tan tonto al aprenderlo... Por otro lado, como casi cada noche, Joe regresa a su casa, contento, seguro que Quatre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, había aprendido a domar al rubio y ahora estarían preparados para la felicidad eterna. La amplia sonrisa que mostraba se borra totalmente al encontrar la puerta sin seguro, entra rápido y ve con molestia que en el suelo había ropa tirada, casi colérico corre a la habitación, no había ningún rastro del ex bajista

Joe. ¡No... maldita sea!

Sale de la habitación mostrándose desesperado, camina hacia la cocina pero tampoco había rastro, ni en la sala, ni en el cuarto de lavado ni en el cuarto de huéspedes, no había nada y eso lo había puesto más molesto; como último recurso entra al baño, llevándose el horror de ver al vigilante en el suelo, se veía inconsciente, parecía como muerto

Joe. ¡Despierta maldito!

Le daba asco por verlo desnudo, y le daba coraje porque se imaginaba un poco de lo que pudiera haber sucedido, pero a pesar de su grito el sujeto no despierta, más molesto se agacha y comienza a sacudirlo, hasta que el tipo muestra señales de vida, comenzando a jadear, de su cabeza caía un poco de sangre pero la herida era superficial, Joe lo sujeta con fuerza de los cabellos y lo levanta, el vigilante apenas si abría sus ojos

Joe. ¡¡¿Dónde está?!!

Vigilante. Se... se

Joe. ¡Idiota asqueroso!

Con fuerza lo avienta hacia el suelo y él se pone de pie, sujetándose los cabellos desesperado, intentaba pensar pero la furia no lo deja hacerlo; con esfuerzo el vigilante se hinca y después a pesar del mareo se pone de pie, Joe voltea hacia él mostrando desagrado

Joe. ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido? Quatre se largo!! Desgraciado mal nacido!!

Sin importarle la condición del vigilante, corre hacia él y le da un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer otra vez al suelo

Joe. No pudo haberse ido lejos

La idea lo hace sonreír con esperanza y sin importarle nada más, sale a prisa de la casa, dejando a un adolorido Vigilante en el suelo, pero a pesar de su dolor y confusión, se acerca a su ropa para vestirse y después se marcha, ese lunático podía matarlo si regresaba...

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Trowa recuerda el día que Quatre se había marchado, sentía un estremecimiento en el estómago, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, y no podía dejar de lamentarse por no haber hecho algo, pero aunque se reprochara, eso estaba en el pasado, ahora él iba a París, para tratar de recuperar algo que tal vez nunca había tenido, pero que ahora deseaba más que nada en el mundo...

Esa noche sale temprano del Bar, no había muchos clientes y él estaba preocupado por Sally, la chica seguramente se sentía sola día tras día y él no quería que se deprimiera y afectara a su bebé, ahora sonreía cada vez que lo pensaba, iba a ser papá, él había perdido a los suyos a muy temprana edad y había vivido con sus abuelos, por eso la idea de tener un hijo le hacía ilusión, se sentía tonto porque al principio estaba confundido y veía a ese bebé como una obligación, pero ahora lo deseaba, la sola idea de que Sally lo perdiera lo había hecho reaccionar, había perdido a Traize, ahora no iba a perder lo más importante, ni tampoco a Sally, los dos iban a ser su vida en adelante... apresurado llega al departamento y para su alivio se encontraba la ex compañera de su amiga, Hilde estaba sentada en la cama donde reposaba Sally, y cuando ve llegar a Wufei apenada se pone de pie, inclinándose un poco hacia delante

Hilde. Hola Wufei

El ex guitarrista de The Wings la mira fijamente unos momentos, le parecía raro estar cruzando palabra con su antigua rival, pero aún así sonríe un poco

Wufei. Hola

Hilde levanta la cabeza y lo ve sonreír sintiéndose aliviada, después vuelve a sentarse en la cama, ambas chicas se sonríen. El chino se acerca a Sally y le da un beso en los labios, sentándose a su lado quedando frente a Hilde, después pone su mano sobre el vientre de su amiga y lo acaricia un poco mientras mira a Hilde

Wufei. ¿Irás a nuestra boda?

Sin ser noticia para ella, Hilde sonríe contenta y asiente

Sally. Ya le dije, también quiero que sea la madrina de bautizo ¿está bien?

Wufei. Claro, quien quieras

Sally. Y tu escoges al padrino

Wufei. Quatre

Sin pensarlo dos veces le responde a la chica, ella sabía del cariño especial de Wufei hacia el chico rubio y se entristece un poco, Wufei le había contado de las cosas que habían pasado entre los dos; pero aún así se muestra feliz

Sally. Perfecto

Sonriendo pone su mano sobre la de Wufei que le acariciaba el vientre, Hilde los miraba y no podía creerlo, cuando su compañera le hablaba sobre el amor que sentía por Wufei, ella siempre había creído que el chico nunca le correspondería, lo había pensado por las cosas que le platicaba la castaña

Hilde. Bueno, yo tengo que irme

La chica se pone de pie y sonríe

Hilde. Cuídate mucho

Sally. Si, tu también... adiós

Hilde. Adiós

La guitarrista voltea con el pelinegro y él asiente para despedirse, después se comienza a marchar y Wufei se levanta para acompañarla a la puerta, antes de que se salga Wufei la mira fijamente

Hilde. ¿Qué sucede?

Wufei. Ella no volverá

Hilde. ¿A dónde?

Wufei. A su grupo

Hilde. Pero...

Wufei. Por su tipo de embarazo es probable que nuestro hijo nazca prematuro y va a necesitar mucho cuidado, además no quiero que esté en ese ambiente, a mí me destruyó y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellos

La determinación al hablar de Wufei, sorprende a la chica, no le agradaba la idea de que Sally ya no volviera al grupo, pero entendía muy bien la posición en la que estaba Wufei, además ella no era nadie para oponerse, entonces sonríe

Hilde. Entiendo, entonces... cuídalos mucho

Wufei. Gracias

Hilde. Vendré a verla más seguido ¿no importa?

Wufei. Ven cuando quieras

Hilde. Gracias

Volviendo a sonreírle se retira y Wufei cierra la puerta, regresando a la habitación con Sally, juntos se ponen a ver televisión, la chica no podía creer que todos aquellos sucesos estuvieran pasando, era como un sueño que se había hecho realidad, iba a tener un hijo con su amigo y también se iban a casar...

Tenía caminando por las calles aledañas a su domicilio, buscaba desesperado pero no había rastro de Quatre, mientras caminaba pensaba en que lugares podía estar, entonces recuerda que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un centro comercial, ahí siempre había mucha gente y seguro que el rubio había ido a un lugar así, después de todo no era tan tonto... Para agrado de Quatre, encuentra un centro comercial que por el nombre de las calles, se da cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Joe, había anochecido ya y no sabía que hora era, por la época solía oscurecer después de las 9, había caminado por mucho tiempo, buscando quien pudiera ayudarle, aunque se había dado cuenta que solo caminaba en círculos

Quatre. Esta zona no es turística, nadie habla inglés

Comenzaba a sentir frío y su estómago nuevamente le exigía comida. Las personas que por ahí pasaban o estaban en algún local lo miraban fijamente, el rubio estaba vestido demasiado casual y se veía de aspecto deplorable, tal vez el hambre, la preocupación y la fatiga por caminar mucho lo habían dejado así. Aún tenía algo de Euros en el bolsillo, así que compra un café y un pan, afortunadamente los precios en la pizarra eran claros y no necesitaba ser experto en Francés para ordenar; sonriendo decide sentarse en las mesas que se encontraban al intemperie, pero cuando va saliendo del local, a lo lejos mira que Joe estaba en el centro comercial, parecía no haberle visto y también parecía que le buscaba, asustado enseguida entra al local, su corazón latía como loco y su preocupación se notaba a distancia, hasta sentía que se había puesto pálido, un empleado se acerca a él y comienza a hablarle en Francés, Quatre apenas si entendía unas pocas palabras y con su pobre aprendizaje del idioma le dice que solo habla inglés, el empleado asiente y se marcha

Quatre. ¿Qué haré?

Desde el local miraba como Joe se acercaba a unas personas y preguntaba algo, incluso sacaba su cartera y mostraba seguramente una foto de él, la expresión de duda de algunas personas le hacían pensar que tal vez lo habían visto y trataban de recordar, eso le preocupaba mucho

Mike. ¿Le ayudo en algo?

Enseguida Quatre voltea hacia la persona que le había hablado y sonríe esperanzado, por fin alguien que le hablaba en inglés

Quatre. Este...

Mike. Soy Mike, trabajo aquí, mi compañero me dijo que solo habla inglés

Quatre. Sí... hola Mike, soy Quatre, mucho gusto

Sonriendo pero mirando también de reojo hacia fuera, el empleado lo mira fijamente sin entender que le estaba pasando a ese muchacho, Quatre voltea nuevamente hacia él

Quatre. Perdón... es que... ayúdame por favor

Mike. Dime

Quatre. ¿Ves al hombre de traje que está parado junto al árbol pequeño?

El empleado mira hacia fuera y enseguida ve de quien se trata ya que era la única persona de traje cerca de un árbol, entonces voltea con Quatre y asiente

Quatre. Él me tenía encerrado en su casa, logré escaparme pero me quiere regresar, por favor déjame esconderme y no le digas que estoy aquí

El rubio se mostraba tan preocupado que Mike pensaba que era cierto, pero también se le hacía muy extraño, como de esas situaciones que solo sucedían en las películas, por eso lo dudaba, entonces mira hacia fuera y observa la actitud desesperado con la que Joe preguntaba a las personas, después voltea hacia Quatre y lo mira de pies a cabeza, su aspecto era descuidado y si ponía atención en su mirada, el ex bajista se veía realmente muy asustado. Era difícil decidir pero tenía que hacerlo, así que opta por creerle y ayudarlo

Mike. Esta bien, sígueme

Guiándolo lo lleva al almacén donde guardaban algunos productos, su compañero se acerca y lo cuestiona por lo raro del asunto, Mike le explica y entonces su compañero decide también ayudarlo. El rubio estaba escondido, apenas si daba unos cuantos tragos de café, estaba atento a cualquier ruido que oyera... Joe por fin llega al café donde estaba oculto Quatre, traía en manos una foto del rubio, el hombre enseguida se acerca a la caja donde estaba el chico que solo hablaba Francés y le pregunta si el chico de la foto ha estado ahí, el empleado va a contestar cuando llega Mike

Mike. ¿Qué sucede?

Joe voltea con el empleado pues le parece raro que no estuviera hablando en Inglés, él había llegado hablando Francés

Joe. Le preguntaba a tu compañero si el chico de la foto estuvo aquí o si lo ha visto

Mike. A ver... Creo que sí

Enseguida Joe se muestra interesado, Mike pone gesto como si tratara de recordar mientras su compañero lo miraba confundido, no sabía que tramaba, alguien le llama desde una de las mesas que estaban bajo techo y se marcha a atender, mientras Mike continuaba mirando la foto, fingiendo tratar de recordar

Mike. ¡Ya sé!... hace un par de horas salí a hacer un depósito y lo vi cruzando la calle

Joe. ¿Hace cuantas?

El empleado no sabía que tanto tiempo había estado ese hombre buscando a Quatre, no quería meter la pata y que descubrieran que mentía, pero tenía que arriesgarse y continuar con su versión

Mike. Hace dos

Joe. Ya veo

Mike. ¿Por qué? Está desaparecido?

Joe. Mnh.. Sí, es nuevo en ésta ciudad y no conoce, salió y creo que se perdió ¿Te dejo mi número de celular y me llamas si lo ves de nuevo?

Mike. Claro

El ex amante de Quatre saca de su cartera una de sus tarjetas de presentación y la da al muchacho, el la mira haciéndose el interesado y después mira a Joe

Mike. Que tenga buena noche

Joe. Gracias

Joe sale molesto del local, tenía esperanza de que el rubio no hubiera pasado por ahí hace mucho, lamentablemente por lo que decía el empleado, su querido Quatre había estado ahí hace ya bastante tiempo, ni siquiera tenía caso seguir buscando en ese centro comercial, entonces decide volver a casa, al día siguiente lo buscaría mejor, sabía que el ex bajista no hablaba casi nada de Francés y que no tenía mucho dinero, pues había cancelado algunas de sus tarjetas de crédito y no se había llevado sus cosas de la casa. Mike se dirige al almacén cuando ve que Joe se ha marchado, cuando el rubio lo ve entrar enseguida pregunta

Quatre. ¿Vino?

Mike. Sí, acaba de irse

Quatre. ¿Y qué pasó?

Mike. Le dije que hace 2 horas te había visto, así que creo lo aleje

El ex bajista sonríe aliviado cuando escucha al muchacho y suspira, estaba muy contento

Quatre. No sabes como te agradezco

Mike. ¿De dónde eres?

Quatre. New York

Mike. Te me haces conocido... mnh... ¿eres actor o algo así?

La risa divertida del ex bajista confunde al empleado

Quatre. Nada de eso, soy alguien común y corriente

Mike. Mnh bueno

Quatre. Oye, de verdad muchas gracias ¿me puedo quedar un poco más? Para asegurarme de que ya no esté por aquí, él esta algo obsesionado conmigo

Mike. ¿Esta enamorado de ti?

Quatre. Sí, eso creo

El empleado mira fijamente a Quatre unos momentos, no tenía idea de que aquel fuera un pleito de amantes, no sabía si desconfiar o no de ese muchacho, pero algo le decía que debía de ayudarlo

Mike. Sí, quédate

Se da media vuelta dándole la espalda y avanza hacia la puerta, la abre pero antes de salir voltea hacia el rubio

Mike. ¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?

Quatre. Este... no

Mike. Pues... tengo un departamento, solo tiene un cuarto pero.. el piso no es tan incómodo

Sonriendo apenado se rasca la cabeza, a Quatre le conmueve el interés mostrado por el muchacho y asiente contento

Quatre. Gracias, aceptaré

Mike. En una hora cerramos, no te desesperes

Ahora si el muchacho se marcha y Quatre suspira, se sentía ya calmado porque había escapado de Joe y porque no iba a tener que dormir en la calle o rentar una habitación en un Motel barato, su suerte no era tan mala después de todo...

Estar todo el día acostado no era algo que le gustara, odiaba estarse quieto, aunque le dolía la herida quería caminar, ese día había sido de lo más aburrido, el otro al menos había recibido la visita de Trowa, aunque se había sentido mal al verlo echándose la culpa, incluso le parecía extraño verlo comportarse de esa manera

Duo. Todos están haciendo su vida

El ex trenzado sonríe, le daba gusto por sus amigos, ojalá ellos si pudieran hacer su vida felices, porque él estaba condenado al sufrimiento y a la soledad, aunque ahora ya no quería estar en la cárcel, ahora quería salir y comenzar de nuevo, aunque la ausencia de Heero lo hiciera sentirse abatido, debía de dejar de llorar y sufrir su partida, sabía que no sería fácil pero al menos debía de intentarlo. En cuanto saliera de ahí aceptaría la ayuda de Trowa, sabía que él solo no podía, pero no lograba dejar de ser obstinado, además él había tenido la culpa de estar encerrado y debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos...

Mike era el último en marcharse ese día y a quien el tocaba cerrar el negocio, cuando apaga todas las máquina entra al almacén, Quatre ya se había comido el pan y el café, ahora parecía estar dormido, el empleado lo despierta

Mike. Vámonos

Quatre. Sí

Con flojera se levanta del piso con todo y su basura, el empleado se la quita y la tira en el bote de la basura. En silencio salen del local y se van caminando al departamento de Mike también en silencio, el rubio se sentía extraño recibiendo tanta ayuda, pero no tenía otra opción, ojalá ese muchacho no fuera un maniático como Joe. El departamento no estaba muy lejos y mientras caminan, el chico decide romper el hielo

Mike. ¿Y que edad tienes?

Quatre. 20

Mike. ¿Qué? Creí que tendrías 17

Quatre. Jajaja no, tengo 20... ¿y tu?

Mike. 18

Quatre. Ya veo ¿y estudias?

Mike. No, trabajo en el café y también toco en una banda

El chico contaba muy orgulloso de sus actividades, al oír Quatre lo de la banda se siente nostálgico y comienza a recordar un poco de The Wings, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, si tuviera el poder de hacerlo, regresaría el tiempo a aquellos días, pero como eso era absurdo, debía resignarse a que nada de eso volvería, con Duo en la cárcel y Heero muerto era imposible. Mike ve su expresión de tristeza y lo observa fijamente

Mike. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Nada, tengo un poco de sueño

Mike. Ah

El empleado de la cafetería no hace ningún comentario, aunque no le había creído... llegan al departamento, muy pequeño por cierto y en una zona no muy bonita, había varios departamentos con el mismo diseño, Quatre mira a los alrededores sintiendo hostilidad en el ambiente. Mike abre la puerta y después que el rubio entra cierra la puerta con dos seguros, se quita los zapatos y camina a la cocina, saca del refrigerador dos cervezas

Mike. Toma

Sin preguntar si quería, avienta la lata a Quatre que la atrapa enseguida, él abre la suya y después el rubio hace lo mismo, explorando con su mirada el departamento, en la sala junto a la ventana había un estuche de guitarra, el rubio sonríe y se acerca, Mike ve que su visita se acerca y él también lo hace

Quatre. ¿Es tu posición en la banda?

Mike. Sí, me encanta la guitarra

Quatre. Ya veo... ¿Puedo?

Mike. Claro

El ex bajista deja su cerveza en el cuadro de la ventana y abre el estuche, la guitarra era acústica y entonces se acuerda de Wufei ya que el tocaba de ambos tipos, a diferencia de Duo, que era experto en la eléctrica pero en la acústica le fallaba un poco

Quatre. Hace mucho que no la toco

Acordándose un poco de sus estudios de guitarra, la toma en posición y comienza a tocar algunos acordes simples, Mike sonríe creyendo que Quatre no la sabe tocar muy bien

Quatre. Soy malo, lo mío es el Bajo

Sonriéndole a su salvador comienza a tocar usando acordes más difíciles y manejando diestramente el instrumento, Mike estaba casi boquiabierto, el chico le decía que lo suyo era el Bajo, pero si la guitarra no era lo suyo y la tocaba tan bien, eso quería decir que era un experto en el Bajo, estaba asombrado, Quatre termina la melodía y apenado deja el instrumento donde estaba

Mike. Cielos, eres increíble

Quatre. No, no soy tan bueno

Mike. Claro que sí ¿no te quieres unir a la banda?

La sonrisa que Quatre tenía en el rostro se borra por completo cuando escucha la petición del chico, el recuerdo de cuando Trowa lo había invitado a la banda llega a él y eso lo deprime, extrañaba al ojiverde, también estaba preocupado por lo que había visto en el periódico, Mike cree que ha dicho algo indiscreto y se apena

Mike. Lo siento

Quatre. No, no es nada

Sonriéndole falsamente toma su cerveza y la comienza a beber, Mike se tira al único mueble que tenía en la sala y Quatre se sienta en el piso, mirando por la ventana

Mike. ¿Y cómo es?

Quatre. ¿Eh?

El rubio voltea enseguida a ver a Mike, el chico bebía su cerveza y miraba seriamente al ex bajista, pero él no entendía la pregunta

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Mike. Ya sabes, eso de la homosexualidad

Por la pregunta Quatre abre ampliamente sus ojos y después echa a reír discretamente

Mike. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. No me esperaba esa... mnh.. pues ¿cómo es de qué?

Mike. ¿Has estado con alguna mujer?

Quatre. Solo una vez

Mike. ¿Y te gusto?

Quatre. Es sexo ¿a quién no le gusta?

Ambos chicos se ríen en complicidad, la afirmación del rubio era correcta para Mike

Mike. Yo siempre he estado con chicas, me encantan

Quatre. Ya veo, eso es bueno ¿tienes novia?

Mike. No, yo solo tengo relaciones informales, ya sabes, de una noche

Quatre. Ah jeje si, lo sé

El ex bajista se pone un poco serio, pero no se muestra tan obvio para que el chico no le pregunte que le sucedía

Mike. Oye y ese que te busca ¿es tu novio? Si le llaman novios?

Otra vez Quatre ríe un poco

Quatre. También les llamamos novios... pero no, él solo quiere retenerme a su lado

Mike. Ya veo... ¿y qué harás mañana?

Quatre. Quiero volver a New York

Mike. Esta bien

El chico bebe su cerveza hasta que se la termina y avienta la lata al suelo, se notaba que era alguien muy descuidado, a Quatre no le sorprende ya que era joven y vivía solo, él también bebe su cerveza hasta terminarla. Se quedan en silencio unos momentos

Mike. Oye, ya no me dijiste que se siente

Quatre. Ah... pues es que...

Mike. ¿Es que?

Quatre. Soy pasivo

Mike. ¿Entonces nunca se la has metido a un hombre?

La pregunta indiscreta de Mike dicha con esa vulgaridad, apenan a Quatre, pero casi enseguida ríe nerviosamente, ese muchacho era muy gracioso

Quatre. Lo he hecho, pero fue hace mucho

Mike. ¿Y se siente bien?

Quatre. Pues si

Mike. ¿Mejor que metérsela a una mujer?

Quatre. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber?

Mike. Curiosidad

Quatre. Pues... a mí me gusto más con un hombre

Mike. Oye ¿y que te la metan duele?

Cansado de las preguntas tontas del chico, Quatre solo suspira y lo mira seriamente, Mike entiende esa mirada y se calla

Mike. Perdón pues... pero duele si o no

Quatre. ¡Si Mike! es obvio ¿no?

Enojado el rubio se cruza de brazos

Mike. No te enojes pues, solo era una pregunta

Quatre. Pues que preguntas, y que manera de formularlas

El rubio se hace el ofendido volteándole la cara al chico pero después voltea otra vez hacia él y ambos se comienzan a reír

Mike. ¿Y si lo hacemos?

Quatre. ¿Qué? Estas loco?

Mike. Digo, para ya no preguntar

Quatre. Mejor continúa preguntando

Mike. Es que yo siempre quise experimentar

El rubio mira al empleado de la cafetería con una ceja enarcada

Mike. Una vez un amigo y yo se lo hicimos a una chica al mismo tiempo

Quatre. ¿Y eso qué?

El chico se sonroja completamente antes de contestar

Mike. Es que nuestra piel se rozaba a veces, yo me preguntaba que se sentiría si ambos nos tocáramos y esas cosas, pero no lo hicimos y me quedé con esa duda

Quatre. Vaya, que... raro

Después de aquella charla incómoda, los dos vuelven a quedarse callados, Quatre pensaba en la propuesta del chico y se sonrojaba, a decir verdad desde que Trowa lo había hecho su Puta le resultaba muy fácil irse a la cama con alguien, se había convertido en un adicto al sexo aunque estaba conciente de que debía ponerse tranquilo, no era el momento adecuado para hacer esas cosas

Mike. ¿Entonces lo hacemos?

Quatre. ¡Mike! Sigues con eso?

Mike. ¿Por qué no quieres?

Quatre. Ni si quiera te conozco

Mike. Eso no importa

Quatre. ¿Cómo no va a importar?

Mike. Te prometo que te gustará

Quatre. No se trata de eso

Mike. ¿De qué entonces?

Quatre. Pues... ¡Ya! Te dije que no y es no

Molesto por la insistencia se pone de pie, mirando al chico a la cara

Quatre. Gracias pero me voy

Camina hacia la puerta para irse, pero Mike también se levanta del sillón y lo detiene

Mike. No te vayas, es peligroso

Quatre. Es que me molestas

Mike. Esta bien, ya no insisto... quédate, voy por unas sábanas

El rubio desiste de irse y Mike se va por las sábanas, cuando regresa las entrega a su visita y él comienza a hacer su cama en el suelo, el empleado se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta, Quatre termina de arreglar donde dormirá y se sienta ahí, a los pocos minutos sale Mike del cuarto para dirigirse al baño y lavarse los dientes, pero la forma en que sale deja boquiabierto al rubio, tenía encima solamente el boxer y todo su demás cuerpo estaba al descubierto, su espalda, brazos, abdomen y todo lo demás estaba muy bien formado, tal vez su rostro no era una maravilla, pero el chico por lo que veía en esos momentos estaba muy bien, Quatre lo mira atentamente sintiendo enseguida cosquillas en su entrepierna, molesto se mira y sonroja

Quatre. Tranquilízate

No quería pensar que se había vuelto un pervertido, pero la verdad es que si lo era, le excitaba ver ese cuerpo, pero no quería cometer estupideces, mejor cuando el chico se fuera, entraría al baño y se masturbaría, esa era la solución. Pero para su mala fortuna el chico recuerda que tiene una pregunta que hacerle al rubio así que al terminar de lavarse los dientes se acerca al ex bajista

Mike. Oye Quatre...

Con indiscreción Mike mira a Quatre entre las piernas y a pesar de la ropa se da cuenta de que el chico estaba excitado, el rostro pálido de Quatre se torna completamente rojo

Mike. ¿Acaso tu...?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Quatre se hinca rápidamente frente al chico y lo mira a los ojos, se muerde sutilmente el labio inferior y coloca su mano en el elástico de la prenda íntima, bajándolo muy despacio

Mike. ¿Qué vas...?

Sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos, Quatre se acerca más hacia el frente y da un beso a Mike sobre el miembro por encima de la ropa, él se sonroja por completo

Mike. Si quiero

No lo iba a pensar dos veces, era joven y como la mayoría adoraba el sexo, sobre todo cuando lo tomaban por la boca, Quatre por su parte estaba perdido, estaba muy conciente de que iba hacer algo muy malo, de que por culpa de sus impulsos tontos estaba en esa situación en París, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez porque así lo había enseñado Trowa, o porque así lo quería él, no sabía

Mike. ¡Oh si!... Diablos... ¡Sí... si!

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a Quatre de vez en cuando, sonreía y gemía placenteramente, sujetando los cabellos muy levemente, acariciándolos con sus dedos, el rubio en cambio cerraba sus ojos, dedicándose a su trabajo, disfrutando del miembro del chico, el tamaño era ideal y él no se comportaba agresivo intentando que entrara hasta su garganta, lo dejaba seguir su ritmo y eso le agradaba

Mike. Me... me voy a... venir

Sin poderlo controlar se derrama en la boca de Quatre, él se lo saca antes de que chorree por completo y éste le moja un poco el rostro, Mike siente los espasmos y pierde un poco de fuerza en las piernas, Quatre se limpia las orillas de los labios mojadas por el semen y mira a Mike quien le sonreía

Mike. Eres muy bueno

Quatre. Que bueno que te haya gustado

El rubio se pone de pie quedando ambos de frente

Mike. Vamos a la cama

Quatre. Respecto a eso... no creo que sea buena idea

Mike. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Es que me deje llevar pero...

Mike. Por favor, ya empezamos, si es por condones no te preocupes, yo tengo

Quatre. No es eso

Mike. Entonces déjame estar a mano

Quatre. ¿A mano?

Mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior mira a Quatre y pronto el rubio siente la fría mano de Mike por debajo de su pantalón, se estremece un poco

Quatre. Esta bien

El empleado de la cafetería quería acostarse con Quatre, pero parecía que éste no quería, en cambio se iba a dejar hacer sexo oral, el rubio era muy extraño y complicado. Mike lo sujeta del antebrazo y lo jala hacia abajo, él se hinca y el rubio también, después le coloca las manos en la cadera y lo jala para acostarlo, enseguida se dirige hacia abajo, baja la prenda inferior de Quatre y comienza a darle besos, no sabía que hacer pero recuerda lo que había hecho antes el rubio, así que lo imita, Quatre estaba sonrojado, complacido, Mike no era tan malo, se ayudaba de la mano, logrando en Quatre un orgasmo completamente placentero, el rubio cierra sus ojos y gime hasta terminar por completo, espera unos momentos respirando con dificultad, poco a poco abre sus ojos, Mike lo miraba fijamente

Mike. ¿Estuvo bien?

Al ver la expresión de inquietud en el chico, Quatre se da cuenta que realmente ha hecho algo muy malo, aquel chico estaba experimentando su primera vez con un hombre, y éste era alguien desconocido para él, el rubio se había aprovechado de la situación, se sentía realmente ruin, Trowa había tenido razón al decirle que era un cualquiera... avergonzado desvía su mirada

Quatre. Sí, muy bien

Mike. Que bien, soy bueno

El empleado estaba muy satisfecho con la respuesta de su huésped, se había preocupado no ser bueno, pero ahora no quería que las cosas quedaran así, él quería tener algo más que caricias y jugueteos de boca

Mike. Tengamos sexo

Quatre. Mike...

Mike. Yo se que quieres

El rubio mira la expresión jocosa del chico y sonríe, si lo pensaba bien no parecía mala idea, además él lo había dicho anteriormente, era sexo y a cualquiera le gustaba. Mike ve en la expresión de Quatre que ha aceptado y contento se pone de pie y va hacia su cuarto

Quatre. Ay Quatre, eres un lujurioso

Se mordía las uñas, no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero sabía que su cuerpo se lo agradecería enormemente, hace mucho que no tenía sexo voluntario.. Mike regresa a donde esta Quatre, en su mano derecha tenía su paquete de condones, el rubio mira la caja y después mira al chico

Quatre. ¿Toda la caja?

Mike. Nunca se sabe

Solo de pensar que tendrían que usar más de uno, el rubio se sonroja por completo, pero también le sonríe, rápidamente y emocionado, Mike se quita el boxer quedando completamente desnudo, Quatre lo mira de pies a cabeza, sintiendo ardor en su rostro, enseguida comienza también a desnudarse, solo le faltaba la ropa interior cuando Mike se agacha dejando sobre el suelo la caja de preservativos, entonces el chico se acerca a Quatre y le comienza a besar el cuello, deslizando su mano lentamente por el cuerpo hasta ser él mismo quien baje la ropa interior, el rubio mueve sus piernas ayudando a quitar la prenda

Quatre. Mike...

La mano del empleado de la cafetería comienza a acariciar el miembro flácido del rubio y éste se lame los labios, la lengua del chico disfrutaba de su piel, el ex bajista también quería tocarlo, por eso comienza a acariciarle la espalda, Mike sonríe y se comienza a deslizar poco a poco hacia el pecho, las manos de Quatre se suben a su cabeza y mientras el chico juguetea con sus pezones él le acaricia el cabello, las manos de Mike le recorrían la cintura, pasándose a los glúteos y dejando su pezón baja un poco y con sus dedos comienza a buscar la entrada del rubio, quien comienza a jadear mientras sonríe, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar

Mike. Lo hago bien ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí, bastante

No borraba su sonrisa, el chico era muy bueno, había prometido bien al decir que lo disfrutaría... mientras lo continúa besando y explorando, Quatre observa la entrepierna del chico y se da cuenta que aún no conseguía una erección, entonces sutilmente lo comienza a alejar un poco, eso lo confunde

Mike. ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio lo mira a los ojos y se muerde el labio, coloca una mano sobre su pecho e invierte los papeles, ahora él estaba casi encima de Mike, el chico no sabía de las intenciones del rubio hasta que éste le coloca de nuevo la mano sobre el pecho y lo empuja levemente, acostándolo sobre las sábanas, Quatre lo duda breves momentos pero entonces se decide, se voltea del lado contrario y se pone en cuclillas sobre el cuerpo de Mike, el cual se sorprende al tener cerca de su rostro los glúteos del rubio, también se sorprende cuando siente la lengua del chico en su entrepierna, al principio no sabía que hacer, o más bien no sabía como comenzar. Poco después se decide a hacerlo, sujeta las caderas del rubio y lo atrae hacia él, pasando tímidamente su lengua por los glúteos, duda unos momentos y entonces baja un poco sus manos, separando un poco, nuevamente pasa su lengua, ésta vez rozando su ano, Quatre jadea al sentirlo. Al principio Mike tenía duda, pero ahora estaba convencido, podía confiar en el ex bajista, por eso pierde timidez y su lengua juega traviesa en el orificio, entrando levemente, moviéndose en círculos, después usando también sus dedos, Quatre gemía, a veces se detenía en su labor y volteaba ligeramente hacia atrás

Quatre. Ya... tómame por favor

Su gemido suplicante detiene a Mike, ahora ya se encontraba excitado, estaba listo para la penetración, Quatre se baja de él y lo mira a los ojos, su rostro estaba sonrojado, Mike también se sonroja, ni siquiera con una chica había probado esa posición, pero ahora sabía que no sería la última vez que la usaría, porque le había gustado mucho. Se acerca a la caja de condones y saca uno, enseguida se lo coloca y se acerca a Quatre, que enseguida se acuesta y abre sus piernas, Mike lo mira unos instantes y pasa saliva, ya no había marcha atrás, por eso se sube en él y lo comienza a penetrar, hacía mucho que la estrechez de Quatre había desaparecido, pero aún así jadea al sentir la introducción, cerrando sus ojos, Mike apoya sus manos sobre las sábanas y comienza a balancearse, moviéndose dentro del rubio y pronto los gemidos comienzan, Quatre aprieta los brazos de Mike y abre sus ojos, mirando el rostro lleno de placer del chico que esa noche no solo le daba asilo, sino también le regalaba una noche apasionada que nunca olvidaría

Mike. ¡Oh Cielos!... Sí

Sin duda el chico experimentaba que había una gran diferencia entre hacerlo con una mujer que con un hombre. Quatre también gemía placenteramente.. sin perder la conexión Mike se hinca al mismo tiempo que jala las piernas de Quatre elevando por consecuencia sus caderas, el rubio se agarra fuerte de las sábanas y gime con más fuerza, aquella posición le permitía a Mike llegar más a fondo, por instinto se agarra el miembro con una mano y se comienza a masturbar, quería más placer. Pero apenas se masturbaba un poco, Mike detiene sus embestidas y sale del rubio, el cual jadea al sentirlo, pero el chico casi enseguida sujeta sus caderas y le da media vuelta a Quatre, él entiende enseguida y se pone en cuclillas, de nuevo el chico entra en él, acariciando sin cesar su espalda con la mano izquierda y con la otra a masturbarlo, el éxtasis que sentía Quatre era muy grande, sus sentidos estaban dislocados, Mike llegaba a esas zonas que difícilmente alguien le llegaba, y él se limitaba a apretar con fuerza las sábanas y ha gemir hasta que el orgasmo lo invade, pero aún Mike no lo lograba, aunque su miembro se sentía punzante, signo de que estallaría en cualquier momento, poco después lo hace, se sale de inmediato de Quatre y el rubio se acuesta sobre las sábanas, casi enseguida siente el peso del cuerpo de Mike encima suyo, ambos respiraban con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados

Mike. Eso fue... estupendo

A Mike le encantaba el sexo con las mujeres, pero siendo tan caballeroso nunca se había atrevido a ser un poco más salvaje, pero con Quatre se había permitido serlo, penetrándolo con fuerza, satisfaciendo sus deseos, y eso lo había dejado enormemente satisfecho... Tarde como siempre, Quatre comienza a sentir culpa, sin duda alguna jamás aprendería la lección

Mike. ¿Verdad que te gusto?

Quatre. Me encantó

Su sinceridad hace sonreír a Mike, enseguida se quita de encima suyo y se quita el condón, dejándolo en el suelo, se acerca al rubio y le besa el hombro, rápidamente él se gira para mirarlo, Mike le sonreía

Mike. No te dejaré dormir

Su sonrisa maliciosa contagia a Quatre, ya la culpa no importaba para nada, lo que restaba de la noche se dedicaría al placer físico, y Mike se lo podía dar

Quatre. Eres un lujurioso

Mike. Lo sé

Por primera vez y para sorpresa del rubio, Mike se acerca y lo besa en los labios, Quatre abre ampliamente sus ojos, habían tenido sexo oral, incluso habían llegado a la penetración, pero nunca se habían besado, el rubio se deja llevar y corresponde el beso, nuevamente Mike comienza con las caricias, estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa...

Por la madrugada del día siguiente, el avión de Trowa llega a tierras parisinas, el ojiverde no había dormido en todo el vuelo, la idea de ver a Quatre de nuevo lo traía loco, no estaba seguro de que éste lo perdonaría y volviera con él, pero al menos iba a poder verlo nuevamente, solo pensarlo lo hacía sonreír...

Al despertarse más tarde en la mañana, Quatre mira el cuerpo dormido de Mike, estaba acostado boca abajo, tenía el cabello completamente revuelto y dormía como niño, respirando tranquila y profundamente, Quatre se sonroja al ver los 4 paquetes vacíos de condones y cerrando sus ojos suspira

Quatre. ¿Qué hiciste Quatre?

El rubio estaba muy apenado, no podía matar esa parte de él que era dependiente del sexo, sabía que sus impulsos lo habían hecho hacer cosas tontas y que le acarreaban problemas, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, se sentía sucio, y lo peor de todo es que no podía culpar al alcohol o algún otro factor externo... mientras Quatre reflexiona sobre lo hecho la noche pasada, Mike comienza a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, mirando a un lado suyo al rubio, estaba sentado y completamente desnudo, el rubio ve que despierta y le sonríe, Mike también lo mira y poco después le sonríe también, los dos eran cómplices de una pasión desbordada, el chico se levanta un poco apoyando sus codos sobre las sábanas

Mike. Eres un demonio

Como hace mucho no sucedía, Quatre se siente contento, ese chico le había regalado una noche que nunca olvidaría, jamás había experimentado algo así, sonriéndole se acerca y lo besa en los labios

Mike. ¿Y eso?

Quatre. Gracias por todo... pero debo irme

Mike. ¿Qué?

Sorprendido también se sienta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Mike. Pero...

Quatre. Debo volver a New York

Mike. ¿Tienes familia ahí?

Quatre. No precisamente

Mike. ¿Alguien te espera?

Tristemente Quatre se acuerda de Trowa y desvía unos momentos la mirada, después vuelve a mirar al chico

Quatre. No, nadie

Mike. ¿Entonces?

Quatre. Ahí tengo todo, dinero, auto

Mike. Ve por todo eso y vuelves

Quatre. ¿Qué?

El rubio no podía creer lo que oía, una noche de sexo con ese muchacho y ya quería que estuviera con él, o al menos es lo que entendía con esa propuesta

Quatre. No, yo...

Mike. Me caíste muy bien

Quatre. Pero...

Mike. De vez en cuando haremos esto, nos haremos buenos amigos

Los comentarios infantiles y entusiastas del chico lo hacen sonreír y mirarle con ternura, hace tiempo que no se relacionaba con gente joven, Joe era mayor que él por 15 años y Trowa no tenía precisamente el alma de un joven, el único con esas características era Duo, pero por mucho tiempo había olvidado ese entusiasmo y alegría de las personas jóvenes

Quatre. Te agradezco, de verdad

Mike. ¿Entonces no?

Quatre. Mike, eres un chico increíble, en serio, y esto... esto fue algo pasajero ¿entiendes?

Con tristeza el empleado de la cafetería agacha la cabeza, por momentos había planeado grandes cosas al lado de su nuevo amigo, pero para el rubio lo de ellos había sido algo de Hola y Adiós, eso lo hacía sentir dolido, Quatre frunce el ceño con tristeza y se acerca al chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo hace voltear a verle

Quatre. La pasé increíble ayer, quedémonos con ese recuerdo ¿si?

Mike. Esta bien, pero...

Con la misma expresión de tristeza en su rostro, Mike hace un movimiento brusco y empuja levemente a Quatre cayéndole encima, éste abre los ojos un poco sorprendido, ambos se miraban a los ojos, Mike se agacha y le da un beso en los labios

Mike. Me debes tres

Quatre. ¿Tres? Tres qué?

Mike. Sexo

El chico sonríe malicioso y Quatre queda igual de sorprendido

Mike. Antes del desayuno, después del desayuno y el de despedida

Quatre ríe divertido por la ocurrencia del chico y después le sonríe ampliamente, se había dejado cautivar por ese muchacho

Quatre. Eres un demonio

Colgando sus brazos del cuello del chico, lo atrae hacia él y se comienzan a besar, las caricias no esperan, ahora el rubio debía pagar su deuda. Con Mike volvía a experimentar el sexo que más le gustaba, sin ser forzado o humillado, si Trowa hubiese sido así con él, jamás habría huido de New York, pero ya ni quejarse era bueno, debía continuar su vida...

Sin siquiera haber comido, Trowa busca al investigador en cuanto pisa suelo Parisino, había cargado con él solo una foto de Quatre y un pedazo de periódico donde habían tomado una foto al rubio acompañado por Joe, no sabía siquiera el apellido de ese hombre. Llevaba más de dos horas esperando en la oficina del investigador, le había entregado el único material que tenía y le había dado unos cuantos datos, esperaba primero por saber algún dato importante, ya después el investigador se encargaría de completar la búsqueda...

Para comodidad de sus compañeras, Hilde no había dormido en la casa de Dark Sound argumentando que se quedaría con una amiga, pero el día que vuelve al entrar en la casa ve a ambas chicas desayunando en el comedor, al verla entrar Dorothy se levanta de su asiento y se le acerca

Dorothy. Hola socia

La rubia le coloca una mano sobre el hombro a la guitarrista y ésta enseguida se sobresalta moviéndose un poco, ambas rubias la miran extrañadas, Hilde estaba toda roja

Dorothy. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hilde. Nada... nada

Su risita tonta hace desconfiar a las chicas pero no dicen nada, Dorothy regresa a su asiento y Hilde se dirige a la cocina para servirse desayuno, entonces recuerda la visita del señor Noventa y sale a decirle a sus compañeras, pero cuando llega al comedor el celular de Dorothy comienza a sonar y ella se levanta para contestar, alejándose de las chicas

Hilde. Oye Relena

Relena. Dime

Hilde. El otro día vino un señor, dijo ser el papá de Sylvia Noventa ¿la recuerdas?

Relena. Claro, es la chica que nos entrevistó con The Wings ¿no?

Hilde. Sí, es que creo está desaparecida

Relena. No me digas, que mal

Hilde. Sí, y pues quería él saber si podía venir a hacernos unas preguntas

Relena. Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer, y según Dorothy ella tampoco, si quieres dile que venga ahora

Hilde. Esta bien, le llamaré ahora mismo

La guitarrista busca en su bolsa la tarjeta del señor Noventa y se acerca al teléfono para llamarle, Dorothy regresa al comedor

Dorothy. ¿Y Hilde?

Relena. Iba a hacer una llamada

Dorothy. Ah... oye ¿al rato vamos a mi habitación?

Relena. ¡Claro que no! Aquí esta Hilde

Dorothy. La invitamos

Relena. Eres una sucia

Enojada se levanta de su asiento con el plato que había usado y se dirige a la cocina, Dorothy ríe divertida y se levanta para seguirla, le gustaba que la vocalista se enojara por tonterías sin sentido, además le gustaba seducirla, la tonta siempre caía. Relena deja sus platos en el fregador y cuando se da media vuelta se topa con Dorothy que estaba frente a ella, la rubia sonreía

Dorothy. Eres una chica mala ¿me dejas castigarte?

Relena. ¡Muérete idiota!

Queriendo pasarle de lado, Dorothy la sujeta con fuerza del brazo y la jala hacia ella, sin permiso mueve su mano y la mete por debajo de la blusa, sujetándole un seno, Relena jadea al sentir la fría mano

Relena. Basta Dorothy

Enojada avienta a la rubia para que se aleje y al intentar huir gira su cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina y ahí estaba Hilde de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojada, no había llegado hace mucho, de hecho solo había visto a Relena aventar a Dorothy y a ésta sacando su mano de la blusa, Relena también se sonroja, en cambio Dorothy sonríe

Dorothy. Ups

Relena. Hi... Hilde

Hilde. No.. no se preocupen, sigan yo... me iba a servir desayuno, pero mejor...

Dorothy. Tú sírvete, estaba por subir a mi habitación

Sin pena y con mucho descaro, Dorothy sale de la cocina dejando a la vocalista y guitarrista solas, en un momento muy incómodo

Hilde. Así que... tu y Dorothy

Relena. No, claro que no

Hilde. Pero...

La morena no sabía porque Relena se empeñaba en negarlo si ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero la vocalista en verdad se veía angustiada

Relena. Es solo que.. me sentía sola

Hilde. Pero miles de chicos se mueren por salir contigo

Relena. Pero yo solo... yo... yo solo quería a Heero

Hilde. Relena...

Relena. Pero ya no importa... Dorothy es una desquiciada, es agresiva y degenerada, pero al menos sabe.. como hacerme sentir ¿entiendes?

Nunca había estado con una chica, por eso no entendía de que hablaba su compañera, pero por su cara se daba cuenta que Dorothy era para ella algo así como el premio de consolación, uno que llenaba un poco su soledad, en cierto modo comprendía ese sentimiento de soledad, porque Erick había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y aunque no se había enamorado de él, reconocía que llenaba un espacio en su vida...

Como lo había prometido, Mike preparaba el desayuno, ninguno de los dos estaba vestido, aún le faltaba a Quatre cumplir con 2 de sus promesas; el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, el chico no tenía mesa donde pudieran comer y no quería ensuciar el sillón de la sala. Mike llega a donde está el ex bajista portando un plato que contenía un par de Sándwiches

Mike. Voilá

Quatre. ¡Wau! Te luciste

El chico sonríe por el sarcasmo y también se sienta en el suelo tomando uno de los Sándwich que había preparado, el rubio también agarra uno

Quatre. Me esperaba un platillo Francés muy fino

Mike. Ey ¿qué te pasa? Estos están preparados con una técnica especial

Ambos se comienzan a reír por la tontería de Mike, después viene un silencio, pero no de aquellos incómodos, los dos comían en silencio

Mike. ¿Y tú que haces allá?

Quatre. Pues... nada interesante

Mike. Pero dijiste que tenías carro

Quatre. Jajaja ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Mike. Tienes razón

Quatre. Hasta hace poco creo que solo perdía el tiempo, pero decidiré trabajar para mi padre

Mike. ¿Qué hace tu padre?

Quatre. Tiene una empresa de satélites, nos va bien

Mike. Ya veo... bueno, no quedes muy lleno porque aún te faltan dos

Quatre. Monstruo insensible

El rubio no podía creer lo bien que la estaba pasando con Mike, parecía que los dos hablaban el mismo idioma, lástima que las condiciones en las que lo había conocido eran aquellas, de otro modo le habría encantado que se hicieran buenos amigos, tal vez algo más...

Había pasado media hora desde que Hilde se había comunicado con el señor Noventa, y él le había dicho que estaría ahí a más tardar veinte minutos. Comenzaba a creer que el hombre se había arrepentido cuando el timbre de la casa suena, ella esperaba en la Sala y enseguida se pone de pie, informándole a la chica del aseo que ella abrirá. Como bien sospechaba, se trataba del señor Noventa, la chica lo saluda de mano y lo invita a pasar, poco después llega Relena que había estado en el jardín y Hilde los presenta

Relena. Lamento lo de su hija

Marshall. Sí, todos estamos muy preocupados, tiene más de 5 meses perdida

Relena. ¿Y no sabe más o menos donde puede estar?

Marshall. Nada, no sé nada

Abatido el hombre agacha su cabeza, Hilde y Relena voltean a verse, era triste ver a un hombre en esa situación, y si estaba en ellas ayudarlo lo harían

Hilde. Iré por Dorothy

Enseguida la guitarrista va por su compañera que seguramente se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, mientras que Relena se queda con Marshall y le ofrece algo de beber, él acepta un vaso de agua

Marshall. ¿Ustedes que relación tuvieron con mi Sylvia?

Relena. Solo profesional, en una ocasión nos entrevistó

Marshall. ¿Solamente?

Relena. Sí, de verdad que nunca tuvimos otro tipo de contacto, al menos hasta donde sé

Marshall. Ya veo

Acongojado el hombre vuelve a agachar su mirada, tal vez ese investigador no era más que un charlatán que lo estaba llevando a pistas que no le servían para nada, las chicas de Dark Sound no eran las primeras a quienes hacía una visita en busca de pruebas... enojada Dorothy hace caso a Hilde en bajar y atender al hombre que buscaba a su hija perdida, la guitarrista no había mencionado que se trataba de Sylvia Noventa, pues de ser así la chica se habría negado, Hilde lo había hecho por descuido, pero ese descuido en realidad sería de gran ayuda. Marshall daba la espalda a la puerta de entrada a la sala desde las escaleras, por lo que Dorothy no lo ve

Dorothy. Más vale que no me haga perder mucho tiempo

Comentaba la rubia a la par que caminaba para estar frente al hombre, en cuanto lo ve de frente se sorprende mucho al ver que se trataba de Marshall Noventa, el hombre también reconoce en la rubia a Dorothy Catalonia y enseguida se levanta del sillón mirando fijamente a la rubia, ella estaba muy sorprendida, no asustada pero sí bastante sorprendida, el hombre en cambio la miraba con dureza, las otras dos se dan cuenta de la rencilla y voltean a verse

Marshall. Dorothy Catalonia

Dorothy. Señor Marshall, que sorpresa

Aparentando ser soberbia y no estar preocupada de su presencia, la chica sonreía descaradamente, cosa que a él no le parece, enseguida Relena se coloca del lado de Dorothy

Relena. ¿Se conocen?

Marshall. Sí, ella era compañera de la Preparatoria de mi Sylvia

Dorothy. Y nunca le agradé ¿verdad?

Marshall. Así es

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Hilde y Relena se miran nuevamente, no entendían nada pero seguramente lo que ellos dos tenían que ver no era de ayuda en saber sobre la desaparición de la joven presentadora

Dorothy. Me dijeron que esta desaparecida ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho

Marshall. Yo siempre creí que eras mala influencia para mi hija

Dorothy. ¿Por ser Lesbiana? No sea prejuicioso

Marshall. No era eso, usted la alentaba a faltar a clases, consumía alcohol siendo menor de edad, incluso mi Sylvia llegó a acostarse con un profesor por influencia suya

La rubia se queda completamente callada, aguantándose no sonreír, el hombre la miraba duramente y las otros dos solo abren los ojos ampliamente, estaban sorprendidas por la noticia aunque no les parecía raro que su compañera pudiera haber sido mala influencia para la hija de aquel hombre

Dorothy. Al grano ¿qué quiere?

Marshall. Contraté a un investigador para que me ayude a localizarla

La rubia siente como si perdiera un poco de fuerza en sus piernas, casi sentía que temblaba, por culpa de ese hecho podía descubrirse todo, desde el fraude que su abuelo hacía con sus empresas, hasta los asesinatos y fechorías que había cometido

Dorothy. ¿Ah si?

Marshall. Si, y quería saber si acaso ustedes sabían algo, pero ya veo que el investigador se confundió, hace años que ustedes no se veían

Dorothy vuelve a sonreír mientras mira al molesto hombre, Hilde había seguido la conversación desde el inicio y un recuerdo insignificante llega a su mente

_**Recuerdo...**_

Había sido aquel día cuando su compañera le presentó a Erick, lo había citado en un Restaurante y la rubia había acompañado a Hilde hasta ese lugar para presentarlos, después de eso ella se había marchado para dejarlos solos. Después de la cena piden una botella de vino mientras se conocían poco a poco; y después de pasar por muchos temas esenciales, a la guitarrista se le había ocurrido preguntarle acerca de sus novias

Erick. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Hilde. Es curiosidad, y para saber con quienes compito

Erick. ¿Competir? Pero si tú eres hermosa

Hilde. Claro que no

Erick. Es en serio, bastante hermosa

Hilde. Bueno, soy hermosa, pero quiero saber

Erick. Bueno, te lo diré pero al rato no quiero reclamos ¿está bien?

Hilde. Esta bien

Erick. Quince, oficiales

Hilde. ¿Solo quince? Que poquitas

Erick. ¡Óyeme!

El rumbo que la plática adquirió en esos momentos los hizo reír mucho

Hilde. Y siendo amigo de Dorothy ¿nunca anduviste con ella?

Erick. No, claro que no

Hilde. ¿Entonces nunca has salido con alguien famoso?

Erick. Bueno, eso sí, con varias

Hilde. ¿De verdad? Que emoción, dime quienes

Erick. ¿Y el secreto de prensa qué?

Hilde. Ándale, no seas payaso

Erick. Esta bien, pero tu también me contarás tus cosas

Hilde. Mmm, esta bien ¡cuenta, cuenta!

Erick. Nancy Sullivan

Hilde. No te creo

Erick. Es en serio, la conocí en un Bar

Hilde. Ella me encanta "Es una chica con estilo"

Erick. Yo ayudé a su campaña

Hilde. Es genial, me encanta... ¿y quién más?

Erick. Pues Rina Castello, Indira Goldman, Sylvia Noventa y Camila K

Hilde. Wau, si que eres galán

El resto de aquella noche la habían pasado riendo y conociéndose más

_**Fin del Recuerdo...**_

Al recordar aquel detalle que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto en sus recuerdos, Hilde gira enseguida su cabeza y mira al hombre, por lo que veía no iba a contar con el apoyo de Dorothy, por eso se queda callada

Dorothy. Supongo que ya se va, hace años que no veo a Sylvia como amiga, la vez de la entrevista apenas si nos saludamos, así que aléjese de mi casa y de mis amigas

Marshall. Entiendo, con permiso

El hombre hace un gesto de cortesía a Relena e ignora a Dorothy, que estaba bastante enojada, Hilde por su parte decide acompañarlo a la puerta, cuando sale lo acompaña afuera

Marshall. Gracias por todo

Hilde. Escuche ¿le suena el nombre de Erick?

Marshall. Mi hija tuvo un novio con ese nombre

Hilde. Es que yo salí con él un tiempo

Marshall. Ya veo ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?

Hilde. No, simplemente se fue y ya no supe de él

Marshall. ¿Pero será el mismo? Porque el tipo con quien salía mi hija era un charlatán

La guitarrista pone cara de confusión pues no sabía a que se refería el señor Noventa

Hilde. Explíqueme

Marshall. En el tiempo que anduvieron él le sacaba dinero, lo apostaba y hacía trampa en los juegos

Hilde. Creo que no es el mismo, él era bueno

La chica vuelve a tener un recuerdo, ésta vez más reciente, de la ocasión en que había ido a visitar a su antigua manager y ella le había dicho de sus desacuerdos con el asunto de la demanda entre Duo y su novio, pronto recuerda que por ganar la demanda, Erick había recibido una indemnización grande, y que de hecho no mucho después de eso él había desaparecido, la chica se pone casi pálida, Marshall la mira y se preocupa

Marshall. ¿Qué le sucede?

Hilde. Nada, es que... nada, olvídelo

Marshall. Bueno, entonces me voy

Hilde. Sí, que le vaya bien

Marshall. Gracias de nuevo

El hombre se va y Hilde se vuelve a meter a la casa, ahí le esperaba Dorothy muy molesta

Dorothy. ¡Serás idiota!

Sin importarle nada la rubia se acerca a Hilde y la jala de los cabellos, ella grita por el jalón y Relena intenta acercarse pero la rubia se lo impide, después le da una bofetada a su compañera y la avienta con fuerza, enseguida Relena se acerca a la guitarrista

Relena. ¿Qué te sucede Dorothy?

Dorothy. No hagas idioteces ¿oíste? Maldita perra

Para asombro de ambas chicas, Dorothy se marcha muy enojada, ninguna de las dos podía entender porque la bajista se había enojado tanto...

Estaba por terminar de pagar su última deuda, no sabía si era el cansancio tanto de ese día como el de la noche anterior, pero ésta vez sentía que las cosas eran menos fogosas, pero no por eso eran menos sensuales, Mike lo había llevado a su cama, estaban a la orilla de ésta, Quatre acostado boca arriba y Mike encima suyo, de pie agachado, las piernas del rubio le rodeaban la cintura y él se movía dentro suyo, balanceándose rítmicamente, de manera lenta, las mejillas del rubio estaban completamente rojas y aunque los movimientos del chico no eran fuertes o acelerados él gemía profundamente, apretando con fuerza la espalda del empleado y mordisqueándole la oreja, no podía pensar en nada, el éxtasis le llenaba los sentidos, quería sentir más, pero a pesar de que apretaba sus piernas contra la baja espalda del chico con el afán de sentirlo más dentro, no lograba llegar a su orgasmo, entonces baja lentamente sus manos y separa sus piernas, para colocar sus manos en los glúteos del chico, siguiendo los movimientos de sus embestidas, Mike sonríe por aquella acción, le había encantado, y empieza a imprimir velocidad para disfrute de ambos, el rubio abre sus ojos ampliamente y lo mira a los ojos, gimiendo como loco, doblándose hacia delante, ahora si sentía que tocaba sus puntos más sensibles, y entre más sentía ese delicioso choque eléctrico más apretaba sus manos contra los glúteos del chico, hasta que lo siente venir, su semilla explota entre el cuerpo de ambos y siente a la vez el miembro del chico que se colapsa, por el preservativo no lo sentía a plenitud, pero conocía la sensación, el gemido de ambos inunda la habitación, Mike se retira del cuerpo del rubio y sin quitarse el condón se acuesta a su lado, ambos jadeantes, sudando y con la respiración agitada

Quatre. Cielos... eso fue.. increíble

Al mismo tiempo se miran a los ojos y se sonríen con complicidad, Mike ríe un poco mientras cierra sus ojos, aún le parecía increíble que se pudiera sentir tanto con el sexo, pero más aún, que siendo Quatre prácticamente un desconocido para él, se hubiese convertido de la noche a la mañana en alguien importante, tal vez se debía a su poco trato con las personas, porque aunque trabajaba en la cafetería, realmente no tenía muchos amigos, sin duda iba a extrañar al ex bajista

Mike. ¿De verdad te vas?

Quatre. Sí, es definitivo

Aunque no lo quería aparentar, Quatre nota en Mike un gesto de tristeza, él también había simpatizado mucho con el chico que lo había ayudado a escapar de Joe, pero realmente no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse

Mike. Cierto, espera aquí

El chico se levanta de la cama y primero se quita el condón tirándolo al suelo, después se acerca a uno de sus cajones y saca algo, se acerca a Quatre que le miraba extrañado y cuando se sienta, Mike le extiende la mano, la cual tenía algunos billetes, el rubio los mira y frunciendo el ceño mira al chico

Quatre. ¿Qué es eso?

Mike. Dinero

Quatre. Ya lo sé

El rubio se veía muy molesto, no podía creer que Mike fuera igual al descarado de Trowa y le ofreciera dinero a cambio de lo que habían hecho, se sentía ofendido

Quatre. Eres un idiota

Mike no entendía porque se enojaba el rubio, en cambio el ex bajista estaba muy decepcionado del chico, por eso se pone de pie y sale de la habitación para ir por su ropa, confundido el chico lo sigue

Mike. ¿Por qué te enojas?

Quatre. ¿No quieres que me enoje si me pagas por los favorcitos?

Rápidamente se comienza a poner la ropa interior, los pantalones, la camisa y por último los zapatos, mientras Mike lo miraba aún sin entender del todo

Mike. No te estoy pagando

Menos impulsivo Quatre voltea a verlo

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Mike. Considéralo un préstamo, no tienes con que regresar a New York ¿no?

Nuevamente extiende su mano con el dinero, Quatre lo mira unos momentos y también extiende su mano para agarrarlo pero antes de hacerlo se detiene y mira al chico

Quatre. No gracias

Mike. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. ¿Y cómo te lo voy a pagar?

Mike. Ese es mi pretexto para volver a verte

Se mostraba serio, pero realmente quería sonreír, Mike era un chico muy dulce

Mike. ¿Lo aceptas?

Quatre. Gracias

Sonriéndole estira de nuevo su mano y agarra el dinero, Mike se pone muy contento, Quatre mira el dinero unos momentos y después lo mete a su pantalón, no pensándolo por mucho tiempo, decide quitarse la camisa, Mike se sorprende pues piensa que quizás el rubio quiere adquirir otra deuda, pero para su sorpresa tampoco era así

Quatre. Préstame una pluma

El chico no entendía para que, pero aún así va por lo que le pide el rubio y se lo da, Quatre se agacha colocando la camisa en el suelo y ahí pone su firma, Mike enarca una ceja, era extraño lo que había hecho Quatre, pero el rubio se levanta contento y se la da

Quatre. Es como un pagaré, dame una camisa tuya, no puedo salir así

Mike. Sí, está bien

Haciendo caso a la petición, va a su habitación por la camisa y se la da a Quatre cuando regresa a la sala, después se va otra vez para vestirse y acompañar al rubio. Los dos salen del pequeño departamento y a pie del edificio se despiden con un abrazo

Mike. Cuídate mucho

Quatre. Tu también

El rubio se da media vuelta y comienza a marcharse, Mike lo observaba fijamente, su delgada figura se alejaba, era obvio que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, por eso se quería llevar un mejor recuerdo, entonces se decide y automáticamente sus pies se comienzan a mover, llega hasta el chico y lo sujeta del brazo, Quatre se sorprende y voltea, Mike le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y lo besa en los labios, el rubio no se hace esperar y le corresponde, la calle estaba prácticamente sola, solamente estaban ellos dos... al separarse abren sus ojos mirándose mutuamente, Quatre se muerde sutilmente el labio inferior y le sonríe, Mike también sonríe e intenta decir algo, pero el ex bajista coloca el dedo índice sobre sus labios, Mike baja sus manos del rostro y Quatre simplemente se va

Mike. Hasta luego

Debía resignarse y así lo hace, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, se da media vuelta y se marcha, deseándole lo mejor al rubio... al llegar de nuevo a su departamento, se quita los zapatos y al mirar el desorden suspira cansado y en lugar de rejuntarlo, se tira en el tendido de sábanas que el rubio había hecho la noche anterior, cerca de uno de los muebles tenía viejas revistas de música y estira su mano para tomar una, comenzando a hojearla desinteresadamente, hasta que ve un artículo que llama por completo su atención, sorprendido se sienta rápidamente

Mike. "Escucha lo nuevo del segundo álbum de la banda Neoyorquina The Wings"

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, en el artículo había una foto reducida del supuesto grupo y reconoce en uno de los integrantes a Quatre, esa revista tenía muchos meses de antigüedad y cuando había visto ese artículo no le había tomado mucha importancia, de hecho era un artículo muy pequeño. Sonriendo ampliamente voltea a ver la camisa que Quatre había dejado y la toma, ahora entendía porque el rubio la había firmado...

A pesar de que Trowa había recibido buenas referencias del Investigador, éste aún no conseguía el paradero de Quatre, por desgracia el ojiverde no sabía del apellido de Joe, así que no le quedaba nada más que esperar...

Se sentía muy bien, los sucesos de la noche anterior y los de la mañana lo tenían relajado, Mike le había causado una excelente impresión, había ayudado a un desconocido sin esperar algo a cambio y además le había regalado experiencias sexuales que jamás olvidaría, además había encontrado en él a un chico muy dulce, sin duda le había gustado mucho ese muchacho.. iba rumbo al lugar de taxis que Mike le había indicado para que llegara más seguro al Aeropuerto, se sentía con un peso menos encima ahora que sabía que Joe ya no lo iba a tener encerrado y que regresaría a New York, aunque muy posiblemente ahí sufriría el recordar su triste pasado con Trowa, pero eso era algo que debía superar

Quatre. Espero no perderme, a ver... dos calles a la izquierda... derecho hasta tres calles...

El rubio estaba muy entretenido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no siente que lo están observando, a él lo único que le interesaba era dejar esa ciudad, porque aunque era una de las más hermosas que había visitado, ya no quería estar ahí, ni siquiera volver. Caminaba tranquilamente fijándose en cuantas calles acababa de pasar, cuando de pronto siente que lo jalan con fuerza del cabello, por instinto levanta sus manos para intentar soltarse y al girar su cabeza hacia atrás, se sorprende y asusta de ver a Joe atrás de él, mirándolo enojado

Joe. ¿Creíste que te escaparías?

Quatre. Me lastimas

Como si le hubiera dicho lo contrario, Joe le jala otra vez los cabellos atrayendo su cabeza hacia él, Quatre emite un grito pero enseguida el hombre le tapa la boca con la otra mano

Joe. Cállate, vámonos tranquilos ¿si mi amor?

Por no molestarlo más, Quatre mueve su cabeza para decir que sí, Joe sonríe y lo comienza a guiar pero entonces el rubio aprovecha y le da un fuerte pisotón, por el dolor Joe suelta a Quatre y éste comienza a correr, enseguida y cojeando lo comienza a perseguir, las calles no estaban transitadas y eso hace sentir a Quatre que no podrá huir, pero quería hacer el intento

Quatre. ¡Vete al diablo Joe!

Joe. Nos iremos juntos amor

Joe tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de dejar ir al rubio, lo quería para el solo, desde la primera vez que lo había visto en una entrevista para un programa de MTV de nuevos talentos, en ese mismo instante había quedado enamorado del rubio, y se había propuesto hacerlo suyo, ya había dado un gran avance, pero al parecer el ex bajista estaba obsesionado con huir de él y eso no lo podía permitir... a pesar de su dolor de pie, Joe le da alcance a Quatre, sujetándolo otra vez de los cabellos, comenzando a empujarlo para que continúe avanzando

Quatre. Suéltame idiota

Joe. ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

Quatre. No te importa

Joe. ¡Claro que sí... quiero saber si te acostaste con alguien!

Colérico y sin razonar, Joe estrella la cara de Quatre contra el vidrio de una camioneta por la que iban pasando, el rubio siente como si se le hubiera roto la nariz y grita, sujetándose el rostro al caer de rodillas al suelo, Joe lo mira fijamente, como si entendiera que ha hecho mal al golpearlo y se agacha

Quatre. ¡Púdrete!

La ofensa del rubio hace enojar aún más a Joe, no le iba a permitir expresarse de esa forma, después de todo ellos iban a ser amantes por siempre, él debía hacerlo entender que merecía respeto. Por eso lo sujeta otra vez de los cabellos y con fuerza los jala para ponerlo de pie, unas lágrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas del rubio

Joe. No te pongas así amor, lo hago por nosotros

Quatre. Lo haces por ti

Joe. ¡Eso es mentira!

No quería tolerar más ofensas por parte de su amante, mejor sería si lo callara por un tiempo, por eso le suelta los cabellos y lo empuja, Quatre trastabilla pero no cae, en cambio siente por parte de Joe, un duro golpe en el rostro que termina de dislocarle la nariz comenzando a sangrar, intentaba tocarse la nariz pero le dolía demasiado, sus manos le temblaban

Quatre. Basta

Nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado y Joe nunca se había sentido tan molesto, pero si lo hacía era para ayudar a Quatre, debía de domesticarlo. Necio el rubio quería huir, su mente no le daba para pensar en otra cosa, por eso a pesar del dolor intenso comienza a caminar en dirección contraria

Joe. Mi amor, no me obligues por favor

El hombre también comienza a derramar lágrimas, Quatre se estaba portando muy mal, por eso debía hacerle eso, pero realmente no lo quería. Aún así llega hasta el rubio y lo empuja por la espalda, él continúa caminando pero Joe lo vuelve a empujar con más fuerza haciéndolo caer, Quatre pone sus manos para no golpearse el rostro, pero Joe se agacha y le da un golpe en la boca, rompiéndole levemente el labio

Quatre. Ya no

Joe estaba muy molesto, el rubio le suplicaba, pero sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo, entonces el ex bajista se aprovecharía y huiría

Joe. Lo siento amor, tu me obligas

Decidido se pone de pie, Quatre lo mira asustado no sabiendo que hará, hasta que siente un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le saca todo el aire, escupe saliva y poco después pierde la noción de sí mismo, pero Joe vuelve a darle una patada a pesar de que ya estaba desmayado, y nuevamente intenta darle otra

"¡Deténgase enseguida!"

Sorprendido Joe voltea al lugar donde proviene la voz, se trataba de un policía que avanzaba hacia él rápidamente, Joe no encuentra que hacer, mira a Quatre fijamente, si huía lo perdía para siempre, y si se quedaba entonces lo arrestarían, su cabeza era todo un embrollo y no encuentra una acción rápida, eso le da tiempo al policía de llegar hacia él apuntándole con su arma con una mano mientras con la otra toma su comunicador y pide ayuda, saca enseguida sus esposas y pide a Joe que se voltee y ponga sus manos sobre un auto que estaba cerca de él, Joe obedece y el policía le pone las esposas...

En New York era de noche, Duo la había pasado en cama todo el día y sin poder dormir, las luces de la enfermería ya estaban apagadas. El trenzado había tenido tiempo de sobra para recapitular su vida en esos últimos años. Al cumplir 18 y salir de la Preparatoria había decidido que no quería estudiar una carrera y que lo suyo era ser músico, así que junto a Kim y otros compañeros de escuela decidieron hacer de su carrera amateur de músicos preparatorianos, una pequeña carrera de Bares, conservando su nombre de Deathscyte, jamás habían grabado un disco pero al ser buenos nunca les había hecho falta el trabajo. Y podía decir que el año que había durado su carrera junto a sus amigos de escuela, la había pasado realmente bien, ninguno vivía con sus padres, la pasaban muy bien viviendo de la música. El alcohol y las mujeres nunca les habían hecho falta. Pero su vida había dado un giro inesperado al conocer a Trowa Barton, un niño rico caprichoso que estaba en Pro de formar una nueva banda y lo había invitado, con Deathscyte la pasaba muy bien, pero aquella propuesta lo había convencido y después de aceptar, The Wings había visto la luz, convirtiéndose gracias al financiamiento de su compañero baterista, en una banda local conocida, en su primer presentación se habían enfrentado a un problema con Dark Sound, un grupito de niñas bobas que se dedicaban al Rock metal, comenzando así una divertida rivalidad entre ambos. Aquel año había sido muy bueno también, ambos grupos competían por ser los mejores, seguía sin faltarle trabajo y dinero, además del alcohol y las mujeres, todo iba bastante bien, pero tal vez el verdadero cambio en su vida no había sido aquel en que había decidido abandonar a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, tal vez el verdadero giro había estado en la maldita fiesta de primer Aniversario de The Wings, en ella por primera vez había experimentado el ser acosado por Trowa, su molestoso compañero, que a partir de ese momento y gracias a las drogas y el alcohol había comenzado a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones hacia él; pero además de eso, en aquella fiesta y gracias a la tonta intervención de las niñitas bobas, había descubierto en Heero una faceta que jamás le había mostrado, y que por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a cambiar su forma de pensar hacia él. A partir de ese día las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar realmente, ya que poco a poco su compañero vocalista entraba en su corazón, hasta que lo había conquistado por completo, enamorándose por primera vez, y sobre todo de un hombre, eso lo había angustiado pero también reconocía que jamás había sentido tanta felicidad. Pero nada es para siempre y por culpa de las actitudes infantiles, egoístas e inconscientes de los dos, se habían perdido mutuamente, incluso le había provocado la muerte a Heero, dejándolo a él solo con la amargura de sufrir su pérdida, hundiéndose cada vez más en un abismo profundo y frío del que parecía no iba a salir, su vida había dado un giro horrible, y había pasado momentos realmente crueles en el lugar donde estaba, pero todo ello le había ayudado a superar en un pequeño grado la pérdida de su amor, no podía decir que lo había olvidado por completo, pero al menos quería vivir, seguir adelante y que su vida volviera a dar un tremendo giro, lejos del dolor

Duo. Lo voy a lograr

Su enorme sonrisa le devuelve la hermosura a su rostro, una hermosura que había hundido en lo más profundo al sumergirse en su sufrimiento y su soledad, pero había llegado el momento de abrir los ojos y continuar...

Trowa ya estaba harto de esperar, ya no iba aguantar un segundo más, si era necesario salir de ahí y buscarlo el mismo, entonces lo haría. Estaba decidido, por eso se levanta de la molesta silla donde estaba y camina hacia la puerta de entrada, pero en ese momento, el Investigador sale con una hoja de papel

Investigador. ¡Espere!

Trowa. ¿Qué quiere? Ya no aguanto más

Investigador. Lo encontré

Volteándose completamente hacia el hombre, Trowa le sujeta los hombros con las manos y le da un pequeño empujón

Trowa. ¡Dígame donde!

Investigador. Está en el Hospital

Toda la sangre de Trowa se agolpa en sus pies y suelta enseguida al hombre, mostrando un rostro pálido, y sus ojos estaban casi perdidos

Trowa. No es verdad

Investigador. Es la verdad

Trowa. ¡Dígame en cual!

Casi perdido en la angustia, nuevamente le sujeta los hombros y lo sacude

Investigador. Cálmese... en ésta hoja esta todo

Sin decir nada Trowa arrebata la hoja y sale corriendo del lugar, no le había pagado por completo al investigador, pero éste comprendía la angustia y confiaba en que después de encontrar al chico volvería para pagarle. Afortunadamente su computadora estaba conectada con los Servidores de distintos Hospitales, así como otro tipo de Dependencias públicas y privadas... el ojiverde corría desesperado, su mente no daba más que para pensar que si estaba Quatre en un Hospital era por culpa del desgraciado de Joe, y si era cierto, entonces ese hombre no podía seguir disfrutando de su vida, de eso se encargaba él

Continuará...

Hola, estoy muy emocionada porque ya está por terminar éste fic, tal vez 3 capítulos más (espero no excederme de ellos) y pues espero que hasta el momento les esté gustando, como pueden ver, Duo está superando poco a poco lo de Heero ¿qué pasará cuando él vuelva? Creo que Duo no lo estará esperando precisamente con los brazos abiertos jejeje, pero eso ya lo verán ustedes. También ha hecho acto de presencia Marshall, así que pronto Dorothy y su abuelo entenderán que no se puede andar por la vida haciendo sus cochinadas y desgraciando gente jijiji, trataré de ser muy mala, lo prometo. En cuanto a Trowa y Quatre, pues tal vez las cosas se den de manera muy obvia, tal vez haya cosas que no se esperen, la verdad no se los puedo decir aún, ya en su momento me lo dirán ustedes ¿de acuerdo? Porque quiero opiniones jeje ¿Quién me falta? Ah si, Wufei, pues él... esté.. no les adelanto mucho, pero si creen que ya ha sufrido bastante pues se equivocan, a éste personaje aún le esperan más lágrimas, es todo lo que puedo decir (aunque tal vez se imaginen de que hablo). Bueno, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, sigan leyendo por favor, y sigan diciéndome sus opiniones. Hasta pronto!

Nota: Los nombres mencionados por Erick a excepción de Sylvia Noventa, han sido inventados por mí, si existieren en la realidad no tienen nada que ver con ésta historia


	31. No más!

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

**Capítulo 24. No más**

Al llegar desesperado al Hospital, una enfermera se acerca a él y Trowa sin ninguna cortesía la sujeta con fuerza de los hombros

Trowa. ¿Dónde puedo pedir información?

La chica no entendía lo que el ojiverde le decía y asustada solo mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, el ex baterista no tenía cabeza para pensar en hablarle en Francés, tenía mala pronunciación y por la desesperación no lograba articular bien las palabras en otro idioma, por eso simplemente la empuja un poco y gira su cabeza hacia otro lado, la chica se marcha enseguida y otra enfermera que había oído se acerca al chico

Enfermera. ¿Le ayudo en algo?

Trowa. Trajeron aquí a un conocido ¿usted me puede decir en que habitación está?

Enfermera. Sígame

El ex baterista acompaña a la chica hasta donde tenían los registros de ingresos y salidas de los pacientes

Enfermera. ¿Cómo se llama?

Trowa. Quatre Raberba Winner

La chica le dice a su compañera el nombre que Trowa acaba de darle y entonces se pone a buscar, Trowa sentía que los segundos eran horas y movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo desesperado, sentía que la información se la estaban tardando demasiado pero realmente no había pasado ni un minuto. La enfermera voltea hacia él cuando su compañera le responde

Enfermera. Está en quirófano

Trowa. ¿Qué? No... que... ¿qué tiene?

Enfermera. Nada de gravedad, solamente tiene dislocado el tabique y necesitaba algunas puntadas en el rostro, está por salir, por favor espere

Trowa. ¿Qué espere?... ¡Maldita sea, no puedo esperar!

Irritado mira a la chica y se acerca a ella, sujetándola de los brazos con fuerza, ella se queja por el apretón y cierra uno de sus ojos

Enfermera. Cálmese

Trowa. ¿Quién le hizo eso?

Enfermera. No sé señor, tranquilícese

Trowa. ¡No me pida eso!

Con fuerza el ojiverde comienza a jalonear a la chica, una de sus compañeras pide ayuda y el guardia que estaba cerca de ahí con un café en la mano, lo deja en uno de los asientos y se dirige a donde está la chica para ayudarla, Trowa la suelta y empuja al hombre

Trowa. ¡No me toque!

Enojado el guardia por la actitud de Trowa, le sujeta con fuerza un brazo y después logra agarrarle el otro para sujetarlos con fuerza en su espalda y comenzar a empujarlo hacia fuera del Hospital, ahí lo empuja y cierra la puerta, Trowa intenta volver a entrar pero él vuelve a salir y lo empuja, las personas en espera lo miran sorprendidas, tal vez se trataba de un loco. El ex baterista entiende que no podrá entrar mientras esté ese hombre ahí y se aleja un poco, llegando a donde están unos cestos de basura y los patea enojado

Trowa. ¡Maldición!

Sintiéndose impotente se tira de rodillas al suelo y lo golpea con el puño, lastimándolo, pero no le importa, solo quería ver a Quatre y matar al idiota de Joe...

Era de madrugada y no había podido conciliar el sueño, Trowa había quedado de llamarla cuando encontrara por fin al rubio, pero no había recibido llamada alguna, seguramente Quatre seguía sin aparecer, eso la preocupaba mucho, porque en tanto el ex bajista no apareciera, su hermano nunca iba a ser feliz

Catherine. Ay hermanito, no hay cosa en éste mundo que desee más que tu felicidad

Sonriendo con amargura, no puede evitar pensar en Chris, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y sus lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, ella también quería ser feliz, pero sabía que sin la rubia a quien seguía amando, jamás lo conseguiría, por eso si Trowa era feliz, ella también lo sería, su querido hermano era lo único que le quedaba y lo que más amaba en el mundo, pero eso no quería decir que la pérdida de Chris dejara de doler, jamás encontraría a una mujer como ella, los momentos que habían pasado juntas eran inolvidables, irremplazables... sabía que no iba a conseguir dormir esa noche, por eso sale de su habitación y con la andadera y mucho cuidado, logra llegar a la parte de abajo de la casa, cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y relajada cierra sus ojos

Irea. ¿No puedes dormir?

Enseguida abre los ojos y voltea hacia donde estaba Irea, la hermana de Quatre estaba a su espalda y sonriéndole se pone a un lado de la chica

Irea. Yo tampoco puedo, me preocupa Quatre

Catherine. ¿Por qué?

Irea. No sé, siento algo extraño... creo que me necesita

Mirándola incrédula, la pelirroja le dedica a la rubia una mirada particular, Irea se da cuenta y le sonríe

Irea. No me crees ¿verdad? Pero tengo una conexión especial con mi hermano

Catherine. No, si te creo

Irea. ¿De verdad?

Catherine. Sí, Quatre me ha dicho que es sensible ante lo que sienten los demás

Irea. Sí... a decir verdad no soy tan sensible como él, pero yo quiero mucho a mi hermano ¿sabes? Es el pequeño

Ambas chicas se ríen un poco ante el término, a decir verdad Quatre era el más chico de sus hermanos, pero el rubio no se llevaba bien con el resto de su familia, Irea era para él como una madre. Al dejar de reír, Catherine solo sonríe mirando fijamente la luna

Catherine. Te entiendo, Trowa es aún un niño... asustado e indefenso, pero confío en que Quatre lo hará feliz

Ahora Irea sonríe tiernamente, le parecía verdaderamente una ironía amar a la hermana de aquel a quien tanto amaba su hermano y que ahora le correspondía, buscándolo como loco por París, pero confiaba en que podía ganarse el corazón de Catherine, porque la chica había sufrido mucho al perder al amor de su vida, y también por ver a su hermano en una situación tan triste, y no sabía si era su imaginación o un efecto macabro de la noche, pero en ese momento, Catherine le parecía aún más hermosa, no lo podía evitar, su rostro se sonrojaba enormemente

Irea. Catherine...

La pelirroja voltea hacia la rubia, mirándola fijamente, Irea baja su mirada unos momentos, pero se decide enseguida, se acerca a Catherine sujetándose también de la andadera, se inclina hacia ella posando sus labios sobre los de la hermana de Trowa, sus ojos se abren ampliamente sin creer que la chica la estaba besando, estaba tan paralizada que no le corresponde el beso, aunque éste le había hecho sentir cosquillas en el abdomen, Irea lo entiende como un rechazo y apenada se aleja, mirándola al rostro

Irea. Yo... perdón pero...

Catherine. No puedo ¿sabes?

La hermana de Quatre mira a la hermana de Trowa y ante sus incrédulos ojos, Catherine comenzaba a llorar, mostrándose muy angustiada

Catherine. No puedo olvidarla

Ahora rompía en llanto, sintiéndose derrotada y miserable, quería continuar con su vida, volver a amar, corresponder a las acciones de Irea, pero no podía, el recuerdo de Chris quemaba en su memoria, su nombre había quedado grabado en toda su piel. La rubia se siente culpable y enseguida la abraza con fuerza

Irea. Perdóname.. pero es que en verdad te amo

La hermana de Trowa lo había sabido desde hace tiempo, pero era la primera vez que la chica se lo decía, sentía una sensación agradable al oírlo, pero no podía corresponder, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era recibir de ella aquel abrazo, cálido y protector, era todo lo que necesitaba...

El ex baterista no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, de alguna u otra forma debía de entrar en el Hospital y ver a Quatre, pero sabía que si entraba por la puerta de antes, era probable que el mismo guardia de no hace muchos minutos estuviera ahí y lo sacara. Entonces decide darle la vuelta al hospital, ahí estaba el área de Urgencias y era probable que no lo dejaran entrar sin carné de empleado o sin ser un paciente de pronta atención, debía de pensar muy bien las cosas. Y para su fortuna una enfermera se dirigía hacia la entrada, entonces Trowa la sujeta de un brazo, la chica voltea

Trowa. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

La chica lo mira de pies a cabeza desconfiando de él, pero escucha su petición, no le parece ético al principio pero Trowa le ofrece un par de Euros por el favor y eso la hace aceptar, entonces lo ayuda a pasar, Trowa agradece de nuevo y comienza a buscar por los pasillos, no tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar Quatre, según la hoja que le había dado el Investigador, hace más de una hora que el rubio había ingresado, la enfermera le había dicho que no era nada grave y seguramente el ex bajista ya debía estar fuera del quirófano...

Al abrir sus ojos siente que los rayos del sol chocan contra su rostro, por la posición del Sol podía decir que eran más o menos las doce del día. Sintiéndose bien se sienta rápidamente y mira a su alrededor, después se toca la frente con una mano, su fiebre había desaparecido, no sabía cuanto había dormido, solo sabía que se sentía bien, pero para su desgracia, lo sucedido con Traize vuelve a sus recuerdos y se sonroja completamente

Heero. Ese degenerado

Su mirada azul comienza a recorrer de nuevo los alrededores pero no había señales de su compañero de naufragio, mira hacia su entrepierna y observa los restos blanquecinos de aquel suceso sobre la ropa, su rostro se vuelve aún más rojo y enseguida se levanta para meterse al mar, Traize lo observaba desde varios metros de distancia, sonriendo ampliamente

Traize. El muerto revivió

Feliz sale de su escondite tras un árbol y se dirige al mar para también meterse, Heero lo mira y se sorprende pero no sale del agua, Traize se sumerge y después sale mirando al ex vocalista de The Wings

Traize. Reviviste... estas vivo

Heero. Sí

El ojiazul debía cuidarse muy bien del amigo de su fallecido manager, no solo por estar medio mal de la cabeza, sino por lo sucedido en aquel día de fiebre, solo de acordarse la piel se le ponía de gallina y sentía el rostro caliente

Heero. No te rías Zechs... si supiera Wufei me mata

Treize vuelve a sumergirse en el agua y Heero decide salir, el sol estaba muy fuerte y no quería sufrir de insolación, tenía mucha sed y también hambre, buscaría algo para él y para su compañero, pues parecía que poco a poco, se iba ganando la confianza de Traize...

No quería cometer otro error, por eso se tranquiliza e intercepta a un par de enfermeras, su mala pronunciación no le ayuda a que le den información, por desgracia no había mucha gente que entendiera el inglés. Un hombre que también esperaba lo ve y se apiada de él, sabía inglés y si podía ayudar al pobre jovencito, entonces lo haría. Trowa no duda en aceptar la ayuda y le pide que pregunte por la habitación de Quatre, el hombre accede y se aleja, Trowa se siente más tranquilo, estaba de pie y decide sentarse, al hacerlo ve entrar al pasillo al guardia que lo había sacado y rápidamente se agacha para que éste no lo vea, efectivamente no lo ve y se marcha, el ojiverde suspira aliviado, siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas por culpa de su mal carácter. Poco después regresa el hombre y le dice a Trowa que Quatre está ya en habitación y entusiasmado el ojiverde se dirige hacia allá, al llegar intenta abrir la puerta pero ésta se abre, saliendo de la habitación una enfermera y un Doctor

Trowa. ¿Puedo pasar?

Solo el Doctor entiende lo que dice el ojiverde y tarda en responder

Doctor. Esta descansando, espere un poco más ¿es su pariente?

Trowa. Soy... soy su novio

Al escuchar la declaración, el Doctor se sonroja un poco y aclarándose la garganta mira ceñudo al ojiverde

Doctor. ¿Usted le hizo eso?

Trowa. ¿De qué habla?

Doctor. Cuando recibimos a pacientes en situaciones como estas, golpeados o atacados, se levanta un reporte y se avisa a las autoridades, a veces se han atrapado criminales, o simplemente se reportan abusos físicos o de violencia familiar, muchas veces las agresiones se dan entre parejas

El ex baterista siente nuevamente la sangre hervir ¿insinuaba el Doctor que Quatre había sido golpeado? Ahora no le cabía duda que había sido el desgraciado de Joe el responsable, cada vez sentía más deseos de matarlo

Trowa. Yo no lo ataqué ¿qué le pasó?

Doctor. Le dislocaron a golpes la nariz y presentaba golpes diversos en el rostro y otras áreas, por eso debe estar en observación, en caso de tener alguna hemorragia interna

Con fuerza el ex baterista apretaba ambos puños, conteniéndose de no empujar al Doctor y entrar por la fuerza para ver al rubio, necesitaba tener la evidencia de que Quatre estaba con bien, que no había sido de gravedad, pero también se contiene de que sus ojos no se humedezcan, se sentía muy mal solo de pensar que esa situación era en gran parte su culpa

Trowa. ¿Entonces... puedo verlo?

El Doctor nota en la mirada del ojiverde que le suplicaba verlo, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero a pesar de que el ojiverde no podía entrar en esos momentos, hace una excepción y lo deja, aunque recibe un regaño por parte de la enfermera

Doctor. No esté mucho ahí, tampoco lo altere ¿entendido?

Trowa. Sí, muchas gracias

Muy contento Trowa pasa de ambos y abre lentamente la puerta, ahí estaba Quatre, despierto pero ido, como si aún tuviera algo de los efectos de la anestesia, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo y miraba por la ventana, Trowa lo ve y siente un cosquilleo traicionero por todo su cuerpo, no imaginaba que su reencuentro con el rubio fuera en esas condiciones, debía admitir que sentía muy bonito de tenerlo enfrente de él, pero también le partía el alma verlo tan indefenso y postrado en una cama, lleno de heridas, externas e internas... con lentitud avanza hacia él, Quatre oye los pasos pero no les toma mucha importancia, hasta que los oye detenerse justo enfrente de la cama, y decide voltear, sus ojos estaban cansados y la imagen de Trowa frente a él le parece tan lejana e irreal que sonríe, pronto sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y los cierra unos momentos, al abrirlos ve la misma imagen pero borrosa por las lágrimas

Trowa. Quatre...

Sentía deseos enormes por abrazarlo pero no quería que el rubio terminara lastimado, por eso se queda ahí, contemplándolo, sus ojos humedecidos, mirándolo como si mirara solo el reflejo de algo que no estuviera realmente ahí, tenía algunas puntadas en el labio, la nariz vendada y algunos raspones en el resto de la cara, su rostro estaba hinchado del lado izquierdo

Quatre. ¿Estas aquí?

Sintiéndose como dentro de un sueño, pero con la esperanza de que fuera real, levanta un poco su mano derecha, como intentando tocarlo, Trowa se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior ¿debía o no decirle que era real? Que no se trataba de una visión de su desorientado cerebro, que él estaba ahí para decirle cuanto lo amaba y a cuidarlo por siempre... el rubio baja su mano y sonríe con amargura, su tonta mente le estaba jugando crueles bromas

Trowa. Sí, aquí estoy

Nuevamente Quatre se siente esperanzado y abre más sus ojos, lo veía, ahí estaba Trowa, pero quería sentirlo, quería tenerlo cerca y cerciorarse de que realmente era él, solo así lo creería, porque en esos momentos se sentía muy confundido... el ex baterista no lo hace esperar más y avanza hacia él, Quatre gira su cabeza hacia el lado derecho de la cama, contrario a la ventana y ve que el ojiverde se sienta a su lado, su vista no se despegaba del ojiverde y viceversa

Quatre. Trowa...

El rubio estira su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Trowa, tocándole con la punta de los dedos la cara, acariciando su nariz, su frente, sus labios ¡Era él! Se trataba de Trowa, su Trowa, era real y estaba ahí, a su lado. Sin importarle su condición y el dolor que tenía en el estómago, se sienta y se estira hacia el ojiverde, abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzando a llorar sobre su hombro, sus manos apretaban la espalda del ex baterista, sintiendo que si no lo hacía de ese modo entonces se esfumaría. Trowa en cambio no sabía que hacer, porque si abrazaba al rubio era probable que no lo iba a poder soltar

Trowa. ¿Quién fue?

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Sin soltarlo, el rubio se levanta un poco de su hombro y aún sollozando le responde

Quatre. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Trowa. ¿Fue el tal Joe?

Quatre. Es que...

Trowa. ¿Fue él?

Quatre. Sí, me golpeó para que no lo dejara

Con aquella declaración, el ojiverde siente que es el detonante de la bomba y se hace soltar por el rubio, poniéndose de pie

Trowa. ¿Dónde está ese maldito?

Quatre. No Trowa...

Trowa. ¡Dónde lo encuentro!

El rubio se sobresalta un poco y desvía su mirada, no quería responder esa pregunta porque seguramente como estaba el ojiverde, iba a ir a la casa de Joe y lo golpearía tan duro que era probable que lo matara, además el rubio ignoraba que en ese momento, su ex amante estaba detenido

Quatre. Cálmate Trowa

Trowa. ¡Dímelo de una vez!

Sus ojos mostraban fuego y Quatre se asusta un poco ya que nunca lo había visto tan molesto, Trowa se agacha y sujeta los hombros de Quatre y lo mueve fuerte, Quatre cierra con fuerza sus ojos al sentir dolor y al abrirlos mira duramente a Trowa

Quatre. No has cambiado nada

Las palabras del rubio sonaban tan resentidas que al ojiverde se le baja un poco el coraje y reacciona, soltándolo enseguida, el ex bajista lo miraba con tristeza

Quatre. Salte

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Salte de la habitación, no te quiero ver

Trowa. Pero...

Quatre. Vete o llamo a la enfermera

Sentía que temblaba, le daba mucho gusto tener ahí a Trowa, porque quería decir que por lo menos se preocupaba por él, pero le daba tristeza darse cuenta que el ojiverde era el mismo tonto caprichoso de siempre, y por mucho gusto que le diera verlo, no quería seguir siendo la presa favorita de él

Trowa. Esta bien, pero cuando salgas de aquí... voy a hablar seriamente contigo

Sin decir nada más el ojiverde sale por fin de la habitación, Quatre tenía el rostro sonrojado, no podía creer lo que había oído, Trowa tenía algo importante que decirle, no sabía de que se trataba, solo sabía que había visto en la mirada del chico, una expresión nueva para él ¿sería que en realidad Trowa si había cambiado?...

Desde que había recibido la visita de Marshall, Hilde no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que había recordado y las mismas palabras de aquel hombre, no sabía con exactitud que pasaba, pero se daba cuenta que no era nada bueno, y que probablemente Dorothy tenía que ver en ello, nunca había confiado plenamente en su compañera, aunque no se llevaban tan mal, siempre había visto en ella algo extraño

Hilde. ¿Estará pasando algo muy malo? Qué debo hacer?

Era de madrugada pero no tenía sueño, se sentía atormentada y no sabía porque, si quería puntualizar las cosas lo haría comenzando por la misteriosa desaparición de su novio, sobre todo después de haber sido indemnizado por un par de millones de Dólares de la demanda por violación, y si lo pensaba bien, Noin tenía razón, Erick no había tenido las reacciones que pudieran esperarse de alguien que sufrió de violación, era cierto que cuando se lo confesó había llorado, pero al hacerse las audiencias con Duo, no se mostraba traumado o con secuelas del daño, sobre todo al ser heterosexual y ser violado por otro hombre, eso debería ser aún más traumático

Hilde. ¿Será que era una trampa?

Daba vueltas en su cama, la posibilidad era cada vez más grande. Su segundo punto a considerar era la desaparición de Sylvia Noventa, la conductora había sido pareja de Erick y además amiga de Dorothy, así mismo su ex novio era amigo de Dorothy, eso creaba un círculo entre los tres, pero si lo pensaba bien, recordaba que cuando la rubia había sido interrogada en el juzgado se había contradicho en su declaración del tiempo de conocer a Erick ¿sería que eso era mentira y ellos jamás habían sido amigos? Pero la rubia se lo había presentado, y si lo pensaba bien ¿por qué se lo había presentado? La rubia jamás había mostrado interés en su vida amorosa, y un día de primera hora se le había ocurrido presentarle a alguien para que no estuviera sola ¿acaso desde ahí había comenzado el engaño? Había sido ella una coartada?... sorprendida se sienta de golpe, comenzaba a sudar

Hilde. ¿Será posible?

Cavilando las ideas se comienza a morder las uñas, ya tenía una pista ¿pero a qué la llevaba? Acaso Dorothy y Erick se habían encargado de desaparecer a Sylvia Noventa? Pero con qué motivo? No tenía sentido, a menos que Sylvia Noventa no estuviera del todo desaparecida ¿y si Erick y ella habían escapado juntos? Necesitaba verse con Marshall y preguntarle cuando había desaparecido su hija, porque podía ser que su sospecha fuera cierta y que la conductora hubiera escapado junto con Erick y el dinero de la indemnización, solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Pero esa sospechaba dejaba fuera a la bajista, aún así no podía dejar de sospechar de ella

Hilde. Ahora que lo recuerdo...

La guitarrista siente la sangre fría cuando recuerda la penosa escena de cuando una chica rubia había irrumpido en la casa gritándole horrores a Dorothy y pidiendo verla (capítulo 17) se veía muy enojada y dolida

"¡¡Dame la cara maldita Dorothy!!"

"¿Por qué no de una vez les dices quien eres en realidad?"

"Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste ¡te hundiré maldita!"

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya, todo se paga en ésta vida!"

Recordaba bien las palabras dichas por aquella chica, su compañera jamás había vuelto a tocar el tema, también recordaba muy bien su rostro, tenía la sensación de que la había visto en algún otro lugar pero no estaba segura, lo que le intrigaba es saber que pudo haberle hecho Dorothy para que se hubiera puesto así de alterada, debía de haber sido algo muy malo

Hilde. ¿Y qué gano yo? Me estaré metiendo en un lío grave sin tener beneficio?... pero ¿y si Duo está en la cárcel injustamente?... pero él, se declaró culpable... algún motivo debió tener, pero... perdió millones y acabó en la cárcel ¡No entiendo!

Desesperada se cubre la cabeza con la sábana y se acuesta nuevamente, quedándose quieta unos momentos

Hilde. Tal vez no me concierne pero... si ese idiota en verdad me engañó, merece un castigo

Si lo pensaba detenidamente si obtenía una especie de beneficio, lograría vengarse de un maldito charlatán que la había embaucado, ella era una chica popular entre los chicos, y ninguno venía a burlarse de ella. En unas horas más comenzaría a hacer una pequeña investigación, solo esperaba no meterse en serios problemas...

Sin despegarse un solo segundo de la habitación, Trowa aguardaba afuera, ya comenzaba a atardecer, se sentía desesperado, quería tener a Joe frente a él para partirle la cara y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero Quatre no le había querido decir donde estaba, ese era un inconveniente... sentía que comenzaba a dormitar cuando unas pisadas llaman su atención, dos hombres llegaban acompañados del Doctor que lo había dejado ver a Quatre

Doctor. Ellos son agentes de la policía, quieren interrogar a Quatre

Enseguida Trowa se pone de pie y uno de ellos enseña su placa, el ojiverde la mira unos momentos y después mira al Doctor

Trowa. ¿Puedo entrar también?

El Doctor voltea con uno de los agentes para buscar afirmación y éste acepta, el otro abre la puerta y enseguida el rubio voltea sorprendiéndose de ver a esos hombres, al Doctor y Trowa juntos, los cuatro se acercan a la camilla

Doctor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quatre. Me duele todo

El ex bajista sonríe desanimado y Trowa aprieta los dientes con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño

Doctor. Te daré unos calmantes en cuanto los agentes te interroguen

Quatre. ¿De qué habla?

Doctor. Necesitan levantar un Acta si decides acusar a tu agresor, lo tienen detenido

Quatre. No, no quiero... váyanse

Apenado el rubio gira su cabeza hacia la ventana y cierra sus ojos, los agentes se voltean a ver seriamente, estaban acostumbrados a ver que la víctima no quisiera levantar una acusación oficial, el Doctor se sorprende por la falta de coraje en el rubio, mientras que Trowa se enoja por completo

Trowa. No seas idiota

Enseguida el rubio voltea hacia él y lo mira arrugando el entrecejo

Quatre. No te metas Trowa

Trowa. No seas débil, demándalo ¿no te has visto?

Quatre. No tienes derecho a meterte

Trowa. Claro que sí porque yo te...

Sonrojándose el rubio ablanda su mirada y aprieta una de sus manos, mirándose uno al otro, los tres restantes se quedan completamente callados, el Doctor se imaginaba que era una pelea entre amantes porque el ojiverde se había presentado como su novio, en cambio el rubio se sentía nervioso, Trowa no le había dicho la razón de porque se entrometía y por breves segundos se imaginaba la tonta idea de que estaba enamorado de él, pero eso era absurdo

Trowa. Olvídalo... pero quiero que regreses a New York y ese maldito abusivo debe pagar por lo que te hizo

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. ¿Por qué? Te golpeó

Quatre. ¿Y a ti que más te da?... si jamás te he importado

Sorprendido y entristecido, Trowa baja su mirada y aprieta ambos puños, quería decirle de una vez al rubio que lo amaba, que quería que Joe tuviera su castigo por haber tocado su preciado cuerpo, aquel que estaba deseando cada día de su inútil existencia, pero no quería hacerlo ahí bajo aquellas circunstancias, y con esos tipos presenciando, era mejor mantenerse indiferente, entonces dibuja una sonrisa cínica

Trowa. Es cierto, pero me sentía en deuda contigo, es todo

Al oír aquellas palabras Quatre siente que le han clavado un puñal en el corazón, no le extrañaba de Trowa que dijera algo así, pero por algunos momentos había pensado en la estúpida y loca idea de que el ojiverde le diría que si le importaba, y que lo quería, que no le iba a importar que esos sujetos estuvieran presentes, pero como siempre había pensado de forma ridícula e infantil. A Trowa por su parte sus crueles palabras le habían herido profundamente, se suponía que a partir de ese momento se dedicaría hacer feliz al rubio, pero por su expresión se daba cuenta que solamente lo estaba dañando más

Trowa. Espero afuera... ojalá tomes la decisión correcta

Sin mirarlo por última vez, el ojiverde se aleja y sale de la habitación, Quatre aprieta los labios y hace un enorme esfuerzo porque sus ojos no se humedezcan ante la presencia de los 3 hombres en la habitación... minutos después los dos agentes y el Doctor salen de la habitación, Trowa esperaba de pie con un café en las manos

Trowa ¿Qué decidió?

Agente. Continuó en su postura de no demandar, soltaremos al agresor por la mañana

Trowa. Maldita sea

Agente. Es común, por miedo a veces no se deciden a acusar ¿qué es usted de él?

Trowa. Solo un amigo

Al decirlo el ojiverde se muestra más serio que de costumbre, el Doctor se extraña pero no comenta nada, tal vez eso de que era solo su amigo era mentira, o tal vez lo de que eran novios lo era, aunque por lo que veía, esos dos tenían fuertes problemas, pero no era asunto suyo, solo se dedica a acompañar a los agentes, Trowa lo duda unos momentos pero se decide a entrar a la habitación, Quatre estaba adormilado por los analgésicos para el dolor que le habían dado y enseguida voltea hacia la puerta

Quatre. Déjame descansar

Trowa. ¿Por qué no quisiste?

Quatre. No te importa

Trowa. Claro que sí

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Aún con esperanza el rubio voltea hacia Trowa, viéndolo acercarse a la camilla

Trowa. Lo que te hizo fue horrible

Quatre. ¿Por eso te importa? Por qué fue horrible que me golpeara?... y si ¿te digo que también me violó?

Las lágrimas se forman en los ojos de Quatre, y Trowa se muestra enfurecido, el hecho de que lo golpeara le parecía horrible, ahora oír que también lo había abusado sexualmente le resultaba atroz

Trowa. Lo voy a matar, dime donde lo encuentro

Quatre. Deja de fingir, si no te importo ¿por qué lo haces? Si no me quieres ¿por qué el afán de desquitarte? No te entiendo

Trowa. Porque... yo... ¡maldita sea Quatre!... detesto... odio que seas tan débil, necesitas, de alguien que te proteja

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas? No seas egocéntrico

Trowa. Piensa lo que quieras... por lo pronto recupérate, para volver

Quatre. ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva?

Trowa. ... Irea está en casa

Era obvio que aquella no era la respuesta que el ojiverde deseaba darle a Quatre, se moría de ganas por decirle que deseaba tenerlo a su lado, pero si lo decía en esas circunstancias era probable que incluso el rubio pensara que lo hacía por lástima, por eso estaba decidido a esperar un poco más

Quatre. ¿Irea?... ¡Irea! Cómo me pude olvidar de ella?

Asustado el rubio recuerda que su hermana le había llamado desde Londres para decirle que iría a New York a visitarlo, pero con tantos problemas lo había olvidado por completo... una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Quatre. ¿Ella está bien?

Trowa. Sí, le prometí llevarte de vuelta

Quatre. Ya veo... es por eso

Su sonrisa se borra y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, Trowa lo contempla unos momentos

Quatre. Quiero descansar ¿sales por favor?

Trowa. Sí... que... duermas bien

Quatre. Gracias

El rubio se sonroja por las palabras de Trowa, era una tontería pero viniendo de él le sorprendía bastante, el ojiverde se marcha sin decir más...

Ya era de día en New York y a primera hora sin haber dormido bien, Hilde sale de la casa de las Dark Sound sin ser vista por sus compañeras, antes de hacerlo había llamado a Marshall y habían quedado ir a comer para platicar de la supuesta desaparición de Sylvia Noventa, mientras llegaba esa hora decide ir a un local de diseño gráfico donde tenía a un conocido que sabía hacer retratos hablados, quería tener por lo menos una imagen dibujada de la chica rubia que había insultado a Dorothy, después investigaría donde poder encontrarla, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.. cuando sale del lugar con el retrato hablado dentro de un fólder, decide hacerle una pequeña visita a su antigua manager, Noin no salía mucho de casa así que seguramente la encontraría ahí. Cuando Lucrecia abre la puerta se alegra de ver a la morena ahí

Hilde. Hola Noin, hola bebé

Sonriendo ampliamente se agacha un poco y acaricia el vientre de Noin, después ella la invita a pasar y acepta

Noin. Que sorpresa, creí que me odiabas

Hilde. Precisamente por eso vine

Noin. ¿A decir que me odias? Que cruel

Hilde. No... por lo que hablamos aquel día

Noin. Te escucho

Ambas mujeres toman asiento en la sala y Hilde le cuenta a Noin todo lo sucedido, también de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, la ex manager se sorprende por todo lo que oye, no podía creer que la guitarrista hubiera pensado en tantas cosas, si hubiera sido detective ganaría mucho dinero

Hilde. ¿Qué piensas?

Noin. Mnh... ¿puedo ver el retrato?

La morena afirma con la cabeza y abre el fólder, mostrando el retrato hablado que su amigo le había hecho, enseguida Noin palidece un poco y abre sus ojos ampliamente, Hilde se asusta por la expresión de la mujer

Hilde. ¿Qué sucede?

Noin. Es Chris, ella era la asesora de imagen de The Wings

Hilde. ¿Qué dices?... ¡Con razón, creí haberla visto en otro lugar! Cómo lo sabes?

Noin. Zechs me lo contó, él intentó salir con ella pero resulta que ya estaba con alguien

Hilde. Ya veo ¿sabes donde la puedo encontrar?

Noin. Ella murió Hilde

La guitarrista se sorprende y cierra el fólder, dejándolo a un lado suyo sobre el mueble

Hilde. ¿Cómo?

Noin. Fue encontrada muerta, le dieron un balazo en la cabeza, también había sido violada

Hilde. Que horror

Noin. Hilde, ella era amante de Catherine Barton

Hilde. ¿Catherine Barton?.. Barton... ¿tiene algo que ver con Trowa Barton?

Noin. Si, son hermanos

Hilde. Ella sufrió un atentado ¿no?

La ex manager afirma con algo de temor y enseguida se prende la mente de Hilde, enseguida comienza a temblar

"Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste ¡te hundiré maldita!"

Hilde. A eso se refería

Noin. ¿De qué hablas?

Hilde. Noin, tu nunca hablaste conmigo ¿si?

Noin. ¿De qué hablas?

Hilde. Por tu bien y el del bebé... Dorothy es una asesina

Noin. ¡¿Qué?!

Para nadie era un secreto que Dorothy estaba loca y que era muy extremista, pero de eso a ser una asesina era mucha acusación, pero por el rostro pálido y la mirada de sorpresa de Hilde, Noin se da cuenta que hablaba en serio

Hilde. Cuando Chris entró a la casa ese día dijo que jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo y que la hundiría, supongo que hablaba de Catherine

Noin. ¿Crees que ella la atacó?

Hilde. Es probable

Noin. ¿Pero por qué lo haría?

Hilde. No sé, celos o algo así

Noin. ¿Celos?

Hilde. Tal vez fueron amantes

Noin. No te entiendo ¿por qué lo dices?

Hilde. Ella es lesbiana, la descubrí con Relena

Noin. ¿Qué?

Nuevamente la ex manager estaba confundida, era mucho descubrir de Dorothy en un día, además eso de que la había visto con Relena lo hacía aún más extraño

Hilde. Eso no es importante, el hecho es de que...

La morena se calla así misma cuando otra idea la viene a la mente, Noin la mira fijamente y sin entender que le sucede en esa ocasión

Hilde. ¡Tiene lógica!

Noin. ¿De que hablas?

Hilde. ¿Qué más odia Dorothy en el mundo?

Noin. No sé

Hilde. Perder Noin, ella no soporta perder ¿y ante quién perdemos siempre?

Noin. ¿The Wings?

Hilde. ¡Así es!

Noin. Explícame

Hilde. Mira, ella siempre tomaba las iniciativas de nuestras venganzas contra ese grupo

Noin. Así es

Hilde. Lo hizo para destruirlos

Noin. ¿Cómo crees? Sería enfermo, es demasiado

Hilde. Así es... hundió a Duo en la cárcel ¿no? Me utilizó para allegarse de más pruebas y que Erick resultara ganador, hirió a la hermana de Trowa para distraerlo y que el grupo terminara de desintegrarse, y al ver que la tal Chris sabía del atentado contra esa chica decidió callarla matándola

Noin escuchaba y seguía sin creerlo, pero todo sonaba muy convincente, aunque comparado con la realidad, aún le faltaba mucho a Hilde para descubrir todo el hilo negro

Hilde. Tal vez Sylvia Noventa era su cómplice, sigo creyendo que se fugó con Erick

Noin. Aún te falta entrevistarte con su padre

Hilde. Lo sé pero estoy casi segura... Dorothy es una asquerosa rata

Noin. ¿Crees que el accidente de avión...?

Hilde. No, creo que ese fue un desafortunado suceso aislado

Noin agacha ligeramente la cabeza y Hilde también se entristece, sería demasiado cruel que la rubia también hubiera sido culpable de ese crimen... Hilde había llegado a conclusiones importantes, y sin darse cuenta estaba por llegar al centro de todo, si el abogado de Duo oyera todas sus deducciones, el ex trenzado estaría fuera de la cárcel lo más pronto posible, lamentablemente Hilde aún no tenía ninguna prueba, todo se basaba en meras especulaciones...

Por órdenes de Trowa, el abogado que había contratado el ex baterista visita la cárcel donde se encontraba el ex guitarrista, ahora sí pretendía ir con todo para sacar a Duo de ahí. Por eso a pesar de que el ojivioleta no quería verlo en esos momentos, logra entrar a la enfermería y hablar con él, aunque al principio Duo se negaba siquiera a dirigirle la palabra

Duo. ¿Y entonces obtuviste más pruebas?

Richard. Aunque el jurado te dictó sentencia inocente, hemos tenido tiempo para analizar la copia del video que nos prestó un empleado del Antro, pero lejos de eso no mucho, eso es en cuanto a la violación, en cuanto al asesinato de Kim...

Duo. Yo lo maté

Richard. No es verdad

Duo. Claro que sí, él abusaba de mí, lo odiaba Richard

Si en algo era malo Duo era para mentir, su mirada era realmente una delatora

Richard. ¿Por qué te culpaste de eso?

Duo. Porque lo hice, no me culpé, yo lo maté

Richard. Pero...

Duo. Entiende, tengo en total 10 años de condena, el homicidio se declaró como no doloso, por eso no se consideró grave, si aclaramos lo de la violación eso deja 6 años de cárcel, y bien sabes que por buena conducta se reduce la condena

El ex guitarrista lo tenía todo planeado, quería salir de la cárcel pero no iba a inculpar a Hitoshi, sobre todo porque él tenía algo por lo que vivir fuera de los barrotes. Él estaba decidido a seguir con su vida, eso no había cambiado, por eso quería retractarse en que él fuera el violador del tal Erick, eso le dejaba su condena a menos años y ya era ganancia... Después de verse con su cliente, el abogado sale de la enfermería para salir de la cárcel, era muy deprimente ver a tantos criminales y gente inocente encerrada, un guardia le hacía el favor de acompañarlo hasta la salida, pero cuando pasa por la habitación de visitas se topa con un chico de aspecto lúgubre, de estatura media, ojos y cabellos café, le miraba fijamente, después le pregunta si es el abogado de Duo y al encontrar la respuesta afirmativa, le pide que hablen, necesitaba algo que decirle respecto del ojivioleta...

Llega la hora acordada por Hilde y Marshall para verse y platicar sobre la hija de él. Antes que todo se saludan y la chica pregunta como la investigación, pero él solo tenía unos cuantos testimonios de gente que había estado con su hija antes de la desaparición, lo cual no era completamente inútil, pero realmente no era muy importante. Enseguida entran al Restaurante y piden algo ligero, eso los ayudaba a conversar mientras comían

Hilde. Señor Noventa ¿cuándo desapareció su hija?

Marshall. Días después que la despidieran de la revista para la que trabajaba

Hilde. ¿Por qué la despidieron?

Marshall. Por difamación

Hilde. ¿Difamación?

Marshall. ¿Recuerdas a ese grupo The Wings?

Hilde. Claro

Marshall. Ella levantó una acusación entre dos de sus integrantes

Hilde. Lo recuerdo ¿Y solo fue por eso?

Marshall. Esa fue la excusa que usaron, pero al parecer, mi hija... se metió con uno de ellos

Hilde. ¿Sexualmente?

Marshall. Sí... me avergüenzo de ello, pero a pesar de todo es mi hija y la amo, temo por su vida

Al oír lo último Hilde se sorprende y también se preocupa

Hilde. ¿Por qué?

Marshall. Poco después de que la despidieran recibió un paquete

Hilde. ¿Qué contenía?

Marshall. Nunca lo supe, pero cuando ella lo abrió se asustó y se retiro corriendo a su habitación, días después desapareció

Hilde. Señor ¿para qué revista trabajaba?

Marshall. Para Golden... dime ¿que has pensado de todo?

La chica lo piensa seriamente antes de contestar al señor Noventa con la verdad, no quería asustarlo con simples especulaciones

Hilde. Pienso que ella y Dorothy seguían en contacto, y que ella pudo escapar con Erick

Marshall. ¿Qué dices? Por qué crees eso?

Hilde. Mi compañera siempre odió al grupo The Wings ¿recuerda que uno de sus integrantes fue acusado de violación?

Marshall. Algo oí de eso

Hilde. La supuesta víctima era Erick

Marshall. ¿Qué? El sujeto que era novio de mi hija?

Hilde. Si ¿y recuerda que le dije que no podía ser el mismo que había sido mi novio?

Marshall. Si

Hilde. Pues ahora no lo creo así, son la misma persona, estoy muy segura de ello.. Erick ganó la demanda y con el dinero que ganó de la indemnización huyó y se fue con Sylvia

El señor Noventa no lo podía creer, sabía que el sujeto ese era ambicioso y ruin, pero su hija no era así, sería incapaz de algo tan horrible, y sin haberse despedido, continuaba creyendo que había desaparecido

Marshall. No tiene sentido

Hilde. ¿Por qué?

Marshall. Ellos terminaron mal, mi hija lo odiaba

Hilde. ¿Qué?

Marshall. El estaba obsesionado con ella, mi hija se asustó y lo alejó

Hilde. Pero...

Marshall. ¿Cuándo se dio sentencia al muchacho de la banda?

Hilde. Hace casi 4 meses

Marshall. Mi hija despareció un mes atrás

Aquello deja a Hilde confundida, gran parte de lo que había deducido se venía abajo descartando que Sylvia Noventa había huido con el desgraciado de Erick

Hilde. Tal vez lo esperó y decidió irse antes, así no relacionarían sus fechas de desaparición

Marshall. No miento si te digo que ella lo odiaba

Hilde. Pero el dinero...

Marshall. Siempre fuimos de familia adinerada, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más

Hilde. ¿Entonces?

Marshall. Si me dijeras que él la raptó entonces te creería

Hilde. ¿Cree que sea posible?

El señor Noventa se queda mudo unos momentos, no sabía que responder hasta que recuerda lo primero que Hilde le había dicho de sus suposiciones

Marshall. Con ayuda de Dorothy

Hilde. ¿Cree que ella ayudó a secuestrar a su hija?

Marshall. ¡Sí!... le digo que mi Sylvia recibió un paquete extraño

Hilde. ¿El paquete ya no esta en su casa?

Marshall. No, desafortunadamente no

Hilde. Aquí hay algo turbio, deje le cuento el resto...

La guitarrista de Dark Sound le comienza a contar todo al señor Noventa, no dejando escapar ningún detalle, aún cuando él no supiera quienes eran Chris, Catherine o cualquier otro nombre desconocido para él, pero toda la historia le resultaba interesante, estaba de acuerdo con la chica en que Dorothy traía algo turbio entre manos...

Era de noche y Trowa veía pasar de vez en cuando a enfermeras para checar a los pacientes, no podía dormir porque su idea de venganza contra Joe aún le carcomía las entrañas, si por él fuera lo mataría, pero eso podía llevarlo a la cárcel y lo único que más quería en el mundo era estar cerca de Quatre, obviamente dentro de la cárcel no lo podría hacer, pero eso no quería decir que el tal Joe se saliera con la suya, a la mañana siguiente saldría en libertad y él se encargaría de encararlo... La enfermera que había revisado la habitación de Quatre se aleja no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta al ojiverde, él no descarta el coquetearle con la mirada porque era realmente muy linda, pero en cuanto ella se va por completo, se levanta del asiento y entra a la habitación donde estaba el rubio durmiendo plácidamente, se veía tan tierno a pesar de los golpes en su cara, que no se resiste para acercarse y contemplarlo

Trowa. Te lo diré cuando estemos de regreso... y me amarás tanto o más de lo que me amaste cuando te humillaba... y te haré feliz

Como madre que besa a su hijo, Trowa se acerca a Quatre y le da un beso en la frente, el rubio estaba dormido pero arruga un poco el entrecejo cuando recibe aquel inocente beso

Trowa. En cuanto a ese Joe... me aseguraré de que nunca más ponga un dedo sobre ti

Sonriendo triunfal se sienta en el suelo cerca de la ventana mientras continúa mirando al rubio, sin darse cuenta se queda dormido...

Hilde regresa a casa más confundida que antes de salir, por eso debía investigar más, entonces desde su habitación entra a Internet desde su computadora portátil y busca la página de la revista Golden, así como otras páginas donde hablaban de los escandalos recientes de The Wings, en su computadora crea un archivo de texto y comienza a anotar todos los sucesos con fechas, seguro le servía de algo... en la página de la revista Golden encuentra un teléfono al cual comunicarse, haría un par de preguntas que esperaba le pudieran resolver y además entra a páginas de registros, no le vendría mal saber quien era el dueño de la revista, tal vez había algo más detrás del despido de Sylvia, porque no era raro que algunos periodistas, sobre todo los dedicados al espectáculo, hicieran acusaciones falsas y si no había demanda de por medio, tenían asegurados sus empleos. Sin duda la guitarrista pasaría toda la tarde investigando...

Cuando llega la noche, como Trowa se lo había pedido de favor, Catherine decide en compañía de Irea hacerle una visita a Wufei en el Bar donde trabajaba, pero para su mala suerte esa noche el ex guitarrista de The Wings no había sido requerido para asistir. Ambas chicas estaban muy tristes porque no lo habían podido ver, sabían de la situación del embarazo de Sally, pero siendo Catherine una Barton que no se da por vencida fácilmente, decide investigar donde encontrar al chico, al principio le cuesta trabajo pero convence al Barman, quien era el único que sabía esa información. Entonces con el ánimo recuperado las chicas se dirigen al departamento que compartían los futuros padres

Irea. Toca

Catherine. No, hazlo tu

Irea. Esta bien

La pelirroja conocía del mal carácter que Wufei podía llegar a tener y se lo había comentado a Irea, era obvio que al ver el pelinegro que se habían salido con la suya y habían obtenido la dirección, se iba a enojar, pero al mal tiempo se le da prisa, entonces era mejor enfrentarlo de una vez... Después de haber tocado hay un silencio de algunos minutos antes de que el pelinegro abriera la puerta, su sorpresa era muy grande al ver a ambas chicas ahí, no sabía como podían saber de esa dirección y además Catherine se sostenía en pie gracias a una andadera

Catherine. Hola Wufei

Wufei. ¿Que hacen aquí?

Aunque su voz sonaba despectiva, la pelirroja no dejaba de sonreír contenta, Irea en cambio estaba un poco seria, mirando la cara de enojo del ex guitarrista de The Wings

Catherine. Queríamos saber de ti y de Sally ¿podemos pasar?

Wufei. No... te agradezco pero no

Catherine. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. No creo que sea conveniente... aunque te aprecio, me traes malos recuerdos

Las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, sobre todo Catherine, que tenía más tiempo de conocer al chino, era raro que él actuara así de cortante con ella, tal vez al principio era así, pero desde la partida de Quatre se habían vuelto buenos amigos

Catherine. ¿Yo?

Wufei. Todos... todo me recuerda a Traize, quiero comenzar de nuevo... lejos de todo

La pelirroja no podía dejar de sentirse triste, para Wufei perder a Traize había sido perderse así mismo, comprendía que al lado de Sally y su hijo quería hacer una vida nueva, pero deshacerse de todo el pasado era demasiado drástico, más cuando ella lo apreciaba tanto, e igual sucedía con Sally, porque Catherine le tenía mucho cariño

Catherine. Wufei...

Wufei. Por favor...

Catherine. Una última vez

Wufei. No, lo siento

Sin querer parecer grosero pero tampoco siendo amable, Wufei cierra la puerta dejando a ambas chicas frustradas, el ex guitarrista de The Wings se veía realmente afligido, y de verdad lo estaba... Recargándose en la puerta da un respiro y después se aleja, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Sally dormía tranquilamente, Wufei la contempla unos momentos y sonríe con ternura, no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño de ningún tipo... Irea y Catherine se voltean a ver unos momentos, preguntándose la una a la otra que debían hacer

Catherine. Volver a casa

Irea. Pero...

Catherine. A la fuerza no, yo sé que Wufei cambiará de parecer

Irea. Te oyes segura

Catherine. Sí, es que él es muy tozudo, pero siempre recapacita

La hermana de Quatre confía en las palabras de su amiga, ella era la que conocía al chico, así que seguramente estaba en lo cierto...

Comenzaba a amanecer en París, era temprano, pero los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a quemar, para Quatre ya era costumbre que fuera de ese modo, pero aún así por los calmantes que le habían dado el día anterior, despierta temprano ese día, porque había dormido más horas de las acostumbradas. Enseguida, incluso antes de ver la hora, se percata de que Trowa estaba dormido en el suelo, su sorpresa era grande ¿acaso se había quedado dormido ahí para cuidarlo? Para velar su sueño? La sola idea lo hacía enrojecer, aunque de antemano sabía que aquello era imposible

Quatre. Eso sería bueno ¿no crees Trowa?

Por aquel detalle se sentía de buen humor, de hecho tenía hambre, sus intestinos hacían ruidos clamando por comida, a su lado en el mueble junto a la cama tenía el botón para llamar a la enfermera, pero lamentablemente éste estaba del otro extremo, chasqueando los dientes molesto, se comienza a estirar para agarrarlo, pero su estómago le comienza a doler por los golpes que había recibido y se dobla un poco a la orilla de la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, por el ruido Trowa despierta encontrando a un Quatre en el suelo, quejándose del dolor, enseguida se olvida que estaba a medio despertar y se acerca al rubio con preocupación

Trowa. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estas bien?

Quatre. Estoy bien, yo, quería el botón

Por la vergüenza apenas si levanta la cabeza para mirar al ojiverde, pero para su gran sorpresa, sin darse cuenta en que momento Trowa lo había hecho, el ojiverde lo tenía agarrado por la espalda y las piernas, manteniéndolo sobre sus brazos, se mantenía frío y rígido, mirando al frente, pero el rubio tenía el rostro sonrojado, por instinto le sujeta el cuello con sus brazos y esconde su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Trowa, haciéndolo también sonrojar

Quatre. Yo...

Trowa. Tienes hambre ¿cierto?

El ojiverde no quería oír nada por parte del rubio que lo hiciera declararle su amor en esos momentos, por eso lo había interrumpido, pero Quatre lo interpreta de otra forma, sintiéndose triste por la siempre indiferencia del ojiverde, entonces levanta su rostro y desvía la mirada sin quitar los brazos de su cuello. Trowa deja a Quatre sobre la cama y éste le suelta el cuello, el ojiverde lo mira fijo unos momentos, en cambio él no se animaba a verlo

Trowa. Te traeré algo de comer

Quatre no dice nada y el ojiverde sale de la habitación, Quatre empuña con fuerza sus manos y frunce el entrecejo

Quatre. De veras que eres tonto, sabes como es él y estas de bobo, pero ya no... compórtate de una buena vez y deja de sufrir por él

Ésta vez el rubio sonríe con satisfacción sintiéndose aliviado, debía convencerse primero así mismo que Trowa iba a formar parte del pasado, y que pronto en un par de meses se iba a olvidar completamente de él... pocos minutos después Trowa regresa con una charola de comida, se trataba de jugo de naranja, un poco de pan y gelatina, el rubio sonríe solo de ver la comida ya que tenía muchas horas sin probar algo, el ojiverde deja la charola en la base metálica de ruedas y la coloca sobre Quatre a la altura de su pecho

Trowa. Si quieres algo más, me dices

Quatre. ¿Eh?.. ah si.. gracias

En silencio el rubio comienza a comer, mientras que Trowa se acerca a la ventana para mirar hacia fuera, llevándose ambas manos tras a espalda, el rubio no dejaba de comer, pero voltea a ver al ex baterista

Quatre. ¿Y cómo está Catherine?

Trowa. Bien, pronto caminará

Quatre. ¿En serio? Que felicidad

Más animado aún, el rubio come con más entusiasmo, la gelatina estaba mala y el jugo no le gustaba tan fresco, pero le alegraba saber que su amiga se encontraba con bien y casi recuperada. Trowa se gira hacia el chico, mirándolo comer

Trowa. ¿Qué hiciste estos meses?

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Trowa. ¿Joe siempre te trato mal?

Si no fuera porque el rubio conocía a Trowa, pensaría que el gesto que el chico ponía era de tristeza y enojo

Quatre. No, fue hace días... cuando descubrí que nos filmaba teniendo sexo

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Y me ocultaba de cómo estaban las cosas... Trowa si yo... hubiera sabido que estabas tan mal... habría... ido a verte

A pesar de sus múltiples auto promesas, Quatre falta a una de ellas y se muestra nuevamente débil ante el ojiverde, que continuaba mirándolo fijamente, Quatre no lo notaba, pero el corazón de Trowa latía a prisa, no quería mostrarse sonrojado y entonces se voltea otra vez hacia la ventana, mirando afuera, el rubio se entristece por la falta de respuesta

Trowa. Y me hiciste falta

Asombrado el rubio se sonroja hasta las orejas, tal vez su oído le había jugado una de las más crueles bromas, pero sabía que había oído muy bien, no podía haber errores

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Debo salir un momento...

Rápidamente se gira y con la cabeza agachada se marcha sin dejar mostrar su rostro, Quatre le había seguido con la mirada, aún incrédulo, incluso su hambre se había esfumado casi por completo... Al salir el ojiverde de la habitación su corazón aún latía deprisa

Trowa. Idiota, casi lo arruinas

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por casi estropear las cosas, no quería confesarse a Quatre en un Hospital, y no es que estuviera esperando estar en un lugar demasiado hermoso y en una situación muy romántica, pero aún así no quería ese lugar ni esa circunstancia... ahora Trowa se retira, iría a donde tenían a Joe para encararlo, antes le preguntaría al Doctor de que agencia o comisaría habían ido los hombres del día anterior...

Era de noche, pero Hilde continuaba investigando, había tenido varios logros, entre ellos, entrando a las páginas de Internet del Gobierno se había dado cuenta que el abuelo de Dorothy tenía una gran cadena de empresas dedicadas al espectáculo, aunque claro, no sabía que era el dueño de muchas otras más, incluyendo Producciones Colmillo Blanco, con la que había hecho desaparecer a The Wings, y también Producciones Romefeller, la disquera con la que Dark Sound había firmado contrato, y que aparecían en los registros con otros nombres de dueños. Quizás lo más relevante de esa investigación era que el señor Dermail aparecía en los registros como el dueño de la revista Golden, con la que Sylvia Noventa tenía contrato de trabajo

Hilde. Ganar o Morir. Lo estas cumpliendo ¿verdad Dorothy?

Aunque quería ser de ayuda, se sentía nerviosa por lo que cada vez iba descubriendo de todo el enredo, estaba muy segura de que su compañera había hecho malas jugadas con tal de conseguir el triunfo, en parte de sentía culpable por el alcance que había tenido todo... debido a que había pasado toda la tarde investigando, no había comido nada después de haberse visto con Marshall, por eso decide dejar las cosas por el momento así, guarda todo y apaga su computadora, entonces sale de su habitación, la cual se encontraba del extremo opuesto al de Relena, por lo que para llegar a las escaleras tenía que pasar por la de Dorothy, al parecer la rubia aún estaba despierta, pues por debajo de la puerta se alcanzaba a ver una luz, no le toma mucha importancia y baja por algo de cenar, decide comerlo en su habitación y por eso se lo lleva. Al pasar esa vez por la habitación de la bajista escucha que ésta habla en tono más elevado, tal vez creyendo que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, Hilde se interesa y acerca el oído a la puerta

Dorothy. ¡Entiéndelo abuelo! No es cualquier cosa... si, estoy de acuerdo en eso... ¿Qué? Estás loco o qué?... Estas tan metido en esto como yo... ¡No me digas estas estupideces ahora!... ¿Y crees que me importa?... Sería mejor si ella desaparece ¿no crees?... ¡Olvídate de esa promesa! Recuerda que pasó lo mismo con Chris, fue su decisión, y le costó la vida..

Al oír las últimas palabras, la piel de Hilde palidece, por momentos en la habitación de la rubia se escucha silencio, como si aquel con quien hablara le estuviera explicando algo

Dorothy. Jajajaja y ahora dices idioteces ¿qué pasa si ese tipo se quiere pasar de listo?... ¡Vaya cosa! Si todo lo quieres resolver con eso... pero entiende que... No, escúchame tú... Solo estas creando cadena tras cadena, hasta que dejes todo en bandeja de plata, es mejor pensar fríamente... Pues déjame pensarlo ¿si?... ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo, los destruimos abuelo, era lo importante

Aunque estaba muy interesada en oír más, Hilde no lo soporta y se retira, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si Dorothy se daba cuenta que oía su siniestra conversación quien sabe con quien, por eso regresa asustada a su habitación, ahora no le cabía duda, la rubia tenía que ver con lo que le había sucedido a The Wings, ahora incluso comenzaba a sospechar de que el accidente de avión no fuera un hecho aislado como antes había pensado, sino que se trataba de otro maléfico plan de la bajista ¿acaso estaba loca? No podía imaginar que su compañera escondiera tanta maldad. Esa noche le cuesta mucho lograr dormir...

Justo a tiempo, Trowa se presenta en la comisaría minutos antes de que Joe fuera puesto en libertad, no era tan tonto como para encararlo frente a ese lugar, los policías podían interferir y entonces él estaría detenido en lugar de ese sujeto.. desde un par de metros tras una amplia pared, Trowa esperaba a que Joe saliera, no pasan más de diez minutos cuando por fin logra verlo, su expresión era de disgusto y de forma pomposa se sacude la ropa arrugada y con los dedos intenta acomodar su cabello, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, se muestra enojado y comienza a caminar, el ojiverde lo sigue pero manteniendo su distancia, se conocían el uno al otro y no le convenía el escándalo público... Trowa camina tras Joe por varios metros y un par de minutos, suponía que tal vez ese sujeto no viviera muy lejos, pues de lo contrario habría tomado un transporte público, para él resultaba conveniente de esa forma

Trowa. Maldito, no sabes las ganas que tengo de molerte a golpes

Para el ojiverde era un martirio estar tan cerca de Joe y no poder echársele encima como bestia salvaje, de verdad que le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse, pero todo lo hacía por el rubio... por la forma en que Joe disminuía el paso, Trowa pensaba que tal vez se estaban acercando al lugar donde tenía su residencia, se sentía muy emocionado, pero cuando por fin llegan a ese lugar se da cuenta que se trataba de una especie de privado, a lo lejos se podían ver múltiples casas y departamentos, pero cerca de donde estaban ellos, había una caseta de vigilancia, con decepción se detiene y ve como Joe se acerca y sale un hombre alto y delgado, no mayor de 40 años, Joe lo saluda y segundos después entra

Trowa. Maldición ¿Qué haré?

El ojiverde no contaba con aquel horrible detalle, ahora debía pensar en una buena opción para poder entrar... no muchos minutos después, al ex baterista se le ocurre que podría engañar al vigilante diciéndole que era amigo de Joe, pero enseguida descarta esa idea porque seguro que el vigilante le llamaba por el interfono para confirmar

Trowa. ¿Qué más podré hacer?

Como un niño que ha ideado una buena travesura, Trowa sonríe guasonamente y se aleja de ahí muy esperanzado en que su plan funcione. No mucho después regresa con una caja, la ocultaba en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón, la caseta de vigilancia estaba a unos diez metros de él hacia su lado derecho, mira el lugar residencial unos momentos y decide caminar como cualquier peatón por enfrente, pasa la caseta sin mayor problema dándose cuenta que el vigilante miraba la televisión entretenido y entonces cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente hacia la derecha, saca la caja de su pantalón y la abre, saca de ahí dos bengalas y también un encendedor, enciende ambos objetos y con toda su fuerza los lanza por encima de las casas

Trowa. ¡Fuegooo!

Rápidamente el vigilante se pone de pie y asustado sale de su caseta, mirando humo arriba de una casa, era obvio que las bengalas apenas si prendían chispas de fuego, pero en cuanto a humo escandalizaban, así que entrando en pánico sale enseguida de la caseta, entrando al conjunto residencial, Trowa aprovecha y corre hacia su izquierda, llega a la caseta y busca rápidamente algo que le pueda decir donde vivía Joe, pero no logra ver nada a la vista, desesperado mejor sale antes de que el vigilante regrese y entra al conjunto residencial, había visto que Joe se había dirigido hacia la izquierda, lado contrario a donde había aventado la bengala

Trowa. Diablos, esto está enorme

En aquel lugar había alrededor de 25 casas y 15 edificios departamentales de 6 pisos cada uno, le iba a tomar mucho encontrar a Joe si tocaba de puerta en puerta, pero por el momento esa resultaba ser la única manera de hacerlo...

En el Hospital, Quatre se moría de aburrimiento, quería platicar con alguien o distraerse, pero no había nada que lo entretuviera, eso le resultaba perjudicial, porque así no podía sacarse de la mente a Trowa y sus extrañas palabras

Quatre. Yo lo oí bien, le hice falta

No quería sonreír estúpidamente como una colegiada enamorada platónicamente de un profesor, pero no lo podía evitar, la sola idea le erizaba la piel, sería hermoso que Trowa estuviera enamorado de él, aunque no imaginaba una vida juntos, el ojiverde le había dejado una imagen muy marcada de él, sabía que difícilmente podía confiar en su ex compañero, porque todo lo pasado aún seguía doliendo. Pero no quería quebrarse la cabeza con esos pensamientos...

Tenía más de media hora tocando de puerta en puerta como vendedor, pero aún no daba con Joe, sus vecinos ni siquiera sabían quien era, seguramente se debía a que la mayor parte de su vida la vivía en New York.. pero su suerte estaba por cambiar, a tan solo tres edificios que investigar, en el quinto piso de uno de ellos encuentra su respuesta, con aire confiado Joe abre la puerta llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse cuando ve a Trowa frente a él, éste le miraba con furia y enseguida el sujeto intenta cerrar la puerta pero el ojiverde la empuja con fuerza logrando abrirla más y empujando a Joe hacia atrás

Trowa. ¡Desgraciado!

Enseguida cierra la puerta y avanza mientras Joe retrocede hasta topar con un librero de la sala, el cual se tambalea un poco, miraba al ojiverde fijamente

Joe. Llamaré a la policía, vete

Trowa. Infeliz, ultrajaste a Quatre, jamás te lo perdonaré

A pesar de la mirada furiosa de Trowa y de su tono de voz fulminante, Joe sonríe ampliamente antes de comenzar a reír

Joe. No me hagas reír idiota, tú también lo has ultrajado

Como si oyera la más grande verdad del mundo, Trowa empuña con fuerza sus manos y mira aún más rígidamente al sujeto frente a él, no podía decir que se equivocaba del todo, pero aún así ellos no podían compararse

Trowa. Es diferente, yo lo amo

Joe. ¡Ah vaya! Si eso es amor...

Trowa. ¡Cállate imbécil!!

Lo que el ojiverde nunca había soportado era que le dijeran sus verdades, más aún cuando era conciente de ellas, Joe vuelve a reír pero casi enseguida cierra la boca cuando ve que el ojiverde se acerca a él y le suelta un golpe en la cara que lo hace tambalearse torpemente, golpeando el librero pero sin derribarlo, enseguida muestra una mirada de odio hacia él

Joe. Quatre es idiota por amarte ¡Sólo yo puedo hacerlo feliz!

Decidido a contraatacar, Joe se lanza sobre el ojiverde con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero no era bueno en esas cosas, por lo que al llegar hacia el ex baterista, éste lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo y lo tuerce hasta pegarlo tras su espalda, Joe grita adolorido

Joe. ¡Suéltame idiota!

Trowa. Estabas en un error si creías que no tendrías tu merecido

Con saña sujeta más fuertemente el brazo y lo estira hacia arriba volviendo a hacer gritar a Joe del dolor, incluso sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse y Trowa aprovecha para colocar su otra mano sobre un hombro y empujarlo hacia abajo haciéndolo caer de rodillas, lanzándole la más furiosa de las miradas

Trowa. Maldito bastardo, si lo hubieras hecho feliz me habría quitado del camino, pero cometiste un error al tocarlo suciamente sin creer que yo vendría a romperte los huesos

Joe. ¡Suéltame... tu no entiendes, lo amo más que a nada!

Trowa. Mentira, jamás lo habrías golpeado

Joe. ¡El iba a dejarme y yo no podía permitirlo!

Trowa. Si de verdad lo amaras entonces solo te importaría que fuera feliz

Joe. ¡Noo, no... eso es mentira... él es para mí... solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz!

Trowa. ¡Cállate!

No estaba dispuesto a ser condescendiente, por eso lo suelta bruscamente de la mano y con todas sus fuerzas le da una patada en la cara que lo hace acostarse en el suelo, el cual se mancha con la sangre del hombre y que al levantarse une la cara de Joe con el suelo por un hilo color rojo intenso, mareado mira a Trowa

Joe. Tu debías estar muerto... Armand no hace bien su trabajo

Trowa. ¡¿Qué dices estúpido?!

Enseguida el ojiverde se agacha y aunque Joe sangraba, lo sujeta con fuerza de la camisa y lo pone de pie de un solo movimiento, sin apartarle la vista de los ojos

Trowa. ¿Conoces a Armand?

Joe. Lo contraté para que te buscara ¿hizo bien su trabajo?

Trowa. Infeliz

A pesar del dolor, Joe sonríe ampliamente al ver el gesto de confusión y enojo de Trowa

Joe. Pero estas aquí, estúpido

Trowa. Me quisiste apartar de Quatre, pero solamente lograste que me diera cuenta de cuanto lo amo

Realmente al ojiverde no le afectaba mucho lo que le había pasado con Armand, comparado a lo que había sucedido entre él y el rubio, eso si le dolía, porque había lastimado a su hermoso rubio, convirtiéndolo en alguien superficial e irracional. Por su parte a Joe no le agrada lo que oye y reúne muchas fuerzas para darle un rodillazo a Trowa en el estómago sofocándolo un poco, el ojiverde lo suelta de la camisa y en esos momentos Joe aprovecha para empujar con fuerza a Trowa y acercarse después con el puño cerrado y estrellarlo contra su mejilla izquierda, pero su golpe no era nada comparado con los que el ex baterista podía dar, así que no lo hace caer, el ojiverde lo mira y sonríe

Trowa. Que patético

Él no iba a perder frente a una rata, por eso vuelve a darle otro golpe a Joe, ésta vez en el labio, reventándolo por completo, como Joe no cae al suelo entonces le da una patada en el estómago haciéndolo por fin caer, en el suelo se acerca otra vez y lo patea en un costado haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor. El ojiverde contempla a Joe unos momentos y después de recordar lo que Quatre le había dicho que hacía Joe, se aleja a una de las habitaciones, ésta era grande y bien amueblada por lo que supone se trata de la principal, todo estaba intacto, incluso el cajón abierto, entonces se asoma y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraban unas fotos horribles, Joe tomando a Quatre, haciéndolo suyo, nada le había parecido hasta entonces tan asqueroso y doloroso, entonces busca una bolsa y cuando la encuentra las comienza a meter, tenía que quemarlas. Junto a estas había varias cintas grabadas con lo que seguramente era las cintas pornográficas privadas, los recortes de periódico los ignora y sale de la habitación, ahí estaba Joe, retorciéndose y haciendo un esfuerzo por avanzar hacia el interfono

Trowa. No tan rápido

Enojado el ojiverde se acerca a Joe y lo sujeta de los pies, éste lo mira asustado y con gesto de precaución, entonces Trowa lo comienza a arrastrar para alejarlo del aparato cada vez más

Trowa. Te estarás quietecito ¿esta bien?

Sonriendo con malicia, deja la bolsa en el suelo y con asco y repulsión, carga a Joe entre sus brazos y lo sube a la cama, éste pataleaba y gritaba groserías al chico, pero el ojiverde lo ignoraba completamente, Joe se imaginaba lo peor, que Trowa lo violaría despiadadamente, pero para su sorpresa, lo que hace el ojiverde no es violarlo, sino comenzar a amarrarlo con sábanas a los barrotes de la cabecera

Joe. ¿Estas loco?

Trowa. Claro

Se sentía muy aliviado, se había desquitado un poco, aunque cada golpe dado a Quatre, merecía por lo menos diez golpes al agresor. Joe ponía resistencia, siguiendo pataleando y gritando groserías, a Trowa le cuesta trabajo pero logra su cometido, sonriendo nuevamente al ver el resultado de su obra, las piernas de Joe estaban juntas y bien amarradas la una con la otra, en cambio sus manos estaban separadas, uniendo las sábanas con los barrotes, Joe lo miraba furiosamente

Joe. Desgraciado, me la vas a pagar

Trowa. No idiota... si pones nuevamente aunque sea un solo dedo encima de Quatre, créeme, no te golpearé y amarraré, yo mismo te estrangularé con mis manos

La mirada fría de Trowa hacen entender a Joe que hablaba en serio, entonces traga saliva duramente y su cuerpo tiembla un poco, aunque su mirada era de completo odio hacia él

Trowa. Más te vale arrepentirte, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

El ojiverde da duramente la espalda al sujeto, se agacha para juntar la bolsa y cuando da un par de pasos para marcharse, Joe lo detiene

Joe. Te equivocas... él que se va a arrepentir serás tú... si no logras hacerlo feliz

Con aquellas palabras Trowa entiende que será la última vez que sepa de Joe, tal vez había dejado bien demostrado que él era el único capaz de hacerlo feliz, y que él había cometido un error al meterse en sus caminos, el ojiverde sonríe y sale cerrando la puerta y sin decir nada más, dejando a Joe ahí amarrado, tal vez algún día alguien lo encontrara ahí, esperaba que pronto porque no quería ser el culpable de su muerte... Joe se queda ahí en la cama pensativo, Trowa estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él se había dado por vencido, porque estaba seguro que aunque él y Quatre anduvieran como pareja, tarde o temprano el ojiverde lo iba a dañar, entonces él estaría ahí para consolar al rubio, por eso iba a continuar enterado de todo, iba a continuar siguiéndole los pasos a Quatre igual que antes, cuando era simplemente su fan. Una amplia sonrisa siniestra mancha su rostro y después suelta una fuerte carcajada...

Ya era casi la hora de la comida y Quatre se preocupa que Trowa no había regresado, y es que estaba ahora acostumbrado a su presencia que le parecía raro que no estuviera ahí, aunque sea con su seriedad e indiferencia de siempre... pero para su beneplácito, no espera mucho más y el ojiverde regresa a la habitación minutos después, Quatre se alegra cuando ve su prominente cabellera al abrirse la puerta, pero cuando ve a Trowa entrar con la cara lastimada entonces se molesta, ya imaginaba porque estaba así, enseguida muestra un gesto de desaprobación que el ex baterista pasa desapercibido

Quatre. Lo hiciste ¿verdad?

Trowa. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. No te hagas, pelearte con Joe

Trowa. ¿Y eso qué?

Quatre. No tenías ningún derecho de...

Trowa. ¡Es él quien no tenía derecho de golpearte!

Por momentos el rubio se sorprende y también se sonroja, observaba al ojiverde fijamente y éste enseguida desvía su mirada de la mirada aguamarina

Quatre. ¿Y tú sí?

Enseguida Trowa voltea a ver al ex bajista, su mirada era triste y podía notar que temblaba levemente, el ojiverde no encuentra que decir ante tal imagen

Trowa. Debo ver lo de tu alta

Sin responder a tan peligrosa pregunta, Trowa se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, el rubio suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos

Quatre. Diablos... ¿qué pasa por tu mente Trowa?

Nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido de algo, no entendía que podía estar pensando en esos momentos su ex compañero, le resultaba tan complicado que sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, pero por fortuna estaban por volver a New York y ahí encontraría muchas cosas en que pensar antes de que su tiempo fuera consumido por el ojiverde, aquel era su único consuelo...

El sol abrasaba prácticamente la piel, el viento apenas si soplaba y los días eran muy monótonos y aburridos, en todo el tiempo que tenía ahí nunca había encontrado nada que hacer, nada que ver, que oír, absolutamente nada, era una cabaña pequeña, a unos cuantos metros de un lago, hasta el momento nunca había tenido noción de que lugar era aquel donde se encontraba, solo podía recordar que había sido llevada ahí con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas, claro, siendo tratada con delicadeza y amabilidad, hasta entonces no había recibido un mal trato, pero se sentía desesperada porque estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, detestaba a quien la tenía refugiada ahí sin motivo justificable, y también odiaba haberse cruzado un día en el camino de Dorothy Catalonia, así como muchos otros habían pensado aquello... oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y enseguida se sienta erguida sobre la cama donde estaba atada de pies con una soga que si bien no le lastimaba mucho, no le permitía moverse libremente o desatar el nudo que la protegía, sus ojos los fija en la puerta y para su repugnancia quien menos deseaba ver entra con una gran sonrisa, portando entre sus manos un par de bolsas

Erick. Hola mi amor ¿todo bien?

Sylvia. Sí amor

Como siempre sonríe fingidamente, mostrándose linda y amable, porque Erick se veía de buen humor, tal vez ese día como muchos otros, le quitaría las cuerdas de los pies y la llevaría a dar un paseo por el lago al atardecer. Con una amplia sonrisa se acerca a ella y le besa los labios dejando las bolsas sobre la cama

Erick. Te traje más ropa, te vas a ver hermosa

Sylvia. Muchas gracias mi amor

Para Erick no había dicha mayor que ver a la chica sonreírle y mostrarse así de linda, aquello lo volvía prácticamente loco. Con entusiasmo abre una de las bolsas y comienza a sacar un par de blusas, Sylvia las ve y pronto se da cuenta que Erick no sabía mucho de ropa femenina de moda, pero en lugar de mostrar desagrado, se muestra entusiasmada, eso lo pone feliz

Erick. ¿Te gustan preciosa?

Sylvia. Sí, me conoces tan bien

Erick. Ay mi amor, me encantas

Sintiéndose excitado se acerca a la chica y comienza a besarla del cuello, devorando su piel como bestia salvaje, comenzando a acostarse sobre ella y tumbándola sobre la cama, tomando posesión de su cuerpo con caricias, Sylvia no podía creer aún, que tuviera más de 5 meses ahí, encerrada, a merced de un obsesivo, con la sola idea de tenerla a su lado para siempre, pero no tenía ninguna opción de más, Dermail había sido muy claro con ella aquel día en que la había regañado por no hacer bien su trabajo, y peor aún, que no había logrado satisfacer las demandas de Dorothy con respecto al hundimiento de The Wings

_**Recuerdo...**_

No hacía más de dos horas que había terminado la rueda de prensa (Capítulo 9) cuando había recibido una llamada de Dermail, sabía muy bien que su jefe iba a recriminarle por su fallo en difamar a Trowa y Duo con un romance que jamás había existido, pero era mejor encararlo que esconderse, entonces decide ir enseguida. Al entrar a la oficina de Dermail en las instalaciones de Producciones Romefeller, donde supuestamente el dueño era Dekim, la chica observa a su jefe tras el escritorio, con gesto rígido y mirada fría, cerca de él, de pie cerca de la ventana estaba Dorothy con un gesto parecido al de su abuelo

Sylvia. Ho... hola

Dermail. Siéntate

Sylvia. Usted dirá

Dermail. Eres una completa idiota, solo tenías que hacer un sencillo trabajo y te lo llevaste entre las patas

Sylvia. Pero es que...

Dorothy. ¡Mi abuelo no ha dejado de hablar!

La rubia se mostraba demasiado altanera como de costumbre, mirando muy por encima a la reportera, la cual se encontraba muy rígida y nerviosa frente a ambos

Sylvia. Lo siento

Dermail. ¿Sabes linda? No quiero hacer de esto un alboroto, te doy dos opciones, la primera es que continúes investigando y que encuentres más de donde sacar para destruir al grupo, claro, esto sin ninguna paga, obviamente estarás completamente a mis órdenes.. o segundo, convertirte en mi amante

Sylvia. ¿Qué?... pero...

Dermail. Es sencillo, si no quieres hacer ninguna opción tendré que matarte

Tanto él como su nieta sonríen ladinamente mientras que la reportera estaba temblando del miedo y muy nerviosa

Dermail. Y la primera opción incluye todo ¿entiendes? Estarás bajo mis órdenes sin lucro

En esos momentos había sentido ganas de salir corriendo de forma desesperada, porque ninguna de las opciones le agradaba, pero su jefe le dejaba en claro que no tenía más de donde escoger, aún no quería morir, tenía muchas razones por las cuales seguir

Sylvia. La primera

Para Dermail no era del todo agradable saber que la chica escogía la primera opción, pero mostrándose soberbio hace como que no le importa y sonríe malvadamente, ahora tenía a la chica no como reportera de la revista Golden, sino como una sirviente gratis, eso también le gustaba mucho

_**Fin del recuerdo...**_

Sylvia. Espera amor

Aún sin agradarle la petición, Erick se detiene antes de lograr quitarle la blusa a la chica, se levanta levemente y la mira fijo a los ojos, con gesto de fastidio

Sylvia. Es que... quiero probarme la ropa ¿si?

El chico no puede resistirse a la cara angelical de su querida Sylvia y accede a que dejen el sexo para después y ese tiempo lo dejen para que la chica modele su ropa, pero el verdadero motivo, era que la chica detestaba ser tocada por su ex novio, en su mente, al igual que alguna vez en la de Quatre, solo oscilaba la idea de escaparse de ahí, con la diferencia de que la periodista estaba en mayores dificultades de las que alguna vez las estuvo el ex bajista. Lo único que sabía del lugar es que estaba en una cabaña cerca del lago y que seguramente necesitaba de un bote para regresar, además de que sus pies por lo general estaban atados, aún así debía encontrar un modo de huir segura y rápidamente...

En el Hospital donde estaba Quatre, le autorizan la alta para el siguiente día por la mañana, el Doctor que le atendía se había asegurado de que no presentaba por los golpes, alguna hemorragia interna, el rubio tenía un gran morete en el estómago, pero no había pasado a más. Así que el mismo día que le dieran la alta regresarían a New York... Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando Trowa decide entrar nuevamente a la habitación donde estaba el rubio, Quatre ya se encontraba dormido profundamente, Trowa no puede evitar sonreír y acercarse a la camilla mientras lo contempla, el ex bajista se veía tan lindo dormido que no resiste las ganas de darle un dulce beso sobre los labios, Quatre no hace ningún gesto, signo de que estaba profundamente dormido, entonces el ojiverde aprovecha y se vuelve a acercar, dándole ahora un beso en la barbilla y bajando le da otro en el cuello, su piel era tan suave como la recordaba, entonces su mano izquierda comienzan a moverse con lentitud por su cintura, la bata que Quatre traía puesta le llegaba a las rodillas, sin poderse detener la mete por debajo de la tela y comienza a subirla, el rubio se mueve un poco y entonces Trowa reacciona apartándose enseguida, su rostro se tiñe por completo de rojo

Trowa. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Eres un degenerado

Molesto por su imprudencia, mejor decide salir, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí seguramente terminaría haciendo suyo al rubio aunque estuviera dormido, la sola idea le enchinaba la piel y lo hacía arder, nunca antes se había sentido tan pervertido...

Ya no podía ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa que no fuera investigar sobre las fechorías que Dorothy había hecho con tal de conseguir fama, por eso Hilde se despierta muy temprano y junta sus cosas, entre ellas todo lo que había descubierto y su lista de sucesos, sin desayunar sube a su auto y desde ahí marca al celular del señor Noventa para que volvieran a reunirse y conversar sobre la desaparición de su hija y las pistas que pudieran encontrar para dar con su paradero...

Hilde. Lamento llegar tarde

Marshall. No se preocupe, le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo

La chica le sonríe amable y toma enseguida asiento, entonces saca las cosas que traía y las comienza a poner sobre la mesa, Marshall miraba atento todo, no podía creer que la chica tuviera ya tantas cosas, seguro que si se hubiera dedicado a la investigación, le habría ido más que bien

Marshall. ¿Qué es todo eso?

Hilde. Yo le llamo pruebas

Antes que todo Hilde saca su lista, mira a Marshall y después comienza con su discurso

**25 de marzo** (año X). The Wings celebra Aniversario, nosotras irrumpimos en la fiesta por idea de Dorothy, omitiré resultados

Hilde le sonríe tímidamente a Marshall y vuelve a mirar su lista

**29 de marzo.** Dorothy me presentó a Erick y comenzamos a ser amigos

**07 de abril.** Noin nos dijo que Producciones Romefeller quería firmar contrato con nosotras

**15 de mayo.** The Wings y nuestro grupo coincidimos en un programa de espectáculos, el cual fue dirigido por su hija

**09 de junio.** The Wings contrató a Chris como su asesor de imagen

**12 de julio**. Hubo una rueda de prensa donde dos miembros de The Wings desmintieron un supuesto romance entre ellos, su hija fue descubierta ante todos como una mentirosa. Ese mismo día fue despedida de la revista Golden

**25 de julio.** Fecha que aparece en el video casette que contiene la supuesta violación de Duo Maxwell a Erick

**26 de Julio.** Su hija recibe un misterioso paquete

**7 de Agosto.** Se levanta la demanda por abuso sexual

**10 de Agosto.** Sylvia Noventa desaparece sin razón aparente

**14 de Agosto**. Comenzaron las audiencias

**19 de Agosto.** Catherine Barton sufre un atentado afuera de su casa que la dejó en silla de ruedas

**27 de Agosto.** En las noticias dan a conocer un trágico suceso en la vida de otro miembro del grupo, Wufei Chang

**28 de Agosto.** Se estrelló el avión donde iban un miembro de The Wings y otros dos acompañantes, entre ellos el Manager del grupo

**30 de Agosto.** Comenzó el Juicio en contra de Duo Maxwell

**6 de Septiembre.** Duo se declara culpable después de haber sido declarado inocente

**4 de Octubre.** Trowa es ingresado a una clínica de Rehabilitación para adictos al alcohol y las drogas

**09 de Noviembre.** Duo es acusado de asesinar a alguien dentro de la cárcel

**21 de Noviembre.** Es encontrado el cadáver de Chris, quien fuera asesora de imagen de The Wings

**10 de Enero** (año XX). Trowa sale de la clínica de Rehabilitación

Marshall miraba asombrado a Hilde, no podía aún creer que la chica fuera tan meticulosa para investigar, incluso había cosas que le parecía que no tenían mucho que ver, pero por la sonrisa y mirada de la chica se daba cuenta de que alguna razón tenía para ponerlas

Hilde. ¿Se da cuenta?

Marshall. ¿De qué?

Hilde. ¿Cómo de qué? Es más que obvio, alguien se propuso destruir The Wings y lo logró, ese alguien no es nadie más que Dorothy

Marshall. ¿Lo crees?

Hilde. ¡Claro! A excepción de Quatre, parece que a los demás les prepararon un juego macabro, Duo es acusado de violación, Trowa es internado en una clínica contra las adicciones, Heero muere y quien sabe de que manera misteriosa los medios se enteraron de un terrible suceso ocurrido a Wufei

Marshall. Lo de Duo encaja muy bien, porque Erick es amigo de Dorothy y es muy sospechoso que hubiese un video de la supuesta violación; lo de Wufei también parece tener lógica ya que siendo el abuelo de Dorothy el dueño de muchas empresas de espectáculos pudo haber investigado bien su pasado; incluso lo de ese muchacho muerto pero ¿El otro chico qué? Cómo pudo Dorothy hacerlo drogadicto ¿se conocían?

La guitarrista de Dark Sound lo piensa detenidamente, el señor Noventa tenía razón, según tenía entendido su compañera y Trowa no tenían relación alguna, pero después recuerda algo importante y chasquea sus dedos

Hilde. ¡Ya sé! Tal vez después del atentado de su hermana se deprimió y cayó en las drogas

Marshall. Eso tiene lógica ¿pero que tiene que ver mi hija con eso?

Hilde. Señor Marshall, francamente no conozco a su hija, pero tal vez representaba para ellos una amenaza y...

Solo de pensarlo, Hilde decide guardar silencio, era casi seguro que Dorothy la había matado por saber algo importante que pudiera inculparla, pero eso no se lo podía decir a su padre, él se da cuenta de ese silencio y baja la mirada con tristeza, pero no debía pensar en eso, mejor era pensar que Sylvia estaba viva y a salvo

Marshall. No quiero ni pensarlo, pero debo estar preparado para todo, sin embargo, seguiré investigando ¿qué sugieres?

Hilde. Mnh... la otra noche oí hablar a Dorothy por teléfono, le gritaba a alguien y me dio a entender que se habían deshecho de Chris y que querían callar a alguien, pero no supe...

Marshall. ¡Podría ser mi Sylvia!

Hilde. No, parecía hablar de un hombre

Ambos se quedan callados pensando, no podían imaginar de quien hablaba la chica

Marshall. ¿Qué hacemos? Vamos con la policía?

Hilde. No, cuando se hace eso pronto los medios se enteran, es mejor actuar por nuestra cuenta y cuando tengamos la certeza de todo entonces denunciamos

Marshall. ¿Y mientras tanto?

Hilde. No sé como haré pero contactaré al abogado de Duo, sus pruebas también serán de ayuda

Marshall. Muchas gracias señorita, no tengo palabras

Hilde. Cuando haya un resultado hablamos ¿está bien?

La guitarrista sonríe amable y el señor Marshall hace un esfuerzo por corresponderle, la chica era mejor que su investigador privado, tal vez estaba más cerca de descubrir el paradero de su hija, estaba realmente esperanzado en encontrarla...

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Trowa se encontraba arreglando el papeleo para que Quatre saliera del Hospital y así pudieran regresar lo antes posible a New York, mientras que el rubio estaba vistiéndose, lo hacía con cuidado porque su estómago aún le dolía y además se sentía un poco débil. Afortunadamente su ropa no se había manchado de sangre. Poco después de que el rubio termina, una enfermera entra en la habitación, no era la misma que le había atendido antes, el ex bajista le sonríe amable

Quatre. ¿Habla inglés?

Enfermera. Sí, un poco

Quatre. ¿Ya puedo irme?

Enfermera. Este... sí... ya

La chica sabía que Quatre estaba dado de alta, pero ignoraba si venía con alguien, lo que el rubio quería era irse sin Trowa, no soportaba estar más tiempo a su lado. Saber que ya podía irse lo hace feliz y sonríe más ampliamente, así que toma sus cosas y da un par de pasos, pero siente como le hubieran dado otro golpe en el estómago y se tambalea, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, enseguida la enfermera se acerca también y se agacha para ayudarlo. En ese momento entra Trowa en la habitación y se queda helado al verlos tan juntos, frunce el ceño y molesto avienta la puerta, la cual se cierra de golpe, rápidamente la enfermera y Quatre voltean hacia la puerta

Trowa. ¿Todo bien?

Enfermera. Sí.. todo bien

Antes de que la chica termine de ayudar a Quatre a ponerse de pie, Trowa se acerca y sujetando con una mano el brazo de la enfermera, la aparta del rubio y enseguida la suelta, agarrando el brazo de Quatre y echándoselo al hombro lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, el rubio estaba ruborizado y se oponía levemente

Quatre. Yo puedo solo

Trowa. No seas necio

La enfermera mira atentamente a los dos y casi enseguida ata los cabos, sonrojándose también, después se acerca a la bolsa donde Quatre tenía sus pertenencias y se la da a Trowa que la agarra con su otra mano, después salen de la habitación y caminan en silencio por los pasillos del Hospital, al salir el ojiverde pide un taxi, Quatre se sube en la parte trasera y él junto al chofer, el ex baterista primero le pide que lo lleve a la dirección donde el Investigador tenía su oficina, había quedado dinero pendiente de pagarse. Cuando Trowa paga su deuda, entonces pide que los lleve al Aeropuerto, al cual llegan en menos de media hora, nuevamente el ex baterista ayuda a Quatre a caminar aunque éste se había opuesto de nuevo, aunque si pudiera confesarlo, diría que le gustaba estar tan cerca de Trowa... mientras Quatre esperaba sentado, Trowa compra los boletos y regresa a donde está el rubio, llama a su hermana para avisarle que en una hora salía su vuelo a New York, la chica se pone muy feliz y enseguida le cuenta a Irea, ambas estaban ansiosas por verlos regresar juntos, aunque ignoraban que aún no se habían reconciliado...

Trowa. ¿Tienes hambre?

Quatre. ¿Eh?... pues, sí

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

Antes de contestarle, Quatre mueve su cabeza para desviar su atención de Trowa y sonríe levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que el ojiverde fuera tan amable

Quatre. Una hamburguesa, con refresco

Trowa. ¿Y papas?

Quatre. Bueno... está bien

Ni tardo ni perezoso Trowa se levanta del asiento y se marcha a la cafetería del lugar, Quatre gira nuevamente su cabeza y observa la espalda de Trowa, su corazón latía muy rápido y se sentía extraño

Quatre. No empieces... sabes que esa amabilidad es solo un disfraz

Su mirada triste no podía esconder como se sentía en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que Trowa solo estaba siendo amable porque estaban en un lugar público, y porque había prometido a Irea llevarlo de regreso

Quatre. ¡Irea!... no... ¿será posible?

Su corazón se acelera con más rapidez al sospechar algo que enseguida lo hace sentir mal ¿sería posible que Trowa estuviera haciendo todo eso solamente por Irea? Acaso él y su hermana tenían algo? La sola idea lo hace sentir miserable, ahora estaba inquieto

Quatre. ¿Irea y Trowa?... no... ¿o sí?

Aquel absurdo pensamiento lo mantiene ocupado por varios minutos, no podía ni quería imaginarse tan horrible cuadro... Trowa regresa con dos hamburguesas, un refresco, una botella de agua natural y una orden pequeña de papas

Trowa. Aquí tienes

Quatre. Ah... si

El rubio sale de sus pensamientos y agarra su comida, a su lado derecho tenía un asiento desocupado y ahí coloca su refresco, ambos comen en silencio, el rubio quería preguntarle a Trowa si él e Irea eran amantes pero no se atrevía, esa sensación lo atormenta por varios minutos hasta que ya no puede más

Quatre. ¿Tu y mi hermana son amantes?

A Trowa casi le da por escupir el refresco que tomaba y enseguida voltea hacia Quatre, cuya cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo

Trowa. Claro que no tonto

La respuesta del ojiverde cambia enseguida el estado de ánimo de Quatre, que aunque se evita sonreír, vuelve a comer de sus papas fritas, no obstante que se había propuesto olvidar a Trowa, le daba gusto que él y su hermana no tuvieran nada...

Al caer la tarde en New York, Duo recibe la visita del Doctor que lo había operado, el cirujano no iba muy seguido a la cárcel, solo cuando se le era requerido, ese día había ido para ver como estaba el ex trenzado, alegrándose de ver que por lo menos ya se podía sentar, además ya estaba comiendo cosas sólidas y se le veía menos desanimado

Doctor. Vaya, te ves bien ¿cómo te sientes?

Duo. Mejor, gracias

Doctor. No creo que estés aquí más de una semana, ya tienes varios días

Duo. Sí, eso me dijo el enfermero

Ambos se sonríen un poco y después el Doctor mira seriamente a su paciente

Doctor. Perdón la intromisión, pero tienes una mirada muy triste, incluso cuando sonríes

Duo. Es porque lo estoy... no creo volver a ser tan alegre como antes

Doctor. Sí, la cárcel cambia a todos

Duo. La cárcel... además afuera no tengo nada

Doctor. ¿Nada? Familia o amigos?

Duo. Familia nunca tuve, y amigos... creo que podría decir que los tengo

Doctor. ¿Solo podrías decirlo?

El ex guitarrista vira su mirada unos instantes mientras recuerda a sus compañeros de grupo sin incluir a Heero, si lo pensaba bien, claro que podía llamarlos amigos, porque si no fuera así, Quatre no le habría sido de gran ayuda como soporte moral, cuando aún tenía dudas de sus sentimientos por el fallecido vocalista, y tampoco le habría ido a visitar para despedirse y desearle lo mejor; si no tuviera amigos entonces Wufei no le habría impedido suicidarse cuando se había sentido el más miserable de los humanos al perder a Heero; y tampoco estaría recibiendo ayuda de un gran abogado si Trowa no fuera su amigo, tampoco le habría pedido perdón de rodillas junto a la cama... Duo sonríe melancólico y después mira al Doctor

Duo. No... puedo afirmarlo

Aunque su mirada era triste, podía notarse un pequeño brillo en ella, el Doctor sonríe nuevamente y acercándose a Duo, le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza y lo acaricia un poco

Doctor. Vive muchacho, eres muy joven aún

Duo. Sí... gracias

En ese momento llega uno de los celadores acompañando al abogado de Duo, éste le pide al Doctor que los deje solos, y aunque el celador también se aparta, a diferencia del Doctor, permanece en el lugar pero atrás de una cortina

Richard. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Mucho mejor, gracias... ¿qué sucede?

Richard. Lo sé todo Duo

Duo. ¿Todo?

Richard. Hitoshi me lo dijo

Los ojos del ex trenzado se abren ampliamente, no podía creer que su compañero le hubiera dicho la verdad a su abogado ¿qué pretendía con eso? Estaba confundido

Duo. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Richard. Que el mató a Kim

Duo. Pero no es verdad...

Richard. Ya no hay motivos para cubrirlo

Duo. ¿Qué? Por qué dices algo así?

Richard. Duo, él está muerto

La sorpresa de Duo no podía ser para menos, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, aquella información era extraña ¿por qué motivo habría confesado la verdad a su abogado? Y aún más extraño ¿quién lo había matado y con que fin?

Duo. No entiendo nada

Richard. La última vez que te visite ¿la recuerdas?

Duo. Sí

Richard. Ese día me pidió que charláramos, se veía muy lúgubre, como ido, me contó todo, que él lo había matado a golpes, que estabas ahí y te echaste la culpa, porque a diferencia de ti, él sí tenía motivos para salir de aquí... ¿es verdad eso?

El ex guitarrista se muerde un poco el labio inferior y aprieta con fuerza las sábanas, no podía creer que su esfuerzo había sido en vano y que él había dicho la verdad

Duo. Sí

Richard. Lo sabía, y por fortuna grabé su testimonio

Duo. ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? No entiendo

Richard. Ese día el me dijo que ya no tenía su motivo para salir de aquí... después me enteré que se había suicidado en su celda

Duo. No... es mentira

Richard. Lo lamento... según cuenta un celador, oyó cuando una chica que vino a visitarlo, le decía que esperaba el hijo de otro y que iba a casarse

El corazón de Duo comienza a latir con rapidez, la historia que el abogado le contaba le parece muy triste, además que él sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía ya no tener un motivo para seguir, comprendía completamente a Hitoshi, por eso no estaba enojado con él, aún cuando la herida que tenía en el vientre había sido por culpa de que quienes lo habían herido, lo creían el asesino de su amigo Kim. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse triste

Duo. Que horror

Richard. Sé que es terrible, pero su testimonio nos ayuda mucho Duo ¿te das cuenta? Estarás libre muy pronto, te lo prometo

Duo. Sí

Lejos de sentirse muy contento, Duo se siente muy triste, quería salir de la cárcel, pero no a costa de que alguien hubiera tenido que pasar por un sufrimiento como el de perder al ser más amado, era la primera vez en los últimos meses, que sentía ganas de llorar otra vez por la partida de Heero. El abogado solo lo observa atento, sonriendo enseguida, sacaría pronto al ex trenzado de ahí, y cuando lo hiciera le pediría que saliera con él, porque en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, se estaba enamorando...

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que Trowa y Quatre llegaran a la casa, pero las hermanas de ambos ya estaban ansiosas de que regresaran, de hecho Catherine había pedido que les hicieran cena especial, y ellas esperaban en la sala mientras conversaban, el Sol aún estaba puesto, pero el cielo comenzaba a enrojecer. En el momento en que una chica del servicio les llevaba dos tazas de té, el timbre de la casa suena y la chica después de dejarles las tazas se dirige a abrir, al cabo de unos momentos regresa

"Es una chica llamada Hilde, dice que quiere hablar con alguien del grupo"

Catherine. ¿Hilde? Dile que nada tiene que hacer aquí, que se vaya

La chica del servicio acata enseguida e Irea mira fijamente el rostro enojado de Catherine, no entendía porque la pelirroja estaba tan molesta, aunque no sabía ni quien era Hilde

Irea. ¿Qué sucede?

Catherine. ¿Recuerdas que te conté del grupillo Dark Sound?

Irea. Ajá

Catherine. Ella es de ese grupo de lelas

Irea. ¿Lelas? Creí que Sally...

Catherine. Sally no es como ellas, pero mi enojo no es porque sea miembro del grupillo de quinta ese, pero Hilde atestiguó a favor de Erick en el juicio

Irea. Ya veo

Nuevamente la chica del servicio regresa, mostrándose un poco tímida

"Dice que es importante, que puede ayudar al señor Duo a salir de la cárcel"

Ambas chicas abren sus ojos ampliamente y después se miran mutuamente, Irea se encoge de hombros y Catherine voltea enseguida hacia la chica

Catherine. ¿A qué estará jugando esa idiota?

Irea. Dale una oportunidad

Catherine. Mnh... está bien, dile que pase

"Sí señorita"

La chica se retira enseguida y a los pocos segundos regresa junto con Hilde, la guitarrista se mostraba muy seria y con una mirada de determinación, la chica del servicio se retira

Catherine. ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Ya tuvieron lo que querían

Hilde. No me malinterpretes

Catherine. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hilde. No vine aquí a jugar ninguna broma, tampoco vine de alma caritativa para salvar a Duo, yo solo quiero justicia

Tanto Catherine como Irea estaban muy confundidas, no entendían que le pasaba a Hilde

Catherine. Habla claro

Hilde. Erick desapareció después de obtener la indemnización de la demanda, Sylvia Noventa también ha desaparecido y estoy casi segura de que Dorothy tiene la culpa de todo lo que les ha sucedido

Los ojos de la pelirroja no podían estar más abiertos, y Hilde no había podido ser menos directa, tanto que sus palabras confunden a Catherine, no entendía nada y a la vez todo comenzaba a clarificarse, se queda sin habla unos momentos, Hilde saca la hoja que había hecho con las efemérides, misma que había mostrado a Marshall y se la da a Catherine, la chica enseguida comienza a leerla y su rostro palidece, Irea mira a Hilde

Irea. ¿Qué pretendes?

Hilde. Ya se los dije, quiero justicia, Erick me utilizó, y Dorothy es una asquerosa rata

La hermana de Quatre no termina de entender del todo y vuelve a mirar la hoja que Catherine estaba por leer por segunda vez, la pelirroja voltea hacia Hilde

Catherine. ¿Cómo conseguiste estos datos?

Hilde. Investigando... ¿qué opinas?

Las lágrimas de la pelirroja comienzan a brotar y arrugando un poco la hoja, se agacha y comienza a llorar, Irea la sujeta de los hombros para consolarla, Hilde desvía su mirada hacia otro sofá, y sin ser invitada toma asiento... Catherine se calma un poco y se levanta

Catherine. Chris me usó... trabajaba para Dorothy

Hilde. ¿Qué dices?

Catherine. Esa mujer le pidió que destruyera The Wings desde dentro, y ella me enamoró para facilitarse el trabajo, aunque después me dijo que se había enamorado realmente de mí

Hilde. ¿Te das cuenta?

Catherine. ¿De qué?

Hilde. ¡Ahora encaja!... Dorothy contrata a Chris para destruir el grupo, pero al ver que se enamoró de verdad entonces te mandó atacar, pero para ese entonces The Wings ya tenía problemas... además mira la hoja, poco después que Noventa recibiera un paquete extraño, levantan la demanda y ella desaparece, la fecha del video es un día anterior a cuando ella recibió el paquete ¿y si era el video?

Ambas chicas miraban asombradas a Hilde, hasta parecía que disfrutaba ese momento, ellas en cambio cada una comienza a pensar en la situación, las palabras de la guitarrista parecían tener mucha lógica

Catherine. ¿Sabes? Esa reportera estuvo aquí una noche

Hilde. ¿Aquí? Cuando?

Catherine. Poco después del programa, se acostó con mi hermano

Hilde. ¡Cierto! Él lo dijo en la rueda de prensa

Catherine. ¿Crees que trabajaba para Dorothy?

Hilde. Claro, ellas se conocen de estudiantes, según cuenta su padre se perdieron el rastro pero yo creo que continuaron en contacto, además hay otro detalle, ella y Erick fueron pareja

Catherine. ¿Qué dices?

Hilde. Me dijo el señor Marshall Noventa que él estaba obsesionado con ella, creemos que la tiene secuestrada, o tal vez huyeron juntos

Todo parecía tener mucha lógica, tenían que reconocer que la guitarrista lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque la pelirroja aún no se convencía del todo

Catherine. ¿Y Dorothy?

Hilde. Feliz como si nada

Catherine. Maldita mujer... crees que... ¿ella la mató?

Hilde. Sí... lo siento

Catherine aprieta sus labios con fuerza y alzando la mirada, agarra aire y respira profundo, llorar no le servía de nada, en cambio su mirada estaba perdida en el dolor y el odio

Catherine. Debe hundirse en la cárcel

Hilde. Y no es todo... tal vez también... haya provocado el accidente al avión

De todas las noticias, aquella se llevaba el premio mayor, si realmente era cierto, entonces Dorothy era un ser completamente despreciable y sin corazón, alguien que no solo merecía la cárcel, sino también la muerte. Hilde abre otra vez su bolsa y saca una hoja con el listado de empresas donde Dermail era el dueño, esa también se la da a la hermana de Trowa, la pelirroja la lee enseguida pero no completa

Catherine. Son muchas

Hilde. También pienso que fue cosa de Dorothy que todos supiéramos lo de Wufei

Catherine. ¿Pero por qué tanta maldad? Todo lo que hizo es horrible, si los quería destruir como grupo no tenía porque usar tanta crueldad... esa mujer es horrorosa

Hilde. Lo sé...

La guitarrista no se daba tiempo de lamentaciones, entonces se levanta del asiento, mirando a amabas chicas

Hilde. Quédate con ambas hojas, tengo copias, y dile al abogado de Duo que quiero hablar con él... mi objetivo no es sacar a Duo, yo solo quiero que Dorothy pague... ten mi teléfono

Hilde se acerca a las chicas y estira su tarjeta de presentación hacia la pelirroja, ella la sujeta y mirando fijamente a Hilde a los ojos le agradece

Hilde. Tomemos el té algún día

Quitando su cara de seriedad, Hilde le sonríe a la hermana de Trowa y comienza a marcharse, conocía la salida... Catherine e Irea se quedan calladas por unos momentos

Irea. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Catherine. Todo fue su culpa... la odio Irea y tengo miedo

Irea. ¿Miedo?

Catherine. Si la tuviera enfrente, le apretaría el cuello, quiero matarla... me quitó lo que yo más amaba, y no se lo perdono

Irea. Catherine...

Aunque no le conocía de hace mucho, Irea se sorprende al ver tan molesta a la chica, en sus ojos se podía notar todo el odio que sentía hacia Dorothy, y no la culpaba

Irea. ¿Sabes?

La pelirroja voltea hacia la rubia, que le sonreía amablemente

Irea. Tu no eres como ella... haremos justicia como se debe ¿de acuerdo?

Ya no podía reprimirlo más, por eso Catherine comienza a llorar, inclinando su cabeza hacia la rubia, que la sujeta con ambas manos y la acurruca en su pecho, odiaba verla llorar, pero también le gustaba sentirse necesitada, por eso sonríe mientras le consuela...

La bajista de Dark Sound no podía conciliar bien el sueño desde aquella plática que había tenido con el Idiota de su abuelo, recordaba todo y se sentía poco apoyada, eso la tenía muy frustrada últimamente

_**Recuerdo...**_

Dorothy había llamado a su abuelo por teléfono para contarle sobre la repentina y poco conveniente aparición del papá de la tonta de Sylvia Noventa

Dermail. Vamos cariño, no le tomes tanta importancia

Dorothy. No seas idiota abuelo, nos traerá problemas, querrá investigar

Dermail. Son nimiedades cariño

Dorothy. ¡Entiéndelo abuelo! No es cualquier cosa

Dermail. Es solo un viejito bobo y desesperado

Dorothy. Si, estoy de acuerdo en eso

Dermail. ¿Lo ves? No es para tanto, además es tu problema mi cielo

Completamente indignada la chica se muestra más que colérica, su abuelo era muy idiota

Dorothy. ¿Qué? Estás loco o qué?... Estas tan metido en esto como yo

Dermail. Pero todo fue por tus caprichos, yo no tengo nada que ver, tu sola estas cavando tu tumba mi amor

Dorothy. ¡No me digas estas estupideces ahora!

Dermail. Yo ya estoy cansado

Dorothy. ¿Y crees que me importa?

A través del teléfono, la chica oye un gruñido por parte de su abuelo

Dorothy. Sería mejor si ella desaparece ¿no crees?

Dermail. Pero ella ya no podrá hacer nada, además prometí a Erick que si hundía a Duo, podía llevarse a Sylvia con él

Dorothy. ¡Olvídate de esa promesa! Recuerda que pasó lo mismo con Chris, fue su decisión, y le costó la vida

Dermail. Lo sé, pero sabes que soy débil en ese aspecto mi vida, tengo mi corazón

Ante tal cinismo, la chica no puede más que comenzar a reír, su abuelo cada vez se hacía un viejito más patético

Dorothy. Y ahora dices idioteces ¿qué pasa si ese tipo se quiere pasar de listo?

Dermail. ¿Te refieres a su padre? Ella puso de condición que no le tocáramos, pero si quiere pasarse de listo le damos cuello

Dorothy. ¡Vaya cosa! Si todo lo quieres resolver con eso

Dermail. No hay de otra manera, los muertos no hablan

Dorothy. Pero entiende que...

Dermail. Entiende tú Dorothy, no seas caprichosa y escucha lo que uno te dice

Dorothy. No, escúchame tú...

Dermail. No se hable más, si el viejo se mete lo matamos, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia

Dorothy. Solo estas creando cadena tras cadena, hasta que dejes todo en bandeja de plata, es mejor pensar fríamente

Con esas palabras Dermail comprende un poco más lo que su nieta quería decirle, si mataban a Marshall sería muy sospechoso, puesto que él ya estaba comenzando a investigar sobre la desaparición de su hija y eso obviamente los involucraba a ellos

Dermail. ¿Y qué se te ocurre entonces?

Dorothy. Pues déjame pensarlo ¿si?

Dermail. Está bien mi vida, será como quieras

Dorothy. Ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo, los destruimos abuelo, era lo importante

Dermail. Claro mi cielo, todo por ti y tus sueños

Dorothy. Así es abuelo, mis sueños

Dermail. Bueno, mantenme al tanto de todo, hasta luego

Dorothy. Adiós

Aunque se mostraba amable, la rubia estaba muy enojada, por eso avienta el teléfono, cada vez su abuelo le servía de menos...

_**Fin del Recuerdo...**_

Dorothy. Me gustaría deshacerme de todos, algún día lo haré

La bajista muestra una horrible sonrisa maliciosa, a veces las cosas se salían un poco de control, pero pronto recuperaría la alegría que había sentido cuando las cosas le salían todas bien, pronto volvería a suceder...

Horas después de la visita de Hilde, por fin después de tanto esperar, regresan Trowa y Quatre a la casa del ex baterista, era de madrugada, pero Irea y Catherine estaban despiertas, cuando oyen que la gran reja de la entrada principal es abierta, se ponen de pie enseguida para recibirlos, habían estado conversando y tomando café, por lo que la espera no había sido tediosa. La hermana de Quatre ayuda a la hermana de Trowa a caminar con la andadera hasta la puerta de la casa, había una porción de jardín entre aquella y la reja de la puerta principal, como estaba oscuro salvo algunas pocas luces del Boulevard, las chicas no alcanzan a ver las heridas del rubio, aunque si les causa curiosidad el verlo siendo ayudado por el ojiverde, el rubio se apoyaba en el hombro del chico

Irea. ¡Hermano!

Al oír la voz de la chica, Quatre levanta la cabeza y sonríe ampliamente, Trowa y Quatre llegan a donde están ambas chicas y el ex baterista suelta a Quatre cuando ve que Irea se va a lanzar a sus brazos, la rubia abraza a su hermano y un par de pequeñas lágrimas se forman en los ojos de ambos, el ojiverde se acerca a Catherine y le besa la mejilla

Catherine. Lo hiciste hermano

Aunque la chica le sonreía, Trowa se mostraba serio, la pelirroja mira el conmovedor encuentro y poco después se da cuenta que Quatre traía vendada la nariz y tenía el rostro con algunas heridas

Catherine. Quatre ¿qué te pasó?

Se oía muy preocupada, Irea enseguida aparta a su hermano de su pecho pero dejando sus manos en sus hombros, también ve su rostro y con preocupación y enojo voltea a ver al ojiverde, él también la mira

Irea. Esta bien que te dijimos que lo trajeras, pero si no quería, no era necesario que lo golpearas

También enojada Catherine voltea hacia su hermano, pensando en que Trowa seguía siendo un chico violento, pero Trowa se queda mudo ante tal acusación y con el rostro sonrojado, Quatre sonríe amable a las chicas

Quatre. No, él no me pegó, no lo acusen

Irea. ¿Entonces que te pasó? Un accidente?

Quatre. ¿Por qué no entramos? Les cuento que sucedió

Las chicas están de acuerdo en lo que les dice el rubio y enseguida se pasan a la sala, Trowa aprovecha para cerrar la puerta con seguro y activas las alarmas. Quatre les cuenta sobre Joe, su maniático plan para retenerlo y su acción que le había causado las heridas, tanto Irea como Catherine estaban enojadas e indignadas, la pelirroja había visto a Joe y no le parecía un hombre malo, pero era obvio que las apariencias engañaban, en cambio Irea aunque nunca lo había visto, si había sido capaz de pegarle a su hermano, era merecedor de su desprecio, el rubio era muy importante para ella

Quatre. Y eso fue todo, pero gracias a Trowa estoy aquí

El ex bajista voltea tímidamente a ver al ex baterista y le sonríe, pero él se voltea a otro lado como si lo ignorara, Quatre no deja de sonreír pero baja la mirada, sin alcanzar a percibir el sonrojo que invadía las mejillas de su ex compañero, las chicas se percatan de ello y voltean a verse sin entender que sucede

Quatre. Quiero ir al baño, ahorita regreso

El rubio se pone de pie y a paso lento se dirige al baño mientras se coloca una mano en el estómago, en cuanto se aleja lo suficiente ambas chicas miran al ojiverde

Catherine. ¿No le dijiste nada?

Trowa. No pude

Irea. ¿Por qué? Él ha de pensar que sigues sin quererlo

Trowa. No me regañen, solo no encontré el momento... no quiere decir que no se lo diré

Catherine. Hermano...

Trowa. Tranquila hermosa, lo haré pronto

Aunque no era propio de su naturaleza, el ojiverde le sonríe a su hermana y se pone de pie

Trowa. Iré a dormir, buenas noches

Irea. Buenas noches

Catherine. Que descanses hermano

El ojiverde asiente con la cabeza y se retira, minutos después regresa Quatre, y aunque no lo hace verbalmente, se pregunta a donde ha ido Trowa

Quatre. Irea, hay algo que estuve pensando

Irea. Dime

Quatre. Aún tengo parte de las ganancias del grupo ¿qué te parece si compramos un departamento y vivimos los dos juntos? Luego conseguiré un trabajo, no es tanto dinero como para subsistir mucho tiempo

El rubio sonreía pero se sentía triste, aunque ya había dejado la casa antes, sentía nostalgia pensar que ya nunca viviría ahí, pero era imposible compartir casa con Trowa, sería muy tortuoso para él hacerlo, Irea oye la propuesta y también se entristece, se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí, por su parte también Catherine se siente triste, aunque no correspondía a los sentimientos de la rubia, se había encariñado con su presencia en la casa

Quatre. ¿Irea? Qué opinas?

Irea. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que te alivies y entonces hablamos?

Quatre. ¿Eh? Pero es que... no quiero estar aquí

Catherine. Quatre, Irea tiene razón, quédense un par de día

Quatre. Mnh... supongo que si, pero buscaré departamento desde mañana

Catherine. Como quieras

La pelirroja estaba convencida de que antes que Quatre encontrara un departamento, él y su hermano ya estarían juntos por fin, por eso no se preocupaba demasiado. Los tres se van a dormir, en unas horas terminaría de amanecer y les esperaba un gran día, gracias a la visita de Hilde, podrían entonces sacar a Duo de la cárcel y meter a Dorothy, las chicas no habían querido contar aún a sus hermanos sobre aquel hecho, era mejor esperarse a que la guitarrista hablara con el abogado del ex trenzado...

En aquel lugar acababa de caer la noche, Sylvia yacía acostada en la cama, completamente desnuda y bajo las suaves sábanas de la amplia cama, Erick dormía a su lado, roncaba tranquilamente, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna de la vida, la chica lo miraba de reojo con rabia, le daba asco que la tocara, pero todo a cambio de su vida y la de su padre, cuanto lamentaba haber ensuciado el apellido Noventa, pero el éxito que había alcanzado en su vida profesional y el dinero que había recibido de parte de Dermail la habían cegado, se había convertido en una ambiciosa, pero cuando había descubierto la clase de ratas que eran la rubia y su abuelo, había querido escapar, pero ya era tarde, jamás había pensado que las fechorías de esos dos lograran quitarle la vida a alguien, porque cuando la habían contratado, era para acabar con las vidas profesionales de los chicos de The Wings, y eso no incluía refundir a uno en la cárcel, mucho menos estrellar un avión y asesinar a alguien, eso era horrible, se sentía una asquerosa rata cómplice... unas lágrimas amargas cruzaban por sus mejillas, si pudiera hacer algo para remendar su error lo haría, tal vez así podría volver a ver a su padre a los ojos, también podría pedir perdón a su madre cuando muriera, pues seguramente más que retorcerse en su tumba, su alma no descansaría en paz, por eso debía buscar la forma de ayudar, no podía volver a la vida a nadie, pero si podría sacar a Duo de la cárcel, pruebas le sobraban, y también podría ayudar a hacer justicia, hundir a Erick, Dorothy y Dermail, aunque ella tal vez también tendría que pagar una condena con la justicia, pero eso le ayudaría a limpiar su alma impura

Sylvia. ¿Cómo haré? En estas condiciones no podré

Por debajo de las sábanas, la chica tenía amarrados los pies a la cama, el chico la había amarrado después de hacerla suya, no permitiría que se le escapara mientras dormía, aún no podía confiar en ella, aunque no contaba con la astucia de la chica, que ya comenzaba a fraguar su plan de escape...

Horas más tarde, una chica del servicio anuncia a Catherine que el desayuno está terminado, la chica va a los cuartos de todos para despertarlo y decirles que pueden bajar, Irea y Quatre bajan arreglados, en cambio Trowa baja en shorts y playera, sus ojos se veían cansados y el cabello ligeramente alborotado, los cuatro se sientan y les sirven el desayuno

Catherine. ¿Aún tienes sueño hermano?

Trowa. Sí, pero tengo cosas que hacer

Catherine. ¿Y piensas salir así?

Trowa. Claro que no

Con su seriedad de siempre comienza a comer sin prestar atención en nada, Quatre lo ve unos momentos de reojo y bajando la mirada también come concentrado, se sentía muy extraño, por ratos el ojiverde parecía el mismo y a veces parecía cambiado, seguramente era porque ahí se encontraba su hermana y le avergonzaba tratarlo mal, por lo que prefería la indiferencia, pero si Trowa le había dicho que él e Irea no eran amantes ¿entonces porque se mostraba tan tranquilo? O tal vez el ya no consumir drogas y alcohol lo habían hecho más tranquilo? Seguramente se trataba de eso

Quatre. Oigan ¿y Wufei?

La repentina pregunta del rubio sorprende a los presentes, enseguida Trowa frunce el ceño porque estaba celoso, pero las chicas se voltean a ver mutuamente, quedándose calladas por unos momentos

Quatre. ¿Qué le pasó?

Visiblemente preocupo, Quatre abre ampliamente sus ojos y deja de comer, mirando a las chicas en busca de una respuesta

Catherine. Pues... verás...

La pelirroja cuenta al rubio todo lo sucedido con Sally y su embarazo, el cual era de alto riesgo y capaz de hacerlos perder a su bebé, el rubio se siente muy triste por ello, más aún sabiendo que Wufei se deprimía fácilmente, y eso de trabajar en aquel Bar lúgubre también lo hacía sentirse triste por el chino

Quatre. Quiero verlo

Catherine. Pero...

Quatre. No se porque, pero estoy seguro que a mí no me dirá lo mismo que a ustedes

El más interesado en esa suposición es Trowa, que deja de comer y mira al rubio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Quatre estaba muy convencido de que Wufei si aceptaría verlo a él, se sentía muy celoso, no podía evitarlo, aún cuando sabía que su ex compañero guitarrista estaba pasando por malos momentos y necesitaba del apoyo de Quatre

Irea. Estas muy convencido hermano

Quatre. Sí, nuestra amistad es muy especial, una vez por poco hacemos el amor ¿tu crees?

La confesión hace sonrojar a ambas chicas, no esperaban que el rubio lo dijera tan abiertamente, pero era obvio que el rubio lo había dicho para restregárselo a Trowa en la cara, más porque el ojiverde no estaba enterado de que algo así estuvo a punto de pasar entre ellos. Molesto Trowa se levanta de la silla y dándoles la espalda se marcha sin decir nada, de pronto todo el desayuno se había revuelto mal en su estómago, Quatre no puede evitar sonreír, aunque sus ojos se veían vacíos

Catherine. Quatre ¿por qué dijiste eso delante de Trowa?

Quatre. ¿Por qué no debía hacerlo?

Catherine. Es que...

Quatre. Él siempre me hizo sentir una basura, diciéndome con cuantas tipejas se revolcaba, diciéndome que era su Puta, jodiéndome como se le daba la gana...

Catherine. ¡Basta!

El rubio se calla y mira a la chica a la cara, estaba roja y le miraba con el ceño fruncido

Catherine. ¿Por qué estas tan lleno de rencor? Piensas vivir toda tu vida con ese tormento? Quieres hacerlo sentir a él miserable por todo?... ¡Cuando las cosas que sucedieron fueron culpa de los dos!

Los ojos del ex bajista se abren ampliamente al oír aquellas dolorosas palabras, no podía creer que la chica a quien consideraba su mejor amiga, le hubiera dicho algo tan cruel

Quatre. Tu no sabes nada

Catherine. Claro que lo sé, mi hermano nunca te violó, ni te obligó a hacer todo, si sucedió algo entre ustedes es porque ambos lo permitieron... deja de hacerte la víctima, me duele verlos haciéndose daño

Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, la chica comienza a llorar con tristeza, Quatre entiende las palabras y los sentimientos de la pelirroja, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, todo había sido por culpa de Trowa y su violencia, también por su egoísmo y vanidad, su rostro se ensombrece mientras se encierra en su mundo, aunque aquellas palabras fueran verdad, no lo iba a aceptar nunca, y si Trowa algún día buscaba su perdón tendría que hundirse en el lodo como sabandija, tal vez así lo perdonaría, pero era obvio que el ojiverde y su enorme ego y orgullo, jamás lo haría

Irea. Catherine, no seas tan dura

Catherine. Lo siento Quatre, es solo que...

Quatre. Olvídalo, ya nada importa, lo que sucedió no se borrará con lágrimas o arrepentimiento, por eso quiero seguir ¿comprendes?

Catherine. Sí, lo sé

Quatre. Quiero ver a Wufei

Catherine. Claro, te llevaré

Quatre. No gracias

La frialdad en las palabras del rubio sorprenden a ambas chicas, Irea desconocía a su hermano, ese frente a ella no era el Quatre tierno y amable que había conocido por más de 18 años ¿tanto mal le había hecho Trowa? Y la pelirroja también estaba sorprendida, el rubio nunca le había hablado de esa forma

Quatre. Irea me acompaña, no te preocupes

La sonrisa hipócrita del rubio hacen sentir mal a Catherine, seguramente con sus anteriores palabras, habría quebrado algo dentro de la amistad de ambos, pero necesitaba decirlas, quería mucho a Quatre, pero su hermano estaba primero, por eso no soportaba que el rubio quisiera pretender que toda la culpa era del ojiverde

Catherine. Esta bien

Agachando la mirada continúa con el desayuno, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas, los otros dos también continúan comiendo, los tres en silencio, se sentía un ambiente demasiado pesado, tanto que podría aplastarlos en ese mismo instante...

Como lo tenía previsto, Hilde llama a Richard y lo cita en un café, sin decirle los motivos exactos de tal cita, solo había dicho que tenía cosas importantes que decirle del caso de Duo, pero en cuanto llega, sin preámbulos le cuenta todo de sus conjeturas y también de su lista, Richard estaba sorprendido, podía presumir de ser buen abogado, eso lo había demostrado en el juicio de Duo, pues a pesar de su auto declaración de culpabilidad, el ex guitarrista había sido declarado inocente, pero aún así le parecía que Hilde era muy buena, miraba una y otra vez la lista, cada vez le encontraba más lógica

Richard. ¿Te das cuentas de qué es todo esto?

Hilde. Sí, también sé que estoy en peligro ¿cierto?

Richard. Si lo que me dices es verdad, esa Dorothy es una desquiciada de la cual podemos esperar cualquier cosa

Hilde. ¿Y que hay que hacer?

Richard. Déjame contactar a unos conocidos, ese tal Dermail me da muy mala espina, tal vez esté metido en negocios chuecos

Hilde. ¿Usted cree?

Richard. Claro que sí... te mantendré al tanto, por favor cuídate, y no le digas nada a tu otra compañera ¿de acuerdo? También mantente al margen, nosotros haremos el resto ¿si?

Hilde. Pero prometí al señor Marshall...

Richard. Déjamelo a mí, buscaremos a Sylvia

Hilde. Esta bien

Richard. Has hecho demasiado, muchas gracias

La chica se sonroja ante el halago y asiente con la cabeza apenada, además no había imaginado nunca que el abogado de Duo fuera un hombre tan apuesto, lo imaginaba todo viejito y feo, pero esos pensamientos no tenían cabida con la situación, estaba por estallar una bomba de la cual no quería ser víctima...

Como anteriormente había ido al departamento de Sally junto con Catherine, ya sabía cual era la ubicación, así que pidiendo prestado un carro a la pelirroja, ella y su hermano van a visitar al chino, Quatre no podía sacar de su mente la situación de su ex compañero, le daba mucho gusto que fuera a ser padre, pero también sentía mucha tristeza de que aquello tal vez no pudiera lograrse... Wufei estaba acostado en la cama con Sally viendo una película cuando el timbre suena, ambos se voltean a ver encogiéndose de hombros ya que no esperaban visita, el pelinegro se pone de pie y sin zapatos se acerca a la puerta, la abre y cuando ve a Quatre ahí se queda inmóvil, no esperaba tal visita, el rubio lo mira fijamente y le sonríe, Wufei se muerde un poco el labio inferior y se avienta a los brazos del chico, que enseguida le corresponde al abrazo, Irea se sorprende con aquella reacción, se notaba el sentimiento de ambos. El pelinegro no le toma importancia a la presencia de Irea y cuando deja de abrazar al rubio, sube su mano hasta su rostro y le acaricia levemente los labios, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero a pesar del deseo de Wufei, no se besan, el chino cierra sus ojos y se aleja lentamente, había hecho una promesa a Sally y no iba a traicionarla, se aleja del rubio pero éste lo sujeta, tocando apenas sus dedos

Quatre. ¿Cómo estas?

Wufei. Mejor que días pasados

Quatre. Vas a tener un bebé

El rubio sonreía cariñosamente y Wufei se sonroja un poco, sonriendo de la misma forma, jamás había pasado por su mente la idea de ser padre, pero ahora era el mayor anhelo, ya quería conocer al bebé

Wufei. A pesar de la situación tengo mucha esperanza

Quatre. Me alegro, verás que todo sale bien

Wufei. Eso espero, y quiero que seas el padrino

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Wufei. Claro que sí

Quatre. Oye y... ¿puedo?

Wufei. ¿Eh?,,, Cla... claro que sí

El rubio le suelta la mano y Wufei se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar, les señala con el dedo la habitación de la ex tecladista de Dark Sound y se pasan, no quería perturbar a Sally con nada, pero no se había podido negar a Quatre. Cuando el rubio entra en la habitación Sally se sorprende, y aunque no le era de total agrado, sonríe amable

Quatre. Hola ¿cómo estas?

Sally. Bien ¿y tu? Cuanto tiempo

Quatre. Cierto

El rubio también sonríe y estira su mano un poco pero enseguida la aparta

Quatre. ¿No sería atrevido de mi parte?

Sally. No, adelante

Sonrojándose el rubio da un paso más hacia la cama y estirando su mano la coloca sobre el vientre de la chica, era una sensación agradable, pero gracias a su Don, siente enseguida toda la tristeza que embargaba a la chica, también sentía la debilidad del producto, un horrible escalofrío le recorre la espalda y se aparta, pero sin dejar de sonreír tranquilo

Quatre. Los felicito, de verdad

Sally. Gracias

Wufei. Sally y yo... vamos a casarnos cuando nazca nuestro bebé

Quatre. ¿En serio? Doble felicidades

Aunque el rubio amaba a Trowa como jamás había o iba amar a alguien, no podía evitar sentirse triste por la noticia, a Wufei le tenía una afección aún más grande que a cualquier amigo que hubiera tenido antes, pero también estaba contento, una felicidad al lado de Sally y su bebé era lo que se merecía después de haber perdido a Traize...

La guitarrista de Dark Sound regresa a la casa que compartía la mayor parte del tiempo con sus compañeras, en la sala se encontraba Relena leyendo un libro, cosa que le parecía extraño viniendo de la chica, ya que no solía leer, la rubia la ve entrar y enseguida cierra el libro sonrojándose, Hilde sonríe curiosamente

Hilde. ¿Leyendo pornografía?

Relena. Claro que no

Hilde. Déjame ver

Apenada Relena enseña el libro a Hilde, la guitarrista lo toma entre sus manos y lee el título "La homosexualidad y su tratamiento ante la sociedad", Hilde se sorprende un poco, pero volteando a ver a Relena le sonríe mientras devuelve el libro

Hilde. ¿Confundida?

Relena. No, es que... me llamó la atención

Hilde. Cuídate de Dorothy por favor

Relena. ¿Eh? Por qué lo dices?

Hilde. Por nada en especial, pero ella está un poco loca

La rubia se confunde con las palabras de la guitarrista pero ya no pregunta más, Hilde se retira a su habitación tranquilamente, dejaría el caso al abogado de Duo y solo esperaría los resultados, todo debía salir bien para ellos, porque el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba... al entrar se quita los zapatos y se sienta en la cama, cierra los ojos y se da un masaje en el cuello

Dorothy. Hola

Asustada Hilde abre los ojos y voltea hacia el baño que es de donde provenía la voz de su compañera, la guitarrista se pone nerviosa

Hilde. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dorothy. Nada especial, es solo que me pregunta ¿por qué Hilde es tan amiga de Noventa?

La chica abre sus ojos sorprendida y Dorothy sonríe mientras se acerca

Hilde. Yo... yo...

Dorothy. Y esas visitas a la casa Barton ¿qué te traes entre manos?

La chica estaba nerviosa, no sabía que responder, no tenía idea de que la bajista supiera que había estado haciendo ¿y si la había descubierto? Era su fin, seguro también la mataría a ella, su corazón latía a prisa

Hilde. Es que... yo... el señor Noventa está desesperado, creí que podía ayudarlo, y si fui a la casa de Barton, es porque... quería hablar con Trowa

A Dorothy le parece extraña la segunda razón y arquea sus amplias cejas, dudando de lo que decía su compañera

Dorothy. ¿Para qué querías ver a ese tipo?

Hilde. Para preguntarle de Sylvia

Dorothy. ¿Por qué a él?

Hilde. Ellos pasaron una noche juntos... tal vez sabia donde está ella

Ayudándose de lo que sabía, Hilde la libra con aquella mentira, se notaba que la rubia aún no sabía que ella estaba investigando de sus fechorías, por lo menos salvaba la vida de momento, Dorothy aún la ve con escepticismo pero de momento le cree, si se enterara que la chica ayudaba a los de The Wings, entonces la desaparecería del mapa como a los demás

Dorothy. Esta bien, solo no hagas tonterías ¿de acuerdo?

Pasando por un lado de la chica, se retira de la habitación, Hilde suspira aliviada y trata de calmar su respiración, por momentos había tenido mucho miedo, esperaba que Richard investigara lo demás cuanto antes para refundirlos en la cárcel...

Después de haber hecho sus asuntos pendientes, Trowa regresa por la tarde a su casa, al ver el auto de su hermana estacionado se da cuenta que Irea y Quatre ya habían llegado, entonces decide subir a la habitación del rubio y ver como se encontraba, su corazón latía apurado de la emoción, quería declararse de una vez a Quatre, pero como si fuera adolescente primerizo no encontraba el momento adecuado... la puerta no tenía seguro por lo que la abre, el rubio descansaba sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera, ver ahí a Trowa lo sorprende, el ojiverde se acerca mientras le mira

Trowa. ¿Cómo estas?

Quatre. Bien

Trowa. Que bueno

Momentos de silencio incómodo entre los dos los hacen desesperarse, Quatre más que Trowa se sentía ofuscado, tener ahí al ojiverde era un martirio que no quería vivir nunca más, por eso le urgía marcharse, en el mueble junto a la cama estaba un periódico del día, el ojiverde lo mira y después mira a Quatre

Trowa. ¿Y eso?

Quatre. Busco departamento

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. No quiero estar aquí

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. ¡No seas cínico! O qué? Ya olvidaste todo?

Trowa. No...

Quatre. Vaya, al menos eso tienes, buena memoria

El rubio le voltea la cara con fastidio

Trowa. ¿No te vayas?

Quatre. ¿Eh?

El rubio se sorprende y aunque no quiere, se sonroja un poco, Quatre voltea a verlo de nuevo, el ex baterista se acercaba

Quatre. ¿Para qué?

Trowa. Aún estas débil y...

Quatre. Vaya

El ex bajista ríe divertido, quería llorar, aunque no sabía si de tristeza o rabia, Trowa no comprendía porque aquellas palabras tan irónicas

Quatre. Y pensar que creí por un breve momento que te importaba, que te había hecho falta en tus días de rehabilitación, y cuando dijiste que no me fuera, pensé estúpidamente por un instante, que era porque me extrañarías

Trowa. Yo...

Quatre. ¡Cállate! Tu solo quieres seguir teniendo la certeza que aún tienes a tu puta, es por eso que te hice falta ¿verdad? Y por eso no quieres que me vaya

El rubio estaba muy enojado, apretaba con fuerza sus puños, en cambio Trowa estaba muy confundido, y esas palabras le daban dolor de estómago ¿de verdad Quatre estaba tan resentido? De verdad había sido tan cruel con él?

Trowa. Te equivocas

Quatre. No es verdad

Con seriedad sin apartar la fría mirada de Trowa, el rubio se quita la camisa, el ojiverde se sorprende de que haya hecho algo así, Quatre sonríe con malicia y se lame dos dedos de su mano derecha, sujetándose uno de sus pezones y comienza a acariciarlo, emitiendo un sexy jadeo, jugando después su pulgar en la misma zona

Quatre. Hazme tuyo Trowa, como en aquellos días

Trowa. Quatre...

Quatre. Se que lo deseas, tómame... soy tu Puta, siempre lo seré

Trowa. Basta

Quatre. Tu me convertiste en esto... y la verdad es que lo disfruto

Mostrando ojos vacíos, Quatre se muerde el labio y por encima de la ropa, coloca su mano en su entrepierna, Trowa estaba sonrojado, pero también aterrado ¿qué había hecho con Quatre? De verdad él lo había convertido en ese ser? Vacío y lujurioso? Quatre sonríe al ver la cara de Trowa

Quatre. ¿Sabes? Joe me violó, en lugar de no querer saber nunca más de sexo, el mismo día en la noche jodí con un muchacho, cuatro veces Trowa, estupendas cuatro veces, y al día siguiente otras tres ¡Me llené de sexo y lo disfrute!... como tu me enseñaste

El ojiverde no podía soportarlo, sentía la sangre hervir, Quatre no dejaba de sonreír, disfrutando de esas caras distorsionadas que Trowa le mostraba, se debía de estar retorciendo de coraje al saber que no era el mejor amante, cuando de verdad el ojiverde estaba rabiando por lo que había causado, había convertido al tierno y lindo Quatre en un diablo amante del sexo, lujurioso y vació, con el alma podrida, quería morir, desaparecer en ese instante, dar su vida a cambio de que volviera el viejo Quatre, el tierno, el amable, el bondadoso, porque aunque aún quedaba un pequeño rastro de él, también una gran parte de su yo anterior había muerto, y el único culpable era él

Trowa. No sigas

Quatre. Ya ni siquiera me siento inferior o humillado, adoro el sexo, y puedo ser la puta de cualquiera... así que tómame, mañana lo hará cualquier otro

Trowa. ¡Cállate cállate!

Sin poderlo soportar por más tiempo, Trowa se acerca a Quatre y haciéndolo dejar de acariciarse, le sujeta ambos brazos y los aprisiona con fuerza contra la cabecera, el rubio se sorprende y se queda paralizado, el ojiverde agacha su cabeza y recarga su rostro contra el pecho del ex bajista, para sorpresa del rubio, siente algo mojado ¿acaso eran lágrimas? Trowa estaba llorando? Se negaba a que fuera cierto... el ojiverde tenía su rodilla sobre la cama y aunque estaba cerca, no tocaba de Quatre más que sus brazos

Trowa. Ya no sigas por favor... me haces daño

Quatre. No es verdad...

Trowa. No sabes como odio saber que esto te pasó, que hice de ti esto, que te lastimé...

Quatre. No...

Los ojos de Quatre estaban demasiado abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, Trowa mojaba su pecho con lágrimas y su voz se cortaba, era como si no fuera el Trowa que había conocido

Trowa. ¡¡ P e r d ó n a m e !!

Para Trowa era un pequeño alivio decirlo, para Quatre era romper con una imagen que tenía en su mente, no podía ni quería aceptar que tenía ahí a Trowa, pidiendo perdón desesperadamente, era como si no estuviera sucediendo... el ojiverde apretaba tanto sus muñecas, pero el rubio no podía sentir el dolor, la única sensación en su cuerpo eran aquellas lágrimas sobre su pecho, el ojiverde sollozaba, pero más que sentirse satisfecho, se sentía miserable ¿quién era ese tipo? Dónde había dejado al orgulloso, egocéntrico y engreído Trowa Barton? Era demasiado para él

Quatre. ¿Por... por qué?

Incapaz de contestar, el ojiverde aprieta más las muñecas, como si quisiera quebrarlas, quería gritarlo, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, sentía el pecho caliente y una sensación de que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento

Quatre. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

A pesar de que temía verlo a los ojos, el ex baterista se separa de su pecho, poco a poco, hasta ver aquellos ojos perdidos en el vacío, cuyas lágrimas se formaban y no lograban salir, el rubio sonreía, como si estuviera perdido en un sueño

Trowa. Porque te amo

Incapaz de sorprenderse, como si no hubiera oído aquellas palabras, las lágrimas logran rodar por sus mejillas, el ojiverde lo miraba atento, esperando una respuesta, pero de pronto para su sorpresa, Quatre comienza a reír divertido, recuperando el brillo de sus ojos, voltea hacia Trowa y lo mira fijamente, clavando su mirada en la ojiverde

Quatre. ¿Esperas que te crea?

Borrando su sonrisa, el rubio se muestra nuevamente frío, Trowa suelta la muñeca que sostenía con su mano derecha sin soltar la otra, y la acerca a su mejilla, apenas tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, las pupilas del rubio se dilatan ampliamente y cerrando por breves momentos los ojos, sus lágrimas ruedan rápidamente

Trowa. Te amo Quatre

Su mirada tierna y profunda le revelan la verdad, era cierto, el ojiverde se había enamorado de él, por fin después de tanto haberlo deseado, el chico lo amaba, y estaba ahí, frente a él, confesándoselo directamente a la cara, sintiéndolo cerca. El más grande anhelo de su vida se había hecho realidad, Trowa lo amaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirse vacío, sus heridas no se borraban con ese Te Amo... por varios segundos se quedan así, cerca, muy cerca, sus alientos chocando uno con el otro, Trowa no puede más esperar una respuesta y se decide, se acerca unos milímetros más e intenta acariciar los tiernos labios de Quatre con los suyos, pero el rubio reacciona, apartándolo bruscamente con su mano libre, obligándolo a soltarle su otro brazo y mirándolo con rencor, el ojiverde se tambalea un poco al ser aventado pero no cae, de pie lo mira, sorprendiéndose por esa expresión de rencor

Quatre. ¡No me beses!

Trowa. Quatre...

Quatre. ¡Aléjate... aléjate! Veteee!!

Sujetándose el cabello con fuerza se agacha hasta tocar su cabeza con las piernas, no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera quería estarlo haciendo, pero sus lágrimas salían de alguna parte y sin que lo quisiera corrían veloces, pero es que su pecho dolía tanto, que era la única forma de desahogarse, y su garganta se cerraba, encerrando desesperados gritos. Aquel que se suponía, debía ser uno de los días más felices de su vida, se había hecho un infierno, y ni siquiera sabía porque dolía tanto que Trowa también lo amara, tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que esa relación, aún cuando fuera correspondida, los terminaría destruyendo... Trowa también lo sentía, su pecho quemaba, sus labios ardían y su alma se consumía en el infierno de sus pecados, en el tormento de los arrepentimientos sin sentido, se suponía que diciéndole a Quatre de su amor, terminaría con el suplicio al que se había sometido tras la partida del rubio a París, pero no era así, se notaba que Quatre aún no quería perdonarlo, tal vez porque incluso él, no se perdonaba así mismo. Su mirada triste se clava en la imagen del ex bajista, como se moría de ganas por besarlo

Trowa. Se que te hice mucho daño, por eso he venido aquí, a pedirte perdón, y a decirte que te amo, que si me lo permites, quiero estar siempre contigo... tal vez, sueno tonto, tal vez estoy siendo infantil y melindroso, pero no puedo evitarlo, tu me provocas ser esto

Soltándose los cabellos, Quatre aspira fuerte y limpiándose las lágrimas levanta poco a poco su cabeza, mirando los ojos verdes que ahora le miraban con una ternura que nunca antes le había mostrado, y había oído en su propia boca, palabras hermosas, pero aún así ¿por qué era incapaz de aceptarlo? Su corazón no sentía emoción alguna

Quatre. Lo siento... pero no puedo

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Quatre. Cada vez que te vea, recordaré los maltratos, los insultos, tus besos y caricias engreídos.. ya no puedo cambiar mi imagen de ti

Trowa. Quatre... yo...

Quatre. Por favor, ya no me muestres tu Yo patético... no me busques más, ni pidas de mí el perdón, no esperes de mí ternura y romance... Yo ya no te amo

Los ojos de Trowa se abren ampliamente ante tal mentira, pero la cual él cree, no era difícil hacerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, de lo que él le había hecho al rubio, era obvio que dejara de amarlo, incluso que lo odiara, por eso no se sorprende de oírlo, lo esperaba, pero no quería creer que hubiese pasado. Sus miradas no se perdían la una a la otra, Trowa cierra unos instantes los ojos y agacha la mirada cuando los abre

Trowa. Entiendo... gracias por oírme... no espero que me ames, o que vivamos felices para siempre, pero al menos... por favor... intenta perdonarme

Sin ser capaz de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, Trowa le da la espalda y sale enseguida de la habitación, Quatre se queda paralizado unos momentos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el estómago, y después comienza a llorar ahogadamente, como un mudo que intenta gritar a pesar de que sabe que no puede, le había mentido al ojiverde pero había sido lo mejor, que los dos se separaran, que se olvidaran y vivieran cada quien sus vidas, para así curar las heridas que les había dejado ese amor... Trowa llega hasta su habitación, confundido y triste, caminaba torpemente, al cerrar la puerta se queda de pie frente a ella y al cerrar sus ojos cae de rodillas, comenzando a golpear la puerta con coraje, unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Trowa. Lo perdí... lo perdí... lo perdí

De todas las cosas de las que podía arrepentirse en su vida, perder a Quatre era la más grande de todas ellas, algo que jamás se iba a poder perdonar, Catherine se lo había dicho cientos de veces, incluso Wufei, pero su ciego orgullo jamás le había permitido ver, ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos...

El abogado de Duo le había ido a ver después de haberse citado con Hilde, el ex trenzado estaba sorprendido, jamás había pensado que recibiría ayuda de alguna de sus ex enemigas, pero también estaba sorprendido de que Dorothy fuera como le había dicho Richard, pues aunque siempre le había sabido personalidad de loca, no imaginaba que fuera tan malvada, lo único que el Abogado no le había dicho a Duo era de que posiblemente el accidente también lo había provocado ella, no quería causarle al ojivioleta en esos momentos una crisis nerviosa

Duo. Espero que esa mujer se refunda en la cárcel... y ya quiero salir de aquí, sabiendo lo que me contaste de Dorothy y Hitoshi, no hay razón para que yo esté aquí

Richard. Lo sé, solo nos faltan más pruebas, lo de la muerte de Kim ya lo estoy manejando y pronto te liberarán de aquella culpa

Duo. Gracias Richard

Richard. Para eso me pagan

Duo. Lo se

El ex trenzado sonríe amable y sujetando la sábana sobre sus piernas, baja la mirada, pensando detenidamente en todo lo sucedido desde que había entrado a la cárcel, que diferencia de aquel Duo dolido que no quería saber nada más de la vida, que tonto había sido, debía estar agradecido porque aún vivía, aunque no estuviera Heero a su lado, con su existencia era capaz de honrar la que alguna vez había tenido el ojiazul... Richard lo miraba atento, sonriendo levemente, tomándose el atrevimiento de colocar su mano sobre las manos entrelazadas de Duo, el ojivioleta voltea enseguida, mirándolo también

Richard. Cuando salgas de aquí ¿me aceptarías una copa?

Sin esperarse aquella propuesta, Duo se sonroja completamente y abre sus ojos un poco más, no creía lo que estaba oyendo ¿acaso le gustaba a su abogado?

Duo. Yo... Esta bien

Sonriendo apenado separa sus manos para que Richard baje la suya y vuelve a apartar su mirada, su corazón latía rápido, se sentía nervioso, y no porque Richard le gustara, simplemente era algo que no había esperado, pero que a la vez lo había hecho sentir bien. Richard en cambio se sentía muy contento, Duo le gustaba mucho y sentía que se enamoraba de él, no le importaba lo que había sucedido dentro de ese lugar, cuando el ex guitarrista saliera, comenzaría de nuevo, y él le iba a proponer que fuera a su lado...

El Sol abrazaba más que cualquier otro día, tal vez había entrado una estación muy calurosa, podría ser primavera o verano, la verdad es que no sabía distinguirlo, él solo sentía que el Sol quemaba más que antes y que los mosquitos le picaban más por la noche que otras veces, aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho

Heero. Ey Zechs ¿A dónde se habrá ido tu lunático amigo?... ¡Claro que no idiota! No lo quiero para eso, si eso quisiera, me masturbo solo y ya... eres un degenerado...

El ojiazul caminaba por la orilla del mar buscando a Traize, desde hace un par de horas no sabía de él, le parecía raro porque últimamente el amigo de Zechs estaba más cerca de él, incluso le hablaba más que en ocasiones anteriores, aunque le dijera que era un muerto o que era el diablo... caminaba tranquilo, sintiendo el agua mojar sus pies, estaba fresca y la brisa olía bonito, si la circunstancia fuera otra, disfrutaría estar ahí con su amado Duo

Traize. ¡El diablo vino por mí!

La voz del hombre sonaba a espalda de Heero, que al oírla enseguida voltea pero antes de hacerlo completamente, Traize se le avienta encima como si quisiera colgarse de su cuello y ambos caen a la arena, Heero debajo de él, emitiendo el ojiazul un fuerte jadeo por el golpe, sobándose enseguida la cabeza

Heero. Imbécil..

Al abrir sus ojos, los de Traize estaban fijos en él, lo miraba como niño curioso, el ex vocalista se sonroja hasta las orejas y lo empuja apenado, el de cabello avellana se ponen de pie pero Heero se sienta sobre la arena, mirando abajo mientras continuaba sobándose, pero al levantar la cabeza se sorprende al ver que Traize estaba completamente desnudo, su ritmo cardiaco se acelera aún cuando no le provocaba excitación la imagen frente a él, aunque pudiera aceptar, un poco, muy remotamente, que Traize estaba bastante bien

Heero. Vístete

Completamente avergonzado Heero desvía su mirada, cuando de pronto a su mente llega un breve recuerdo de una conversación con Wufei, su corazón acelera el ritmo y enseguida mira fijamente los muslos de Traize

"Tiene una cicatriz"

"Está en un lugar... no muy visible" (Capítulo 12)

El reflejo del Sol no ayudaba a ver, por lo que decide acercarse un poco más, vagando su mirada por el cuerpo de Traize, sus muslos, entrepierna y testículos, el hombre veía que lo observaba pero estaba quieto, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía, pues no sentía gramo alguno de vergüenza... Después de inspeccionar bien, los ojos de Heero se abren desmesuradamente, tenía frente a él una gran prueba, aquella que buscaba su ex compañero por tanto tiempo, la prueba casi definitiva que necesitaba para inculparlo, jamás se había imaginado que sería él quien lo descubriera, durante años Wufei lo había estado buscando, que mala era su fortuna, porque frente a él no tenía al culpable del inicio de los sufrimientos de la vida del ex guitarrista de The Wings, frente a él no estaba la persona a la que el pelinegro más odiaba en el mundo, y la prueba más fehaciente de ello, era su falta de cicatriz, una cicatriz que dividía la realidad de una suposición que durante meses lo había atormentado, pero ahora, si no era Traize el culpable ¿quién lo era? Aquella pregunta no dejaba de rondar en la mente de Heero

Continuará...

¡Hola! Antes que nada felicítenme por favor, es el primer capítulo desde hace varios que no tiene lemon o escenas de sexo explícito, jujuju, me siento feliz... Bueno, ahora al fic ¿Se lo esperaban o no? Porque ya varios lectores me dijeron que Traize era el violador, jejeje, pero no, no lo es ¿entonces quién? Es partir de cero? O simplemente un misterio que jamás se resolverá en el fic? Porque déjenme decirles que fueron varias las opciones antes de elegir la que quedaría en la Historia, cuando termine se las diré, y quiero aclarar que la que saldrá la elegí hace ya varios capítulos, así que no fue algo que me inventé solo para desmentir a quienes le iban a que Traize era el violador, bueno, espero sus opiniones... En cuanto al demás contenido, Trowa y Quatre ¿verdad que no era conveniente que fuera tan pronto una reconciliación? No puedo quitarle el matiz a la historia que había estado manejando y hacer el felices por siempre tan rápido jejeje, lo sé, soy mala, pero espero que me comprendan, si no quedan juntos, al menos los haré grandes amigos, aunque creo que la primera opción es más viable jeje, en fin, esto está por acabar así que no queda más que decir... veamos ¡Ah! Duo, pues él saldrá pronto de la cárcel, hará su nueva vida y podría ser al lado de Richard, pero aún Heero tiene que volver, así que no será nada fácil, digo, no puede simplemente llegar y decir "No estoy muerto, vuelve conmigo" esto lo aclaro para quien me preguntó porque Duo no habría de esperarlo con los brazos abiertos, es como en la peli de Náufrago jejeje, ella hizo su vida y aunque él regresó, su vida ya era otra, snif, que triste, pero creo que es el pensamiento lógico ¿o no? Bueno, pero ya veremos que pasa... Lo de Wufei pues es la misma situación, salvo que sus esperanzas de encontrar al violador son más difíciles... Bueno, también está lo de Dorothy, y quiero aclarar algo, sé que fue muy pronto cuando Hilde encontró tantas pistas, pero la verdad es que si le pongo mucha atención a eso los capítulos se alargarían de pura investigación policial jajaja, tuve que decidir a poner escenas más concisas, y aún así creo que perdí muchas hojas en eso, espero que me disculpen, pero esto está por acabar, así que será más fácil que me perdonen jejeje... En otras cosas, está lo de Sylvia, bueno, ella pondrá su granito de arena, pero claro que tendrá castigo, pero no seré muy drástica con ella. En cuanto a otros personajes, aún faltan algunos por morir jajaja, soy muy mala, pero no puedo evitarlo. Bueno, si me faltó comentar algo por favor háganmelo saber, perdonen la nota de autor que parece otro fic, pero tenía que hacer mis comentarios ¿están de acuerdo?

Espero recibir sus reviews, con sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cariños y todo lo demás que quieran decirme, los reviews del capítulo anterior ya se los he contestado, gracias por dejarlos, me animan mucho, de verdad, más cuando no tenía inspiración para escribir con lo que pasó con mi novio, pero al saber que hay quien me lee, me animé a seguir escribiendo, Gracias por eso! De verdad. Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho, besos a todos


	32. A solo un paso

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

**Capítulo 25. A solo un paso**

Acostado en la cama de la enfermería, Duo repasaba su vida en el tiempo que había estado en la cárcel, no podía explicar porque, pero se sentía aliviado, y aunque los barrotes eran vistos por sus lindos ojos todos los días, se sentía libre, y nunca antes le había sucedido, tal vez podía decir que había madurado, gran parte de su egoísmo característico, y el orgullo que alguna vez le hicieron perder a Heero, sentía que había desaparecido, a nivel personal podía decir que de cierto modo se sentía favorecido, aunque para obtenerlo, le había costado muy caro, y ahora Heero ya no estaba con él, y jamás volvería, tenía que resignarse, y ahora que iba a salir de la cárcel debía comenzar de nuevo. Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía, pero sabía que con el tiempo aquello desaparecería poco a poco, la sensación de pérdida tal vez nunca desaparecería, pero ahora debía de pensar en Heero como un hermoso pasado, nada más. Comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, tal vez las últimas que derramaría por él

Duo. Gracias por todo Heero...

Dedicándole su más tierna sonrisa desde su temprana muerte, el ex trenzado cierra sus ojos, dormiría un rato, y cuando despertara, daría la bienvenida a un nuevo yo

Por varios momentos, el ex vocalista miraba al amigo de su difunto manager, por más que viera no encontraba cicatriz alguna, sabía que jamás volverían y que no tenía ya caso, pero estaba intrigado, ojalá tuviera a Wufei ahí, para gritarle en la cara que su terrible tormento por amar al maldito violador que lo había destruido, no era más que una cruel pantomima sin sentido

Traize. ¿Hola?

Extrañado por el estado de shock en que Heero había caído, Traize inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, después se comienza a reír, haciendo reaccionar al ojiazul, Traize señala a Heero

Traize. Estas loco

Se burlaba de él mientras señalaba, casi doblándose de la risa, entonces Heero se levanta, sabía que era inútil hablar con él en el estado que se encontraba, pero quería intentarlo un poco

Heero. Oye Traize

Traize. ¿Yo?

Dejándose de reír se señala a sí mismo

Heero. Si tú... ¿recuerdas a Wufei?

Al oír aquel nombre, Traize hace una extraña mueca, como si se resistiera a que esa información tuviera un significado en su cerebro, por breves momentos se miran fijamente a los ojos, el ex vocalista creyendo que tendrá alguna respuesta favorable, pero Traize se ríe nuevamente, corriendo hacia el agua, Heero suspira fastidiado, estaba condenado a convivir con un lunático para siempre, y lo peor es que cada vez se sentía más falto de cordura, no dudaba que en cualquier momento también perdiera la razón

Heero. Ya no quiero estar aquí

Colocándose las manos en los oídos, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, podía escuchar claramente los consejos de su antiguo manager, tal como él lo recordaba, sensato y dispuesto siempre a ayudar

Heero. Ya cállate... Lo sé... Déjame en paz Zechs

No podía evitar escucharlo, antes le parecía normal, porque era algo que él mismo se había inventado para no sentirse solo, nunca había escuchado realmente la voz de Zechs, pero ahora no podía controlarlo, y la voz estaba ahí, llamándole, quería resistirse pero no podía, tal vez terminaría como Traize, y tal vez sería lo mejor...

Había permanecido tirado en el suelo desde que se había declarado a Quatre con resultados desfavorables para él, su mente estaba casi en blanco, con la mirada perdida, el cuarto oscuro y silencioso, quería cerrar los ojos, pero se resistía, porque cada vez que lo hacía, recuerdos malditos le acechaban, le había destruido saber que el rubio le guardaba un gran rencor, pero también comprendía su modo de pensar, y de cierto modo, estaba de acuerdo con aquel resultado, porque sabía que se lo merecía

Trowa. Quatre...

Por sus ojos muertos caen un par de lágrimas, rodando silenciosas por sus mejillas

Trowa. ¿Realmente ya no me amas?

Lejos del rencor, tal vez la parte más dolorosa para él, era saber que el ex bajista ya no lo amaba, se había propuesto recuperarlo, con resultados mejores a los anteriores, pero ahora veía distante aquella posibilidad, y realmente dolía...

Preocupada porque hace un par de horas que no sabía de su hermano, Irea sube a la habitación de Quatre y toca, pero éste no le contesta, entonces abre la puerta, encontrando a su hermano sentado en la cama, las piernas estiradas, los brazos sobre su regazo, la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera y los ojos rojos e hinchados, con la mirada perdida, parecía como si estuviera muerto. Solo de verlo sentía que le daban una puñalada en el estómago, entonces se acerca a él después de cerrar la puerta

Irea. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Me ama... Trowa me ama

Aunque el rubio no parecía estar emocionado, su hermana sonríe, pero él no la mira. La chica se sienta a su lado y le retira algunos cabellos de la frente

Irea. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Quatre. No lo sé

Irea. ¿Qué dices? Deberías estar contento, tú lo amas ¿verdad?

Quatre. Si... lo amo, pero también lo odio... y ya estoy cansado

La voz del rubio era casi inaudible, era como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido toda su energía, y sus ojos estaban cansados

Quatre. Es como un sentimiento muerto, que no evoluciona y tampoco desaparece... pero no lo quiero cerca de mí... no puedo perdonarlo... y no quiero olvidar lo que hizo

Irea. Hermano...

Quatre. No digas más ¿si?... y vayámonos lo más pronto

Irea. Sí Quatre, no te preocupes

Cariñosa como si fuera su madre, le retira otra vez cabello de la frente y le da un beso en ella, apartándose después

Irea. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Quatre. No, solo quiero estar solo

Irea. Esta bien, descansa

A paso lento, la chica se aleja y sale de la habitación. Quatre cierra sus ojos, realmente estaba cansado de todo, quería marcharse cuanto antes, sobre todo porque sabía que era probable que volviera a caer en brazos de Trowa, lo sabía porque cuando estaban en París se había sentido solo y necesitado, y al tener al ojiverde ahí le había hecho pensar por breves momentos que podían comenzar una vida juntos, pero al llegar a New York, miles de recuerdos le habían acechado, haciéndole entender que él jamás sería feliz al lado del ex baterista, y que había cosas que no podía perdonar, aunque debía admitir, por muy difícil que fuera, que sentía una pequeña satisfacción dentro de lo más profundo de su oscurecido corazón, por saber que Trowa estaba enamorado de él...

Dispuesta a llevar a cabo su investigación hasta las últimas consecuencias, Hilde debía ampliar sus campos de investigación, y solo podía hacerlo acercándose un poco más a su compañera de grupo, ganándose la confianza de Dorothy, podía conseguir aún más de lo que ya tenía, aún cuando el abogado de Duo le había pedido que se alejara ya de la investigación... antes de entrar a la habitación de Dorothy, la guitarrista se cerciora que Relena se encuentre en la parte de abajo de la casa. La rubia se sorprende al ver que Hilde entra a su recámara, pero después sonríe maliciosa

Dorothy. ¿Te dio envidia que escogí a Relena? La verdad es que no eres mi tipo

Ante sus comentarios sarcásticos, Hilde no responde nada, solo se lleva un dedo índice a los labios y cierra la puerta, acercándose a su compañera que se encontraba acostada en la cama leyendo una revista

Hilde. No vine por eso pervertida

Dorothy. ¿Entonces?

Hilde. Quiero saber que pasó con Erick, tú me lo presentaste y él huyó sin decirme nada

Dorothy. ¿Yo que voy a saber?

Hilde. Eres su amiga ¿no?

Dorothy. Ni tanto

Hilde. Tu dijiste en el juicio que tenían muchos años de conocerse

Las palabras de su compañera guitarrista hacen molestar a la bajista, que enseguida la mira con rudeza

Dorothy. ¿Eso qué?

Hilde. Bueno olvídalo, si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando ¿de acuerdo?

Dorothy. No me digas que te enamoraste

Hilde. Claro que no, pero el sexo era fantástico ¿me entiendes?

Dorothy. Te entiendo

Con sonrisa y mirada maliciosa, Dorothy piensa en las numerosas veces que había estado con la vocalista, Hilde lo nota y ve ahí una oportunidad de intentar acercarse más a la rubia como su amiga

Hilde. Oye ¿y así que tú y Relena?

Dorothy. ¿Asustada?

Hilde. Claro que no, solo me tomó por sorpresa, dime ¿la quieres?

Dorothy. ¿Te importa?

Sospechando del repentino interés de la chica hacia ella, la rubia mira a la guitarrista con desconfianza, Hilde lo nota pero intenta continuar tranquila como hasta ese momento

Hilde. Aprecio mucho a ambas Dorothy, claro que me importa

Dorothy. Mmm entonces te lo diré, yo amo a Relena

Hilde. Vaya, entonces era amor real

Dorothy. Claro, por ella haría lo que fuera

Aquellas palabras la chica las había dicho mostrando una oscura sombra en su mirada, haciendo que Hilde pase duramente saliva

Hilde. ¿Ah si? Y como es que ustedes? Bueno, están juntas

Dorothy. Eres muy curiosa, pero te lo diré. Hice a un lado todo lo que me estorbaba, hasta que ella sola vino a mí

Responde con burla, casi a punto de reír, dejando a su compañera casi de piedra, sin habla, pero poco después la rubia comienza a reír

Dorothy. Es broma, quita esa cara. Solo se dio y ya, así pasa

Hilde. ¿Si verdad? Bueno, yo voy a... irme a mi cuarto

Dorothy. Si, esta bien

Hilde. Con permiso

Dorothy. Pasa

Con un poco de nerviosismo, Hilde sale de la habitación sin borrar su sonrisa, jamás había visto en los ojos de alguien tanta suciedad como los que había visto en su compañera, hasta le había dado miedo, pero si quería investigar debía de seguir haciéndolo, poco a poco lograría ganarse la confianza de la bajista

Aunque ya tenía el suficiente tiempo como para haberse acostumbrado, Sylvia aún no conseguía hacerlo, detestaba estar en ese lugar y al lado de alguien como el idiota de Erick, ya no quería estar en ese maldito encierro, por eso estaba decidida a escapar, aunque había prometido estar con él con tal de que no dañaran a su padre, tal cual se lo habían advertido...

Recuerdo

Estaba en la sala de su casa cuando el timbre de la puerta había sonado, su padre se encontraba en algún otro lado de la casa, por eso se levanta ella a abrir, se trataba de un repartidor de correo, el cual traía una caja de cartón en sus manos para ella, después de firmarlo el chico se retira y ella regresa a la sala, en ese momento su padre se había asomado para preguntar quien había llegado, pero ella en lugar de contestarle abre la caja, extrañándose de su contenido, era una cinta de audio acompañada de una carta, la cual estaba firmada por Dorothy, no venía su letra pero si una marca que ella conocía, una figura de un zorro que la chica usaba para identificarse, al verla se muestra consternada y al ver que su padre estaba ahí se retira enseguida sin decirle nada, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Había subido a su habitación y antes de reproducir la cinta abre el sobre, comenzando a leer

"Querida Sylvia

Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has realizado, aunque es claro el hecho de que no ha servido de absolutamente nada, mi abuelo y yo estamos muy decepcionados, pero no queremos ser tan duros con alguien tan linda como tu, a mi abuelo le gustas y a mi no me eres indiferente, por eso queremos darte más oportunidades, tenemos muchos planes para el futuro, todos para lograr nuestros objetivos y queremos que participes de ellos, los cuales han comenzado desde hace algún tiempo, esperamos tu apoyo total, más adelante se te darán otras instrucciones. Por el momento solo te dejo una pequeña cinta de audio, reprodúcela tranquilamente en un lugar donde estés sola y relajada, es solo para que tengas una pequeña prueba de lo que hacemos a los traidores, y por favor, no intentes tonterías, recuerda que tu padre te quiere mucho, y dudo que quiera verte sufrir, o quizás, sufrir él ¿me entiendes? Bien, eres buena chica, cuídate mucho. Adiós"

Con las manos temblándole había arrugado esa carta, humedeciéndose sus ojos, brotando de ellos las lágrimas, maldecía el día que había aceptado ayudar a ese par de lunáticos por diversión, ya que el dinero le sobraba. Enojada rompe la carta y agarra la cinta, metiéndola en su aparato reproductor, al principio no sonaba absolutamente nada, pero poco después podían oírse claramente algunos gritos, como si se tratara de una sesión de tortura, la piel se le ponía completamente china, también se oía el ruido de algunos instrumentos como látigos

Sylvia. Están podridos... son unos enfermos

No había aguantado más, quitando la maldita cinta de audio, y aún a contra de sus deseos debía de aceptar sus condiciones, por su bien y el de su padre, no duraría una semana más en esa casa, se iría lejos sin despedirse para no dar razones, ahora su vida pertenecía a la maldita de Dorothy y a su abuelo

Recuerdo

Su secuestrador acababa de salir del baño en ropa interior y frotándose el cabello con una toalla, mientras que ella estaba con los pies atados a la cama, no con sogas, sino con cadenas y llave, los cuales usaba cuando el se ausentaba, mientras que la mayor parte del tiempo la tenía libre... Sylvia le sonríe fingido y él le corresponde alegre, acercándose a ella para besar sus labios

Sylvia. Amor, también me quiero bañar

Erick. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Bueno, creo que tendrás que esperar

Sylvia. ¿Por qué?

Despreocupado avienta la toalla al suelo cuando termina de frotar su cabello y se acerca otra vez a la cama, volviendo a besar los labios de la chica y sentándose a su lado

Erick. Antes de meterme a bañar llamó Dorothy, voy a ir

Sylvia. ¿Me vas a dejar sola?

Erick. Hermosa, ya sabes como es de histérica esa vieja

Sylvia. Si, es una maniática

Erick. No te preocupes, ya está lejos de ti

Al oír sus últimas palabras, Sylvia pone cara de confusión, no tenía ni una pequeña idea de donde se encontraba, pero Erick aseguraba que no estaba lejos de New York, por lo menos ya sabía que no se encontraban lejos

Erick. Voy a dejarte amarrada, perdóname

Sylvia. No te preocupes, vuelve pronto

Erick. Claro que sí

Sonriendo feliz se pone de pie para vestirse, mientras la ex reportera se queda pensativa, ideando alguna forma de salir de ahí, ya que si Dorothy había llamado a Erick significaba que algo no estaba saliendo bien, ya que era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que tenía noticias de su antigua compañera de escuela. Poco después se va Erick, dejando sola a Sylvia, pero mientras tuviera cadenas le iba a resultar casi imposible escaparse de ahí...

Era el segundo intento de Irea por hablar con Trowa, pero éste continuaba encerrado en su habitación, sin siquiera responder a los llamados de la rubia. El ojiverde continuaba en el suelo, parecía no pensar en nada, pero la verdad es que los recuerdos amargos no desaparecían de su mente, y se preguntaba una y mil veces como había sido capaz de tratar tan mal a Quatre, incapaz también de entender la magnitud del amor que el rubio en algún tiempo le tuvo, ya que recordaba todas aquellas veces que atendía a sus crueles llamados, y que encima de todo había ocasiones en que le expresaba sus sentimientos

Trowa. Soy una basura... ni siquiera merezco tu perdón

Había perdido incluso la noción de tiempo, y cualquier llamado externo a sus pensamientos le era mudo, simplemente el mundo a su alrededor no existía... Irea por su parte, resignada a no ser escuchada se da media vuelta, topándose con Catherine que la miraba con ternura

Catherine. ¿Haciendo algo por los testarudos de nuestros hermanos?

Irea. Eso quise pero Quatre quería estar solo, y Trowa no me abre

Catherine. Ya veo... mmm, se que es violar su privacidad pero tengo llave de ese cuarto

Irea. ¿De verdad? Ay que entrar

Sonriéndose en complicidad, la pelirroja saca un llavero del bolsillo de su falda y la entrega a la rubia resaltando la llave de la habitación de su hermano, Irea la agarra e introduce, pero no puede abrir ya que el ex baterista se encontraba recargado en la puerta, enseguida Trowa se mueve un poco, quedando la puerta abierta lo suficiente para que entre alguien, Trowa se veía desanimado, ni siquiera se había molestado porque habían abierto sin su permiso

Irea. ¿Te sientes bien?

Trowa. No me perdonó

Irea. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Trowa. Que me perdonara, que lo amo... solo eso

Irea. ¿Y que te dijo?

Trowa. Él ya no... y no lo culpo

Tenía la mirada vacía, se veía como ido, y patéticamente derrotado, a Irea se le destrozaba el corazón, igual que a Catherine, quien oía todo detrás de la puerta, con ganas de entrar y abrazar a su hermano

Irea. Es mentira... Quatre todavía te ama

Gradualmente los ojos de Trowa recobran vida, aún sin voltear a ver a la chica, quien miraba al ojiverde fijamente

Irea. Te juro que no sé de donde sacó mi hermano tanto orgullo, pero aún está enamorado de ti, no quiere admitirlo, pero es verdad

Trowa. Quisiera creerte

Irea. ¡Créeme bobo! Te ama, de verdad te ama, y si tu dejas de luchar por él, entonces si se olvidará de ti, Trowa, le debes algo a mi hermano

Trowa. ¿Deberle?

Irea. Si, le debes su felicidad, solo tú puedes

Pensando detenidamente las palabras de la rubia, Trowa logra captar el mensaje, volteando a verla por fin, sus ojos se encontraban vivos, y por su mirada se notaba que estaba confundido

Trowa. No se como... él... no quiere saber de mí

Irea. Porque está herido, Trowa, de la noche a la mañana no se va a lanzar a tus brazos

Trowa. ¿Entonces?

Irea. Deja que se cure un poco, está bien que se alejen un tiempo, entonces tu volverás a buscarlo, él tiene que asimilar las cosas

Trowa. ¿Y si encuentra a alguien más?

Irea. No lo hará, si encuentra a alguien no lo va amar ¿entiendes? Te ama a ti, él no deshace sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, en eso sigue siendo el mismo

Reflexionando la situación, la esperanza vuelve a Trowa, mostrando una breve sonrisa sobre sus labios, Irea la capta y sonríe emocionada, por lo que veía en su expresión, el ojiverde no estaba del todo derrotado. Trowa se pone de pie

Trowa. Lo haré, lucharé por él... me ama... me sigue amando

Irea. Si

Trowa. Gracias

Completamente agradecido, Trowa se acerca a Irea y la abraza, haciéndola sonrojar, cuando la suelta la mira a los ojos

Trowa. Y tu tampoco lo dejes pasar

Irea. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. He notado como la miras

Sonrojándose aún más, Irea desvía su mirada, detrás de la puerta la pelirroja también se sonroja, alejándose de ahí. La hermana de Quatre mira a Trowa y le sonríe

Irea. Lo haré

Enseguida se marcha de la habitación del ojiverde, viendo para su alivio que Catherine no estaba ahí, pues aunque ella sabía de sus sentimientos, le resultaba aún vergonzoso, aunque ignoraba que si había alcanzado a oír. Mientras que el ex baterista se queda en su habitación, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su cama, donde se acuesta, sintiéndose emocionado, ya que Quatre aún lo amaba, y él lucharía por su perdón

Esa noche, Dorothy y Erick se ven en un café, la rubia iba de incógnito ya que no quería que algún fan o medio de comunicación la hiciera llamar la atención, necesitaba conversar con su cómplice

Erick. Me extrañó tu llamada

Dorothy. Tu suegro me está causando molestias

Erick. ¿De qué me hablas?

Dorothy. ¿Cómo de qué? El padre de Sylvia está buscando a su amada princesita

Erick. Maldición

Molesto, Erick golpea la mesa, llamando la atención de algunos clientes, enojada Dorothy lo mira de forma fulminante, indicándole que se calme

Erick. ¿Y qué vas hacer?

Dorothy. Mi abuelo quiere matarlo, pero creo que solo levantará más sospechas, por fortuna el viejito no informó a la policía

Erick. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Dorothy. No lo sé aún, pero debemos callarlo ¿entiendes?

Erick. Entonces si hay que matarlo, como si hubiese sido un accidente

Dorothy. Tu no entiendes, Hilde ha preguntado extrañamente por ti y antes ha conversado con tu suegrito, es probable que hayan encontrado información en común

Los ojos de Erick casi salen de sus cavidades al imaginarse un poco de lo que esos dos pudiesen haber conversado e incluso el hecho de que la guitarrista haya preguntado por él le resultaba extraño

Erick. Maldita vieja ¿qué quiere de mí?

Dorothy. Tu eres un idiota por desaparecerte como vil muerto, levantando sospechas

Erick. Pero es que...

Dorothy. Nada de peros estúpido, tienes que ver a Hilde, presiento que me oculta algo

Erick. No quiero ver a esa vieja, dejé a mi Sylvia sola

Dorothy. Voy a mandar a alguien, por eso no te preocupes, necesitamos saber que traman esos dos, si tu suegro resulta peligroso entonces consideraremos la solución de mi abuelo

Erick. ¿Y qué hay de Hilde?

Dorothy. Lo mismo, si nos puede perjudicar la matamos

La rubia sonríe cínicamente, bebiendo tranquilamente un poco de café, por su parte Erick estaba preocupado y molesto, porque no quería dejar a su Sylvia sola y porque no quería volver a ver a la guitarrista de Dark Sound, pero si lo pensaba bien, Dorothy tenía razón y él había tenido la culpa por marcharse sin dar explicación alguna

Al día siguiente a razón del mediodía, Irea regresa a la casa de Trowa después de haber salido para buscar departamento, ya que Quatre no quería estar un día más en esa casa, con la presencia de Trowa rondando por ella., ni quiera había salido de su habitación para desayunar, Trowa en cambio estaba repuesto, gracias a las palabras que había recibido por parte de Irea el día anterior. La rubia entra a la habitación de su hermano, el cual no estaba en la cama, sino que se encontraba en el baño, haciéndose las curaciones de la nariz que el doctor le había indicado

Irea. Adivina

Quatre. ¿Qué jujede?

Irea. Habla bien

Sin responder el rubio mira fulminante a su hermana

Irea. Es broma... ya encontré departamento, es amplio, tiene todos los servicios y está bien ubicado, ya dejé el depósito y pagué el primer mes ¿qué te parece?

El rubio no imaginaba que pronto su hermana había conseguido departamento, sobre todo en una ciudad como New York, pero más que sorprendido se sentía nostálgico, pues aunque deseaba salirse de esa casa, no podía evitar sentirse triste

Quatre. Que bien

Terminando sus curaciones, se deshace del material y sale del baño, pasándole por un lado a su hermana, quien lo mira preocupada, después se acuesta otra vez en la cama

Irea. ¿No es lo que querías?

Quatre. Si, agradezco que hayas encontrado tan pronto

Irea. Hermano, tu no quieres irte ¿verdad?

Quatre. Claro que quiero irme, no quiero estar cerca de él

Irea. Pero...

Quatre. Basta Irea, amar a Trowa me hace daño ¿qué no entiendes? Necesito desintoxicarme de él ¿por qué no comprendes?

Desesperado avienta una de las almohadas cerca de él, la rubia lo mira duramente, Quatre estaba actuando como un niño tonto, incapaz de entender razones

Irea. Ya no te diré más... empaca tus cosas que después de comer nos vamos

Enojada por la actitud de su hermano, Irea sale de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, su hermano mira unos momentos la puerta y refunfuña con fastidio, cruzándose los brazos y frunciendo el ceño...

Por fin después de haber estado en cama por unos días, Duo sale de la enfermería y vuelven a ubicarlo en su celda, aún no podía hacer movimientos violetos, caminar mucho o esforzarse, pero al menos ya se encontraba mejor que otros días. Su nuevo compañero de celda, Frank, era un hombre alto, de porte fornido y rostro rudo de pocos amigos, no pasaba de los 40 años, no mucho después de muerto Kim, él había sido reubicado ya que había tenido problemas con su antigua celda y compañeros; al ver que el ex trenzado regresa de la enfermería lo recibe

Duo. Hola Frank, cuanto tiempo

Frank. Hola

Duo. ¿Cómo vas?

Frank. Bien ¿y tu?

Duo. No me puedo quejar

El ex guitarrista muestra una sonrisa como hace mucho no hacía, causando un poco de sorpresa en su compañero de celda. El guardia empuja levemente a Duo hacia el interior de la misma, cerrándola enseguida

Guardia. Ya no te metas en problemas Maxwell

Duo. No

El guardia se retira después de reír con burla, Duo finge una sonrisa y cuando por fin se va suspira resignado

Duo. He vuelto

Frank. Ten cuidado

Duo. Lo sé, ya no pienso bajar la guardia

Frank. Ya veo

Duo. Antes no me importaba morir, pensaba que muriendo era la forma de volver a ver a mí Heero, pero es una tontería, las personas se mueren y ya, además yo quiero demostrar que puedo sobrevivir, saldré de aquí y me enfrentaré al mundo

Sonriendo optimista, Duo se acerca a la parte de abajo de la litera y se acuesta lentamente para no lastimarse, mientras su compañero lo miraba de pie desde los barrotes de la celda

Frank. Esos dos han estado preguntando por ti

Duo. Entonces los esperaré

El hombre alto sonríe al oír a Duo, le parecía extraño que después del atentado, el ex trenzado se viera completamente distinto, no era el joven derrotado y patético que había conocido, ahora veía a alguien mucho más fuerte y eso le agradaba bastante...

Llegada la hora de la comida, al igual que la hora del desayuno, Quatre no había querido bajar a comer, una chica de servicio le había subido un poco de comida, mientras los demás estaban sentados a la mesa. Terminada la comida, Irea les da la mala noticia a los hermanos Barton, que al principio se muestran confundidos, sentían que estaba pasando todo muy rápido, además que la casa no se iba a sentir igual con dos personas menos, pero tanto Trowa como Catherine estaban de acuerdo en que era lo adecuado, sobre todo considerando la situación en que se encontraban el ex baterista y el ex bajista... Media hora después, Quatre baja con sus cosas, las cuales eran realmente pocas, la mayoría de ellas se habían quedado en los departamentos de Joe, y una diminuta parte se había quedado en casa de Trowa, por su parte Irea baja las maletas que había traído consigo desde Londres, Catherine se encontraba en la puerta para despedirlos, insistiéndole a Irea de que se llevara su auto, pero la rubia se negaba

Catherine. Ya te dije que me lo devuelves cuando consigan uno

Irea. Y yo ya te dije que llamaremos un taxi

Catherine. Anda, yo aún no puedo usarlo, el especial es el que uso

Irea. Es que no sé... me da pena

Mientras las chicas discutían sobre el auto, Quatre estaba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, completamente perdido en ellos, no prestaba el mínimo de atención en nada más, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de alguien más

Trowa. Yo los llevo

La voz de Trowa irrumpiendo la discusión, hace reaccionar a Quatre, quien lo mira de reojo unos momentos y fingiendo indiferencia se voltea hacia otro lugar, Trowa en cambio miraba a las chicas, esperando una reacción

Irea. Pero...

Trowa. Solo los llevo, no te preocupes

Irea. Bueno, supongo que... Quatre ¿tu que dices?

Quatre. Me da lo mismo

Fingiendo que no le importa, Quatre se cruza de brazos, cumpliendo su cometido de no voltear a ver a Trowa, quien toma eso como un sí, acercándose a las maletas de la rubia, las cuales sujeta, Catherine abre la puerta y los cuatro salen, el rubio con su maleta y Trowa con las maletas de Irea, cuando llegan a la amplia cochera, Trowa saca la llave de uno de sus autos y abre la cajuela, echando las maletas de Irea

Trowa. ¿Me permites?

Quatre. Yo puedo solo

De mala gana el rubio deja su maleta sobre las de su hermana, se sentía celoso de que el ojiverde no la había llevado como a las de su hermana. Trowa cierra la cajuela, Irea voltea hacia Catherine y las chicas se abrazan, soltándose poco después

Irea. Gracias por todo

Catherine. Vamos, lo dices como si nunca volveremos a vernos

Irea. Tienes razón, llamaré

Catherine. Más te vale, hasta pronto

Irea. Adiós

Catherine. Adiós Quatre

Quatre. Si, adiós

Completamente seco, el rubio se acerca a Catherine y le da un abrazo de dos segundos, apartándose enseguida, aún estaba molesto por las duras palabras que la chica le había dicho hace apenas unos días

Trowa. No me tardo

Catherine. Si, conduce con cuidado

El ojiverde abre la puerta de copiloto a Irea y cuando ella entra la cierra, dirigiéndose después a la parte del chofer entrando también, dejando que Quatre abra su propia puerta de la parte de atrás, dejándolo también molesto, con los brazos cruzados, Trowa sale de la cochera y un empleado le abre el cancel. Irea indica la dirección al ojiverde y él emprende, durante el transcurso del camino, Irea platicaba a Trowa algunas historias de sus viajes y él oía atento, Quatre por su parte estaba cruzado de brazos, mal sentado y con el ceño fruncido, mirando celoso que por lo visto esos dos se llevaban bien, un cosquilleo desagradable le atacaba la boca del estómago

Irea. Aquí es

Tras algunos minutos de viaje por fin llegan a donde estaba el departamento, tenía buena ubicación como había dicho la rubia, era un tercer piso y alrededor se notaba tranquilo. De nuevo Trowa abre la puerta a la hermana de Quatre y después abre la cajuela, bajando todas las maletas, enseguida Quatre agarra celosamente la suya y el ojiverde agarra las de Irea, quien los guía hacia el departamento del cual ya tenía una llave. Éste era lo suficientemente amplio y distribuido como para vivir cómodamente, además ya estaba amueblado y tenía todos los servicios

Trowa. Es agradable

Irea. Sí

Trowa. Bien, yo me voy

Irea. ¿No lo quieres conocer?

Trowa. Esta bien

Sonriendo amable, la chica comienza a avanzar hacia los cuartos para mostrárselos al ojiverde, olvidándose ambos de la presencia de Quatre, que se sentía triste por ello, no quería admitirlo pero estaba muy celoso. Minutos después Irea termina de mostrar el departamento a Trowa, mientras que Quatre estaba sentado en un mueble de la sala

Irea. Lindo ¿no?

Trowa. Si

Irea. ¿Quieres algo?

Trowa. No, ya me voy

Irea. Si, que lástima

Trowa. Adiós

Para molestia de Quatre, el ojiverde besa la mejilla de Irea para despedirse y ella se sonroja, sonriéndole amable, pero el rubio estaba enojado mientras los miraba

Irea. Cuídate mucho

Cuando ambos llegan a la puerta Irea abre ésta y Trowa avanza, Quatre por su parte estaba tratando de ignorar al ex baterista, pero le era casi imposible pues Trowa parecía también estarlo ignorando, pero para su sorpresa, Trowa se mueve levemente hacia la derecha para ver por encima del hombro de Irea

Trowa. Adiós Quatre

Los ojos del rubio se abren un poco más por la sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba esas palabras, así que olvidándose de su orgullo unos segundos, voltea para verlo a los ojos

Quatre. Adiós Trowa

Antes de irse, el ojiverde le sonríe sutilmente, haciéndolo sonrojar, pues era la primera vez que el músico lo hacía de esa forma, sin embargo enseguida el rubio se voltea hacia otro lado para volver a ignorarlo, Irea levanta una mano para despedirse del ojiverde, quien acto seguido se marcha, la chica cierra la puerta y suspira, acercándose a su hermano

Irea. ¿Te gustó?

Quatre. "Es agradable"

Al oír la mala imitación de Trowa por parte de Quatre, la rubia no puede evitar echar a reír un poco, haciendo enojar aún más a su hermano

Irea. Que celoso eres

Quatre. Cállate, no son celos

Irea. Está bien, no te enojes

Quatre. ¿Cuál es mi cuarto? Quiero dormir

Irea. El de la derecha

Quatre. Están cerca, bueno, procura no hacer escándalo cuando traigas a Trowa

Irea. ¿De qué hablas?

Quatre. No te hagas, seguro que te le metiste a la cama varias veces

Como si no hubiese dicho nada malo, el rubio avanza hacia su habitación, pero antes de que llegue, Irea lo alcanza y lo jala del brazo, haciéndolo voltear, mirándolo molesta

Irea. No digas estupideces, entre él y yo nunca ha habido nada y nunca lo habrá

Quatre. Si claro, no te creo

Irea. Piensa como quieras

Indignada suelta a su hermano y va hacia su habitación, encerrándose en ella, dejando a su hermano solo y molesto

Quatre. Eres el mismo cerdo de siempre Trowa

Ciego completamente por los celos, Quatre entra a su habitación y se echa en cama, indispuesto completamente, no sintiendo ganas de nada, solo quería que los días pasaran rápidos y que pronto pudiera olvidarse de Trowa...

Al día siguiente en la mañana, antes de que Hilde decida salir, recibe una llamada al celular que le sorprende. Pues dadas las recomendaciones de Dorothy, Erick decide llamar a su antigua amante, al principio la guitarrista duda en contestar, pues le resultaba extraña dicha llamada, altamente sospechosa, pero sabia que debía de tomarla si quería llegar al fondo del asunto

Hilde. ¿Diga?

Erick. Hola preciosa

Aunque sabía que se trataba de él antes de contestar, volver a oír aquella voz que ahora le resultaba desagradable, le hace sentir un malestar estomacal, pero debía de controlarse y actuar como siempre

Hilde. ¿Erick? Que sorpresa! Estaba preocupada por ti

Erick. Lo lamento linda, pero es que después del juicio me sentí tan mal que quise alejarme un poco, perdóname por no habértelo dicho

Hilde. ¿Y ya estas bien?

Erick. Por fortuna si, de hecho estuve yendo a terapias psicológicas

Hilde. Ah, que bien

Erick. Quiero verte hermosa

Hilde. Yo... yo también

Poniéndose nerviosa, Hilde se queda callada unos segundos

Hilde. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Erick. A las 8 en el Bar de siempre

Hilde. Esta bien

Erick. Entonces te veo preciosa, cuídate

Hilde. Si, adiós

Enseguida la chica cuelga su celular y se queda pensativa unos momentos, recordando que el abogado de Duo le había dado su tarjeta de presentación, por lo que la busca en su bolso y le llama, contándole donde y a que hora se iba a ver con su ex amante...

Después de las actividades de la tarde, les permiten a los reos hacer actividades recreativas, como casi siempre Duo sale a ver jugar basketball a sus compañeros, sentado en el piso con las piernas encogidas, Frank jugaba con ventaja por su altura, el trenzado sonreía por ver las quejas de sus oponentes, mientras que dos sujetos estaban a los laterales del ex guitarrista, pues tras la muerte de Kim había ganado sus respetos y aunque ya estaban enterados que él no lo había hecho, le seguían fieles

"Esos dos no se han aparecido últimamente"

Duo. Han preguntado por mí ¿cierto?

"Eso dicen, pero ya sabes que..."

Duo. No importa, les enfrentaré

La determinación en la actitud de Duo causa sorpresa en sus compañeros, incluso su mirada era distinta, tal vez producto de su cercanía con la muerte , el ex trenzado no era el mismo que había ingresado un par de meses atrás

"¿Estas seguro?

Duo. Siempre fui un cobarde, incapaz de enfrentarse a la vida solo, y ya no quiero depender de nadie

Aunque había cambiado, la tristeza en sus ojos continuaba ahí, pues aunque quisiera, después de haber perdido lo más amado, no volvería a ser el mismo...

Llegada la noche, Hilde se prepara para su cita con Erick, el abogado de Duo estaba enterado, así que la guitarrista no estaría sola, pues a la más mínima anomalía él intervendría junto con un amigo oficial a quien había llevado, el acuerdo era que Hilde se siguiera viendo con Erick hasta tener más pistas y dar con el paradero de Sylvia, también para intentar conseguir pistas que inculparan a Dorothy... Después de saludarse y tomar asiento, una mesera se les acerca y les toma la orden, enseguida que se marcha, Hilde decide comenzar con su interrogatorio

Hilde. No puedo creer que te hayas ido así, creí que algo malo te había pasado

Erick. No quería preocuparte nena, pero así sucedió

Hilde. ¿Debo creerte?

Erick. Claro que si ¿por qué te mentiría?

Fingiendo completamente, Hilde le sonríe de forma tierna, pero su conversación no podía quedar así

Hilde. ¿Y Dorothy? La has visto?

Erick. No he sabido de ella, solo pensaba en ti

Hilde. Ah... por cierto ¿tu sabías que desapareció una reportera?

Erick. ¿Ah si? No sabía ¿quién es? Y a qué viene ese tema?

Hilde. Pues es que... no, solo... me acordé, porque estabas desaparecido

Erick. Ya veo ¿entonces quién era?

Hilde. Sylvia Noventa

La mirada de Erick se vuelve sombría al oír a Hilde, pero intenta no ponerse nervioso, aunque en eso Hilde se había equivocado, pues sus comentarios levantan las sospechas de su ex amante

Erick. ¿A qué viene todo eso? Sabes que era mi novia

Hilde. Por eso, pensé que tal vez querías saber

Erick. Te agradezco pero no me interesa. Solo me importas tu ¿de acuerdo?

Hilde. Si

Volviéndole a sonreír falsamente, Hilde se queda callada unos momentos, la mesera regresa con las bebidas de ambos

Hilde. Oye y ¿qué vas hacer con el dinero de la indemnización? Es mucho ¿verdad?

Erick. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Hilde. Bueno, se supone que tu y yo salimos ¿no?

Erick. No tengo planes, además es dinero que no me enorgullece

Hilde. Ah

Erick. ¿Sabes? Se me antoja irme a otro lugar

Hilde. ¿Ah si?

Erick. Vamos a un Hotel ¿no?

Hilde. Este... hoy no puedo, mañana tengo cosas que hacer

Erick. ¿Cuáles?

Hilde. Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes... este, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo

Sonriendo nerviosa, se pone de pie rápido y entra al baño, Erick la mira marcharse y enseguida saca su celular, marcando a Dorothy

Dorothy. ¿Qué quieres?

Erick. Ella sabe algo

Dorothy. ¿Qué sabe?

Erick. No lo sé con exactitud, pero se muestra nerviosa, preguntó por ti, y comentó de la desaparición de Sylvia

Dorothy. Maldita, investiga que tanto sabe, lo más probable es que tengamos que matarla

Erick. Esta bien, adiós

Poco después que cuelga el teléfono, Hilde regresa a la mesa, no muy lejos de ellos estaban Richard y su amigo, observando sus movimientos y estarían ahí hasta que terminara su cita con la guitarrista, entonces lo seguirían, sabían que era ilegal hacerlo, pero no quedaba de otra, necesitaban pruebas antes de dar parte a las autoridades de manera oficial...

Por la noche, Trowa decide salir, aún cuando su hermana se había opuesto a ello, el ojiverde podía caer nuevamente en los vicios si lo hacía, pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo, no tenía otra cosa, a Quatre no se podía acercar y estar encerrado en su casa le resultaba desagradable, él no era así y no podía cambiar tan fácilmente, para ello entra a una cafetería y se sienta en una mesa para dos, pidiendo un descafeinado, el ambiente del lugar era tranquilo y tocaban buena música, pero para su mala suerte, momentos después, comienza a sonar una melodía que le resultaba familiar, reconociendo después en ella una canción de The Wings, rápidamente las expresiones de su rostro cambian totalmente, evocando miles de recuerdos, cuando la banda estaba en pleno apogeo, sus reuniones eran siempre muy particulares, Duo siempre armaba escándalo por cualquier tontería y Heero lo callaba comenzando una tonta discusión donde Catherine no perdía el tiempo en burlarse del trenzado, mientras Wufei por su lado intentaba ignorarlos logrando que se saliera de sus casillas y terminara interviniendo, Quatre por su parte intentaba tranquilizarlos con su característica paciencia y Zechs resignado casi lloraba por no poderlos controlar, mientras que él simplemente se limitaba a observar, solitario, pero tranquilo, eran días realmente entrañables, solo de recordarlo sus ojos se humedecían, pues todo estaba acabado, Zechs y Heero muertos, Duo en la cárcel, Wufei deshecho y Quatre odiándolo

Trowa. The Wings

Mientras estaba pensativo, una chica se acerca a su mesa y sin permiso toma asiento, el ojiverde la mira un poco, reconociendo en ella a una de sus amigas con las que solía irse a los Hoteles y tener depravadas horas de sexo, pero ahora se veía distinta, vestía con ropa decente y no tenía maquillaje exagerado, Trowa estaba sorprendido

"Vaya, vaya ¿quién está aquí? El buen Trowa"

Trowa. Hola

"Vi lo de tu problema en los periódicos, me alegra que estés bien"

Trowa. Si ¿y tu que tal?

"Han pasado muchas cosas, y veme, hasta me casé"

Mostrando su argolla de matrimonio, sonríe ampliamente, Trowa seguía sorprendido, pero solo sonríe un poco

Trowa. Felicidades

"También te ves cambiado. Te deseo mucha suerte"

Trowa. Gracias

"Ojalá volvamos a vernos"

Trowa. Sí, adiós

Sin dejar de sonreír se pone de pie y acercándose un poco a Trowa, se agacha y le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, besando sus labios en señal de despedida, el ojiverde no había cerrado siquiera sus ojos y cuando ella se separa vuelve a sonreírle

"Adiós Trowa"

Aunque aquel encuentro había parecido insignificante, para Trowa era una especie de final, una despedida a su antiguo yo, antes de ser completamente de Quatre, tenía que liberarse de ciertas ataduras del pasado, incluyendo aquella melodía que aún seguía tocando

Después que Hilde y Erick se despiden en la entrada del Bar, Richard y su amigo salen y suben al auto del Abogado, comenzando a seguir al chico, Hilde se da cuenta de ello y nerviosa decide regresar enseguida a casa. Mientras tanto en el auto de Richard, él iba conduciendo y su amigo solo se limitaba a estar atento al auto de Erick, cruzado de brazos

Mark. Tu nunca haces esto con tus clientes ¿qué tiene él de especial?

Richard. Digamos que en un principio me llamó la atención el interés de ese sujeto

Mark. ¿De quién?

Richard. De Trowa. Él tenía un particular interés en ese chico, me ofreció mucho dinero por sacarlo

Mark. Hablas como si ya hubiera pasado

Richard. Así es, su interés cambió, al igual que el mío

Mark. Por eso lo ayudas tanto

Richard. Si, estoy enamorado de Duo

La sonrisa burlona que su amigo asoma en sus labios no es captada por Richard, sin embargo, incluso él sabía que estaba actuando ridículamente por alguien a quien no tenía mucho de conocer, pero no podía negar que Duo lo había cautivado por completo

Mark. Detente aquí

Al ver que Erick había disminuido considerablemente su velocidad, Mark indica a Richard que se detenga, quedando su auto a solo dos cuadras de distancia del auto del ex amante de Hilde, el lugar era un conjunto departamental, donde el chico se baja del auto y entra, entonces los amigos deciden quedarse a pasar la noche ahí para esperar a que salga y seguirlo a todas partes...

Días después, no podía decirse que la situación había cambiado mucho, la investigación que Richard y Mark le estaban haciendo a Erick no tenía mucho más avance que el antes logrado, ya que en sus actos no se notaba nada extraño por el momento, en gran parte se debía a que el chico no tenía ninguna clase de contacto con Dorothy o la situación de Sylvia quien estaba siendo vigilada por gente al mando de Dorothy, la rubia le había advertido que tuviera discreción, además que Erick debía ganarse nuevamente la confianza de Hilde. Lo respectivo a Duo y su próxima resolución de Inocencia requería de algunos trámites finales, pues la apelación ya estaba en proceso de ser aprobada, lo cual lo tenía en cierta medida contento, pues era incapaz de sentirse del todo feliz. Con Quatre las cosas seguían igual, pues encerrado en su depresión no era capaz de siquiera reflexionar la situación, olvidar a Trowa estaba dentro de sus mayores propósitos, cegado completamente por el dolor que el ojiverde le había causado, y aunque su hermana hablaba con él, era incapaz de entender razones. Por el contrario, el baterista trataba de darle su espacio a Quatre, dejarlo pensar antes de volver a insistir en que lo perdonara, el cual era entre otros su mayor anhelo, pues sabía que era aún más difícil, que el rubio lo aceptara nuevamente, aún así, se conformaba con su perdón...

Por la tarde, después de su visita con el Doctor, el cual le había quitado por completo los vendajes de su nariz, Quatre decide hacer una visita a Duo en la cárcel. Al tanto de los últimos sucesos, el rubio necesitaba ver a su amigo, aunque aún desconocía sobre los aciertos de Hilde y los planes por librarlo de toda culpa y conseguir su libertad. Al oír el nombre del ex bajista cuando el guardia lo había anunciado, Duo se alegra de tener a Quatre ahí, a quien no veía desde hace tiempo, por lo que no puede ocultar su gran sonrisa al verlo nuevamente, Quatre se siente igual

Duo. Te ves bien

Quatre. ¿Lo crees?

Duo. Sí... ¿y que tal París?

Antes de contestarle, Quatre exhala un suspiro, desviando levemente sus ojos, Duo fija su mirada seria en Quatre, preocupándose de su expresión

Quatre. Tengo tanto que contarte, pero no es el lugar

Duo. Entiendo

Quatre. ¿Tu cómo estas?

Duo. También tengo mucho que contarte

Los dos se ríen un poco sin muchos ánimos, pero el tiempo era tan poco y el lugar tan incómodo que ninguno se sentía cómodo charlando

Quatre. Me alegra verte mejor, esa mirada apagada tiene nuevamente un brillo

Duo. Yo estoy mejor, sí, pero tu te ves fatal

Quatre. Lo sé

Duo. Quatre, no sé si los has notado pero, Trowa cambió

Sorprendiéndose un poco por la afirmación, Quatre abre un poco más sus ojos, quedándose mudo unos momentos

Duo. No sé que sucedió mientras estuve aquí pero ¿tu tienes que ver con ese cambio? No sé siquiera cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que regresaste a la ciudad

Quatre. Lo siento Duo, en estos momentos mi cabeza es un nudo, no sé nada... solo... no importa, sea cual sea la razón, yo no puedo perdonarlo

Duo. ¿De qué hablas?

Quatre. Es complicado y... por el momento no te puedo explicar

Duo. Entiendo

Nuevamente Quatre se queda callado mientras Duo lo mira fijamente, el rubio parecía realmente perdido, le intrigaba que pudo haber pasado con sus ex compañeros de grupo, pero no podía forzar al ex bajista a hablar

Duo. ¿Sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas, tal vez salga de aquí en un par de meses

Rápidamente Quatre sale de su trance y mostrando una gran sonrisa se levanta del asiento

Quatre. No lo puedo creer ¿de verdad?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. Pero ¿cómo? no entiendo, digo, te declaraste culpable y te acusan de asesinato según me enteré

Duo. Sí, es una historia larga que te contaré cuando salga

Quatre. Esta bien

Antes de que pudieran conversar de algo más, llega el guardia encargado de Duo y los interrumpe para llevárselo

Duo. Tengo que irme

Quatre. Que lástima

Duo. Cuídate mucho y piensa las cosas ¿de acuerdo? en la vida hay segundas oportunidades

Dejando a Quatre completamente mudo, Duo se aleja junto al guardia, quedándose el rubio pensativo, el ex trenzado tenía razón y se lo había demostrado al mostrarse tan cambiado desde aquel día en que se habían despedido en aquel mismo lugar, pero aún cuando estaba conciente de ello, le resultaba casi imposible perdonar a Trowa, sería traicionarse así mismo...

Era de noche en aquel lugar, y desesperada como siempre, Sylvia permanecía atada a la cama, con un vigía aguardando en la cocina, donde se entretenía con una partida de domino contra él mismo

Sylvia. ¿Que hago?... no puedo esperar mucho, no sé si mi padre esta vivo... Dorothy y ese anciano son unos malditos

A pesar de sus buenas actuaciones frente a Erick, la ex reportera nunca había dejado de sentirse angustiada por la posible situación que pudiera estar pasando su padre, por ello es que su encierro resultaba más angustiante de lo normal, a pesar de que Dermail le había prometido que su padre estaría a salvo

Sylvia. ¡Oye guardían!

Con gesto de fastidio, el hombre de Dorothy deja de jugar al domino y de mala gana se levanta de la silla, entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica amarrada a la cama

"¿Qué quieres?"

Sylvia. Quiero ir al baño

Nuevamente haciendo su gesto de disgusto, el guardia no tiene más remedio que ayudar a la chica, quitándole las cadenas y acompañándola al baño, quedándose él junto a la puerta cuando la cierra

"No intentes nada sucio ¿de acuerdo?"

Sylvia. Claro que no ¿que puede hacer una indefensa dama?

Dentro de baño, la chica buscaba algo que pudiera utilizar para atacar a quien la vigilaba, pero todo lo que había no le servía para nada, ya que él era alto y robusto, necesita algo realmente afectivo ¿pero qué?

Sylvia. Las cadenas... pero... ¿como le hago? piensa Sylvia

Pensando detenidamente su plan, la chica se tarda más de lo normal, levantando las sospechas del hombre que la vigilaba

"Ey, te estas tardando mucho niña"

Sylvia. Esto... es que... me da pena

"¿Que cosa?"

Sylvia. Es que bueno, tu sabes, Erick tiene días ausente y...

"No lo intentes mocosa, no caeré en tu juego, sal ya que no voy hacerte nada"

Sylvia. No tonto, no esperaba que hiciéramos algo

"¿No?"

Sylvia. No, yo quería... hacerlo sola, ya sabes

Sonrojándose levemente, el guardián se queda callado unos momentos

"¿Y la cuestión es...?

Sylvia. Que me da pena que oigas ¿te puedes alejar un poco?

Dudándolo un poco, decide aceptar la petición de mala gana, después de todo él sabía bien lo angustiante que resultaba estar sin sexo por un tiempo

"Esta bien, pero date prisa"

Sylvia. No seas exigente

Enseguida la chica oye los pasos del hombre alejarse de la puerta y espera unos momentos, poco después comienza a fingir leves jadeos mientras abre con cuidado la puerta del baño, teniendo al alcance de su vista la espalda del guardián, que daba pasos de un lado a otro, por lo que veía se notaba que alcanzaba a oírla, ella aumenta el tono de voz y poco después el hombre se aleja más para no oírla, ella no sabía que tan lejos estaba pero se tenía que arriesgar, por lo que sale del baño y se dirige rápido a la habitación, tomando las cadenas que antes le ataban

Sylvia. Lo tengo

Sonriendo feliz, se da media vuelta, borrando por completo su sonrisa cuando ve a su captor frente a ella con cara de enojado, dejándola paralizada

"Idiota, quisiste burlar a la persona equivocada"

Acercándose a ella para atacarla, Sylvia sujeta con fuerza la cadena y en un movimiento rápido, golpea al hombre en la cabeza con el grillete, abriéndole una herida y dejándolo inconciente, respirando dificultosamente, la chica se asegura de golpearlo otra vez y sin mucho más que hacer, con dificultad acerca el cuerpo del hombre a la cama y ata la cadena a sus manos con la cama, saliendo a prisa de ahí, aunque sus pies eran torpes, a su alrededor estaba casi desierto salvo algunas plantas y animales, estaba en peores situaciones que dentro de la cabaña y el guardia no duraría mucho inconciente, lo mejor era esconderse bien entre las plantas y a la luz del día buscar la manera de llegar al poblado más cercano...

Aquella noche al terminar su turno, Wufei sale del Bar portando su inseparable guitarra, fiel compañera de sus penas, las cuales sentía menos gracias a la situación que por fin había aceptado, tendría un hijo con Sally, ellos dos eran ahora lo más importante en su vida, y por ellos había vuelto a tener fé en la vida, aún cuando la ausencia de Traize seguía doliendo, pero no dejaría que aquella pena amargara su vida, debía continuar con su camino en busca de la felicidad, la cual lograría cuando viera nacer a su primogénito con buena salud, las últimas visitas al ginecólogo habían sido favorables para Sally, que ya no había tenido más complicaciones, por lo menos no hasta la mañana siguiente... Cuando el ex guitarrista de The Wings despierta como siempre en la misma cama que su amiga, Sally se encontraba en el baño vomitando, desde la madrugada se había sentido mal pero no había querido decirle a Wufei para dejarlo descansar, pero el pelinegro al despertar y oírla, rápidamente se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la chica, que vomitaba sobre el lavabo

Wufei. Creí que ya no tenías náuseas

Sin responder con palabras, la ex tecladista voltea hacia su amigo y le muestra su mano derecha, el pelinegro abre ampliamente sus ojos cuando ve sangre sobre ésta, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo

Sally. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Rompiendo en llanto, la chica se abraza del cuerpo de Wufei y él la sostiene, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistir y no mostrarse débil

Wufei. No te angusties, vamos al Hospital

Sally. No quiero perderlo Wufei, tengo miedo

Wufei. Estará bien, en un par de meses lo traeremos a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Débilmente Sally mueve su cabeza para indicar que sí, Wufei se siente más tranquilo de animarla, ayudándola después a caminar, le ayuda a vestirse y después de vestirse él, salen del departamento, tomando un taxi para dirigirse al Hospital. Después que el Doctor revisa a Sally, lleva a ambos de nuevo a su oficina para explicarles la situación

Sally. Estará bien ¿verdad?

Doctor. Creo que debo ser sincero

Sally. ¿Morirá?

Doctor. No te precipites, no puedo darte esperanzas pero tampoco podemos ser pesimistas, tu salud no es buena y eso está afectando al bebé

Al oír aquello, Sally aprieta con fuerza la mano de Wufei, sintiendo él como su amiga temblaba

Doctor. Días atrás mejoró la situación, pero ahora no está todo bien

Sally. ¿Que quiere decir?

Doctor. Tendremos que internarte, estarás bajo vigilancia, y de ser necesario, te haremos cesárea

Sally. Pero aún no...

Doctor. Ha habido otros casos en que el nacimiento prematuro es la mejor solución, aún cuando las semanas de gestación son pocas, el producto está casi formado, tenemos que mantenerla estable hasta que pueda nacer

Sin sentirse aún segura, Sally se queda casi helada, sin responder, Wufei comprende y tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga le sonríe

Wufei. Estamos juntos ¿te acuerdas? los tres regresaremos a casa

Sally. Si

Tratando de sonreir aprieta más fuerte la mano de Wufei, el Doctor llama a una de las enfermeras para que vaya por Sally y le asignen una habitación, cuando ella llega e intenta llevarse a la chica, la ex tecladista se niega a hacerlo sin su amigo

Wufei. Estaré contigo en un momento

Sally. Pero...

Wufei. Necesito hablar con el doctor

Sally. Esta bien

Aceptando por fin, Sally se va de la oficina junto con la enfermera, enseguida Wufei mira fijamente al Doctor, permaneciendo serio

Wufei. ¿Se salvará?

Doctor. La situación se complicó bastante, las vitaminas que le receté no le surten efectos y se ha descalsificado más de lo normal

Wufei. ¿Por qué? no entiendo

Doctor. Aún no podría decirte con exactitud que le sucede, pero su salud está decayendo, si las semanas de gestación no se completan al menos hasta que el bebé pueda nacer, sugeriría un aborto inducido

Completamente enojado, Wufei se levanta de la silla, golpeando el escritorio con sus puños y mirando furioso al Doctor

Wufei. ¿Está loco? El embarazo está muy avanzado

Doctor. Sé que es muy riesgoso, pero entienda, ella no lo soportará, podría morir

Wufei. ¿Y que hay de mi hijo? no está hablando de cualquier cosa, no le quitaré la vida

Doctor. Entiendo pero...

Wufei. No, usted no entiende

Sin decir más nada, Wufei se da media vuelta y sale muy molesto de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta descarga su furia golpeando la pared, recargando su frente sobre la misma, dando después otro golpe, se sentía nuevamente un impotente, prácticamente el Doctor le estaba sugiriendo decidir entre la vida de Sally y la de su hijo, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así, ambos merecían vivir...

Hundido en la amargura de siempre, Quatre estaba acostado en su cama, mirando por la ventana, realmente afuera el Sol estaba reluciente y el panorama era alentador, pero el matiz de grices en los ojos del rubio no se lo permitían ver, desde que se había despertado no había hecho más que estar acostado, ni siquiera había desayunado y estaban por dar las dos de la tarde. Irea, que había salido de compras, entra a la habitación de su hermano, suspirando hondo con resignación al ver la escena, decidida se acerca a la cama y se sienta cerca de los pies de Quatre

Irea. Hermano ¿te traigo de comer?

Quatre. No quiero

Irea. Entonces salgamos de paseo, te hace falta aire, no has salido desde que fuiste a ver a Duo

Quatre. No quiero, déjame en paz

La manera tan cortante de contestar de su hermano, dan a entender a Irea que el rubio seguía molesto con ella por creerla amante de Trowa, eso la pone molesta también a ella, que enseguida se levanta de la cama y camina hacia otro ángulo para tener enfrente a su hermano

Quatre. Déjame en paz

Irea. Estoy harta ¿eres tan tonto como para hacerte el digno y a la vez rechazar a Trowa? déjate de tanta estupidez, te estás haciendo más daño del necesario

Quatre. ¡Cállate y vete a revolcar con ese cerdo!

El rubio le grita furioso a su hermana, levantándose un poco de la cama. Sus palabras ponen a la chica aún más furiosa y sin consideración alguna, abofetea fuertemente a su hermano, dejándole la mejilla roja con la silueta de su mano teñida de blanco, Quatre abre ampliamente sus ojos y lentamente se lleva una mano a la mejilla lastimada, nunca antes Irea le había pegado tan fuerte, pero ella no estaba arrepentida, sus ojos miraban duramente a su hermano, quien estaba completamente mudo

Irea. No hablas más que porquerías, con esa alma envenenada no eres capaz de ver la verdad

Los ojos de Quatre comienzan a humedecerse pero continúa callado, ahogando sollozos

Irea. Jamás me metería con el hombre que ama mi hermano, además hay otra persona a la que amo

Difícilmente el ex bajista mueve su cabeza y mira a su hermana, cuyos ojos también estaban húmedos

Irea. Amo a Catherine ¿te das cuenta? y no haces más que reclamarme una aventura que no estoy viviendo, Trowa te ama y también esta sufriendo, crees que eres el único, pero él estuvo a punto de morir ¿sabes? y eso le abrió los ojos ¿qué tiene que pasarte a ti para que los abras? Por qué no quieres ser feliz?

Aún sin responder, las lágrimas de Quatre se deslizan por sus mejillas, le había sorprendido la declaración, pero por más que lo pensara, no podía perdonar a Trowa, tal vez porque incluso no era capaz de perdonarse así mismo. Sin aguantarse más comienza a llorar, apoyando su frente en la cama y sosteniendo con fuerza las sábanas en sus manos, su hermana se acerca a él y lo abraza

Irea. Tómate tu tiempo, y aún cuando no quieras que haya algo entre tú y Trowa, por lo menos date la oportunidad de perdonarlo, y de perdonarte

Lentamente Quatre levanta su cabeza y suelta las sábanas, aferrándose después al cuerpo de su hermana

Quatre. No sé como... lo amo Irea, mucho más que antes... pero viví cosas terribles, y me convertí en esto... por eso también lo odio... siento que no puedo dejar de odiarlo y me duele el pecho... porque también siento su dolor

Irea. Hermano...

La confesión del rubio sorprende a la chica, que no sabía que consejo darle, no tenía idea que en su hermano el sentimiento de odio pudiera existir a tal grado, porque no odiaba a cualquier persona, odiaba a la persona que más amaba y era incapaz de perdonar, aún cuando estaba conciente del dolor de Trowa, la herida provocada por él y por sí mismo dificilmente podría cerrar...

En esos momentos Sally se encontraba dormida, mientras Wufei la contemplaba desde una silla cerca de la ventana, se veía tan tranquila que él mismo se sentía así, rogaba porque todo resultara bien y pudieran regresar a casa junto con el bebé, después se casarían y formarían una familia, la que él antes no había tenido. Aunque había cosas que aún le preocupaban, pues el dinero de las ganancias que había tenido como miembro de The Wings no le durarían muchos años, y su trabajo actual no era del todo bien remunerado, su amiga necesitaba estar internada y él no podía pagarle durante mucho tiempo aquellas atenciones, aunque sabía muy bien que podía recurrir a cierto desagradable ex baterista, la idea no lo hacía feliz, pero sabía que era su mejor salida, ya que podía recurrir a Quatre, pues seguramente él estaba en las mismas situaciones económicas que él, pues el rubio había renunciado a la fortuna familiar y no trabajaba. Ahora es que se lamentaba no haber invertido sus ganancias

Wufei. Por ustedes me rebajaré... al diablo el orgullo

Sonriendo ante la figura de su amiga durmiedo, Wufei se acerca a ellos y le besa la frente a su amiga, acariciando a la vez su vientre, cuando se aleja borra su sonrisa y sale de la habitación, topándose con la enfermera encargada, a quien le pide le diga a Sally cuando despierte, que ha tenido que irse y no tardará. Después se va para ir a la que alguna vez fue su casa. Como era de esperarse, la reacción de Catherine es emotiva y no se mide al darle un fuerte abrazo al chico

Catherine. Que felicidad verte Wufei

Wufei. Gracias, aunque me porté muy mal contigo

Catherine. No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí

Wufei. ¿Está el idiota de tu hermano?

Catherine. ¿Trowa? sí, ahora le aviso, siéntate

Sintiéndose extraño por ser visitante en una casa que consideró alguna vez su hogar, Wufei se sienta en la sala, mientras Catherine se aleja a paso lento apoyándose de la andadera, sus terapias tenían resultados favorables y seguramente caminaría bien en menos de un año

Wufei. Todo sigue igual

Con nostalgia, el chino mira las partes de la casa que alcanzaba a ver, recordando momentos que estaban fuertemente arraigados en su memoria, tal vez no eran grandes anécdotas, pero las recordaba con cariño, aunque acordarse que Heero y Zechs estaban muertos le producía una gran melancolía, sobre todo por Heero, a quien lo había considerado un amigo importante, y que decir de Treize, que se había convertido en su más grande amor, aunque nunca habían tenido intimidad, y de quien nunca sabría si fue su violador, pero todo estaba atrás, y si se encontraba en esos momentos de nuevo en esa casa, era porque quería un futuro al lado de su bebé y Sally

Trowa. Me alegra verte

Aunque su voz sonaba igual de seca que siempre, en sus ojos se reflejaba que realmente le agradaba tener a Wufei ahí, por el contrario el ex guitarrista al oírlo, voltea a verlo y se levanta del sillón

Wufei. Perdón, no puedo decir lo mismo

La mirada del chino realmente demostraba que decía la verdad, pero Trowa lo había llegado a conocer y sabía que en el fondo, una pequeña parte de él sentía un gramo de felicidad, no en vano habían sido compañeros por más de un año. El ojiverde se acerca a él

Trowa. Tu dirás

Wufei. Sally está mal, la tengo internada y es posible que mi bebé no nazca

La noticia toma por sorpresa al ex baterista, que enseguida se muestra preocupado

Trowa. Lo lamento mucho, yo...

Wufei. Antes que digas algo, permíteme a mí hacerlo... Ayúdame

Trowa. Wufei...

Wufei. Sabía que me ibas a ofrecer ayuda, pero quería pedirla yo, porque realmente no sé que hacer

La desesperación en sus ojos era suficiente para que Trowa se diera cuenta de como se sentía su ex compañero, porque además lo conocía y sabía muy bien que Wufei tenía un ego casi tan grande como el suyo, y que si estaba ahí pidiéndole ayuda, era porque sus medios estaban agotados. Y para sorpresa del ex guitarrista, el ojiverde le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y lo mira con firmeza

Trowa. Cuenta conmigo

Aún cuando no lo podía creer, Wufei sonríe levemente, no sabía que había pasado con el arrogante de Trowa Barton, a quien había llegado realmente a despreciar, solo sabía que además del agradecimiento, algún día le pagaría hasta el último centavo

Wufei. Gracias Trowa

El ex baterista baja su mano del hombro de Wufei, mientras a lo lejos, Catherine había observado la escena y sonríe, tal vez aquel era el inicio de una gran amistad, o por lo menos es lo que ella esperaba...

Casi al anochecer, Richard hace una visita a Duo, quien estaba por entrar a las regaderas junto con su grupo, ya que los bañaban en grupos. A diferencia de antes, el aire alrededor del ex trenzado no era trémulo, se le veía tranquilo, casi a punto de sonreír; Duo toma asiento frente a él

Duo. ¿Alguna novedad?

Richard. Me han aprobado la apelación, en 2 meses estarás libre

Duo. Que bien ¿y que pasó con el tipo aquel?

Richard. Hilde se ha estado viendo con él, y he estado siguiéndolo, pero aún no hay pistas, esperamos encontrar la conexión con Dorothy

Duo. Esa maldita merece refundirse en la cárcel

Richard. Si tan solo tuviéramos más pistas y testigos, si la señorita Noventa estuviera aquí, la haríamos hablar

Duo. Pero no está, debemos sujetarnos a lo que se tiene y a lo que podamos conseguir

Richard. Te garantizo que pagarán el haberte acusado falsamente, también caerá lo demás, no pueden quedar impunes

La pasión con que el abogado decía las cosas, deja pensativo a Duo, nunca antes había conocido a un abogado, por lo que se preguntaba si así eran todos de dedicados con los casos, Richard se da cuenta que lo observa y lo mira fijamente

Richard. ¿Que sucede?

Duo. Te gusta tu trabajo

Richard. Bueno sí, aunque en ésta ocasión va más allá

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Richard. Porque realmente me gustas

Aunque Richard no era un hombre altamente atractivo, poseía una hermosa sonrisa que Duo no pasa desapercibida, sonrojándose levemente

Duo. ¿No falta eso a la ética profesional?

Richard. Tal vez... pero sé reconocer las oportunidades que son imperdonables dejar pasar

El ex trenzado también sonríe ante el comentario, Richard le agradaba, aunque aún se preguntaba si había sido buena idea aceptarle una invitación a salir cuando dejara aquel refugio. Aunque si lo pensaba desde otro punto, podría resultar buena idea darse una segunda oportunidad...

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando abría los ojos, se había quedado dormida entre la hierba después de haberse escapado, lamentablemente le resultaba difícil moverse arrastrándose, ya que no podía avanzar rápido y caminar. Hasta el momento no oía señal alguna de su captor, lo cual era ventaja, pero al estar arrastrándose era incapaz de ver hacia donde iba, recordaba que en los paseos que daba con Erick, podía divisarse una especie de lago, por desgracia el chico no le permitía ver mucho

Sylvia. Diablos, no sé que hacer... y tengo hambre

No teniendo más remedio, la chica continúa huyendo, si continuaba así, seguramente llegaría al lago o tal vez a un lugar donde pudiera pedir ayuda, sabía que no era nadie para exigir, pero rogaba a Dios porque ésta vez las cosas pintaran a su favor

Un poco más animado, Quatre había accedido a salir de su habitación, Irea había preparado la cena. Al terminar, los hermanos permanecen sentados a la mesa, muy silenciosos, después de la plática anterior no habían tocado el tema

Irea. ¿Y ya pensaste que hacer?

Quatre. Un poco... quiero hacer un viaje

Irea. ¿Otro? que yo sepa no tienes mucho dinero

Quatre. Lo sé, por eso quería pedirte prestado

Irea. Lo siento hermano, tampoco tengo mucho

Quatre. Que raro, si siempre te has dado la buena vida

El rubio sonríe burlón por primera vez en días, Irea hace una mueca de desagrado y le saca la lengua

Irea. Sí pero hace meses que no tengo quien pague mis vicios

Quatre. ¿Renunciaste ya a los amantes ricos?

Irea. Sí, yo solo pienso en ella

Quatre. Me tomó por sorpresa tu cambio

Irea. A mí también me sorprendió descubrirlo, jamás pensé en mujeres, pero es algo que solo me pasó con Catherine

Quatre. Que ironía

El ex bajista sonríe con melancolía desviando su mirada un poco

Irea. ¿Porque amas a Trowa y yo a Catherine?

Quatre. Sí

Irea. ¿Y entonces que harás?

Quatre. Me iré unos días a California, necesitos otros aíres y que además no me salga caro el viaje

Irea. Decidiste pronto ¿ya tienes fecha tentativa?

Quatre. No, pero quiero esperar unas semanas

Irea. Haces bien

Quatre. ¿Sabes? siento que haría mal si acepto a Trowa con estos sentimientos manchados, por eso quiero alejarme y pasar más tiempo solo conmigo, tal vez él y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos, aunque nos amemos

Irea. Pero Quatre...

Quatre. Nos digas más ¿si? con el tiempo sabré que decisión tomar

Irea. Esta bien, piensa las cosas

Como si fuera su madre y no su hermana, la chica le sonríe tiernamente al rubio y le acaricia una mejilla, confiaba en la cordura que aún le quedaba al ex bajista, además que ahora se veía más sensato que en otras ocasiones...

Habiendo pactado las condiciones de la ayuda que Trowa le daría a Wufei, el chino regresa al departamento de su amiga por un par de cosas, el ojiverde le había puesto como única condición que se mudara nuevamente a su casa y que al nacer su bebé, Sally y él vivieran ahí un tiempo, Wufei había aceptado y por eso estaba en ese lugar; recoge un par de cosas y regresa a su antiguo hogar, ahí Catherine le esperaba, sobre la ropa tenía puesto un abrigo

Wufei. ¿A dónde vas?

Catherine. ¿Cómo a dónde bobo? vamos a ver a Sally

Wufei. ¿Que dices?

Trowa. Sí, yo los llevo

Confundido, el guitarrista mira a ambos chicos y suspira resignado, aunque sabía que a Sally le haría bien ver a su amiga. Más que dispuesta, Catherine es la primera en salir de la casa y subirse al auto sin ayuda

Wufei. Veo que mejoras

Catherine. Sí, le daré la sorpresa a mi amiga

Después del corto recorrido, llegan al hospital donde estaba internada Sally, aunque era de noche les permiten la visita, la tecladista se encontraba despierta y al ver a su amiga caminar en andadera sin ayuda la deja sin habla unos momentos, Catherine se acerca a ella y le toma una mano

Catherine. ¿Cómo estas?

Sally. Me siento bien... me sorprendiste, es increíble

Catherine. Sí, pronto caminaré como antes

Sally. Eso espero

Catherine. Así que serás mamá

Sonriendo ampliamente, Sally se lleva ambas manos al vientre

Sally. Sí, tendré al hijo del hombre que amo

Con gran orgullo, Sally mira a Wufei y le sonríe, él en cambio solo se sonroja, Trowa también sonríe levemente y después se acerca a Sally, ella lo mira seria unos instantes, aún recordaba la vez que él y Wufei se habían peleado

Trowa. Tú y Wufei tienen todo nuestro apoyo

Sorprendida por las palabras, Sally abre los ojos ampliamente, incluso la voz del ojiverde sonaba distinta, parecía tener frente a ella a alguien completamente distinto

Sally. Gracias

Catherine. Ya quiero que nazca Wufei Jr.

Sonrojado aún más, el chino se cruza de brazos, voltenado a otro lado su mirada

Sally. Sí, yo también quiero tenerlo en mis brazos... ¿Y saben algo de Noin?

Catherine. ¡Cierto! ella tendrá al hijo de Zechs

Sally. Y creo que no falta mucho para que nazca, Hilde es quien sabe más

Al oír aquel nombre, Trowa se pone completamente serio y toca el hombro de Wufei, él voltea y observa que el ojiverde le hace una mueca, enseguida entiende y ambos salen de la habitación, dejando a las chicas conversando

Wufei. ¿Qué sucede?

Trowa. Hay cosas que debes saber

Sin entender de que habla, el chino enarca una ceja antes de escuchar atento lo que Trowa tiene que contarle, a medida que oía sus palabras se mostraba cada vez más furioso, no podía creer que había mucha posibilidad de que Dorothy fuera quien había cometido tantos actos malvados contra ellos, se sentía molesto

Wufei. Esa vieja es un monstruo

Trowa. Hablé con Richard ayer, dijo que Duo saldrá en 2 meses gracias al fallo a favor de la apelación, pero si encontramos pruebas para inculpar al tal Erick, entonces saldrá enseguida

Wufei. Me alegro por él

Trowa. Wufei... hay posibilidad de que lo sucedido con el accidente, haya sido también su culpa

Los ojos del ex guitarrista se llenan de furia al oír la última parte y con fuerza aprieta uno de sus puños, si lo que decía Trowa era verdad, entonces la bajista de Dark Sound había sido la culpable de la muerte de Treize, Heero y Zechs, no podía concebir tanto coraje

Wufei. Esa perra... ella...

Trowa. Es solo suposición pero...

Wufei. Te juro que la mato... si ella... la mato

Completamente sorprendido, Trowa mira el odio reflejado en el rostro de su ex compañero, y aunque eran simples palabras, podía notar que Wufei era muy capaz de cumplirlas...

Como solía pasar, Dorothy sale de la cama de Relena dejándola durmiendo, se acerca a su ropa y comienza a vestirse, tenía muchos asuntos que atender, entre ellos hacerle una visita a su abuelo, a quien no veía desde hace unos días, realmente estaba molesta con él porque estaba demasiado tranquila ante la situación, a ella en cambio le inquietaba la reciente actitud de Hilde, estaba completamente segura de que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba y además que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que el señor Noventa ya no se apareciera por ahí. Al terminar de vestirse, se acerca a la vocalista y le besa los labios, sonriendo perversamente

Dorothy. Por fin que te tengo, no voy a dejarte ir, nadie nos separará, así tenga que matar a uno por uno, hasta terminar con todos

Sus ojos eran incapaces de mostrar cordura, su amor por Relena se había convertido en una retorcida obsesión, y no le importaba a quien se llevara con ella al infierno, con tal de tenerla a su lado... Del camino de su casa a la de su abuelo, Dorothy llama por teléfono a Erick, quien aún no sabía del escape de Sylvua, ya que el guardia no había avisado aún a nadie, pues estaba seguro que de hacerlo, seria hombre muerto si la chica no aparecía. El cómplice de la bajista contesta enseguida el teléfono, decepcionándose al saber que era la rubia

Dorothy. ¿Que has hecho?

Erick. ¿De qué?

Dorothy. ¿Cómo de qué idiota? con Hilde ¿ya averiguaste que tanto sabe?

Erick. No, nos hemos visto poco y siempre trata de eludirme, es seguro que sabe algo

Dorothy. ¡Claro que sabe algo idiota! por eso la tenemos en la mira, eres un inepto

Erick. Mide tus palabras Dorothy, no soy un empleaducho, puedo perjudicarte si quiero

Ante la tonta amenaza, la chica ríe cínicamente, haciendo que el chico se enoje aún más

Dorothy. No mi vida, tú no harás nada mientras Sylvita esté bajó mi observación

Por la respuesta de la rubia, Erick se queda completamente helado, él podía ser bajo y ruín, pero realmente amaba a la ex reportera, y por ella era capaz de soportar los desplantes de Dorothy

Erick. Esta bien, no nos confrontemos, ahora más que antes debemos unir fuerzas

Dorothy. Que bueno que lo entiendas cariño, así que ponte listo y sácale a Hilde todo lo que sabe, después veremos que hacer con ella

Erick. Esta bien, adiós

Dorothy. Adiós cariño

Completamente furioso, Erick avienta su teléfono contra la pared de su habitación, detestaba a Dorothy, aunque gracias a ella había obtenido grandes cosas, entre ellas dinero, aunque la rubia realmente lo fastidiaba.. La bajista de Dark Sound cuelga tranquila su teléfono celular y continúa conduciendo rumbo a casa de su abuelo. Al llegar, el abuelo la recibe con una gran sonrisa esperando un abrazo, pero en cambio, Dorothy se acerca amenazante hacia él

Dorothy. ¿Se puede saber por que demonios no haces nada?

Dermail. Tranquila muñeca ¿Por qué tan enojada?

Dorothy. Estoy furiosa contigo, me tienes abandonada

Dermail. Cálmate princesita

Dorothy. ¡Que calmarme ni que nada! eres un inútil

La sonrisa idiota que antes mostraba, se borra ante el insulto, saltando a la vista unos ojos llenos de dureza, su nieta siempre había sido caprichosa y él le cumplía siempre sus caprichos, pero no soportaba que la chica fuera malagradecida con él

Dermail. Mide tus modales y respétame

Dorothy. Te he contado que el idiota de Noventa apareció buscando a su hijita y no has hecho nada

Dermail. Te he dicho que lo tomes con calma

Dorothy. ¡No puedo! no puedo

Histérica como nunca, la chica se acerca a la cama donde su abuelo estaba acostado y se tira de rodillas junto a ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sujetando con fuerza las sábanas

Dorothy. ¿Que no entiendes que nos van a separar?

Dermail. ¿A quienes?

Dorothy. A Relena y a mí... y yo me muero sin ella

Dermail. Pero...

Dorothy. ¡Por favor ayúdame!

Mirando preocupado a su nieta, Dermail le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza y le acaricia los cabellos, sonriéndole

Dermail. Mate a algunos de esos musiquitos ¿qué mas quieres?

Dorothy. Desaparecer a Marshall Noventa

Dermail. ¿No crees que levante sospechas? la hija desaparece y él también, querrán investigar

Dorothy. Tu no... ¡No sirves para nada!

Furiosa por completo, Dorothy se levanta del suelo y mira duramente a su abuelo

Dorothy. Haré todo yo sola... pero si caigo ¡te hundes conmigo viejo decrépito!

Decidida a ya no pedir nunca más la ayuda de su abuelo y también a no brindarle la suya, Dorothy sale del lugar completamente enojada, mientras que Dermail se queda sorprendido, sin duda la chica había perdido la cordura, después suspira

Dermail. Creo que la consentí demasiado

La bajista regresa a su casa echando chispas de coraje, ya no tendría ninguna consideración hacia su abuelo y utilizaría sus propios medios para llevar a cabo sus planes.. Su coraje se reduce un poco cuando al llegar a la sala encuentra un recado, el cual era de Hilde donde le informaba que saldría con Erick, lo cual la pone un poco contenta, deseaba que su inútil cómplice le sacara algo a la chica...

Después de una larga charla insignificante, Erick saca sutilmente a la luz el tema de Sylvia, lo cual pone a Hilde un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que Mark estaba fuera del Bar donde se había visto con Erick, esperando a que ambos salieran de ahí, ya que Richard le hbía pedido que no se separara de Erick y que además protegiera a la guitarrista

Hilde. ¿Y yo que podría saber?

Erick. Nada en especial, pero Dorothy me contó que estuvo en su casa el padre ¿no es así? y como sabrás, Sylvia fue mi pareja durante algún tiempo, me preocupa que haya desaparecido

Hilde. Entiendo

Erick. ¿Entonces?

Hilde. No hablamos de mucho, solo me dijo que la habían despedido de una revista y que tiempo después desapareció, él tiene muy pocas pistas, casi nada, es por eso que fue a la casa, pero realmente yo no sé nada

Erick. Ya veo, entonces...

Antes de poder concluír, el teléfono celular de Erick suena y enseguida lo saca de la bolsa del pantalón donde lo tenía y contesta, pero al oír la voz de Dorothy, rápidamente se pone de pie y se aleja de la mesa, eso pone aún más nerviosa a Hilde, era obvio que el chico quería sacarle información... Minutos después Erick regresa y se sienta a la mesa, agarrando por encima de ésta, la mano de la chica

Erick. Te extrañaba

Hilde. Yo también

Sonriendo hipócritamente, Hilde intenta separar su mano, pero Erick la sujeta más fuerte

Erick. También te deseo

Hilde. ¿En serio?

Erick. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos?

Hilde. Claro

Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, Erick comienza a acariciarle la mano con sus dedos

Erick. Nunca conocí a una mujer que me hiciera sentir tanto en la cama

Hilde. También eres buen amante, ¿pero sabes? últimamente...

Erick. ¿Por qué estas tan distinta conmigo?

Hilde. No, yo...

Erick. Me haces creer que algo ocultas

La chica abre los ojos con más amplitud, poniéndose de nuevo nerviosa, en cambio, Erick se estaba arriesgando a usar aquella estrategia, para que Hilde sintiera la presión y accediera a irse con él a otro lugar, creyendo que con eso lo convencería de que sus intenciones no eran sacarle secretos

Hilde. Es que...

Erick. Comprendo, ya no es igual

Siguiendo en su actitud digna, Erick deja las manos de Hilde y finge que intentará ponerse de pie, y como lo espera, la chica lo detiene antes de que lo haga

Hilde. No digas eso, yo... aún te quiero

Erick. ¿Y por qué estas tan fría conmigo?

Hilde. No es cierto

Mostrándose cariñosa, lo toma ella de las manos y le sonríe

Hilde. Vamos a otro lugar

Mirándolo pícaramente le hace entender lo que deseaba y entonces él sonríe victorioso, se ponen de pie para salir, Erick mientras se acerca a la caja para pagar, mientras que nerviosa, Hilde lo espera en la puerta mordiéndose las uñas, no quería arriesgarse más de lo necesario, más aún porque ni Sylvia ni Duo eran sus amigos, tampoco Marshall, pero estaba a favor de que las personas debían tener un castigo cuando hacían algo como lo que Dorothy y su abuelo habían hecho, es solo por eso que se estaba arriesgando a esos límites. Erick se acerca a ella y la sujeta sútilmente del brazo y se dirigen a su auto. Mark por su parte no perdía detalle y cuando el auto de Erick arranca los sigue...

Esa noche después de haber cenado y charlado con su hermano, Irea sale del departamento para tomar aire fresco, no era alguien que gustara del encierro, además entendía que Quatre necesitaba un tiempo a solas. El rubio había regresado a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada, su cabeza era un nido y no tenía sueño, así que era buena oportunidad para pensar un poquito. Una sonrisa tierna surca sus labios cuando recuerda las palabras de Trowa hace apenas unos días, el ojiverde le había dicho que lo amaba

"Te amo Quatre"

Es lo que había oído de sus propios labios, de la hermosa voz que lo había cautivado, y esos ojos verdes color esmeralda que tanto adoraba lo había visto fijamente a los ojos. Después de más de un año y de haber vivido una tormentosa pasión, Trowa le amaba sinceramente, como él lo había deseado desde que descubrió sus sentimientos, pero era inevitable, sentía rencor hacia él

"Se que te hice mucho daño, por eso he venido aquí, a pedirte perdón, y a decirte que te amo, que si me lo permites, quiero estar siempre contigo"

Quatre. Mi Trowa... ¿por qué te enamoraste demasiado tarde?... ahora que no sé si pueda perdonarte

Lo hermoso de aquellas palabras se borra cuando recuerda los malos momentos. La primera vez que habían tenido sexo, Trowa lo había humillado y él mismo se había permitido humillarse, después lo había convertido en su puta, haciéndole saber que solo quería de él sexo, ofreciéndole incluso dinero por sus servicios, después había conocido a Joe y la situación se había tensado, la actitud posesiva del ojiverde había salido a flote y él se había aprovechado de eso para echarle en cara su nueva aventura, llamándole incluso mientras lo hacía con dos, la situación se había vuelto negra y ambos buscaban la peor forma de hacerse daño, hasta que el punto de rompimiento se atravesó y él decidió marcharse, huír de aquel círculo vicioso. Creyendo que todo había acabado ahí fue su peor error, porque su ausencia sin que él lo supiera, había ayudado a Trowa a abrir los ojos y reconocer que se había enamorado; a la vez él se había dado cuenta que Joe no era la mejor persona para tener al lado y aunque el ex baterista había ido hasta París por él y le había confesado sus sentimientos, era incapaz de sentirse pleno y feliz

Quatre. ¿Qué debo hacer?... sé que lo amo, sé que me ama... ¿por qué me cuesta tanto?

Estaba cansado de llorar, de mostrarse como niño tonto cada vez que pensaba en Trowa, pero no lo podía evitar, el ojiverde le había hecho mucho daño, y lo había hecho sentirse bien al saber que lo amaba ¿acaso era más el odio que el amor? ambos sentimientos eran complicados y confusos ¿por qué no podía sentirse en paz?... de momento no tenía mejor opción que abrazarse con fuerza a la almohada y llorar hasta secarse, sentir dolor hasta ahogarse, y después pensar en una respuesta definitiva, sin dar paso al arrepentimiento...

A pesar del repudio por la situación, Hilde no podía hacer más que fingir que disfrutaba el momento, siendo tomada por Erick, procurando hundir las uñas en su espalda, apretando los ojos con fuerza, no pensar que era aquel tipo quien estaba dentro de ella... pero para su fortuna, ésta vez Erick había ido directamente al grano, evitándose tantos besos y caricias que para ella eran innecesarias, y había terminado por fin, postrándose al otro lado de la cama. Enseguida la guitarrista se cubre con la sábana y se gira hacia él

Hilde. ¿Qué pasa?

Erick. ¿Con qué?

Hilde. Es que de pronto te pusiste serio

Erick. Solo pensaba en como hacer algo

Hilde. ¿Como hacer algo?

Volteando hacia la chica, Erick le sonríe siniestramente y cierra los ojos

Erick. Eres una buena chica... pero muy metiche

Enseguida que oye aquellas palabras, Hilde abre los ojos ampliamente y sujetando con fuerza la sábana sobre su pecho, se aleja un poco de él, Erick la mira de nuevo y sonríe otra vez, sentándose en la cama

Erick. ¿Que sucede? te pusiste pálida

Hilde. No, es que...

El teléfono celular de Erick suena y entonces él se pone de pie y camina hacia el pantalón que estaba en el suelo, lo saca de la bolsa y contesta

Erick. Hola... si, así es... se portó bien

Comenzando a preocuparse, Hilde se pone de pie rápidamente y agarra su ropa, vistiéndose rápido

Erick. Habitación 39... te espero

Colgando enseguida, el chico avienta el celular a la cama y se acerca a la guitarrista, que apenas se había colocado la ropa interior

Hilde. ¿Que vas...?

Sin dejarla concluír su pregunta, Erick abofetea con fuerza a la chica, sujetándola después de los cabellos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos

Erick. Te quieres pasar de lista ¿eh?

Hilde. ¿Que pasa? Por qué?

Erick. ¡No te hagas la tonta!

Enojado aprieta más los cabellos de Hilde haciéndola gritar, y después la avienta con fuerza al suelo

Erick. Estas jugando en terreno peligroso

Asustada, la guitarrista se pone una mano en la mejilla y mira al chico, que se aleja de ella para acercarse a su ropa y colocársela

Hilde. Eres un desgraciado ¡eres su cómplice!

Erick. ¿De quién?

Hilde. De Dorothy, son despreciables ¿qué hiciste con Sylvia? y ¿por qué mataron a Chris? Por qué tanto odio a The Wings? ¡contesta!

Erick. Vaya, entonces era verdad, sabes mucho

Hilde. No podrán salir bien librados ¡se hundirán en la cárcel!

Erick. ¡Ya cállate estúpida!

Obedeciendo, Hilde se queda callada unos momentos, sin dejar de mirar con odio a Erick. Segundos después llaman a la puerta y Erick sonríe, acercándose a abrir, se trataba de Dorothy y uno de sus hombres, quien anteriormente había violado a Chris antes de que fuera asesinada por Dorothy, el hombre arrastraba una maleta. Hilde mira a su compañera y frunce duramente el entrecejo

Hilde. Eres una perra

Dorothy. Gracias hermosa

Los recién llegados entran completamente a la habitación, pero antes de que cierre el hombre la puerta, Hilde se pone rápido de pie y corre hacia ella sin importarle que estaba en ropa interior

Hilde. ¡¡Ayudaaa!!

Enojado por el acto de la chica, Erick se acerca a ella y le sujeta con fuerza los cabellos, jalándola violentamente hacia atrás, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo y comenzando a arrastrarla a pesar de sus pataleos y de que las uñas de la chica estaban fieramente agarradas de sus muñecas. El hombre que acompañaba a Dorothy cierra enseguida la puerta

Dorothy. Eres una escandalosa... solo queremos charlar tranquilamente, pero aquí no, por eso te vamos a meter en ésta maleta

Hilde. Eres una enferma

Dorothy. Lo sé

Sonriendo cínicamente, la rubia quita a su empleado la maleta y la abre, Hilde pone cara de horror y para su desgracia, ve que el hombre que acompañaba a Dorothy se acerca a ella y con ayuda de Erick la sujetan, intenta gritar otra vez pero el hombre la abofetea y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por impedirlo, logran meterla a la maleta y cerrarla

Dorothy. Vámonos ya

Erick. Me verán salir solo

Dorothy. No te preocupes, si te preguntan algo diles que era una prostituta y que la dejaste en la habitación

Erick. Si, tienes razón

Dorothy. Sal como si nada ¿de acuerdo? luego te aviso donde la metemos

Erick. Esta bien

Con el cinismo de siempre, Dorothy sonríe y ordena con un guiño a su empleado que arrastre la maleta con Hilde dentro y salen de la habitación, después sale Erick tranquilamente del Motel, donde a lo lejos lo ve Mark, extrañándose de que solamente era él, enseguida llama por teléfono a Richard y le avisa. Por su parte, Dorothy había llegado en auto al lugar, por lo que sube en él desde el estacionamiento del Motel, así que no es vista por Mark

Mark. Demonios ¿la habrá dejado adentro?

Tranquilamente Erick sube a su auto y se marcha enseguida, Mark enciende también su auto y como siempre, lo sigue hasta su departamento, de donde Erick no sale el resto de la noche...

Durante toda la noche, Wufei no había dejado de pensar en lo que Trowa le había contado, y le parecía tan detestable creer que era cierto, porque de ser así, entonces Dorothy era una completa enferma, pues no le había bastado con tenderle una trampa a Duo o hacer pública su desgracia, se había dado a la tarea de quitar del camino a Chris, Heero, Zechs y su querido Treize, la chica era una lunática, no encontraba descripción mejor... Era de madrugada y permanecía al lado de Sally, velando su sueño, no había podido dormir por estar pensando en lo que se había enterado, además de que ahora su amiga necesitaba de más cuidados

Wufei. Por culpa de esa maldita jamás sabré si fue Treize quien me violó, nunca lo sabré

El estado de ánimo del guitarrista estaba por los suelos, sus deseos de venganza no solo se habían reducido, sino que se daba cuenta de que todo había sido en vano, porque el haberse enamorado de aquel hombre no parecía tener ya ningún significado, no podía odiarlo, pero tampoco amarlo, porque ya no estaba ahí, no quedaba de él más que su recuerdo, las memorias de los pocos besos que se habían dado, nunca había sentido el calor de su cuerpo, jamás se había entregado a él, por eso no quedaba de él más que los recuerdos, solamente ello, y eso lo hacía sentir un completo idiota... Estaba junto a la cama, sentado en una incómoda silla, contemplando a su amiga, permitiéndose unas cuantas caricias en su rostro. No podía decir que se estaba enamorando de ella, pero era inevitable encontrarla más hermosa, porque iba a tener a su hijo, a su nueva razón para seguir viviendo

Wufei. Por la memoria de Treize, y por ustedes, Dorothy pagará todas

El odio que sentía por Dorothy había logrado superar el odio incontenible que alguna vez sintió por su violador, ahora ya no importaba tanto, aún le interesaba saber quien era, pero ahora lo que más le interesaba era que la rubia pagara por todo lo que había hecho... Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, sentado en la incómoda silla, volteando hacia Sally, que lo miraba fijamente, no llevaba mucho mirándolo, Wufei abre sus ojos al despertar y lo primero que ve es a su amiga, a quien le responde la sonrisa

Sally. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Wufei. Terrible ¿y tú?

Sally. Bien, me siento mejor

Wufei. Me alegro

Nuevamente le sonríe y poco después entra la enfermera trayendo consigo el desayuno

Enfermera. Buenos días ¿cómo estás?

Sally. Muy bien

Enfermera. Hoy tienen visitas temprano

Wufei. ¿Quién?

Enfermera. Unos amigos ¿los hago pasar?

Sally. Claro

La enfermera se acerca con el desayuno y lo coloca en la bandeja con ruedas, después sale para pasar a los visitantes, se trataba de Quatre e Irea, la hermana de Trowa le había avisado a la rubia y entonces habían decidido ir a visitarlos, al verlos pasar Wufei se pone de pie mirando al rubio mientras que Sally se pone un poco seria, sabía muy bien que el rubio no le era indiferente a Wufei y no podía evitar sentirse celosa

Quatre. Hola

La enfermera sale de la habitación dejándolos solos, los hermanos se acercan a donde está la cama

Sally. Hola, gracias por venir

Irea. Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Sally. Sí, nos conocimos el día que visitaste a Trowa en el hospital ¿cómo está Catherine?

Irea. Muy bien

Quatre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sally. Bien Quatre, gracias

El ambiente en la habitación estaba un poco tenso, pero los cuatro se mostraban normales, solo a Wufei le costaba más trabajo, no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Quatre, pues aunque no estaba enamorado de él, debía admitir que tenerlo ahí sin poderlo tratar como siempre le desesperaba, sobre todo recordando la noche que se habían reencontrado y se había aguantado las ganas de darle un beso, había prometido a Sally hacerla su esposa

Irea. Me contaron que está complicado tu embarazo

Sally. Sí pero todo saldrá bien, y Wufei y yo nos casaremos, los tres estaremos juntos

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sally iba más allá de la felicidad y el orgullo, denotaba victoria, y es que estar al lado de Wufei había sido uno de sus más grandes anhelos, sin embargo Quatre muestra una sonrisa triste, Wufei por su parte continúa serio mientras se sonroja

Irea. Eso suena bien, felicidades

Teniendo los mismos dones que su hermano, Irea siente un poco oscuro el aire en la habitación y decide cambiar pronto de tema, pero para su desgracia y la de los presentes, la puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abre, entrando por ella no solamente la enfermera, sino otros dos visitantes, Trowa y Catherine, que habían decidido visitar a Sally. Los ojos del ojiverde se posan rápidamente en los de Quatre, pero pronto el rubio voltea hacia otra parte, Wufei se da cuenta de la acción de los dos y aprieta un poco los labios, a su vez Sally ve la reacción de su amigo y agacha un poco la mirada

Sally. Gracias por venir

Catherine. ¿Cómo estas?

Como se lo permiten sus piernas, Catherine se acerca rápido hacia la cama y abraza a su amiga, y aunque Irea sabía que Sally amaba a Wufei, también sabía que a la pelirroja le gustaba mucho la ex Dark Sound, el ambiente no podía sentirse peor, los seis presentes tenían una razón para sentirse incómodos

Sally. Muy bien, gracias

Catherine. Me alegro mucho amiga

Por varios momentos, los seis se quedan completamente callados, evitando miradas inoportunas. Pero sabiendo Trowa que no hace falta realmente ahí, decide irse, pero antes se acerca a Sally

Trowa. Quisimos ver como estabas, pero yo debo irme ¿no importa que deje a Cathe aquí?

Sally. No importa

La ex tecladista sonríe mirando a Catherine y ella le sonríe, después mira al ojiverde

Sally. Vete tranquilo

Trowa. Esta bien, con permiso

Sin decir nada más, Trowa se da media vuelta y pasa de lado a Quatre, quien siente un escalofrío pero no dice nada, después pasa por un lado de Wufei mirándolo de reojo

Trowa. Llámame si necesitas algo

Wufei. Sí, gracias

Y de nuevo sin decir más, sale de la habitación, Quatre agacha su mirada y aprieta sus puños, la noche anterior la había pasado en vela dándole vueltas al tema una y otra vez, y había llegado a una conclusión, la cual le aterraba, pero sabía que era la correcta

Quatre. Ahorita vengo

Armándose de valor, deja de apretar sus puños y les da a todos la espalda para salir de la habitación, sin acordarse siquiera de cerrar la puerta, Catherine e Irea voltean a verse y se sonríen, Sally se queda un poco confundida, pero Wufei había entendido a la perfección, volteando después hacia Catherine

Wufei. Trowa no es el mismo

Catherine. Así es, cambió mucho

Wufei. Lo ama ¿cierto? ahora ellos se aman

Irea. Sí, ya no es solo Quatre

Las hermanas de los aludidos estaban contentas, Wufei en cierto modo también lo estaba pero no igual que ellas, pues se daba cuenta en la mirada del rubio, que aún había muchas heridas que no podían sanar, Sally se da cuenta y se entristece, Wufei quería mucho a Quatre, y eso la ponía celosa...

Quatre. Trowa espera...

El rubio le da alcance a Trowa cuando se encontraba saliendo del Hospital privado donde estaba Sally, el ojiverde voltea enseguida sorprendido, mirando al rubio, se sentía feliz de que le hablara, de que lo hubiera detenido

Trowa. Quatre...

Quatre. Yo... ¿tomamos un café? quiero hablar contigo

Trowa. Claro

El ex bajista se acerca más al ex baterista y uno al lado del otro caminan hacia un café que estaba por ahí, toman asiento en la primera mesa que ven desocupada, el mesero no tarda en atenderlos ya que era temprano y no había muchos clientes. Después que les trae sus encargos, se quedan callados unos minutos

Trowa. No tengo mucho tiempo, voy a ver a Richard

Quatre. Sí... bueno

Bajo la mesa Quatre apretaba sus manos una con la otra, con la mirada agachada, Trowa lo miraba detenidamente, pareciéndole tierno verlo así, pero se mantenía firme, mirándolo serio

Trowa. ¿Quatre?

Quatre. Lo siento, es que, no sé como decírtelo

Trowa. Como sea, hazlo

Quatre. Trowa yo... le he dado muchas vueltas, he llorado bastante y he pensado una y otra vez... no sabes lo bien que sentí oír que me amabas, y para serte sincero, jamás creí que algo así pasaría... pero...

La pausa que el rubio hace deja congelado a Trowa, más aún al ver ese triste rostro, además de ese Pero que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, pero estaba preparado para lo peor

Quatre. No puedo olvidarlo...

Como lo esperaba, su corazón entero se siente destrozado, Quatre prácticamente estaba temblando, y aunque su voz se cortaba, su mirada era firme, y estaba sobre la suya de forma intensa

Quatre. Sé que estas arrepentido, sé que me amas, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, sé que te amo... pero me hiciste daño, mucho daño y no puedo superarlo... Trowa yo, realmente te detesto, me mostraste tu peor lado, no conozco otro y...

Trowa. Conoce éste... déjame mostrarte lo demás de mí... Quatre no me rechaces...

Quatre. Trowa...

Los ojos del rubio comenzaban a humedecerse y aunque los de Trowa no, su mirada se mostraba desesperada

Quatre. No puedo aceptarte, ni siquiera sé si puedo ser tu amigo... entiéndeme

Trowa. Piénsalo bien

Quatre. Ya pensé lo suficiente... Y aunque no lo creas, te agradezco... por traerme a New York, por pedirme perdón y por amarme... pero también, te agradecería que ya no me busques más, que te olvides de mí, así como me olvidaré de ti...

Aunque le diera mil razones, en la cabeza de Trowa no cabía el entendimiento para aceptar aquellas palabras, no quería aceptar que las cosas terminaran así y de esa manera, no lo podía permitir, aunque estaba preparado para ello, aunque estaba preparado para dejar a Quatre ser libre, ahora que lo vivía no podía hacerlo, no quería perder al amor de su vida

Trowa. No lo acepto

Quatre. Trowa pero...

Trowa. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que yo no podría tener sexo con ningún hombre que no fuera tú?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Pues te equivocaste... yo puedo tener sexo con cualquiera... pero yo contigo hice el amor, y eso, no puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, solo contigo

El rostro de Quatre se torna completamente rojo, no sabía que decir, por lo que se queda callado durante algunos segundos

Quatre. Sabiendo eso no me hace cambiar de decisión. Espero que aceptes mi respuesta...

Sin beber de lo que había pedido, Quatre se levanta de la silla y sale del café, dejando helado a Trowa, estaba confundido, no sabía como reaccionar, si iba tras él tal vez se podía alterar, pero si se quedaba sin hacer nada podía perder al amor de su vida. Pero en esas circunstancias tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo ir, tal vez después cambiaría de opinión... Quatre por su parte corría secándose las lágrimas, no iba al hospital de regreso, solo corría sin rumbo

Quatre. Es lo mejor... para que seas feliz

Sabiendo que sus sentimientos de odio tarde o temprano provocarían sufrimiento en Trowa, había decidido dejarlo, aún cuando el amor de los dos podía ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero estaba cansado de esa situación, por eso había decidido que separados era mejor que juntos, se harían menos daño...

Para su fortuna, la madrugada del día siguiente de haber logrado su libertad, Sylvia encuentra una balsa, aunque no era lo que esperaba, ya que estaba rota, casi a punto de destruirse, pero seguía siendo la mejor opción, le había costado bastante trabajo localizarla para poder huir. Para su suerte, su antiguo captor había buscado en dirección opuesta y aún no avisaba ni a Dorothy ni a Erick, por lo que tenía la ventaja, solo esperaba que aquel lago la llevara a un lugar donde pudiera pedir ayuda. Y mientras la balsa se movía sigilosa por la calmada agua, la chica recordaba aquel día en que había sido encerrada en la cabaña

Recuerdo

Con los ojos vendados y al cuidado cien por ciento de Erick, la chica había sido llevada a un lugar seguramente apartado, la temperatura era muy diferente a la de la ciudad y el aire era frío. Debido al acuerdo que había tenido con Dermail, ella le iba a servir fielmente por siempre, eso si quería que su padre viviera sano y salvo de los peligros a los que Dorothy y el mismo Dermail lo podían someter

Erick. Hemos llegado mi amor

Con gran cinismo, el chico besa los labios de la chica y le quita la venda que había llevado puesta desde hace varias horas. Cuando Sylvia se acostumbra a la luz observa que se encontraba en una modesta cabaña, cuyo olor no era muy agradable, suponiendo que tal vez sea por el abandono. La chica se queda completamente callado, mirando el lugar y no atreviéndose a preguntar donde estaba

Erick. ¿Te gusta amor?

Sylvia. Sí

Erick. No te ves contenta

Con gesto de molesto, la sujeta con fuerza del brazo y la atrae hacia él, robándole un beso que a ella le parece asqueroso, pero no se queja

Sylvia. Erick yo... no quiero ser tu prisionera

Erick. ¡Eres una malagradecida!

Más molesto que antes, Erick le da una bofetada a la chica que le voltea la cara y la tira al suelo, Sylvia se queda quieta con la cabeza agachada, poco después él se agacha frente a ella y le levanta el rostro, ella lo mira fijamente

Erick. Perdóname linda, pero me haces enojar

Sylvia. Lo siento

Erick. No te preocupes

Sonriéndole retorcidamente, la ayuda a ponerse de pie y le da un beso en los labios, el cual ella le corresponde, pero sin cerrar sus ojos lo mira fijamente, con asco, odiaba esa situación, pero lo hacía por su padre y su bienestar

Erick. Te amo

Abriendo sus ojos, Erick le dedica una sonrisa a la chica y besándole después el cuello la lleva hacia la cama, donde la acuesta y comienza a acariciarla, y aún cuando ella le responde, no abandona sus sentimientos de asco

Sylvia. Dime algo...

Erick estaba a punto de comenzar a quitarle la ropa cuando escucha la pregunta de la chica, por lo que se detiene, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Erick. ¿Qué pasa?

Sylvia. Yo, es que... quiero saber que planes tiene Dorothy

Erick. Eso no te importa

Poniéndose serio, Erick intensifica su mirada dura sobre la chica

Sylvia. Lo sé, pero es que... es que...

Erick. ¡Dime!

Sylvia. Es que me dan celos... y yo... por eso quiero saber si la seguirás viendo

Fingiendo muy bien, la chica convence a Erick, que enseguida sonríe ampliamente, acariciando el rostro de Sylvia

Erick. No seas tonta, Dorothy es lesbiana

Sylvia. No te creo

Erick. Claro que lo es, y mira, ella y yo no nos veremos en mucho tiempo

Sylvia. ¿En serio?

Erick. Claro que sí, ella me contrató para seducir a Duo e involucrarlo en un escándalo que después usaríamos en su contra, las cosas se dieron más rápido de lo que pensé y ahora ese estúpido está en la cárcel. Pero ya no le serviré más

Sylvia. Entonces te metiste con él

Fingiéndose molesta, Sylvia se cruza de brazos y hace puchero, él sonríe complacido y se acerca de nuevo para besarle la mejilla

Erick. Pero no significó nada, fue como filmar una película porno, colocamos la cámara en el ángulo correcto para que pasara como una violación

Sylvia. Esta bien, te creo

Volviendo a sonreír retorcido, Erick de nuevo besa a la chica mientras la acaricia, Sylvia no había podido sacarle más información, aunque confiaba en que lo poco que sabía, incluyendo lo que Erick le había contado, podía servir de algo para hundir a Dorothy y su abuelo...

Recuerdo

Afortunadamente, no divisaba rastro alguno de su captor, por lo que podía continuar arriba de la balsa sin mayor problema...

Al abrir sus ojos, después de haber sido dormida con alguna sustancia, Hilde se da cuenta que está dentro de un cuarto pequeño y que se encuentra atada de pies y manos a una silla. Frente a ella estaba un hombre fornido vestido de negro, y poco después escucha una risa que le es familiar, Dorothy estaba a su lado derecho pegada a la pared, y después se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa

Hilde. ¡Maldita!

Dorothy. Más respeto amiga

Hilde. Pagarás por todas las porquerías que has hecho

Dorothy. Ay niña, que violenta

Volviendo a reír como loca, Dorothy estira su mano hacia Hilde y la sujeta con fuerza de los cabellos, agachándose hacia ella y lamiéndole la mejilla izquierda

Dorothy. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero te metiste donde no debías, y todo por el idiota de Erick, que estúpida estas

Ahora quien ríe es Hilde, dejando un poco confundida a Dorothy

Hilde. La estúpida eres tu, él no me interesa. Yo sé que de él podía sacar información, por eso lo buscaba

Dorothy. Maldita

Enojada, la rubia suelta los cabellos de la chica aventando su cabeza

Hilde. Estuve disertando e investigando, sé más de lo que crees

Dorothy. ¡Eres una maldita!

Con fuerza, la bajista le da dos bofetadas a la chica, volviéndola después a sujetar de los cabellos, mirándola con furia

Dorothy. Te vas a arrepentir

Hilde. ¿Me matarás? como hiciste con Chris ¿cierto?

Dorothy. ¡Cállate!

Molesta la suelta de los cabellos, se aleja un poco y después se vuelve a acercar, ésta vez aventando con fuerza la silla, haciendo que se caiga al suelo junto con la chica

Dorothy. ¿Crees que te mataré tan pronto? No estúpida, sufrirás primero

La rubia hace una seña al hombre fornido que vigilaba a Hilde y él se acerca para levantarla, Dorothy se agacha y le quita la soga que amarraba los pies

Hilde. ¿Que vas...?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Dorothy le separa una pierna con una de sus manos y con la otra sujeta a Hilde de la entrepierna, mirándola a los ojos con burla

Dorothy. ¿Sabes? además de dinero, a mi me gusta que mis empleados sean felices

La ex guitarrista de Dark Sound abre ampliamente sus ojos y mira después al hombre fornido, quien sonríe siniestramente

Hilde. No...

Dorothy. Lo siento amiga, tu así lo quisiste

Sin darle tiempo a más quejas, Dorothy la suelta y les da la espalda, mientras el hombre se acerca a Hilde quitándose el saco

Hilde. ¡¡Ni lo intentes asqueroso!!

Dorothy. ¡Cállala!

Obedeciendo sin objeciones, el hombre golpea con fuerza a Hilde en la cara, haciéndola sangrar, y después comienza a quitarse la ropa antes de hacer lo mismo con sus ropas. Momentos después ante los gritos y lloriqueos de la chica, el empleado de la rubia la viola sin consideraciones, ante la sonrisa retorcida de Dorothy, que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a quienes le traicionaban...

Durante el resto de la tarde, Quatre se la pasa vagando por las calles, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Trowa, ya no había marcha atrás, no podía volver con el ojiverde, era necesario para mantener la salud mental de ambos, y aunque doliera había sido lo mejor... El rubio decide regresar al departamento, necesitaba dormir un poco, pero para su sorpresa, cuando llega a su piso, divisa la figura de alguien sentado afuera de la puerta, al principio no reconoce a quien está ahí, pero conforme se acerca reconoce a Wufei, el chino voltea hacia el rubio y se pone de pie

Quatre. ¿Que haces aquí?

Wufei. Si quieres me voy

Quatre. No, no lo decía por eso... este, pasa

Metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, saca la llave y abre la puerta, Wufei le cede pasar primero y después entra él, cerrando la puerta luego

Wufei. Catherine tenía terapia e Irea la llevó, a Sally la dejé dormida

Quatre. Ya veo... por favor siéntate

Wufei. Gracias

El guitarrista toma asiento y poco después el rubio también lo hace, pero en el sillón de frente, sonriéndole al pelinegro

Wufei. ¿Y bien? solucionaste las cosas con Trowa, supongo

Al oír esas palabras, Quatre agacha la mirada, mostrándose triste

Quatre. No pude, te juro que lo intenté... pero no puedo perdonarlo, aunque sé que ha cambiado

Wufei. Deberías...

Quatre. No, Wufei... ya tomé la decisión ¿si? no quiero saber más, quiero olvidarme de Trowa, quiero recomenzar ¿entiendes?

Wufei. Comprendo...

Los dos se quedan en silencio unos momentos, después Wufei se pone de pie, y Quatre lo mira con sorpresa

Quatre. ¿Ya te vas?

Wufei. Sí, solo quería saber que había pasado, es todo

Quatre. Comprendo

Volviéndole a sonreír, el rubio también se pone de pie, Wufei camina hacia la puerta y la abre

Quatre. Gracias por preocuparte

Wufei. De nada y... cuídate

Quatre. También tú

Con paso lento, Wufei se comienza a alejar de Quatre mientras él lo mira marcharse, y conforme Wufei se alejaba, el se mete de nuevo al departamento, cerrando poco a poco la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo completamente, la abre de un solo movimiento, saliendo del departamento

Quatre. Wufei...

Aunque su voz había sonado muy bajita, Wufei lo escucha y voltea, Quatre lo miraba fijamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Sin pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada, Wufei se regresa a paso rápido y al estar frente al rubio, le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y se besan apasionadamente, hacía mucho que sus labios no se encontraban, por lo que estaban sedientos el uno de otro, como un simple consuelo, como algo que no trasciende y que sin embargo era necesario para ambos, para cerrar un ciclo, para recomenzar... al sentirse sin aire separan sus labios, aunque aún estaban cerca uno del otro, respirando con dificultad, Quatre estaba sonrojado

Quatre. Wu... Wufei

Wufei. ¿Si?

Quatre. Estas.. erecto

Completamente apenado, Wufei intenta alejarse del rubio, pero él lo sostiene por el cuello y vuelven a besarse, las manos del chino sujetan la espalda de Quatre y entran de nuevo al departamento, respirando con dificultad por la intensidad del beso, Quatre abre un poco uno de sus ojos y ve la puerta abierta, y gracias a que está cerca le da una patada, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, nuevamente separan sus labios para tomar aire

Quatre. Vamos... a mi cuarto

Wufei. Es que... no... yo

Quatre. Hagamos el amor

Los colores vuelven al rostro de Wufei, estaba muy avergonzado, Quatre en cambio sonreía tiernamente

Quatre. Sabes que entre tu y yo... siempre ha habido tensión sexual

Wufei. Pero... no te amo

No resistiéndolo más, el rubio vuelve a posesionarse de los labios de Wufei, acariciándole la cabeza, moviendo su mano hacia la liga que sostenía su cabellera y la quita, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él para profundizar más el beso, Wufei siente su miembro rozar duramente contra el de Quatre y ahoga un gemido en la garganta del rubio, separándose casi enseguida

Quatre. Yo tampoco te amo

Con su mano derecha en la nuca de Wufei, y su mano izquierda sujetando la cintura, Quatre pega más su cuerpo al de su ex compañero, buscando nuevamente sus labios, pero el chino baja su cabeza para evitarlo

Wufei. No esta bien

Quatre. ¿No me deseas?

Wufei. Diablos... no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Wufei. Es que yo...

Subiendo su mano derecha, acaricia la mejilla de Quatre, sonriéndole

Quatre. ¿Es por lo que te paso?

Wufei. No, es que... nuestra amistad

Quatre. Será la misma... tan solo tómame... hazme tuyo Wufei... solo por esta noche, olvidemos todo

El rubio vuelve a sonreírle a su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza, comenzando a mordisquearle la oreja, Wufei cierra sus ojos y sujetando el rostro de Quatre, lo acerca a él y nuevamente se besan. Sin palabras, Wufei acepta la tregua de esa noche y se deja llevar a la habitación... Las manos de Wufei recorren la espalda del rubio, atrayendo su cuerpo con necesidad, mientras Quatre se afianzaba de su cuello, devorando sus labios, al mismo tiempo que avanzaban hacia la cama, hasta que chocan con ella y Quatre se sienta sin soltar el cuello de su ex compañero, pero sus labios se separan unos minutos, Wufei aprovecha y se quita la camisa, el rubio le ayuda a pasarla por su cabeza y después la tiran al suelo, Quatre se sujeta nuevamente del cuello del chino, acostándose lentamente, trayéndolo consigo, pero el guitarrista no cae sobre su cuerpo y su mano comienza a buscar donde desabrochar los pantalones del ex bajista. El aire les vuelve a faltar y separan sus labios, respirando rápido y profundo; Wufei se sube a la cama, de rodillas sobre Quatre, el rubio se levanta un poco y se comienza a quitar la camisa mientras Wufei desabrocha sus pantalones, nuevamente Quatre se acuesta en la cama después de tirar su camisa y los dos se vuelven a besar. Wufei para mantener el equilibrio apoya su mano izquierda en la cama y con la derecha baja lentamente los pantalones de Quatre junto con la ropa interior y cuando las prendas llegan a sus rodillas, el rubio mueve sus piernas despacio para hacerlas caer, no sin antes soltar sus zapatos. Ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo, y su miembro clamaba por atención, sentía cosquillas por toda la piel, llevaba varios días sin sexo y ansiaba ser tomado por completo

Quatre. Nhg Wufei...

Jadeaba agitado, apretando los hombros de su amigo, él se separa un poco, mirando sonrojado la expresión de Quatre, el rubio sonríe y moviendo su mano hacia el pelinegro, la coloca sobre la entrepierna, Wufei se exalta un poco y se sonroja aún más

Wufei. Quatre, no...

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin perder de vista los ojos negros, Quatre comienza a mover su mano, acariciando el miembro del pelinegro, Wufei cierra sus ojos, apretándolos después, recordaba caricias que le repugnaban, pero en su mente se repetía una y mil veces que quien estaba en la cama con él era Quatre, no un desconocido que lo violaba. El ex bajista miraba atento a Wufei, que después de unos momentos de meditación, abre sus ojos, observándole también, entonces el pelinegro se desabrocha sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirar a Quatre, el rubio le sonríe

Quatre. Todo esta bien

Sin contestar le sonríe y deja caer los zapatos al suelo, se agacha después y vuelve a besar a Quatre mientras se baja los pantalones hasta hacerlos caer, sus labios se separan y Wufei baja por el blanco cuello, besándolo con suavidad, el rubio coloca ambas manos en la cabeza de su amigo, acariciándole los cabellos mientras éste baja por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su abdomen, dándole un beso en el vientre, bajando poco a poco hasta su erguido miembro, al cual le da un beso tímido, lamiendo un poco el tronco, subiendo a la punta para lamer lentamente. Quatre lo observaba con ternura, se notaba que era la primera vez que su amigo hacía algo así. Wufei estaba en cambio muy apenado, no sabía si continuar así o meterlo en su boca, pero cuando intenta hacer algo, Quatre le acaricia la mejilla

Quatre. Esta bien.. no tienes que hacerlo

Wufei lo mira a los ojos y sin responder sube de nuevo, volviendo a besarse apasionadamente hasta acabar con sus alientos

Quatre. Entra en mí

Wufei. Quatre...

Sin llevarle la contraria a su amigo, Wufei vuelve a tomar sus labios, sintiendo que el rubio separa sus piernas, entonces baja su mano derecha y sujeta su miembro, buscando la entrada de Quatre, pero su mano temblaba sin poder lograr su objetivo, el ex bajista deja sus labios y baja su mano, colocándola sobre la de Wufei, ayudándolo a encontrar el punto deseado, con nerviosismo Wufei se mueve hacia arriba haciedo presión contra el pecho de Quatre para entrar lentamente, llegando al tope, provocándole un ahogado gemido

Wufei. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. Si... muévete

Aún cuando no era su primera vez, aquella posición era completamente distinta a aquella vez con Sally, así que no lo hace bien, solo haciendo presión contra el pecho de su amigo, sin perder contacto absoluto

Quatre. Wufei, espera...

Wufei. ¿Que sucede?

Quatre. Salte un poco

Wufei. Sí...

Obedeciendo al rubio, Wufei comienza a salir poco a poco de Quatre, pero casi a punto de sacar su miembro completamente, Quatre baja sus manos y las coloca sobre la baja cintura del guitarrista, Wufei se sonroja y Quatre hunde sus dedos en la carne del chino, atrayéndolo de nuevo hasta que lo penetre por completo otra vez

Quatre. Así hazlo

Avergonzado, Wufei afirma con su cabeza y nuevamente sale poco a poco, entrando de nuevo, saliendo y entrando, lentamente

Quatre. Bien...

Con ritmo Wufei embiste a Quatre, lentamente, y el gime placentero, relamiéndose los labios, con sus manos en los hombros de Wufei, mirándolo fijamente, con deseo, levantando un poco su espalda del colchón, moviendo un poco sus caderas para ayudar a Wufei, pronto los dos aceleran el ritmo de sus gemidos, sintiendo ondas placenteras por todo el cuerpo

Quatre. Más... más fuerte

Completamente avergonzado, Wufei accede a su petición, dejándole caer el peso de su cuerpo para acostarlo en la cama y él apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón, aumentando su ritmo y fuerza

Quatre. Ah si... así

Lleno de placer, Quatre baja su mano hacia su miembro y lo sujeta con firmeza, masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas y con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, sujeta el pezón derecho de Wufei y juega con él, apretándolo algunas veces. Ambos estaban envueltos en un exquisito placer, Quatre gemía complacido, apretando con fuerza los ojos mientras su amigo lo observaba, sonrojado, mirando con atención el rostro del placer total. Y momentos después sus cuerpos colapsan, llegando al orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo gimen con placer. Quatre suelta su miembro hasta que siente salir la última gota y Wufei, rendido cae sobre el pecho agitado de Quatre, respiran profundamente para calmarse y entonces abren los ojos y se miran hondo, acercándose después para besarse lentamente, mientras Wufei sale del rubio y después de besarse, Wufei baja de él y se queda a su lado, volteando hacia él, entonces Quatre se acurruca en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos

Quatre. Te quiero Wufei

Wufei. Y yo a ti

El rubio sonríe tiernamente, sintiendo un beso por parte de Wufei sobre su cabello. Estaba agotado, pero hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto tener sexo con alguien, aún cuando en el aspecto sexual, Trowa y Mike habían sido sus mejores amantes, sin dejar de lado a Joe, pero con Wufei había sido completamente distinto, jamás antes se había sentido tan querido, aunque su amigo no lo amara. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedan completamente dormidos...

Después de haberse visto con Trowa, Richard cita a Mark en su departamento, el abogado de Duo no había contado nada al ex baterista de lo sucedido con la ex guitarrista de Dark Sound. Ambos amigos estaban en la sala del departamento

Richard. No es posible que no sepamos nada aún

Mark. Tranquilo, he puesto bajo vigilancia a esos dos, solo necesitamos que Dorothy llegue a su casa para poder seguirla a ella, de momento no sabemos donde está

Richard. Entiendo, el tiempo se nos está viniendo encima

Mark. Lo sé... ¿y cómo va tu cliente?

Richard. En dos meses sale si no hayamos antes a Erick y pruebas para liberarlo

Mark. Te ves entusiasmado

Richard. Sí... hace tiempo que no siento esto por alguien

Mark. Ya veo... pues suerte

Richard. Gracias... Por cierto, la policía está investigando las actividades ilícitas de Dermail

Mark. Ya era hora

Richard. Bien dicen que las cosas caen por su propio peso

Mark. Es verdad

Sonriendo ambos, levantan las copas que bebían y brindan, como bien decía Richard, todo iba a caer por su propio peso, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que Dorothy y los demás, pagaran por todo lo que habían hecho...

La puerta del departamento se abre y por ella entran Irea, Catherine y Trowa, el ojiverde había ido a ver a Richard y después había regresado al Hospital por su hermana y la rubia, dejando a Sally descansar, y aprovechando que traían auto, habían decidido llevar a Irea a su departamento, aunque el ex baterista se sentía incómodo estando ahí después de la plática que había tenido con Quatre

Irea. Siéntense

Catherine. Trowa no se ve muy tranquilo, mejor nos vamos

Irea. Comprendo

Catherine. ¿Y tu hermano?

Irea. Imagino que en su cuarto, solo estaba puesta una cerradura, tal vez dormido

Catherine. Ay que despertarlo

Trowa. No, mejor vámonos

Irea. Espera, deja entro a ver si duerme

Con toda tranquilidad, Irea se dirige a la habitación de su hermano, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, la chica la abre con cuidado, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a ambos músicos en la cama, dormidos, desnudos y abrazados

Irea. Ay Quatre...

Completamente decepcionada y triste, la rubia cierra la puerta y regresa a donde están los hermanos, Trowa miraba por la ventana hacia la ciudad y Catherine miraba los alrededores del departamento, la pelirroja se da cuenta que Irea no se sentía bien y se acerca

Catherine. ¿Que sucede?

Irea. Nada...

La rubia sonríe con falsedad y de eso también se da cuenta Catherine, la pelirroja voltea hacia su hermano y al verlo tan distraído se acerca un poco más a su amiga, hablándole bajito

Catherine. Dime que pasa

Irea. Quatre está con Wufei

Catherine. ¿Qué?

Irea. Dormidos, sin ropa

Igual de sorprendida que su amiga, Catherine abre ampliamente sus ojos y mira hacia su hermano, mirando después a Irea

Catherine. Será mejor que nos vayamos

Irea. Sí

Catherine. Hermano ¿nos vamos?

Trowa. Claro... pero antes voy al baño

Irea. ¡No!

Extrañado, el ojiverde mira fijamente a la rubia

Irea. Es que... no sirve

Debido a que el baño se encontraba cerca de las habitaciones, la rubia no quería que Trowa fuera hacia allá y se pudiera topar con algo desagradable, pero su forma de reaccionar hace sospechar al chico

Trowa. Yo lo arreglo

Sin mayor problema por ello, Trowa avanza hacia donde se encontraba el baño

Trowa. Primero lo reviso

Irea. No te molestes

Trowa. No es molestia

Sin hacerle caso, Trowa se dirige al baño y al estar ahí destapa el tanque para revisar pero todo se veía bien, se coloca de rodillas y revisa por fuera y las llaves del agua, pero tampoco parecía haber fuga o algo anormal, lo cual lo hace sospechar aún más. Después jala de la cadena pero también estaba normal

Trowa. ¿Que sucede aquí?

Irea. Nada

Trowa. No me mientas por favor

Irea. Es que...

Sin saber como decirlo, la chica solamente se muerde el labio inferior, pero antes de poder hablar, el propio Quatre la libera de esa obligación, pues con tanto ruído se había despertado, aunque sin saber quien estaba ahí. Cuando el rubio sale de la habitación, se encontraba en ropa interior y al ver a los tres en el baño se sorprende sobremanera, Trowa lo mira atentamente y nota sobre su abdomen dek chico, algunas manchas de semen. Sintiendo que su mundo se derrumba, eleva su mirada, observándolo con tristeza, Quatre estaba en shock, mirando también los ojos verdes

Trowa. Ya se porque me rechazaste

Completamente decepcionado, Trowa le pasa a Quatre por un lado, rozando un poco su hombro, el rubio siente un vuelco en el estómago y se lleva una mano al pecho, Irea lo mira con enojo y Catherine simplemente sale del baño, ignorando al rubio.. Trowa estaba bastante herido, pero aún más cuando pasa por la habitación y al estar abierta la puerta, ve a Wufei dormido sobre la cama de Quatre, y aunque el rubio no era su pareja, se sentía traicionado por los dos. El ojiverde sale a paso rápido del departamento y Catherine va tras él aunque despacio, ninguno se despide de Irea, quien estaba bastante molesta

Irea. No te creí capaz de tanto para herir a Trowa

Quatre. Pero...

Irea. ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Sally está muy mal en el hospital y Trowa se muere por ti, ninguno se merece esto

Bastante enojado, la rubia sale de la habitación, Quatre piensa un poco las cosas y frunciendo el ceño va tras su hermana que estaba en la sala

Quatre. ¿Y yo si me merecía todo lo que pasó?

Irea. Nada tiene que ver

Quatre. Claro que sí ¡Nadie piensa en mí, nunca lo hacen!

Irea. No es verdad

Quatre. No se cansan de decirme lo mal que la pasa Trowa, y cuanto me ama y que lo perdone ¡Estoy harto! Yo también sufro ¿qué no les importa?

Irea. Sabes que no es verdad

Quatre. ¡Déjame en paz, váyanse todos al diablo!

Furioso completamente, Quatre regresa a la habitación, donde Wufei apenas estaba despertándose, Quatre cierra la puerta con fuerza cuando llega y se deja caer sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, rápidamente el chino se acerca a él

Wufei. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Quédate conmigo

Wufei. ¿Qué dices?

Quatre. Eres el único en quien puedo confiar, nadie piensa en mí. A nadie le importo

Llorando desesperado se abraza del cuerpo de Wufei, quien estaba confundido, no entendía completamente nada, pero sabía que no era momento de preguntar, así que solamente lo abraza... Catherine llega a donde está su hermano, no se veía nada bien, estaba casi en shock

Catherine. Hermano...

Trowa. ¿Que pretende? yo también tengo un límite y no voy a estarle rogando

Catherine. Pero...

Trowa. ¡Estoy cansado! tengo que aguantar esto porque estoy enamorado de él? Y ésta es su venganza? Pisotearme?

Catherine. Pero es que...

Trowa. No Catherine, entiendo que lo lastime, pero eso no justifica lo que hizo.. No vale la pena continuar, mejor cada quien por su lado

Catherine. No Trowa, eso no soluciona nada, solo se separan cada vez más

Trowa. ¡No me importa!... no seré su juguete, aunque lamento haberlo usado como el mío por tanto tiempo

Cegado por completo por el enojo, Trowa tampoco era capaz de sentirse tranquilo y por el momento le parecía mejor idea tirarlo todo a la basura, aunque se había propuesto reconquistar al rubio

Trowa. Jamás podremos estar juntos si jugamos a ver quien lastima más al otro

Catherine. Sabes que eso no es cierto

Trowa. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?

Catherine. Dense tiempo

Trowa. Es inútil... el Quatre del que me enamoré está muerto

Con la mirada perdida, Trowa ignora que trae auto y se va caminando solo, estaba bastante desanimado y no sabía si iba a poder recuperarse pronto, ésta vez Quatre lo había lastimado de muerte...

Tras varias horas de estar sobre la balsa, Sylvia llega a tierra, bajando rápidamente, desesperada corre a la primera casa que encuentra para pedir ayuda, pero por su aspecto no le abren la puerta, entonces corre hacia otra casa que no estaba muy cerca de la otra, parecía una especie de poblado, pero debido a su falta de alimento y por el sol, se desmaya a puertas de aquella casa, poco después se abre la puerta y sale una mujer de edad avanzada, sorprendiéndose al verla, enseguida llama a alguien de adentro y sale un muchacho, el cual ayuda a la mujer a levantar a Sylvia y llevarla dentro de la pequeña casa...

Continuará...

Hola, espero les haya gustado. No tenía mucha inspiración, así que no sean malos conmigo, han sido meses difíciles para mí, estuve carente de inspiración y de ánimos, pero como barco a la deriva, encallé en la isla de la esperanza y espero no salir de ella. Gracias a todos por el apoyo al leer ésta historia, dejarme reviews o mandarme correos electrónicos, les estoy más que agradecida, adiós.


	33. Reencuentro y Despedida

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

**Capítulo 26. Reencuentro y Despedida**

Después de haberse desahogado en los brazos de Wufei, el rubio sale de la habitación y se dirige al baño para ducharse, el pelinegro aún sin creer que acababa de estar con su amigo, se viste y sale discretamente de la habitación, Quatre no le había contado lo sucedido así que ignoraba la presencia de Irea, y tranquilamente se dirige al refrigerador por un poco de agua, pero para su sorpresa la rubia estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con desaprobación, Wufei se sorprende de verla ahí y después se sonroja por completo, Irea se levanta del sillón y se acerca a él

Irea. Que decepción

Wufei. A ti no tengo porque explicarte

Irea. Lo sé, pero se supone que ustedes son amigos

Wufei. Eso no te importa

Irea. Claro que sí, porque Quatre es mi hermano y sé lo que siente, además quiero que se quede con Trowa

A Wufei no le sorprende que Irea diga aquellas palabras, pero lo que si lo deja perplejo es la mención del nombre del ojiverde, a quien había olvidado por completo, así que se queda callado mirando a la rubia

Irea. Son crueles, Trowa estuvo aquí

Los ojos negros del ex guitarrista de The Wings se abren tan ampliamente que poco faltaba para que salieran de sus órbitas

Wufei. Trowa...

Irea. ¿Te das cuenta?

Sin tener nada que decir, Wufei mira unos momentos a la rubia y después le da la espalda, sin importarle que no se había despedido de su amigo, sale enseguida del departamento, ahora que Trowa había ofrecido su ayuda a él y Sally, ahora que Trowa había cambiado, ahora que le había ofrecido una amistad, él lo traicionaba con la peor puñalada, nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable... Minutos después Quatre sale del baño con bata, secándose el cabello con una toalla, mira a su hermana sentada en la sala y emite un respingo torciendo la boca, sabía que le regañaría y no quería oírla, por eso vuelve al cuarto pero al no ver a Wufei en él, sale enseguida y se acerca a la sala donde está su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por el ojinegro, Irea se levanta y se acerca a él

Irea. ¿Te pareció justo?

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Irea. Herir a Trowa

Quatre. Trowa, Trowa, todo es sobre Trowa ¿quién piensa en mí? en como me siento

Irea. Quatre basta, el mundo no gira entorno a ti

La respuesta de su hermana hace molestar a Quatre que enseguida avienta la toalla al suelo

Quatre. ¿Y por eso no debo tener sentimientos? supongo que por eso no debe de dolerme

Irea. No se trata de eso... se trata de superarlo

Quatre. ¿Y el dolor? ese continúa

Irea. Porque no lo dejas ir, tu solo te has hecho su prisionero... Trowa lo entendió y por eso cambió

Quatre. Pero...

Irea. No soy nadie para contártelo todo, además de que no sé exactamente todo lo que pasó, pero Trowa sufrió mucho en tu ausencia, casi hasta morir, pero lo superó y cambió, lo hizo por ti, para ser digno de ti

Después que le temblara el labio, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar e instintivamente se llevó las manos al rostro, Irea se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza

"Se que te hice mucho daño, por eso he venido aquí, a pedirte perdón, y a decirte que te amo, que si me lo permites, quiero estar siempre contigo"

Quatre. ¿Cómo hago para olvidar?... no sé como superarlo... pero quiero estar con él... decirle que también lo amo... que quiero estar con él para siempre

Irea. Solo tienes realmente que creer en ello, solo así lo harás

Como un niño, el rubio se acurruca en brazos de su hermana al bajar las manos de su rostro y en silencio llora sobre ella, Irea sonríe al ver que sus palabras han surtido efecto y tampoco dice nada más, mientras Quatre continúa pensando que lo mejor en ese momento es irse de viaje y estar lejos de Trowa un tiempo…

Al haber llegado a casa, bastante molesto y triste por lo que había visto, Trowa se tira en la cama boca abajo, escondiendo el rostro de la luz, en ese momento quería hundirse para ya no salir jamás, la vida sin Quatre no tenía sentido, ni siquiera sabía en que punto de su vida el rubio se había vuelto tan indispensable, en que momento se había enamorado perdidamente de él

Trowa. Ya no puedo…

Jamás se había sentido tan dolido, y tenía unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a Wufei, pero no podía mostrarse así, debía calmarse, él ya no era el mismo hombre violento que quería cobrarse todo a la fuerza, pero la rabia era bastante, porque acababa de ofrecerle su casa a ese hombre que por momentos quiso considerar amigo, pero ahora estaba confundido ¿acaso estaba haciendo todo mal? Convenía mejor ser el mismo de antes? Estaba tan molesto que comenzaba a considerarlo, pero una voz interior le pedía que no

Trowa. ¿Y que debo hacer?

A pesar de que tenía semanas sin pensar en ello, solo de recordar el dulce sabor del licor le hacía lamerse los labios, recordando aquel fiel amigo que jamás le cuestionaba, el único que le acompañaba incondicionalmente, haciendo menos tristes sus desgracias, y en esos instantes lo estaba necesitando. Inconscientemente se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su gaveta donde antes guardaba el licor y las drogas, pero ahora estaba vacío de esos productos; como si pudiera haber en algún rincón, comienza a hurgar, buscando algo, por lo menos un poco de alivio

Trowa. No hay nada

Desesperado saca todo lo que tiene en la gaveta, tirándolo al suelo, y al sacar lo último, da un pequeño jalón a una camisa atorada y logra verse al espejo en el momento de girarse un poco, mirándose fijamente, viendo en aquel reflejo la imagen de su pasado que tanto odiaba, sus ojos se abren un poco más, mirándose con horror

Trowa. Patético…

Dándose cuenta de su forma de actuar tan estúpida, suelta la camisa y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus puños en el suelo

Trowa. No…

Cansado cierra sus ojos, necesitaba paz, no solo era Quatre, él necesitaba paz, una que no le brindaría nunca el rubio si ambos no se daban un tiempo, tal vez era mejor que el hiciera un viaje lejos y no volver en mucho tiempo, tal vez por el momento dar la espalda a todo era la solución. Pero enseguida recuerda que no puede irse así nada más, quería estar presente cuando Duo fuera liberado, quería estar presente cuando Catherine caminara completamente normal, y quería estar ahí para ver al hijo de Sally y al hijo de Zechs, no podía simplemente irse, aunque estaba confundido, ya no sabía que era lo correcto, tal vez incluso estar lejos de Quatre era lo mejor, que ambos se olvidaran que algún día hubo algo, amor, odio, humillación, tristeza, angustia, tal vez ya era mejor dejarlo pasar y que cada quien hiciera su vida lejos del otro. Se quedó dormido en el suelo, con miles de preguntas sin respuesta…

Al llegar a la habitación del Hospital, Wufei mira unos momentos a Sally desde la puerta, su amiga estaba dormida, se veía tan tranquila que sonríe, acercándose después. Cuando llega hasta la cama, se arrodilla a un lado de ésta y sujeta la mano de la mujer, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose la mejilla con ésta

Wufei. Perdóname… soy un idiota

Desde hace tiempo había deseado a Quatre, cuando lo había conocido le había gustado, y de cierto modo había química entre ambos, aquella la había descubierto gracias a que su antigua asesora de imagen los había encerrado en un departamento, ahí le había conocido mejor y le había deseado más que nunca, pero solo había logrado obtener un beso, sin darse cuenta que aquel visto por Trowa había iniciado el calvario de Quatre, porque con ese beso el ojiverde se había mostrado celoso por primera vez, no soportando el hecho de ver al rubio besarse con él, esa noche Trowa y Quatre habían tenido sexo por primera vez, desencadenando toda la tragedia que ahora les perseguía como una ingrata sombra. Y él, Wufei se había quedado fuera desde ese momento, para el rubio él solo era un escape, siempre un escape, para el ex bajista, él no era nadie más que un amigo, pero siempre se había hecho el tonto, creyendo que entre los dos podía surgir algo, y a pesar de que amaba a Traize, su relación con Quatre siempre había sido compleja, física, sentimental, sin embargo jamás había entendido que no eran el uno para el otro. Ese día habían tenido sexo, como seguramente ambos habían deseado por lo menos en alguna que otra fantasía, entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía bien? Por qué nunca había sentido tanta culpa como ese día? Porque deseaba fuertemente que aquello nunca hubiera pasado? Se sentía un tonto, por dejarse abrazar por el placer, por el deseo, por haber estado con Quatre. Nuevamente descubiertos por Trowa, sin saber que en ésta ocasión, no era un calvario el que les esperaba a sus ex compañeros

Sally. ¿Qué sucede?

Despertándose poco a poco, la chica observa a Wufei a su lado y sonríe, pero él mostraba un gesto de tristeza, la miraba fijamente, se levanta un poco y le agarra con fuerza la mano que antes ya sostenía

Wufei. Te quiero

Incrédula abre sus ojos ampliamente, su amigo nunca le había dicho algo así, pero en esa mirada había algo no sincero, pero ocultando su tristeza le sonríe

Sally. Y yo te amo

Sin responder por sentirse un miserable, Wufei se agacha un poco y besa los labios de Sally, nuevamente ella no percibe sinceridad, pero colocando su mano en la nuca del pelinegro, lo acerca más a su rostro, correspondiéndole aquel beso. Al separarse, Wufei se vuelve a arrodillar y recarga su cabeza en la cama, sin soltar la mano de Sally, ella lo mira con tristeza, estaba segura que algo había pasado, que tal vez su amigo había estado con otra persona, sin embargo no dice nada, tan solo aprieta su mano con la de Wufei…

Como siempre, Trowa lograba ingresar a la cárcel para ver a Duo en horas que no correspondían a las de visita, era ahí cuando pensaba que el dinero era realmente útil. La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía que con Catherine solo recibiría el mismo consejo de siempre, por eso necesitaba charlas con alguien más. Era ya de noche y en la sala de visitas no estaba nadie, Duo llega acompañado de un celador y sonríe a su ex compañero de grupo, Trowa se levanta un poco de la silla y después se vuelve a sentar

Duo. Que gusto Trowa

Trowa. Lo mismo digo

Duo. No es reproche pero ¿a qué viniste a estas horas?

Trowa. Estoy… confundido

Duo. Dime

Sus días en la cárcel estaban contados, pero a pesar de eso, el trenzado sentía alegría de que el ojiverde tuviera la atención de visitarlo, aunque en esa ocasión, Trowa se veía realmente afligido y él sabía bien que eso se debía a Quatre

Trowa. Wufei y Quatre estuvieron juntos

La confesión había tomado por sorpresa a Duo, sin embargo no le sorprendía el hecho en cuestión, porque él sabía de lo que su amigo rubio pensaba de Wufei, aún así tardó en responder, mirando fijamente a Trowa

Duo. ¿Y que hiciste?

Trowa. Renuncié, yo ya no… lo buscaré más

Duo. ¿Por qué? Tu lo amas ¿o no?

Trowa. Si pero…

Duo. Heero está muerto…

El ojiverde que todo el tiempo había tenido la cabeza agachada, la levanta lentamente y mira con sorpresa y pena a su ex compañero, pero Duo le sonreía tenuemente, casi sin emoción, Trowa pasa duro saliva antes de intentar hablar, pero el ojivioleta se lo impide

Duo. Te preguntarás que tiene que ver contigo… pero si Heero y yo no hubiéramos sido tan necios y orgullosos tal vez estaría aquí

Trowa. Duo…

Duo. Sí, es verdad, lastimaste a Quatre y él te lastimó a ti ¿y eso qué? Por algo así lo dejarás pasar? No pierdas a Quatre como yo perdí a Heero, te arrepentirás… no sé si es a escuchar un consejo por lo que has venido, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte, lo siento

El ex baterista se queda completamente callado, mirando la faz de Duo, leyendo en ese rostro el dolor que aún no superaba a pesar de recuperar la sonrisa, y entonces entiende su punto de vista, pero él estaba preparado, desde que había salido de la clínica estaba preparado para Quatre, sin embargo, ahora era el rubio quien no estaba preparado para él

Trowa. Lo lamento, no quise…

Duo. Ve por él Trowa, se necesitan

Trowa. Entiendo, muchas gracias

El ojiverde se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Duo, para sorpresa del trenzado, se agacha hacia él y le rodea el cuello con las manos, alcanzando a recargar un poco su barbilla en el hombro de su ex compañero

Trowa. Perdón por el pasado… y gracias por tu amistad

Sonriendo sinceramente, Duo cierra sus ojos y abraza al ojiverde, apretando ligeramente la espalda con sus manos, sintiéndose realmente bien. Trowa lo suelta segundos después y lo mira de pie

Trowa. Regresa a casa cuando salgas

Duo. Lo haré

Sonriendo amigablemente, Duo se levanta de la silla y regresa a su celda acompañado del celador que en todo momento había estado de espectador, Trowa lo ve entrar y también da la espalda, saliendo de la sala de visitas, dirigiéndose de regreso a casa, pensando que ya era hora de dejar las cosas atrás, y para eso, debía hablar con Quatre por última vez…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Wufei decide enfrentarse a la situación y regresa a casa de Trowa, la noche anterior había dormido en el Hospital, no teniendo el valor de regresar a la casa que el ex baterista le había ofrecido. Pero ese día debía dejar en claro la situación, por eso después de asegurarse que Sally desayunara como es debido, sale de la Institución y se dirige a casa de los hermanos Bloom, ahí es recibido con mal gesto por Catherine, que se limita a solo abrirle sin dirigirle la palabra, la pelirroja estaba muy molesta con él por lo sucedido. Trowa, que había oído el timbre, baja enseguida, topándose al pie de la escalera con el pelinegro, Wufei enseguida se sonroja, en cambio el ojiverde permanece serio, mostrándose frío, ni siquiera le había saludado

Wufei. ¿Podemos hablar?

Trowa. No necesitamos hablar, no quiero saber como pasó ni porque lo hicieron

Wufei. Pero…

Trowa. Entiende, ni mi decisión de ayudarte ni el amor que siento por él se acaba por lo que pasó, y no me interesa conocer detalles, así que por favor vete, acompaña a Sally

Wufei. Pero Trowa, yo…

Trowa. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Guárdate tus disculpas

Sin alargar más la conversación, Trowa mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y termina de bajarse de las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista de Wufei al dirigirse al comedor, el corazón del chino latía con fuerza, tenía la necesidad de hablar, pero era obvio que Trowa no lo quería escuchar y realmente no lo juzgaba por ello. Cabizbajo se va de la casa sin decir nada más, regresaría al Hospital y se quedaría al lado de Sally, cuidando de ella hasta que naciera su bebé…

Días después…

Ahora que había cambiado, Trowa estaba enmendando algunos de sus errores, pero además estaba tratando de ayudar a sus allegados en distintas formas, a Duo lo estaba sacando de la cárcel, a Wufei lo había ayudado con lo del embarazo de Sally, y ahora quedaba alguien más, Noin, la mujer de su antiguo manager también estaba esperando un bebé y de ella no se había ocupado investigar, por eso aquella tarde decide llamar a Richard para que éste le pase el teléfono de Hilde, de quien sabía era la única que tenía contacto con la ex manager de Dark Sound, pero el abogado no le había contado nada de lo que había sucedido últimamente, por lo que lo cita en su departamento. Así que al llegar la hora acordada, el ojiverde va al departamento del abogado y éste lo recibe en compañía de Mark

Trowa. ¿Ya me dirás por que tanto misterio?

Antes de contestarle, Richard y Mark se miran, el abogado hace una seña a Trowa para que tome asiento y éste obedece, mientras lo hace, Mark se dirige a la barra de vinos de Richard, el ojiverde mira de reojo y después voltea

Trowa. Solo agua mineral

Mark. Es cierto, lo siento

El ojiverde vuelve a mirar a Richard, el cual permanece de pie, poco después regresa su amigo con el vaso de agua para el ex baterista

Richard. Hilde está desaparecida

Trowa. ¿Qué dices?

Sorprendido y preocupado, Trowa se pone de pie sin dar un solo paso, mirando duramente al abogado, pero Richard no le sostiene la mirada, la desvía enseguida

Trowa. ¿Y no has hecho nada? Acaso no le dijiste que no se entrometiera de más ¿Qué haremos si algo le pasó?

Richard. Créeme, estoy tan preocupado como tu

Trowa. Debemos contar con la policía

Richard vuelve su mirada a Trowa y después a Mark

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Richard. Hemos hecho actos de espionaje, y no es legal sin licencia

Trowa. Pero estamos hablando de una vida

Richard. Lo sabemos

Enojado el ojiverde vuelve a sentarse sobre el sillón, con la cabeza agachada, pasándose una mano sobre el cabello y después vuelve a mirar al abogado

Trowa. Es seguro que la tengan Dorothy y el tal Erick ¿no ha actuado extraño él?

Richard. Lo hemos seguido y no ha hecho otra rutina diferente

Trowa. Ojo por ojo

Richard. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. Secuestrémoslo

Asombrados, el abogado y su amigo se miran mutuamente ¿acaso Trowa se había vuelto completamente loco? Si el espionaje era ilegal, mucho más lo era el secuestro, pero el ojiverde se veía realmente decidido, y la verdad es que ellos no deseaban cargar con la muerte de Hilde en sus conciencias, así que después de pensarlo detenidamente unos momentos, Richard sonríe tenuemente

Richard. Está bien

Mark. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Richard. No, es buena idea

Mark. ¿Cómo va a serlo? Podemos ir a la cárcel

Richard. ¿Y prefieres que esa chica muera?

Mark. Claro que no, pensemos en algo más

Trowa. No hay tiempo, Dorothy está loca

Mark. Pero…

Richard. ¿Estás o no en esto?

Mirando a su amigo unos momentos, Mark acentúa su mirada

Mark. Estoy contigo en todo

Richard. Bien

Sonriéndole a su incondicional amigo, Richard se gira después hacia Trowa

Richard. Lo haremos

Trowa. Bien, entonces cuando lo hagan llámenme, yo me encargo de hacerlo hablar

Richard. Entendido

Trowa. Me retiro, espero su llamada

Sin más formalidades, Trowa da un solo trago a su agua mineral y sale del departamento del abogado. Mientras se dirige a su auto, su teléfono celular suena, en pantalla no reconocía el número, así que contesta enseguida, se trataba de Irea que le llamaba desde el departamento, se oía un poco agitada

Irea. Trowa ¿Dónde estas?

Trowa. No estoy en casa ¿Qué pasa?

Irea. Es Quatre, está empacando

Trowa. ¿Empacando?

Irea. Sí, dice que se va a California, tienes que retenerle

Quedándose callado unos momentos, Trowa suspira después y sonríe

Trowa. Déjalo que se vaya

Irea. ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?

Trowa. Necesita pensar las cosas, alejarse de mí

Irea. Pero…

Trowa. Es bueno para él

Irea. Entonces al menos ¿no te despides?

Ahora era Trowa quien estaba un poco agitado, era cierto lo que decía Irea, si le iba a dejar ir, al menos debía despedirse, sin embargo, el ojiverde no se lo hace saber

Trowa. Lo siento

Sin cortesía cuelga la llamada y guarda su celular, llega hasta el auto y entra, dirigiéndose a la casa que el rubio hasta ese día estaba compartiendo con su hermana…

Desde que había llegado a una casa desconocida a pedir refugio, Sylvia había permanecido semiinconsciente, no había comido bien y además le había dado una terrible fiebre por permanecer tanto tiempo a la intemperie, mojada y sin algo para cubrirse más que su ropa. La mujer que le había abierto cuidaba de ella, pero no había llamado a ningún doctor, porque no sabía ni quien era la chica ni que hacía ahí y en ese estado, en cambio, el muchacho que le había ayudado a levantar a la enferma, no dejaba de mirarla, era tan bonita y enigmática que estaba casi enamorado, por eso velaba sus sueños. Aquella tarde, por fin después de varios días, Sylvia logra despertar, con la fiebre controlada, aunque aún sudaba frío y se sentía débil

Tom. ¡Despertó!

Su abuela no había contestado al grito del muchacho, por lo que él mismo la atiende, acercándose más a la cama, la chica lo mira con extrañeza y después de toser mientras pide agua, intenta hablar, pero el muchacho se lo impide, dándole un vaso de agua sobre un mueble y pidiéndole que no hable

Tom. Descansa

Sylvia. Do… Dorothy

Tom. ¿Dorothy?

Sylvia. Detengan… a… Doro… thy

Tom. ¿Estará delirando?

Sylvia. No… llévame a New… York

Tom. ¿New York? Eso está un poco lejos

Sylvia. Por… favor

Tom. Esta bien, esta bien, pero primero descansa ¿de acuerdo?

Con lentitud la chica asiente y cierra los ojos, aún estaba débil, pero su objetivo no había desaparecido de su cabeza, debía llegar a New York e impedir que la rubia hiciera cosas terribles, peores de las que ya había hecho...

Mas apresurado de lo que quería parecer, Trowa acelera su automóvil para alcanzar a Quatre antes de que éste se fuera sin que él pudiera despedirse. Igual que aquella vez cuando se había ido a Francia, el ojiverde irrespetaba señales de tránsito y se pasaba semáforos en rojo, solo que ésta vez no contaba con aquella terrible desesperación que le causo un pequeño accidente, ésta vez iba con la cabeza más fría, pero también con el objetivo más claro… mientras que en el departamento, el ex bajista terminaba de empacar, dirigiéndole a su hermana una sonrisa, Irea lo había observado todo el tiempo mientras empacaba, a excepción del rato que salió al balcón para llamar a Trowa. El ex bajista agarra su maleta y dejándola en el piso comienza a arrastrarla hasta afuera de la habitación, su hermana lo siguió hasta fuera de ella

Irea. ¿Es definitivo?

Quatre. Sí, ya te lo había dicho… pero volveré en unos meses

Irea. Ya veo

Quatre. ¿Sabes? Lo único que lamento de esto es no estar cuando Duo salga de ese horrible lugar, no sabes como me parte el corazón, él aún sufre

Irea. ¿Sientes sus sentimientos verdad?

Quatre. Sí, por eso cuando fui a verlo no pude estar mucho tiempo ahí

Irea. Sí, supongo que es duro

Quatre. … bien, no me atraso más, cuídate hermana

Nuevamente sonriendo, el rubio se acerca a Irea y ambos se abrazan, Quatre no había querido despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera había querido que la chica lo acompañara al aeropuerto, sabía que alguna otra despedida le partiría el corazón, sobre todo si se trataba de Trowa o Wufei, había sido bastante imbécil con ambos

Irea. Cuídate mucho

Quatre. Sí, tu también

Después de suspirar, Quatre agarra su maleta y sin mirar atrás sale del departamento, mostrándose bastante tranquilo, en cambio a su hermana se le humedecen los ojos y se deja caer en el primer sillón de la sala que tiene cerca. El rubio camina lento pero decidido, en su cabeza rondaban miles de ideas sin forma, mientras una parte le decía a gritos que cometía un error, otra le decía que era la mejor decisión que podía estar tomando. Al salir del conjunto de departamentos, las pupilas del rubio se retardan al tener frente a él a quien menos esperaba ver en el preludio a su huída, Trowa estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo como nunca, fijamente, casi sin emoción, de sus labios sale el susurro de su nombre y se queda sin hacer ninguna otra acción, el ojiverde en cambio da un par de pasos al frente, no quedando a más de tres metros del que fuera antes su amante

Trowa. Con que te vas

Quatre. ¿Irea cierto?

Trowa. ¿Importa?

Quatre. No realmente… ¿a qué…?

Trowa. Vine a desearte suerte

El estremecimiento que el rubio sintió en esos momentos no se comparó a nada que hubiera sentido antes, pensaba que su ex compañero se había molestado en pararse frente a él para pedirle que no se fuera, pero no esperaba nunca que le diera la buena suerte, como diciéndole que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se marchaba, eso lo lastimó mucho más de lo que quería creer, ni siquiera pudo ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos

Quatre. Gracias

Trowa. Pero además…

La ilusión volvió a los ojos del rubio y su mirada se poso de nuevo de forma fija sobre la verde del ex baterista

Trowa. Quiero que sepas que aunque te vayas, yo seguiré aquí, y te estaré esperando

El corazón del rubio y sus pulsos recobraron vida con aquellas palabras, y aunque estaba emocionado, no pudo hacer nada, nada más que estar de pie frente al hombre que amaba sin decir algo o realizar alguna acción, estaba realmente conmocionado. El ojiverde le sonrió y dio unos pasos más hacia él, Quatre intento hacer lo mismo pero hacia atrás y evitarlo, sin embargo Trowa estiró su mano izquierda y sujetó la derecha del rubio, ninguno de los dos había dejado de mirar los ojos del otro

Trowa. Sé que no es fácil, sé que es doloroso, pero también sé que sería estúpido dejarlo morir así, por eso te ruego que pienses las cosas muy bien… yo ya pasé la etapa en que te suplicaría, por eso espero que tu pases la etapa de aborrecerme

Quatre. Yo…

Trowa. No te pido olvidar el pasado, solo te pido superarlo… Quatre… te amo

Las piernas del rubio se sintieron temblar al estarlo oyendo, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada movimiento, cada sentimiento, todo le hacía estremecer, su corazón latía tempestuoso, sus ojos se sentían arder, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero su boca no emitió nada, ni siquiera un sonido, algo, solo se quedó quieto, mirando los profundos ojos verdes

Trowa. No te detengo más

Sonriéndole casi imperceptiblemente, el ojiverde da un paso más hacia Quatre y soltando la mano de su ex compañero, eleva las propias a la altura del rostro blanco del ex bajista, de nuevo sus pupilas parecen extenderse, entonces siente la piel de Trowa sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor que le invade el rostro, como si estuviera a punto de quemarse

Trowa. Cuídate mucho

Con suavidad acerca su rostro al del rubio, cuyos labios se mueven imperceptiblemente, saboreando el beso que esperaba de la otra boca, sus ojos se entrecierran levemente, pero a cambio de aquello que esperaba, los suaves labios del ojiverde se sienten sobre su mejilla izquierda, haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación de pérdida, Trowa tarda escasos 3 segundos en separarse, bajando después sus manos, mirando por última vez al rubio

Trowa. Hasta pronto

Volviéndole a sonreír da la espalda poco a poco y comienza a caminar lejos de él, sin esperarse a ninguna clase de respuesta, de hecho Quatre era incapaz de darla, sentía tantas emociones a la vez que le costaba descifrarlas todas, ninguna parte de su cuerpo era capaz de moverse, en su garganta se atoraban miles de palabras que sería capaz de decir ante aquella terrible despedida, a pesar del "Te estaré esperando" de Trowa, se sentía como si fuera el final. El nudo en su garganta por fin se desenredó y tirándose de rodillas al suelo susurro entre sollozos el nombre del amor de su vida, sin embargo no iba a desistir, se alejaría de él, y tal vez solo el tiempo diría si realmente eran el uno para el otro… Mientras caminaba, acompañado a esa sonrisa estaban sus ojos llorosos, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, dejar ir a Quatre para esperar su regreso, eso era lo mejor para poder recuperarlo…

Después de que habían seguido a Erick por un par de días, aquello comenzaba a dar frutos, aquella era la tercera vez en la semana que le veían salir de su departamento exactamente a las 5 con treinta de la tarde, dirigiéndose hacia una oficina que les era por demás familiar, aquella pertenecía a la revista Golden, donde anteriormente trabajaba su ex novia. Aquel día en especial, Erick había salido echo una fiera, bastante molesto, había subido a su automóvil manejando con toda la imprudencia posible, afortunadamente antes de intentar pasarse un alto, su auto disminuye la velocidad y actúa con cautela al tener un tránsito cerca, lo cual hace que les de la ventaja, el auto de Mark se detiene justo a su costado, Erick se veía desesperado, con la mano izquierda sobre la base del vidrio de su puerta, solo la levantaba cuando se hacía el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto de desesperación, sus labios se movían pareciendo que susurraba algo. Richard acompañaba a su amigo y ambos comparten una mirada cómplice antes de que el semáforo se ponga en verde, entonces de nuevo siguen el auto, Erick no se había percatado de la presencia de los hombres, y aunque no conocía a Mark, al abogado de Duo lo conocía muy bien porque ahí estaba en los juicios, con excelentes argumentos que si no fuera por la confesión falsa del trenzado, habría sido él quien estuviera tras las rejas

Richard. ¿A dónde se dirigirá el maldito?

Mark. No sé, pero seguro nos lleva a una buena pista

Y tal como lo había predicho el amigo del abogado, Erick llega hasta un departamento en el que nunca antes desde que lo perseguían se había parado. Era en un barrio poco civilizado, poca gente, casi ninguna se veía por las calles, tampoco había muchos autos, así que no se estacionan en la misma calle que Erick, bajan del auto y lo siguen a pie, el chico toca a la puerta y después de unos momentos ésta se abre, asomándose por ella un hombre robusto, que mira hacia varios lados y después de asegurarse lo deja entrar, nuevamente los amigos comparten una mirada

Mark. ¿Lo has visto antes?

Richard. No, nunca

Cerca de aquel departamento, los amigos esperan a que Erick salga y poder cumplir con lo propuesto por Trowa… mientras que dentro de aquel lugar, Dorothy y Erick apenas se habían visto habían comenzado a discutir, Erick se acababa de enterar a través de un empleado de Dermail que su amada Sylvia había escapado, se sentía molesto y perturbado, no sabía que penas estaría pasando la muchacha, mientras que Dorothy, también recién se había enterado, estaba tan preocupada de que la muchacha abriera la boca, que le gritaba con coraje a Erick que si la encontraba primero que él, la mataría

Erick. Yo también se mucho, más te vale tener cuidado y no tocarle ni un pelo

Dorothy. ¿Me amenazas a mi idiota? Te he dicho mil veces que esas estupideces no funcionan conmigo, y de saber, sé más cosas de ti que te causarían años de cárcel

El chico no responde nada en segundos, después vuelven a gritarse amenazas, mientras una maltratada Hilde, atada a una silla, con sangre sobre la ropa y la cara, les miraba atenta, estando al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle como testimonio si es que agarraban a esos dos y si es que ella salía con vida después de eso

Erick. ¡Se acabó! No escucharé más, y te sigo advirtiendo, le haces algo a Sylvia y…

Dorothy. No, tú ya no me sirves

Erick. ¿Qué dices?

Dorothy. Lo que digo es que…

Sonriendo altaneramente, la rubia fija su mirada hacia el guardia, él enseguida capta y saca su pistola, apuntándola hacia la cabeza de Erick, él escucha movimiento atrás de él y se gira un poco, mostrándose nervioso, casi sonriendo

Erick. No Dorothy, yo… aún te sirvo, mira que…

En un movimiento estúpido y desesperado, Erick se gira completamente para intentar arrebatar el arma del guardia, pero él reacciona antes de que el chico pueda hacer algo más y dispara directo a la oreja de éste a propósito, él grita adolorido y agarrándose la destrozada oreja, se tira al suelo de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y sus manos llenas de sangre al igual que el suelo bajo él; los ojos de Hilde se contraen y después gira su cabeza hacia otro lado, sintiendo náuseas al ver tal escena, mientras que Dorothy sonreía retorcida, soltando después una odiosa risa

Dorothy. Patético… mejor mátalo

Guardia. Enseguida

Levantando su cabeza a pesar del dolor, Erick mira horrorizado como de nuevo el arma se alzaba delante de sus ojos, después, sin siquiera detenerse a oír el sonoro disparo, su vista se comienza a nublar, había sentido como si le hubieran dado un golpe entre las cejas, no había sentido dolor profundo, salvo en una fracción de segundo antes de que su cerebro muriera, aterrada Hilde grita, sintiendo ganas de vomitar, Dorothy en cambio ríe de nuevo, sus ojos mostraban locura, recordando enseguida el rostro aterrado de Chris justo después de recibir un impacto parecido

Dorothy. Cállate tonta… y tú, deshazte de ese cuerpo

Guardia. Enseguida señorita

Con toda la sangre fría que podía poseer un ser humano, aquel hombre toma el cuerpo inerte de Erick y lo retira de ahí, como si se tratara de cualquier Res, su sangre proveniente de la oreja y la cabeza, manchaba dejando un rastro de sangre, entonces Hilde no resiste más y vomita, Dorothy voltea a verla y pone cara de asco

Dorothy. No te angusties preciosa, la siguiente eres tú

Sin decir nada, Hilde solo aprieta con fuerza los labios, tanto para no gritar su suerte como para ya no seguir vomitando… Fuera del departamento, 5 horas después que Erick entrara, los amigos comienzan a desesperarse, pero entonces sucede algo que les llama la atención, el hombre robusto que se había asomado por la puerta antes de dejar pasar a Erick, salía del departamento con un costal en los brazos, no lo suficientemente grande como para que fuera un ser humano, pero el grosor del mismo daba a entender que fácilmente podía estar ahí un cuerpo doblado, además el hecho de que éste fuera colocado justamente en la cajuela del auto lo hacía más sospechoso, el hombre sube al auto que era de Erick y arranca, los amigos voltean a verse rápido, debían reaccionar

Richard. Yo iré a seguirlo, tú entra a ese departamento, algo aquí no me huele bien

De forma rápida, él corre hacia el auto antes de que el otro se aleje más y entonces Mark se apresura a ir al departamento, afortunadamente guardaba su revólver en la cintura bajo el traje, tenía permiso para usarlo aunque rara vez lo hacía, sus años de detective habían terminado hace tiempo. Antes de siquiera intentar entrar, decide inspeccionar el departamento a los alrededores, era un edificio de varios departamentos y de un solo piso, ni siquiera la tercera parte se veían habitados y eso facilitaba su labor. Al asomarse discretamente por una de las ventanas nota que es una habitación vacía, parecía algo así como una sala comedor, pero no tenía de muebles mas que una mesa, una silla y dos cubetas de cabeza que bien podían hacer la función de sillas, al no hallar nada interesante se dirige a otra ventana, pero ésta tenía una gruesa cortina que le impedía ver el interior, desafortunadamente los complejos habitacionales no compartían muros entre sí y no podía ver ni oír lo que había y pasaba en una tercera habitación, la cual era donde estaban las ex miembro de Dark Sound… Tras subir al auto, Richard había seguido al auto sospechoso en que el tipo fornido había huido con un costal, hacía varios minutos que había agarrado la carretera para salir de New York por el lado oeste

Richard. ¿A dónde pretende ir?

Los minutos pasan y el auto de Erick no era detenido por su conductor, ya estaban en una carretera poco transitada y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, él a diferencia de Mark, no tenía experiencia con ese tipo de cosas, él era bueno para las leyes, para reconstruir hechos, pero no para hacerla de detective o policía, sin embargo aquella situación le llenaba de adrenalina… Después de varios minutos de darse cuenta que no había mucho movimiento dentro del departamento, y sabiendo que por lo menos había un tipo fornido menos, Mark se decide a entrar al lugar por la fuerza, sacando su pistola y apuntándola hacia la chapa de la puerta, sin dudarlo dispara dos veces antes de que ésta se destroce. Dorothy al oír los impactos abre ampliamente los ojos y se pone en alerta, Hilde por su parte olvida por segundos su mala suerte y se llena de esperanza, por lo visto Dorothy no se esperaba eso y se veía preocupada, la rubia gira su cabeza hacia Hilde y con el índice derecho le indica que guarde silencio, entonces la ex bajista de Dark Sound saca una pistola de su bolso el cual estaba en el suelo y con cautela avanza hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, pero en el pasillo no había nadie. Tontamente, la rubia decide salir de la habitación, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba tras la pared que separaba el pasillo de la siguiente pieza, la cual era la sala comedor. Mark sale de improviso sorprendiendo a una espantada Dorothy, alcanzando a intermediar entre él y el arma de la chica, la cual cae al suelo girando mientras él apunta con la suya a la rubia

Mark. Quieta y estarás con bien

Dorothy. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Mark. Nadie en especial, pero si haces algo tonto me convertiré en tu asesino

Dorothy. ¿Policía?

Mark. No, no soy tan inepto… ahora sube tus manos y voltéate

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Dorothy hace caso del chico, Mark se queda atento a cualquier movimiento que ella pudiera hacer. Mientras él sostiene la pistola con una mano, saca su celular con la otra y marca

Mark. ¿Sí? Habla Mark Spancer, necesito que manden una patrulla, y posiblemente una ambulancia, la dirección es…

Mientras Mark hacía su llamada, Dorothy pensaba en como librarse de ello, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero fuera lo que fuera hacer, necesitaba pensarlo bien o terminaría muerta, haciendo de todos sus esfuerzos algo vano. El ex detective cuelga su teléfono sin dejar de mirar a Dorothy, después por instantes fija su mirada por encima del hombro de la chica, pero desde su ángulo no se veía nadie más dentro de la habitación

Mark. ¿Hay alguien más?

Hilde. Sí

La respuesta débil de la chica hace sentir lástima a Mark, era obvio que Hilde no la había pasado nada bien, ahora miraba con desprecio a Dorothy… Tras una espera de poco más de una hora, Richard ve por fin el auto que seguía dirigirse hacia un punto diferente, tomando una de las carreteras con que hacía cruce en la que iban, el auto disminuía velocidad y él, un tanto de lejos, con los faros apagados le seguía, pero parecía que aquel a quien seguía se había percatado de su presencia. El auto se detiene por fin en medio de la maleza, el abogado también apaga el auto, observando como el hombre fornido abría la cajuela, inclinándose hacia delante como si fuera a sacar lo que sea que había metido, Richard baja con cautela del auto de su amigo, dispuesto a atraparlo con las manos en la masa, pero aquel movimiento de intentar sacar el costal de la cajuela no era más que una pantalla del guardia de Dorothy y así poder acabar con aquel que le seguía, por eso al sentir los pasos atrás de él, se gira rápidamente y dispara, por fortuna, su detonación falla y entonces abalanzándose hacia él, Richard pega con su costado el pecho del hombre, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la cajuela, rápido vuelve a disparar, ésta vez rozando el hombro del abogado, el cual se distrae al sentir el impacto, agachándose mientras se sostiene la herida, el guardia sonríe creyendo que ha vencido, pero antes que detone el arma por tercera vez, Richard eleva su propia arma que acababa de obtener del bolsillo interior de su saco, llenándolo de sangre y apunta hacia él, ambos se miran a los ojos, apuntándose con el arma, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso… los minutos seguían su curso y la ayuda que había pedido Mark no llegaba, el chico le había ordenado a Dorothy entrar en la habitación, obligándola a permanecer en un rincón mientras él sin perderla de vista, ayudaba a Hilde a quitarse las sogas, la chica estaba apenada y nadie hablaba en la habitación, la ropa de la ex guitarrista estaba sucia, manchada de sangre y con residuos de semen, tenía ojeras amplias y ojos demacrados, su piel también estaba sucia como la ropa y olía mal, Mark la miraba con rastro de ternura detrás de la compasión

Mark. No te preocupes, todo acabó

Hilde. Muchas gracias

Poco después que Mark terminara de ayudar a Hilde y de prestarle su saco para que se cubriera, escucha movimiento afuera de la habitación y sonríe, era obvio que la ayuda había llegado, y no se equivocaba, un grupo de seis hombres hacía acto de presencia, dos registraban afuera del cuarto, otro llamaba por celular reportando que estaban dentro mientras que los otros tres entraban completamente a la habitación, dos portando armas en la mano y otro que parecía el líder, se acercaba a Mark y le estrechaba la mano

Mark. Sé que ya no tengo nada que ver, pero gracias por apoyarme

Jefe. Muchos te han creído siempre un loco, pero cuentas con mi apoyo siempre, espero algún día puedas volver

Sin responder nada suelta una risa traviesa y después se pone serio, señalando a Dorothy que estaba en el rincón, aún absorta en sus pensamientos, ideando algo para salir ilesa de la situación, pero ahora era más difícil, contando a Mark, había siete hombres en ese lugar vigilándola, comenzaba a sudar frío. Momentos después, avisados por alguien de los seis que habían llegado después, un par de paramédicos entra en la habitación con una camilla y suben a Hilde en ella después de revisarle las pupilas y el pulso, entre otras cosas, después un hombre va tras ellos y la chica, necesitaba interrogarle, Mark se acerca a Dorothy y la sujeta del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse

Dorothy. ¡Déjame!

Enojada mueve su brazo con fuerza y se pone de pie ella sola. En la escena ahora solo eran 4, pues con la ambulancia se habían ido dos de los seis que habían llegado, necesitaban llenar un par de formalidades, Mark y el jefe escoltan a Dorothy hasta fuera del departamento, dos se quedan en él para registrar y recoger evidencias mientras que el otro acompañaba a Mark y el jefe de todos, Dorothy estaba por delante de ellos y los veía detenidamente, buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar y entonces lo nota, ninguno de los tres tenía a la mano su arma, había dos patrullas afuera cuyas llaves estaban puestas, había menos refuerzos y estaban en una zona que ella conocía muy bien y ellos seguramente no, era de noche y además no estaba esposada, sonreía por dentro, que razón tenía el tal Mark al haber dicho que los policías eran unos ineptos

Mark. Le agradecería me notificara de lo que procede, ¿recuerda a Richard? Está en un caso que depende mucho de la resolución de todo esto

Jefe. Claro que sí Mark, cuentas con mi apoyo

Tanto Mark como el otro hombre estaban desprevenidos, lo suficiente para que Dorothy se separara de ellos casi tan imperceptiblemente que parecía no moverse del pequeño cuadro a su alrededor, el otro policía que quedaba afuera se percata de los movimientos de la chica y alcanza a gritar, enseguida los dos hombres voltean y miran sorprendidos como Dorothy corre hacia la primer patrulla que tiene enfrente, rápidamente Mark y el otro policía sacan sus armas pero para cuando disparan, la rubia ya estaba dentro del auto y enseguida lo arranca

Mark. ¡¡Maldita sea!!

Enojado por la estupidez tan simple que habían cometido, comienza a disparar hacia las llantas del vehículo, las cuales comienzan a sacar el aire pero la rubia continuaba manejándolo aunque con mucho menos equilibrio, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle, rápidamente Mark y el otro policía que no era el jefe, suben a otra de las patrullas y siguen el camino por el que la chica había desaparecido… Sus armas continuaban al pendiente del primer movimiento que alguno de los dos hiciera, la tensión crecía a cada segundo, comenzaban a sudar, entonces sucede algo inesperado para ellos, pues una pequeña ardilla había pasado por entre la maleza, haciendo un ruido que los pone de alguna forma en alerta, por lo que el primero comete la estupidez de exaltarse y fallar el tiro que había intentado dar, perdiéndose una bala más entre la oscuridad, ese había sido el guardia, ayudando así a que Richard tenga la ventaja, pues al entender la rápida situación, da un paso atrás y dispara justo en la pierna del hombre, quien emite un grito de dolor y por inercia suelta el arma, el abogado se apresura a patearla y ésta se pierde por entre las ramas

Richard. Pon tus manos sobre la nuca

Con dolor y temblándole las manos, el guardia obedece a la petición, Richard hace una seña con la pistola de que se ponga de pie y avance hacia el punto que le indica con el movimiento de su cabeza, el hombre obedece, sin bajar la guardia, Richard avanza hacia la cajuela y al asomarse un poco percibe el olor a sangre, rápidamente se levanta y mira hacia el sujeto que tenía bajo control

Richard. ¿Quién es? Es la chica?

Angustiado de que la respuesta pudiera ser si, Richard aprieta con fuerza la mano que sostenía su arma, pero para su alivio, el hombre niega enseguida con la cabeza

Guardia. Creo que se llamaba Erick

Richard. ¿Lo mató Dorothy?

Guardia. No, fui yo

Al abogado le sorprendía la sinceridad o quizás era cinismo, pero entendía que por lo general, cuando alguien era contratado para algo así, sin que las acciones le beneficiaran directamente, no convenía guardar el secreto, además confesar siempre reducía las penas en la cárcel. Al igual que su amigo, Richard saca su móvil y pide ayuda, no habían querido recurrir a la policía, pero habiendo pruebas de homicidio, no les convenía mantenerlo en secreto y quedar como cómplices ante los ojos de muchos, mejor era ese método y atenerse a las consecuencias. A Richard no le preocupaba porque todo lo hacía por el amor que había comenzado a sentir por Duo, en cambio Mark lo hacía por la amistad y la lealtad que le tenía al abogado desde años atrás… A pesar de que el policía y el ex detective encuentran el auto robado por Dorothy, a un par de kilómetros del departamento, no había rastro de la chica, era obvio que había huido, haciendo que ellos se sintieran enormemente culpables, Mark no encontraba la forma en que le explicaría ese error a su amigo, era obvio que le había fallado y estaba molesto consigo mismo… La ayuda pedida por Richard no tarda en llegar, antes de eso, el abogado había logrado detener la hemorragia en la pierna del hombre que tenía custodiado por el momento. Con él tan solo había acudido una patrulla, en la cual se llevan deprisa al detenido para que fuera atendido, mientras que con el abogado se quedan dos hombres, los cuales inspeccionaban la zona, llevándose en una bolsa la pistola que yacía antes en el suelo. Uno de ellos llama a los peritos que se encargarían de levantar las actas en la zona de los sucesos, ya que ellos no podían mover ninguna clase de evidencia además del revólver, sobre todo tratándose del cadáver que seguramente había en la cajuela…

La pesadilla parecía haber terminado por fin, pero Hilde ignoraba del triunfal escape de Dorothy. Pero a diferencia de ella, no solo Richard ya estaba enterado de aquel suceso, sino también Trowa y Duo, quienes más lamentaban ese hecho, ellos más que nadie querían que esa mujer pagara por todo lo que había hecho… justamente al día siguiente de esos sucesos, la policía había tomado cartas en el asunto, como pensaban, en la cajuela se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Erick, partido completamente por la mitad, además ya estaban a la tarea de buscar a la rubia que había huido, por lo que ese día llegan a la mansión de la chica donde aún vivía Relena, ella recibe a los policías, sorprendiéndose de verlos ahí, pero sin dudar los hace pasar, enseguida ellos le explican todo lo sucedido, la chica no puede creer todo lo que oía, ni siquiera evita un grito de horror, todo el tiempo había convivido con una loca, estaba asustada, también preocupada, por su propia seguridad y por Hilde, de quien le habían dicho estaba en el Hospital, recuperándose físicamente y que por seguro necesitaría ayuda psicológica…

Los días pasan, y por fin después de una larga y horrible espera, ese día sería el de su liberación, debido a los sucesos que habían ocurrido días atrás, las formalidades de su liberación se habían acelerado, logrando que tuviera una libertad condicional, en tanto no hubiera alguien que declarara sobre el crimen por el cual lo habían encarcelado… faltaban solo menos de una hora para que pudiera salir, Duo se encontraba preparándose dentro de su celda, Frank le miraba detenidamente, había algo en el semblante del chico, se veía feliz, jamás lo había visto así

Frank. Eh Duo ¿me visitarás?

Duo. ¿Qué dices? No lo preguntes, claro que lo haré

Frank. Tienes suerte que todo se esté aclarando

Duo. Sí, tienes razón

Sonriendo casi por inercia, el trenzado se voltea de nuevo para terminar de acomodar su cama, en unos minutos debía dirigirse con el director y debía recoger las cosas que había dejado en custodia al ingresar a ese lugar. Instantes después, unos pasos acercándose llaman la atención del ex guitarrista, encontrándose con un grupo de hombres afuera de la celda, entre ellos reconoce a los dos que le habían apuñalado tiempo atrás, Duo los mira seriamente, todo el tiempo los había estado evitando, no quería tener algún enfrentamiento. Frank se pone de pie y también los mira, el ex guitarrista levanta su mano en señal de que le dejara el asunto para él y su compañero acata, Duo se acerca a los barrotes

Duo. ¿Qué quieren?

Uno de ellos, quien le había apuñalado, se sobrepone al grupo, quedando frente a Duo, el chico lo miraba detenidamente, entonces cuando lo ve sonreír se extraña, mirando unos segundos a su compañero de celda

"Así que te vas"

Duo. Sí ¿algún problema?

"Solo uno"

Duo. ¿Cuál?

"Nunca tocaste para nosotros"

Duo. ¿Qué?

Desconcertado, el ex guitarrista voltea a ver a Frank, él se encoge de hombros, tampoco entendía nada, entonces otro hombre se abre paso entre el grupo, portando una guitarra, Duo mira el instrumento y siente un fuerte escalofrío, miles de escenas que no quería recordar pasan por su mente

Duo. No entiendo

"Ya sabemos que no fuiste tú quien mató a Kim, también nos enteramos de toda tu historia"

A pesar de que ahí se encontraban ladrones, estafadores, secuestradores, asesinos y demás, parecía que de verdad sentían lástima por lo que había vivido Duo, el ojivioleta se estremece, sintiendo un poco de emoción, aquello era algo que no esperaba, así que sonríe sinceramente

"Así que…"

Antes de que termine su frase, uno de los celadores abre la celda y ordena a Duo que salga de ahí, él obedece, acercándose al instrumento

Duo. Dame eso con un demonio

Arrebatando la guitarra de las manos del chico, se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y se acomoda, acondicionando los acordes y haciendo una primera prueba, parecía que aún recordaba como tocar, así que después comienza, eligiendo "Te causa placer" una de las tantas canciones que Heero había escrito para él, sintiendo que su corazón late deprisa, volviendo a él miles de emociones que creyó perdidas, pero a pesar de todo, no derramó ninguna lágrima, terminando la canción, encontrándose con los aplausos de los reos que se encontraban ahí, Duo se levanta del suelo e intenta devolver el instrumento, pero no es aceptado por el otro hombre

"Llévatela"

No tenía intenciones de recordar sus días de cárcel, pero se llevaría aquel instrumento como una prueba de que continuaría su vida de la mejor forma posible, y que aquel terrible episodio quedaría en el pasado. Nuevamente sonríe con sinceridad y alza el instrumento, despidiéndose así de aquellas personas, por quienes obviamente no sentía aprecio, pero que en aquel momento sentía como parte de un hogar al cual no deseaba regresar. Mientras es llevado por el celador, otros reos lo miraban con desprecio, igual que hacían con todos los que lograban salir de la cárcel, otros le gritaban groserías, pero Duo ya no hacía caso de esas cosas, por fin era libre… después de eso, recoge sus cosas, visita al director, firma algunos papeles y se viste con la ropa que había ingresado, todo resultaba tan distante, que sentía olvidar que alguna vez había estado preso, hundido en una cruel oscuridad. Uno de los guardias lo acompaña hasta la puerta del reclusorio, Duo suspira y se prepara para ver de frente su libertad, entonces ésta se abre y el ojivioleta da un paso afuera, respirando profundamente el aire que tanto ansiaba, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de aquel unos momentos, al volver a abrir sus ojos, le parece ver la figura de Heero frente a él, sonriéndole, la puerta tras él se cierra, quedándose solo ahí, pero no repara en el detalle, solamente miraba aquella figura, la cual seguramente se trataba de una ilusión, con tristeza se muerde el labio, ahora debía enfrentarse al mundo sin Heero, antes ya se había despedido de él, pero la sensación de que Heero no estuviera estando él en la cárcel, se sentía completamente diferente sabiendo que volvería a su vida de diario sin el amor de su vida, pero ya no debía ser débil, por eso se arma de valor y camina, aquella silueta no era solo un producto de su imaginación, pues frente a él se encontraba Richard, quien había ido por él, Duo sonríe al ver a su abogado ahí, tal vez aquella imagen de Heero era significado que su nueva vida comenzaba, que el ojiazul se despedía también de él, ahora Duo comenzaría una nueva vida al lado de aquel hombre, por quien había llegado a sentir una gran estima. Cuando ambos están frente a frente se sonríen, y caminando uno al lado del otro, avanzan hacia el auto del abogado, quien lo llevaría a casa de Trowa…

Era casi mediodía, y en el Hospital donde estaba internada Hilde, la chica comía un estofado de pollo, mientras la enfermera le explicaba que pronto saldría de ahí, aunque ella no sentía muchos ánimos, a pesar de que al enterarse Noin de lo que le había sucedido, le había ofrecido su incondicional ayuda. Los episodios vividos en su encierro le atormentaban día a día, los maltratos, las violaciones, las burlas, todo resultaba un infierno en vida. Sin embargo, aquel día recibe una visita que la desconcierta y a la vez le alegra, el buen hombre que había llegado a rescatarla de su horrible encierro estaba ahí, con un gran ramo de flores, Mark sonreía a la chica, que apenada le miraba, él se acerca a la camilla y le entrega las flores a la chica

Hilde. Muchas gracias

Mark. ¿Cómo sigues? Te llamas Hilde ¿verdad?

Hilde. Sí, muy bien, gracias

Mark. Me han dicho que pronto saldrás de aquí. ¿Sabes? Has sido muy valiente

Hilde. ¿Yo? Este… no, claro que no

Más apenada que antes baja la mirada hacia las flores, el ex detective sonríe mientras la observa, aquella chica tenía algo especial, además estaba muy bonita

Mark. ¿Sabes algo? Sin ti nos habría resultado más difícil todo esto, así que me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma… si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo

Sorprendida, la ex guitarrista vuelve sus ojos al chico y sonríe, Mark también le sonríe y entonces se sonroja, el hombre era bastante atractivo y no lo había notado sino hasta ese momento. Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Hilde vuelve a cobrar la compostura

Hilde. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Mark. Claro

Hilde. ¿Cuál es el interés especial que tiene por todo esto?

Mark. Vaya, te diste cuenta, eres muy observadora

Hilde. Gracias

Nuevamente la chica se sonroja por las palabras de Mark, él sonríe y camina hacia la ventana, mirando los árboles que había afuera

Mark. Yo solo quiero la felicidad de Richard

La ex guitarrista se entristece al oír aquellas palabras, el semblante en el perfil que lograba ver en aquel hombre le indicaba que su amigo realmente era especial para él, por eso baja la mirada de nuevo hacia las flores

Hilde. Entiendo, usted lo ama ¿cierto?

Mark. ¿Qué?

Sorprendido enseguida voltea hacia la chica, Hilde levanta la vista y se sorprende al ver la cara de desconcierto del ex detective, además todo el rostro de él estaba rojo

Hilde. Es que…

Antes de que termine, Mark suelta una carcajada, negando después con su cabeza

Mark. Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, lo quiero tanto como si hubiera tenido un hermano, y aunque él siempre ha sido gay, yo no

El ánimo vuelve a la chica al oír la explicación de Mark, aunque nuevamente vuelve a entristecerse al pensar que jamás ningún hombre le aceptaría sabiendo lo que había vivido, ya no era digna de nadie. Mark nota el cambio en su rostro y se acerca

Mark. ¿Estás bien?

Hilde. Sí, me dio mucho gusto su visita

Mark. Me alegro que así sea

Hilde. ¿Eh?

Mark. Sabes yo… no solo vine a traerte esas flores, la verdad es que me gustas

Aquellas palabras no se las esperaba, y sin embargo le llenan de una indescriptible alegría, Mark sonríe apenado y se acerca más a la camilla, sentándose a un costado de la chica

Hilde. Gracias pero yo no… la verdad es que… lo que sucedió…

Apretando con fuerza la sábana de la cama con la mano que no sostenía las flores, Hilde cierra los ojos y se sonroja, algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Mark comprende lo que quería decir y estirando su mano, acaricia sus cabellos, la ex guitarrista abre sus ojos y levanta la cabeza, mirándolo

Mark. No me importa

Hilde. Pero…

Mark. Si decides aceptarme, me pondré muy contento

Volviéndole a sonreír provoca en la chica una agradable sensación, hasta parecía que sus heridas tenían una oportunidad de sanar y eso le agradaba, pero en respuesta, solo se seca las lágrimas y le sonríe ampliamente…

Cuando Duo baja del auto y mira por fuera la casa que alguna vez también fue suya, una agradable sensación recorre su cuerpo, a pesar de los malos recuerdos en ella, se sentía bien volviendo a estar ahí. Cuando la puerta de entrada se abre y detrás de ella se encontraban Trowa y Catherine, vuelve a sentirse bien, la pelirroja no puede evitar soltar un sollozo y con felicidad se acerca a él, uniendo sus labios a los del chico en un movimiento rápido, el ojivioleta se sonroja y la abraza, apartándola segundos después de él, con las manos sobre sus hombros

Catherine. Estás bien, en una sola pieza

Duo. Claro ¿Qué esperabas tonta?

Catherine. No has cambiado nada inútil

Ambos se sonríen y la pelirroja se seca las lágrimas antes de apartarse, entonces Trowa es quien se acerca, sonriéndole a su antiguo compañero, después se agacha y lo abraza

Trowa. Bienvenido

Duo. Gracias por todo, no sabría como pagarte

Soltándose de él, el ojiverde lo observa y niega con la cabeza, mirando después al abogado, que miraba la escena, sosteniendo la guitarra del ojivioleta

Trowa. Dale las gracias a Richard, ha hecho más de lo que debía

Apenado Duo voltea hacia el hombre y le sonríe, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, Richard le responde la sonrisa, Trowa entendía a la perfección lo que sucedía, pero Catherine no, así que se queda un tanto confundida. Después de unos momentos, la pelirroja encarga unos cafés y los cuatro se van a la sala, momentos después, Duo se da cuenta que no estaban todos por lo que pregunta por Wufei y por Quatre, el ojiverde baja ligeramente la mirada mientras que Catherine se muestra enojada, entonces el ex baterista le cuenta a Duo de lo que no estaba enterado, haciendo del ambiente algo incómodo, pero al cabo de unos momentos, el ojivioleta le da un giro distinto, sujetándose unos cuantos cabellos, los cuales estaban sueltos

Duo. Miren, ha crecido

Catherine, que no había notado que el cabello de Duo estaba más corto, se sorprende, mirándolo detenidamente, el largo cabello antes sujetado en una trenza, ahora apenas pasaba por debajo de los hombros del chico, así que no le interesaba sujetarlo nuevamente hasta que no creciera. Después de aquel comentario, el ambiente vuelve a hacerse ameno y los cuatro permanecen ahí un par de minutos más, conversando sobre otros temas, poco a poco cada quien volvería a su vida de siempre, aunque aún estaba en sus mentes el hecho de que Dorothy estaba suelta en cualquier lugar y que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarla de nuevo… Al día siguiente, Duo saca de la cochera su auto, el cual no había sido usado en todo el tiempo que él no estaba, y se dirige al Hospital donde le habían dicho que se encontraba internada Sally. Al entrar en la habitación de la ex miembro de Dark Sound, tanto ella como Wufei se sorprenden, el chino no sabía que Duo había salido, tampoco estaba enterado de lo sucedido con Dorothy, pues desde que había sucedido lo de Quatre, no había abandonado el Hospital. El ex guitarrista se muestra sonriente como antes y se acerca a su ex compañero, Wufei no duda en abrazarlo, estaba muy emocionado de verlo fuera del horrible lugar en que había estado, cuando se sueltan, Duo se acerca a Sally y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla, permaneciendo al costado de la cama

Sally. Me alegro que estés bien, es en serio

Duo. Y yo estoy feliz por ustedes, aunque sé que se ha complicado un poco

Los padres del futuro bebé se ponen serios y tristes, pero Wufei mueve su cabeza a los lados y se arma de valor para sonreírle al ojivioleta

Wufei. Todo saldrá bien

Duo. ¡Ya verás que sí!

Más animado que días anteriores, Duo muestra de nuevo una sonrisa, y aunque parecía el mismo de siempre, él había cambiado, sus días de cárcel lo habían cambiado. Después de unos momentos en que habían continuado hablando, Duo mira su reloj, ya pasaba del mediodía y aún tenía cosas que hacer

Duo. Me dio mucho gusto verlos, pero debo irme, Wufei ¿me acompañas afuera?

Wufei. Eh, claro… Sally, ahora vuelvo

Sally. Sí

Tratando de no darle mucha importancia, la ex tecladista sonríe, sin embargo le preocupaba de que pudieran hablar, sobre todo porque Duo se había puesto serio. Wufei y él salen del cuarto, alejándose del mismo para que la chica no pudiera oírlos, al ojinegro le parece también raro que Duo quiera hablar con él pero no dice nada; cuando por fin salen del edificio, en el jardín trasero, Duo decide explicarle a su compañero sobre lo que había sucedido con Dorothy, y como era de esperarse, el coraje de Wufei no tarda en hacerse notar, ya que él más que nadie deseaba que esa mujer terminara sus días de libertad

Duo. Tienes que calmarte

Wufei. ¡No puedo! Esa vieja… yo la mato

Duo. Wufei, sé como te sientes, recuerda que por su culpa estuve en la cárcel, pero debes calmarte, ella pagará

Wufei. Duo, si es por ella que Traize… te juro que la mato

Duo. No digas tonterías, si hicieras eso te meterían a la cárcel y no podrás ver crecer a tu hijo

Con aquellas palabras, el ex guitarrista logra que Wufei piense de manera distinta, por momentos había olvidado que lo más importante para él ahora era su hijo

Wufei. Es verdad

Duo. ¿Lo ves? Aún hay algo por lo que debes mantenerte sereno

Wufei. Lo sé pero…

Hacía tiempo que Wufei no derramaba lágrima alguna por la pérdida de Traize, pero en esa ocasión no lo puede evitar, Duo era quizás el único que podía saber como se sentía Wufei, por eso no puede evitar sentirse triste, acercándose al ojinegro, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro

Duo. Wufei… ni Heero ni Traize volverán, entiendes eso ¿verdad?

Wufei. Sí… pero…

Tapándose el rostro con las manos, Wufei se agacha colocándose de cuclillas y comienza a llorar, Duo suspira y copia la posición de su amigo, abrazándolo pero sin llorar, él ya no podía llorar la muerte de Heero, aún cuando siguiera doliendo… Después de aquella amarga situación, Duo abandona el Hospital donde estaba internada Sally, dejando a su amigo más tranquilo, aunque le preocupaba, por muchos años Wufei solo había vivido sufrimientos, y la difícil situación del embarazo de Sally ponía en cuerda floja su salud mental… El siguiente lugar que Duo visitaría ese día, era el Hospital donde Richard le había dicho que se encontraba internada Hilde, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho, reconocía que sin su ayuda no habrían sido posibles muchas cosas. Cuando la enfermera le dice que tiene visita, la ex guitarrista se extraña pues además de Mark y Relena, nadie más lo había hecho. Cuando el ex trenzado entra en la habitación, su sorpresa es tan grande que duda que pudiera estar pasando, y cuando Duo esta cerca de la cama, sin sentir pena de nada le da un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Hilde se ponga completamente colorada, cuando la suelta le sonríe ampliamente

Hilde. Pero que…

Duo. No puedo agradecerte con palabras, no sé como hacerlo, pero te estoy infinitamente agradecido

Sintiéndose apenada, Hilde agacha su cabeza y sujeta con fuerza las sábanas sobre sus piernas, Duo se extraña de que haga eso

Hilde. No tienes que hacerlo, en realidad no pensé en ti como primer beneficiado

Duo. Ah, eso… no importa, te arriesgaste y gracias a ti la policía se allegó de muchas pruebas

Hilde. Pero es que…

Duo. Vamos, no seas modesta

Acercándose a ella, le sujeta la barbilla con una mano y le levanta el rostro, aún más sonrojada Hilde lo mira, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos, Duo le sonríe amablemente

Duo. Lo cierto es que fuiste de gran ayuda

Hilde. Gracias

El ex guitarrista suelta a la chica sin dejarle de sonreír, y entonces ella le sonríe a él. Después de unos momentos de silencio…

Hilde. ¿Y que sucederá con Sylvia?

Duo. Ella aún nos puede ser de mucha ayuda con su testimonio, la policía no solo está sobre la pista de Dorothy, también lo está sobre Dermail, solo espero que esa chica siga con vida

Hilde. Pero que tontas fuimos ¿Por qué nunca lo notamos? Ellos eran parientes, y Dorothy está completamente loca

Duo. ¿Cómo saberlo? Son hábiles para el engaño, supongo

Hilde. Sí, supongo que es así

Duo. Pero no hablemos de cosas feas. ¿Sabes? Quiero ver a Noin, me contó Trowa que va a tener un hijo de Zechs

Hilde. Sí, yo te doy su teléfono y dirección

Duo. Que irónica es la vida, éramos rivales y ahora 2 ex miembros de The Wings tendrán un hijo de dos ex miembros de Dark Sound

Hilde. Es verdad

Ambos se ríen por esa situación y después Hilde le anota a Duo los datos de su ex manager

Hilde. Es una lástima que Zechs jamás conocerá a su hijo

Duo. Es cierto… se habría puesto muy feliz

Hilde. Si

Esos comentarios los vuelven a poner serios

Duo. Ya, dijimos que nada de esas pláticas

Hilde. Sí

El ex guitarrista estira su mano hacia la chica, volviendo a sonreírle

Duo. ¿Amigos?

Hilde. Amigos

Ambos chicos se dan la mano sonriéndose mutuamente, y aunque resultaba extraño que ahora fueran amigos, sabían que nada malo podía resultar de ello… Ahora que Duo había visitado a Hilde, solo le quedaba ir a un lugar, así que gracias a la información que la chica le había dado, logra llegar ahí. Quien le abre la puerta es Relena, cuya sorpresa de verlo ahí no era menor que la de Hilde, solo que a diferencia de ella, la ex vocalista no sabe como reaccionar, en cambio Duo asiente con amabilidad y ella lo imita, sin decir nada lo deja entrar, dirigiéndose después a la habitación de su ex manager y avisarle, al verlo, Noin sonríe ampliamente y se acerca, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros

Noin. Estas bien muchacho, me da gusto verte fuera

Duo. Gracias ¿Cómo ha estado?

Noin. Pues mírame

Sin dejar de sonreír con mucha alegría, la mujer se da una vuelta, haciendo reír a Duo

Duo. Se ve hermosa

Noin. Gracias

Relena. Prepararé café

Noin. Gracias

La chica se aleja hacia la cocina, dejándolos solos, el ex trenzado la había seguido con la mirada y cuando se pierde de vista mira fijamente a Noin

Duo. Se ve triste

Noin. Sí… ella y Dorothy tenían algo

Duo. ¿Ah si?

Noin. Sí, pero aunque Relena no la amaba, creo que le afectó

Duo. Ya veo

Noin. De hecho no sale a la calle, teme encontrársela

Duo. Debió ser duro

Noin. Sí… pero no hablemos de eso ¿te sientes bien?

Duo. Sí, mejor que antes

Noin. Fue una desgracia ¿verdad? Lo de ese avión

Duo. Sí… horrible

Sonriendo con melancolía, la mujer se lleva ambas manos al vientre y después mira detenidamente al chico

Noin. Si no fuera por mi bebé creo que habría preferido morir

Duo. Supongo… ¿y ya sabes que será?

Noin. Sí, niño

Duo. Seguro se le parecerá mucho

Noin. Sí, Milliardo será igual a su padre

Duo. ¿Le pondrás Milliardo? Es un nombre muy sofisticado

Noin. Sí, como su papá

Duo. ¿Eh? No entiendo

Noin. El verdadero nombre de Zechs era Milliardo

Duo. ¡Eso si no lo sabía!

Noin. Él no se lo decía a nadie

Confundido pero sin hacer más comentarios, Duo se limita a sonreír, poco después regresa Relena con los cafés, sin hacer comentarios de nada, realmente estaba muy seria…

Aquel día Sylvia despierta por fin sin fiebre después de muchos días de estar enferma, Tom que había cuidado siempre de ella estaba muy contento, sin embargo cuando la chica le vuelve a pedir de favor que la lleve a New York se pone muy triste, sobre todo porque pensaba que ese deseo era producto de su delirio de fiebre

Sylvia. Por favor, prometo pagarte bien, mi padre puede estar en peligro

Tom. Si pero yo no puedo llevarla a donde me pide, no tengo dinero

Sylvia. Pedimos prestado, te lo pagaré, en serio

Tom. Déjeme ver que puedo hacer

Volviendo a sentirse animada, la ex periodista mira como aquel buen chico sale de la habitación donde la tenían, estaba completamente aislada de los sucesos de los últimos días, por eso se sentía muy inquieta, seguramente su padre estaba en peligro y solo de pensarlo sentía un horrible estremecimiento…

Desde que había llegado a esa soleada ciudad tan cerca del mar, sentía que su alma estaba más tranquila que días atrás, sin duda no había cometido un error al irse para allá, había logrado encontrar un modesto departamento el cual rentar, y su mente estaba despejada de todo, el ojiverde parecía haber sido difuminado por su estancia ahí, y realmente le sentaba bien así, sobre todo después de la inquietante despedida

Dave. Este es para ti

Quatre. Gracias

Justo al lado del rubio, se sienta un chico de estatura media, apenas un poco más alto que él, era de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel y el tono de su piel era clara; era joven y apuesto, le entrega una lata de jugo frío. Aquel muchacho era su vecino de departamento, y lo había conocido el día que había llegado, ahora eran buenos compañeros y se llevaban bien, casi como amigos, a veces iban a esa playa a pasar un tranquilo día

Dave. Deberíamos ir a caminar ¿no crees?

Quatre. Claro, vamos

El primero en ponerse de pie es Dave, que estirando su mano hacia el ex bajista lo ayuda a ponerse también de pie, mientras caminan hablan sobre un programa que habían dado la noche anterior en un canal de cable. Desde el inicio ellos se habían llevado bien, así que podían pasar las horas charlando sobre cualquier tontería y no pensaban que era tiempo desperdiciado. Después de algunos minutos de caminata, abandonan la playa para dirigirse a sus departamentos, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

Dave. ¡Es cierto! Hoy es el partido ¿me acompañas a verlo?

Quatre. ¿Fútbol americano?... no me gusta

Dave. Ya veo, pero acompáñame, compramos botanas y cervezas ¿Qué dices? Anda, se decidirá quien irá a la final del Super Bowl

Quatre. De verdad, no veo ningún deporte

Dave. Ya veo

Mostrándose triste, el chico baja su mirada y por momentos se queda callado completamente, Quatre lo mira de perfil y después de meditarlo un poco suspira resignado

Quatre. Esta bien

Dave. ¿En serio? Genial!

Emocionado el chico da un salto, el rubio siente su emoción y también sonríe. Entonces antes de llegar a los departamentos llegan a un mini súper por botana y cervezas, después van al departamento de Dave, faltaba aún media hora para el partido, así que el chico comienza a preparar todo, las cervezas las pone en la heladera y en el suelo coloca unas sábanas para que vean ahí el partido ya que no contaba con muebles de sala. Cuando el partido inicia sirve las botanas y entrega a Quatre una cerveza, durante el transcurso, el rubio se sentía muy aburrido a pesar de las emociones demostradas por Dave, se ponía de pie, gritaba, se emocionaba, decía groserías a los jugadores, a otros los felicitaba, entre otros arrebatos. Al final el equipo al que iba Dave logra su pase a la final, así que se pone bastante contento, tanto que sin pensarlo se avienta a los brazos del rubio que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, por el impacto lo hace desequilibrarse, pero Quatre logra apoyarse con su codo y no acostarse, Dave en cambio deja caer el peso de su cuerpo en el del rubio, logrando apoyar ambas manos en el suelo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, los dos se sonrojan quedándose paralizados, entonces dejándose llevar, Dave cierra sus ojos e intenta besar a Quatre, en cambio él reacciona a tiempo y con su otra mano colocándola en el pecho de Dave lo aleja, él abre rápido sus ojos y más apenado que antes se aleja rápidamente, dándole la espalda al rubio

Dave. Lo siento yo… creí que… pensé que eras gay, lo lamento

Quatre. Bueno… si lo soy

Sin esperárselo, el chico se anima a voltear de nuevo hacia el rubio, Quatre evita su mirada mientras se pone de pie

Quatre. Ya me voy

Dave. No espera, déjame aclarártelo

El chico imita el movimiento del rubio y se levanta, mirándolo preocupado

Quatre. Sé lo que esperas, sexo de una noche y se acabó ¿cierto?... todos quieren eso de mí

Dave. Te equivocas

Sin creérselo el rubio se anima a mirarlo, el rostro de Dave demostraba verdadera preocupación

Dave. Lo cierto es que siempre me has gustado

Quatre. Sí, eso imagino

Dave. Pero es mentira que deseo sexo de una noche

Quatre. ¿Y por qué quisiste besarme?

Dave. Ya te lo dije, me gustas

Quatre. Y quieres acostarte conmigo

Dave. No… bueno sí, pero no como piensas… no te quiero solo para una noche

El rubio percibe los verdaderos sentimientos de Dave, pero a pesar de eso había algo que lo frenaba, sabía que tenía que cambiar, ya no podía seguir siendo el mismo impulsivo lujurioso que buscaba una noche apasionada, tal como había pasado el día que conoció a Joe, como había sucedido la vez que había hecho un trío, como había sucedido con Mike, debía de cambiar, pero había algo que se lo impedía, Trowa lo había enseñado, el ojiverde lo había acostumbrado al sexo vacío

Quatre. Entonces hagámoslo

Dave. ¿Qué dices?

Quatre. Tengamos sexo ésta noche, y la que sigue, y la que sigue también

Las palabras del rubio así como su mirada eran fríos, eso hace sentir a Dave que el chico no es como lo imaginaba, creía que Quatre era noble y tierno, pero parecía que era solamente una máscara, sin embargo él mismo se estaba ofreciendo, tal vez era señal de que no debía perder la oportunidad

Quatre. ¿O no quieres?

El chico tarda en contestar, pero la decisión la había tomado antes, así que se acerca al rubio, teniéndolo enfrente tan cerca estira su mano y le acaricia el cabello, moviendo su mano hacia la nuca y atrayéndolo a él para besarlo, las manos de Quatre se cierran en su cintura, acercando más su cuerpo al de su vecino. Cuando dejan mutuamente sus labios, los de Dave no tardan en explorar el blanco cuello, sin verdadera entrega el ex bajista revuelve los cabellos del chico mientras recibe los besos… pronto sus ropas caen al suelo en cualquier parte y desnudos se dirigen hacia la habitación, Dave acuesta el cuerpo de Quatre y se vuelven a besar, pero antes de la penetración el ojimiel se baja de la cama rápidamente, buscando en uno de los cajones del buró un condón, pero ya no le quedaba ninguno ahí

Dave. Demonios

Quatre. Busca en mi cartera

Dave. Sí

Enseguida el chico sale de la habitación por el preservativo, Quatre sonríe amargamente cuando piensa que siempre está preparado para eso, realmente era un adicto al sexo, y se preguntaba hasta cuando iba a serlo. Cuando Dave regresa con el condón encuentra al rubio acariciándose el pecho, eso lo hace sonrojar pero enseguida se acerca de nuevo, subiéndose otra vez a la cama, intenta besar al ex bajista pero él lo esquiva, mordiendo levemente la oreja del muchacho, después, de la manera más fría le da la espalda, colocándose de bruces en la cama, separando levemente sus piernas. Sin decir nada Dave abre el preservativo y se lo coloca, dudándolo un poco antes de hacerlo, se introduce en el rubio, escuchando un quejido de su parte, y entonces después inicia sus vaivenes, sujetando las caderas del chico, escuchándolo gemir de placer, pronto una de sus manos se dirige al miembro del rubio y lo masturba, Quatre estaba perdido por completo, dejándose llevar por el placer, no sintiendo ninguna otra emoción, su éxtasis crecía cada vez más, así que bajando su pecho a las sábanas se agarra con fuerza de éstas, con su mejilla izquierda pegada a las sábanas, apretando con fuerza los ojos, la culminación estaba cerca pero además de lo físico no sentía nada

Quatre. ¡Aaaah sí!

Al dejar soltar su semilla en la mano de Dave hace un movimiento con sus caderas contrayendo a la vez su entrada, sintiendo así el pulsante miembro de su vecino, quien a la vez por la estrechez de esos segundos siente mayor placer, derramándose por fin

Dave. Ngh… Quatre

El chico no se sale del rubio hasta no sentirse por completo liberado, moviéndose aún solo que más lento, respirando rápido los dos se quedan en la misma posición, Dave se agacha comenzando a besar la espalda del ex bajista, poco a poco sale de él y entonces el rubio se acuesta completamente en la cama, escondiendo enseguida su rostro en la almohada, su vecino se levanta de la cama y se va al baño para tirar el condón, cuando regresa ve a Quatre aún en esa posición, escuchando después algunos sollozos, se acerca a él y le acaricia los cabellos, preocupado de que pudo haberlo lastimado

Dave. Lo lamento, yo…

Quatre. Soy un idiota ¿Por qué siempre termino haciendo esto?

Dave. Quatre…

Quatre. Soy asqueroso

Dave no sabe que hacer ante las lágrimas de Quatre, así que no le queda más remedio que verlo y oírlo, ignoraba todo lo relacionado con el pasado de su vecino porque el rubio nunca le había querido contar nada. El resto de la noche lo pasa impotente, sin poder hacer nada por su vecino, Quatre se queda dormido después de haber llorado sin decir nada más… Cuando Dave se despierta a la mañana siguiente, su cama estaba vacía, tallándose los ojos mira el lugar donde debió estar su vecino y suspira al ver que no está, se sienta en la cama y doblando sus piernas coloca la cabeza sobre las rodillas

Dave. Idiota ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Enojado se levanta de la cama, nada ganaba con lamentarse por lo sucedido, de momento no tenía nada claro en la mente, por eso solo se dirige a la habitación de baño para tomar uno, necesitaba sentirse más relajado… mientras tanto en la playa, Quatre caminaba pensativo, con la cabeza agachada, mirada melancólica, sus pasos lentos y desentendidos no le daban buen aspecto

Quatre. ¿Será que nunca podré…?... solo soy un idiota

Su viaje a aquel lugar se estaba convirtiendo en lo que no quería, un lugar que le atara con fieras cadenas a lo que trataba de superar, todo estaba resultando al revés y eso lo hacía sentir miserable…

Ese día en la primera plana del New York Times aparece una fotografía del señor Dermail cuando la tarde anterior había sido arrestado por los delitos de Extorsión y Fraude, además de algunos otros. Después de meses de investigación, la policía por fin había dado con su paradero y se había allegado de sólidas evidencias que lo inculpaban, entre otras cosas, el hombre había estafado a no menos de 17 empresarios y era el dueño ilegal de más de 40 empresas en el país y algunas más en Canadá y México. La lista de dichas empresas se daría a conocer en un par de días, y el Juicio se llevaría a cabo en una semana. Además, como parte del testimonio previo, Dermail daba a conocer de la manera más fría que su nieta tenía que ver en gran parte con sus fraudes, y sin importarle que vinieran de la misma familia estaba dispuesto a hacer rodar su cabeza "Si yo caigo, te hundes conmigo" esa había sido la sentencia que Dermail daba a conocer a su nieta a través de los medios, donde fuera que la chica estuviera

Dorothy. Maldito viejo decrépito

La ex bajista de Dark Sound leía una y otra vez el reportaje del New York Times salido apenas esa mañana, la chica arrugaba con fuerza el papel y después lo tira, estaba realmente molesta, tanto que si tuviera a su abuelo enfrente lo mataría con sus propias manos, pero no podía ser indiscreta, ahora más que nunca necesitaba cautela, incluso había cortado su largo cabello y usaba sombrero cuando salía a la calle, a veces también lentes, vivía en una pobre pensión debido al poco efectivo que tenía, y es que si usaba alguna de sus tarjetas la policía daría fácilmente con ella

Dorothy. Me la pagarán todos, idiotas mal nacidos, todos morirán

Obsesionada con ello la chica comienza a reír, ahora estaba un poco débil, pero pronto sería la misma de siempre, dispuesta a acabar con todos cuando se le diera la gana, y entonces arrepentidos le pedirían perdón, suplicarían por mantenerse vivos…

Esa noche, Duo cumple su promesa al abogado de invitarle una copa, Richard había pasado por él a las 10 en casa de Trowa, el hombre había elegido un lugar agradable y tranquilo, donde ambos pudieran conversar, de hecho en toda la noche no habían parado más que el rato en que un jazzista los había deleitado con su música. En sí se había tratado de una velada bastante agradable, pero pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y debía terminar, Richard aún tenía casos que atender, así que no podía trasnocharse mucho, así que el abogado se ofrece a llevar a Duo de nuevo a la casa del ex baterista y él no se opone. Cuando llegan Richard apaga el motor del auto y permanecen callados unos momentos, entonces Duo voltea hacia él mientras se quita el cinturón de seguridad y le sonríe

Duo. Me la he pasado muy bien, muchas gracias

Richard. Gracias a ti por aceptarme ésta velada

Duo. Bueno, hasta luego

Richard. Adiós

Por unos momentos se miran mutuamente y después se sonríen, Duo se gira para abrir la puerta y marcharse, pero cuando coloca su mano sobre la manija se queda pensativo mientras el abogado lo observa, entonces el ojivioleta reacciona y se gira de nuevo para verlo

Richard. ¿Qué sucede?

Sin responderle Duo se acerca colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla, lo mira unos momentos a los ojos y después cierra los suyos, acercándose para besarlo, Richard entrecierra sus ojos y antes de que Duo lo bese, le coloca dos dedos sobre los labios, haciéndolo abrir ligeramente sus ojos, estaba confundido

Richard. ¿En verdad es lo que quieres?

Al susurrarle Duo siente el aliento en su boca entreabierta y moviendo ligeramente su cabeza le indica que sí, entonces sus bocas se unen en un movimiento tímido, acariciándose al tacto, la mano derecha del ojivioleta se acomoda en el cuello de quien fuera su abogado y éste le abraza de la cintura con su zurda, disfrutando y sufriendo de aquel beso, sin embargo compartían la idea de que necesitaban de aquel. Al soltarse se miran unos momentos antes de separarse, Duo sonrojado, Richard embelesado con aquel bello rostro

Richard. ¿Podré volverte a invitar?

Duo. Sí, claro

Richard. Bien, cuídate

Duo. Tú también, hasta luego

Richard. Hasta luego

Por fin Duo baja del auto y en cuanto entra a la gran casa de su ex compañero, Richard se marcha, el ojivioleta suspira y cabizbajo avanza hacia la escalera, cerca de ahí, Trowa venía de la sala y se disponía también a subir, a Duo le sorprende que el ojiverde siga despierto

Duo. ¿Insomnio?

Trowa. No, quería esperar a que llegaras ¿estas bien?

Duo. Sí gracias

Trowa. Richard es un gran hombre, pero si no te sientes cómodo no lo hagas por compromiso ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Si, no te preocupes

Sonriéndole amable se marcha de ahí hacia su habitación, sin embargo cuando está frente a la puerta desiste, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba antes Heero, entonces se dirige a ella y entra, sintiendo emoción al ver cada cosa en su sitio, tal cual Heero las había dejado. Después de mirar a todos lados, se dirige a la cama y se acuesta en ella, cerrando sus ojos

Duo. Esta bien ¿verdad Heero? No es traición, yo solo… quiero continuar mi vida

Abriendo sus ojos se gira hasta quedar sobre uno de sus costados, mirando hacia la puerta del baño, recordando la noche en que había intentado suicidarse

Duo. Continuar mi vida

Susurra mientras estira su mano y observa los cortes de su muñeca, después vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y poco a poco se queda dormido, aquella noche había sido la primera en muchos días que no había tenido pesadillas…

El sol que abrasaba haciéndole escocer la piel hacía meses que ya no le importaba, solía pasarse las horas en ninguna sombra, a veces mirando los lomos de sus manos, perdido en aquella imagen, con los recuerdos más dolorosos en la piel, deseando volver, cada día, cada noche, sin excepción alguna desde su terrible confinamiento en una desolada isla con un lunático y el extraño espíritu de un viejo amigo atormentándole día y noche. Los días pasaban sin que supiera en cual vivía, estaba desnutrido, deshidratado en gran parte, y cada vez dudando más de su lucidez, y es que a veces cuando el romper de las olas se volvía una copiosa melodía, su mente le jugaba bromas, transmutando el sonido en una risa conocida, una risa que adoraba, la risa que desde hace tiempo deseaba volver a oír

Heero. Duo ¿estas aquí?

A lo lejos oía a su compañero de naufragio gritarle a las olas que no lo siguieran o las golpearía, pero no era eso lo que le hacía creer que su adorado trenzado estaba ahí, era un ruido extraño que jamás había oído ahí, un cansado golpetear del viento ¿pero es que acaso era otra de las terribles bromas de su mente? Porque pensando descabelladamente en una explicación, aquel ruido sonaba tal cual las aspas de un helicóptero en el aire, pero la sola posibilidad muy a pesar de la ironía resultaba ser la broma más cruel hasta el momento

Traize. Mira muerto… Dios ha venido por nosotros

Los momentos de repentina lucidez vuelven a Heero, y es que estar alucinando cosas se estaba convirtiendo en cosa de todos los días, pero no era momento para hundirse en una alucinación, por eso pone atención a las palabras del hombre y voltea, mirándolo señalar el cielo. Sus ojos visiblemente cansados y casi cerrados por el cansancio se abren como platos cuando estos le dicen que aquello no era producto de su mente, su locura aún no llegaba al punto de ser colectiva como para creer que ambos deliraban lo mismo

Traize. ¿Ya viste?

Heero. Sí… que… ¿Qué hacemos?

Aunque sus momentos de locura a veces no le hacían discernir entre lo real y lo fantástico, estaba casi seguro de que la solución no estaba en lo que veía en las películas, porque podía gritar y agitarse todo lo que quisiera, las personas dentro del transporte difícilmente mirarían en esa dirección y percibirían a dos personas pidiendo auxilio, a menos que usaran binoculares y exploraran la zona en busca de algo; también estaba convencido que para cuando hiciera una fogata y ésta comenzara a humear bien a pesar del viento y la humedad, el helicóptero bien podía haberse marchado ya. Pero aunque sabía eso, aunque tenía la convicción de que así sería, su primer impulso es comenzar a saltar, agitando sus brazos, Traize lo observa y divertido lo imita, riendo como un niño practicando su juego favorito. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos y el transporte, el sonido de las aspas era perceptible, sin embargo a medida que avanzaba éste se hacía menos sonoro, habían pasado varios minutos y tal como pensaba Heero, el helicóptero se pierde de vista, derrotado cae de rodillas sobre la arena, sus brazos caídos a los costados de su cuerpo parecían sin vida, su mirada vacía y la boca reseca estaba entreabierta

Traize. Dios se fue… ¡lo asustaste muerto!

Enojado Traize se va corriendo perdiéndose entre las ramas, pero a Heero no le importaba nada, su mente estaba ocupada solamente en aquel fracaso, de pronto oye una risa que lo desconcierta y volteando ligeramente hacia atrás ve a su antiguo manager, Zechs aplaude mientras se acerca a él

Zechs. Felicidades, se te fue

Heero. Pero…

Zechs. Resígnate, se quedarán aquí para siempre

Heero. No, yo…

Zechs. No me pueden dejar aquí, los tres juntos ¿se te olvida? Siempre juntos

A pesar de que movía su cabeza a los lados para negar la realidad que el rubio le quería meter a golpes en la cabeza, éste no dejaba de sonreír y su alta y delgada figura no se disolvía, su presencia lo desquiciaba, deseaba que se fuera, deseaba irse, regresar a la realidad, odiaba esa fantasía horrible, sin embargo, ese día comenzaba a comprender que aquella era su condena

Continuará…

¡Taran! Ya se siente aire de final ¿verdad? Jajaja y no sé cuantos capítulos más faltan, ya antes especulé al respecto y solo les fallé, así que ahora me limitaré a escribir y dejaré las promesas que seguramente no cumpliré, deseo que me perdonen, en serio. Referente al capítulo, no se me da mucho eso de la historia policial, pero debía de describir un poco de lo que sucedía con Dorothy, aunque siendo éste un fic largo, la chica no podía ser capturada así como así ¿están de acuerdo? Por eso aunque fue absurdo como huyó, siento que hice lo correcto; en cuanto a Dermail, como no era el malo directo pues quise resumir lo de su captura, pero claro, no queda ahí, ya veremos como le va en la cárcel, jajaja.

En otros asuntos, creo que lo de Hilde y Mark no se lo esperaban ¿o sí? La verdad quise adelantar las cosas antes de que pensaran que el ex detective podía quedarse con Richard si es que al volver Heero, Duo deseaba regresar a su lado, creo que harán buena pareja, él fue detective y Hilde supo que era buena jugando a serlo, por cierto, el personaje de Mark me gustó, no sé porque, tal vez lo use en otro fic, cuando pensé en su apellido "Spancer" sentí que era nombre de detective y me enamoré de él, jajaja, estoy loca, no me hagan caso.

Por otra parte, perdónenme si aún no hago que Quatre deje de ser un ninfómano (sé que la palabra no existe, solo se aplica cuando se refiere a una mujer "ninfómana") creo que le queda ese papel, jajaja, pero más me vale acomodarlo si no sus fans se me echan encima jajaja, el Trowa creo que está demasiado blando, creo que me enferma así, jajaja, es mentira, aunque extraño al de antes, pervertido y maniático, jajaja. Por lo demás creo que no haré ningún comentario, cuídense y nos leemos a la próxima actualización, dejen sus comentarios. Hasta pronto


	34. Crepúsculo y Amanecer

**El jardín de las delicias**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido erótico y sexual que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, puedes no leer la historia o solamente saltarte estas escenas las cuales son de contenido **Yaoi & Yuri **así como otras escenas heterosexuales subidas de tono y un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, estas advertido, gracias por leer éste mensaje

**Capítulo 27. Crepúsculo y Amanecer **

Contiene NC-17

Días tranquilos surgieron tras los últimos desastrosos acontecimientos, y aunque la policía aún no daba con el paradero de Dorothy, Dermail, quien es abuelo de la chica enfrentaría la primera sesión de su juicio en tan solo un día. Los abogados de la parte defensora y acusadora tenían ya su cuadro de testimonios, así como las pruebas que le inculpaban de los delitos por los que se le juzgaba… A kilómetros de la gran New York, el chico llamado Tom había logrado conseguir el dinero que necesitaba Sylvia para ir urgentemente a la mencionada ciudad, pero no solo eso, había conseguido lo necesario para acompañarle, y es que desde un principio no pensaba dejarla marcharse sola de aquel poblado, y aunque la chica no se sentía del todo cómoda con esa situación, la aceptaba de buena forma, después de todo no había otra manera de hacer las cosas y lograr su objetivo: destruir a Dermail y salvar a su padre. Aunque la chica ignoraba el hecho de que aquel hombre, ya estaba a tan solo un pie de la cárcel.

Entre las personas que estaban llamadas a atestiguar se encontraban los empresarios a quienes Dermail había estafado, y entre otras personas, lo que llamaba la atención era el llamado a Duo, el ex miembro de The Wings tendría nuevamente que estar en aquel desagradable lugar, y ni siquiera sabía porque lo habían citado a él, así que el ex trenzado se encontraba nervioso, sin embargo, la presencia de Richard le tranquilizaba un poco. En el primer día de juicio el ojivioleta no es requerido, pero en el segundo si es requerida su presencia. Eran casi las 12 del día cuando Duo entra por la puerta de testigos siendo custodiado por dos policías, en los asientos frente al estrado se encontraba su abogado sonriéndole para darle ánimos, así que eso le basta para sentirse seguro. Para comenzar el interrogatorio, el abogado acusador inicia preguntando su relación con el acusado, a lo que Duo responde acertadamente que ninguna, lo cual pone muy inquietos a los del jurado, pues no entendían porque la parte acusadora le había llamado si de antemano sabían que no había relación entre él y Dermail. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del abogado de la defensa se borra cuando el abogado acusador pregunta a Duo si le parece familiar el nombre de "Producciones Colmillo Blanco", el chico de forma natural responde que es la disquera que estuvo a cargo del grupo The Wings antes de su desintegración, la respuesta causa un poco de revuelo y el notorio sudor de Dermail. De ésta forma, las preguntas continúan encaminadas a dicho tema, haciendo el abogado acusador un énfasis al informar que la casa disquera pertenece ilegalmente también a Dermail, por lo que nuevamente se causa un revuelo en la sala. Después de un par de sorpresas con respecto al tema, el abogado acusador, ante las miradas sorpresivas de los presentes, saca una foto de Erick, quien supuestamente había sido violado por el ex guitarrista, enseguida se causa un alboroto en la tribuna y tras denegar la palabra al abogado defensor, el Juez pide silencio y que se prosiga con el juicio. Enseguida Duo da su versión de los hechos y lo que le dicen si bien no era del todo una sorpresa, lo hace sentirse incómodo, pues el abogado acusador declara ante el jurado, que Erick, ahora difunto, trabajaba para Dermail, y que había sido éste junto con su nieta, quienes habían planeado sentenciar al ex guitarrista. Dermail anteriormente había declarado que efectivamente había cometido algunos delitos y que Dorothy le había ayudado, pero aún así el que hubiera tantas pruebas en su contra representaba un asunto peligroso. Tras un par de horas que había durado aquella segunda sesión, Duo sale de los juzgados en compañía de Richard, quien era el único que lo había acompañado, el ex guitarrista se veía realmente tenso. Ambos se dirigen al auto del abogado porque irían a comer

Richard. Estuvo denso

Duo. Bastante, te juro que ya me quería ir

Richard. Faltan un par de sesiones, realmente son muchos los cargos

Duo. ¿Sabes? Lo que dijeron de Colmillo Blanco realmente me dejó sorprendido, me siento inquieto

Richard. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Antes… de que chocara ese avión, Quinze hacía llamadas extrañas

Sin importarle que el auto de atrás casi choca con el suyo, Richard frena el auto y mira sorprendido a Duo, el chico lo mira a su vez sin entender

Richard. ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso?

Duo. ¿Es importante o algo así?

Richard. Duo, ese accidente ha sido muy extraño y lo sabes

Duo. Es verdad

Richard. No se encontró ningún cuerpo, los nombres que figuraban del piloto y copiloto eran de personas que habían muerto hace años

Duo. ¿Qué dices? Eso… no lo sabía

Richard. Es un caso que hicieron a un lado, por eso no te comenté nada. Nunca se supo tampoco donde se pudo estrellar ese avión y obviamente no se ha podido recuperar la caja negra, aún cuando la torre de control estableció contacto con el transporte

Duo. ¿Eso quiere decir…?

Richard. Sí, ese accidente pudo no haber sido precisamente un accidente

Sintiendo que le falta un poco de aire, Duo cierra los ojos y se agacha

Richard. ¿Estás bien?

Duo. Trowa me había dicho algo al respecto, pero no sabía de esos detalles

Richard. Te digo que es un caso que se dejó de lado

El ex trenzado se queda completamente callado, aún después de que Richard vuelve a arrancar el vehículo. Incluso el resto de la tarde la pasa serio, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en que Heero no había muerto víctima de un accidente, sino que había sido asesinado, eso le hacía sentir una enorme ira. Richard lo entendía con solo ver el rostro blanco del chico, y sentía pena por él…

Aunque habían pasado varios minutos desde aquel placentero acto, Quatre aún seguía acostado en la cama de su vecino, quien preparaba la cena. Desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos, cada noche se repetía lo mismo, al rubio ya no le molestaba del todo que solo fuera un objeto para Dave, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, sin embargo el ex bajista así lo creía y era feliz, aunque le dolía, prefería ser objeto de deseo y no el causante de un sufrimiento, además así alejaba los pensamientos que le ataban a New York. Después de un par de minutos, su nuevo amigo llega a la habitación con una mesa de madera y arriba de ella dos platos y dos vasos, sonriente el rubio se sienta en la cama, agarrando uno de los vasos

Quatre. Gracias

Dave. ¿Sabes? Estos días han sido increíbles, tú eres increíble

Más que feliz, el chico se acerca a Quatre y le da un beso en los labios, el cual el rubio no responde, solo continúa bebiendo de su vaso, y aunque el rubio era muy apasionado, Dave estaba de cierto modo acostumbrado a que fuera del sexo, el chico era frío con él. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, Dave se decide a hacer una pregunta incómoda para Quatre

Quatre. ¿Qué se supone que te responda?

Dave. Pues eso, que pasó allá de donde vienes, a ti alguien te lastimó

Quatre. Tonterías

Dave. No me engañas

Al hacer una mueca de disgusto, Dave entiende que no es algo fácil de contar, sin embargo, Quatre harto de guardarse lo que siente, le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado con Trowa desde que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, no creyendo el chico lo que el ex bajista le contaba, sonaba a que el tal Trowa era un despiadado, pero es que el rubio había omitido detalles del cambio que había tenido el ojiverde

Dave. Ese maldito

Quatre. ¿Crees que es un maldito?

Dave. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mira que tratarte como una cualquiera, haciendo de ti su objeto sexual ¡deberías refundirlo en lo cárcel!

Quatre. ¿Y si te digo que yo lo permitía?

Dave. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Era algo torcido, yo, era capaz de dejarme hacer si eso le hacía feliz a él, porque mi sueño era estar con él… pero poco a poco entendí que no era ninguna forma de amar, ni siquiera de mi parte, y me convencí en que odiarlo era la solución, pero entre más le mostraba mi enojo, él más quería dominarme. Ambos caímos en un pozo, pero mientras él luchaba por salir, yo me hundí cada vez más

Dave. Quatre… tú lo amas aún ¿cierto?

El rubio responde moviendo su cabeza y entonces Dave se entristece

Quatre. Y él me ama a mí, ha cambiado

Dave. ¿Cambió?

Quatre. Si ¿puedes creerlo? Y me da coraje que ahora se muestre así, pero aunque es de esa forma, también quiero estar con él, se supone que hice éste viaje para reflexionar, pero al parecer, vaya donde vaya, solo estoy tratando de huir, pero tengo miedo regresar

Dave. Es algo muy complicado ¿cierto?

Quatre. Sí… y lo que es peor, a veces siento que no puedo vivir sin sexo

Dave. Quatre…

Quatre. Pero no es así… es porque no me siento capaz de estar con él que busco satisfacerme de alguien más, así lo he sentido últimamente, creí que estaba mal, pero no soy más que un cobarde. Quiero hacer el amor con Trowa, lo deseo realmente, solo con él

Las palabras que decía Quatre resultaban un poco complicadas para Dave, jamás había escuchado un testimonio parecido, sin embargo había algo que entendía muy bien, y era ese deseo ardiente por estar con la persona más amada. Por eso sonríe tristemente y aleja de la cama la mesa con la comida, Quatre voltea a verle con sus ojos brillosos

Dave. ¿Y que haces aquí?

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Dave. Jamás he sentido un amor parecido, tampoco una pasión desenfrenada, pero capto perfectamente que amas a alguien que te corresponde y no estás a su lado ¿eres tonto, ciego o qué?

Quatre. Pero antes él…

Dave. ¿Y que importa el antes? Si tu mismo has dicho que solo quieres estar con él. Si eres capaz de amar a alguien aún a pesar de lo que te hizo, entonces creo que pensar en el pasado es tan ilógico como no estar a su lado

Quatre. Dave… entonces… yo ¿estoy equivocado?

Dave. No Quatre, es lógico que te sientas confundido, pero también es lógico, bueno, más que eso, es justo que regreses a New York, deja de esconderte

Quatre. ¿Lo crees?

Dave. Estoy seguro, así como te aseguro que él te está esperando

Quatre. Sí, él está… Trowa está esperando por mí

Aún con tristeza reflejada en su rostro, Dave vuelve a sonreírle a Quatre y se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño, ahí cierra la puerta y recargándose en ésta, se tapa la boca con una mano y sus ojos se cristalizan, había vivido los últimos días como en un sueño con Quatre entre sus brazos, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto la mirada perdida del ex bajista, por eso prefería que se fuera para ser feliz, aunque él se quedara sin el rubio… Quatre no había perdido tiempo y se había vestido, lo que Irea, Catherine y el mismo Trowa no habían logrado lo había hecho un chico prácticamente desconocido, ahora él había entrado en razón, ahora veía las cosas desde otro ángulo. Tal vez era aquello lo que le faltaba, porque cuando oía a su hermana o a la pelirroja sentía que le atacaban, que estaban de parte de Trowa y en contra de él, pero aquella opinión imparcial le había hecho ver las cosas de manera distinta. Cuando Dave sale del baño después de haberse desahogado lejos de ser escuchado por el rubio, aunque él ignoraba de los dones empáticos del ex bajista, encuentra al chico en la sala, pareciendo que solo lo esperaba a él, cuando lo ve llegar Quatre se pone de pie y le sonríe

Quatre. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, mañana pienso tomar vuelo a New York

Dave. Entiendo

Quatre. Espera…

El rubio camina hacia la mesa de centro que tenía Dave en su pequeño departamento, ahí se encontraba un teléfono y junto a él una libreta de notas, entonces se toma la libertad de agarrarla y escribir en alguna página, después se la entrega a Dave, que al tomarla lee escrito el nombre del rubio y un teléfono, girando su cabeza hacia él lo mira sin entender

Quatre. Si vas a New York, llámame

Dave. Pero…

Quatre. Podríamos ser buenos amigos

Sonriéndole amigablemente se acerca a él y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico, le da un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de las varias ocasiones en que habían tenido sexo, aquel beso lo hace sonrojar más de lo que debería. Al separarse Quatre le mira de nuevo con amabilidad

Quatre. Te agradecería que no hubiera más despedida que ésta

Dave. No te entiendo

Quatre. Sí, mañana prefiero no verte

Dave. Entiendo, entonces… adiós

Quatre. Adiós…

Mirándolo por última vez con una sonrisa, le da la espalda y enseguida sale del departamento, cierra la puerta tras de él sin volver a mirar al interior del departamento, quedándose Dave de pie frente al pedazo de madera, sintiéndose triste, había compartido con aquel chico una cama y buenos momentos, no lo había conocido bien ni por mucho tiempo, sin embargo había dejado huella, aquella que el rubio solía dejar en cualquiera que pasara por sus brazos…

Después de haber despejado su mente de oscuros pensamientos y luego de una buena cena en el departamento de Richard, el ex trenzado se siente mucho más relajado que hace un par de horas mientras atestiguaba. Duo descansaba sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, había música de fondo y el abogado se acercaba con dos copas de vino blanco, entrega una al ex guitarrista y se sienta a su lado, pasándole uno de sus brazos por el hombro, Duo le sonríe y después se besan, mirándose unos momentos cuando se separan, el trenzado bebe de su copa y agacha la mirada, Richard lo observaba fijo

Richard. ¿Estás bien?

Duo. Tal vez te resulta algo atrevido pero… no quiero ir a casa ésta noche

Aún sin querer mirarlo, Duo permanece con la mirada hacia abajo, Richard sonríe enternecido y con la mano del brazo sobre su hombro le acaricia unos cuantos cabellos cerca de la oreja, atrayendo después su cabeza hacia él, Duo voltea y cerrando poco a poco los ojos comienzan a besarse, la lengua de Richard le acariciaba de forma sensual haciéndolo sonrojar. Al separarse ambos beben de sus copas y permanecen en la misma posición unos momentos

Richard. No es atrevido, además me encantará tenerte aquí

Duo. Gracias

Aquel amable agradecimiento le hace extrañarse, así que le mira con el rabillo del ojo y sin preguntar Duo le aclara

Duo. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por tus sentimientos y por no discriminarme por el hecho de que en la cárcel alguien abusó de mí

Richard. Tonto, eso no fue tu culpa, no creas que puedo ser prejuicioso respecto a eso

Nuevamente sin palabras permanecen en aquella posición, pero a cambio de insulsas palabras Duo sonríe con más entusiasmo del que estaba mostrando últimamente después de la muerte de Heero. El ex trenzado da un nuevo sorbo a la copa y después la deja sobre la mesa enfrente del sillón en el que estaban, se gira levemente hacia Richard y acercándose despacio le acaricia la boca con sus labios, dirigiendo ambas manos hacia el rostro de su abogado, cuando se separan por la falta de aire, Richard también prescinde de su copa, dejándola en la misma mesa en que Duo había puesto la suya, se sonríen antes de volver a besarse, al separar de nuevo sus labios, el trenzado aleja un poco a Richard

Duo. Deja llamo a Trowa

Richard. Está bien

El ex trenzado se levanta del sillón y camina hacia otra mesa de la sala donde estaba el teléfono, levanta el auricular y marca el teléfono de la casa de su amigo, Richard no resiste más y se acerca a Duo por la espalda, colocándole ambas manos en los hombros, comenzando a acariciarlos a la par, del otro lado la voz de Trowa suena tranquila

Trowa. ¿Diga?

Duo. Hola Trowa, soy Duo, no me esperen

Trowa. ¿Eh?

El ojiverde no sabía si había escuchado bien o no, pero cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido de unos labios sobre una piel entonces capta, Richard besaba de forma suave y gentil el delicado cuello del ex trenzado mientras aún le acariciaba los hombros

Trowa. Entiendo, suerte

Duo. Gracias

Apenado porque se había dado cuenta que Trowa entendía más que bien la situación cuelga el teléfono, entonces siente los labios del abogado sobre su oreja, aquel era un punto muy sensible en él así que siente un cosquilleo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, por lo que se gira hacia Richard y enseguida le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos, el abogado le responde enseguida con una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa, rodeándole la cintura y sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, de forma suave, incluso sensual, Duo experimentaba en los labios de su abogado una boca experta, con aquella experiencia propia de los años, era algo nuevo para él que le agradaba, pero aunque aquel beso resultaba una verdadera delicia, nuevamente se separan para tomar un poco de aire, en aquel lapso Duo aprovecha y baja una de sus manos del cuello de Richard, dirigiéndola hacia el pecho firme del hombre y acaricia sobre la ropa, sin dejar de mirar los ojos oscuros que le observaban atento. Aún con su otra mano sobre el cuello y sin que ambos cierren sus ojos se atraen mutuamente y se besan, al separarse de nuevo se comunican con la mirada, acordando casi al instante donde preferían hacerlo. Entonces vuelven a cerrar los ojos y se besan otra vez, en ésta ocasión imprimiendo un poco más de pasión, aún sin abrir los ojos Richard pasa de los labios de Duo hacia su cuello, dando decididos pasos hacia delante, en cambio el ex trenzado los daba hacia atrás con un poco de torpeza, a pesar de lo sucedido con Erick y de lo que Kim le había hecho en la cárcel, se podía decir que prácticamente Duo solo había estado con Heero, porque todos sus encuentros sexuales habían sido hasta antes del ex vocalista solo mujeres, con las cuales era obvio que tomara el papel activo, por eso actuaba torpe

Richard. ¿Nervioso?

Con notable sonrojo en sus mejillas Duo afirma sin decir nada, Richard sonríe y mientras continúa dirigiendo al ex trenzado hacia el sillón donde antes bebían sus copas, al llegar hasta ahí el ex guitarrista se aparta un poco para quitarse la camisa, dirigiendo después sus manos hacia la hebilla del pantalón de Richard y comenzar a desabrocharlo mientras el abogado se quita uno a uno los botones de la camisa de manga larga que traía puesta, de nuevo sus labios se encuentran al tiempo que cumplen con su tarea. Una vez que las prendas caen al suelo, enseguida el ex trenzado se apresura a desabrochar sus propios pantalones y empujarlos hacia abajo, Richard coloca sus manos en los hombros de Duo y lo empuja levemente hacia abajo, haciendo que se siente, lo mira de pie mientras se saca los zapatos y después de empujar con los pies sus pantalones, se hinca frente al chico y le comienza a besar el estómago, colocando sus manos en la cintura, Duo siente un estremecimiento al contacto y se remueve un poco en su lugar, soltando un suspiro cuando aquellas mismas manos comienzan a buscar terreno bajo el elástico de la ropa interior, comenzando a bajar lentamente la misma, poco a poco Duo va quedando completamente desnudo frente a su abogado, sonrojándose al hallarse descubierto frente a él, Richard lleva la prenda hasta los pies del chico y le quita los zapatos y los calcetines, aventando lejos de ellos las prendas que cubrían antes al chico, el abogado mira los ojos violetas observarle fijamente y entonces le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora antes de volverse a acercar, ésta vez acercando su rostro a la entrepierna de Duo, el chico siente el aliento del abogado en él y se estremece ligeramente, observando fijo como la lengua del hombre se une en una caricia con su glande, sin evitarlo suelta un pequeño jadeo, Richard comienza entonces a explorar el miembro del chico, deslizando su lengua de forma diestra, desde los genitales hasta la punta, uno de los ojos de Duo se cierra mientras el otro lucha por continuar siendo espectador, sin embargo cuando el abogado lo introduce a su boca no puede ahogar un gemido, cierra ambos ojos y coloca una de sus manos sobre el cabello del hombre, la cabeza de Richard desciende y asciende lentamente, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de Duo, el ex trenzado gime lleno de placer, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras castaño oscuro del abogado, pero aunque estaba casi en la cima, el hombre se detiene, saca el miembro de su boca y reparte un par de besos antes de ponerse de pie, Duo abre sus ojos y su rostro se muestra aún más sonrojado, observando jadeante al hombre

Duo. Ri… Richard

Su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillosos hacen inmensamente feliz al abogado, pero aunque podía pasar toda la noche admirando esa imagen, decide continuar, bajando su propia ropa interior, mostrando ante al ex guitarrista su erección, los ojos de Duo vagan por ahí aumentando su sonrojo, pero Richard corta la concentración del chico y se acerca a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estira su mano y le acaricia la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado, comenzando ambos a besarse, sus labios unidos no se separan aún cuando Duo abandona su posición al lado del abogado y se sube en él, separando sus piernas, una a cada lado del hombre, la mano derecha de Richard se posa sobre el pecho de Duo y después con dos dedos le sujeta un pezón, acariciándolo suavemente, Duo suelta otro gemido y separa sus labios de los de Richard, entonces él aprovecha para dejar de sujetar el pezón del chico y suplantar sus dedos con su boca, el ex trenzado mueve su cabeza hacia atrás sujetando la cabeza del hombre mientras él se deleita con el manjar frente a él, dejando después la zona y subiendo a besos hasta el cuello, bajando sus manos a las caderas del ex trenzado y después a sus glúteos, acariciándolos suavemente, Duo jadea cuando siente los dedos rodearle la zona anal pero sin introducirse en ella, sus piernas se tensan unos momentos, pero entonces se encuentra la mirada del abogado, ambos se miran unos momentos, después Duo mueve su cabeza para afirmar y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Richard, levantándose un poco, de nuevo siente las manos del hombre en sus glúteos, después la punta del miembro chocar contra su ano, luego una de las manos de Richard le suelta, seguramente para sujetar su propio miembro, lo confirma después cuando siente que poco a poco se va introduciendo en él, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan ante la intromisión, apretando sus manos en los hombros del abogado, sus ojos se cierran por inercia y deja escapar un pequeño grito cuando está por completo dentro

Richard. ¿Estás bien?

La expresión de dolor de Duo le preocupan, pero el chico logra abrir sus ojos y le sonríe, respondiendo así a su pregunta, Richard también le sonríe y vuelve a sujetar las caderas del chico con ambas manos, Duo se sienta por completo, introduciendo lo mínimo que faltaba para ser uno, se muerde el labio fuertemente y ambos esperan a que el ex trenzado se acostumbre, mientras tanto se besan

Duo. Estoy listo

El abogado afirma un par de veces con su cabeza y comienza a mover las caderas del chico, de forma lenta, suave, sintiendo aún la estrechez que poseía el ex guitarrista, Duo a su vez sentía aquel miembro erecto invadirle, sentía oleadas de dolor y un poco de placer, pero sabía que pronto la jugada cambiaría, que el dolor se disiparía y se encontraría de frente al placer

Richard. ¿Así está bien?

Aún preocupado por Duo, el abogado le miraba atentamente, conocía muy bien aquella expresión de angustia ante un dolor que no se quiere evitar, pero a cambio de una respuesta verbal, el trenzado aprieta un poco más los hombros de Richard y se levanta un poco, dejándose caer de nuevo con lentitud, ambos cierran un poco sus ojos ante el movimiento

Richard. Duo…

Sin decir nada él, el aludido se abraza al cuerpo de su abogado, hundiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del hombre, comenzando a moverse por si solo, utilizando un sutil vaivén de caderas de atrás hacia delante, sin salirse ni un poco

Duo. Ahh… haa

Sus leves y casi imperceptibles gemidos se oían muy cerca del oído de Richard, pero aunque lo hacía él mismo, Duo aún no se acostumbraba, aún así no esperaba quedarse quieto y completamente rendido, por eso se atreve a más, levantándose un poco y volviendo a bajar, dando sutiles saltos, completamente placenteros para Richard, en cambio para él eran dolorosos, pero aún así continúa, aventurándose a hacer los movimientos más pronunciados, sintiendo que poco a poco la fricción se reduce y el tan ansiado placer llega, inundándole los sentidos, para Richard la situación no era diferente

Richard. Aaah si… así

Los movimientos de Duo eran sensuales y rítmicos, su cuerpo se afianzaba más y más al del abogado mientras continuaba con el vaivén de sus caderas, arriba, abajo, adelante y atrás, alternando esos movimientos, causando oleadas de placer en ambos antes no experimentadas, aumentando el calor de ambos cuerpos, los cuales sudaban para liberar aquel calor, pronto algunos de sus sentidos comenzaban a reducirse, ojos y oído, mientras que el tacto se consolidaba cada vez más

Richard. Duo… ngh… ¡haaa!

Duo. Haa haa ¡ah! Haaaa

Aunque intentaba abrir sus ojos, su vista estaba nublada, los espasmos que comenzaba a sentir le hacían desequilibrarse, retorcerse, estaba llegando… la mano de Richard sobre su miembro, masajeando suave y después con fuerza le hacen sentir un placer aún mayor, sabía que no faltaba mucho para terminar, la contracción muscular se hace aún más violenta y poco a poco un ardor le recorre el miembro antes de hacer brotar la ansiada esencia, su cuerpo se estremece por completo y suelta un profundo gemido de placer ante la delicia del acto, Richard no se queda atrás y cuando siente aquella deliciosa contracción de las paredes anales de Duo ante su culminación, él no puede evitar derramarse dentro del chico, gimiendo también con fuerza, suspendiendo el tiempo en aquel preciso momento, todo a su alrededor había perdido la existencia y solo quedaban él y su placer. Poco a poco el ex trenzado deja de apretar su cuerpo contra el de Richard y separa su pecho del de él, sintiendo húmedo su abdomen pero no le toma importancia, ambos aún jadeantes se comienzan a besar suavemente, después el ex guitarrista levanta sus caderas para que Richard se salga, sintiendo el abogado como parte del líquido depositado cae sobre su bajo estómago, sueltan sus labios y aún respirando con dificultad se miran a los ojos, el abogado besa con suavidad una de las mejillas del ex trenzado y atrayendo el cuerpo frente a el hacia consigo, se acuesta en el sillón, Duo que estaba cansado se acomoda cómodamente sobre el cuerpo del hombre, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo y cerrando sus ojos, Richard le besa los cabellos sueltos mientras acaricia la sudorosa espalda, ahora sus respiraciones eran más tranquilas que antes. Paulatinamente ambos se van quedando dormidos mientras la música que siempre les acompañó continúa sonando, aunque ninguno de los dos había prestado el mínimo de atención en ella…

Desde la llamada de Duo, el ex baterista había permanecido acostado en su cama pensando, no sacaba de su cabeza a Quatre, por más que él mismo había permitido que se fuera, no dejaba de extrañarle, de desearle, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo y él cada vez resentía más la ausencia de éste, siempre había sido demasiado activo en el terreno sexual, desde muy temprana edad había comenzado en ese mundo, por eso le resultaba más difícil, muy a pesar de haber cambiado, había cosas que no podían simplemente desaparecer. Ahora incluso Duo se arriesgaba a continuar su vida ¿acaso él estaba perdiendo tiempo en esperar a Quatre? El rubio parecía odiarle, pero aunque sabía eso, no quería imaginar su vida al lado de alguien más que no fuera él, y estaba seguro que si Heero estuviera vivo, Duo tampoco se habría atrevido a buscar los brazos de alguien más, por mucho que esos dos estuvieran peleados. En esos momentos tenía envidia de Duo, incluso de manera instintiva se comienza a acariciar, comenzando con el cuello, bajando al pecho por debajo de la ropa, dirigiéndose a su abdomen, después a la entrepierna, la cual se comienza a rozar por encima de la ropa interior, cierra sus ojos en breves momentos, pero después se sienta rápido en la cama y saca su mano de debajo del pantalón, sujetándose la frente después

Trowa. Contrólate…

Aunque lo intentaba, las imágenes que acudían a su mente eran demasiado sugestivas, aunadas a los gemidos de Quatre que aún quemaban en su oído, así que no se resiste más, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño donde se baja los pantalones. No era alguien que usara demasiado aquella técnica, con quien revolcarse nunca le había faltado, pero ahora que sentía deseos de serle fiel al rubio no le permitían caer de nuevo, aún cuando había tenido un desliz en el Hospital donde se había regenerado. Ahora su solitaria mano se acariciaba, provocándose placenteras sensaciones, pero no olvidaba que estaba solo, no compartía con nadie más ese placer, era solo suyo, se sentía vacío, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba bien, como el de cualquiera ante el contacto, aún a pesar del vacío aumenta el vigor, tocando toda la extensión del miembro, jalando con falta de sutileza, sus gemidos secos chocan contra las frías paredes del baño y entonces se derrama dentro del escusado, lanzando un último placentero gemido

Trowa. ¡Haaaa Quatre!

Él no estaba ahí, el rubio no estaba a su lado, ni viendo, ni ayudando, él simplemente no estaba ahí, sin embargo lo evocaba porque sus deseos superaban la realidad, y en esos momentos nada deseaba más que al rubio a su lado… Mientras él estaba igual que el ojiverde, pensando en la persona que amaba, Quatre estaba acostado en su solitaria cama, sin Dave, sin Trowa, sin nadie, estaba él solo, pero más que la ausencia física de personas, estaba solo, sin sentimientos que le alcanzaran más que los suyos, que a pesar de la reciente decisión le atormentaban, las lágrimas se asomaban y caían por sus mejillas, caían sobre las sábanas y se perdían, y él se seguía sintiendo igual, abandonado, perdido, sin rumbo alguno

Quatre. Trowa…

Aún tenía sus dudas, una parte de él las tenía, pero si no volvía al lado de Trowa en New York, jamás iba a poderse deshacer de la sombra de su pasado, si no intentaba superarlo, la oscuridad de su corazón jamás se iría, aún cuando todavía pensaba en lo mal que la había pasado con el chico, por mucho que se lo hubiera permitido, el pasado siempre resultaba una sombra que a pesar de la luz no se disipaba

La luz de una lámpara lograba filtrarse hasta la habitación al fondo del departamento, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada y a pesar de acabarse de levantar, escucha claramente como alguien se encontraba en la sala, seguramente trabajando, con la dedicación de siempre, le fastidiaba pensar que la semana apenas comenzaba y ese era el pan de todos los días, pero habían pasado años desde que se habían casado y eso le resultaba más familiar que ajeno. Sus pasos ligeros, casi mudos, no perturban la concentración de un hombre que no pasaba los 28 años, de complexión delgada y alta, con los cabellos ligeramente alborotados y aura imperturbable, en cambio, la mujer que se le acercaba, castaña, de estatura menor que la de él, emanaba un aura paciente, como la que tienen las personas que son capaces de pasar horas al lado de alguien, dispuestas a ayudar

Linda. Nel, vuelve a la cama

Nel. Lo siento cariño, tengo mucho trabajo

Linda. Vamos, mañana puedes continuar

Nel. Lo sé, es solo que estoy muy interesado en éste proyecto, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Después de un largo suspiro que denotaba más comprensión que cansancio, la mujer se acerca al respaldo de la silla del hombre y le da un tierno abrazo

Linda. Si no lo comprendiera no estaría aquí

Nel. Gracias cariño

Linda. Bien, te veo en unas horas

Nel. Esta bien, descansa

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla, la mujer se aleja de su esposo y regresa a la cama, de nuevo él vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo, hacía un par de días que había comenzado a trabajar en ese proyecto y había puesto todas sus esperanzas en él, estaba convencido de que en el área recientemente explorada, se hallaban importantes yacimientos de petróleo no encontrados antes…

Al despertar lo primero que resintió fue no tener el delgado y hermoso cuerpo de Duo sobre el suyo, él ya no estaba desnudo, encima de su cuerpo tenía una sábana que le cubría, se talló un par de veces los ojos antes de levantarse del sillón y alcanzarse su ropa interior para colocársela, sin nada más puesto caminó hacia la gran ventana que se encontraba al fondo de la sala de su departamento, la cortina estaba cerrada, pero se movía de tal forma que era fácil adivinar que el vidrio se encontraba recorrido, Richard camina hacia allá y como bien sospechaba, Duo estaba recargado en la balcón, mirando hacia el frente, vestía solo con un pantalón, y el viento le movía su cabello suelto, haciendo ver su semblante aún más lindo, con ternura el abogado se acerca al chico y lo abraza con afecto por la espalda, depositando un suave beso sobre el hombro blanco

Richard. Buenos días

Duo. Buenos días

Casi imperturbable, el ex trenzado cierra sus ojos unos instantes y ambos se quedan quietos en esa posición hasta que Richard se suelta y se coloca justo al lado del ex guitarrista, Duo continuaba mirando hacia el frente y estaba tan serio que el abogado rogaba porque eso no significara que el chico estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, sin embargo, Richard es incapaz de expresar sus dudas, después de unos momentos el chico lo mira y le sonríe

Duo. ¿Tienes hambre? Soy pésimo, pero puedo preparar algo

Richard. No te preocupes, pedimos algo

Duo. Esta bien

Richard. Duo…

El ex trenzado, que tras la propuesta de pedir comida preparada se había vuelto a mirar al frente, voltea cuando Richard le llama, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que el hombre le dijera algo

Richard. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Duo. No te entiendo

Richard. Mejor dicho ¿Estás preparado para esto?

Duo. Richard ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Richard. Yo no quiero que estés inseguro, que yo no pueda llenarte y…

Sin esperar a que continuara con la lista de las decepciones que podía llevarse a su lado, el ex trenzado se acerca súbitamente y lo hace callar con un beso, el abogado se sorprende por la acción y cuando Duo se separa lo mira perplejo, el ojivioleta en cambio le miraba fijamente, con un poco de dureza

Duo. La cárcel me enseñó a no ser nunca una marioneta, si no quisiera no estaría aquí, si no estuviera seguro de que quiero continuar no estaría aquí, si no quisiera estar a tu lado, tu compañía, no estaría aquí… no te quisiera mentir, anoche yo estaba muy vulnerable y tal vez adelanté las cosas, yo me apresuré, pero no fue nada forzado, nada que no quisiera hacer, yo no me arrepiento de anoche ¿y tú?

Richard. Es obvio que no

Ahora Richard es el que tiene el arrebato de acercarse a Duo, colocando sus labios sobre los del chico, el ex trenzado miraba el rostro de su abogado mientras le besaba y él le contestaba, poco a poco los cierra y rodea con sus manos el cuello del hombre, fundiéndose en otro beso más, Duo no sabía cuantos le esperaban al lado del abogado, pero sin duda por el momento era la persona a quien quería besar…

A pesar de las horas que llevaba en el Aeropuerto, aún no lograba tomar un vuelo que lo llevara a New York, había varios que iban hacia allá, sin embargo no había cupo, todos los asientos habían sido reservados en días anteriores, estaba desesperado, sin embargo cuando intenta desistir, un hombre que no se veía muy mayor se acerca a él con la confianza de alguien que le conociera de años, le sonreía ampliamente, a Quatre le parece muy extraño, sin embargo, se da cuenta que se dirigía a él y decide escucharlo, mirándolo fijamente, el hombre no aparta su sonrisa y estira un talonario hacia el rubio, Quatre lo mira sin entender

"Mi hijo viajaría conmigo pero no podrá tomar el vuelo, hace rato te vi preguntando en varias aerolíneas"

Quatre. ¿Y entonces…?

"Quiero venderte el boleto ¿no es obvio? Es un vuelo nacional, no habrá problema"

Quatre. ¿En serio? Muchas gracias

Muy contento, el rubio se abalanza sobre el hombre, dándole un abrazo, pero al darse cuenta de lo atrevido que ha sido se separa rápidamente, sonrojándose por completo, el hombre solo ríe y después de que Quatre se disculpa, los dos se dirigen hacia la encargada de los boletos de la aerolínea y le informan del cambio, el vuelo saldría en una hora, y como si se tratara de antiguos conocidos, el hombre y Quatre comienzan a conversar…

En casa del ex baterista, Catherine se encontraba ayudando a levantar algunas cosas de la mesa cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta, una de las chicas del servicio intenta ir a abrir pero la pelirroja le detiene, indicándole que será ella quien abra, después de todo lo que más deseaba era seguir caminando como parte de su rehabilitación, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la agradable sorpresa de la visita de Irea a quien la recibe con un beso en la mejilla, pidiéndole que pase, la rubia acata y entra contenta, Catherine pide un par de cafés a la chica de la servidumbre y las amigas se dirigen a la sala

Irea. ¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias interesantes?

Catherine. Nada, lo mismo de siempre, Trowa triste, Wufei triste, la prensa acosándonos

Irea. Ya veo, es terrible

Catherine. Bueno, no todo está tan mal

Irea. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Catherine. Adivina quien la pasó rico anoche

Irea. ¿A qué te refieres?

Catherine. Duo no vino a dormir

Irea. ¿En serio?

Catherine. Sí, parece que lo de Richard es en serio, creí que le costaría más trabajo

La pelirroja no puede ocultar su rostro de tristeza, ella comprendía muy bien por lo que el chico había pasado, ella también había perdido al amor de su vida, solo que ella aún seguía en el hoyo, aunque nadie la veía, había noches en que aún lloraba, pero Irea lo sabía, ella podía sentir al igual que su hermano los sentimientos de los demás, sobretodo tratándose de la persona amada. La mano de la rubia se posa sobre la barbilla de Catherine y le mira fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar

Irea. Tal vez aún no lo supera del todo, pero Duo quiere continuar

Catherine. Eso lo comprendo, pero es duro

Irea. Lo es… pero para poder sobrellevar la vida después de una pérdida así, es mejor intentarlo ¿no crees?

Catherine. Irea…

Irea. Catherine, yo aún te sigo esperando

Apenada por aquella declaración, Catherine hace su cabeza hacia atrás y aparta la mirada, Irea comprende y baja su mano, sintiéndose triste

Irea. Creo que… mejor me voy

La hermana de Trowa no responde al comentario, realmente le incomodaba que su amiga le dijera esas palabras, pero no porque ella no le gustase, era porque tenía miedo, de volver a amar, de volver a llorar, de volver a perder, era un miedo que le atacaba día y noche, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, cuando se había enterado de la traición de Chris, de cuando había visto la cruel imagen de una bolsa negra sacada de un hoyo cavado en la tierra a las afueras de la ciudad con el cuerpo destajado de la persona a quien más había amado, no podía despejar el insolente pensamiento de que si aceptaba a Irea, iba a volver a perder un amor, de que iba a volver a sufrir, de que posiblemente le haría daño a la rubia con la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón. Por eso era mejor dejarla ir. Irea se levanta del sillón y sin aceptar que una chica de la servidumbre la acompañara hasta la salida, se va. Apenas lo hace, Trowa se apresura a bajar las escaleras desde donde había visto la escena, Catherine le mira llegar y sorprendida lo examina

Trowa. ¡Tonta!

Catherine. ¿Por qué me dices tonta?

Trowa. ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? Irea se va después de decirte su pensamiento ¿y tú la dejas ir?

Catherine. Pero hermano, compréndeme

Trowa. Tú me lo dijiste muchas veces, también hablaste con Quatre ¿pero no eres capaz de aplicarlo en ti? Estás dejando ir una oportunidad única

Catherine. Pero es que…

Trowa. No hay excusa… piensa en Chris

Enseguida las piernas de Catherine se sienten flaquear a pesar de encontrarse sentada, la sola mención de aquel nombre que era sagrado para ella le hacía sentir que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella

Trowa. A pesar de su engaño ella te amaba, piensa en cuanto le duele que estés así

Catherine. Yo… no sé que debo hacer

Trowa. Si lo sabes

Desviando su mirada de la verde de su hermano, Catherine comienza a pensar en las palabras del chico, sabía que Trowa tenía la razón, en Duo tenía un ejemplo, incluso en Wufei, aunque no le conocía también en Noin, los tres habían perdido a sus grandes amores en situaciones trágicas igual que ella, pero solo ella se estaba hundiendo en un infierno interior, el ex trenzado había pasado días realmente terribles e incluso había intentado quitarse la vida, ella en cambio, aunque solo había llorado casi al borde de la locura, ahora era capaz de sonreír, de reír también, pero solo ella sabía completamente que estaba muerta en vida, solo ella conocía la magnitud de su dolor, tal vez no era ni menor ni mayor que el de los otros tres, pero si era diferente y sabía que si continuaba así terminaría matándole. Trowa se acerca a ella y le besa la frente, mirándola con ternura

Trowa. No la hagas esperar

Catherine. Hermano…

Trowa. Sé como se siente ella, porque yo también espero que él regrese

Catherine. Quatre…

Trowa. Así es

Secándose las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos en esos momentos, la pelirroja se pone de pie con la ayuda de su andadera y camina hacia la puerta sin mirar a su hermano, Trowa la observa con orgullo y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ve como la puerta se cierra al salir ella y respira profundo, sintiéndose contento… Cuando la pelirroja sale de la casa había aún algunos periodistas que esperaban impacientes porque alguien de la casa les respondiera algunas preguntas, sin embargo la chica les ignoraba por completo, dentro de su horizonte solo estaba la silueta de Irea caminando tranquilamente sobre la acera

Catherine. ¡Irea!

A unos cuantos metros de ella estaba la rubia, sin embargo no había alcanzado a oírla, aún así, un pequeño golpe en el pecho le hace comprender que tiene que voltear, llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve a su amiga ahí, dirigiéndose hacia ella, la rubia estaba sorprendida pero sonreía, mientras a los lejos se oían los sonidos de cámaras haciendo algunas tomas, faltando solo tres metros para alcanzarla, Catherine deja la andadera y camina lo que falta hacia Irea, casi cayéndose al llegar, sin embargo la rubia la sostiene con firmeza, sonriendo ampliamente, ambas se miran profundo a los ojos y la hermana de Quatre le ayuda a ponerse de pie

Catherine. Perdóname

Irea. ¿Por qué?

Catherine. Por hacerte esperar

Irea. Tonta

Sosteniendo sus brazos aún con firmeza, Irea se agacha levemente ya que no tenían estaturas tan dispares y ambas se funden en un tierno beso, los de la prensa no tardan en comenzar a hacer fotos y filmaciones, haciendo exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba, esos tontos formaban parte de un mundo que no les importaba. Al separarse se sonríen e Irea ayuda a Catherine a acercarse a su andadera, aún ignorando a la prensa se dirigen a la casa de los hermanos, pues seguro ahí podían hablar todo lo que tenían que hablar, porque Catherine debía ser sincera con Irea, debía decirle que aunque no la amaba estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado, porque le gustaba y de ello podía surgir algo realmente hermoso. La pelirroja aún tenía algunas dudas y muchos temores, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo estos se irían disipando…

Como siempre, como cada día, Wufei estaba al lado de Sally, cuidándola, velando por su bienestar, de vez en cuando se iba a casa de Trowa a tomar un baño, comía poco y dormía aún menos, el ojiverde le hablaba más fluido que días atrás, sin embargo él sabía que su ex compañero aún estaba resentido con él y no le culpaba. Esa mañana la ex tecladista despierta mostrándose muy agotada, como si hubiera hecho más ejercicio del que podía hacer, Wufei nota ese detalle, cada día Sally se veía peor y sabía que eso no era nada bueno para el bebé, los doctores aún no determinaban la causa, solo veían que poco a poco la mujer se consumía, y el ex guitarrista pasaba horas atormentándose, preguntándose si esa situación iba a cambiar. Sin embargo frente a su amiga se mostraba normal, quería tranquilizarla, pero no la engañaba, ella veía el rostro de los doctores cuando le revisaban, veía sus caras largas y ese imperceptible negar con la cabeza, además no se podía engañar a sí misma, se sentía débil, sin ganas, aún así mostraba una sonrisa al ver a Wufei ahí, al pendiente de ella y del hijo de los dos. Pero ese día era distinto, Sally sentía un mal presagio, quizás ya no le quedaban muchos días, afortunadamente aún sentía a su bebé patear, seguramente él aún estaba bien y eso la hacía feliz. Difícilmente la chica voltea a ver a Wufei, cuya cabeza hacia el frente y los brazos cruzados le indican que estaba por quedarse dormido

Sally. Wufei…

Wufei. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, Wufei da un pequeño salto y se acerca enseguida a la cama, Sally no se veía bien, se veía terriblemente mal, sus ojeras a más no poder y los brazos reposados sobre la cama como si pesaran igual que el plomo, le miraba con los ojos perdidos y estaba muy pálida, Wufei siente que su corazón se destruye al verla en tan deplorable estado, y sabía que de no ser por el cuidado de los doctores, las vitaminas y demás, el bebé seguramente habría muerto hace tiempo

Sally. No puedo más, debo decirte algo

Wufei. ¿De qué hablas?

Sally. Debes perdonarme

Wufei. ¿Por qué? No entiendo

Sally. Porque te… mentí

Wufei. ¿De qué me mentiste?

Sally. Wufei, me voy a morir, puedo sentirlo

Wufei. ¡No digas tonterías!

Casi al punto de las lágrimas, Sally se queda completamente callada, sintiendo un agudo dolor abajo del pecho, antes de que pueda decir algo, comienza a vomitar sangre, asustado Wufei se levanta del costado de la cama y corre hacia la puerta, pidiendo ayuda a gritos

Wufei. Ya no hables, tranquilízate

Sally. No es tuyo…

Wufei. ¿Qué dices?

Sally. No eres… el padre

En ese momento, toda la sangre del cuerpo de Wufei se sintió caer a sus pies, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de labios de su amiga, de la única persona en la que había confiado ciegamente siempre, pero cuando intenta decir algo más, la enfermera encargada entra en la habitación y apresurada se acerca a la mujer, enseguida entra un doctor y la comienza a revisar, Wufei aún estaba absorto, mirando a Sally fijamente, no sabía si sentía rabia o tristeza, estaba confundido. Las miradas que intercambian la enfermera y el doctor son inquietantes, sin embargo Wufei y Sally se miraban fijamente

Wufei. Es mentira… tu no… jugarías así conmigo

Sally. Esa semana yo… estuve con otros… porque te quería comprometer conmigo

Al oír aquella confesión ajena, el doctor y la enfermera vuelven a intercambiar miradas, en cambio las de Sally y Wufei no se habían apartado un solo momento, los empleados del hospital continuaban revisando a la paciente, Wufei da un paso hacia atrás con la mirada sombría, mirando los ojos de Sally, después mirando su vientre, aún trataba de asimilar todas aquellas palabras, sentía ganas de gritar, de huir, en esos momentos no sabía que debía de hacer, si pudiera ahorcaría a Sally en ese mismo instante, pero ella estaba muy enferma y en sus ojos rendidos podía verse la culpa, pero a él no le importaba, estaba molesto, demasiado

Sally. Lo hice por amor

Wufei. Cállate

Aún no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado, solo sabía que no quería seguir escuchándola. De pronto, al compás del sonido de la máquina conectada a sus signos vitales, los ojos de Sally se ponen en blanco y enseguida el doctor pide ayuda ante la situación de emergencia, las pupilas de Wufei se dilatan ampliamente ante lo que veía, más que nunca estaba odiando a la persona frente a él que estaba por morir, mientras el doctor y la enfermera le auxiliaban, Wufei se acerca a la camilla

Wufei. ¡Es mentira! ¿Me oíste?

Doctor. ¡Saquen a éste hombre!

Los gritos del ex guitarrista llegan hasta el pasillo y dos enfermeros entran en la habitación donde un furioso Wufei intentaba acercarse a la camilla, al ser sostenido por los brazos comienza a patalear

Wufei. ¡No me digas que no soy su padre!

Enfermero. Deje de gritar

Wufei. ¡Suéltame!... ¿Me oíste Sally? ¡No me digas que no soy su padre… porque aún no nace y ya lo amo!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Wufei no logra permanecer dentro de la habitación, los enfermeros lo llevan hasta donde ya no perturbe el lugar, ahí lo sueltan y el chino derrotado se tira de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza, comenzando a sangrar sus nudillos y después grita encolerizado, los hombres le miraban y sentían lástima, habían oído aquel grito desesperado, el de un hombre que había sido engañado, comprendiendo eso deciden dejarlo solo, Wufei no intenta ni siquiera un poco evitar llorar, de rabia más que de tristeza, porque no le importaba si Sally decía que se había metido con otros, él era el padre de ese bebé…

Tras el largo vuelo desde un alejado lugar, Tom y Sylvia llegan a New York, ambos cansados por el viaje, sin embargo la chica estaba más que deseosa por llegar a casa y contarle a su padre todo antes de ir a la policía, sin embargo cuando están en el aeropuerto, al acercarse a la salida, la periodista ve en un kiosco donde en varios periódicos locales se encuentra en la plana principal la noticia que tenía conmocionados a todos, el juicio contra Dermail, uno de los más grandes defraudadores de los últimos tiempos, la chica estaba pasmada ante la página principal de uno de los tantos periódicos con la noticia, Tom nota el rezago y se acerca a ella

Sylvia. Tom, ¿podemos comprar éste?

Haciendo cuentas mentales, el chico saca después un billete de 20 dólares y lo entrega al encargado del kiosco, el hombre le devuelve el cambio de su dinero, la chica agarra enseguida el periódico y se apresura a sentarse en el primer asiento que encuentra, abre enseguida la página especificada y Tom se sienta a su lado, posando los ojos sobre la noticia que la mujer leía bastante interesada. Todos los sucesos recientes, incluyendo la desaparición de Dorothy estaban ahí, Sylvia estaba más que sorprendida, pero aunque todo apuntaba en que ya no sería útil, sabía que tenía que presentarse, ella sabía algunas cosas que probablemente las autoridades no sabían, obviamente las noticias no tenían todos los detalles del juicio y posiblemente había declaraciones o pruebas que no estaban especificados en la noticia que leía, pero aún así su decisión no cambiaba, se presentaría al día siguiente en la sesión y diría todo, pero antes que eso iría a su casa… Aún con dinero de sobra para poderse pagar un taxi, Sylvia y Tom llegan a donde la chica vivía con su padre, sin embargo la casa estaba bajo vigilancia, asustada se acerca rápidamente pero uno de los policías que la custodiaba le detiene

Policía. No puede usted estar aquí

Sylvia. Pero necesito…

Policía. Ésta zona está bajo vigilancia

Sylvia. ¿Y el hombre que vive ahí?

Policía. No puedo dar información de ello, por favor váyase

Sylvia. Pero yo soy su hija

Sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo, el hombre la mira con desconfianza, después sonríe burlonamente, seguro que aquella chica había visto algo en las noticias y quería sacar provecho de algo, por eso no le cree lo que dice

Policía. Por favor señorita, váyase

Sylvia. Pero…

Tom. Discúlpenos, ya nos íbamos

Agarrando a la chica del brazo la jala hacia él a pesar de que ella intenta resistirse, estaba muy enojada, con el policía y con el muchacho. Cuando están lejos del hombre, Tom suelta a Sylvia y se enfrenta a su mirada de reproche

Sylvia. ¿Pero qué te sucede?

Tom. Ese hombre no te va hacer caso, busquemos otra forma

Sylvia. Ti… tienes razón ¡Le hablaré a su celular!

Para mala suerte de la chica, el celular de su padre había sido inhabilitado para usarse por seguridad, así que ella es incapaz de comunicarse con él, estaba enojada y sabía que pronto se desesperaría, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Por eso le propone a Tom que utilicen lo que les queda de dinero para comer en un lugar barato y se hospeden en uno de iguales condiciones, después de todo era poco lo que podían hacer por ese día…

Derrotado y después de descargar su coraje, Wufei vuelve para ver como se encontraba Sally, pero con la noticia que se topa se queda completamente mudo, con un aíre sombrío el doctor se había acercado a él y le había informado que la chica había entrado en coma, pero que sin embargo los signos vitales y todo lo relacionado con el bebe se encontraba bien, el ex guitarrista se lamenta que las cosas hayan resultado de ese modo, sobre todo por aquellos años en que Sally y él habían sido los mejores amigos. El doctor encargado permite a Wufei entrar a ver a la ex tecladista, no sin antes que él le haya prometido que no se violentará de nuevo. El pelinegro se acerca a paso lento a la cama y ahí cerca se tira de rodillas, tocando difícilmente la mano inmóvil de la castaña, hundiendo su rostro entre las sábanas, apretando con fuerza su puño libre, aún dolido grita fuertemente, ahogándose su aullido entre las frías sábanas. La puerta de la habitación se abre, por ella entra un Trowa con cara de susto, en el pasillo se había topado con el doctor que se encargaba de la chica y le había informado de la situación clínica de la mujer, el ojiverde miraba fijamente la figura frente a él, Sally postrada en la cama y Wufei atormentado, temblando de pies a cabeza

Trowa. Wufei…

Inmune al llamado, el chino permanece en aquella posición, sus nudillos se notaban blancos por el esfuerzo de apretar su puño, decidido el ex baterista se acerca, estirando su mano hacia el hombro de su ex compañero, sin embargo no se atreve a tocarlo, solo continúa mirando la terrible imagen… Minutos después que Trowa llegara al Hospital a ver a Sally, llega Duo con la misma idea y encontrándose con la misma mala noticia, también había entrado a la habitación con pesar, Richard le esperaba afuera de aquel cuarto donde sabía que su presencia no era necesaria. El ex trenzado y Trowa acompañaban en silencio a Wufei, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos, estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que su ex compañero hiciera, sin embargo el pelinegro continuaba igual, incluso parecía él quien estaba en coma, no se movía nada salvo el compás de su respiración. Por primera vez Duo y Trowa intercambian miradas, nada consoladoras, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Poco después Wufei levanta un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo

Wufei. Yo soy su papá ¿verdad?

Tanto Trowa como Duo no comprenden de que habla Wufei, pero el tono de su voz era tan lúgubre que pesaba como un costal de plomo, nuevamente intercambian miradas de desconcierto y después vuelven a mirar al chico que aún no se atrevía a mirar otra cosa que no fuera bajo su nariz, su desconcierto aumenta cuando algunas lágrimas caen por las mejillas del chico

Duo. ¿De qué hablas?

Wufei. Tendrá mi apellido, vivirá conmigo… porque nadie como yo espera con ansia su nacimiento

Aún ni el ojiverde ni el ojivioleta lograban comprender las palabras de Wufei, el chino por fin se atreve a tomar bien la mano de Sally, y aún cuando siente que los labios se le queman le besa la mano, después voltea hacia ellos, sonriendo amargamente

Wufei. Sally dijo que no soy el padre

La sorpresa que la confesión causa en ambos chicos los deja helados, además de que la mirada perdida y aquella terrible y angustiante sonrisa de Wufei era para querer sentirse triste solo de verlas, Duo frunce el ceño con tristeza y lento se acerca al pelinegro, poniéndose también de rodillas le rodea el cuello con los brazos y cierra sus ojos, mostrando así su solidaridad, Wufei se queda inmóvil como si no sintiera ningún cuerpo cerca del suyo, solo aprieta un poco más la mano de quien fuera su mejor amiga, Trowa en cambio se acerca a Wufei, y como antes no pudo hacerlo, ahora le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y la aprieta un poco

Trowa. Claro que eres su padre, nunca lo dudes

Wufei. Gracias

Recobrando un poco la vida de sus ojos, Wufei logra sonreír, sintiéndose ahora apoyado y agradecido con sus ex compañeros. Aunque sin darse cuenta, poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a secarse ¿Cuánto más le faltaba experimentar y sufrir hasta caer al pozo de la locura? Porque la vida le había dicho después de muchos golpes que la felicidad no era para alguien como él…

Otra noche de arduo trabajo para él, era otra noche sin dormir al lado de la persona que amaba para ella. Pero esa noche en particular, un ruido fuerte proveniente del área de trabajo de su esposo la hace ponerse de pie, enseguida sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia allá, para alivio de sus nervios todo estaba bien, algo estaba tirado en el suelo y él estaba por recogerlo cuando ve la silueta de ella

Linda. ¿Qué sucede querido?

Nel. Nada, regresa a la cama

Linda. Pero te ves perturbado ¿no estás esforzándote demasiado?

Nel. No es importante, seguro estoy alucinando un poco

Linda. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nel. Una tontería, regresa a la cama

Sin hacer más preguntas al testarudo de su esposo, la mujer se da media vuelta y regresa a la habitación, mientras él vuelve su vista de nuevo a las fotografías digitales en su computadora, sus ojos se entrecerraban debido al cansancio y la falta de luz natural, pero aún así decidía enfocar mejor

Nel. Es mejor que lo deje por hoy

Derrotado por ese día, el hombre se levanta del asiento frente a su escritorio personal y se dirige a la habitación después de apagar todas las luces, una vez que se pone el pijama se acuesta al lado de su esposa y antes de susurrarle un buenas noches, le regala un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, poco después cae presa del sueño. Al día siguiente esperaba no encontrarse con aquellas bromas de su mente y poder continuar con su trabajo…

Tanto Trowa como Duo habían dejado el Hospital después de haberle hecho compañía a Wufei por más de una hora, en la cual lo habían querido convencer de que tomara un baño, sin embargo no había querido, su deseo era estar ahí para cuidar a su bebé, porque era suyo, así tuviera la sangre de quien tuviera, era suyo y de nadie más. Duo había salido de nuevo con Richard después de cambiarse de ropa en casa de Trowa, el ojiverde se encontraba solo en la casa además de la servidumbre, y es que con motivo de su reciente unión, Catherine e Irea habían salido al cine y a pasear. En la comodidad de la sala de televisión, Trowa veía una película cualquiera en el cable, la verdad es que estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, antes para matar esos ratos de ocio recurría al sexo, al alcohol y a las drogas, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, aunque ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre, realmente nunca había sido muy culto, así que la pasión por la lectura no era propia de él, tampoco era afecto a ver películas o televisión, para él no había existido mejor pasatiempo que la música, las mujeres, el sexo, las drogas y el bendito alcohol, el mejor compañero que podía pedir en las noches de soledad, pero ahora su falsa diversión y aquellos terribles vicios eran cosa solo de un pasado que quería olvidar. Llevándose una sorpresa, Trowa escucha como el timbre de la casa suena, aún había servidumbre así que les deja el trabajo a ellas, seguramente se trataba de otro periodista que quería pasarse de listo, por eso no le toma importancia, sin embargo minutos después una chica de la servidumbre entra a la sala de TV, informándole que le buscaban, pero cuando él pregunta de quien se trata, ella solo responde que un amigo, Trowa se extraña ya que su círculo de amigos era realmente muy cerrado, por eso muy curioso se levanta del cómodo sillón y después de agradecer el aviso se dirige al recibidor, pero lo que ve ahí no le agrada en absoluto, al instante toda su postura se vuelve a la defensiva, enojado intenta buscar a la chica para reclamarle pera estaba solo él y aquella persona, con el ceño fruncido y apretando su mano derecha se acerca

Trowa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa de burla enfrente de él lo saca de quicio, sumado a aquella mirada con un aire de malicia, el ojiverde no lo resiste más y se acerca a esa persona, estando cerca levanta su puño con decisión a golpearlo, sin embargo se resiste, apretando su puño con más fuerza

Armand. Tranquilo, no vengo a violarte

Trowa. ¡Vete!

Furioso por aquella cruel broma, se acerca otra vez y le sujeta con fuerza de la tela de la camisa a la altura del pecho

Trowa. Márchate antes de que te lastime

Armand. Tranquilo lindura, no es necesario practicar el sadomasoquismo

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres?

Armand. Suéltame y te digo

Con molestia el ojiverde avienta ligeramente a Armand al soltarlo y no aparta su mirada furiosa de él, realmente tenía muchas ganas de machacarlo a golpes, pero suficientes problemas tenía como para hacerle caso a un loco que le provocaba, Armand se sienta descaradamente en el sillón y le mira con su sonrisa burlona, cruzando de forma lenta su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha

Armand. Mira, como ya obtuve tu cuerpo…

Trowa. ¡Ve al grano!

Armand. No te enojes… bueno, es que ahora mis intereses son otros

Trowa. ¿De qué hablas?

Armand. De que estoy hasta el cuello y mis padres me han dado la espalda

Trowa. ¿Y a mi qué?

Armand. ¿A ti qué? Pues verás, vengo a pedirte dinero

Ahora quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona era Trowa ¿Qué pretendía Armand? ¿Acaso realmente creía que él iba a darle dinero así nada más? Sin duda era un loco

Armand. No sonrías así, mira es simple, no creas que vengo a pedírtelo de la mejor forma, más bien vengo a ¿Cómo se dice?... ah cierto, vine a extorsionarte

El rostro de Trowa cambia radicalmente y se endurece, mirando fijamente a Armand, quien al ver la expresión del ojiverde vuelve a sonreír con triunfo

Trowa. Idiota

Armand. No te enojes, mira es simple, me he enterado que últimamente tienes problemas y escándalos entorno a ti y los tuyos, y pues ¿Quién crees que tiene pruebas comprometedoras?

Trowa. Explícate

Armand. Pongámoslo así… existe alguien cercano a mi que se revolcaba con alguien cercano a ti ¿entiendes?

Trowa. Joe…

Armand. Ay que listo eres, me sorprendes

Trowa. ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Armand. Mira…

Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Armand extrae un sobre amarillo pequeño y lo avienta sobre la mesa de centro en la sala de espera, Trowa observa al chico unos momentos antes de tomar el sobre sin abrirlo, después fija su vista en el sobre y después de abrirlo se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve el contenido, había fotos de Quatre y Joe teniendo sexo, la ira se apodera de él por la idea del chantaje y por ver a ese asqueroso hombre tocar a su querido Quatre, Armand sonríe con sarna al ver que hay efectos favorables en el rostro de Trowa

Armand. Como podrás ver, la prensa pagaría mucho por estas fotos, sin embargo no me quiero perder la oportunidad de chantajearte, por eso te las quiero vender a ti. Eres un tonto si creías que Joe no conservaría unas copias

Trowa lo mira furioso

Armand. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. ¿Cuánto quieres?

El ojiverde ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces, no dejaría que el asqueroso de Armand hiciera de Quatre la comidilla de la prensa sensacionalista, el chico sonríe satisfecho

Armand. ¿Cuánto? Por estas fotos te pediré algo razonable 500,000

Trowa. No, quiero todas las que tengas, no quiero volverte a ver nunca, véndemelas todas

Armand. Pero no sería divertido

Trowa. ¡Dime cuanto! Si no de aquí no sales y llamo a la policía, la extorsión es un delito

Armand. Ay que miedo

Trowa. ¡Basta! Decídete de una vez

Armand. Mmm no sé, esas fotos no son ni la mitad de las que tengo, yo te pediría 4 millones de dólares

Trowa. No me importa el dinero

Armand. Que romántico, quiero llorar

Satisfecho por el trato, Armand se levanta del sillón y agarra de nuevo las fotos que Trowa había aventado con asco sobre la mesa, sonriendo muy contento

Armand. ¿Cómo le haremos?

Trowa. Déjame estas y te deposito mañana

Armand. No lo creo, tanto dinero en un depósito levantará sospechas

Trowa. ¿Entonces que quieres?

Armand. ¿Qué te parece al estilo Italiano? Acordamos día, hora y lugar, llevas el dinero en efectivo y yo las fotos

Trowa. ¿Cómo sabré que no tienes más?

Armand. No lo sabes, así como yo no sabré que realmente me llevarás el dinero, aunque viendo que eres todo un romántico creo que si lo harás por el niño bonito

Trowa. Avísame cuando decidas

Armand. Está bien, me encantó hacer negocios contigo lindura

Trowa. Lárgate ya

Más que molesto, Trowa sujeta el brazo de Armand y lo jala con fuerza, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta, nadie de la servidumbre estaba cerca así que decide él mismo cerciorarse de que el chico se irá de su propiedad, abre la gran entrada de madera y sale junto con Armand, atravesando los jardines antes del gran portón de hierro, éste se abre con un dispositivo y Trowa sale junto con Armand para sacarlo definitivamente de ahí, el ojiverde lo tenía aún sostenido por el brazo, parecía que en la calle no había nadie, sin embargo un ruido como de algo caer al suelo les llama la atención, volteando enseguida ambos, detrás de ellos estaba un Quatre bastante sorprendido, había dejado caer su maleta que sostenía con la mano izquierda, desde su ángulo no se veía que Trowa estaba aventando a Armand para que se marchara por lo que interpreta mal la escena, el ojiverde se sorprende bastante de verlo ahí tan pronto e intercambia con él miradas, en cambio Armand sonríe con malicia y se acerca un poco más a Trowa mordiéndose el labio inferior

Trowa. ¿Quatre?

Quatre. Sabía que no podías cambiar

Armand. No te entristezcas niño lindo, que te consuele que Trowa y yo lo hemos pasado ardientemente bien

Trowa. ¡No es verdad!

Molesto el ojiverde avienta con fuerza a Armand, casi haciéndolo caer, Quatre no entiende que está pasando, pero no le importaba, por eso agarra de nuevo su maleta y les da la espalda, comenzando a avanzar, Trowa lo sigue sin importarle lo que haga Armand, él solo quería alcanzar la figura sublime y casi irreal de Quatre frente a él, cuando logra hacerlo lo sujeta del brazo izquierdo, Quatre deja de caminar, sin embargo se gira sobre sus talones y sin más le da una fuerte bofetada a Trowa con la mano derecha

Quatre. ¡Mentiroso!

Trowa. Quatre escucha…

Sin dejarlo hablar el rubio le estrella otra bofetada a Trowa con la mano derecha, dejando ésta vez la mejilla roja por los impactos, con su mano izquierda el ojiverde se sujeta la mandíbula y la mueve un par de veces a los lados, desconcertado mira al rubio

Trowa. Me abofeteaste

Quatre. Ay no ¿en serio?

Molesto y mostrándose un tanto caprichoso, Quatre arrebata su mano que Trowa le sujetaba y hace uso de la maleta para darle un golpe a Trowa en el costado, esto hace al ex baterista desestabilizarse y eso Quatre lo aprovecha para acelerar el paso y alejarse de él, mientras Armand reía divertido

Trowa. Espera te digo

Repuesto ya del último golpe, Trowa acelera el paso hacia Quatre y lo alcanza, volviendo a sujetarle el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, pero cuando el rubio intenta repetir la técnica de la bofetada con la mano dispuesta, el ojiverde le sostiene la mano agarrando la muñeca y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Quatre estaba sorprendido de que le hubieran detenido el golpe

Trowa. Uno, estas malinterpretando las cosas, Dos, necesitamos hablar, y Tres, no dejaré que andes por ahí solo porque está oscureciendo

Quatre. Suéltame por favor

Trowa. No

Quatre. Trowa

Trowa. No, ya dije

Quatre. Déjame

Intentando poner resistencia, Quatre se mueve bruscamente hacia atrás, Trowa se da cuenta que así no llegarán a ninguna parte y lo jala con más fuerza, por inercia Quatre se estrella contra el pecho de Trowa, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo, ambos se miran a los ojos, Trowa dirige su mano hacia la maleta de Quatre y la tira al suelo

Quatre. Pero que…

Sin previo aviso y tomándolo por sorpresa, Trowa sujeta la espalda del rubio y agachándose un poco lo levanta con fuerza, colocándoselo sobre el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, el rubio no tarda en comenzar a patalear, estaba sonrojado y nervioso

Quatre. ¡Trowa estás loco!

Trowa. No hagas escándalo

Quatre. Bájame por favor

Trowa. No

Como si solo existieran ellos dos, Armand es ignorado completamente, mientras Trowa se encamina de nuevo hacia la gran casa y Quatre lucha porque lo baje, pataleando y gritando como si lo estuvieran secuestrando, aunque realmente ese era un secuestro, en cambio el ojiverde estaba satisfecho, estaba seguro de que solo así el rubio era capaz de entender. Armand los mira con enojo cuando se marchan, para él había sido una gran noticia que el rubio se hubiera ido con Joe, pero todo había salido patas para arriba y su plan había cambiado radicalmente... Las dos chicas de la servidumbre que estaban por irse se sonrojan al ver la escena, Trowa entraba a la casa con un Quatre pataleando arriba de su hombro, las chicas se sonrojan, por la expresión tranquila de Trowa se notaba que el chico lo tenía todo bajo control, pero por el sonrojo de Quatre y su falsa lucha por ser soltado se notaba que aquello por lo que luchaba realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Ambas se marchan sin despedirse y tras él Trowa cierra la puerta

Quatre. Ya no seas ridículo, bájame

Sin decir nada Trowa sigue avanzando hacia la sala de televisión, el aparato aún estaba encendido, el ex baterista se acerca al amplio sillón frente al electrónico y avienta a Quatre sobre él, no de forma brusca pero tampoco suave, el rubio lo mira molesto, Trowa apaga por fin la televisión y se coloca frente al chico, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole fijamente

Trowa. No pienses mal

Quatre. ¿Crees que me importa? Hazlo con quien quieras

Trowa. Yo solo quiero hacerlo contigo

El rostro blanco del rubio se tiñe de rojo por completo y desvía su mirada, mientras en su corazón gritaba una y mil veces que él pensaba lo mismo, pero en ese momento pesaba más su orgullo que alguna otra cosa

Quatre. No digas tonterías… ¿Dónde está Irea?

Trowa. Salió con mi hermana, ahora son pareja

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Muy sorprendido el rubio abre ampliamente sus ojos, no le costaba mucho trabajo pensar en que eso algún día sucedería, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Unos momentos se quedan sin palabras, Quatre pierde su mirada en la de Trowa y vuelve a sonrojarse, desviándola de nuevo

Trowa. ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto?

Quatre recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras habladas con Dave, pero la escena que lo había recibido después de que se había decidido intentarlo de nuevo con el ojiverde le había hecho sentir incómodo e inquieto

Quatre. Quería ver a Duo

Trowa. Mentira

Quatre. Es la verdad

Trowa. ¿Y por qué cuando viste a Armand conmigo te querías ir? Si el motivo de tu regreso era Duo lo que viste no debía tener importancia ¿o sí?

Al hallarse descubierto Quatre vuelve a evitar la mirada de su ex compañero, Trowa sonríe ligeramente ante el silencio el cual le decía mucho más que las palabras

Trowa. ¿Cómo se supone que me debo acercar a ti?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Me odiaste por todo lo que te hice, pero cuando intenté ser dulce también me rechazaste ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Quatre. No quiero nada, tampoco espero nada de ti

Trowa. Mientes de nuevo

La tensión era demasiada, las miradas, las palabras, el cuerpo casi perfecto frente a él, las insinuaciones, las directas, Quatre se sentía sofocado, sin embargo a la vez un sentimiento cálido le inundaba el corazón, sabía que provenía de Trowa y del propio, sin embargo se queda mudo

Quatre. No lo sé

Trowa. Quatre ¿aún me amas?

Los ojos del rubio se abren ampliamente ante aquella pregunta y su corazón se acelera desmesuradamente, no se esperaba ese tipo de cuestionamiento, y aunque la respuesta era un simple Si, para él resultaba mucho más complicada

Quatre. ¿Necesitas saberlo para inflar tu ego?

Sintiéndose cansado solo de oír esa pregunta, Trowa suspira y separa sus brazos, se coloca de cuclillas ante un sorprendido Quatre y apoyándose con una mano en el sillón le mira fijamente, el rubio se pone nervioso, sin embargo permanece quieto mirándole

Trowa. Solo necesito oír de tus labios si me amas o no, porque yo te amo realmente

Quatre. Yo…

Trowa. ¿Tan difícil es?

Apretando fuertemente sus labios, el rubio reúne todas las fuerzas para responder a esa pregunta, Trowa no dejaba de mirarle tan profundamente, tanto que él mismo sentía que se perdería en un hermoso abismo color verde esmeralda. Así pasan escasos segundos y Quatre está por contestar aquella pregunta con la respuesta que el ex baterista quiere oír, cuando es interrumpido por una conocida voz proveniente de la entrada

Duo. ¡Ya volví!

Tan concentrados estaban ambos en la mirada del otro que se sobresaltan cuando escuchan la voz del ex trenzado, Trowa se molesta un poco, sin embargo recobra su postura y se pone de pie, al ver Duo que hay luces provenientes de la sala de televisión se acerca a ésta y entra, llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve una conocida cabeza rubia que le daba la espalda

Duo. ¿Quatre?... ay perdón, estaban…

Quatre. ¡Duo!

Como si la escena anterior no hubiese sido tan tensa como la había sentido, Quatre se levanta rápido y con una felicidad que solo sentía a medias, se acerca a su amigo y le da un entusiasta abrazo que lo hace trastabillar, Duo sonríe apenado y contesta el abrazo, al separarse el rubio miraba a su amigo de pies a cabeza

Quatre. Te ves mejor

Duo. ¿Lo crees? Gracias

Quatre. ¿Cómo te sienta la libertad?

Duo. Bien, aunque aún estoy bajo vigilancia

Quatre. No entiendo

Duo. Tengo una orden de restricción, no puedo salir del país ni estar a menos de diez metros de centros nocturnos

Quatre. No entiendo

Duo. Erick esta muerto Quatre, mientras no haya más testigos no se podrá concluir el trámite, necesito más testigos… pero no hablemos de eso

Quatre. Tienes razón, tenemos mucho de que hablar

Aunque al ex trenzado le hacía feliz la idea de que ambos conversaran, había entendido que había llegado en mal momento, así que le dirige una mirada inquietante a Trowa, el ojiverde camina hacia ellos y al estar cerca le coloca una mano a Quatre en el hombro

Trowa. Hablamos luego

Quatre. Sí

Sin decir más el ojiverde se aleja, en ese lapso él y Duo se quedan quietos y callados, pero cuando el rubio se asegura que el ex baterista se ha ido, coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Duo y agacha la cabeza, el chico lo mira sin entender

Quatre. Me muero

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Lo amo y soy incapaz de decírselo

Duo. No entiendo

Quatre. Olvídalo, cuéntame de ti

Duo. Si, vamos

Agarrando a Quatre por la muñeca lo jala hacia él y salen de la sala de televisión, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y que mejor que comenzara él, ya que por lo visto Quatre no tenía muchos deseos de hablar. Cuando pasan por el recibidor, ven a Trowa de espalda a ellos llamando por su teléfono celular y al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia

Trowa. Sí, él no es muy inteligente ¿sabes?... por eso quise llamarte primero a ti… las fotos son de Quatre y un tal Joe, bastante comprometedoras… 4 millones de dólares

Al oír aquella pequeña charla en la cual solo oían al ojiverde, Quatre siente que se le revuelve por completo el estómago, Trowa estaba haciendo tratos con alguien para venderle unas fotos que él bien había visto de que se trataban, Duo le mira de reojo y poco a poco le suelta la muñeca, estaba casi tan sorprendido como el rubio, el cual miraba con ojos desconcertados a Trowa

Trowa. Gracias Richard, te llamo cuando me contacte de nuevo, adiós

Al oír el nombre de su nuevo novio, Duo también se sorprende y siente una punzada en el estómago, no sabía exactamente de que iban las fotos pero seguro no eran nada decentes. El ojiverde cuelga el teléfono y ve frente a él dos pares de miradas molestas

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Para que no extrañara la sensación de una bofetada, Quatre le regala a Trowa la tercera del día, desconcertándolo por completo, el ojiverde se agarra la mejilla y le mira sin entender

Quatre. Eres un cochino

Trowa. ¿De qué me hablas?

Duo. Explícate Trowa

Trowa. ¿De qué?

Duo. ¿Qué le estas vendiendo a Richard?

Trowa. ¿Vendiendo?

Ahora el ojiverde comienza a hilar todo el asunto y cuando lo entiende del todo se suelta a reír como hace tiempo no lo hacía, Duo y Quatre se miran unos momentos antes de volver su vista hacia el ex baterista

Trowa. No le estoy vendiendo nada, la verdad es que Armand vino a intentar chantajearme con unas fotos tuyas y de Joe

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. Por eso ese sujeto estaba aquí. Decidí seguirle el juego, pero cuando lo vea para el intercambio llevaré a la policía

Quatre. Ese maldito…

Duo no entendía muy bien porque no había visto a Armand ese día ni estaba al tanto de algunas fotos o algo por el estilo, sin embargo se sentía aliviado de que se tratara de eso y no de que Richard era un maniático que compraba fotos raras. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Quatre recuerda un fragmento de la conversación y se sorprende, enfatizando su mirada en Trowa

Quatre. ¿Te pidió 4 millones?

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. ¿Y tú ibas a pagarlos? ¿Por mí?

Trowa. Eso y más

Por el silencio que se provocó después, Trowa da por terminada esa conversación y como sabía que los chicos querían conversar, decide pasarles de lado, Quatre aún estaba asombrado y para cuando vuelve en sí, el ex baterista ya no se encontraba ahí, entonces el rubio mira a su amigo ojivioleta y éste le sonríe

Duo. No hay duda, te ama

Quatre. Lo sé

Sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, Quatre agacha su mirada y sonríe, se sentía un tanto extraño por la situación, desde la tontería de cargarlo al hombro, de hablar con él en la sala de televisión, de haberlo oído preguntarle acerca de su amor por él, del malentendido con la foto y de saber que sería capaz de pagar 4 millones a cambio de salvarlo de una inminente humillación, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido desde su regreso le parecía extraño. Mientras iba en el avión, pensaba una y otra vez en como sería su encuentro con el ojiverde, imaginaba que sorpresivamente ambos se verían de nuevo y sin palabras irían uno hacia el otro y después de un emotivo abrazo se darían un fogoso beso; también imaginaba que él llamaba a Trowa desde el aeropuerto y el ojiverde iba a acudir hacia él, entonces al verse de nuevo, ahí en medio de tanta gente, se darían un apasionado beso sin importarles que les miraran; e incluso había imaginado que él llegaba a la casa del ojiverde y que al tenerlo de nuevo frente a él le diría que lo amaba y que los días lejos de él eran un infierno, entonces Trowa le diría lo mucho que le extraño y se darían un eterno beso lleno de fuego. Había pensado en muchas más, distintas pero con el mismo final, él y Trowa por fin juntos después de tantas lágrimas, sin embargo, tanto soñar le había mostrado una extraña realidad y su encuentro había sido completamente distinto a como lo había imaginado, pero aún tenían una conversación pendiente, esperaba en ella encontrar uno de los tantos finales que había en su mente…

Su pensamiento de creer que aquello que había visto la noche anterior era una ilusión debido al cansancio y la falta de sueño, se ve disipada cuando a la mañana siguiente se encuentra ante lo mismo en su computadora portátil, las imágenes de reconocimiento le mostraban algo que en esos momentos le parecía increíble. De la habitación salía la mujer en bata de dormir mientras bostezaba, su esposo se encontraba guardando un par de cosas en un maletín, extrañada la mujer se acerca a él

Linda. ¿Vas algún lado?

Nel. Si, necesito llevar unas cosas

Linda. Te ves un poco alterado

Nel. No es nada, después de cuento, adiós

Linda. Espera… ¿no comerás nada?

Nel. En el camino, hasta luego amor

Rápidamente se acerca a la mujer y le besa los labios, después agarra el maletín y sale apresurado de la casa, dejándola inquieta por esa actitud… Después de veinte minutos de ligero tráfico entre su casa y el estudio donde trabajaba, Nel baja de su automóvil y se dirige a su lugar, no pasan muchos minutos antes de que un hombre se acerque a él, más bajito de estatura que Nel, cabello rubio ondulado y ojos tranquilos de color azul, sonriendo se acerca, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro

Peter. No te ves bien ¿pasaste mala noche?

Nel. No exactamente pero hay algo que tienes que ver

Peter. Enséñamelo

Enseguida Nel abre su computadora portátil y la prende, momentos después abre una carpeta y reproduce un programa especial de la compañía, hace aparecer una pantalla y en ella muestra una imagen casi de la extensión de la pantalla de su computadora

Nel. Observa esto

Dando un par de clicks en algunos botones del programa, la imagen se extiende y entonces comienza a acercarla, acomodando el contraste, el brillo y el color de tal modo que la imagen no se distorsione por el acercamiento, Peter se acerca con interés cuando la imagen cada vez va haciendo un acercamiento mayor, llevándose al igual que Nel una sorpresa. Debido a la distancia en la que se había tomado la fotografía, era difícil ver claramente al 100 por ciento todo, pero se alcanzaba a notar que en una superficie de tierra sobre el mar había dos hombres, no se veían con gran definición, pero sin duda eran dos hombres, enseguida Peter retrocede un poco, mirando fijamente la imagen, Nel, que ya no podía seguir acercando la fotografía, se gira en la silla para mirar a su compañero, el hombre sonreía

Nel. ¿Te das cuenta?

Peter. Increíble

Nel. ¿Qué hacemos?

Peter. ¿Cómo qué? Llamar a la policía, que se yo

Nel. Sí, aunque no podemos frenar nuestra investigación

Peter. Tienes razón, si no nos hacen caso desistiremos, no podemos perder tiempo

Nel. Sí, hoy mismo doy parte

Peter. Es impresionante, de verdad

Nuevamente ambos miran la foto con interés, les resultaba sorpresivo que hubieran tenido que presenciar algo así, era como en las películas, solo que en éste caso, sus vidas no eran tan emocionantes como las de los héroes del cine…

Ya era de noche en New York, Duo y Quatre habían terminado de charlar, cansado el ex trenzado optaba por darse un baño y después dormir, así que se despide de su amigo y sube a su habitación. Por su parte el ex bajista decide tomar un poco de aire, así que se dirige al jardín lateral, ahí se sienta bajo una palma, doblando las piernas y colocando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, aquella visión le traía recuerdos del pasado, sonríe al evocar la fiesta cuando habían celebrado su primer aniversario como The Wings, le parecía que había pasado más tiempo desde aquella noche, sin embargo no era así, pero en ese tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas que parecía tratarse de un pasado lejano, incluso le resultaba extraño que hasta hace unas horas estuviera en California, y ahora estuviera en New York, de regreso, para afrontarse a todo aquello que odiaba, para perdonar aquel pasado que evocaba en nubes grises ante sus ojos

Trowa. Te resfriarás

Al oír la voz de Trowa atrás de él, Quatre se gira ligeramente y le mira unos momentos antes de volver a mirar al frente, el ojiverde sin decir nada se sienta a su lado izquierdo, permaneciendo callados durante unos momentos, Quatre se atreve a mirar de reojo a su ex compañero y sonríe, la expresión tranquila y seria de Trowa en esos momentos le hacían ver realmente guapo, el ex baterista nota la mirada y voltea, mirándose los dos unos momentos

Trowa. Que nostalgia ¿cierto? Hasta hace unos meses formábamos una banda

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Heero, Duo, Wufei, tú y yo, cuando comenzó todo, ninguno era amigo de nadie

Quatre. Es verdad

Sintiendo verdadera nostalgia por aquellos tiempos, Quatre sonríe con tristeza y apoya su cabeza sobre los brazos que estaban arriba de sus rodillas, suspira y después se queda callado

Trowa. Por esos días me eras demasiado indiferente ¿sabes?

Quatre. Lo sé

Trowa. Estaba confundido y creí sentir algo por Duo. Estaba convencido de que debía ser mío porque había fijado mis ojos en él, que tonto ¿verdad?

Quatre. Bastante

Para el rubio no era muy agradable escuchar de labios del propio Trowa que Duo le gustaba, y aunque sabía que algo entre ellos era imposible, no podía evitar sentir celos

Trowa. Después apareció Chris y nos encerró en aquel departamento. Yo me sentía feliz porque podía aprovecharme de Duo ahí, sin embargo todo salió mal y…

Quatre. Nos acostamos una vez

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. Te habías alcoholizado después de vernos a Wufei y a mí

Trowa. Sí… por primera vez yo estaba celoso

El rubio se sonroja ante aquella declaración, aunque ya hace tiempo le había quedado más que claro que eso había sucedido, el ojiverde sonríe un poco y después voltea hacia Quatre

Trowa. No fue solo porque estaba celoso que yo no resistí y te tomé

Quatre. No te entiendo

Trowa. Yo te había confesado que sentía algo por Duo ¿lo recuerdas?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. El encierro nos había dado la oportunidad de conocernos más, incluso te había preguntado si ya éramos amigos ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí, yo te contesté que sí

Trowa. Habrás notado que en ese momento yo era amable contigo ¿cierto?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Y que después cambié

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. Cuando yo te confesé lo de Duo, tú me dijiste que me querías ayudar a conquistarlo

Quatre. ¿Y qué con eso?

Trowa. Yo me enojé contigo entonces, desde ese día fue que cambié

Quatre. No entiendo

Trowa. Quatre, sin darme cuenta comenzabas a gustarme, me molestó el hecho de que quisieras que Duo y yo estuviéramos juntos. Lo que vi después con Wufei no fue más que la gota que derramó el vaso

Los ojos de Quatre se abren de nuevo en aquel día ampliamente por la sorpresa, aquello que Trowa le explicaba era completamente desconocido para él, quizás para el mismo Trowa lo era así hasta hace poco, pero ahora que lo sabía todo encajaba, Trowa había cambiado con él desde aquel día y él nunca se había imaginado que había sido después de esa conversación, ahora se ponía a pensar dolorosamente que si él no le hubiese dicho a Trowa que podía ayudarle con Duo, tal vez su amistad se habría podido fortalecer al punto de que el ojiverde de todos modos terminara enamorándose de él, sin que tuvieran que haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento. El cuerpo de Quatre temblaba imperceptiblemente, pero para Trowa no es así

Trowa. Vayamos adentro

Quatre. No

Trowa. ¿Estás bien?

Quatre. ¿Por qué nunca…?

Sintiéndose infeliz nuevamente, Quatre aprieta con fuerza uno de sus puños, mirando a Trowa fijamente mientras se contenía por no llorar

Trowa. Todo siempre ha sido mi culpa

Quatre. No es verdad

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Quatre. Yo debí darme cuenta, pero estaba tan concentrado en sentirme miserable porque no te fijaste en mí sino en Duo, que no percibí tu sentimiento

Trowa. Eso no justifica mis acciones

Quatre. Lo sé pero yo inicié todo, tampoco debí besar a Wufei

Trowa. Basta por favor, lo único que quiero es que el pasado quede en el pasado, Quatre, buscando culpables nunca llegaremos a nada, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, amarte

Quatre. Trowa…

Trowa. Éste es el momento Quatre, si no arreglamos esto ahora, nunca podremos estar juntos, dime que sientes por mí

Nuevamente entre ambos se siente un momento de gran tensión, el viento soplaba ligeramente, se sentía frío, sin embargo el calor de sus miradas les mantenía firmes, Trowa pasa saliva en la espera de una respuesta, Quatre levanta su rostro de entre sus brazos y baja su pierna izquierda junto con el brazo izquierdo, apoyando éste último sobre el pasto

Quatre. Aún te amo

Respirando aliviado Trowa sonríe contento, era como escuchar una noticia de vida después de un caótico campo de batalla, el rubio sonríe con timidez, observando después como Trowa se acerca a él un poco más

Quatre. Trowa…

Como si fuera la primera vez, Quatre siente un fuerte escalofrío al tener a Trowa tan cerca, el ex baterista aún dudaba, más bien temía que el rubio le rechazara aquel acercamiento, por eso lo hacía con cautela, pero al verlo quieto se decide, apoyándose en su mano derecha para no perder el equilibrio, mientras con la izquierda sujeta el mentón de Quatre

Trowa. Te amo

Igual que la primera vez que lo había oído, Quatre siente que todas las fibras de su piel se mueven alteradas, ambos se continúan mirando fijamente hasta que poco a poco Trowa cierra sus ojos y se acerca más al rostro del rubio, él tiembla al verle acercarse, pero saboreaba aquel beso aún no dado, era como si sus labios hubiesen estado resecos desde la última vez que se habían encontrado con los de Trowa, por eso estaba sediento de ellos, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos mientras observaba como los labios del ojiverde se entreabrían, entonces se da cuenta que los deseaba más que nunca y sus ojos se cierran por completo, abriendo después poco a poco también sus labios, cerrándose primero los del ojiverde sobre el inferior del rubio, lentamente, atrapándolo con suavidad, después el rubio los cierra, atrapando con ellos la boca de Trowa, son breves los instantes de aquel movimiento, sin embargo sentían como si fuera un momento congelado, se separan un segundo y entonces acercándose aún más a Quatre, Trowa se inclina un poco más y con la mano en la cabeza del chico lo atrae hacia él para profundizar el segundo beso, permitiéndose explorar la boca del rubio. Era como beber agua en el pequeño oasis de un enorme desierto. Sus labios se movían de forma lenta, precisa, se conocían tan bien mutuamente que no hacían falta presentaciones. Los latidos del corazón de Quatre eran acelerados y su mente estaba inundada de los sentimientos que percibía de Trowa, tan intensos, tan profundos; el rubio comenzaba a saborear sal en los labios del ojiverde, pero no se trataba de otra cosa sino sus propias lágrimas, para el ex baterista no se trataba de algo que no entendiera, pues aunque sus ojos no se destilaban como los de Quatre, sabía perfectamente que los azules del rubio lo hacían por los dos, porque por primera vez, él también percibía los sentimientos de alguien más, de Quatre, del amor de su vida. El mágico momento llega a su fin, como si el resultado de viejas batallas fuera un saldo en blanco ambos abren sus ojos sin temor, encontrándose sus miradas profundamente clavadas en la otra, un destello de ilusión les llena el rostro al verse mutuamente, ya no había dolor, el pasado seguía, testigo maldito de lo que alguna vez había sido, sin embargo aunque no lo olvidaban, tratarían de superarlo, así lo dan a entender cuando ambos se sonríen. Trowa baja su mano hacia la cintura de Quatre y aún a riesgo de perder el equilibrio lo abraza, incluso aún a riesgo de sentirse desvanecer, aprieta con mayor fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, como si con esa acción le fuera a tener para siempre. Ambos sabían que las palabras sobraban, por eso se quedan en aquella posición, Trowa decide separarse y volverle a mirar a los ojos, viendo en ellos aún el brillo que las lágrimas habían dejado, le acaricia la mejilla, de pronto se encontraban nuevamente ante un beso, éste a diferencia del primero traía consigo la victoria de la primer batalla ganada, la más difícil, éste beso traía con él la pasión que le faltaba al primero, sin embargo conservaba la ternura y sinceridad del otro. La mano derecha de Quatre se coloca en la nuca de Trowa y le atrae con mayor entrega, mientras la izquierda tantea el terreno debajo de ella, acostándose lentamente sobre el pasto un poco húmedo por el sereno, Trowa le sigue, usando ambas manos para apoyarlas sobre el pasto y bajar levemente, casi contactando su pecho con el de Quatre, se sueltan por la falta de aire y después de un suspiro el rubio abre sus ojos, mirando que Trowa le observa, como estudiando las facciones de su rostro, le sonríe y éste le devuelve la mirada, el rubio baja su mano y junto con la otra se colocan en las mejillas del ojiverde, los ojos azules le miraban con fascinación, como si aún no creyera en ese momento, porque numerosas veces esa había sido la imagen de un hermoso sueño del que siempre quería formar parte

Quatre. Estoy aquí, y tú eres real

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. Soy feliz

Trowa. Yo también

Sonriéndole nuevamente, Quatre levanta su cabeza del pasto y jalando el rostro entre sus mejillas para volverle a besar, mientras Trowa bajaba lentamente, dispuestos a volverse a besar, sin embargo cuando separan sus labios y están por cerrar sus ojos, un ruido extraño les interrumpe al mismo tiempo que los aspersores comienzan a distribuir agua en el jardín, Quatre emite un pequeño grito al sentir el agua fría sobre él y por inercia se levanta intentando sentarse, pero el cuerpo de Trowa lo hace rebotar y cae acostado sobre el pasto soltando por consecuencia el rostro del ojiverde, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, Trowa le mira curioso y preocupado, pero antes de decir algo el rubio abre sus ojos y comienza a reír

Trowa. Quatre…

Quatre. Ya son las 8 ¿verdad?

Trowa. Sí, olvidé ese detalle

Quatre. No importa

Sonriéndole amablemente se levanta, ésta vez Trowa se hace hacia atrás para que Quatre pueda sentarse, aún el agua caía sobre ellos, pero eso no les importa y de nuevo sus labios se buscan, encontrándose en un nuevo beso, distinto a cualquier otro, siempre cada beso resultaba nuevo y mejor al anterior, cuando se sueltan, Trowa besa la mejilla de Quatre antes de ponerse en pie, después estira su mano hacia él y éste la acepta, poniéndose también de pie, una nueva sonrisa y después entran a la casa, dejando agua y huellas de zapatos en el piso. Suben por las escaleras, al llegar al final, Trowa se detiene y se gira hacia Quatre que le miraba sin entender

Trowa. Regresa a ésta casa

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Trowa. Claro, pero, no quiero que uses la que era tu habitación

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. ¿No es obvio? Quiero que compartamos la mía

Quatre. Ah… sí

Contento por aquella petición, el rubio se sonroja, entre ellos ya no había ningún secreto en muchos sentidos, pero aún así esa petición le demostraba que para Trowa su relación era seria, la idea lo emocionaba, no podía ver en su futuro más que la compañía del hombre al que amaba y que ahora también le amaba a él, aunque fuera un pensamiento rosa sabía que sería así, lo sentía en su corazón… Duo que había oído voces en el pasillo asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose la agradable imagen frente a él de sus ex compañeros compartiendo un nuevo beso, Trowa sujetaba con delicadeza las caderas de Quatre mientras él se colgaba de su cuello con arrebato, como exigiéndole la misma entrega, después de sonreír vuelve a su solitaria habitación, se tira en la cama y cerrando sus ojos comienza a evocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sonríe tontamente antes de abrirlos y morderse el labio inferior, Richard era sin duda un excelente amante, aún así, el recuerdo aún nítido de Heero le cruza por la mente, pero no borra la sonrisa de su rostro, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y mientras la imagen del ojiazul se va difuminando poco a poco se queda dormido… Al entrar ambos en la habitación, Trowa aparta sutilmente a Quatre de él y le sonríe, desconcertándolo puesto que creía que en cuanto tocaran el suelo de la habitación se despojarían de sus ropas

Trowa. Ahora vuelvo, báñate primero si quieres

Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente desconcertado cuando Trowa lo apartó, ahora sus palabras lo habían dejado helado, el ojiverde con toda la naturalidad del mundo le besa la frente y dándole la espalda sale del cuarto, Quatre estaba casi en shock

Quatre. Debe ser una broma

Tomándosela como tal, Quatre se dirige hacia el ropero de Trowa y escoge algo de ropa interior, después agarra una toalla y entra al baño, seguramente el ojiverde le haría compañía más adelante, quizás había ido por algo para hacer de ese momento algo más especial. Sin embargo aquello no llegó, el rubio se había cansado de esperar y había decidido bañarse solo y salir, al hacerlo ahí estaba Trowa que le sonríe

Trowa. Ahora es mi turno

Tranquilamente pasa de lado a Quatre con sus cosas en la mano y entra al baño, dejándolo por completo perplejo, entonces el rubio entiende que algo no estaba bien y se entristece, ahora que parecía todo solucionado surgía una nueva incógnita, algo le sucedía a Trowa y en el semblante del ojiverde podía leerse claramente que no iba a hablar de ello, o por lo menos no pronto… Más tarde cuando el ex baterista sale de bañarse, Quatre le esperaba acostado en la cama, traía solo unos boxers y miraba hacia la puerta del baño con una mirada muy sugestiva, el ojiverde le sonríe y después de peinarse frente al espejo se dirige a la cama, se sienta primero y después de taparse con la sábana voltea hacia el rubio y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz

Trowa. Buenas noches

Dicho eso se acuesta boca arriba y cierra los ojos, Quatre estaba tan sorprendido que no lo podía creer, acababan de reconciliarse, estaban solos, semidesnudos y en la misma cama, sin embargo Trowa no lo estaba besando, ni acariciando, ni que decir de hacerle el amor, Trowa estaba acostado, a su lado con los ojos cerrados y él se moría de ganas

Quatre. Eh Trowa

Trowa. ¿Mmnh?

Quatre. No, nada

Entristecido se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, cierra enseguida la puerta y se mira al espejo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, se moría de ganas por estar con Trowa y el muy tonto parecía que lo estaba evitando

Quatre. Seguramente está cansado, no, me lo hubiera dicho… Quatre, no seas lujurioso, es muy pronto para que nos estemos apareando… ¿apareando?

Reprochándose así mismo, el rubio se da dos palmadas en las mejillas y después se echa en la cara un poco de agua, pasados unos momentos sale del baño, Trowa ahora estaba acostado de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño, Quatre llega hasta la cama y se sube, pensándose a Trowa dormido se le acerca y le besa la mejilla, como él no reacciona asume que si está dormido

Quatre. Te amo

Aunque sabía que no le había oído, sus palabras sonaban con sincera ternura, después el ex bajista se acuesta mirando hacia el techo cerrando sus ojos. Trowa por su parte abre los ojos, en ellos también había tristeza, pero además de eso, incertidumbre, y aunque la luz estaba apagada, el brillo en ellos resaltaba en la oscuridad, imperceptiblemente su puño izquierdo apretaba las sábanas…

A la mañana siguiente Duo despierta lentamente, estirando sus brazos y piernas aún antes de abrir los ojos, a pesar de eso podía ver que era de día porque a través de ellos había luz, se decide a abrir sus ojos, sentándose lentamente, se rasca la cabeza y después decide ponerse de pie, se dirige al baño para ducharse. Segundos después la puerta de su habitación se abre sin que se de cuenta. El ex trenzado se da cuenta que ha olvidado algo y sale del baño con confianza sin ropa ya que ya se la había quitado. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa y un sonrojo en el rostro es lo que gana al ver que alguien está ahí, pero no cualquier persona sino Trowa, el ojiverde también se sorprende de ver así a Duo, aunque sus ojos curiosos no dudan en vagar por aquel bello cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que no estaba bien así que reacciona y le da la espalda al ex trenzado, Duo no tiene más remedio que regresar rápido al baño y colocarse atrás de la puerta, pero con la cabeza de fuera

Trowa. Lo… lo lamento

Duo. No te preocupes… ¿Qué quieres?

Trowa. Eeeh no, ya no importa

Apenado también por la situación, el ojiverde decide no hacer a Duo la pregunta que tenía formulada antes de encontrarse con tan bella visión, así que sin decir más se acerca a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detiene sin mirar

Trowa. Que ironía

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Trowa. Hace algún tiempo habría dado cualquier cosa por verte así

Duo. Tro… Trowa…

Aún más avergonzado Duo se queda sin palabras, el ojiverde sonríe y entonces después sale, dejando al ex guitarrista con la duda de que pudo haber llevado a Trowa a entrar a su habitación. El ex baterista regresa a la habitación donde estaba Quatre, el rubio acababa de vestirse con uno de los cambios de ropa que había dejado antes de irse a París

Quatre. Hace un día lindo ¿salimos?

Trowa. Sí, pero hay algo que debes saber

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Se trata de Wufei

Después de haberse enterado de la noticia que Trowa le había informado, Quatre no oculta al instante la importancia de su amigo en su vida, así que le pide al ojiverde que lo lleve al Hospital donde se encontraba internada Sally. Ya ahí, al verle Wufei tampoco oculta lo importante que es para él ver a Quatre ahí, ni siquiera le había prestado mucha atención al enlace de las manos de sus ex compañeros, el ex bajista abraza con fuerza a Wufei, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, sentía por parte del pelinegro una inmensa tristeza que le había hecho estremecer, cuando se separan Wufei mira hacia la que fue su amiga

Wufei. Tienen que vivir las dos

Quatre. ¿Es niña?

Wufei. Sí

Haciendo notar en su rostro el único brillo hasta el momento, Wufei sonríe al pensar que tendría una niña, hace tiempo que lo sabía pero los últimos acontecimientos habían sido tan complejos que no lo había mencionado antes

Quatre. ¿Sabes? Yo también creo que tú eres su único padre Wufei, esa sonrisa solo la tienen los verdaderos padres

Wufei. Gracias

Aún ante la presencia de Trowa vuelven a abrazarse, el ojiverde siente una punzada en el estómago, pero aún así trataba de comprender que la situación no se prestaba para que él estuviera de celoso, aunque nadie podía culparlo por ello, había sido testigo de que esos dos habían estado juntos

Wufei. Gracias por venir, me alegra que ya todo esté bien

En ese momento Trowa nota que Wufei estaba muy bien enterado, pues aunque no se había fijado muy bien en la unión de sus manos se notaba que no pasaba desapercibido su nuevo estatus, ya no eran ni compañeros ni amigos, estaban juntos, eran amantes por fin, muy a su pesar Wufei se sentía feliz y tranquilo por ello. Trowa le sonríe

Trowa. Tratemos de olvidar cosas del pasado

Wufei. Sí

Como si el tema no le importara, Wufei se gira hacia Sally y dejando de estar cerca de Quatre se dirige hacia la cama, vuelve a hincarse y a tomar la mano de la que fuera su amiga, Trowa y Quatre intercambian miradas de pena y después vuelven a mirar al chino que parecía olvidarse de la presencia de sus ex compañeros. Por sus dones empáticos Quatre siente la tristeza y a la vez ira de Wufei, sus lágrimas comienzan a correr aunque no tenía deseos de llorar, Trowa se acerca y lo abraza, besándole la frente. Los dos hacen compañía a Wufei por un rato, en el cual el pelinegro no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, los ojos negros estaban siempre fijos en la fría cama en la que estaba el cuerpo aún tibio de su amiga…

Como era su cometido, Sylvia junto con Tom logran ponerse en contacto con Richard, cuyo nombre habían visto en las noticias que hablaban del caso de Duo, después habían investigado el número telefónico de su oficina jurídica. Antes habían intentado ir primero a la casa de Trowa, la cual Sylvia sabía muy bien donde quedaba, pero al ver afuera a tanto reportero habían decidido no acercarse, podía resultar contraproducente, por eso habían recurrido al método de hablar primero con el abogado del ex guitarrista. Ese día no se realizaría ninguna sesión del juicio sino hasta el día siguiente, lo cual les daba una ventaja ya que podían analizar mejor la situación…

Continuará…

Hola! La verdad es que iba a continuar el capítulo, pero creo que era mejor cortarlo hasta aquí, son casi 40 páginas así que no creo que esté muy corto jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, ya quiero terminar la historia y siento que voy por buen camino, y es que meter tanto personaje al final resulta molesto porque tienes que cuidar que nada quede en el aire. Bueno, en éste capítulo por fin Trowa y Quatre están juntos, uf, fue para mí un alivio arreglar las cosas entre ellos porque no saben que difícil fue, al igual yo que Quatre me imagine muchas formas de reunirlos, al final no sé si tomé la correcta pero creo que no quedó tan mal jajaja. Por lo que respecta a Wufei es algo que ya había pensado, éste fic es casi como una telenovela, y como tal nunca falta el engaño del embarazo jaja, espero que me perdonen el cliché. En cuanto a los de la isla cha chan! Quizás ya en el próximo capítulo salgan de ahí, o puede pasar más tiempo, o que sé yo, bien, eso lo decidiré cuando retome el fic, pero antes de eso escribiré la continuación del otro fic. Espero sus comentarios de éste capítulo, quien no quería ver lemon de Duo y el abogado pues se me tendrá que aguantar jajaja, también los que esperaban ver a Trowa y Quatre en acción, ya será en otra ocasión. Y a los amantes del yuri les aviso que solo haré lemon si me dan ganas, el yuri no es precisamente mi campo fuerte XD jajaja, cuídense, nos estamos leyendo. Bye!!


	35. AVISO

Se que no está permitido pero lo haré, independientemente de las consecuencias:

Solo quiero avisarles que éste fic se encontrará suspendido hasta nuevo aviso ¿la razón? la inspiración se fue, la motivación también, y la verdad es que no voy a caer en el chantaje típico de que es por los Reviews, no, la verdad es que no, los que recibo, así no sean miles son para mi de lo más valiosos, cada uno vale por mil y no es truco, así que ésta no es una trampa publicitaria para llenar mi historia de Reviews, ni de súplicas para que continúe, ni nada por el estilo.

Deseo de todo corazón me comprendan porque es para mi importante, no crean que abandonaré mis historias, todas verán la palabra FIN, así tengan que esperar años, jajaja, claro, no espero que sea tan drástico el asunto. De cualquier forma, lo que respecta a Diversión, sexo y horror; y Enough quizás los termine éste año, no prometo nada.

También aprovecho el espacio para comentarles lo gratificante que ha sido todo éste tiempo, a quienes veo por el messenger aunque no me saluden, sepan que están en mi corazón y que si no les saludo tampoco es por la falta de internet en casa y que las cuotas en los cyber cafes no dejan para comer, considerando que no tengo trabajo fijo. Quizás estoy comentando más de lo que les gustaría saber, pero lo siento, se me van los dedos jeje. Gracias de nuevo por todo, cuídense mucho y de alguna u otra forma estaremos en contacto, mi correo lo dejaré en mi profile para quien quiera contactarme

Me despido, hasta luego y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer éstas lineas, y para aquellos costumbristas, ortodoxos etc, si quieren reportar que subi aviso háganse saber que no me importa, tengo respaldo de todos los hermosos reviews que he recibido

Cuídense mucho

Arashi Sorata. Marlene


End file.
